The End
by Shadows4Twilight
Summary: Her first encounter with him leaves her with a less than generous impression. Who can blame her though? Vampires only see humans as food. So, she shouldn't be surprised. He seemed different though.
1. Chapter 1

Ever stop to think that this day couldn't get any worse than it already had? Only to find out that you had quite possibly jinxed yourself. That was exactly what the young girl had been thinking as she hurried down the street trying to make it home before the city guards found her roaming the streets after curfew. The reason she was out so late?

Simple, she had returned home earlier to find the younger kids, who had banded together to survive, was in tears. One of the older ones, around eleven years old, had stormed out of the house just before dinner. She made it her mission to find him. A mission she had regrettably failed. There was no sign of the boy as she wandered the streets. Frustration had built up first followed by the sinking, cold feeling of pure dread. Curfew was coming up soon. It was signaled by the dimming of the artificial lights in the underground vampire city. She had decided to return home and resume her search the next day.

Her feet was heavy as she dragged them along the ground. She was the eldest of all the orphaned children being 15. She had found the house first and lived alone for only a few days before she started to gather up younger kids that couldn't find proper shelter. There was a total for eight of them ranging from her to about six years old. She had taken it upon herself to find a 'job'. It consisted of assisting the vampires in keeping the helpless children in line when getting their blood drawn. On occasion, she'd stand next to a vampire and scan the upcoming kids. It made her sick to her stomach, but the results of her labor always paid off. The kids under her care ate better than others. Not by much, but they did get two or three different things rather than the same meal night after night.

She did her best to make sure that the kids were comfortable. She made sure they were clean and slept as much as they could. Comforted them when they cried for their parents. It always formed a knot in her throat as she did. She missed her parents and older sister just as much as they did, but she had to be strong for them. She couldn't let them see her cry. She'd put a smile on and continue. It was getting harder and harder to do that.

Movement out of the corner of her eye freezes her blood. Her whole body tenses thinking the worst. Was it a guard? A hungry guard? She wants to swallow, but she finds she's unable to. She slowly turns her head and almost lets out a scream of fright. Despite no one seeing the scene, her cheeks light up. She had literally jumped at her own reflection in a dark window of some house. Her reddish brown eyes stare back at her making tears well up. Her father had the same color only a little closer to the color of rust. Hers was browner with a hint of red if it was caught at the right angle. A lump forms in her throat as a few tears make their way down her face. She reaches out and touches the glass. It's freezing beneath her warm finger tips.

She looks just like her mother, at least that's what she tells herself. Her memory was becoming fuzzy as time went on. Her hair was the same soft black color that shined just a hint of blue in direct light. It was pulled back into a bun, though it normally hung to just below her shoulders. Her skin was pale due to the lack of true sunlight. She didn't have a lot of weight to her either due to being food. She wasn't grossly skinny since that wouldn't fit _their_ needs, but she didn't have any actual weight. Her clothes were still a beautiful pristine white. The clothes of livestock. Her ID tag hanging from the black collar around her neck catches her eye distracting her and bringing her back to reality.

With a startling realization, she realizes that it's darker than it was previously. She had to get home soon. She tears her eyes from the window and rushes down the street. She takes the last turn a little too fast and feels her foot slide along the road. She throws her arms straight out trying to get her balance, but it's futile. She uses her hands to brace herself against the ground feeling it dig into her palm. Her eyes shut as she suppresses a soft hiss of pain. She slowly pulls her hands up off the ground as she sits on her knees. Small dots of red signal where the skin has torn on the rough edges of the ground.

It all happens so quickly. She doesn't have time to really focus. She stands up slowly staring at the wound to make sure that she doesn't have any dirt or grime inside of it. She's satisfied that it doesn't and takes a step forward when she feels it.

The predatory feeling of a hungry vampire staring at her back. For a moment, she freezes before she does the best thing she can think of at the time. Her body lunges forward to escape whomever is hoping to prey on her blood. Her house is _right_ there! She could only hope that the vampire won't follow her into it and endanger the kids.

An arm wraps around her shoulders. Another wraps around her upper stomach pinning her arms to her side. She can hear panting behind her. The arms draw her in close as her heart starts to race. The panting breath brushes right beneath her ear as the nose of the vampire brushes the shell of her ear. Pain prickles through her shoulder and side as the vampire clings to her digging fingers into her skin. She hears the vampire take a deep breath likely inhaling the scent of her blood just below the fragile skin.

Her body kicks into gear again. She drops her weight hoping to throw the vampire off for even a few seconds. Her attempt is futile. Even as her feet leave the ground, the vampire doesn't even budge. She's just held so painfully tight now that she can only focus on the pain. She closes her eyes and waits for the pain of a bite.

"Oh? What is this? Finally giving in?" A teasing voice says. It has a teasing lilt to it and is obviously male. Her eyes snap open at the voice, though she just focuses on the door to her home. Her safe haven. She can't see the new male vampire but from the sound of the voice he is somewhere behind them. "Now, now. Don't stop on my account. No one else is around. You won't get caught. You need it if even that small scent of blood kicked your cravings into high gear."

The vampire behind her freezes. She can still feel his breath, but she can't bring herself to even tear her eyes off the door to her house. Her knees are still up near her stomach forcing the vampire to effortlessly hold her off the ground. Her heart was still racing. Now there were _two_ vampires. She didn't have any hope of getting out alive. She fights the tears as she feels the vampire behind her tense up.

"Oh? What's this? Has she given up?" the male vampire sounded so much closer now. A face appears in front of her eyes forcing her to focus on it. His hair is pulled back and a beautiful purple color. His red eyes and smile both hold a cruel quality to it as he leans in inspecting her face. She can tell by his outfit that he's a guard. His hands are on his hips as his nose is inches from her own. She leans her head back out of instinct brushing her head against the side of the vampire behind her. It makes her heart feel as if it is now pounding in her throat. The red eyes before her flick from her face to the one next hers. The new angle brings about blonde hair but that's all she can really see. She's still too afraid to look at the vampire.

"Awww, she looks like a kitten!" The purple haired vampire before her coos. He reaches out and brushes her cheek. She jerks her head away looking in a different direction. Unintentionally exposing her throat to them both. "Look! She's even willing. You can't let that go!"

Abruptly, she is dropped onto her behind. Pain shoots up her spine as she squeezes her eyes shut. A noise of irritation causes her to open one eye. The purple hair vampire is giving the other one a look of disapproval. "You can't hold it off forever, Mika."

Her curiosity gets the better of her. She slowly turns her head to look back and up at the vampire who had held her not too long again. He's obviously trying not to look at her as he gives a chilly stare to his companion. The chilly look matches his beautiful blue eyes. This shocks her slightly since she's never seen a vampire with any other eye color other than red. The angle is awkward, but she can still tell that the vampire behind her is handsome. All vampires seem beautiful in some way, but he seems to take the cake.

It doesn't change her fear of him. It doesn't change the fact that he was about to bite her. She slowly scoots herself away from the vampires. The purple haired one glances down at her with a fanged grin. He takes a step toward her. Bile rises up in her throat as she forces herself away a little faster. Her back presses against the cold side of a building, and her heart plummets to her stomach. There is no way she can fight off two. Even if the blonde vampire didn't seem interested in her anymore.

"Lacus, it's against the law to drink directly." The cold voice matches the cold eyes of the blonde. It sends a shiver down her spine. Lacus pauses and glances back at his companion with an irritated frown. He sighs exaggeratedly and crosses his arms. His eyes drift closed as he impatiently waits for Mika's next move. Without a word or even a glance at her, Mika turns on his heel and begins to walk away.

Lacus opens an eye looking after his companion. She takes this chance to scramble to her feet and bolt to her house disappearing inside. Lacus glances after her and growls softly following after Mika. He needed to finish his duty anyway. There was no point in following the girl. Besides, he was more interested in teasing Mika. He quickly follows the other vampire with a call of his name. It's no surprise when Mika doesn't even respond.

She was looking out the window at the two retreating figures. Her muscles still refused to relax even though she was sure she was safe for now. She sucks a breath in and holds it tightening her hands into fists as they disappear into an alleyway. She was still terrified they'd come back for her. A hand on her upper back makes her jump. She spins around and meets cool teal colored eyes.

He raises an eyebrow as he pulls his hand away from her holding both up. He peeks out the window. He sees nothing out there. He refocuses on her. It's impossible to see much of him since his hair is a chocolate brown, though it looks black in the shadows he's standing in. He's still a few inches shorter than her, but he is two years younger. He's the second oldest of the group.

"Izumo came back a while ago before curfew," the boy whispers and crosses his arms over his chest. A frown can been seen if you look close enough at his face. "Where did you go? It's way past curfew. Was you meeting someone? Are you giving blood to the leeches?"

The last statement has a hint of venom to it. She can't stop the appalled look on her face as she says, "As if I would! I lost track of time looking for Izumo."

She flinches at his glare since she had spoken louder than she had meant to. They both freeze glancing toward the 'lumps' that are the sleeping members of their group. Both let out a soft sigh and relax when they don't stir much.

"Look, Sora, I know that you were worried about me, but I promise you that I was just looking for him." She reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder giving him her best reassuring smile that she can muster.

He eyes her suspiciously. Finally, he closes his eyes and nods slowly. "I just worry. We are over the age. I don't want either of us coming down with the virus. Or just disappearing."

She can feel the tension in his body. A frown replaces the smile. This was all too much to worry about for young children. They shouldn't have to worry about this at all, but it was reality now. They may be safe from monsters outside the city walls, but there were more dangerous monsters _inside_ the walls.

Her eyes slowly move to the window looking outside. They were trapped. They had nowhere to run. They could only rely on each other. Her eyes drift closed before she turns her focus back to Sora.

"Let's get some sleep, huh? Who knows what tomorrow will bring."

He grumbles softly, "The same thing that every day brings. Life beneath the leeches. It's never going to change till we die."

She laughs and reaches out to ruffle his hair causing it to stick up even more than it usually does. He grunts at her and swats her hand and snaps, "Don't touch me, Atsuko."

"I love you too, Sora. Goodnight," she says playfully and passes him. She can hear him cursing her under his breath as he follows her to sleeping area. She stretches out on the edge of the group, between the younger ones and the door. Sora does the same for the part of the group she doesn't quite cover.

She realizes that she never found out why Izumo had stormed out. Her eyes feel heavy as she dismisses it. She'll talk to him tomorrow before she heads out to do her duty for the vampires. Just as she closes her eyes and relaxes her body the memory of the blue eyed vampire. Her mind slips into sleep before she gives him very much thought.

Hopefully, she will never encounter him again.

* * *

Thank you for reading! (: It's obvious I don't own the characters you recognize. (:

Have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

She could barely keep her eyes open as she took the wand and lazily waved it before a child who stepped forward. Her night had been plagued by nightmares of vampires seeking her out and drinking her blood. She hears a faint ding and steps back as the vampire she's assisting demands the child's name. She has long since tuned this out. There are so many children today that it could take well past dinner time to finish them all. At least she wasn't the one passing out the nasty juice like substance that the vampires insisted they all drink.

She'd never get done at that rate. The lines are moving so slow today as well. A few children have been uncooperative. She stretches and strains to see how many are left. The end of her line is creeping closer and closer. Frustration floods her body as she once again waves the wand before the ID tag and hears it ding to the vampire.

After what feels like hours, she is released from her duties. She hurries out of sight of the vampires that she helped and rips the stupid hat off her head and shoves it into one of her pockets with a growl. She was paid the small amount they thought she deserved. It was getting less and less it seemed. It wasn't like she could exactly ask for a raise. She stops in an alleyway and glances around to make sure no one else is around. She pulls the small amount out and counts it several times. Her heart sinks.

It was less than she had received last time. She balls the money up in frustration and kicks the side of the building.

"Dammit!" She huffs softly as she shoves the money deep down into her pocket. She'd be able to perhaps buy some fruit. Maybe some vegetables, but she was sure meat was going to be out of the equation for a while. She closes her eyes and leans against the wall. She didn't want to go home angry and worry the others. The last thing she needed was one of them disappearing.

"Hello, little butterfly," A smooth voice says to her making her jump. "Is something wrong?"

She whirls around to look at the mouth of the alleyway. It was a vampire, though it wasn't surprising. It wasn't after hours, so she shouldn't be in trouble. She tries to force a smile. She's pretty sure she didn't succeed though. She flinches at the cruel smirk on his face. Every vampire either had a cruel smirk or an arrogant one. It bothered her. She focuses on the vampire before her and takes in his appearance.

He was handsome like so many others. His hair is pulled back but is clearly long. Bangs fall around his face accenting the cruel, sharp features. He's got the typical red eyes and pointy ears that many others have. It's his clothes that surprise her. He doesn't wear the usual city guard clothes. She starts to feel a chill spread.

'Oh no. He must be a noble. This isn't good.'

She takes a step back. She says as sweetly as she can, "Ah, nothing is wrong, my lord. I was just thinking over something that happened earlier this week. I appreciate your concern though."

He tilts his head just a little to the right as his eyes scan over her body. It makes her skin crawl. She tries not to show it. His smirk widens just a little giving him a creepy look. She retreats another step as she backs up yet another. He coos softly as if he's talking to a little child, "Now, now, my dear, it doesn't do to lie. Just tell me what is wrong. I could possibly fix it for you. Did they not pay you enough for your work today?"

She stiffens and smiles. He was toying with her. She just knew it. "I got paid the amount they saw fit."

Two more steps later, and she's deeper into the alleyway. His expression hasn't changed, but her heartrate has picked up. "How old are you, my dear."

That stumps her. Why would he care how old a human was? Did it even matter? Did her blood taste different the older she got? She doubted that, but she also didn't survive on said substance. She opens and closes her mouth a few times unsure of what she should say. She glances behind her to see where the alley leads. Maybe she can run even if it is a noble.

She knows that she won't be able out run a vampire, but her mind races through as if she could. She turns back around to face the noble and lets out a soft scream scrambling back two or three steps. His face was inches from her own. He had used his speed to clear the short distance between them in the time it took her to look over her shoulder. His hand lashes out grabbing her elbow halting her movement completely. His grip is tight a clear warning that she should not try to escape again. He's still wearing that smirk.

"Do you not know how old you are? Tch, such a pity. You are a pretty little thing," he coos at her. His gloved hand brushes her upper cheek just below her eye. She flinches as it runs slowly through her frazzled hair. "You have several little ones to look after. It must be so hard on such a little amount of money."

She tenses unsure of what to say as he stares at her hair thoughtfully. A frown finds it's way onto his face for a few moments before his red eyes move to meet her reddish brown ones. He smiles again and leans down so his nose is inches from hers. Vampires didn't seem to know what personal space is.

"How about you tell me your age? We'll go from there. Those little ones must be terribly worried about you right about now," he teases as his hand moves from her hair to gently poke her nose. She flinches, though it doesn't seem to even affect him. "We don't want them looking for you, do we? Just a quick chat, and you are free to go."

Her throat tightens since his finger is still on her nose. She can't see a way out other than just answering his questions. It scares her to know that he knows about her orphans. She takes a deep breath and says softly, "I'm fifteen."

He lets her go completely taking it as a sign she plans to cooperate. He claps his hands together with a look of approval. "Good! You are about the right age."

He walks around her looking her up and down thoughtfully. She feels as if she's livestock on display at an auction. Her heart sinks as she realizes that's likely not very far off. He lifts a finger to tap his chin softly. "A little skinny, but it shouldn't be a problem for much longer. What is your name, little butterfly?"

She starts to shake. He had some sort of plan for her, and she was sure she wouldn't like it. She swallows hard. "I…..I….Umm…Atsuko."

He nods and stops right in front of her and leans in again. "Atsuko, huh? Any last name?"

She opens her mouth to answer when he waves it away.

"It doesn't matter. It's not important. Tell me, little Atsuko, do you wish to make a little more money? You could possibly get even better food for those you have taken responsibility for. Does that sound good to you?" He crosses his arms as he finally leans out of her personal bubble. She doesn't relax though. She had been dreading this moment. The moment a vampire could possibly approach her asking for extra blood in return for payment. The thought made her feel dirty. Her arms become covered in goosebumps as the fine hairs along her body stand on end. She wanted so badly to turn him down to refuse him, but she was afraid he'd just kill her. What would the orphans do with her gone? She's thinking so hard she doesn't see him lean in again. His gloved hand pokes the tip of her nose making her jump. He seems to get some sick satisfaction from that.

"I don't want to sell my blood," she blurts out without truly thinking her words through. She tries to make herself look confident. "I appreciate the offer, but I just can't do that, my lord."

He doesn't answer for a moment. It's the longest moment of her life. She was sure she'd said the wrong thing before he lifts his head and starts to laugh. That startles her more than anything he's done so far. He takes a few moments to collect himself before he looks at her once more with an amused smirk.

"My dear, you misunderstand. You are not to my tastes. I'm sure your blood would taste divine, however that is not what I am after. I was simply wanting to know if you'd keep me company in my mansion."

Repulsion spreads through her whole body, and she wants nothing more than to simply slap him across the face. How dare he ask something so vulgar of her?! She did not sell any part of herself for any amount of money or food! She must be showing it on her face as his smirk becomes cruel once again.

"Ah, you misunderstand. Humans are such interesting little creatures," he says as he chuckles. He tilts his head and continues. "I simply wish for you to come to my mansion and play with a servant of mine. You see, he doesn't have any companions his age. He is so lonely and needs someone to talk to. I hate to see him looking so sad so often."

He gains a look of compassion that she's positive is nothing more than an act. She still feels overwhelmed though. "You want me to….play with your servant?"

He nods eagerly and throws his arms out dramatically, "You see it just breaks my heart that he won't let me in. He believes he doesn't need to bother his master with petty problems. I appreciate that he considers me like that, but I just want to see a smile return to his face. I think that if he had someone that he could play with than perhaps he will loosen up some. He exhausts himself working day in and day out. Do you think you could help him?"

She can only stare at his dramatic display. He pauses to stare at her. He once again tilts his head as he watches. Slowly, she nods her head. Surely it couldn't be that bad, could it? What is the worst that will happen? His grin widens.

"Good! You can do whatever duties you want during the day. I'll make sure you are off before dinner. You can eat with us. I'll pay you every day. You'll be escorted home, since you'll be let go after curfew." He reaches out and puts a hand on the top of her head. She wants to shake it off, but she represses the urge. "You'll get extra food for the little humans you take care of as well as monetary compensation. You are to come every night to my mansion. You can ask any guard in the city for Ferid's mansion. They'll lead you there. You won't have to worry about another thing."

Dread settles in her stomach as she nods slowly. "I'm not… having my blood drank, right?"

"Oh, goodness no. I'm not interested in that right now. Just your companionship. Nothing out of the ordinary there either. Just being there will be enough. I will see you tomorrow."

And like that he is gone. She is alone in the alleyway. She slowly sinks to her knees. Just what did she agree to? It felt like it had taken forever while she was conversing with the vampire. Now, though, it seemed to have happened in seconds. She had agreed to work even harder than before.

It'd turn out ok, right? They wouldn't do anything truly horrible to her. Of course not. She'd be fine. She just had to believe that.

She makes it home in a daze. The house is silent as she enters. There is the soft sounds of her sleeping orphans. Food is left out on the table for her. Her stomach twists at the thought of eating, but she knows that she needs to. She makes her way over and picks up the cold rice and vegetable mixture. They must have run out of meat while she was gone. She forces it down before taking her spot in the sleeping area. She lays there staring at the ceiling. This was just a nightmare, she'd wake up in the morning and help with the lines again. That's all this was.

But she couldn't keep herself from thinking of the deal. It felt as if she'd just sold her soul. She rolls from her back to her side and stares at the door. Maybe it wasn't far off from that. She did after all at least sell her body to some degree. The rice shifts uncomfortably in her stomach as she forces her eyes closed.

'Don't think about it. Think about the wonderful smells and the food they will enjoy. Think about the happy smiles you'll see when you get up in the morning. Think about…. The…. Future…'

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. (: I am trying to keep the characters in character to the best of my ability. (: Hopefully, I am doing well.

Have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning went by faster than she thought it would. She just watched the younger ones play and draw. They called for her attention before she went to work. She ended up the center of their games where they painfully pulled on her hair as they 'did' her hair and made her pretty for work. Izumo and Sora just watched with matching amused looks. She secretly flipped them both off behind the backs of the younger children.

It didn't have the desired effect. It amused them even more. She rolled her eyes at the end of her allotted time and quickly excused herself from them with whispered words of how Sora wanted to be dressed up like a girl.

Too bad she wouldn't be there to see the look on his face while they begged him. She hides in an alleyway to fix her hair and clothes before finding the blood processing area. Luckily, she wasn't there waving the wand today. She was late and got disapproving looks from the man running the humans that worked for the vampires. She ended up being the one carrying boxes to and from the store room. The heavy ones with blood was stored in a cooler towards the back. It was always a juggle to move the heavy box around to open the door. The lighter ones was fresh sterilized bags or tubes depending on what they needed. She picked those up after dropping off the boxes of blood and took them to where ever she was told in the building.

Sweat clung to her skin as she neared the end of the day. There was still a large influx of children giving blood. She wouldn't be making it to dinner. It wouldn't be the first time she'd skipped a family meal though.

"Atusko?" a soft feminine voice asks. She was just coming out of the cooler. She wipes her forehead and forces a smile. This woman was a vampire. She wore the typical city guard attire. It was odd though. She didn't know how this vampire even knew her name, let alone what she wanted. It was probably best she be polite.

"Yes?"

"I'm here to escort you," the woman states coldly. It was almost impatient with a rude undertone. The vampire clearly assumed herself above the human before her.

"Escort me?" Atsuko blinks trying to think of where she'd be going.

The vampire growls angrily and steps closer threateningly. "Yes, you are to go to Lord Ferid's mansion for dinner. He assumed you had no idea where it was. I am to lead you there for the next week. Am I wasting my time?"

Astuko flinches at the rude vampire and glares at her shoes. 'I had forgotten that I was to go over there.'

"Human," the vampire snaps threateningly. She scoffs and abruptly turns on her heel and starts to walk out of the building. Atsuko stares after her in horror before realizing that she was expected to follow. She scrambles after the vampire trying to catch up. The second she's within a few feet the vampire picks up her pace.

She's panting softly when she finally arrives at the front door of the huge mansion. She had taken in no detail since the vampire had forced her to run the whole way. Hate towards the vampire wells up now that she's stopped. She puts her hands on her knees and leans over panting. The second she was at the bottom of the stairs the vampire had disappeared. Stray pieces of hair stick to her face making her feel gross. She was sure that she didn't smell the best since she had forgone the shower this morning in favor of playing with the kids.

Oh well. It should deter the noble from actually drinking her blood. She finally catches her breath and straights to take in the door. It had elaborate door knockers. She wasn't sure if it was actually functional or not. She looks around for a door bell or something feeling stupid. Finally, she reaches a shaking hand out to touch the knocker. The door just slides open under her touch. It makes her pale considerably and consider running.

"You made it!" his voice echos out the crack in the door. It's a little late to run now. She takes a deep breath and slips through into the house. She stares at the floor too embarrassed to look up. "Ew, you smell horrible."

Her cheeks start to burn and she balls the fabric of her clothes in her hands. Could this be any more embarrassing? Even if she didn't like vampires, she knew her mother would be ashamed of her for not showing up at least presentable. She can hear him approaching. Her muscles tense as a hand slips under her chin and lifts her face up to look at him.

"Ah, you look so cute with so much delicious blood rushing to your cheeks," Ferid coos at her. "No matter your appearance. You are to always shower when you get here. Get off the filthy smells. You'll have a couple outfits here for you to wear."

He smiles and puts a hand on her upper back applying pressure to get her to move. She's stunned by how pretty the mansion is as she walks through it. It's completely white and huge. There are various expensive things covering the walls and put up on display. She doesn't even know where to begin to describe it. She is led into a room. It's a simple room with a bed that looks as if it's never been used. A dresser is sitting a few feet from it. Another door leads to a tiny bathroom that has a shower that's big enough for one person, a toilet, and a sink.

"The bed is not for you to use. The dresser has some outfits that should be your size. Pick one and shower. Just leave your clothes on the bathroom floor. I'll have someone clear them away for you. You'll meet someone out in the hallway who will lead you to the dining hall. You shall eat then meet my servant. This is how it will go every day. Though your guides will disappear as you learn where you can go."

He smiles and leaves her there. She stares at the door for a moment before she turns and digs through the dresser. It's all clothes that look identical to hers. She pulls out the top pair and takes it to the bathroom. She starts the shower, strips and gets in. The water is so much warmer than what she's used to using. She closes her eyes and relishes the feel of it against her skin before she finds the cleaning products. It might be best not to take too long. She doesn't know this noble and doesn't know if he's known for being patient.

She feels a pang of regret when she turns the water off. The towel is fluffy and feels just as amazing as the water. The clothes are oddly soft as well. Not like her scratchy old pair. She checks to make sure that everything is in place before she tries to tame her hair with her fingers and pulls it back into a bun. It was so much easier that way. She makes her way out of the room to find a vampire dressed like a butler. The thought almost makes her laugh. He stares down his nose at her and scoffs.

Just like every other vampire he believes he is much better than her. She makes a face at his back as he starts to lead her. She doesn't care if it's childish or not.

"Refrain from such savage displays before the master, livestock." She jumps at his monotone voice. She didn't think he could tell. She stares at her feet as she follows him. "Livestock, pay attention to the lay out. You will not be led every time. If you cannot do such a simple task, I fear the master is wasting his time."

Anger boils through her body at the insult, but she bites her tongue. Literally. He may be a lower vampire, but he was still stronger than her. She also had no weapons to speak of. She tries to memorize the route, but she finds it hard to keep her attention focused on the task. She has never seen such a beautiful house before.

It's not long before she finds herself in a long room. An equally long table takes up the very center. It's a beautiful cherry wood type of table with a white table cloth. Candles line the very center. The spread of food makes her stomach growl hungrily. It was enough for at least five adults. She didn't think Ferid was planning on eating with her. To her surprise, he was sitting at the head of the table near the food. He gestures to the empty chair on his left. She didn't want to be so close to him, but her growling stomach slowly leads her over to the chair.

"You must be starving, dear. Sit down and eat," Ferid says with a smile. His eyes never leave her as she does as she's told. It's only a few minutes later that it's obvious he's more interested in watching her than actually eating. The food loses it's taste in her mouth. She forces it down.

"I…umm….." She wasn't sure what she was trying to say as she focuses on the food before her. Was she going to ask him to eat with her? Could they even eat human food? She suddenly felt as if she didn't know anything about her captors. It makes the food sit uncomfortably in her stomach. She sets her utensils down.

"I've already eaten. This is all for you. I wasn't sure if you had a favorite food," Ferid chuckles amused at how uncomfortable she has become. He leans closer and reaches out putting a hand on her head petting her hair slowly. She reacts without thinking and slams her hands into the table shoving the chair back with a screech. Her wide, horrified eyes flick up to meet his amused ones. She felt as if the food was trying to come back up. Ferid lets out a soft laugh and stands up.

"I can tell you aren't going to eat anymore." He flicks his wrist and says lazily, "Time to meet your companion. Come along, little butterfly."

He was treating her like a dog as he turns and starts to walk away. She feels several emotions well up at once. One being anger at treating her this way; another is the sick feeling of the thought of his meal. Dread at meeting who could possibly want to serve him. Ferid doesn't even look back to check and see if she's following. It's the last thing she wants to do, but she finds herself slowly forcing her way after him.

They walk in silence down the hallways. They have lost all their luster since the encounter in the dining room. She doesn't even try to find out where they are going or memorize anything. She just cautiously stares at the noble's back.

He finally stops at a door and turns to her with that sickening amused look. He puts a finger to his lips and winks at her making her retreat a step back. He seems even more amused now. Her negative emotions seem to amuse him greatly. That makes her even more horrified. She was nothing but a toy. That much was obvious.

He turns to the door and opens it up without knocking. He steps in. She can hear a disgruntled noise from the other side. She's not sure if she should follow or not as she hears Ferid state loudly, "Mika! My dear little Mika, I have brought you a gift! Don't give me that look!"

He didn't sound overly upset. Her mind scrambles as she tries to match the name with a face. It was faintly familiar, but she couldn't place it. She flinches when she hears her name.

"Atsuko, my dear. Will you come in now?"

This was it. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Once she is comfortable she opens them and steps into the room. She glances around. It's just as bare as the previous room she was in. There was no warmth like her tiny house that she shared with her orphans. Her eyes land on someone that she had hoped that she would never see again.

What had she done to be punished like this?

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!

Enjoy your day!


	4. Chapter 4

Frosty blue eyes met her own. Her whole body tenses as her blood runs cold. Her muscles tense in preparation to run. She never gets the chance though. Something presses against her back as a hand rests on her shoulder. She jumps and tears her gaze from the cold blue eyes to see who was touching her. Despite being beside Mika moments before, Ferid is now standing behind her. He was blocking her only retreat. She was trapped.

Trapped between two very dangerous, blood sucking vampires.

She knew it was a bad idea to come here. Now the orphans wouldn't have anyone. Her body starts to shake without her even noticing. Ferid does. His face lights up in pleasure as he looks down at her with a smile. He looks back up at the sound of a growl. "Now, now, Mika, you know you need to make friends. She's perfect!"

The hand moves from the top of her shoulder to between her shoulder blades. She didn't have time to really think about what that meant for her. Ferid steps back as he gently pushes her forward. Her balance is lost as she falls toward the blond vampire. Her face slams into his lower chest as Ferid laughs. Her hands grab his forearms to brace herself.

"Enjoy your new friend, Mika! Play nice! Don't do something I wouldn't!"

Atsuko feels completely mortified as she realizes that she is clinging to a vampire. She leaps back slipping as she lands on her behind. Her eyes close in pain. She keeps them closed waiting for the vampire to do something. Pounce on her, strike here or even say something, but he doesn't. Silence reigns through the room. Slowly, her curiosity gets the better of her, and she slowly opens one eye to look at his legs. She's not sure she's brave enough to look up into those soulless, cold eyes.

She hears a grunt, and his legs turn away. She slowly scoots herself back against the door letting her eyes travel up his back to his head. He was facing away from her looking out a window.

It drags on like this for what feels like ever. She is trying to work her way up to actually saying something to break the oppressive silence. She pulls her knees up and hugs them. Her gaze drifts from the back of his head to the connection between the wall and the floor. It was so uncomfortable that she prayed it'd be over soon. She couldn't hear any noise on the other side of the door.

'I am not coming back tomorrow. Screw this.' She angrily thinks to herself. _This_ was not what she was expecting. The vampire was around her age. He was beautiful in a way she couldn't describe, but he seemed….off somehow.

Her eyes close as she hugs her knees closer and forces her mind to think about something other than the suffocating atmosphere. The orphans would have eaten by now. She hoped it was something other than just rice. She'd left all the money she had collected on the table as she escaped. A smile comes to her face without her even realizing it as she pictures Sora dressed up. His hair was likely sticking out in multiple places being tied together sloppily with little hair ties. Something would likely be applied to face, and it would be next to impossible to wash off. It was amazing what those kids could find.

She lets out an amused breath. She tenses when she feels cold again. He must be looking at her once again. She slowly opens her eyes and looks up at him. He was staring at her with that same look he seems to always wear. Way to kill what little mood she had. She hugs her knees tighter.

"I don't want my blo-"

"I'm not interested," he interrupts turning to look out the window. She had no idea what was so interesting out there. Maybe the grounds were pretty?

"You seemed pretty interested the other day when I scrapped my hand," Atsuko mutters under her breath. She immediately regrets it as his eyes snap back to hers with a look of anger. So he did have a different look other than just cold. She tries to be defiant and stare into his eyes, but she fails. Her eyes snap back to the wall. She hated that she wasn't very brave.

"I have no reason to explain myself to a human," he states. The coldness was creeping back into his words.

She feels lost at his words. She decides to remain quiet again. It starts to suffocate again. She tries to think of the orphans again, but she's not able to. "Your eyes aren't red. Why not?"

She was stuck here till Ferid saw fit to let her out. Why not at least try to talk to the vampre? She forces herself to look up at him. He was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and arms crossed. He slowly opens one eye to look at her. It's silent for a moment, and she grips the fabric around her legs tightly. Her nails scrape the skin lightly through the clothes as she does. What should she say? What should she do?

She blurts out, "Well, not many have blond hair, but it's not completely unusual. It's just that I know vampires by red eyes. I didn't know they had a preference, but I guess that makes sense. Ferid did say I wasn't his type, and he just wanted me to keep his servant company."

She hears a noise and refocuses on him. What was it that she heard? His eye was closed again. She wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

"Humans are stupid and pathetic. Completely untrustworthy. They claim to be loyal, but their greed blinds them to what true loyalty is."

That stuns her. She wasn't sure what he meant by that. She had babbled some, but she didn't remember mentioning loyalty. Slowly, her anger builds up. How dare he assume he knew what humans were like! It wasn't as if he could possibly know what it was like to be held a prisoner. He got to live in a mansion! The children scrapped by with barely enough to eat!

"Vampires are the ones who don't know what loyalty is. What are they loyal to? The strongest person in power," she scoffs as she tightens her grip on the fabric. "Vampires are just as greedy as they view humans to be! They have us held captive here and the only way to get anything is to sell some part of yourself. Otherwise you starve! Yet the vampires still demand blood. What happens if a person doesn't produce blood anymore? Surely you wouldn't keep your….your…useless _livestock_ ," she spits the word like its poison. "around if they weren't of any use!"

He stares at her coldly and says softly, "Yet none of you are brave enough to fight back."

She jerks in surprise and then looks back at the wall with a glare. She didn't know what to say to that. He had a point to some degree, but she wasn't willing to admit that he did. She closes her eyes again. Silence reigns through the room once again. She's not planning to break it this time. She didn't want to know more about the arrogant, selfish vampire in front of her.

She amuses herself by thinking of excuses as to why she wasn't at work or dinner. Excuses as to where she was for most of the night. Guilt gnaws at her stomach, and she sighs softly resting a cheek on her knees. She hated to lie to those she held close, but she didn't need Sora or Izumo doing something stupid. Stupid like trying to attack a noble. There were plenty of children in the city, and they seemed to find more if they needed to.

Her eyes open just a fraction at the thought. Tomorrow was her turn to have her blood drawn again. She'd have the day off from work. Izumo would be going as well along with a couple of the younger ones. She dreaded those days. She always felt weak. It was a disgusting process. Luckily it was only a couple times a week or they risked the children becoming anemic.

There is a soft shuffle which draws her attention back to the vampire before her. She gives him her best cold look. He wasn't watching her; he just seemed to be adjusting to a more comfortable position on the wall. It was getting darker outside the window signaling that it was close to curfew. She observes him again feeling her anger start to burn again.

"Why are you here? Why did you come to Ferid?" He asks softly. His eyes are distant as he stares at the floor. He didn't actually seem interested. She didn't want to answer. Why should she? He didn't care as to why she was there or if she was selling her blood. She lays her head back on her knee intent not to answer.

She closes his eyes as he shifts again. He must have been doing it on purpose. Most vampires were silent when they did such simple things. Irritation bubbles up again, and she releases it in the form of a sigh. "I met him in an alleyway after a long day of work. He trapped me there and insisted that I meet him at his mansion. I assumed he wanted blood and told him it wasn't for sale."

It's silent. She grits her teeth. He wasn't interested. He wasn't even acknowledging that she had spoken. She lets out a sigh and thinks over his question. Did she not answer it the way he wanted?

"I have a family," she says softly. She stares at her knees. One arm releases her knees to trace shapes on the floor near her feet as she thinks about why she was doing this. "I don't want to sell my blood, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to spend some time at a noble mansion if it meant they could have food."

He's still silent. She lifts her eyes to meet his. His gaze is still cold and guarded. She has no idea what he is thinking, but she's sure he is thinking. He is looking at her, but he's not _seeing_ her. She stills as she watches him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to come back. It wasn't like she was actually giving her blood to them. This one hadn't even approached her.

She shifts a little feeling sore from sitting in the same position for so long. Her arm drops, and she stretches out her legs. She tries not to make any noise, but a soft groan still finds its' way out of her mouth. Mika had turned his attention from her face to her shifting body parts.

"Why did you attack me that night? You didn't drink my blood though. Why?" Atsuko watches him as he looks from her feet to her face again. He just observes her silently for a few moments. Just as she thinks he's not going to say something he opens his mouth.

A morbid form of excitement bubbles up at the thought of why she wasn't actually attacked. She'd finally have her answer.

"Ferid's back."

All that climax for nothing. That's not what she wanted to hear. She scrambles up away from the door and into the center of the room as the door swings open. For a moment, irritation spreads over Ferid's face. He quickly hides the expression as he smiles.

"See, my dear. Nothing to worry about," he coos at her. He moves too fast for her to flinch. He brushes his knuckles along the upper part of her cheek causing her face to flush. She shakes her head to shake the hand away, but he had already pulled it back. "Mika was a gentleman I assume?"

His smirk is once again that cruel look. She cringes slightly. He must get off on misery or something. Maybe that's why he drug her here. She slowly nods her head. He at least didn't attack her. So she guessed that was a close to a gentleman as a vampire could get. The frown flashes over his face again before he appears beside her and puts a hand on her back pressing her forward out of the room. She didn't turn to tell Mika goodbye, nor did he try to tell her goodbye. Ferid silently leads her through the maze of hallways to the door. He leans down into her space again. "I hear your giving blood tomorrow."

She clenches her jaw a little. 'Giving' was a very loose term. They didn't have a choice. Still, she nods slowly. His hand finds its' way into her hair petting it softly from her forehead to her bun. It makes her shiver and try to lean away, though it doesn't deter his odd petting.

"Excellent! I'll have someone drop by to pick you up earlier than. Forgive little Mika. He doesn't have many manners. He only interacts with his partners. You'll help warm that cold little place right?" Ferid coos at her. She's so uncomfortable that she just wants out of the situation.

"I….I don't see how I can help. He wasn't interested in being friends. I think you chose the wrong person," Atusko says quietly. She tries to scoot away just a little, but his hand follows after as if she hadn't moved at all.

"Ah, I think you have something to offer him," he states confidently. His hand drops from her hair skimming the back of her ear and rests on her neck. Gloved fingers run over her collar. She shivers and jerks away, but he catches the collar and halts her attempt as he leans down to whisper in her ear. "You have something he needs, but he refuses to take. You will weasel your way into that cold heart of his and change his views."

His finger presses on her neck as her heart beat begins to race. She had feared this moment. He truly wanted her blood.

"You lied to me," she whimpers softly. She's not even sure he heard her till she feels him laugh against her hear.

"No, my dear. I did not lie. I don't want your blood. You truly aren't to my tastes, but I do need your blood for _someone_."

Her eyes squeeze shut as she feels sick to her stomach. How could she be so stupid to believe a vampire? His words were so twisted that she didn't know what to believe anymore. They all had double meanings. She can feel him shift and hears his voice in her other ear. She tries to jerk her head away but one of his hands catches her chin preventing any movement. His breath is on her neck as she starts to shake. His voice is low and threatening. He doesn't have the teasing tone she's heard so far. It sends fear straight to her heart.

"Remember, my little butterfly, if you fail to get him to drink at least a little than you will receive the full extent of my wrath. Trust me there are worse things than having your blood forcibly taken. I hear there is even something worse than death."

He chuckles again, though there is no humor in it. "They will be defenseless against me. I am a noble. No one will question me. Or care if there are a few less humans in the world."

And just like that he shoves her roughly out of the now open front door. She falls to her hands and knees staring at the ground in stunned silence as she tries to process what he had just told her. Another cruel laugh digs the pain deeper into her heart. "You cannot escape. I know everything about you. Try and I will kill one of them in front of you."

The door slams shut leaving her on the top of the steps in a stunned silence. She's not sure how long she sits there. Tears fall to the steps wetting the stone a little as she cries silently. It was dark now. She lets out a startled yelp as she feels a hand enclose around her arm. She's effortlessly drags her to her feet. She feels her cheek sting and a hiss of cold voice.

"Be silent, _livestock_."

She looks up. Her vision is blurred by tears, but she can see a vampire holding her up by her arm painfully. He has black hair and red eyes. He's dressed in the city guard uniform. He must be here for a reason. She hears a tsking noise and a second hand grabs her other arm taking some pressure off the other one. A playful voice says, "Now, now, Rene. We weren't told to hurt her. Look at that pitiful face though. Makes it a little hard doesn't it?"

She turns to look at the second one. He has purple hair that's pulled back. He seems faintly familiar, but she's too exhausted to even try to place his face. She lets them support her weight. This was all too much.

"Think Lord Ferid took too much? She's gonna die, isn't she?" The purple haired vampire says. His voice was fading though. She could feel her body giving out from the shock of everything. She faintly hears the one called Rene answering something about not smelling blood or seeing marks.

Their voices fade as they drag her along. Her eyes drift closed as her strength gives out. What had she done? She wanted her family safe, but she had put them in harm's way. They had no idea the dangers pointed at them should she fail to please some selfish noble. She didn't have a choice now. She had to do whatever she could to protect her orphans.

Just as she feels the last tendrils of consciousness slip away, she has one last thought.

Did she ever have a choice?

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Enjoy your day!


	5. Chapter 5

So, this is from Mika's point of view. I wanted to give a different view to the events that happened. I tried not to overly repeat myself. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

The scent of blood was heavy in the air. It coated his throat spiking the need to drink. Pain rips through his body. He hunkers down closing his eyes hoping that whoever is bleeding goes a different way. His hands find their way into his hair as he starts to pant. Whoever it was is getting closer and closer to his hiding spot.

He can see her now. A dark haired, older human hurrying down the road. He didn't care enough to really take her in. She's human that's all he cares about. The scent of blood is gets thicker making it impossible to breath. He watches her every movement.

'Don't run. Just keep walking. Don't run,' he pleads silently. He can't tear his eyes away from the source of the smell. She is staring at something, but he doesn't care. His body tenses as she freezes. He knows what she's about to do. He wishes she wouldn't, but it's obvious that she plans to bolt.

His body reacts faster than his mind does. His arms trap her against him. He can feel her heart racing through her chest into his arm. He can't seem to catch his breath as he leans in. He inhales softly. The scent of blood is so much stronger now that it's right below his nose. It won't take much. His fangs was made to cut through skin easily. It likely wouldn't even take any force to do so.

She tries to fight him. Her light weight drops, but he just holds her tighter. He could barely feel the shift as he now completely supports her. His mouth opens slowly inching toward her skin when Lacus calls out to him.

Like a bucket of cold water is dumped over his head, his senses come back. Every muscle in his body tenses as he takes in the situation. His fingers had to have been leaving bruises on the human's skin. His mouth is still open ready to bite as Lacus continues to babble on. He tunes it out as he takes in the situation. Her back was pressed against his chest. He could smell her actual scent as opposed to just blood now. She had some sort of flowery smell that he couldn't place. What startled him the most was how small she is.

She was lighter than she probably should have been. She was short compared to him. She only reached his chin if he remembered right. His memory was just a haze due to him losing control. She was likely around his age. He could feel a developed chest under his arm. For a moment, he feels mortified that he's actually touching her.

Her head shifts away from Lacus, who is amused at her discomfort. More of her pale throat is exposed to him. He finally hears Lacus actually talking.

"Look! She's even willing! You can't let that go!"

Repulsion closes his throat to words. He had been about to attack a human, provoked by the faintest scent of blood. He jerks away from her as if she's on fire dropping her. He doesn't bother looking down at her. He focuses on Lacus with a cold look as his typical disapproving look spreads over his face. Mika tries to tune out Lacus, but he finds it impossible as he still is scrambling for control.

"Lacus, it's against the law to drink directly," he finds himself saying. He ignores Lacus' irritation as he fights the urge to look down at the cowering human. He decides it's best to distance himself from the smell. He spins and begins to walk in the opposite direction. He can hear a scuffle and the sound of running. He glances back to see Lacus following him and just past him the human disappearing into a door.

"You didn't have to let that go, you know. I wouldn't have told on you," Lacus says. Mika glances at him and quickens his pace. The further he got from that human the better.

He could see her working the lines the next day and quickly distances himself. Apparently, the strange behavior caught the worst possible person's attention. Ferid had pulled Mika aside to question why he was running from his duty. It wasn't like him to do that. When Mika didn't answer, Ferid got a cruel smile and simply told him, "I have other means of finding out what I want."

Mika give him a cold glare and leaves. He didn't want to deal with Ferid's erratic behavior. It didn't matter what Ferid did anyway. Mika had his mind on other things. He needed to see the Queen and restock. Maybe she'd give him more if he asked. He hated being so depended on something like blood.

He should have cared. Roughly three days after meeting the human, he finds Ferid bursting into his room. He could smell a human out in the hall, but he didn't care. It wasn't unusual for Ferid to have humans around. He enjoyed their misery. He tries to contain his irritation at Ferid's loud voice echoing through the room. He tenses when Ferid calls out a name.

The last person he expects is _her_. She's now standing in his room. Ferid gives him a morbid smile as his breath hitches in his throat. She focuses on him. He can see that her eyes are a reddish brown color. She is indeed about as tall as chin. Her hair is still wet and pulled back into a bun. He could smell that she must have recently showered. It covered that flowery scent he had smelled that night.

Ferid is talking. Mika's not sure that he's talking to him or the girl until he hears his name. He almost wrinkles his nose in disgust. He'd spent 4 years as a vampire and just now Ferid was worried about him having 'friends'? He didn't need friends. He didn't want friends. He just wanted his family. He just wanted Yuu. He wanted to save him. He _needed_ to save Yuu to atone for killing his family.

Her body collides with his. He makes no move to steady her. Instead, he glares at Ferid, who only seems to enjoy it even more. He disappears as the human leaps away from him with a look of fear. She likely thinks he's going to attack her again. He moves his cold gaze to her.

This was all her fault. Her fault that Ferid had some screwed up plan that he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He would be wasting his time with this little human. His lip curls in a snarl since she isn't looking at him. She's staring at his legs. Humans are so arrogant that they believe they don't have to meet a person's eyes. His anger returns at the thought. Humans are only good for using each other for their own gain. He grunts softly and turns to walk over to the window.

He stares outside to relax. He can sense her looking him over. He doesn't bother turning around. Let her see what she wants to see. It's silent for a while. His ears start to pick up soft laughter. He turns his attention back to her. She's leaned against the door hugging her knees with a smile on her face. It brightens her face giving her an attractive quality. Happiness seemed to fit her face better than terror.

He was never a fan of terror, pain, or any negative emotion. She finally looks at him. She opens her mouth spouting something about not wanting to give up her blood.

The response is automatic. "I'm not interested."

He looks away from her in disgust that it's automatically assumed he'd be like all the others. The moment she brings up the night he attacked her, his anger flairs. He looks back at her. She may not have noticed it but she cowered back against the door a little more.

'Pathetic,' he snarls in his mind as he harshly tells her, "I have no reason to explain myself to a human."

He hopes that ends the conversation, but it doesn't. After a few moments of blissful silence, she asks softly, "Your eyes aren't red. Why not?"

He had adjusted himself since staring out the window wasn't helping him calm down at all. He crosses his arms over his chest and closes his eyes. He doesn't want to answer. It brings about pain as the memories of blood and tears appears before his eyes. He opens one eye to escape the images and focuses on the living breathing human before him.

He feels a pang as he thinks about how Akane would look if she'd been given the chance to reach this age. Or the others if given the chance to grow. Yuu had changed so much already. He must have too. Yet, they still knew each other.

She was babbling nervously trying to correct some mistake she believes she has made. He wonders softly if she had someone. Did she have a family waiting for her back home? He scoffs at that. He closes his eye again.

'Ridiculous. She must not care about them much if she's here. She's putting them in danger. She'll get the stupid idea to run away and kill them all. Ferid had twisted many humans into believing they could escape. He loved watching their hope disappear before their eyes.

He voices his next thoughts without truly meaning to. "Humans are stupid and pathetic. Completely untrustworthy. They claim to be loyal, but their greed blinds them to what true loyalty is."

He opens his eyes to look at her. He can see the stunned look on her face at his cold words and for a moment he feels satisfaction at that. She opens her mouth and starts to lecture him as if he didn't know what he was talking about. Whining about how it was so hard to be a human here where it was safe. Where they at least got food. Safe from the horsemen. Safe from the humans that want to experiment on them like they did to him and Yuu.

"Yet none of you are brave enough to fight back," he taunts. He watches her jerk and all the fight drain from her. She looks away making him narrow his eyes. It was just as he thought. Beaten into submission. Just like cattle. It makes his stomach twist in disgust. She reminded him of how he was years ago before he truly learned his lesson. The lesson of how harsh reality is to a daydream.

He frowns as she remains silent for a while. He just watches her subtle movements as she focuses her mind on something else. He slowly comes to realize that she probably doesn't know anything outside this city. This is her life. It'll be her life till they deem her unfit. He tenses at the thought of them deciding to _breed_ the children in the city once they are old enough. After all, humans did it to cattle. It wouldn't be a stretch for vampires to decide to do it with their food to improve flavor and regeneration.

He feels a little pity for the small human before him. She was obviously trying so hard to be brave in the face of a vampire that had attacked her. Maybe there was hope for her after all.

He didn't want to waste his time though. If she was here for selfish reasons, he would have nothing to do with her.

"Why are you here? Why did you come to Ferid?" He _had_ to know. Depending on her answer, he would help her to the best of his ability. He watches her debate her answer and feels impatient to know. He shifts like he had not long ago making sure she can hear him. She sighs and finally gives him the answer he's seeking. Though at first, her answer is vague and selfish sounding. She was trapped and agreed to save herself.

He wasn't going to help her. It just furthered his thoughts about humans being greedy. Her next words makes his body feel even colder.

"I have a family." He vaguely hears her talking about wanting to give them good food. Make sure they were healthy and happy. She stretches her legs making a content noise. His eyes flick to the movement out of habit as his mind races. She was truly doing this for other people.

Like he did years ago.

Cold dread closes his throat as he wonders what will happen to her. Ferid had to have some sort of plan for her. One he didn't care to know. She already looked so fragile. A need to protect her innocent nature raises just a little. He didn't want someone to turn out like him. Ferid wouldn't kill her. He'd leave her alive to suffer through losing everything. He watches her mouth move asking him something, but he wasn't interested.

He can hear movement in the hallway. "Ferid's back."

His voice sounded distracted to him. He watches as Ferid as he tortures her. The moment his knuckles brush her face, Mika takes a step toward them. Ferid gives him a cruel smirk like he was cementing a plan. Mika had just played into his hand again. He grits his teeth as he watches Ferid lead her out. He stays in the room for a moment before glancing outside.

White sulking around draws his attention.

"Shit," he hisses through his teeth at the sight of his partners. They would likely attack her the moment that she left Ferid's care.

He spins and stalks out of the room with a quickness in his steps. He doesn't see any sign of Ferid as he approaches the doors, but he doesn't care. He can smell the salty smell of tears. There isn't any blood, but Lacus is known for draining his victims without regard. Mika may not know the girl well, but he wouldn't wish that on her.

She might be able to help him in some way. He pushes the front door open just as the two vampires reach the bottom of the stairs. They are holding her limp body between them and dragging her across the ground without any care.

He steps out as they both look back at him. Lacus grins and pulls her up awkwardly. The muscles are likely straining under the shirt she's wearing. Much more, and Mika's sure there will be damage. He starts down the stairs as Lacus taunts him, "It's fate, Mika. Ferid's taken a liking to her. She'll probably be around for a while. Did you drink?"

Rene looks between the two of them no longer supporting the girl. The strain on her arm is going to bruise visibly in the shape of Lacus' hand. Her shoulder will be sore too. Mika reaches the bottom of the stairs glaring at Lacus. Lacus grins coldly and drops her. Her body collapses against the ground. Mika bares his fangs a little as the smell of blood leeks from her.

It's likely just scratches, but he can feel the pull still. Lacus leans forward and says softly, "Doesn't that just smell divine? Come on. I'm sure she has enough for both of us."

"Ferid has an interest in her," Mika says as cold as he can. Lacus recoils as if he were struck.

"He's right, Lacus," Rene states with a bored look. "We just need to take her home. That's what we were told to do. We can't drink her blood or Lord Ferid may have a tantrum."

Lacus glares at Rene in irritation and flicks his wrist. "Fine, kill joys. Have at it. I don't want any part of it."

He stalks off into the night. Mika resists the urge to roll his eyes at the tantrum the vampire is having. Rene reaches down grabbing the back of her shirt as Mika steps forward.

"I'll take her home, Rene. Just tell me where it is," Mika says. He scoops her up into his arms. Her head rolls back and forth hanging uncomfortably off his arm. He can see a bruise forming on her cheek. One of them had struck her. Small scratches adorn her face from the cement along with a few smaller bruises. Parts of her hair had fallen out of the bun sticking out wildly.

Rene regards him silently for a moment. He gives in and tells Mika where she lives. Just as Mika starts to leave Rene adds almost as an after-thought, "Remember what you told Lacus, Mika. Don't drain her completely."

Mika pauses for a moment then just continues to take her home. He pauses after he's almost there. He shifts her weight making her head roll back so it's resting against his shoulder. He continues on his way. His mind wonders back to his childhood as he wanders the streets. He pulls her tighter without realizing it. He missed Akane and the other. He missed Yuuichiro, even if he was alive. He was out of reach. He couldn't hear their voices. Tears well up at the thought. Did Yuu suffer this much? Did Yuu see them? Did Yuu miss him?

Of course Yuu missed him. His steps slow to a stop as he fights the tears, yet they still fall slowly. He leans his head down. Something tickles his cheek. He jerks his head up as his tears fall onto her livestock uniform. For a moment, he forgot she was there. He grits his teeth as he forces his tears to stop. He forces himself to start walking again. He was almost to her house.

He stops outside it. It was silent inside, aside from the sounds of humans sleeping. He looks down at her ready to call her name, but he pauses.

He couldn't remember her name. Guilt gnaws at him before he shoves it away. It was useless to feel guilty. He lets out a soft breath and slowly moves her body around so she's resting on one arm more than the other. Her forehead rests against his jaw. He can feel her breath warming his neck as her forehead warmed his cold jaw. His hand closes on the door handle as he slowly turns it and opens the door.

The smell left over from cooking hangs in the air. It makes the pain in his chest worse. He frowns as he sees a bowl set aside on the table. Rice and vegetables. The bare minimum that they could eat. It was better than some who just had rice, but it was still pitiful. His chest muscles clench at the thought. He'd seen her working for the vampires. She had tried to take a different path then him, but they ended up on the same path. He could see the sleeping figures of her family.

He grits his teeth as he silently steps into the house. An older boy shifts at the edge. It was like he was trying to guard the younger ones. He rolls over in his sleep muttering something. He hears the name 'Atsuko' whispered. That sounded familiar.

His blue eyes take them all in. He didn't know them and there were so many other orphans out there that could be in the same situation, but he was brought to these ones.

Was he meant to save them? He almost scoffs at the idea of helping humans in any way. There were humans using Yuu right now. It was almost laughable. He looks down at her unconscious form in his arms. He couldn't see her face, but he could pick up the flowery scent mixed with others in this place.

He moves across the tiny one room house. He lays her on the edge where a blanket was set out. He assumed she was like the older boy. Now that he was closer, he could see the other better. She was the oldest. She must be shouldering all the responsibility of taking care of them. He covers her up with the blanket and stays squatted there.

If he looks hard enough, he can almost see them again in the sleeping forms of these children. He closes his eyes and lets his mind drift back to his family. He almost convinced that he had just been living a nightmare for the last four years.

His eyes open as he stands up above them. His resolve solidifies. He'll find out more about this girl if Ferid wants to play that game. He'll beat the noble at his own game and get revenge for his family. He'd indebt her to him. She'll be the one he sends to the humans. He'll use her to give him intel on how to get Yuu back.

He turns away from the sleeping Atsuko and pauses seeing the food. They cared for her. She must care for them. His heart warms a little at the thought as he scoops up the cold food. He quickly steps outside and disposes of it. He returns the bowl and gives them all one more look.

They'd think she'd just had a rough day at work. She seemed like the type to not want to worry them. The empty bowl will convince them she was fine. The bruises might not be easy to explain, but he was sure she'd find a way to convince them she was fine.

He closes the door slowly. It clicks softly. He leans against the door and looks up at the artificial sky. He thinks of Yuu and the others. Tears wells up. He wants nothing more than to pretend that this is all a lie. Pretend the children are his family. He wants to go back in and sleep with them.

He closes his eyes. They _aren't_ his family though. He doesn't know them. He's not even the same _species_ any more. He lets out a deep breath and decides to go home. He needed to figure out how to use Atsuko to the best of her ability to save Yuu. The humans wouldn't suspect a human of selling information.

But first, he had to figure out what Ferid had planned for her and protect her from it.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you smileyface209 for the review! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story! :D I'm trying very hard to make sure that they are in character. :D It's good to know that I am succeeding! I was so excited to see your review this morning. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Thank you for reading! Enjoy. (:

* * *

She groans softly swatting the hand away from shoulder. It retreats thankfully, and she cuddles down into her thin blanket. She wasn't ready to face reality. She didn't want to face anyone at all.

"Get up, Atsuko."

"Go away, Sora."

There is a grumble, and she's sure he's left her alone. Sadly, she is mistaken. The blanket is violently ripped from her body. Hands grab her clothes forcing her from her side onto her back as Sora roughly pulls on her hair. Not hard enough to pull out the strands. He does it just enough to get her attention and make her let out an angry noise. She sits up as he quickly retreats away from her. He hovers just out of reach watching her with a suspicious look.

"What happened last night?"

She can only stare at him for a moment. She can feel the small scratches and the sting of some bruises on her face. She flinches as she remembers the two city guards and their rough treatment. Had they brought her home?

She stares at the blanket. No, they couldn't have brought her or it would have been obvious to Sora. He wouldn't be asking her. She closes her eyes. Who brought her home?

"I asked you a question. Why does your face look like that? Did you get into a fight or something? What was it over? Who was it with? You have a hand print on your arm," Sora growls at her. She flinches and looks at each arm. Only one had a bruise. It was in the shape of a hand. The corresponding shoulder was sore when she moved it as well. She flinches once again and lets out a sigh. "You can't protect them, Atsuko."

He moves to squat in front of her. "Don't take everything on yourself. I'm a big kid now. I can handle some of the burden. I plan to start working like you did at this age. Tell me who did this to you. I'll handle it so they will never bother you again."

She looks up at his face. His look of concern warms her heart causing a smile. He frowns in return. He'd always been so serious, at least as long as she's known him. Since they met in these very streets years ago. She reaches up and pokes his cheek.

"You are still a baby," she teases softly. She bites back the laugh threatening to bubble over at his face. He looked livid as she leans in just a little more whisper loudly. "They'll kick your tiny baby butt."

This time she doesn't restrain the laughter at the offended look. He scoffs and flicks a hand in the air arrogantly. "So you say, yet you can't defend yourself, can you?"

She gives him a rude gesture to which he rolls his eyes about. He flops down beside her. A comfortable silence settles into place. So different from the silence with Mika. She closes her eyes trying to repress the sick feeling. Maybe if she rushed to be first in line they'd forget about her today.

The thought of rushing to the lines makes her cringe even more.

"Today's your blood day, isn't it?" Sora asks softly making her sigh.

"I've asked you not to call it that," she closes her eyes. "It makes it sound like I'm going on my period or something."

He balks at her blunt statement even though he's used to it. He growls though clenched teeth, "you are disgusting."

She hums softly and decides to open her eyes to look at him. He was still so innocent. The mention of a cycle has him blush like a school girl. She smiles at that. It was so fun to tease him and Izumo. Both tried to act tough for the kids and for her, but they were clearly still children. It made her want to protect them even more.

Her smile slowly fades as whispered words haunt her ears. She had screwed up royally. She turns to look at the floor as worry gnaws at her. Did she have to go back? What if the noble made good on his promise and chose a defenseless little child?

"I thought I heard someone in here last night. I thought I saw someone hovering over you while you slept. I tried to remain quiet, but it must have been a shadow," Sora says thoughtfully.

"You were probably just dreaming. I'm fine. I came home last night, did I?" Atusko tries to convince him. She even throws in a smile, though he is staring at the floor. He's silent for a moment before he finally says something.

"Maybe you are right. You did eat like you normally do. You were here when I was sure I was awake." He shrugs and stands up. "Anyway, you overslept. Don't work yourself to death. You probably should get going too."

She nods and rolls out of bed. Her whole body felt heavy. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to see or do anything. She drags her feet through her morning routine. Her hair is almost untamable, but she somehow manages.

Izumo appears before her urging her along the minute she steps out into the light. His small hands are on her back pushing her along the street.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, Izumo! Easy! What is the rush?" She almost trips. She manages to barely keep her balance. That is destroyed though when Izumo's body crashes into hers. Apparently, he was using her as support. Both crash to the ground. Atusko on bottom; Izumo on top. He laughs giddily as he leans into her face.

"Been walking long?" He lets out a howl of laughter when her reaction is to shove him off of her body. He had such a strange sense of humor. She drags herself to her feet.

"Why are you so excited? We are getting our blood taken today," she says slowly. She didn't understand him sometimes. Izumo leaps to his feet with energy that she could only dream of. He bounces along the path ahead of her before turning back. She was following at her own pace.

"We got a large sum of money dropped off in the house yesterday! I used it to buy some meat! Meat, Atsuko! Actual real meat! We are gonna feast tonight!" He dances around happily as he leaps to prance circles around her. "It'd be better if we had more. Imagine! Sweets! Like cake! I think I remember cake! Do you remember it?"

He shivers in delight as he starts to spout out various dishes making her mouth water. Just as they turn onto the main street she feels eyes on her. She wonders how long it had been going on. She pauses just before the main street and looks back. The alleyway to their small home is devoid of life, yet the feeling doesn't go away. It gives her the chills.

"What are you waiting for, Atsuko?!" Izumo calls. His energy brings him to a halt before her peering in the same direction. "Are you worried about ghosts now?"

He turns his face up to look at her and frowns for a moment as she continues to stare. She slowly shakes her head. She didn't need to scare him. She gives him a smile and steps out onto the street. "It's nothing. I was just thinking about something Sora said. So, who is cooking tonight?"

"Sora, obviously," Izumo says. He continues to chatter along as they make their way to the building. Even in the line his chatter is endless until he makes it to the front. She feels nervous as the vampire gestures for her to step forward. She hates this feeling. It was out of her control. She was helpless. No better than a cow or a sheep.

"Name?" The vampire's tone is bored. She watches the wand wave inches from her face. She quickly states her name and then gets clearance. She waits for Izumo. The younger kids were likely taken in earlier so they had time to rest. Izumo and Atsuko were around the middle of the group. The two walk deeper into the building.

They end up splitting up when they can't find two chairs together. She sits back and closes her eyes flinching when the vampire shoves the needle into her neck. The longer it takes the more drained she feels.

Finally, it's over. She once again meets back up with Izumo. They head home when she spots something unusual. A city guard standing near their alleyway entrance. She slows to a halt as the vampire focus on them. They make a tilt of their head and disappear down a second alleyway. She can feel Izumo's eyes on her face. She looks at him. All the cheer from earlier is gone. She reaches out and puts a hand on his head ruffling his hair with a smile. "Sora did say he was going to try to get a job. They are likely going to ask me about him. Don't worry. I'll find out what is going on."

She stoops down and presses a kiss to his forehead. He looks mortified and rushes off home. She quickly jogs after the vampire who is just giving her enough time to see them make different turns. She ends up running full tilt after the vampire once again. She finds herself at the gates of a mansion. A mansion she sadly recognizes.

The nightmare was beginning again. She is gestured to come in by the butler, led to that little room where she showers and gets dressed. Once again, the butler gives her a condescending look as he leads her silently to dining hall. She didn't want to eat. Not today. Despite giving blood, the very sight of Ferid's smiling face causes any appetite to disappear.

He gestures for her to sit. She reluctantly does. It does not go unnoticed by the sadistic vampire. It's silent for a few minutes while she just stares at her empty plate. A sigh of irritation draws her gaze.

Ferid gives her a bored look. He says softly, "My little butterfly, you need to eat. I know you gave blood today. You are pale and shaking."

He makes a soft noise that she supposes he meant as comforting. It came off as creepy. Especially when his hand reaches over and pets her hair again. "My little one, if you won't eat on your very own, I'll be forced to assist you. I don't want to dirty my new clothes."

Her hair falls around her face as he pulls the tie from her hair. She can only stare at him wide eyed. She reaches for the tie, but he holds it out of reach and switches to the arm that is further from him before he once again resumes petting her hair. "Don't make me take extreme measures. You need to up the quality of your blood. A well balanced diet is the way to do that."

He leans in. "After all, you need to get someone's attention in order to save your family right? Save that little boy you were with earlier? Izumo was his name?"

Her blood runs cold as she stares at him in horror. Was that him in the alleyway watching her? Did she have any privacy? The feel of his hand gliding through her hair makes her think that maybe she didn't have privacy at all. The feeling makes her feel even sicker, but she forces herself to get some food on her plate. The first few bites are hell. She's sure the food tastes amazing, but it felt like ash in her mouth.

She fought to gag the food down. She fought the tears threatening to fall. She tenses as she feels Ferid breath in her ear again as he whispers, "Good girl."

She wants to throw the food up. Tears mix in with the gagging. It seems to make the vampire happy to know she is struggling. He hums in pleasure as his hand finally leaves her hair, and the worst she has to deal with is his unwavering stare and pleased smirk.

Once she eats as much as she possibly can, she pushes the plate away a little bit and stares at her lap. It's silent for a moment before Ferid decides he wants to talk to her. His voice grates on her nerves, though she forces herself to listen. Who knows if he'll say something important.

"So, I know it'll take a while to get in his good graces. I do not want this to take forever thought." He holds up an index finger. "Starting from today, you are allotted one year. If you cannot complete the task I have given you, I will punish you."

She nods slowly. A year. She had a year to figure out a way away from the two vampires. A way to save her family. A way to escape. Maybe they could escape from this place all together. There had to be other humans. There just _had_ to be!

Ferid claps his hands together happily. "To see Mika!"

He lifts himself up and leads the way to the room of her nightmares. She'd spend another day in uncomfortable silence with a vampire who made his distaste for humans apparent.

It didn't matter though. At least not now. She could use the silence to form a plan to protect her loved ones.

A year never seemed so short before. Neither did the walk to Mika's room.

"Mika! Dear little Mika! Your friend is here!" Once again Ferid pushes her into the room. This time Mika wasn't there to stop her fall, and to her humiliation, she ends up on her knees. The door closes as she slowly lifts her eyes to meet a frosty blue look.

Maybe a year would take too long.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for your kind review smileyface209! :D

This one is a little longer than the others. Haha I had a lot of information I wanted to pack into it. Enjoy!

* * *

She finds herself once again sitting against the door. She chooses to sit with her legs crossed instead of hugging them. She absentmindedly chews on the thumb nail of one had as she traces shapes on the floor next to her thigh. Her bluish black hair hung limply around her shoulders still slightly damp from her earlier shower. She had shoved the strands around her face behind her ears. Her reddish brown gaze is locked into a corner. Her mind flies through ways they could escape. They couldn't fight. The young ones couldn't run for long either. They'd need to stock up on light food right before their departure. So they needed to save money.

Should she talk to Sora and Izumo about this?

A shifting noise brings her out of her daydream. She looks up at Mika. He had been a complete statue since she came in. She had honestly forgotten he was there since he hadn't even moved or said a word. She flinches a little and looks away again when her gaze meets his. He makes a scuffing noise once again, and she snarls to herself praying he can't hear the noise.

"You…. You know you can just say something if you want a conversation, right?" Atsuko asks a little harsher than she meant to. She was wasting precious time talking to him. Time she could spend thinking of a way out. He doesn't answer. He just stares at her.

Did he…did he want blood? The thought makes her tense up. Dread fills her chest at the thought of him drinking her blood. It scared her to have any vampire that close. She'd already given quite a bit today. She was worried much more would kill her.

"Do you fear vampires?"

The question is so sudden she is speechless for a few minutes. Did he get off on feeling powerful over humans? She was sure that some vampires loved the feeling of bending a human to their will. She shivers at the thought. If he was the type, how she answered would determine how he treated her. She knew next to nothing about him, other than he didn't like humans. She slowly licks her bottom lip and pulls her hand away from her face completely. He waits silently, looking almost patient.

"I…I know you are stronger than I am," she says softly. She flinches. That's not what she wanted to say. That was as bad as admitting that she was afraid of him. She had to try again. "I have no chance against a vampire. I know that. The thought is…. I wouldn't call it fear, I suppose. I'm not stupid. It's….. more of a helpless feeling."

She stares at him for a moment wondering if she answered it to his satisfaction. The cold look on his face didn't give anything away. She suddenly feels as if she had said something wrong. She needed to get the attention off her answer. She needed an out. "Did you see the vampires who took me home last night?"

Ugh, why could she not come up with something worth asking? Her hands are starting to shake. She shoves them beneath her thighs to stop their shaking. The thought of showing weakness in front of a vampire made her even more nervous. She tried to control the trembling. She had to look confident. She looks away from his cold eyes unconsciously. She couldn't handle it anymore. Was he going to attack her? She must have said something wrong. He wasn't answering her stupid questions.

"Do you hate vampires?"

The question once again catches her off guard. She narrows her eyes at the wall in confusion. Was he trying to trick her? If she said no, what would he say? What would he do? She closes her eyes. She didn't want to lie though. She hated being lied to, so she made it a personal goal to tell the truth as often as she could. She already lied to Sora that morning. She once again licks her bottom lip thoughtfully. If this was the end, she wanted to at least be truthful.

"Yes."

It's silent again for a few minutes. She looks up at him after a short time. He is still staring at her looking like stone. Her whole body starts to shake as she wonders what he is planning. He doesn't look as frazzled as he did last time. There was a small difference, but he seemed…..

What was the word?

Calmer?

He finally shifts his gaze to the window leaning against the wall beside it. She stares at him for a while losing track of time before she decides to try and break the silence again. It was suffocating her. "I made it home last night. I must have slept walked in and ate or something, cause I don't think the two vampires last night were keen on helping me. I don't even remember them getting me home."

Why was she telling him this? Was it to fill the silence? She pulls a hand from beneath her thigh and reaches up to run her finger along the bruise on her arm. Her muscles had finally become less sore, but the spot was still tender to the lightest of touches. She turns her eyes to look at the wall silently. She scrapes her brain for any memory of making it home. All she can see is red eyes, fangs, dark hair, and purple hair.

She just remembers pain.

"What are their names?"

She blinks coming out of her waking nightmare. She looks up at him in confusion. He's staring at her with the same cold expression. Did his face only know two different emotions? It irritated her. What irritated her more was the fact that she had no idea what he was talking about. If he was referring to the vampires, she didn't know their names. Wasn't that why she asked him about them? She didn't think he was talking about them though.

"Whose names?"

He lets a few minutes slip by before he does something surprising. He slowly slides himself down the wall to sit on the floor across from her. They were almost level now instead of him towering over her. It's oddly comforting.

"Your family."

She bites her tongue lightly. She did _not_ want the vampire to know her family's names. He wouldn't answer any of her questions about himself. She didn't know anything about him. The last thing she wanted was her family being targeted by more than one vampire. She debates on what to say. She settles on changing the subject to some degree.

"Where is your family?"

She briefly wonders if vampires even had families. She had never really noticed before.

A look flashes through his eyes too quickly to place. It's gone before she can register what the emotion was. Maybe she had just imagined it. No one can hide their emotions that quickly. She doesn't think he is actually going to answer after ten minutes of pure silence. Her attention moves from him to the wall once again. It's so quiet that she immediately knows when it is broken.

"They are dead. The last one is out of reach," his tone is hard to place. Her eyes snap back to him. He was staring into his lap. His hair is blocking her view of his face, but he looks intimidating at the moment. She pulls a knee up and hugs it as she watches him cautiously. He mutters something to himself that she can't understand.

"What?" His eyes snap up to her with a dangerous look. She flinches back in shock with a jerk. Her head smacks into the solid door behind her making her whimper in pain. She falls to her side curling up as she holds her head. Could this day get any worse?! Mortification spreads over her body as she rocks herself the best she can. Why? Why is she so damn cursed?!

The pain slowly releases its' vicious hold on her head. She didn't think she had hit it that hard. Her eyes close for a moment as she thinks over what just happened. He had actually answered a question of hers. Not a question she asked to clarify his, but her own original question. Would he still answer her?

She pushes herself up to a sitting position dusting herself off, though she knows nothing is there. She is too embarrassed to look at him. Her cheeks flush as she stares intently at the wall. She comes up blank on any questions she wants to ask him. The silence stretches once again. Finally, something comes to mind.

"I…. I was never told your name. I've heard Lord Ferid say your name, but….." But what? She wants to slap her forehead with her hand. She just stares at the wall. He doesn't say anything for a few minutes. Of course he wouldn't. It was a fluke he talked the first time. She settles back after a glance at the window. Time had flown by today. It wouldn't be much longer before she was going to be released. Her eye lids feel heavy. This was the longest day of her short life.

"Hyakuya Mikaela."

It grabs her attention. She looks up at him once again. "So is Mika what your friends call you?"

He gives her a cold look that freezes her blood. He had such a frosty glare. It was amplified by how blue his eyes were. She finds it impossible to tear her eyes from his.

"I don't have friends," he says harshly. "Door is opening."

She doesn't even hesitate to question him. She leaps to her feet moving to the middle of the room again. She barely has time to scoot out of the way as the door flies open. She expects it to be Ferid, but it's not. She is silently thankful for that. She didn't know if she could handle the touching right now. It's the stern, arrogant butler. His eyes roam her again with obvious distaste. "Your escort is here to take you home."

She swallows nervously and wrings her hands together as she nods. The butler looks toward Mika. The look he gives the boy startles her. It was just as distasteful as the one that she received from the butler. Her eyes flick back to Mika who is staring at the butler with a cold look that he gives everyone.

"Come along, human. Your time here is up," the butler snaps with obvious dislike. His nose wrinkles as if he smelled something disgusting. She spares another glance at Mika. He glances toward her with a cold look.

"Ah, goodbye. I guess….. I'll see you….. tomorrow?" He doesn't return the words. She shrugs it off and scurries after the butler. Something seemed off between the two. Was there something different with Mika? Weren't they comrades or something? They both worked for a creepy noble.

Her mind thinks back to the purple haired vampire. Didn't he say something? Something important? Something about not drinking for a while. She glances back one last time. She was already out of the view of the room. She looks forward trying to remember what was said exactly. It continues to slip her mind. Something about not holding out forever maybe?

To her horror, her guide turns out to be the purple haired vampire. He gives her a large grin and a wink. The butler sternly informs Lacus he is not to drink any blood. Lacus casually waves him off with a laugh. She didn't think it was funny.

She doesn't want to, but she ends up following him. He grins cruelly at her. "That's it, kitten. Listen to what your betters tell you to do."

She shivers at the nickname. The way he said it made it sound so degrading. She forces herself to focus on other things as he walks in front of her. She spares one last glance back at the mansion. She could feel someone watching her. She shivers. It was probably Ferid. He had to have been the one watching her in the alleyway. She crosses her arms over her chest. Her face burns with mortification. Out of the corner of her eye, Lacus glances back like he is checking on her.

The mansion is out of sight now, but the eyes are still following her. She had kept her eyes down. There had been several hooded city guards they had passed along the way so far. Each gave her a hungry look, though Lacus would mutter something. The guards always continued on. She slows her steps to look back after a while. Before she can, a hand plants itself in her back shoving forward. A soft voice snarls at her, "Keep moving, livestock."

Lacus pauses looking back with a grin. "Ah, there you are Rene. I was beginning to think you had skipped duty tonight."

Rene gives Lacus a deadpanned look. Lacus laughs as he starts to walk again. To avoid being pushed, Atsuko hurries after Lacus. She realizes just how much shorter her legs are compared to the two vampires. Lacus looked as if he was walking comfortably, while she had to walk as fast as she could to keep up. Any time she started to lag even a little, Rene would shove her. She hated having a vampire behind her where she couldn't see him. Maybe that's who was watching her.

She's only a few doors down from her own house when an arm is suddenly extended out in front of her. It's about the height of her face. She walks right into the arm and scrambles back to look up at an amused Lacus, who has his hand against the house next to her, grins. She feels like something bad might happen soon. She backs up a few steps and ends up pressing up against Rene. She also steps on his foot to which he growls at her. She flinches forward trying not to get close to Lacus either. Sadly, Lacus was looking for entertainment. He reaches out ignoring that she had flinched to try and get away. His fingers brush her hair. He chuckles and leans into her. She finds herself pressing against the house trying to fix a glare on the vampire. It only seemed to amuse him more. He inhales deeply.

"I must say, I like your natural scent more than the artificial ones," he mutters softly as he leans closer. She tries to scoot away from him, but a noise from Rene stops her. Lacus grins looking up at Rene then back down at her. He scoots closer to her. "So, before you go home, why did you decide to let your hair down?"

She doesn't want to answer him. She doesn't trust that her voice will be stable and strong like she's trying to pretend to be. His smirking face leans in a little closer making her heart start to race. Maybe she should just give in and tell him.

He looks up again as Rene shifts. She sees the movement out of the corner of her eye. She spares a quick glance at the dark haired vampire. He was looking off down the street with a sneer on his face. She turns to look back at the one who was making himself a threat. He was looking at her once again. He seemed even more amused now as he suddenly winds his hand into her hair pulling on it hard enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"Ow!"

The noise was involuntary, but it didn't seem to matter to Lacus as he leans in. He pulls her head closer to him. He had a hold of the side of her hair, so it twists her head to expose her throat. She tenses up and tries to pull away, but a vicious yanks stops her. He had lifted his hand up so she couldn't move her head. His breath brushes the side of her face where her ear was. She freezes up completely. Her body starts to shake. Was he going to bite her? What would she do if he did? Should she fight him?

"It seems you have a guardian _angel_ ," Lacus mocks. He chuckles letting puffs of air brush against her skin causing it to raise in goosebumps. "You might want to try thanking that angel sometime."

He releases her hair with a laugh. She scoots closer to Rene, who doesn't seem interested in the two of them at all. He turns abruptly and leaves. Lacus glances after him and then chuckles waving his hand.

"I assume that you can make it home from this distance?" he asks, though he wasn't looking for an answer. He reaches out and ruffles her hair saying softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She flinches away from the hand and this time he lets her move away. He gives her a small wave and vanishes. She feels eyes on her once again and shivers wrapping her arms around herself as she rushes home. She tries to be quiet as she enters the house. She pauses to look at the food. She forces herself to eat it.

It has more flavor than anything she's eaten at Ferid's mansion. She can still sense someone was there. She retreats to bed and just lays there. Her mind was racing. There had to of been something different with Mika. The butler had looked at him strangely. Almost like Mika was beneath him. But he usually wore similar clothes to city guards.

But Ferid had called him a servant so maybe he guarded the mansion? It didn't make sense. They were of the same rank right?

She closes her eyes. So far, Ferid had been threatening and creepy with all of his touches. Lacus wasn't much better. He seemed to barely contain the urge to drink from her and loved to humiliate her. It was like tip toeing around giant cats that could lash out without any warning at all. Her scalp still stung from Lacus' touch. She reaches up to rub it gently hoping to sooth it. What did he mean by having a guardian angel? Who could he be referring to? The words left her stumped and coming up blank on who he could be referring to. She couldn't think of anyone who could possibly get him to behave.

She shivers at the thought of Ferid being the one he referred to. Her mind twists the image of Ferid with wings and a saintly expression. She buries her face in her hands. It was _not_ Ferid. It couldn't be. The universe would have to have a truly sick sense of humor if that was the case.

Rene was so quiet. He didn't seem interested in her at all. It didn't change the fact that he was still rough with her. She thought that she had experience with vampires, but she was wrong. The butler seemed to openly express his dislike for her, but he didn't touch her. It was likely only because he had orders not to.

She also had a sneaking suspicion that he didn't want to dirty his gloves and touching her would dirty them.

Then there was Mika. He had attacked her that night, which terrified her. He had not made a move since. He hadn't tried to touch her. He hadn't shown any interest in her blood. He even stated he wasn't interested, but she wasn't sure if she should just blindly trust words. He was cold towards everyone even her, but he seemed to have questions for her today. He did listen. That was all she knew about him. Other than his family was dead. She feels a pang of pity now that she was alone. Her eyes wonder over the sleeping lumps around her. She couldn't imagine not seeing their faces. Not hearing their laughter.

She shifts a little bit into a more comfortable position. Maybe Mika wasn't that bad. Maybe she could try to talk to him a little more tomorrow. Her eyes drift closed. Maybe she could spare a little bit of her precious time to try and have a conversation with him.

After all, she had a year to figure out how to get her family out of there.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you smileyface 209 for your review! :D

Count chaos: Thank you so much for your review! I try to make sure that the grammar is as flawless as I can. For me, it makes stories easier to read :D I'm happy to hear that you like it so much! I was so excited to read your review! I agree that Atsuko is following after Mika, while he's doing his best to save her. Ferid said that he enjoys misery. She expresses it whether she knows it or not, so she is unintentionally feeding into his desires. :D I hope that as the story progresses you continue to enjoy!

Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

She's awaken by the sound of laughter. She drags herself up. She could feel the effects of yesterday still. She gets ready finding a spare tie to pull her hair back. The whole time she can feel Sora staring at her with accusatory eyes. She tries to ignore it and escape, but he follows her out.

"I start working today too," he says at her questioning glance. She glares at him, but she is too tired to argue. His eyes narrow further. She feels his hand catch her wrist and stop her.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asks impatiently. The more time they wasted the less they would get. She wanted to get the day over with. She had some questions for Mika.

"I should be asking you that," Sora snaps at her. She blinks at him trying to figure out what he meant. The venom in his voice is almost tangible. "I _saw_ you last night. What do you think you are doing with them? Vampires aren't our friends and certainly aren't someone to get romantically involved with!"

Her mouth drops open as she tries to find her words. He makes a sound of disgust and lets go of her wrist as if she had burned him. Anger boils up. She can't help herself as her frustration from the last few days builds up and boils over. "I am _not_ in love with a vampire! I don't know what you are talking about!"

Sora rolls his eyes as he pokes the bruise on her arm making her flinch. "Do you just like abuse or something? I can tell that you are lying. I saw how he leaned in to talk to you. That is disgusting. No wonder you wouldn't tell me anything about it."

He scoffs and shoves his hands in his pockets with one last cold look at her. "You are putting us all in danger. I didn't think you could be so selfish, Atsuko."

He turns and continues on his way. Hurt floods her chest as she stares after him. She couldn't believe that he was misunderstanding the whole situation. And to make it that much worse he thought she was in love with Lacus! The thought made her shiver violently. She wraps her arms around her stomach and squats down closing her eyes as she fights the flood, but she fails. She hears movement around her, but she is too absorbed to care. She sits with her forehead pressed into her knees as she cries. She knows Sora was just confused and hurt by her perceived actions.

She hugs herself as she lets her tears fall. She flinches when she feels someone touching her back. She jerks away and spins around. A boy is standing there. He jerks away too with a look of shock. He wasn't familiar. He takes a few steps back and turns walking away. She wasn't sure what to make of the situation. She quickly gets to her feet angrily wipes the tears away and rushes down the street to work.

The whole day she is numb. She keeps repeating Sora's words over and over in her mind. How could she make him understand? Maybe she should let him know everything. After all, Ferid never said that she couldn't tell them. Maybe they'd be safer if they knew what was going on. It would stop Sora from doing something rash. Or worse Izumo misunderstanding and doing something rash.

She finds herself picking at the food in the dining room before she knows it. Ferid is absent today. She's silently thankful for that. However, the butler hovers over her like she's an unwanted guest. She doesn't touch the food. She's not hungry at all. It's not long before the butler snaps at her to get moving if she's going to be so wasteful. She just does as she's told.

Mika is standing in the same spot he always is when she appears. The butler opens the door and allows her to step into the room on her own. She counts it as a small blessing. She closes the door herself and stares at her feet as tears well up. She didn't want to cry in front of Mika, but she wasn't sure she could hold it in. She slowly sinks down to sit. She hugs her knees like it will protect her from the world. It's silent for a while. She just stares at the door, back facing Mika, as she thinks over what to say to Sora.

She knows this will blow over. It's not the first time she has fought with the boy. He was practically a little brother to her now. It didn't hurt any less. She jumps when she sees movement out of the corner of her eye. Mika had moved closer he was along the same wall, though very much out of reach. His cold eyes fix on her face and narrow just a little like he's trying to figure something out. She buries her face in her knees once again trying to hide her bloodshot eyes and slightly puffy face.

"Something happened." It was a statement. A confident one. She tries to scoff, but it comes out as a choking noise. She doesn't care though. She looks up at him, and he just stares at her.

"It's….my family," she says lamely. What should she say? Tell him everything? But if she was wrong about him, he'd tell Ferid that she planned to escape. An overwhelming feeling of helplessness washes over her. Who could she trust? What information should she keep to herself? Was she condemning them all?

She looks up at him. If she wasn't mistaken, his frosty look was just a little less frosty. It looked almost like he might be trying to comfort her. She knew she was wrong though. He doesn't know her family. He barely knows her. But he's silent. He doesn't belittle her the way that Lacus does. Or treat her as a pet the way Ferid does. She wants so badly to have someone to talk to right know. She hugs her knees a little tighter. It was close to being painful, but it helped her clear her head a little. She'd take a small gamble and see where it got her.

"It's my…..little brother. He….he knows that something is up. He'll really know now since we are both working now," she starts softly. She starts to trace patterns on the floor with the tip of her index finger. She felt some relief at talking about it. "He doesn't understand though. I haven't told them about….about…."

She looks up at Mika then around the room. "About this."

She looks back at the floor. "I wasn't sure what to tell them. I just worry…. Worry that Lord Ferid may…. Do something to them if I did. I don't want them hurt. I want them safe. Lacus took me home last night. Sora… Lacus….."

A lump forms in her throat, and she looks up at Mika. Maybe she wants to see it, but she could swear there was a look of concern that flashed through his cold blue eyes. She pulls her eyes away and swallows hard. The lump refuses to move. She lets out a soft whimper as she feels her tears start to fall. "Sora thinks that I am sneaking out with Lacus. I… I tried. He… he just…"

She lets out a soft sob and buries her face into her knees and starts to cry again. She was sure she wasn't making sense. She hears a shuffle, but she doesn't look up.

"Sit him down and explain it to him. He loves you. He will understand."

That was the most Mika had ever said to her. She forces her eyes up to meet his. He had scooted closer to her. Not by much, but he had scooted closer. She stares at him sadly as she thinks over his words. Tears still fall down her face, but she is slowly getting them contained. She wipes them away and looks at her knees.

"You are right. He does. He's just hurt. He feels betrayed right now. I understand," she says. Her sentences are short and choppy. It's silent for a while. She uses the time to cement what she will say to Sora. She finally looks back up at Mika. His head is leaned back against the wall, and his eyes are closed. He looks relaxed. It's the first time he's ever looked that way before. "Thank you."

He slowly opens his eyes and looks at her. He doesn't acknowledge her gratitude. He simply stares. It was so weird before, but she's come to realize that he doesn't talk much. He simply observes. She's not sure if it's his way of trying to tell her something, but she finds she's not as uncomfortable with the silence. It's not like it is with Sora, but it's slowly becoming more tolerable. It no longer feels as if someone has a hand around her throat.

"You love your family." Once again, it's a statement not a question. She nods slowly as she looks at the door.

"Isn't that normal though? We may not be blood, but we have been through a lot together. We care for each other. We are all that we have left," her voice trails, and she puts her chin on her knees.

"Don't let that go," he says softly. She looks at him and sees a faraway look in his eyes. A look that almost seems like pain, but she is not sure. He turns his gaze from her to the floor.

"How did they die?" Atusko asks softly. She could feel a burning curiosity. Did vampires view family the same way humans did? His words suggest so. She is so lost in thought she doesn't think about how blunt the question was.

A look of sorrow falls over his face as he stares at the floor. Pity wells up in her chest, and she immediately regrets the question. She opens her mouth to try and figure out something else to say when he surprises her by whispering.

"I made a mistake."

Those words stun her. Her mouth closes as she stares at him. A look of self-loathing spreads over his face as he glares at the ground. The dangerous look is creeping back onto his face. She isn't sure what to say. It is almost as if he had forgotten she was there. She wasn't sure she should break him from his memories. What do you say to that? Should she console him? Would he want her to? How do you console a vampire? Surely not like she consoles the little ones.

She very much doubted that he wanted a hug. She doubted he wanted her to pet his hair and whisper jokes or sing.

She feels her cheeks burn with a blush as she watches him struggle with whatever is on his mind. It's the most expression she has ever seen on his face since she met him. She reaches out to touch his arm, even though he is still out of reach. He finally reacts to her presence. His cold eyes flick up to glare into her face. She flinches at the look of anger. He stares at her for a moment before the look of anger slides away to his usual cold look.

"What are they like?" At the look on her face, he adds, "your family."

She stares at him silently for a moment before she looks at the door and thinks over where to start. She starts with the younger ones. She tells him about how they fight horribly over the silliest things. They all band together to gang up on Izumo, her, and Sora. She tells him about how they like to play dress up. She's usually the doll they use. She moves on to Izumo, who is so spunky and headstrong. He doesn't take not getting his way well. He butts heads with Sora a lot. He is caring though and will help her sooth the boo boos and nightmares. He has taken on some of the responsibility of being the elder one. He helps Sora shop. He helps Sora cook. He's a quick learner. It brings her to Sora. She pauses thoughtfully. Mika doesn't rush her. He just watches her as she feels a faint smile come to her face at the thought of them. She tells him of how Sora is protective of them all. How he took to cooking. He learned through mistakes. He takes care of handling the money. He is the one everyone goes to when they want to talk. He listens and gives them advice. He seemed so much older than his thirteen years.

She finally trails off and looks back at Mika. His lips twitch slightly as his eyes hold a glazed look. He must be remembering his family. A question burns in her mouth, but she doesn't want him to lose that expression. He is almost smiling. It makes her heart race a little. She was sure he'd look even better if he actually smiled.

His eyes meet hers, and the moment is over. His cold look settles back over his face. She looks away feeling a slight flush to her face. It's silent for a while before he actually starts talking again, "Are you afraid they'll hate you for working so close to the vampires?"

She thinks it over. Was that what she was afraid of? She closes her eyes and sighs. Slowly, she nods. "They already don't approve of me helping them at the…. Ummm…."

What did vampires call that place? They always just called it the blood bank. It seemed appropriate, but it might not be what it is actually called. Mika doesn't attempt to help her out. She opens her eyes a little to look at him. He was staring at the ground. He didn't appear to be willing to talk much more. The silence falls once again as she stares at the floor. Her finger starts to trace along the floor once more. She was slowly working up the courage to ask him some questions. Maybe talking about his dead family wouldn't help his mood, but perhaps asking about the live one would be ok?

She was starting to lose her nerve to ask him anything. She didn't want to make him angry. She swallows hard. He had helped her think through the situation with Sora. She now had a good grasp on what she would say to him. She'd be truthful. Tell him everything that had been happening over the past few days. She lifts her gaze from the floor to look at Mika. She opens her mouth to thank him.

"Tha-"

He appears beside her standing and startling her. He leans down wrapping an arm around her stomach and lifts her to her feet. Her stomach twists with a sick feeling as they appear in the middle of the room. Mika had let her go and stepped away from her. Her head spins from the speed he'd done that with. She couldn't even focus as the door slams open. She almost falls, but she feels a hand steady her before it too is gone.

"Ahhhh, did something happen?" Ferid's sickening voice says through her haze. She glares at the floor the best she can. He laughs and waves his hand. "It's time to go, my dear. Rene is waiting outside to take you home."

"I'll take her."

Everyone in the room falls silent. Ferid smiles at Mika cruelly, while Atsuko just gaps at him. Ferid flicks his hand casually. "Are you sure you have time? Do you have guard duty tonight?"

Mika just stares at him with a frosty look making Ferid laugh. He appears between the two. He leans into Mika's face as Atsuko scrambles away from them both. Ferid mutters something to Mika, which causes the boy to glare. Ferid blocks her view of Mika as the two converse quietly.

She wants to creep closer and hear what they are saying, but she didn't dare. She just tries to make herself as small as possible against the wall. The door still stood open, but she didn't know her way around the mansion. Escape would be futile at this point. She'd be captured and punished.

Red eyes fill her vision. She leans her head against the wall and stares wide eyed at Ferid who reaches out and pats the top of her head. "Mika is going to take you home today. I'll let Rene know he's released."

He leans down to whisper to her. "I think you look better without your hair pulled back into a bun. It makes you look like a prude."

She turns her face away closing her eyes. 'Just ignore him. Just ignore him.'

Ferid laughs and steps back. "Have a good night, little butterfly."

He turns and leaves, much to the visible relief of Atsuko. She slowly opens her eyes as a hand grasps her upper arm in a loose hold. She looks up to see it is Mika, though he isn't looking at her. A soft tug gets her walking, and his hand falls away from her arm. She shivers slightly as he uses soft tugs on the sleeve of her shirt or nudges to guide her through the mansion and through the streets.

He doesn't say anything to her. She didn't try though. She was still shaken by Ferid. She was hoping to escape him completely. Luck just wouldn't cut her a break. A tug on the back of her shirt halts her. She's a little startled by how she reacts to his silent commands. She glances up at him, but he is looking ahead. She looks in the same direction. They were almost to her house. She hadn't realized that they were so close. She is curious as to why he stopped her, but the answer appears before her in moments.

Out of the shadow of a house steps someone she knows.

Her heart seizes at the cold look he is wearing.

It wasn't directed at her. It was directed at Mika who is returning it with his normal cold look. Sora is shaking with anger. She's stunned into silence before she takes a few steps toward Sora.

"Sora, I-" His glare snaps to her, and she flinches back. A hand balls in the back of her shirt and pulls her back a few steps. That draws his attention back to Mika.

"Mind explaining what the hell is going on?" Sora snaps once again focusing on Atsuko.


	9. Chapter 9

So, I hope this one turned out. It's a really long chapter. It's from Mika's point of view once again. I had a few things I wanted to explain from his point of view. I tried not to repeat a lot of the same stuff in earlier chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

He is standing not far away from pair as the walk down the street. The child with Atsuko was younger than by her by a few years. He was also pushing her along the street. He could hear their voices, but he wasn't interested in what they were saying at all. She has scratches from when Lacus dropped her. A bruise on one cheek as well. He knows it will take a few days before her skin heals. He's more worried about the longer lasting effects on her psyche.

Watching her now though, he doesn't seem any affect. The child with her howls with laughter as they both end up in a pile in the middle of the street. A small smile covers his face as he watches the heartwarming scene. It was obvious that the two cared for each other. He feels warmth spread over him at the sight. Perhaps he was wrong. Not every human was greedy. It was hard to think that as the child goes bouncing ahead of Atsuko. He watches her pause.

For a moment, he thinks she sees him. He presses himself further back into his hiding place. He closes his eyes as he wonders if he'd be considered creepy. He was watching her. The thought of Lacus or Rene stalking her cements the idea that he's just doing this to protect her. That was all. His eyes open just in time to see her turn the street and disappear. He moves to follow her, but he stops.

Someone was watching him. He turns slightly hand gripping the sword at his side. He doesn't relax the grip at all even though it's just a scrawny human standing before him. The human stares at him fearlessly, though his heart is racing wildly. Mika knows that he is scared.

His teal eyes do nothing to hide his clear distaste at seeing Mika. His fists are clenched tight enough to make his knuckles white. "Stay away from her."

Mika doesn't respond. He just stares at the human. He was likely thirteen or fourteen years old. Younger than Mika. By his statement, he assumed that this one was another of Atsuko's family. The warm feeling from watching the other two disappears immediately. Teal eyes flick to the sword and back up to Mika's cold eyes. "What do you want with her, leech?"

The name doesn't surprise Mika. More of the older children have come to hate the vampires. They understand more than the little ones do. Mika's eyes glaze down the boy's body. He was thinner than he should be. That bothered Mika, but he didn't see a point in doing anything. Krul wouldn't change the diet. The boy wasn't the only one.

The human boy makes his way over to Mika. He's shorter than even Atsuko. He grabs a hold of Mika's cloak. He leans up trying to be intimidating. He fails though. The most he does is remind Mika of Yuu. The same ferociousness and recklessness. Anger fills Mika's chest. If it continues like this, she'll end up in the same boat as him. She'd lose everything. She wasn't around enough to keep this boy out of trouble the way Mika was for Yuu.

"Release me, human," Mika states coldly reaching up and grabbing the boy's wrist tightly. He grabs the area covered by the wrist piece so if it does bruise, Atsuko won't see it. "I have no reason to give you any answers."

"Was it you who did that to her? Huh?! I'll beat your ass if it was! Don't touch her! You aren't good enough to touch her with your tainted hands!" The boy attempts to shove Mika, though Mika doesn't move an inch. The boy was pushing the boundaries, and any other vampire would have punished him by now.

That apparently doesn't register to the stupid human. Mika feels close to snarling in frustration. Didn't this little boy know his place? He didn't have to put his head down, but he had no conscious thought on what Mika could do to him. He pulls the boy's hand from his cloak and shoves the boy backward. The boy scrambles back, but he doesn't trip. He rights himself and glares at Mika.

"What are you promising her? Huh? Is she gambling for something for us?"

Mika watches the boy silently for a second before he gives a slight nod. The boy looks like he is going to be sick. He braces himself on the wall. Pain covers his face. He stares at Mika, but he doesn't really see the vampire. Mika glances over his shoulder. Lacus and Rene could be harassing her, but she was likely working. He could only hope that would be enough.

"Does she….." He hears the boy swallow. "Does she sell her blood? Is that it?"

Mika looks back at the boy with a frown. He is once again reminded of Yuu. He surprises himself by stepping forward and putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It isn't your fault."

The boy flinches back as if he was struck. It startles Mika as his hand is slapped away. "Don't touch me, leech!"

The boy turns on his heel and retreats away. Mika feels grief gnaw at him as he watches the boy. It hurt all over again. It felt as if he was losing Yuu to the humans again. He shakes the thought from his head. This was a different boy. He didn't know the boy's name. This was someone who was important to Atsuko. He grits his teeth together as the ever growing hunger starts to gnaw at his throat and body.

Self-loathing starts up again. He needed to get away from here. He could smell the blood from the children being extracted not far away. He failed at watching over her for today, but he'd get better at it. He'd stop her from turning out like him. He didn't want to see her broken from losing her family.

The image of her crying at the loss causes him to feel sick. He quickly retreats to Ferid's mansion. His hand quakes as he leans against the wall. He didn't want to. He _hated_ this. He holds his chest as he sinks to his knees and just sits there in the corner of his room. He couldn't smell anything here. It was making it easier. He lets out a soft whimper of pain now that he was alone. It hurt so bad. He could feel his control slipping away day by day. His shaking hand finds a vial. Luckily, he had restocked not long ago. He lifts the vial to his lips and hesitates. It was always a mental struggle to actually drink it. He knew that he'd feel better if he did. It didn't taste horrible. It was just the thought of it. Of what he was.

"I'm nothing more than a disgusting vampire," he mutters to himself and tips the vial. The contents slides down his throat easily. The dry feeling slowly eases away. His aches slowly drift away, and he leans on the wall. "Not yet. I can't."

He continues to hold his chest. "I can't go back to being human. I know that now. I can't."

His fingers lets the empty vial slip to the floor. It doesn't break, but the vial cracks. Just like his hope. How could he live with Yuu being what he was? He closes his eyes. He _had_ to save Yuu from them. He couldn't protect Yuu, but he would save him. After that, he would let nature take its' course. Do what it needed to do.

He sits like that for hours lost in memories and half-baked plans. He hears a noise outside his room. He stashes the vial away and retreats to the window. He had no idea why. Maybe it was because the window presented itself as an escape. An escape from a fate that seemed to be crushing him.

His irritation flashes when he hears Ferid call his name multiple times. Was that _necessary_? Once was enough, yet the vampire insisted on calling it multiple times. The door swings open. Atsuko is shoved through the door. Anger flashes through Mika. She was still a person and shouldn't be treated as such. Ferid didn't see any value in the girl. Or at least nothing past his own gains.

Mika had a limited amount of time to figure out exactly what those plans were. He looks down at her as the door shuts. Her hair is out of the bun he'd become accustom to seeing. It hands loosely around her face. He can't see any part of her face till she looks up at him. Her eyes express that she's been rattled. Ferid did something to scare her. Or maybe it was Mika himself.

She repositions herself against the door like last time. He lets the silence stretch on as he watches her. His thoughts turn to the boy. He didn't know his name, but he didn't think she'd like it if she found out he had been watching her. She'd likely react negatively. He shifts letting her hear him do so. He sees her tense, but she otherwise ignores him. He frowns. Something must have happened. He shifts again, and she finally reacts. She snaps at him. He feels a small amount of satisfaction at getting a reaction out of her. He hears her heart pick up pace. She was afraid of him. He feels disappointment, but he shakes it off. He begins to question her about different things. He watches her reaction. She seems stunned by his questions, but she answers them.

She tries to ask a few of her own, but he doesn't see a point in answering them. It was the question about her hating vampires that stung. He wasn't sure he wanted to continue, but he figured he'd be better off getting to know her. Then he could use the information to protect her. If he could, he'd extend his protection to her loved ones, but she came first.

She could help him save Yuu. He had to believe that. She was a key piece. No human would suspect someone so innocent looking. He listens to her tell him about last night. He feels tension leave his body. She didn't remember him carrying her home. He decides it was time to ask about her family. He wanted to know who that boy was. When he requests their names, her guard rises. He knew he had pushed too far. Regret fills his stomach. He felt as if they were getting somewhere. Coming to an understanding. She ruins it.

"Where is your family?" She wouldn't talk about hers first. He could see that now. She wanted to protect them. He could understand that, but the mention of his family brings about pain. He doesn't want to show weakness to her. He _can't_ show her weakness. He wanted her trust. He wanted her to know that he was strong and could protect her. Her and her precious people.

"They are dead. The last one is out of reach," he mutters. He's not sure that she heard him. He hates how much sorrow is packed into his statement. "I wasn't strong enough."

"What?" He didn't mean to do it. She had just invaded a private moment. He had forgotten where he was for a moment and flashed her a look of anger. She flinches back. Concern flares as she hits her head on the door and falls to her side. He takes a step toward her but stops. He could see that she was blushing hard. In fact, her entire face was beet red. Amusement replaces the concern. She wasn't really hurt. Her pride was hurt, but she was physically fine. He almost laughs as she awkwardly rocks herself around. It looked like she was some dying animal. He smiles at the sight. The warmth from earlier once again filling his chest.

She finally stops flailing around on the floor and lays still. Her face is still red from her embarrassment. He feels the urge to tease her like he would if it were Yuu, but he reigns himself in. She didn't like vampires, and she might take offense to what he says instead of finding humor in his words. He didn't need to upset her unnecessarily.

He makes himself content just watching her wallow in her embarrassment. It's been so long since he had something to chuckle at that he is embarrassed to even let the emotion out. He still is smirking when she asks for his name. He remains silent. He isn't sure what he wants to tell her. His smile drifts away.

"Hyakuya Mikaela." Honesty is always best when you are trying to form some sort of relationship. She clearly didn't trust him, so he needed to do something to start to gain that trust. Sadly, she ruins the moment. Her eyes connect with his and for a moment he thinks maybe things have turned around.

"So is Mika what your friends call you?"

His heart almost stops. Was she implying that Ferid, Lacus, or any vampire for that matter was his friend? He tries to reign in his disgust and anger at the very thought of that. It just seemed so…..

Naïve. It hits home just how naïve this human in front of him truly is. It infuriates him that she is. She'll plot something stupid and get everyone she knows killed.

"I don't have friends," he says harshly. A pang of hurt flashes through her eyes, but he decides to ignore it for now. He files the information away for later. "Door's opening."

He watches as she scrambles away just barely avoiding getting hit by the butler like vampire, who sneers at the sight of both of them. It didn't bother Mika at all. He didn't need to be accepted by the filthy vampires. Just like he didn't need to be accepted by the filthy humans. He turns his attention away from the vampire to look at Atsuko. She was looking at him. She offered a small smile to which he just turned away from. He hears her say a goodbye to him. After she leaves, he looks back at the door that was left open. He has a bad feeling.

He immediately follows her. He is glad he did. Lacus is her escort tonight. It's not horrible. Any vampire would treat her the same, but Lacus seemed to have noticed Mika was tagging along out of sight. He was pushing boundaries. Rene joins them a quarter of the way into the short trip. He shoves her saying something to her softly. Mika watches as she flinches away from the vampire, and her body starts to shake.

'Don't show them that weakness. They will feed on it. You are showing that you are nothing more than a weak, pathetic human to them. Easy prey.' Mika's eyes narrow a little more as his eyes meet Lacus' eyes. He see the grin Lacus sends his way, and he knows it doesn't mean well for her.

Lacus moves quicker than he had before. Atsuko is forced to walk faster than she's probably comfortable with since Rene keeps shoving her if she shows signs of slowing down. Mika keeps up easily staying out of sight. Rene and Lacus both know he's there, but she doesn't seem to be aware that he was following. Lacus stops suddenly lashing out an arm to block her path allowing her to walk into his arm. She immediately backs away. At the sound of Rene's growl, Mika almost reveals himself.

Lacus reaches out and touches her. She tries to duck away from him, but he ignores her attempt and makes sure that his hand touches her hair. He's wearing gloves, so he can't feel the texture of her hair, but she still flinches away pressing into the wall behind her. Rene just watches the scene without any sort of interest.

Mika creeps forward a little. He can hear Lacus clearly now. He feels disgust in the pit of his stomach at the fact that Lacus was talking about her scent. It sounded so animalistic. He creeps a little closer. He was still out of her sight and likely her hearing, but Rene glances in his direction. He knows that both for sure know that he is there. He disregards Rene completely focusing on Lacus instead. He was the threat at this time. Rene was told to take her home. He'd do that without much difficulty, but Lacus wasn't as tamed.

Her cry of pain makes him grit his teeth harshly. Lacus had a fist full of her hair and was baring her throat to himself. His fangs appear as he leans down to bite her. Mika immediately tenses up and takes a few steps forward. He didn't care if she knew he had followed her at this point. The sight of her shaking doesn't help the anger boiling in him. It feels like he might lose someone again. She wasn't quite his family, but she was slowly becoming important to him. It didn't matter that they had only known each other for a short amount of time. He could see that she was special.

Special like Yuu.

He freezes when Lacus does. Rene is tense as he watches Mika linger just at the edge of a shadow. Lacus lets out a laugh at the sound of the growl. He knew how far to push the younger vampire. He knew that Mika was powerful, but it was still fun to tease his partner. He whispers just loud enough for Mika to hear.

"It seems you have a guardian _angel_. You might want to try thanking that angel sometime." Mika recoils slightly. It was obvious who he was referring to, but Mika still couldn't believe that Lacus had said that. His laughter grates on Mika's already irritated nerves. He wants nothing more than to teach Lacus a lesson, but he didn't have his sword. Atsuko could also needlessly be pulled into the battle. He couldn't do it right now, but he may be able to something about it here soon. Rene was on his way toward him. He frowns and glances at Lacus. He is ruffling her hair.

Before long, both vampires are standing before him. Lacus looking amused. Rene with a bored expression. Lacus leans in saying "Didn't think we could handle one tiny little human girl?"

Mika just stares at him and turns around to leave. Lacus lets out a whine and jogs after him. "Don't just walk away. I heard that noise you made."

Mika feels bile rise. He was referring to Lacus as being an animal, yet he actually _growled_ like a dog. He just glances at Lacus wondering if he was planning to stalk him all the way back to the mansion. He immediately tunes out Lacus' rambling. He didn't care about what Lacus said now.

The angel comment still bothered Mika. There was no way he was even close to such a being. They were considered pure and good. He represented death, pain and blood. He was stained not pure. Lacus finally gives up as Mika retreats into Ferid's mansion. It may not be his favorite place, but he was at least left alone in that place.

Left alone to his morbid thoughts, twisted thirst, and haunting memories.

It wasn't quite as cold now. He still had something work for.

The next day drags by. He had nightmares all night last night. He saw them again. Only this time, he saw Yuu getting caught up in it. Yuu and Atsuko. Both acting rashly. He woke up in a cold sweat. He shakes the images away from his mind. They weren't dead. He'd protect Atsuko like he couldn't do for his family years ago. He'd save Yuu.

He drags through the day doing whatever he could to get his mind off of Yuu. He hadn't seen him in a while, and the nightmare was making his worry worse. He can hear her coming and his mind snaps back to the present. He realizes he had been lost in a happy memory. It was a nice change. Nice to escape the gloom for a while. He watches the door open. She's not shoved in today, but she immediately turns away from him and shuts the door.

The scent of salt hangs in the air around her. Her shoulders are slumped. In fact if he looked closer, her whole body slumped unnaturally. She was shaking every so often, like she was fighting to contain something. She doesn't turn to look at him. She just faces the door. He feels his face soften and turn into a look of concern. She'd been crying. He wasn't sure how long, but it smelled like it wasn't just fresh tears, but some older ones were present too.

He can remember that it was comforting to have someone close. Someone to talk to. He makes his way across the room to sit a few feet from her. He makes himself comfortable and looks up at her. He takes in her bloodshot eyes and puffy face. His heart sinks as he assumes the worst. He stares into her face hard. She hides her face from his sight again. His stomach becomes heavy, and he considers reaching out and giving her a hug. He didn't know if he should though.

"Something happened," he finds himself saying. 'Please don't let them have died. Please let them be ok.'

Ferid must have done something. Nothing could have caused this reaction from her short of Ferid deciding to break her by killing her family. He grips his pants tightly. She makes a choking noise, and he stares at her with concern. Could she even breathe through those tears?

She says the dreaded words. Something happened with her family. Ferid decided he was done with her as a play thing, or she had proved to be boring to the vampire. She hadn't fulfilled some desire of his. Mika clenches his jaw as he watches her scramble for words. He wants to tell her to stop. He doesn't want to hear what she's going to say. He couldn't stand the thought of her being broken. Yuu was broken. Mika himself was broken. He wanted something whole in his life, yet Ferid took that away as well.

Her next words stun him. She was worried about her family hating her? Relief floods his veins making him feel as if he is drowning in it, but he doesn't fight the feeling. Her family was alive. They were breathing. She was still whole. They had a fight that was all. It was all so simple. He wanted nothing more than to laugh. He watches as she struggles. It wasn't the time to rejoice. She viewed this as being something huge, though she was blowing it out of water.

Of course they wouldn't understand. She never even explained anything to them. He could see the hurt as she explained everything to him. He commented where he viewed necessary. Her body was slowly relaxing. Her shaking was lessening. He finds that he is relaxing as well. Her tears haven't stopped, but they were slowing. She was whole still.

He leans his head back listening to her. Her gratitude pulls him from his small daydream. He simply stares at her. He didn't do anything at all, yet she was thanking him? She was too kind for her own good. It was his fault that she was having this misunderstanding with her little brother. Yet, she thanks the source of her pain?

He didn't understand her reasoning. His thoughts turn to her family. He can see the love in her face whenever they come up, even if she doesn't talk about them. Her eyes shine with the emotion highlighting the warm brown color. Her expression becomes lighter, and it's like whatever weight she is carrying is lifted off her shoulders.

"You love them," he states. He wonders if he ever looked like that when he thought about his family in the past. The pain in his chest returns with a dull ache. She talks about her view on family, though her voice trails off. He glances at her out of the corner of his eye. She had her chin on her knees and was staring at the door. Her mind had wandered off. A content look had settled over her face. She had a faint smile on her face. She must be remembering happy times.

"Don't let them go." He can't believe he said that. It wasn't supposed to come out, but he does want her to know it's important that she keeps them close. Time is limited with precious people. He knows that better than anyone. He can feel her eyes on him as she asks the dreaded question of what actually happened to his family. Self-loathing builds up in his chest, and he clenches his jaw tightly.

"I made a mistake."

The answer is simple, but it carries so much weight for him. His nativity had provoked him to try to escape. He had stood by and done nothing as Ferid slaughtered them in front of him. He could still feel the pain in his chest and arm at his blind rush to protect the last member of his family. Yuuichiro had escaped the vampires, but he was now just as bad off with the humans using him. He had failed Yuu as well, but it wouldn't be for long. He would save Yuu from the humans as well, even if he had to go through the entire human army to do so.

He hears Atsuko moving. He glances up at her thought still swimming around his mind. Her hand was extended as if she was about to touch him. She jerks away at his expression. Was she trying to comfort him?

The thought struck him as odd. She had no idea about what was going on with him. Why would she bother with trying to fix something she didn't know was broken? Her wide, fearful eyes has lost all the warmth from earlier. It's been replaced by uncertainty and fear. He finds that he wants that warmth back on her face. He decides to try asking about her family again.

It works this time. She hesitates at first still trying to protect them, but she gives in and starts to talk about them. As she tells him about them, he remembers the child pushing her down the street. He was so full of life and energy as he bounced around Atsuko. He could faintly hear words, but they weren't important. He remembers the boy who tried so hard to keep Mika from his dear older sister no matter the cost. They were close from what he has observed so far. They all loved each other and helped each other.

Her eyes meet his. Her eyes contain a strange look of fascination. It draws his attention. She didn't need to concern herself with him. He was a dirty vampire; he didn't want her to become anything like him. A cold feeling settles in his stomach. He tries to draw the look of fascination out of her face by asking her, "Are you afraid they'll hate you for working so close to vampires?"

He watches the look disappears completely as she considers the question. He doesn't pay much attention to her actual response. He turns his gaze to the floor. Was he letting her too close? Would that put her in further danger? Ferid had to have something up his sleeve. He had to figure it out. Maybe he could ask her what the plan was, but Ferid was known for keeping everyone in the dark. A noise just outside the door is his only warning. He only has seconds before she is hit by the door. He reacts without truly thinking. He finds himself pulling her warm body back against him as he moves her to the middle of the room just in time. Ferid has a predatory look in his eyes. A look that never means any good. Mika had stepped away from her already, but Ferid had caught sight of them at the wrong moment. It's made worse when Mika reaches out and supports her.

Ferid looks happier than Mika has seen him in a while. He feels sick and glares at the vampire before him. Ferid turns his attention to the girl. Mika's eyes narrow. Rene was the one taking her home today. He glances toward her. Her eyes were wide, and she was starting to shake. He felt pity for her and volunteers before he can lose his nerves. He just glares at Ferid's look of contentment. Ferid moves to lean into Mika's face, blocking his view of Atsuko.

"Did something happen, Mika? Is it her smell? Have you paid attention to that? Just imagine, her blood will taste just as good. It'll slide down your throat and fully sate that thirst you have. Why not give it a little try? That's why you follow her right?" Mika can feel his expression hardening the more that Ferid talks. He hadn't been thinking about her scent, but he could smell it now. It was suffocating. His thoughts actually twist around to what Ferid is saying. He swallows hard as the pain starts to gnaw at him. He can almost taste her blood now. He shakes his head and growls softly, "I'm not thirsty."

"Ah, dear boy, you are. You can't live on Krul's blood forever. It's effectiveness is wearing off isn't it?" A finger taps Mika's shoulder. Mika has the urge to rip it off. He just glares at a spot over Ferid's shoulder. "I think it's a good idea you walk her home. You'll be alone in the streets, and the scent won't be here to torture you later."

Before Mika can even respond, Ferid moves to lean into Atusko's personal space. Mika just stands there swallowing hard again trying to clear the thoughts from his head. He forces himself to think of the pain that comes with a vampire sucking his blood. He forces himself to see a look of utter betrayal and hatred on her face directed at him. He sees her relax, and it gets worse. He reaches out to grab her arm before he can stop himself. He could almost imagine what it'd be like to sink his fangs into her skin.

He just tugs on her as he forces himself to start walking. His mind is preoccupied with thoughts that bounce from him trying to control his hunger to thoughts of actually drawing her blood out. He guides her absentmindedly. The scent of her blood that first night he met her. It was overwhelming. He closes his eyes in pain. His tongue was beginning to feel dry. It was worse as they walked through the streets. Every time he reached out to pull her in and give into the urge, he would catch himself and use it to direct her. It takes longer than it should have, but she follows him blindly. It makes it almost impossible for him to even focus. His eyes slide over to her neck. Her hair was pulled back today. He could do it before she even knew what was happening. Her skin looked so fragile. It'd be so easy. He could feel his heart start to race. He was trying to control his breathing. More breaths meant more chances to take in her scent.

His control snaps, and he reaches out grabbing the back of her shirt. She stops immediately. The sound of a foot against the ground snaps him back to reality. His eyes lift from the back of her neck to the sound. His hunger flairs angrily as does his temper, but he carefully keeps himself contained. He could tell who it was before he even stepped out from the shadows.

The look of anger is what Mika uses to completely settle himself down. The look brings him back to the present. He feels disgusted at himself for what he almost did. He almost did it to someone he was considering as a friend. He could have easily killed her. He could have drained her completely, and she wouldn't stand a chance against him. He hears Atsuko trying to talk to the boy, but he doesn't want anything to do with it. He must have seen the look that Mika directed toward Atsuko. Sora was shaking with anger as he turns to look at Atsuko. The look in his eyes immediately bothers Mika. He was going to say something that he would regret later. Mika finds himself pulling her back as if he can protect her from the upcoming words with his body. This small movement is the final piece that ignites the whole thing. It starts out simple enough.

"Mind explaining what the hell is going on?"


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy this chapter. It's a longer one too!

* * *

The looks of anger on Sora's face was horrible. It gets worse when Mika pulls her backward where she is a few steps behind him. She tries to take a step forward, but Mika jerks on her shirt halting her movements. She looks up at him trying to gauge his reaction. She can only see a small portion of his face. It's not enough to even figure out what he is thinking. She hears a growl of pure frustration and looks toward Sora.

His fists are balled up, and his whole body is tense as his glare is on Mika once again.

"Release her at once!" He didn't seem to care that he was shouting at such a late hour. She flinches as it echoes down the street. It would draw attention. The humans would see Mika and not interfere, but the vampires might.

"Sora, please calm d-"

"Shut up, Atsuko!" His angry glare focuses on her once again before they flick back to Mika. He takes a few steps toward him. "I asked you before what you wanted with her! Why are you here with her?! Why are you following her again?!"

Her mind goes blank. Again? What does Sora mean? This was the first time Mika had been with her when he followed her home. Her eyes drift up at to Mika as she tries to comprehend what Sora had said. Mika doesn't answer he just continues to stare at Sora as he advances closer. Sora's snarl breaks her thoughts, and she looks back at him. He couldn't seriously be considering attacking Mika could he? He wouldn't stand a chance. She tries to lunge toward Sora to stop him from reaching Mika. She had to get between them. She'd protect Sora from Mika if she had to.

"I said to let her go," Sora angrily shouts as Mika once again pulls her back by her shirt. Her own anger flairs at being trapped. She needed to stop this before it got out of hand. She had to protect Sora.

Sora turns his angry gaze to her, and she can see a flicker of betrayal on his face. "How could you? How could you sell your blood to this leech? You just needed to ask for help! Do you even trust us?! Huh?"

She's stunned as tears well up. She thrashes in Mika's grip, though he doesn't let go. "I trust you, Sora! I love you guys! I'm not selling my blood! I promise!"

She lets out a choked sob as she gives up momentarily. She could barely see through the tears. She tries to focus on Sora's blurry shape and plows into everything she wanted to tell him before he could even say anything.

"I was approached by a noble. I thought he wanted blood, but he didn't! He wanted me to play with one of his servants! I thought that it was maybe a child. I should have known when he said they were my age. I should… I didn't think it through. He said he'd get you guys food, good food. I just wanted you to not have to do anything. I wanted to take care of you! I shouldn't have, I know now. I'm trapped." She sags leaning on the nearest thing for support which happens to be Mika. She didn't care how it looked or what he thought as she lets out another sob fighting to keep her voice. "I can't escape. The noble told me that if I didn't do what he wanted than he'd kill you guys! I don't want to risk it."

"What does he want you to do?" It was Mika asking this. His voice was soft, softer than she's ever heard and that makes it worse. The thought of what Ferid wants to do makes her feel weak all over again. She finds herself unable to even speak. She barely registers that her shirt has been released as she feels arms around her holding her tightly and shaking. She doesn't care who it is. She feels so overwhelmed by everything that she just buries her face into the person's shoulder and collapses against them. She can hear them talking. She didn't care to listen, but she did. The words just have her pressing closer to the person comforting her.

"You haven't drank her blood, but you looked like you were going to. You reached out to. I've seen that hungry look before. You are just using her to get her blood. You would have bled her dry and left her in the streets. You leeches don't care about us. We are nothing to you," Sora says. She hears his voice close so she assumes it's him holding her. It's silent for a while, and she feels the arms constrict making it hard for her to breathe, but she doesn't fight it. She doesn't want him to let go. "Get away from us! Stay away from us, leech! She isn't safe around her! I don't trust you and neither will she!"

It's silent for a while after that only broken by the noise of her crying. Once she finally gets herself together, she finds that it is indeed Sora who is holding her. She pulls away gently and looks around. There is no trace of Mika at all. Sora pulls on her and tries to get her to stand. She finally gives in and follows him the rest of the way home. They find themselves sitting outside on the steps. She's hugging her knees. It was clear that Sora wanted her to talk, but he was going to give her time. She finally gives in and explains everything with as much detail as she can. He just sits beside her silently glaring at the street. She ends with, "the noble wants me to get Mika to drink my blood. I don't know why, but he says I have a year to do it. Mika says he doesn't have any interest in blood, and he's ne-"

"He has," Sora states bluntly and finally turns to look at her. His teal eyes full of worry. "He was going to tonight. I couldn't stand that look he was giving you. You were so out of it that I thought he already had. It scared me. I don't want you to ever give your blood up to them like that. It's one thing to do it at the bank."

He looks down at his hands and falls silent. She's stunned. Mika was going to attack her? How could that be? They had spent hours together, and he never even indicated that he was going to. It hurt. She felt betrayed.

She had trusted him. Was he the same as all the others?

No, she didn't want to think so. She wraps her arms around her stomach and starts to rock herself. They fall into silence for a short time. Sora suddenly reaches over and puts his hand on her shoulder. He has a gentle look on his face making him look older than he was. "So that purple haired one has nothing to do with you right?"

She shakes her head not trusting her voice.

"Good," he nods and then lets out a sigh. "That blonde one…. This is the second time I have seen him. He was watching you and Izumo with a strange look on his face. I assumed he was after you because you've been so weird lately. I confronted him, and h-"

"Sora! How could you do that? Do you know how dangerous that is?" she tries to keep her voice down, but she finds herself raising her voice as she cuffs him over the back of his head. He grunts and glares at her.

"Shut up and listen, dumbass!" he snaps at her ignoring the disapproving look on her face at the name. "I confronted him, but he wouldn't answer me. I knew something was wrong. I wanted to approach you, but you seemed distant and always gone. I never knew when you came home."

She watches him sadly and then looks away from him at the ground. They lapse into silence for a few minutes before she kicks at the ground. "I'm sorry. I should have been upfront about it, but I was afraid of what you would if you found out what was going on. I tried to come up with a plan to protect you from him. I hate that noble. He…. He is so creepy. The only one who treats me nicely is Mika."

Sora snorts, and she shoots him an irritated glance that he shrugs off. He just focuses on the ground before him again thoughtfully. She decides to continue, "I didn't mean to hurt you or lie to you. I just didn't want you caught up, but you are. I've put everyone in danger. I just…."

What did she want to say? She stares at the ground as if it will give an answer to her. A hand closes over her wrist and pulls. She looks up startled at Sora. He gives her an excited look and drags her into the house. Izumo is still sitting up. He gives Atsuko a wide eyed look, and she realizes in horror that he had likely heard everything that had happened. Sora seems to ignore this fact as he pulls her to the kitchen pulling out every single knife they own and throwing them on table.

"Sora! The kids are sleeping," she hisses at him looking at the shifting lumps. Izumo moves to her side and slides a hand into hers. She looks down at him and gives him a reassuring squeeze. He smiles a little and leans into her side as she looks back at Sora, who is masterfully sorting the knives according to size. "What are you doing?"

"We can leave," Sora mutters as he focuses on the task. It makes Atsuko stiffen at the thought. Had Sora thought of the same escape plan as her? It couldn't be. Finally, he pauses and looks up at her. She slowly shakes her head.

"We can't. We have no idea what we are doing. We don't know where we are going. It's too dangerous, we will need a sure path and time to th-"

"We've already done that," Izumo whispers. Her eyes snap down to him. He looks away from her and presses into her harder. She couldn't believe it. "You weren't around to see it. I don't blame you though. We wanted to help. We wanted to save you from them."

"Sora," Atusko says softly and looks up at him with a hard look. "Do you even know what you are doing?"

He nods and puts his hands on the table leaning over toward her. His eyes become bright with determination. "I found an easy path. A kid a couple streets showed it to me. It's like the sewer. It _has_ to lead outside or at least away from here. Izumo scoped out the entrance. It isn't far from here. We have weapons."

"Those are not weapons, Sora, they are kitchen knives," Atsuko deadpans. She silently looks over the knives thinking it through. "Don't they patrol that area?"

"No, I went there at night. It seems they don't think we'll try to escape. They believe us to be broken. The city guards don't even really guard the city. They wander around at night and torture those who are caught outside their houses. They are more for what is _outside_. Or what they tell us is outside," Sora says as he goes back to sorting the knives. "We have it figured out. We were going to wait a little longer, but the kid told me that they were planning on putting a heavy grate over the entrance to the sewer. We have to do this now."

He looks up at her and adds, "there has to be other humans out there. There has to be. We do this, and we are free. No more giving blood, no more nobles. Nothing. Izumo and I have run the route several times to commit it to memory. We have thought of everything. Nothing can go wrong. Vampires are too proud to go down into the sewers, and the smell should cover up our scent. It's a maze down there. Izumo has run through it several times during the day. He says it's huge. They can't track us. We found the easiest closest exit. We will make it in a half an hour tops."

She stares at him then looks down at Izumo. Both are staring at her expectantly, like they wanted her to make the final choice. She runs through everything Sora has said. Izumo had a knack for remembering things. She felt she could trust his judgement. Slowly, she nods.

"Tonight?"

Sora nods. "Right now."

She bites her bottom lip. She still couldn't find any holes in their plan. Maybe it was the exhaustion. Maybe it was emotional distress. She finds herself look from Izumo and Sora to the little ones. They couldn't stay here. She didn't want them to. She feels the tension build up in her body. It was all happening faster than she thought possible.

"Fine, right now." She tugs on Izumo. He releases her. They both go and wake up as many as they could. She ends up carrying the youngest one as Izumo and Sora pack themselves with knives. Sora adds a couple to the folds of her clothing just because.

Then it is time. It all happens in a blur. Izumo leads the way with the little ones fanning around behind him rubbing their eyes and making little kid noises. Her hair stands on end at every shadow. She holds the youngest closer to her chest. It was happening. Her dream of saving her family.

She feels a giddy feeling as they enter the sewer with no problems she glances at Sora, and he grins at her. She can't help but grin back at him. It was all so easy. It made sense. The children did revolt, but they didn't ever try to _leave_. The vampires likely wouldn't notice a few missing kids anyway. She carefully keeps Mika as far away from her mind as she can. She was hurt that he was like so many others. She didn't want it to interfere with her mood.

There are so many twists and turns in the sewer that she soon feel lost. Izumo never falters though. The suffocating smell had dimmed down some. She wasn't sure if she was just losing her sense of smell or if she could smell fresh air fast approaching.

She guesses it is the latter since Izumo had picked up his pace. The little ones grumble loudly still not awake as they follow after him. Just as they turn the corner, the tunnel opens into a dimly lit room. It makes the hair on her body stand on end. Something was very wrong with this room. Shadows stretched further than they should. Izumo stops just before stepping into the room and looks back.

There is a door at the other end of the room. The room is covered in pipes used for who knows what. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. She passes the youngest one off to Sora and whispers, "Is that the door outside?"

Izumo mutely nods. The room was so creepy it was hard to want to even talk at all. She gently pushes her way to stand beside Izumo. It wasn't far from their location, but something was so off about the room. She couldn't place it. She didn't want to. Something was wrong.

She could feel it. And it honestly scared her. She didn't want the little ones going out into the open space where they would even easier to pick off should something go wrong. She turns to look at Sora. "I am going to go to the door. You are faster than I am. I'll make sure nothing is in the room, and I'll have the door open. Izumo will stay beside the kids here. I want you to ferry them as fast as you can across this room, Sora. I'll be waiting by the door to get them outside as you do. Something doesn't feel right."

Izumo nods as does Sora. They take a few minutes to find a small area that the little kids can hide in. It's not much just an abandoned crate. It'd fit Izumo and the others while they waited. She drags it closer to room, but it is still far enough away that they wouldn't be able to see anything if something went wrong. She helped the kids down inside. It was cramped, and they all complained. Izumo finally got them to settle down by presenting them sweets they had bought with the money Ferid was giving her. She nods to Sora who had switched the youngest for a nine year old. He was holding her hand in his own as she cowered behind him. She could tell they were worried and that scared her even more than the creepy tunnel.

Atusko turns and slowly makes her way back to the room. She pauses trying to find anything. Something to give her the indication that she might be stepping into a trap, but there is nothing. She takes a few steps out into the room freezes and looks around. Nothing. Not even rats.

Warning bells ring in her head, but she couldn't remember if rats were day time creatures or more nocturnal. She continues to slowly make her way across the room. She finally feels the cold door beneath her hand. She slowly turns the handle. It resists. Her heart drops as she throws her weight against the door. It finally caters after the third or fourth attempt. She stumbles forward a little. Fresh air slams into her face, and she can't help but be in awe of it. It's been years since she smelled anything like it. She shakes the thoughts from her head and quickly searches outside for something to hide the kids. Sadly, there is nothing. It makes her heart sink, but she pushes the thought aside. It wouldn't be for long. She turns and steps back into the room giving a signal to Sora to come out.

He makes it half way across the room before she feels something she dreads. A breath on the back of her neck. Sora freezes halfway across and has a knife in his hand as he pulls the little girl close to him. He backs away from Atsuko with wide horrified eyes. She doesn't want to turn. She doesn't want to see who it is. Her eyes close against the tears. Why? Why did fate hate her so much?

"Atsuko," Sora whispers horrified. Her eyes snap open as she sees him looking to his right. A hooded city guard is standing there a cruel grin on his twisted face as he advance around behind Sora cutting his exit to the tunnel off. Sora halts his movements not wanting the girl to get any closer to the vampire. He pulls her in front of him trying to use his larger body to shield her from the vampire's eyes. He glares hatefully at the vampire. Atusko lunges forward wanting to protect them both. An arm wraps around her chest from behind pulling her back into a solid chest as she feels breath on her cheek.

There is a laugh. One she doesn't recognize. It makes her blood run cold. The one behind her must be a city guard as well. She starts to flail. It only makes him laugh louder. Thoughts of her family being in danger fuels her to fight back. She feels his hand come around to grab her chin. He was going to drink from her!

She shifts enough that her teeth are able to sink into his hand. She bites as hard as she can. She doesn't care if she breaks his skin or not. Her body flails as she brings her heel down onto his foot. His glove prevents her from breaking the skin, and the boot protects his foot. He still lets out a hiss of pain.

"Bitch!" His hand is ripped from her mouth. She is spun around and pain explodes over the side of her face. She loses her balance as he hits her. She hits the floor hard. Dark spots cloud her vision as she fights to regain her composure. The vampire had hit her hard. She could taste blood. She'd split her lip. Her tongue throbs painfully. She must have bitten it. She couldn't tell. The whole side of her head was a massive throbbing pain.

She tries to stand up, but she can't. She hears a scream. It came from the girl. Her body hits the floor beside Atsuko. Bile rises up as she drags herself closer fighting the pain in her head. She had to focus! She had to!

'No, please no!'

There is blood around the girl, but she appears to be breathing. Atsuko is afraid to move her. She rubs her hands along the girl. She can feel the wet warmness of blood, but she doesn't feel anything else. Her arms give out beside the girl as she collapses on top of her. She pants for breath. She feels herself slipping a little more before Sora's face flashes before her eyes. She had to save him. She fights the haze lifting herself off the girl. She didn't know if she had hurt the girl worse than she already was.

'Sora, I have to find Sora.' She forces herself to stand. Her head spins at a sickening rate. Her whole world tilts violently to the left. She stumbles that way. She can hears screams and the sound of fighting. Her body tries to give out. It all goes deathly silent. She lets out a cry trying to force her body to where she last heard noise. Her eyes won't focus. All she can see is dark shapes.

"So…ra…." She feels her body giving out. Pain flairs through her chest as she collapses. She expects the pain of the floor, but she doesn't feel it. Her mind is hazy though. Maybe her body had just given up the fight for now. When she comes too, she knows that she will feel it.

"Please." She didn't know who she was pleading to. She just wanted Sora. Wanted to hear his voice. Just as she slips out, she hears a voice at her ear whisper softly.

"You are so stupid." Her world goes black. What had she done?


	11. Chapter 11

I couldn't decide where to stop with the other chapter, so I decided to make a large one and split through it later. (: This is the second half of it. Enjoy!

Thank you for reading!

* * *

Her body ached so badly, but it was bearable compared to the emotional pain she was feeling. Was Sora ok? What happened to the girl? Had they found Izumo and the others? Her head flashes with pain. The world was slowly coming into focus, and it was painful for her.

She almost gags on the smell of burnt flesh. She can hear a soft voice talking in her ear. Was that Izumo? Why was he here? He should be hiding. He should….

What should he be doing? Her shoulder felt slightly damp. The sensation of movement is the next thing she is actually fully aware of. She had to get up. She had to help Sora. He was possibly hurt. She was so stupid.

The voice actually starts to make sense now. Words are muttered into her shoulder, but they are still close enough to ear that she can hear them.

"Why are you so stupid? How could you? They know everything. Why? Why did you do it?" She feels the movement and then a shifting. She's much more comfortable now. There is a weight on her shoulder. A head is pressed into her neck. Someone has her between their legs. Her back is pressed against a solid chest. They start to rock her again. Her wrists are held tightly crossed over her chest. Her legs are awkwardly bent beneath her causing the muscles to strain painfully. "Stupid Atsuko. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why? Why can't you make it easy? Why can't you think things through? Don't be so naïve. Stupid, stupid girl. What am I going to do with you?"

She can't make sense of what they are saying. She can't even place the voice. Her head throbs painfully. She releases a moan of pain, and the arms tighten around her. Her shoulder on one side is hurting so badly. She did land on it first after being struck. She tries to force her eyes open. The arms around her start to shake badly. "Don't move, please. Don't."

The voice sounded so pitiful. It makes her want to listen. She slumps against the body behind her. She felt so safe despite the pain in her shoulder and head. She lets her head roll back onto the person's shoulder. Her eyes didn't want to open. Her brain wouldn't process other than her family.

"Fa…. Sor….." Her tongue feels so thick. Moving it sent jolts around her mouth. Her teeth ached. She tries again as the rocking stops. "Sora."

She tastes blood again. It's a soft trickle, and it makes her stomach revolt. She wanted to throw up the blood, but her body still wouldn't cooperate with her. She just feels it rise up her throat before retreating back down burning her esophagus. Her mouth has an overwhelming metallic taste. The rocking starts up though it isn't as strong. The arms continue to shake around her. The muttering had stopped, but she feels something press into her neck.

Finally, she hears words. They are so muffled she can't make them out. "Wha-?"

"He's alright. He's passed out, but he is ok. I promise. The girl is too. They are sleeping not far from here."

She feels relief, but she isn't sure what to think either. Could she trust this person?

She forces her eyes to open. One of them won't at all. There is dry stuff caked around it. Every time she shifts her face muscles she can feel stuff cracking on her face. She couldn't figure out what it was for a moment. Her other eye opens slowly. Everything is dark at first.

Blood that's what was on her face. Her mind takes note of her injuries as she feel the rocking slow a little more. Her face was swollen on the side that she was struck. Her shoulder on the opposite side had taken the brunt of her fall. It was painful, but it would be worse if she tried to move it. The person wouldn't let her move it though. She had bitten her tongue, but it wasn't as bad as she thought at first. Just enough to break the skin. She had a massive headache on the side she was struck on.

Her vision starts to clear. The legs on either side of her was covered in white. Her head was still laying back on the shoulder. She could see the ceiling. She tries to lift her head, but pain erupts and lets out a moan.

"Shhhh…." The voice says clearer now that it wasn't pressed into her neck. White pants? She forces her head up and tries to turn to see who is hold her. White told her nothing. Everyone wore white. There is a shift as she's dragged into the chest more. "Why did you do it?"

She knows that voice. She forces herself to look. Blonde hair is visible. She can't see his face. His hair is hiding most of his face.

"M….Mika?" Her tongue still felt heavy and thick. He tenses and slowly lifts his head. She expects the cold look, but that's not what she gets. His blue eyes are full of concern and pain. He just stares at her, like he always does. The pain gets sharper as he looks over the side of her face. He lets go of one of her wrists and reaches up brushing his fingers along her cheek. She flinches, and he pulls his hand away slowly. He didn't jolt her much. She swallows hard. He returns his hand to her wrist and buries his face into her shoulder.

She wonders if she is dreaming. Her eyes move from his blonde hair to the room. She could see Sora and the girl across the room. She was leaning on Sora, who was propped against the next wall. Both had blood all over their clothes. A lump forms in her throat at the sight of Sora. His face is more black and blue than his natural skin color. There is a hand shaped bruise around his throat. His shoulder has trickle marks of blood down where it is absorbed by his shirt. They look dried though. The girl beside him doesn't appear actually hurt. There are bruises peeking out from beneath her shirt in several places. Her clothes are ripped in several places, but she is otherwise alright.

Relief floods her. If Izumo hadn't moved, it means they all came out alive.

"How…?" She was finding it easier and easier to focus through the pain. She still wanted to check on the, but she knew it was impossible. Mika was holding her tightly. She found that it was just enough to breathe. He was no longer shaking anymore. She just stares at her family. She felt relieved for now.

"I killed them."

That statement makes her blood run cold. What did he mean? He lifts her up and shifts. She finds herself resting on his thighs. He was slowly turning her so her side was pressed into his chest instead of her back. He slowly shifts her again and stands. She feels the world tilt and groans. He freezes and then continues till he is standing. He walks over to Sora and the others. Sora was shifting now. She feels him stop walking and looks up at him. This was her chance. He was so open right now.

"Why….? How….?" He looks down at her with a frown.

"I killed them," He repeats and then looks down at her stomach area. Her hands were resting on her stomach as he carried her. "It was the only way."

A bitter smile spreads over his face as he takes a few more dizzying steps. "You are stupid. You can't escape from here. If I had come any later, they would have died. How long have you been planning this?"

His voice was becoming harsh as the concern and pain slowly starts to melt into the frosty glare of his. She tenses and flinches in pain. His eyes soften just a little. She hears a rattling breath and turns to focus on Sora.

Her vision blurs a little, but she focuses hard. Teal eyes are staring at her through hazy eyes. He clearly wasn't able to process anything yet.

It takes half the time it took her. Sora is on his feet in seconds. The girl falls to the floor startling him. He searches for a weapon glaring at Mika. "Let her go, leech!"

"Shut up, stupid human," Mika snarls back. It takes her by surprise. She must have been dreaming. Sora glares at him, but he doesn't retaliate. He does reach out for Atusko, but a primitive growl from Mika stops him. A shiver of fear runs down Atsuko's spine. She knew Mika was a vampire, but she hadn't really thought of how _dangerous_ Mika actually was. It just never crossed her mind. He didn't flaunt his power; he was always so….

She didn't want to say gentle or caring. He was cold, but he wasn't cruel. It was strange to see him like this. It made her feel uncomfortable in his arms. She doesn't want to wiggle and hear that noise again though. She can only stare up at him in shock.

He visibly grits his teeth as he glances at her. His fangs are bared, and she realizes that this is the first time she as actually _seen_ them. She knew he was the one who attacked her, but she hadn't even felt his fangs brush her skin. It really cements the idea in her head.

Mika is a dangerous _vampire_. Maybe she had been trying to convince herself otherwise, but she knew it deep down somewhere. Her body shakes a little as she looks toward Sora. His eyes are wider than normal. Fear and desperation stand out the most. He was worried for her. His hands frantically search his clothing. Mika's voice makes them both freeze.

"Neither of you have weapons. I took them. You didn't need to hurt yourself," his voice was back to normal. It was cold and without any feeling. "Pick up that girl next to you. I want you to find the others and tell them to come out. You are all going back."

Atsuko tenses up as she looks at Sora. He as a defiant look. She knew what was coming. "I'm not leaving her alone with you. You'll drink her blood."

"If I wanted it, I would have taken it while she was still asleep, stupid boy. Do as you are told," Mika says calmly. Sora recoils and glares at him. "The girl will be out for a while. Which is more important keeping me from Atsuko or tending to your family?"

Sora tenses up as he weighs the options. He looks toward Atsuko. Her wide eyes show she's afraid, but she slowly nods at him. Mika had a point, if he wanted her blood he could have taken it. Maybe he wanted her to struggle though. The thought made her feel cold. She didn't want to think of the possibilities. Sora just glowers at her some more and then finally turns scooping up the unconscious girl. He disappears down the tunnel. It's silent for a while. She doesn't want to look at Mika at all. He shifts her weight in his arms, and she feels a blush rising. Was she heavy?

She shakes her head slowly. Her head still couldn't focus. She was getting tired again, but she didn't want to sleep. Her head sways a little and a small jolt has it resting on Mika's shoulder. Her eyes drift lower. She fights with all her might as she feels him move. She could hear voices and cries of her name, but she couldn't focus. Mika smelt better than burnt flesh and raw sewerage. She couldn't place the smell. Of course, she didn't really try to either.

Her focus slowly drifts back in as she fights once again. She can hear Izumo saying, "We can't trust him! He'll kill us all."

"Sleep, Atsuko." That is whispered in her ear. She opens one eye to look at Izumo. He seemed unhurt but rattled. All of them did. Two were reaching up and touching her. Strange she couldn't feel it. Her body moves down to their height. Strange.

Their anxious faces are inches from her bloody one. Their lips were moving, but she couldn't tell what they were saying. Her eye was drifting close again. Relief is one of the last things she feels. Mika is the last thing she hears. His voice right next to her ear.

"See, they are safe. I protected them for you. You are still whole."

It didn't make sense to her, but she gives into the welcoming darkness and lets her consciousness slip away. This was a bad dream. That was all.


	12. Chapter 12

smileyface209: Thanks for the review! You are right, Mika is like her living, breathing guardian angel! Lacus has teased her about it, but it went over her head. Yuu was lucky to have Guren there for him. They would have been met with the horsemen. So it's better they stay in the city. They have a better chance of survival with Mika hovering over them protecting them. :D

* * *

It was so hot that it felt as if the heat was trying to suffocate her. She tries to shift, but she isn't able to. Something is laying on her limbs trapping them. She panics instantly and opens the one that will open. Her other one cracks, but it's still swollen. She could faintly see out of it. Her body is covered in a light sheen of sweat. She turns her head coming face to face with a sleeping Izumo. His nose brushes hers. His hands reach out grabbing her shirt dragging himself closer to her body. She turns her head a little trying to see the other side.

There is another child sleeping on her. Laying across Izumo is yet another one child. His head is resting on her stomach. Two more are curled on her legs unknowingly cutting off circulation. She tries to shift them all around without waking them. It was dark inside the small house.

Her heart sinks. Their house. They failed. She could still feel the pain, but it wasn't as bad as it was before. Someone had cleaned up her face. It no longer feels as if it's cracking every time she moves. She manages to wiggle free of the group. Izumo opens his eyes and sits up a little. The little boy tumbles into her lap grumbles and crawls to join one of the others. They huddle together. Izumo rubs his eyes as he looks up at her. "Hungry?"

Her heart breaks as she stares down at him. She wishes he could be free, but it didn't seem likely. She reaches out and pats his head. He blinks at her tiredly and drags himself up. She can't stop the smile. "I'm fine, Izumo. Go back to sleep."

He stops moving and just stares down at her with sleep glazed eyes. He flops down onto his butt. He stretches awkwardly and says, "I'm fine promise. I look better than you."

She rolls her eyes at his comment as he shifts a little bit. He's now sitting next to her. He leans over into her body and closes his eyes. His body heat makes her sweat once again. She doesn't say anything though. She just leans back into him and rests her unbruised cheek on the top of his head. She could have lost him forever. The thought brings tears to her eyes. He's still here though. Still breathing beside her. His body isn't becoming cold somewhere deeper underground. She closes her eyes.

"Atsuko?"

"Hm?" Her mind shifts to the present.

"I love you." She smiles and turns her head enough to kiss the top of his head. It makes her lip sting, but it's worth it.

"I love you too, Izumo. Sleep now. I'm going to look for Sora. I want to talk to him," she whispers. He's already asleep though. His breath is deep and even. She sits there just listening to his breathing for a few seconds before wrapping an arm around his waist. She pulls and pushes till he is lay down instead of sitting. He grumbles incoherent words at her, but she just chuckles. She had to check on Sora.

Her eyes roam over the group counting them. They fall on the girl that was injured with her and Sora. She's wearing clean clothes and is curled up on her side at the back side of the group. She appears unharmed aside from the edges of some bruises peeking out. Atusko moves over and presses her forehead to the side of the girls head as gently as she could and puts a hand on her head. "I'm so sorry."

She stands up and moves quietly through the rest of the house. There is no sign of Sora. This makes her panic as she opens the door. She freezes when she see Sora. His back is to her. Mika is standing across the alleyway watching Sora. Sora glances over his shoulder at her. He looked exhausted. Her body shivers. His neck is bandaged where he was bitten. The sweat dries on her skin making her feel disgusting as she steps out and closes the door.

Sora steps to the side to give her more room. His shoulder brushes her. Mika is watching them both with a cold look in his blue eyes. Sora stares at the ground thoughtfully. She isn't sure what to say. She wanted to apologize to Sora; she wanted to thank Mika. She wanted to cry. Her body felt torn. Sora shifts, and it makes up her mind.

"Mi-" He turns and starts to walk down the street. She gaps after him stunned. She spares Sora a glance, but he won't meet her eyes. She hurries after Mika. "Wait! Mika, wait!"

He turns a corner, and she panics. She just lost sight of him. She rushes around the corner. He is already halfway down the street.

"Mika!" she calls desperately. Her body was still hurting so badly. She sees him stiffen before he turns to her slowly. She slows down to a stop in front of him. She is panting softly. Everything hurt. She probably stank, but she wanted him to know something. "Thank you. I know words aren't enough."

She lunges hoping to catch him off guard. Her body collides with his painfully, but she bites back any sound of pain as she hugs him as tight as she can. "I…. I…. I didn't…."

He doesn't respond. He doesn't return the hug, but it doesn't deter her.

"I…. Thank you," she whispers into his chest. "You saved them. You saved me. Thank you."

He shifts, and she wonders if he wants her to let him go. She lifts her head a little to look up at him. He is staring down at her with a guarded look on his face. He slowly lifts his arms up to return her hug loosely. It was almost like he was forcing himself to do it.

"You all would have died."

The blunt words makes her flinch. She closes her eyes and tries to pull away. He pulls her back and says harshly, "There are monsters out there. Don't you listen to anything? They target humans like you."

She just stands there and listens to him. His voice is laced with the sound of anger. "You wouldn't stand a chance against a horseman with _kitchen knives_. Could you be any more stupid?"

She flinches as he insults her. She once again tries to pull away, and he lets her get to the end of his reach and cements his hands on her upper arms trapping her again. He glares at her with that frosty look that could kill. She swallows softly and says, "We didn't think there was such things as monsters. It's a lie we are told. A lie to behave."

He gives her a gentle shake. "I've seen them. I've been outside the city walls."

She looks away from him and swallows again. What does she even say to that? She shivers and closes her eyes. She can feel him move and opens her eye to look up at him. He was leaning so he was her height and whispers, "You could have gotten them all killed if I hadn't shown up. That was so naïve. Do you know how that feels? To watch your loved ones die before you while you are powerless to even help them?"

His fingers dig into her skin. She flinches, but she tries not to say anything about the pain. He leans his head further down. "You could never."

"I saw my parents when they died," she whispers. He looks up at her and shakes his head slowly.

"It's not the same."

"I didn't love them any less," she whispers once again. She was worried about saying anything louder than that. His face softens just the smallest degree. "They didn't bleed out excessively. They didn't lay in pools of their own blood. You don't have to watch them struggle to break free. You didn't seem them run from a predatory who catches them without trying."

His hands slowly start to losen as his face falls into a look of pain. "You don't know what it's like to sacrifice yourself to try and avenge them. The pain of dying."

She tenses. "Mika, what are you talking about?"

He closes his eyes and drops his head. "It's different seeing little kids who have looked up to you for years die. They didn't stand a chance. An adult does, but not a child."

A shiver runs down her spine. She couldn't imagine seeing the dead bodies of the little kids laying around the ground. Her knees feel weak. She wants to collapse as she stares at him in horror. He's speaking like he knows it first-hand.

"Is that…what happened to your family?" He growls looking up at her. She recoils form his fanged growl. His look is truly frightening. He holds her in place though. He gives her a soft shake.

"Don't do that again. I might not ever make it in time again. Promise me, Atsuko."

She shivers. His fingers start to dig into her flesh again. "Promise. Me. Atsuko."

His voice is cold and rough. He sounded almost desperate. "I-I promise."

He releases her and steps back falling back into his cold persona again. He turns to leave. She swallows and reaches out before she can lose her nerve. Her hand catches his cloak. She shivers again as he looks back at her. "How….. How did you know?"

He stares at her, and she desperately hopes he isn't reverting back. Not after what they had been through. He shifts a little as she shivers again. "Ferid told me. He planted a human child around here. One to feed Sora lies, half-truths, and false hopes."

She sags a little as tears well up and fall silently down her face. "Why?"

Mika doesn't answer at all. He tugs on his cloak pulling it from her grip. She wraps her arms around her stomach and stands there trying to seem small. She knows that she screwed up royally. She should have stopped Sora. She should have said no. They should have….

She swallows hard trying to stop the tears.

"You won't be released by Ferid. He'll drag you back to his mansion. You'll be forced to suffer. He may even attempt to punish you. He knew you had tried to leave."

She flinches. "I…."

"I can't protect you from him if he involves the queen." The statement is cold, and she feels herself getting smaller and shaking more. This was a nightmare. What would the punishment be? It wouldn't involve her family would it? She would take all the blame.

Something drapes over her head blocking her view. It's heavy, and she flails around before she manages to get it off her head. Mika is gone. He hadn't even made a sound. She looks down at her hands. A white guard's cloak is hanging limply from her hands. She feels tears well up. She lets out a soft sob and pulls the cloak up to her face to stifle it. He had stayed till she woke up. He had been there to protect her family in her stead. He had protected her. It was stupid, but he must have thought she was cold.

She swallows back the rest of her sobs and wonders what she should do. It'd help her get home unnoticed easier. She releases a sigh and pulls it on. It's large on her, but her body heat immediately warms it. She relaxes into the warmth. She was colder than she thought she would be. She reaches back and pulls the hood up to cover her face as she pulls the front closed holding it closed with one hand as she turns and heads home.

She passes a vampire the second she turns a corner. He would have saw her if she hadn't been wearing the cloak. He didn't seem interested in her though. He didn't even glance at her. He just turned the corner and kept going. She picks up her pace. Maybe Mika's scent was clinging to the material. It must be overpowering her own.

She almost laughs at the gratitude building up as she passes a few more vampires. What was it that Lacus had told her when he had tormented her the other night? It slips her mind as pain rips through her head. Sora is still standing outside the house. She stops before him. He looks at her and glares coldly.

"You look stupid. Where did you get that?" His voice is harsh, but it's also tired. He sits down against the door. She watches him and then lets go of the cloak. She falls to her knees in front on him and pulls him in for a hug. "I'm so sorry, Sora. So sorry."

He swallows and reaches into the cloak hugging her back. He starts to shake. She can hear his soft sobs as he buries his face into her shoulder. She closes her eyes trying not to hiss in pain. It was the one she landed on. He takes a while to stop crying.

Finally, they are sitting inside with meager scraps to eat. A candle is lit on the table. Mika's cloak is folded on the table beside her. It's been silent for a while.

"He carried you back. He wouldn't let anyone touch you," Sora says softly poking his food. "He knelt down and let the little kids check on you. He told them that you were fine. That you just had an accident and had to sleep for a little bit."

He lets out a shuddering breath shoving the food away. "It's all my fault. I was so desperate to save you I lost sight of the true dangers of living here. I blindly followed that kid. I should have just figured it out myself."

He rests his arms on the table and puts his forehead against his forearms. She reaches out and grabs his arm tightly.

"We are going to get punished. They'll kill us," he says slightly muffled. She watches him struggle. She didn't know what to say to him. His eyes lift to glare at the white material at her side. "I hate him. I hate that it was him that saved us."

She releases a sigh and ruffles his hair. He gives her a sour look. She smiles a little and leans forward. "Bedtime."

He stares at her and scoffs. They both stand up. He snatches the cloak off the table and shoves it into her chest. "Keep it with you till you can return it. I don't want us indebted to him more than we already are."

With that, he turns and goes to bed. She stares after him and then looks at the cloak. Mika must have known she'd pass the vampires and gave her an easy way out. He was trying to protect her while he wasn't here physically.

She makes her way to bed setting the cloth off to the side. She glances at her family and feels relief. They all came out mostly unharmed. She was eternally grateful. She lays down. It's a while before sleep finds her, but it does eventually.


	13. Chapter 13

smileyface209: thank you! Ferid always seems to have a hand in everything. :p He's practically the source of all her pain!

Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

The swelling goes down a few days later. They return to the same routine as if nothing happened. She kept looking over her shoulder fearing that the punishment was waiting just around the next corner. Ferid hadn't called on her despite what Mika had said. Mika also hadn't been around. It made her heart ache.

She still slept with his cloak beside her bed ready to give it back to him. She still saw him around the city performing different duties. His eyes would meet hers with their cold look, but he would be pulled away. She was confident that he was still around more she just didn't see him. Sora seemed to think so too. He told her about catching glimpse of Mika before the escape. She wasn't sure what to think of that. She wondered how often he had kept her out of trouble. The kids would sometimes mention him.

They would flail their arms and hop around excitedly telling her different stories that just got more and more fantastical. She highly doubted that Mika had sat down and told them stories for hours while she slept. Izumo would just chuckle and shake his head, so she knew they couldn't be true. Izumo never said a word about Mika. She didn't know if he liked the vampire or not. Sora hated when Mika was brought up. He still didn't like the vampire, though he would grudgingly admit that he had saved them. She hadn't been making the extra money, but Sora was working as well, so they still ate good food.

Each of the children were almost a healthy weight. It made her happy. She found out that the girl had been ripped from Sora's arms by the hooded vampire. He had tried to drink from her, but Sora had thrown himself at her. The vampire didn't care about Sora though. Sora had managed to sink the kitchen knife into the vampire's side pissing it off. The vampire had thrown her carelessly in order to teach the human a lesson. Sora wouldn't say anything about it. The girl had hit her head on the floor when she had landed and lost consciousness.

She wondered what Mika had done. He had claimed to kill the vampires, but Sora wouldn't say if he did or didn't. Atsuko could remember the smell of burnt flesh and fighting.

It didn't matter now, though. They were all together. They were safe. That was all that mattered. They had food.

It was a long day at the lines. Sora had waited for her. Her muscles hurt from carrying so many boxes. She could see Sora waiting impatiently near the entrance to the streets. She picks up her pace coming to a stop beside him. She stretches and yawns.

"What is for dinner?"

He scoffs at her. "Like I know. Izumo did the shopping and cooking today. Let's go."

She smiles at him, and they head home side by side. It's comfortable once again between them. They are almost home when someone grabs the back of Sora's shirt lifting him off the ground. She spins around ready to fight when her blood runs cold. Rene has a flailing Sora in his grip. He holds him out. The material of Sora's shirt strains against his weight. Sora lands a kick, but it glances off Rene's side without any actual damage done. He lets out a frustrated cry switching to Rene's wrist and arm. Atsuko steps toward Rene ready to attack him as well.

"Oops," a voice sings, and she is lifted off the ground. Two arms are wrapped around her waist. A face snuggles into her back. "I missed your scent, kitten!"

She lets out a strangled cry and flails around. He had her at an awkward angle though. Her waste was level with his chest. She tried to get momentum to kick his stomach, but her legs couldn't seem to get far enough away to actually do any damage. His head is in middle of her back out of reach of her elbows or her head. She can feel him nuzzling her back, and it makes her sick to her stomach. She tries to swing at his head with her hands, but the awkward angle doesn't help that either. She puts her hands on his forearms and frantically tries to pull herself out of his grip. His laughter makes her panic even more.

There is a choking noise, and she freezes. Rene's hand is tightly wound around Sora's throat cutting off his air. He makes the horrible choking noise.

"No! Please don't, Rene! Please let him go!" She pleads with the vampire. His cruel red eyes focus on her face.

"Ah, Rene. You are a mood killer," Lacus says with a pout as he peeks around Atsuko's body. She renews her flailing, but Lacus doesn't seem to really care anymore. Rene tightens his grip on Sora's throat so he can't even make a choking noise. His face is turning red. His nails claw at the flesh of Rene's hand, though the vampire doesn't even react. Atsuko can only watch in horror as she starts to beat on Lacus' arms.

"Stop," Rene orders coldly. She immediately stops moving. Her eyes are watching as Sora's face is turning a different color. His attempts are getting weaker and weaker. His eyes were rolling back in his head.

"Please, Rene." Her voice sounded pathetic. "Please."

He observes her silently. "You are to come with us without a fight, understood?"

She nods quickly not once hesitating. Rene's hand opens, and Sora's body falls to the ground. Lacus loosens his grip, and she slides down to her feet. Her back scrapes painfully against various things on Lacus' uniform, but she barely registers the pain. She tries to lunge at Sora, but Lacus draws her back against him and leans down to put a chin on her shoulder with a fanged grin.

"Now, now, he isn't about to die. You did promise to come with us, didn't you?" He laughs coldly in her ear turning his head to run his nose up her cheek inhaling softly. She jerks roughly and tries to move away, but he prevents it when he grabs her chin. She doesn't look away from Sora. He was laying in the street looking dazed, but his color was returning.

Rene steps over him closing in on her and Lacus. She shivers at his cold look. She feared these two vampires more than anyone else. They knew where her family lived. Something cold and wet slides from the middle of her jaw to her ear. She flinches and slams her foot down on his. He growls angrily in her ear. She claws at the hand on her chin as he mutters, "Stupid human, know your place. Your guardian angel isn't here to protect you this time."

To her horror, she feels her shoulder being bared. She struggles as hard as she can trying to slip away from her, but his hand had moved from her chin to loop around her stomach while the other was pulling her shirt to the side. She swallows hard as she feels his breath seconds before pain rips through her shoulder. She lets out a scream of pain, but a hand overs her mouth. He had released her shirt as he draws out the blood in greedy gulps. She can feel tears running down her face as she stomps on his foot again. Her reward is him biting harder.

"Lacus." She is ripped from him just as her head starts to spin from blood loss. Lacus lets out a growl reaching for her. Rene reaches out and presses a hand into his partner's chest shoving him backward. "We can't kill her."

Lacus snarls once again and turns stomping off. Her shirt brushes over the bite wound making her wince. Rene throws her over his shoulder driving the air from her lungs when her stomach meets his shoulder. His arm loops around her butt holding her in place. She doesn't have the strength to even blush. Her whole body was in shock. She had never been drank from directly. It was worse than she ever thought possible. The feeling of losing her strength as _something_ draws her blood. She has black spots dancing around the edges of her vision. She could see Sora trying to get up weakly. A bruise is already forming around his throat. She shakes her head tiredly, and he stares after her with tear filled eyes. Worry is all she can see before she just hangs limply over Rene's shoulder.

His bones dig painfully into her lower stomach, but she doesn't try to shift to get comfortable. She didn't think she could get comfortable anyway. She just watches the cloak move below her. There was flashes of a second grey one on occasion, but she didn't care. She hated Rene and Lacus, hated them with every fiber of her being.

She feels Rene stop and to her horror he drops his shoulder rolling her off. Her body tenses wondering if she was going to hit the ground. She doesn't though. For a moment, she feels relief at the thought of someone catching her. She looks up at her savior. Her mind snaps into focus as she stares up wide eyed.

Ferid Bathory had a hold of her. He was the one who caught her. She's still too stunned to even move. He just gives her a grin. He looks at her shoulder and looks up at Rene, who simply shrugs. Lacus is nowhere to be seen. Ferid drops her legs, but he keeps an arm around her. It seemed almost kind that he was supporting her, but she figured it was so he didn't have to drag her off the ground if she refused to stand. Ferid flicks a hand, and Rene leaves without a word. It surprises Atsuko, though she doesn't have time to ponder on it.

The material of Ferid's glove press on one of the puncture wounds and then pulls out his hand staring at her blood thoughtfully. He licks the blood on his glove, though he doesn't get it all the way off the white material. She stares at him in revulsion. He merely smiles at her.

"Lacus did this no? You are lucky Rene had orders to bring you in alive," he says. There is a teasing lilt to her voice. She swallows hard as she stares up at him. He winks at her and puts a hand in her back turning her to a giant unfamiliar place. The doors open enough for them to slip into. She doesn't even bother looking around. She just stares at her feet.

Was this it? Was this the end?

Ferid uses his hand to lead her through the halls. Every step makes her body feel heavier and heavier. They pause before a door, and Ferid knocks. Her body goes numb and into auto pilot.

Ferid must hear the ok to open the door, because he pushes it open. His arm snakes around her waist and pushes her forward. He walks side by side with her. She's in a throne room. It confuses her as to why.

The reason for that confusion? There is a little girl sitting on what appears to be a throne. Her outfit is black standing out against all the white. Her pink hair is pulled up into various pigtail styles. She has a look of irritation on her face. She is supporting her face on one hand slouched to one side. Her cold, red eyes sweep over Atsuko making her feel self-conscious. She could tell this person thought of herself as important.

"This is the queen. She rules over this whole country," Ferid whispers to her. For once, she is grateful to him. "She is going to decide the fate of your family and you after your little escape."

He chuckles, which draws the girl's attention. Her eyes narrow in clear distain for the vampire at Atsuko's side. She sits herself up a little more as she watches Atsuko. Ferid makes an exaggerated bowing gesture clearly mocking the girl. He sweeps Atsuko's knees out making her collapse onto her hands and knees. She doesn't rise her head. She just stares at the floor.

She was doomed. This was it. She hears a noise and sees black shoes appear before her. A cold hand seizes her chin lifting her head. Her eyes meet the cold red of the vampire queen's.

"She's bleeding, Ferid." The girl looks up at the still standing man. He shrugs slightly.

"It wasn't me who fed off her," he says with a smirk. The queen narrows her eyes in irritation before she looks back at Atsuko.

"And you don't know who did correct? Who is this human? Why are you bothering me with her?" The queen lets Atsuko go as she practically sneers at Ferid. Atsuko had never heard so much hate in one voice. Not even Sora had accomplished that level of hate.

"She is a human I decided to have a pet," Ferid explains. It sounds so sick when put that way. Atsuko looks up at Ferid as the queen lifts from her crouch and crosses her arms.

"And you see it fit to waste my time? Why cause one of the guards fed off her? Keep better track of your toys," the girl snaps coldly. She watches Ferid for a minute. "Are you drinking from her?"

Ferid waves his hand with a cruel laugh. "My dear queen, would anyone admit that to a figure of authority?"

The girl scoffs and snaps angrily, "I'm busy, stop wasting my time. If she is such a bother to you that you brought her before me, kill her."

Atusko's heart stops. She was going to be killed? Ferid lets out a laugh, "Is that your order, most beautiful highness?"

The tension skyrockets as she glares at Ferid angrily. He is looking back at her with an amused look that is bordering on disrespectful. Atsuko wants nothing more than to just crawl away from the two, but she figures a slight bit of movement on her part will draw their attention.

She didn't want that, so she sat back to watch them. Ferid shrugs, "I'll kill her then."

"What aren't you telling me, Bathory?" The girl snarls. "What are you hiding?"

"Why not ask the human?" Ferid challenges. Atsuko sees the girl tense and without warning swings at Ferid. He seems to expect it as he moves several feet away with a mocking smirk on his face. "Now, now, remember what happens if you kill me."

Red eyes snap down to Atsuko. She scoots back a little as the queen squats before her. The queen allows her to move, though Atsuko isn't sure why. An impatient look spreads over the queen's face. "Answer, livestock. What is he hiding?"

She can't find her voice right away. This girl in front of her scared her beyond belief, yet the girl hadn't even lifted a hand to her. The most she had done was touch Atsuko's chin. Finally, she finds her voice, though it's barely a whisper.

"I…we….my family and I tried to escape." It sounded so lame. It sounded so stupid. She wanted nothing more than to just shrink away into the floor and disappear into nothing. Her nerves made her feel sick to her stomach. Should she add something? The girl squats in front of Atsuko again giving her a thoughtful look.

"Well, you aren't falling apart, so I assumed everyone survived?" A smile graces the girl's lip, and it sends a jolt of pure terror straight through Atsuko's body. "It's a crime to try and leave without permission, you know."

Atsuko can't move. She just stares at the girl in complete horror. Her muscles won't react at all. She wants to run, but she can't. She's not even sure she is _breathing_ any more.

"Whose idea was it?" the girl asks softly tilting her head. She looks almost innocent, but Atsuko knows better. This creature squatting in front of her is the furthest thing from innocent. Her body starts to shake without her even knowing it. It delights the vampire queen. She smiles as she reaches out and gently touches Atsuko's cheek. She says softly, "Shhhhh, child. Just tell me whose idea it was to leave. You have other orphans who live with you right? I promise to only punish one of you. The rest will live on like nothing happened. I won't bring the full extent of the law down on him."

Atsuko's throat tightens as she stares at queen. Just one would get punished. Her mind flashes through their faces. Just one.

"Give me a name." The demand is spoken softly almost like the girl is trying to comfort Atsuko.

"I….. I…. It…." The girl pulls her cold hand away and smiles at her gently. She simply nods. This couldn't be real. The queen of vampires couldn't be so kind. She had to be lying.

But as hard as Atsuko tried to tell herself that, a part of her still had a sliver of hope. She could protect everyone.

"I…..I did," she whispers. A lump forms in her throat as the queen watches her thoughtfully and then looks up at Ferid. The cold look of absolute hatred falls over her face.

"How is it your pets are always trying to escape?" Ferid simply laughs and shrugs. The girl's eyes narrow angrily at him, but she doesn't say anything more to him. She lets out a sigh and stands staring down at Atsuko. She turns on her heel heading for the throne. "Cast her outside the walls. If she wanted to leave so badly, let her."

Atsuko's whole world drops. She would be cast out of the city without anyone? She'd be alone on the other side. The side with monsters that hunted humans. Her vision swims with tears that fall onto the ground beneath as her arms shake so badly that she almost collapses. She knew it was too good to be true. She wanted to ask about her family, but she could find her voice. Her body wouldn't follow any commands at all. She felt like curling up and just disappearing. Where had her life gone so wrong?

A laugh and a voice cuts through her memory, "Is that your final decision?"

"Ferid." The way his name is said is more a threat than anything else. Her arms give out, and she pitches forward. He simply laughs in response. Atsuko rolls to her side and pulls her knees up as she silently continues to cry. She didn't want to listen, but she didn't have much of a choice. She hugs herself tightly and closes her eyes tightly in pain. Her chest felt so hollow now. She'd never see her family again; she'd never see Mika again.

"It's nothing important."

"You wouldn't have brought it up otherwise." She feels something brush past her, but she doesn't open her eyes to even look. She doesn't care. Everything around her is falling apart slipping through her fingers like water.

"She's just become important to someone," Ferid says softly.

"Who?"

It's silent as Ferid apparently decides not to answer. She can hear a warning growl from the girl. It's terrifying, like facing a vicious wild animal that has been taunted one to many times. There is a scrape of door, and she can hear footsteps. There is a halt. Tension spikes in the air and suddenly she's being pulled into a sitting position. She opens her eyes but all she can see is white. The arms around her pulls her to a body.

"Him." Ferid sounds amused. He was enjoying this completely. It's silent as she is shifted away from the body. Mika pulls on her shirt. She shrinks away trying to push his hand away. His eyes narrows as anger flickers deep in his blue eyes at the sight of the torn flesh. She tugs on the shirt trying to hide it. She felt exposed with her shoulder showing. She tries to pull away from Mika's grip, but he doesn't let her move more than a few inches.

His face becomes tense, and he looks away from her to Ferid. Ferid laughs once again leaning down, "What's with that look, Mika?"

His fingers tighten around her arms. She can see the girl giving Mika a thoughtful look. She unconsciously scoots closer to Mika. He doesn't even look at her as he watches Ferid and the queen over his shoulder.

"Now, now, don't look at me. I didn't bite her," Ferid waves his hand, though he is still wearing a smirk. "Besides, that is the least of her worries. After all, she's an outcast now."

Mika releases her and is on his feet in seconds. He's standing between the two vampires and her. His voice is cold as he focuses on the queen. "What do you mean?"

"She broke the law, Mika," the queen says. Her thoughtful red eyes look down toward Atsuko. Atsuko shies away from the look shrinking back. "She needs to be punished."

"Krul," Mika starts, but he pauses. Atsuko slowly stands up behind him. She could feel Krul's eyes watching her the entire time. It was like being stalked. It sent chills down her spine.

"Ahhhh, you can't break up friends, your highness!" Ferid says suddenly behind her. He lunges forward smashing her into Mika's back as he wraps his arms around both of them. She feels the air leave her lungs as she is practically crushed between the two. She can't see over Mika's shoulder to even see what expression Krul was wearing. She wiggles trying to get free, but it just makes Ferid rub his nose against hers. She lets out a soft startled noise and decides to bury her face in Mika's back. Mika's muscles are tense.

Atsuko hears a sigh, "Bathory, get off Mika. You are making him uncomfortable. The human can't even breathe."

Ferid lets out a playful whine and hugs them tighter. "But they are like precious children to me! I don't want to let them go!"

The thought of being Ferid's child makes Atsuko actually gag. Mika lets out a noise of irritation at the comment as well.

"Your _children_ hate you," Krul says bluntly. Ferid lets out a sigh and finally lets them go. Atsuko leans away from Mika bumping into Ferid. She immediately leans back into Mika looking over her shoulder at the creepy vampire. He has a hand on his hip the other is spread out to his side.

"They just don't know what I do for them. What sacrifices I have made," Ferid's voice comes out dramatic sounding.

"You would let them die just to see their expressions twisted in horror. You already did it to Mika before. I'm sure you had a hand in almost bringing the girl to her death," Krul's voice sounds bored with the conversation now. "If it weren't for me, Mika wouldn't even be here, Bathory. So don't claim to even have fatherly feelings for him."

Her head spins as she hears that. What did they mean by that? Ferid had almost killed Mika? But then why did Mika spend time with Ferid? It didn't make sense, but there wasn't much that did make sense at this point in time.

"Ah, I know!" She hears Krul growl at being ignored. "We shouldn't cast her out. It'll just tear poor little Mika apart. He already misses his sweet little princess Yuu."

Mika turns enough to glare at Ferid. Atsuko was looking at him too. Was he trying to save her? Why? What game was he playing? Ferid looks down at her with a smile. He looks back at Krul.

"Think about it. Cast her out, she won't survive more than a day or two. Someone saved her. I had guards posted at the exits, but her family survived. How did they survive?"

"I saved them."

Ferid looks at Mika and grins.

"Mika, how did you save them?" Krul asks sternly. It's silent for a few minutes before she appears before Atsuko. Her hand reaches out grabbing Atsuko around the throat. Her hand is so small, but it holds more strength than Atsuko ever imagined possible. "How did he save your family?"

Atsuko's eyes well up with tears as she reaches up and grabs the wrist. A hand shoots out grabbing onto Krul's arm. Mika has his fangs bared at her. Krul's eyes turn to Mika with a look of anger. Her other hand covers his hand. Maybe Atsuko had missed something, but a look of pain flashes across Mika's face as he seems to lose the strength to stand. He sinks to his knees releasing her arm.

"Don't forget who your master is, Mika," she snarls softly and focuses back on Atsuko. "You killed the guards, didn't you Mika?"

She glances at him once again. Atsuko feels the hand around her throat release her. She sinks to her knees beside Mika coughing to get her breath back. A hand on her throat. Krul lets out a noise of irritation.

"That was stupid, Mika. Killing your own for a human. You are not human anymore, Mika. She's not like you. She has more in common with Yuu than she does you." Atsuko looks up at Krul, who is watching Mika with a thoughtful look. She finally tears her eyes away from Mika to look at Ferid. She waves a hand at him.

"You want to hear my idea now? How about we punish them both? I mean Mika did kill his comrades. She did try to escape." Dread fills her as she looks up at Ferid. "An experiment of sorts. See, I wanted her to get close to Mika. Maybe if he was close to a human again that he could touch, see, and smell, he might give into his urges, but he hasn't. Look at him. Even now, he is fighting the scent of her blood."

Ferid starts to circle them. All three are watching him now. "He would likely carry her off to the demon army's protection. Or at least as close to Yuu as he can get if you just banish her. He'll deal with the consequences of his actions, but…."

She feels the tension rising as he stops yet again. This was going to be horrible. She was almost considering the banishment as an alternative to whatever Ferid had planned. Mika had shifted his weight like he was about to stand.

"Bathory!" Krul snaps impatiently.

"I gave him an offer once, but he reacted violently to it," Ferid chuckles remembering. "I think it's something that he fears worse than anything else."

Mika slowly stands a murderous look in his eyes. He must know what is going to happen. Krul rolls her eyes. "You can't be serious, Bathory."

Ferid laughs and crosses his arms. "He is nearing the end of his line. He'll have to drink soon, or he will become a demon."

"No," Mika's tone is firm. Krul glances at him. Atsuko doesn't move. The tension weighs a ton. She's the only one out of the loop. It makes her feel stupid, but she didn't dare ask. She didn't want to know the answer either.

"We can give an option in his punishment," Ferid says with a cruel smile. He lifts a hand up. One finger is extended. "One, we cast her out, but he is to stay within the walls or I will hunt her and kill her myself."

He lifts a second finger looking sadistic. "He has to complete his transformation by drinking some of her blood."

Atsuko recoils away from them all. Mika looks down at her, but his eyes return to glaring at Ferid. He looked just as scary as Krul looks naturally. Ferid laughs off the look. Atsuko trusted Mika, but she didn't want her blood sucked. She'd focus on all that other stuff later. She was low from Lacus earlier. If Mika had to take some, she believes she will die. Even if it's Mika, the pain of being bitten scares her. The sound, the feeling, everything made her just want to run. She stands slowly and starts to back away. Krul gives her a thoughtful look.

She backs into a body. An arm wraps around her waist. A hand is extended over her shoulder showing three fingers. Her whole body stiffens. None of these were favorable to her. It didn't matter though. Her choice didn't matter. It would be up to Mika. Her eyes wander to him. The next words stop her heart.

"Three, we do an experiment of our own. We turn her. I wonder how long she will last without blood." His fingers run through her hair. She's positive she is not breathing. This can't be happening. "Would Mika hold out if someone he cared for couldn't? Would he stand by? Or would peer pressure of a friend help to teeter him over the end?"

This was not happening.


	14. Chapter 14

This is another Mika point of view chapter. I hope that it more or less fills in some of Atsuko's blank spots to further explain things.

Thank you for reading! :D Enjoy!

* * *

He stares at Sora silently. He pulls Atsuko a few steps behind him. It's not as if the boy would attack her, but he didn't want her getting between the two of them if Sora tried to attack Mika. This only seems to escalate the situation to a critical point. The boy starts to yell. Atsuko attempts to calm the enraged child, but he lashes out at her angrily before focusing back on Mika himself.

The boy takes a few steps forward. Mika's eyes narrow immediately thinking of the best way to neutralize him without actually killing the boy. He feels her tense and lunge forward trying to stop the boy. He pulls her back into place. She'd just get hurt if she tried to help. The boy turns his anger on Atsuko. Mika turns his gaze from the boy down to Atsuko. He can smell her tears as they start to fall. He just watches silently. She explains the situation that led up to her being with him. His blood starts to boil. What was Ferid hoping to gain by threatening to kill her family to get her cooperation? He asks her want Ferid wanted her to do, but she breaks down instead. Sora pulls her away from Mika and lets her cry on his shoulder. He starts to once again accuse Mika.

Pain runs through his chest. Sora was right. He had originally reached out to drink her blood. Krul's blood wasn't lasting long at all. It was getting worse and worse as the days went by. He takes a step back, turns on his heel, and walks away. He doesn't stray too far though. He hangs around just out of sight. Maybe she'd open up more if he wasn't there.

It turned out he was right. He leans against the wall thoughts racing. Ferid was using her to get him to complete the transformation. He couldn't believe it, but it was something that Ferid would do. His hand reaches up to his chest where the persistent ache had settled and wasn't moving no matter how much of her blood he drank. He closes his eyes and turns hurrying back to Ferid's mansion. He storms in looking for the older vampire. It doesn't take him long to find Ferid. He's lounging in the dining room a glass of red liquid before him. Mika approaches quickly. Ferid lifts the glass away before it can be broken and looks up at Mika with a grin.

"Hello, Mika. How was your trip out? Did she make it home alright?" He feigns concern which spikes Mika's anger. He remains calm though. He wanted a level head when asking questions of Ferid, or he would never get a straight answer.

"You are using her."

"Aren't you going to?" Ferid asks calmly taking a sip of the blood. He looks up at Mika coyly. "You think that the army would let them near Yuu? She'd be sent to an outlaying town. Those humans want to keep Yuu. They'll smell a spy a mile away. Your plans haven't changed much over the years."

Mika tenses as he glares at Ferid. His jaw clenches as he says, "Let her go."

Ferid laughs swirling the blood in the glass as if it was wine. "Let livestock go? Why? She's useful. Why not use her full potiental?"

Mika slams a hand on the table with a soft growl. "Let her go."

"You of all people should know that it is better to becareful what you wish for," Ferid says cryptically. Mika feels his body tense up. Something had been planned. Something he hadn't foreseen. Ferid looks up at him. His hand reaches up laying gently on Mika's cheek. Mika flinches away. "Ah, I missed that expression on your face. It's the best look I have ever seen."

"What did you do?" Mika demands desperately.

"It's simple," Ferid says with a smile. Mika takes a step back eyes wide. "I let her go. It might be more permanent than you wanted, but she will be free."

He takes a drink of his drink. Mika stares at him feeling a creeping horror settle in his chest. She wouldn't. She was smarter than that. She wouldn't try to leave.

"I wonder if the little herd has left yet?" Ferid taunts. He laughs as Mika turns and rushes to the door. "You think you can find her?"

He pauses at the door. Ferid takes his time finishing another drink. Mika wants nothing more than to shove it down his throat. Finally, Ferid says, "They are going to use the sewer system. Likely the first door they come across. It's easy to manipulate humans into telling other humans things you want them to hear. Her little brother, Sora I believe, is the easiest with that hot head of his."

Mika is out the door in seconds. He pushes himself to run to her house. He throws the door open hoping she was smart enough to stay. The empty house haunts him.

'No! No! You stupid girl! What have you done?!' He spins and pushes his body as fast as it can go. 'Let me make it. Please! Let me save her!'

He rushes through the tunnels. He passes a crate that makes a strange noise as he bumps it. He doesn't even pay attention. He knows where she is now. He can smell her blood in the air. His heart picks up as he nears the room. She was hurt, possibly dying. He didn't think he could handle it. He stops in the entrance. The door on the other side. A vampire was standing over Atsuko's body. A second girl hits the ground with a sickening thud beside Atsuko. She lets out a cry at the sight and drags herself to the girl. Her movements were sluggish. She was trying to check the girl. Mika advances toward the vampire with a silent snarl on his face. He was so happy he had grabbed his sword as he left. He draws it. The sound of it leaving the sheath attracts the hooded vampire's attention. In seconds, his body disappears showering the girls with ash. He doesn't even stop to think of it as he turns his head at the sound of a scream.

The other vampire has his fangs in Sora's neck. Sora was getting paler by the second. Mika rushes over to him. The other vampire releases Sora, who collapses. He's still conscious, but he's bleeding. The other vampire leaps back blood staining his face. Mika snarls in disgust as he raises his sword at the vampire. The vampire charges him. Mika easily knocks the sword away each time the vampire swings at him. He makes slashes of his own as the steps around Sora drawing the vampire away from the boy. The vampire was getting angrier and angrier by the second. Mika felt satisfaction with every slice. The feeling of him cutting through the skin of a vampire was truly amazing. Before long, he grows tired and steps forward. His sword thrusts through the vampire's chest. He twists the blade slowly as he glares at the vampire coldly. The vampire wears a stunned expression. He lets out a gasp at the blade moving in a slow circle. He disappears in seconds. Mika hears a noise and sheaths his sword walking through the ash without a second though. Sora is trying to move, but he's quickly losing his consciousness.

His teal eyes meet Mika's blue ones as Mika kneels beside him. "Why…?"

"I didn't do it for you. I could care less what happens to you, but she cares," Mika states as he checks the boy over. He didn't have anything worth noting. He moves over. Atsuko was lying beside the girl also out. The girl had a large bump on the back of her head, but she seemed otherwise fine. Mika scoops her up and moves her across the room. He returns and does the same for Sora propping them up together, so they would have someone there if they should awaken. He notices something in Sora's clothes and reaches out pulling it out. Disbelief floods him. Their only means of protection was kitchen knives? Dull ones at that. He snarls as he searches Sora pulling ever piece he can off the boy. He throws them way behind some pipes. He returns to Atsuko's side doing the same thing. He then pulls his gloves off and shoves them in his pockets. He also pulls off his cloak casting it to the side careful not to get blood on it. He rolls her from her side onto her back. His fingers brushes the bruise on her cheek. Her face reacts flinching in pain. His fingers run over the split in her lip. His teeth grits in anger. Blood was caking the side of her face. The hooded vampire had struck her. From the looks of it, he had struck her pretty hard. Mika's hands shake with anger, both at her and at the vampire who had dared hurt her. He can't help it. He moves to sit against the wall and drags her unconscious body to his. He cradles her as the panic and anger slowly disappears. He could feel her breathing.

She was here. She was safe in his arms. He had protected her. He buries his face into the side of her head. Her frazzled hair tickles his face, but he didn't care. He could smell her natural smell. He just lets it wash over him. He could have lost her like he had so many others. "Stupid naïve girl."

He whispers it into her hair as he lets out a soft breath. "I didn't see…. I should have looked. I didn't think you would try to run."

He could feel her stirring and pulls his head back and instead moves it to rest on her shoulder. He can feel the pulse in her neck as she moves a little more. "Why did you try to run? I can't protect you if you aren't within my reach. Why are you so stupid? How could you? They know everything. Why? Why did you do it?"

He feels her tense and shifts her a little. She seems to relax. He picks up rocking though he isn't doing it on purpose. He hadn't realized he was doing it until now. He finds himself just talking. He couldn't stop the flow of words coming out of his mouth. He almost lost her. It hurt so bad to think of her not being there anymore. He couldn't stand the thought. She was the only solid thing he had. He was going to take her with him when he went to get Yuu. He'd free her from this city. She lets out a noise of pain and tries to move. Panic sets in for just a moment and he clings to her more than he ever intended to do. "Don't move, please. Don't."

It felt so good to hold her. It meant she was safe. He would do what he could to protect her. He'd do whatever was needed to hold her there. Her head rolls back onto his shoulder. She tries to talk, but she fails. He couldn't make out what she was asking for. Was she calling out for someone? He can feel her stomach tense under his arms. Was she going to throw up? She had likely bitten her cheek and ingested some of her own blood. It wouldn't be good for her. She tries to move again, but it appears to pain her.

"Shhhhh…." He whispers to her after lifting his head to let her move on her own. He feels the effects of sitting in an awkward position despite being a vampire. He shifts around to get comfortable. He has to know. "Why did you do it?"

She finally turns her head to look at him. His heart clenches when she says his name. He slowly raises his eyes to look into her face. Her face looked horrible. It makes his chest hurt. Her eye was swollen almost shut. Blood was stuck to the side of face. It was almost dry now, so it cracked every time she moved. Before he can stop himself, his fingers brush her bruise. She flinches at the light touch. He slowly pulls her away afraid a quick movement would hurt her more than needed. He buries his face again. He couldn't stand the sight of her injuries. It made him ache horribly. He should have been here. He should have stopped her. He hears her trying to ask how they had survived or something along those lines. He looks at her. She was staring at the other two humans. She wanted to see them. He makes sure his movements are slow, so they don't jolt her. She looks surprised to find herself being carried by him, but she doesn't argue or anything. It's a relief. She even seems to relax in his arms. A flicker of happiness races through his heart at the thought. "I killed them. It was the only way."

He takes a few more steps. She looked like she would be sick. "You are stupid. You can't escape from here. If I had come any later, they would have died."

'You would have died.' Pain grabs a hold once again.

"How long have you been planning this?" His tone makes her flinch, and he immediately feels regret. He didn't want her to be scared of him. He didn't intend to make her feel guilty either. The boy starts to stir. He finally actually becomes coherent. Instantly, he is on his feet yelling. Atsuko flinches. Mika watches his hands run through his pockets. Mika almost can't believe that this human boy thinks he stands a chance against an armed vampire.

"Shut up, stupid human," he growls. It's better to end the conversation now than allow the boy to drag on with it. The second Sora reaches for Atsuko, Mika tenses. Sora would _not_ take her away from his protective reach. Both humans freeze instantly. He doesn't care. He wants to draw her closer, but he didn't want to hurt her. He grits his teeth baring his fangs at the human boy who was now frantically looking for some type of weapon. The boy resists his order of getting the others. It irritates Mika further, and he ends up snapping at the boy. The stupid human finally gives in and does as he is told. Mika notices her eyes getting heavier and shifts her a little. She seems to wake up, but it isn't for long. Her head rolls awkwardly, and to prevent her from tipping to one side, he shifts quickly. Her head hits his shoulder. There is multiple voices calling her name from the tunnel. Mika makes his way over there slowly after he circles back to grab his cloak.

He ignores a boy who states that Mika can't be trusted. He was more focused on the worried look of some children. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her fighting sleep. He moves his head enough to whisper to her, "Sleep, Atsuko." The kids had wandered closer and were reaching up brushing her back and hips. His heart softens at the sight. They wanted to check on her, but he was too tall. He carefully lowers himself down, so they can lean into her face. Their voices overlap making it hard to really understand what they are trying to ask. He sees her drifting off, and a small smile ghosts over his lips. She was safe. They all were safe. She wouldn't be broken like he was, like Yuu was. He leans down to tell her that. He had protected them for her. She had almost made his mistake, but he prevented it. He could feel his heart warm at the thought.

Maybe he wasn't so damned after all.

He follows the younger boy, Izumo his name was, out of the sewer. One of the kids was carrying his cloak for him. They had circled around Mika asking him all sorts of questions about what it was like to be a vampire. He didn't have the heart to be harsh with them, so he told them a pretty little lie that it was like being human. Sora glares at him coldly for the response, but Mika doesn't care. The kids then focus on Atsuko asking what happened to her. He didn't want to ruin that small amount of innocence and tells them that she had been hurt playing a game. They asked if she'd be alright, and he had offered them a smile and promised that she would be safe. He'd make sure of it.

Sora tries to get them to leave Mika alone, but they refuse to. He gives up once they are almost home. Izumo blocks the doorway with a knife in one hand as he faces Mika. They manage to shoo the kids back into the house.

"Give her to Sora, bloodsucker." It was clear the little boy was afraid. The tip of the knife was shaking, but he was trying so hard to look brave in the face of a vampire who was much larger than he was. Sora steps forward, and Mika growls at him again. He pulls her limp body closer to his. He wasn't about to give her up. He realizes with a jolt that he is being possessive. Was it the thought of losing her that made him feel so overprotective of her? He clenches his jaw as he looks down at her. This was her family. They wouldn't hurt her. He finally steels his nerve and passes her over to Sora. Sora stumbles under Atsuko's weight for a moment. Mika reaches out grabbing her arm steadying him through her. Sora jerks away from him and carries her out of sight. Mika feels a small hole in his chest as he turns to focus on Izumo, who also disappears into the house and returns with Mika's cloak. He hands it over without a word and disappears again.

Mika doesn't return to the mansion. He hovers around the outside of the house for a while. He wanders off after a while, and when he returns, Sora is sitting outside the house. Sora looks up at him with a cold look that doesn't faze Mika. He looks away immediately with a huff.

"It was my idea. I crafted it. She asked questions, and I thought I had thought of everything. I didn't think we would…. She came up with the idea of hiding the kids away, so if something went wrong, they'd have Izumo there."

Mika just listens to the confession. Sora falls silent when he doesn't get a response. The silence weighs heavy between them. The door opens, and Atsuko steps out. His eyes search her body. She seems ok other than the marks on her face. He turns as she tries to say his name. He needed to get away from her. His anger was bubbling back up. He quickly walks away. He can hear her pursue him. He could escape her, but he's not sure he wants to now. He has to make her understand what she could have lost. He hears his name again and finally stops. He turns to face her. She's panting as she watches him. He can feel his anger bubble. She had been naïve. She should have thought it all through better. She would have died outside the walls. She didn't know how to fight, nor did any of the kids with her. Her thanks only fuels his anger. He shouldn't have almost lost her.

When her body collides with his, he is stumped. He didn't know if he wanted to push her away and reprimand her, or if he wanted to pull her in close just to feel her heart beating again. He shifts so he can lift his arms to wrap around her. He didn't pull her in like he wanted to do, but he does return her affection. It makes his voice freeze in his throat for a second. He had to make her understand. She had to know what could have happened, so she wouldn't try again.

"You all would have died." He tenses when she tries to pull away. He pulls her back in. She had to hear about this, about the monsters about what could have been. Images of blood and warm bodies becoming cold fills his mind. He continues to berate her. She had to _know_ what could have befallen them. She had to understand. He was so afraid of losing her to something as stupid as a rash choice. He lets her pull away the second time she tries, but he stops her when she reaches the limit of his reach. He lets his eyes roam over her face. Her comment about not believing in the horsemen makes sense.

She'd spent her whole life protected by the vampires, whether he liked to admit it or not. He gives her body a shake to get her full attention, though he knows it's not necessary. He lets her know that the monsters are very much real. He then proceeds to lecture her on the dangers and pain of losing loved ones. Images burn into his brain as he tells her. He didn't want her to suffer that fate. He brushes aside her argument about her parents. It wasn't the same to see an adult die as it was little kids. The thought of her youngest family members laying in pools of blood springs to his mind. The sight of her crestfallen face. Her becoming bitter like he had. Before he knows it, he's talking about his family.

When she asks if that is what happened to him, he releases a growl. He had said too much. He didn't want her tainted by his dark past. He didn't want her to hate him because he was the reason he had gotten his family killed. She would think he was a coward for still living. She'd think of him as pathetic for working with Ferid, his family's murderer. She tries to pull away, but he makes her stand in one spot. She is shivering and for a moment he wonders if she is cold. She is human after all. The elements affected her stronger than they did him. He focuses on his task. He gives her a shake. He'd make her promise to never try that stupid stunt again. Her promise makes him relax considerably. He had succeeded as far as he knew. Now, he needed to have a word with Ferid. He had to get to the bottom of this mess and figure it out, so she's be safe.

She stops him again when she asks him how he knew. He hesitates to tell her anything. Finally, he gives in at the sight of her crestfallen expression and tells her that it was Ferid's doing. It was likely to torture Mika in some way. He doesn't answer her question of why Ferid would do something like that. He didn't understand the man himself.

He wants to comfort her when she cowers down. He searches for something to say. There has to be some sort of comfort right? What would she want? His heart sinks as his hand moves up to his cloak. She looked so cold and small right now. She'd have a hard time getting home. He says the first thing that comes to mind. Ferid wouldn't let her go. He'd make her suffer since his plan was ruined. He'd have a tantrum. He'd drag the issue before Krul. He realizes with dread if it goes before Krul, he might not be able to protect her.

"I can't protect you from him if he involves the queen." The thought makes him sick. He had to talk to Ferid _now_ before the tantrum started. He notices her shivering again and decides to escape. He pulls his cloak off dropping it over her head. It'd protect her from prying eyes. His smell still clung to it, so it should help a little. She'd be warm too. He turns and quickly leaves. He had his own mission to do. He still had to clean up her mess.

The talk doesn't go how he wants. Ferid repeatedly dodges his questions. In the end, he chases around the noble. He doesn't have time to stop and really check on Atsuko. He did check ins. She seemed to be doing well, which he was pleased about.

He still needed answers, and he couldn't help but feel limited on time. His frustration grows as his becomes unbearable at the worst of times and painful at the best. Krul's blood was barely working. He had to drink so much of it now, and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd supply him with blood.

It was the reason that he was accompanying Ferid to her castle right now. She had called upon them both. Or at least that's what Ferid said. He didn't argue. He ignores their usual arguments. Ferid turns to him and asks him to fetch something from the other side of the palace. Mika frowns, but Krul orders him to leave. He does as he is told. What help could more vials be? He had cleaned out the ones she had loaned him last time. She wasn't filling any right now anyway. She usually did it in private or when they were alone together to torment him with the scent of blood.

They were hiding something from him. Could it be about Yuu? He picks up his pace. It takes him longer to find the vials, but he heads back to the throne room. He could hear talking and a faintly familiar scent. His pace increases. It was the faint scent of blood that had long since stopped bleeding. But the smell haunted him. His stomach rumbles as pain spreads through every fiber of his being. He swallows hard and pushes the door open. It hits him full force.

Atusko's scent. He lets the container of vials slip from his fingers as he stares at the two vampires before him. Her body is laying on the opposite side of them. Her body was oddly pale. He is by her side in minutes. He was holding his breath at the thought of Ferid or Krul draining her. He sees her breath and immediately pulls her up against him in shock. He knew why she here. They had punished her. They had sent him away to punish her. He can see the blood staining her white shirt. He reaches out with a racing heart pulling her shirt to the side. She tries to resist, but he doesn't let her. The bite mark isn't clean. It looked like someone wanted to cause her undue pain by dragging their fangs across her skin. He immediately looks up at Ferid with a hostile look. Ferid laughs his worries away. Krul doesn't even respond. He couldn't believe she'd stand by and let Ferid drink from Atsuko.

She wasn't Atsuko to them though. She was a nameless human. She was livestock to them. She didn't mean anything to them at all. Not like she meant to him. His heart drops at an implied comment from Ferid. What was her punishment if it wasn't having her blood drawn? He immediately questions Krul.

Her response was simple. "She broke the law, Mika. She needs to be punished."

'What is her punishment?!' He knows that Krul can tell what he is thinking especially with how he says her name, but she isn't the one who answers. Ferid is. He doesn't talk directly to Mika. He is also now crushing Atsuko between the two of them. He wants to move, but he doesn't want to hurt her. His anger at Ferid flairs. The man was torturing the two of them. He feels her press her face pressing into his back. She's breathing directly into the material of his shirt warming the skin beneath. He tenses at the feeling. Ferid was ruining everything. Krul didn't help as she fed into Ferid's twisted game. He finally lets go but prattles on making Mika roll his eyes. Krul smiles at him playfully. This wasn't rare for the three of them. Mika had come to expect it somewhat.

It didn't change the fact that it was annoying. He has learned over the years to tune most of it out. He clenches his fists as they openly discuss his past in front of Atsuko, but he can't do anything to stop it. They wouldn't listen anyway. Mika's world freezes as he realizes what they wanted to do to her. They were going to force her out of the city. He turns to glare at Ferid. Ferid continues on with his train of thought. He knew Mika better than Mika liked to admit. He would break the rules to try and get her away from the horsemen. He'd try his best to get her to Yuu. He'd explain it to Yuu.

Yuu would protect her in his place. He hated the thought of her with those filthy humans. He'd rip them apart if they tried to use her. He trusted Yuu though. Yuu wouldn't let anything happen to her. He is drawn out of his thoughts by Ferid's voice.

"I saved them," he responses without a second thought. He didn't have a hope in the world at changing Krul's mind, but he was quickly forming a plan in his mind. Yuu was part of the demon army. A vampire hunter at that. He just had to capture a human and ask where his unit was. He'd force it from the human if he had to. Then he'd track Yuu down. She'd be safe till he came for them both. He was so lost in his plans that he had ignored Krul's question completely. Her movement wakes him from his day dream. He turns to look at her. She lashes out grabbing Atsuko's throat cutting off precious air. He is in shock at first before he immediately reaches out intent on pulling her hand off. His plan fails as she uses her sire power over him. His strength drains away as he is forced to his knees before her.

"Don't forget who your master is," Krul warns before she looks back at Atsuko. "You killed the guards, didn't you Mika?"

He tries not to look at Atsuko. He just focuses on Krul. He nods slowly. She releases Atsuko. He grits his teeth at Krul's lecture. He knows he's not human any more. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches Ferid smiling. It's never a good thing. Krul signals Ferid to talk.

The more he talks the more it feels like the world is shattering completely. He couldn't stand it. No, he knew what Ferid was playing at! Ferid had beat him in the game again. He knew Mika would save her time. He knew that Mika would kill the guards to protect her. He feels bile rise at the thought. He was slowly getting backed into a corner. "No."

He wishes that his statement carried weight, but it didn't. Neither noble listened to him at all. The mention of having her blood drawn makes her retreat right back into Ferid's arms. Mika is still too weak to even help her effectively. The thought of Ferid saying she should be turned makes him tense completely.

'No! I won't let that happen! She has to stay human! She isn't supposed to follow my footsteps! This was all wrong!'

He can feel Krul's eyes on him. He turns his gaze up at her. He could only silently plead with Krul. She releases a sigh and closes her eyes. She crosses her arms and shifts her weight to one leg.

'Don't play into his hands, Krul! Please don't.'

His eyes turn to find her terrified ones. Krul makes a noise and says, "Leave us, Bathory."

The smile leaves his face, and he looks ready to argue. She fixes him with a cold look. "Leave. I will decide her fate not you. You borrowed her that is all. She still belongs to me. I decide her fate not you. She killed my soldiers, not yours."

She waves her hand in a dismissive gesture. He growls softly and attempts to drag Atsuko with him. Mika's heart leaps into his throat. "Leave her. If she is to be changed, I'll do it not you."

She fixes him with a triumphant look. "Mika belongs to me, Bathory. She does as well."

Once again, she waves her hand at him. Ferid hesitates to leave. Mika relaxes a little watching Ferid walk away.

"Oh, one more thing, Bathory," Krul says sadistically. She grins sweetly at him. "If she doesn't join our ranks, you are not to ever touch her. Mentally, emotionally or physically. If you change her on your own, I will kill you. Despite what secrets you have. After all, who would believe a man who needlessly changes humans when he can't control a former human in the first place? You'll be discredited."

The door slams shut at that. Krul had gotten the last word in this time. It makes Mika smile a little at the thought. Ferid was a sore loser though.


	15. Chapter 15

Count chaos: Thank you for your review. Ferid is so cruel to them, but he does get off on the misery. He likes to push people's buttons, which I think can be funny sometimes. Especially with how him and Krul fight. As for Krul, I know that she favors Mika, so I can totally see her catering to him sometimes. Plus, I honestly don't think she's as cruel as the other vampires they have shown. She does have her moments, but she gives Mika a lot of freedom. Haha you are right a few of the chapters could probably be merged into one long chapter. :D I know when I read I like long chapters! (: For Atsuko, family is one of the most important things. Losing her family would likely destroy her.

smileyface209: Thank you so much for your continued reviews! :D They make me so happy! I'm so happy to hear that you enjoyed the chapter. Haha I could just imagine Krul and Ferid playing this time of 'haha I one upped you' type game. Krul wont this one! :D Sora is hard headed and thinks his way is the right way. He would never admit to being indebted to a vampire. It bothers him to no end that Atsuko let one get so close to her. In his eyes, it's a betrayal of the family. He's very immature and doesn't see the picture as a whole. He only sees what he wants to see. Mika is just a bad guy who is out to pray on Atsuko. At least that's the image he's painted in his head.

Thank you for reading! I have to admit I was a little lazy today, so I took longer to put this up. I wanted to pack a lot of feelings and information into this chapter. It's a turning point, so it's important. Hopefully I did a good job with it! Enjoy!

* * *

Krul turns to look over Mika and Atsuko. Atsuko shrinks away from the queen. She can feel a set of eyes on her for a second before they look away. She was sure her movement had drawn Mika's attention. She swallows hard as the queen sighs and brushes past both to return to her throne. She sits down. Her body leans casually to one side. Her hand props her head up. Her eye lids droop like she is incredibly tired. She lifts a hand and motions to them both.

Atsuko's heart freezes. She didn't want to approach the queen. She wants to go the opposite way. The woman's words haunted her. She might turn her into a vampire. Atsuko starts to shake as she glance a Mika. Mika was slowly approaching Krul without looking at her. Finally, there is a sigh.

"Human, if you don't willingly approach, I'll ask Mika to drag you to my feet." Atsuko flinches at the thought and forces her feet to obey. She stops beside Mika. Her hands ball into the hem of her shirt as she stares up at the queen. She doesn't think she's ever been this scared in her life. The queen was now completely dismissing Mika. Her eyes glide over Atsuko's body. It makes her feel as if she was on display. She wants to shrink away from the gaze, but it is so intense that she finds herself frozen in place. Red eyes fixate on her shoulder and narrow. "Was it Ferid who bit you?"

Atsuko's mouth feels so dry. It's almost painful to open it. She does try though. Her voice comes out as a squeak. Krul gains an amused look on her face as she watches Atsuko struggle.

"Are you that afraid of me, little human?" Amusement is thick in the vampire's voice. Atsuko's eyes tear up a little as she slowly nods at her. "Well, don't worry. I haven't decided what I shall do with you. It depends on your answers to my questions. I won't leave it up to Mika to decide the fate of someone he holds dear. It's primitive."

She flicks her free hand in the air lazily. "Ferid just wanted to use you to pull Mika from my control. He would have offered, perhaps he would have taken it upon himself, to change you. He'd be your master then. He'd have power over you like I have over Mika."

Her head spins at all this information. She thought she knew something about vampires, but it turned out she knew next to nothing. Her eyes shift to the vampire beside her. He was turned? He was originally human? The thought makes her chest hurt. All those times she didn't think he understood because he was a vampire.

There is a snapping noise, and her eyes immediately go to the source. Krul gives her an irritated look. "I am speaking to you, not Mika. Look at me while I talk to you."

She feels a blush and tries to fight it. She wants to stare at her feet now, but she doesn't dare. She didn't think it was wise to upset the queen much more than she already was.

"Now, human, answer my question. Has Ferid bitten you? I'm including any of the time you have spent with him."

Slowly, Atsuko shakes her head. Krul watches her with narrowed eyes, but she seems to accept this type of answer. She moves on.

"I can see that Mika has not bit you either. If that is the case, who bit you on your way here?" Krul's voice has grown bored once again. She closes her eyes as she waits for an answer.

Atsuko feels dread well up. She'd have to answer with her voice this time. She watches as Krul crosses her legs. Her free hand rests on the arm rest. Her index finger lightly taps the end of it. It oddly makes no noise at all. Atsuko finds herself staring at the behavior. It was slightly comforting to know that even vampires had strange ticks like humans. Her mind abruptly comes back from her thoughts as she feels something brush her forearm. She looks up at Mika to see him staring down at her with an expression she can't quite place.

"Mika, don't distract her," Krul lectures. Mika looks from Atsuko to Krul. Atsuko reluctantly does the same. Was he telling her to just answer the questions? Atsuko licks her lips trying to get moisture back in her mouth.

"L-Lacus."

Krul lazily opens her eyes to regard Atsuko. "Ah, him. He's always been a wild one. He does his job well though. I should have thought of him doing it."

There is silence before Krul starts again. "You were being used by Ferid. What was his purpose for doing so? How did he get you to play along?"

"Sh-"

"Mika, I didn't ask you. I asked the human. Interrupt or distract her one more time, and you will be sent to wait with Ferid, understood?" Krul threatens glaring at Mika. His mouth closes. The muscles in his cheek twitches as he clenches his jaw shut. It is actually a little amusing to see the look of irritation on Mika's look. He glances at Atsuko. Krul snaps his fingers. "Mika, don't even look at her, or I'll pick one of Ferid's punishments for you both. Or perhaps a worse one."

Atsuko flinches as she focuses on Krul once again. She was actually sitting up straighter now. She lifts a hand toward Atsuko and motions her closer. Atsuko's throat feels like it is swelling shut with fear. She didn't want to leave Mika's side. She didn't want to approach the vampire queen. Her body slowly responds as she forces her way up the short stairs to stand before the queen. Should she kneel before her?

"Don't worry, I won't bite you. I promise," Krul says softly with an amused grin. It sends a chill down her spine. It might be funny to a vampire, but it was a real threat to Atsuko. She reaches up looking off to the side. Krul laughs softly. "Human, I won't hurt you. I don't want to deal with Mika right now. I have more important things to do than deal with a little tantrum."

She stands up making Atsuko feel crowded. Atsuko takes a step back, but Krul clicking her tongue halts Atsuko. "Don't move, human. I want to look you over. Then you are going to tell me about Ferid's plans for you. Everything. If you leave something out, it may be the end of everything you hold dear."

She starts to circle around Atsuko. She pokes a few places making Atsuko jump at the sensation. She really was being put up on display. Her face flushes as she turns her head to look at the vampire queen. The queen doesn't even look her in the face. Her finger jabs painfully into Atsuko's stomach as she completes one circle. "Hmmmm. Start talking."

Much to Atsuko's humiliation, Krul tugs on her clothes. Her thoughts race as she tries so hard not to shy away from the touches. She thought Ferid petting her hair was bad enough. Krul seemed to have no problem sticking small hands where they didn't belong. It was like she was being sized up. It was made even worse knowing that it was happening in front of someone else.

"I see. He targeted the humans you live with." She stops groping Atsuko to stand before her and looks over Atsuko's face thoughtfully. She smiles and reaches up poking her cheek. Atsuko really does flinch away which seems to amuse Krul. She puts a hand on her hip as her eyes move to Atsuko's hair. She pulls hard at it. "You'd look better with a different hair style. Maybe something similar to mine?"

Atsuko can't help the wrinkling of her nose. She'd never been a fan of pigtails. She highly doubted her dark hair would look remotely good fixed that way. It'd make her look like a little girl.

Krul laughs at the look on Atsuko's face. "I see why he likes you now. You are very expressive, and you make the funniest expressions!"

Krul claps her hands together with a child-like joy that fits her young image. It makes Atsuko relax considerably. If she pretended, it was almost like she was with one of the young kids. They were also grabby, though she knew that Krul understood exactly what she was doing where the kids didn't. Atsuko actually takes the time to look Krul over. She was adorable in a little kid way, though Atsuko knew she was much more powerful than she looked. Krul leans up into her face, though not in the threatening way that Lacus or Ferid have. She also doesn't get as close.

"Mika is an interesting being. He's important to my plans. I can't risk losing him. Ferid wants him for his own plans. You are a variable that is unexpected. Ferid wants to control you simply for the sway he'd hold over Mika. He will try to use your family as leverage. He'll try to use you. I can't have him controlling Mika."

She rocks back onto her heels as Atsuko stares at her wide eyed. Why was she being told this? What did it serve?

Oh god, did this mean that she was going to be turned into a vampire?

"He has something special inside him, you see. It's not as active as his brother Yuuichiro's is," Krul explains thoughtfully before she smiles. "I imagine he hasn't told you about his family or himself. No, he wouldn't he blames himself. A dark piece he'd like to hide."

Mika growls softly. Krul waves over Atsuko's shoulder impatiently at him. "Mika, enough. She needs to know who she has involved herself with. It'll make a difference."

Krul focuses back on Atsuko. She feels herself tense. Mika didn't want her to know about this? Her mind reels with thoughts. There was so much information that was in pieces. She had so much happened already. Would she finally get the answers to the questions she had about Mika?

Krul steps back and settles onto her throne. "See our Mika was once a human. I can make humans vampires, but Ferid already told you that earlier. Mika had a family once too. He decided to sell his blood to Ferid at some point in his young life. It was done for various reasons. The only one important to this story is the fact he did it to find a way out of the city."

She smiles as shock takes over Atsuko. So he was speaking from first-hand experience like she had assumed. He had saved her, because he knew what it was like. He had tried to escape, and it cost him his family.

"His family was killed before his eyes. Well, most of them. Hyakuya Yuuichiro managed to escape before the vampires could get to him. He ran out of the city in tears. He was picked up by the Japanese Imperial Demon Army." Krul smiles cruelly. "He's a vampire hunter now. Isn't that ironic? One brother is a vampire. The other is a hunter."

Atsuko stares at the queen in disbelief. That was cruel. How could she laugh at such a thing? Atusko couldn't imagine having to be pitted against her family. Krul props her head up again looking amused. "Yuuichiro belongs to me as well. He's special like Mika. They are like _my_ children, despite what that freak says. Now, you are likely wondering how Mika remained here?"

She smiles a creepy smile. Atsuko glances back at Mika. His look of pain makes her heart ache for him. He looked so lonely standing at the base of the stairs. She felt the urge to go to him. A hand is placed on her cheek turning her head to face the queen. Red eyes fill her vision. "He was stabbed through the chest. His arm had been ripped off. When I found Mika, he was lying in a pool of his own blood barely alive. He wouldn't have survived much longer as a human."

Atsuko's eyes well up at the thought of Mika being hurt so badly. It was hard for her to imagine. He didn't seem the type to be hurt at all. She didn't want to even believe it. She'd have to see if Mika would confirm it later. Krul smiles at her rubbing a thumb along her cheek.

"He refused help. Poor thing. He was half delirious as he lay dying. I helped him anyway. I made him who he is today. At first, he was so ungrateful. He often spurned my help. He found that he couldn't for long though. I gave him a place in our society." She pulls her hand away, but Atsuko could still feel the coldness from her hand. She leans back in her chair watching Atsuko. "Mika has never gotten close to any vampires or humans. You are a first, outside of Yuu. That is the only value you hold."

Atsuko flinches at the blunt statement. Krul chuckles softly. "You are nothing more than a regular human. Nothing remarkable. Your only function is to feed our society. We give you protection. In turn, you feed us your blood. It's a simple give and take relationship. Some humans are content with it, much like you seem to be. Others, like the Demon Army, are not. The army has his brother Yuu. They are planning to use him as a weapon of war."

Atsuko turns her head back to look at Mika once more. He is glaring angrily at the ground. She wants to help him, but how can she? Like Krul had said, she was nothing more than a simple human. One that had been coddled by the vampires for years. Her eyes turn back to Krul. She's startled to see a calculating look on her face.

"You are nothing special, yet you are special." Krul flicks her hand. "Your family is a weakness. Mika is a weakness. Humans are so pathetic with all the weaknesses they have. However, you are a sore spot for Mika. I can't allow that to continue."

Her throat seizes up. Was she going to be killed? Was she going to get separated from Mika? So many questions float around her head as she stares at the queen before her. She didn't want to be separated from Mika or her family. She wanted them both. Her arms wrap around her stomach hugging herself. It may be selfish, but she'd do anything to keep them both.

Even if it meant losing her humanity.

Krul's eyes narrow, and a thoughtful look descends upon her face. It's silent for a while as the two females stare at each other.

"Please, Krul. Don't hurt her," Mika mutters so softly that Atsuko can barely hear him. She wants to turn around to look at him, but her eyes are fixed on the girl before her. This girl was about to decide her fate. Everything depended on a whim. Atsuko wasn't sure how much more her heart could take. She felt as if she was drowning in her emotions. The future had never been at the forefront of her mind, but it was now. It loomed over her with such intensity that she was sure she'd collapse. She knew what she wanted, but she didn't know how she would accomplish it.

"Do you love her, Mika? Love her like you do Yuu?" Krul asks, though her eyes remain on Atsuko. Atsuko can only stare in shock at the question. Silence is the only thing she can hear. She's too afraid to turn around. Krul's eyes focus on Mika. A thoughtful look spreads over Krul's face before she looks back at Atsuko. "Forcing him to drink your blood now would kill you. Lacus likely took too much. It'd traumatize you both. Sending you out as food for the horsemen will make more work for me."

She closes her eyes. "As a vampire, you'd have a much longer life. Longer to spend with Mika, should he actually complete the transformation. The thought scares you though, doesn't it? It wouldn't be so bad to be a vampire."

She chuckles as she opens her eyes. Atsuko was trembling now. She takes a step back and almost loses her balance. She didn't expect the stairs to be so close. She feels a hand in the middle of her back. Mika is halfway up arm extended to steady her. His eyes are cold, but they still contained a certain softness to them. She rights herself gaining strength from his touch. He was there for her. He had always protected her. She wanted to return the favor it some way even if it scared her.

Krul is watching them in amusement. She lets out a soft sigh and says gently, "He doesn't want you to share his fate. He doesn't get a choice."

"W-what would happen to me?"

"Ah, she can speak again!" Krul taunts playfully. She closes one eye. "Human, you wish to know what would happen to you? You wouldn't be able to live with your family anymore. You would be too dangerous to live with them. You'd live amongst the rest of us, though you'd still remain in the city walls. We could find a job for you here. You are not likely to be soldier material. Simple enough. You'd help take care of the human children in my city. You would still see your family, though your interactions with them would be limited. Ferid would have no pull over you if you were to become a vampire beneath me."

It was all too much to take in. She wouldn't have the mornings with her family anymore. She wouldn't lose them, but she wouldn't be with them. Her nails dig into her palms. Mika is beside her in an instant. He is glaring coldly at Krul with a mistrustful look. Atsuko just stares at his face silently.

"You'd be less torture on Mika's senses as well. You'd be able to defend yourself, to some degree, against vampires like Lacus. In fact, they'd likely lose interest in you all together. No one would dare to use you. I would find you a place among the houses here near the castle. You'd be giving up a short life full of misery for an eternity."

Atsuko can only stare. She was hurting Mika by being near him? She looks up at him, but he is looking only at Krul. She'd find safety from the vampires if she became one of them, but she'd lose so much too. A short life of misery for an eternal one. In the end, she'd still watch as her family aged and died. She turns to look at her feet.

"What if…" She starts to ask, though her voice trails off slowly. What if she were to stay human?

"Mika can never go back to being human, no matter how hard he tried. The only way to escape his fate would be to become a demon. If that should happen, I will kill him. Is that what you are asking?"

Atsuko slowly shakes her head. "What if…. What if I stay…. Human?"

Krul watches her for a few seconds thoughtfully. "You'd return to living with your family. You would have to report here every morning. This way Ferid wouldn't be able to get his hands back on you. You'd serve me my food, help me bath, do my hair among other things. You would not get paid for the work. I would be offering you protection. As for your family, I would have a few guards posted to keep an eye on them."

She crosses her legs as she look over Atsuko then Mika. "The choice is yours, human. No matter what path you chose, it affects those around you. I will give you some time to think this over. I expect an answer by tomorrow. At sun down. Do not let Ferid influence you. Do not let Mika influence you. Use your own head and decide. Leave now, both of you."

Mika grabs her upper arm and turns her. She's grateful for the act. She's not sure she'd be able to move on her own. With Mika's guidance, she makes it down the stairs without a problem. Her feet feels like as if she has weights have been tied around her ankles. She can barely lift her feet more than a few inches.

"Mika," Krul calls when they are almost out of the room. Mika stops and looks back over his shoulder. "If you attempt to convince her one way or another, I will change her regardless of her choice. She'll suffer beforehand. Now, take her home and stay around her."

Mika glares at her, but he nods his understanding. He turns his head and pulls Atsuko out the door. She's in a daze as he leads her out into the streets. She trusts him to lead her home as she is lost in her thoughts. A day seemed like a short amount of time. This changed her world forever. Either she can stay with her family for as long as they all lived or she could become a vampire and spend forever with Mika.

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't. She feels her emotions bubbling up. She didn't have the weight of Krul's stare now. Everything didn't seem real. Even the colors of the city. The laughter from the kids, none of it. She felt as if she was just there. She didn't have substance; she wasn't important. She wasn't being used.

Something tugs on her arm, but she doesn't think about it. She just keeps walking forward. The tugging stops. Something large envelopes her hand halting her completely. She turns her reddish brown eyes to meet Mika's blue ones. He was holding her hand keeping her from walking forward. His face is twisted in concern. The blue brings her back to reality to some degree. He pulls on her hand, and she stumbles after him as he leads her down what appears to be an abandoned street.

He turns suddenly and jerks her arm. She stumbles forward. Her face ends up in his chest as he releases her hand and wraps his arms around her. She can feel him burying his face in her hair. He was lightly shaking. She wasn't able to tell earlier, but she could feel it now as he pressed her harder against her body.

"Don't do it," Mika whispers to her. "You'll hate yourself forever."

She swallows hard. She leans into him reaching around to return his embrace. She just stares off to the side with her face against his chest. She's silent for a while as she thinks it over.

Her family was so important to her. She didn't want to abandon them. She'd become something they hated. Something they feared. She would have to watch the young ones grow up from afar. Would they hate her? Sora would. She knew he would. He'd hate her forever. He'd feel betrayed and hurt. He'd never speak to her again. She presses harder into Mika.

She'd have power to protect them from others. She may not be much of a fighter, but she'd have enough to hold them off till help arrived. She didn't know if she could trust Krul's word. She didn't want to ask Mika though. Not right now. She closes her eyes.

As a human, she'd grow with her family. She'd be with them every day for as long as they all could remain in the tiny house together. She'd be there to help the little ones with difficult questions. She'd be there to make sure they ate properly and stayed out of trouble.

But she would lose Mika. He was already so important to her. She didn't want to admit it, but she valued him more than just a friend. He had protected her and risked punishment to fix her family's mistake. He tried so hard to help her when she needed it.

"Don't." She smiles faintly at nothing in particular. She pulls herself back so she can look into his face. His hands drift to her elbows as he watches her with a look of concern.

"She said you are not to try to convince me one or another," Atsuko says softly. She watches his face become hard and cold, though it doesn't bother her. She lets out a sigh and looks away. "I know you and Sora don't get along, but will you stay with me? I need your support and theirs. Krul said it affects you all."

Mika stares at her for a few minutes. It was starting to make her feel embarrassed. Finally, he reacts by whispering, "Do you plan to get a group decision? This is your life not theirs."

She doesn't have anything to say to that. She looks away from him. It's silent for a few minutes before she feels him move. His forehead presses against her shoulder. She doesn't move though. Her mind couldn't get around the fact that this wasn't a dream.

Mika is the first to make a move. His hand slides down to her wrist and lightly grasps it as he steps away from her. She realizes that she has so many questions for him, but she doesn't know where to begin. He tugs lightly on her arm, and they start off again. All her questions die in her throat as her house comes into view.

This was it. She had to talk to them. She feels herself tense up as she takes the lead. The house was silent. It startles her that it's now the middle of the night, but she isn't tired. Maybe it was because she had so much going on in her mind. So much was changing. Nothing would be the same.

She doesn't make it to the door before it flies open. A blur is all the warning she has before a body collides with hers knocking her to the ground with a painful thump. She closes her eyes tightly feeling sick at the feeling. A head is burying itself into her stomach. She recognizes it to be Izumo. She reaches down and puts a hand on his head. He is shaking, and she can hear him sobbing. Her heart freezes at the feeling. Could she really leave this behind? Seeing them and living with them were so very different. She realizes that Mika had released. He must have known Izumo was going to tackle her. She pulls Izumo up and lets him bury his face in her shoulder as she rubs his back. He's still so thin. He feels small in her arms. She didn't want him to hurt. What was the best way to protect him? She buries her face in his hair as she lets him cry it out.

She's not sure how long they lay there, but she finds herself silently crying with Izumo before Sora appears. He glares coldly at Mika and shoves Mika's cloak into his chest before Sora turns and helps to detach the clinging Izumo. He also helps Atsuko up. Her whole shoulder is soaked from his drool and tears. She tries not to think of anything else that maybe there. Sora notices Mika hadn't left and turns to glare at him once again.

"Why are you still here? You have your stuff. Leave." Sora's voice is harsh and cold. Izumo looks up at Mika. Atsuko moves to step in front of Mika. She's facing Sora as she raises her hands up.

The bruise around his throat makes her feel instantly guilty. This wasn't going to go well, but she had to try. She wanted Sora to know everything. But first, she had to prevent him from attacking Mika. She keeps her voice stern as she says, "I asked him to be here."

Sora turns his hostile look on Atsuko. "Why? Why do you invite one of them in? You saw what they did to use earlier! Nothing good will come of having one around, Atsuko. Open your damn eyes. How can you be so blind?!"

His words hurt. They hurt a lot more than she expected them to. She steels her nerves. She can feel Izumo move close to her. His arms wrap around her stomach as he leans into her for support. He's slightly behind her. He doesn't seem to mind Mika as much, which comes as a huge relief to her. She just had to deal with Sora. She takes a deep breath and steadies herself. "He's coming into the house with me, Sora. We all need to have a talk. It's something that affects us all. So, shut up and listen."

Sora growls at her softly. She can see the pain in his eyes, but she was determined not to give into his tantrum. She continues, "If you would like a say in the matter, then leave Mika alone."

"He's not a part of family," Sora argues.

"If he's a friend of Atsuko's, he's a friend of mine," Izumo chirps. Sora glares at him. Atsuko pushes Izumo further behind her to protect him. "Sora, he's helped us before!"

"Shush, Izumo," Atsuko whispers. She lifts her head to stare at Sora with a stern look. "It is your choice to join us or not."

She pulls Izumo around and takes his hand in one hand. She takes Mika's in the other and pulls them both into the house. The commotion outside must have woken the others, because they are all sitting up in the sleeping area. Izumo gets excited and shoves Atsuko aside as he muscles his way in first. "Atsuko and Mika's back!"

Atsuko feels like crying and laughing at the same time. She loved them with all her heart.

This was going to be such a hard choice. It's made harder as both her and Mika is swarmed with little bodies. All of them clamoring for attention from one of them. Before long, one of the children brings two bowls and bounces up and down spilling more food than what was actually able to stay in the bowl. He shoves them into the air almost losing his grip on them.

"Here! We cooked for you! We did it, all by ourselves! See, see, see? One for Mika!" He says. Mika has to catch the bowl before it spills any more contents on the floor. "And one for Atsuko!"

She quickly grabs the bowl as well. Little hands push them both to the table. Whatever was in the bowl smelled horrible and looked even worse. She couldn't even identify it. She finds herself crushed against Mika as the little kids climb up onto the table. Their squirming and fighting makes it impossible to eat even if the food was edible. Still, Atsuko can't help but laugh and pretend to eat it.

"Mmmmm, so good!" She'd have to ask Izumo and Sora how _little_ kids managed to cook under their supervision, but that could wait. She just wanted to enjoy the moment. She spares a glance at Mika a few times. At first, he looks uncomfortable, but he slowly seems to relax. He doesn't talk to them much, but he does allow the kids to pull on his clothes.

She's not sure how, but she knows that in the end whatever choice she makes will be worth it.

Sora makes his way in a while later. He didn't look pleased as he sits across the room leaned against the wall. His eyes are fixed on Mika. He watches the vampire's every move. Mika doesn't even spare him a glance. As time drags on, the kids start to settle down as they get tired again.

"It's time," Mika mutters to her. Her heart squeezes so painfully. A hand slips into her own. Mika was trying to help her once again. She looks up at him. He was petting the head of a little girl who was using his lap as pillow. She nods slowly and takes a deep breath to steady her. The sound draws all the eyes in the room. She swallows hard. She's so nervous, but they were family. They'd help her. They'd support her no matter what.

"I….came home to talk to you about something important," she whispers. She stares at the table. "The vampire queen has given me a choice. I…. I want to talk to you all about it. I… I need your help. Please."

Her voice trails off as she slowly looks up into their faces. She has all of their attention at this point. Sora is staring at her finally, though he's clearly still mad at her. It almost makes her break.

Mika squeezes her hand lightly. She had to do this. There was no running from it.

"What kind of choice?" Izumo asks curiously.

"A choice that will change our lives forever," Atsuko responds. She ignores the scoff Sora give her. This was it. This was the turning point in her life.

She could only hope they would take the news well.


	16. Chapter 16

Enjoy! I'm sorry I didn't update as much today. XD I hit a lazy streak and didn't really do much of anything today!

* * *

With a shuddering breath, she explains the situation. The younger ones don't grasp the full extent of what is going on. She tries to skip the worst parts for them. She doesn't come out and say Ferid would kill them if she didn't obey them, but Izumo picked up on that. He doesn't mention it though. It brings her to the last bit. She hesitates upon seeing the look that Sora gives her. She instead turns to Izumo. She can see the gears turning in his head. Given enough time, she's positive the boy would figure it out. She smiles a little.

"The vampire queen has offered us all protection. She'll have guards posted around our house to protect us from the other vampires," she starts out. She figured this would be easier to start out with. She didn't need to startle them with so much info at once.

"Like we need more leeches hanging around," Sora says. "That isn't all is it?"

Izumo glances at Sora and looks back. "That'd single us out if she did that. I mean, other vampires would think we are hiding something important."

Atsuko nods slowly. "I wouldn't be able to work anymore, so we would have less food. I'd be working directly for the queen."

Sora stands up moving over to the table. Izumo makes room for him. Sora looks over Atsuko's face, "So you'd play pretty little lapdog while we all starved with guards posted around our house. That doesn't look suspicious. Is this noble really that big of a deal? Why did you get involved in the first place?"

"That isn't important right now, Sora," Izumo says softly. He looks up at Sora. "I think we should just focus on the problem right now and figure out if she made wrong choices later."

Sora casts an irritated look at Izumo. This was it. The dreaded moment. She looks down at the table. She squeezes Mika's hand tightly for a moment before she takes a shuddering breath. She didn't look up as her other hand rests on the head of child resting against her side. The child is almost asleep.

"I was offered to be turned into….well…." She swallows. "A vampire. I'd still get to see you guys, bu-"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sora yells slamming a fist into the table as he leaps to his feet. "You can't be serious, Atsuko! They aren't good people at all! You'll just give yourself to them?!"

The noise makes a few of the children start to sniffle. Atsuko feels her anger rise as she snaps. "Maybe let me finished before you start yelling at me!"

"You are betraying us! We will never see you again! Is that what you want?" He points a finger at her with an accusing look on his face. Before he can even continue the tirade, Izumo cuts him off.

"Sora, I think it'd be better for her."

Atsuko feels like she is going to pass out. What did Izumo just say?

Sora's not much better. He collapses back into his chair staring at Izumo stunned. Izumo blushes so red that Atsuko starts to worry about him. He taps his fingers on the table. The silence must be killing him.

"You don't know what the hell it is you are talking about, Izumo," Sora finally says sounding breathless. Izumo gives him an offended look. He adamantly shakes his head before looking back Atsuko then at Mika then back to Atsuko. His voice comes out as a squeak.

"We are her weakness. She'll do whatever she can to protect us. That's a given. We all would, even you Sora. It's something we all do, but Atsuko's growing up. She's fifteen now. That's practically an adult since everything happened," he explains. His eyes move over to Mika and back. "We can't hold her back forever. We are family. That'll never change, but I know that human society, before the collapse, kids left home. It hurts, but she won't be gone forever. Look at Mika. He still managed to come around to check on her. She can do that for us."

Atsuko can only stare at Izumo. When had he learned all this? Was he reading more than she thought he was? She feels the child move at her side. She looks down to see wide eyes full of fear.

"You are leaving us?"

Sora finally comes to life. "Izumo, you are an idiot! This isn't those times anymore! She'll feed off of us. She'll forget the pathetic little human family that is just scrapping to get by. Besides, if we are such a huge issue, how does it change when she is a vampire? Does that mean that she won't love us anymore? Does that me that we aren't family anymore?"

"It doesn't mean that," Mika says softly. He gives Sora a cold look when he glares at him. The girl that was using his lap is now sitting up looking up at Mika. "I have a brother who is still human. I still love him. I will protect him no matter what."

Sora scoffs at him, while Izumo looks thoughtful. Sora snarls, "Pretty words from a pretty face, huh Atsuko?"

Atsuko sighs feeling a headache come on. She closes her eyes as she feels the child tug on her clothing. She looks down at the child and smiles. She leans forward and kisses his forehead. "No, I'm not leaving you."

"Yes, you are," Sora mutters.

Izumo glances at him again and then back at Atsuko. "It's your choice. I think you should accept being a vampire. The other way seems worse for us in the long run."

Atsuko feels tears fill her eyes. Izumo was growing up too. He seemed so much more mature than Sora did. He may act like a child at times, but he was fully capable of being serious. She can't help but smile at him. He returns it with a goofy grin.

Sora isn't as amused. He slams his hands on the table. "What's the catch with you being turned?"

Atsuko turns to face him. "I'll have to leave. I can't stay with you, but I'll be given a job among the city to remain close to you. I'll be able to see you, just not all the time. I would be given a house near the queen's castle."

She looks down at her and Mika's hands. "I'd have better strength to protect you all."

She looks back up as Sora rolls his eyes. He glares at her. "How? You don't know the first thing about fighting. Can you defend us against that vampire noble?"

Atsuko pulls up a blank at that. Could she stand up to Ferid? She wasn't sure. Lucky for her, Mika does.

"No, she will not have his strength. She won't ever have his strength. He's had decades of practice."

Sora turns on him and snaps, "So it doesn't fix the problem, does it? We will still have targets on our backs because Atsuko screwed up royally and put those targets there herself."

She recoils slightly at those words. Why was Sora being so hostile about this? Why couldn't he just understand? Izumo gives her a sad look and whispers, "He's right though. How does this protect us? She'll have whatever protection vampires get from the noble, but she won't be untouchable right?"

Mika is giving Sora a frosty glare when the question is directed at him. Atsuko is speechless as she glances at Mika. His face is cold as he stares at Sora.

"She did not have a choice, human," Mika says in a low voice. "He cornered her. It was do as he wishes or he targets her weak points. She did the best with what she had to keep you from being a target."

Sora growls and leans toward Mika threateningly. "You don't even know what you are talking about, vampire. You don't know the first thing about her."

"You don't know anything either, or you would see she is suffering," Mika says bluntly. Sora flinches back looking as if he was struck. He slams a fist on the table making everyone but Mika jump. "So you want her to do this? You convinced her to do this, didn't you?!"

The kids are whimpering. They hadn't truly been paying attention when the older kids had been talking. They were off in their own world. Most had been dozing off. Atsuko immediately releases Mika's hand to shush them. They all cling to her as she wipes at their eyes and leads them to the bed. She can still hear them talking.

"No. I don't want her to," Mika replies. It's silent for a few minutes.

"Lair! You have warped her!" Sora snaps. She looks back to see him storming out and slamming the door shut.

There is a tug and one of the older kids whispered, "Why is Sora upset?"

Atsuko is at a loss for words. She forces a small smiles and ruffles the girl's hair. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Just sleep. Izumo and I can handle Sora."

The girl blinks tiredly as she starts to doze off. "I want you to be happy. I can't stand the thought of you sad. You look so happy with Mika."

Atsuko smiles at her and runs her fingers through the girl's hair as she dozes off. Atsuko quietly moves back to the table. Izumo is watching Mika till Atsuko sits beside him. She gives him a little more space than he had before though. It's silent for a while as Atsuko's mind wonders over her choices.

Izumo breaks the silence by asking, "Will she be safer if she was turned?"

Atsuko realizes she isn't being addressed. She looks toward Mika, who simply nods.

"Is it because she'll be with you more?" At that question, Mika hestitates, but he nods after a minute. Izumo leans on the table staring at Atsuko. "This noble… What will keep him away from her? Will we still be targets?"

Atsuko stares down at the table thoughtfully. Krul hadn't brought that up. How would her family be safer?

Mika closes his eyes. He seems much more relaxed now that Sora wasn't there. In fact, all of them looked more relaxed. It makes Atsuko feel a pang of sadness. She stares down at her lap silently as she listens to Mika say, "It's hard to tell if he will leave you all alone. He may try to still use her love for you against her. However, she will be tied to Krul. Krul will be able to neutralize his affect."

He shifts uncomfortably, though the movement is small. It still draws Atsuko's attention. She looks up at the side of his face. Izumo nods thoughtfully as he adds, "So, it's not a guarantee that this will work, but it's a better shot than her staying human. Guards won't stand a chance against the noble. They likely won't even try."

Mika doesn't respond at all.

"She'll still be here. She'll still be close, but she'll be different to some degree. She'll be stronger, but she won't have the strength to fight this noble. However, she'll be covered by the queen either way. She'll be with you, who has protected her several times already. You've protected us all. Why don't you want her to turn?"

Mika stares at the child for a couple seconds before his blue eyes turn to Atsuko. She stares back at him. He finally closes his eyes. "It's painful. You live off blood. Human food doesn't do anything at all. If you aren't careful, you kill the person you are drinking from. I would have rather died than be turned."

Izumo stares at him then turns to Atsuko. "I still think you should. Sora clearly doesn't feel the same way. You are the one who makes the last choice."

She nods numbly as she thinks over everything that had been said recently. Izumo smiles a little. "I'll always love you, Atsuko. No matter what. You'll always be my big sister. Nothing can change that. Sora will come around. He loves you too."

Atsuko feels a smile spread over her face as she slowly nods. "I love you guys too."

Izumo stands up and walks around the table to hug her from behind. She reaches up to pat his arm. He whispers to her. "I want you safe and happy. If you stay with us, I worry you won't be. Mika has taken a special place in your heart that we won't be able to fill."

He nuzzles his face into her shoulder. She has a lump forming in her throat. Izumo was growing up faster than she ever thought possible. He releases her from his hug and straightens himself up. "You won't lose us. We'll be here. We aren't going to shun you for your choice."

He turns and starts for the sleeping area. He pauses and looks back with a smile. "If you'd like, you can stay here for the rest of the night, Mika. The children will be over joyed if you were still here in the morning."

With that, he finds a place to lay down. Atsuko stares after him. He wanted her to become a vampire. Sora and Mika didn't. She turns to look up at Mika. He was sitting with his eyes closed. She didn't want to disturb him, but she still had questions.

"Mika, does it hurt to be here?" He opens one eye to look at her before he closes it. He shakes his head a little. "Was what Krul said true? About your family?"

He simply nods not even looking at her. She looks down at the table. "Your brother, Yuu, is he…. What is he like? Does he hunt you?"

A small smile spreads over Mika's face at the mention of the human. "He's…. reckless and too kind for his own good. He cares for the humans he considers friends despite the fact that they are being used."

"Do you hate humans?"

His smile fades. It takes him a couple seconds before he answers. "Yes."

He turns a little to face her and opens his eyes. "Don't become like me. You will hate yourself forever. It's not worth the pain."

She glances over at the children then looks back. "Izumo was right. Nothing will stop Ferid from walking in here. Not even guards. It'll separate the others from the rest of the humans here. They will be the targets of not only vampires but humans too."

She puts her arms on the table and leans forward. Her forehead rests on her forearms, and she closes her eyes. She felt so torn. She was hoping to get answers from them, but all she got was confusion. What was she going to do? Izumo's words come back. She wouldn't lose them. Not if she became a vampire, but she would lose Mika if she stayed human.

"Would you… hate me if I accepted her off to turn?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. The tension gets worse when he doesn't answer right away. She jumps a little when his arm wraps around her shoulders. He leans his head down so his forehead is lightly touching the back of her head.

"No, I wouldn't hate you."

Her heart flutters at the thought. He stays like that for a moment before he shifts again. She lifts her head as his hand slips under her upper arm tugging up lightly. She slowly stands with him. He guides her to the sleeping area. He has an amused look on his face. "You were falling asleep at the table."

She gives him a tired smile and fixes an area to sleep. Mika assists her when she almost tips over from exhaustion. She quietly thanks him as she practically falls onto the bed. She feels a tug on her hair that reminds her that it's still in the bun. She starts to pull it out tiredly not caring that she pulls out strands of hair as well.

She hears movement not far away. One of the kids had woke up. He was only six. He sits up blinking tiredly before smiling up at Mika. He holds out his arms toward the vampire. For a moment, Mika looks stunned. Atusko lays down with a yawn. "He wants you to sleep by him. He's quite fond of you."

Mika gives her a quick glare, but she just returns it with a tired look. The boy starts to call Mika's name. Atsuko just laughs softly as she cuddles down into her bed. She dozes off to the sound of movement. She's too tired to care what is happening though.

She wakes up slowly. It was so cozy that she just wanted to go back to sleep. She almost does till she feels something shifting against her. She slowly opens her eyes to get a face full of hair. She sputters softly and lifts a hand to push the hair out of her face trying not to cough. It was the little boy from last night. He had crawled into the blankets with her. It wasn't unusual to have one of the kids sleeping with her. What was unusual was the fact that the rest of the house was silent. She shifts a little. Something presses into her back. She slowly sits up blinking the sleep from her eyes. She ends up rubbing them like a toddler.

Her heart starts to race. There was artificial light coming in through the window. She wasn't sure how long she had slept, but she got the sense that something was wrong. The house was so quiet. She slowly shifts to stand up when something groans behind her shifting. She looks over her shoulder to see Mika laying there. Her face lights in a blush at the thought of sleeping so close to him. His back was facing her. Nestled in his arms was one of the children. She was pressed close to his body. Her head was under his chin, and she had his clothes balled up in his fists.

She bites back a chuckle at the sight. He really was older brother material. She slowly stands up. Mika's eyes open just a little, but they drift back closed. The boy that was cuddling her shifts closer to Mika cuddling into his back. She stretches her sleepy muscles. None of the others were here.

She makes her way to the door and cautiously opens it. The street is abandoned as well. Dread wells up in her body at the sight. Where was the rest of her family? Were they in trouble?

She had to find them. She knew that. She turns looking at Mika and the two children. They'd be safe with him. She was sure of it. She didn't know how long vampires slept during the day, and she didn't want to wake Mika up if he needed the sleep. She was likely overreacting cause of everything that had happened. She slips out trying to shut the door as soft as she can. She looks up and down the alleyway before frowning. "Which way?"

She picks a path and starts down it. She could hear sounds of other humans, but she couldn't seem them. It was starting to freak her out a little. She picks up her pace. Something was wrong. It had to be. She can hear cheers from nearby and makes her way that way. She freezes when she sees a group of children in a circle. Her eyes narrow. Something was going on. Something strange about this.

"Atsuko."

She spins around. She swears that she could hear someone saying her name. When she turns back around, Izumo is standing there. The kids are gone now. She takes a step toward him.

"Izumo, what is…going…." Her voice trails off. His white clothes were stained.

Stained red.

Her heart stops beating as she lunges forward reaching for her.

"You did this!"

It sounded like Sora. She lets out a cry as Ferid appears behind Izumo. "No! Please!"

Her vision is blurred by her tears, but she can still see it in sharp detail. Izumo collapses. An impossible amount of red surrounds him. She lets out a scream as she lunges forward, but something pulls her back. She thrashes as she feels someone lift her in the air. "Let me go! No! Please! Izumo!"

There is a laugh behind her that is absolutely terrifying. "You shouldn't have played the game, kitten. You never stood a chance."

"Atsuko!"

Pain erupts through her chest. She looks down to find a sword there. It didn't make sense to her brain. It didn't get her heart though. It was going through a lung. She can hear the wheezing start inside her own body. The sword shifts bringing about another wave of agony rips through her body. It was so hard to breath. Her chest feels like something is filling it.

Her mouth fills with an iron like quality. She coughs as it tries to return back down her throat. The red liquid comes out staining the ground. She feels the sword leave her body. She falls to the ground without its support. She begins to panic as more and more blood comes up. She couldn't breathe at all. She tries to force her breathing to work. Her tears mix with her blood as she moves her head look up at Izumo. Only to her confusion, his body isn't where she thought it was. Was she becoming delirious with blood loss?

She feels someone touching her. Agony rips through her body as she tries to move away. They pull her up. She can hear voices. Was this the end? She tries to move her limbs, but they won't move at all. Something was holding them down. She couldn't understand. All she could hear was. "It's your fault, traitor! You brought this on yourself!"

It was being repeated over and overs in overlapping voicing. She lets out a scream as sweet air rushes in her mouth and supplies her lungs.

"Atsuko! Please!" Her eyes focus on worried teal and blue eyes. Mika is straddling her. He is holding her arms down at her side. Izumo is running his hands through her hair. Her whole body is caked in sweat and tears.

Seeing her eyes open, Mika immediately releases her and moves so he can pull her up into a huge. She was so disoriented. Izumo was ok? She tries to pull away, but she finds Izumo hugging her awkwardly from behind.

"Shhhhhhh, Atsuko." Izumo mutters to her. His fingers still comb her hair. "It's just a nightmare. You're alright."

Her heart beat starts to slow as she realizes that she is indeed awake this time. Izumo had pulled away and was rubbing her upper back that was available around Mika's arms. He finally releases her as well. She sits back then immediately turns to check Izumo over. He gives her a worried look, but he allows her too. She settles back to hug her knees. They were brightening the lights a little to indicate dawn. Sora was back across the room. The kids were all awake too. Izumo looks like he was exhausted as well. Sora moves around settling the kids as Izumo leans into her.

"It's just a dream."

She nods numbly. The pain felt so real though. His body seemed so real. She could still see it if she closed her eyes. It was horrible. Mika scoots closer to her. Izumo mutters. "Let's go back to sleep. The kids will wake us up here soon." He leans into her harder making her tip over. He throws an arm over her stomach as he drifts back off to sleep. She can't help but check him over one more time. He was injury free. Her body finally relaxes, and she looks up at Mika. He looked tired too. She blushes but she gestures around. "Not much sleeping area, but you can sleep next to me."

She shifts around a little getting comfortable. She feels movement and something solid presses against her back. She glances over to see that it's Mika's back. She smiles a little fighting the blush.

"I missed this."

She almost doesn't catch it. She's not even sure she had heard him. It's the next comment that she hears better because she is listening for it. "I miss hearing their breathing as they slept. Sleeping next to someone."

She doesn't say anything. She doesn't want to ruin the moment for him. He presses further back.

"You are going to choose to be a vampire, aren't you?"

She doesn't say anything for a few seconds. He glances over his shoulder at her. She just stares at him for a second before detangling Izumo from herself. She turns to face him. She thinks over the dream and her options. Both weren't ideal, but she realized something.

Izumo had made her realize something. She swallows hard and slowly nods. His eyes soften, and he shifts onto his back to stare at the ceiling. "You won't have this anymore. Being a vampire is lonely."

She nods tiredly. She hadn't slept much. He looks over at her. She blinks up at him.

"It's not if you have someone you care for with you," she whispers. He stares at her silently before he sighs.

"You will have people here."

"It's not the same," she mutters. She shifts a little onto her side. She hears him mutter under his breath. She heard 'naïve' and her name in the sentence. She looks at him fearing that he is mad at her.

"Go to sleep," he whispers and leans forward. He presses his lips to her forehead. She feels her face heat up. He abruptly rolls so his back is facing her. She reaches up touching her forehead with the very tips of her fingers. She smiles a little.

"Good night, Mika."

He doesn't respond. She wasn't thinking of the dream anymore. She was sure now. She loved her family. She'd learn to fight, even if she had to stalk Mika. She'd use her new found power to protect her family. She'd keep Ferid away from them. She was terrified beyond belief. The more she thought about it. The more she realized that everything would be alright. It is not an ideal choice, but it's the best one. She would have Mika. She would still have her family.

It brings her to another tired filled thought. Her eyes open to stare at Mika's back. She loved him just as much as she loved her family. She couldn't imagine a world without him. She closes her eyes again and drifts off. She would face the consequences when she woke up.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

smileyface209: Thank you so much for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I agree that Mika doesn't seem to think of his status as a vampire while in the heat of the moment. I do believe at some point in the manga/anime, he will be drinking human blood, and it will halt his growth. They both have feelings for each other, but the only way that he can truly be with her is if he's not about to attack her whenever his hunger kicks in. She had indeed come to depend on him more than she admits. He has become the source of her strength. (: Protecting her family is one of Atsuko's highest priorities. This may not be what she thought of when it came to protecting her family, but it does give her an edge to protecting them. Haha and you are right. The vampires are proud and arrogant. Being stuck as a glorified babysitter would likely wound their pride considerably. They may even join the harassing. Your comment on how Ferid would likely interfere and turn her anyway gave me the idea for her nightmare. So thank you! :D I thought it'd be a good idea to include in the story! He's one of her biggest fears due to his harassment and constant badgering. Lacus is another one, so I wanted to include them both in her nightmare. :D

Count chaos: Thank you so much for your review! :D It was a tough choice for Atsuko to make. Either way she loses the precious time with her family. On one hand, she could stay human and potentially lose Mika. He wouldn't be able to be around her as much due to Krul's blood losing it's effectiveness. He cares about her, so I can see him isolating himself from her to protect her from himself. Yet if she does become vampire, she becomes something that Sora hates, and she'll face a similar problem that Mika faces when she can spend time with them. It's a sad thought for her to have to choose. She loses so much. Mika, by extension, is tortured as well. He doesn't want her to be a vampire, because he knows how hard it is to deal with the hunger. If she stays human, the scent of her blood will continue to help his downward spiral into a complete transformation. Krul tried to be nice, but she only had so much to work with. Thank you for reading! :D I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It was interesting for me to write! Enjoy!

Thank you for reading!

* * *

"Hey, Atusko."

She groans softly and shifts in her sleep. She was so comfortable. She pushes the offending hand away from her shoulder. It returns no matter how many times she tries to push it away.

"Come one, sleepy head. Lunch is ready. You already slept through breakfast. Wake up." A finger painfully finds her eye socket.

"Ow! Damn it!" She sits up cradling the eye as she glares at Izumo, who grins innocently. She reaches for him as he laughs, spins away, and prances out of her reach easily since he was standing. She rubs her sore eye. Seriously? Did he have to jab her eye? Even if her eye was shut, it still hurt.

"If you want your share, you better hurry!"

She grumbles calling Izumo every name she can think of as she drags herself to the table. Her body was still heavy with sleep. She collapses at the table. The kids are already almost done. Her food is simple. It's rice with very few vegetables mixed in. She glowers at the rice like it was at fault for her restless sleep. She shoves a few bites into her mouth and swallows them without tasting much. She notices a couple of people were absence. Sora was one. Mika was the other.

"Where is Sora and Mika?" She shovels a few more bites in. She was hungrier than she had thought she would be. Izumo glances at her from his spot at the table. He watches her shove her mouth and chuckles. She gives him an irritated look, but she slows down trying to at least taste the food.

"Sora went to work. Mika," He glances at the kids. They all smile innocently at Izumo. He flinches. "Well, he didn't get much sleep. I think they were aiming for you, but one of the kids jumped on him, landing on his stomach. He still seemed tired as they drug him around the house trying to get him to eat various things. They eventually drug him to breakfast in your place since you refused to get up."

The kids all add in details, Atsuko listens to them and smiles. She helps clear up the table and clean the dishes. The kids had run outside and was playing around the door. Their voices and laughter could be heard through the still open door. Izumo glances at the door, then he looks at her. "He left looking like he was in pain. He was acting strange. I was worried about him."

Atsuko frowns and pauses in drying a dish. She looks at Izumo. That sounded like the night he had attacked her. Was it too much to stay here in a house full of humans for so long? She lets out a sigh and continues with the chores. Worry still ate at her insides, but she wanted to spend a little more time with her family. The day passes in a haze. It was getting close to time. She wanted to talk to Sora, since she had already told Izumo about what she had decided. He was happy for her and gave her a hug. Together, they explained to the kids that she wouldn't be around as much anymore. They all cried and begged her to stay. It broke her heart to see them like that. She cried with them. Izumo ended up joining in. Sora hadn't returned from work. Mika hadn't shown back up either. She was starting to fear that she would have to face Krul alone. Izumo seemed to sense her tension, and he tried his hardest to help her relax. Nothing seemed to work though.

A sudden knock on the door startles them all. Atsuko answers it to find a hooded city guard standing there. He sneers down at her. She shrinks away from his look. Her heart feels with dread. Sora wasn't there. She didn't get to talk to him. The vampire turns and starts to walk away. She looks back with tears in her eyes as her family huddles around Izumo. He's fighting his tears as he forces a smile. "I love you, Atsuko! I will see you soon!"

The other kids join in calling out how much they love her. She feels her heart clench tightly as she forces her own smile. "I love you all so much! I'll see you soon!"

She can barely breathe around the lump in her throat. She starts to follow the vampire, who was waiting impatiently near the door. "Don't lag, livestock."

She only gets a few steps before she almost loses her balance. Something had slammed into her back pitching her forward. Arms were wrapped around her shoulders. It halted her breathing for a second and prevented her from falling on her face. She hears a sobbing noise, and her heart starts to race. "I love you, Atsuko. It doesn't matter what you chose, I will love you the same. I'm sorry that I acted that way last night. I just don't want to lose you. I thought about it today. I know that I won't lose you. You'll always be our big sister. The one who worked too hard. The one who was stupid and took too much on. You are you."

She finally breaks down and starts to cry. He had made it in time. She would get to talk to him. Sora holds her tighter. "I love you."

He continues to repeat that as if he was assuring himself. His tears start to soak into the back of her shirt, but she doesn't have the heart to ask him to let her go. She just reaches up and grips his wrist as she cries with him. Finally, she finds her voice, "I love you too, Sora. This isn't goodbye. I'll come back. I promise."

He finally releases her. She turns and leans kissing his forehead, since he had hunched over, it was easier than it usually was. "Take care of them for me."

He nods still sobbing. She reaches out and touches his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He doesn't respond. He just hugs himself tighter as she forces herself to turn away. The vampire makes an impatient noise at the beginning of the alleyway. She gives herself one more look at Sora and her home. She'd lived there for eight years, but it wasn't her home anymore. She turns and hurries away before her resolve crumbles. The walk through the city to Krul's castle is uncomfortable and lonely. She didn't remember the first time since Rene had carried her to the castle, and Mika had guided her out while she had been numb.

It all happens in a blur as soon as they reach the castle. It's only her and Krul in the room. She had tried to wipe the tears away and steady herself, but a few still escaped. Krul was silent as she watched.

"You decided to take my offer on being turned." It wasn't a question. Atsuko still nods though. Her body begins to shake as she feels her fear building up more and more as time goes on. Finally, Krul stands and walks down the stairs to stand in front of Atsuko. She wipes some of the tears away. "I will not lie. It's going to be overwhelming and painful."

Atsuko makes herself hold still despite the coldness in Krul's hands. Krul's eyes soften. "I don't understand a human's need to protect the weak. It does not matter now though. I have request of you before I turn you."

Atsuko feels her heart sink. What could she possibly want? What more could Atsuko possibly give? Krul smiles at her. It's not reassuring, but it isn't cruel either.

"Mika's at the end of his rope. He returned back here earlier today. He tried so hard to stop the hunger, but it is no longer working. I need some of your blood for him to drink. I can't allow him near you as he is right now. He may attack you as well. If he were to attack, he would likely kill you. His thirst wasn't slacked by my blood."

Her eyes soften in concern. Atsuko feels the same concern, but she is also nervous about giving her blood to Krul. She shifts a little. "Will it hurt him?"

Krul chuckles and shakes his head. "It'll hurt his pride that is all. He'll become even more powerful. He's already more like a vampire than a human, so it'll be painless for him. You will need to drink human blood as well."

An uneasy feeling spreads over her body at the feeling. Was she even doing the right thing? Was it too late to back out now? Krul seems to notice her hesitation and reaches up. "It won't be as bad as you think. You will find you enjoy the feeling of drinking blood. I promise nothing bad will happen to you if you do drink. If it frightens you so much after the first step in the transformation, I'll offer you the same gift I offered Mika. You can drink my blood first. However, you will drink human blood immediately after even if it's a mouthful."

Atsuko feels sick to her stomach, but she slowly nods. She wanted this. There was no backing out. No running away. She didn't have an escape. Krul pulls out a vial and lifts Atsuko's hand. A nail drags painfully along her palm. She winces in pain as Krul places the vial against her hand and presses on the wound to milk it of blood. Her mind kept looping back around to Mika. "He'll be ok?"

Krul glances up at Atsuko and nods, "He'll be fine. It might even help him be here for you when you turn."

Once the vial is full, she puts a stopper in and licks the excess blood from her own fingers making Atsuko wince again. She grabs Atsuko's wrist and drags her behind some pillars into a hidden door. "Stay here and stay quiet."

Krul shuts the door. Atsuko steps away from the door and turns to look at the room. It was bare save for a large red cushion on the floor. It was easily as thick as a mattress, but it looked like it was made for one two people tops and was shaped funny. She couldn't describe it. It was looked like it laid completely flat. It didn't look like it would be comfortable to sit or lay on because of that. After what feels like hours of waiting, she finds herself sitting on it. She doesn't sink into it like she thought she would. It's still incredibly soft, much softer than it actually looks. It made her almost fall asleep. Her body was swaying slightly.

The door opens, and she scrambles to her feet once again. She finds herself face to face with Mika. He doesn't look any different to her. His hair was still blonde, and his eyes were still blue. Did he not accept the vial? Krul follows him in closing the door. She smiles at Atusko as she walks around Mika. Atsuko's throat felt like it was closing up on her as she watches Krul walk toward her looking like a predator. Krul was wearing a feral smirk on her face.

"It'll take time for his human biology to work its' out," Krul explains. Mika looks away shame falling over his face. He looked so sad that she immediately feels guilty. "Don't worry. He's much better now. He was close to the edge. Any longer and it may have taken more than just that small amount to pull him back. He still needs more, but he has control once more."

Krul glances back at Mika, who still won't look at either of them. She sighs and looks back at Atsuko and reaches out running the tips of her cold fingers along the bottom part of Atsuko's jaw. Atsuko flinches away, though it doesn't seem to bother Krul. "Are you ready?"

Atsuko shakes her head with wide eyes before she can stop herself. It doesn't upset Krul at all, though. In fact, she chuckles as if she had been expecting that response. "You never will be if I gave you a choice. Now, do as I tell you."

"Atsuko," Mika whispers. He is finally looking at her. He has a pleading look in his blue eyes. His face is set into one of concern as he creeps closer to her.

"Mika, don't say anything more. She has made her choice. You can't change her mind for her. We are here, and I am not letting her back out," Krul reprimands. She doesn't let her eyes stray from Atsuko. "If you don't have a stomach for it, I suggest you leave."

Though her words were harsh, her tone was soft. She lifts her hand to her mouth. Her fangs pierce the skin of her wrist. Mika flinches as he watches Krul's wrist. He must still be hungry. Atsuko finds herself stalling. "Can he live on vampire blood now?"

Krul raises an eyebrow as she pulls her mouth away and presses on her wrist making more blood bubble to the surface. It was now covering the entire surface. "Are you planning on feeding him yourself?"

Atsuko feels herself blush as she looks at her feet. She didn't want to see the blood in front of her. It still appears inches from her nose. She leans back, and her eyes flick fearfully up to Krul's eyes. Krul chuckles. "He still needs human blood from time to time, but it won't be as bad now that he's drank yours. He'll never survive on vampire blood, but it will help his thirst if there is no humans around. Now, Atsuko, drink."

She looks from Krul's red eyes to the blood on her wrist that was running down the sides and dripping to the floor. Atsuko felt like she was going to vomit. She didn't think she could swallow a mouthful of blood, even if vampire blood tasted different. She looks up at Mika. He is still staring at her with his pleading eyes. It's like he is begging her to not drink Krul's blood. Krul's voice breaks her thoughts "Drink it willingly, or I will make you. You have made your choice. It is time to face the consequences of your actions."

Atsuko closes her eyes tightly. She couldn't stand the expression that Mika was giving her. She couldn't stand to watch herself get closer to Krul's wrist. She reaches out and grabs a hold of Krul's forearm. She swallows as she leans forward. This was it. This was her life changing forever. She could smell the metallic smell of blood being this close to it, and she hesitates.

Krul had said it would hurt. She tries to mentally prepare herself. Maybe Krul's blood wouldn't taste like her blood? She leans forward and puts her mouth on Krul's wrist. She gags the second that the blood touches her tongue and tries to pull away, but Krul's hand is suddenly pressing on the base of her skull preventing her from actually pulling away. "Drink it."

The disgusting taste of metal fills her mouth. It tasted just like her own blood. There was absolutely no difference at all. She tries so hard not to swallow, but the blood mixed saliva in her mouth makes her swallow out of instinct. She tries to pull back. The taste was all over the back of her mouth and throat now. That's when the burning started. Her eyes snap open. Krul releases Atsuko and pulls her wrist away. She reaches out, puts a hand on Atsuko's chest and shoves Atsuko back. She tips without any effort to stay upright at all. Her back collides with the cushion. It feels like it is trying absorb her. She lets out a scream as it feels like someone had shoved hot coals down her throat. Her stomach was erupting into the same fire. The cushion that was comfortable not long ago was no longer even close to comfortable anymore. It felt as if it was ripping her skin off. She could feel even her clothes brushing along her skin. She lets out another hoarse scream as she tries to curl up. Her eyes slam shut out of instinct

Something touches her bringing about a whole new bout of pain. It felt like their skin was ice cold against her heated skin. She lets out another scream. It feels as if it splits her head though as it echoes back off the wall. She is now no longer able to tell if it is her screaming or if her screams are echoing back to her. She can't focus on anything other than the burning feeling of her internal organs, the heat, the sounds of hoarse screaming and the scratching against her skin. She struggles against what is holding her still. She didn't dare open her eyes. She was afraid of what she would see. Two new sounds join the mess. It's all so overwhelming. The noise is a low, slow beating, almost as if someone is pounding on something. It makes a weird swooshing noise as if something is being suctioned in time with the beating.

The other one is rapidly beating. It's closer and louder. She can hear another strange noise that sounds faintly like panting. It's so loud in her ears that it starts to drown out the screams. Her throat was still burning as was the rest of her organs. She lets out a weak cry. The screams are gone now. Numbness starts to take over. She feels her body relaxing. The burning lessens till it's filled with this horrible empty feeling. It was like she was drowning in the lonely sensation. Nothing could save her now. She was doomed to drown. It brought her nightmare to the front of her mind. Her limbs felt like lead as she tried to lift them. She was becoming immobile. It frightened her. Had Krul done something wrong?

Was she dying? She hears Lacus' terrifying voice from her nightmare overlapping with Ferid's cruel grin as he stands over Izumo's bloody body. She was dying like she had in the dream. Only she was drowning in a lonely, empty, terrifying darkness and not her own blood.

She had been lied to. Her mind finally gives her break and releases her from the torment with one last parting gift.

"I love you, Atsuko!" So many voices overlap. It was impossible to tell exactly who it was. She wanted to believe it was her mind giving her peace at hearing her family one more time.

She feels heavy. Her throat has a stinging sensation. In fact, it burns horribly when she tries to swallow her own salvia. She slowly opens her eyes. She flinches as her eyes are blinded by color. It was red.

The color of blood. Was she dead? She could hear breathing behind her. It sounded so loud in her ears. Were they trying to hurt her further? There was that slow pounding noise as well. She tries to open her eyes again. Something heavy is wrapped around her waist. The more she moves the tighter it gets, making her flinch in pain. It was pushing on her stomach making it burn even more. She hears a chuckle. Her eyes adjust to the bright red color. She finds that she's laying on the cushion.

"Give it a few hours, and your senses will adjust. It's overwhelming now, I assume," Krul says. Her voice echoes around the room making it hard to make out what she had actually said. She feels a cool hand on her forehead. "Sleep for now. It'll be easier if you wake up again a little later."

That she understood. Krul had spoken softly and slowly. She feels a slight nudge in the pit of her stomach to obey the voice. It was comforting. It echoed as if it was going to chase the empty feeling away. Atsuko forces her eyes open and looks up at Krul. Krul's figure is the same, but she looks different. Her brain can't place it though. She lets her eyes drift closed.

Krul hums softly and runs her fingers comfortingly through Atsuko's hair. She buries her face in the cushion. It didn't scratch at her now. The weight around her waist hadn't shifted away. She can't figure it out though. The emptiness is setting back in clouding her mind as everything starts to echo with breathing and low pounding noises. She lets out a whimper.

"I love you too." She isn't sure who she is telling it too. Maybe she was saying it to her mind, or the people who said that they loved her.

Wait, was she going insane?

She hears Krul chuckling softly. The fingers run through her hair. She knows that they belong to Krul, but she takes comfort in the touch. She lets herself drift off. Krul had promised it'd be better later. She didn't have a choice but to trust the vampire. The burning returns. She tries to ignore it as she feels herself slip away into unconsciousness once again.

Her eyes open slowly to look around the room. Her throat ached horribly, but if she tried not to swallow, it wouldn't burn badly. The weight is still on her waist only there is something else. A leg is tangled with her own. She can hear the pounding, but it's not as loud now. The sound of breathing was still there and a lot louder than she thought it should be. She could feel the breathing through her back and it warmed her neck. She was feeling cold despite the person laying behind her.

She shifts slowly. She was still in the room. Every muscle hurt as it flexed. She had to bite back the hiss of pain that threatened to bubble up. She was sure it'd hurt. Her tongue felt dry too. She wondered if she had slept with her mouth open. A new thought comes to mind. The room had so many smells that she hadn't noticed before. She recognized only one of them. The faint scent of Mika. She remembers it clinging to the cloak he had borrowed her. It makes her head spin.

She manages to shift so she is sitting on her side and not laying anymore. She tries to slowly detangle his leg. She glances over her shoulder at him and freezes. His face is softened with sleep. He looks so innocent laying there. It was hard to explain, but he looked different. He looked even more handsome now. It was almost like someone had pulled away a curtain. She wants to reach out and touch his face. She wants to run her fingers through his hair, but the burning in her throat returns. She tries to cautiously move away from him. She hears the cushion shift and looks back. He was still sleeping. Her eyes roam around the room. It was the same with everything she looked at. Colors were sharper, brighter even. Everything had so much more detail. The scents were still assaulting her nose making her head spin with the sharp new contrast. She ends up bracing herself against the wall. She's delighted to know that at least her sense of touch is more or less the same. The only thing that she can pick out among the smells is the smell of Mika.

Her hand touches the door handle. It's so cold beneath her fingers that she almost pulls back, but she grits her teeth and opens the door shutting it as quiet as she can behind her. The room echoes around her making her flinch and cover her ears. Even though she was covering her ears, she still hears Krul's chuckle. Her eyes focus on the vampire queen. She is sitting on her throne. Her head is propped up on one hand, and her legs are crossed. She lifts a hand and beacons Atsuko closer. Atsuko swallows and flinches as her throat flairs angrily. It races through her organs. She lets out a whimper of pain as she leans on the wall beside the door. She watches the queen once again beacon her. She braces herself and makes her way forward. She slowly sinks to her knees at the bottom of the stairs.

It hurt so much to move. She didn't think it would. Her muscles were so weak now. She thought vampires were supposed to be so much stronger than humans. How could she feel this weak and be a vampire?

She sways as the burning starts up even worse. It was quickly becoming all she could focus on. She feels fingers brushing her face. She didn't know when it happened, but she found that she was now bracing herself with her hands. Krul was sitting on the bottom step. The most delicious scent was coming from the glass in her hand. Atsuko could feel her mouth watering. The smell was driving her crazy. Her eyes lock onto the red liquid. She _needed_ that! It felt like she hadn't eaten in days. Her body starts to shake. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and snatch it from Krul's hand. Her mouth opens slightly as she takes a deep breath.

Krul pets her head softly and holds the cup close to Atsuko's face. "Drink."

Atsuko reaches out immediately. The glass is warm and smooth. Her family's faces flash to the front of her mind, and she jerks away. The glass falls between the two of them shattering with a sound that feels like fingernails on a chalk board. Atsuko scoots away feeling fear well up. Was that Izummo's blood? Sora's? Or worse could it have been hers?

Krul sighs as a look of irritation flashes over her face. "You just wasted that."

The smell starts to torment her. The burning gets even worse. It brings tears to her eyes as she tries so hard not to breathe in through her nose. Her eyes close tightly as she pants harshly. She couldn't bring herself to drink blood if it was from her family.

"What is the problem?" Krul asks. The sound of her voice is so loud in Atsuko's ears that she wants to curl up and cover her ears. A hand seizes her chin and makes her look up into cold, red eyes. "Why didn't you drink it?"

Atsuko tries to find a way to talk. It hurts to form words at all. She fights through the pain and manages to whisper, "I…I can't…. not… their…. Blood."

Krul stares at her before she grits her teeth flashing her fangs. "You are so stupid. It doesn't matter whose blood it is, you need it."

There is a noise off to the side that draws both of their attention. It feels like someone is crushing the life out of her. She hadn't noticed that lonely feeling welling up till now. Instead of helping the burning sensation, it was making it worse. She forces herself to focus on the noise. It was Mika. His face had a look of concern. In seconds, he was at her side arms around her shoulders forcing her to bury her face in his arm. His scent was blocking out the scent of the blood. At least, it made it easier to breathe. It wasn't helping the loneliness though. She presses herself into him hard. She found herself closing her eyes. He was there to help her. She could focus on him and not all the overwhelming sensations around her.

She turns a little pressing her face closer to the base of his throat. She could hear his breathing and his heart beating. She focuses on that and the scent coming from him. She hears his voice through his body. It's odd, but it doesn't bother her. She was focused on hiding away from everything. Mika would protect her. She'd made the worst mistake of her life. She should have just listened to Mika in the first place. He was right.

"You can't seriously force her to do this."

"Mika, she needs to drink something. Can't you see how much pain she is in?" Krul snaps.

"But…" His voice sounded so sad. It felt like it was adding to her loneliness. She didn't want to hear that tone from him. She nuzzles closer hoping to let him know that she was there for him. Pain rips through her body at the movement, and she lets out a whimper. There are some noises. It sounded like a door opening, footsteps and a thud. "Krul, you can't do that. It's cruel."

"You both need blood, Mika. I'll allow this to slip through just this once. She has to drink and if she doesn't trust what is in a glass, than it'll have to be from the source."

Horror fills her whole body combatting the loneliness. She pulls her head away to look. Laying a few feet away is a child. A _human_ child. She can smell the blood coursing just below the surface since she didn't have her face buried in Mika's body any more. It hits her so hard that she feels her head spin. The burning gets even worse in her throat. Her body tries to react on its' own. She lunges forward intent on getting to that sweet smell that was making her body ache.

Mika's arms tighten around her stopping her from moving more than a few inches. She puts her hands on his chest and fights against his hold. One arm slips from her shoulder all the way down to her waist pulling her lower body closer to his. It makes it harder for her to thrash. She eventually just stops and pants against his neck. For a moment, she wonders if she should lean into his neck. His scent was filling her nose again. It smelled so amazing. She leans her head forward letting her lips brush against his neck. She feels his whole body stiffen as she inhales softly. Her thoughts are broken by a laugh.

"Give her to me, Mika, before she tries to bite you. It won't do her any good," Krul says after her laughter dies away. It's silent for a few minutes before Krul starts talking again. "I'll make you a deal. I'll give her some of my blood. At least enough to calm her down. Don't you remember? It helped you transition faster. It lessened the overwhelming feelings surrounding you? Then I will draw a little blood from that child. Now, I doubt she'll want to drink, but she must. Now, you have a choice. You can force her to drink the blood or I will."

"Krul, please. Just…." Mika trails off and tenses around Atsuko. She can feel a tug on the back of her shirt.

"If you don't allow that, I will force you to release her, and she will deal with what she does when she comes to her senses. I'll make you not interfere with her while she drains that child. Do you think that is better for her?"

It's tense for a few seconds before her comfort starts to let her go. She panics and reaches for Mika. He looks hurt as two more arms pull him away from him completely into someone else. She lets out a strangled whimper. She was afraid and the loneliness was coming back stronger than ever. The smell of blood hits her nose full force. She swallows hard inhaling the smell. It was driving her insane. It was all she could think of. A bloody wrist appears before her. Without a second thought, her hands grips it as hard as she can. She didn't want it disappearing this time. She leans in and licks the blood.

It was the best thing to ever enter her mouth. Immediately, the burning lessens to a tolerable level. It feels like a drink of cool water sliding down her throat after a hot day in the sun. Her eyes close. She needed more. Instincts take over, and her jaw closes. She feels a shiver run through her body. It gave her a surge of power. Every ache was a distant memory as the blood fills her mouth and easily slides down her throat. She's never felt anything like this before. She feels a tug on her hair, but she doesn't want to let go. She doesn't want to lose this feeling. She didn't feel lonely anymore. She felt alive for the first time in years. She growls angrily. It comes out weird sounding to her.

She feels the tug again and all the strength drains away from her body. Pain flickers, but not like the pain of her thirst for blood. She pulls her mouth from the wrist. She feels the world rush back in. Revulsion spreads through her body as she shoves Krul's wrist away. She recoils from the hand petting her hair. She felt disgusting. The traces of blood in her mouth made her want to throw up. Her stomach was heavy as she rips herself away from Krul. Krul just chuckles and stand up brushing her clothes off.

"Now for the second part of the deal." Atsuko starts to shake. She turns to look at Mika in horror. He's not looking at her. There is shame written all over his face. "No backing out Mika."

Atsuko feels tears well up as her eyes find the child. Krul moves over to him. She kneels beside him.

"No!" Atsuko reaches out to stop Krul, but she freezes when Krul makes a small cut along the wrist. It's not deep and barely bleeds at all. She can only watch in horror as Krul fills the bottom of a cup with blood. She snaps her fingers, and a hooded vampire appears and takes the unconscious child away. Krul approaches Atsuko and holds out the glass. It didn't hold the original scent the first one did. Was it because she had already drank Krul's blood? She turns her face away.

Krul chuckles and moves to Mika's side. She leans in whispering into his ear. He flinches and looks up at her. She places a hand on his shoulder and pain flickers over his face. Worry builds up. Mika hesitantly takes the glass. He scoots closer to Atsuko. She whimpers as she watches him.

"Please, Mika." She finds herself begging. He stops and kneels before her. He has a look of pain. He reaches out and runs his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to see you in pain," he whispers. He lifts the glass between them. She watches the glass. He offers it to her, but she shakes her head. He watches her silently for a moment before he lifts the glass to his lips. She looks away so she doesn't have to see the look of revulsion on his face. His hand closes around her chin turning her face back to face him. He was closer than she thought he would be.

She realizes what he plans to do and tries to lean back. 'No!'

His lips press onto hers. Her face erupts into a bright red color. She stops trying to fight as his hand releases her chin. He moves his fingers down her throat making her gasp. The blood fills her mouth as he presses his lips harder to hers. It tastes different than Krul's blood. It's much sweeter. It moves down her throat easier than she ever thought he would. Despite the blood being gone now, Mika doesn't pull away. His other hand sets the glass down. She hears it click on the floor as she feels that hand tangle with her hair. The fingers on her collarbone moves around to the back of her neck, though they don't push on her head or anything. He finally pulls away from her. She pants softly. She forces her eyes to focus on him. His eyes were so close and a bright blue color. They seemed to have a small bit of haze to them.

He leans in again, and Atsuko's heart flutters. Was he going to kiss her again? He doesn't, though. He just presses his forehead to hers. His hands move to her cheeks. He closes his eyes. She feels her body relax. Everything was going back to normal. She could still hear things that she was sure she couldn't hear before. The smells still lingered in her nose, but they were tolerable now. Everything felt so much better. She didn't hurt anywhere. Her eyes close as well.

"I'm sorry." She hears Mika whisper. She doesn't respond though. She just wanted to enjoy the moment.

Everything was so different now. So much had happened already, but she could feel herself relaxing. She didn't blame Mika. It was her choice.

She just focuses on the feeling of his forehead on hers.


	18. Chapter 18

smileyface209: Thanks! Haha, I'm glad that you were so happy they kissed! Her transformation was actually pretty fun to write. (: I honestly can't imagine him with red eyes either. Haha. I hadn't ever thought of how he'd look with pointy ears. I bet he would look cute (: Thank you for the compliment on my writing! :D

Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

So much was happening in a short amount of time. Krul had told her to wait at least a month before she went back to visit her family. She still didn't have control over her thirst. She shied away from drinking human blood, but somehow, Krul had always convinced her to drink. It never lost its luster. She could see the differences between being human and being vampire. All the smells and sounds had frightened her at first. After the first week, her body had slowly adjusted to them. It helped that every time she started to get overwhelmed, Mika would be there. He'd pull her into a hug and let her cry into his chest. He would run his fingers through her hair and kiss the top of her head.

Krul had found her a place to stay. The noble was never at her mansion, so Atsuko had free reign over the entire place. She enjoyed the silence that the mansion offered her. She'd sit in the room she'd been given and stare out over the city. Mika had been spending more time at that mansion than Ferid's. Eventually, Ferid had showed up to Krul. Atsuko hadn't been sure what had happened since she wasn't present, but Krul had a look of pure amusement on her face when Atsuko had shown up in the throne room. Krul just winked and said that her and Atsuko shared a secret.

Astuko honestly didn't want to know what she had told Ferid. She found herself comfortable around the queen. She was cold and cruel at times, but she had this childish mischief about her that made it easier for Atsuko to transition. She spent quite a bit of time with the queen. A lot more than she thought she would. If she wasn't with Mika, she was with Krul. Most of her time was spent with Mika, who was assisting her in learning to use her strength so she wouldn't accidentally hurt someone she cared about.

She'd hurt Mika a few times without intending too. He would always brush it off. She found they healed so fast that it didn't matter. It scared her at first. The thought that injuries that should take days to heal only took seconds didn't seem natural to her. She slowly accepted that though. Krul taught her as well, though Krul was more brutal with her training than Mika and wasn't afraid to hurt Atsuko.

She refused to switch her 'livestock' clothing to a vampire's clothing. She got away with it for a little over a week before Krul forced her to change. It was a horrifying experience to feel Krul use her sire bond over Atsuko to get her way. Krul did give in a little after she finally cooperated and allowed her to keep the bands around her wrists. She didn't want to forget her human family. She wanted to see them so badly, but she knew that Krul was probably right. Mika had taken it upon himself to bring them some good food as often as he could. She was grateful for the fact that he had done that for her. He also brought her back stuff from them. It was pictures drawn by the youngest members of the group. It made her cry the first time she received one. They had tried to write her letters. She could barely read their handwriting, but it still made her happy to know that she being thought of. Mika had given her a hug and told her that he simply told them the food was from her. She couldn't express her gratitude to him.

She didn't wear white like Mika. She wasn't a city guard like him. Krul had made good on her word. She worked closely with humans. She would walk along the edge of the lines looking for any sign that perhaps the children were sick. Her clothes were a soft gray color with different shades of gray throughout. It looked similar to the city guard in design. It also had a hood, though she left hers down. Every other vampire around the lines wore the same outfit. The hardest part of the uniform was the shoes. She hadn't worn shoes in so long it was strange at first. Some humans wore shoes, others were forced to go around barefoot. She was one of the ones that was barefoot for the last eight years. She had only been at the lines a few times to get the feel of what she was looking for and had yet to see her family.

She also let her hair hang down naturally instead of a bun. Krul had decided one day that she wanted Atsuko to try a different hair style. She wasn't sure how it happened, but Krul had ended up sitting on her back. It didn't matter how much Atsuko screamed or struggled, Krul still managed to get her hair into two pigtails to Atsuko's horror. It was made worse when Mika had walked in on them rolling around the floor of the throne room. Krul still had a fist full of hair. Astuko had tears in her eyes and was panting in exhaustion. It was silent for a few minutes while the females waited for him to react.

It was unexpected to say the least. Mika cracked a smile that made Atsuko's heart flutter in happiness. The next part was humiliating. It would have been amazing if it wasn't at her expense. Mika had started to laugh. He laughed so hard that he cried. She loved the sound of his laugh, but it was so embarrassing that it was due to her looking like a two year old. She hadn't heard him laugh since then, but she still would smile at him. She found if she left her hair down, Krul didn't find a reason to 'fix' it for her.

It brought her to the present day. She was walking side by side with another vampire. His name was Kai. Krul had explained that they were to work together. The lines could get daunting at first, so she simply needed to tell him if she needed a break. The minute they left Krul's presences she found she didn't like him. He was rude and just horrible all the way around. His first words to her were, "You are useless. Nothing but a little lapdog to the queen. You got an easy job due to being in her favor. Pathetic. You should be killed. Wear your uniform correctly."

They had simply stared at each other for a few minutes. He was taller than she is, though he looked like an adult where she was still a teenage girl. His face was shadowed by the hood, but she could still make out his features due to her vampire sight. He had a light blue hair that would have been beautiful on someone with a better attitude. Other than his hair, he looked like any other vampire she could remember seeing.

Their boots scrap against the streets as they turn the corner. Atsuko had believed her bad luck was over, but it turns out it wasn't. Lacus was there. She was swept up immediately. He spun her around making her feel dizzy before he dropped her into a heap on the ground. She tried to scramble away from him. He reaches out getting a fist full of hair. She reaches up grabbing his wrist as hard as she could. He doesn't even flinch. It just seems to amuse him that she would try to fight back. It makes her nervous to see a weapon at his side.

"Hey, kitten, I thought I smelled you!" He leans down so his face is inches from hers as he takes in her clothes. His face leans back as he takes in the sight. He blinks a few times, and she can only hope it means he is going to leave her alone.

Fate must hate her. He instead leaps on top of her slamming her head painfully into the ground. She sees black dots for a minute before she is able to refocus. She looks up at his absolutely cold grin. It terrified her despite the fact that she was now a vampire and hard to kill. He leans down nuzzling her neck with his nose making a show to inhale her scent. She shoves hard, and he shifts a little, but it isn't enough to actually dislodge him. He simply laughs in her ear.

"Get off, guard," Kai sneers at Lacus, who looks up at the other vampire. She never in a thousand years thought she would be grateful to Kai, but she was. "We are already late."

"You must work with her. How lucky! You get to smell her scent all the time," Lacus says. It sounds like he is teasing, but there is a strange edge in his tone. One she has noticed vampires have when talking to another vampire. Krul wouldn't explain it to her. "Though, I can smell another faint scent on her."

He flicks her nose making her flinch. He laughs as he finally gets off her. The second he does, Kai grabs a fist full of her cloak dragging her up and choking her in the process. She tries to straighten the clothes. Lacus' voice haunts her, "Let's play next time, kitten! You aren't so breakable."

She fights the urge to give him a rude gesture. It was hard to break her human habits. She still wasn't as assertive as Krul would like. It didn't matter to her. She didn't want to lose herself. She just quickly retreats toward the lines. Kai easily keeps up with her. To her surprise, Mika is standing at the back of the lines. She slows her steps for a moment as disbelief wells up. Izumo is standing there with a few of the little ones. She rushes over as fast as she can. Mika's arm around her waist halts her just out of arms reach. He leans into her back to whisper in her ear. "Be careful. Don't let yourself get too excited or you could do something you regret."

His arm lingers around her waist as the kids see her and rush her. He finally lets her go so she can squat. They leap into her arms. She rocks slightly, but she is able to stay upright. She hugs them gently as they scramble to tell her everything that has been happening the last month. They ask her if she got their pictures. She thanks them and nods. Izumo chases them back to the lines to wait. He takes his turn to hug her. He is shaking. His scent fills her nose. It is terrifying that her hunger starts to rise at that moment. She feels a tug on the back of her clothes. She pulls away and looks Izumo over. He was dressed the same as all the others.

His hand pulls on the side of her cloak. "You look good in gray. It matches you hair."

He gives her a goofy grin as she returns it. She playfully tugs on his hair. "You are color blind. I have black hair."

He scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Nope, you are an old woman now."

She smiles a little. "I missed you."

His eyes soften as he watches her. She can see that he is swallowing. "I've missed you too. It's so strange not to have you there. Thank you for all the food. I wished I could have seen you sooner, but Mika explained it to us. I am just happy to see you now."

She reaches out putting a hand on the top of his head. He grins at her and then waves. "Come by tonight if you can! I know that Sora would love to see you!"

He turns and jogs back to the lines. She feels Mika's hand grasp her own. She looks back at him feeling her sadness well up in her chest. She wanted to cry, but she fights the urge. Mika reaches forward. His fingertips brush the side of her cheek. His eyes had softened, but they held that cold look he wore around others. She admired him for the fact he was able to hide so much. She leans in toward him intent on leaning into his shoulder for a few seconds of comfort before she wandered off to find Kai. She feels his fingers trace down to her chin. With just a little bit of pressure, she is looking up into his blue eyes. He lets a gentle look take over his face.

"I know it hurts, but Ferid has lost interest in them. He is looking for you, but Krul isn't giving him information," he mutters softly. His breath fans over her face. Her eyes close about halfway. He hadn't kissed her since the day he gotten her to drink blood. She found that she wanted him to. Her hopes start to crash when he doesn't move at all. He seemed to freeze, then it happened. It isn't like the first one. Its hesitant. His lips brush against hers. He keeps his lips against hers for a second before he pulls away completely.

It's still enough for now. Her eyes open and she blushes hard. They were in public. He just gives her a small quick smile before he turns. She doesn't hesitate. She lunges forward and gives him a hug. She releases him just as quickly turns on her heel and starts to leave. She fights the blush with everything she has. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but she wasn't sure how. It always died in her throat. She was humiliated beyond belief that she couldn't let him know.

The day passes slowly. It was like she was human again. The only difference? Kai hovered over her every step. His face never moved from the disapproving look. It irritated her beyond belief, but she tried to not let that show. She failed obviously as he sneered coldly at her every expression.

She was getting to the end of her rope when she heard someone call her name. She turns to find a vampire approaching her. The woman stops before the two of them, "Lady Krul is calling for you."

She wanted to go back to her old home, but she knew better than to make Krul wait. She nods and makes her way back toward the castle. Mika had taken her out showing her paths over and over in the middle of the night so that she could learn them. It doesn't take her long before she finds herself outside the throne room. She politely knocks hearing the 'come in'.

She freezes two steps in. To her absolute horror, Ferid is standing in the center of the room. Krul says softly, "Closer."

She finds herself walking forward. The minute that she is within reach of Ferid, he reaches out grabbing her upper arm in a tight grip that makes her flinch. She looks up at him as he leans down. Anger radiates from him. He grips her cheeks and presses on the muscles at the back of her jaw. She opens her mouth to let out a whimper. He growls softly as he looks up at Krul. The anger in his face melts away. It still frightens her how fast his expressions change. He was smiling now. "You followed one of my ideas? I'm so happy!"

He lets her jaw go and pulls her into a hug that crushes the air from her lungs. She can hear Krul sigh. He rests his chin on the top of her head. She struggles but stops when she feels him hug her tighter as a warning. What was she going to do?

"Bathory, what do you want?"

"You started a war," Ferid says casually. This bothered Atsuko. She hated the fact that they were killing humans. The fingers on one of his hands starts to trace up and down her spine getting close to the her tail bone. Every stroke he seemed to get lower, but if she moved, he'd crush her further. "I need soldiers."

"You can see that she is not a soldier, Ferid. I'm already letting you take Mika." Her heart freezes at the the thought of him being gone. He was going to war? She feels bile rise up. It gets worse as Ferid brushes the top of her tailbone. She jerks, and he almost crushes her ribs. He was still so much stronger than her. It was a horrible feeling. She hears Krul sigh in irritation. "What use could she possibly be?"

"Simple, she could help corral the humans that we take as livestock. What better way? She could help check them for illness. We don't want a few sick ones to wipe out our herd." It makes Atsuko sick to hear him talk about humans that way. Anger bubbles up along with the nauseous feeling.

"There are others for that."

"There is, but I think she would be better. She could help patch them up. She understands their pain. Livestock respond better to someone who is sympathetic than they do if their handler doesn't care."

Krul's voice is hard, "She is not going to the front lines."

Ferid lets out a whine. It grates on Atsuko's nerves. His scent was starting to choke her. "I didn't mean the front lines! I just meant with me and Mika! We are going to look into an outpost that was attacked. Mika will work better if she is there. You need to let her stretch her wings! They will have alone time!"

"I don't see you giving them any alone time, you freak," Krul interrupts. He continues on like she hadn't even bothered to say anything. Thankfully, his horrible stroking had stopped.

"I'll be there to protect her! I can even talk to Crowley about watching over her on the battlefield too! She won't fight, I promise. I won't make her do that." She can feel him nuzzling her hair. "I just want to spend precious time with her. I missed her so much. She was such an interesting human, and now I get to spend eternity with her!"

Krul growls at him, "What are you playing at?"

Ferid laughs innocently. "Nothing. I just want to see how Mika reacts around her. It must be so sweet to see such young love! Is that why you are hogging them?"

Atsuko feels her face flush at the blunt words. It sounded warped coming from his mouth. It's silent for a few minutes before she hears a sigh.

"Fine you can take her with you." Atsuko feels panic in every part of her body. Krul couldn't be serious, could she?! "She is not to take place in any of the fighting, Ferid. If she is killed, you will answer for it."

He finally releases her and laughs waving his hand dismissively. Atsuko retreats out of his reach. His scent clung to her clothes making her gag. She wanted to rip the cloak off and burn it. Ferid grins at her mischievously. It makes her skin crawl. He was plotting something. Something to do with her. She felt a sense of doom settle over her body as she looks up at Krul. Krul is watching Ferid with a look of suspicion. It makes her dread worse. Ferid reaches out a hand to her. She recoils a few more steps. She wanted to make sure he couldn't reach her. He just feigns a hurt expression before he bows to Krul and says to Atsuko, "I'll see you here in a few minutes, little butterfly."

He leaves without waiting for another word. Krul sighs and looks toward Atsuko. "Don't give me that pleading look. I have Mika on a job, I need you to do something for me. Watch that man. If he does something, you are to report to me."

Atsuko can only gap at her. Krul's expression falls into a glare as she growls, "You are not to engage in any fights. Run away if you have to. You won't be armed. Any humans in black suits you are to avoid at every cost. I will not retrieve you if they take you to experiment on. Mika will be there. It's the only reason I am actually letting you go. Find me something to use against Ferid, Atsuko."

Atsuko simply nods. Krul closes her eyes. "You'll change into the white of the city guard. I don't need you sticking out like a sore thumb. They'll think you are a noble and target you. Stick to Mika as much as you can. Leave now."

She turns stiffly and leaves. She doesn't question how a vampire is waiting for her outside the doors, nor does she question how they seem to know what is to be done with her. It's not long before she finds herself among a sea of white as they board looming planes. She feels fear well up at the sight. She'd never once ridden in something like that.

"Atsuko?"

She turns her head to look at Mika. He looks stunned before his face becomes hard. He is in front of her in seconds. It doesn't faze her anymore. He looks her over with a look of irritation. His hands reach up grabbing her cheeks gently as he leans in close. "What are you doing here?"

He was obviously not wanting others to hear them talk. She swallows hard and mutters, "Ferid went to Krul. She wants me to watch him. He begged her to let me come."

Mika shakes his head. "No, it's too dangerous. You aren't going."

"Mika, Krul said.."

"I don't care," he says a little louder. She watches him for a few seconds before she releases a sigh. She tilts her head into one of his hands. She places a hand over the other one.

"I'm scared, Mika, but you will be there. I know I will be ok. I'm not going to confront any of them. I'll just retreat."

His look softens, "You don't have a weapons."

"I don't have a choice. She ordered this." It's silent for a moment before she feels Mika sigh against her face. She watches his eyes close and can't stop a sad smile.

"How adorable," a voice says against her ear. She jumps straight up tearing away from Mika to turn around. She steps back into Mika as she find Ferid standing there inches from herself. He just grins happily. "She was hogging such a beautiful thing!"

Mika glares at him, which earns him a laugh. She feels a hand encircle her wrist and finds herself being pulled to one of the planes. She glances back to see Ferid with a creepy smile on his face. He gives her a small wave and blows her a kiss. She feels sick at the thought. He had something planned, and it wasn't going to bode well for her.

Mika pauses before they board the plane and turns to her. She can see the restrained anger on his face as he reaches out with his free hand and grasps her hood pulling it up over her face. He leans down, so she can see him clearly. "Don't leave my side."

She nods. He takes a few seconds to lean his forehead against hers. He closes his eyes and lets out a breath. He keeps a hold of her wrist as he pulls her onto the plane. He finds them seats as she looks around. She's never seen this many vampires altogether. The seat next to her is empty, but it isn't for long. She finds herself staring at Lacus, who grins and tugs at her hood. She leans away and then grips the edge of her seat as the plane jolts. She feels every muscle in her body become tense. Was this thing falling apart?

It jolts again. She finds herself holding her breathe as it moves. A hand is suddenly over the top of hers. She looks up into Mika's comforting face. Luckily, Lacus was also bracing himself, so he wasn't pulling at her hood. She tries to smile at Mika, though it doesn't succeed. After about ten nerve wracking minutes, she finds that the plane has leveled out. She eases herself back against the wall. Her eyes close as her nerves take over. She was supposed to watch Ferid, but she was already doing a terrible job at it. How do you watch someone in war if you were told to retreat at the first sign of trouble? Krul did have a way of making things difficult. She is still lightly gripping the edge of her seat. The plane would randomly rock or jolt up and down. She was positive that it was going down. Every time it started. Mika would brush her thigh with his knuckles then put his hand over hers. She found it comforting, but it still didn't help her terror.

The sound of a boom rattles the whole plane. Lacus lets out a laugh, "Are you ready, kitten? Sounds like our friends are already here."

There is another boom and the plane shifts sickeningly into a nose dive, and her heart leaps into her throat.

'Oh god, please don't let us crash!'

She closes her eyes tightly. She feels Mika's hand on her thigh a few inches above her knee instead of over her hand. She finds out why. The plane pulls out of the nose dive to some degree, but it's still going so fast that when it hits the ground it rocks everything. She's almost pitched forward, but Mika's elbow comes up forcing her back against the wall of the plane. It hurts for a minute, but she finds that he is bracing her by using her leg. They were all wearing safety belts, but she's still grateful that he did that.

She can hear movement, but all the lights are out in the plane making hard for even her to see. The smell of dusty hangs in the air. It scratches at her throat. She feels hands on her chest pulling on the belt. She feels something slide in the small space between her and the belts. There is a slicing noise, and she is free. Mika pulls her to her feet, and they are moving. She isn't used to such a fast paced environment. It floods her senses like it did when she was first turned. The light hurts her eyes. She can't remember the last time that she had actually seen the sun.

Mika pulls on her hard. She rushes after him. His hand moves from her wrist so he is holding her hand. He pauses when some black clad humans appear before him. He lets her go pushing her behind him as he watches the humans in front of him. He lunges before they have a chance. She turns her face away. It was a shock to see Mika's ruthless side. He's shown her the cold side and his caring side, but this side frightens her.

Something grips the back of her shirt, and a hand covers her mouth. She instantly starts fighting. Her hands come up and grab the person's arm. She manages to get the arm away just enough to sink her fangs into a gloved hand. Blood fills her mouth. It's not the sweet blood of a human. It has a different taste. It is revolting to her. It makes her gag. Her feet are swept up, and before she can even detach herself from the hand, she loses sight of Mika. Her panic rises as she tries to let out a scream, but the hand that she bit now clenches her throat cutting off her air. It silences any sound she could make.

"Now, now, little butterfly. Your guardian isn't here. I wanted to introduce you to someone," _his_ voice whispers in her ear. She thrashes clawing at his hand. The taste of his blood is still in her mouth making the situation even worse. Without any warning at all, Ferid drops her. She lands in a heap unable to catch herself. She rolls to her side gasping for breath. Her throat burned. She immediately gets to her hands and knees. She spits as much blood out as she can.

She turns to snarl at Ferid, noble or not, but she finds that she's alone in the road. She's on her feet in seconds as she spins around looking for someone. _Anyone_ would do, even Lacus or Rene. Horror and panic are all she feels as she starts back toward the noise. She'd find Mika. She'd have to. Screw what Krul said. Ferid was toying with her. She was sure he was around somewhere, but she hadn't been to the surface in so long that she was disoriented. She was used to the musty, slightly dank smell of earth in the city. She was used to artificial light.

The sun was too bright. The smell of grass and general decay of the dead city around her was making her head spin. She could hear the fight not far away. Even the air felt weird against the skin of her face. She hears yelling behind her and turns slightly. She can see a group of five headed her way. They were human since they were dressed in black and green. She turns to retreat into a decaying building praying they hadn't seen her. A hand seizes the back of her cloak lifting her up. She flails, though it doesn't do her any good. She is spun around to face Ferid. She was right he hadn't left her. Her anger boils as she kicks at him, though he easily bats it away with a laugh.

"Come now, little butterfly. It is time to play with the humans. Imagine how sad they will be if you left before they could start the game. How rude of you to run when I wanted to personally introduce you to someone," Ferid mocks. Every attempt to kick him fails miserably. "Krul wanted you to watch me, didn't she? Well, you need to stay by me for that to work?"

With that said, he grins at her. He abruptly turns and throws her back to the middle of the road. A green arrow streaks between them before pain races through her body as she hits the pavement and rolls. She hears Ferid's laugh and the sound of the humans talking quietly as she rolls a few times and tries to spring to her feet. She can feel the wounds already healing. She immediately looks to the humans to see another green arrow knocked in one of the boy's bow. She seizes up immediately as she watches him. It was directed at her. There is movement next to her, and she can smell Ferid's scent. Her stomach turns. She highly doubted he'd help her if the arrow headed her way. He puts a hand on his hip.

"It's so nice to see you all again," Ferid mocks. They fall into a formation. The boy with the bow in the back, the two girls guarding him with weapons that came out of nowhere. Two boys stand at the front. Atsuko is too focused on the arrow pointed at her to really take in any sort details about them. The only one she knows about is the boy with the bow. He had brown hair with pretty green eyes. He was also the only one wearing a hat. The whole group freezes as if sizing her and Ferid up. Ferid reaches down slipping a hand under her arm and drags her up. She wants to growl at him, but she figures it is probably wise not to fight your own comrades when facing an enemy group.

"Can I introduce you to dear little Atsuko?" He laughs. She hears a growl from one of the humans and spares a glance at him. He's holding a sword out in front of him. Like all the others, he is wearing black and green. His hair is a black color. His eyes are also a pretty green color. He is visibly shaking with anger. It's written all over his face as he glares at the two of them, though Ferid seems to be his main focus. "Come now, aren't you going to say hi? She's a very special friend you see?"

He lift her up so she has to stand on the tip of her toes to keep her balance. Ferid laughs again. He gives her a shake. "Say hello, little Atsuko."

She grits her teeth at them. One of the females, she had purple hair, mutters. "That one is unarmed."

"It doesn't matter!" The black haired boy says, "He's... he's..."

"Yuu, don't lose your head. This may be a game they are playing to make us let our guard down," a boy with twin swords and glasses mutters. She stops her struggling to stare at the boy in shock.

"Recognize the name?" Ferid mutters in her ear. "He's Mika's sweet brother."

Horror fills her. What was Ferid's plan to drag her here to face Yuu? Why was he doing this? She hangs limply in Ferid's grasp as she watches Yuu. Everything seems to slow down for a few seconds. He wasn't what she had imagined him to be. She thought he'd be older. She had stupidly thought that they'd look similar, but they couldn't be more opposite. She watches emotions flicker over Yuu's face. Most seem negative, though she now understands why. His green eyes were more expressive than Mika's as well. They absolutely glowed with his anger making them strangely beautiful in the light. She could simply smell a mix of smells, so she couldn't identify which one was actually Yuu's.

Then everything picks back up as Yuu rushes forward despite the calls of his comrades. She fills her eyes widen. No! If he attacked Ferid, he'd get hurt!

The boy with glasses rushes after him in a few mere seconds.

She tenses as Ferid laughs. "Time to play."


	19. Chapter 19

Count chaos: Thank you so much for your review! Haha you're right. Lacus may frighten her, but he doesn't generally do anything that is long lasting. Ferid thrives off her misery. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

OtakuLife2015: Thank you for your review! I hope that you have enjoyed reading it this far! (:

Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

The boy with glasses lunges from the side as Yuu lunges from the front. Ferid simply twirls away avoiding both boys. She feels sick to her stomach since he still hadn't let her go. Yuu immediately turn on Ferid again. Atsuko feels Ferid tense. Her panic rises. He was going to attack Yuu. She had to do something!

"Move, Yuu!" She tries to warn. Ferid makes a 'tsk'ing noise and gives her a violent shake.

"You aren't supposed to help the enemy, Atsuko."

He flings her body. She flails trying to stop herself, but she's unable to. Her shoulder drives into the soft area just below the rib cage. She flinches since it was hard enough to hurt her; it didn't help that it was a weird angle. She hears Yuu's breath leave his body as they end up knocked off their feet. His body cushions hers from the fall as they slide. Somehow, his sword doesn't manage to impale either one. They finally stop a short distance away. She rolls off of Yuu and immediately gets to her knees leaning over him to check on him. His face is twisted in pain as he clenches his stomach. Her shoulder had to of caused some damage. He was gasping for breath. Without thinking about it, she reaches out turning him on his side. Her hand immediately reaches to rub his back when she hears the sound of a weapon slicing air behind her.

She throws her body over Yuu's. She knew that it must be one of his teammates behind her, but she didn't think they'd attack her this close to Yuu. She didn't want him to get hurt while he was injured. She hears the weapon slice the air centimeters over her back. She pulls herself away from Yuu's body. She can hear him trying to gain his breath as he reaches for his sword. She immediately scrambles over him and away from the person who swung at her. She's sure she looks stupid crawling on her hands and knees, but she didn't care. She turns when she hears someone approaching and immediately puts her hands up. It is Yuu. He's panting hard. His hand is covering the spot her shoulder hit.

"Please, I'm not armed," she pleads softly. He raises his sword slightly ready to strike. She flinches closing her eyes. She feels her body moving and finds herself once again suspended in the air, only she's dangling off the ground by the back of her cloak. She knows the fall won't kill her, but she still doesn't like the sensation of not having something solid under her feet. She doesn't even dare flail. Ferid might find it funny to drop her if she did.

She wouldn't put it past him. She reaches up pulling on the collar of her cloak trying to keep it from choking her. She still ends up wheezing. She was just out of reach of Yuu's sword as he glares up at the two of them. Ferid leans over dropping her a little so her feet and calves were within striking distance of Yuu. She wants to curl up in a ball. She hated Ferid so much right now.

"Now, now, Yuu, do you want to hurt her? She is important you know," Ferid coos at Yuu. "See this little girl used to be human."

He bounces his arm up and down. It jolts her. The sudden stop digs her cloak into her throat painfully. She makes a choking noise.

"That doesn't matter to us. She's a vampire now," the boy with glasses snarls up at Ferid as he prepares to attack.

"Oh? Would it help to know that Mika cares for her?" Ferid leans forward dropping her closer to the armed humans. She jolts and pulls on the cloak as she starts to kick wildly. What did he think he was doing? They'd kill her! She reaches up trying to grab at his hand. He jerks his hand back and forth. It digs her cloak into her airway making her gasp for breath as she stops fighting. "Still feel like kill her Yuu?"

"He's lying, Yuu," one of the females says. Atsuko reaches up grabbing at Ferid's wrist. He pries her hand off.

"Oh? What do I gain by lying, livestock?" Ferid asks. He laces his voice with hurt. "I have never lied in my life."

Atsuko can't stop the scoff that passes her lips. She looks up at Ferid. His red eyes lock with her. Dread fills her chest as he gives her a mischievous smirk. He pulls her up out of reach again and turns her to face him.

"You know, we are supposed to agree. We are on the same side. Have you forgotten that?" He tilts his head as watches her thoughtfully. She glares at him and tries to swing her body toward his resting area. He doesn't move to stop her which worries her. "Ah, I forgot. You love humans, don't you? Why not rejoin them?"

She reaches out trying to grab at his clothes as he lets her body swing. He suddenly releases his hand. She lets out a squeak as she reaches for something to hold onto. Her fingers brush the edge of his perch. She closes her eyes waiting for impact.

"Just kidding."

Her wrist is grabbed in a painfully tight grip just within Ferid's reach. He jerks her upward. He slams her stomach into the edge of his perch knocking the wind from her lungs. Her head spins as she tries to scramble up. Ferid tilts his head. "Oops, I'm sorry, little one."

She glares at him. There was no way in hell he was sorry for what he just did. She kneels next to him holding her stomach as it heals. He turns his attention back to the humans below as she wallows in her pain. She was half tempted to slam an elbow into the back of his knee, but she knew it wouldn't do her any good.

She was in more danger being with her comrade than she was with the humans.

"So, Yuu, do you believe me? Or would you have to see Mika to get confirmation?" She holds her stomach leaning forward letting her hair hide her face. "I could arrange for it, you know. You could draw him to you."

Atsuko feels anger build as she looks up at Ferid. What was he plotting? He'd betray Mika? She grits her teeth so tightly it hurts. She forces herself to stand. She had to do something or he'd put Mika in danger.

She wouldn't let that happen, no matter what.

He leans forward clearly not viewing her as a threat. "Think about it, we could make a trade of sorts. You give me information on the size of your army, I give you this girl. Mika'll come for her. You'll have him all to yourself, Yuu."

Disgust fills her as she clenches her fists. She can hear the humans talking below, but she can only focus on Ferid. He was going to use her as a hostage to get Mika away from the others, away from Krul. She wanted nothing more than to kill him, even if she knew that she couldn't. His red eyes find her, and he gives her a stern look that she completely disregards.

Her body reacts before she can even think twice about it. She lunges forward aiming a fist at his face. He leans back dodging it. Her swing must look so sloppy compared to those who have trained to fight. He doesn't even laugh. Instead, he turns his body enough to be at an angle. His hand enters her stomach painfully. Her eyes squeeze shut as she gasps in pain. She hears a noise from below as she opens her eyes still determined to attack him. She tries to use her hand to slap him, but he leans back. He twists their bodies and rips his hand from her stomach. Blood comes out of her mouth as he plants it in the center of her chest. Her balance is already off, so it's easy to just push her backward.

She flinches as she feels that terrifying weightless feeling for only a few seconds before her body lands heavily on the ground. It drives more blood from her mouth as she rolls to her side gasping. It felt like she had broken bones. Every part of her body hurt. She couldn't focus on anything else. Her wounds start to close, but it will be at least ten if not fifteen minutes till she is fully healed. Till then she is stuck in a haze of pain.

She hears a shout, but she honestly could careless. She didn't even know she had curled her body slightly. She feels a hand on her shoulder just as she closes her eyes.

"Mika," she mutters reaching for the hand. She hears Ferid's laugh as she grasps the wrist. Her body hurt so badly. She wanted the strength always he always seemed to offer her. She could hear the sickening sound as bones moved back into place. Each shift hurt ten times worse before there was relief. She moves her body once again to be a little closer to the one behind her. He was kneeling behind her.

She pulls the hand around to her face nuzzling it not caring if others saw her display of affection. He smelled so different. Sweet almost. She feels the tell tale signs that she was at the end of her last meal. Did healing make it run out faster? Or was it like human food? She would have to as Krul when she got back. Surely Mika would understand if she needed a little blood.

"Yuu!" Her eyes snap open, and she realizes with a jolt that it isn't Mika that touched her. It was Yuu. She flinches away from immediately. He had a hard look on his face as he draws away too.

Ferid lets out a whine. "Ah, you couldn't let her have a little? It'd help her heal."

Atsuko feels sick at the thought of drinking from someone that Mika loved. How could she almost bite Yuu? How could she even consider drinking from Mika? She feels disgusted with herself as she backs further away from Yuu and his group. What was wrong with her? Was she becoming like Ferid?

No, no, she wasn't. Ferid had gotten in her head that's all it was. Her stomach was still bleeding, but her back and bones felt better. She can only stare in horror at Yuu. He looked absolutely disgusted by her display. She couldn't say she blamed him. It had to be the creepiest feeling in the world to have someone you just met show you such affection.

"Damn, we are out of time," Ferid says from beside her. She immediately shies away from him, but he doesn't let her escape so easily. He gets a fist full of her cloak jerking her closer to him as a man appears. His uniform is different from the group before. He must be a commander of some sort. His purple eyes narrow at Ferid, who makes an exaggerated bow.

"Guren?" Yuu asks clearly confused as to what the man was doing here.

"I heard reports of a noble. I noticed your unit hadn't made it. How stupid could you be? You don't stand a chance against him!"

Ferid waves at them, though none of them are paying him much attention. He wraps an arm around her waist and immediately leaves. She thrashes in his grip trying to get a hit in now that he was retreating. She must have irritated him, because he stops moving. Her back collides with a metal support beam of a skeleton looking building. He pins her there by pressing his forearm across the entire upper part of her chest. She couldn't move her shoulders, and with the right pressure, he could cut off her air. She clenches her eyes in pain as he leans in to say softly, "Mika isn't here nor is Krul. You are at my mercy. I suggest that you behave as such."

"Fuck you," she snarls back at him. His fingers reach down to the almost healed wound in her stomach and digs his fingers into it. She throws her head back against the building in pain. She bites back a scream. She reaches down trying to pry his hand from her stomach. She was feeling dizzy. He rips his hand from her wound painfully. Her body doesn't relax as she pries an eye open to look at him.

"Don't test my patience. Physical pain isn't the only thing I can do to you, you know," he states. He leans in so his lips is near her ear. "I could still kill your family. You don't have to be there to watch. I'll send you the _pieces_."

She shoves on his chest hard trying to get away. He doesn't move. "Ah, but that is boring, I've done that before."

"You're sick!" she snaps. He just laughs.

"No, my dear, I am simply bored. Life gets so boring when you live as long as have," he pulls back to look at her with an amused look.

"So that means you torture people?" she growls at him.

His hand raises to her cheek. He places a finger to the corner of her eye and runs it down her face smearing her blood down the side of her face. She tries to lean her head way from the disgusting feeling. "Have you ever seen a person in true agony?"

She can feel his body shiver as his face lights up. He leans forward so his face is inches from hers. "No. Your family wouldn't be enough. It'd torture you, but Mika went through that. He'd know what to do to help you. I know just the thing!"

He leans forward pressing on her throat making it hard to breathe. His lips are so close to her ear that she feels sick. His cheek brushes the opposite side the blood he had smeared. "I know what would truly bring you to your knees. You have yet to kill, don't you?"

Her body stiffens. He laughs softly at her reaction. "Thirst can be a dangerous thing. I can make it happen. I can make you kill."

Her mouth felt dry. She didn't believe him. There is no way she'd kill. He didn't know the first thing about her.

"I can _starve_ you. How hard would it be to resist a human who is bleeding in front of you? Do you know how it feels? Maybe I can make it interesting. I could make that human Yuu. Do you think Mika would still love you if you killed his beloved brother?"

She grits her teeth fighting the images he was placing in her head. "Go to hell."

It comes out strained and shaky. Her whole body felt empty at the thought. She wouldn't play into his hand. She wouldn't hurt Yuu. She wouldn't kill a human. She... She...

Ferid pulls away and laughs. He releases her, and she sinks to a sitting position. Her muscles felt like jelly. She didn't want to believe him, but she didn't know what think. Could he really do that? Did he have the power? She realizes with a frightening thought that she didn't know his limits.

She just knew he was powerful. She feels a hand on the top of her head. She numbly looks up into a look of affection. "You are so adorable. You express so much through your face and eyes. Your misery is so beautiful. I'd hate for you to lose that."

He chuckles making her feel sick.

"Though, your affectionate expression isn't that bad either." He runs his bloody hand through her hair smearing more of her blood on her body. "If you tell Krul about this, I will make good on my promise. I know that she wants Yuu as a plaything, but it doesn't matter to me if he lives or dies. You can talk to Mika though. Just let him know of my warning. Krul is not to know."

He pauses to rub a thumb just under her lip. She can only stare at him. He gives her a smile, then he is gone. She only stares at the spot that he was previously standing. She didn't want to wrap her head around Ferid's words. She doesn't know how long she sits like that before she is startled out of her haunted thoughts. She jerks back out of reflect.

Rene raises an eyebrow at her. His white clothes has splotches of blood in different places. They also have more gray on them then white she realizes. He was covered in dust. It even made his hair a duller color.

"You look like shit," he says mockingly to her. "What are you even doing here?"

She only stares at him numbly. He reaches out snapping his fingers in front of her face. She jumps and actually focuses on his face. He gives her a cold grin. He stands up gesturing for her to follow him. "Come on, they ordered a retreat a few minutes ago. You'll get left if you don't hurry."

She numbly nods and stands up. She follows directly behind him. She's not sure where they are headed, but she doesn't care right now. Nothing really did. The walk doesn't seem to be very long, but she couldn't actually tell how long it truly was.

She just realizes that she could hear voices talking. There were several vampires around. Many weren't wearing the whole uniform. It looked more like black lounging clothes. She shivers thinking of black clothes and green eyes.

Rene pauses and looks back. She almost walks into him before she recognizes a familiar scent. She spins around. Her eyes meet worried blue eyes. His eyes widen at the sight of blood. She opens her mouth to explain what happened, but she finds herself swept into his arms. Her face flushes as he carries her into a building just a few feet from them. He passes several doors before he stops at one. He opens it without jolting her at all.

She can only stare at his face. It radiated anger making his blue eyes shine. Maybe him and Yuu had more in common than she first thought. Her body relaxes out of instinct as he gently sets her down on the bed that is there. "Was you stabbed by any sort of weapon?"

His voice sounded so serious. She slowly shakes her head. He stares at her for a second before he immediately runs his fingers along her cheek like he is checking for a wound. He does the same to her lip. Next, his hand falls to her stomach. The wound was still there, but it was much smaller. It wouldn't be much longer before it was completely healed. She still flinches. The wound might be small, but it still hurt badly.

"Who did this?" His voice was just a little deeper than it usually was. It sent a shiver down her spine as she stares at him. He wasn't in his uniform either. He was simply wearing a baggy black shirt and some baggy black pants. He leans down. His hands land on either side of her thighs as he leans in. "Answer me, Atsuko."

She doesn't hesitate after that. "Ferid."

He stares at her silently for a few minutes before he stands up. She reaches up grabbing his shirt. She didn't want him to leave her yet. She flinches hard at the thoughts Ferid had put into her head. "Mika, I..."

He reaches out grabbing her wrist and pulls her to her feet. He doesn't step back, so it puts her body against his. His arm wraps around her waist to support her. She feels her face flush, though she doesn't try to move away from him. She just stares up at him. All her thoughts go blank as he leans down. He presses his lips to hers. She immediately leans into the kiss. It's a light touch at first, but he presses harder. It's almost like he is afraid she is going to disappear in his arms. She wraps her arms around his abdomen. She had so much she wanted to tell him, but she didn't want the moment to end.

She finally decides she has to pull away. They _had_ to talk. She had to warn him about Ferid's erratic behavior. He leans down trying to kiss her again, but she shakes her head. He draws back a little, but he doesn't let her go.

"Mika, there is something I have to tell you. It's important."

He just watches her with an intense look. He nods a little before he finally steps back. "You should get cleaned up and get some clean clothes. Then we will talk. It'll give your wound the time it needs to close up." He touches the matted blood in her hair. She flinches at the sight. She must smell horrible as well. She was surprised Mika even kissed her. She nods in agreement. She felt so exhausted, but she was going to stay awake. He had to know.

He leads her to the shower area. She finds some spare clothes that's her size in a locker that had a name written on it. They were black, but they would fit her better than Mika's clothing did. She proceeds to the shower area. It's completely empty. It takes her a while, but she does find several shower supplies. She takes her time in the shower. She was plotting out what she was going to say to him. She scrubbed at the skin Ferid touched as hard as she could letting it heal. Finally, she turns the water off, dries off, dresses and prepares to talk to Mika. She finds a comb in her locker and uses it to brush through her hair before returning it. She shoves her bloody uniform into the bottom of the locker where there is an empty bin.

She is finally physically ready to talk to Mika, but her thoughts still race. What will he do? How will he react to her information? There was only one way to find out.

She finds him waiting just outside like he said he would be. She can't help but smile at him. He returns it with a small one. He places his hand on her lower back as he guides her back to that room. She walks in first and immediately moves to the bed. She sits down and looks up at Mika's face. He closes the door and moves to sit at her side. She turns to face him. She pulls one leg up and bends it.

Her foot and ankle dangle off the bed. He shifts so he is facing her a little more.

"Is Ferid the reason you disappeared?" He asks softly as his eyes flicker to her stomach and back up to her eyes. She nods.

"He wanted me to meet someone," she whispers. She watches his face. Concern is present. She then just dives into the explanation completely forgetting that she had it planned out. "He dragged me away. I bit him thinking he was a human. Obviously, it didn't deter him at all. He separated us. I was dragged away from the fighting completely. He left me there. I was trying to make my way back to you when he reappeared. He kept me there. The person he wanted me to meet was Yuu. Ferid kept me held there by holding my cloak. Yuu's group attacked were five of them. Each had different weapons."

She watches Mika stiffen. A troubled look spreads over his face. She reaches out and grabs his hand and hurries on before he can worry about Yuu too much. "He didn't hurt Yuu very much. He taunted him. When Yuu attacked him, he used my body to deter Yuu. I'm sure he's bruised badly, but he was able to move around."

Relief covers Mika's face followed by anger. She just continues on. "I was attacked by his teammates, though I did manage to get away before Yuu raised his sword ready to attack. Ferid saved him."

She flinches and grips his hand tighter closing her eyes. "He dragged me up on top of a...a...I don't even know what it was, but it was high enough that the only one who could probably reach us would be the boy with the bow. Ferid kept lowering me as he taunted Yuu. He told Yuu about me once being human. He told him that you cared for me. They didn't believe Ferid. I struggled to get on solid ground. He turned his taunts on me. Said something about me loving humans and that I should join them. Then he dropped me, only he didn't let me fall. Instead, he drug me back up. I didn't make it all the way up and ended up with the ledge in my stomach. I got all the way on. He turned to taunt Yuu again. Something about asking him if Yuu believed him or if he wanted to see you. He offered to give me over to Yuu's group in order to get intel on their soldiers."

She feels the muscles in his hands tense up. She couldn't see his face, but his heart beat was picking up. She swallows hard. "I thought he was betraying you. I didn't think of the consequences. I attacked him. I tried to punch him, but I missed. He moved. I just remember his hand sinking into my skin. He then shoved me over the edge for real. I hit hard I remember that. I don't remember much for a short time after that. I thought you had came. I was on my side before I realized it. I should have known when the smell was different, but I was so confused. I pulled the hand that was touching me around. I could feel my hunger kicking in. I don't know if it's tied to the healing process, but I thought that you wouldn't mind if I bit you."

She flinches. Her eyes open to look at Mika. He had an innocent look on his face, though he looked guarded too. He reaches out and puts a hand on her cheek. She leans into the comfort of his hand. It wasn't cold like it was when she was human. It just felt normal.

"I don't mind."

She stares at him for a moment. She fights the blush and feels the happiness bubble to the surface, but she still fought against expressing it. She could see he was restraining something. She leans harder into his hand.

"I almost bit the person when I heard the humans call out to Yuu," she flinches hard at the thought feeling sick again. She feels Mika tense up. "I realized it wasn't you that I was touching, that I was going to bite."

She pulls away from his hand afraid of what he'll think. She looks away from him. She wraps her arms around her stomach. She could feel the bile rising in her throat. She fought the feeling and then presses on. "I didn't bite him though. Ferid didn't seem happy about it. He tried to get Yuu to let me bite him, but at that point, he had retreated. I did too. I was horrified by what I had done. What I thought of doing to you. I just... I can't believe it still. I'm so sorry, Mika."

She shrinks back toward the headboard. She wanted some distance between them. She could fee the dread of rejection in her stomach. "I'm sorry."

Tears well up in her eyes. She doesn't want to give him the chance to talk. She wants him to know everything. "Ferid hauled me away when another man showed up. I once again tried to attack him, but he was already sick of it I assume. We stopped in an isolated area. He pinned me down telling me I was at his mercy."

She reaches up grabbing her hair as she pulls her knees up to her chest. "He told me that he liked misery, that I wouldn't understand since I was so young. He lived for so long the only thing he enjoyed was extreme emotions. He told me that if I told Krul about what I saw today, he'd do more than physically hurt me."

Tears are running down her face now. She was shaking hard as well. It hurt to think of the threats. She takes a deep breath. "He said that if I told Krul about what I saw, he'd do one of two things. He'd kill my family. He wouldn't do it in front of me. He'd dismember them and make sure I got the pieces."

She chokes on her tears and coughs for a second. She feels a hand on her shoulder. She forces herself to continue. "Or he'd make it so I... I killed. He'd starve me. He said hunger was a powerful thing. He'd then drag a human before me. He said it wouldn't be my family though. It'd be Yuu. He didn't care if Yuu lived or died. It was Krul who wanted him alive. He'd make Yuu bleed and release me on Yuu. He said that he'd be interested to see if you still cared if I killed Yuu."

She buries her face in her knees. She didn't want to see the images her mind conjured up. She feels a hand on the back of her head. The bed shifts.

"You didn't hurt Yuu. You didn't bite him. You attacked Ferid despite knowing that you don't stand a chance against him to foolishly try to protect me." She lifts her face to look at him. He has a gentle, caring look on his face and in his eyes. Her heart flutters. He removes his hand from her head and puts it on her knee. His other hand starts to wipe the tears from her face. "You don't have anything to be sorry about. I should have been there to protect you. I should have paid attention. My heart stopped when I turned and you weren't there. I tried to find you, but the humans kept getting in the way."

She couldn't believe it. She could still see anger in his eyes. He closes his eyes. "I saw Rene and you walking. I thought he had hurt you, but I didn't smell your blood on him. You didn't seem afraid of him. What scared me the most was the haunted look in your eyes. You didn't even notice I was there till Rene reacted. I thought you were seriously hurt."

He looked desperate, hurt, and angry all at the same time. Her heart flutters as she reaches up stopping the hand that was clearing her tears. He focuses on her completely. She stares at him for a few seconds. "I... You are... I can't describe how much I have come to rely on you. Mika, I love you."

His eyes widen a little in shock before he smiles. She weakly smiles back. Her heart was racing. That wasn't how she imagined confessing to him. She didn't think it would be after a fight that she could have died in. She didn't think it would be after a frantic explanation of the painful events. She imaged a better setting. One where everything was calm, and they were happy. It was supposed to be peaceful and special.

"I love you too," He says softly. Her heart almost stops as she takes in his words. He returned her feelings! She didn't doubt that he did, but it felt entirely different to hear the words. His hand moves to push her hair behind her ears. He leans closer to her. "I'll make Ferid pay for hurting you. He won't use you against me. Nor will you be forced to lose anyone or kill anyone. Your too kind for that. I don't want you to lose that kindness. Don't lose who you are."

She feels her heart swell with happiness. She leans forward as well. She brushes her lips against his. He reacts immediately. He presses harder against her. She closes her eyes enjoying the feeling.

He loved her just as much as she loved him. It was obvious from how he was kissing her right now. She couldn't feel happier. She pulls back, but he doesn't let her this time. He catches the back of her head and pulls her forward again. She can't help but smile into the kiss.

She couldn't imagine life without him at this point.


	20. Chapter 20

96Jessika96: I'm so excited that I am your first review! :D I understood everything that you wrote. :D I'm so happy you are enjoying my work. Mika is such an interesting character, and I love writing about him. Ferid is interesting to write about too due to his twisted nature. :D Haha, he is indeed an ass though for torturing the way he does. :D I hope that you continue to love the story!

smileyface209: I seriously thought about Mika being the one to save her, because I agree it would be interesting. However, I figured it'd also be harder for him to find her. Ferid dragged her away from the battlefield and with the chaos, I'm not sure he'd be able to effectively track her. Haha Ferid is indeed an ass. She truly believed he was going to abandon her as well. Also, that's a great idea about Yuu! I hadn't thought of that. It would be an interesting piece to write. :D

It's been a while since I did Mika's point of view. I started back when she was still human, so you could get a feel for how he felt during her transformation as well as her disappearance on the battle field. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thank you for reading!

* * *

She looked so small standing in front of Krul. Her whole body was shaking the longer they talked to each other. A fierce need to protect her over comes him. He reaches out to touch her arm. She looks up at him with wide terrified eyes. He looks at Krul when she snaps at him. She has a knowing look in her eyes. He doesn't tear his eyes away for a few minutes. Krul is the one who refocuses on Atsuko. Mika turns his attention back to the human at his side. Krul continued to grill her despite the fact that she was clearly getting more and more frazzled by the questions. He tries to help her, but Krul threatens to do one of Ferid's sadistic punishments. He keeps his mouth closed after that. He wouldn't be the cause of her pain. He wants to follow Atsuko up the stairs, but a look from Krul stops him.

He wouldn't cause her unnecessary pain. He looks up at Atsuko ready to move to her side should she falter for even a moment. He didn't think Krul would truly hurt the human. She didn't like humans, but she didn't seem to hate them either. He could only hope that she'd find someway to save Atsuko. He clenches his hands into fists. If she didn't, he'd have to find his own way of saving her. His mood darkens as Krul starts to circle Atsuko. She pokes and prods at the human. She seemed to be enjoying the look on his face as he watches. She stops right as he moves to go up the stairs. He pauses instantly watching Krul. She was teasing him, though Atsuko wasn't aware of it. He wanted to growl, but he crushed the urge. That'd be playing into Krul's hands.

It doesn't stop her from making invisible verbal jabs at him as she talks to Atsuko. It's just the small comments she makes such as the one about him liking her. He was certain that Krul could tell how much he was coming to like the human.

He wants nothing more than to drag Atsuko out of the room and back to her tiny little house when she starts to tell Atsuko about the experiments that were preformed on him and Yuu. He clenches his fists as she tells Atsuko about his past.

About his family. It hurts still, but he allows his eyes to drift to the floor. He didn't want Atsuko to find out about his past. She'd think he was weak. He didn't want her to find out about the experiments. He didn't want her to think any less of him or of Yuu. His eyes snap up as Krul continues talking. She wouldn't hurt Atsuko simply because he cared for her would she? He had to do something.

"Please, Krul. Don't hurt her," he pleads softly. He tries to crush his panic at the thought of her being harmed in anyway. He would do anything to prevent her from being hurt. Krul doesn't even acknowledge him. He shifts forward just a little trying to get her attention. He wanted her to know that he would do anything for her.

"Do you love her, Mika? Love her like you do Yuu?" His body freezes up as he stares at Krul. Did he love her? She was important to him. More than he ever thought possible. He wanted to save her from this place. Take her away with him when he saved Yuu. His mind thinks over all the times they had shared and a certain feeling spreads over his chest.

Yes. He did. He loved her just as much as he loved Yuu. He dips his head into just the smallest of nods. She doesn't even acknowledge that she had seen his movement. She instead turns to look back at Atsuko. She lists off Ferid's punishments. The last one she comes to makes his heart stop.

'No! Don't turn her!' He can feel desperation taking over. He didn't want her to be like him! It was a horrible feeling to be a vampire. It was so lonely. Vampires hated each other just as much as they hated humans. Krul couldn't seriously want to add yet another to them. There was enough vampires around already! His heart pitches forward in panic as he sees her back toward the top stair. He is halfway up the stairs without even thinking twice. He puts his hand on the middle of her back to steady her. He feels relief as he saves her from saving down the stairs. It wouldn't seriously harm her, even if she was human. She asks Krul what would happen to her. He feels his anger rise the more he listens. Krul was making it sound like turning into a vampire was her only choice. He moves up to Atsuko's side. Perhaps he was wrong. She would hurt Atsuko. He had to get her out of the city.

He hears the hesitation in her voice, and he glances at her. He can feel the edges of relief as she asks about staying human. Krul hadn't convinced her. She still wanted to be human. He'd make sure that happened. Krul dismisses them. He reaches out grabbing her arm to lead her away. He almost makes it out before Krul calls out to him. He looks back at her. Her face is full amusement as she warns him that if he interferes with her choice, she'll be changed regardless of what she chooses. He feels his anger boil up again. He nods and pulls her away from the threat.

She's silent the whole way back to her house. He keeps glancing at her, but she doesn't seem to be in the present. He decides to try despite what Krul had said. He tries to stop her, but she doesn't stop. He ends up taking her hand. That gets her attention. Her hazy reddish brown eyes focus on him with a clear questioning look about them. He feels breathless for a moment. How could he convince her not to change? He decides to get them some privacy. He drags her to an abandoned street before he gives into one of his desires. He pulls her in close, as close as he can. Her scent fills his nose. Krul was right. It was getting harder and harder to be around him no matter how much of Krul's blood he drank. He hates to admit, but he needed to get her out of the city.

He had to get her away from himself before he did something he'd never forgive himself for.

"Don't do it," he finds himself pleading with her. "You'll hate yourself forever."

He feels her lean into him. He has to take a deep breath to steady himself. It's a double edged sword. Her scent once again fills his nose. He wants nothing more than to just bury his face into her hair and continue to smell the wonderful scent. His eyes drifts closed for a moment as he lets his thoughts wander till he finds himself wondering if he'd enjoy drinking her blood as much as he enjoyed drinking Krul's blood. Would it feel even better? His thoughts drift along as he imagines himself sinking his fangs into her skin. It'd feel better than it would with anyone else. He was certain of that. His thoughts take a surprising turn as he thinks about something more than just drinking her blood. His throat feels dry suddenly. It's not the dry feeling of being thirsty for blood.

"Don't," he tells himself. She misunderstands though. He can't say he blames her. She didn't know what turn his thoughts had taken. She tries to tease him lightly. It just makes him feel worse. The minute that she says she wants him to go home with her and tell everyone about the choice because it affects everyone infuriates him. It affect her the most. Sure her family may lose her, but it was her that had to deal with the painful transformation. It was her that would have to watch the world move around her without ever being able to reach back out to humans. Her own kind would hate her. Vampires would hate her. She would have no one. He tries to make his voice soft as he asks her if she planned to allow it to be a group choice. She doesn't answer which irritates him further. Was she that naive?

No, he realizes. She was just too kind for her own good. She thought of so many others before she thought of herself. He can't stand to stare at her face for the time being. He could barely keep himself from shaking her and demanding that she chose to stay human. He finally gets himself to calm down. He'd take her home. He'd sit through her discussion with her family. He'd support whatever choice she made. If she stayed human, he'd take her away from the city. He immediately starts to lead her back toward her house. If she chose to be a vampire, he would be there to help her learn to reuse everything. He'd keep her close and protect her from the other vampires.

He lets her go to be tackled by Izumo. His heart sinks at the sight. She would give this up? Why? His attention turns to the other boy Sora. He ignores the hostile acts and words to him. The boy didn't matter to Mika. He was simply important to Atsuko. However, his patience with the boy starts to wear thin the longer he is rude to Atsuko. She was trying so hard. Couldn't he see that? He feels a small sense of satisfaction when Atsuko corrects his behavior. The minute they enter the house, the young ones surround Mika and Atsuko. He feel stunned at the thought of them caring about him. He can feel little hands pulling at his clothes to get his attention as a couple of them try so hard to talk to him. He finds himself sitting at the table poking at human food. It smells and looks horrible, but he didn't want to let the kids know that. They looked so proud of themselves. Mika allows the time to slip past. Finally, he decides to remind her of their reason for being there. He watches her struggle and reaches out taking her hand. She seems to get strength from him holding his hand. It makes his heart clench.

She had to stay human. She couldn't become a vampire. He listens silently to her and her family discuss her choice. He finds that despite the fact that he doesn't like Sora, they share a similar opinion. Izumo makes some well worded arguments, but it just further irritates Mika. He looks at Atsuko wondering what she would choose. Finally, Izumo goes to lay down. He watches her expressions. He answers her questions with minimal thought. He was trying to figure out what she was going to choose. He does let his mind drift to Yuu when she asks him. Her question about humans surprises him. He can't answer right away. He has to think about it.

"Don't become like me. You'll hate yourself forever. It's not worth the pain."

He almost rolls his eyes when she argues. Why couldn't she see that he wanted her to stay human so badly? He didn't want anything to change about her.

"Would you... hate me if I accepted her off to turn?" Her voice is hesitant. Her muscles are tense, and he can't see her face since it's buried. His eyes soften. He can't answer right away. He finally leans forward putting an arm around her and presses his head against her. How could he ever hate her? She tried to take so much on herself. The way she took care of her family. She made sure they were happy and fed. He lets out a sigh. No, he could never hate her. Yes, her choices made him angry, but he would let her chose.

He smiles a little as he hears her doze in and out. He drags her up from the table and over to sleep. He almost chuckles when she sways and rights her. He rolls his eyes when she collapses into bed. He prepares himself to leave when a child reaches for him. Mika freezes staring at the kid. It was like his family. They would always cling to him, Yuu, or Akane. It makes his heart ache. Atsuko teases him tiredly, and he can't stop the glare before he flinches as his name passes the child's lips. He moves to the boy's side. He didn't want the child crying and waking the others. He rocks the child back to sleep in his lap. Sora returns and gives him a threatening look. Irritation from earlier rises, and Mika finds that he has stopped moving. He just stares coldly at the human. Sora doesn't say anything. He didn't want to wake the others up. He chooses a spot as far away as he could.

Mika slowly moves the child back to where he was sleeping before and stands up to leave. He makes it a few feet before he smells her tears. He freezes and looks back. She mutters Izumo's name under her breath as her face contorts in pain. She lets out a loud whimper. His heart seizes as he moves to her side. She must be having a night mare. He reaches out shaking her lightly.

"Atsuko."

She doesn't wake. He frowns a little. Her whole body was tense, and her tears was increasing. He hears movement as she whimpers louder. He shakes her again. Izumo is there in seconds reaching out and touching her shoulder. She starts to thrash. Izumo grabs at her shoulders trying to stop her from lashing out. Mika pushes the boy away before he uses his own body to stop her thrashing.

"Atsuko!" Izumo calls frantically. She still doesn't wake up. Even though it's just a nightmare, it still clearly terrifies Izumo to see her like this. It makes Mika's heart race as well. "Atsuko! Please!"

Izumo's voice is heartbreaking, but it finally does the trick. Atsuko wakes up. Both males lean in closer to her. They watch her face intently. Mika releases her. He watches as Izumo hugs her. His mind drifts away as he watches her face instead of the actual scene. She was still so tense. His muscles start to ache and the burning in his throat flares for a second. He fights back his thirst for blood. He feels exhaustion settle in. Her offer sounds better than going back to Ferid's mansion. It was warm and comfortable here, even if it was small.

He finds himself laying beside her. His back facing her. His eyes squeeze shut in pain. Maybe it wouldn't be wise to sleep so close to her. Maybe he should leave. He grits his teeth and focuses on the breathing around him. Her breathing is the loudest.

"I missed this." He had to distract himself. He wasn't sure he could move at this point. "I miss hearing their breathing as they slept. Sleeping next to someone."

His mind wonders. He feels her shift. For a moment, he convinces himself he is with his family. He leans back into her body and comes back to reality at the burning.

"You are going to chose to be a vampire, aren't you?" He spares a glance back at her. She looked so thoughtful, but it was clear that she had made up her mind. Was she becoming a vampire to be with him? It makes him feel sick at the thought, but he does feel warmth in the pit of his stomach. He looks away. He tries one more time to convince her to not become a vampire, but he's sure he failed.

He hears her doze off. He swallows and closes his eyes forcing his body to relax. Despite the uncomfortable feeling of his thirst, he does manage to fall into an uneasy sleep. One where he searches for her, but he can't find her.

Something slams into his stomach driving the air from him. His eyes snap open, and he instantly rips the object off him. He glares angrily at the child that he's holding the back of his clothes. It was the same one from last night. The boy gives him an innocent look and flails wildly. In seconds, Mika is swarmed by the other younger ones. He feels like he can't breathe as they all carelessly climb all over him. They pull on his clothes trying to get him to go different ways. The reason he stands is because one had kicked Atsuko in the ribs, and he wanted her to sleep. Somehow, he finds himself sitting at the table to 'eat' breakfast with the others. They are rowdy and loud as they eat. He wishes he could smile, but the only thing he can smell is blood. It was getting harder and harder to focus on anything else.

Abruptly, he excuses himself and leaves. He rushes back to Krul. He needed blood. Heneeded it _now._ He doesn't hesitate at all. He lunges at her pulling her close to him before he bites down savagely. Her blood doesn't have a taste. It doesn't cool the burning. He sucks harder. His hazy mind assumed that'd help. He feels her shove him away. His burning comes back just as strong as before. He feels himself sink to his knees. He closes his eyes and grips his chest.

Hands lightly grip his cheeks and turn his face upward. Krul looks down at him with a soft smile, "Mika, you need to drink human blood."

He shakes his head. He couldn't find his voice. He wouldn't do it. She sighs and shakes her head before saying, "You need it. You will lose everything if you don't. I will find someone willing. Will you drink then? Not from them directly."

He finds it hard to focus. He nods slowly. She smiles at his willingness. He wasn't in his right mind she knew. And he'd hate himself forever if he finished it, but this was her last chance. The day drags by in at an agonizing pace. He had been sealed away in a room. He spent most of it laying on his side gripping his chest. He could see Yuu's face in his mind.

"It hurts..." Atsuko's face comes to his mind as well. It alternates between the two. He lets out a soft noise of pain. "Please... It hurts..."

He grips his head. He can smell something approaching. It smells so amazing. The door to his room opens. He is on his feet in seconds and is grabbing at Krul. She shoves his hands away impatient gripping the vial carefully. He tries to snatch at it, but she pulls it away from his desperate hands. He growls loudly sounding like a wild animal. He bares his fangs at her. She says something, but he can't hear it through the pain. He needed whatever was in that vial. It'd help he, he knew it would. She finally presents it to him. In seconds, he has it down his throat. He knows something is different. It cools the thirst, and it makes his stomach twist. He could feel the power radiating easier through his body.

"Atsuko was willing," Krul says as she turns. He drops the vial. He couldn't believe it. He drank Atsuko's blood. Krul motions for him to follow her. He doesn't want to, but he is worried about Atsuko. He finds himself in another room. Atsuko is standing there looking him over. He feels shame well up. He can't even get himself to meet her eyes. He had gave in and drank human blood. He didn't want to, but he had. He felt like he had failed Yuu. He had failed Atsuko. He doesn't even listen to the two in front of him. His mind is so preoccupied with the thoughts of his failure.

He says her name, but he isn't sure why. Atsuko looks at him, and he regrets calling for her. What was he doing to do? Apologize? He smells Krul's blood, and he can feel himself tense. He wants to reach out to her. He wants to force her to stop, but he can't get his body to move at all. His heart stops when she finally gives in. He is at her side in seconds. Her screams make his heart race as he reaches out and pulls her close to him. He couldn't stand it. He pets her hair as she flails. He doesn't let her go. It feels like it drags on for hours. Her screaming makes him flinch every time. Krul sits not far away watching as he tries to sooth her by petting her hair and talking about her family. He runs out of things to say about them. He talks about his family. About when he met Yuu, and how he ended up beating Yuu up. He talks about how he loved Akane's curry. The pictures the kids drew on the walls of the house and whatever scraps of paper they could find.

She finally calms down. His body relaxes as he continues to hold her. He was so comfortable. He doesn't even notice that he was so tired. Krul just smiles at him as he drifts off holding Atsuko's still trembling body.

When he wakes up, he is alone. He slowly sits up. His muscles weren't sore like he thought they would be. His thirst wasn't even that bad anymore. He makes his way to the door. He sees Atsuko on her knees before Krul. His anger spikes, and he moves out. He catches sight of the blood on the floor and Krul's annoyed expression. He feels the protective feeling surface again, and he circles his arms around her. He wanted to try to hide her from the harsh reality of being a vampire. He argues with Krul, but he ends up giving up in the end. He could see that Atsuko was in pain. It made his chest hurt to see her like that.

He hated that he agreed to do what Krul wanted him to. He hates that he has to force her. He almost loses his resolve when she begs him, but he didn't want Krul to force her. The second he presses his lips to hers for the first time makes his stomach get a weightless feeling. He hated that their first kiss would be tainted with blood.

He does everything to make her life as a vampire easier than it was for him. He makes sure to feed her family better food. He tells them that she loves them, and she will visit when she can. She might hurt them, and he makes sure they know that. He tries to teach her how to use her body. She's not as strong as he was when he was turned, but Krul says it's cause she was a normal human where he wasn't completely human before. She'd gain strength like a normal vampire. She'd be strong since it was Krul who changed her, but it'd take time. He's their when she meets up with a few family members. He prevents her from running into them. She hadn't fully learned her body. He gives into his urge to kiss her before he retreats away. He had been called by Krul earlier and figured he had made her wait long enough.

He finds out that they are going to war. He feels excitement well up. He'd get to see Yuu again. He'd be able to save him. His heart aches at the thought of leaving Atsuko, but he knows she'll be safe here in the city. The human army won't reach her here.

He feels ready to kill Krul when he finds her wearing white and not the gray she was before. His anger just escalates as he hears that it was not only Krul, but it was Ferid's meddling that got her here. He drags her onto the plane when Ferid shows up. He makes sure that her hood keeps her face hidden. It's all so much that it happens so fast. He doesn't want the belt digging into her skin, so he tries to brace her. He cuts them both free. He didn't give a damn about Krul's mission for her. He'd get her to the edge of the battlefield and hide her then return when he had Yuu.

His anger spikes when some humans block his path to getting her to safety. He releases her and places his own body between her and the humans. He'd kill them and then he'd take her away. He finishes as quickly as he can. He turns to get her, but the spot she should be is empty. He feels like someone just dropped an overwhelming weight on him. His eyes desperately search the surrounding area. He could see various vampires he knew fighting the humans. He could see some that hadn't managed against humans. Humans were littering the ground as well. Some were bleeding out while others where already dead. He moves as quickly as he could. She had to be here. She had to be! He cuts through anyone who gets in his way. He can't find her.

He feels his limbs getting heavy as he continues to force himself to search. She wasn't gone. He wouldn't let her go. His heart beats frantically. His clothes are soaked in blood, but he doesn't even pay attention to that. They call a retreat. He doesn't plan to retreat, but Lacus appears with a grin. He mutters that she might get swept up with the others and taken to their retreat. Mika decides to at least check. He goes through the usual routine before he sets about searching the grounds. He finally catches a scent he didn't want to. Her blood. She was hurt. His anger and worry fight over his heart as he rushes toward where the scent is strongest. He finds her walking behind Rene. Both are dirty, though Rene isn't hurt at all. He is just covered in blood. Rene notices him and looks his way. His heart sinks to his stomach as she turns. Her clothes are ripped around the middle of her stomach and there is blood on her face. He picks her up. He'd look her over and take her to a decursing chamber if she had been attacked by one of the cursed weapons. He searches her over. It was blood that was smeared on her face. He finds it's matting her hair as well. He can't find any wounds on her body at all.

She was alive.

His heart starts to race as he realizes this fact. She was alive, but someone had hurt her. He wanted to know who. The relief is replaced by a fierce anger. Someone had dared to lay a hand on her. He'd make them pay whether they were human or vampire. He doesn't meant to intimidate her, but he finds himself doing so.

Ferid. He was behind this. He just couldn't leave her alone. Mika would make him regret his mistake. The second she stops him by holding onto his clothes, he feels the urge to show her how much he cares about her. He was so afraid that he had lost her. He pulls her body to himself and supports her. He tries to express how much he cares for her through the kiss. His heart races at the feeling of her pressed against him. He could only hope that she could understand his feelings.

She pulls away from him. He tries to lean in again. He wasn't ready to let go. He didn't want to, but she halts him. He gives in and shows her to shower and waits for her. She wanted to talk. It takes a while for her to return, but he relaxes now that she doesn't have blood all over. He wants to get their talk over. He wanted to know what happened to her. He listens quietly to her story. He only comments a few times, but he feels his anger building up. Ferid had taken her to get killed by Yuu. He was sure that was Ferid's goal. It was sick that he was playing that type of game. He watches her face become crestfallen when she tells him that she had mistaken Yuu for himself. Yuu had reached out to her despite her being a vampire. It made his heart warm considerably.

She was becoming frantic. He just watched her. She hadn't tried to attack Yuu. Her first thoughts were of Mika himself when she was hurt. Both were safe from Ferid for now. He wanted to reach out and comfort her. He wanted to tell her that he didn't blame her for what had happened. It was Ferid's fault that she ended up confronting Yuu. He hadn't wanted her to meet him on a battlefield. He wanted her first experience with his brother to be positive. Ferid ruined everything.

He watches her fall apart as she tells him about the threat that Ferid had given her. He was more interested in getting her killed by Yuu or having her kill Yuu. It made his heart feel heavy. Ferid was trying to get his precious people to kill each other. Why? What could he hope to gain from that? The thought of Yuu killing Atsuko made him feel sick. Yuu could, and she wouldn't stand a chance. He knows that even if it wasn't Yuu she killed, she'd be torn.

His whole person was falling apart, and it made him angry. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't get Ferid to stop chipping at her. He was trying to taint her. Mika shifts closer as she completely breaks down. His anger dissolves as he watches her. He puts a hand on her head. She hadn't done anything wrong, but she was blaming herself. His eyes soften. He had to make her understand that he didn't blame her. She had to know that she wasn't the one at fault.

She had to know that he loved her.

He takes a few minutes to explain his thoughts. She wasn't to blame. He tries to get her to understand how scared he was when he couldn't find her. He tries to get her to understand everything. He'd make sure she stayed as whole as she could be.

His words seem to get through. Her confession makes his heart race. He still plans to confront Ferid, but he had her in front of him right now. He can't stop the feeling of warmth in his chest as he confesses back to her. He doesn't let her pull away this time. He makes sure that he shows her just how much. He finally releases her after a few minutes. Her eyes droop slightly as she leans forward putting her head just below his chin. He closes his eyes enjoying the feeling. He can feel her dozing off. He pulls her into his lap and just sits there. He would have to find Ferid and confront him.

He would wait till tomorrow, though. The only thing that was important at this point in time was sitting in his lap sleeping. He runs his fingers through her hair and leans down to whisper to her, "I love you, Atsuko."

He shifts around so they can both relax. He feels exhaustion sweep over him. His eyes slide closed. He could feel his muscles relaxing for the first time in years. He was comfortable and felt safe. Her scent didn't drive him insane with thirst anymore. She loved him back. In a demented way, she'd met his last remaining family just as he had met hers. She had said that she'd come to rely on him so much. He slowly opens his eyes to look at her. He pulls her closer.

He'd come to rely on her too. She made him feel as if he was grounded. He had found someone he could relate to. Someone that was always there for him, even if he hated himself for what he was. She was originally human. She saw past the fact that he was a vampire and reached for his true self. He hadn't felt happy in so long that it was a strange sensation. She was the source. He loved Yuu, but it was different from how he loved her.

She was his representation of his happiness.


	21. Chapter 21

smileyface209: Haha, I'm glad you are enjoying the fluff! :p I am trying my hardest to keep Mika in character as much as possible. :D I enjoy writing his character! I'm so glad that you enjoy reading how I portray him! As for her family, I think he is trying not to even think about the fact that he won't be able to save them all. I've thought about it as well. Haha, it's likely he's carefully avoiding thinking about it, because he doesn't want to about the possibility she might not even go with him cause she loves her family so much. It's like how he is convinced that Yuu doesn't need to care about his unit, though I'm sure that he knows Yuu won't just abandon them and killing them would only hurt Yuu.

This is a shorter chapter than I have been doing lately. I still hope that you all enjoy it! I got the idea from smileyface209 :D

* * *

His footsteps echo around him. All of their feet do as they run toward the battlefield. He tenses as his eyes catch sight of a retreating figure.

"A scout?" Yoichi asks. Shinoa's eyes are fixed on the figure.

"It could be. We should be prepared for an ambush. We aren't near the main body of the army yet. They'll try to pick us off. Be prepared for anything!"

The others nod as their hands fall to their weapons. The thrill of the fight fills Yuu up. It was always so exciting. A second figure joins the first. Both are wearing the white uniforms. His hand grips the hilt of Asuramaru tightly. The second figure lifts the first one up off the ground as the group slows to a halt. They fall into the natural formation. Yoichi at the back Mistuba and Shinoa directly before him. Kimizuki and himself at the very front. He could now see that the one being held was female. She was flailing wildly in the other vampire's grip kicking out at the other. His heart picks up pace as he inspects the male vampire. It was the same one that had killed his family. It was the same one that had kidnapped Mika. It meant he knew where to find Mika!

"Yuu," Shinoa says softly, her eyes don't leave the noble. She recognizes him from their last run in. He doesn't respond. It was taking everything he had not to run in. There were two vampires at this point, he didn't want to endanger the others. They knew and were willing to help him save Mika. They would all force the location from this noble if they had to. The other vampire didn't matter.

It bothers him that the noble hadn't even acknowledged their presence. The way he was holding the girl struck Yuu as strange as well.

He hears Yoichi draw his bow and release an arrow. The noble twists suddenly and throws the girl across the road. She lands with a thud and rolls before she can stop herself. She tries to stand but stumbles. He's never seen a vampire behave that way. The noble has a sadistic grin on his face.

What was going on?

Something didn't feel right here. He draws out Asuramaru. Yoichi had another arrow knocked and aimed at the female. She finally looks up at them. Terror is evident on her face. With a jolt, Yuu realizes something her eyes are crimson like the vampire now standing beside her. They had a red hit to them, but they were brown.

Just like Mika.

His grip on his tightens on the hilt as his anger rises. They were trying to trick him. Ferid's voice just makes him that much angrier. He hears a shift behind him. He knew Shinoa was trying to silently tell him that he needed to calm down. It was so hard though.

The noble reaches down pulling the female to her feet. Disgust and anger spreads over her face at the touch. The noble gives them a name, but Yuu doesn't honestly care. She may have eyes like Mika, but he was sure it was just a trick to get him to lower his guard. He'd kill her like he had killed others. He'd force the noble to tell him where Mika was, and he'd save him from the vampires.

His comment about her being a special friend throws him off a little, but he decides to ignore it. He didn't trust a single thing the vampire in front of him said.

The noble pulls up on the female vampire forcing her off balance. It becomes obvious that she isn't armed at all. She doesn't even have a basic sword.

What was she doing on a battlefield?

The noble shakes the female slightly. She looks like she's going to be sick as she tries to retain her balance. It seems to piss her off as she starts to struggle again. It was just making Yuu angrier. They were toying with his group. They didn't view mere humans as being a threat.

"That one is unarmed," Shinoa says.

"It doesn't matter!" Yuu says desperately. "He's... He's..."

They all knew what he was unable to say. Kimizuki sternly says, "Yuu, don't lose your head. This may be a game they are playing to make us let our guard down."

The mention of his name causes the female to freeze. Confusion fills him as he watches her stare at him with a mixture of horror and worry.

It seemed so genuine, but he didn't want to believe the look. The noble's mouth moves, though he is talking to low for the humans to hear. Whatever he was saying was meant for the female only. It increases the amount of worry in her expression. He can sense the tension in his group. He assumed she was going to target him specifically.

He decides to bring the fight to two before they could make the first move. They might get the advantage that way. Kimizuki snarls his name, but he reacts within seconds shifting to flank the noble while Yuu does a head on approach. The noble just grins like he got his way.

"Time to play." Those words worry Yuu. Simultaneously, he attacks with Kimizuki. The noble easily dances out of their reach like it was a game. He laughs as Yuu immediately prepares to attack. The female distracts him by calling out to him, "Move, Yuu!"

The noble makes a reprimanding noise and shakes her violently. She goes limp for a moment. He lectures her just as Yuu closes in on them. The noble carelessly flings the girls body forward. Yuu is so close that he doesn't have time to lift his sword or even move. Her body collides hard with his. Her shoulder digs into his sternum driving the air painfully from his lungs as he is thrown back. He lands on his back, and she lands on top of him. They slowly stop a few feet away. She is off him in seconds. He can't catch his breath as he tries to focus through the pain. He was sure it would have broken a bone if she'd hit one. He feels panic for just a moment as her face fills his vision. Her worried expression makes him sick. She was going to take his moment of weakness to bite him.

His whole body tenses making the pain worse. She rolls him to his side. He fights through the pain. Asuramaru was within reach. He just had to grab it. He halts at the feeling of a hand rubbing his back soothingly.

What the hell?

Was a vampire trying to _comfort_ him?

He couldn't wrap his head around the thought. It made him halt all movements. He hears Shinoa's scythe cut the air. A body covers his pressing down.

What. The. Hell. Was. Going. _On_?!

It was almost like she was trying to protect his body with hers. This was some sort of sick joke. It was just a play to get him to relax his guard.

It was working. He was so baffled that he didn't know what to do other than reach for Asuramaru. He feels her scramble over him. It looks so pathetic to see a vampire _crawling_ away. It was just an absurd idea to him. He glances at the others. Ferid was simply standing a short distance looking absolutely _amused_ by the display. The rest of his group looked just as baffled, even Kimizuki. Yuu forces himself up trying to ignore the pain.

He steels his nerves. This was a vampire, why was he feeling pity for her? He approaches her. She spins around. Her look of fright almost derails his resolve again. She acted so...

Human.

"Please, I'm unarmed," she pleads.

He raises Asuramaru. He wouldn't let the thought go further than that. She wasn't human. She was a vampire. She had probably killed plenty of humans. He uses that thought to actually swing at her. Asurmaru cuts the air. He had hesitated last second. The noble now had her just out of reach.

He was dangling her off the edge. He hears a soft noise from Yoichi. The boy was always soft. He didn't want to hurt anyone, even vampires. It bothered Yuu too to see him holding her like that. Her body in what looks to be fear. The noble looks positively delighted and that rises Yuu's anger.

Vampires had no sense of loyalty. This was a perfect example. He just glares up at the noble. It was making him sick to see a vampire treating a comrade that way. Would he seriously drop her to the ground where they could get her? His question is answered when he moves so part of her body is within reach. The noble tells him once again that she was 'special'. The only special vampire was Mika.

No other vampire mattered. They all deserved to be wiped out.

In the same sickeningly sweet tone, the vampire informs them that the girl he was dangling carelessly above her death was once a human.

It feels like the world was grinding to a halt. That's why her eyes weren't red. She _was_ like Mika. He fights the thoughts. It didn't matter.

"That doesn't matter to us. She's a vampire now," Kimizuki says. They were truly becoming an effective squad. They all seemed to share a similar opinion. It didn't matter what she was. She wasn't human anymore. She was just as bad as the others.

"Oh? Would it help to know Mika cares for her?" Ferid was staring straight at Yuu as he moves easily within reach. The girl flinches and starts to thrash. She knew that they could kill her. She knew how much danger she was in, but Yuu found he couldn't move for a moment. None of them did. It had to be a lie. Mika hated vampires. There is no way he'd care for one. This was a game the sick vampire was playing. It was made worse by the chocking noise the female was making. The noble was strangling her with her own clothing. "Still feel like killing her, Yuu?"

"He's lying, Yuu," Mistuba says. He can only nod. It was a lie that was all it was. It was still unsettling to see her reach up and grab the noble's wrist trying to find something solid to hold onto.

He says claims that he has nothing to gain. The female makes a sound of disbelief. The noble's whole expression changes in that instant. It becomes terrifying and annoyed. It disappears in seconds as he lifts her and turns her to face him. He starts to lecture her again despite her attacks. He then drops her.

Yuu couldn't believe it. The noble does catch her, however he carelessly rams her body into the edge of where he is standing. He watches as she scramble just out of reach. Ferid appears to completely disregard her after a mocking apology. Yuu just glares at him as he is address again. This vampire was worse than he ever thought possible. His anger rises as the vampire casually mentions Mika. It was like he was trying to strike a deal.

He even offered his comrade up to humans. Humans who would kill her after they tortured information out her. Vampires didn't have any loyalty at all. Yuu balks at the thought of betraying the army by informing the vampire of their numbers. Before Yuu even has a chance to say anything, she lashes out with a vicious snarl. She tries to punch her, but she misses terribly. He simply moves away. His hand enters her body through her stomach. She looks stunned for a moment before she winces in pain. It startled Yuu that it reminded him of when Ferid had impaled Mika. Perhaps it was because Ferid had put the idea in his head. She still tries to attack him, but the noble carelessly shifts their position. Her back was to the edge.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Kimizuki tense up a strained look on his face. He wasn't the only one that felt affected. It was painfully obvious that she couldn't fight. The noble rips his hand from her body and pushes her.

He doesn't catch her this time. Her body hits the ground with a sickening crunching noise. She gasps for breath. It sounded wet like fluid was filling her lungs. It made Yuu's throat tighten. He looks up to see Ferid look down at her body carelessly as he tries to flick her blood off his hand. Disgust and anger on his face. He looked ready to kill her.

Yuu isn't sure why, maybe it was the _possibility_ she was important to Mika that makes him move. He hears Mistuba and Kimizuki call his name as he knees beside the vampire. She had rolled onto her side. Her breathing didn't sound normal. It startled him to see her laying there. She had attacked Ferid. She had warned to move. She had even looked worried over his being. It was still sickening to have a vampire worry about him, but something was driving him to check on her.

His hand touches her shoulder. She reacts instantly.

"Mika." The way she says Mika's name sends shivers down his spine. She said it with so much affection. Her hand seizes his wrist and pulls it around. She presses his hand to her face and rubs against it. He can only stare at her in shock. Did she think he was Mika? Did she care for Mika? She wasn't looking at him. Her eyes weren't even open. It rattled him to think that perhaps the noble was telling the truth. Her breathing was getting easier. Her back was against his knees. He could feel the bones shifting as her body tried to heal. It was a creepy feeling. Her stomach was still bleeding out. He realized that he was now kneeling in her blood as it had started to pool around her. His green eyes widen as he hears his name. It was Yoichi who had called out.

She was about to bite his wrist. His stomach turns as he realizes he had felt pity for her. Her eyes snap open with a look of horror. She shoves his arm away as she scrambles backward. He pulls himself further away. He returns to his group. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed that she had been about him?

She was a vampire, and he had gotten close. His pants stick to his shins making him angrier at himself. Her blood made that part a shade darker than the rest. He glares at Ferid who taunts him again about letting her drink his blood. The thought was revolting. He grips Asuramaru tighter.

The noble mutters under his breath and reaches out grabbing the female. She fights, but he doesn't seem to notice. Red eyes focus on someone behind them. He glances back and is surprised to see Guren approaching them. "Guren?"

He quickly explains himself and lectures the group. His serious purple eyes never leave the noble. When Yuu refocuses on the noble, he's gone. Guren punches him over the back of his head as he stumbles forward catching his balance last second.

He tunes out Guren, who was lecturing the group. It happened more than it probably should. Something else was on his mind though. Shinoa gives the report on what happened, and they return to the rest of the army. He finds Yoichi walking next to him casting a worried look at his face.

The drying blood on his pants was a reminder that he had let his guard down. He wouldn't let it happen again. It didn't matter who that female was.

He still had a small part of him that had a nagging worry for her. The noble did more damage than the rest of the group. If she was important to Mika, would she be alright with the noble?


	22. Chapter 22

smileyface209: :D thank you! Haha I found I enjoy writing about Yuu just as much as I enjoyed writing about Mika. His point of view is interesting to write :D Atsuko does need some more training in the area of fighting since it was kinda sad that she couldn't defend herself in any way. (: I don't mind trying to explain something if I left it confusing or unclear. :D Haha you have an interesting idea! I'll take that into consideration when the times come!

Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

She feels something brush against her temple. She tiredly opens her eyes. She sees blue staring back at her. She groans and rolls away from him pulling the blankets over her head. She was still so tired. She feels him touch her back through the blanket before she dozes back off.

She wakes up a short time later feeling disoriented. She sits up running her fingers through her hair. She looks around, but she sees no sign of Mika. Her face flushes as she remembers their conversation last night. He returned her feelings! She can't help but pull her legs up and hug them squealing softly. She flops back spreading out over the bed taking up as much space as she possibly could. She stares at the ceiling trying to ignore the burning in her throat. It was getting to the point that it was painful though, so she decided to get up.

She looks back at the room number trying to remember it, since it didn't have anyone's name on it to indicate who it belonged to. She then decides to wander the hallways. What was she going to do about her thirst?

She cringes at the thought of accepting unknown blood. She trusted Krul when it came to that, or she trusted Mika. She tenses as she hears a cooing noise. She tries to move, but she's not fast enough. A heavy weight lands on her back. It felt like she was being crushed as someone nuzzles her cheek from behind. She instantly starts to flail.

He only laughs as he continues to nuzzle her. "I'm so happy you survived, kitten."

He spins her around much to her displeasure and leans in. He was only wearing pants. They were baggy and hung low on his hips. He didn't even have shoes on. His hair was slightly damp too. She leans away as he leans in. He has a sadistic grin on his face.

"Something wrong?"

She pales and leans as far away as he allows her. She turns her head to look down the hallway. There were a few vampires in the hallway, but none of them seemed interested in the strange display. She wanted to push him away, but she did not want to _touch_ his bare skin with her hands. He'd take it as a warped invite of some kind.

"I heard that Rene picked you up. You were in bad shape. Did you actually fight?" He laughs. "Does our little kitten have claws? I doubt it. Your guardian angel smothers you."

She turns to glare back at Lacus. "He doesn't smother me."

"Ah, but he is your angel right?"

She can't help but roll her eyes. He leans in as she tilts her head to exaggerate her eye roll. "Did you know it can feel different now that you are one of us."

Apparently, he doesn't need an invite of any kind. She feels his tongue slide up the front of her throat. She reacts before she can even think about. Her foot finds the nice little spot between his legs. He releases her instant moving to hold himself as he leans down. She retreats a few steps so he can't lean on her. She's still slightly shocked she did that. She can feel the anger radiating from him. It becomes worse as the hall fills with laughter from the men who had saw what happened. When he looks up at her, his fangs are bared, and his eyes are narrowed. She'd kicked him harder than she thought. She feels a hand on her upper back and jumps. She looks up to see an amused Rene.

"I'd run before he recovers."

She doesn't need to be told twice. The laughter in the hall escalates as she runs as fast as she can. It still didn't stop the small grin of triumph from spreading over her face. Sure it was a low blow, but so was licking her neck. She makes a few turns before she slows to a walk and wipes at her throat in disgust. She could still feel his tongue sliding over her skin.

She eventually finds her way outside. It's darker now. Not night yet, but the light was tolerable now. She closes her eyes and inhales all the scents around her. Without the rage of battle around her, it wasn't so bad. She could almost enjoy it. She finds a spot out in the sun and stretches out. It felt amazing against her skin. She closes her eyes and tries to imagine if this is what she would be doing if all this hadn't happened.

But then she might not have met Mika. Maybe this wasn't so bad. She rolls onto her side and uses her arm as pillow as she pulls up a knee the other remains stretched out. She now has time to think about her family. She wondered if they were ok. Were they eating now that her and Mika weren't there to give them food? Were they sick? Were they taking the disgusting medicine the vampire gave them? Was Krul treating them well?

She lets out a sigh as she opens her eyes and reaches out putting a finger in the dirt. She traces it along watching as she made designs. Her mind switches from person to person. A shadow falls over her, and she rolls up onto her knees looking up. She was afraid it was Lacus. Rene raises an eyebrow at her. He's dressed in his guard uniform. Two others are with him. He crosses his arms. "You are coming with us to a near by supply unit."

He suddenly pulls something out of a pocket and tosses it to her. She catches it and then flinches back. It was a small pack of blood. She looks up at him, but he gives her a neutral expression.

"Drink it willingly, or the whole package goes down your throat. You have fifteen minutes to get your uniform ready. We are going to collect some humans and bring them here."

She grits her teeth and looks away. She stands up. He gestures to the packet. She stares at him silently for a moment before she unwillingly uncorks the top. She closes her eyes and tilts her head back. Despite not wanting to drink it, it tastes amazing to her. She quickly retreats to the room that had the lockers. She wasn't sure how she remembered it, but she did. She was hoping to see Mika, but she didn't. She was growing worried about him.

She finds herself at the back of the group as they walk along. The supply area was only a few miles away. She could hear eerie noises on the wind. It made her shiver. Was those the calls of horsemen? She didn't want to ask the other vampires. Instead, she pulls her hood over her head and pulls it down. It was taking forever. She felt so exposed. Time crawls by before Rene stops at an abandoned subway. The other two vampires proceed down the stairs as Rene turns to her with a frown.

"Get in the way, and I'll leave you to die. You are here to help ease their worries. The higher ups seem to think you'll be good at that since you aren't good for much else."

She can't help but feel a little scorned at that. He looks her over with distaste. "You don't have a weapon."

She shakes her head. He raises an eyebrow. "Do you know how to use one?"

Once again, she shakes her head. He sighs in clear irritation. "There are weapons down below. Your only allowed a sword. Anything else and you'll kill yourself with it."

He turns and starts down the stair. "Also, don't impale yourself on the sword. Always keep the sharp pointy end facing away from you. You can manage that much right?"

She doesn't answer. She just glares at his back as she follows him down into the gloom. He doesn't even look back. He gestures to a door as he keeps going. She could hear voices straight ahead, but she turns to the room he pointed out. She opens the door and pokes her head in. It has an impressive amount of weapons lining the walls. It goes from heavy looking maces to even a spiked ball and chain. She finds some regular swords against one wall and looks them over feeling overwhelmed. Someone reaches over her shoulder making her jump. A scabbard slams into her chest making her flinch as she grasps the sword. She looks back to see it's Rene. He growls. "They are hysterical down there. You are taking forever."

She glowers at him to which he growls. "That sword is smaller and lighter. You have scrawny arms and are tiny. It won't take much to swing it."

His hand grips the back of her hair suddenly. She lets out a cry as he snatches it away and shoves it into her belt and drags her down the hallway. He release her the minute she slaps at his hand and continues going. She rubs the back of her head. She found she hated Rene as much as she hated Lacus.

But at least he had found her a weapon. The minute she steps into the room, she forgets about her scalp. She instead moves to the nearest child who shies away from her. She squats down and smiles kindly at the child. She was only five or six. It was startling to see. Atsuko feels sadness well up in her stomach. Where was the girls parents? The girl was filthy and wearing rags. She had tears running down her face as she stares at Atsuko in fear. Atsuko cautiously reaches out and scoops the child up. She pulls her close and rubs the little one's back as she looks around. There were probably three adults and four kids not counting the one that she was holding.

The adults are staring at her warily. Her heart sinks even further. She felt like she couldn't help the humans, and it hurt her. She had to do something. She had to figure out a way to protect those who couldn't do it themselves. Rene leans against the door and waits patiently for her to convince the humans to calm down.

It becomes a habit a accompany to go with Rene to gather humans from the far reaches of the city. She has a special knack for calming them down that the other vampires don't possess. She asks where they end up. No one will answer her, not even Mika. Rene hadn't gotten any kinder. Ferid wasn't anywhere to be found, much to Mika's apparent annoyance. Lacus had made it his personal goal to play a twisted cat and mouse game with her. It was horrible for her. He'd corner her and attempt to bite her. He has succeeded a few times. Mika had spent as much time as he could with her after he discovered Lacus' treatment of her. It didn't deter the other vampire. Instead, it seemed to excite him more to get a rise out Mika. His new form of torture was to make sexual comments about them or make sexual advances on Atsuko. More than once, she had felt him groping her from behind, only to be gone before she or Mika could react.

She hated being trapped in a small building with the vampire. Mika had reluctantly agreed with Rene that she did need a weapon. Mika would help her with learning how to fight. She would still have a difficult time standing up to the Moon Demon Company member. But she could survive the general soldiers now. She was so determined to learn that she learned it faster than she thought she would. It felt almost natural to her. Maybe it was because she was a vampire and that's what they did. She wasn't sure how much time had truly passed, since she had been so busy. Every spare minute that wasn't spent with Mika was spent worrying about her family.

She was so tired right now and was fight Mika's hands. "Stop, Mika. Don't touch me."

She escapes beneath the blankets. She didn't want to get up. She feels the bed shift once again and the blankets are ripped from her body. She lets out a low wail as she rolls and reaches up pushing on his chest. "Go. Away."

He places an arm on either side of her so she can't roll off her back. She glowers up at him, though he just gives her a smirk. She didn't want to admit but her heart starts to race. She still reaches up to push on his chest.

"Get up," he says softly. He takes a playfully threatening edge to his voice as he lowers so that his nose is touching hers. "Or else."

She releases a yawn. "Hmm. Or else, huh? I hate to break it to you, Mika, but you don't frighten me."

His eyes light up with mischief, and she instantly regrets what she said. Her eyes widen, but he shifts leaning down on her.

"Is that a dare?" He asks innocently. She shakes her head. She wiggles beneath him as he leans down to whisper in her ear. "I'm a big bad vampire."

She can't help but start laughing. Yes, Mika was powerful. He always protected her. He was cold, but he was kind. He had a gentle side that not many got to see. He was playful. She reaches up to ruffle his hair. He glowers at her laughter. She couldn't help but laugh at his gentle flirting. She closes her eyes.

"I'm one too. So it doesn't scare me." She feels him shift. His nose brushes along her neck. She makes sure that she doesn't tense. She didn't want to give him this win. He _always_ won when he started to tease her. She wanted a chance to win at something. She just keeps her eyes closed and muscles loose. He pulls back for a moment, and there is no movement. She finally cracks an eye open to look up at him. He is watching her intently. She swallows as she opens her other one to stare back at him.

His thoughts were impossible to read. She tilts her head a little as she reaches around him to awkwardly pet at his jawbone. She feels the muscles flex beneath her finger tips. The look in his eyes shift, and for a moment, she feels a bit of panic. Satisfaction settles into his face. She groans and throws her head back.

He had gotten a reaction out of her. _Damn it all!_

He chuckles softly. The sound makes her heart flutter, but she settles for just glaring at him. He leans down giving her a quick kiss before he moves to kiss the corner of her mouth. He kisses all the way to her ear. His breath against her ear causes a shiver to run throughout her entire body. She tenses up as he whispers, "I win."

He finally moves off of her freeing her. He sits on the edge of the bed. She's tempted to ask him why he's awake. They didn't have anything but training tomorrow. She continues to lay and watching him. Her eyes narrow as she rolls to her stomach and hoists herself up. She moves to sit directly behind him. She leans forward pressing her chest to his back. He shifts to accommodate her leaning on him. She stares at the back of his head. He was thinking of something. He had a reason for waking her up. They didn't have to be up for hours. She'd fallen asleep early. She wasn't sure when he had crawled into bed with her. It was a comfort to have him there. He didn't say a word when she had told him that. He'd just remained in the room with her. It didn't make her feel as alone without her family.

She shifts to her knees and leans into him harder. She wraps her arms around his shoulders loosely. She nuzzles into his neck just below his ear. He shifts slightly as she places a kiss there. Two could play his little game. His hair was tickling the side of her face. It made it so much easier to smell his scent being so close to his neck. She feels his body tense up. He reaches up grabbing her wrist and squeezes lightly.

She tilts her head pulling back just enough to look at him. He had turned his head to look at her. His eyes had a slight bit of hazy that sent her head spinning. She feels him pull on her wrists.

"Don't, Atsuko," he mutters. Her heart sinks a little as she leans forward not letting him go. Her chin rests on his shoulder. He lets out a very slightly shaky breath. She watches him from the corner of her eye. A flinch of pain flashes across his face. She blushes slightly as she pulls back.

"Mika," she says seriously. She waits till he finally turns to look at him. She leans forward with a serious look on her face. "There is something that I once asked Krul. It's not as great, but I don't think you will mind."

She places a hand on his cheek as he watches her with a guarded expression. She chuckles and leans her forehead to his. "It's nothing sexual I promise, but it is something that I think would be a little more...intimate, I suppose."

"Asuko," he says softly with a slight warning edge to his tone. She closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath.

"You haven't eaten for a while. I know you haven't. You have completed the transformation now. She said that it would help with your thirst. You could drink some of mine."

He jerks his face away. She catches herself before she looks up at him with a serious look.

"You told me once that you'd let me drink from you. I just want you to know that I feel the same way." She looks at the bed. "You're looking for Yuu, I know you are. That's how you spend most of your time when we have separate missions out here."

She sits up so she is kneeling and gives him her best determined look. He was standing up now. "You are terrified of having your blood sucked. You don't know what you are asking."

She nods slowly and then closes her eyes. "Yuu is human. I'm no longer human. You won't hurt me as easily as you can him. Wouldn't it be better to not risk his health by going to him hungry? I'm not saying that you have to, but I just want you to know about it."

He steps up close to the bed. He watches her for a few seconds before he reaches out and runs his fingers along her cheek. She opens her eyes to see that his had softened. He leans down, and for a moment, she thinks that he'll kiss her. He doesn't though. He moves to her neck. His fingers move down to her neck where he lays his whole palm on the opposite side of his hand. He hesitates. His whole body stiffens, and she closes her eyes again feeling nervous. His free hand draws back her hair. She turns her head slightly.

His breath hitches. His voice comes out strained. "Are you sure?"

She nods. He still doesn't move for a few seconds. She was starting to think that he had lost his nerve when she feels a slight pressure to her neck as he plants a kiss there. She tenses then relaxes. She was a swirl of emotions. She was nervous about being bitten. Lacus was the only other vampire to have ever bitten her. He made it painful and awkward, but she was excited cause she had convinced herself that Mika would make it feel different.

His fangs press against her skin, and he freezes once again for a few seconds before he finally bites down. It's painful at first, but she finds that it's a lot less so than it was with Lacus. Her body heats up just a little. She closes her eyes as she hears a deep groan from Mika. His arms wrap around her body. She feels like every nerve is tingling in her body. He pulls her upward so he isn't leaning over her. Her back arches slightly. It's uncomfortable before he shifts her again. His hand slides down her body to grab her butt. He keeps her chest close to his as he uses his grip on her lower half to pull her lower half higher straightening out her back. He keeps her pelvis pressed to his. She feel s a blush light her face at the He was holding her as tight as he could against himself. He lets out another groan in her ear. They remain like that for a short time before she shifts. He growls softly and pulls his head away. He pauses and leans back down. For a minute, she thinks he's going to bite her, but his tongue runs up her neck. She jumps a little. He lets out a slightly husky chuckle. Her body tingles all over again as he leans back to look at her.

His eyes are shining with excitement, lust, and happiness. She can feel the wounds healing. He grips her body tighter making her blush with embarrassment at their position. She's panting softly. She didn't think that it'd feel like that at all. He leans in and kisses her hard as he finally leans forward toward the bed. He lays her on her back, but he doesn't release his grip on her body. She returns the kiss. She can still taste the faint taste of blood in his mouth. He pulls away and stares down at her. She feels herself blushing. If this went on much longer, she wasn't sure what would happen. He lets out a sigh as he seems to reluctantly let her body go.

She stutters when she tries to talk at first. That just makes her blush harder. Her voice comes out in a squeak. "See was it that bad?"

He doesn't answer he just stares down at her. She looks away from him with a deep blush on her face. His fingers turn her face back to him, and he shakes his head just a little. He kisses her again before he detaches completely detaches himself from her. She doesn't mean to, but she lets out a small whine. He chuckles and says softly, "It was not what I expected. I wouldn't mind drinking from you again, but there is something I want to do. We can finish afterwards."

She feels frustration build up in her body. She wanted his touch right now though. She feels his hand on her knee, then he runs it up her thigh slowly. She jumps as he shifts so it's on the inside of her thigh. He jumps just out of reach. Her eyes are wide as she stares up at him. He gives her an innocent smile. His voice is soft, "I promise."

She can only nod at him. Her voice didn't want to work at all. He just smiles at her. "I love you, Atsuko. Now get up."

He pulls himself away from her. She drags herself up trying not to think of what was happening to her body. It just made her that much more embarrassed. She quickly gathers her stuff as he waits patiently. He leads her out of the entire area and deep into the abandoned city. She watches his back wondering if he is just as effected as she was. She was too embarrassed to ask, and it wasn't like she had exactly felt for... for... _that_. God, she must sound like a little kid. It just added to her embarrassment. She pushes the thoughts as far as she can from her mind. It's at least an hour later before she dares talk to him.

"Where are we going?"

He doesn't answer her. She waits a few minutes and sighs, "Well are we close?"

He nods his head. She remains silent for a few minutes before she tries again, "What are we doing so far away from the others?"

"I found traces of Yuu out here."

That stuns her. She wasn't sure what he meant by he found traces, but she didn't know if she wanted to ask. He finally puts a hand out keeping her behind him. She'd been lost in a daydream and hadn't heard the voices near by. He glances at her. She swallows as she listens to the voices trying to pick out individual ones, but she can't since they are still out of hearing range of the humans. Their voices echoed around the empty, deserted city. Mika turns to give her a serious look. It was just before dawn.

She had a bad feeling about this. His look didn't sit well in her stomach. She frowns at him trying to read his expression, but he's got a carefully guarded look up.

She didn't like that look.

"Stay here and out of sight. I'm going to get Yuu," he says just loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes narrow slightly.

"I doubt his friends is going to let you waltz off with their friend, Mika."

"They are not his friends," he says sternly. He turns to leave, but she grabs at his clothes.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She growls at him. He turns and carefully detaches her fingers from his clothes. He gives her a stern cold look. Her anger flairs.

He vanishes before she can say anymore, and her panic rises. What was he going to do to Yuu's friends? She doesn't hesitate as she rushes after him ignoring his words. She wanted to be there to keep him from doing something stupid. Screw his demand for her to stay there.


	23. Chapter 23

smileyface209: Thanks! I laughed when I read your review! I did enjoy writing about how she finally retaliated against Lacus. Haha, Atsuko over reacts to everything he does cause he's tortured her for so long. So it's entertaining for him. Haha however, I do think that he does have a one sided crush on her. Kind of like the whole you want it cause you can't have it type thing. It took a bit for me to decide exactly what she should be doing out there so she wouldn't be 'dead weight' I figured that job fit her best :D Haha, it was fun to write the scene between her and Mika. XD I love your comment about mini-atsukos and mini-mikas running around! Haha can you imagine him chasing after them? XD You and I had the same idea about Yuu being teased by Shinoa! Haha. It was fun to write her teasing him! Haha yeah Atsuko is kind of like his voice of reason when he's being stubborn and narrow minded. :p He's her source of strength though so they balance each other out. Haha I don't mind you asking for updates! I love when a story I'm following updates! :D I try to make sure that everything makes sense! It makes me happy to know you think I'm a great author! :D

Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

She manages to make it a minute or two after Mika, though it's still not in her favor. Mika had startled the group awake. He avoids several of their attacks easily. They were all so disoriented they didn't know who was attacking. Apparently, the boy with the bow was supposed to be the guard since he was sitting a little further away from the group. He was also the only one not standing over a sleeping bag, but he had accidentally dozed off. He had his bow out ready to set an arrow loose aiming it at Mika. For a moment, she panics thinking that Mika was going to get hurt by the boy. She does the first thing she can think of. She tackles the boy from behind driving him to the ground. He ends up letting the arrow simply dissolve into nothing. He lets out a surprised cry. She is off him as fast as she can trying to get to Yuu before Mika can. It turns out that luck is on her side for once.

She places herself firmly between the two with a glare at Mika. The whole camp falls silent as they realize who it was that had woken them. Mika stares at her sternly. She shakes her head and throws her arms out to the side as if that will stop Mika from seeing Yuu.

"Mika?" Yuu asks softly. His hands start to shake, made painfully obvious by his sword shaking, as he starts toward Mika slowly. She glances back at him. Disbelief is on his face. She feels Mika's body pressing against her lightly as he looks over her shoulder at Yuu. She drops her useless arms to her sides. She turns her attention back to Mika. "It is you!"

She moves out of the way so they can have their moment. She makes sure she's not standing near Yuu's group of friends. She did tackle one of them, and she wasn't exactly sure how they would react to her. She watches Mika carefully though. Yuu puts his sword away in favor of hugging Mika tightly. Mika returns it. She can feel her heart warm at the sight. It was obvious how much the two of them meant to each other.

She watches as they release the hug. Mika gets a serious look as he says, "Yuu, I've come to get you. Come with Atusko and me."

Yuu stares at him for a moment. "Who's Atsuko?"

The humans with him groan or sigh softly. They remembered her it seemed. She feels a little hurt the boy didn't really remember her, but she did only meet him for a brief moment. Mika's eyes move to her. She looks from Mika to Yuu and back again. Mika tilts his head a little. She feels her heart flutter a little. She obviously didn't make an impression on Yuu the first time she met him.

She flinches as she makes her way over. Who'd remember someone who couldn't even defend themselves? She stops beside Mika. His hand reaches out to brush her side. His voice is soft, "This is Atusko. Did you forget her already? She was with Ferid."

Yuu's green eyes search her face though he is frowning at her. It makes want to shrink away from him. She actually considers hiding behind Mika for a brief moment. He shakes his head after a few minutes then looks back up at Mika. He gestures behind him. "Mika, this is.."

Mika's hand catches Yuu's elbow as he pulls Yuu closer to them. Atsuko feels frustration build up inside her as she reaches out and puts a hand on Yuu's chest to stop Mika from pulling him too close. She glares up at Mika, who returns it.

"Mika," she mutters under her breath pushing on Yuu lightly to prevent Mika from getting him too close. "Now is not the time. Did you even ask him if he wanted to go with you? Where are you taking him anyway? It's hardly fair to take him back to the city."

His hand releases Yuu before he pulls her hand away from Yuu's chest. "We aren't going back to the city. I have you, and Yuu will come with us. We'll be free from everything. Free from the fighting, from the humans, and the vampires too. Now, stop interfering."

Her chest aches as she realizes something in his statement, but she represses the pain. Now was not the time to question him about his statement. She had to calm him down before he did something that might ruin everything. She shakes her head and turns to face Yuu. She presses her back into Mika's chest to try and push him back a few steps. He doesn't move. He just growls faintly and squeezes her wrist gently. She smiles a little at Yuu. "Want to introduce your friends? Or would they feel more comfortable introducing themselves?"

Yuu has a bewildered look on his face as he stares at the two of them. For a moment, she doesn't understand what he is staring at. She looks at all the humans curiously. It was only him that was bewildered. The others were simply looking away. All except the purple haired girl, who was smiling. It scared Atsuko a little to be honest.

"Mika, what are you two? What is your relationship?" Yuu blurts out. Atsuko feels her face flush. She hadn't realized her actions would seem so weird. She'd been close to Mika for a while and none of the others even batted an eye. Was it a big deal? Mika doesn't answer right away either. She glances back at him wondering why. Was he wanting her to say something?

He has a look of amusement in his face. To her utter embarrassment, his arm encircles her waist holding her against him. The look on Yuu's face turns from confusion to realization. His eyes widen as they move between the two of them. "What? How? When?"

"Come with us, and I'll tell you," Mika says softly. Yuu flinches back a step, and his eyes get a sad look in them.

"Mika, come with me. I'll figure out to make you human again." Atsuko feels her heart break at the sound of the two of them. "Please. I even have a spot for you now. Guren promised that y-"

"No, they are using you. You can't believe a word they say!" Mika cuts him off. His voice sounds so desperate that she wants to turn and hug him, but his arm wound tighter around her. She realizes with a jolt that he was holding onto her to brace himself. It was just like all the times she had leaned on him for strength. He was leaning on her right now for strength. He was desperate for Yuu to understand something. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but it made her heart ache for him. "Leave these people and come with us. We won't use you!"

Yuu doesn't say anything to that. He simply stares at Mika. She feels the need to break the tension before Mika took it upon himself to try and 'help' Yuu escape from his friends. She places a hand over Mika's on her waist and shifts enough to get his attention. It takes a second, but he finally looks down at her. His eyes are so full of a desperate need that she feels like she might cry for him. She mutters softly to him, "Sit with his friends, Mika. Talk to them at least. You can't force him away from them and expect him not to have problems with it. Try to understand his view on this. To him, you are pulling him away from those he cares for while you get to keep the one you care about. It is not fair. Please. At least for a few hours."

His eyes are cold as he regards her. For a moment, she's sure he is going to deny her, but he looks up at Yuu. His whole body tenses up. She grits her teeth frantically searching for something to say to get his attention and make him see exactly how _unfair_ he was being. She says the first thing that she can think of. "If you take him away, it'd only be fair for you to leave everything behind too."

His blue eyes snap down her. He has a dangerous look as he squeezes her tighter. "You are coming too."

"Not if you rip Yuu away from everyone," she says sternly, though it hurts her to say that. She can feel every muscle in his body is tense. Her eyes soften a little. "Just meet them. He cares about theses people. You had him meet me. Are you really going to be unfair to him? I know you love him a lot. You don't have to like them or tolerate them, but please, for Yuu, meet them and talk to them."

His muscles slowly relax, and to her surprise, a vulnerable look overtakes his face. She reaches up with one hand and puts it on his cheek drawing his head closer to hers. She presses her forehead to his jaw. She hears a soft sigh exit him.

She hears a shuffle and a laugh. She releases Mika and turns to see why. Mika still keeps his head pressed against hers, though it's now rests against the side of her head instead of her forehead. Yuu's face is bright red. He is intently staring at his feet with wide, shocked eyes. She presses a hand to her mouth to stop her laughter. She thought that she was innocent. Yuu really seemed to take the lead on that front though.

Unfortunately for Yuu's pride, Shinoa doesn't even try to hide her laugh as she stared at his face. "Are seriously embarrassed by affection of this degree, cherry boy?"

He spins around on the purple haired girl. His voice is unnaturally loud. "I told you not to call me 'cherry boy'! It's degrading!"

"But it is what you are. You are still a virgin, are you not? I bet Mika's not a virgin anymore. It's obvious he is sleeping with Atsuko not so why don't you give into your urges?"

Yuu tilts slightly to one side. Atsuko wonders if he was going to pass out. He glances back at Mika with wide eyes. It was like he was searching for support from Mika, who doesn't answer Yuu's silent begging. It makes Atsuko feel even more embarrassed. They hadn't actually _done_ anything, but she couldn't find her voice to correct Shinoa. Yuu shakes his head violently and turns to face Shinoa again.

"Shut up, Shinoa! You don't know what you are talking about! Mika would never do that! He's...he's..."

"He's a male like you. Only it seems he actually has urges. Are you asexual, Yuu?"

Atsuko can't stop her laughter at that. His whole body jerks violently, though she couldn't see his face, she was sure it's hilarious. She tries to stifle it, but she finds herself unable to. Mistuba joins in as all the females laugh at Yuu's expense. His face becomes a darker red as he turns his back on his group to face Mika. It makes him look like he's in pain. It makes Atsuko feel bad for the poor boy, but she can't stop her laughter. After several minutes, the laughter dies down.

Atusko hears a soft chuckle in her ear as Mika slowly releases her from his iron-like grip. "Fine, I'll talk to them."

Her heart flutters as she looks up at Mika with a soft smile. "Thank you."

That's how she finds herself sitting beside Mika with a huge space between the two of them and the other humans. It was awkward since Yuu had introduced the others a few minutes ago, and the conversation had died. Shinoa suddenly smiles at Atsuko. It's a creepy smile that makes her suddenly very cautious.

"So are you and Mika intimate?"

Atsuko could seriously fall over right now from the gravity of that question. Who asks _that_ of a complete stranger?

"I'll take that as a yes," she says before the smile gets even scarier. She turns her attention to Yuu. "See, Yuuichiro? You are falling behind boys your own age. It's not natural. Even your brother is sexually active. I'm sure he's gotten more from Atsuko than you've had even in your wet dreams."

"Shinoa!" Mitsuba snaps with a red face. Atsuko feels as if she could just crawl into a hole and die at that exact second. Kimizuki has a red face as does Yoichi. Yuu leaps to his feet pointing threateningly at Shinoa

"Shut up! You wouldn't even know if I'm still a virgin or not! And you would certainly not know how many wet dreams I've had!"

Atsuko buries her face in her hands. He was just giving her more ammo to use against him. Atsuko finds she's too embarrassed to even look at Mika. Why did their sex life even come up in the first place?

Turns out Atsuko was right about the ammo, Shinoa laughs and says, "Are you saying you've lost your cherry? To who? And if we are comparing dreams, why don't we go around in a circle?"

Yuu sputters at that. Kimizuki abruptly stands up and wanders off muttering under his breath. Atsuko was beginning to wish she'd just let Mika carry Yuu away. She was sure her poor heart couldn't handle any more strain. She feels a hand on her lower back and relaxes a little. Mika hadn't said a word through the whole ordeal, so she wasn't sure if he was embarrassed about the humans thinking of their love life or not. She wasn't sure she could even peek at his face.

Yoichi clears his throat and stutters slightly as he tries to change the subject. "So, Atsuko, you were... um... human right?"

She finally looks up at the him. She nods a little. Mitsuba leans forward with her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Why did you change?"

Mika tenses beside her. She licks her lips as she stares down at the dirt. Her finger instantly runs lines through the dirt. "I did it cause I wanted to protect people. I did it to protect my family."

It falls silent again. It's almost suffocating. It reminds her of the first few days with Mika. She turns her head a little to look at him. He is staring at her intently. He notices her looking, and his eyes soften. She shifts a little. She brushes her hand against his outer thigh taking comfort in the fact that he was doing this for her as well as Yuu. She looks back up. Shinoa was the only one to notice her movement. She just smiles at Atsuko.

Quickly, Atsuko turns to Yuu, "I never got a chance last time. I'm sorry I almost bit you. I didn't... I thought you were Mika."

Yuu shifts and looks from her to Mika and back again. He shakes his head slightly then his cheeks turn a soft red color. "Are you and Mika really...?"

Atsuko thinks for a second. He could mean two different things with that half asked question. She opens her mouth to reply.

"We are together, that's all that truly needs to be shared," Mika says. His words sounded harsh, but his tone was gentle. She glances up at him thoughtfully. He doesn't look at her. Instead, he is looking over each of the humans.

"Atsuko, that time... It's just... I." Yuu says. She turns to look at him instead. He is staring at the ground. The sun was coming up at this point, so it was much easier to see his expressions. He was wearing a troubled look. She smiles a little. It sounded like he was trying to apologize, but he was having a hard time. She figured it was because she was a vampire.

"It's ok. You didn't know who I was, and I don't think I would have believed Ferid either." She feels Mika's hand press into her back, but she doesn't look at him. Yuu's eyes had lifted to look at her with a guarded look. She feels uncomfortable and looks away. Yuu turns his attention to Mika. It's not long till Mika moves closer to talk better with Yuu. She can hear pieces of their conversation, but she wasn't paying close attention. They sounded almost like they were catching up, but she couldn't be sure. She hears someone scoot closer and looks up to find it was Yoichi. He smiles shyly at her and then starts to fiddle with his uniform.

"Is... Um..." he falls silent not sure what to say.

"You seem unusual for a vampire," Shinoa states bluntly. Atsuko pulls her eyes from Yoichi to look at Shinoa. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to say something to that, but the look on Shinoa's face meant maybe she should.

She slowly nods not sure what else she's supposed to do.

"Who turned you?" Mitsuba says. Atsuko feels her throat tighten. Could she really tell them who changed her? Would that be seen as treason? She looks at the dirt. Her finger traces through the already made lines. It was starting to get tense and uncomfortable.

"What is your family like? Are they still human?" Yoichi asks softly. The tense atmosphere slowly disappears. She looks up feeling grateful to the boy. She finds herself smiling as she thinks about them. She nods a little.

"Yeah, they are still human. They live in the city." Her voice trails as she glances toward Mika. Her chest starts to hurt. She didn't want to assume anything, but she wanted to ask him about her family. She pulls her mind from Mika and her family and turns to look over Yoichi, since he was closest to her. She couldn't see his bow anywhere. "Where's your weapon? I know I saw it earlier."

He shifts uncomfortably and looks to Shinoa. Shinoa tilts her head thoughtfully as she watches Atsuko. A creepy smile spreads over her face. "Is it different?"

That confused Atsuko. Was what different? The creepy smile had Atsuko feeling like this conversation was about to take a strange turn. Shinoa slowly moves closer. Atsuko flinches and moves away. Mitsuba grins and moves slowly so they are boxing Atsuko in. She begins to feel panic rising. Kimizuki had returned but was sitting as far away from the vampires as he could. In seconds, Mitsuba is on one side and Shinoa is on the other. Both are wearing mischievous looks that have Atsuko feeling like she's about to be targeted.

"Well, you see, we don't have anyone to talk to about _girly_ things," Shinoa says in a loud whisper.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Atsuko mutters.

"We are in a squad with little boys. One is a prude, the other is shy, and the last one is a complete naive cherry boy," Shinoa says dismissively. Atsuko covers her mouth to hide the chuckle. Kimizuki was glowering at them coldly, and Yoichi was blushing hard. Yuu was too involved in talking to Mika, so he apparently didn't hear his teammate.

Atsuko closes her eyes fighting the laughter. "Don't tell me you are wanting to do each others hair and talk about boys."

Shinoa laughs. She turns her attention to the two brothers who were ironically wearing matching suspicious expressions at the sound of laughter. Atsuko can't stop the mischievous look that has Mika's eyes narrowing slightly. She turns back to the two girls after giving him a small wave. She found that she was actually enjoying the humans company. It makes her realize just how much she missed human contact where the human wasn't terrified cause of Rene or some other vampire.

"They are both good looking," Shinoa says thoughtfully. She turns to Mitsuba. "Though I bet you still prefer Yuu?"

In seconds, Mitsuba's face turns a bright red color. Atsuko can't help but chuckle. Before she can stop herself, she says, "Ah, into the tall dark and handsome type?"

Shinoa covers her mouth and looks away. "Explains why Yoichi and Kimizuki don't interest you though both are clearly available."

Mitsuba's body starts to shake in anger and embarrassment. Atsuko reaches out with a kind look on her face, though she's sure there is a teasing edge as she puts her hand on Mitsuba's. "It's ok. You have to really go for what you want."

Mitsuba slaps away Atsuko's hand and snarls at her. "You are just as bad as Shinoa! What the hell is wrong with you two?"

Shinoa laughs and 'whispers' loudly to Atsuko. "Poor thing, she's sexually frustrated."

Mitsuba lets out a cry of irritation and leaps to her feet. She stomps her foot as Shinoa looks away from her hand covering her mouth. Atsuko's eyes are closed as she bites her lip gently trying not to draw blood with her fangs. Mitsuba's reactions were so funny. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold back her laughter.

"Do you have to bring that up every time?! Don't you have any tact?!" She stomps her foot again. It just adds more humor to the situation.

"She's so shy. It's ok. We aren't judging you!" Shinoa says a fake hint of concern coloring her tone. Mitsuba turns a dark red. Atsuko holds her stomach as she presses a hand to her mouth as she starts to chuckle.

" _You_ don't have anything to brag about either!" Mitsuba snarls back.

"It's ok, Mitsuba. She's just teasing you," Yoichi says gently as he starts to approach cautiously.

"Hey, shut up, Mitsuba. You'll attract every vampire and horseman for miles if you keep screeching," Kimizuki says angrily.

"Shut up, Kimizuki!" Mistuba says turning on him. Her whole body is shaking making Atsuko wonder if they went too far with their teasing. Mitsuba turns back to her and Shinoa. Shinoa must have a certain look on her face, or perhaps she mouthed something, but Mitsuba yells, "I am not in love with Yuu!"

The whole camp goes silent. Atsuko instantly feels bad for Mitsuba who looks utterly horrified that she's the center of attention. She storms away. Yoichi hurries after her calling her name. Kimizuki sighs and closes his eyes. These people were the most dysfunctional group of people that Atsuko had ever seen. She wondered how their squad functioned at all, but she had only spent a little time with them. They had worked really well together when they had faced Ferid.

She feels a pang in her chest. They acted like siblings. They were teasing each other and pushing each others buttons. They seemed close. She looks from their faces to Mika's. His blue eyes meet hers. He lifts his hand up a little gesturing for her to go over to him. She slowly stands and moves over to his side. He waits till she is sitting comfortably at his side. Yuu is watching her as well. He looks like he's trying to hide something. Mika turns his attention back to Yuu.

"She's not like the others," Mika says softly. "We could all be happy. You'll like her once you get to know her."

Was they going to pretend the episode with Mitsuba hadn't happened? It made her feel a little bad for the human girl.

"Mika, I won't leave my friends. With their help, we could take revenge for our family," Yuu argues not even looking at Atsuko anymore. She turns her gaze to Mika's face. A strained look spreads over his face.

"Yuu, they don't care about you. All they care about is using you to kill vampires. You don't matter! Don't you see? They'll replace you with someone else if you die or if you lose your usefulness," Mika says in a slightly desperate look. He shakes his head. "They have you thinking you need them, but you don't. We only need each other. We'll be fine if we just get away."

"Mika," Yuu says softly.

"Yuu, I'll help you if it's hard. I don't mind," Mika offers softly. "Then you won't feel guilty. I will take you away from this place, away from it all."

He reaches out to grab Yuu. Yuu pulls away shaking his head. "Mika, I have a home for you with me! We'll be happy."

"Mika," Atsuko says softly, but both ignore her as Mika lets out a frustrated noise.

"I'm not staying with humans, Yuu. I won't let them use me. Besides, I'm not leaving Atsuko. I doubt your humans will allow two vampires to wander among them. They are telling you what you want to hear, Yuu."

Yuu stubbornly shakes his head, "No, they won't kill you."

His green eyes move from Mika to Atsuko, and he clearly hesitates. Mika's arm is suddenly around her waist. He pulls her into his side tightly. Yuu looks from Atsuko back to Mika. There is anger in Mika's eyes. "I won't let them hurt her or use her."

Yuu shakes his head. "I didn't talk to Guren about her. I didn't know anything about her w-"

"Yuu, they will kill her," Mika's voice had softened, but he doesn't release her. "I won't let that happen. I love her. She's staying with me. Come with us."

His soft voice now held the edge of a threat. Yuu looks almost like he's in pain. It makes Atsuko's heart ache. Mika was silently threatening to force Yuu to go with them. The thought made her blood feel like it was boiling. Yuu's squad was entertaining and fun. She could see why he was so willing to stay with them. She could see why he was attached. It wasn't fair that Mika wanted to rip Yuu away from it all. She pulls on Mika's arm getting his attention.

"I think we should go. Just me and you," she says softly. His grip becomes painful for a moment before he seems to realize that he was holding her too hard. His grip eases a little. She wants to turn her gaze away from him, but she can't. There was so much emotion going on in his eyes that she couldn't pin point a single one. It made her heart sink. What would she do if Mika did just force Yuu to leave?

"Don't go!" Yuu says desperately as he lunges forward grabbing the collar of Mika's cloak. Mika pulls his eyes from her to focus on Yuu.

She reaches up to grab at Yuu's wrist. This was getting out of hand they were both too stubborn to see each other's side of the story right now. They needed to think things through. Yuu roughly knocks her hand away and turns a startling glare on her. It was the type of look that he'd given Ferid. It makes her flinch back slightly in shock. Mika's arm leaves her waist and is in front of her. He pushes her back slightly.

"She's not to blame, Yuu."

Yuu's green eyes snap back to Mika. Mika pushes on Atsuko further. She immediately moves so Mika is between her and Yuu. Yuu shakes his head. "I can't go with you! But you can come with me. We can be together like we were in the orphanage! Like we were all those years ago. You could help us, Mika! You could help me wipe out all the vampires."

She can feel Mika tense, and she knows he's about to argue. This wasn't getting anywhere.

She swallows hard as she stands up. It draws Yuu's eyes, but she's careful not to look at him. "Yuu, I know what you want for Mika. You want him safe and happy. I understand that. He means so much to you."

She looks at him finally. His eyes are guarded, but he looks regretful for his words. She pushes on, "But you can't force him to go with you. Humans have hurt him just as much as the vampires have. You can't expect him to live among humans like he is one of them. He'll never be accepted. The only one who would is you. Not even your squad can fully accept him. He is not like you anymore, Yuu. He'll never be like you again. You'll age; he never will. That sets him apart. He'll be watched constantly like a prisoner. What kind of life is that? It'll be like the humans are to vampires."

Yuu's eyes soften as he looks down at Mika.

"Yuu, you have to understand him. You have people you love dearly," Atsuko says and gestures to the humans around them. "He does too. I love him just as much as you do. I would never want to leave him. I wouldn't want to be separated from him either, so I know that you must ache and worry not knowing if he is safe or anything."

She releases a soft breath and turns her attention to Mika. "And like Yuu, you can't pull him away from those he loves. It'd be like he was pulling you away from me."

"It isn't the same," Mika says softly. She wants to growl in frustration, but she represses it.

"It _is_ the same, Mika. The feelings between him and his squad are just different than what you and I have. It doesn't make it any less important to him. You can't pull him away from that. It'll damage his heart. Do you really want to cause him that type of pain? Just like it was my choice to become a vampire. You didn't force me to choose to stay human. Even if it is for his own good, it has to be his choice to leave with you."

Atsuko looks at Yuu and smiles a little. "It was nice to actually meet you, Yuu."

She turns her attention to the rest of the humans. "It was nice to meet you and talk to you all."

She glances down at Mika, then she turns and walks away from them. She feels her heart hurt with every step, but she couldn't take the two of them trying to force each other to do something that would destroy the other one. She feels tears well up in her eyes. They were both so stupid! She increases her pace.

She was out of sight of Yuu's group when she feels something seize her upper arm and spin her around. Mika's eyes wander over her face. His face softens, and he pulls her into a hug. She leans into him.

"You are both stupid."

She hears him sigh as he runs his hand up and down her back. He finally pulls back and grabs her chin lifting her face to look at him. He's frowning at her. It makes her heart ache that much more.

"I won't leave him to be used. I am going to go get him, and we are going to leave," he says sternly. "He'll forgive me when he realizes that it's for his own good."

"What about my family?" She was terrified to know the answer. He releases her face. He has a strange guarded look on his face. Her heart feels heavy, and she feels sick. "You'd leave them? Leave them to Ferid? Leave them to Krul's wrath? They'll kill them, Mika!"

"We can't support so many. There isn't enough food. They don't have the stamina to keep up. They'll just fall behind and get us all killed," he says sternly. She rips herself away from him stunned. This was her family that he was talking so coldly about. "They'll die if they come with us."

She feels hurt and anger well up in her chest. He steps toward her, but she steps back away from him. Hurt fills his face as she retreats from him. Tears blind her momentarily. "And if I refuse to go with you? Will you force me to go like you would Yuu?"

He doesn't answer and that hurts her chest even more. It's silent for a few minutes before he says softly, "Atsuko, your family..."

She cuts him off not wanting to hear what he'll say, "What was the point in becoming a vampire then? I did it to save them! Now you expect me to just abandon them?"

He reaches out grabbing her upper arm halting her retreat away from him. "Your family is doomed either way. Ferid will never rest till he has you or me under his control. Krul will kill them herself before she let that happen. Don't you understand? It would make them safer if you separated yourself from them!"

He sounded so frustrated as his voice becomes louder the more he talks.

She pulls hard on her arm, but he doesn't release her. "Yuu is human too! How does that make him any different?!"

She lets out a sob as she grabs his wrist and tries to rip his hand away. He just holds her upper arm tighter. His voice is full of anger as he says, "Because Yuu can defend himself!"

She doesn't have words for that. Instead, she just jerks again. "Let me go!"

Instead, she finds herself surrounded by his arms. She thrashes around trying to wiggle free, but he doesn't release her. He just buries his face into her hair. "I love you, Atsuko. I am not going to let you go. I know it hurts, but you need to think this through. Really think it through. Can they defend themselves? Can they survive out here? You are sentencing them to death if you want to bring them with us. Separate yourself from them. It will save them. I promise."

She finally stops thrashing. She just stands there crying. She couldn't escape his grip, and she didn't want to believe his words. She couldn't bring herself to even think about them. She could never separate herself from them. They were her family. It didn't seem fair that Mika was asking her to do that. Why couldn't he see just how much she was hurting?

He kisses the top of her head. "They love you, and I know you love them, but you need to do this. Even if you stay with the vampires, they will get dragged down into Ferid's sick game. They'll be killed either way."

She didn't want to hear pushes on him again, but he still doesn't let her go. She gives up and leans into his chest to cry. His hand rubs her back gently. He doesn't say another word. Her legs give out, and he gently guides her to the ground helping her sit between his legs. She feels his fingers in her hair. His face is pressed lightly to the top of her head. She wants nothing more than to just pull away from him.

But she didn't want to leave the comfort his arms offered her. Even if she was mad at him. She didn't want to think about his words. He was wrong, and she knew it. She'd have to make him understand that he was wrong. She wouldn't leave her family behind. They were too important to her. He would understand. He would have to!

There was no way that she was going to let her family die because of her.


	24. Chapter 24

smileyface209: :D Thanks! Haha I honestly liked writing that chapter! XD It was so fun to write Yuu's reaction simply because he is so innocent! :D Yeah, Mika was being cruel to Atsuko when he told her to just abandon her family. He could have explained it in a different way. It's true that he'd have Yuu with him, and it's really unfair that she'd be leaving her loved ones behind. D: Ferid is such a cruel being, and he's clever. It wouldn't be hard for him to kill her family. Mika knows that better than anyone ):

Thank you so much for reading! This chapter has an adult theme (lemon) in it. I just wanted to warn you before had. Hopefully, I did a decent job with it, and you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Their walk back to the vampire camp was quiet and tense. She didn't look at him once, and he seemed to be lost in thought. She refused to even think of his words at all. The minute they enter the building they are staying in, she turns away from him and walks down the hallway. Her throat was burning, and she wanted to fix it. She didn't even think twice as she approaches the supply area. They retrieve her a bag, and she turns to leave when it's ripped from her grip.

"Lover's quarrel?" Lacus taunts holding her food out of reach. She glares at him and reaches up trying to snatch it back. He laughs putting a hand on her forehead pushing her away a little. She slaps his hand away from her face. "What was it about?"

"I don't see how it even concerns you," she snaps. His eyes light up with amusement, and he leans down so his face is inches from hers. Out of habit, she tenses up glaring at him.

"Ah, we are friends, aren't we?" His hand finds a place on her hip. She shoves it away with a look of irritation. She takes a couple steps back. It wasn't worth the trouble to get the blood back. She'd figure something else later if it continued to bother her. He lets out a long whine. He steps after her. She continues to try to get away from him, but she couldn't get him to turn even a little when she side steps him. He just scoots closer. She could only back up till her back was pressed to a wall. He places his forearm next to her head and leans in too close for comfort. His scent was quickly becoming the only thing she could smell. The blood bag hung just above her head. She didn't reach for it now though. She didn't want to touch him.

He doesn't lean into her face. He just observes her face like he is looking for something. She can only glare at him. Finally, he moves once more. His hand reaches up and gently grips the ends of her hair. Her glare intensifies. "Did you not learn from the last time you touched me?"

He laughs, "Oh, kitten, you know that I've touched you more than that since you took a cheap shot and kicked me in the balls. Now, tell me what the two of you are fighting about."

"Screw off, creep," she says dismissively. She tries to squeeze her body to the other side, but his hand slams into the wall cutting off her escape. He growls softly at her. She turns her attention back to his face. He is inches from her face now. It sends a jolt of terror through her.

"Listen, _bitch_ , you aren't in a position to blow me off. Mika isn't around at this exact second. You are just as vulnerable now as you were when you were human. You think having the queen's pet as your lover makes you immune? You are dumber than I thought. Now, when I ask you a question, I expect that you fucking answer it. Where did you and Mika go?"

She considers not answering him. His intimidation was wearing on her nerves after she had already had an argument with Mika. He leans closer to her. She immediately turns her face away from his. He lets out a chuckle. "Oh? Are you offering?"

His fangs brush her neck. She reacts instantly. She puts her hands on his chest and shoves. He doesn't budge. Instead, he presses himself on her so hard that she can barely breathe. He makes sure that her legs are immobile. He growls in her ear. "Have you ever drank from someone else? It's the best feeling in the world."

She feels him shift slightly and uses the advantage to brace herself against the wall behind her to try and put more force into her shove. He does step back a few steps. She draws a deep breath in and glares at him. He leans down to her height. "Has Mika let you drink from him? Or is he such a coward he won't let you? Drinking directly from someone, even a vampire is so much better than these useless bags."

To her utter horror, He crushes the bag above her head. The liquid splashes down on her instantly causing the strands of her hair to stick together. A few different drops start to trail down her face from her scalp. She can smell the sweet scent and flinches it makes the burning in her throat that much worse. He throws the crushed bag off to the side and makes a gesture for her to approach him. She glares at him. She reaches up trying to wipe the blood away from her face. He scoffs and says, "I'll let you try drinking from the source. You'll enjoy it I promise."

He reaches out catching her wrist and jerks her forward. She leans away, but his hand grabs her butt making her yelp in surprise. He grins as she tries to slap him. He lets go of her wrist in favor of knocking her other hand away before it reaches him. His whole body stiffens though. She feels her body jerked roughly out of his grip by her upper arm. Mika has his sword out. The blade is a bloody red color as blood drips from his hand. Mika jerks on her once more, and she is behind him.

Lacus puts his hands up with a laugh as the blade hovers dangerously close to his throat. "Now, now. We were just playing. Right, kitten?"

"Don't call her that," Mika says. His voice is low and threatening. "Don't touch her."

Lacus just grins at Mika and shifts a little. Mika presses his sword closer to Lacus' neck. The metal is now touching skin. Lacus doesn't seem to care. "Fine, fine. I was just offering to feed her. You shouldn't let her starve you know. It doesn't make you much of a man."

He moves quickly. He shoves himself back just out of reach as Mika thrusts his sword forward. Lacus laughs once more as he turns and starts to walk away flicking drops of blood as he waves. "Be careful, Mika. Someone might actually try to take her away from you. I'm only showing you that you need to step up your game. That's what friends do, you know."

He disappears before Mika can say anything. She shivers as she feels a thick drop of blood slowly work it's way down her forehead. She raises her spare hand to brush it away, but she stops when Mika's infuriated blue eyes turn to focus on her. She feels her heart start to race. He keeps his sword out as he drags her away from the area. She doesn't resist at all. He leads her to the showers.

"Come to our room after you are done," he says not looking at her. She nods a little and hurries into the showers. She quickly scrubs the blood from her hair and face first. It's not long till she is standing outside the door. She shifts her weight back and forth. What would happen?

She lets out a soft breath and reaches out opening the door. Staring at it would get her nowhere. Mika is sitting on the floor his back resting against the bed. His face has a cold look to it. He's no longer in his uniform. He's in the lounge clothes they offer the others. She steps in and closes the door. He raises his eyes to meet hers. She leans back against the door after she closes it. It strikes her as slightly ironic that they are doing this now. It's silent for a few minutes before he starts to talk.

"I'm sorry for what I said before. You love your family. I understand." He looks away from her. She's not sure what he is actually looking at, but her heart feels like it is breaking again. She clenches her jaw tightly. "I know it isn't fair to leave your family behind like that, but I don't think they will make it."

"You are assuming," she snaps at him. He turns his gaze back to her. He gives her a look of sadness. She clenches her jaw once again. He couldn't pull that sad look out. It wasn't fair. It was just as bad as a one of the little kids giving it to her. She feels her anger at him start slowly dissipate. It still didn't mean that she was going to leave her family though. He stands up, eyes never leaving her, and he walks over to her. He places his hand on her cheek. His other places itself on her side just above her waist. His thumb brushes back and forth over the material of her shirt.

She hated him. She truly did. She tears her eyes away from him and stares at the wall. She was trying to steel her anger at him. She wasn't going to let him get his way. She wasn't going to leave them to their fate.

He leans forward. She tenses as his lips gently kiss just below her cheekbone. She sighs closing her eyes. "Don't, Mika."

"We'll see about getting them out of the city. I'll see about what I can do," he mutters against her skin. She stiffens and turns her head a little to look at him. His eyes meet hers, and he has that sad look on his face again. "I promise I will do everything. Just say... say you'll go with me. Please."

His voice was pleading as he leans forward pressing his forehead against her head. He mutters before she can talk. "Please. I love you. I don't want to lose you. Don't leave me, Atsuko."

Her heart feels like its breaking. She reaches up and loosely hugs him. He was trying to make amends for how he had hurt her earlier. She closes her eyes as she thinks over his words. She feels her body relax as her anger slowly disappears. He'll help her protect them. She leans her body into his a little. He lifts his head to look at her with those pleading eyes again. "You'll do everything you can to help them?"

He starts to rub his thumb along her cheek as he nods. She watches his face. He shifts a little. "I will see if I can get them to safety. It's still too dangerous for them to come with us. Please, Atsuko. I'll get them to the demon army or as far from the vampires as I can."

She frowns at him. She would still lose her family. She tries to turn her head away, but he pulls it back and leans in. "They will be safe. The army protects humans. They are human. Please."

She closes her eyes as she thinks it over. She can feel him lean in close. His forehead touches hers. "They won't be safe with us. There is nowhere that's truly safe. We'll have to move around for a while. Will they be ok with that? Can they keep up that lifestyle? We won't always have human food. Do you want to watch them starve? What if we can't find food, and one of us loses control?"

She huffs, but she doesn't answer him. He continues to speak though his voice gets lower. "Yuu is a soldier. He's trained to withstand harsh conditions. He has the ability to fight and protect himself, even from us if he has to."

She doesn't move at all. It's silent once again. Finally, she says softly, "If you get them to the army, I will think about it. It's not easy to leave them, Mika."

He doesn't answer her at all. He remains with his forehead against hers, hand on her cheek, and a hand on her side. He pulls his head back a little to look at her seriously, "Are you hungry?"

She feels him pull away completely, and she opens her eyes finally. He is only a step away. His hand comes up to unbutton his shirt. Her eyes widen as she reaches out and grabs at his hands after the first couple buttons. "What does me being hungry have to do with you stripping?"

Images come to her mind, and she feels herself blush harder. He tilts his head innocently then a mischievous smile spreads over his face. He doesn't try to pry her hands off or anything. He simply says, "Are you thinking dirty thoughts?"

"Ah," she says. She has an impressive vocabulary. She hears him chuckling and immediately lets go of his hands like they are on fire. He turns away and walks over to the bed and sits on the edge. He gestures for her to approach, but she isn't sure she wants too. "Are you taking what Lacus said to heart?"

His eyes darken a slightly with anger and, to her surprise, a hint of jealousy. She slowly starts to approach him. The top part of his chest is showing, and it makes her heart start to race. She wanted to see more skin. She remember the way that Mika had made her feel previously.

"I don't like when he touches you," Mika says. His voice reflects his eyes.

"Or his nickname for me?" She stops in front of him. His hands rest on her hips as he pulls her between his legs. He looks up at her thoughtfully. She feels the burning come back and closes her eyes. His scent was making her mouth water. She tries to focus on anything else. Maybe she did need to try and get another bag. She opens her eyes to look at him. His eyes are gentle now. He tilts his head a little.

"Drink." Her heart stops. It took everything she had not to just lunge at him right there and drink to her hearts content. She hadn't drank from anyone since she first changed. She was worried she would hurt him. She shakes her head and tries to back up. His hands on her hips stops her. His voice is stern. "I drank from you. It's only fair that you do the same."

She swallows hard. She could feel her resolve crumbling. She could feel her thirst still nagging at her. She leans down. He closes his eyes as she hesitates against his skin. Would this work? What if he didn't like the feeling of being fed off of? She closes her eyes trying to push the 'what if's out of her mind. She just focuses on his scent. She takes a deep breath and bites down. She feels him flinch beneath her. She almost jerks back, but she stops when she tastes his blood. It tasted better than anything she had ever tasted in her entire life. She finds herself reaching up to put a hand behind his head and the other on his shoulder.

Her whole body gets a weightless feeling the more she drinks. Unlike when he was drinking her blood, she feels the power rush through her veins almost like adrenaline. She shivers slightly. A warmth had settled over her body. She presses closer to him. She continues to press on him till he doesn't move anymore. She couldn't seem to get enough. It didn't taste sweet like human blood, nor did it taste anything like Krul's. She couldn't seem to put words to it.

She feels his hands grip her hips till it feels like she is bruising. There is a soft noise from him that sounded faintly like her name, but she wasn't sure. She reluctantly pulls away. Her body still feels like it's on fire as the power rushes through her veins, and she wants nothing more than to just lean back down and drink again. The look on his face causes her to pause. He is panting slightly. His eyes are half closed. She runs her tongue along her lips trying to make sure that nothing had leaked out. His eyes lazily follows the movement. She realizes that he's now laying beneath her. Her legs are on either side of his waist. He reaches up, grabs the back of her head and pulls her down to kiss her.

She leans into him further. His hands shift. The one on her head falls back to her hip, and they both move upward together. They slide under her shirt easily. The second his skin touches hers, she lets out a gasp. Every single place he seemed to tingle with pleasure. He takes that chance to deepen the kiss by thrusting his tongue into her mouth. His hands shift around to her back. She feels him halt right at her ribs. He rubs his thumbs over the skin there. It sends shivers down her spine. She pulls back to draw in a breath. Her whole world tilts as he rolls her so she's on her back.

He pulls his hands from under her as he looks down at her. He uses one arm to brace himself while the other moves back to the skin of her hip. His touch is light as he once again runs them up her side causing her shirt to ride higher. She feels her face flush as the skin tingles. He leans down kissing the side of her mouth, before he moves enough to kiss slowly along her jaw. It was driving her insane that he was taking so long to touch her in more than just a gentle stroke along her side. She shifts slightly trying to get his hand to touch her more. His finger tips weren't cutting it. He chuckles against the skin of her jaw. She feels irritation bubble up at the laughter. She reaches up to pull on his shirt, though he doesn't pay her any attention till it's nearly unbuttoned. He pulls away to sit up on his knees between her legs. She almost cries in frustration. Was he really going to do this?

His hands catch the bottom of her shirt. Before she can react, he jerks the material up and over her head. Her eyes widen, and she flushes. He grins at her mischievously before he leans back down. His lips brush her collar bone making her shiver and close her eyes. She reaches out grabbing the edges of his shirt trying to find the last button that was holding it. His fangs scrape lightly against the skin of her collar bone, but they don't puncture it. She shivers as her hands become more frantic. She finally gets the last button and pulls it apart not caring if it ripped the button off. She pulls on the shirt feeling her heart start to race even more at the sight of his bare chest.

One arm at a time, he helps her get his shirt off. When he leans forward, he presses his pelvis to hers. She shivers at the contact. She could feel the extent of his excitement pressing against her through their clothing. She releases a soft moan letting her head fall to the side. He was still placing soft kisses along her collar bone and neck. His fangs brush against the skin every so often, but they never once break the skin. The feeling of more of his skin touching hers makes every place tingle. His hands finally stop rubbing against her sides and moves up to her bra. He takes his time unhooking her bra. She feels like she's about to scream at him when he scrapes his fangs against her shoulder. She feels the bra finally come off. He pulls back a little. Lust fills his eyes as they travel down the unclothed portion of her body.

She feels self conscious at the way he is looking at her. His eyes meet hers, and he leans forward. He presses his lips to hers hard. One hand braces himself while the other starts to knead her breast gently. She arches into his hand slightly. His thumb brushes gently against her nipple, and her eyes roll back in her head. It sent tingles of pleasure down her body to her sex. He pulls his head away to watch her try and focus on him. He continues to flick the nipple with his thumb till it comes to it's peak. He shifts his weight to do the same to the other side only he leaves small kisses from the corner of her mouth down her cheek, neck, and back up. He rocks his hips into her gently every so often as if to remind her that he was excited.

Once both nipples are standing at their peaks his hand traces down her body. He lifts his head to once again watch her. She feels her embarrassment start to surface at the satisfied look on his face as she lets out soft moans. His fingers trace just above her pants. It makes her squirm with anticipation. Every back and forth motion was slowly sinking his fingers beneath her pants. Just as he reached the top of her pubic bone. He withdraws his hand. She groans in irritation. Why was he doing this to her?

"Mika." She meant for it to come out sounding stern, but her voice sounded more like she was whining. He just chuckles and leans down running a tongue over one of her nipples. Her body jerks as it sends a wonderful set of tingles throughout her body. Her eyes close tightly as his mouth encircles her breast. Her hands grips the blanket below her. She can feel his one hand pulling on the button of her pants, however she's enjoying the sensations his mouth is giving her to even try to help.

He manages to succeed on his own. He shifts slightly switching breasts. His hand slides down into the material of her pants. His fingers brush past her opening. She suddenly feels breathless, embarrassed, and excited all at the same time. He continues to stroke at her through the material of her underwear, while he sucks on her breast. Every so oftenc he'll let his tongue flick against her taunt nipple. He does this in time with his rocking hips.

She feels like it's all becoming too much for her to handle. She can barely breath when everything stops. She had been arching her back, and she lets her body fall back onto the bed. He sits up and looks down at her. She can only stare at him through half closed eyes. She reaches up running her fingers down his chest stopping at the top of his pants. He closes his eyes and shivers slightly under her fingers. She smiles a little feeling satisfaction well up in her. He moves quickly after that. He shifts so that he can pull her pants off then pauses looking up at her. She feels confused as to why, then it hits her.

He was waiting for her to say that it was ok for him to remove the last piece of her clothing. Her cheeks start to burn. She licks her lips and gives a small nod. He pulls them off as well before he once again kneels between her legs. He lets his eyes run up and down her body a few times. She takes this time to reach out and unbutton his pants. She hesitates for a moment before she reaches down in. She doesn't do the same as him though. Instead, she reaches into the boxers as well. Her hand lightly touches the tip. He lets out a grunt, and, for a second, she freezes thinking she had hurt him. His eyes are shut, and his breath pauses for a moment.

She smiles a little. It takes a little work, but she manages to get him to help her finish stripping himself. She doesn't want to look down afraid of how it will look, but she is still curious and finds herself looking down. She has nothing to actually compare it to. She just knows that it makes her feel incredibly nervous to actually see one for the first time. She still lets her fingers run up and down the vein on the under side. He body reacts with a slight jerk. She glances up to make sure she hadn't actually hurt him before she lightly lets her fingertips slide over every surface never actually remaining on one part for any length of time. He lets out soft noises as she does, but he otherwise sits on his knees and allows her to explore.

He can only take so much though as he reaches out and presses his fingers lightly against her clit. Her whole body feels like a small jolt of electricity had just ran through it. She lets out a strangled moan and tenses. She looks up at his eyes. They are shining with his lust and impatience.

"Don't tease," he mutters huskily. The tone makes her shiver in response. His fingers continue to work at her clit making her a moaning mess beneath him. She couldn't focus. She tries several times to try and please him, but he just lets out a soft chuckle at her attempts making her feel self conscious. He finally brushes his lips against her neck and mutters softly, "Don't worry about it."

Her body tenses and moves to grip the blankets once again. There was a slight sting as he presses a finger into her. He moves it slowly as he kisses her neck. His thumb lightly brushes back and forth over her clit. She finds herself enjoying the sensation despite the slight pain. His second finger causes her flinch a little again. He mutters an apology to her. Once again, he slowly moves them before he spreads them slightly. He waits for her to get used to this sensation before he moves his entire body into a different position.

Panic rises as his fingers leave her. She swallows hard looking down then back up at his face. He watches her panic and leans down to brush his lips against hers lightly before muttering softly. "I love you. I know you are scared, but I promise I will be gentle."

He moves to brush his nose along her jaw. It felt almost like he was trying to nuzzle her. It was a comforting thought. Her body starts to relax when he puts a hand to her hip and uses his thumb to rub against her skin in slow large circles. The moment she fully relaxes, he guides himself to her opening. She grits her teeth trying to stay relaxed. He moves his head so he can press a kiss to her forehead. She closes her eyes in anticipation. She feels him slide in and tenses up out of instinct. It hurt more than she thought it would. He kisses her forehead once again and continues to rub at her hip.

"I'm sorry, Atsuko," he mutters against her forehead. She can feel her body relaxing after a few agonizing minutes. The more she relaxes the less throbbing the pain becomes. She can hear him muttering into her skin, but she doesn't actually listen to the words. It seems like forever till the ache dulls to almost nothing. It was a strange sensation at first to be filled for the first time. He shifts his hips and starts a slow rhythm. The friction has her eyes rolling back in her head. He once again kisses her. Her arms come up to loosely circle around his neck. He slowly picks up his pace. He slides a hand under thigh. He traces it back over the cheek of her butt to her lower back and lifts her hips a little. She lets out a soft cry at the new angle. Her legs wrap around his hips tightly. She once again becomes a moaning mess beneath him. She can faintly hear him making soft noises above her in time with his thrusts. Sweat starts to cling to their skin as a knot forms in the pit of her stomach. He leans down on top of her more. She feels his fangs brushing the place between her neck and shoulder. His breath is rapidly becoming soft pants against her skin. Her isn't much better.

The knot gets tighter as he begins to thrust faster. She wraps her arms around him tighter and presses her face to his shoulder. She could barely form coherent thoughts anymore. It felt like she was being teased because every time it felt like the knot would come undone it would cruelly drift away. His sweat was causing his scent to become more potent. She remembers the taste of his blood. The way it felt as it slid down her throat. Before she can stop herself, she sinks her fangs into the soft spot of his his shoulder. He releases a groan against her skin at the feeling. His blood feels her mouth. The knot in her stomach finally comes undone. Biting him muffled her cry of pleasure. She feels a slight sting where his fangs had scrapped, but she can't focus on that. She can only focus on the amazing rush through her body. Her eyes shut tightly as her body tenses up and gives out light spasms due to her orgasm. His blood felt like it was causing her throat and mouth to feel as if they were on fire. She instantly lets go of his shoulder. Instead, she throws her head back as she rides out the orgasm. His movements were jerky and uneven as she feels a slight warmth fill her. His fangs are still in her flesh as she finishes riding it out. She lets her arms and legs fall however they wish. She is panting harder than she thought she was originally as she becomes aware of her surroundings. Mika's fangs are no longer in her flesh, but he is still resting his face there.

Her body feels heavy as sleep tries to take over. She's not aware of when he had pulled out of her. She reaches up slowly and puts a hand to the back of his head. She could feel his breath against her neck as he panted. As her fingers bury themselves in his hair, she can feel that the strands are damp with sweat. It doesn't bother her as much as she thought it would. Instead, she just runs her fingers through his hair. Her eyes drift closed as she tilts her head just a little so her face is resting against his head. She mutters softly, "I love you, Mika."

She feels her body giving into her exhaustion. She's barely aware of the fact that he is moving the both of them to more comfortable positions. She just moves when he prods her or calls her name softly. She faintly hears him say something to her when she drifts off to sleep, but she doesn't catch it. She just mutters what she believes is her telling him that she loves him again. There is the slight shift of the blanket before she completely gives into the unconsciousness.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for reading! :D Enjoy!

* * *

She opens her eyes slowly. She can feel Mika shift behind her pressing his naked form harder into her back. His arm is still loose around her waist. Something had woken her up, but she wasn't sure what it was. It hadn't woken Mika, which was unusual since he seemed to be a light sleeper. She slowly moves his arm from around her waist. He mutters softly and rolls to his other side. She takes a moment to take in how beautiful he is. Her face darkens with embarrassment at they had finally done. She reaches over and runs her fingers through his hair. His head turns lightly into her hand as a response. He must be in a deep sleep. She blushes at the thought when she hears it again. A scraping noise near their door. She turns her head to look. She couldn't see anything in the dark room at all. There was another scrapping noise that sent chills down her spine. It sounded like nails scrapping down the metal door. It wasn't loud enough to making a loud screech, but it was still eerie.

She slowly gets out of bed. Her body felt strange for the first few minutes that she was standing. She felt stiff, but it disappears as she moves around. She feels around till she finds her clothes. It sends chills every time there is a scrapping it stops whenever Mika mutters or moves in his sleep. She reaches around feeling for her sword. Her hand brushes along Mika's before she finds her own. She pulls it out of its' sheath before she approaches the door. She keeps the sheath with a tight grip till she reaches the door. She sits it beside the door and grabs the door handle lightly.

"Atsuko." Her hand jerks back from the door handle. _Something_ had called her name. She retreats from the door. It sounded haunting. Whatever it was she didn't want to face it. It starts to scrape at the door again making every hair on her body stand on end. She was trembling now as she forces herself toward the door again. She was a vampire, and she would be hard to kill. Mika was here too. He'd help her if she screamed.

Her hand grips the door handle once more. She jerks the door open before she can second guess herself. Her heart stops when she doesn't see anything there. She still had the chills as she scoops up the sheath of her sword. She sheaths it and pulls on her shoes, though her eyes never leaves the door. She steps out. She pauses thinking about leaving the door open, but she worries that if there is something, it'll attack Mika in his sleep. She closes the door.

"Atsuko." Her hair stands on end again as she looks up the hallway. A person is standing there, though they step out of view. It looked like a human, but she couldn't be sure. She draws her sword once more and starts down the hallway. Every time she turns a corner, the person steps out of view around the next corner. She feels dread settle in her stomach as she finds herself outside. It was a human that she was following. She could see that now. She didn't know why she wasn't able to tell by scent as she walked through the halls. It was a human girl to be exact. She picks up her pace trying to catch the girl. Something was wrong though.

'Am I dreaming?'

The girl stops a short distance from the vampire camp. She stops behind the girl. "Hey. Ummm..."

She hated referring to humans as 'human'. The black bands around her wrists still reminded her every day of where exactly she came from. She steps to the side as the girl's shoulders shake. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" She felt confused as she could faintly smell tears. The girl turns to look up at Atsuko. She didn't recognize her, but the look on her face scared Atsuko. "What are you talking about?"

She approached the girl planning to give her a hug as she sheaths her sword. She still keeps a tight grip on it though since she was outside the camp. The girl flinches away. "He said to lead you here. I'm sorry."

Her body tenses as she stops. She puts on her best stern face to hide the fear. Her voice wavers slightly. "Who told you to lead me here?"

She starts to cry harder. "He said he'd kill them if I didn't get you to follow me. I had to do it without the guy following. The blonde guy."

She can only watch the human girl in fear and confusion. She finds herself repeating her previous question, "who told you to lead me here?"

The girl cowers slightly as she continues to cry. Atsuko wants to reach out and shake her. "Who is he going to hurt?"

"My mommy and daddy," the girl answers sounding miserable. Atsuko's heart feels like it is going to stop. "He said you needed to be punished."

Fear rips through Atsuko. She could only think of one person who would want to 'punish' her. Her eyes move around the area not seeing any sign of him. He'd been absent for so long that she was starting to think she had escaped his notice forever. The girl's voice haunts her as she turns to retreat back to the vampire camp.

"He said you'd have one of two punishments. He said you needed to be punished. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

She bolts as fast as she can. She can only pray that she'd make it. She can't stand up to Ferid on her own. Maybe if she got back to camp, she could find help. Something catches her foot, and her body pitches forward. Something hard lands on her back helping to drive her chest into the ground. It makes her cry out in pain. She rolls throwing the thing off her. She rips her sword from its' sheath. She's no where near Mika, Lacus, or Rene's level. She was average at best, but she still planned to fight the best she could.

To her utter horror, it's the girl's body that is laying next to her in the dirt. Her wide terror-filled eyes are staring sightlessly at Atsuko. It looked like a savage animal had ripped the whole front part of her throat out. It makes bile rise to her throat as she turns to observe the area. It seemed like no one was there, but she could feel someone watching her. In the distance, she hears a scream that makes her heart stop.

It sounded almost like one of the girls from her family. She's on her feet in seconds rushing toward the noise. As she runs, she hears the eerie call of a horseman. She pushes her body as fast as it'll go. Maybe she could wound the monster and save her family member. She knew it was irrational, but she didn't want to kill anything, even a horseman She leaps over an fallen piece of debris. There on the other side she can see the nine year old girl she grew up with. She lands heavily as she rushes toward the horseman. She'd never fought one on her own, but she wasn't going to let her family member die. The girl was hiding behind a car as the horseman's face rounds the side of it. Atsuko drops her sheath as she leaps straight at what she assumes is the horseman's head. She sees it turn it's attention to her. She slashes at it just as one of it's arms comes up. It hits her hard in the upper stomach. It halts her movement completely before it throws her easily. She gasps for breath as she hits the ground and rolls back up to her feet. Her head spins as she charges again.

She sees the leg this time and manages to duck around it. Unfortunately, it sees her trying to cut at it again. She feels something wrap around her leg as she manages a deep gash across it's main body. It lets out a strange howl, and she's jerked off her feet. She almost slams her face into the ground, but it pulls her up before she actually does hit her face. She keeps a tight grip on her sword. She reaches up trying to cut at the arm-like appendage that was wrapped around her leg. She does manage to cut it before it swings her body down into the vehicle that her sister is hiding behind. She gasps loudly as she hears the screaming. Her eyes gain black dots as it pulls her up into the air again. She didn't want to take another painful blow like that again, so she slashes at the arm. It howls again and releases her. She lands in a heap and rolls away getting to her feet. It was still thrashing around in anger at her cuts.

She turns and rushes toward her sister. She almost loses her footing as she tries to stop abruptly. The girl sees her and calls out her name. Atsuko doesn't hesitate as she lunges forward grabbing the girl's wrist and turns dragging her away from the area. She grits her teeth as she hears the horseman follow her sister's scent. They couldn't out run it. Her sister trips, and she flinches as she turns and plants herself in the path of the monster. "Run! Straight ahead! Don't stop!"

The girl doesn't hesitate, she just climbs to her feet and stumbles off. The horseman starts to follow her when Atsuko rushes forward cutting at the legs to get its' attention. She didn't try for the main body. She just wanted to slow it down and then follow her sister. It lets out a howl as it collapses. She flinches back away as it's body starts to disappear. She hears something behind her. As she spins around in her adrenaline fueled haze, she swings her sword. Her sword connects with another piece of metal. To her horror, she finds that it's Ferid. He's holding her sister by the back of her clothes.

What scared Atsuko the most was the fact that she couldn't see any actual movement. Her anger boils at the thought that Ferid could have hurt her sister. He shoves her blade away. "You could have killed your sister. Aren't you aware of your surroundings?"

"Let her go," Atsuko snarls. She feels sick as Ferid smiles at her.

"I'm bored. I want to play a game. A game of tag for now," he says. Before she can reply, he moves. She lets out a cry of frustration and rushes after him without a second thought. He doesn't once try to escape her. He stays just out reach taunting her with various words.

"You can't save them. They are doomed. Didn't you know, you are weak. Ah, I love your expression of anger and worry."

He finally stops at the top of a building. Just as she reaches him, he hold the girl out over the ledge with narrowed eyes. "Ah, don't come closer or I'll drop her. A fall of this height will kill her."

Atsuko freezes immediately. She grits her teeth as she glares at him. He makes a cooing noise. "You, my dear, are just too adorable."

"What do you want?" She didn't want to play his games.

"Your cooperation, little butterfly," he says gently. "You see, I enjoy your company. Your every expression. It has been a while since I have met someone with such cute expressions of terror and misery."

He paces back and forth holding her sister so close to her death. It made Atsuko's body want to pitch forward and grab the girl, but she didn't want to give him a reason to make good on his promise to throw her over.

"I want Mika as well. You see he's special," Ferid's eyes narrow slightly in amusement. "He was an orphan before the fall of humanity. Simple right? Nothing impressive there. His parents were unusually cruel."

She just stares at him not daring to say anything. He tilts his head as he lifts his free hand to trace it along the girl's neck making every muscle in Atsuko's body feel like they are ready to snap.

"He was part of an experiment when he was human," Ferid says then feigns shock. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Oh well, you are in the loop now. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you everything. Have you tried Mika's blood?"

She still doesn't move, but he still laughs at the look on her face.

"Ah, you have, my dear. It's just indescribable, right? It's the best in the world, though I bet Yuu's blood could rival it. Sadly, Mika stopped me the last time I had a chance. The answer to why it is so good? It's the experiments done on him by humans while he was a child," Ferid laughs as Atsuko feels anger at the thought of Mika being hurt, but she still doesn't move. "Now, here's the true secret. It was called the Seraph project. Dangerous, dangerous work. The humans are so greedy and don't care. It's no wonder they wiped themselves out. I have never seen the result of Mika's experimentation, but Yuu's... It was frightening to even me."

Atsuko's mind wanders to the green eyed boy for a brief moment. Ferid's voice drags her out of her thoughts. "Now, Krul was ordered to kill them both, but as you can see, she didn't. That threatens her position as our queen."

Shock fills Atsuko. It turns to anger as Ferid pulls the girl to his chest. He was trying to throw Atsuko off with this speech about Mika. The girl's back is to him as her head rolls slightly. Ferid grins at Atsuko over the girl's shoulder. "Now, Mika loves you. You are a weakness for him. Krul likes you as well. You are so useful to me. I need Mika to finish my plans."

"What plans are those?" Atsuko snaps as she takes a few steps toward Ferid. Ferid jerks the girl back over the ground. Atsuko freezes instantly.

"You don't need to be worried about that, but I do want his cooperation. You can guarantee that cooperation. If you work for me, he will by extension. See, I like to think of you two as a packaged deal. Do we have an understanding?"

"No," she says without hesitation or second thought. She instantly regrets it as sadness spreads over his face.

"I see, I had hoped you would see my side of things. I told you a secret that only three of us vampires know. Four counting you now," he sighs. "I suppose she's useless now."

He pulls her close and sinks his fangs into her neck. Atsuko panic and rushes forward. He wouldn't drain her, would he? He pulls his head back and smiles. Relief floods her, but it's short lived. She reaches out for her sister as Ferid carelessly flings her body away.

"No!" Atsuko screams dropping her sword as she leaps after her sister. Something catches the back of her shirt throwing her back onto the building. Atsuko can hear a sickening crunch below. It makes her heart stop. He hadn't planned to drain her from the start. He'd tricked her into lunging toward shim. He had just thrown a living human to her death. Tears well up as Atsuko aprings up to her feet. He kicks her sword over the edge as well and grins. In her haze of anger and misery, she didn't care that she was unarmed now. She just wanted to get revenge on him. Before she can move, he says softly.

"Did you forget the others?" He grabs her from behind and drags her from the site where she was sure her sister's body lay motionless on the ground. She hadn't seen it, but she didn't want to. She thrashes and digs her nails into his skin. He does drop her after a second. Her head is spinning as she hits the ground.

"Atsuko?" Her heart stops at the sound of Izumo's voice. She is on her feet in seconds. He is standing at the end of a ruined alleyway. She rushes to him. The others are with him. Every single one has injuries, though all look minor. They all wrap her up in a hug as she tries to check them over, even Sora wraps her up in a hug. She hears laughter above her and looks up. Ferid is grinning at her from the top of a fence-like structure. It was hard to tell because of the decay. He gives her a thoughtful look.

"Have you ever seen a vampire that has been starved of blood? It's a sad, sad sight. They crave human blood so much that they are crazy. Blood in general will do I suppose, but human's always best right, Astuko?" His eyes light up. "I got you a present. It's a game of tag. You aren't 'it' I'm afraid. I got the players from a friend of mine. I like to call it 'run from the demon'. Think you can get the children to survive?"

Horror fills her entire body. There is a scraping just out of view. Ferid whispers, "I suggest you starting running, butterfly."

In an instant, she scoops up the youngest one. Izumo and Sora grabs the others. They all take off down the alleyway. She holds back to make sure the others are able to keep up with her. Every corner brings new terror that they'll meet something that they don't want to. They end up on a wide open street. She tries to urge the kids faster when one that Sora is holding is ripped from his grip. The child disappears into a building. Everyone stops running to watch in horror as screams start.

"No! Don't stop! Run!" It kills her to say that, but she wanted to save what was left. She hears a strangled type of laughter. She turns to look. There were three. They were clearly vampire, but they moved wrong. Their movements were jerky and uncoordinated. They were walking from three different angles. A crazed look in their red eyes that scared her. They didn't look like demons, but she was sure they weren't far off either. She pulled the littlest one closer as the others are pressed between Sora, Izumo, and herself. She slowly sets the child down and pushes it behind her. "I'm going to get their attention. Sora, I want you to run. Get the others out of here. I don't care where but get them out."

She doesn't wait for an answer as she raises a hand to her mouth and bites the flesh. She lifts her hand. It gets their attention as the smell of her blood fills the air. It seemed to work like she hoped. She bites the other hand as she runs at the open spot between two of them. She stops completely when she hears a scream behind her. She sees one of the crazed vampires had attacked. It had Izumo. His eyes had rolled back in his head. The little kids do the worst thing they can.

They scatter. Her heart drops as she watches Izumo's body fall to ground. She felt completely unable to move due to shock. Sora catches one of the kids as the others are captured before they get far and drained in seconds. She watches as one of them starts toward Sora and the little boy he's trying to protect. Her shock wears off as she lunges toward them. She wasn't far away since Sora had been backing toward her. She lands on him just as a vampire lunges. She feels a burning in her shoulder as the demon-like vampire sinks his teeth into her flesh. She lets out a cry of pain. In seconds, the vampire is gone. She looks up to see Ferid standing there. She can smell the ash that signals he had killed the one that had bitten her. He smiles gently at her. "Are you hurt?"

She feels sick that he was acting so caring. He seems to get pleasure from the look on her face. She gets up slowly making sure that she's between him and what's left of her family. He tilts his head a little looking thoughtful.

"You must have fed recently. How disappointing that is," Ferid says thoughtfully.

She can hear Sora moving, but she doesn't look back. She just hopes that he stays behind her. She figured that he was standing now. She can hear the boy crying. It breaks her heart to hear the noise. Ferid lifts her sword. "Mika has trained you, right? At least a bit. Let's see what you have."

He tosses her sword to her. She manages to catch it. He lunges for her. She swings out of instinct, but he laughs as he seems to dance behind her. His hand hits her lower back painfully. She stumbles forward, but she keeps her balance. She lets out a groan and spins as fast as she can. He stops the blade with his own and shoves her back. He continues to taunt her as she tries to land a blow on him. It feels like this torture is lasting forever. He laughs behind her. She turns and thrusts. To her surprise, her sword sinks into flesh.

"No!"

Her eyes widen at what she had struck. Ferid had the little boy by the back of his neck. Her sword had plunged right through his chest, straight through his heart. His eyes are wide as they start to tear up. Blood drips from his nose and mouth. His breathing stops seconds later.

"No!" Sora calls out again. She couldn't believe what she had done. She falls back onto her butt pulling her sword from the boy's body as she does. What had she done to deserve this? Why? Why did fate twist around like this? The boy's body disappears as Ferid approaches her ignoring Sora's frantic cries. Ferid scoops her face into his hands. He leans down so all she can see is the red of his eyes.

"You are a killer, butterfly. You need to realize that. That's what vampires are. They kill. This was your choice. Had I had the chance, I would have told you. Krul didn't though, did she? Vampires don't have human families. There is only one more problem. Then we can get on with our deal."

Her eyes widen as he pulls away. "Sora!" She leaps up and runs for him. Ferid allows her the feeling of protecting her brother. She turns so she is facing Ferid. He smiles at her. She feels confusion at that look. It feels like everything slows down. A green arrow almost hits Ferid. He moves enough that it misses. She reacts instantly pulling Sora out of the way as well. Ferid turns to face what appeared to be Yuu's group. She doesn't understand what they are doing here.

"Right on time. He really did pass the information on like I asked," Ferid coos at the sight of the group. She pulls on Sora. She had to get him out of the way of the battlefield. She shoves him behind her when Ferid appears. He wasn't facing her. She thrusts her sword at his back. He moves just before the tip hits him. To her horror, Yuu's right there. His sword was raised as well. He had lept at Ferid. She tries to move her sword, but she isn't fast enough. Her sword sinks into his shoulder as he impales himself onto her sword. His sword sinks into her upper stomach shoving her back into Sora. Pain erupts through her whole body. She feels blood bubble up her throat.

By some luck, Yuu hadn't actually activated his sword.

He has a look of pain and horror on his face. She hears cries from his squad as they rush forward. Blood trickles from the corner of his mouth. She hears a choking noise behind her and her heart sinks. She tries to shift despite the sword that was run through her.

Sora cries out halting her. Her eyes fill with tears as she realizes Yuu's sword had run right through her and was likely impaling Sora as well. She hears footsteps as she feels dizzy. Yuu's sword was causing her unimaginable pain. She slowly pulls her sword backward as Kimizuki wraps his arms around Yuu's waist careful of the tip of her sword. He slowly lifts Yuu off of her sword. Her eyes close in pain as she feels his sword exit her body. She feels arms around her in an instant as she hears a body hit the ground behind her.

"Atsuko?!" Her head spins as she tries to ignore the person.

"Sora." She had to see if he was ok, but her body felt so weak. Her eyes finally focus on wide, worried blue eyes in front of her. Her eyes fill with tears. She wanted to be dreaming like she had so many times before. "Mika, Sora..."

He drags his eyes away to look at something then looks back at her. He leans down muttering "He's fine. You took the brunt of the blow."

She forces herself to move. Every nerve in her body hurt. She had to see Sora. She had to. Mika helps her to sit up. She hears someone kneel beside her. She turns her head to see it's Yuu. His eyes is wide as he looks up at Mika.

"Mika, I..." He starts and stops. He turns back to Atsuko. He reaches out touching her wound making her flinch. "She's not healing."

Mika shakes his head, but he doesn't say anything. Yuu looks back up at him then back down at her.

"She... I didn't... I'm so sorry. I didn't think you were right behind him," Yuu says as he looks up at Mika. "Is she going to be ok?"

Atsuko feels dizziness set in and leans over into Mika's chest. He carefully lifts her up. He holds her tightly but with care not to crush the wound in her abdomen. She can feel him shaking. She felt exhausted. She lays her head on his shoulder. Her forehead presses against his jaw. She feels it move as he talks. She focuses on his voice.

"I'll take care of her. Do you think..." His voice trails off. "Did she hit anything vital on you?"

There isn't an audible answer. Mika nods and says softly, "Yuu, the boy. Take him to the army please."

"Mika, he's..."

"Please, Yuu." Mika says sternly and turns away. She tries to lift her head, but she hears him say. "Don't move. Yuu's sword is a cursed weapon designed to hunt vampires. Even not activated, it will keep you from healing."

She just leans against him not saying a word. She could hear his heart racing near her ear. She tries to focus on anything other than pain, but it felt like venom was spreading through her veins starting at the stab wound. She lets out a sob as her mind thinks about what had just happened. It all happened so fast. There was so much she should have done different. She should have never followed that little girl. She should have woken Mika. She should have not assumed this was a dream. She should have killed the horseman. She wanted nothing more than to wake up next to him and feel nothing more than just embarrassment at losing her virginity.

She wanted to see him roll his eyes at her a laugh at her embarrassment and tell her that he loved her. She didn't want to be carried by him away from the cooling bodies of her family. She didn't want to leave Sora behind.

She had a sinking feeling that even Sora wasn't alive. She felt like Mika had lied, but she didn't want to believe the feeling. She wanted to believe Mika. Her mind loses track of the time and before long she can hear voices around her. It sounded like Rene was talking to Mika.

"...ready to go. We always have one that is ready. Where did you find her?"

She doesn't hear Mika answer as the sound of Lacus' voice saying, "I'll get her some blood. She'll need it after she gets out."

She feels someone tugging on her lounge clothes. She opens her eyes to see it's Mika. He finishes removing her bloody clothing and then lifts her putting her into a chamber she's never seen before. At this point, she doesn't care what it truly is. She feels herself drifting off. She forces her eyes open for a second to look at Mika.

Why did everything go so wrong?

Her eyes drift closed. Her body starts to feel better as time slips by. She could see dreams of her family. They flicker through the times she spent with them. Interwoven is her times with vampires like Mika. She even dreams of some of her missions with Rene. His rough behavior when he was irritated with something she said. Sora calling out her name in excitement with something he had cooked when she got home. Lacus' mocking smile as he leaned into her face. Izumo's face when he told her that he thought she should become a vampire. Mika with the little ones. It was so funny to watch them hang off of the vampire.

Her eyes open slowly when she hears someone calling her name softly. There is a hand on her cheek. She turns her head a little to focus on Mika. He helps her out. Her physical wounds were healed, but she still felt raw emotionally. He helps her dress, and he guides her out of the room. Lacus is there with a bag of blood. She turns her face away, but he's right there in her face like he always is. His face isn't threatening though. "You have to drink. Come on."

Mika gives him a cold look, but he doesn't interrupt. It was almost like he agreed with Lacus. Instead, he reaches out pulling her close. Her back presses against his chest. She leans back into him. They were gone. She couldn't believe it. It felt like everyone was going to disappear. Lacus shoves the bag under her nose again. She turns her head away again. He grabs her chin bringing her face back. She stares at him numbly. She wasn't hungry. She didn't want anything. She didn't want to feel at that moment. She feels Mika's face press against her neck. She feels her tears well up again as Mika holds her tighter.

"Atsuko," Lacus growls. It seemed like it was the first or second time that he had ever said her name. The bag is snatched from his hand. He is shoved aside. Rene reaches out grabbing the pressure points on her jaw. He uses his mouth to tear the bag at the side. As he pries her mouth open not caring if it hurt her or not.

"Drink or you'll drown." He shoves the torn part into her mouth.

"Rene!" Lacus says in mild amusement. Mika apparently doesn't find amusement in Rene's display as he reaches up and grabs Rene's wrist tightly. Atsuko lets out a choking noise. She quickly lets the liquid flow down her throat.

"Mika, if you interfere, she won't get the blood she needs to get strength. Baby the dumb bitch when you are alone," Rene snarls.

The bag finishes, and Rene lets her go. Mika doesn't release him right away. In fact, he doesn't till she sags against him. Lacus says in a quiet voice, "Mika, she doesn't need to see others right now. She still thinks and acts like livestock. Take her so she can be alone."

For once, she feels incredibly grateful to Lacus. She didn't pretend to understand why they were helping to take care of her. She feels Mika lift and carry her out. She feels numb till he lays her on the bed. She grabs at his clothes when it feels like he is going to pull away from her. She didn't want him to leave her side. She wanted his support. Nothing was the same. She had gotten them killed, she was sure it was her fault. If she had run from Ferid in that alleyway, they'd be alive. All of them. She tries so hard not to think of their deaths. She tries not to think of their bodies laying on the ground around her. She feels Mika pick her up once again. She feels herself cradled in his lap. She lets out a sob as he holds her. She gives in and cries into his shoulder. He doesn't say a word. He just rocks her slowly. She loses track of time as he lets her cry her frustration and pain out.

She starts to fall asleep after a while. She felt so emotionally exhausted. Her tears still hadn't stopped, but they had slowed down for now. She should have actually tried to kill the horseman. She should have shoved that part of her that hated killing to the back of her mind. They should be alive right now. She feels Mika kiss the top of her head. She lets her eyes shut. She'd wake up from this. It was just a nightmare. She was sure of it. She didn't want to believe this was reality. Her body gives into exhaustion as she falls asleep the feeling of Mika rocking her.


	26. Chapter 26

smileyface209: Thank you for the compliment. I tried to fit it with their personalities. XD It is kind of ironic that would happen after she was teased by Yuu's friends. Haha Lacus such a trouble maker and so much fun to write when he torments the two of them. :p He did pretty much admit to having feelings for her to Mika before he ran away to escape Mika's wrath. XD Yeah, Ferid did lose his advantage over her, but his goal with slaughtering her family in such a way was to prevent Mika from being able to relate and therefore help her through it easier. His end goal was to break her down for the simple fact he believes she'll be easier to manipulate. It does make things easier for Mika, but it does make it tough for him too. I don't see him really forcing her away so soon after all that happened. So it gives Ferid more time to actually put his plan in motion. Rene and Lacus are both interesting and have their own reasons for doing what they do. I do think to some degree they care for Mika since they have worked so long together. They just have warped ways of showing it.

Thank you for reading! Enjoy! This chapter is from Mika's point of view. I did gloss over some things, so I wasn't repeating a lot. This is also an incredibly sad chapter. ):

* * *

He wakes up beside her. He takes a moment to just watch her sleep before he carefully gets out of bed. He leans down to kiss her temple. For a brief panic filled moment, he thinks he woke up. Her reddish brown eyes meet his before she rolls away. He relaxes. He wanted a few hours to find Ferid. He grits his teeth tightly at the thought of Ferid causing her so much undue pain. Mika was going to confront him.

It didn't matter how long Mika looked for him, he couldn't find the noble vampire. No one had seen him since the fight either. It frustrates Mika to no end when he shows up back at the room he planned to share with Atsuko. She is there holding a sword out looking at it thoughtfully. He frowns slightly as she looks up at him. Her eyes are so incredibly sad, that it makes his heart ache. The thought of her fighting makes his stomach squirm uncomfortably. She was supposed to be his whole person, but Ferid wasn't allowing that to happen. It'd be better if he taught her how to use the sword she'd gotten from whoever or where ever. To his surprise, he finds out that it was actually Rene that got it for her, though the vampire refuses her approaches to have him help her train while they are on missions together. Mika didn't have the heart to tell her that the people she thought she was saving was being put in outward lying vampire camps like the one they were occupying where no one would actually watch them. People like Lacus had free reign to drain victims.

The first time he sees Lacus' bite mark on her neck infuriates him. He tries to hunt the other vampire down, but Rene isn't much help in actually finding the offending vampire. His anger at Lacus continues to rise to the point that Mika finds it hard to leave her side unless she's going out on a mission with Rene. Lacus still torments her. Mika tries to catch him, but Lacus is always expecting it He gives up hunting the elusive male since stalking him around the compound in his free time while Atsuko was gone didn't do anything to help his anger. He threw all his energy into finding Yuu's group. This was the perfect time to retrieve Yuu and leave. It takes a while, but he finally finds Yuu. His heart speeds up as he watches the group from afar. Yuu was being so naive as he wastes his time with the stupid humans at his side. Mika needed to hurry before the group had left the area.

He returns to get Atsuko. He reaches out trying to shake her awake. She refuses to get up. He figured Yuu wouldn't go anywhere right away, so he decided to tease her before he left. It was getting harder and harder to control his urges while he was around her. She plays into his hands without much effort. The more they flirt the more his heart races. He loved playing the reaction game with her. He _always_ won, because she was so expressive.

He once again wins their game. He can't help but feel satisfied that he had as he gives her kisses from the corner of her mouth to her ear. He manages to taunt her a little before he moves off. Being so close to her always strained his control. He wanted nothing more than to take his hands and run them along the skin of her abdomen. He would take his time with her to make sure she enjoyed it. He closes his eyes as he sits on the edge of the bed. He fought to keep his thoughts at bay. They had stuff to do. It gets so much harder when she presses herself into his back. Did she really not see the effect she had on him?

No, he didn't think that she truly did. She was so innocent and inexperienced when it came to love of that nature. Her scent washes over him as she leans in even closer kissing his neck. She was trying to get a rise out of him. Unfortunately, she was succeeding, though he wasn't sure if it was the way she expected. Her scent was making his mouth water. He hadn't fed for a while, and he could tell the signs that he would be getting close to his limit. Drinking human blood didn't sit well with him. He would find a supply for Atsuko, but he wouldn't take the human blood. He had continued to take vials from Krul.

He decides he has to stop Atsuko before she goes too far. She still leans into him. He hadn't bothered with his vials for a while. He'd been so focused on Lacus, Yuu, and Atsuko that he hadn't stopped to take care of himself. Apparently, Atsuko could tell that he was suffering. He feels revulsion at drinking from Atsuko. She wasn't human anymore, but it didn't change the fact that he had drank her blood to finish his transformation. The thought still unnerved him. She continues to push the issue, and the burning gets stronger as she does.

She affected her more than he could ever understand. He moves to bite her. Once again, he feels shame as he kisses the spot almost like he was apologizing for the pain. He feels her flinch and almost pulls away. He didn't want to be the one to hurt her body in anyway. He finally gives in and sinks his fangs in. She once again flinches. He wants to pull back. He expects that her blood will taste similar to Krul's.

How wrong he is. The minute that her blood touches his tongue, he can't stop the groan. Her blood was still one of the best things he'd ever tasted. She clearly didn't taste human anymore, but she still had that sweet taste he had when she was human. He knew Krul didn't have it. He can only draw her closer. His veins flood with pleasure as more and more of her blood fills his mouth and runs down his throat. He could feel his body reacting. He pulls her pelvis closer to his suddenly wanting more than to just taste her blood. His mind instantly shifts to her beneath him. Her face stained with pleasure. He closes his eyes tightly. She shifts under him making it almost feel like reality. He growls as he realizes he had probably drained quite a bit. He has to force himself to pull away. He stops when he sees traces of blood on her neck. He leans down to lick the last traces away not wanting to waste any of it. In his haze, he puts her down on the bed before he kisses her. He has to force himself back to reality once again. She resists making it hard for him to pull away, but he had to get to Yuu. He had to stop this. It made his whole body hurt to do so. He bluntly reaches down to her thigh to deter her. He promises himself as much as her that he'll finish what they started.

He leads her out and toward Yuu's group. He answers her questions as she asks them all the way up to the point that she tells him his friends aren't going to let Yuu go. He feels tension fill his body drawing his thoughts from Atsuko. She had to understand that those people were not Yuu's friends. She couldn't let herself feel pity for the people who had used Yuu. She had to be willing to look the other way while he disposed of the filthy humans. He didn't want to see her horrified face. Yuu might feel upset at the time, but he would eventually understand. The look on her face tells him that she won't allow him to help Yuu.

He decides it's best to just have her wait. He wouldn't be long. The humans are all asleep the moment he enters the camp. Frustration builds as Atsuko makes a noise in her approach, and all the humans awaken. In their panic, they futilely try to attack him. He easily keeps out of their reach. He spots Atsuko there with them and anger flairs. Was she trying to get herself killed? He feels the frustration and worry mount when she hits the boy with the bow. He feels relief when she comes out unharmed, but her eyes lock on Yuu. He lunges for his brother as she does. She was closer, so he finds his path blocked by her body. He wants to reach out and shake her. Why couldn't she understand that this was for Yuu's own good? Yuu needed time away from their brainwashing. Was she really going to stand between him and his goal? Didn't she realize just how much Yuu meant to him?

The look on Yuu's face as he tries to figure out the relationship between Atsuko and Mika amuses Mika. Yuu hadn't changed much at all. He can't help but feel a need to tease Yuu. He pulls Atsuko's body closer to his own. He once again tries to coax Yuu away, but he fails like he had so many times before. He feels like holding Atsuko even closer when Yuu mentions that his commander would have a place for Mika.

A place for Mika but not for Atsuko. The thought of leaving her side made his skin crawl. Abandon her to Ferid? To Lacus? Mika once again tries to get Yuu to understand that his so called friends were using him. He feels desperate as he clings to Atsuko. She just leans into him as he focuses on Yuu. He had her by his side. He knows that he's leaning on her, but she stays steady. He feels gratitude swell. He felt like his world was going to fall around him if Yuu refused him again. She stayed steady under his weight, and he finds that it helped him keep his head a little more. He could think clearly as he inhaled her scent.

He hated that she made sense when she once again asked him to at least talk to the humans. He didn't plan to even discuss anything with the filthy people, but the pleading look in her eyes makes his heart feel heavy. Would it be so bad to deny her wishes? An hour or two wouldn't hurt his chances at getting Yuu out of there. The second she mentions leaving her behind if he forced Yuu made his anger rise. Did she really think he thought so little of her? He wouldn't leave her behind. Not to be tormented without him there to protect her. Lacus might actually hurt her, or worse, Ferid might sink his claws into her and change her beyond recognition. She once again refuses him. He feels his heart sink at the thought of losing her. He couldn't imagine life without her by his side. The thought of waking up and not having her sleeping there scared him beyond belief.

She was a part of his life that he wouldn't allow to slip through his fingers. He sighs as he gives into her demands. He'd listen to what they have to say. It couldn't hurt his chances at freeing Yuu from their clutches. Maybe if she talked with them, she'd understand that Yuu needed to be away from them. She pulls his head down to press on his jaw with her forehead. He feels comfort instantly settle in his stomach. He just closes his eyes and focuses on her scent. He completely ignores the first part of the conversation. That is till her hears Yuu shouting. His eyes open slowly as he lazily watches his friend. Yuu's face was a deep red color. Mika can't stop the smile from spreading over his face as he clings to Atsuko. Despite the fact that it was making Yuu embarrassed, he didn't plan to let her go. In fact, it was funny to see Yuu's expression. He finally lets Atsuko know that he was going to listen to her wishes and sit with the humans.

He finds himself tense as he watches the humans from his spot at Atsuko's side. It was tense and uncomfortable. He just wanted to leave. The way they were sizing Atsuko and himself up irritated him. He could feel his frustration building as he watches them ask Atsuko questions that they don't have business asking her. Though Yuu's reaction to the teasing is once again amusing to Mika easing his irritation at the humans. They didn't need to know about his and her relationship. It wasn't like they were going to be a part of Yuu's life much longer. He can feel Atsuko trembling at his side. He places a hand on her back. It seems to help her steady herself.

The questions turn back to Atsuko, and he feels the need to pull her away from the humans. He glances at her face and pauses. She looked nervous still, but she seemed to be enjoying herself. His heart starts to beat a little faster. She missed the company of humans. He notices her looking at him, and he feels his expression softening. She was enjoying the company of humans. He wanted to pull her away from them, but he couldn't when she looked like that. Her hand touches his thigh making the idea cement in his mind. He'd let her have some time with these humans. He tunes out everything that was going on around him. He didn't care what the humans said now. He just focused on watching Atsuko as she tried to awkwardly interact with Yuu. It was amusing to watch the two of them.

He finds himself moving closer to Yuu as Atsuko interacts with the others. Yuu had been telling him about what happened after he had escaped. Mika wasn't as willing to share his side, so he listened more than he actually talked. Mika glances back at her thoughtfully. She had a bright smile on her face despite the fact that one of the human boys was closer to her. Mika would have moved to her side if Yuu hadn't started talking again.

"You two are really together? I could never imagine you with anyone."

Mika turns his attention back to his friend. He scoffs and lets a smile spread over his face. "It's only natural, Yuu."

Yuu's face flushes as he says, "I know that! I just... I just... The thought of you with... I mean..."

Mika can't stop the playful grin from spreading over his face. "Are you afraid of the thought of sex, Yuu?"

Yuu's eyes widen as he looks from Mika to Atsuko and back again. He looks off to the side. "Doesn't matter. I didn't mean to attack her. I just didn't think they were telling the truth. She looks like any other vampire."

Mika chuckles and closes his eyes. "You only say that cause you don't know her. She's not like the others Yuu."

"You sound like a love sick puppy. I never thought I'd see the day," Yuu says, though his voice trails off. He turns to look at Atsuko. His look is guarded. Mika feels the need to get Yuu to understand just how different she is from the others.

"Yuu, she doesn't attack humans or even kill. She was turned to protect her family."

Yuu lets out a sigh as he turns to Mika. "I want you to become human again. Are you going to be able to do that with her being a vampire?"

Mika tenses at the thought. He feels sadness well inside him as he looks away. "I'll never be human again, Yuu."

Yuu just stares at him as they fall silent for a little bit. There is laughter and both turn to look at the small group. Atsuko gives him a mischievous look that has him instantly suspicious that she is planning something. It makes him uneasy. They fall back into silence until one of the females screech she's not in love with Yuu. She leaves with another male trailing after her. Yuu's face has a slight blush on his face as Mika gestures for Atsuko to come over to them. The look on his face has him wanting to assure Yuu once more that Atsuko wasn't like other vampires. Once again, Mika tries his hardest to convince Yuu to go with him and Atsuko. His frustration builds as Yuu argues back. The topic of him going with Yuu comes up once again. Mika refuses. He won't leave Atsuko.

The tension continues to build. Atsuko pulls on him after a bit and tells him that it was time to go. He can only stare at her. Was she suggesting they leave Yuu behind? It irritated that she didn't seem to understand that Yuu was being used. Why was both of the people he loved so damn stubborn?! He was only wanting to protect them! He wanted to save them! Why couldn't they just understand that? It made his heart ache horribly.

"Don't go!" Yuu calls desperately as his hand fists in Mika's clothes. It makes it hard to breath as Yuu's green eyes widen in desperation. It made Mika feel as if he was losing everything once again. Atsuko reaches to try to detach Yuu from Mika pulling him back into reality. Yuu knocks her hand away and gives her a cold look. Mika instantly pushes Atsuko out of his sight. He didn't want the two of them to get into an argument over what they thought was right for Mika. Yuu once again pleads with Mika. It felt like Mika's heart was breaking.

This was not how it was supposed to go. This wasn't what he wanted. Yuu was being so stubborn. He wants to argue once more when Atsuko stands gaining both of their attention. She focuses on Yuu. Mika can only stare at Yuu, who goes through several emotions as he listens quietly to the vampire. She had a point, and it seemed Yuu knew it. The second she turns on Mika, he feels like he's being lectured by the director of the orphanage all over again. He didn't realize that he could ever feel that way.

Especially not when he was a powerful vampire.

Yet, Atsuko made him start to second guess himself. He couldn't be wrong, could he? His heart stops when she turns and leaves. He's on his feet in seconds. Yuu grabs his clothes once again. "Wait, Mika. Please. You have to come with me."

Mika feels desperate since he couldn't see her anymore. She was probably angry at him. He couldn't stand the thought of her just walking away from him. He had to get to her. He tries to shake Yuu off, but he finds that his friend won't let go.

"Please! Don't leave again!"

Mika turns to look at Yuu. His heart sinks. He wanted to be with both of them so badly. Would it ever work out that way. He shakes his head a little. "Yuu, she means so much to me. I can't just abandon her. Please let me go. I have to make sure she is alright. Yuu, I truly love her with all my heart. I'll come back, I promise."

Yuu stares at him for a moment. His hand slowly slips away from Mika's clothes. Mika reaches out and hugs Yuu. He then turns and rushes after Atsuko. He can smell her tears, and his chest flairs in pain. He had caused her to cry. Frustration at himself bubbles up. He would convince her that his way would be for the best. He grabs her and pulls her close to him. The topic of her family causes his irritation to get the better of him. She had a way in finding holes in his plans. He didn't want to think about her family. He didn't want to think about how kind they were at accepting him.

How they reminded him of his family.

He is desperate for her to understand that they can bring her nothing but pain. She still argues with him, and it just makes him more and more frustrated. Her family would never survive. She'd watch them die before her eyes, and it would tear her apart. He would have to watch her break, and he couldn't stand the thought. The look of pure hurt that spreads on his face makes him instantly regret his actions. Before he can stop himself, he pulls her into a hug. She thrashes in his grip, but he doesn't let her go. He'd hurt her, and he hadn't meant to. He just wanted her to understand the position she was in. The position her family would put her in. He finds his face in her hair. He tries to say his words gentler, but they still sound so harsh, even to him. He feels her give in. For a brief moment, he thinks that he's soothed her hurt.

He finds he's wrong when she refuses to even look at him as they return to the vampire camp. He focuses on trying to think of a way to make it up to her. She abruptly turns and walks away from him. He feels his whole body stop as he watches her. His body felt numb, and he can only watch as she disappears from view. He grits his teeth as he turns and goes back to their room. He'd give her time to think to herself.

She was upset that he was trying to force Yuu away from the humans. He wouldn't give that up at all. He'd get Yuu away by force if he needed to. It was her family that he could possibly do something about. He sits on the edge of the bed and stares numbly at the wall. She was so stubborn when it came to protecting them. He'd have to do what he could to save them. He covers his face with his hands as he thinks it over. He'd have to help her family or at least try. He'd figure something out. Her hurt face floats to the front of his mind. He had to find her and apologize to her.

He instantly heads to the door. He stumbles upon a scene that has his blood boiling all over again. Jealousy mixes in with the anger. Atsuko clearly tries to lean away from him. She even retaliates against the stronger vampire, but he knocks it aside. Mika's body moves before he even thinks about it. He has Atsuko behind him, and his sword against Lacus' throat.

The more Lacus talks the more that Mika feels disgusted. He wanted nothing more than to kill the vampire. He tries to thrust his sword into Lacus' throat, but the vampire already knew where his taunting would lead. His parting words makes Mika want to give chase the second he runs. Did he seriously think that Mika would let him attempt to get close to Atsuko? Mika wasn't about to let Atsuko slip through his fingers, especially not to someone like Lacus.

Mika didn't care about Lacus' feeling toward Atsuko. He feels his jealousy and anger rise all over again at the hinted meaning behind Lacus' words. He turns to look at Atsuko when he feels her moving behind him. The scent of blood hangs heavily in the air. Her hair was matted, and it was starting to run down her face. He pulls her to the showers and asks her to go to their room. He needed to calm down before he apologized to her. He didn't want another mistake to be made on his part.

It hurts to leave her there with the possibility of Lacus lurking around, but Mika wanted some time to think. It drags on as he dreadfully waits for her to return. He forces the thoughts of Lacus from his mind. He didn't want to think about that. He wanted to think of a way to apologize to her. He thinks over what he plans to say over and over again looking for any holes in what he might say to her. The minute she opens the door he feels at a loss for words. What if she didn't accept his apology? He hesitates before he starts to say what he had planned to say. He tells her how he plans to try his best to get her family out and away. He didn't see them being able to come with them when they leave. He feels like his heart is breaking when she argues. It wasn't going over well. She was going to refuse to leave with him. He didn't want that. He tries to gently explain his reasons. Her eyes reluctantly soften as she listens to him. It seemed like he was getting through to her.

Now, he'd just have to uphold his end of the deal and get her family to safety. She finally gives him a somewhat favorable response. His flutters at the thought of her giving in and going with him willingly. It brings another thought to his mind. He hated to admit it, but Lacus' words must have some truth. His mind wonders to when he had drank her blood. It had been such an amazing feeling. If she was hungry, he wanted to share the experience with her. He hadn't had anyone drink his blood since Ferid when he was a child, but the thought of her doing it sent tingles through his body.

He wanted to take care of her, protect her, make her happy. He steps back and starts to undo a few buttons on his shirt to allow her better access. She stops him, and he can feel amusement taking over the sadness. Things would turn out good. He'd make sure of it. He feels the need to tease her rise up. It takes some prodding, but he finally gets her to drink from him. Her initial bite hurts, but the feeling afterwards is amazing in his opinion. He can feel every nerve in his body as she presses down on him. He closes his eyes as he runs his hands up the back of her thighs. She doesn't appear to even notice. It makes him groan softly. He needed her attention. His control was slipping. He didn't remember it feeling like this with Ferid.

"Atsuko, please," he mutters softly. He couldn't stand it much longer he wanted her attention. He wasn't going to restrain himself this time. He was going to be gentle with her, but he couldn't control himself anymore. The moment she pulls back and licks her lips his control snaps.

His body shifts slightly as he slowly wakes up. It had been so long since he'd gotten decent sleep. His body feels like all the tension had run out of it. His eyes close again. He had earned her forgiveness. He had finally slept with her.

"Atsuko," he mutters. He rolls and immediately sits up. She wasn't laying beside him. His eyes flick around the room. His heart stops as he finds her shoes, clothes, and sword was missing. His panic rises making him feel sick. What had she done? Where had she gone? Why did she need her sword? He jerks his clothes on as he rushes out the door. Something was wrong. It'd have to be if she left without a word and took her sword. He stumbles into a body as he comes out of the room. Rene gives him a questioning look.

"Have you seen Atsuko?" He desperately hopes that Rene had called on her to do a mission, and he had been too tired to even hear the knock. The look on Rene's face shatters that hope. Had Mika not truly earned her forgiveness? Had she left him completely?

The thought made his whole body numb. He _had_ to find her. He'd explain it to her again. He'd try to get her to understand. He'd do anything to make her forgive him. He hears someone talking and realizes it's Lacus. Oddly, he didn't feel the anger and jealousy. The look on his face wipes the smile from Lacus' face.

"What's going on?" Lacus asks. When he doesn't get an answer, he turns to Rene. Rene slowly shakes his head. It wasn't like Rene had any idea.

"It has to do with Atsuko," Rene finally says. Lacus stares at Rene then looks back at Mika. He steps forward looking slightly worried at the young vampire. Mika was trembling.

"Does it have to do with the fight you and her had earlier?" Lacus asks. Mika gives him a frosty look though Lacus is so used to the looks that he doesn't let it faze him. Mika can only glare at the two vampires in front of him as he realizes he's wasting time standing with them. He turns to leave the building. If she wasn't with Rene, she'd have left the building. That's the only reason that she'd take her sword with her. But what lured her out there? Was she going to return to Yuu and try to warn him that Mika planned to take him willingly or not? He feels a hand grab his arm and jerk him back. He turns to glare coldly at Rene.

"When did she disappear?"

"Why do you care?" Mika says careful to keep emotion out of his voice. He didn't have time to waste with these two.

"She makes missions easier. I don't want to lose that. I don't have to fight livestock any more. I'd rather not have to go back to dealing with the rowdy ones."

He was just using her. The thought made Mika consider ripping himself away Rene, but he didn't expect any less. Rene barely tolerated other vampires. There is no way that he'd make friends with any of them. The thought of him and Atsuko being friends made Mika's skin crawl. Still, he was better than Lacus. He finally gives in and snarls softly, "I don't know. I was sleeping."

Lacus scoffs but before he can say anything. Rene cuffs him roughly over the back of his head. He snarls angrily at the other vampire. Rene just ignores him as he says, "We'll search inside. You sweep the outside and look for signs of her. Let us know if you need help."

And like that, the three separate. Mika didn't want to thank them or show any gratitude at all. They were doing this for their own gains. At least, Rene was. He honestly had no idea why Lacus was doing it. He didn't want to know either. It was probably so he could continue to torture Atsuko. There is a faint smell in the air that has his body tense. He follows it to find the body of a human girl dressed in livestock clothing. His panic starts to rise. Atsuko was out here, and something had killed this girl. He turns and looks around the surrounding area. He slowly works his way out in a circle till he smells more blood. He finds himself standing over a body he recognizes.

He can't move for a second. He slowly squats down carefully avoiding the blood to reach out and touch the cheek of the mangled girl. Her neck stuck out at an odd angle. She had bite marks and was numerous other wounds from when she had hit the ground. It made it hard to breath since her blood was coating the air. He didn't feel any of the usual thirst though. His only thoughts as he brushed his fingers over the girl's face was that he hoped that Atsuko hadn't been here when she died. He could only hope that she hadn't seen the body at all. He needed to find Atsuko _now_. He needed to see her face. He needed to know that she was ok.

He feels a desperate need well up. The person he loved so much was out here alone. Was the rest of her family ok? Was he going to find more bodies? It'd break her. He had just promised to save her family. He needed to do something. Something before this continued on. He didn't want to see her break down and cry again. He hated her tears. He leaves the body and immediately starts to make large circles looking for any sort of sign that would leave him to his lover.

He tries to shake the images of Atsuko's broken, bleeding body from his mind. He couldn't think like that. She would fight for her life. She wouldn't give up, and she'd be able to survive till he got there. He catches more familiar scents. His heart stops as he angles his body toward the scent.

'No, please have mercy on her. Please she loves them all too much. Please. Let her family live.'

He hears fighting just ahead. He pushes his body faster. He can finally smell her scent among the blood. His heart felt like it was breaking. She was there with her family, and he didn't think they were living anymore. Not by the amount of blood he could smell.

He is finally in view. He sees that Yuu's group is there. For a moment, he feels confusion as to why Yuu is there. His heart breaks at the sight of bodies laying around Atsuko. Sora is wedged behind her protectively. There is a flicker of movement that had caught his eye just in front of Atsuko. His heart freezes as Yuu lunges at the movement.

He wants to yell at Yuu not to move. Atsuko's sword was raised as well. He wants to tell Yuu to stop. He wants to yell for Atsuko to move. He wants to make it to them, but his body freezes on the edge of the mayhem. He hates himself for it as he smells Yuu's blood followed by Atsuko's and Sora's.

His knees feel weak as he stares at the two of them. He couldn't move at all. Her sword was in Yuu's chest. His was through her stomach, and it was piercing into Sora. She tries to move to check on Sora. The look of pure pain on her face makes his body go numb. He had to get to her, but he couldn't. He could only stare at her as her black lounge clothes turn a darker shade. Yuu was panting with a horrified look on his face. It seemed he recognized her this time.

He feels dizzy as he watches blood slowly trickle down her chin. Yuu's mouth was also bleeding, but not to the extent that hers was. He finds himself slowly taking steps toward them. It didn't feel real. He hears movement and the boy with glasses has Yuu in his arms trying carefully pull Yuu off Atsuko's sword. His other had was wrapped around Yuu's hand forcing him to keep a grip on his own sword. He was trying to help Yuu slowly withdraw the sword from Atsuko. Her face pales at the pain. It makes Mika's heart twist harshly, and he picks up his pace. Her legs give out, and his heart jolts before he rushes to catch her before she can hit the ground. He flinches as Sora's body hits the ground. He just wants to hold her tighter and rock her when she calls out for Sora. He turns a little to see the purple haired girl kneeling by Sora's body. She meets Mika's eyes. She gives a slight shake of her head. He pulls Atsuko close. He could still hear the rattling breath of Sora. He wasn't gone yet, but he wouldn't make it.

He turns back to look into Atsuko pain filled eyes. He can't bring himself to tell her. Not now. She could get mad at him later. She could yell at him or do whatever she wanted, but he couldn't cause her more pain right now. He finds himself lying to her. "He's fine. You took the brunt of the blow."

He doesn't want to let her go, but he does help her sit up. He keeps a hand on her back supporting her. He knows that she's not fully aware of her surroundings due to the pain. She wasn't trained to take it with stride. He had held back with her training. Regret forms in his stomach. If he hadn't, would she be alright right now?

He hears movement and sees Yuu kneeling on her other side. The look of pain and regret is enough to make Mika feel like the world is falling apart. It was like Yuu was trying to apologize to him. He wanted so bad to tell Yuu that it wasn't his fault, but he can't find words. He can only hope that the look he is giving him is enough to explain his thoughts. Her body jerks violently as Yuu touches the wound. Mika wants to slap his hands away, but he is still too numb to do that. He can only stare down at her bleeding stomach.

He had to get her out of here. Yuu's weapon would cause her to bleed out, and she'd die. He lifts her into his arms. Her forehead rests against his jaw, and he can tell she's sweating lightly. Her breath is soft pants against his throat, and the thought terrifies him. He looks back down at Yuu and with a jolt realizes he's still bleeding too. "I'll take care of her. Do you think... Did she hit anything vital?"

Yuu slowly shakes his head. His eyes travel to Sora, whose breathing had finally stopped. Atsuko was still awake. Mika had to do something to try and ease the tension in her body. He asks Yuu to look after the boy. He hopes that Yuu gets his double meaning. He wanted Yuu's group to take the bodies and bury them so they wouldn't be preyed on by the horseman.

"Mika, he's..."

He won't let Yuu say that the boy is dead. Atsuko was no longer whole anymore. He wanted her to at least rest now. He'd try to piece her broken pieces back together when she had the strength to handle it.

"Please, Yuu." The boy with glasses appears behind Yuu drawing Mika's attention. He has a knowing look in his eyes. He puts a hand on Yuu's uninjured shoulder and nods a little. Mika turns away without acknowledging him. He had to get her back. She was shaking in his arms. He feels her trying to move and gently reprimands her. He didn't want her pushing herself.

He finds himself standing numbly in front of Rene.

"Decursing chamber."

Rene seems to understand as he nods. "It's ready to go. We always have one that is ready. Where did you find her?"

He leans to look at her, but he pulls back when Mika growls softly. Lacus was standing there. He looked uncomfortable at the exchange. Mika barely hears his offer to get her blood as he takes her to the chamber. Her face was still twisted in pain as he strips her.

"I'm sorry, Atsuko. I should have been there. I should have protected you. I should have protected them."

He sees her eyes flicker open to look at him, but she doesn't focus. It makes him feel like he can't breath. He places her in the chamber and steps back to wait for it to work. He watches her face through the glass. She looked like she was crying. Her lips were moving, but he didn't hear anything. He reaches out. The glass stops his fingers. How would he fix this? He could never bring her family back.

It lets him know that she's alright and opens the chamber. He pulls her out. It takes him a few heart stopping minutes to get a response from her. He helps her dress. He'd take her back to their room. He'd hold her till she slept. He'd make sure she knew that she could lean on him. He'd work on helping her through it. To his utter frustration, Lacus stops them. He waves the bag under her nose. She turns it down every time. Mika wants to raise his hand and shove it away, but he knows that it's probably best for her to drink. She felt so weak in his arms. He buries his face in her neck and closes his eyes.

It falls silent, and Mika moves enough to see Rene has the bag of blood. He feels indescribable anger fill him as Rene grabs her chin making her whimper in response. He reaches out and squeezes Rene's wrist intent on ripping it from Atsuko's chin and breaking it. Rene's words stop him though. He can hear Atsuko drinking. He still doesn't lessen his grip. Rene just stares at him coldly not saying another word.

Oddly, it is at Lacus' prodding that he finds himself leaving Rene alone and carrying Atsuko to their room. He lays her down and moves to remove his sword when she grabs him. Sadness fills his chest at her pleading. He pulls the sword off and drops it to the floor in favor of scooping her up and sitting on the edge. He pulls her close. Her head rests on his shoulder. Her forehead presses lightly against his jaw. She starts to cry. It's a heartbreaking sound that has him rocking slowly. He closes his eyes. He wants to say something to her, but he can't find any words at all. He can't figure out how to ease he pain.

He feels so helpless as her body still shudders with the tail end of her crying. He kisses the top of her head as she seems to fall asleep. He still doesn't stop the rocking. He can feel her breath against his neck. It's reassuring to know she's still alive. He knows she's hurting, but he still has her. He'd make sure she knew that he was there for her. He just closes his eyes. They were so happy in this room not long ago, but now she was hurting so bad.

He wouldn't give up on her. He'd make sure that she was pieced back together no matter how long it took him.


	27. Chapter 27

smileyface209: I'm glad you found it heartwarming! Haha I did enjoy writing about how he was jealous and possessive of her. :p he always is so kind so to see that kind of behavior is a fun twist. :D I couldn't find it in my heart to have Yuu blindly trust Atsuko simply cause she is with Mika. It just didn't makes sense. He hunts and kills vampires, Mika aside of course. At this point, he just seems to 'tolerate' her. I agree with you that to be honest a heart to heart will be needed for them to actually fully understand each other. Haha I loved the irony that comes with Mika's thought process when it comes to thinking of Yuu as being innocent when he's in the same boat. XD It was so much fun to write that part. :D True about the vampires! I'm glad you liked the reason he decided to help. Thank you for always reviewing! I love reading your reviews! :D Ah and for the children I never actually stated their names ): That way it didn't get overly confusing with names in the story. I'll say the same thing as you since you say it so well ): RIP Sora, Izumo, and all the other children.

This is in Yuu's POV as far as what happens. It's the last chapter that covers this part. ): So it's still part of the sad chapter. I just wanted to express Atsuko, Mika, and Yuu's feelings since they were all directly involved.

* * *

He had his sword out and ready to attack when he finds a back facing him. His heart stops at the sight over the girl's shoulder. He could hear them talking, but he didn't pay any attention. This was the first time he had seen him since the vampires had forcibly taken him away. His hands start to shake as he says Mika's name softly. He wanted to believe it was Mika. He truly did, but he had to be sure. He sees Mika press against the female vampire in front of him. His heart starts to race. It was Mika! The female moves so that they can have an uninterrupted reunion. Mika grips his shoulders with a look of desperation and says something that Yuu dreads. He was asking him to leave with him again. Only this time, he had said a name that faintly ringed a bell.

"Who's Atsuko?" He flinches at the groan he earns from his friends. Mika introduces the female vampire at his side. His hand brushes along her side which strikes Yuu as odd. Mika had always been obvious with affection when they were kids, so Yuu doesn't think about it much though. He turns to introduce his friends to Mika. He had been waiting for this moment for what felt like forever. His new and old family was finally together. It was like a dream come true. Mika interrupts him and tries to pull Yuu closer. Yuu stiffens for a moment wondering if Mika was going to try and carry him bridal style again. He did not want to live through that humiliation again. Atsuko puts a hand on his chest stopping Mika from moving him closer. He feels confused at the looks they are giving each other. He can hear her muttering to him. Her hand disappears as Mika pulls her away from Yuu. His confusion escalates even more. They were standing so close now. Were they friends? He didn't think that Mika would ever make friends with vampires. His eyes narrow a little.

It turns to suspicion when she presses her back to Mika's chest. His mind reels. There was no way that Mika would have someone like...like _that_. It was impossible. He had to know though. His green eyes fix on Mika. "Mika, what are you two? What is your relationship?"

A look of amusement spreads over Mika's face reminding Yuu of the looks he always got as kids. It makes Yuu excited at the thought that Mika hadn't changed much. He feels as if he is dreaming as Mika wraps an arm around Atsuko's waist. She looks up at Mika. Yuu can only gap at them.

She was...was...

He finds himself having so many questions, but none of them will even come out. He can only stare at Mika's arm. He feels eyes on his back and stiffens. Shinoa was looking at him; he was sure of it. He flinches at Mika's words. He instantly shakes his head. He couldn't leave with Mika, but he had convinced Guren to let Mika stay with the humans. He tries to tell Mika this information, but Mika interrupts him. Disappoint fills Yuu's chest. They weren't using him Guren had been there to pick him up when he'd escaped after losing it all.

Yuu's face turns beet red as he watches Atsuko actually comfort Mika. Mika seems intent to return her affection with a display of his own. Yuu's eyes widen as he stiffens. It looked like they were nuzzling each other. He could tell she was saying something to Mika. His body felt numb with shock. His back stiffens as he hears Shinoa chuckle behind him. He knows this won't end well for him. He always seemed on the receiving end of her pranks. This time wasn't any different. He tries to desperately argue her point, but he ends up revealing more information than he actually wanted to. To his absolute horror, all the _females_ start to laugh at him, even Atsuko. He hated Shinoa so much at that moment. His green eyes find blue eyes. He was looking for some sort of support, but he didn't find it with Mika, who looked just as amused as everyone else.

He finally gets to introduce his friends to Mika, but it doesn't go like he had hoped. None of them were even trying to talk to each other. He silently hopes someone will say something.

His wish is answered, though he dreads his wish instantly when it's Shinoa who talks. He can feel his cheeks burn at her question. Atsuko looks mortified. He's got horrible luck as she turns and begins to tease him. The thought of Mika sleeping with anyone was just absurd in Yuu's head. He just wanted to deny it, but he can't find his voice. There was no way that Mika would even think about that!

Mika had always had this innocence about him that Yuu couldn't dismiss. Even looking at Mika now, he still looked so innocent. Shinoa's suggestion on sharing wet dreams has Kimizuki running away. Yuu briefly feels the same way. He couldn't stand the sight of her smirking at him. Yoichi is like a saint as he turns the conversation away from Mika's innocence and wet dreams. He listens to her reasons for becoming a vampire. A jolt runs through him as he watches her face. She was protecting her family. Pity wells up in his chest since she looked so sad suddenly at the thought of her family. Was they still alive?

He tries to ask if her and Mika are really together, but his voice fails him. Mika is the one who answers. It's the first time he had answered in a while. Yuu watches him. The vampire attire stands out against his friends demon army uniforms. Guilt starts to gnaw at his chest. Mika was sitting next to a vampire, and it was his fault. He should have tried to drag Mika with him. He decides to focus on the vampire next to his friend.

He tries to apologize to her, but he finds he can't get the words out. He may feel bad for her, but she was still a vampire. It was hard for him to trust her. Her eyes were creepy to him as well. He hated that they looked human, but they had a hint of red. Was that because she was becoming a vampire? Had she drank human blood? She seemed to accept her apology, but he still couldn't relax. She didn't seem like the others, but she was still the representation of something he hated.

The way that Mika looked at her threw him for a loop though. He could see affection in his eyes. It made Yuu want to try and get to know the vampire even if the thought made his skin crawl. He finds himself catching up with Mika. Mika doesn't say a lot, but Yuu doesn't push. He didn't know what had happened to Mika, but he seemed quieter than he was when he was human. It made Yuu's heart feel heavy. The looks Mika would cast at Atsuko made his heart twist. His face would flush every time as well. He still couldn't imagine Mika and... He didn't want to believe that his friend, his innocent brother was no longer innocent. The conversation takes a turn for the worst as he finds himself arguing with Mika. It breaks his heart that he's doing so, but he wanted to save Mika from the vampires. The only way to do that was to get Mika to go back to the army with him. He tries to ignore Atsuko when she approaches. He just wanted to focus on Mika. He wanted to get his friend to understand their position.

He comes to understand how much Mika cares for Atsuko. He clings to her at the thought of losing her. It makes Yuu's chest ache. He finds it harder and harder to beg Mika to go with him. Would Guren kill her? He was going to allow Mika to join them because he was from the same orphanage. He didn't know about Atsuko. She mentions them leaving, and he panics. No, he had just gotten Mika back! He couldn't leave! He lunges for Mika grabbing him. Anger floods his body when Atsuko tries to detach him. He didn't want to be touched by a filthy vampire. He knocks her hand away and turns to glare at her. Mika's reaction is instant. He pushes Atsuko behind him. Yuu's eyes meet Mika's, and he instantly feels regret. Mika looked hurt. There was sadness at the edge of his features as well. Mika defends her once more. Yuu makes one last desperate attempt to get Mika to join him. He didn't want to lose his friend again.

To his shock, Atsuko stands up from her place behind Mika. He tenses as he looks at her. Her eyes were cold as she regarded him, and it made his temper flair though he tried to restrain it. He still felt a hint of guilt. She was precious to Mika even if she was a vampire. Her words serve to anger him further. She didn't know Guren, so she couldn't know what would actually happen. He wouldn't admit it to a vampire, but he knew she had a point. It would kill him to see Mika being treated as a prisoner. His eyes move to Mika as she talks. He couldn't imagine Mika being treated as a prisoner. He didn't want to imagine it. He feels guilty at the thought. He decides he's going to talk to Guren about it before asking Mika to go with him again. She turns her attention to Mika.

Yuu just stares at the ground thinking over what Atsuko had said. She leaves rather abruptly. His eyes widen when Mika moves to follow her. He reacts without thinking and grabs Mika's clothes. He feels a desperate need to hold onto Mika. He couldn't lose him again. He only had a few hours with Mika. It wasn't enough. He didn't say half of what he wanted to say. Yuu feels his heart stop beating. He's seen that look on Mika's face before. He sees it every time he has a nightmare. He saw it every night when he first got Asuramaru. He feels his hand slowly slip away. He couldn't stop Mika, not if he loved that vampire girl so much. It hurt to see Mika leave, but he did feel a sense of relief when he thought about it more. Mika wasn't alone anymore.

That though alone brought relief to his aching heart.

He had talked to Guren when they got back. At first, it was hard to find his commanding officer, but he managed it like he always did. Guren had firmly told him no in regards to Atsuko. She was too dangerous to have among humans. They just didn't know enough about her.

It frustrated Yuu, but he didn't expect any less. In fact, he followed Guren around till he got a promise that if Yuu could find out more about her, she'd be allowed to go with Mika. Thought if she did something, it'd fall on Yuu's head. He wasn't sure he was willing to agree to that, but his thoughts turned to the look on Mika's face when he looked at her. He reluctantly agreed. It was for Mika.

They had finally gotten another assignment. It wasn't from Guren. It was a messenger that had said it came from Guren, who had disappeared once again to get away from Yuu's constant badgering. They were almost at the site when Yuu saw something that infuriated him. The sight of lifeless bodies littered the ground. They were children. He could see the noble that killed his family. He was standing over Mika's lover as she tried to hide a human behind her. Her couldn't see the emotions on her face clearly from this distance, but it didn't matter. She wasn't his focus. The noble was.

"Kimizuki, Yuu watch out for Atsuko and that boy if you can but do not pull your punches. Yocihi, attack when you are in favorable distance. Don't separate. Focus on killing the noble. It's the only way we can truly help them," Shinoa commands from behind Yuu and Kimizuki. Everyone gives their affirmative.

Then the battle starts. Yoichi fires at the noble, but the noble dodges. Relief is on his face when he sees that Atsuko is safe as well as the boy. She was still trying to protect the child, but she had a strange haunted look on her face. Her sword had blood caked on it and was shaking so much that Yuu was surprised she could hold it.

Yuu and Kimizuki both try to close in on the noble, but he dances out of their reach. Ferid tries to attack Yoichi, who was slowing his movements with the arrows he was firing, but Shinoa and Mitsuba blocked him effectively. Ferid finally stops facing Yuu. He gives him a twisted grin. It infuriates Yuu that the vampire could smile like that among the bodies of dead children. He lunges right at Ferid's body. The grin on Ferid's makes Yuu's blood feel like ice. It was as if he had done just what the noble wanted. And just like that, Ferid's body was gone. In it's place was Atsuko's. She had a startled look. Her sword was raised at him. He sees her body move as she tries to move her sword away from his path. He feels numb for a second as he feels his momentum drive him onto her sword. It cuts painfully into his shoulder with a disgusting squelching noise. It causes his entire arm to become numb while the wound throbs and bleeds out around her sword. He had bitten his tongue to keep from crying out and could feel the blood welling up in is mouth. The taste made him sick.

What was worse was the fact that he had felt Asuramaru sink into her body before it slid through and stopped again. His eyes widened in horror at what had happened.

Blood comes out of her mouth making his heart beat race. This person was important to Mika. Mika himself had told Yuu that he _loved_ her. His horror builds as she makes a strange noise. Only he had been staring at her face. _She_ hadn't made that noise. It had come from behind her. Asuramaru had hit something behind her. His brain works through it quickly. He could remember her standing protectively in front of boy.

He feels sick to his stomach as he watches panic chase the pain away in her face. She tries to turn her body to look behind him despite the sword in her stomach. A cry of pain makes it hard for him to think. He didn't want to believe it. He feels an arm around his waist. A hand covers his over Asuramau's hilt. He feels Asuramaru being pulled from her body as hers slips from his. He can't find it in himself to even whimper at the pain. He sees Atsuko's eyes close against the pain. Her body gives out, and she collapse to the ground, but she never hits. His heart stops beating when he sees Mika there.

'No. No. Mika, I... I..." He couldn't find his voice though. Mika was shaking as he called her name. Kimizuki slowly lowers Yuu to the ground. He moves in front of Yuu so that he can't see what is happening. He numbly hears her saying a name. Was it the name of the boy?

He can't focus anymore. It wasn't the pain, he's had worse pain. It was the thought that Atsuko's family was human. She knew that boy's name. Was that her family member? Had he inadvertently helped to kill a member of her family? He crawls around Kimizuki to kneel beside her. He couldn't bring himself to look at the boy. He knew Shinoa had gone to him. He only hoped she could do something for him. His body is numb as he stares down into Atsuko's face. He wanted to ask her about the boy, but the look on her face made him choke on the words.

He can't look at her anymore. He looks up at Mika. Mika's face held nothing but pain and panic as he cradled Atsuko to his body. He found he couldn't find words again. He tries so hard to apologize to Mika, but how do you do that? A simple sorry won't make up for the fact that Yuu had stabbed someone that Mika cared so deeply about. Mika doesn't answer him, but the look on his face was one of pain filled forgiveness. It made Yuu feel even worse.

His sword was a cursed gear weapon. One of the black series too. He knows she won't heal easy. His green eyes drift to the wound. He'd witnessed her healing before, but she wasn't now. He reaches out and touches the wound. He wishes that just touching it would make it disappear. She jerks under his touch. He can see Mika pull her tighter at the action. He wasn't aiming for her. He was aiming for the vampire.

It didn't change the fact that it was by his hand that she was hurt. Mika moves picking her up. He sees a look of concern. She hadn't hit anything vital, but the next request surprises Yuu. He looks toward Shinoa, who shakes her head. He feels like a weight has fallen on his back and was trying to crush him. The boy wasn't moving at all. Blood pooled around one side. Blood was drying on his face.

"Mika, he's..." The desperate sound in Mika's voice has him too stunned for words. He feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns to look up at Kimizuki in time to see the nod. Mika turns and leaves quickly.

It's silent as Yuu continues to kneel there. He couldn't look at the boy's face. He just stares at his hands. What had he done? What could he do for the boy who looked dead? Why did Mika asking him to do that?

He didn't realize he had muttered the last part out loud. He could hear movement and lifts his head to see Yoichi, Mitsuba, and Shinoa carefully gathering the bodies of the children and laying them out side by side. He feels a lump in his throat as he fights tears. This noble had killed these humans and for what reason? His own sick game?

"He lied to her," Kimizuki says next to Yuu. "He told her the boy was still alive."

It feels like the weight just got that much heavier.

"Why?"

Kimizuki looks down at Yuu with a guarded expression. "I don't think I need to explain it. I think you know why."

Yuu couldn't breathe. He just stares at the ground. His mind goes blank. Kimizuki sits beside him silently. Yuu is incredibly grateful for the silent support his friend is offering, but he still couldn't tear his mind away from the image of her terror filled face as she tried to move her sword.

He was going to take his blow, but she tried to not hurt him. The image kept haunting. His hand could still feel the second halt as Asuramaru sunk into the boy. He didn't think he'd ever be able to forgive himself.

He couldn't ask her for forgiveness either.


	28. Chapter 28

smileyface209: Haha it likely could bring them closer, since they now have something in common than just Mika. That is an interesting thought about her being changed by Krul and how it will affect her relationships with everyone. :D I'll think more on that! Haha Yuu could be feeling crowded by Atsuko XD I couldn't help but laugh about Yuu walking in on something steamy. XD I think it would scar the poor boy for life! XD XD Oh the possibilities I could do with that! Haha, actually I was thinking of how Krul might try to rectify the situation between Ferid and Atsuko without her having to completely pull Atsuko away. Thanks for the idea! :D

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

She tried to refuse food, but Mika would coax her to drink. When she wouldn't touch human blood, he offered his own. He'd open the wounds himself. He'd sit her between his legs with her back to his chest and press his wrist to her lips till he could get her to drink at least a little. She'd wake up with nightmares, and Mika always seemed prepared. He would hug her tightly and let her cry on his shoulder. He would sometimes whisper softly in her ear to comfort her as he ran his fingers through her hair. He wouldn't leave her side at all, much to the frustration of others. She couldn't express her gratitude toward him for everything he had done. He was losing sleep over her nightmares. The pain was easing as time went on, but she still felt raw. She didn't cry as much anymore, but she still felt the horrible gnawing guilt in her stomach though. Mika had taken the sword that she had accidentally used on her little brother away while she had slept. She was frustrated with that, but she was grateful. He'd replaced it with another one that had different colors and a different styled hilt.

He was clearly trying everything he could, and it made her love him that much more. His presence didn't replace them, and she knew it never would. He was still a support that she found herself building off of. She also would find trinkets outside the door that didn't make any sense to her. Most were from the surrounding decaying shops. Keychains, stickers, flowers, and things like that would randomly show up as time dragged on. She'd put them to the side. She was stumped on who was doing it. She settled on Krul. She must be sending someone to put them there to help her servant get over the deaths of her family. It didn't make much sense otherwise since Mika had said that he hadn't been doing it.

She woke to a knock on the door. Mika growled softly in her ear. He must have just gotten to sleep. He rolls onto his side so he can pull her closer and buries his face in her back. She drags herself away from him. He tries to pull her back, but she pushes his hands away ignoring his frosty glare. She was determined today. She wasn't going to wallow in her regrets. The knock gets more impatient and doesn't stop at all. She can't stop the small smile at the angry blue eye that now glares at the door as Mika confiscates her pillow. The eye was about all she could see since he had shoved his face into her pillow. She makes sure she is presentable and opens the door. Rene is standing there. She frowns as he looks her over. His nose wrinkles slightly.

"You stink."

And just like that she feels her self confidence that she had worked so hard for on the way to the door fall. He growls at her miserable look.

"Don't try the puppy dog look, dumbass. It doesn't work. Only pathetic people fall for such tactics."

She felt like crying as she glares at him. He seems amused at her look of anger. She is pulled from the door, and Mika places himself in front of it. The atmosphere becomes tense as Rene stares at Mika. She can't see Mika's look since she is standing behind him, but his back is tense. Rene finally scoffs.

"Get ready to go. You have a mission. If you try to refuse, I will make you. Kicking or screaming," Rene says as he turns his attention to her and back to Mika. He leans forward. "You won't interfere, queen's pet. She needs something outside this room to do. It's better to get out than wallow in her grief. Besides, _you_ have responsibilities to attend to. Don't bother arguing. The queen isn't here to back you."

He doesn't wait. He just turns and leaves. Mika shuts the door quietly before he turns to look at her. She can see his guarded blue eyes as he regards her silently. He then says softly, "you don't stink."

She can only stare dumbfounded. She suddenly feels the urge to laugh. She can't contain it and ends up laughing so hard that she cries. He doesn't move an inch he just watches her with a bewildered look. She wipes her eyes as she finally stops. She makes her way to him. "He's right. I need something to get my mind off it. Thank you, Mika, for everything. I would have been lost without you."

He pulls her into a hug, and she closes her eyes enjoying the feeling. She felt safe in his arms like this. She would have never thought she'd ever feel this way for anyone, but it turned out to be a vampire that she fell so deeply in love with. She lets out a sigh as he pulls back, grabs her chin and gives her a gentle kiss.

"Be safe," he mutters not fully pulling away from her lips. She smiles a little. Her chest ached at the thought of not being able to see him him for a short while. She pulls away before her resolve can crumble and make her want to hide in her room. His hand lingers on her body as she gets the sword he'd given her. She pauses and looks at him.

"I love you, Mika," she says then she turns away from him. She hears him tell her he loved her too as she quickly leaves and gets ready. She finds herself facing Rene and another hooded vampire. She suddenly feels a weight on her back throwing her forward. The person catches her and quickly lifts her off the ground. She lets out an actual squeal before she can stop herself. She flails as much as she can. It just makes the person laugh.

Lacus nuzzles her neck and says softly, "you are finally poking your little head out of your nest! I hope you haven't been doing naughty things in there that would warrant such a nest."

She feels her face flush as she pushes on his arms. He laughs and lets her fall to her feet. She bends her knees just a little to brace the impact. He leans over her back resting his weight on her. She ends up squatting awkwardly feeling absolutely smothered. She struggles under his weight, which prompts him to lean on her more. His chin comes to rest on her shoulder. She tries to lean away.

"Come on, Mika's still a kid you know. He will be for the next few hundred years. Maturity takes forever to achieve. Who knows, his may last for eternity," Lacus teases. "Tell me, does he satisfy you?"

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!" She cries out in frustration giving up trying to escape. She instead tries to get somewhat comfortable. "You don't need to know what Mika and I do in our room."

It almost felt like everything was normal. Rene was watching their exchange with a look of mild amusement. He was never any help. At least not any help to her. Lacus' arms wind around her body again. She tries to pry him off, but he refuses to let go. Instead, he furthers her embarrassment by saying, "Rene, can you imagine? The little patter of feet. I wonder if they'll have blue eyes or her red brown like ones. Oh, oh, oh, think about the hair!"

"You're a freak," she growls.

"Lacus, are you getting jealous?" Rene states bluntly. Lacus pulls away from Atsuko suddenly, and she actually falls over. The hooded vampire laughs loudly. Rene reaches down grabbing her cloak, easily lifts her body up dangling her feet just a few centimeters off the ground and shakes her lightly. She reaches up grabbing his wrist. He finally puts her on her feet. "If you two keep it up, I'll put you out front."

That's how she passes her time from then on. Lacus rarely joins them on missions, since the missions typically take longer and have less favorable results due to Lacus bullying Atsuko. She overreacts feeding into his hands. She found Rene was rougher with her out in the field. He would put her in situations that she had avoided before such as a fight with horsemen. If she refused, he'd literally throw her into battle. His threats were the worst though. He _always_ made good on them. She didn't think he knew the meaning of idle threats.

He found her and Mika training one day. She wasn't trying, and it was clearly frustrating Mika. Rene had taken it upon himself to butt in. He had drug Lacus with him when he 'offered' to help. She had watched Rene talk to Mika feeling worried. She had silently hoped Mika would say no, but he had reluctantly agreed. Rene didn't draw his sword like she was expecting. Instead, he offered to help by telling her she had to avoid Lacus. He would be allowed to grope her anytime he got his hands on her.

He wasn't kidding, much to Mika's irritation. She found that she didn't have long to think on her feet. She made sure to think or react as fast as she could after that and paid attention to what Mika told her. She preferred his gentle but stern training to Rene's brutal torture.

They ended up moving to a city that had been taken over by the humans. Their goal was to retake the city. She didn't want to participate in fighting humans. She could kill horsemen now, but the thought of killing a human always brought the image of her little brother to the front of her mind. Krul met them there to Atsuko's surprise. It was strange to see the queen after such a long absence. She called on Atsuko one night. Mika offered to go with her, but she had turned him down. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, though she ended up with not much either. She blamed him, but, in the end, she didn't mind the activity.

She found the small area that Krul was using as a sitting room easily enough. Krul would be going back to the capital after tonight. She was just there to give out orders. Atsuko regretted her choice of leaving Mika behind the second she walked through the door. Ferid was standing with Krul when Atsuko arrived.

All her previous feelings of pain and anger came crashing back down. She reacted without thinking. Her hand went to her sword as she lunged straight at the noble who had a grin on his face. It only infuriated Atsuko more. She was fully prepared to fight the noble when Krul stepped in. She appears between Ferid and Atsuko. She slaps Atsuko hard halting her movements. She could feel her face throbbing as she glares up at Ferid. He just smiled down at her with that same cold smile. Krul lets out a sigh as she places her hands on her hips.

"You are still my servant, Atsuko. Do not make me bring you to your knees for the length of this discussion."

Atsuko feels a tug on her stomach and knows that it's a warning from Krul. She feels her anger and grief spike again at the helpless feeling of not being able to actually do anything. She moves as far as possible from the noble vampire as she could get. Krul watches her thoughtfully before she sits down once more. It's silent till the throbbing stops as Atsuko's face heals. Finally, Krul says, "Ferid has brought something troubling to my attention."

It disgusts Atsuko that Krul was listening to anything Ferid might say, but she doesn't voice this opinion out loud. Instead, she settles for staring murderously at Ferid. She didn't want to be powerless before the man who was responsible for her family's death. "He says you deliberately have disobeyed orders. You have gone out of your barracks to meet humans on several occasions. He believes it is to sell our secrets, and you tried to stab him when he had his back to you. He claims he was protecting you when you did so."

Anger builds in her body as Krul goes on. Krul pauses and lifts a hand gesturing for her to speak. There was so much that she could say, but she finds herself blurting out. "He's lying!"

Ferid places a hand to his chest looking hurt. Krul gives him an annoyed look before she turns to wait for Atsuko to continue. Atsuko trips over her words before she finally calls out, "He killed my family! He didn't protect me! He tried to lead me to my death! He led Yuu into me. He said you wanted Yuu, but he didn't care if Yuu lived or died!"

Her voice was echoing around the room as Krul watches her carefully like she's an interest animal. She realizes that she probably hadn't made a lot of sense. She decides to start from the beginning. Ferid had already taken almost everything he could from her. Her family was gone, so he couldn't use them to keep her mouth shut now. His last bargaining chip was Mika, and she knew that he couldn't actually do anything to Mika. She tells Krul how Ferid had taken her from Mika's side to meet Yuu during that first battle. How he had mistreated her while he was there and even the threats he had made to keep her quiet about meeting Yuu. She doesn't mention any thing about her visit to Yuu's group with Mika though. She then tells Krul how she had been lured from her room by a human girl. The girl had been killed as soon as she had finished the task. She hesitates and then forces herself to recount what had happened with her family. She ends up crying as she finishes. She wants to wrap her arms around her stomach, but she didn't want to appear weak.

She still ended up hugging herself. Krul is silent for a moment before she turns to look at Ferid. "Is any of this true?"

It hurt that Krul didn't seem to believe her. She just closes her eyes tightly as she listens to Ferid talk. It makes her almost dry heave as he talks.

"Of course not, my queen! I care about our seraphs just as much as you. I love little Atsuko with all my heart. She has become like a daughter to me. It hurts so badly to have her say such things. I understand though. Her mind is warped with grief. I assure you that those humans are to blame, and I want nothing more than to bring them to justice. For her sake. Maybe she'll become mentally stable again. She confuses the fact that I saved her from Yuu's savage group with me trying to harm her. It was rabid vampires that the demon army had released that lead to her family's death. It was the worst thing to stumble up. I did my best to protect her from Yuu, but I wasn't able to make it in time. I just wanted her to see her family again. When I found out they were being transferred, I just had to bring them to her. It's a mistake I deeply regret now. I did not intend for them to meet an untimely end."

She covers her mouth to keep from screaming. He was twisting such a warped tale of what had happened. She couldn't believe that he was that twisted. Her body felt frozen. She slowly looks up at Krul, who is watching her with a cold look that sent chills down her spine. She was going to believe this liar over Atsuko?

It made her skin crawl. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want anything to do with vampires anymore. The only tie that had her staying with the vampires was now broken. She had no reason to stay if she didn't want to. She realizes with a jolt that she wanted to leave with Mika. She wanted to leave everything behind and not look back, but he wanted Yuu to accompany them. She still wasn't willing to force Yuu away from his friends. They would have to figure something else out.

"Did anyone else see these exchanges?" Krul asks sounding irritated. It made Atsuko cringe. No one had been present aside from Yuu and his group. It wasn't exactly like she could call on them to help her either. Mika had shown up after she had been stabbed, so she didn't think he actually saw Ferid. It was his word against hers.

"Sadly, no. But Krul, look at her. She is clearly unstable. She looks like she is about to starve and fall into demon status."

She wants to scream at him that it was his fault that she was so 'unstable'.

"She has been functioning on her missions fine when paired with Rene or Mika. So, she can't be that unstable," Krul says resting her cheek on the back of her hand. Her red eyes were fixed on Atsuko as she said this. Atsuko gives her a desperate look. She just wanted Krul to believe her. Krul sighs softly. "She's not a soldier, so, Ferid, how did she end up in a battlefield?"

"Sweet Mika won't be separated from her," Ferid says gently. Krul's eyes flash over to Ferid then back to Atsuko. Her eyes become guarded making Atsuko feel uneasy. Krul was thinking of something. Atsuko couldn't tell if it was good or bad for her. Ferid couldn't either apparently.

Krul closes her eyes after a couple minutes. She mutters some names, then she opens her eyes and glances at Ferid. "I can't leave the two of you alone anywhere without you trying to kill each other. I do not understand what issue the two of you have with each other. You, Ferid, apparently can't even babysit someone who has no combat experience. She has become, as you say, mentally unstable under your direct care. Rene doesn't seem to share your opinion. He says that she still functions under his care as she always has. He has given me several reports on her. Now, tell me something, Ferid. Is this issue the two of you have because she has obtained something you haven't been able to? Mika's attention, his heart, and his loyalty?"

Atsuko feels stunned as she stares at Krul. She doesn't hear anything from Ferid at all. She chances a look at him. Her her stomach settles with a satisfied feeling at the sight of his stiff form. He look like he had been literally floored. Krul closes her eyes. "If you want to get on Mika's good side, you should stop torturing his lover."

Atsuko flushes at that. She didn't know that Krul knew about her and Mika's relationship. Ferid bares his fangs a little. Krul's eyes open once more. "However, there is no evidence of either of your claims. I can't trust that the two of you won't kill each other the minute I leave the area. I need Atsuko here for a mission I have set it aside just for her. You apparently can't take adequate of her, Ferid. I'll find someone else to."

"That is unfair. If she would let me, I would take care of her."

"Liar," Atsuko snaps as quietly as she could. Krul ignores both.

"The nearest noble would be Crowley. Therefore, until I find a better fit, Crowley will be in charge of watching of her. Ferid, you have no say over her, nor are you to approach her outside of battle. Inside of battle, I would like you to refrain from interfering if it looks like another has decided to help her. Whether that person is a city guard such as Mika, Lacus, or Rene. Or if it's a noble such as Crowely, Horn, or Chess who steps in to help her. Understood?"

"What of Mika?" Ferid asks suddenly. Atsuko's heart stops. She didn't want to be separated from Mika! Krul raises an eyebrow mockingly at Ferid.

"He belongs to me as well. I am allowing him free reign over the entire city. He will help where he sees fit. He has shown that he is capable if left to his own devices. You will not have reign over him either. Now, leave. I want to discuss some of Atsuko's misbehavior with her and find the appropriate punishment."

Ferid mockingly bows to her. She gives him an irritated look. He turns to leave. Krul adds as if it is an afterthought, "Ferid, you are not to influence Crowley or the other girls to harm, spy on, or make Atsuko do things against her will. She belongs to me. More mistreatment of her, and I will punish everyone involved."

He doesn't even stop to let her know he heard her. He simply leaves. Krul lets out a sigh and turns to look at Atsuko. She gestures for Atsuko to approach. Atsuko hesitates, but she does approach. Krul looks Atsuko up and down before she smiles mischievously. It makes Atsuko's heart sink. Was she about to get teased or punished for something she didn't even do? To her relief, Krul's face becomes more serious as she sits up straight.

"His word carries more weight with the council than yours. You are a direct servant of mine, but he has a higher rank. No one would believe you over him. You need to be careful in dealing with him. Don't attack him so blindly the next time you see him. I will punish you more severely. Now, I don't wish to hear the story again. I trust Rene's information. I have gotten it from Lacus and several others. He says you have been training with Mika?"

She nods. Krul looks thoughtful at that then chuckles. "You spend quite a bit of time with Mika. I assume, you are careful?"

Atsuko flinches back a couple steps as Krul laughs.

"My sense of smell is higher than yours. I can detect his scent all over you. It seems to be pretty thick for just simple training sessions, unless he is helping you with... 'stamina' training in your spare time." Atsuko's face becomes so red that she feels like she might pass out. She was getting teased by the queen of Japan. A vampire queen at that. She couldn't find words to even say to the queen. Krul laughs loudly as she leans forward before standing. She puts a hand on the side she had slapped earlier. Atsuko flinches at the cold touch and closes her eyes. Krul leans into her ear and coos. "Mika is a hard person to capture. I knew you would be useful. Saving you was worth my time. Now, I have a special request for you."

She swallows hard as she waits for the queen's orders. She felt like she could barely breath around the lump in her throat.

"Now, I want you to gather information on Yuu. I would prefer he didn't take place in the upcoming battles. His safety is first priority. You are to assist Mika in obtaining Yuu from the humans. I would like information on Yuu's squad as well, but it is not as important." Krul's voice lowers to a whisper. "You know dangerous knowledge that I could kill you for. I do not wish to do so. You have been useful, and you will continue to be useful. Know this though, Mika cannot protect you from me. If you falter, you will be punished. Understood?"

Atsuko swallows hard and nods silently. It reminded her of why she was afraid of the queen when she first met her. She pulls away from Atsuko. "Now, be careful obtaining information on Yuu. He has a pesky watch dog that rivals Mika's watchfulness of you. You will know him when you see him. You are not to engage him at all. He will kill you without a second thought. You are a threat to him and his plans for Yuu. Mika is as well, though I doubt he would kill Mika. Watch over Mika for me."

She feels the queen pat her on the cheek with a chuckle. "Though you are already doing such a great job of it already. Keep an eye out for Crowley. He shouldn't harm you, but I don't want to take chances. He's not to know of your mission. Only Mika is allowed since you two will be working together."

She stops talking for a moment looking thoughtful. She adds after a moment. "Be careful with Mika. I fear he's more breakable than he looks. He knows of the seraph project. It is still not to be discussed. It's a taboo subject. You do not need to know more than that. I will remind you again. Do not discuss it with Mika. Now, you have the rest of the night to yourself."

Krul gets a sly grin on her face. "Or as alone as you can be."

She flicks her hand dismissively. Atsuko watches her for a moment then bows. She turns and hurries out. She was to spy on Yuu? That didn't sit right with her. What did the queen want with Yuu? Surely it wasn't to turn him. She didn't want to imagine Mika's reaction should Yuu be turned.

That train of thought sends a shiver down her spine. She turns a corner and freezes. Ferid is leaning against the wall watching her with narrowed eyes. He feels as if he is radiating danger. He just casually looks her up and down thoughtfully.

"No doubt you got your mission from the queen. Tell me something, Atsuko, do you hold anything dear now? Mika, right?" Ferid says in a frosty voice. It makes goosebumps spring up all over her body. She tenses every muscle ready to run if she had to. "Ever think about how I got a hold of your family?"

Her anger spikes again as she glares at him. His frosty look melts away. He wraps him arms around himself as he rocks side to side. He makes a disgusting noise that almost has her dry heaving again. He sounded like he was moaning in pleasure. He;s in front of her in seconds. He was faster than she thought he was going to be. All her training felt useless at this moment. She recoils back, but he pulls her in hugging her tightly. He leans down whispering softly, "Do you trust the queen? How do you think I got a hold of your family? Wasn't they under her watch? Now what does she want? Does she want Yuu?"

She stiffens at that. Her mind races as she starts to feel doubt. She didn't know anything about the queen at all. She feels him press her face into his chest as he mutters. "Be careful you don't kill Yuu."

He lets her go and laughs as he turns and walks away. She can only stare after him shaking in response. Her mind was reeling. She didn't know anything about the queen, but she did know that Ferid was a cruel, sadistic bastard. He had tortured her and made her worst nightmares a reality. He was messing with her head. She just knew it.

She finds herself walking slowly through the hallways. She stops in front of the door to their room. She reaches out and opens it. She was going to talk to Mika about this. He knew these two better than anyone. His opinion was the only one she felt she could trust. She stops in the doorway. He was laying on his back. He has one arm locked around a pillow that is pulled to his side. The other is thrown carelessly out to the side. He's laying diagonal on the bed with a leg hanging off the edge. His other leg is stretched out across the bed. His head looks like it's about to roll off the looked like he had wanted to undress. He wasn't wearing a shirt. His pants were undone and one side was pulled halfway off his hip.

She steps into the room and closes the door quietly. His features had softened into a serene look. Everything that happened today melts away for that moment. She can only focus on Mika. She didn't dare move. She could barely breathe. She finally gets an urge to touch his face. He just didn't seem real to her anymore. She slips her shoes off noiselessly. She slowly moves over to the side of the bed not wanting to wake him. Her fingers brush some hair from his forehead. He twitches, and she freezes worried she had woken him up. He turns his face away. She lets out a soft sigh of relief.

A hand snatches her wrist jerking her forward, knocking her off balance. She lets out a yelp. Her face hits the bed as she sprawls awkwardly over the top of him. He wraps an arm around her stomach and rolls her. He moves around so that he is laying next her. She finds herself laying crosswise in the bed. His head is resting next to her neck. His fingers rest on her collar bone as the rest of his arm is running down between her breasts to her stomach. His other is resting under her head. He has one of his legs resting between both of hers while the other runs along one side of hers. She stares up at the ceiling feeling lost. How had it going from her looking at him to becoming his pillow? He mutters softly, "You took forever."

She has to close her eyes to keep from laughing. He was clearly not fully awake. She couldn't see his face, but the thought of him pouting at her fills her mind. She'd never seen him do it, and she didn't think he would ever truly pout, but the thought made was enough for her to almost laugh again. She didn't want to wake him, so she tries to to repress the laughter. It felt nice to feel happiness again. She slowly reaches over with her hand and starts to gently run her fingers through his blonde hair. He moves around as she does then holds still once he seems comfortable again. He had done so much for her. She closes her eyes. Despite the way she was laying, she still felt comfortable. Her mind runs over everything that happened today, but she decides to try and push it to the back of her mind.. She wanted to talk to Mika, but she couldn't find herself to wake him. Besides, she didn't want to dwell on the subject. She could feel sleep pulling at her. She wanted a dreamless sleep. The kind that Mika seemed to be having.

She'd talk to him tomorrow. Her fingers slowly stop running through his hair as she drifts off. She hears a soft sigh and tries to wake back up, but it's a losing battle.

"I'll make everything ok. I promise."


	29. Chapter 29

smileyface209: I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D Haha I know that he's blackmailing Krul, so her hands are tied. :p So thinking of that knowledge that was the best option I could come up with too. Haha I couldn't resist having Krul tease Atsuko about training. I agree that she's the type to take credit for the gifts. :D I believe that Mika likely knows how it is to go through such an experience alone, so he would be there for someone he loves. Haha to be honest I love writing her interactions with Lacus and Rene. They are always so interesting. Your right, one minute it's almost like they are friends, then they do something that screws it all up. :p I'll have to explain how Rene convinced Mika in his POV chapter. Haha cause Atsuko is at a loss as to why too! Haha the thought is entertaining to think about though. :D Thank you!

Count choas: I considered thinking of a way to keep them alive, but I didn't think that Ferid would really leave them alone. ): And he has no issue killing human children. ): He is trying to break Atsuko's will to bend her easier. I find Crowley to be such an interesting character as well! I hoping I get all their personalities correct! So, I hope you enjoy reading about them!

I got busy today, so I am updating this now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D A lot happens in this chapter. Thank you!

* * *

When she woke up, every muscle hurt from the awkward way she had slept. She found that she was alone, to her disappointment. She had wanted to talk to Mika. She wanders off to take a shower and get dressed. When she comes back, she finds that Mika had returned from whatever it was that he had been doing. He glances at her. He had a look of excitement in his eyes.

"We are going to mount an attack today." It feels like her heart is stopping. Mika's eyes soften as he walks over to her. He reaches out and runs his fingers through her hair, then he lays that hand on her cheek. "You don't have to fight. Just keep out of reach of the humans."

She closes her eyes and nods once. She then opens her eyes to see a thoughtful look on his face. She decides she should probably tell him about what happened with Krul before they left, but he starts talking once more. "Ferid will be there. I wouldn't put it past him to attack you and call it an accident. Stay away from him. There is three more nobles joining the fight. They are lower ranked than Ferid but still powerful. Be aware of where they are. I don't want you caught up in their crossfire."

He leans down, so he can brush his lips to hers and presses his forehead lightly against hers closing his eyes. She closes hers as well and just enjoys the moment. The thought of fighting the humans scared her. She didn't want them to be killed, but she didn't want to lose Mika either. She tries to force the thoughts from her head. She didn't want to lose the last thing she had left. She forces her mind to focus on what Krul had said. She didn't know how to start.

"Krul made it so that I'm no under Ferid anymore. She said for the time being I'd be placed under Crowley."

He pulls away from her. She opens her eyes slowly to see the thoughtful look slowly melt into a look of concern. Was Crowley that scary? She immediately jumps into explaining everything that happened. Mika's face gets colder and colder as she talks about how Ferid had lied. He looks away from her finally after she's done. She hesitates for a second before she continues to tell him about what Ferid had said after she had left. His blue eyes snap back to hers. They contain a frosty anger.

"Don't believe what Ferid says." She nods slowly and looks at the wall. Her chest was starting to ache. She still had doubts. How had Ferid got her family if he was supposed to be at the camp? She closes her eyes. She feels him wrap his arms around her. "I don't know how he would have gotten them. We shouldn't trust either one though. Krul is still cruel and merciless. Don't be fooled by her kindness. She's still a vampire. It would be best if we focus on the goal of saving Yuu. We won't be handing him over to the vampires either."

His hands find her hips where he rubs slow circles till her body relaxes. She leans into him and thinks over what he had said. Their moment is short lived as the door opens without warning, and Lacus' pokes his head in. He grins at the two of them and makes a sexual gesture. He then disappears out the door, but she can hear his laughter as her anger spikes. She feels Mika release her, and he's gone too. She stares at the door in pure irritation and lets out a sigh. Mika and Atsuko couldn't seem to catch a break when it came to the purple haired vampire. Mika was getting quicker to react negatively to Lacus. Lacus seemed to just enjoy the confrontation he found with Mika.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do and didn't want to stay in her room. She wanders the halls for a few minutes before she bumps into Rene, but he doesn't say anything as he grabs her upper arm. She stumbles to keep up with his much larger strides. She finally finds herself outside. To her horror, there is three nobles standing in front of her. She wiggles around trying to move behind Rene to hide. Her movement draws the attention of the nobles. In seconds, red eyes are bouncing up and down in front of her. The blue hair of the noble bobs along with her bouncing. Her outfit clearly accented her large breast size. The whole top part of was exposed making Atsuko blush hard. She'd never seen anything like it. It faintly reminded her of the maid outfits she had read about once before. The girl even had a hat looking thing in her hair. It was hard to tell with all the movements the girl was doing. Atsuko finds herself pressing into Rene's side, much to his irritation. He elbows her hard. She pitches forward and finds herself scooped up into what felt like a bone crushing hug. A squeal comes from the blue haired vampire.

Atsuko tries to struggle, but the vampire noble just squeezes her tighter. She feels the noble bury her face in Atsuko's shoulder. This had to be one of the most humiliating and terrifying moments of her life. She couldn't escape the noble at all. She couldn't even breath anymore. Her face was turning red, and it wasn't just from humiliation. She was positive that she looked like a fish with her mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out.

"Chess! You are crushing her!" Another female voice cuts through the air before Atsuko feels Chess finally sets her down. It was oddly gentle. Her head spins as she draws in deep breaths. She was starting to understand why Mika had warned her about these nobles. She feels a hand steadying her from behind. She turns her head feeling dread fill her stomach. The noble standing behind her is taller than both Atsuko and Chess. She holds an arrogantly elegant look about her. Her hair was blonde and had large curls that fell around her face. She was wearing the same hat as Chess. To Atsuko's horror, her dress reveals more of her chest than Chess's does. Where the rest of Chess' dress covers her body to a decent degree, though it was short, Horn's didn't cover anything. It seemed to flaunt her body. The skirt part of her outfit has a slit that reaches high up on her thigh. Atsuko doesn't get much more thought than that as the shorter girl behind her jumps onto her back knocking her forward. The blonde vampire steadies them both as Atsuko pitches forward.

Atsuko can't breath again since Chess' arms were around her throat, and she was squeezing again. Atsuko was beginning to wonder if she would survive with these nobles or if she was better off fighting off Ferid. She hears a whine in her ear as she reaches up grabbing the black sleeves of Chess' dress and tries to pry them away from her throat to get precious air. How can someone so tiny and short have so much strength?

She feels Chess being pried off her back. She leans forward using her knees to brace herself as she pants hard. She was going to die of suffocation she was sure of it. She didn't care what Krul had said about being stronger than humans. _No one_ could withstand that much! Chess lets out a whine again. Horn crosses her arms staring sternly at Chess. She had been the one to pry Chess off. Atsuko glances toward Rene only to find horror fill her chest. He had left her _alone_ with these nobles.

"Look, Horn! She's like a little doll! We can keep her right?" Chess says excitedly as she looks Atsuko up and down with a smile. Atsuko feels the urge to run.

"She is taller than you, so you don't really get to call her little. We are in charge of watching her, yes," Horn answers also observing Atsuko, though Atsuko felt that Horn's was more like she was trying to get a feel for how Atsuko looked under the cloak. Chess squeals happily and bounces back into Atsuko's personal space as she starts to circle her pulling at her clothes lightly. Atsuko tries to shy away, but Chess doesn't seem to notice as she simply follows Atsuko's movements. Atsuko was just happy she wasn't being crushed in another hug.

"Horn," Chess whines elongating the other noble's name. "She's wearing _boy_ clothing!"

"She's wearing city guard clothing," Horn clarifies, though a calculating look had entered her eyes that had Atsuko wishing that the ground would swallow her whole.

"She can't dress like that and be around us! It's embarrassing! It'll put a bad image on Lord Crowley!" Chess wraps her arms around Atsuko's arm pulling her off balance. "Oh! Let's dress her up like a pretty doll. Please, please! Oh, can we do her hair, too?"

Horror fills her chest, and she wants to shake Chess off her arm. She did not want to be dressed by these two. She didn't want to look like them at all, and she was positive she'd come out looking like one of them. Her clothes were fine and functional anyway. Her eyes meet the amused red ones of Horn as Horn leans down inspecting her face. Horn's hand raises up and grabs the ends of Atsuko's hair rubbing the strands between her thumb and index finger. Atsuko feels Chess press closer to her. This could not be happening.

A hand falls on the top of her head pushing it painfully down into her shoulders. She can hear laughter behind her. She opens her eyes to see both the female nobles were looking up behind her with looks of admiration. She swallows hard and turns to look up. The male vampire had kept his hand on the top of her head. He leans down with a smile on his face showing her a brief glimpse of his fangs. Like all vampires, he was handsome. His bangs were a deep red color almost matching his eyes. The rest of his hair was a brown color. She could see a braid falling over one shoulder. His outfit has the original look of the usual military outfits aside from the red cap covering his left shoulder and the glove-like material that covers his right arm. She felt so small next to him. He towered over all them, even Horn. In fact, she was sure he was taller than Mika too.

"You must be the little livestock girl turned vampire. Dear queen's pet servant, huh?" he asks as he leans down a little. "What a cute little person! I thought you'd be older, but you pull of that young look so well!"

She wanted Mika. She truly did. Crowley pulls his hand off her head giving her a thoughtful but playful look. "You are right though, Chess. There is so much more potential."

She feels Chess squeeze her arm even tighter as she grins up at Crowley. She lets out a happy squeal making Atsuko's head spin. She had to be dreaming. She feels Crowley's large hand in her back pushing her and Chess lightly like they are one person. His voice is overly cheerful as he pushes them along. "Let's go! Chess, give her a make over."

That's how Atsuko finds herself in what appeared to be where the nobles were staying. Horn had offered to help Chess dress up their new 'doll'. Atsuko had tried to escape several times but mysteriously Crowley had been there to herd her back into the dressing room, which turned out to have so many outfits that it was dizzying. She finally gave up and dressed in whatever Horn or Chess gave her. She couldn't refuse. Chess would simply dress her if Atsuko wouldn't do it herself. They argued like sisters over what outfit Atsuko should wear.

She didn't like any of the options. They were all revealing and humiliating. They finally settled on one. It wasn't as bad as it could have been. It had a long skirt that stopped mid-calf. Like Horn's, it had an opening up the front on the right side. It was tight around her hips and butt. The opening had ruffles that looked like lace. It was black in color while the rest of the skirt was white. The top was sleeveless and form fitting showing all the curves that Atsuko had. It revealed the top part of her breasts similar to Chess' dress. Across the breast hem was the same ruffle like lace that was on her skirt. Horn and Chess had started to argue again, but they settled on putting a black collar like choker around her neck that had a metal piece hanging from the center. It ironically reminded Atsuko of the collars the humans wear only it didn't have her information on the tag.

She had refused to take the bands around her wrists off, so they left them their. She was grateful for that. She didn't want to let them go even if they were gone. They had tried to stick her in boots that came up to her knees, but the heel was huge. They laughed at her as she tripped and stumbled around. They finally took pity on her and gave some boots that looked similar but had a flatter thicker heel. They were black in color as well. Horn had taken over fixing Atsuko's hair. The process was painful till Horn decided on one she liked. Atsuko's black hair was pulled back into a twist that had the ends fanning out over one side of her head. Chess drug her to a mirror to show her their work.

Atsuko had never felt so mortified. She hadn't ever had the chance to dress up in nice clothing. She'd always just accepted the clothes that had been given to her. Chess rushed out of the room to get Crowley. Atsuko didn't want anyone else to see her, especially not a male. She apparently didn't get a choice, since Crowley did show up seconds later. Horn drags Atsuko out into the middle of the room. Crowley gives her a kind smile, though it creeps her out. It felt like she was staring into Shinoa's face right before the human decided to tease someone. Crowley circles her eyeing her up and down. He finally laughs.

"You did great, Chess! We'll have to show her off to the queen before she leaves!" His large hand places itself in her back and nudges her forward before he steps around her and leads the way. She finds herself walking between Chess and Horn.

"So, what's your name?" Chess asks looking innocently up at Atsuko. Atsuko hesitates for a second before she answers.

"Atsuko."

"The queen changed you?" Horn asks next. Crowley looks over his shoulder thoughtfully. His eyes were shining with interest. Atsuko nods a little looking up at Crowley. He smiles at her and looks forward. The remain in silence as they walk. It's not long till she finds herself before Krul. The queen circles her poking and prodding at her sides and back.

"She looks amazing. You did a good job," she turns and smiles at the nobles behind her. "Maybe I'll let you keep her."

Atsuko feels her heart sink at that. Chess cheers. She hugs Atsuko from behind burying her face into Atsuko's back. Luckily, she didn't squeeze the life out of Atsuko this time. She can hear Crowley laughing and thanking the queen. Chess grabs Atsuko and spins her. Atsuko's heart stops as the door opens. Someone else was going to see her. Her heart starts to pound when she sees _who_ was going to be able to see her. Chess blinks at her flushed face and turns to look at the door. Horn glances back and then gives Atsuko a sly grin.

Atsuko's face was a deep shade of red as she stares at the stunned faces of Mika, Lacus and even Rene. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Chess releases Atsuko to watch the other vampires. Lacus recovers first, appears beside Atsuko and scoops her up.

"Ah, aren't you just sexy?! Who knew you looked so good under all that clothing. No wonder Mika wants to keep you all to himself!" He presses his face into her neck before she is violently ripped from Lacus' grip. She finds herself sitting on her butt staring up at Lacus, who has a pained look on his face. A hand was wrapped firmly around his throat. Chess has a look of anger on her face as she squeezes her hand tighter around Lacus' neck. Confusion fills Atsuko as she feels Horn help her to her feet.

"Don't touch our doll," Chess snarls, jealousy coloring her tone. Lacus makes a choked noise. Krul just watches in amusement before she finally orders Chess to drop the guard. Chess doesn't seem to want to, but she does as she's told. Lacus sinks to his knees rubbing his neck as he gasps. Atsuko's eyes drift to Chess. The small vampire now completely terrified Atsuko. Chess turns and grins up at Atsuko excitedly. Atsuko forces a smile and then looks up at Mika once more. He has a look of hunger in his eyes that startles her for a minute. His face and shoulders look tense. Rene gives Mika an amused look. He mutters something too soft for Atsuko to hear. Atsuko's eyes widen in a sudden realization to what the look in his eyes mean, and she turns away with a blush. Lacus finally stands though he shuffles away from the glare that Chess is giving him.

Maybe Chess wasn't so bad, as long as Atsuko gave into her demands. Krul lets out a chuckle and raises her hand to gesture for Mika and Rene to approach. Mika hadn't noticed till Rene shoves him hard. He finally focuses on Krul and approaches. Krul looks up at Crowley. "Now, Crowley, these two know the most about Atsuko. I'm sure they will be willing and likely able to answer any questions you may have. She shouldn't be difficult to manage. She is not to have contact with Ferid. Do with her as you please. I don't care. Try to keep her safe on the battlefield today. She is not a fully trained soldier, and I fear that, due to her heritage as a human, she won't actually fight."

Mika's body stiffens as he watches the queen with a frosty glare. Krul returns the glare with a mischievous smile. Crowley's red eyes move from the queen to Mika and finally settle on Atsuko. Atsuko tunes out the talk of the battle as her eyes meet with Mika's. His frosty glare melts away. It settles into an uncomfortable hungry look.

Crowley's large hand lands on the top of her head drawing her attention from Mika. Before she can turn to look at Crowley, he playfully whispers to her, "You can do that later when your alone with him. Make sure to focus on what's in front of you, not behind you."

Atsuko tenses as he pats her head. Oddly, she finds that she didn't mind the patting. In a twisted sick way, it almost felt like a big brother patting her. He turns to look at Chess. "That blonde boy is her toy. Make sure to let him near her if she wants."

"Yes, Lord Crowley!" Chess says happily turning to look at Mika. Atsuko felt like she was going to pass out from humiliation. "Ah! He's just as cute as Atsuko!"

In seconds, Chess is as in Mika's face as she can get. Surprise flickers across his face as he takes a step back. Unlike with Atsuko, she doesn't scoop him up in a breath stealing hug. Atsuko is silently grateful for that. Chess looks back at Atsuko playfully. Atsuko gets the feeling that she is going to dread that look that Chess was wearing. Krul had left at some point. Chess bounces on her feet slightly in front of Mika. "Can they stay with us? Please, please, please!"

Crowley laughs and just nods, even Horn smiles. It felt so overwhelming. Chess grabs the front of Mika's cloak and pulls him forward. She then proceeds to shove him hard into Atsuko. Her breath leaves her lungs as she feels herself falling backward before an arm wraps around her waist steadying her. Mika's worried blue eyes meet hers before he flicks his eyes downward. Atsuko was sure he was going to originally check her for injuries like he always did, but his eyes stop on the exposed part of her breasts. She whatches him swallow. She blushes as everything seems to fall away. She could focus on his face as he pulls her closer to his body. He finally draws his eyes up to meet hers. She was sure it was cause her chest was now pressed against his. She feels her body start to warm at the look he is giving her.

"Kiss," Chess demands. She is leaning up and into their faces as much as she can. It immediately reminds Atsuko that they are in a room with other people. She feels her face pale slightly. Her body was pressed so tightly against Mika's that she could feel every part of his body. She could feel his every breath and even his heart beating among other things. She feels his hand grip the material of her skirt balling it a little. It widened the opening just a little more. "I said, kiss!"

Mika glances over at the noble before he immediately looks back. He leans in to Atsuko's shock and presses his lips to hers. She doesn't respond due to her shock. She hears Chess cheer, and she feels embarrassment run through her body. Mika pulls his face back, but he leans in to whisper huskily in her ear, "You look amazing. I'd prefer if I was the only one to see you like this, but..."

His voice trails off as he turns his face slightly to brush his nose along the side of her face. She could hear him inhale slightly. She feels completely immobile. She hated her body right now. It was responding to Mika's tone.

"We have war to fight, you two," Crowley says playfully as he ruffles Mika's hair and rests a hand on the top of Atsuko's head. Mika glares up at Crowley, who leans down to look at Mika. That kind smile still on his face though his eyes held a hint of interest, "Your unusual, aren't you?"

Mika just stiffens. He pulls away gently, and she finds she immediately misses his touch. It doesn't take much prompting from Crowley before they are all walking to whatever destination that they were needed. Crowley is leading them with Horn and Chess following a few steps behind. Atsuko and Mika were behind them. Lacus and Rene brought up the rear, though they break off at some point. Atsuko wasn't sure when they had. She was distracted by the constant brushing of his knuckles against the bare flesh on her leg as they walked. She'd catch him giving her that same hungry look that had her heart racing.

It's not long till she hears screams and smells the blood in the air. She tenses up as she follows Crowley around the corner. He pauses looking thoughtful, then a look of disappointment spreads over his face. "Ah, it's nothing more than a small group."

He lets out a sigh and crosses his arms. "Have at them, but keep a few of the livestock alive. We can use some information."

Her heart sinks as she looks up at Crowley. She only gets a breath look at his face before he disappears. She could hear the cries from the soldiers getting louder. Chess and Horn disappear as well making Atsuko feel sick. She feels herself tugged closer to a body and looks up at Mika. He still has that same look, but it's mixed with concern.

"Don't fight. Just find a place to hide. You don't have to watch them die," he says his tone gentle. He leans down brushes his lips to hers. He spins her and pushes her gently toward some buildings. Worry feels her chest at the thought of leaving his side but when she turns around he's already gone. She shivers and does as he asks. She carefully makes her way toward the buildings avoiding as much attention as she can from the humans. She freezes halfway there though. Something had caught her eye. She turns to look hoping she wasn't right.

Yuu was fighting among the groups of humans, but he wasn't the one that had caught her attention. It was Yoichi. He was kneeling on the outskirts of the battle carefully shooting arrows. A hooded vampire was slowly stalking closer to him from behind. Panic floods her stomach as she watches. She didn't know the human very well, but she didn't want to watch him die. For a moment, she feels hypocritical since the vampires were killing the other humans, but she knew Yoichi. She had talked to him, and she knew he was important to Shinoa and Mitsuba. He was important to Yuu. She finds her body moving before she had fully decided. She feels desperation spread through her chest. Someone else she knew was going to be killed.

She couldn't stand the thought. She places herself between the hooded vampire and Yoichi. There is a ring of metal as his sword meets hers. She can see a stunned look on his face through the mask and takes advantage of it by shoving him backward. She turns her head to check on Yoichi, who had moved away from her and pointed an arrow at her. She quickly spins around, "Wait, Yoichi!"

He stares at her stunned then his face starts to light up in a blush as he takes in her attire. She feels humiliation rise up, but it's short lived when the hooded vampire snarls, "What do you think you are doing, traitor?"

She turns back around holding her sword up ready to block his attacks. He lunges forward, but he is stopped halfway to her. An unfamiliar sword is sticking out of his chest from over her shoulder. His mouth opens and closes it before he fades away to ash. She starts to shake afraid of what she'll find behind her. A large hand lands on her head. As she finally finds the courage to turn, the hand turns with her. Crowley is standing there. He winks at her and smiles. "Now, now, I was told to watch you. What makes you think I'd let you get hurt? I saw him raise his sword to you. I figured you needed help."

His hand pats her gently on the top of her head. He looks over his shoulder at Yoichi with a curious look. Disappointment starts to color his face. "You were protecting livestock?"

She takes a step back suddenly afraid of the noble in front of her. That draws his attention. He turns back. He gives her a fanged grin and reaches out patting the top of her head. "Now, now, I don't see a point in hurting you. I know, I'll let you play hero to this livestock."

With that, he turns and disappears back into the depth of fighting. She can see ash and blood floating around. She's too stunned to move. Crowley had actually killed another vampire to save her. He'd _seen_ her help a human, but he had simply let it slide. It shocked her, and she couldn't help but feel grateful. Maybe every vampire wasn't cruel and cold. Yoichi's green eyes appear in her line of sight, and she turns to look at him. He's gripping his bow tightly as he carefully stares at her face. His voice is stuttering so badly that she can't even make out what he was trying to say.

She hears someone call out, and she turns to see Yuu headed their way as fast as he could. She feels dazed still due to Crowley's kindness. Why was Yuu headed their way? She feels something hit her side hard and a loud explosion rocks the earth beneath her feet. To her horror, the ground cracks like ice when the building near them collapses. Her shoulder doesn't hit the ground. Instead, she feels herself starting to free fall. Someone was hugging her tightly. She hits first before something lands on her. She faintly hears something land not far away. There is a rumbling above her. Through the hole in the ground, she could see building material rushing down the hole. The weight on her moves off, and she's on her feet. She scrambles around desperately to find the sword Mika gave her. Her hand closes around the hilt, and she scrambles to her feet running forward in what appears to be an already halfway collapsed subway tunnel. No wonder the ground was so weak already. She hears the rumbling stop and turns to look back. It's dark in the tunnel, but there was small holes that gave her enough light to see that the large hole she had fallen through was now clogged with debris.

"Great," she snarls looking around. She couldn't smell much due to the amount of decay down in the tunnel, but she could hear footsteps echoing around the bare walls. Unfortunately, it sounded like it was coming from everywhere. She turns slowly looking for the source of the noise as she grips her sword tighter. She slowly backs toward a wall not wanting her back exposed to an enemy. Her heart stops when she sees that it's actually Yoichi, who appeared from behind some debris. He obviously can't see as well since his eyes flicked back and forth. Her body relaxes. She puts her sword in its' sheath as she starts toward the human. He stops and tenses drawing an arrow back on his bow pointing in her general direction, but his aim was a little far to one side. "It's me, Yoichi. Atsuko."

He blinks rapidly and drops the arrow to the ground, but he keeps it notched. There is a faint scraping, and Yuu walks right into Yoichi. She almost laughs at the sight. She could clearly see easier than they could. She lifts her head a little. She could faintly smell blood from one of them. She flinches as she steps forward saying softly, "are you guys hurt badly?"

Yuu's sword is up almost cutting Yoichi. She almost laughs once more as Yoichi lets out a cry of surprise and jumps almost tripping over debris. She reaches out to steady him, and he stiffens under her touch. She smiles a little then looks back and forth. Well, going back wasn't an option. They'd have to find a place to squeeze up out of the tunnel. She looks back seeing Yuu still tense and looking ready for a fight. She reaches out to push his sword down, but she freezes. She didn't know if the curse was activated. The thought of it hurting again made her flinch. She jerks back. Her foot catches something laying on the ground, and she falls backward landing painfully on what felt like rocks. She lets out a hiss of pain and suddenly there is a weight on her lower stomach. A hand braces themselves against her shoulder. She had closed her eyes during the fall; they snapped open now. Green fills her vision. She tenses up completely.

"Wait, Yuu! It's Atsuko. I was.. I..." his voice trails off. She didn't dare look away from Yuu's sword. Pain was flaring in her chest. The last time it had been pointed at her, it had almost killed Sora. Images rise in her mind. Images she had tried to forget. Her breathing hitches in her throat. She feels Yuu tense up above her. Neither of them move for a second before Yuu scrambles off her. She rolls to her side holding her chest and tries to curl up, but something catches the skirt stopping her. She closes her eyes and takes some deep breaths. She turns suddenly when a hand touches her shoulder and grabs the arm as tightly as she can. She can feel a growl building in her chest as she starts to dig her nails into the arm. She finds herself looking at a startled Yoichi. She doesn't let go at first. Instead, she stares at him in shock. She'd been so absorbed in her memories that she had lost track of reality. The minute that she feels his skin giving under her nails, she releases him disgusted with herself.

"Why are you here, Atsuko?" Yuu asks loudly making it echo off the walls. She flinches and reaches out and finds out what is holding onto her skirt. She tugs it free gently. She'd never had nice clothes before. They were filthy now, but she couldn't bring herself to willingly rip them, skimpy or not. She finds she can't even tell Yuu why she was there. Her chest starts to well up with anger toward him. If he wasn't so reckless, Sora wouldn't have been hurt.

She stops freeing herself and stares at the material. Why was she thinking that? Ferid was to blame not Yuu. He'd even came to apologize afterwards hadn't he? She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and picks the skirt off the sharp edge of a piece of metal. She stands up and tries to dust as much dirt as she can off her clothes. "You two can't see, can you? I'll lead you. We can't stay down her for long."

She turns and starts to walk, but she stops and looks back. Neither boy had moved. She lets out a sigh. Her anger still boiled, but she couldn't bring herself to leave them to wander in the dark. They eventually get a method down. She was walking out front. Yuu was directly behind her, to her displeasure. Yoichi brought up the rear. She would brush Yuu's arm to get him to turn. Otherwise, she couldn't bring herself to talk to them. Finally, they find a crack large enough to squeeze through comfortably. The sun blinds her making her blink rapidly till they readjust to light. She looks down to take in the damage. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Her outfit just had dirt on it. A hand touches her shoulder, and she looks back. She instantly feels her guard rise. Yuu was standing there. His eyes glance down her outfit, and his cheeks burn a bright red as he coughs awkwardly. He turns away still coughing. She frowns at him. Yoichi appears off to the side patting on Yuu's back. She turns and brushes at her outfit trying to clean it as much as she could. She felt horrible that she was angry at Yuu. She knew it was misdirected. It wasn't his fault. It was Ferid's and her own. If she had been stronger, she could have saved them.

"Are...are you alright?" Yoichi asks her kindly. She feels a lump form in her throat, and she nods stiffly. She found she just wanted to run from the two of them. Why had she saved Yoichi in the first place? She felt so lost and confused. Tears well up in her eyes as she starts to walk in the direction she thinks is the battle. She needed to get back to Mika, Crowley and the others. She hears the humans say something, but she chooses to ignore it. She hears someone walking next to her.

"Thank you for helping us," Yoichi says. He reaches out slowly and touches her shoulder. She flinches back looking at him. His kind expression falls into one of concern. "Your crying."

She glares at him. Yuu appears beside Yoichi watching her. Before she can stop herself, she turns to glare at Yuu. His eyes widen just a little before he tenses and glares back at her.

"It's all your fault that Sora was hurt," she snaps before she can even stop herself. "If you had stopped to think, he wouldn't have got hurt!"

A look of pain flashes through Yuu's eyes, before he steps forwardly threateningly. His voice is laced with anger as he snaps back, "Who brings children to a fight?! I knew you were like all the other vampires. What is that you want from Mika? Are you trying to convince him to stay with you...you _bloodsuckers_."

She takes a step back, but the insult fuels her anger. "You don't know what Mika has been going through to save you! You are so ungrateful and pathetic! He'd do anything to protect you! Would you do the same?!"

"You guys," Yoichi mutters. He was trying to step between them. Yuu puts a hand on his chest pushing him back lightly.

"Don't waste your breath on a bloodsucker, Yoichi."

Without thinking, her hand collides with his cheek hard. His head turns with the blow before he looks back at her with cold green eyes. Red is already coloring his cheek. She feels satisfaction rise in her chest at the sight. He glowers at her before saying in a low threatening voice, "Stay away from Mika."

"No, he's important to me. I won't leave his side." Yuu glares into her eyes reaching forward grabbing at where her cloak usually is. Instead of getting material, his gloved hand brushes just below her collar bone. Her eyes widen as she flinches back as he rips his hand away his face lighting up to match her slap mark. He presses his hand into his chest.

"I... That...I..."

"Don't touch me!" She turns away holding her chest as she squats down. She frantically wipes at the spot he touches. There is soft laughter before it becomes so loud. She turns her head to see Yoichi holding his stomach as he laughs. She can only stare at him baffled. It takes a few minutes to calm down. He wipes at his eyes as he says softly "You two are so funny!"

"How?" she asks softly still baffled. He just shakes his head.

"You act like the opposite person has cooties or something," he says as he chuckles again. "But you had no problem touching Mika."

"That's different!" Atsuko could feel humiliation replacing the anger. "He... I... It's just that..."

Yoichi blushes as he seems to get it. Yuu glares at her angrily before he snaps, "You are lying!"

Frustration starts to build as she turns to snap back at him, "I am not! I love Mika, and I don't have any issue with him touching me! I love touching him!"

Yuu stares at her with wide eyes. He looked like he was going to be sick. She stares at him feeling confused for a brief moment before she realizes exactly how she had said that. Her hand covers her mouth before she finds herself frantically shaking her head. "I didn't mean it like _that_! I mean, we have done that, but that's not the point."

Yoichi's face becomes a deep red as Yuu just stares at her. She turns away feeling absolutely mortified. She immediately starts to walk away. She couldn't be around them anymore. She had just made an utter fool of herself. She wasn't ashamed of being with Mika, but it was still embarrassing to openly admit it like that. Especially to someone that Mika valued so much. Could she possibly dig a deeper grave? It's silent as far as talking goes, but she can hear them following her at a distance. Finally, she hears someone walking faster to catch up to her. She glances to her side and finds Yuu. His face is a deep red as he stares at the ground. She looks ahead again.

"I'm sorry," he mutters to her. She looks at him once more and slows her pace. He matches it. She didn't know what to say to that. Should she apologize to him as well? It wasn't his fault, and she knew she shouldn't take her anger out on him like that. Yuu saves her from trying to talk. "I just worry about Mika. I thought he was dead for four years. I thought he died with the others. To see him again, I just... I felt overjoyed. I didn't like you. I didn't trust you either. Vampires killed my family. That noble that Mika fed his blood to. We..."

She watches him struggle to talk, but she doesn't say anything. She had slowed to a stop. He had too, but he wasn't looking at her. He just continues in a soft voice, "It's my fault that Mika is a vampire. I have to save him. I left him to die in that cold place among the bodies of our family members. I chose to save my own life over his. I felt like you were tricking him like that noble vampire, but you stood up to him. You said you were stopping him from doing something he'd regret. I don't want to lose my new family, but I don't want to lose him either."

Atsuko feels her heart sink as she listens to him. He looked ready to cry. She reaches out to put a hand on his shoulder and stops just before touching him. She pulls it back letting it fall to her side as she looks away. "He loves you, Yuu. He will do anything to protect you. He doesn't blame you for what happened. I don't know a lot about it other than Ferid had a hand in it."

She flinches at the thought of the noble. She hears Yuu say softly, "You said once before that your family was human. Was they...?"

She swallows hard and nods. She finds herself staring at the ground trying so hard not to think of their faces. "We were brought to the capital separately. I was alone at first, but we slowly gathered together."

She smiles faintly. Yoichi had joined them, but he was silent. She shakes her head slowly. "I wanted to help support them. I should have run, but Ferid, that noble you mentioned, approached me one night. I ended up being dragged down into his sick game. He wanted me to get Mika to drink my blood. It was my purpose, or he'd kill my family. Sora wanted to try to leave, though we didn't think anything was out here. He always did though. I should have told him no. I didn't though."

Tears well up. "Mika saved us, but the queen of vampires gave me a choice. I could become a vampire or stay human. I just wanted to protect them. I guess I thought being a vampire would make me magically stronger, but I can't... I failed them. Ferid kept approaching me. He made me meet you. He said that if I told the queen, I would be punished." She shakes her head. "He did. He got ahold of them from the capital. He lured me out. He had..."

She chokes up. She didn't want to continue. It was still too raw. She turns to step away. She hears Yuu say, "I heard once that in this screwed up world we live in now, everyone has lost someone close to them. You can't dwell on it. It wasn't your fault. I'm sure you did the best you could."

She stopped and looked back at him. His eyes were thoughtful. She wipes at her tears and turns her back to him once more. There is silence before Yuu asks quietly, "Is he ok?"

She nods slowly. "He... He's stubborn, but kind."

She felt so lame talking like that. She just didn't know how to describe him. There is a shuffle, and Yuu walks past her. She wipes at her tears as she follows him. She finally finds the words she wants to use.

"Yuu, I love Mika. I do. I just want him to be happy. He is all I have left. He has become someone that I depend on. I'm sorry that I took my anger out on you. I blamed you for hurting me and Sora. I wanted to blame you. It isn't fair to you though. I can't make it up to you. You mean so much to Mika. I don't hate you. In fact, I like you. You are entertaining and kind. At least, that's how I see you. Mika thinks you are too kind, but I don't think so. Your kind of kindness is so rare now that the world collapsed."

She shuts her mouth. She was rambling. He had glanced back at her. She didn't look at him. She didn't want to after her rambling. She almost bumps into him since he had stepped into her path and was now facing her. She finally looks at him. His eyes are soft. He reaches out putting a hand on her shoulder. "I buried your family for you. I didn't know their names, but I still marked them the best I could so the world would know."

The lump in her throat gets tighter. She suddenly feels so guilty at being so angry at him. Her vision becomes blurred with tears. He grips her shoulder tighter. She whispers, "Thank you, Yuu."

He doesn't say anything for a while, but he finally says, "Mika trusts you. He told me he loves you. He didn't want to be separated from you. I could see it when he chased after you. I begged him not to go, but he still did."

Her shoulders start to shake as she starts to cry. She holds her stomach tightly.

"He has always been kind like that. He's stupid with it, but I saw the way he looked at you. I wanted to tell myself that it was fake. I wanted to believe that you had tricked him somehow, but I can see that's not the case. You love him as much as he loves you. I didn't want to accept you. You gave into the vampires it looked like, but you did it for your family. You wanted to help them. You couldn't have foreseen that they would be hurt. It wasn't your fault."

He pulls his hand away from her shoulder as she hunches over for a few minutes till she can get herself back to reality. She can feel someone rubbing her back. She finds Yoichi smiling at her kindly. She weakly returns it.

"You look stupid in that get up though," Yuu says. He turns and starts to walk away. She feels her face burn as she stares at his back.

"Yuu! That was mean!" Yoichi reprimands. Yuu doesn't look back. She feels a slight smile on her face as she follows him, but she stops when she hears something to one side. She can hear Chess calling her name. She glances back at Yuu. He was looking over his shoulder at her. Chess' voice was faint, so she didn't know if he could hear it. She tries to offer him a smile.

"Thank you, Yuu. I know you don't like vampires, but can we at least be friends?"

He scoffs at her, and her heart feels heavy for a moment. He slowly nods. "You aren't as bad as I thought for a vampire. She smiles a little. He turns away again and starts to walk as she hears her name again.

"Yuu, watch out for the vampires. I don't know what they are planning, but you are special to them. Don't let yourself get caught by them. The queen wants you. Just be careful. I don't want you to be forced to be turned." She hears Horn call her name. She sounded closer. Atsuko panics for a moment. She didn't want to lead them to these two. She doesn't wait for Yuu to answer, instead she heads for the sound of Horn's voice.

She finds her easily. Horn immediately checks her over and tries to help her dust her harder to reach places. She immediately fixes Atsuko's hair since pieces had came out. She says, "I saw the building collapse. Those humans were with you. What happened? Did you kill them?"

Atsuko hesitates not wanting to lie to Horn, but she didn't want to sell out Yuu and Yoichi. She finally shakes her head. "I lost track of them. I'm sorry."

Horn watches her silently. It was almost like she knew that Atsuko was lying, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she finishes fussing over Atsuko's appearance. She turns and starts to walk away. Atsuko follows without a second thought. They find Chess first. She wraps Atsuko up in a hug crushing the life out of Atsuko. She then founds and comments on how they'll have to find a different outfit. That makes Atsuko flinch at the thought of being used as a human doll. Chess asks so many questions so fast that Atsuko's at a loss for words.

"Chess, she was out playing with some livestock. Don't bother her about it," Crowley says wrapping an arm around Atsuko's shoulder, but he doesn't pull her in. He just rests his arm there. He smiles down at her and nods his head to one side smiling. "I thought I'd have to go find you when that subway collapsed under you. Turns out you are like a puppy. Come on now. You must be starving. We saved you some. It's not against the law here."

Her stomach turns, and his smile becomes gentler. "That's ok. You don't have to if you aren't hungry. We have other uses for them too."

She tries not to flinch, but she fails. He chuckles lightly and removes his arm to pat her on the top of her head once more before he turns away. She didn't understand him. Aside from Mika, she had never seen a vampire who was kind. All three of them had been so nice. They didn't have to be. They just had to watch over her, but they were nice about it. Sure Chess crushed her, but the girl seemed so energetic and didn't seem to think things through completely.

Maybe she was wrong, but they didn't seem so bad. Crowley glances back and calls out, "If you want to see your special friend, I suggest you hurry. He didn't look too happy to be left behind to guard livestock."

Her eyes widen, and she rushes after him. He chuckles in response as he leads her back to trucks. She could smell the faint smell of human blood, but she didn't see any bodies. She figured they must have been in the trucks. Arms wrap around her from behind and a face buries itself into her neck. She knew who it was immediately. He pulls back slightly. She looks back, and she gives him a confused look. He was looking up past her. She turns and flushes slightly as Crowley stands there hands on his hips looking amused.

"She is dirty and reeks of filthy livestock, but she still has some charm, right? You sure thought so when you first appeared," He leans forward and says, "We have these guys. Don't worry about it. You'll just get in the way of how we do things. Why don't you two get lost? Try to make it back in a reasonable amount of time. I don't want to waste my time looking for you."

He chuckles turning away. "We have another battle tomorrow. Make sure you are rested for it. You are participating in this one, Atsuko. I want to see what level your skills are."

She tenses. Crowley smiles back. "You should be able to right? Don't worry I'll be there to help if you need it. This isn't negotiable. I need to know the extent I need to protect you."

He winks at them and moves away before either can say anything. Atsuko feels a tug on her waist where Mika had placed his hands. She turns to look at him. He mutters, "We have permission. Let's go home."

Despite the feeling of impending doom, she can't help but smile. Mika always had a calming effect on her. She wanted to tell him about Yuu and about what they had talked about. He immediately steps back looking her over before he slides his hand into hers and turns pulling her after him. She can't stop the chuckle. She glances back to see Crowley looking at them while Horn and Chess moved around looking like they were preparing something. He waves his hand, though his face held a look of interest that unnerved her slightly.

It was like he knew something he shouldn't.


	30. Chapter 30

Guest: Thank you for the review! I'll look for a way to make something like that happen :D

96Jessika96: Thanks for reviewing! :D Yeah their deaths were sad ): I dont' think Ferid will ever have another hobby. XD Atsuko's too expressive with the emotions that he loves to see :P I'm glad you liked the lemon :D I tried to make it fit their personalities! Haha Crowley is such and interesting character! I love writing his personality. I like writing Horn and Chess too! I think they add so much light into the story now :D It was fun to have them dress her up! Haha she's like their own living breathing little doll!

Count chaos: :D I'm glad you like how I portray Crowley, Horn, and Chess. They are so much fun to write since they are like the brighter side since Atsuko really has only been tormented by vampires. :D So it was refreshing to make some that accept her! Haha, the dress up scene was my favorite part to write! In the manga/anime, Crowley seemed like he was nice to both Chess and Horn. In fact, he seemed to actually care for them. :D I wanted to express that in the story. :D Haha Lacus loves a challenge, and he now has to dodge around Chess to get her. XD Extra challenge, so I agree. Mika might have his hands full when it comes to dealing with Lacus now! :D Haha that's an interesting idea about Crowley XD I'll keep that in mind, because you are right! Atsuko seems to attract unwanted attention without even trying! XD

Thank you all for reading! :D I didn't update much this weekend, because I was busy with the weekend. :p I hoe you all had a great weekend! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

The feeling of dread sits heavy in her stomach as she wakes up. She fights the feeling as she stares at the wall across from herself. Today Crowley was going to check her fighting skills against the humans. Would she have to kill? She flinches at the thought. She moves to sit up, but she feels Mika's arm wind around her stomach and pull her down and closer. He makes a soft noise like he's saying the word 'no', but she isn't quite sure. His leg presses in between hers and wraps loosely around one of hers. She feels his nose brush the skin of her neck. Mika's breath is now soft puffs against her neck.

Her body relaxes slowly as she stares at the wall. She tries to think of anything else other than fighting the humans. She isn't sure how long she lays there staring at the wall till she finally feels Mika move. He pulls himself away from her body slowly. She rolls onto her back to watch him get up and get ready. Her stomach feels heavy as she watches him. She sits up and hugs her knees through the blankets tightly. She rests her chin on top of her knees and stares down at the blankets at the end of her bed. Finally, she musters up the courage to ask, "is it hard for you to, you know, kill h...?"

It feels like her throat tightens up, and she finds she's unable to finish her sentence. She closes her eyes tightly. She hears the movement stop. It's silent for a few seconds before she hears the movement of him getting dressed again. "No."

She feels sick at that statement. She didn't know what to say to such a simple word. She knew he hated them. She knew he killed humans, but she hadn't allowed herself to truly think about it. She hadn't wanted to. She just pushed it all aside. Maybe it was the thought that she couldn't escape actually hurting humans this time, but she found her head full of questions about how many humans Mika has killed. She feels the bed shift behind her. His fingers press lightly on the bottom part of her spine, and he drags them up slowly till they reach the bottom of her neck. He drags them back down. "I have no problem killing them. I do it for reasons of my own. I do it to protect you, and I do it to save Yuu from them. I will do the same to vampires if they pose a threat to either of you."

She feels his lips brush her shoulder, before he puts a head on her shoulder. He leans his head against hers gently and lets out a soft sigh. She relaxes back into him, letting go of her legs. Her eyes open to look up at the ceiling. Did that justify killing humans? She couldn't see Mika killing innocents like Ferid. She could feel her body starting to shake with fear. "I'm scared, Mika."

He's silent for a moment before the hand that was stroking her spine is now tracing slowly up and down her side. "I know. I'll be there for you. If you can't do it, I want you to say something or make some gesture, then I want you to close your eyes. I'll take care of the rest, even if that noble doesn't accept it."

She turns her head a little to look at the blonde hair filling her vision. She was still shaking and scared, but she felt better that Mika would be there. She'd be safe and wouldn't have to kill if she didn't need to. She repeats that over and over in her mind willing herself to believe it. He doesn't move other than the gentle stroking, and he stays silent. She finally shifts enough to get his attention. She pulls away from his embrace, and she gets up dressing in her city guard uniform and grabs her sword. Once she is prepared, they walk side by side down the hallway. It doesn't take them long before they find Horn, Chess, and Crowley. To her mortification, Chess drags her off to help her get presentable. It is the same type of dress as the day before. Horn does her hair in a similar fashion as well. They explain that it was cause they didn't have time to find anything to fit her better. Her face is burning as she returns to Mika and Crowley. Mika watches her every move with his hungry expression. Crowley just laughs and pats the top of her head before he turns and leads them away. It feels like pieces of lead are attached to her feet as she follows. She dreaded every possibility that could go wrong, and she dreaded everything that would go in her favor.

Was Ferid right? Was she nothing more than a killer? The thought made her cringe. She bumps into the back of Crowley. She steps back immediately apologizing. He just chuckles and leans down so he's close to her height. His voice is soft as he says, "Just you and me. I don't want distractions."

His red eyes move from Atsuko to Mika, who stiffens at Crowley's words. He looked ready to argue when Crowley lifts a hand and grins at Mika. His voice is playful as he says, "Ah! You see, she can't grow if you are going to smother her. I need to know how far she can stand on her own before she needs help."

His arm wraps around her shoulder, but he doesn't try to pull in. Instead, he uses it to prompt her to move. It's almost as if she is weightless. She felt like this was a dream, but she knew it wasn't. She could only hope that she could make it quick and painless. That thought made her feel so sick she thought that she might be throw up. She barely hears Crowley playfully say, "Keep the little guy entertained, girls."

Chess cheers excitedly. Atsuko looks back to see a look of irritation mixed with surprise in his eyes as he side steps a hug from Chess. She looked irritated by the action and turns to face Mika. Worry makes Atsuko's heart race. Would he be alright? Would the two of them fight? She turns the corner and is unable to see what happens next. Crowley pulls his arm from her shoulder. He instead just leads the way around a couple more corners before he stops before a group of three soldiers dressed in black. They didn't have weapons like Yuu's group. They looked like regular swords. She looks up at Crowley as he looks the humans over with a bored expression.

"They don't have cursed weapons, so their cuts won't kill you," he says thoughtfully before he turns a smile on her, though his eyes show that he's curious. "I want you to fight them. Do your best. I won't let them kill you."

His hand collides painfully with her back and makes her stumble forward. She looks up to see that the humans had gotten over their initial shock. All three had their swords out and were tensed for the fight they could see coming. She swallows hard and draws her own sword. Her hands are shaking as the first one charges at her. She moves out of instinct to block his attack. She's so used to Mika moving much faster than that, so it was almost like slow motion. She hears another to one side and immediately releases the first human's sword, and she twists her body away. The sudden loss of her resistance had caused him to lose his balance and pitch forward. They both miss her body completely, but the second one's sword came down on top of the first human's arms and wrists. She flinches as the screaming starts when the weight of sword and wielder causes the metal to slice easily through the flesh. She turns away as it reaches the bone, but she was sure that it had sliced through the bone as well. It was a sickening thought. She turns raising her sword once more stopping a downward hack at her body by the third human.

Her heart starts to race with adrenaline as the screams continue to get louder and more frantic. That man would need medical attention and soon. She was positive that he would go into shock and bleed to death in minutes if he didn't get the help. Didn't these people care? The second one was back and was trying to stab her through her back. She can hear him moving around. His breathing was ragged and pained. She drags her sword away from the third human immediately. She quickly moves to the side to avoid a thrust. It misses the third human by inches, but the second one doesn't even seem to notice as he spins and returns the assault. The second human frantically begins to make slashes at her. His sword makes sloppy arcs through the air. She can see pain and tears in his eyes, and it makes guilt raise up in her chest. She had forced him to cut someone up important to him. She hadn't intended too, but it had happened. It made her almost lose her focus while dodging the sloppy strikes. It reminded her of what Ferid had done to her. The man's screams were getting weaker and weaker as time went by. The weaker they got, the more frantic the second human slashed at her. The third weaved in and out trying to take advantage of the flailing distraction of the second human while not being hit by the sword.

She starts to feel overwhelmed when the sounds of the human stop completely. A sound of pain leaves the second humans throat as he throws his sword aside and lunges for the now completely still man. The third one is immediately in front of her, so she doesn't have time to dwell on how this makes her feel like she's following Ferid's footsteps. His strikes are calculated as he hacks away at her. She avoids some painful blows, but she can't bring herself to actually harm him. Not after she had just inadvertently made one of them kill another one. The man noticed her weakness and pressed on her harder with his attacks. He was trying to aim for vitals such as her throat, heart, and face to name a few, though he had to of known it wouldn't affect her.

She didn't feel exhaustion, but she did feel the frustration starting to build. She glances over to Crowley. He notices and gives her a kind smile. She turns back to the human to see him slashing at her exposed side. She raises her sword to block the attack, but she feels someone's hand close around hers. The sword raises a little higher. A simple flicking movement disarms the human, then her world spins rapidly. She finds herself face to face with Crowley. He was between her and the human now. His hand was still wrapped around her hand loosely. He reaches out to the stunned human and pushes him. The man flails and trips landing on his back roughly. Crowley turns his attention back to Atsuko and leans down with a playful smile.

"Don't tell me you see them as something of value? Can you really not kill livestock?" He lets out a laugh. It's not cruel like she was expecting. It was one of pure amusement. He focuses on her again and grins. "How cute! They don't have opinions. Livestock never does. You haven't had to kill, have you? That blonde kid back there steps in. I bet if he were here, they'd all be dead by now. What an interesting pair the two of you make! One that has no problems killing and another who can't kill! How do the two of you function?"

He pulls away from her and turns just enough to have stolen her sword from her loose stunned grip. He plunges it through the third human's chest. It slides through bone with easy that makes her sick. She had never seen someone do such a thing before. The human stares in shock at the sword. Crowley pulls it out watching the human collapse. Atsuko is immediately at the human's side, but she can't even see his chest moving. Crowley leans over blinking curiously as she tenses up.

"When was the last time you drank?" He moves from her sight and there is a third thump, and her sword bounces off the ground next to her. She doesn't reach down for it thought. She tears her eyes off the bleeding body in front of her to look up at Crowley. He squats beside her and chuckles. "You need to drink sometimes, Atsuko. Come on, they don't mind anymore. They won't even feel it."

Her tongue feels think and dry. Her throat feels like it's on fire as she refuses to look at him. "How can you say such a thing? They had feelings and loved ones. They have families, lovers and children! Yet, you treat them so horribly. How can you even think that way?!"

His smile never leaves his face. His large hand rests on the top of her head. He leans in closer to her face than he had before. Maybe it was because he was actually right around her height now. His kind smile made her not feel as trapped and invaded. "They are dead, Atsuko. It won't hurt to drink from them. You don't have to if you don't want to though. I don't plan to force you to drink blood. As for the livestock question, think about this. They feed us. How is our relationship with humans any different than their previous relationship with animals like cattle? Is it nothing more than point of view? We protect them from dangers, and they give us blood in return."

She didn't want to see any reason in his statement, but she was still surprised by the amount of insight he displayed in that statement. She turns her head to look back at the human. His eyes were now lifeless. The smell of his blood was thick beneath her nose, but the smell turned her stomach.

He watches her as she struggles. He eventually pulls his hand from the top of her head, reaches over and grabs her upper arm. He drags her to her feet. He scoops up her sword cleans it and returns it to the sheath at her hip. "You are decent at fighting, but I understand now. You feel bad for livestock. You won't kill them, but you can fight enough to keep yourself alive."

His hand lands on her head once more drawing her reddish brown eyes from the dead body at her feet to his red one. He gives her a kind smile as he winks. "Don't worry. You aren't completely useless. You can protect whoever you want from whatever you want."

He pulls his hand away and turns to walk away. She stares at his back stunned. The smell of human blood was now choking her. She hadn't had human blood since that first night after her family died. She had only drank it because Rene had force fed her the blood. The rest of the time Mika had supplied his own to her whether she was hungry or not. She was praying she could just live on his blood and never have to drink human blood again. She turns away from the humans as Crowley turns a corner and runs after him. It doesn't take her long to catch up, though she walks behind him. "You saw me protect a human. I know you did, but why did you kill that vampire? Why did you not say anything?"

He glances down at her and then chuckles. "I was asked by the queen to keep you out of danger. I plan to try. I killed him simply because it looked like to me that he was aiming to take your life."

He hadn't mentioned the human, but she could see mischief floating around his red eyes as he focuses on his path. She says softly, "You aren't going to punish me?"

He laughs once again and reaches out without looking and pats her head. "For what? Protecting some useless livestock? Are you wanting to be punished? I didn't peg you as a masochist."

She blushes hard at the thought which causes him to laugh harder. He removes his hand and continues talking. "There is no need to punish you. I could care less who you want to throw yourself between as long as you don't get killed. The queen likely already knows of your behavior, and, if you feel bad for them, that is something that is your burden not mine. I don't understand your reasoning, and that fact alone makes it an intriguing thought. I want to know what drives you to behave that way."

The rest of the walk back to the others is made in silence. She found that she actually enjoyed Crowley. He was so unique and not pushy. He actually treated her kindly. She could see a dark sense of humor lurking beneath the surface, but she found it was a nice contrast to Ferid's sadistic nature. In a weird way, he was someone that she found she could look up to.

Ironically, the others didn't seem to be talking to each other. Crowley orders them to move, and she finds herself rushing to keep up with Crowley, Horn, and Chess. Apparently, they were running behind schedule since Crowley had made an unexpected stop. She never realized just how fast these nobles were till she found herself running after them desperately trying to keep up. She had noticed Mika watching her out of the corner of his eye. She gives him an uneasy smile, then they find the battlefield. It's littered with people locked in combat among the dead and ash. She feels Mika's hand in her own. There is a brief squeeze, and she finds herself pulled by him down into the middle of the fighting. It all goes by in a blur. She could smell the blood. It was so thick it almost felt like she could taste it in the air. She tried her hardest not to kill any of the humans. She had managed so far to escape killing them, but it was because Mika was at her side. Every time she faltered, he would step in and kill them.

She found the scene so dizzying at the time that she didn't know exactly what was happening. It goes by so fast. She didn't think that she had actually killed anyone at all, but she wasn't sure. Mika had been by her side the entire time. They return with Crowley and the others back to base upon becoming victorious. The minute they step into the hallway, a hooded vampire comes forward passing out messages to everyone. Atsuko's was simply a stay where you are for now letter, but Mika's was Krul calling him to her. She didn't want him to go, but she couldn't keep him from leaving.

She sees him off a short time later. Her heart felt heavy as she watches him leave. The first few days were the roughest. She didn't want to do anything, and she found that she wasn't bothered at all. Chess showed up within in the first week, and she dragged Atsuko out. She didn't want to at first, but she found that she welcomed the distraction that came from not having Mika around her all the time. Chess was erratic, but she was entertaining. She got Atsuko laughing so hard that she couldn't breath. Horn would join them to keep them out of trouble. Horn had no problems reprimanding Chess and Astuko for any unlady-like behavior. Crowley would offer her human blood from time to time, but he never forced her to drink it. In fact, he never forced her to do anything. She found that he was oddly playful. He'd occasionally join in a prank that Chess and Atsuko were pulling. She found that he did have a dark sense of human when it came to humans, but he was kind enough to dismiss her before he did anything truly cruel. His insight worried Atsuko at times. She felt like she couldn't hide anything from him, but she still found that she was beginning to think that vampires weren't all horrible. The three of them were actually becoming some of her favorite people to be around.

She had just gotten back from a prank against Horn with Chess. They had scattered the second Horn spotted them. It was one of the lucky times that Horn had focused on Chess instead of her, so she had managed to escape. She was walking past the male locker room just outside their showers when a hand seizes her upper arm. She's pulled into an empty locker room and pressed hard against the cold metal. She flinches and looks up. Her eyes meet playful red ones and purple hair.

"Hey, kitten. Nice to see you finally alone with out either of your guard dogs," Lacus mutters at her. He leans down and seems to smell her hair. She jerks her head away. He frowns and steps away from her. She moves off the lockers and casts a glare in his direction. He doesn't react at all. She doesn't plan to wait till he says something. She turns and starts for the door.

She thinks she's free for a brief moment since she was so close to the door. His hand suddenly collides hard with her butt making her yelp loudly as she jumps straight up. She should have expected something like that from him. Why hadn't that thought crossed her mind? She used to not carry her sword, but she had started to since Mika had left. Out of instinct, she twist swinging her sword at him. He laughs ducking beneath it, and he lunges forward scooping her up. She hits his shoulder hard. Her breath rushes from her lungs, and, in her surprise, her hand slips from the hilt of her sword. She tries to catch it, but her finger brush it as it falls out of reach. She lets out a cry and starts to thrash as Lacus grabs her butt in a tight grip. He doesn't let got at all though. He just quickly moves out of the room. She finds herself outside the building and in an isolated area. She lets out a cry struggling as much as she can. He'd caused her to drop the sword that Mika had given her. She felt so defenseless without it.

It doesn't seem to matter to him. He pulls her from the field and into an isolated area. She feels him set her down. She goes to shove past him, but his hand lands on her chest. He shoves her backward and into the wall of a nearby building. He leaves his hand there. She tries to shove his hand away, but it doesn't move. Instead, he leans forward. His free hand reaches up grabbing the twist in her hair. In seconds, she is not against the wall anymore. Her head is jerked painfully back at an awkward angle. She wasn't pressed against his body, but she was close to him. His furious red eyes fill her vision as she attempts to struggle. He jerks on her hair painfully.

"Stop struggling," he snaps at her. She growls in response, but she doesn't move. Her neck was starting to ache. She knew that she could attack him physically, but he had a good grip on her hair. She didn't want him jerking it anymore than necessary. It might just be better to listen to what he had to say. "I just want to talk."

"I don't trust you," she snaps back. His eyes flash with pure irritation. She can feel his hand shaking in her hair as he pulls just enough for her eyes to squeeze closed in pain. Her neck was at such an awkward angle.

"Why are you always being such a bitch to me? What do you even see in that kid? There is so much more you could experience. He's only brought you pain, hasn't he?" She forces an eye open as she glares up at him. He leans closer and says in a low voice. "Do you think that he will care after he gets whatever he wants? You are so stupid. You can't see that someone cares right in front of you. You were hurting after your family's death, but it wasn't Mika who got you anything but a weapon. One he intends for you to use on humans, right? I know you can't kill barely can get yourself to drink human blood."

Her heart sinks as she tries to pull away. He lets her, even his hand falls from her hair. She steps back pressing her back to the wall as she listens to him. "You got me those... weir...those gifts?"

She flinches as she shakes her head and steels her nerves. What did it matter if he got her those gifts. Mika had given her a means to protect herself. Lacus didn't have a point. It wasn't just the sword Mika had given her. He'd given her love. He'd made her feel better physically and emotionally. He had given her his blood more than she had ever thought possible. She realizes with a jolt that she had been drinking from Mika quite a bit. Her throat starts to burn. She was starving without him here. The thought of human blood still made her cringe. She says in as stern of a voice as she can before he can talk, "Lacus, now is not the time to be discussing this. Besides, I have Mik-"

His fist collides with the wall next to her startling her into silence. Her heart skips a beat as she freezes. She could only stare straight at him. He has a look of anger on his face as he practically growls at her. It was terrifying. She didn't understand what was going on in his head. He'd always been aggressive, but she didn't ever remember seeing the look of anger mixed with a desperate look. He leans in close and snaps, "Don't mention him. He isn't here now, is he? He's a _child_ , Atsuko, and he's so damn _spoiled_. What the hell is appealing about that? Can't you look past his pretty boy looks? Or is it the power he gets from the queen? I didn't peg you as the type to care about that."

She just stares at him which seems to frustrate him more. His hand seizes her chin. Her eyes widen when he slams her head back into the wall of the building. His lips are on hers before she can react. The kiss he gives her isn't anything like the ones Mika gives her. It was rough and full of emotion. His hand squeezes her jaw so tight that she gasps in pain. His tongue is in her mouth in seconds. She doesn't even think of what she'll do, instead she reacts.

She bites down. His tongue was closer to one of her fangs than the other, but her mouth still fills with the taste of his blood. It's not delicious like Mika's blood or human blood. It has a plainer taste mixed with what reminded her of cinnamon. She doesn't have an escape route, but the bite seems to work. He jerks back in surprise. His face melts from a look of excitement to a look of pure irritation. She didn't want to ingest his blood. She turns and spits it out. He growls softly, but it fades away into nothing. She turns to look up at him. He's now watching her with a cold look. She tenses as he leans in thinking he was going to kiss her again, but he doesn't. He just stares at her with his nose inches from hers.

"What do you see in him? He isn't fully focused on you, is he? He has another agenda," he says in a cold voice. Her heart feels like it's not beating anymore. It just sinks lower and lower the more he talks. "I could focus on you. I could make you happy."

His nose brushes along her cheek as he waits for her answer. Dread fills her chest. She didn't meant to, but she blurts out, "Are you confessing that you like me?"

He doesn't say anything at all. He just pulls back to glare at her coldly and then leans into her face. He clearly looked like he was going to kiss her. She immediately turns her head away and shoves on his chest. He doesn't budge instead he presses his lips just below her ear. She flinches at the feeling and tries to push him off, but he grabs her wrist pressing them down between them. Her face lights up as she realizes just low he has her hands. He mutters softly, "I could be a much better lover. I bet I know more tricks. Give me a chance to prove it. He isn't even here."

She feels as if the whole world had tilted. This vampire had done nothing but torment her. How had this happened? She flinches as his fangs brush her neck, and she starts to wiggle. Maybe the signs had always been there, but she hadn't seen them. He kisses her jaw, but he stops and tenses up. Atsuko didn't care this time though. She just wanted to be free of his touch. Lacus pulls away from her. His chest is pressed to her. She feels suffocated against his body and the wall. She hears a scraping sound. She tries to move, but Lacus wouldn't let her.

His lips continue to kiss up and down her neck ignoring the scraping noise. He stops when someone clears their throat. He growls against her skin, and she successfully pushes him a couple steps away from herself. His hand lands on one of her hips. She shoves the hand away, but it comes back. She continues to push the offending hand away as she looks at who had managed to help her get away from Lacus to a degree. It was a hooded female vampire. She could see a faint smile on her face that made Atsuko sick. She was clearly misreading the situation.

"The queen has requested your presence, Atsuko. Please return as soon as you are able to," the vampire says in a soft voice that is barely audible. She's gone in seconds. Atsuko glances at Lacus and lunges away. His arm wraps around her waist pulling her back into him. He ignores her kicking and screaming. He instead just leans down to whisper in her ear.

"I _will_ finish this later, kitten. You will become mine. You'll see how much better I am than that child." He lets her go. She turns to slap him, but he's gone. She feels disgusting as she sneaks into the locker room to retrieve her sword. She finds the hooded female vampire.

"I'll see you soon!" A body hits her back. She gasps in Chess' grip and wiggles trying to out of her grip. Before she knows it, she's free only to have Horn give her a hug as well. While Horn is hugging her, Crowley pats the top of her head. He scoops her up from behind the minute Horn releases her and also gives her a hug to her surprise. Her heart warms despite the dangerously jealous look on Chess' face. Crowley sets her down and nudges her away.

She smiles back at them. Horn and Chess wave at her casually. Crowley doesn't wave, but he does give her a nod. She follows the hooded vampire silently after that. Her thoughts are full of how much she wants to see Mika, curiosity at the fact that she was summoned, and thoughts of Crowley, Horn and Chess.

She hadn't realized it while she was with them, but she was starting care for them. Maybe vampires weren't as bad as she thought they was. It takes her what feels like forever, but she finds herself walking slightly familiar streets of the capital. She can hear children playing as she walks toward the castle. This place brought back such memories that she found it hard to breath. She wanted to veer off and return home, but she knew there wasn't anything there but pain now. She forces herself forward. Time drags painfully slow as she approaches the castle. It's made even longer by her trying not to think of Lacus' behavior. She would dread seeing him again.

Then everything happens so fast, she's suddenly standing alone before Krul, who is giving her a bored look. Atsuko shifts back and forth lightly trying to keep herself from looking around. Krul just continues to watch making her uncomfortable. Finally, Krul speaks, "I have noticed that under Crowley's care you have been flourishing."

She simply nods and stares at the floor. She hears a sigh and then Krul says, "I have also retrieved a report that you are refusing human blood. How are you maintaining control of your thirst?"

Her cheeks flush as she closes her eyes. She swallows softly and says as clearly as she can. "Mika is help to slack my thirst."

Krul stands and walks down the stairs. She stops right before Atsuko. She reaches out grabbing Atsuko's chin lifting her face to look at Krul's softened red eyes. "He's allowing you to drink straight from him. Has that ruined it for you to drink from bags?"

Her voice is light and teasing as Atsuko blushes even darker. "No!"

That just serves to make Krul laugh more. She lets go of Atsuko's chin and says, "I don't believe you. Well, I still want you to know that you have permission to drink human blood directly from a human if that makes it easier for you."

Atsuko stiffens at the thought and stares at the queen. The queen flicks a hand dismissively before she places a hand on one hip and gives Atsuko a serious look. "You've ingested more of Mika's blood than anyone else. You know the taste the best. I want you to do me a favor. I want you to test Yuu's blood and see if they are similar. It might help us determine more about Mika's experiments and how close they are to the surface. Directly from Yuu would be best."

Atsuko turns wide shocked eyes on Krul, who seems to not have noticed. She was now looking over her nails. Atsuko opens her mouth to deny doing such a request, but Krul says, "you can't refuse this one."

Pain rips through her body making every muscle feel too weak to support her. She ends up on her hands and knees. It feels like someone is slicing layer by layer of her skin off. Her insides felt like they were on fire. Her lungs wouldn't take in air, so she uselessly opened and closed her mouth. Krul crouches down with a look of apology. "I don't want to do this to you, but I need to you understand that you can't fight me on this. I need you to try Yuu's blood."

The pain is gone in seconds, and she pants hard as she stares at the floor. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. Krul's cold fingers brush her throat and lifts her head. Their eyes meet. Atsuko's is still full of pain, but Krul's has determination and curiosity.

"I give you permission to drink directly from a human no matter where you are. You are going to return to Crowley's side. I will send Mika with you. I want you to slack your thirst as you need, because Yuu isn't to be killed. I want you to drink from Mika as often as you need to."

Atsuko feels sick and confused. Krul's small hands cradle her face as she gives her a serious look. "You can't escape this. It's just an add on to your mission. You are to find Yuu and taste his blood as well. I want to know how similar they are. Alright? Just one taste. He scratches his cheek or hand, I want you to taste it. There is a reason, I promise you. You'll find out in due time."

She lifts one hand to run her fingertips over the top of Atsuko's head. "All will be made clear here soon. If you see Ferid, I want you to run the opposite way. He'll try to turn you against me. He's playing a dangerous game. Don't get caught up in it."

She pulls away and straightens up with a playful smile. "Now, go back. Use Crowley's protection to find Yuu. I plan to have someone check on you every so often to see if drinking solely from Mika has negative effects."

Atsuko feels anger well as she nods and turns to leave. She didn't want to us Crowley at all. They had done so much for her. The thoughts swim through her head as she wanders aimlessly. She feels a hand grab her wrist and turns to slap them. Mika catches her hand and stares at her curiously. She feels her throat tighten. She had missed him so much. She throws herself into his chest, but he must have been expecting it since he catches her and holds her tight. She can feel his face in her hair and relaxes. She grips his clothes tightly. He smelled so good that she could barely think. She needed to talk to him, but it could all wait for now. She just wanted to enjoy her reunion with him before they were cast back out into the cold world. She pulls away an looks up at him with a smile. His eyes weren't cold. They shined with his excitement. His fingers brush her forehead, and she feels herself melt. The world could be put on pause for now. He was the only thing that mattered. She pulls him in close too, leaning up to kiss the front of his throat. She wants nothing more than to sink her fangs into him, but she doesn't. He stiffens at the feeling of her kiss, but he instantly relaxes.

"I missed you," he says.

"I missed you too." His hands find her hips, and she grins. She'd talk to him when she got a chance. They'd have lots of time on the way back to Crowley. She'd figure something out to get out of hurting Yuu. Mika would help her figure it out.

She would never drink from Yuu.


	31. Chapter 31

The walk back to Crowley was silent and nerve wracking, even after the night they had shared. She wasn't sure how to start the conversation that she wanted to have. Finally, she says, "Mika, what did Krul want to talk to you about?"

He glances at her. His hand brushes her hand then slowly he takes it to hold her hand. He remains silent for a few minutes before he says, "She just explained the experiments done on me as a child. I was told they are still experimenting on Yuu. She told me what the vampires believed they are doing to him."

His hand grips hers tighter. A look of frustration and anger spreads on his face. She rubs her thumb across the back of his hand. He finally his head to look down at her. She watches his face soften as he looks at her. "I also have permission to go wherever you are. She said to stick as close to you as possible."

She can't help but chuckle for a moment, "Like you needed permission before."

He chuckles softly, and the sound makes her heart flutter. She didn't get to hear him laugh often. It starts to race as he gets a serious look. "The way those nobles dress you drives me insane."

"Well..." She felt at a loss of what to say. Should she offer to change her outfit? One more look into his face tells her that it's a good type of insane. She just looks ahead blushing hard. She hears him chuckle huskily in her ear.

"It is just great that you are mine." He lapses into silence as she fights to catch her breath and make the blush recede. Once she is able to gather her thoughts, she decides it's time to actually talk to him about what Krul had asked her to do.

"Krul called me here. She asked me to do something more than just to help you get Yuu. She wants me to..." She hesitates. She looks up at his eyes to see that he is looking at her with a serious expression. She turns away to look at the ground. "She wants me to try his blood and compare it to yours. She says she's giving me special permission to drink from humans directly if needed, but she wants me to drink from you as often as I can."

He doesn't say anything. He just turns and keeps walking. She doesn't say anything either. It's silent for a while before he asks softly, "Do you plan to do it? Drink from Yuu?"

She flinches away pulling her hand from his as she looks at him in horror. "What? No! I can... I mean not even human blood... It's just...Yours..."

She stops talking. She was at a complete loss on what she was trying to say to him. She could only stare at him while he watches her with a guarded expression. She looks down and away from Mika not quite sure what she was going to say to him after that. She just mutters softly. "I only like yours. Yours has such a unique taste and... I can't describe it. I have had human, Krul's and Lacus' blood, so I know yours is different."

"How did you have Lacus' blood?" Mika asks. She could hear a hint of anger in his tone. She looks up in surprise. That had totally slipped her mind after she had talked to Krul. She flinches and hears him growl her name softly.

"Well, it was after I was heading back to our room after a day with Chess, and he drug me into the men's locker room. Luckily, there was just me and him." She flinches and mutters, "Well, unfortunately is a better word I guess. He started his normal teasing. He slapped me on the butt, and I retaliated by trying to cut him. I wasn't able to, and he drug me outside to, well, an isolated area behind the building."

"You are stalling, Atsuko," Mika says sternly as he takes a step toward her. She flinches at his tone. He was getting more and more irritated as time dragged past, but she was sure it wasn't at her. The mention of Lacus always seemed to irritate him. She could see jealousy starting to bubble just below the surface.

"He confessed..." She stops and swallows. She decides to do it as fast as possible. "He confessed to liking me, but I think that's a load of bullshit. He's only doing it cause you and I are together, but it won't work. It's a stupid game to him. I can almost guarantee it. He said something about wanting to be a lover and that you are a child. You would never compare to him. He then kissed me. He made it hurt, and, when I gasped, he stuck his tongue in my mouth. I didn't think I just bit down."

His whole body tenses as he stares at her. She looks away feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, Mika. I just... I didn't..."

She finally chances a look at him. His fists are clenched tightly, and his whole body is shaking hard. She can only stare at him. She wasn't sure that she had ever seen him so angry before. His cold blue eyes focus on her. She flinches back a little surprised to see how cold his eyes were. "I..."

"I am going to _kill_ him," Mika practically snarls. He turns abruptly and quickly disappears. She takes a second to figure out exactly what he had meant. He sounded so serious. She immediately races after him. She didn't want him to get hurt, though she had no doubts that Mika could easily take Lacus.

It was the fact that it would be under Crowley's care, and she didn't want Mika punished. She tries to call out to Mika, but he doesn't answer at all. She can barely see him. He was so set on his self induced mission that he didn't even slow down. He makes it to the building before she does. He disappears from sight, and her heart feels like it's lept into her throat. She races to the door throwing it open. The hallway is eerily silent as she steps in. She couldn't hear anything at all, and it made her hair along her skin stand on end. She walks slowly through the hallway listening for anything out of the ordinary.

"When did you get back?" The words echo off the walls. She had been so focused on finding Lacus and Mika that she hadn't noticed him coming. Rene just stares at her with a look that makes her feel stupid.

"Mika is here," she answers desperately hoping that he'd magically understand. Sadly, he just seems to stare at her.

"So? It's not uncommon for him to be here when you are. Why do you have such a stupid look on your face?"

She glares at him and finally snaps, "Shut up, Rene. It's not like normal. Mika is going to kill Lacus!"

"How is that any different than any other time. They get along fine with everything but you."

She flinches at his harsh words and shakes her head. He just didn't understand the full gravity of the situation. She desperately says, "No, you don't understand. Mika is going to _kill_ Lacus! Lacus kissed me and I told Mika about it. Mika's really pissed. I don't want Crowley to have to punish Mika."

"You are rambling, dumbass. Lacus is out patrolling for humans. He's not even here, so Mika won't be able to find till after he cools down."

There is someone pressing against her back. She turns to look up at Mika, who had a look of pure irritation. "Where did he start patrolling? Which path is he taking?"

Rene raises an eyebrow at Mika, who's tone was rough and cold. It sounded positively murderous. For a moment, Atsuko is sure that Rene will protect his friend and partner, but it seems she's wrong. He simply says, "he started an hour ago west of the door. He is going to work his way in a north western direction."

"Rene!" Atsuko shouts ignoring how her voice echos. The feeling of Mika's body pressing against hers is gone. "You dick!"

He just laughs as she turns and races after Mika. What the hell is wrong with these vampires? Does their comrade's lives mean so little to them? She can barely keep Mika in view as they race along looking for signs of Lacus. Mika abruptly changes directions, and she tries, but she ends up sliding and falling painfully on her side. She lets out a cry of pain as she leaps up and races after him. She could barely hear noises ahead of herself, and she was sure that it was Mika.

She isn't sure how long she chases Mika around, but she eventually gives up and flops onto a piece of debris. She pants hard trying to catch her breath. It had been so long since she had felt a burning in her lungs that it unnerved her. She was starting to think vampires didn't feel exhaustion. At least not from running. Her every muscle aches in her body. She could just imagine Mika strangling Lacus. It was a funny thought. She relaxes back and stretches out. She loved the feeling of fresh air against her skin. She doesn't notice it, but she gives into exhaustion. She starts to doze off. She was worried about Mika, but she had lost track of him.

She feels a hand on her shoulder shaking her gently. "Wake up."

She shoves the hand away grumbling. There is a soft chuckle, and she doesn't want to get up. She just wanted to sleep more. "Come on. You need to get up and go on your assignment."

Her eyes open a little, and she can see Horn crouched down to her eye level. She blinks tiredly and sits up feeling panic set in. She hadn't meant to fall asleep! She looks around looking for signs of Mika. To her surprise, she finds him standing there. He was looking off to the side with a cold look. He didn't appear to be hurt though. Horn smiles and stands up. "You two are going to go out and investigate a report we got. There is supposedly a group of humans. They aren't very close, but we don't want them to be snooping out. Besides, someone started some trouble."

Atsuko's on her feet in seconds. She can hear Horn chuckling as Atsuko runs her hands along his body looking for injuries. He just makes a soft noise of irritation as Horn chuckles again. "He knows the location. Lord Crowley says it's better for him to cool his head than to continue on with his behavior."

Atsuko stops with her hands over his stomach and looks back at Horn. She had a slight look of irritation as she said that, but Atsuko found she was a little afraid to ask. She just nods as Horn turns to leave. She starts to walk away before glancing back. "He is cute when he's mad. Maybe you can get some rough angry sex."

"Horn!" She feels her face heat up. What was with everyone here?! Horn laughs as she leaves.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't, Atsuko." Atsuko groans. She was rethinking her friendship with the vampire noble now. It wasn't worth the humiliation. She always thought of Horn as being the more mature one, but that felt like it was such a low blow.

Mika starts to walk without saying a word. She could see his body shaking still. It made her want to reach out and reassure him, but she wasn't sure if that would help his mood or put him in a worse one. So, she just walks along silently. She can hear noises up ahead. She moves quickly to get ahead of Mika as his hand falls to his sword. She didn't want him to hurt humans in anger. She finds herself at the end of a camp with a group of people she was actually surprised to see. How did they keep running into each other? It didn't feel like a coincidence anymore. In fact, after the discussion with Krul, it made her believe it was anything but an accident that she had ran into Yuu's group once more.

"Atsuko?" Yoichi had been the first to see her. He smiles widely as he moves over to her. He hugs her tightly, to her surprise. She's too stunned to react, but he doesn't seem to mind. Mika appears behind her, and Yoichi releases her smiling shyly at Mika. Mika glowers at him making the poor human retreat back to his group. Yuu appears before the two of them, but he's focused on Mika. Atsuko just moves into camp and flops down beside Kimizuki. He gives her a bewildered look and scoots away from her. She could smell that they were cooking food, and it made her mouth water. She missed the taste of food, but she didn't think she could actually eat any. She hadn't tried. She hears someone sitting next to her. Shinoa has a smile that signals that something bad was about to be said.

"You are comfortable with us now?" Atsuko shrugs ignoring the fact that Kimizuki had made a noise of irritation. Shinoa leans in and says, "Mika doesn't look happy. Did you two fight?"

Mitsuba was shifting closer to the other two girls. Atsuko sighs and shakes her head. She pulls her knees up and stares at the fire flickering in front of her. She didn't want to even think or talk about it. Shinoa seems to understand, and she falls silent. Finally, Yuu and Mika rejoin the group. Atsuko's eyes drift to Yuu. She stares at him for a bit, but she doesn't say anything at all. They were lead here. She was positive of that. Someone was pushing and pulling them all apart. She wasn't sure why it was, or who it was. She finally turns to look at Shinoa. "How is Sora?"

She had forgotten to ask last time. Mika had said that he was doing ok despite being stabbed by Yuu's blade. She had nightmares at night that Sora had died, but she hadn't let herself believe it. Shinoa shifts a little making a frown appear on Atsuko's face. It made dread fill her chest. It's Kimizuki who says, "He's fine."

She glances at him. He didn't seem to like her much, so he didn't talk a lot. Still, she felt grateful to him for his answer. Instead, Shinoa leans over and says loudly, "So I saw you staring at Yuu. Any reason for that?"

She sounded genuinely curious. Atsuko turns to look at Shinoa, then her eyes drifted back to Yuu, who was focused on Mika. Mika was also staring intently at Yuu. Shinoa tilts her head just a little. She says, "are you imagining a three way?"

Kimizuki flinches visibly. Atsuko flinches away from the human looking at her with a look of shock. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Shinoa just chuckles and says, "well, it's obvious that you and Mika aren't. Cherry boy won't even look at women like that. He just gets nervous and seems so awkward. Poor boy. I wonder if he'll find it easier where he knows and trusts Mika."

Atsuko scoots away from the girl blushing hard. That just seems to fuel her. She feels Kimizuki's stiff form behind her. Shinoa's eyes light up. "Oh, so you are into pink hair?"

Atsuko's on her feet in an instant as is Kimizuki. They flinch away from each other. Atsuko moves to sit by Yoichi as Mitsuba and Shinoa laugh. Kimizuki moves as far from Atsuko and Shino as he can get. Yuu has a look of horror on his face, and Mika just glowers at Shinoa once more, but he doesn't move.

It's silent for a while before Shinoa suddenly breaks it again. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Looking for you, I suppose," Atsuko answer without a second thought. She looks up at him. "We were told to investigate some human activity."

Mika's eyes land on her, and she shifts slightly and looks down. It's silent again as the humans get to their dinner. She just watches the fire. Krul's words bubble to the front of her mind. Had Krul arranged it so they'd run into Yuu? The thought made her nervous. How far did Krul's reach extend? Did she have something more planned for Yuu and Mika? She found that she was starting to doubt Krul's words. There had to be something else other than tasting Yuu's blood, but she couldn't figure it out.

"Atsuko, you are staring at Yuu. It's kind of creepy," Yoichi says softly. It actually startles her to find that she is staring at Yuu. She swallows hard and blushes looking away from him. "Is there something going on?"

"The queen of Japan wants Atsuko to try Yuu's blood," Mika says softly. It surprises Atsuko since she was sure he didn't seem to be really willing to talk to Yuu's human friends. She feels her face flush as an explosion of talking starts. Kimizuki was yelling about how they weren't any different from any other vampire. They just wanted blood. Shinoa was saying that she couldn't agree with giving a unit member to a vampire to have their blood drank. Mitsuba was yelling loudly that Atsuko would have to get to Yuu over her dead body. Yuu was at a loss for words. Yoichi was the only one who didn't say anything. He just had a horrified look on his face as he looks at Atsuko looking like he was praying it wasn't actually true.

Finally, the noise slowly falls silent as the group stares at her with mistrust. She didn't want to say anything, but she finally manages a soft, "it's true. She wants me to compare it Mika's blood."

"You've drank from Mika?!" Yuu asks rather loudly making Atsuko flinch. He doesn't wait, he just turns to Mika. "You let her drink from you?! I didn't think vampires drank from each other! I didn't think they could!"

A small amused smile spreads over Mika's face for a moment before he says softly. "We have blood, don't we?"

Yuu blushes a little at that and glowers at Mika before he says, "Why?!"

"I love her, silly. She gets hungry and has a hard time being willing to drink human blood. I offer mine as an alternative. Besides, it feels good."

"What?!" Yuu blushes harder as he stares at Mika with wide eyes. "You think it feels good? How the hell does it feel good?!"

Mika chuckles softly. "I can't explain it to you, Yuu. It's something she and I share."

"You drink from her?!" Yuu interrupts. Atsuko bites her lip to keep from laughing at the look on Yuu's face. He turns a glare on her, but he looks back at Mika. She can hear Yoichi trying to stifle his giggling from her side. "Why?!"

"Simple. We can do it to get at least some food, and it feels good," Mika answers calmly. Yuu looks at Atsuko and then back to Mika.

"Do you guys... really? I mean she said you did, but I don't believe her. Is that why you drink each other's blood?" Yuu's face was so red at that point that Atsuko was wondering if all of his blood was in his face.

Mika just watches Yuu silently for a moment a look of pure amusement on his face before he says, "It isn't your business what Atsuko and I do, but yes. It enhances the feeling right before we even get to touching. Yes, Atsuko and I sleep together. Regularly to be honest."

Despite the embarrassment, the look on Yuu's face was priceless. His mouth was hanging open, and he looked like he didn't know what to say. His eyes shift from Mika to Atsuko and back. Mika's teasing streak had come out to tease Yuu. Atsuko couldn't blame Mika though. Yuu was reacting so much that it was impossible not to react.

"You can't have...have..."

"I'm older than you are, Yuu!" Mika says casually, though he still looks amused. Yuu looked like he was ready to die.

"By five months!" Yuu argues desperately. It just makes the situation even funnier. She ends up laughing at his horrified face. It seemed like he wouldn't truly believe it until Mika had been the one to tell him. Yuu leaps up and points at her. "Shut up, Atsuko! I don't want to hear anything from you! This is your fault!"

That makes everyone laugh even Kimizuki. Yuu tries to talk, but he's tripping over his words. The laughter gets louder as Mika says, "Yes, Yuu, she seduced me. I had no say in the matter."

"I knew it!"

Mika chuckles as everyone almost falls over laughing. Yuu had missed the sarcasm in Mika's voice completely. The smile on Mika's face rivals Shinoa's as he leans back supporting himself on one arm. He says just loud enough for almost everyone to hear. "Yuu, you are so naive. I came onto her. I usually always do. She doesn't argue, don't get me wrong, but I always am the cause."

Yuu's head snaps around to look at the rest of them as the laughter increases in volume. Atsuko feels like she can't breath. Yoichi was in the same boat despite the blush on his face. Or maybe he just couldn't breath as well due to the laughing. She can hear Yuu trying to argue, but Mika casually says, "it's ok, Yuu. Everyone develops at their own rate. You'll catch up. It's ok to be a little naive. You'll understand all this when you are older."

Finally, everyone starts to settle down. Kimizuki asks seriously with a deep blush on his face, "So if it's such a personal thing between you two, how do you feel about her drinking from someone else?"

It's silent as Mika's blue eyes fixate on the fire. Yuu's face softens as he reaches out and puts a hand on Mika's shoulder. Mika finally looks up straight at Atsuko. She stares back at him. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking through the guarded look on his face. Yuu glances from Mika to Atusko. She doesn't even look at him. She just watches Mika feeling like her heart was going to stop. She didn't want to drink from Yuu at all. She found that she only liked Mika's blood. Finally, he turns to look at Yuu, "I don't want her to drink from you. The thought of her..."

He reaches up grabbing his chest. He closes his eyes. Everyone remains silent as they watch him. Atsuko moves to crawl toward him. She stops and sits back on her knees. She reaches out and places a hand on his thigh just above his knee. His eyes open to focus on her. There is silence once gain. She can feel the muscles under her hand flex as he tenses. He seems to steady himself.

"But, I think we should do as the queen suggests. They are playing at something, and we need to know what it is before we make our next move. We can't play into their hands again," Mika says sternly. He looks up at Yuu. "We have lost so much. All we have is each other now. Our families are gone."

Yuu flinches slightly and looks down. A sad look settles on his face as he thinks it over. Atsuko had moved closer to Mika's other side. Yuu looks up finally. "How much?"

Atsuko clears her throat feeling a lump there. She was nervous and disgusted at the thought of drinking from Yuu. "Not much. She said just a enough to get a taste."

"I don't like this, stupid Yuu!" Mitsuba says lunging to her feet. She glares at Atsuko and Mika, eyes full of mistrust. Atsuko tries to steadily hold her gaze, but she feels Mika move to stand. His face held a dangerous look. Mitsuba instantly focuses on Mika. She looked ready for a fight. "It's just strange that now you need blood from him. He's a dumb kid, nothing special!"

Yuu gives her an offended look, but Mika moves suddenly to stand before the girl. She looks so short compared to him as he towers over her. His look is absolutely cold as he reaches out wrapping his hand around her throat. Atsuko lunges forward before he can squeeze her air way. "Mika!"

He pushes away Atsuko gently as she tries to squeeze between them. "Don't!"

"Mika!" Yuu calls desperately and as he reaches Mika's side. Everyone is up and surrounding the two of them. Yuu grabs onto Mika's arm as Atsuko pushes herself between the two of them. Mika releases her her with a soft growl.

He says coldly, "I don't want to hear anything from someone who is so worthless and greedy that they will stoop to using those they claim are friends."

Atsuko leans down to check on Mitsuba, but she just glares up at Mika. Yuu looks between the two with a look of pain on his face. Atsuko finds that her heart sinks at the sight. She stands up and reaches over grabbing Yuu's wrist and looks at Mika. "Come on."

She turns and starts to drag Yuu away. Kimizuki moves into her path. She opens her mouth to say something, but Yuu says softly. "Kimizuki, I'll be ok. They won't hurt me."

Kimizuki looks unsure of what to do since Yuu sounded so out of it. Mika was standing directly behind Yuu glaring coldly at Kimizuki. Yuu's voice comes out softer than she's ever heard him, "Please."

She glances back at him then turns to Kimizuki. "I promise he won't be hurt. If he is, I will take full responsibility."

Kimizuki stares at her with an unsure look, but he finally steps aside. Atsuko tugs on Yuu lightly, and he starts to walk. It's not long till they are out of ear shot, and Atsuko stops before releasing Yuu's wrist and turns to face him.

"They are right, Yuu. It's not a good idea," she says softly. Mika moves to stand next to them both. He remains silent as he watches. Atsuko turns her focus to Mika.

Mika turns cold blue eyes to look at her. His hand reaches up to touch her cheek tracing down to her jaw. She tilts her head up a little to watch him. Behind the cold look, she could see several different emotions swirling around. Anger, pain, and other negative ones. She grits her teeth as he says, "It's easier to play by their rules. I realize that. I don't want to lose anything else. If we do this, we are one step closer to the truth. One step closer to figuring out a sound plan where everything will work out in our favor."

Atsuko turns her gaze away and lets out a sigh. "I'm not putting any part of that dirty boy in my mouth."

"Hey!" Yuu snaps at her as he glares at her. "I am very clean!"

She just scoffs at him. She feels something heavy lean on her. She stiffens to support it. Out of the corner of her, she sees Mika's head lean and press against the side of hers. She could feel how bad he was shaking. His heart was racing. Her eyes soften, and she reaches up putting a hand to the back of his head. She hears him letting out a shuddering breath as his arms wrap around her pulling her closer. She lets out a soft breath and focuses on Mika. "Alright, Mika. I'll make sure to do it quick."

He just buries his face even deeper into her hair. She flinches at how awkward it will be to try and get blood from Yuu if Mika is clinging to her like a child. She says softly, "Mika, it'll be ok. You are here to keep him safe."

"I trust you."

She smiles at that comment and says softly. "You can turn away if you need to. I'll just make a small cut on his hand or something."

She feels Mika shake his head. Yuu approaches and reaches out putting a hand on Mika's back. Mika stiffens for a second and then relaxes. He just leans on Atsuko making her feel as if she is about to tip over. He wasn't going to release her. She awkwardly tries to draw her sword. Mika is absolutely no help as he just remains immobile. Yuu finally tugs off a glove and reaches down. He hesitates. She finally feels Mika move just enough to watch Yuu. Yuu hesitates then runs his finger up the blade. He lifts it with a flinch.

Atsuko can't help the dead pan look from taking over her face at the sight. His blood pools at the tip of his finger. She rolls her eyes. It was just embarrassing to lick his _finger_. He gives her a completely innocent confused look. She tenses grits her teeth and swallows hard. She reaches out and grabs his wrist. He grimaces, but she ignores it. With a deep breath, she closes her eyes and mentally prepares herself. How did it always end up like this? Her tongue touches the skin. She moves it up a little tasting blood. She immediately jerks back.

It tasted so different than normal human blood. It was different than Mika's taste. It was almost tangy instead of sweet like normal human's blood. Like Mika's blood was. Still, it made her thirst spike. She wanted more, but it was an uncomfortable feeling. She feels a burning where her tongue had touched the blood, and she rips away from Mika. Her tongue felt like it was on fire. She closes her eyes in pain at the feeling. It dies away immediately. Her eyes open to see a shocked expression on both their faces. She suddenly feels her face flush. She couldn't stand here anymore. It was just too embarrassing and awkward. She spins on her heel to flee. She feels a hand grab her wrist halting her. She turns to face startled green eyes. He immediately lets her go. Mika is beside Yuu in an instant. He checks the wound. Atsuko turns to watch Mika feeling dizzy.

Something was wrong. She felt betrayed and tricked. They were plotting something. It could mean the end of everything. It made her throat constrict. She could smell Yuu tempting blood, but the thought of the unusual burning was enough to sour the smell though. There was something different between Yuu and Mika other than the fact that they were different people, and she loved Mika.

A hand brushes hair from her face. She refocuses looking up at Mika. He doesn't say anything he just leans down and kisses her. She doesn't respond at first. She is too stunned, then her mind kicks into overdrive. She presses herself hard against him as she returns the kiss. It was soothing that ache in her mouth. He steps back at her aggressive kissing. She hears a soft noise and thumping. She pulls away to look at the person. She sees the back of Yuu retreating back to his group.

Mika lets out a soft breath and asks, "So?"

She turns to look at him. "It's... it's not like a normal humans. It has a strange taste, and it burned though."

She licks her bottom lip flinching at the thought. She finally looks up at him. She can't help the playful smile wanting a smile back on his face. "It's not my favorite."

She reaches up to trace a finger down the side of his neck. He smiles down at her and leans forward. "Oh, Atsuko."

She just shuffles closer. Something was wrong with this situation, and she wasn't going to let it pass. She was going to figure it out no matter what it took. She just closes her eyes and leans into Mika. He kisses the top of her head. It's silent for a few minutes before he stiffly says, "Let's go. We found out what we needed to."

"You are going to leave him?" She asks gently.

He doesn't say or move for a second. He then nods slowly. "I have to think of the future. It might play into their hands to take him."

His eyes close. She tilts her head a little and nods slowly. "You think of a way to get him out that doesn't involve killing his friends. I'll figure out what they are after. I'll figure out what they want."

His eyes open instantly, and he frowns at her. "Don't do anything dangerous."

She chuckles and mutters, "I won't, I promise."

Despite herself, she feels laughter bubbling up. She fights it back and says playfully, "the worst I have to deal with is beating off Lacus."

His whole body stiffens. He growls at the sound of her laughter and says in a low threatening voice, "I still am going to kill him."

She doesn't bother to hide her laughter then. It didn't help the whole in her chest. Who could she trust? Mika was one. She figured perhaps she could trust Yuu. Three others float to the front of her mind. They may be vampires, but she felt she could trust Chess, Horn, and Crowley. She would focus on trying to get information out of Krul. She flinches briefly. Should she talk to Ferid? He couldn't be trusted, but she felt like he might know something they didn't.

Mika pulls her close when she flinches and mutters softly, "what do you need me to do?"

She felt like a coward, but she finally asks him quietly, "Talk to Ferid please. See what he knows. We might be able to gather enough information between the two of them to figure something out."

Her chest felt heavy as she turns away from Mika and lets out a soft breath. "I'll do everything I can to protect Yuu from them as well."

She feels him hug her tightly from behind. He whispers softly. "Thank you, Atsuko."


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you for reading! :D And I appreciate all the favorites/follows! I think I forgot to mention that before. :D I was thinking about putting his chapter as Mika's POV, but I decided to upload this chapter first (: I hope you guys enjoy it! :D

* * *

She finds herself moving between the vampires and Yuu's group. Mika would go sometimes when they were sure that it would be Yuu. She generally would only meet one of the group members at a predetermined location to share what information she could. It was usually Yuu or Yoichi that went to meet her. On occasion, she'd meet with Shinoa or Mitsuba. Kimizuki had only shown up a few times. She passes along information about what they had found out concerning the blood that Krul had asked her to drink from Yuu. Krul hadn't asked her to do anything after she had reported the burning sensation, but she felt like it was only a matter of time. She was sure Crowley knew something was going on, but he simply let it pass. She wasn't sure why, but she appreciated it. She found out more and more about being a vampire from Chess and Horn.

It hadn't been that long, but she found that she was starting to care about Yuu's group. She felt closest to Yoichi than any of the others. Lacus had attempted to follow her one time, but he found himself faced with a very angry Mika. She had returned to find Crowley grinning at her excitedly. He gently flicked her forehead and told her to go collect her toy. She had laughed at the look Mika was giving her when she unlocked the door. She didn't see much of Lacus after that unless she was actually alone. He still would torment her or try moves, but he was more likely to move along the second that Mika appeared. Chess had recounted the fight in detail. The two of them had indeed tried to kill each other. Chess said that Lacus had put up a good fight, but she thought Mika was the one who would have won if he hadn't been torturing Lacus.

Chess also had developed a nasty habit of invading their room without actually knocking. It didn't matter who had asked her not to barge in. She still would. She also would run as fast as she could and leap on top of Mika and Atsuko. Chess would immediately wrap Atsuko in a hug and snuggle down between them. Her aim was to shove Mika completely out of bed. She managed to a couple times, which lead to her leaning over and poking his stomach asking questions so rapidly the stopped making any sense. He would always growl at her and leave to get ready for the day. Atsuko felt bad for him, but it was still entertaining for her.

She was just returning from talking with Yuu. She was exhausted and ready to go to bed. Chess had woken her and Mika up earlier than usual. Two sets of arms wrap around her waist lifting her from the ground. She lets out a soft gasp and reaches down to push on the arms trying to escape. She hadn't seen Lacus for a few days, so she should have expected this, but she was so tired and hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings. She regretted the action as she thrashes harder.

"Let me go, Lacus!"

"How's your little human toys doing today?" She freezes. That wasn't Lacus' teasing voice. Her heart starts to race as she goes limp. A chin rests on the top of her head. Where had she gone wrong? She thought that she'd been careful. Mika had helped her cover her tracks. How had Crowley managed to notice that she was meeting humans? She was positive that he knew she was sneaking out, but not who she was actually seeing. He chuckles vibrating her back and head a little. "Are you afraid?"

She swallows and nods a little. She had come to love Crowley like he was a big brother, but it didn't change the fact that he was a lot stronger than he let on. She can feel herself shaking as he sets her down. He keeps a hold of one arm and spins her to face him. He smiles down at her, but she doesn't find it reassuring at all. She stares up at him wondering how he was going to punish her.

"Well? How are your little livestock friends today?" He asks leaning forward enough that the tips of his hair tickled her face. It made her feel smaller so much smaller.

"I... They are... doing good," she barely manages to whisper. She couldn't find it in herself to lie to him. He just chuckles and straightens back up releasing her arm. She wants to back away from him, but she finds herself frozen and staring somewhere around his diaphragm area. "How did... you know?"

His hand lands on the top of her head. She found comfort in the action and lifts her head to look up at him. His eyes are gentle as he looks down at her. "You were careful, but I notice when you are gone. You are like a rebellious teenager. Tell me, is the kid doing something wrong? Are you seeking comfort from elsewhere?"

Her face starts to heat up at the implication. "Ah, no. He's not."

Crowley chuckles. "Are you finally accepting that you are vampire then? Is that why you keep going back? Fresh supply?"

She flinches at that. She shakes her head looking off to the side. Crowley taps a finger against the top of her head. She flinches once again, but it isn't cause he was hurting her. He removes his hand and crosses his arms. "You aren't human, Atsuko. Not anymore. You are only bringing yourself more pain by trying to be friends with them. They are your food. You'll never be like them."

Her eyes turn to stare at the floor. He chuckles and pats her shoulder before he turns and walks away. She realizes something and drags her eyes up to look at his back. "Ah! Lord Crowley, why are you letting me get away with this?"

He pauses and looks over his shoulders. His red eyes shine with amusement. "Because it is interesting to see you try and stay as human as you can. Besides, it's entertaining seeing you and the kid trying to sneak around. Get some sleep. You are coming with us. Lord Ferid has been trying to summon us for the last little while."

She flinches slightly at the mention of Ferid, but she just nods and quickly disappears down the hallway. She didn't think she would ever understand Crowley's thought process, but she was grateful to the fact he hadn't decided to punish her yet. It meant that she had more time. She hurries back to her room. She just crawls into bed and pulls the blankets over her head. Mika pokes at her back for a few minutes before he gives up.

Chess drags them from the bed excitedly rushing them through their daily routines before she takes both their hands and drags them out to meet up with Horn, who proceeds to lecture Chess about hanging out in their room while they are getting ready, and Crowley, who winks at Atsuko.

Crowley leads the way to where Ferid is waiting for them. Ferid gives her a kind smile and a wave, but Mika moves to stand before her blocking Ferid's view of Atsuko. Ferid just laughs at the motion and waves at Mika instead. "Hello to you too, Mika."

She reaches forward putting a hand in the center of Mika's back, but she doesn't move at all. She feels Chess press on one side of her and Horn on the other. For once, she feels safe in Ferid's presence. They may all be part of faction, but they would still help her when she needed it.

"So, we are ambushing some humans?" Crowley asks dragging the attention from Atsuko. Ferid nods and gestures for the group to keep moving. Crowley glances back at Mika then turns and follows Ferid. The rest slowly follow as well. Atsuko tunes them out as they walk. She had found out next to nothing in what felt like forever. It was so frustrating and humiliating that she couldn't focus anymore. She ends up walking into Mika's back. Chess giggles and pokes her side making her jump. She balls her hands in the back of Mika's cloak and leans up trying to peek over the top of him. She couldn't see Ferid or Crowley anymore. Her eyes meet Mika's blue eyes as she hears Chess and Horn immediately move out of sight. Mika spins suddenly, knocking Atsuko off her feet. He catches her and leans in kissing her hard. She flinches when her lip is torn between either his fangs or her own. He pulls back a little and watches the blood before he lifts a hand and places it on her cheek. He leans in again gently licking the blood away before he lightly kisses her again. He mutters softly, "Take Yuu and get out of here. I don't care what they think. He needs to be away from here."

"Mika, I do-" she tries to argue, but he silences her with another kiss.

He pulls away and whispers, "Please, Atsuko. Force him if you have to. If they follow then they do, but I want him taken away. Please."

The pleading look in his eyes causes her resolve to collapse. She slowly nods. He gives her a small smile then turns and follows after the others. She can only stare at his back. She fought the worried feeling bubbling in her chest. She just had a feeling that something was going to go wrong. She finally manages to drag herself forward. It didn't matter what happens, she'd do as Mika had asked. Even if she didn't agree with him.

She finds the group already fighting. Crowley was playfully batting at a female soldier she didn't recognize. It seemed like an oddly large number of humans, but she hadn't been paying attention in the first place. This could be the exact amount they expected. She slowly makes her way down letting her eyes drift from one fight to the next. She hadn't even bothered to draw her sword despite reaching the edge of the battlefield. She feels a hand on her shoulder and turns to see who it is. The man is tall with black hair and purple eyes. He's wearing a uniform that she had come to associate with a commanding officer in the demon army. She stares at him silently for a moment before her hand falls to her sword. It's halfway out when she feels his sword against her throat. She stares at him with cold reddish brown eyes. She recognizes his face and scraps her memory trying to remember exactly what his name is. Her heart starts to pound when he presses his sword harder against her throat.

"Guren! Wait!" A hand grabs onto Guren's forearm pulling the blade away from her throat just a little. She turns her head enough to look at who was saving her. It turned out to be Yuu. He must not have seen Mika yet. She glances around distractedly and realizes there is too many humans to really be able to see Mika. He gives Guren a desperate look. "Please don't hurt her."

Guren gives him a stern look and says, "Now is not the time for sympathy, brat. Let go of my arm."

Yuu shakes his head and pulls on Gurens arm again. Guren rolls his eyes, but he gives in. Atsuko backs up a few steps and shoves her sword back into her sheath as she focuses on Yuu. Guren reaches out to grab Yuu, when Yuu flinches back. Guren's eyes turn from a stern look to one of sympathy and regret as he steps away from Yuu.

Panic floods her body as she lunges forward wrapping her arms around Yuu's body when he lets out a wet sounding cough. "Yuu! What is going on?!"

Her heart sinks at the smell of his blood. He falls forward coughing harder. She leans forward trying to look into his face, but she can't see through his hair. She tries to sooth him by rubbing on his back as she turns a gaze full of anger on Guren, who had retreated back quite a ways. She wanted nothing more than to attack him, but she didn't want to let Yuu go to suffer on his own. She bares her fangs at him in a growl instead before she asks, "What did you do?"

Yuu thrashes in her hold. She grips him harder trying to hold him down. She didn't want him to hurt himself with his thrashing. She turns to look at him once more as he lets out a scream of pain. "Yuu!"

He throws his arm out hitting her hard in the ribs. She feels and hears them give under his blow. She feels her grip loosen as she is thrown by the impact. Her body collides with several bodies bringing them down with her. For a panic filled second, her head spins rapidly as she gasps for breath that just won't enter her body. She coughs up blood as her body starts to heal. She is laying in a large puddle of blood. She could feel it soaking through her clothes causing them to stick to her skin. She had hit humans, who had gotten injured during the fall. One was impaled through the stomach, though she didn't know who's sword it was. His eyes were wide and sightless as he struggles to hold on, but she could tell he was dying. She tries to get up, but pain explodes through her side. She collapses into the muddy blood once more and lays facing a the living human soldier who had hit his head. He was unconscious. Finally after a minute or so, her breathing becomes easier aside from having to cough the blood out. She pushes herself up to her hands and knees looking around trying to find signs of Yuu. She was still sore and likely had a bruise that would heal within the next few minutes. Her eyes lock onto him once more since he wasn't very far away. Her eyes widen at the sight. There was blood smeared on his face. His eyes were terrifyingly wide. A large, black mass was sticking from his shoulder in the shape of a demented wing. She pushes herself to her feet slowly ignoring the sting of pain.

She can only stare in shock and fear at the murderous look on his face. He didn't resemble the boy she had come to know at all. His eyes weren't even the same. While it retained a green iris, the white part had turned red. He turns his head slowly toward her. She grits her teeth finding herself backing up a few steps as she gets the feeling that she should run from him. He starts toward her with slow jerky movements as if his body was stiff, and she found that she couldn't move at all anymore. Her mouth falls open as she tries to call out, but she finds that she can't speak. Everyone had stopped moving in the area around Yuu. She could still hear fighting nearby. Her heart picks up pace as he's within striking distance. He raises his sword, and she wants nothing more than to draw her own and at least defend herself, but she finds she can't. Her muscles won't respond at all. She just watches as his sword falls. She hears it sink into the unconscious soldiers at her side. He pulls his sword out and reaches over to her side. She finds her body shoved violently to the side. She trips over the impaled soldier hitting the ground hard once more, but it seems to awaken her body as she rolls away and is on her feet again. She didn't want to be a sitting target anymore. She could hear him muttering something under his breath as his head turns in another direction completely ignoring her presence entirely now. She feels so confused at the action.

An arm wraps around her upper body pulling her back into a solid body. A voice whispers in her ear, "it's amazing, isn't it? What the humans can create. They _use_ each other to make themselves into monsters."

Her body is shaking as she stares at Yuu's body moving further and further away. Blood was dripping from his sword. Everyone was giving him a wide berth at this point. Each face is twisted in terror at the sight. She didn't even try to get away from Ferid. He just whispers to her once more, "he isn't interested in vampires. Just humans it seems. And now, he is heading for that friend of his, isn't he? Are you going to protect his friend from him?"

Her mouth goes dry at the sight of Yoichi. It seemed like that was where Yuu was heading. Her heart felt like it was going to stop. Ferid laughs as her body stiffens against his. "He'll turn out just like you. Doesn't he consider them family? Won't he be just like you then? You killed your little brother, after all."

She tries to lunge forward to protect Yoichi. Ferid was right, she couldn't let Yuu hurt his friend. He'd never forgive himself. Ferid pulls her back tighter against his body and mutters softly in her ear, "Ah, where are you going, my dear?"

"Let go! I have to help Yoichi!"

"On a first name basis with humans now?" She growls and struggles in his hold. She didn't have time to deal with his games. She could see the panic in Yoichi's eyes, but he wasn't doing anything to actually defend himself.

"Let go, asshole!" He simply laughs at her demand, and she finds herself being crushed in his grip. She can only stare at Yuu's back and the frightened face of Yoichi. She couldn't let this happen not again! Not to people she had gotten to know, gotten to care about. Not to her friends even if they were human. She lets out a cry of frustration.

"There is a reason for everything that Krul does. Remember that. I have answers, but I want something in return. It's give and take, little Atsuko. I'll allow you to go to that human's side, but I will collect in the end. You will not have a choice. You remember that I always keep my word. I will torture his friends if you don't. I'll approach you after the battle. Do we have a deal?"

Without thinking, she nods. There was tears in her eyes. She wanted to save Yuu and Yoichi both from the pain she had felt. He chuckles at the affirmative gesture and releases her. She hits the ground and immediately runs toward Yoichi. She had to stop Yuu from harming him. That was the only thing she could think about. She pushes herself as fast as she can go. She watches Yuu raise his sword. "No!"

She quickly side steps around Yuu, not wanting his attention on her, and throws her body into Yoichi. Her weight drives them to the side. She buries her face in Yoichi's shoulder for a moment as she hears the sound of Yuu's sword hitting the concrete behind her. She moves to sit up beside Yoichi. She draws her sword as Yoichi crawls away from her. His whole body was shaking horribly. His bow had shrunk back down. She leaps to her feet as Yuu turns his attention on her. She tenses at the look he was giving her. It was like he wasn't even human anymore. Her voice is weak as she mutters, "Please, Yuu. Don't do this. You'll hate yourself forever."

He didn't even look like he was comprehending what was going on around him. He just muttered, "Sinner..."

She feels a hand wrap around her wrist. Her body gets tugged to the side. Yoichi is the one who pulls her away from Yuu. She's too stunned to really fight him, so she just lets him drag her away from Yuu. Her body felt so numb with shock. Yuu moves so he is suddenly at their side. Her eyes widen as he reaches out. She rips her wrist from Yoichi's hold and shoves him hard trying to keep him from danger. He hits the ground face first. Yuu's hand wraps around her throat cutting off her air, though her feet stay planted on the ground. He mutters, "vampire is in the way. In the way of killing... sinners..."

She wants to tell him that Yoichi isn't a sinner. Yoichi was always so kind and trusting. She wants to beg him, but his grip tightens even further, and she closes her eyes in pain. She is suddenly ripped away from Yuu's grip despite it being incredibly painful. She lands on her butt and gasps for air. She hears a 'tsk'ing noise above her. She feels arms wrap around her shoulders, and a face is buried into one of her shoulders. The person is shaking, but she can't focus to see who it is at this moment. She could only stare at the ground in front of her. She hears metal hit metal and looks up. Crowley is standing before her blocking Yuu's sword with his own. He doesn't look back as he slashes at Yuu driving him back.

"D...don't kill him!" She manages to call out trying to get up, but there is a weight still attached to her. If she had truly wanted, she could have shoved the weight off, but she couldn't find it in her heart to push them away. "Please, Lord Crowley!"

The weight shifts and pulls her closer. She finds black covering the lower half of her face. She can smell Yoichi's scent as he clings to her. She loses track of Crowley and Yuu when Yuu hits Crowley just right and ends up throwing the vampire. Her heart stops as worry for Crowley floods her whole body. She turns her attention to Yoichi, who is still clinging to her. Some of the blood on her face is wiped on his sleeve as she turns her head. He buries his face even further into her bare skin. She could feel his tears running slowly down. She could feel him shaking even worse as he cries on her. She turns her head away trying to find signs of Crowley and Yuu. She didn't want either to hurt. She loved Crowley like he was a brother. He had done so much for her. Horn, Chess and Crowley had made her realize that being a vampire wasn't the end of the world. Not all vampires were terrible. They could be good and kind, even if they were incredibly selfish. They made her realize that she shouldn't be ashamed of what they were. They had made her finally realize that she would never be human again.

They all felt like family to her, to see them trying to kill each other hurt her. "Let go, Yoichi. I have to go. I have to stop them. I have..."

"No! You'll get hurt," Yoichi stubbornly interrupts and clings to her tighter. She hears screaming and tenses up. She could see Crowley attacking once more with a look of pure excitement on his face. Human soldiers had gotten caught in his attack, and they were losing their lives because of it. She feel her heart sink. She could see blood coming from small wounds all over his body. Wounds that weren't healing because of Yuu's cursed blade.

"No! Crowley!" She manages to push Yoichi off and lunges to her feet to run toward Crowley. She hears Yoichi call out to her, but she ignores him. She could only focus on Crowley and Yuu. She didn't know what she could do, but he had stepped in to defend her. She wasn't about to let him die. She feels someone catch her from behind once more and stop her from moving. She could see Yuu once again. He was trying to grab Crowley around the throat, though he was unsuccessful as Crowley cuts deeply into Yuu's arm. She grabs the arm digging her nails into the clothed sleeve. She could feel nothing but panic at watching two people she had come to care about going at each other. She didn't know what she was going to do about Yuu, but she had to do something. She hears a grunt of pain behind her.

"Stop, stupid!" An angry voice snaps at her pulling on her again. She realizes for a moment that it was Rene who had her now. She watches Shinoa approaching Yuu. Her heart starts to race at the danger the human is in not only from Yuu but from Crowley as well. She pulls on his arm again, but he just lifts her feet off the ground to lessen some of her leverage. She didn't even know when they had actually arrived. There were so many vampires around them now. She didn't care though. She just wanted to get to Crowley, Yuu and Shinoa. She feels herself being passed to another set of arms. Her wrists are grabbed and crossed over her chest when she reaches for her sword. Her feet is still off the ground and now she can't move as well with her arms being used to restrain herself. Rene is suddenly in her face blocking her view of Crowley and Yuu. She snarls at him baring her fangs at him. He reaches out grabbing either side of her face tightly in his hands in an effort to get her undivided attention. It does work. "Listen to me, Atsuko, if you interfere you'll get caught in Lord Crowley's attacks and killed in the crossfire. Or that thing will kill you."

She jerks her face away as she kicks hard aiming for his stomach, but she misses and plants her foot at the very top of his pelvic bone. She feels her foot clip the top part of his pelvic bone the rest of it sinks into the fleshy part of his stomach. She presses against his body trying to knock the person behind her off balance, but instead, her head collides painfully with the person's face. She hears a familiar curse, and she finds herself dropped to the ground beside Rene, who's arms were wrapped around his lower stomach. She hurries to her feet and tries to step over Rene, but his hand catches her ankle knocking her off balance, and she falls forward to the ground once more. She didn't even know it truly happened. A weight lands on top of her pinning her painfully to the ground. Her face digs painfully into the concrete beneath her. She stops struggling and just lays there. She hears a voice full of irritation in her ear that faintly reminds her of Lacus. "Lord Crowley will kill you if you get any closer."

She isn't sure how long she lays face down. It couldn't be more than a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity to her. She feels his weight get lifted off her though. She feels the back of her shirt getting gripped, and she is suddenly in the air. Her reddish brown eyes meet amused red eyes. He's got some blood and small wounds that aren't healing, but he doesn't seem overly hurt. She scrambles through the air trying to hug him. She lets out a sob. "Crowley!"

He laughs at her panic, but he pulls her closer and lets her cling to him. He supports her with one arm as he shifts her to one side. She pulls back. She sees purple out of the corner of her eye and glances toward Lacus. He gives her a small reassuring smile as her feet touch the ground. She pulls away from Crowley. She feels someone punch her in the back of the head. She pitches forward almost falling on her face again as pain makes it hard to see for a second. Crowley laughs at the stunned look on her face. Rene snarls from somewhere behind her. "Kick me again, bitch, and it'll be the last thing you ever do!"

Crowley steadies her and laugh as she turns to snarl at Rene, who takes a threatening step toward her. Yuu's image immediately jumps to the front of her mind as she pulls away from Crowley and steps around him looking around frantically for Yuu, but she can't see anything. She looks around feeling desperation swell even more making it hard to breathe. Her stomach twists painfully as she come up empty. All she could see was a mass of white. There was a few black clad soldiers, but they were being drained of blood. The rest were laying dead on the ground. She feels a hand on her lower back. She turns to look hoping it's Lacus or even Crowley, who had yet to touch more than her head or shoulder. Her heart sinks at the sight of Ferid smiling. He jerks away from her as a sword cuts through the air and there is a body between them. Ferid laughs shaking his hand in the air. "You don't need to attack me, Mika."

"Don't touch her." Mika was clearly upset. The look he must have on his face just seems to make Ferid laugh.

"He's gone, Atsuko, if you were looking for dear Yuu. The humans reigned him in once more and have taken him away. Now, don't forget your promise! I'll be right back. I have a few things to attend to. Bye, love!" He laughs as he walks away. She feels a wrap around her wrist, and she feels Mika drag her from the group into a quieter location with no vampires or dying humans. She doesn't resist Mika at all. He finally turns to glare at her.

"What did he mean?" His eyes soften as they look over her still bloody face. His fingers reach up to touch the blood around her chin from when Yuu had broken her ribs. "Atsuko."

She flinches and looks off to the side. His hand falls from her face. She didn't want to answer him. "Yuu, is he ok?"

Mika takes a step toward her so they are almost chest to chest, but she doesn't look at him. He doesn't answer her at all. He just stares down at her. She can feel him doing it. She closes her eyes and hugs her stomach.

"What was that? Why did he do that?"

"It's what the humans have done to him. It's why we need to save him," Mika answers, though she can barely hear his voice. She feels something fall around her body. She looks up as Mika fixes his cloak around her shoulders. He pauses once to wipe her face clean of the drying blood, then he resumes fixing the cloak around her shoulders. His hands stop once it is secure, but he stares at the clothing beneath his hands instead of her eyes. She can see his eyes starting to water. She finds herself reaching up and gently running her fingers into his hair. She pulls his head down and into her chest. His arms wrap around her as he leans into her even harder. She can feel his shoulders shaking. She stares numbly over his shoulder as his arms squeeze her tighter, but she didn't care. She could hear him crying softly. It surprised her. This was the first time she had ever heard him cry like this. Guilt gnaws at her stomach as she holds his head gently and runs her fingers through his hair hoping to sooth him.

"I'm sorry, Mika. I failed at getting to Yuu before something happened. I'm so sorry." She lowers her face to his hair. It tickles every available space on her face as she mutters, "He's ok. We will get him away from them."

She hadn't realized the gravity of the situation till she saw the horrible transformation that had taken over Yuu. She now understood Mika's desperate need to get Yuu away from the humans. All the comments on him being used by humans made so much more sense now that she had witnessed it first hand. She continues to hold Mika until he finally finishes crying. It rattled her to the core that she had seen him crying. He had always been so strong and silent when it came to misery. He had held her through all of her crying fits and never showed any sign of his own misery. She just focuses on running her fingers through his hair till he finally pulls away. His head is hanging down, and she lets her hands fall to her sides. He catches one of them and pulls it up to place it on his cheek and nuzzles into her hand. His face is still wet with his tears, but the cloak had absorbed most of the moisture. His fingers trace the bands around her wrists. She watches his fingers and remembers her realization in the fight. She swallows hard and mutters, "we will never be human again."

He nods against her hand as he turns his face to press on it more. His hand covers hers. Her heart sinks at the thought as she brushes her thumb back and forth across his skin as she stares at the black band. Memories swim to the surface as she stares at it as well. It felt as if she had given them up to be with Mika, but she knew that wasn't true. She closes her eyes and leans forward till her forehead is pressed against Mika's. He wasn't the only one with family now. Yuu had a new one. She still missed her old one, but she had a new one to think about as well.

"We can't force him, Mika. He loves them, but maybe we can convince them all to leave with us. It'll be better to live in a group than to just be the three of us," she says softly.

He tenses under her hand, and she can feel his hand gripping her hand tighter. She opens an eye a little bit. His face had a grimace on it, and his eyes were closed. She continues softly, "they will help him. They will understand more of what he is going through than we ever will. Crowley and the others told me I can never be human, Mika. The more I think on their words, the more I actually understand what they meant. They are right, and you can't be human again either. We won't understand things that he is going through as his body ages, because we don't age. He needs someone to talk to about the changes that we won't understand. He needs to be able to find love like we have. It won't be fair to cut him off from everything."

Mika pulls away enough to look at her with guarded blue eyes. He didn't say anything at all for a few minutes before he finally asks softly, "what did Ferid mean?"

She flinches and looks away. She could tell he wasn't wanting to accept her words. She takes a moment to remember exactly what was said. She just remembers the fear for Yoichi's life and fear of Yuu himself. She swallows and says, "it was something about owing a favor for him letting me help Yoichi."

Mika's hands ball up in his cloak around her shoulders. She didn't look at him though. She hears a sigh, and his head rests on her shoulder. "You should have left him to die."

She scoffs softly. He didn't sound so sure now. She felt as if he was gradually accepting Yuu's group. That thought made her smile a little. She closes her eyes and moves around till he lifts his head. She shoves him backward hard making him land on his butt. She crawls up into his lap and curls into herself. Her shoulder presses into the side of his chest. He doesn't respond at first, but he finally wraps his arms around her, and she can hear a soft chuckle in her ear likely due to her childish behavior. She leans her head against his shoulder and closes her eyes saying softly, "I could look for them, you know. I could leave and find them. It'd get me out of whatever Ferid has planned for me. It's sure to be something horrible anyway."

His arms grip her tighter, and she feels him shake his head before his jaw presses against her forehead. "I'll protect you from Ferid."

She laughs softly at that and just settles into a comfortable position and just closes her eyes. Time melts away as she lets her thoughts drift from subject to subject. She missed her human family horribly, but she was starting to be able to smile as she remembered their faces and voices. The happy memories was dulling the horrible painful ones. She had believed in a moment of weakness that she had traded them for Mika, but she now realized that wasn't the truth. They were still with her and would always be with her. She needed to focus on present. She had a new family in Horn, Chess, and Crowley. She had Yuu's group for friends. If she didn't focus on them, she could lose them. That thought sent a painful jolt through her heart. She would end up losing Crowley and the others anyway, despite everything they had done for her. It hurt her to know that, but she found it easier than losing Mika. She knew he was a permanent fixture in her life that she couldn't bare to lose. She wanted to help Yuu as well. It couldn't be healthy to have that sort of transformation. She wanted to prevent it again. She wanted to prevent Mika's tears.

"Will they even agree?" Mika asks softly. For a moment, she is confused then realizes he must be referring to Yuu's friends. She didn't answer right away. She just let herself think it over carefully.

"Yeah, I think they might. They truly love him. Yoichi told me one time during one of our meetings that they all think of each other as family. I think that they will leave with him. We'll just have to convince them all it's for the better."

He doesn't respond at all, so she lifts her head to look at him. He's staring at the ground in front of them. He has a sad look in his eyes that makes her heart feel like it's breaking. She reaches up to put a hand on his cheek and applies enough pressure to get him to turn and look at her. She smiles a little bit and says softly, "we can convince them. Don't worry, Mika."

She feels him sigh and watches his eyes close. She finally moves to stand up. He pulls her back down to hug her. She feels his face nuzzle the back of her neck and relaxes. His fangs brush her skin, and she feels her stomach get lighter. She closes her eyes feeling her body starting to warm a little. His fangs sink into her skin slowly, and she shivers. The initial pain no longer bothered her anymore. She closes her eyes and tilts her head to allow him better access. He pulls her closer upon feeling her movement. Just as Atsuko was starting to enjoy the feeling, she hears a laugh. She tenses up. Her eyes snap open and raise to meet amused red ones. Mika had pulled away from her as well. His arms were now so tight that it was a little hard to breath.

A disappointed look spreads over Ferid's face, "Ah, you didn't have to stop. I didn't mean to startle you two."

He sits down not far away on some debris and props his chin up on his knuckles. His legs were crossed as well. His eyes moved from Atsuko to Mika and back. His smile returns making her skin crawl. He says playfully, "It's been a while since I saw young love in full swing like this. You two are just so adorable. You don't have to stop. I promise to be quiet."

She shifts uncomfortably and glares at the noble, who seems to find that amusing as he chuckles once more. She hears Mika growl softly in her ear. His voice is low and threatening, "what do you want, Ferid?"

"Ah, are you hiding something, dear Mika?"

She feels Mika start to shake as his hands ball up in the material of the cloak he'd given her. She presses herself back hard into Mika, who doesn't move. Ferid lets out a sigh and flicks his free hand upward with a bored expression, "Perhaps some other time then. However, I do wish to borrow your dear little Atsuko, Mika. Surely, you'll allow her to make good on a promise she made me. You don't want to make her a liar do you, Mika?"

"She's not going with you."

Ferid lets out a sigh pretending to look irritated, but she could tell he was enjoying the struggle with Mika. The minute he stands up, Mika is on his feet pulling Atsuko to hers and pressing her behind him. Ferid starts to circle them, though Mika matches his steps always keeping his body between Ferid and Atsuko. Ferid laughs at the sight. "You are so protective of her and Yuu, aren't you? No one else matters in this world. It is so exciting to see that overprotective expression on your face when anyone makes a move toward either one. Ah, that expression on your face when you were drinking her blood."

His eyes roll upward, and he wraps his arms around himself and shivers as he paces. It makes Atsuko feel like she was going to vomit. She didn't want to wrap her head around the thought that Ferid had been watching a moment that had always been private between her and Mika. She can feel Mika stiffen as Ferid stops. Ferid turns once more and releases himself. He then reaches out a little and says softly, "Now, Atsuko, come with me. You remember the promise, right?"

Her body goes rigid as she peeks past Mika. Ferid's eyes meet hers. He gives her a fanged grin that makes her skin crawl. Her hands grip the back of Mika's cloak as she watches Ferid. She knew he was right. She did promise, and she didn't want to give in, but she knew that he would make good on his promise. He still might, but she needed to do anything she could to prevent him from targeting Yuu's friends. She forces herself to swallow hard around the lump in her throat. She slowly lets go of Mika's clothes. He turns his head to look down at her with concern in her eyes. She tries to force a smile.

"You can't do all the work when it comes to Ferid, Mika. I did promise. I had to save Yuu from making the same mistake as me, so I gave into him. I'm sorry, but I think I should go."

"I'm going with you," Mika says softly.

"No, dear Mika. This is private time between Atsuko and I. I have something special just for her," Ferid says in a teasing manner, and, for a moment, Atsuko considers backing out again.

She watches Mika's face get that stubborn look that he always gets right before he starts to argue. She jumps when Ferid is suddenly in front of Mika. He reaches out touching Mika, who jumps and jerks away from the noble. Ferid's hand closes around Atsuko's forearm before she can wonder where he had touched Mika to get such a reaction out of him and pulls her around the startled Mika. Her face collides with Ferid's chest hard. She tries to pull away, but he pushes her head deeper into his chest. She tries to struggle, but Ferid acts like he doesn't even notice. "Now, now, Mika, put your sword away, or I will harm her. I will bring her back in one piece. I promise. I just want to show her something interesting. Something that she has been sticking her nose into. I just want to give her some answers to some questions she has."

It's silent for a moment before Ferid lets her pull away, but he spins her to face Mika. Mika's face shows his concern and anger as he paces back and forth. His eyes are on Ferid, and blood drips from his hand since he had activated it. He looked like he was about to pounce on Ferid. His eyes meet hers, and she feels a surge of worry for him. If he lunged at Ferid, she was sure the noble would do something to harm her and Mika physically or emotionally. She lets out a soft breath. Ferid's hands loosen on her shoulders and starts to rub circles through the material. She found that she was so grateful that Mika had loaned her the cloak otherwise she'd be feeling his gloves on her bare skin. She swallows hard as Mika lets a slight vulnerable expression enter his eyes. She forces a smile and says, "Mika, you fought hard today. You should go rest. I did make a promise."

She felt so sick saying those words, and the look on Mika's face let her know that she was likely expressing it. She lets out a slow breath and focuses on what she wants to say and not Mika's face. She closes her eyes to help with it. If she went with Ferid, there was a chance that he was tricking her to torment her further, but he could be honestly telling her the truth. He may shed some light on what was going around her. He may give her more information that will help them free Yuu from the people experimenting on him. She forces herself to accept that resolve. "Mika, I can do this. I'll be careful. I promise. I know how much this puts me in danger, but I can't let you do the dangerous work every time."

She opens her eyes to stare into his. He's got a guarded look on his face as he bares his fangs at her. She flinches at the look. She hated when he directed that look at her. She forces herself to keep eye contact. She could see him starting to shake as he looks up at Ferid.

"If she gets hurt, I'll kill you."

Ferid laughs at the threat, but he nods. He keeps a tight grip on one of her arms as he runs the other down the length of her arm and grips her hand. He forces his fingers to intertwine with hers, much to her annoyance as she tries to shake his hand off. He finally lets go of her arm and pulls her along by her hand. She glances back one last time to see Mika, who looked livid at the sight. She knew he was going to still be riled up when she got back. The thought made her shiver slightly. She had her work cut out for her.

She isn't sure how long they walk, since her mind keeps wandering back to Mika's look, but Ferid won't let go of her hand no matter how much she tries to rip it away. He just keeps walking. It makes her feel disgusting to be holding hands like that, and she doesn't give up trying to shake him off. She even goes so far as to use her other hand to push on his wrist. Her nails dig into his wrist, though she stops when he returns the favor to her by almost crushing the bones of her hand.

He eventually stops just outside the city. There were so many tall trees and vegetation that she found herself just following along Ferid without fighting. Her eyes drift from tree to tree. Even the flowers were in full. Ferid finally stops. She does as well and pulls on her hand once more. He finally lets her pull away, but the second she tries to scoot away, he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her into his side. His hand was dangerously close to her lower region. She flinches and grabs his wrist, but he doesn't budge or even seem to notice. Her panic rises as she pulls on his hand. She freezes when she hears footsteps getting closer to them. Her eyes lift to search the surrounding area while she tugs on his hand absentmindedly.

Finally, the person comes into view. Shock is the only thing she can actually feel. The person standing before her was human. He wasn't high ranking or anything. In fact, he looked like a common foot soldier. He didn't have an advanced weapon like Yuu's group did. In his hand, he was gripping what appeared to be an envelope full of papers. Ferid nudges her forward muttering, "Retrieve those for me."

She glances up at him as his hand falls away, but it's not before he brushes her butt. She flinches at the contact. She cautiously approaches the human. He's stiff as he watches her. She slowly reaches out as he holds the papers out. She takes them away and backs up not turning her back on the him. Ferid is suddenly at her side looking over her shoulder. Her back collides with his chest as he puts his chin on her shoulder and says softly, "this girl is a servant of mine. She's to be trusted, so I don't mind if you say anything in front of her. In fact, I might have her come pick up or drop off the wonderful items that we have been trading. Now, tell me, human, do you have any new news?"

The man shakes his head. He looked terrified now that he was addressing the noble. He wasn't much older than Mika and Yuu she realized. He was probably only nineteen or twenty. She stiffens as she feels a hand on the top of her head. It was always a comfort for Crowley to do it, but Ferid doing it felt wrong. It made her cringe. The human quickly turns away and disappears back into the trees without another word. Ferid scoffs at the apparently rude behavior. She grips the papers tighter feeling completely lost on what was going on. Ferid was meeting with humans? And not just any humans, but soldiers from the demon army? That didn't make any sense. She feels his breath against her ear and mutters softly, "open the envelope, Atsuko. Read through what the humans have to say."

She didn't want to know she really didn't, but it was a chance to help Yuu. That's what she had convinced herself. She feels Ferid pull away from her. Her hands start to shake as she looks down at the envelope. She hears him walk around so he's facing her. He chuckles softly. "You can read right?"

She glares at him, but she nods and opens it. She pulls out the papers slowly. She swallows as she looks over them. It takes her a moment, but she finally starts to read through it. She feels her heart sink lower and lower as she realizes that it's research papers. It has human anatomy and a bunch of other things she doesn't really understand. They didn't allow livestock to really learn science or anything other than reading fiction novels, and they had even limited those. She still gets the idea when she finds a piece of paper that explains the seraph project. It has a picture of Yuu in the top right corner. It makes her feel bile rise in her throat. They had taken orphans to make them into weapons before the fall of humanity. It had spanned over a larger area than she thought. It was much larger than Krul had ever mentioned. She knew that Yuu and Mika had been experimented on, but she didn't know there had been other children. She moves through the pages and comes to a more updated one. They were trying to figure out new and easier ways of triggering the seraph inside of Yuu. He seemed to be their focal point at the moment, but they had a hard time getting to him effectively due to Guren's interference. They wanted to make Yuu a template and possibly make a new seraph they could actually control. The attempts to control Yuu were failing. He had been triggered twice now, and both times he had turned on his comrades rather than the vampires they had been hoping for. Her chest starts to ache horribly as she stares at the words. Were they going to deem Yuu a failure after they got a new seraph? If he was a failure, would that mean that eventually they'd kill him?

She jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Ferid pulls a piece of paper from the middle glances over it and then reaches for another till he finds what he is looking for. He pulls the papers away from her and hands her the new paper. She didn't even want to look at it. She truly didn't. Ferid gives her a nauseating smirk as he says, "this whole thing was never about you. Not at first, but you are becoming a part of this. Just like Yuu's friends, though they had the pleasure of being experimented on from the very beginning."

She swallows as she stares at him. He leans forward and whispers in her ear, "Krul was supposed to have killed all of the Hyakuya experiments, but she didn't. I believe that she is dabbling in the experiment herself. She has one of the products with her now."

Her mouth felt dry as she stares at nothing in particular. She didn't want to even believe Ferid. He was lying. He had convinced a livestock human to play at being a part of the human soldier. She feels him tap the papers. Her eyes slowly drop to look at the papers. She stares numbly at the name on the top. It had Mika's name, though it was a much younger picture of him. It had the words deceased stamped on it, but it had new writing on the bottom. She couldn't make sense of the experiments other than the fact they matched Yuu's.

Her hands shake. Did that mean that Mika had the potential to transform like Yuu did if the right trigger was introduced? She feels the papers starting to slip, but Ferid catches them by wrapping his hands around hers. Her eyes drift to the newer writing. It had questions more than it did actual answers. The humans were curious if being a vampire made any difference in the ability to control the seraph. They wanted to know if he'd behave the same way that Yuu has in the past. They wanted to know if he'd turn on his comrades. They wanted to apprehend Mika.

She could feel herself stop breathing as she stares at the younger picture of Mika. She couldn't wrap her head around the facts that the papers had shown her. She wanted this to be a sick joke. She tried to think of it as a sick joke. Ferid was making a joke to torture her mentally, and she felt like she was playing into his hands. Why else would he show her this? What could he gain from her learning about what the humans had planned? She feels his hand release one of hers and start to rub up and down her back drawing her attention to his face. He chuckles softly, "you look surprised, little butterfly. It's all one giant game that everyone is playing. Can you be sure that trusting Krul is the wisest move? Can you trust anyone?"

Her heart feels like it stops. Could she trust anyone? She didn't feel so sure at all anymore. She knew that she could trust Mika and Yuu's group. Crowley and the others as well, but she didn't know about anyone else. They were all getting played.

"Now, are you curious about how you are suddenly such an important player?"


	33. Chapter 33

smileyface209: :D I enjoy reading your reviews, but I understand that people get busy! (: I hope school is going well for you! :D Thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule to read and review! Seeing his transformation did truly put it into perspective for her. Up until then, she had heard about how cruel they were and experiments, but she had yet to even actually see anything to give it evidence. Haha and I agree. It's hard to chose a side, because They both have their cruel side! Haha I really like Yoichi's character as well, and I figured that her and him are similar to some degree, so they would likely get along best. :D I'm not sure who to expect is leaking info to Ferid, so I decided to leave it just a mystery for now. Haha I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Thousandnights: Thank you so much for reviewing! :D I'm glad you like Atsuko. I sometimes find OC's a little iffy too. (: I tried to make her as human as possible despite the fact that she has lost her human side. Lacus is pushy with his affections. Though I tend to think most of the vampires would be like that which tend to frustrate everyone involved, though I do find it fun to write about the creative ways he tries. Your right though about him being similar :D I'm glad I got you to like Crowley! I find his character so interesting. :D I had a lot of fun with Chess and Horn, especially the dressing up part. XD Writing about her family dying was hard ): I felt so bad for her, and I seriously contemplated keeping Sora alive, but I felt like him taking a blow like that would lessen his chances of survival. ): Shinoa's teasing is probably my favorite part simply cause she seems to target Yuu the most and the fact that he's a virgin. I like the option of the group staying together as well because they all have gotten so close and seem to love each other. As for the new Seraph, I think forcing Yuu to have a kid would be an option, but it would take a lot longer than I think the humans are willing to wait. In my mind, it'd be much easier to try to manufacturer a new seraph using a new host than to try and create one through breeding. Having Yuu reproduce is more like a back up plan. They just mean to try and learn from Yuu's transformations and how it affects his psyche and try to make the next one more stable. (: Haha, you weren't the only one surprised by Mika's hormones. XD Mika just has that innocent look about him that seems to put one at ease. :p I think that's what made it so funny to see Yuu's reaction. XD Puberty is indeed a terrifying thing. :p I want to truly thank you for the review you have left on my story. (: I appreciate that you took the time to review. :D

Thank you for reading! This chapter is from Mika's POV, and it turned out a lot longer than I thought it would. I hope you guys enjoy seeing everything from his POV. I might be able to update one more time today, but I will be busy tomorrow since I'm going with family out of town. (: I just wanted to give you guys a heads up that it'll be a few days before I can update again if I don't today. Anyway! :D Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

He hated to watch her curl up in a ball as her thirst would take over. His heart would break as he watched her clench her chest and let out soft whimpers of pain. It was a pain that he knew all too well. He finally got her to drink some of his blood. He would do all the work to make it happen. She had just lost her family. She might think that one of them was still alive, but she would still have a jagged hole in her heart. He knew someday she'd find out that Sora hadn't truly survived. She'd look at the sword Rene had gotten her. She would flinch and break out into uncontrollable sobs. It felt like someone was tearing his heart out. He knew how she felt. He truly did. In the middle of the night, he took the sword away and brought her a different one. Relief and happiness was the first things he felt upon seeing her finally smile for the first time.

The nightmares were the worst for him. He'd stay up laying beside her and watch her sleep wondering if she was going to get any sleep. He could feel it wearing on his nerves during the day, but it was worth it to be ready to hold her when she woke up crying. The first time the gift had shown up outside their door, he had blown it off as nothing more than a mistake. The more gifts that show up, the more he can feel his jealousy rise. He had a good idea that it was Lacus, but he couldn't catch the vampire in the act. Rene never mentioned anything either. He feels a need to protect her when Rene shows up to take her out on her first mission. He watches as she struggles and tries to convince herself that she needed this. He didn't want to stand in her way. It could help her heal. Time seems to fly by after she gets out more. He spends more time training her. It's actual training instead of the gentle approach he had taken before. He hates to see her in pain, but she needed to learn. Rene had shown up one day to watch as she slacked off. At first, it sounded like a good idea to have them help train her. She'd get used to different fighting styles.

It wasn't as great when Rene suggested she pick up the pace by avoiding Lacus' roaming hands. Lacus, of course, had jumped at the occasion to touch her. In fact, Mika almost stepped in the first time that Lacus' hands touched her. He couldn't believe it had actually happened right under his nose. He had convinced himself that it was nothing more than a joke on Rene's part. Rene had caught him from behind easily restraining him. Rene simply told Mika that he agreed to let them help train her and couldn't interfere. Mika growled back at him, but Rene gave him the worst possible image.

"Do you want to see her like that again? Her spirit was broken. She's still broken. She doesn't have anything now. Anything but you. The next fight she gets into could be the one that she winds up bleeding to death on the ground simply because she wasn't fast enough to avoid one of their attacks."

That stills Mika's movements. His mind conjures up images of Atsuko laying wounded again. The smell of her blood and the look of pain on her face makes him feel sick to his stomach. It was better that Lacus touch her than a cursed weapon. He has to restrain himself with every touch that Lacus gives her. The second they are alone after each training session, he immediately pulls her close. His anger dissolving the minute that he has her in his arms again. He makes sure she is comfortable before his hands starts to cover the places that Lacus touches. In someway, he wanted to cleanse the touch, but he isn't sure how he will manage it. He's much more careful with how they sleep together after that first time. He isn't sure that she could end up impregnated, but he doesn't want to risk it. He wasn't about to ask someone like Krul or even Ferid. The night that Atsuko is called to Krul, he contemplates accompanying her, but he can barely keep his eyes open. She just smiles at him kindly and puts a hand on his cheek. He gives in without much argument. He watches her leave, and he immediately starts to strip down. His exhaustion get the better of him, and he collapses on top of the bed without fully undressing. He realizes that with the way he is laying, he can smell both of their scents. He closes his eyes softly just taking a moment to let the comforting smells rush over his senses. He feels his body relaxing. He hadn't accomplished anything he wanted to. He couldn't protect her. She had suffered just as much as Yuu. His eyes drift closed as he takes in a deep breath.

"Forgive me, Yuu, Atsuko, for failing you."

His dreams are plagued with a mixture of bodies. Some he cares about, others he doesn't really know. His mind seems to take pity on him finally as he feels himself slip into a dreamless sleep. Or as dreamless as he could ever hope to obtain. He feels something drawing him from his sleep. It's a soft touch on his face. His brain feels so groggy that he doesn't even try to think about what it could be. He didn't care if it was dangerous or not. He just knew he wanted to sleep. He feels himself drift off again. He feels the touch move away from his face. He snatches at the hand pulling a light weight down on top of himself. He opens his eyes a little. Atsuko's scent fills his nose making every muscle relax. She was with him again. He moves so he's comfortable, and he can smell her easier. He loved the smell of her. He loved how she was always there to help him through his difficult times. She had lost everything and had become broken. It made his chest hurt so badly to think of her pain. He would fix it though. It didn't matter what it took.

"I'll make everything ok. I promise." He opens his eyes to look at her face. She had fallen asleep. It makes his heart flutter. He snuggles closer to her body. She was broken, but she was still his. He'd find all the pieces and put them back together. He feels himself drift back off to the sound of her calm breathing.

He wakes up before her. He slowly detaches himself from her, dresses, and leaves. He's walking down the hall after a shower when he hears someone call his name. He turns to look over his shoulder. Ferid was approaching at a leisurely pace till he stops beside the younger vampire. Ferid glances around feigning surprise. "Where is Atsuko?"

Mika doesn't answer he just glares coldly at Ferid. He could feel the protective feeling bubbling up in his chest. This vampire had taken so much from Atsuko and Mika. He wasn't about to give Ferid anything at all. Ferid sighs at the look that Mika is giving him. He reaches out to put a hand on Mika's shoulder, but Mika steps away. Ferid just laughs at the gesture.

"She must still be sleeping. No matter. We are going to be attacking some humans. She's going to be coming with us. Crowley, Horn and Chess will be joining the fight this time." Ferid's eyes move over Mika's face as if searching for something, but he seems to come up empty, which seems to disappoint him. He notices something over Mika's shoulder and disappears without even a goodbye. Despite the fact that it had been Ferid who told him, Mika could feel excitement bubbling in his chest. This was another chance to free Yuu from the humans. He turns and hurries back to their room. He didn't want to, but he was going to wake Atsuko up and let her know what would happen. They'd figure out a way to get Yuu to safety using the chaos of battle to cover their tracks.

His heart sinks in disappointment when he finds the room empty. He makes his way over to her sword. His fingers brush along the sheath. She must be somewhere nearby. He could feel his frustration build. Why wouldn't she carry it with her? Didn't she know the danger she was always in?

He releases a sigh. She was still so naive and trusting. She didn't think about things like that. He turns as he hears the door open. Excitement bubbles forth once more at the sight of her. He immediately jumps in to telling her the good news, but the excitement fades as a flicker of fear runs over her face. She still hated to kill humans. She did everything she could, even not fighting, to avoid killing them. He immediately moves over to comfort her. She didn't have to fight if she didn't want to. He would kill in her place. He just wanted her to be careful and aware that Ferid may try to punish her on the battlefield. Crowley's erratic behavior while fighting would make it easier for Ferid to cover his tracks. Ferid could even blame the lesser noble. The look of panic on her face makes the protective feeling spike. He leans down to kiss her hoping to calm her down. He can see that she visibly relaxes. He presses his forehead to hers relaxing as well. She'd be safe. He'd have to keep an eye on Ferid and Crowley, but she'd be safe. His heart stops when she tells him that Ferid was no longer over her. The thought of Crowley watching her made his nerves tingle uneasily. He didn't know the noble as well as he knew Ferid. He just knew that Crowley was powerful and always accompanied by two females. The females worried Mika just as much as Crowley did. He didn't want them taking something Atsuko said wrong and harming her. He pulls away from her and listens as talks about everything that happened with Krul. He could feel his anger growing at the thought that Ferid had tried to manipulate Krul into giving Atsuko over to him. The thought of what Ferid would do to her made his blood boil so much he could barely hear what she was saying. He attempts to reassure her, but he's so irritated that he knows he didn't do that good of a job. He takes a deep breath to calm himself before focusing on her face once more. The look of pain on her face lets him know that she was thinking about her family again. He faintly remembered her saying something that Ferid had told her about her family. Something about how he had gotten to her family. How _had_ he managed to pull her family from the capital? Mika pushes the thought aside. He had more important things to think about right now.

He gently grabs her hips enjoying the feeling of touching her. He starts to rub circles on her hips hoping to calm her further. She leans into him, and he feels her body start to relax. He hears the door open and turns his head to look. Lacus grins mischievously at Mika and makes a sexual gesture. Mika feels his anger return at the look on Lacus' face. He hated the thought that Lacus was possibly thinking of his Atsuko that way. Without even a second thought, he releases her. Lacus is gone, and he finds himself not far behind till he loses track of the infuriating purple haired vampire among the other hooded vampires. He had a suspicion that Lacus had pulled the hood of his uniform to aide in hiding from Mika. There were so many different scents in the room that he couldn't track just one. He could feel his hands clench as he wanders among the milling bodies. He wanders around ignoring the looks he gets from the others as he searches for Lacus. He thought about returning back to Atsuko, but he decides he wasn't going to let Lacus escape once again. He finally stops when Rene appears dragging a guilty looking Lacus with him. Mika's hand wraps around the hilt of his sword, but Rene growls at him.

"Now is not the time, newbie. We have to go talk to the queen. You can rip each other apart later when you are off duty."

He feels frustration building at those words, but he gives in. He didn't want to fight with both Rene and Lacus in such tight quarters. One of them was likely to take a cheap shot and disable him. Besides, it was time he went back to Atsuko. She'd likely be a ball of nerves like she always was before a fight. He quickly makes his way to Krul's make shift throne room. The sooner he got this done with the better. He doesn't bother knocking despite Rene's quiet reprimand and steps into the room. He could see three nobles and Krul, but they don't capture his attention.

Atsuko does. He can feel both Lacus and Rene tense beside him and gets the urge to block their view of her, but he finds that he can't move. His eyes roam over every piece of exposed skin. The outfit that the nobles seemed to have dressed her in made his blood feel like it was on fire. He found it difficult to swallow as he remembers how her skin feels under his hands or how she looks when she's in ecstasy. He finds it hard to breath as he feels himself slowly getting harder. His thoughts are torn from that train of thought as Lacus moves suddenly. Anger replaces the shock, and he clenches his fist. How dare Lacus touch his Atsuko? He prepares to rip into Lacus, but he freezes as the shorter noble female suddenly catches Lacus around the throat. He hears her snarl softly at Lacus, but he's unable to actually make out the words as he watches Lacus' face turn red while he pulls uselessly at the nobles hands. At the order of Krul, Lacus is finally released. He moves back to Rene's side. He's standing so that Rene is between him and Mika due to the cold look Mika gave him. Mika turns his attention back to Atsuko and once again feels like he's been floored by the new look. He could feel a selfish desire take hold. He wanted to be the only one to see her dressed like that.

He feels a hand in his back shoving him forward. He blinks as he realizes that he had once again become lost in his thoughts. He takes a few steps forward looking at Krul who gives him a knowing, yet amused, smile. She turns her attention away from him and addresses Crowley when Mika stops not far from Atsuko. He listens carefully to what she says and feels anger well up. She had just given Crowley free reign to do _anything_ to Atsuko that he wanted. He didn't want anyone touching Atsuko in the ways that he did. He wouldn't stand for it. The smile that Krul gives him makes his blood boil even more. Was she just teasing him, and he had misunderstood? He turns his gaze to Atsuko once more. He feels all of his anger melt away at the distracted look on her face. He feels his body heat up again, though it's not anger but arousal once more. Was she thinking the same thoughts as him? He watches Crowley put his hand on her head drawing her attention away. For a moment, Mika feels jealousy, but he tries to smother the feeling as he looks over Crowley's body language. He hadn't leaned in on her in a sexual way. In fact, it looked like he was treating her like she was a pet or something close to that. He feels the jealousy melt away.

Suddenly, the blue haired noble is leaning up against his chest trying to inspect his face. His attention is reluctantly dragged from Atsuko's appealing form. His blue eyes meet red ones. He takes a step back surprised at how close Chess actually is to his face despite the fact that she was shorter than Atsuko. The movement makes a cruel, mischievous smile spread over the noble's face. She grabs his cloak before he can react and pulls him forward off balance. He finds himself pushed and collides with Atsuko. Worry instantly takes place in his heart as he steadies himself and wraps his arm around her waist to steady her. His eyes move down to make sure that she was ok, but they get stuck on the amount of cleavage that is showing. It felt like so much more since she was being pressed against his body. He tries to swallow the lump in his throat so he can breathe, but he finds himself unable to. He can only stare before he manages to tear his eyes away from her breasts and look up to her face. A light blush is spread over her face, and her eyes are wide. He feels his world melt away. She was his. He always knew it, but it still made his heart hammer to think about it. He pulls her closer. He just kept repeating the fact that she was his over and over as he looked down into her eyes. They were becoming hazy with lust as she zoned out. He could feel pride well up at the fact that he was getting her to think dirty thoughts like him. He could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

The moment is broken by Chess' obnoxious demand. For a moment, he considers denying the demand regardless to who she is or her anger. The thought of Lacus touching her first when she was dressed like this floods his mind. He glances at Chess and then looks back. He leans down pressing his lips to hers. He feels her stiffen beneath him, but he doesn't put a lot of thought into. She'd be embarrassed by his public display. He'd prove to everyone that she was his. He pulls away to whisper to her, "You look amazing. I'd prefer if I was the only one to see you like this, but..."

He finds himself unable to actually continue. He just leans down to inhale her scent to try to calm down. It didn't help like he thought it would. A hand ruffles his hair drawing him away from the thoughts of what he was going to do to Atsuko. He finds himself glaring at the male noble as he comes back to reality. He didn't want to admit it, but Crowley was right. He had to focus on the fighting. He would have to watch Ferid around Atsuko. He ignores the jab that Crowley playfully gives him and pulls away from her. He couldn't keep touching her or he'd lose his head once more. He tries to keep his thoughts in line as he walks with her toward the battlefield, but he finds himself unable to focus without touching her. He makes sure to keep the touches light, but he enjoys the contact. Finally, the smell of blood draws him from his thoughts. He focuses on the battle at hand. He hears a soft whine from Crowley that he chooses to ignore. Everyone leaves but him and Atsuko. He turns to look her over. The look of fear controls her face and makes his heart sink. He pulls her close and tells her to hide before he leaves her side and plunges into the middle of the chaos. He finds that he can let out all of his pent up emotions as he fights the humans. He desperately looks around for Yuu. He finally sees him running somewhere and moves to intercept him. He'd take him by force. Atsuko wasn't here to stop him. She didn't understand the need to free him. She hadn't seen what he had seen. He misses getting into Yuu's path as a soldier gets in his way. Without a second thought, he bats the sword aimed at his chest aside and rams his sword into the man's chest. Blood comes from the soldier's mouth as Mika pulls his sword free and steps out behind Yuu, though he was now further away then Mika wanted. His heart stops as he sees where Yuu is running. He surely wasn't running to hurt her was he? His thoughts are cut short as an explosion rocks the whole area knocking some humans and unstable vampires to the ground. He closes his eyes trying to maintain his balance. He opens them in time to see someone drag Atsuko to the ground. His anger builds as he realizes that it was Yoichi who had tackled her. The anger disappears as he sees the ground give out beneath her before she actually hits the ground. His heart stops as he lunges forward. Her name leaves his mouth as a panicked yelll. The ground was cracking beneath Yuu as well. He disappears in moments as the building behind them surges forward collapsing into the hole. He feels his breathing stop before he hears the sound of a sword cutting through the air behind him.

He spins around knocking the sword aside. Anger builds at the human that was stopping him from getting to Atsuko and Yuu's side. He angrily arcs his sword cutting the head from human that was standing in his way. His anger continues to build as more and more humans flood around him. He cuts them down without a second thought. He had yet to run into one that had cursed gear. Finally, the humans sound the retreat, and he pulls away from the battle. He was going to find Atsuko and Yuu. He could feel worry coating his stomach as he makes his way toward the caved building.

A hand grabs the back of his cloak stopping him completely. He turns lashing out with his sword, though it's stopped by another one. Crowley grins down at Mika clearly amused, which angers Mika further. Crowley says softly, "I'll go find her. I need you here to make sure that all of the livestock isn't wiped out by hungry soldiers."

He tenses and glares at Crowley. Crowley leans down to mutter right in Mika's face. "If you want to continue to be by her side, I suggest that you do as you are told. Or I'll find something else for you to do as far away from her as I can get."

He stiffly lowers his sword and turns away to guard the livestock. He doesn't step in to stop people like Lacus from draining the humans, but he does move some into the trucks to keep them from being attacked while he waits impatiently. He begins to feel worry gnaw at his heart. He wanted nothing more than to just leave his post and find them. He finally spots her following Crowley. He lunges forward wrapping her up in his arms. He buries his face in her neck letting it settle his worry. If she was ok, Yuu had to be ok as well. He just focuses on Atsuko, who was currently in his arms. He didn't want to let her go, but he could hear that Crowley had stopped as well. He lifts his head and pulls back a little to glare at Crowley. He was happy that Crowley had found her, but he still didn't trust the noble. Crowley just smirks at them. His attention seems to fall on Mika. Upon hearing the question that Crowley presents him, Mika nods trying to keep implied thoughts from flooding his mind.

He finally feels some relief when Crowley dismisses them. Crowley wasn't helping when it came to his hormones, but he wouldn't admit that. He planned to pull her away, but he stops when Crowley addresses her. His heart starts to race. Crowley was going to have her fight? Mika's eyes travel down to look at Atsuko, who looked horrified at the thought. He wanted to pull her close, and he does pull her a little closer. He mutters in her ear that they should leave. He steps back intending to only grab her hand and pull her away, but he ends up looking her over. He tenses as he reaches out grabbing her hand and pulling her away from Crowley. He was determined to check her over for injuries, and he wanted privacy while he did it.

He wakes up holding her. He doesn't feel like moving, but he manages to get himself up. He starts to dress himself as he gets ready for the fight. He wasn't as excited about this one as he was the last one. He could feel her eyes on his body as he moves about. He hears her move and glances back. She was hugging her knees staring at nothing in particular. She had a vulnerable look on her face that made him halt his movements. She was worried about today. The moment she asks him if it was easy to kill humans, he realizes that's what she is the most worried about. He wasn't about to lie to her. He finally tells her that he doesn't find it hard. She flinches, and it makes his heart sink as he quickly finishes getting ready. He moves over to sit behind her. His eyes take in her bare back as he finds himself pulling a glove off to touch her skin.

He finds himself explaining his reasoning to her without a second thought. He feels her relax beneath his gentle stroking and feels his heart start to race. He loved that he had the ability to make her relax. He kisses her shoulder and leans forward into her. He found his thoughts drifting. It warmed his heart to think that she was so caring toward humans even if they didn't deserve it. She had accepted Yuu and the humans with him without a second thought. There was so much that they apparently didn't agree on, but he found that he didn't mind. She helped to keep him from making mistakes that would likely cause him pain later on. He closes his eyes as he hears her tell him that she's afraid. That feeling of protectiveness settles back over his heart. He wanted to keep her from Crowley now. He'd hurt her by forcing her to kill humans. He moves to stroke her side and once again tries to reassure her. He wanted her to know that he'd be there, and he wouldn't let her dirty her hands with human blood. He'd do whatever he could to stop her from having to even if it upset Crowley.

He once again finds himself distracted by the clothes Chess and Horn had chosen for her when she returns after having been dragged away by Chess. He notices her hair this time as well. It exposed her neck to his hungry stare. He hates that he can't focus on anything, but her body walking next to his. He wants to follow her despite what Crowley says when he pulls her away, but Chess leaps at him. He manages to avoid her hug though and glances up to see that Atsuko is gone. His heart stops. Chess is immediately in his face a look of pure jealousy on her face. Mika steps away from her once more.

"Chess," Horn says with a warning tone. It doesn't get the blue haired noble's attention though. Instead, she just circles Mika looking him up and down. He fights back a growl as she stops.

"He's a pretty boy. No wonder Atsuko is so smitten with him. Don't you think so, Horn? Think he's going to steal all of her attention away from us?"

"He won't. She'll still pay attention to you. Just think, you can dress her up. Didn't you see how crazy you drove him?" Horn says, amusement coloring her tone.

A smile spreads over Chess' face. It causes an uncomfortable feeling to settle in his stomach. He didn't like the way this conversation was turning. Chess bounces up and down looking thoughtful. He wants nothing more than to reach out and grab her. Her bouncing was driving him insane. He wanted everything to be still while he waited for Atsuko.

"You're right, Horn. Think about it," Chess says as her smile turns mischievous. "We could always shorten the top. Expose more of her stomach. The skirt too. What do you think, Horn?"

Horn chuckles and crosses her arms. She closes her eyes and nods. Mika glares at her coldly. She doesn't seem to notice, or she doesn't care. "We could always make them tighter. She doesn't really fight, so why not make her pretty? Take the collar away. It'll expose more of her neck."

Mika feels his jaw tighten as he turns his attention to where she disappeared. He could feel Chess circling him once more. He tries to ignore it. She says softly, "Ohhh, what about an outfit to sleep in? Something that just barely covers."

"Or is see-through."

He feels his fists clench at the thoughts they were planting in his head. He closes his eyes and tries to focus on breathing, but he finds it harder and harder as they continue to come up with more elaborate outfits they could dress her in. He shifts uncomfortably and flinches as Chess squeals. He can't get out of her reach fast enough as she lunges at him. She buries her face in his stomach. Her hug is absolutely bone crushing. He was sure there shouldn't be that much strength in such a short body.

"He likes those ideas!" Chess squeals once more. He tries to push her away, but he finds that it just makes it so much worse. He finally gives up as he feels another person hug him from behind. Irritation fills his body. He hated when vampires touched him, and these two seemed to realize it.

Horn leans into him whispering, "she's like a little doll to us. Treat her gently. We may not have known her as long as you, but we can see how special she is."

Horn releases him long before Chess does. He finally manages to escape and silence settles over them. It's occasionally broken by Chess asking Mika his favorite color, favorite food, or something stupid like that. He ignores her every attempt at conversation though. Before much longer, Atsuko returns with Crowley. She looked shaken up, but she didn't look horrified. Maybe Crowley hadn't forced her to kill. He checks her over with his eyes before they are forced to leave. He makes sure to stay by her side and kills any that she does manage to wound. The battle drags on longer than he ever wants it to. It's made worse by the heartbroken expression on her face. He finds himself becoming more and more tense as time goes on.

His irritation flairs even higher at the message he gets from Krul. He almost disobeys, but he can see how tired Atsuko is. He gives in hoping she'll get some rest and gives her a kiss before he leaves. He could feel concern and worry gnaw at his heart every time he thinks about her. He immediately goes to Krul's throne room when he gets back. She was sitting there looking bored before he had stepped in. Her face lights up at the sight of him. He ignores the expression though. His voice is cold as he says, "what did you need, Krul?"

"Ah, are you disappointed I tore you away from your extracurricular activities with Atsuko?" Her teasing was getting on his nerves already. He just tenses and stares at her. He didn't see a point in answering. She just laughs. Silence settles as she looks Mika over, much to his frustration. He wanted her to hurry up with why he was there not screw around staring at him. She suddenly dismisses him. He clenches his fists, but he does as he's told.

This happens for days. Mika found that he was less and less willing to actually show up when she called for him. She would only call on him then ask the same question. Finally, he answered her, "Yes, I am disappointed that you took me away from her."

That seems to please her as she watches him. He grits his teeth feeling like he was about to be dismissed once more. She then proceeds to tell him that Yuu and him had been the focal point of some human experiments as children. She explains that the transformation that Yuu had gone through was a result of them still experimenting on him. The thought brought a fresh bout of anger through his body. He had to get Yuu out of there as soon as possible. He'd force Yuu to leave his so called friends behind. He'd do it even if he ended up arguing with Atsuko over it. He'd free Yuu. She also proceeds to tell him that he should stay beside Atsuko and allow her to drink from him whenever possible.

He finds himself dismissed and leaves. He finds a quiet hallway to nestle down in and think about how he was going to do it. His thoughts turn to Atsuko. She'd be upset at him. He ponders for a moment how to beg for her forgiveness. He didn't want her mad enough to leave him, but he had to save Yuu. He could only hope she'd understand. He places a hand over his chest. He had failed them both so much. He fights the feelings of self-loathing when he picks up a faints heavenly scent. His eyes snap up to see her turning down a hallway. Her back is to him since it was an intersecting corner with two different ways to go. He could only watch for a few moments as she unknowingly wonders away from him. He's on his feet in seconds. He catches up to her slow pace and grabs her wrist. To his surprise, she turns to slap him, but he catches her hand before she can. She's in his chest within seconds of realizing who he was. He hadn't actually been expecting her display of affection. He just holds her tight with suspicion floating up. Something had spooked her. Something had happened while he was gone doing a battle of wills with the queen. He didn't think she was hurt since he didn't smell any blood from her. He just pulls her closer hoping that she can get the feeling of being safe with him. His body relaxes at the thought that he could once again watch over her. He feels a warmth settle in his stomach. It grows as she pulls away to smile at him. His heart starts to race at the sight of her smile lighting her face. He could tell that she had missed him just as much as he had missed her. It made his whole body feel lighter. It made the dark news that Krul had given him seem more bearable. He reaches up to touch some stray hairs on her forehead. She reacts instantly by pulling him forward. He feels her lips brush his throat and stiffens for a moment.

She knew how to work all of his emotions into a confusing whirlwind. He finally decides that the strongest feeling he is feeling at the moment is love for her. He whispers softly, "I missed you."

His heart beats rapidly when she tells him she felt the same. He reaches out to grab a hold of her and everything else seems to melt away. He missed waking up next to her. The room felt cold and silent like a grave. He pulls her closer to him. He leans down to kiss her. She eagerly returns the kiss till he finally pulls away to lead her to his room. They'd leave for Crowley's later. He just wanted to spend some time alone with her. He had a feeling that going back to the front lines would make it difficult to get any alone time.

The walk is silent, though he does feel much more relaxed than he has in days. The silence doesn't weigh on him the way he can tell it is on Atsuko. He feels worry begin to gnaw at his heart as he watches her out of the corner of his eye. She finally decides to start talking to him. He reaches out to hold her hand when she looks afraid once more. He tries to ease her nervousness by teasing her lightly about the way she was dressed, but he found that he was truly distracted by how she was dressed. The nobles still did manage to drive him insane even if they weren't around at the moment. He gives in and lets himself admit that he was glad she was his. It falls back into silence as she appears flustered at his comment. For a moment, he feels a bit of pride that he had flustered her so badly. She finally decides to tell him what Krul wanted her for. The more she talks the more he feels sure that he had to get Yuu away, and the vampires wasn't somewhere he wanted to take him too.

He forms a new goal in his mind as he glances down at her. The vampires were going to use her for something. Why else would they ask her to target Yuu like that? The thought of her drinking from Yuu caused a jealous feeling start to bubble up. She'd drank from him for so long that he didn't like the thought of her needing someone else. A blood bag was different it was impersonal, but he hated the thought of sharing the experience of feeling her drink with anyone, even Yuu. She pulls away and stutters along trying to find words when he asks her if she had planned to drink from his brother. She finally settles on a completely defeated look and turns her face away. He could tell she was trying so hard to reassure him, but the thought was still there. He would have to share her experience with Yuu. He tenses when he hears that she had tried Lacus' blood. Anger surges through his veins as he barely represses reaching out and shaking her. He demands an answer from her, though he tries to make his tone gentle. She doesn't answer right away which causes his anger to flair even higher. Did something happen between the two of them while he was gone? Is that why she had been behaving like she was about to be attacked when he had approached her? Had Lacus forced her to drink his blood? He couldn't wrap his head around the idea that she might have done it willingly. He trusted her completely. He didn't mean to growl her name in frustration at not getting an answer soon enough and instantly regretted it when she flinched back away from him.

He never wanted her to be afraid of him. He restrains himself from reaching out to her as she starts to babble. None of it really interested him. He could feel his patience thinning as he tries to force her to hurry. The thought that she'd been alone with Lacus was one he didn't like. He could feel his heart pounding as he thinks of so many possibilities. None were helping his anger as he watches her. Jealousy rises as he hears about how Lacus had kissed her. He hadn't just kissed her, he had invaded a part of her, even if it was just her mouth. He deserved so much more than to just be bitten. Mika was already imagining the different ways he was going to hurt Lacus before he died. Mika was going to make him beg for forgiveness. He didn't mean to let it slip, but he practically snarled that he was going to kill Lacus. He doesn't hesitate as he turns to find the offending vampire. He can hear her pursue him, but he just pushes himself harder to stay out of her reach. He didn't want her to try to calm him. He didn't want her rational thoughts. He wanted to kill Lacus, and he planned to do it.

He finds himself in Crowley's domain after a short period of time and immediately sets about searching the halls for his prey. His frustration, anger and murderous intent grow as he finds no sign of Lacus. He hears talking and makes his way in that direction. Rene was there. If Lacus wasn't with him, then he'd know where to find the vampire. He stops just behind a slightly hysterical Atsuko. He listens to Rene and then manages to get out exactly where Lacus was. He leaves to resume his search.

He searches for a while before Horn catches him. He tries to go around her, but he finds himself tackled to the ground. He thrashes around trying to free himself from her weight, but she just laughs and presses on pressure points to prevent many of his movements.

"Relax, Mika. She's fine. I made sure that Lacus was punished properly for his indiscretion against Atsuko. Now, I need you to come back with me. You both have a mission."

"Go to hell. I'm going to kill him. He doesn't touch what is mine," Mika snarls at the noble not caring how he sounded at the time. She gives him a gentle look. Her fingers reach out tugging his hair playfully. He freezes at the action. She chuckles softly. He stops struggling to listen to her chuckling.

"You are not going to kill him. He has grown a misguided affection for her. You can't punish him for trying to show his feelings. She doesn't give him the time of day whether you are around or not. You are all she sees. He's frustrated about it. It shouldn't be a surprise that he has acted out. He wanted a chance. He got his chance, and he was shut down. You don't need to dig into his wounds. He's still upset at her rejection of his advances. Now, you are going to get up and do as I tell you, or I will retrieve Lord Crowley to help deal with you, and she will go on her own."

She smiles as she feels him stiffen below her. His thoughts were racing as he thinks over what Horn had said. She was right as much as he hated to think it. He also didn't want Atsuko to go alone on a mission. He wanted to be there to help her through it. She finally gets off his back, and he stands brushing himself off before following her. He could only glare at her back. She suddenly says, "Lord Crowley knows you were hunting for a comrade. While he understands your reasoning, he can't allow you to kill so freely. Try to reign your anger in before he has to correct you."

He doesn't answer her, though she doesn't seem to mind. It's silent before she tells him the location of where they were to go as she leads him right to Atsuko. He tunes out their conversation as he waits impatiently for the go ahead to leave. He decides to just leave. He couldn't stand being around the noble any longer. He hears Atsuko follow him. His anger was still there, though he was trying to repress it. Noise distracts him from his dark thoughts, and he immediately goes for his sword. His irritation flairs once more when she moves in front of him. Did she really have to feel kindness towards humans right now? He grits his teeth as he glares at her back. Still, he follows her out into the camp. He feels a mixture of relief and frustration at finding it was Yuu's group. Yet, he held no desire to actually steal Yuu away. Instead, to his his surprise, he felt an overwhelming need to just talk to Yuu. He notices one of the humans hugging Atsuko and feels anger flair again. They were trying to wiggle into her heart and corrupt her just like they had Yuu. He moves to stand behind her giving the human a cold look. The human immediately retreats a few steps under the look. Mika doesn't feel any satisfaction out of scaring the human though. Instead, it made him feel hollow. His attention is drawn to Yuu, who had concern in his eyes.

It made Mika realize just how irrational he was being. Atsuko still held love for humans in her heart, and she cared for these humans just as Yuu did. They were both too nice for their own good, and it frustrated him to no end, but he knew it was a reason he cared for them. He grits his teeth as Atsuko casually moves away from him to flop beside Yuu's friends. She looked so at home with them, despite the bewildered look she was getting from Kimizuki. Yuu reaches out touching his shoulder drawing his attention away from Atsuko. Yuu grips his sleeve and pulls him to the edge of the circle to give them some degree of privacy. He finds himself sitting close to his friend. He stares at the ground in front of him. He doesn't even hesitate as he finds himself sinking into misery. He hadn't seen Yuu in years, but the feeling of comfort was still there. The feeling that he could trust Yuu with anything, even his unhappiness. He just jumps into the explaination. "I was called away. While I was away, a vampire made a move on her."

Yuu simply stares at him curiously. He clearly didn't know how to respond. Mika grips his clothes tightly. He continues on as if he hadn't paused, "she bit him when he kissed her, but she was alone when it happened. I wanted to kill the vampire who did it, but I was stopped. I want to hurt him for doing that her. She..."

He feels a hand on his shoulder and tenses. He didn't want to look at Yuu. He didn't want to see any sort of sympathy. He didn't want his anger to dissolve at all. He finally drags his blue eyes up to meet Yuu's green eyes. Yuu didn't have sympathy in them like Mika thought he would. He just had a comforting look. He pats Mika's shoulder. He says softly, "Have you talked to her about how you feel about what happened?"

Mika feels the anger slip away and looks back at the ground. "Yes."

"So, is there a problem?"

Mika can't stop the chuckle. Yuu sounded so innocent. He closes his eyes as Yuu pulls his hand away. It's silent between them. He could hear Shinoa taunting Atsuko. He glares coldly at the human. He found her the most irritating for some reason. Maybe it was the way she teased everyone without regard. Yuu's voice pulls him away from his thoughts. "You love Atsuko a lot, don't you?"

He turns his eyes look at Yuu, who was watching Atsuko interact with the other humans. There was a curious look on his face. Mika turns his gaze to her. Their eyes meet, and she looks down. He feels guilt gnaw at him. She must think that he was upset at her, but he wasn't. He closes his eyes for a moment before opening them and turning to look at Yuu, who was now staring at him. "Yes, I do."

"I tried to get a place for her, but Guren told me he can't risk two of... you around," Yuu mutters looking toward the fire. "I don't know what to do. I know you won't leave her, but I want to get you away from the vampires."

Mika just stares at Yuu for a moment. He finally lets out a sigh and turns to look over Atsuko. "I'm sure we will figure something out."

It's silent again before Yuu says softly, "you looked so upset when you showed up. I don't think I've ever seen you that mad before. Or was it jealousy that I saw?"

Mika grits his teeth as he hears Yuu laughing at him. He turns a glare on his friend. "You wouldn't understand."

Yuu just smiles at him not taking offense to Mika's words. He just says, "I didn't know it was so easy to rile you up. It seemed like nothing could bother you at all, even when we were kids."

Mika scoffs at him choosing to ignore his attempts at a joke. Yoichi's question catches his attention. He feels hollow all of a sudden. He was sure that someone had lead them right to Yuu so Atsuko could drink from him. He immediately answers Yoichi without hesitation. He could see Yuu tense up out of the corner of his eye. The rest explode into various negative reactions. His eyes fall on Atsuko. He watches her shift uncomfortably as she explains why Krul wants her to do it. Yuu picks up on one piece of information and immediately turns to Mika, a look of shock on his face. Mika realizes this is the perfect time to get him back for his earlier jabs. "We have blood, don't we?"

He gets amusement from the fact that Yuu was now blushing. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking, but it still amused Mika to no end. Mika continues to clearly embarrass Yuu by telling him that it feels good to drink blood. Yuu looked completely stunned. Mika feels instant relief at being able to tease Yuu once more. He missed that from when they were kids. He continues to tease Yuu as the other try to hide their laughter. Mika makes sure that he is blunt to any questions that Yuu has. He almost laughs at the sight on Yuu's face with Mika's blunt answers toward his bedroom life with Atsuko. Yuu tries to argue, but they all die in his throat, and he ends up not making much sense. It just adds onto the amusement. Finally, it takes a serious turn, and Mika feels that hollow feeling well up in his chest. He loved Yuu, but he didn't want to share Atsuko with him. The blonde girl causes his chest to flair with anger, and he finds himself gripping her neck. He ignores Atsuko and even tries to brush her away when she tries to interfere with him. He finally realizes that everyone was up and tense. He finally releases her and glares down at the human that was glaring up at him. He finally notices Atsuko watching him as she grabs onto Yuu's wrist.

He doesn't hesitate. He follows her, though Kimizuki stands in there way. He just watches as Yuu gets him to stand down. He then proceeds to follow his two loved ones out of hearing range. The hollow feeling settles in though he could feel pain gnawing at the edges. The more he thought about it, the more he came to realize that Atsuko should do as she is told and taste Yuu's blood. There was a reason for Krul wanting her to do so. He hated to admit, but he didn't want her to get in trouble for disobeying a direct order to spare his feelings. He turns his attention to her. He runs his fingers along her face as he tells that it would be best to follow their rules for right now. He watches her eyes soften, and his heart sinks. He knew she wanted to argue. He didn't want to let her drink, but he had convinced himself that this was best. She would try the blood and report back to Krul, then they would use the information to figure out where to go from there. He'd free Yuu from the humans and Atsuko from the vampires. Neither would be used anymore.

He barely hears her and Yuu talking. She turns away from him and the hollow feeling gets larger. He lunges forward just wanting to feel her body against his. He wanted comfort. He feels himself shaking against her and just holds her tighter as he feels her hand in his hair. He wanted so badly to just relax, but he couldn't get himself too. He just focuses on leaning into her. Her words spark something inside him. Did she think he thought she'd hurt Yuu? The thought struck him as odd. He knew that she would never hurt Yuu. He trusted her not to drain his only living family member. He feels her relax as he tells her that he trusted her. She tries to comfort him, but he finds he doesn't want pretty words. He just wants to hold her. He wanted reassurance that she was there and that she was his. He didn't mean to lean on her so much, but he couldn't help it. He feels her moving, but he doesn't shift his weight. He was trying to silently rebel against something that he felt he had no control over. The smell of Yuu's blood makes his whole body tense. He lifts his head a little to see the blood on Yuu's finger. He can feel her tense beneath him before she reaches out grabbing Yuu's wrist and bringing the wound to her mouth. The empty feeling grows as he buries his face once more.

It happens so fast. Atsuko rips herself away from his hold. She just stares at Yuu like she's seen a ghost. She turns and tries to run. Concern floods his every being. She had a look of pain on her face. Was she thirsty after trying human blood for the first time after such a long time? Yuu reacts faster than Mika does though, and he grabs at her stopping her.

Yuu immediately lets her go at the look on her face. Mika checks him over before he quickly moves on. It was a small cut that would heal in no time. The look of pain on her face makes his worry increase. He leans down to kiss her after getting her attention. She presses on him harder than she ever has making him pull back a little. He hears Yuu retreat, but he didn't care. Something was wrong with her. He relaxes after she explains what had happened. Their talk turns to plans for the future. He feels all his emotions starting to settle. She was trying her hardest to appease him. He feels a heavy feeling settle in his chest at her attempts. He couldn't describe the appreciation he felt for her. He ends up just hugging and thanking her.

Time flows by so quickly after that. Nothing else had happened other than she insisted upon meeting up with Yuu or someone in his group to keep them in the loop. They had both came up empty. Ferid had yet to reveal anything of interest. He could see it was beginning to frustrate Atsuko. His own frustration continued to build till the day he saw Lacus trying to follow her. Despite what Horn had said, he found himself cutting away at the other vampire till Crowley was called. Lacus was restrained by Chess. Crowley had put Mika in a headlock and drug him to a room to sit. It was the longest day of his life since he had replayed the fight over and over. He should have just killed Lacus. Her amusement just seemed to rub it in his face that he finally had a chance, but it was gone.

Another constant annoyance was Chess. The first day she had charged into their room had him ready to snap. She had actually _crawled_ into the blankets with them. Her body pressed between his and Atsuko's. He found himself hitting the floor hard. He could barely hide his mortification at the action. He wasn't dressed at all which seemed to amuse Chess even more as she exaggeratedly ooo'ed at him. He started to wear something after that, much to her disappointment it appeared. She would jump aiming to land on him more than Atsuko. It was always a painful and annoying way to wake up. She continued to try and shove him out of bed every day, so he would just get up the minute pain exploded over his chest and stomach. The one day she got him between the legs, he had been ready to kill her. She had taken off laughing down the hallway. Crowley made her apologize later that day, but it didn't sooth his pride or aching parts any. He found he couldn't stand Chess at all anymore.

He was starting to worry about Atsuko when she was later than usual. She flies into bed suddenly startling him. He pokes at the lump that is her to try and get her attention, but she doesn't respond. He frowns, but he lets it go. She didn't seem to be hurt. He finally decides to let her rest and instead lays beside her lump. The next day, they are harassed by Chess once again. He feels his mood go even more sour as he finds Ferid leering at Atsuko. He tries to block her from Ferid's view. He ignores everything around him as he focuses on the battle ahead. He couldn't wait anymore. Something would have to be done. There was no more waiting. He barely feels her collide with him. He decides that it was time. He'd get her to take Yuu away. He knew Yuu was strong, but he didn't think Yuu would willingly harm Atsuko. He waits till everyone leaves to reveal his plan to her. She argues like he knew she would, but he didn't want to hear her arguments. She had to understand that he needed her to do this. Relief floods his chest when she finally agrees. He turns away and leaps into the fight. There were so many humans that he found it easy to lose track of his surroundings. So many scents fill his nose that he doesn't even bother trying to pick out individual ones. He could hear Crowley fighting something, but he just turned his back to the noise. He didn't even stop to notice that something was happening till it was too late.

It was the sudden appearance of the city guard that drew his attention. Panic coats his stomach as he sees the tail end of Yuu's transformation from across the battlefield. His first thought was of Atsuko.

He had told her to go to Yuu. What if she'd gotten caught up in his transformation? He rushes toward Yuu hoping that nothing had happened to her. His eyes search for her desperately. He had let his emotions take control of him and lost focus. His eyes finally fall on her body. He freezes instantly nowhere near Yuu, who was being taken by humans. Crowley was there at her side along with Rene and Lacus. His heart stops. He finds his feet slowly moving him closer to her. She had blood that looked fresh around her mouth. As he moved closer, he could smell that it was her blood. The blood on her clothes was a disgusting blackish color since it looked like it was mixed with mud. He couldn't see any visible wounds on her body, but her hair had came loose and was hanging limply around her face and shoulders. His heart starts to race when he sees Ferid at her side. The need to protect her falls over him as he sees Ferid touch her lower back. He slashes his sword at the noble. He moves so that he's between her and Ferid. He tries to keep the snarl at bay as he glares at the noble. He ignores the taunts and grabs her wrist. He pulls her away from the battlefield. Once away, he turns to glare at her. He had heard what Ferid had said about a deal. What had she done?

His heart sinks at the sight of her blood on her face. She'd been hurt. It takes everything he has to keep himself on track. He still reaches out and tries to wipe the blood away. It ends up smearing more than he actually gets off. She doesn't answer him, but it doesn't bother him as much as he thought it would. He finally finds himself answering her questions about Yuu. He watches her shake. The smell of blood clings to her. He pulls his cloak from around his shoulders and puts it on her. He couldn't stand the sight of her shivering and the sight of blood staining her white clothes. He adjusts it more than he probably needs to. He tries once more to try and wipe the blood away, but he gives up. The thought that Yuu was hurt somewhere and Atsuko had been hurt overwhelms him. He tries to fight the tears, but he found he couldn't. Had Yuu accidentally harmed Atsuko? Is that why she was bleeding? He leans into her when she pulls his head down. He lets his tears go as he wraps his arms around her. He feels his mind go numb as he holds her. She was still there. If Yuu had hurt her, he hadn't hurt her seriously. She hadn't been stabbed again. His misery gets so much worse when she tries to reassure him. He just cries more. He had hoped that she would be away from everything if she had gotten to Yuu, but it had only put her in more danger. She was hurt, yet she was worried about him. He finally manages to pull himself back. Her hands fall from his hair. He finds that he doesn't want to lose her touch just yet, so he grabs her hand and presses it to his face. The feel of her skin against his is like instant relief. This was a failed plan, but it hadn't cost him anything.

He still had Atsuko, and he still had Yuu. Yuu hadn't openly attacked Mika the last time he'd transformed, so it made sense that he wouldn't attack Atsuko. He only ever fully engaged Crowley, since the vampire was openly hostile towards him. The black livestock bands around her wrists catch his attention. He slowly starts to trace over them. He wondered once more what his family would have looked like at this age. He finds he can't really imagine. His mind drifts to when he first met her. He never knew that the human girl he'd almost attacked would come to mean so much to him.

"We will never be human again," she whispers. Her voice was full of pain.

He had thought about it a lot. The thirst meant they weren't human anymore. They had drank blood whether it was human or vampire. He had killed humans, so he was sure that he could never return to being human. It wouldn't feel right. In fact, he wasn't sure he wanted to become human anymore after seeing what they had done to Yuu. The vampires hadn't been much better to Atsuko though. They were both cold, cruel, evil beings. He can feel her thumb rubbing against his skin. He feels his body relax under the touch. It feels as if she is wiping away the pain without even realizing it. He focuses on the feeling of her thumb instead of his darker thoughts. He hears her mention once more that they can't steal Yuu away, but she adds something else. A way out.

He didn't agree with it, but he could see that she had a point. He couldn't imagine Yuu falling in love with anyone. He seemed too headstrong and innocent. She was right though. He would never know what it felt like to age again. He was stuck in time. The thought would terrify him if it wasn't for the fact that Atsuko was stuck with him. He hated that she was condemned, but he could feel a spark of happiness. She'd be by his side forever. Still, he didn't like the idea of bringing Yuu's friends along. He pulls away from her to stare into her face. He could see the pain and pleading. She had become so close to the humans in the time she'd spent meeting with them. He finally turns the conversation back to a topic that was starting to nag at him. His anger spikes when he realizes that she had given into Ferid once more. She agreed to unknown terms to save a _human_. It infuriated him that she did it, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Self-loathing starts to well up. He was just as at fault as she was. If he had been there when she needed him most, he could have saved her from making such a stupid deal.

He still felt the urge to shake her though. He wanted to yell at her for making such a mistake, but he leans his head on her shoulder instead. To his surprise, she shoves him backward and crawls into his lap and curls up. He can't help but roll his eyes just a little. She always had a strange way of soothing his anger at her. He wraps his arms around her. The mention of her leaving to find Yuu sends a jolt of panic through him. He had almost lost her today. He had almost lost her more times than he wanted to count. He unconsciously grips her tighter to his body. He wanted to beg her not to leave him, but he had already cried in front of her. He didn't want her to leave his side willingly. He hated the time he had spent away from her when Krul had called upon him. He hears her laugh at his words and relaxes. His mind drifts back to her words. She was right. They would never be human, nor could they provide Yuu the human support he would need. He closes his eyes. He didn't want to, but he knew it'd make the transition easier for her and for Yuu. He'd have her approval, and he'd only have to worry about Yuu. The thought of Yuu having a new family made his chest hurt, but he still felt a tinge of relief. Yuu had come to care about those people. Yuu and Atsuko both have. Could they both be wrong? He focuses on her when she tries to reassure him. For the first time in a while, he feels at peace. No, they both couldn't be wrong. He didn't like any of the humans, but he'd try for Atsuko and for Yuu.

A burning starts to settle in his throat as the peaceful feeling sits in. He had been so focused on the fighting and the whirlwind of emotions that he hadn't noticed his thirst building. He catches her around the waist when she tries to leave. He pulls her back into his lap with her back against his chest. His thirst spikes at the smell of her scent. He didn't think that he'd ever get enough of it. He slowly sinks his teeth into her skin. Instant warmth floods his body at the taste of her blood. It has a unique calming effect on him that not even Krul's blood gave him. His nerves start to tingle, and he closes his eyes letting the feeling take over. It's interrupted in the form of a laugh. He pulls his fangs from her skin to glare up at Ferid, who looked amused. He could feel his anger replacing the warmth. Disgust fills his body as Ferid tells him to continue their intimate moment. He held no desire to let Ferid see such a thing. The more Ferid talks the more anger and disgust that fills Mika's body. He tries to keep her out of Ferid's sight and reach with his body when Ferid circles them. Worry fills him when Atsuko finally gives into Ferid again and agrees to go. He wants to argue with her, but he finds the words stuck in his throat at the look of misery on her face. She didn't want to go. She was forcing herself to. He wanted to pull her close to him and prevent Ferid from looking at, talking to, or even thinking of Atsuko. He hears Ferid move in front of him. He turns a frosty blue glare on Ferid, but it's short lived when Ferid's hand touches his manhood. He flinches away from the touch without a second thought.

It was a mistake that he instantly regretted when Ferid grabbed Atsuko and pulled her close. He draws his sword and presses it to Ferid's throat being careful to keep it from Atsuko's head. Her struggles make it harder for him to threaten Ferid without her hurting herself on his sword. He activates his sword with a soft command. He can feel his blood being sucked, and some drips to the ground below him. The threat to her well being just angers him further, but he does back down. He was risking hurting her himself if she kept thrashing like she was. He finds himself watching her instead of Ferid. The look on her face was so unsure that he knew she wanted him to reach out to her, but he didn't move, not with Ferid's threat hanging in the air. This seems to amuse the noble as he smiles kindly at Mika. Mika's eyes flick up to Ferid's face and back down to Atsuko. She honestly looked like she was ready to throw up. His heartbeat starts to race as she tries to convince him that she would be ok.

She didn't look like she was even convincing herself. He manages to repress a frustrated growl, but he does bare his fangs at her. He gives Ferid a threat of his own. His eyes move to her arm where Ferid runs his hand down to grip hers. He feels his whole body tense, and he considers lunging forward regardless of the warning Ferid had given him. Ferid tilts his head and winks at Mika, before he drags Atsuko away. All of the anger melts away the second she is out of his sight. His knees feel weak as he stares blankly ahead. Everything felt so empty. He didn't want to move from the spot at all. His whole body starts to shake as a sudden rush of emotions floods forth. He closes his eyes and clenches his fists. He's not sure how long he stands there before he turns and slowly makes his way back to wait in their room. He ignores some of the hooded vampires who try to get his attention for help with humans. They finally give up. Rene appears at his side suddenly.

"Lord Crowley is looking for you," he mutters under his breath. He glances down at Mika, who had carefully made sure none of the emotions were showing on his face. Mika just gives him a nod and veers off to find the noble. It turns out harder than he originally thought. He finds that Crowley was wandering as well. He could feel the empty pit of self-loathing starting to bubble as he finally find Crowley. Was Atsuko ok?

Crowley leans down into his face with a frown after looking around. It made the empty pit grow. His voice has a slight edge to it that Mika wasn't sure he had heard before, "where is Atsuko? Did Lord Ferid really take her?"

Mika just glowers at the noble. Crowley raises an eyebrow and straightens giving Mika a look that is a mixture of disappointment and irritation. "And you just let her go?"

Mika turns to glare at the wall. He didn't see a point in even answering the noble. It's silent for a while before Crowley says, "You have to be the stupidest kid I have ever known."

Mika turns a frosty glare onto the noble, who reaches out and ruffles his hair. Mika reaches up to shove the hand away, but Crowley had already moved his hand away. Crowley steps around Mika and starts to walk away. He casts over his shoulder, "I'm sure that if he hasn't killed her by now, he isn't likely to kill her. She's an interesting little creature."

It doesn't really reassure Mika, but he does see a point. He turns and starts back to their room once more. He feels a weight when he enters the room. It felt so heavy that it was hard to breath. He moves to sit on the bed. His chest was aching so badly with his worry for her. The room starts to feel cold. He closes his eyes and throws himself back onto the bed. He stares up at the ceiling. It feels like minutes have become hours, but he still lays there. He hears the door open, and he's instantly on his feet ready to check her for injuries. His heart freezes as his breath catches. He could smell her tears. She steps into the room looking completely distraught. Her miserable eyes meet his, and he finds that he's a loss for words. She collides with him hard after she closes the door. He feels himself fall back onto the bed as she presses her face into his shirt. Her whole body was shaking so badly that, for a moment, he couldn't move. Finally, he wraps his arms around her pulling her as close as he can. His heart starts to race as he buries his face in her hair. He wanted to ask her what had her shaken up, but he can't find the words to do so. He feels her grip his shirt tightly as she cries. He couldn't smell any new blood on her, but that wasn't much of a relief.

Had Ferid killed someone close to her? His heart stops once more as worry for Yuu spikes, but he tries to push the thoughts away. He slowly starts to run his fingers through her hair like she always did for him when he was upset. His other hand is placed on her lower back to keep her pressed against him, even though she was sitting on him and pressing herself as close as possible. He starts to rub his thumb back and forth as he waits for her to calm down. He closes his eyes as he feels her shaking and sobbing stop. She finally lifts her head. His shirt is damp with her tears, and he looks down at her.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers sounding like she was in pain. It makes his heart stop once more. What had happened that would make her apologize like this?


	34. Chapter 34

I did manage to finish this chapter, so I decided to upload it. :D Anyway, it has quite a bit of information, so I hope you guys enjoy reading it!

* * *

Mika's papers are pulled from her hands. She doesn't even try to keep them. She just keeps her eyes locked on the ground. She hears a chuckle that shivers down her spine. She finally tears her eyes from the away to find Ferid's face inches from her own. She flinches back, but he grabs the back of her head. His hand painfully balls up in her hair keeping her from moving. She lets out a soft gasp, though this seems to amuse him. He steps close, so her body is lightly touching his and cranes her head back to look down into her eyes. She tries to muster a glare, but she knows that it's a failure due to the tears in her eyes. It'd come off as a watery half-assed attempt. She closes her mouth abruptly ignoring the noise it makes. Ferid's eyes narrow playfully with a sick sense of excitement in them.

"Let's start at the beginning, shall we?" His finger reaches up to trace along her jaw. She tries to flinch back, but he roughly jerks on her head. She grits her teeth closing her eyes as the pain rips along her scalp. He had enough hair that it wouldn't simply rip out. He chuckles, and she opens her eyes to look up at him. He had leaned down to mutter, "you were a beautiful little human. You have a unique scent, though most pretty ones come with a beautiful scent and amazing blood. You've noticed Mika's scent, yes?"

Her stomach twists at the thought of Ferid smelling her or Mika, but she doesn't answer. His smile melts away as he jerks on her hair once more making her gasp in pain. He then continues as if nothing had happened. "You are a little old for my taste, but I wouldn't have passed you up. However, that's not why I wanted you. I wanted you for Mika. See, he's a teenage boy and needs company. He hadn't drank human blood. I wanted to tempt him everyday with the smell of your blood right under his nose."

He shoves her back hard, releasing her hair as he does so. She almost retains her balance, but his foot catches one of her ankles painfully, and she lets out a cry of pain as she collapses onto the ground. He starts to circle her. She doesn't move to stand up right away. Instead, she observes him for a few minutes. She felt like a defenseless animal in the sights of a predator. Her heart was racing uncontrollably as she tries to keep track of him with her eyes. He continues as if he hadn't stopped, "Yet, Mika started to develop feelings for you. At first, they were likely feelings of friendship. You were so like Mika was when he was younger. Always thinking of your family first and yourself second. Only, you wouldn't sell your blood like he did. You'd rather work yourself to death. Maybe that's what truly caused him to become attracted to you. The fact that you were a wonderful mixture of him and dear little Yuu. Or at least, that must have been his thought process. It's impossible to truly know. He doesn't let me in."

He stops before her and slowly crouches down. She moves back, but his hand grabs her upper thigh in a tight grip that felt like it was instantly bruising. He leans some weight forward onto it to prevent her escape and says, "Mika fell in love with you. That was your downfall. His love for you has brought you nothing but pain. Is it worth it?"

She doesn't think twice or even hesitate. "Yes, Mika's worth it."

Ferid watches her face for a moment before he throws his head back and laughs. It's an eerie sound. It doesn't echo around like she thought it would. It still makes every fine hair on her body stand on end. She leans her body further away from him as he looks her up and down. His hand comes up to grip the clasp of Mika's cloak. He doesn't undo it, to her relief, but he still plays with it making her heart pound painfully fast. He says softly, "He's an interesting little creature. The experiment you read didn't make sense to you, I could tell, but it is truly fascinating. Yuu is fascinating, but Mika won't let me touch him."

She feels herself tense as she growls. "Don't touch Yuu."

He looks up clearly amused. His voice is playful as he says, "Is that out of consideration for Mika, or is it that you have come to care about Yuu? I don't know how that can be though. You haven't had enough contact with dear Yuu to even get to know more than his name, hair color and maybe the color of his eyes."

He stares at her innocently for a moment. It makes her sick. It was like he _knew_ she had been meeting up with Yuu, but he was waiting for her to say it. She stubbornly closes her mouth and glares at him. He chuckles and reaches up with his free hand to touch her cheek. She flinches away from his hand, but he still gets what he wants since she had a limited area to move in. "Or maybe you can remember the bite of his sword? Is that what you remember most about Yuu? The fact that he ran his sword through your body taking away your last remaining family member."

She feels her head spin violently. Mika had told her that Sora was still alive. Ferid was lying. She knew he was. He lied a lot to get a rise out of people. It still didn't stop the pain from flooding into her chest. Kimizuki had told her that Sora was doing fine too. Yuu hadn't apologized for killing Sora. He had apologized for hurting them though. Anger fills her chest. Ferid was trying to turn her against Yuu and Mika that's all this was. She flinches as he presses his cheek to hers. She hadn't seen him move. His breath tickles her ear as he whispers, "have you heard any solid evidence that he is ok? Have they even thought to reunite you with your last family member?"

She closes her eyes and forces the thoughts from her head. Ferid was playing a twisted game to distract her from what she wanted to know. She didn't care about his motives; she just wanted to know what he had planned for her. Why everyone was so secretive? She manages to whisper softly, "I... why are you telling me this? How does it relate to why I'm suddenly an important player?"

Her anger isn't missed as he pulls back. He finally releases her thigh, but the hand comes up to catch her face. She tries to jerk back, but he doesn't allow her. His body is leaning too close to get an effective kick in, though she does contemplate pressing back against the ground to give her leverage to shove him off. He doesn't seem to care though, so she doesn't do it. He'd use it as some twisted way to lay on top of her or something. A look of disappointment spreads over his face making her get a sinking feeling that she might have been right as he finally pulls away to squat within reach of her. She curls her knees up to her chest pulling Mika's large cloak around her hoping to hide her body from his gaze. He just smiles and continues. "I didn't get anything from drinking Mika's blood, but I only had a short period of time doing so before they tried to escape. He was also human not vampire. That may have made a difference, though we aren't sure. You've easily surpassed the amount I've drank from him. No one has drank from Yuu. Krul is curious as to how drinking from a seraph host will affect you over a prolonged period of time."

Her heart sinks as she listens. It didn't make sense. She didn't feel any different. Ferid waits till she refocuses on him. "You are an experiment of Krul's. She saw the potential in you. A hint of potential that may stem from a diet of seraph blood. Mika has yet to awaken his, but he still has the effects of the experiments. She can't exactly give you Yuu to feed on since he is jealously guarded by the humans. Mika wouldn't likely let you feed off of Yuu either. I get the sense that you drinking from him and vice versa is an intimate thing between you two. I don't see him wanting to share that with anyone, not even his beloved Yuu."

He stands and starts to pace in a circle around her once more. He chuckles at her silence before he says, "Confused?"

She slowly nods. It just didn't fit together. At least not to her. He stops in front of her once more and kneels down slowly. He reaches out to grab the ends of her hair. He says gently, "You mean nothing to Krul. If she can somehow enhance your power or resilience, she can do it to the rest of her soldiers. It's an idea, but she wants to find a way to counteract the cursed weapons the humans are using. She hopes that the seraph experiment designed by humans can be used to enhance us. We would truly have nothing to fear after that. Imagine the blow it would deal to the humans to find that their own experiment was used against them."

He laughs as her head spins. She feels sick at the thought that the already powerful vampires would become even harder to kill. She opens her mouth, but she can't find any words at all. Ferid leans in again, though he doesn't get in her face. It's to smell the ends of her hair. He rubs the strands between his fingers. When he doesn't have any hair left, he gently grabs a new group. He says softly, "You've lived on Mika's blood for an unusually long time. Yet, you don't display signs of hunger toward humans. Perhaps you are fighting the thirst due to your family's deaths, but it doesn't change the fact that you are unique. Krul wants to observe your behavior longer to see if you truly have changed after drinking from Mika."

She closes her eyes and hugs her knees tighter. She leans her face down wanting to breathe in Mika's scent that still clung to the material. She could feel herself shaking. The vampires had made the humans out to be the bad guy for experimenting on their own kind, but Krul was doing the same to her. She was a vampire now after all. For a brief moment, she feels helpless. Ferid had to be lying to her. She didn't believe him at all. It was just so hard to grasp. Ferid stops playing with her hair, and it feels like she is finally alone. She doesn't let herself be fooled though. Ferid was still there. He was still staring at her. He was just being eerily silent.

"Why...why are you telling me this?" she finally manages to ask. Her eyes open, but she just stares at Mika's cloak. She didn't want to look at Ferid. She found comfort with Mika's scent and clothes, even if he wasn't there.

"You wanted to know, did you not? Besides to see your face twisted in misery and confusion is just too adorable to pass up. Tell me, how does it feel to know that your only reason for still being alive is that you are an experiment?"

She flinches and closes her eyes. She didn't want to answer him. She didn't want to even think about it. She finally licks her lips and swallows hard before asking softly, "You are saying that Krul changed me to see the effects of drinking Mika's blood? But we didn't even... I didn't drink his blood till..."

"Till you had intercourse with him, yes. But it was obvious by the way he looked at you that he'd willingly give his blood to you. We all had been watching you since I first brought you into my mansion for the first time. Like I said before, your original purpose was to tempt Mika into becoming one of us, but it changed as time went on. You took the place of our experiment instead. Mika has refused to allow anyone, even Krul, to drink his blood. We also weren't sure that it wouldn't damage us if we were exposed for a long period of time. We still aren't."

"Why... did she... have me drink Yuu's blood?"

Ferid chuckles and says, "Easy. She needed to know what it'd be like to introduce you to two different strands. Remember she plans to get Yuu. I don't think she plans to make him a vampire either. We could use the papers from the humans as a way to fully understand the seraph project. This way, your changes will help us understand the effects for vampires."

The thought of Yuu's terrible transformation causes her to shiver. Would she turn out like that? She searches for a way to ask him. She feels him in her space again. She flinches away, but his hand tangles in her hair once more. She lets out a gasp and manages to ask, "Will I become like Yuu?"

Ferid laughs. He laughs hard at the question. It makes her feel stupid. He leans forward brushing his lips against her forehead making her jerk. He rewards her with a yank on her hair. She lets out a whimper as her eyes water once more. He just kisses her forehead again and says softly against her skin, "Oh, you poor naive little girl. You aren't being experimented on like they were. I suppose I could explain that you are similar to an effect type experiment. You won't be like them. We just want an enhancement for our own abilities. A back up if we are cut off from human blood for a while. Seraphs are unique and not widely understood. Their affects on humans has been negative thus far, as you saw with Yuu."

She swallows hard, "Is it killing Yuu?"

Ferid gives her a cruel smile. "Probably. But you don't need to worry about that. You see after Krul has deemed your position in the experiment complete, we are going to kill you, even if you come out as a success. Mika will then be used to create a way to power up our soldiers. We will then find out the effects of Yuu's blood on our troops, though that one seems to be a dead end. You had told Krul that it was like your mouth was on fire. Likely, that was the awakened seraph reacting negatively to you. Well? That's Krul's plan for you."

She feels her tears starting to fall. Ferid chuckles reaching out to touch one of the wet trails. "I have a deal to make with you. One that can save your life. If you do get power from drinking Mika's blood, I want you to use it to help me. Be my pretty little marionette and gain me power, and I will let you live. I won't turn Mika into a tool for enhancing vampire powers. I want Krul's seat in the council. With you and Mika's help, I can gain it. Even if you don't get power from Mika, I will let you live. You just have to convince him that he needs to work under me. We can revolt against Krul. Do we have a deal?"

She closes her eyes tighter as she feels him lean down to lick up some of her tears. It makes her skin crawl. She can feel his breath brush against her cheeks as he says softly, "You don't have to be the vampire's experiment. Agree to my deal, and everything will be fine."

She tries to jerk away from him, but he rips violently on her hair making her let out a loud whimper. His other hand wraps around her throat as he leans in once more. He licks the other side of her face. She slams her hands into his chest trying to push him away, but he doesn't budge an inch. She feels his hand tighten around her throat. Her eyes open widely at the feeling. He was allowing enough air to squeeze past that she was making a strange, raspy wheezing noise. It scared her even more that she could get a little oxygen, but she wasn't getting enough. It was like a cruel joke to let her breath a little. Her body flails out of instinct making most of her attacks completely ineffective. His laughter sounds horrible in her ears. She could barely see him through the tears. His hand loosens a little allowing wonderful oxygen to run down her wind pipe once more. The feeling almost being strangled was horrible. Her body goes limp in his hands as he gently lets her lay to the side. She was still crying as he reaches out petting her hair in a loving manner. She doesn't fight at this point. She just lays there trying to catch her breath around her tears. She hears him say softly, "Don't worry about answering me right now, I can wait. I'm sure you'll want to talk everything over with Mika and get his opinion."

She had an overwhelming empty feeling. Krul was using her as an experiment to see the effect of drinking Seraph blood for a prolonged period of time. Ferid wanted her so that he could use Mika's power to take Krul's throne. He was helping Krul to some degree, but he had his own goals. She curls her body into the fetal position. She feels his hand, but it doesn't fully register that he was still petting her. He finally manages to coax her to her feet and to start walking. She walks in a blind haze of tears. She couldn't believe Ferid at all. He had to be lying. Nothing he said made sense. Krul had always been so kind to her. She had done a lot for Atsuko. She mutters softly, "Krul can't be..."

She hears Ferid chuckle. His hand is placed on her back. She tries to flinch away, but Ferid keeps a grip on Mika's cloak. He says softly, "She gave me your family. We discussed what to do with them. I wanted to kill them, so Krul gave me a free pass to pull them out of the city and kill them in front of you. They were in the way. Livestock doesn't have a meaning to any of us. They distracted you from your goal, and they prevented you from truly becoming a vampire. You wouldn't learn to fight, so Krul couldn't gauge your growth. Now, you are learning to fight."

She feels another sob close her throat. She covers her mouth trying to stifle the noise, but it does still come out. His hand drifts from her back down to her hip before he pulls his hand away from her. She stops moving as she tries to reign in her crying. Life just didn't seem to give her break. It was trying to destroy her resolve, and it felt like it was succeeding at that point. Everything was so overwhelming that she didn't know what to think. Yuu was in danger. His group would be in danger too. They'd protect him; she knew they would. Mika was in danger too. He wasn't being experimented on by the vampires yet, but she was sure it would only be a matter of time. She was their main focus right now.

"Atsuko?" a familiar voice asks gently. Two arms wrap around her pulling her into a solid chest. She feels her legs give out. Instantly, he tightens his grip around her. His voice has a little more panic in it. "Atsuko? What happened? Are you hurt?"

She can only shake her head. He pulls her up closer to his body trying to get a comfortable grip on her. She can hear him faintly talking to someone, then she finds herself being moved and lowered against a cold wall. He pulls away from her. She scrambles to grab at his cloak, but he pushes her hands away. He rests one knee on the ground with the other one bent so the foot is still planted on the ground. Her teary eyes meet his slightly concerned red ones. Lacus leans down closer to her face, but it's to wipe at her tears. She lets out another sob causing him to frown.

"What happened?" He asks her sternly. She could only stare at him miserably, which seemed to frustrate him. He was a vampire, and she hated him. He tortured her more often then not, but he hadn't truly been out to hurt her, had he? She couldn't tell anymore. She didn't know what to think, or who to trust. The humans were torturing Yuu. They were cruel and horrible for doing so, for forcing Yuu through that clearly painful transformation. Was vampires any better? She watches his mouth move, but she doesn't really hear him. There is footsteps approaching that's what she's focused on. Was Ferid returning to torment her psyche more? She shivers more and feels a tugging on Mika's cloak. It took her a moment, but she realized Lacus was trying to close Mika's cloak more to keep her warm.

It struck her as funny, but, instead of laughing, it just causes a fresh bout of tears. She hears someone stop behind Lacus and sees white, but she doesn't bother to look up.

"What did you do now, soldier?" a stern voice asks. Lacus' face morphs from concern to a look of irritation as he looks up at the person.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You didn't do anything last time either when you forced a kiss on her either," the person says with a hint of irritation.

"I stumbled upon her like this. She was just standing here all alone. I didn't see anyone with her. I can't get her to talk, so I don't know anything," Lacus growls irritably. He stands up away from her. She slowly looks up at Lacus and sees Crowley standing behind him.

"You should have just taken her to her room," Crowley mutters before he takes Lacus' spot and crouches down. He gives her a kind smile. It helps to lessen her tears, but it doesn't stop them completely. His hand rests gently on the top of her head as he says softly. "Did something happen with Lord Ferid?"

She nods. He looks thoughtful for a moment, then he asks, "Do you want to go back to your room?"

She nods once more, and he ruffles her hair. She weakly bats at his arm. He smiles at her with a chuckle and scoops her up bridal style. She doesn't fight or really move much as he starts to move. The walls all look the same to her. Crowley finally puts her down. Her tears had stopped a few minutes ago. The minute he releases her, his hand descends on her head. She looks up at him. He smiles at her kindly. "Everything may seem terrible, but you need to focus on the good too. After all, you have Chess, Horn, and myself who are willing to help you. That brat loves you. Now, go get some rest. Your toy should be in your room."

He pulls his hand away messing up her hair even more before he leaves. She turns to face the door. She opens it slowly and steps in. Her eyes meet Mika's. He was standing looking ready to wrap her in a hug the second he saw her, but a look of concern spreads over his face. She must look like a wreck to get such a reaction out of him. She finds herself moving toward him and tackling him. She drives him backward and onto the bed as she starts to cry once more. She could only think about what the papers had said. The experiments Yuu is going through; the experiments that Mika had gone through. Everything that was happening around them. The thought of Sora stung her chest too. She didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to think Ferid was right. Mika's fingers run though her hair, but she didn't find any comfort in the action at this time. She finally manages to stop the tears and lifts her head to look up at him. He was staring down at her with worried blue eyes. She swallows and finds herself whispering, "I'm sorry."

She was apologizing for all the times she had stopped him from taking Yuu away from the pain. All the times she had worried him. Yet, she didn't truly know what she was apologizing for at the same time. He moves to sit up. She quickly crawls off him realizing that she's still filthy with dried blood and mud. She had dirtied his cloak, and she probably stunk. She sniffles slightly fighting a new bout of tears. She didn't know why she was going so far off track. Mika watches her with a frown before he also stands up. He gently cups her face between his hands and asks softly, "What happened?"

She can only stare into his blue eyes for a few minutes at a loss for words. She slowly starts to tell him. Her voice is watery and hesitant at first, but she eventually just talks as fast as she can throwing in every detail she can remember. His face becomes tense at the mention of Sora. It takes her a moment, but she does get an answer out of him. Sora wasn't living anymore. It made her feel like collapsing. She had believed he was alive, but he was gone. Everything was gone. Mika's hands remain gentle on her face, but she could see anger building in his blue eyes. She reaches up putting her hands over his arms, which are tense beneath his hands. He lets go of her face suddenly startling her. He grabs the front of his cloak on her and jerks her forward and presses a desperate kiss to her lips. She flinches as she tastes blood. Their fangs and torn into their lips so their blood had become a mixture in her mouth leaving behind a strange taste on her tongue. He finally pulls away and tugs on the cloak pulling it off. He silently leads her from the room to the showers. Before she goes in, he kisses her forehead and mutters softly, "Hurry and shower. I will be right here when you come out. We will discuss this more after we get back to our room."

She nods slowly and does as he asks. Just like he promised he was standing outside waiting for her. She sees Lacus standing next to her as she comes out in baggy black clothes. Lacus' looks her up and down before he turns to Mika saying something. He winks at Atsuko and leaves. Mika is beside her in a few seconds and wraps an arm around her waist. She finds comfort in the gesture as he leads her back to their room. She wanted to ask him about what they were talking about, but she didn't have the courage to. The shower had done wonders for making her feel better. She could feel silent strength coming from Mika, and she realized that Crowley was right. She hadn't lost everything. She still had people that cared about her. Some were humans, others were vampires. There was good and bad with both.

She finds herself pulled to sit on the bed. Her back is pressed against Mika's chest. She had zoned out so much that she had lost track of her surroundings. He wraps his arms around her upper body. He puts his chin on her shoulder and closes his eyes. It's silent for a moment before she finally asks, "Do you believe Ferid?"

He lets out a soft breath. "I don't know. He may be trying to trick you, but I wouldn't put it past any of them. They only know how to use each other. Ferid has wanted power for as long as I can remember. I don't want you to accept his deal unless it seems like everything he said is true. It's not a chance I'd like to take."

She leans her head back onto his shoulder. His nose brushes along her neck before he buries his face against her neck. She feels her whole body relax at the gesture. Ferid was wrong. He was lying. Wouldn't she feel different? They lapse back into silence for a few minutes as Mika seems to be thinking of something. He pulls his face back a little and says, "We need to get out of here. I won't have them use you like this. It doesn't matter if Krul truly is using you as well, I know that Ferid is going to target you to get my strength at least."

She just nods a little. He pulls her in tighter. "Don't ever go with him again."

She can feel that he was shaking a little. He slowly lets her go, and she misses the contact. She can see him up and moving around. He was gathering her sword, his sword, and his cloak. He pauses for a moment looking at her then disappears out the door. Her body starts to give into exhaustion, so she leans over allowing herself to fall onto her side. She feels her eyes getting heavy. She fights the exhaustion, but she fails at it. Her body gives out as she falls asleep waiting for Mika to return.


	35. Chapter 35

ParadiseForest: Thank you for all your reviews! :D I have enjoyed reading them all! As far as updates go, I try to at least update once everyday if I am able to. I was really busy this weekend, so I haven't had a chance to update till now. :D I'm glad you think she should should be included in the manga! :D I'd love to see that! Haha. I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much as the other chapters!

Count chaos: Welcome back! :D Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad I was able to surprise you with Lacus! Haha your right in time I am sure he can actually show that he truly cares instead of being an asshole all the time. Haha Crowley, Horn, and Chess are indeed like a warm family for her. Which is such a relief after all the troubles she has had so far! XD only time will tell with Crowley! Haha Ferid is so cruel to her. time will tell if she does give in to him once more or not. :/ but yes there is such a struggle between Krul and Ferid. XD I can see them being like children and saying the other is the cause of Atsuko's pain haha.

Maria chipekwe: Thank you so much for your review! :D Don't be sorry. Everyone has their opinions and I like to hear them! :D I enjoyed reading your compliment! :D I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

I hope you guys had a great weekend! I meant to update this much, much earlier (like yesterday). But, I was still busy, so I ended up not being able to. I've had this written since earlier, but I'm just barely getting around to updating it. Anyway, I was thinking of writing short chapters every so often from some one else's POV. They'd likely not be related much to the story line like Mika or Yuu's have been. They'd just be fun little chapters to provide insight on how different character view Atsuko, and how they feel about her. It could be anyone from Lacus to even Yoichi. I just thought I'd see what you guys thought. (:

Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D Thank you for reading/favoring/following/commenting! :D

* * *

The streets of the capital rise high above her. The whole street is eerie. She could hear kids yelling and playing, but she couldn't see any children playing. Occasionally, she'll see kids run out in front of her before disappearing around a corner. They are nothing more than a blur to her though. The laughter makes her head spin. Why was she here? What was going on? Was it all a dream?

"Atsuko! Atsuko!" She turns hearing her name being called by a voice that makes her heart ache. Izumo is waving widely at her as he runs toward her. She felt like she was going to collapse under the weight of seeing his excited face coming closer to her. He slows to a stop beside her. He gives her his beautiful, childish grin. He reaches out grabbing her the sleeve of her t-shirt shirt. It's then that she discovers that she's in livestock clothing. Her heart sinks as she realizes that this must be a dream. She feels an uneasy feeling settle over her stomach. She wanted Mika to be there, but she still felt excitement at hearing Izumo's voice once more, even if it was nothing more than a dream. He was panting softly, and she had the urge to reach out and grab him. She wanted to feel that he was real, but she didn't want to face the fact that he wasn't real. She slowly reaches out to at least touch his hair. She jerks her hand back as his head snaps up, and he give her that goofy grin he always used to wear. He says softly, "I missed you."

It rattles her to the core, and she lunges forward wrapping his smaller body up in a hug. He releases a cry of surprise and struggles in her grip. "Hey! There are people around!"

She just laughs as her eyes water. She finally pulls back, but she doesn't let him go. He grins up at her innocently. She wanted to believe that this was true. Izumo locks his fingers behind his head as he turns and walks along the street, which was eerily silent now. With a sinking feeling, she remembers that she is dreaming. Nothing is real. Izumo isn't standing before her. She figured that she must have been so exhausted that her mind had conjured up something to help her relax. Even though it was incredibly painful to see him, she still couldn't stop the happiness at seeing her little brother again.

"How's Mika?" Izumo asks suddenly as he looks back at her. She decides to play along despite the fact that her heart aches. She finds herself falling into step beside him. Their footsteps echo off the empty walls surrounding the street. She doesn't even pay attention to where they are going. She just focuses on Izumo trying to memorize every detail about him.

"He's amazing," she says. She didn't know what else to say. Izumo laughs. The sound makes her heart flutter. She had missed him so much. She has to fight the tears back. She didn't want to ruin the moment with tears.

"Hey, Atsuko," he says softly. She turns to look at him. He turns his head to smile at her. "Did you know that people can live forever? I'm not talking about vampires. I'm talking about humans."

She feels stumped by his statement and slows to a stop. He stops and lets his arms fall to his side. He grins at her expression and reaches up poking her cheek over and over till she shoves his hand away. He laughs at that. He then says, "That's what Sora used to say. That as long as you love someone and that you remember them, they never go away. They'll always watch over you, even if they can't help you physically anymore. Just because they aren't there to comfort you doesn't mean that they don't care or have forgotten you."

A lump forms in her throat as she watches him. She barely manages to whisper around the lump, "I'm so sorry."

She can only pray he'll understand what she was apologizing for. She hadn't meant for them to be killed or even to get hurt. She was too weak to help them. She should have done everything she could to protect them.

Izumo reaches out and grabs her forearm in a loose grip. "You did the best you could. Do you realize how much we loved you? We knew how much you loved us. You did so much for our family. Did you think that we didn't notice? You carried so much weight on your shoulders and wouldn't let us help you. It used to frustrate me that you were so stubborn, but I know now that it's ok. We all had our jobs to do. You did your job best you could with what you had."

"Izumo," she says softly. It was getting so much harder to fight the tears that were so close to falling. She didn't want his face blurred. She wanted to stare at him forever.

"You were there for us when we needed you the most. You were there at the end. You even tried to sacrifice yourself, but it didn't go the way it should have. You don't need seek forgiveness from us. You need to find it in your heart to forgive yourself. You didn't do anything wrong, Atsuko. In fact, you are with someone who needs you now."

She covers her mouth as tears finally manage escape. She didn't see how she could ever forgive herself for what had happened. She had lead them all to their deaths one way or another. Was her mind playing tricks on her instead of trying to help her? Was she going insane?

"Mika needs you now. He always seemed so strong, but he was hurting so bad. There is a hole in his heart. You are important to him now. You have new people to think about too. You can't live in the past anymore. We'll always be here for you, but we can't be seen anymore. We also know that you will never forget us. Just know that we love you, and we know you love us. Now, big sister, help Mika. He's become a part of our family now too."

* * *

She feels movement beside her. She moves a little trying to get comfortable, but she finds herself trapped against a solid body. She can hear what had woken her now. There was a soft tapping on the door. It was barely audible, but it was consistent. Her mind briefly wonders if one of the younger kids had locked Sora out again. Her eyes finally open a little. She remembered where she was all of sudden. It felt like a weight on her chest. She wiggles a little trying to ignore the irritating tapping on the door. Mika groans behind her and readjusts his grip on her to hold her more comfortably against his body.

"Let go, Mika," she mutters. He opens one groggy eye to stare at her for a moment, but he closes it and finally releases his hold. She slides out of his grip. She glances back to see he'd rolled onto his stomach, though his whole body was tense. She slowly makes her way to the door and opens it a crack dreading what she'd find. A red eye fills her vision, and she flinches back. She tries to close the door, but a hand stops her.

"That's rude, Atsuko," Crowley laughs as he pushes it open some more. She fights him opening the door more, but he wins out and finishes opening it. He chuckles at the startled look on her face, then his eyes lift above her shoulder. His face gains an even more amused look. "Don't look at me like that."

Atsuko's heart feels like it's stopped. At first, she had only seen a red eye and thought Ferid had came back to get her. She closes her eyes repressing a shiver as she realizes that she's paranoid. She slowly opens her eyes to find Crowley still looking behind her at Mika. She slowly turns to look at Mika. She's startled to see a completely hostile look on his face. He was sitting up straight in the bed. Their blanket was pooled in his lap. His whole body was tense, and he looked ready to leap to his feet and attack Crowley. She had never seen him give that look to Crowley. In fact, the only person she had seem him give that look too was Lacus.

An arm wraps around her upper shoulders and pulls her back. She turns her head to look up at Crowley as he gives Mika a playful smile. "I need to talk to her. Mind if I borrow her for a couple hours?"

Mika's on his feet within seconds and within reach of Atsuko. "No."

Crowley chuckles and his other hand comes out falling on top of Mika's head. Mika's eyes twitch in irritation, but he doesn't take the hostile glare off of Crowley's face. He reaches out to grab Atsuko, but Crowley's hand roughly ruffles Mika's hair till Crowley's hand moves down to Mika's forehead forcing him to close his eyes. Mika growls and swats at Crowleys hand instead. Crowley lets him brush it aside and leans over Atsuko forcing her to lean awkwardly to avoid being crushed. She wiggles around trying to get away from him, and, to her surprise, he lets her go. She manages to wiggle away from both male vampires. She presses her back against the wall watching them. Crowley had straightened once more, and his arms were crossed as he said, "Have I ever harmed Atsuko?"

Mika's eyes narrow a little at the obvious amusement in the nobles voice. It's silent for a few minutes before Crowley gives him a fanged grin. Crowley once more says, "I have never harmed her, nor have I shown any desire to hurt her in anyway. Believe it or not, but you aren't the only one who loves Atsuko."

Atsuko's heart starts to race as Crowley says that. Mika's fists clench as he bares his fangs at Crowley. Crowley raises an amused eyebrow at him. Mika finally snarls, "You are all just toying with her. You don't care about her."

Crowley closes his eyes and chuckles in pure amusement. He reaches out putting a hand on Mika's shoulder. Mika shoves his hand away, but Crowley's other one lands on his head pushing down enough to make it look uncomfortable. Mika's hand lashes out grabbing Crowley's wrist. Crowley doesn't move his hand. Instead, he just gives Mika a thoughtful look. He finally says, "Chess loves her. Horn does too. I care about her too. I saw her yesterday after she got back. I saw the look you were giving her when you tried to leave carrying her. Listen to me, kid, I just want to talk to her and find out everything that's happened. She won't be harmed or anything. I know you are nervous about letting her out of your sight, but you should spend your time more wisely. Use it to sleep so you can be more vigilante against someone who truly means to harm her. It's just Chess, Horn, me, Lacus and Rene. The others are out doing various things."

Mika jerks back away from Crowley and moves to stand between Crowley and Atsuko. She looks up at the back of Mika's head feeling incredibly grateful that he was there. It sparked the memory of her dream. Tears well up in her eyes, and she looks away from him. She reaches forward brushing her fingers against the bare skin of his lower back just above the hem of his pants since he'd only left on a pair of loose pants when he had laid down. She can feel his muscles tensing below her fingertips. She looks back up at his face in time to see his blue eyes turn to look back at her. His eyes looked so tired. In fact, he looked completely exhausted. She steps forward and wraps her arms around his waist and leans into his back. She just sits there for a minute as everyone falls silent. Maybe she should talk to Crowley about what was going on. She trusted him, and he seemed to actually care. However, she didn't really want to be separated from Mika at all. Finally, she asks, "Can Mika come too?"

It's silent for a moment, and she leans away a little to look at Crowley. He had his head tilted with a thoughtful look on his face. He nods slowly. Mika's body once again tenses before he finally relaxes. His eyes find hers, and he seems to just stare at her. He seems to find something that he is looking for since he finally gives a short nod. He steps away and grabs his shirt pulling it on. Crowley gives him a fanged grin. This just seems to irritate Mika even more.

Eventually, they find themselves walking down a hallway to an extravagant room. Crowley opens the door and gestures for them to enter. Atsuko enters without hesitation. Mika follows after a few seconds. She found it hard not to trust Crowley. He was right. He had never tried to hurt her in any way. Her eyes travel over the room as Crowley steps around them and heads to a small table pressed against one wall that has two chairs. It has two empty wine glasses sitting on it. In the center of the room is two dark brown couches facing each other with a long coffee table between them both. Dark brown cushioned chairs line the edges of the room in pairs. Her eyes once again fall on Crowley. He was sitting at the table looking relaxed as he watched her and Mika. He smiles when she looks at him and gestures for her to follow. She feels Mika's hand wrap around hers. She doesn't move from her spot as she stares at Crowley. He seems to find the display entertaining since he was chuckling under his breath. He says, "Mika, you can lay on the couch if you'd like. It's between us and the door. If I try to kidnap little Atsuko, you'll stand a chance at stopping me. You'd be able to relax more."

Mika grips her hand tighter, and she finally looks up at him. Her heart starts to race. He looked so tired that it made worry flood her chest. She grips his hand tightly causing him to finally look at her again. She smiles a little and leans up to quickly kiss him. It was more of a brush of her lips to his, but he leans down a little trying to get more. She leans away with a playful smile, though his glower means he isn't finding it funny. She pulls her hand away and reaches up placing her hands on either side of his cheeks to gently cup his cheeks. Her smile changes to one of love and appreciation as she looks up at him. His hand covers hers as she says, "I'll be ok. You are here, so I won't get hurt. I know you'll help protect me. I'll sit by him and talk to him; I want you to rest on the couch."

He stares at her with a frown for a while before he finally closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. She can't stop the smile as she kisses him again and steps away. He catches her hand and tries to pull her back, but she shakes her head and pulls away even harder. He frowns at her, but he finally gives in and releases her. She turns and walks over to the table where Crowley is waiting patiently. The look that Crowley gives her makes her flush in embarrassment. She pulls her chair out and slowly sits down. She reaches out to run a finger around the bottom portion of the glass focusing on it entirely. She can hear Mika moving around. Silence slowly over takes the room for a while. She finds herself lost in her thoughts about her dream. Should she talk to Crowley about it? After a few seconds of consideration, she realizes that she didn't want to talk to him about it. She'd wait till she was alone with Mika to talk to him about it.

Finally, she looks up toward Mika. He was on the couch that made it easy to see him. Her heart starts to race as she realizes he had fallen asleep. That innocent look on her face always made her heart race. There is a chuckling and her hair stands on end. She looks up at Crowley, who is resting his chin in the palm of his hand. Crowley's red eyes flick over to Mika's sleeping form before looking back at her. He says softly. "He almost had you out of here before I caught him. It was so cute. You were out cold in his arms while he carried you carefully. I think he didn't want to wake you. You were crying. Ah, you should have seen the look on his face as he looked down at you. It's obvious how much he loves you. No one stands a chance at getting to your heart if he has any say about it.."

Her cheeks burn as she stares at him. She once again turns to look at Mika. He chuckles softly, drawing her attention once more, and closes his eyes. He says softly, "he truly loves you, Atsuko. How rare that is with vampires. He was going to break all the rules to get you out of here. He said I wouldn't understand, but he hasn't taken the chance to really get me figured out, has he?"

His eyes open and the smile fades from his face. She tenses for a moment. She had never seen him without some sort of smile. It was frightening to see such a serious look on his face. He taps the table loudly, and she hears a door open and turns to see two female vampires she doesn't recognize walk in. They are carrying a thick, plush, red blanket. She watches as one covers Mika up with the blanket causing him to move a little to get more comfortable, but he doesn't wake up. The other steps close to her and Crowley. She bows deeply to him and reaches over pouring some red liquid into both wine glasses. Crowley dismissively waves at the girl. Atsuko quickly looks her and her companion over as they leave. They were dressed in simple white clothes that had no designs at all. They disappear once more, and she turns her attention back to an amused Crowley.

"You may not have the physical power, but you are still protective over that kid, aren't you?" She looks from him to the red liquid not willing to answer his question. She can smell the human blood from the glass, and it makes her head spin slightly. She knew she'd need human blood soon, but she was still unwilling to drink it. Crowley picks up his glass and takes a sip before he says, "You were upset yesterday. What happened with Lord Ferid?"

She finds herself at a loss for words. Her eyes never leave the red liquid. She found she didn't want to talk to anyone about it. She feels her body starting to shake as she stares at the blood intently. Crowley seems content to just wait for her to say something. She grips the loose pant legs and slowly starts to tell him everything from the very beginning when she was still human. He never once interrupts. It gets easier to talk about everything the more she continues. She was too afraid to look at his face to see what he was thinking. She finally stops. Tears are falling onto her lap as she grips the material between her hands so tightly her knuckles are now bleached white. Finally, she hears him say, "So, Lord Ferid says he will target your livestock friends. The ones with Mika's family?"

She nods miserably and says, "I... I think I should give into his demands. I don't want them to be hurt."

She looks up at him when she hears him shift. He is once again leaning with his chin in his hand. All traces of humor are gone from his face. "So, you want to do as he says like a puppy to keep him away from some livestock? I don't see the point in doing that. Trading your freedom for something so meaningless."

Frustration builds up in her stomach. Why did vampires have to view humans as so far beneath them? Humans had feelings and loved ones. They had goals and a lot of other things that set them aside from animals. She glares at Crowley, though he doesn't seem to care. He just leans back taking a sip of his human blood. She finally says, "If it's to protect people I care about, I will do anything. I don't want that pain again."

He closes his eyes and says harshly, "That is a child's way of thinking. You can protect everyone if you just do as the bad guy says, right? You can't honestly think he'll keep his word and just leave them alone if you do give in, do you? It'll do nothing more than cause you pain in the end. You'll lose more than you ever thought you would."

His hand lifts to gesture toward Mika. Panic floods her body as she glances over at him almost fearing that he was gone, though she knew how stupid she would sound if she were to ever say it out loud. Her body is tense as she watches Mika. Would he really leave her if she did as Ferid asked?

"He wouldn't leave me," she whispers.

"I didn't say he would leave you. I said you'd lose more than you thought. Ferid will force his way between you," Crowley answers.

"But... they aren't meaningless either," she says in a barely audible whisper. She feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns to find Crowley's eyes are now open with that serious look that scared her. He leans in a little.

"It is meaningless. You can't protect everyone. In fact, you are making matters worse if you give into Lord Ferid. He just wants something amusing to play with. Atsuko, you are the most amusing thing right now. I don't think you realize it, but you are. Your reactions to everything are nothing short of amusing. The fact that you cling to humanity when those same humans look at you with disdain and are likely even plotting to kill you sets you apart from other vampires. Not even your toy has those sort of feelings for humans despite originally being human himself. Yet, you don't seem to find it discouraging at all. You help humans more than they ever deserve. Do you realize how many human lives you've likely saved from just Lacus and Rene?"

She didn't want to listen to this. She didn't care how she appeared to the other vampires; she just wanted her loved ones safe. She turns to look back at Mika. "I don't see how this has any significance in protecting Yuu and the others."

It's silent for a while, but Crowley finally says, "Think about it this way, Atsuko. The ones who were killed were all young children from what you say. How could they ever dream of defending themselves against a normal vampire? A noble was just too much for them. You were all stupid for giving Lord Ferid the power to dictate your actions. You gave him that power when you all tried to escape. You tied your own hands behind your back, if you will. He gained control over you."

She flinches at the words and looks away. He reaches over once more and grabs her chin. He turns her face to look at him. She tries to pull away, but she finds she can't. His hold is just below the bruising point. He leans forward. "Those you are trying to protect now have more skills than those children did. They are still livestock, but they have been trained to fight. They have likely even killed normal vampires. They have a fighting chance unlike the ones before. Your sacrifice will be meaningless. They will still become targets. They are our enemies regardless to how you truly feel about them."

He jerks her head forward just a little. His face is inches from hers. "You are not human, but you still care for them. That's what makes you so unique, Atsuko. Listen to me carefully though. You doing as he says just lets him know how important they are to you."

She feels tears well up and start to fall. She closes her eyes as she feels him wiping them away. His voice becomes gentle as he says, "You can't protect everyone. You need to understand that. They will die no matter what you do. Whether it's at the hands of Lord Ferid, another vampire, or their own mortality. It doesn't change the fact that they will die, Atsuko, regardless of your choice in this matter. He won't have a valid reason to target them if you refuse to give in. After all, you said the queen seems to have some interest in Yuu, correct?"

She once again tries to jerk her head and finds herself successful. She turns away from Crowley. She takes a moment to collect her thoughts. Crowley was right. She did become a vampire to protect her family. She wraps her arms around herself and leans forward pressing her upper body into the edge of the table as she scrambles in her mind for something to grasp onto. Crowley was just making this more confusing for her. Did her choices really not matter? Why give her a choice in the first place? And the queen had to have something to do with this. She couldn't trust her. Her family was supposed to be protected from Ferid. Ferid had a point when it came to that. How had he gotten to them? She weakly says, "The queen can't be trusted."

Crowley's chuckle grates on her nerves. She turns to give him a watery glare. He had leaned back once more. His glass was half gone, so he finishes the glass off and sets it to the side. "Why is that? Is it because Ferid told you so?"

She slams a hand on the table snapping, "He made sense! How could he get my family otherwise? She had to have helped him!"

"Did she ever promise to protect your family if you became a vampire, or was that just a condition for staying human?"

Atsuko's heart stops as she frantically tries to remember the deal. She remembered the promise of guards if she stayed human. Her heart sinks as she realizes that there was no exact promise like that if she were to become vampire. Mika had hung around her family until they had been shipped to the front lines. He was likely the only one that had been truly guarding them. It makes her feel sick to her stomach. She had naively believed that by becoming a vampire would help her to protect her family. She hadn't known about the extra help she would need against a noble vampire. There hadn't been any sort of protection with her family after Mika was gone. Ferid could have easily gotten to them. She feels a sob building up as she closes her eyes tightly. Crowley's hand rests gently on the top of her head.

"You didn't think about it at the time. It's likely the queen didn't either. It was an oversight that he took advantage of. It wouldn't have mattered. A normal city guard has no chance against a noble," Crowley says gently. She could hear Mika shifting on the couch and leans forward to rest her forehead on the table. She was surprised that she hadn't woken Mika up with all the noise she had been making. He must be really tired.

"So, I was the target the whole time? No matter what happened, they would have been killed?"

Crowley doesn't say anything. His silence weighs on her mind and heart. She was the target just like Ferid had said. Was she nothing more than an experiment then?

"Do I not mean anything?" She whispers to the table.

"Atsuko," Crowley says. His voice is right next to her ear making her jump. She tries to jerk her head up, but his hand stops her. He slowly releases the pressure. Her head rises to look up at him. His face was close to hers. She'd have likely smacked the back of her head into his face if she had jerked up. He has a kind look on his face. "You mean more than you realize. I, for one, do care for you. I would even classify it as a type of love."

She feels her heart stop as she watches him. He pats her on the head. She feels at a loss for what to actually say. Her eyes lock onto the table, and she finds herself only able to stare at the smooth surface. Finally, she says, "But Krul is using me. She is using me as an experiment."

"So?"

That one word feels as if everything is crashing down on her. Her eyes snap up to meet his in shock. He was playing it off like it wasn't a huge deal, but it was. He tilts his head a little. "It's a give and take world, Atsuko. Who cares if you are being used as an experiment or not. Does that make you any less of a vampire than the rest of us? If you are, you will be gaining power. Power you can use to do anything and change anything. Is that so bad? Besides, do you feel any different?"

Her head spin with the information. Was he truly saying that it wouldn't matter if she was an experiment or not? She shakes her head slowly in response to his question. She didn't trust her voice at all. She was sure it'd come out broken. Maybe it wouldn't matter if she was an experiment or not. She was who she was. He chuckles and pulls away from her completely and crosses his arms as he watches her. "Now, have you spoken to the queen about any of this?"

She slowly shakes her head once more. Humiliation bubbles up. She had only truly spoken to Ferid about everything that had been going on. She had never considered even talking to Krul about it. He chuckles and says, "Then how do you know it isn't one of Lord Ferid's games?"

She finds that she is at a loss for words. He is suddenly at her side and pulling her up against him. His hug isn't as crushing as Chess' hug, but she still finds that she can't breath. She would try to wiggle, but he has her feet off the ground due to his height, and her arms are trapped to her sides. She does the only thing she can do and just lets out a soft gasp. She feels him bury his face into her shoulder. It startled her that he was actually touching her. He'd never actually hugged her before. He'd always pat her shoulder or head. It startled her to have him so close, but what shocked her even more was the fact that he was nuzzling her shoulder. He finally releases her. She doesn't have her balance and ends up falling back on her butt. He laughs at the sight. He leans forward and says, "Livestock isn't worth risking your life for, Atsuko. Remember that, but I know you won't listen. Just remember this. Those livestock you are trying to protect can fight. They won't disappear as easy easy as those children in your life before. Pain is a part of life. Also, you should find out the queen's opinion on all this, especially if you haven't told her anything. How is it fair that you are making judgments on her when she hasn't had a say in this? What do you have to lose? All livestock is doomed to die one day anyway. Perhaps you could prolong their life just a little longer if you did just talk to her. It's either bow down to Lord Ferid or the queen."

She can only stare at him. His words made her heart start to race. She hadn't truly had time to talk to Krul. So much had been going on. Would it be a waste of time to see if her words meant anything? The kind look on Crowley's face convinces her otherwise. To some degree, she's startled by his insight into this matter. He always seemed like nothing more than a muscle head, but he was smarter than she gave him credit for. He never ceased to amaze her.

"You could find out if you are truly an experiment," Crowley says softly. She flinches in surprise as she feels him kiss her forehead gently. He pulls away before she can do much more than flinch. She finds herself only able to stare up at him. He gives her an amused smile. "Now don't take the easiest route all the time. It'll cause you so much more pain when it comes to dealing with Lord Ferid. You and your toy have permission to leave for a week at most. You can see the queen or those livestock friends of yours. I don't care which, but it may help you find some answers you are looking for."

He straightens and leaves without another word. He doesn't wait for her to say anything either. She just stares at the door for so long that she loses track of time. She hears movement, but she doesn't look at him. It's not until Mika crouches in front of her that she finally comes back to reality. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts of being used, and the lives she wanted to protect that she hadn't heard Mika actually get up. His worried blue eyes makes her heart feel like it got a jump start once more. She leans forward pressing her forehead to his. Her eyes close, and she leans into him finding the comfort he always seems so willing to provide her. The whirlwind of feelings starts to settle a little as she finally manages to think things through clearly. The more she considers the words that Crowley had left her with, the more she realizes that she's made her choice.

"Mika?" She pulls back and opens her eyes. He had shifted at some point and was now sitting on the ground with her straddling his lap. He gives her a tired, lazy look. His hand comes up to brush his knuckles lightly along her cheek. She pauses not sure how to say it, since she wasn't sure how he'd take it, but she finally settles on a way to say what she wants to say. She tries to put confidence behind her words, but she fails miserably, and her voice comes out watery. "I want to see Krul. I want to see if what Ferid had said is true."

His eyes soften, and he slowly nods. He didn't look as startled as she thought he would, which comes as a slight shock to her. She could see that he wanted to argue, but he didn't. She was so grateful to him. She throws her arms around him tightly. Her face is buried into his neck trying to find comfort in his scent. He just returns her hug. His hand rubs up and down her back, and he doesn't say anything, but she didn't mind. She wanted the silence so she could convince herself this was for the best. She finally says, "Crowley gave us permission to be gone for a week."

He doesn't say or react to her words like she thought he would. He just pulls her closer. Suspicion starts to build in her chest. She's not sure how long they sit there before he says, "I agree with Crowley on almost everything."

She jerks back to look at him. He looks off to the side with a guilty look. "Don't give into Ferid, Atsuko. They can fight to protect themselves. It'll become messy if you try to interfere with their abilities. We will talk to Krul about everything that has happened to you. We will make a choice on what to do after we hear what she has to say. We won't withhold anything, but I still want you away from the vampires. You'll be used one way or another."

She stares at him in shock. He'd been awake, but he'd given her time to talk to Crowley. He had recognized her friendship with the noble. She looks down at his chest thoughtfully. She finally notices the slight shake of his body beneath her. Her heart starts to break. She slowly looks back up at him. His eyes are full of worry and sadness. She reaches out and touches his cheek saying softly, "I will be ok. Your here to help me through this. We'll get this figured out and get through it together."

She smiles weakly at him. He just stares at her with those eyes that break her heart. She finally looks away. She feels him slip his hand up the back of her neck pulling her in close. His lips brush the front part of her neck, and it causes her to shiver.

"I won't let anything else happen to you," Mika says sternly. She just swallows and nods. She believed him completely. "You and Yuu will be safe from everyone, I promise."

"Mika," she says trying to put a stern edge in her voice. She wanted to inform him once more that they'd have to figure something out with Yuu's friends. They were his family, and she wasn't about to turn into Ferid. She closes her eyes when she feels his fangs brush the skin that his lips had just touched.. It effectively silences every protest she has at the time. She barely represses the shutter.

"I know," he replies sounding slightly breathless. His hands settle on her hips keeping her steady. She could feel every word against her skin. "I will let Yuu's human friends come with us when we free Yuu if you don't accept Ferid's threat."

Her heart flutters at those words, and she feels the tension of the last few days melt away. Mika was willing to compromise with her. She just closes her eyes and feels his hands now wandering up and down her back in a comforting way. He had a great way of muddling her thoughts, but she was certain of one thing.

"I promise I won't accept his terms." She feels him smile against the skin of her neck and can't stop a smile of her own. He shifts and slowly helps her to her feet. He follows not long after, and he leans in to give her a kiss. He pulls away just enough to say.

"We'll talk to Krul then we will spend some time with Yuu." She can only nod feeling a giddy nervousness in the pit of her stomach. Maybe everything will come to light about if she was nothing more than an experiment or not.

She wanted to know, but a part of her didn't want to know either. It would all depend on what Krul had to say. She feels Mika tug on her lightly and follows. It was time to talk to the queen about everything that had happened.

She could only pray that everything would go smoothly.


	36. Chapter 36

smileyface209: I'm glad you are enjoying Crowley's character! :D Ferid has control over Atsuko, because she is giving him control. :p I figured that Crowley would be objective enough to recognize that! :D I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Thank you for reading! :D I wanted to add some more humor into the story, so I hope you enjoy the end portion of this chapter! :D Enjoy!

* * *

It was nerve wracking to walk the streets of the capital once more. It kept bringing her dream to the front of her mind. She actually had had plenty of time to actually talk to Mika about the dream, but she was worried about sounding stupid. She just kept replaying it over and over in her mind along with what Crowley had said to her. By the time she reaches the throne room, she finds that she can't keep her hands steady. Mika pauses outside the doors to reach out and touch her cheek once again. She leans into the touch, but she doesn't meet his eyes. He finally pulls away from her muttering softly, "It's now or never, Atsuko. I won't leave the room."

She instantly misses his touch, but she just nods. She'd dressed in her city guard outfit before leaving Crowley's domain, much to Chess' disappointment. Chess had whined loudly that Atsuko should stay dressed in attractive clothing, but Atsuko managed to escape when Crowley had distracted her with promises of dressing Atsuko up in a dress of Chess' own design when she returned.

Atsuko wasn't sure she wanted to go back to Crowley's anymore after that threat. Horn had just smiled and given her a small wave as she snuck out beside Mika. Now, she felt as if she was facing her own execution. Did she even want to know the truth anymore? Ferid had told her his version, and it had caused her pain. Would Krul be any different?

Mika opens the door before she feels ready to face her fate. He places a hand on her lower back when she shows no signs of moving and pushes enough to get her walking. She swallows hard as their footsteps echo loudly around the room. She stops at the bottom of the stairs. Krul's eyes had lit up when she had seen the two of them approaching. She had even stood up and proceeded down the stairs till she was eye level with Mika. She stops and smiles at them both. "I don't remember calling for you. What brings you both here?"

Atsuko's throat closes up making words impossible to even make a noise. She feels Mika press his body closer to hers and start talking. She can barely focus enough to hear what he is actually saying. She feels cold hands on her face. She blinks in realization that red eyes are staring into her own. She wants to pull away, but Krul tightens her grip for just a second. She relaxes her hold and says, "You are so stupid."

Atsuko flinches as Krul releases her. She continues to talk as if Atsuko hadn't moved an inch. "You should have came to me with these issues that have been going on with Ferid. Everything that has happened to you has been a direct result of you trying to do too much. You are stupid and deserve the pain that was dealt to you."

She jerks away from Krul, who gives her a stern look. She's at a loss for what say to the queen, but she does know that she can feel the sting of Krul's words. Krul places her hands on her hips and says, "I would not have been able to protect you completely, but some things could have been prevented. The loss of your family was something that I couldn't have prevented. I overlooked the fact that they didn't have guards. I thought you becoming a vampire beneath me would be enough to deter him from using those humans, and, for that, I am incredibly sorry."

Atsuko looks away and mutters, "It should have never happened."

Krul releases a sigh and steps down to Atsuko's level. She reaches up and pats Atsuko's exposed cheek and says softly, "No, it should have never happened, but it did. We can't fix that. Now, everything that has happened to you since can not be rectified either. You are stuck living with those mistakes. However, he will not touch Yuu. That human belongs to me. I will not guarantee the safety of his friends, but I will promise that Yuu will be safe."

Atsuko turns to look back at Krul. She was wearing a guarded expression, though Atsuko could see traces of anger behind it. She leans forward just a little and says, "I will not share my things with that despicable man. Mika told me what he had said to you concerning the seraph project. Do you have the papers you read?"

Atsuko slowly shakes her head. Krul grits her teeth; her anger finally shows through her mask. She snaps, "Of course not. He wouldn't make that sort of oversight!"

She turns on her heel and storms up the stairs looking every bit the child that she resembled. She flops back into her throne and glares down at the two of them. Mika looks away with a guilty look on his face. Atsuko just stares at the ground now feeling like a scolded child. Krul's disappointment settled heavy on her chest. A lot heavier than she thought it would. Maybe it was because Krul was the one who changed her. It's silent for a few minutes before Krul sighs and says, "Yes, Atsuko. I was planning to use you as an experiment for testing the strength of Mika's blood, but Ferid has the details all twisted."

A cold numbing shock settles over her chest and stomach. She couldn't believe that it was true. Krul closes her eyes as Atsuko and Mika look back up at her. Krul says softly, "I don't plan to ever trigger Mika's seraph form if he should have one, but I was curious if he had blood that was similar to Yuu's. You satisfied that curiosity when you tried Yuu's blood. I was wanting to research more on the human experiments to see the effects of drinking a seraph host's blood, but I couldn't find anything. It was nothing more than a simple curiosity on if Mika could supply you blood so you didn't have to drink human blood."

She flicks her hand outward lazily. "It wasn't as if I planned to hide this from you. You didn't seem interested. I have no interest past what his blood will do for you as far as nutrition goes. I doubt Mika's blood will ever have any sort of affect on you or your abilities. You'll grow into them as you age."

She smiles cruelly as she says, "And I doubt anyone could keep Mika in one spot long enough to drink more than a little of his blood. I'm sure you even have that difficulty when you start to drink from him. I don't see him holding still and letting you have all the fun. Stamina training and all, you know."

Atsuko suddenly feels light headed as all the blood rushes to her face. The cold, numb feeling slowly eases away as she realizes that Krul hadn't actually meant her any harm. She wasn't sure she could trust the queen either, but she had always been more honest with Atsuko than Ferid had been. She looks away catching the curious look on Mika's face as he looks down at her. She quickly turns the other way. It was so embarrassing when Krul was so blunt about their life. She shifts a little making Krul laugh at her expense. It just makes the feeling of embarrassment worse. Mika growls softly and asks, "So, you are experimenting on her?"

Krul's laughter dies out as she turns to focus on Mika. She looks thoughtful for a moment. She says softly. "I suppose I am, if you look at it that way. I was just wanting to see the value of your blood. There is no need to feed it to my troops or attempt to take over the world. You are simply not strong enough for me to extract enough blood to supply my troops. It'll take far too long to do. We'd have better luck training to crush the Demon Army than supplying a supplement that may not have any affect. Ferid drank your blood when you were a human child, and it didn't have any sort of affect on him. Your blood is now tainted with vampire DNA. What good is it to us now? Besides, I have said before that you, Atsuko, and Yuu are all like my children. I don't see a point in harming any of you."

She smiles as she leans forward a little. "She's safe, Mika. I have no intentions on doing the experiments that Ferid mentioned."

He doesn't look like that was reassuring to him at all. In fact, he looked even more tense than before. This seems to amuse Krul. She turns her attention back to Atsuko. "I will be honest with you, Atsuko. You are stuck in a power struggle between Ferid and I. You'll endure more pain due this power struggle that I won't be able to save you from. I will try to help you the best I can, but it depends on your choices when it comes to him. You have made some interesting friends out of Crowley's group. He's powerful, as is Mika. They will be there for you to lean on, since I can't protect you from everything. Ferid would have a hard time dealing with all three nobles and Mika at once. He'd likely not want to have to dirty his hands. You are the piece he is aiming for at the moment. He knows that he can't wiggle his way into Mika's heart, and it'd be a crippling blow to have you taken from me."

She suddenly feels overwhelmed, so she blurts out. "You two sound like children fighting over a couple of your favorite toys."

Mika makes a strange coughing noise that sounds suspiciously like a stifled laugh as Krul leaps to her feet. Atsuko backs up a couple steps, but she doesn't escape. Krul's hand fists in the cloak dragging Atsuko close to her face. Atsuko hadn't even seen her descend the stairs. Though she had a frightening snarl on her face, Atsuko couldn't help but find amusement in her reaction. She snarls much like a wild animal and snaps, "Do not put me on the same level as that annoyingly, childish man. I am leagues above him in so many different areas."

Atsuko looks away with a guilty look, though she couldn't stop the smile on her face. "You sound like you might have a crush."

Mika actually does let a couple laughs slip out before he manages to stop them. Krul lets out a cry of frustration and shoves Atsuko away. "Like I'd fall for such a pompous ass! He's not good for anything! Get out of my sight, both of you! Before I kill you both!"

Atsuko doesn't need to be told twice as she quickly escapes the throne room still stifling laughter as she leaves. She hadn't intended to upset the queen. Krul had looked genuinely upset at the teasing, and Atsuko felt a little bad. It was obvious how much the two vampires didn't like each other, but it was a little easier to deal with her situation by joking about it. Mika was right behind her when it came to leaving. It was clear he was fighting his laughter as well. He says softly, "It's nice to see her get a taste of her own medicine when it comes to teasing."

That breaks the dam holding back Atsuko's laughter, and she doubles over holding her stomach. Mika's quiet laughter joins hers. It's accompanied by the sounds of things breaking in the throne room. It only makes Atsuko laugh harder. She finally makes it out into the streets of the capital to escape the wrath of the queen. She had finally calmed down. She walks away from the vampire castle and toward the exit, but she pauses and looks toward the sound of laughter. Her heart throbs as she watches the human children playing. She gets the urge to see her old home. She takes a few steps before she feels someone's hand wrap around her upper arm. She turns and looks up at Mika's serious yet sad face.

"Don't. It's not yours anymore. It's been long enough that it's likely occupied already. Don't cause yourself more pain," he says softly. Her heart starts to break all over again as she turns to look at the children once more. It had been so long that she couldn't believe that she had been human once. It didn't seem real anymore. She feels Mika's chest press against her back, and his arms wrap around her gently. His eyes follow the same children as hers do. They seem to notice and quickly scatter making Atsuko let out a small breath. Mika's cheek presses against hers, and he says softly, "It doesn't get any easier to see the live children. I still see my family in my dreams. It makes me stop and wonder what they'd be doing right now. What we would all be doing."

His arms pull her closer, and she closes her eyes listening to him. He continues though its in a whisper, "I imagine what they'd look like at this age. I would have loved to seen them grown like Yuu, but it will never happen. Sometimes, I wonder if it would have been easier to join them."

She stiffens, and her eyes snap open. She tries to pull away, but his arms only tighten. Worry floods her chest at his admission of dark thoughts. He buries his face in her neck. She stops moving and just listens to him breathe for a moment before he says, "They are gone, Atsuko. We can't change that. We can miss them and imagine how they'd look all grown up, but we will never see them again."

It makes her body feel numb as she stares where the kids were. She swallows and says softly, "I dreamed of Izumo. He..."

Mika doesn't move. He just remains completely still as he seems to listen. She continues on after a moment of collecting her thoughts. She proceeds to tell him as much of the dream as she can remember. He doesn't move at all. Once she is silent for a few minutes, he says, "Do you believe they are watching over us? That we could possibly see them again one day?"

She thinks about it for a minute or two then she says, "Yes, I believe that one day we will see them again. Until then, they still live in our hearts and memories."

She feels him pull away. She turns to look at him. He looks incredibly sad. She wants to reach out and touch his cheek, but he pulls away from her touch. Hurt swells in her chest, so she pulls her hand back to her side and just watches him. He looks thoughtful as he turns and starts to walk away. She follows after a moment.

They make it out of the city before he stops and says, "I don't think I will ever see my family again. I am the one who got them killed. I don't deserve to see them again. You just had a dream nothing more."

She flinches at his words and reaches out grabbing his arm. He tries to pull away, but she only tightens her grip on him. She says softly, "Mika, Yuu doesn't look like he blames you."

"Yuu is naive." He sounded so sad that it made her chest ache. She steps forward wrapping her arms around him just underneath his and presses her face into his back. He stiffens in her embrace, but he doesn't push her away. She just squeezes him tighter.

"Yuu loves you, Mika. I love you too. What happened was an accident. You were a child. Children's plans never actually work out. You can't blame yourself," she says as gently as she can. He starts to tremble. They stand there in silence for a few minutes before she loosens her grip and steps around him. She looks up at his sad face. He looks away from her the second he notices her staring at him. She just smiles and reaches up running her fingers through his hair. His head tilts into her touch just a little. She chuckles trying to shove the sad feelings and thoughts away. "How about we go find Yuu, huh? You need to get to know his friends to make our escape easier. We still have a few days that Crowley afforded us."

Mika finally looks down at her. His eyes still shine with sadness, but she can see appreciation building up. She pulls her hand from his hair and smiles. She turns and bounces down the ruined city street looking back at Mika with a huge smile on her face. She sees him cringe at her behavior since she was mimicking Chess. He finally follows after her.

It takes them a few days, but they finally manage to track Yuu's group down. They were unable to approach the group at first since they were with another squad of humans. They were also incredibly close to a military human outpost, and Mika was a against approaching them at all, but Atsuko assured him that everything would be fine. They ended up following Yuu's group out when they started to move. Luckily, it was away from the other humans, so Mika and Atsuko was going to be able to approach them.

They had been following silently at a distance waiting for the right moment. They planned to talk to them when they set up camp. The moment finally came, and they slowly entered the human camp hoping to not startled them. It worked since Yoichi was on his feet within seconds of seeing them.

"Atsuko!" He shouts, as he launches himself at her. She instinctively reaches out catching him. Her arms wrap around him as his weight drives them both into the ground. He squeezes her tightly, though it doesn't compare to Chess' hugs. Atsuko can't help the laughter as Yoichi pops his head up to smile at her. A mixed look of fear and surprise settles on his face as he's lifted off Atsuko by the back of his shirt. Mika's look of irritation has him wiggling uncomfortably in the vampire's hold. He gives Mika a shy smile as Mika sets him down. By that time, Atsuko is on her feet dusting herself off.

Shinoa doesn't miss the opportunity to tease Mika. "I would be careful about touching Atsuko, Yoichi. It seems that someone is jealous of a simple hug."

She smiles when Mika casts her a dark look. Yuu had approached, but he was ignoring Shinoa. A jolt of fear races down Atsuko's spine upon seeing Yuu again. She unconsciously takes a few steps back drawing Yuu and Mika's attention. Yuu gives her a confused look as the rest of the group shifts uncomfortably. Yuu looks toward Mika. Mika doesn't even look at Yuu though. He's watching Atsuko with sadness mixed into his cold look. Atsuko turns her face away as Yuu looks back at her one more time before she steps around the brothers and walks over to sit between Mitsuba and Yoichi. The atmosphere gets more tense as she does. She flinches at the groups smell and realizes that she should have talked to Mika about their hunger before they joined the humans. She could feel the burning in her throat, and it was making it hard to concentrate. Shinoa had tried talking to her a few times, but she just didn't respond. She was trying to focus on not harming any of her friends.

She feels a hand on her shoulder and assumes that it's Yoichi. She turns to look at him, but she finds that he had scooted away from her to make room for Yuu. Her heart feels like it's stopped since she could remember the way he looked in his seraph form. His green eyes weren't cold though. In fact, they held a hint of worry, but it still startled her to have him so close and touching her. She flinches back hitting Mitsuba hard. Mitsuba lets out a noise of irritation and elbows Atsuko hard in the ribs as Yuu rips his hand away from her. Guilt gnaws at her chest as she abruptly stands up. Her mouth felt dry all of a sudden as everyone turns to look at her. She didn't understand why she was so afraid of being touched by Yuu. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but seeing him again made it hard to forget the look on his face as he tried to kill Yoichi.

"I...I... I need..." She shakes her head and quickly steps away from the camp. Her whole body was shaking horribly as she weaves around the rubble of the ruined city. A hand catches her and spins her around. For a nerve wracking second, she thought Yuu had followed her, but, to her relief, it was Mika. She lunges forward burying her face in his chest. He wraps his arms around her. It's silent for a few minutes before she says miserably, "I'm sorry. He..."

"He frightens you. It's not a pleasant sight to see him transformed like he was, but it wasn't Yuu either," Mika says softly as he runs his fingers along the back of her neck. She knew it wasn't Yuu, but it still frightened her. Yuu had looked like a monster. She thought that she could handle it, but it was different seeing him though. She can feel Mika's face buried into her hair. It takes a few minutes, but Atsuko finally manages to calm down.

"Mika, I... Their blood is a problem. I think before we go back that we should..." She feels her face flush. It was always embarrassing for her to ask outright if she could feed off of him. She feels him chuckle against her, and she pulls back looking up at him. A look of amusement has his features softened. Her face turns even more red as she gives him a glare. His fingers come up to run along her jaw as he leans down and gently kisses her.

"I agree. The smell was overpowering," he says softly. He moves so that more of his neck is exposed and glances at her. Her eyes lock onto his skin, and she swallows a little. She reaches up brushing her fingers over the skin. She feels the muscles flex under her fingers and can't stop the smile as she leans up. She kisses him gently before she closes her eyes. Her fangs sink into his flesh causing him to flinch slightly, but the taste of his blood causes her to moan softly. Heat flushes through her body as she presses against him harder. The taste never seemed to get old to her. She wraps her arms around him pulling him as tight as she can against herself. Her eyes squeeze closed as the warmth spreads all over her body making even her fingertips, toes and scalp tingle. She feels him tugging on her hair lightly to let her know that she needed to let go. She didn't want to, but she finally manages to pull her fangs from his skin. His face is flushed a light red as he looks at her. He's panting softly as she licks her lips a few times. She reaches up to kiss him. He returns it, though he does so without much excitement. She moves to expose her neck to him, but he gives her a small shake of his head. She frowns and gets her breathing under control before turning to return to camp. She'd apologize to Yuu for her behavior. The heat leaves her body at the thought. Cold fear takes its' place as she manages to get a few steps away from Mika.

His arms suddenly wrap around her waist pulling her back in him. She turns her head slightly to look at him, but he had already put his forehead against her shoulder. He just holds her gently. She couldn't tell what he was thinking due to not being able to see his face. One of his hands catches the clasp supporting her cloak and releases it. She feels him tug the material away. He tosses it to the ground, and she tries to turn to face him once more, but he tightens his grip on her waist with his arm. She pauses curious as to what he wants. He doesn't say or do anything for what feels like ever. He finally says in a low voice, "Don't hate Yuu. Please."

She reaches up and touches the top of his head just as he shifts to breath on her neck. Guilt gnaws at her once more. "I won't. In fact, I planned to apologize to him. Mika, are you alright?"

His nose brushes along her neck chasing all other thoughts from her head. She feels shivers race down her spine as he places light kisses along her neck. It felt as if his lips were barely brushing her skin. The hand that had pulled her cloak from her shoulders was suddenly at the top buttons on her uniform. She reaches up to grab at his hand, but he brushes it away and says softly, "I am thirstier than I thought I was."

She blushes hard as she tries to look back at him. His hand pulls the material to the side exposing her shoulder. She closes her eyes as she feels his fangs slowly sink into the newly exposed skin. She flinches slightly, but the pain is over in a second as he starts to drink from her. Her head feels lighter and every nerve feels as if it's come alive. She feels him pull her back into his body tighter. She hears a soft noise that could have been a groan or a growl, she wasn't sure. Her body starts to surge with arousal that makes her press her thighs tightly together. She didn't understand how he could feed off her at times and there would be minimum reaction. Then, he'd feed off he other times, and it'd be like an instant arousal. She clenches her eyes closed as she tenses every muscle trying to ignore the warming sensation between her legs.

It gets worse when she feels Mika's hand move. It tugs the material of her uniform over more as she squirms. Rubbing her thighs together wasn't helping like she had hoped. His hand moves down into her shirt past all clothing barriers to lightly grab her breast. His fingers brush over the nipple not actually showing any attention to it. Her mind starts to fog over as she wiggles in his grip. He starts to massage her breast gently still touching the nipple enough to drive her insane, but he doesn't do anything more than that. She could feel his arousal pressing into her from behind. It makes even more heat flood her system. She presses her legs tighter together and finally forces out, "They are waiting for us, Mika. I think you've drank enough. We can't do this right now."

To her relief, and disappointment, he pulls his fangs out of her skin. His tongue runs over the bite mark gently. He always licked whatever wound he gave her while drinking from her. It was like his way of apologizing for hurting her. She relaxes a little. His hand is still inside her shirt, but it isn't moving like it was before. She could feel him panting against her skin. She lets out a shudder as she starts to move a little. The arm around her waist moves suddenly. His nose brushes along the skin of her neck. She blushes and pauses to see what his plan was. She didn't think he'd bite her again, but she couldn't see his face to judge his reactions. A hand slips down the front of her pants. Her whole body stiffens then jerks as he runs a finger along the outside of her underwear. Her head rolls back onto his shoulder as she mutters, "Mika."

It was meant to come out as a warning, but it came out as more of a whine. He chuckles huskily in her ear as his hand stops stroking her underwear. For a moment, she feels nothing but disappointment, but she feels his hand slide past her underwear. Her eyes roll upward and then close as his fingers playfully stroke at her opening. He is clearly avoiding her clit on purpose. She barely suppresses a growl of frustration. She knew they shouldn't be doing this so close to the others, but Mika's fingers were starting to pull lightly at her nipple as the other hand was getting closer and closer to dipping inside her. She was starting to shake and found herself wanting so much more. Every nerve was on fire. She could feel his lips traveling up and down her neck. His fangs would brush her skin every once in a while.

Her mind snaps back to the present when she hears a noise that sounded like something between a yelp and a strangled cry. Her eyes fly open as Mika stiffens behind her. She lifts her head from Mika's shoulder with a sinking feeling. Humiliation at their situation floods her system as she stares into wide, panicked green eyes. She felt like she could just die right then. All thoughts of fear of him were gone.

She still didn't want to face him. Not now. He takes a few steps back stuttering a couple syllables. His face was pale instead of the red she thought he would have upon walking in on such a scene. Mika's hands slowly extract themselves from her clothing as she struggles to right the clothing. She couldn't look Yuu in the eye. She hears Mika say in a slightly panicked voice, "Yuu, wait!"

She looks up in time to see Yuu turning too abruptly to see an overhanging piece of a building. His head collides painfully with the piece of metal knocking Yuu off his feet. He sprawls out on the ground completely motionless. She panics for a moment wondering if he'd knocked himself out. She feels Mika brush past her to check on him. She quickly finishes fixing her clothes and pulls on her cloak as she follows Mika. She peers over Mika's shoulder and feels her face flush an even deeper red color. He wasn't out cold like she was secretly hoping. Instead, he was staring straight up at the sky. His face finally turns a deep red when Mika leans into his line of vision.

"Yuu?"

He abruptly rolls to his side so he is showing them his back and pulls his knees up just a little. Atsuko would have found the scene hilarious if she wasn't part of the reason as to why he was taking the fetal position. Yuu was starting to shake as he attempts to apologize to them.

"I'm...sorry. I just... I wanted... I was going to see... I just wanted to check on..." His voice is shaking as he tries to talk. Mika reaches out to touch Yuu's shoulder. Yuu flinches away and looks back at Mika. His green eyes then drift to Atsuko and widen just as hers do. They both immediately look away from each other. She wraps her arms around her stomach. The only thing she could think was that she _knew_ they shouldn't have been doing that. It was like asking for trouble. She could hear movement, but she didn't dare look.

"It's ok, Yuu. You didn't know," Mika says gently.

"Was you two...doing _that?_ " Yuu asks in a slightly higher voice. It made Atsuko feel even worse. Her heart felt like it was going to explode since it was beating so fast. She silently prayed Mika wouldn't answer the question. It'd only bring more humiliation. She sees Mika stiffen out of the corner of her eye. For a few seconds, relief floods her whole body. Mika wasn't going to answer.

"Well, yes, but no. You interrupted us before we got very far," Mika says softly. Atsuko feels like she's going to die all over again. She could hear the hesitation in Mika's voice, but he still tries to explain it to Yuu. "I was just..."

"I don't want to know!" Yuu says once again in his higher pitched tone. She hears movement and turns to see Yuu scrambling to get up.

"Ah, Yuu! Watch out!" She tries to warn him. He flinches at the sound of her voice. The top of his head once again collides with the piece of metal knocking him back to the ground. He gets a dazed look in his eyes. Mika's body is shaking as he represses his laughter.

"You are so innocent, Yuu," he says softly as he reaches out pulling Yuu to the side away from the piece of metal. He checks over Yuu's head. Luckily, there is no blood. It takes a few minutes, but Mika manages to help Yuu up. Yuu had kept pulling away from Mika every time Mika tried to touch him. He finally gives in though. They find themselves walking back to camp. Yuu is out front his head down. Mika is right behind him keeping him from walking into things, while Atsuko follows up the rear dreading seeing Shinoa.

Her fears were right as the girl smiles at the three of them as they re-enter the camp. The girl's rose colored eyes flick around inspecting each of them. Even Mika shifts uncomfortably under her gaze. She finally focuses on Yuu and says, "Did you walk in on something you shouldn't have?"

It was clear that she was joking, but all three shift uncomfortably at once. Her eyes widen a little before a positively cruel smile spreads over her face. "Getting a front row seat, huh? I never pegged you as the type to watch Mika make love to Atsuko."

Her face explodes into a deep red that she's sure would rival Crowley's hair if he were there. She shuffles away from the two boys. She wanted nothing more than to just hide. She planned to scoot away and sit by Kimizuki, who was sitting at the edge of camp. She could see that his face was red as well. He was staring intently at the fire.

"S...shut up, Shinoa!" Yuu says trying to muster as much anger into his voice as he could, but it came out more pathetic sounding. Shinoa releases a laugh. Mika's face was red too, but he doesn't retreat like Atsuko was doing. The movement apparently draws Shinoa's attention just as Atsuko sits beside Kimizuki.

"Get away from me. I don't want to be her next target," Kimizuki hisses at her upon seeing the look Shinoa is giving them. Atsuko flinches and scoots away from the human as Shinoa covers her mouth with her hand.

"Ah, Kimizuki. Are you jealous? Or are you just imagining what it would have looked like?"

He abruptly stands up turns and leaves the camp. Shinoa laughs loudly saying in a loud shout. "Don't worry, Atsuko. Your friend is just going to rub one out!"

She hears Kimizuki trip over something. She wanted to laugh, but the situation was still just too humiliating for her. She pulls her knees up and buries her face in her knees. She could hear Mitsuba's laugh joining Shinoa's. She hears someone sit beside her, and an arm wraps around her pulling her close. She could smell Mika's scent. She lifts her head to look at him. His face is red as he stares intently at the fire. Yuu was yelling at Shinoa about something she had said, but she just kept responding with chanting 'cherry boy' at him.

"We can leave them behind," she mutters to Mika. He nods a little. A small smile spreads over his face. "Or at least Shinoa."

He glances at her finally. The red starts to disappear as he smiles a little at her. She feels her own humiliation melting away. He leans down and kisses her. The camp goes silent for a moment before Shinoa coos at them, "Aren't they just adorable?"

Mika finally fixes a cold look on her. She turns her face away feigning an innocent look. She clearly wasn't concerned about Mika's anger. Atsuko hears movement on the other side of Mika and looks up. Her eyes meet startled green ones. Red covers Yuu's face as he flops down beside Mika. Mika just leans into Atsuko after Shinoa turns to have a whispered conversation with Mitsuba. Mika's cheek rests on the top of her head as she leans back into him to avoid falling over. It's silent before she hears a shuffling noise to her side. She pulls her head away from Mika ignoring the soft noise of irritation he gives her ear. She turns to smile at Yoichi. He gives her a shy smile and looks nervously at Mika. Mika must have been giving him a cold look. Yoichi focuses on Atsuko once more.

"Shinoa means well. Don't take what she says to heart," he says in a soft voice. Atsuko can't help the smile on her face. She just nods as she feels Mika lean into her once more, but he doesn't lean his head against hers. Yoichi glances back where Kimizuki had disappeared. "I wonder if he is ok. It sounded like he hit pretty hard."

She chuckles softly. The humiliation was still there, but it wasn't as horrible now. She finds it easy to talk to Yoichi. They fall into a conversation regarding food.

"What was your favorite food as a human?" Yoichi asks. He glances behind him as they hear Kimizuki finally return. He smiles at Kimizuki and waves. Kimizuki glowers at Shinoa, but he returns Yoichi's wave with a small one of his own. He sits beside Yoichi due to the evil look the other two girls are giving him. Yoichi turns his gaze back on Atsuko. She looks up as she thinks about.

"I don't really remember. I know that I loved sweet food. Candy probably," she says sticking her tongue out at him. He laughs then smiles at her excitedly.

"What was your favorite drink? What about your favorite color? What about your favorite thing to do? Wh-" He flinches when Kimizuki's fist presses into the top of Yoichi's head making the shorter male whine.

"One question at a time, or she won't be able to remember them to answer," he says softly. She can't help her laughter as she answers Yoichi.

"I didn't really get a huge variety of drinks being in a vampire city. I guess water was my favorite. I don't know about the color. I guess blue like the sky I could vaguely remember. It always seemed to represent freedom. Reading was my favorite way to pass time. Or spending time with my family playing in the streets."

"Is that what attracted you to Mika in the first place?" Mitsuba asks with a sly smile on her face. Atsuko wasn't sure that she wanted to answer the blonde haired human. She was sure it was a trap. The smile on Shinoa's face just seemed to solidify her train of thoughts. She hears movement and looks around Mika. Yuu was leaning to see her better too. His eyes widen, and a look of humiliation spreads over his face, but he still tries to talk to her.

"I'm sorry about..." he trails off. Atsuko could hear snickering and quickly shakes her head. The cold hint of fear starts to gnaw at her once more.

"It's alright, Yuu. You couldn't have known. I just was... uh..." She feels a hand wrap around her wrist. It's warm and soft. She turns her head to look at Yoichi, who gives her a reassuring smile. She feels Mika shift slightly. His body felt tense against hers. She chuckles softly and pats his outer thigh before focusing on Yuu trying to get a serious look on her face. It was so hard to keep the look of fear off her face. "I should be the one apologizing for running away from you."

He looks away. Mika shifts a little before Atsuko finds herself pulled away from Yoichi. To her embarrassment, she finds that Mika had pulled her right between his legs. She was now closer to Yuu than she had been for a while. She feels a mixture of humiliation and fear run though her. Mika's arms wrap around her stomach, and he whispers to her, "Just talk to him."

She nods a little, but she can't find anything to say to him. It's silent for a few minutes before Yuu finally says, "They told me what happened. Yoichi did at least."

She flinches as she tries to push the images out of her mind. He flinches as well and says softly, "Thank you for stopping me from hurting him."

She just nods. It's silent between the two of them before she says, "I didn't want you to hurt like I did."

She feels a lump form in her throat. His green eyes soften as they watch her. She turns her reddish brown eyes to stare at the dirt in front of her. She says softly, "Ferid had me accidentally kill one of my family members. It's... it's painful. I can't describe it. I didn't want you to feel the same pain. I don't want anyone to ever feel that. I know you care about Yoichi, and I do to. He's an amazing friend."

She looks up to see the pain in his eyes. Her heart feels like it is stopping once more. She says softly. "Ferid told me about Sora."

The whole group tenses. None of them would look her in the face. Mika tightens his hold on her. She looks at the ground once more. It's a few minutes before Yuu says, "I'm so sorry, Atsuko. I didn't mean to hurt him. I was aiming for the vampire in front of you."

She just nods numbly. It's silent again before he asks softly, "Do you blame me?"

She searches her thoughts and finally closes her eyes. "Yes, I do."

Yuu flinches out of the corner of her eye. She turns to look at him. He stares at the ground intently with a sad look in his eyes. She feels Mika bury his face into her shoulder hard. She reaches out, pauses, then touches Yuu's forearm. He flinches and looks up at her, but he doesn't pull his arm away from her. She says softly, "I blame your recklessness, but it was also not your fault directly. You had no intention on... hurting him. You couldn't have seen us behind Ferid. For a while, I hated you. It hurt so bad that I didn't want to accept anything else."

Yuu flinches and nods, but he doesn't say anything.

"I don't hate you now though. It was a mistake. I understand that now. You have to live with the fact that you killed a human. A child. It's just as painful as what I went through. You are a kind person, so I figured it must eat at you."

She forces a smile on her face as he lifts his eyes to look into her eyes. She says softly still touching his forearm, "So, I discovered that I didn't truly ever hate you."

He looks up at her with a grateful look. He opens his mouth to say something, but Shinoa interrupts, "Did you wash your hands, Atsuko?"

Confusion settles over her as she turns to look at the purple haired girl. The girl had a cruel smile on her face as she gestures to Atsuko's hand. Both Atsuko and Yuu look down at it. Mika was chuckling into her shoulder, though she was scrambling to understand what Shinoa was hinting at. She says softly, "No, why would I need to wash my hands?"

Mitsuba bursts out laughing as Shinoa chuckles saying, "So you and Mika were engaged in sex when he found you. You've likely touched Mika. Now, you are touching his brother's arm. Does that not bother you, Yuu?"

Yuu rips his arm away from Atsuko with a horrified look on his face. He childishly tries to bat at his sleeve like that'd get rid of the germs, as Mika stifles his laughter using Atsuko's shoulder. She just sits there staring at Shinoa with a look of humiliation that she was trying to morph into a cold glare. The attempts just make Shinoa laugh louder. She eventually just covers her face with her hands. She was seriously second guessing bringing Shinoa with them. They had yet to talk to the group about their plans.

The rest of the group starts to laugh at the awkwardness between Yuu and Atsuko. Mika didn't seem as embarrassed anymore. She didn't really want to admit it, but Shinoa had helped lift the cold, heavy atmosphere from the group.

To some degree, Atsuko was incredibly grateful to her for doing that.


	37. Bonus Chapter: Krul

This doesn't directly affect the story. (: It's more of a excerpt meant for fun! :D I hope that you guys enjoy this scene from the last chapter! It was suggested to me from a reviewer that I have on a different site. (: It's Krul's POV. It's her thoughts when Atsuko was teasing her. So, I hope you guys find this enjoyable! :D

* * *

Excitement bubbles up when she first sees her favorite subjects come through the door. It immediately disappears as the conversation continues. She finds herself fuming. Ferid was touching her things once more. Manipulating Atsuko into thinking the worst of her. She wanted nothing more than to rip his head off his shoulders, but she didn't want to deal with the consequences. He knew too much. His aim was Mika, but the boy wouldn't give in easily. In fact, Mika only seemed to have two soft spots. Atsuko and Yuuichiro.

The thought that Ferid dare put his hands on one of the weak spots in Mika's arm made her furious. What made it even worse was the fact that Atsuko kept playing into his hand. As she looked over the two of them, she felt her anger calm. Atsuko was still so young and naive. She had potential though, or Krul wouldn't have ever considered changing her.

Atsuko would learn. She hadn't even been a vampire for a year. Her life was short compared to the extensive life that both Krul and Ferid had lived. Ferid was cunning. It was something he'd gained over the course of his life. Krul was positive that she could make Atsuko just as cunning. The look of shock on her face when she learns that Ferid was right to some degree makes Krul feel a little guilty for the girl. However, it's the look of anger on Mika's face that interested her. It wasn't like him to show such emotions.

She can't help but tease the boy about his feelings for Atsuko. He'd always gain this barely visible blush that she could see. It was adorable. Atsuko was always much more expressive when it came to Krul's teasing. It was so much fun to see the look of humiliation on her face. It always reminded Krul of just how young the girl was. Krul had sat back down after everything was being discussed. The conversation wasn't interesting anymore, but she wanted to leave Atsuko with one more warning. It was to watch out for Ferid. She'd heard reports that Crowley, despite working for Ferid, had taken a liking to the girl. She couldn't say she blamed him. She found it easy to like the girl.

There was so much that was intriguing about her. Her love for humans. Her knowledge that she wasn't as strong as the ones about her. She still had a headstrong feeling about her. Krul's red eyes drift to Mika. Krul knew that Atsuko would have to be headstrong to deal with the stubborn boy. Krul had watched him, even as a child. She knew how difficult Mika could be to handle. She'd had to deal with him refusing to drink blood for the longest time.

Her red eyes drift back to Atsuko upon hearing her voice.

"You two sound like children fighting over a couple of your favorite toys."

Krul's heart stops. She couldn't wrap her head around the words for a moment. The second they sink in anger rages forth. She didn't remember the last time she'd been so mad at someone other than Ferid. Had Atsuko really just _compared_ her to Ferid? He was scum. Mika's body tenses. It was clear he was trying not to laugh.

That just made it worse. Krul was on her feet imagining ways she could strangle Atsuko. Painful, punishing ways to kill her for her words. She moves toward Atsuko, only to see the girl trying to retreat. Like _hell_ Krul would let her get away. Her hand closes around the cloak hugging Atsuko's throat. Her face is close to the girls. Amusement shines in the reddish brown eyes. It just makes Krul even angrier. She releases a snarl trying to scare the girl into submission.

She was starting to believe that Atsuko was stupid, since she didn't even cower. Krul decides to reprimand her for her behavior.

"You sound like you might have a crush."

Numbness takes over smothering her anger for a second before a wild cry of frustration finds its way out of her lips. She was now convinced that Atsuko was nothing short of a moron. The laughter from Mika didn't help her mood either. Her eyes snap to him, but he wasn't looking at her. Neither was Atsuko. It was almost as if the two of them had _planned_ this. How had she gotten stuck with the mischievous children?

Disgust at even the suggestion of her having any sort of feelings for the horrible noble made her mood even worse. She could just imagine how good it would feel to strangle Atsuko. She shoves the girl away before she can act on her feelings. She commands them both to leave. Though it's amusing to see Atsuko almost trip in her haste to escape, it didn't help Krul's mood. Mika glanced back once. The amusement in his eyes is enough to make her plot his death too.

She focuses on breathing as she makes her way back up to her throne. They were just kids making a futile jab at her pride. That was all. It was amusing to see Atsuko actually willingly start something with someone of higher rank. She was growing. Krul feels a small smile spread over her face.

Laughter wipes the smile away. Anger replaces it. She could just imagine Atsuko and Mika laughing at her misfortune. She grabs everything within reach throwing a glass full of blood at a column. All the vials that she kept near her for Mika and Atsuko she threw as well. Shattering all the glass. It echoed loudly as she continued to break anything she got her hands on imagining that it was Atsuko's skull or Mika's face.

She'd return the favor to the two of them. She flops back down into her throne glaring at the door. She was tempted to chase the two of them down and just take her anger out on them. She didn't though. Instead, she closes her eyes and gets herself to settle down.

They were worth it. She still felt a burst of pride for how they were turning out. She could feel the swell of an emotion that she hadn't felt for a while. It was an emotion she didn't think she had any more.

They were like her children. Mischievous and stupid. They made all sorts of mistakes, but it didn't change the fact that she still found that she loved them. She didn't think she'd ever get to feel the love of a mother, but she's sure this was how it felt. A small smile spreads over her face.

She couldn't wait for Yuu to join the three of them. He'd add a new flavor to the mix. It'd be an interesting group to watch over. Entertaining as well.

She'd love to see how Ferid would act when all three were under her control. Smugness settles into her stomach. She'd teach Ferid his place. Atsuko and Mika were already hers. Atsuko may fall for his tricks, but it didn't change the fact that Atsuko still belonged to the queen. She would be the queen's forever.


	38. Chapter 37

Here's the new chapter. (: I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for reading! :D

* * *

Atsuko and Mika end up staying with Yuu's group for their last few days of freedom. Mika had used his cloak to cover them up when the group had stopped to sleep. The first time she had fallen asleep she had woken to something strange. There was warmth then cold on her hand. It felt like something was slowly seeping through her fingers. She was so groggy that she didn't recognize what it was at first. Her sleeve felt damp around her wrist. It wasn't until something had bumped her that she actually realized what it was. Yoichi had moved closer to her and Mika while he slept. He was partially laying her hand since she had stretched out completely.

And he was drooling on her. She had ripped her hand away and proceeded to feverishly wipe the liquid away from her skin. She truly thought of the human as a friend, but that didn't stop the disgust from rising in her stomach. He had woken up groggily, though he abruptly became awake when he realized that Mika was glaring at him.

Shinoa and Mitsuba laughed so hard at the stuttering response Yoichi had tried to give Mika, though the vampire still wasn't impressed. He clearly wasn't accepting the apology, but he didn't do anything about it, much to Atsuko and Yoichi's relief. In the end, she found that even Kimizuki started to sleep closer to everyone else. Yuu usually slept on the other side of Mika while Yoichi slept beside Atsuko. Mitsuba slept above their heads, and Shinoa usually slept beside Yuu. Kimizuki migrated around depending on who was on watch duty. The end of the week that Crowley had given them arrived much too fast for Atsuko's liking, and they had yet to talk to Yuu's group about joining them in their escape. She found herself walking between Yoichi and Mitsuba more often then not. Kimizuki was quiet towards her, but he would occasionally join in their conversations. She found him a lot kinder than he played off as being. She thought his tough guy act was adorable, like a little kid trying not to cry over a skinned knee.

"I have a question for you, Atsuko," Kimizuki suddenly said drawing her attention from the discussion she was having with Yoichi about the different things they had read about. She tilts her head a little and makes a soft noise to let him know it was ok to continue his question. His voice lowers and for a moment she thinks he sounds unsure of himself. "Do you hate humans?"

She feels the weight of all the other humans stare on herself. She stops walking causing Mika to almost walk into her. Everyone else stops as she stares at Kimizuki thoughtfully. Her eyes slowly drift to Yuu. Her eye brows furrow a little giving her a troubled expression. She finally lets out a sigh and closes her eyes. "I don't...hate humans. Not all of them at least, but I have come to discover that some humans are worse than vampires."

She focuses on Kimizuki, who had turned to look at her. He gives her a troubled look and says, "How are humans worse than vampires? You were being held as livestock in a vampire city. Didn't they treat you horribly? They killed your family!"

She feels her breath hitch in her throat. She slowly looks away from the human trying to figure out a way of saying her feelings on the matter without seeming like she was defending one party or the other. "I'm not saying that vampires are the better of the two. They are horrible, but I have come to find out that not all of them are cruel."

Her gaze moves to Mika, who's frosty blue gaze softens just a little when her eyes meet his. She feels his hand brush her hip and smiles at him. Her thoughts turn to Crowley, Horn, and Chess. She finds herself continuing as she once again looks at Kimizuki. "I was kept as livestock, and the food they gave us wasn't the best. But they didn't allow any of the kids to starve. There was no monsters like there is here. If anything, it was like a human city. It had crime and cruel people, but I did work with the vampires. They weren't exactly gentle, but most didn't see a point in harming the humans. It wasn't just vampires that killed my family. It was a mixture."

She glances at Yuu, who flinches under her gaze. Her heart feels like it's breaking as she thinks about his transformation. It still scared her, but she'd come to learn more about Yuu over the last few days. He was a kind, stubborn human who would do anything for those he cared about. He'd do anything to protect people in general. He was reckless and dove headfirst into things without actually thinking them through. He was a lot different than the cold being that tried to kill his friend. Kimizuki scoffs slightly and says, "You didn't answer how humans are crueler than vampires."

She lets out a slow breath and closes her eyes. She lifts a hand to gesture in Yuu's direction before she opens her eyes to give Kimizuki a stern look. "What they have done and are continuing to do to Yuu is unforgivable. I can see from your expression that you agree. How many others have suffered the same fate? And for what? Simple curiosity and greed. I may not remember much of the human's society before the fall, but I know that there were wars. Humans killed other humans. They even went so far as to enslave their own kind. How does that make them any different from vampires? Did you ever stop to think that the vampires you kill may have loved ones too? They may have families waiting for them to go back home. Vampires are far from innocent. They are cold, cruel, and evil. They use humans for their blood, and it doesn't always matter if the human dies. But, I have seen plenty of humans that are more than willing to go to vampires for _protection_. Humans are using the vampires as well."

Kimizuki clenches his fists and turns away. She decides to ask him a question, "Have you lost anyone you love to vampires?"

He stiffens and turns to give her a look full of anger. "I don't see how that's your business."

She bares her fangs at him without thinking about it. His hands fall to his weapons, and suddenly a red sword appears before her as Mika pulls on her trying to get her behind him so he can protect her. She doesn't budge though. "Your sister is sick, right? From the virus? It wasn't vampires who caused that. At least, that is what I have learned. It was humans dipping into taboo subjects that released it."

"Shut up. You only know what the vampires want you to know," Kimizuki says harshly.

"Guys," Yoichi says softly trying to reach out and touch Kimizuki's arm. "Let's not fight."

"You're right. I don't know, but I do know that I don't like what humans have done to Yuu. I don't like what vampires have done to me and Mika. It's a fact I can't change though," Atsuko says. Guilt starts to gnaw at her for her cold words to Kimizuki as she stares at his back. She finally gives into Mika's tugging and steps back. His body blocks her view of Kimizuki. She leans forward into Mika's back. He's tense as he faces Kimizuki. Atsuko swallows hard and says, "Kimizuki, I have a question for you. Can you not love someone simply because they are a vampire? Does it truly matter what they are, or is it their actions that matter most? I know that I was falling for Mika while I was still human. I know of three vampires that I love like family. They have been so kind to me, but they aren't kind to humans. It's so frustrating. They can't love humans simply because they are food."

She grips the back of Mika's cloak trying not to tremble and bury her face. "Yuu cares for Mika. Mika cares for Yuu. I care about you all too. Does that make it a sin? Simply because we are not the same? I don't want to think so."

The dust beneath her feet starts to become wet with her tears. She feels a hand on her back and jumps making Mika look back at her. Yuu had a hand on her upper back. His eyes are gentle as he stares at her. She tries to smile at him, but it doesn't work. She feels Mika move under her hand, and she feels his arm circle around her waist. She looks up at him curiously, but he just leans forward putting his forehead on her shoulder. He mutters just loud enough for her to hear. "You are too kind for your own good."

Yuu removes his hand as Yoichi appears. He smiles widely at Atsuko, and she can't help but smile back. He lunges forward wrapping his arms around her ignoring the growl from Mika, who was now a part of the awkward hug. "I care about you too, Atsuko!"

She can't stop her laugh as she returns Yoichi's hug. He finally releases her. Mika's arm was out awkwardly trying not to stab the kind boy. Silence descends upon the group. Mika had released her, but his body was still lightly touching hers. She finally looks up at Yuu. She says softly, "They are using you."

He flinches and opens his mouth to say something, but Atsuko cuts him off. "I don't want to leave you with the humans and neither does Mika, but I know you can't leave your friends. I wouldn't ever be able to tear you away from them either. I thought of a solution though!"

She steps toward Yuu and grabs his arm. He tenses and slides a foot back, but he leaves his arm in her grip. Then she turns to look at all the others and forces a smile on her face. "Why don't we all leave together?"

Silence greets her making the smile fade from her face. She releases Yuu as Kimizuki approaches her. His fist collides lightly with the top of her head making her flinch. Mika is leaning into her side hard with a threatening look on his face, but Kimizuki ignores him saying, "Are you stupid?"

"That's mean!" Yoichi reprimands.

Atsuko rubs the spot that Kimizuki had hit and glares up at him. "No, it makes sense."

"The vampires will hunt you down as deserters. The humans will do the same to us," Shinoa says softly.

Atsuko turns her attention to the girl and says, "Yeah, I figured they would. We'd have to travel a lot. We wouldn't have a permanent place to stay, but it wouldn't matter if we were with family, would it?"

Silence greets her again. Not even Yoichi would look her in the eyes. She feels all her excitement at the prospect of having them agree disappear. Did they not accept her and Mika as a part of their family because they were vampires? Mitsuba finally scoffs and says, "Do you even have a plan on how to escape?"

Atsuko flushes as she realizes she hadn't actually thought that far ahead. "Ah, well no."

"So, you expect six of us to just disappear? That's a fairly large group. We'd be spotted immediately," Shinoa says with a serious look on her face. It made Atsuko's heart beat a little faster. Was Shinoa considering the idea?

She stares at the ground thinking it over. "Your right. We wouldn't be able to just disappear. Crowley would likely come after us immediately, and I don't see us out running him."

"Who's Crowley?" Yuu asks. Atsuko takes a moment to think before she describes Crowley physically. The whole group tenses and apprehension becomes thick in the air. She stiffens out of reflex and looks at all of their faces. They must have met Crowley on the battlefield.

"Is he one of the vampires that you were talking about? One you said you cared about?" Kimizuki asks. She slowly nods, and the atmosphere grows even more tense. She swallows glancing at Mika, who didn't seem to notice the heaviness. He was just watching all the other humans carefully.

"Does he care about you?" Yoichi asks softly. Atsuko feels her body tense even more. She shifts a little and nods. Yoichi's face flickers with fear for a moment. "So, he isn't likely to let you run away, is he?"

She hadn't honestly thought about how Crowley, Chess, or Horn would feel. She knew that she'd miss them. It makes her mind drift to Lacus and Rene. She silently wondered if they'd assist in bringing her and Mika back. Krul wouldn't be pleased, but she already knew that the queen wouldn't favor the idea. She flinches as she realizes that Ferid would likely hunt them too. He hadn't shown up to demand an answer from her, since she had managed to escape his grasp for the last week. Her heart sinks as she realizes that they hadn't actually thought up a plan. She had gotten excited once she had convinced Mika to include Yuu's friends. She swallows thickly and says, "Well, I didn't mean we had to go right now. I was just..."

She flushes feeling embarrassed. What was she trying to say? Mika takes over talking. "She didn't mean you had to come with us now. A half-assed plan would just fail and get some of us killed. It was a thought that she wanted to present to you all. Something to think about. I want to take Yuu away, and I would have already forced him away, but Atsuko wants the rest of you to go with us."

He places his hand on her back, and she instantly feels comfort forming in the pit of her stomach. He was trying to explain it to them, and he was doing a better job than she could. None of the humans say anything. Mika finally lets out a soft breath and presses on Atsuko's back drawing her eyes to his face. He says softly, "We need to go. They are likely going to meet up with some humans soon. We don't need Crowley coming to look for us. He'll just kill them all. We also have some things to finish before we attempt to leave."

He turns and leaves without saying good-bye. She turns and smiles at the others. She gives a short half-hearted wave as a good-bye and turns to follow after Mika. He had stopped and was looking back at her. She only gets a few steps away from the group before a hand stops her. She turns and looks into Yuu's green eyes feeling a little startled that he had reached out to her. He tenses and looks up at Mika then back at her.

"I want... to apologize for..." he stops. She wasn't sure what he was apologizing for. There was a few things that she could think of that he was probably meaning. She just smiles reassuringly at him.

"It's ok."

"No, I want to say this," he says stubbornly tightening his grip on her arm. His voice drops, "I didn't mean to hurt your family. I didn't want to scare you. I didn't mean to walk in on you and Mika..."

His voice trails as his face lights up with a deep blush. Her own face flushes as well. She swallows and reaches out putting a hand on his shoulder. He gives her a startled look. She says softly, "I forgive you, Yuu. It wasn't your intention to hurt Sora. Ferid had tricked you. I should have forced him from the battlefield sooner. I should have done so much different. If I did, they'd likely be alive. You didn't choice to scare me when you transformed. As for me and Mika..."

She looks away unable to finish her sentence. He pulls his hand away abruptly and clears his throat. Her hand falls from his shoulder as well. She feels a smile coming on as she tries to change her embarrassment around to a joke as she looks back at Yuu. She playfully sticks her tongue out and says, "Maybe Shinoa is right. You should try catching up with Mika. He's only older than you by maybe _five_ months."

He takes a step back looking shocked before his face morphs into a look of comical anger. She can't help but laugh. She turns to leave glancing over her shoulder. "I'm sure the two girls with you would be willing. It seems they both have a crush on you. I just can't see you liking boys, but, if you do, that's ok. Mika and I won't look at you any different."

"Shut up!" He yells at her as she laughs making it to Mika's side quickly to avoid his wrath. Mika chuckles softly and turns to leave. She follows him listening to Yuu yell even more. Shinoa must have been teasing him once more.

The walk back is silent after they leave the group. They were a lot closer than she thought they would be. It made it easier to make it back in time. Crowley was leaning against the door frame to the barracks. He smiles as they approach, but the smile fades. Unease settles into her stomach. He was stiff and didn't actually step forward to meet them. She knew that something must be wrong. She stops walking when Ferid steps around from behind Crowley. A quick emotion passes through Crowley's eyes, but he otherwise doesn't move. White fills her vision blocking her view of Ferid. She presses her hands up into her chest now that he can't see her through Mika. She cowers slightly. Her whole body was trembling. She could hear footsteps coming closer. She wanted to run, but she couldn't move. She hears them stop just on the other side of Mika. She hears Ferid coo Mika's name.

She hears Mika draw his sword. It only draws laughter from Ferid. Ferid asks, "Do you think you can protect her from me?"

"If you touch her, I'll kill you," Mika says coldly. It sends shivers down Atsuko's spine. She wants nothing more than to step into Mika, but she was worried about knocking him off balance or distracting him.

Ferid laughs in response to Mika's threat. He apparently didn't even see Mika as a threat. He just says playfully, "I just want to talk to her. That is all."

She hears someone approaching. They walk right past Mika to stand beside her. A large hand falls on her head drawing her attention upward. Crowley smiles then winks at her. He looks up at Mika and says, "Step aside, kid. I'll be here to make sure he doesn't harm her."

Mika gives Crowley a cold glare. Anger was shining deep in his blue eyes. "I'm not leaving her."

"No one asked you to leave her," Crowley says. There is a smile on his face, but Atsuko didn't find it reassuring. She thought she caught a threatening edge in his voice, but she wasn't sure. He was always so careful about covering up things he didn't want others to know. Mika stares at him for a moment before he finally steps to the side. Only he does enough that Atsuko can barely see Ferid around his body. Ferid just chuckles at the sight.

"You are so protective over this little one aren't you, Mika?" Ferid asks with a playful tone in his voice. He clearly wasn't expecting an answer since he turned his attention back to Atsuko. He leans forward like he was trying to get down to her level. It made every fine hair on her body stand on end. "She is adorable. Is that what attracted you to her? What about you, Crowley?"

Mika tenses as Ferid lifts his hand. Ferid seems to think better of touching Atsuko though since Mika's sword was still out. Crowley laughs at the question and answers with a happy tone. "Your right. Atsuko is just adorable. She's so tiny!"

His large hand falls on the top of her head once more. It makes Ferid frown a little for a moment before he smiles and says, "She's a heartbreaker, isn't she? Too bad she's taken. Do you think that we would ever stand a chance?"

"Nope. Her heart is already spoken for," Crowley says playfully and ruffles her hair. "Hurts, doesn't it? Knowing that you'll never stand a chance."

Ferid just hums softly and chuckles. Mika glances between the two of them as Atsuko stares numbly at the ground between her feet. She didn't want to listen to what they were saying she just let the conversation flow over her. This was the moment that she was dreading. Ferid had came to demand an answer from her.

Crowley removes his hand, and they all fall silent for a moment. Ferid finally lets out a soft sigh and says gently, "Atsuko, I was curious about what you had decided. Concerning our talk the other day?"

"She's not interested," Mika says immediately. Atsuko glances up at him. She could see the creepy smile on Ferid's face out of the corner of her eye. He was watching Mika instead of her. She could hear Crowley chuckling beside her.

"I don't remember asking you, dear Mika. I remember her being able to talk. Please let her do her talking," Ferid reprimands playfully before he focuses back on Atsuko. She reaches out to touch Mika's arm. He's tense beneath her hand, but he does step closer to her. She takes a deep breath and looks up at Ferid trying to look confident.

"I'm not interested."

Ferid's smile widens. It comes off looking threatening. He leans forward once more though Mika's shoulder presses into her shielding her slightly from the noble. Ferid says softly, "You still owe me. I shared information with you. Don't you want to know their fate?"

"Now, now, that sounded like a threat, Lord Ferid," Crowley says softly. He lets out a quiet chuckle and says, "I'm sorry, but I was told to watch over her. I wasn't given the release to stop yet either."

Ferid looks at Crowley thoughtfully then lifts a hand waving it lazily in front of his own face. "It's so hard to talk to someone who is hiding behind her guard dogs. I just want a conversation. Want to take a walk, Atsuko? Within Crowley's domain of course."

She doesn't hesitate. She shakes her head quickly and grips the back of Mika's cloak loosely so he could pull away if he needed to. Ferid grits his teeth looking irritated for a moment before he smooths out his features. He lets out a laugh and says, "Crowley, you are coddling a weakling. You're allowing your soldier to smother her. Do you even train her?"

Crowley chuckles and tilts his head thoughtfully. "It's not your back that she'll ever be watching on the battlefield. So, how I train her isn't really anyone's business. She does just fine. As far as I understand, the queen is the vampire directly over her. No one else's opinion matters. Besides, she's a worker not a fighter like you, me or even Mika. Her original job was dealing with humans. It still is dealing with humans."

His hand ruffles her hair once more before it just rests on the top of her head. Ferid pouts slightly as he says, "You all are hogging her attention. Try sharing a little."

Mika releases a soft growl, while Crowley just laughs. Crowley is the one who starts talking. "Feel free to tell Chess she has to share her doll. I did promise to let her dress Atsuko up once Atsuko returned."

Atsuko flinches at the thought. She'd honestly forgotten that would happen. It made her feel like sneaking back off. Chess hadn't seen her yet. She'd be able to avoid the female for a while. She hated the dress up sessions. It was always awkward and painful. Crowley's hand falls from her head. He says softly, "First, she has a mission, which you are making her late for Lord Ferid. Have you finished all your business with her today?"

Crowley sounded so respectful and cheery that it made Atsuko nervous. Still, she was happy that she wouldn't have to face Chess right away. Ferid lets out a sigh saying, "I've gotten my answer for now."

He leans down and winks at Atsuko. She flinches back away from Ferid's cruel, red eyes. He smiles excitedly at the look on her face. He says softly, "Have fun on your mission, my dear. I hope nothing bad happens."

He turns abruptly and walks away. It sends chills down her spine. He was up to something. He was going to punish her for denying him. Mika apparently was thinking the same thing, since he turned to Crowley with a cold look. Crowley was staring after Ferid thoughtfully. Mika says in a low threatening voice. "I'm going with her."

Crowley finally looks toward Mika and smiles. He reaches out ruffling Mika's hair playfully and says, "No, you are not. She's going with Rene and Lacus. Nothing is going to go wrong. They are simply going out to scout out a small area where there are rumors to have humans."

Mika bares his fangs at Crowley and says, "I am going with her, Crowley. He is planning something."

"Of course he is," Crowley says dismissively. "And you are going to stay here and keep an eye on him. He can't sneak of to hurt her if you are stalking him, can he? Atsuko told me about the papers that she read. I'm interested in those papers. I want you to snoop around to find them. He'll have to chose between giving out information or torturing Atsuko. It'll be interesting to see what he chooses."

Mika stiffens and just glares at Crowley. Atsuko leans in to Mika and mutters, "I think this might be a good idea. It'll give us a chance to find out more information."

His cold blue eyes focus on Atsuko, but she doesn't shrink away from the look. She just smiles up at him. "Don't worry. As long as he doesn't know the exact location, it will be hard for him to find me. Besides, it's a small group. If we do find humans, there will be reinforcements. He won't be able to do anything with so many around."

Mika just watches her without changing his expression. She finally leans up and kisses him. To her disappointment, he doesn't return it. Instead, he just stares at her coldly. She sighs softly and looks up at Crowley, who looked ready to laugh at the expression on Mika's face. Crowley notices her pleading look and starts to laugh. Mika's cold look becomes hostile as he glares at Crowley. Crowley finally says, "Don't look at me like that. How about you do as I ask? If you do it in a timely manner, I will tell you where she is, and you can go follow her around some more. Deal?"

Mika doesn't answer. Atsuko has to hold her breath to keep from chuckling at the look on Mika's face. He looked so irritated that it was adorable. Crowley just smiles and laughs at Mika. He says, "That is the best I can do for you. If you go with her, you'll frighten off all the humans with your sour expressions."

Atsuko barely manages to not laugh at the offended look on Mika's face. Crowley chuckles and reaches out to ruffle Mika's hair once more. Mika swats at the noble with his free hand. Crowley says, "They are aware that she may be targeted. They will respond accordingly. I won't promise that she will be safe from harm, but she will not be out of immediate danger. I told you before that you aren't the only one who cares for her. She'll be as safe as I can get her without one of us being there. I am sending more of the guard directly after them."

He looks down at Atsuko and lightly flicks her forehead. He gives her a playful chuckle when she flinches and rubs at it. He turns and walks away from the two of them without another word. She had a feeling that Crowley may be planning something as well, though the thought didn't scare her nearly as bad as Ferid planning something. It's silent for a few seconds before Mika's arm wraps around her waist and pulls her in. He hugs her tightly. He kisses the side of her head before pulling away and kissing the slight red mark from Crowley's fingers. His lips then descend on hers. He kisses her for a few seconds before he pulls back just enough to talk. "Let Lacus and Rene do the fighting. Be careful."

She smiles up at him. "You too. Do as Crowley asks please. If we can find out everything that Ferid knows, it might be easier to stay one step ahead of him."

Mika just stares at her before he closes his eyes and lets out a soft breath. "Fine."

He didn't sound happy, and it honestly made her feel guilty. She reaches up and runs her finger through his hair. It was one of her favorite things to do. His hand catches hers as it falls from his hair, and he presses her palm to his cheek and leans into her hand. He says softly, "I love you, Atsuko."

She can't stop the smile from spreading over her face. "I love you too, Mika."

It takes her a few minutes and a lot of willpower, but she finally manages to pull away from him. He gives her one more kiss before they are joined by the two vampires. Lacus gives her a playful smile and a wink, but he doesn't approach her since Mika was still standing there. It was clear to the two of them that Mika was already irritated. Rene doesn't wait long. He just walks past without a word. Atsuko gives Mika one more smile before hurrying after Rene. Lacus pauses to talk to Mika. Atsuko glances back curiously and sees a look of irritation spreading over both of their faces before Lacus follows after them.

The walk is silent and seems to take forever, since she had no idea where they were going. It felt like they were honestly going in circles since everything looked the same. Rene hadn't actually spoken to them, but he wasn't ever truly talkative with her. Lacus had a troubled look on his face, and he was staring at the ground directly in front of him. Atsuko lets her mind wander after a while.

She hears the crunch of a boot at her side and looks up to see that it was Lacus. He wasn't looking at her, but he looked like he was about to say something. She feels on edge instantly. He glances at her with his red eyes. For a moment, she swears that she can see a bit of hurt in his eyes, but he turns to look at Rene's back. She looks up at Rene to see that he was looking over his shoulder at them as well. The second their eyes meet, he looks back forward.

"I'm sorry for forcing you to kiss me. I wanted to let you know," he says softly. It startled her that he was actually apologizing. She didn't know what to say so she just stared at him. He was still focused on Rene's back. "Lord Crowley wasn't very happy when he found out."

He chuckles softly, though Atsuko doesn't see any amusement in what happened. He sighs softly and says, "It irritates me that you just see that kid."

She scoffs and picks up her pace. His hand wraps around her upper arm jerking on her. She spins back to face him with a glare. Rene stops a few feet away and looks back. Lacus snarls down at her. "You don't have anything to say? I just apologized to you."

"It was your fault to begin with," she says coldly. Lacus grips her arm tighter and leans closer to her. She leans away from him, but she keeps her eyes locked on his. The last thing she wanted was for him to bite her.

"What does it take to get your attention?" He snaps before he releases his grip on her. She feels herself falling backward landing on her butt hard. She flinches as pain races up her spine before she looks up to glare at him.

"You're both stupid. Quit stalling. We need to get going," Rene says coldly before he turns and starts to walk away. Atsuko quickly stands up dusting herself off as she follows Rene. The rest of the trip is silent as they manage to find a group of ten adult humans hiding in an abandoned store. They were incredibly skinny and looked ready to bolt at any second. She finds Rene shoving her hard. "Go do your job."

She rolls her eyes before she steps toward them. There is an eerie howl behind her as a horseman appears. Sounds of fear come from the humans, but she doesn't look back. She just continues to approach the humans. She can hear a slight scuffle behind her, and the eerie howl is cut off. She smiles kindly at the humans. She opens her mouth to talk to the adult woman when she lunges forward hugging Atsuko tightly. It startled Atsuko that she was hugged like that. She'd never had a human approach her before. She'd usually have to coax them into trusting her.

It just didn't feel natural. A man approaches from the side as the human woman clings to her tighter. Atsuko shifts and tries to pry the woman off saying gently, "It's ok now. You'll be safe."

She sees a flash out of the corner of her eye. She shoves the woman to the floor and twists to face the man. The jagged piece of metal in the man's hand still catches her, though it's not where he had intended. It sinks into her stomach making her let out a whimper of pain. She reaches down grabbing the man's wrist tightly not wanting him to twist it or anything. She could tell that it was just a normal piece of metal, so it was painful, but it wouldn't be fatal to her. His face shows pure panic as she grabs his wrist. He manages to get out, "You won't protect us! You plan to kill us too!"

Blood flies up between them startling Atsuko. He recoils letting out a cry of terror and pain as he grips the edge of his forearm. Blood was pouring down onto the floor in small, nasty spurts that she was sure was in time with his heart beat. Bile rises in her throat as she realizes that his arm had been severed. She immediately lets go of the wrist and wrenches the still warm hand away from her body. She drops it and backs away. The piece of metal was still stuck in her body, but she didn't care at the moment. She could hear screaming echoing off the walls as the other humans panic at the sight of blood. Her eyes widen when she sees that it's Lacus that had cut off the man's arm and hand. He steps up wrapping a hand around the man's throat. Her heart feels like it's stopping. She can't see Lacus' face since he was now standing between Atsuko and the human. He leans forward.

"Lacus, wait!" She calls out not wanting him to drain the man. She figures he can't hear her through the screaming since it was made even louder due to the echoing. She wants to reach out, but she finds herself immobilized as the man convulses. His eyes roll back in his head, and he goes limp. Lacus releases the now paler man, who lands in a sickening heap at the vampire's feet. He turns to glance over the others that were now cowering away from him behind various pieces of debris. His eyes fall on Atsuko, and he approaches her. She can't stop the glare on her face as she snarls, "You didn't have to do that."

He pauses for only a second before he just reaches out and grabs her forearm. He jerks her out in front of him. He doesn't release her till they are outside. He violently shoves her down. She hisses in pain as it shoves the piece of metal deeper into her body when she collides with a hip height piece of debris that may have been a concrete barrier at some point. He crouches down beside her. The second she rolls over to sit against what feels like it, his hands reach out. One presses on her ribs; the other runs down her side till it feel the very tip of the metal sticking out.

She flinches as he pulls his hands away and lets out a sigh. He still had blood on his face, which makes her disgust rise even higher. She turns to look away from him. She could still hear the screaming, but it had died down to sound like maybe one or two. It was hard to tell with it still echoing. She briefly wondered if Rene was harming them. He had a short fuse when it came to humans not cooperating. She shifts and looks back at Lacus who was looking at her intently. It made her feel nervous. She says the first thing she can think of, "You didn't have to kill him."

He scoffs as he reaches out and presses on her stomach. She flinches and lets out a whimper of pain. He says harshly, "And let him live so he can target one of us again? Humans like that don't deserve to live. They are more trouble than they are worth."

"He was scared." She argues shifting away from his hand. He reaches out catching her cloak so she can't move far.

"They are just livestock. You kill the unruly ones so you can keep the rest. You have to make an example sometimes. That man will always bite the hand that feeds him."

She tenses though it sends a jolt of pain through her body. She could feel it trying to heal, but the jagged metal was keeping it open. "They have feelings too."

"It doesn't matter if they have feelings, kitten. They are our food. It's better you don't get attached to them." His hand presses on her shoulder pushing her back. "Now, let me see the wound. The longer it's in there the more damage it is causing. I'll pull it out for you."

She considers refusing him, but a throb of pain decides it for her. She leans back closing her eyes. She hears him shift closer, and his knee brushes her thigh. The screams had silenced now. His fingers lightly trace along the metal before he catches an edge. He looks up at her face, but she doesn't look at him. She was staring at the sky trying to steady her breathing. Pain explodes through her entire stomach making her feel sick as he jerks the metal from her body. She leans over coughing and finally ends up emptying her stomach. He makes a noise of disgust before he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her away from the mess.

She doesn't fight it. Her head was spinning, and she felt light headed. It was getting better by the second as her body started to repair the damage. She could see the piece of metal covered in her blood. It was about three inches long with random sharp edges. It was about five inches wide. It made her sick to look at it. She feels her body shift and finds her back against a hard support. Lacus sits down right beside her. His shoulder pressed against hers as he stares at the building silently.

She licks her lips and closes her eyes. The sick feeling and the pain had subsided.

"Do you hate me?"

The question takes her by surprise. She slowly opens her eyes and lifts her head a little to look at Lacus. He was staring at building still. She thinks it over. She wasn't sure what to say. He had tormented her for so long that she wasn't sure that she liked him in any way, but hate sounded so final. He leans on her harder and closes his eyes. She shifts a little wanting to push him off of her.

"I didn't intend to make you hate me." He sounded tired. She stares at him silently for a moment then represses a chuckle. It was like he was a child. His stomach must be full, and he planned on taking a nap. The situation struck her as funny. His head rests on her shoulder. "I didn't think. I smelled your blood and reacted. He'd hurt you, so I hurt him back. Isn't that what Mika would have done? Is it different cause you hate me?"

His voice was getting quieter the longer he talked. She feels guilt gnaw at her. She releases a sigh and says, "I don't hate you. You're just pushy and annoying. I don't understand you or your motives."

He doesn't move for the longest time, and she wonders if he'd fallen asleep on her. The thought of him drooling like Yoichi did makes her flinch, and she tries to shrug him off. He groans and just leans on her more. "I just want your attention. I want you to see me."

"Don't be an asshole then," she says once again trying to push him off. He raises his head to give her a tired look. He gives her a cruel smirk and leans back on her resting his head on her shoulder once more. She lets out a noise of frustration. "I'm not your pillow."

"You smell nice."

"That's creepy," she scoffs. He chuckles.

"You want to know my motives?" he asks suddenly. She could hear other vampires approaching. She shifts but he just puts more weight on her almost knocking her over. He sounded very awake now. She elbows him in the ribs earning a grunt from him. He wraps his arms around her. She immediately begins to wiggle trying to escape his hold. He just laughs in amusement. "I love you, kitten. You smell so amazing. I was just trying to protect you."

She stops thrashing and stares at him suspiciously. He lifts his head from her shoulder and grins at her. She resumes thrashing. "Liar!"

"I'm not lying! I have fallen for you." He buries his face in her neck making the hair on her neck stand on end. He weighed so much. She felt like she was suffocating. Her wound was almost healed so the pain wasn't as distracting now.

"I am in love with Mika. Get off me, Lacus!" She says loudly. Rene had ushered out some humans, but she couldn't tell how many since Lacus had shifted into her view.

"I'm still going to try for your heart."

She could hear laughter and groans. She was so glad the other vampires found her humiliation hilarious. She shoves on Lacus and manages to get him off. She scrambles to her feet, but he's on his a second later. He relatches on before she can duck out of his reach. She attempts to knee him, but he just jerks her to the side knocking her off balance. His foot sweeps out her legs, and he lifts her up in a bridal style type carry. She lets out a squeak which causes more laughter. She doubles her fist and slams it into his jaw. His hands was full with her, so, even though he saw it coming, he couldn't do much other than try to lean out of her way. His arms disappeared out from underneath her. She collides hard with the ground and rolled away from him. She climbs to her feet to glare at him. He rubs his sore jaw, but he didn't look upset about the punch.

"You loving him doesn't change anything, kitten," he says playfully.

"You have an incredibly weird way of showing how much you care," she says feeling a shiver run down her spine at the thought of the poor man. Lacus just laughs.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, because I have your attention now."

She rolls her eyes and turns her back on him. Rene appears at her side looking amused. She gives him a cold look, but he just ignores it. She was tempted to give him as many rude gestures and words that she could think of, but he just started walking. She immediately follows not wanting to look back at Lacus. She feels something brush her butt and picks up the pace.

"Don't touch me, freak."

Laughter was her only response. She should have just told him that she hated him. She really should have. In fact, it sounded like a good idea when she feels the second brush. She spins on him and says harshly. "You know what? I lied, because I felt bad for you. I do hate you. I hate your face. I hate your actions. I hate everything about you. You are a creep, who needs to keep his hands to himself. You will never compare to Mika. He's a thousand times better than you. You don't stand a chance, so fuck off."

He didn't look fazed at all. He just laughs and leans down inches from her face and says softly. "It doesn't change the fact that I have your attention now. I'm not about to let that go. Next to be captured is your heart."

She steps away from him giving him a look of disgust and spins around hurrying after Rene. She'd much rather be pressed against the much colder, crueler Rene than Lacus right now.

"Just you wait, kitten. You'll come to your senses. I'll protect you much better than he can."

"I don't want or need your protection. It's twisted and warped just like your mind," she says quietly. Sadly, he still hears her and just laughs as a response. He touches her back causing her to leap into Rene, who snarls at them both. Rene spins around startling both Atsuko and Lacus. He grabs a fist full of Atsuko's hair and the back of Lacus's hair. He slams their heads together hard. Her vision blurs for a moment as she sinks to her knees holding the sore spot. She could feel Lacus doing the same, since his shoulder had brushed hers on the way down. Her vision slowly clears, but her headache doesn't go away right away. She just glares up at Rene, who returns it with a hostile look.

"Shut up, both of you. Atsuko, accept his childish and stupid feelings of love for you even if he doesn't stand a chance. They aren't just going to disappear. Put your big girl panties on and deal with it."

"Hey!" Lacus protests glaring at the taller vampire.

"Shut up, Lacus. You need to stop being so pushy, but I know that's impossible for you. Now, don't be a bitch and whine later today when she doesn't accept your overbearing and annoying advances. I could careless. Besides, you know that she's in love with another man. You both are going to walk back home without another word between the two of you, or I will knock your heads together again."

He glares coldly at the both of them before spinning on his heel and continuing to march off. Atsuko scrambles to her feet despite the dizziness and follows him. She could hear Lacus scrambling behind her. Both give Rene a decent amount of distance, and they don't say a single word the whole way back. Lacus still gives her obscene gestures on occasion or will wink at her. She just rolls her eyes or glares at him. Their pace was quick, but it still felt like an eternity before they got back home.

Why did fate hate her so much?


	39. Bonus Chapter: Lacus

This is another bonus chapter. :D I thought it'd be interesting to write about how his feelings developed over time. I hope you guys enjoy reading it! :D

* * *

The first time he ever laid eyes on her, he didn't find her impressive at all. In fact, he could barely see her through the vampire wrapped around her. She was curled up in a little ball in Mika's arms. He hadn't been thinking about the human though. It had simply been thoughts about how his comrade might finally truly join their ranks. Which human it was that he fed off of didn't matter. Disappointment was his first thought as Mika pulled away from the human, but he finally got a better look at her. She smelt good, but he found most humans did. She was pretty for a human, though he didn't see much appeal about her. She didn't cross his mind again after he had chased after his companion.

He didn't think much of the human over the next few days. Occasionally, her scent would waft over him, but he could never pin point where she was in the crowd of humans. They all looked a like. It wasn't until he and Rene were called to Ferid's mansion that he met her again. The look of terror on her face sent a jolt of pleasure through his body. He actually takes the time to memorize her features. Exhaustion and terror are a pleasant mix upon her face. She flinches away from them when they lift her up to take her back to the house they were told to take her to.

He asks Rene what he thought of the little human being dragged between them, but his companion claimed that he didn't really have an interest in her. It was driving Lacus' senses wild the longer he carried her. He didn't have to wait long since Mika had interrupted them. He was entertained at the thought that the blonde vampire thought he could protect the human. It made his interest in her spike. What had she done to capture not only Lord Ferid's attention, but the cold, blue-eyed vampire's attention as well.

Still, he found it hard to give the limp body of the human up. The smell of her blood was causing his thirst to spike. He'd have to sneak off somewhere to slack the burning. He eventually finds some prey and dumps the body in a ditch. He continues on determined not to put much thought into the girl. He still found himself watching her whenever he did manage to get a whiff of her scent. She was easier to pick out in a crowd now. That's how he found out that Mika was trailing her. He had scared off numerous city guards that had attempted to approach her or the loud, useless livestock that trailed around after her. It raises his interest even more. He had started to watch her even more carefully. She wasn't anything truly special, but he found himself enjoying her scent more and more as time went on.

One night while he was escorting her home, he decides to actually talk to her. He attempts to, but she just shies away from him. Frustration builds up at the fact that she won't say a single word to him. He knows that she had spoken to Mika. He knew she could talk. Her voice was like music to his ears from the first time he heard it. He knew instantly that he wanted her to talk to him. He didn't care how, but he wanted to hear her voice up close. He hated to give up, but the look of horror on her face made it almost angelic in his opinion. He finally releases her to go home.

He keeps tabs on her the best he can. His anger spikes as he passes a human in a vampire cloak. He stops to watch her turn a corner and disappear. He was sure it was the little human girl that he found a sudden interest in. She had been wearing Mika's cloak. It shouldn't have bothered him like it did, but he found it annoying that she was apparently so close to the stubborn vampire.

He doesn't question the order to retrieve her. He quickly scours the city to find her. Rene grabs the human boy as Lacus scoops her up in a hug. It made his whole body tense as he leans in taking a deep breath of her scent. It was hers without a trace of Mika on her. It made tingles run down his spine as she struggles. It was exciting to have her show him so much attention. Rene ends up strangling the human child, which makes her stop. He frowns in irritation at Rene, who gives him a look of disinterest. Instead, Lacus focuses on how small her body feels pressed against his. It makes his mouth water, so he sets her down. She tries to run, and his every sense sparks to life. Didn't think girl know the simplest things about predator or prey?

He didn't care though. His mouth waters at the sight of her exposed skin. He can't help himself. He presses his tongue to her soft skin and drags it along. Her taste makes him shiver a little in delight. He found that he really enjoyed this little human. Her struggling resumes when she slams a foot onto his. The pain irritates him beyond belief. She may think she's special since she's receiving Mika's attention, but he'll teach that she's nothing but livestock and was beneath him. He grabs her chin turning her head to the right angle. He pulls at the material of her livestock shirt. He didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted to teach her a lesson and wanted to try her blood. His fangs break though her fragile skin without much resistance. His eyes roll up as pleasure spreads through his body. He could feel her struggling under him, and her foot slams down on his once again, but he found he didn't care. Her blood was the best he'd ever drank. It had scorched his mouth and throat at first, but the burning didn't seem to matter the longer he drank.

He could feel himself getting hard as her blood spread the usual feeling of power through his veins. He tried to pull her back when Rene stole her away, but the taller vampire just lectures him. He turns away no longer interested in taking her to Ferid. He makes it back to his room in a huff. He's still painfully hard. Her blood still felt as if it coated his tongue. He flops onto his bed and closes his eyes trying to get his member to go down, but he finds that it's impossible. He eventually gives in and pleasures himself to the thought of her shaking form. She looked so beautiful when her face was covered in terror. He thought that her scent was amazing, but it was trumped by the taste of her blood. He finds himself in the shower afterwards, but he can't get the little human out of his head. He wanted to drink more of her blood.

He had lost track of her completely, which frustrated him to no end. It wasn't until he had been on patrol with Rene that he finally caught her scent once more. Excitement floods his veins as he veers off course. He ignores Rene's irritation as he stops. He can see her once more. She looked different, but he didn't stop to think about it. He pulled her body closer to his spinning her around. He sets her down and immediately looks her over. He was surprised to see her in normal vampire work clothes. Irritation floods his body at the thought that she had been changed. It would likely change the taste of her blood, and he had found himself craving her blood more often than not.

Her look of terror hadn't disappeared though. He leans down once he'd knocked her off her feet and inhales her scent. He could detect the slight change that came with being a vampire, but it wasn't as extensive as he thought it was going to be. He could faintly smell the queen and, to his frustration, Mika. He doesn't move till the vampire she is with demands he does. He turns to inspect the other vampire. Jealousy flairs in his stomach. He wanted to be able to be around her, and this vampire didn't seem to appreciate it. He scoffs at the male vampire named Kai before he leaves.

He watches Atsuko from afar. His jealous rises as he watches her interact with Mika. The look that he catches her giving the blonde makes his blood boil. She'd only looked at him with complete terror. He found the look was starting to leave a bitter taste in his mouth after his interactions with her. He tried several different times to gain her attention. He wanted some sort of look other than terror on her face when she looked at him. The first time she actually talks to him makes his heart flutter. He didn't want the conversation to end, but it was a negative one, and she was pulled away by Mika. After the first battle, he finds her trying to get blood. The thought of her drinking from the bag makes him shiver slightly with an emotion that escaped him. She'd live forever. He'd have many chances to draw her attention away from the infuriating blonde that hovered around her like a guardian of some sort.

He moved in on her hoping that she'd touch his skin with hers. He pretends to tease her about Mika, but he was irritated by the fact that she showed the younger vampire so much more attention while he got none. His reward was her kicking him in the balls. He was so pissed that he felt like strangling her. Rene had just laughed at him, which added to his irritation.

"She doesn't want you," Rene had told him after he had recovered. It stopped him from following after her. He turns a pout on Rene, who simply chuckles at the look.

"Shut up, Rene," Lacus says. He didn't have time to waste with Rene. He had to find Atsuko and teach her a lesson. He wanted to try her blood again. It had became like an addiction to him. Her attention, her scent, almost everything about her was starting to drive him insane.

"You have developed feelings for the wrong girl. Mika will never let you have her," Rene says as Lacus starts to walk away.

Lacus looks back and says, "I don't have any feelings for her."

He hadn't found any trace of her before his duties called him away once again. He decided that he'd get her attention one way or another. It became thrilling to hunt and corner her. She had started this defiance game that had his senses tingling. The first time he had tasted her blood after she became a vampire solidified the choice that he would make her his. It was better than any human blood he had ever tasted. He found it harder and harder to drink from the bags provided to them. The more time that he spent chasing her around, the more he started to get frustrated with the whole situation. He could feel jealousy bubbling up with every look she gave Mika. Every time he got to reach out and touch her. It was starting to drive Lacus insane. He spent many nights imagining dragging Atsuko to his room just to show her that he cared. He always imagined her being more than willing to join him. He wouldn't allow any other thought to run through his head. It was his fantasy after all.

It came a shock to him to realize that he did in fact care for her. He still tried to convince himself that he didn't though. He told himself over and over that he was attracted to the taste of her blood or her scent. He even tried to tell himself that it was her body that he wanted. His heart started to race as he saw the way she was treating Mika when they had returned one night. They had to of gotten into a fight. It was his chance to wiggle his way into her heart. He'd be there for her in her time of need. There was no way she wouldn't be able to feel something for him. He'd be her shoulder while she cried about whatever Mika had done. He may even be able to manipulate her.

It didn't go as he had hoped it would. She had simply dismissed him. His anger boiled over, and he ends up snapping at her. She tries to escape him, but he keeps her immobile. Her scent floods his nose making him lean into her even more. He wanted to drink from her, but it wasn't all he wanted now. He wanted her to feel the pleasure of drinking from someone else. He wanted to feel her fangs, but she wasn't cooperating like he wanted. Unfortunately, Mika interferes once more. He pulls her away and points a sword at Lacus' neck.

He knows when he has been defeated. It left a bitter taste in his mouth to leave her with the young vampire once again, but he knows he doesn't stand a chance. She'd serve as a distraction. He doesn't leave her alone after that though. He proceeds to attempt to gain her favor from the young vampire. It was thrilling cause he was getting more and more attention from her.

The day that Mika brings her in covered in her own blood almost makes his heart stop. He had attempted to approach her, but the look on Mika's face stopped him. He still did everything he could to help her. He knew that Rene didn't have any particular like or dislike toward her, but she was a companion to him. Rene was the one who found out why she had shown up in blood. It made his chest ache at the thought of her going through so much pain. Rene had watched him at first and hadn't commented. It wasn't until he caught Lacus taking some stupid trinket from a ruined shop that he said, "Have you fallen for her?"

Lacus had froze before stuffing the meaningless item into his pocket. He hadn't said anything at first, but he finally said, "I think I have."

Rene simply scoffed, but he let it go. Lacus' heart ached when she didn't realize who had given her the gifts. He had tried a more direct approach instead of dropping hints. He told her that he could do so much more than the kid could, but she had blown him off. His anger boiled to the surface, but Rene defused him. Lacus found he had liked training with her. It helped his imagination when he thought about her. He could remember how she felt under his wandering hands.

His heart had started to race when he found her dressed in such revealing clothing. He hadn't been able to help himself. He had reached out and touched her. He was thrilled to feel her skin beneath his hands since he had taken his gloves off. It was so soft and smooth. He had just wanted to hug her forever, but a noble had attacked him. The look Mika had given him when he was finally released was very satisfying. It was a look between irritation and jealousy. Lacus had touched her first.

It wasn't until later that he finally, truly admitted to himself. He had fallen for her. Rene had sneered at him for the admission, but he didn't care. He had felt the sudden need to express it to her when he found her walking the hallway alone. He pulled her into a private area to inform her. His heart started to ache when she just turned to leave. He hadn't meant to startle her by smelling her, but her scent was just so addicting. He could still smell a faint scent of Mika clinging to her though the kid wasn't there. He hated it. He snaps at her trying to force her to understand why he would be a much better choice, but she still refuses. He feels desperation well up. It mixes with his anger as he hears her mention Mika.

What did Mika have that he didn't? Mika wasn't worth anything at all. He was a good for nothing kid. The only thing he had going for him was the fact that the queen had favored him. She just stares at him with those beautiful reddish brown eyes. He doesn't actually think about it. He just leans in and kisses her. He hadn't intended to be so rough, but it was in his nature to be rough. She tasted amazing. It was all he could think about. He squeezes her jaw knowing that she won't respond otherwise. He then proceeds to shove his tongue into her mouth. He had wanted to taste more of her.

Pain and blood grab his attention. He jerks away from her in surprise. For a moment, he thinks that she will swallow his blood. It sends a thrill of excitement through his body, but she instead spits it out. His anger flairs again. Why couldn't she just cooperate? Why didn't she realize he had fallen for her? He tries to tell her, but she doesn't seem to get it. It makes his chest ache to see the look on her face. He attempts to lean in and kiss her one more time, but she turns her face away. He grits his teeth and glares down at her before he notices her neck is exposed. His heart starts to race as he leans in kissing the skin below her ear. To his irritation, she still fights him. It makes him so angry that she wouldn't understand that he was trying to confess to her.

Still, her skin was bare beneath him. Drinking from the source had always been a source of pleasure to him. He craved her blood so bad that he found it hard to think of much else. He lightly scraps his teeth over her skin then proceeds to kiss along her neck pressing her back. He wanted to find the perfect place to bite. He can hear someone approaching, but he didn't care. He was so focused on Atsuko that it didn't matter who saw at this point. Anger flairs as the person decides to interrupt. He turns to glare at the woman. She looked amused at what she had stumbled on, and he feels smugness settle into his chest. Someone thought that Atsuko and him should be together. Sadly, she ends up getting pulled away from him. He looked for her for a few days afterward, but he couldn't find her at all.

He was wondering down the hallway when he hears his last name being called. He turned around curious as to why the noble was calling out to him. Crowley approaches slowly looking Lacus up and down thoughtfully. It made him even more curious. Crowley stops just before he reaches Lacus and a dark look descends onto the noble's face covering the usual smile that he wore.

"You were planning to push yourself onto Atsuko, were you not?" His voice sounded cold to Lacus. Lacus tenses under the cold gaze and slowly shakes his head looking away. Crowley continues, "You still hurt her. Do so again, and you won't get off easy."

His orders were back to back patrols, so he couldn't have any real contact with Atsuko anymore. It made his chest hurt. He found that finding and feeding off humans in the patrols wasn't as pleasurable as he thought it was. He was too exhausted to dream, so that was a plus. He wasn't plagued by the gentle, loving gazes he'd seen her casting at Mika.

He'd just returned from patrol once more when he ran into her again. She didn't respond to her name at all when he called out to her. She just was staring at the ground. She was pale and shaking. He reaches out to grab her and pull her close, but she collapses. His panic makes his thoughts race. Had she been hurt? Is that why she was arriving back so late looking lost? Had she lost someone she cared about again? Still, she wouldn't answer his questions. He shifts her body around pulling her as close as he can to rock her for a moment. It settles his nerves to know he can't smell her blood on her at all, at least nothing fresh. He commands a hooded vampire to find Crowley figuring she'd want the noble since they had become so close. His heart stops when she tries to grab at his cloak a desperate look on her face. The tears on her face tugs on his heart. He tries to wipe them away, but more just take their place. It was a losing battle. She still won't answer him, which frustrates him to no end, but she starts to shake against the wall. He pulls on the oversized cloak she's wearing trying to pull it tighter around her and preserve some warmth for her. He considers taking off his own and wrapping it around her over the top of Mika's.

He feels anger at the accusation that Crowley gives him. He gives up trying to get the noble to understand though. He just explains what he knew and moves for Crowley. He watches as she actually responses to the noble. Jealousy bubbles up in his chest, and he turns walking away. His thoughts were racing. Did she hate him? Is that why she wouldn't talk to him unless he provoked her? It made his heart feel heavy. How could he fix it if she did hate him? Gifts had no effect.

He decided to stay at a distance and just watch how Mika was towards her. It always angered him to watch the two of them. It wasn't fair that Atsuko saw so much in the younger vampire. He wanted nothing more than to just walk up to them and pull her away. He wanted to force her to look at him and see how he was so much better than Mika, but he knew that wouldn't work. It hadn't worked yet.

He needed a different approach. Maybe a gentler approach? But how could he when it seemed like Crowley and Mika were always hovering over her? Or the short, but terrifying, Chess was with her. He didn't even have a chance of getting to talk to her anymore. And it was driving him insane. Rene was getting frustrated with his constant whining as well, though Lacus didn't care what Rene thought.

His chance finally came though. He got a mission with her. He could barely contain his excitement till Crowley ruined it.

"If you hurt her or force her to do something she doesn't want to do, you'll have worse than patrols," Crowley had warned him with a smile on his face. It sapped all the excitement out of Lacus. Still, he'd get to see her close again. He'd get to smell her scent. He'd be able to talk to her.

He could barely contain the smile as he saw her again. Mika grabs his arm stopping him. The blonde's voice is low and threatening, "Keep an eye on her. Keep her from harm."

Lacus feels offended that Mika thought he wouldn't do everything in his power so he just snaps, "Like I'd let something happen to her."

Mika's frosty blue eyes lock onto Lacus' red ones. "Don't touch her either. She's _mine_ , Lacus. I know that you think you have feelings for her, but I don't believe that. You want what you can't have. She's just your current obsession."

The thought that Mika believed he had such a claim over Lacus made his jealousy sky rocket to a new level. He just sneers at the younger vampire and pulls away from him. "She's not _yours_."

He left Mika after that without a second glance back. Lacus slowly plans what he wants to say in his head. It didn't go the way he pictured, even after he apologized to her. He wanted to strangle her and force her to accept his apology, but he found he didn't truly have a desire to hurt her anymore. They finally find the humans that their looking for. The horseman circling the area was easy for him and Rene to kill. He was glaring down at it thoughtfully as it disappears into ash. How was he going to get her to look at him with that gentle look she gave Mika?

It hit him then and made his heart stop. The smell of her blood. His head whipped around to look in her direction. Rene had tensed as well. He hears Rene say softly, "Don't overreact."

A male livestock was leaning into her. Her face was contorted in pain as she grabbed the livestock's wrist. His anger spikes since he could see red starting to stain the very edge of her white uniform. He moves before Rene can stop him. How _dare_ a livestock touch her, let alone harm her? Lacus was going to kill him. Lacus' sword cuts through the tissue and bone easily in the vampire's anger. The human stumbles back, but Lacus catches him around the throat and lifts him slightly. His fangs were bared at the livestock. The human gives him a look of absolute terror, and it sends a thrill down Lacus' spine.

He leans in to mutter, "You screwed up, _livestock._ Your filthy hands should never have reached out to a vampire, especially not to her."

The pleasure is back as he drains the man of all his blood as punishment for drawing Atsuko's. He carelessly drops the body to the ground. He considers kicking it, but his mind instantly goes back to Atsuko. He spins around to look at her. She looked like she was going to be sick. Her face sets into a glare that gets on his nerves as he approaches her. He grabs her forearm. He had to get her away from the other humans. He had to check to make sure the wound was healing. Her scent washes over him as he pulls her away. He shivers slightly. When had he become so obsessed with just smelling her? He shoves her harder than he intended too. The sound of her in pain frustrates him once more. He pins her down and scraps his fingers along her side. He clenches his jaw upon feeling the jagged end still sticking out of her skin. He wished he could kill the human all over again.

Despite the pain, she still argues with him over the value of livestock. The scent of her blood was starting to cloud his thoughts. He had to get the piece of metal out before it makes her bleed more. He feels the annoying nagging of worry eating away at his heart as he finds a good place to pull it out. He wrinkles his nose in disgust when she vomits and pulls her away from it. He finally manages to sit beside her. Tiredness from all the patrols Crowley had ruthlessly sent him on starts to take over. He leans into her. He can feel her stiffen beneath him, and his heart sinks. He wanted an answer to his question of whether or not she hated him.

He didn't want her to hate him. He didn't care if she did at first, but she was just livestock. She wasn't anymore. His eyes feel heavy as he tries to apologize for killing the livestock man, though he doesn't feel any guilt or remorse for doing so. He'd do it again without a second thought. His heart races whens she tells him that she didn't hate him. He still had a chance. His head rests against her shoulder, and he finds that he takes comfort in her scent.

She tries to shove him off, but he doesn't want to leave the comfort he'd found. He desperately clings to it. He finds himself saying something he didn't ever think he'd say to her. "I love you, kitten."

It seems to startle her just as much as it startles him. It must be the lack of sleep. He easily hides the panic that he feels at telling her his feelings. She immediately starts to reject him, but he found it didn't hurt as bad as he thought it would. He wants her to know that he won't give up on her. He planned to keep trying till he got what he wanted. He hated giving up, besides the rivalry with Mika made the long life worth dealing with.

Not even Rene's tantrum at them smothers his mood. He'd finally admitted to her outright what he felt. She finally knew. She may reject him now, but he'd keep pushing till he got what he wanted. He knew the best approach to get her attention now. She had a weak spot for those who were kind. He found it so difficult to be nice, but he'd try to be nicer to her. Maybe then he could get that look she gave Mika.

He had her attention now, and that was enough for the time being. He couldn't wait to see the look on Mika's face. It sent a thrill down his spine as his red eyes drifted over Atsuko's form. She was clearly avoiding both Rene and Lacus on the way back. He lets a small smile spread over his face.

He could possibly find it in his heart to be nicer to her. It'd be worth it to see a gentle look directed at him.


	40. Chapter 38

smileyface209: Haha I agree. Poor Lacus doesn't know how to properly express himself. :p I'm glad you liked seeing his POV. I can certainly do Rene's POV on things. Haha that's going to be an interesting chapter to write. (: Haha Mika getting jealous is so much fun to write. Haha It was fun to write all the scenes with Yuu's group! Poor Mika gets dragged into Crowley's teasing. :p Haha I am considering writing the naughty scene from Yuu's POV just to see how much it affected him! Haha, I can't help but think that it'll be fun to write! :p It is ironic that Atsuko and Yuu's group both have differing opinions on Crowley!

Thank you for reading! :D I hope you guys all enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

It was such a relief to once again have a shower. She didn't want to get out of the warmth, but she finally managed to drag herself out. She found and dressed in her baggy relax clothing and popped her head out of the locker room. She wasn't sure who she was expecting to find, but she luckily found the hallway empty. She slips out and shuts the door as softly as she can. She literally tip toes down the hallway trying to remain silent. She makes it to her door when the most dreadful thing happens. An ominous feeling over takes her, making her tense up. She slowly turns to meet furious red eyes. She swallows hard.

"You're avoiding me." She flinches at the harsh tone.

Then she's tackled to the ground in a bone crushing hug. She doesn't flail, but she's sure that she looks like a fish out of water as she tries, and fails, to pull air into her lungs. Chess sits up on her stomach while Atsuko just gives up and spreads her arms out thankful for the gift of breathing once more. Chess gives her a playful smile and leans down. "You thought you could escape me, but you can't! Lord Crowley promised!"

Atsuko audibly groans. Since when did Crowley make choices for her? They both look toward her door when it opens. Mika stares down at them. For a moment, Atsuko feels as if she's been saved. Chess simply waves at him and winks. That makes Atsuko's heart sink. She finds herself whimpering Mika's name. He just looks down at her and offers a small smile to her before he disappears back into the room.

She can only stare at the now closed door as Chess leans down hugging her again burying her face into Atsuko's shoulder. "Ah! He's so excited to see what I have planned!"

Atsuko feels like she's been abandoned. Chess drags her to her feet and down the hallway. Atsuko manages one last look back at the room she shares with Mika. It's open enough that she can see a playful smile on his face. It startles her, but she instantly sticks her tongue out at him. Two could play that game. She'd torture him in some way as soon as she could. Until then, she was stuck being a doll for Chess.

She willingly strips, but it's not fast enough for Chess, who pulls her clothing off ripping most of it so that Atsuko won't be able to wear it again. The first dress makes Atsuko feel like a little girl. It was a pink sunflower dress that had thick straps for sleeves. She tries a few more on like that, but Horn takes pity on her and forces Chess to chose more age appropriate dresses. Sadly, it doesn't extend to the amount of skin that Chess can have Atsuko show. That takes up more of her time. She isn't really sure about the ones that show all of her thighs. She ends up with a variety that shows her sides, her back, or her stomach.

Finally, she finds herself standing before a mirror in a dress that isn't absolutely horrible. It still dips down showing just as much breast as Chess or Horn show. It's strapless like many of the clothes they had chosen for her before. It was completely white in color like all the other vampire clothing. It clung to her body, but, to her surprise, it wasn't overly tight either. Once it hit her hips, it spread out slowly till it reached her knees. It had detached sleeves that started halfway down her upper arms and ended half way down her forearms. The material also clung to her skin, but it wasn't overly tight either.

She turns back and forth watching the bottom spin below her. She wasn't wearing shoes since she was in a dressing room. Horn appears behind her stopping her twisting and smiles at her in the mirror. Atsuko returns it then follows the taller female to sit on stool. Horn takes her place behind Atsuko and starts to brush through her hair. Chess flops down in front of Atsuko and reaches out playing with the hem of Atsuko's dress.

She was grateful that the dress was plain. She watches as Chess tugs on the hem. Horn's the one who breaks the comfortable silence. "That boy, Welt, is he still bothering you?"

Atsuko flinches immediately. Chess looks from the dress up to Atsuko's face with a pout on her own. Atsuko swallows and then shrugs. "He's bothered me since before I was a vampire."

"I think he has a crush," Chess comments, though she didn't sound happy. Atsuko flinches again. She knew that he had more than a crush on her. Horn chuckles and pulls lightly on Atsuko's hair to make her hold still.

"He's still got some looks going for him, Chess. Though, I still don't think he'd look as good at your side as Mika does," Horn teases lightly making Atsuko blush.

"I love Mika," Atsuko says sternly. Chess' face lights up with excitement as she leans forward.

"What all have you guys done with each other?"

Atsuko can only gape at the girl. Due to her height, Atsuko always seemed to think of Chess as being younger than herself. She always thought of her as innocent, despite the fact that Chess had crawled into bed with Mika and herself several times and teased Mika about his body. Chess grins evilly and says, "Horn, did you know that Atsuko and Mika share the same bed?"

Atsuko could feel Horn's hands stop moving for a moment before they resume moving. She asks calmly, "Is that a problem that they sleep beside each other?"

Atsuko narrows her eyes at Chess trying to get her to shut up. She knew that Chess had put it together, since it was pretty obvious what was happening when she saw Mika naked. Chess just smiles coldly at Atsuko and says, "I suppose there isn't any problem sleeping beside someone, but sleeping _with_ someone is totally different."

Atsuko aims a kick at Chess' stomach, though the noble had already rolled away laughing hard. Horn had paused once again. It made Atsuko nervous. She didn't want to listen to Horn lecture her about being a proper lady and not sleeping with Mika. Atsuko could hear Horn chuckling under her breath. Atsuko turns to look up at Horn, only it's not just Horn she finds. Crowley is standing behind the taller female. Atsuko falls off the stool earning a new bout of obnoxious laughter from Chess. She quickly attempts to keep her dress lowered as she realized that it had risen due to her flailing as she fell.

Crowley had hinted that he knew what was going on between Mika and herself, but she didn't want it openly admitted before Horn and Crowley. To make it worse, both were laughing, and Atsuko was sure that Crowley had been able to catch a glimpse of her underwear.

She was never again wearing a dress or a skirt. She would wear a uniform, nothing more extravagant. She finally sits up blushing hard and looking away. Her hair was only half fixed into a bun or something, she couldn't see it. Part of her hair had fallen over her face. A hand reaches down brushing the hair from her face. She feels even more humiliated to find that it was Crowley who was pushing the hair from her face. Horn was doubled over laughing. Crowley had a large teasing grin on his face. He says softly, "Is that why you are both late sometimes?"

She was tempted to hit him. She truly was, but she snaps, "We are not ever late!"

"You're not doing it good enough then," Crowley says playfully and puts his hand over her face and pushes her backward onto her back. Chess and Horn are both laughing so hard that they are crying. Atsuko's face was starting to feel sore from blushing so hard. She starts to argue without even thinking about it.

"He's great!"

"I didn't say he was the problem," Crowley responses without missing a beat. Atsuko wished her heart would stop beating. She hated the three of them. She truly did. She just lay back where Crowley had pushed her. She wasn't going to respond to him ever again. "I can see your panties with you laying like that."

She immediately sits up grabbing the hem of her dress and shoving it between her legs. She's positive all the blood in her body is in her face. "Don't be looking, pervert!"

Crowley just laughs and straightens up. "Do you think Mika will be jealous?"

She opens her mouth to say something, but Chess interrupts her by saying, "Naw, he can't blame anyone for looking if she was displaying."

Atsuko leaps to her feet and glares at them. "You are all...all...assholes!"

They just laugh at her making her cry out in frustration. The laughter finally dies down. Crowley startles her by grabbing her forearm pulling her hand up so it was almost level with his face. His finger runs over the band around her wrist. The room goes completely silent. Atsuko stares at Crowley curiously.

"You aren't human, Atsuko. Why do you insist on wearing livestock bands still?" Crowley asks softly, all traces of humor gone from his voice. "Take them off."

She flinches and pulls on her arm. He lets it slide through his hands and moves his eyes to meet hers. She reaches up with her other hand and rubs at the band. She says softly, "I don't want to."

"You won't heal by hanging onto them. They are dead and gone. You have a new family now. Even those humans you sneak out to see don't have them. You can't hold onto the past forever," Crowley says sternly. He once again grabs her arm though he doesn't let her pull away this time. She does try though. "Theses are for livestock, and you aren't livestock anymore. You can remember who you are without them."

She flinches and feels tears well up. She feels a hand on her cheek. She looks up into three sets of eyes that show varying degrees of emotions. Crowley is looking at her with a gentle kindness, though he has a silent urging there too. Chess just looks sad, while Horn has a worried expression on her face. Atsuko looks down at the bands. The faces of human family raises to the front of her mind followed by the dream. Izumo had told her in her dream it was time to move on. Would they want her to hold onto them? Or would they want her to finally move on? She looks around at the faces surrounding her and reaches out trying to hug all three at once, but she really only manages to hug Horn and Crowley awkwardly since Chess had ducked under her arm and came around to hug her from behind. Crowley simply laughed and wrapped his arms around Horn and Atsuko pressing them both together.

It felt amazing to hug them. She felt her throat close as she leans into Horn, who didn't have room to return the hug. She fought the tears. It felt like forever since she'd been able to hug family. She feels someone press their cheek against the top of her head. She knew it had to be either Horn or Crowley since Chess wasn't tall enough. She lets out a shaky breath. "I love you guys."

She hears them chuckle. Chess excitedly says, "I love you too, little doll!"

She can't help but laugh despite her tears. She swallows hard remembering Izumo's words. It may have been her mind playing tricks on her, but he felt so real when she touched him in her dreams. She leans into Horn harder and feels Crowley squeeze them before he slowly starts to let go.

Maybe it was time to forgive herself. Maybe it was time to move on. She'd never forget them, and she would never stop loving them. She had others to watch over just like Izumo had said. She leans away from Horn as Chess and Crowley let them go. She smiles up at Horn then at Crowley. He returns it and reaches down to pat her head. His voice is playful as he says, "Take them off, Atsuko. Your a vampire now. You should have some pride in that. Your toy doesn't wear them."

She looks back down at them thoughtfully. He leans down so he's closer to her and says, "I promise they won't be given away or destroyed. They'll be put where you can always come to visit them. Think of it as a personal little shrine dictated to your human family."

She swallows hard and finally gives in. It's harder to take them off than she thinks they would be. Pain settles deep in her chest, but she feels some relief as they slide off. It was like she was letting them rest in peace finally. Crowley gently takes them from her and pats her head once more. "I'll set a place for them since I know you don't have any other mementos of your family. I'll retrieve you when I'm done. Let Horn fix your hair. Next time, try not to get so riled up about the teasing."

She glares at him as he leaves and unconsciously rubs her wrists. It felt strange not to wear the bands. She'd spent eight years wearing them. It made her feel slightly naked, but she tries to push it from her mind and sits down so Horn could redo the partially done hair. It's silent for a few minutes before Chess makes a face that looks like a cross between a pout and a scowl.

"I don't like Welt."

That startled Atsuko, and she finds herself just staring at Chess. Horn laughs as she uses clips to secure parts of Atsuko's hair. She says, "That's because you are a child who thinks Atsuko belongs to you."

"No, she belongs to Lord Crowley. He lets me play with her! She's just a pretty, pretty doll!" Chess argues sticking her tongue out at Horn. A clip hits her in the face, and she lets out a loud whine and begins to roll wildly on the ground. Atsuko can't stop the laughter as Horn leans forward over her to glare down at Chess.

"Chess, behave!" Horn reprimands. Chess stops suddenly on her back and looks up at Horn. She pulls one eye down slightly and sticks her tongue out causing Atsuko to burst out laughing again. Horn clicks her tongue irritably at Chess. "You don't have any problem with Mika."

A cruel smile spreads over Chess' face as she says, "That's because I saw what has Atsuko so enthralled with him."

"Chess!" Both Horn and Atsuko yell. Atsuko out of pure embarrassment for Mika. Horn was simply because Chess was being crude once more. Chess just laughs hysterically, then she falls silent. She gets a serious look on her face as she rolls onto all fours and stares at them both.

"We should play a game."

"No," Horn says. She taps Atsuko on the shoulder to let her know that she was done. Chess lets out a whine again.

"Please!"

"I said no, Chess. No one wants to play your game," Horn says with a stern tone. Chess crawls over to Atsuko grabbing a hold of the looser part of Atsuko's dress and tugs gently. Her eyes widen and even get a bit of moisture around the edges. Atsuko leans away from her trying to look away. Chess whines out Atsuko's name making her tense. Her resolve was crumbling. "Atsuko, don't give in."

Atsuko flinches and says softly, "What harm could one little game be?"

Chess is on her feet bouncing around cheering. Horn lets out a sigh and sits at the very edge of the stool so her back is pressed to Atsuko's back. Atsuko scoots forward a little, so Horn has a little more room. Horn asks, "Fine, what is the game, Chess?"

Chess stops bouncing right in front of Atsuko. "It has four targets."

She holds up one finger with every name she says, "Lord Crowley, Mika, Welt, and Simm."

"Wait! Why is those four?" Atsuko asks instantly not liking where this was going. She was either close to them, or she worked with them. She didn't need things to get awkward. Chess grins evilly at Atsuko and leans forward into her face. Atsuko leans back into Horn, but she is unable to escape the blue haired noble.

"Because you know them best, Atsuko." Atsuko now knew that she didn't want to play the game. Chess just continues after straightening. "Mika is already taken care of. You know every piece of his body, but the other three you don't."

"No! No, no, no! I'm not playing this game!" Atsuko says quickly. She stands up blushing a deep red color. "Besides Lord Crowley is like... like... I don't know... He's like family!"

Chess pauses looking thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose we can eliminate him if you are that uncomfortable with it. But, are you sure that you know what I'm talking about? What if I was suggesting that we steal their boxers or something?"

Atsuko feels instant humiliation. Horn laughs softly and says, "Because you are not that innocent, Chess. What's the game? Is it to find who's got the best package?"

Atsuko feels light headed at the thought. She didn't want to do this game at all. Chess smiles and wraps Atsuko up in a hug. "Of course! Though, I think it's unfair for Atsuko to be a judge. She's going to be bias toward Mika no matter how the other two look."

"I'm not playing," Atsuko says stubbornly. Horn chuckles and leans back on the stool.

"You are right. She will be partial. How about we eliminate Mika for her sanity, but we keep Lord Crowley? It won't be fair to have her on the judge panel anyway," Horn sounded mischievous. It reminded Atsuko that, while Horn seemed so mature, she had her moments where she was completely immature. This game didn't sound fun at all. To her relief, it sounded like they were going to eliminate her anyway. Chess finally releases her looking thoughtful.

"We could eliminate Mika. I've always wanted to know about Lord Crowley," She rubs her hands together excitedly. "How about we put it to a vote, and we have to take something of theirs each!"

Horn nods thoughtfully, "Atsuko could be the judge. She'll collect the items from us and the votes to tally up."

Atsuko covers her face with her hands. She will _never_ give into Chess' puppy dog look again. _Never_. "I am not keeping trinkets that you guys steal from men."

"We can always widen the pool. There are plenty of male vampires in this area," Horn says playfully with a threatening edge to her tone. Her and Chess share a look that worries Atsuko as she peeks at them between her fingers. "Then you can take the two items we stole, and present them at the next meeting we have to let us know who won."

"You make this sound like a perverted club," Atsuko mutters softly. Chess laughs and grabs Atsuko's wrists pulling them from her face. Atsuko frowns at Chess, but the short noble isn't affected by the sour look. Atsuko looks toward Horn and sees the evil glint in her eye. Atsuko didn't want her room to turn into some creepy hording den. Mika wouldn't be pleased at all. She couldn't imagine telling him what the two nobles already had planned. She was losing, and she knew it. She might as well give in now before the two nobles make it worse. "Fine."

Chess jumps up and down still holding onto Atsuko tightly. "Yay!"

Horn laughs softly and says, "We'll start the game tomorrow."

Atsuko miserably nods. She was always dragged into the craziest situations, and she didn't know how to escape them. She finally gets the go ahead to pull on her boots and leave. She simply carries her sword in her hand since the dress didn't actually have anywhere to put the sword. She was exhausted. The hallways seemed to stretch on forever. She had declined staying in Crowley's manner simply cause she didn't want to make it even easier for Chess to attack her and Mika during their alone time. She could just imagine Chess' uncanny timing happening at the wrong moment, like Yuu's. Atsuko feels her face flush at the though.

It must be close to dawn. She had made it back to the barrack portion of the vampire stronghold before the sun could start to rise, so she wasn't completely sure. She could barely pick up her feet when she hears a low whistle behind her. She tenses and turns to look. Ferid was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His red eyes roamed up and down her body making goosebumps rise all over. Atsuko feels every muscle in her body tense up, and she forces herself not to start shaking. Her grip on her sword tightens till her knuckles turn white. Ferid slowly peels himself off the wall and walks toward her. It makes her turn to face him fully and back up a few steps down the hallway. This noble frightened her more than anyone else.

He stops inches from her body. She narrows her eyes at him trying to look braver than she felt. She just wanted to run to her room and lock the doors, but she knew he was much faster than she was. His hand comes out to touch her face. Out of reflex, she lifts her the hand holding her sword and uses the sheath part to push his hand away. He smiles and allows her to do it. His hand grips the hilt of her sword pulling it out before she can jerk it out of reach. She tenses as he looks over the blade thoughtfully. She reaches for it without thinking twice. With a flick of his wrist, he easily slices open the palm of her hand with her own blade. She immediately flinches backward enough to be out of his arm's reach, but she finds the point of her sword tracing her jaw. She freezes and glares at him.

"Now, my little butterfly, is it fair that you are giving me that look? I didn't mean to cut you; I was just trying to hand it back to you. It's nicely made, but it's more of a human design. Who got it for you?" His voice was smooth and sweet. It made her sick. She clenches her jaw. "It wasn't the one you stabbed your little brother with. I wonder where that one disappeared too. Couldn't handle the truth that you are a killer?"

She feels pain race through her chest, but she still remains silent as she stares at him. His eyes narrow, and he visibly angers at her silence. Despite the danger of being stabbed with her own sword, she feels a bit of pleasure at the fact that she was angering Ferid. He leans forward and inhales deeply.

"That's an interesting dress you are wearing. It fits you perfectly," He says. The cold, sharp metal traces down from her neck to her collarbone and sways back and forth across her bone. "Did you put it on for Crowley?"

She simply stares at him. He gives her a smile as he dips the sword lower. She wants to flinch away as it traces down her chest bone to between her breasts. "Does Mika know that you have a secret lover? Was the queen's rumored pet not enough for you?"

She scoffs, which draws his attention from the tip of her sword back up to her face. She says as carefully as she can in an even tone, "Lord Ferid, I don't know where you got the idea, but I was with Lady Chess and Lady Horn. Lord Crowley was only there for a few minutes in the presence of both noble vampires. I can assure that nothing is happening between him and myself. Now, please excuse me. Mika is likely starting to worry about me."

"I bet he is. He's always been such a worry wort," Ferid coos softly and carefully leans in slowly barely keeping the sword from cutting her skin. "Is that where your last sword went? Did he take pity on you? Or was it Yuu trying to reconcile with his brother's lover? He did kill your beloved little brother, Sora, didn't he?"

She grits her teeth as she glares at him. She quickly tries to wipe the look away. She says softly, "I must leave. Please return my sword back to me."

The cold metal pulls away from her skin, and she feels herself relax a little. She looks back at Ferid to see him starting to circle her. Disgust fills her chest as she watches him. He uses the flat part of the blade to tap her hip making her jump. He chuckles and says, "You went to Krul. I heard about that. Then you disappeared for a few days. Dropped off the grid. Crowley, the fool, protected you. He said that he had sent you out on a special mission for him. It was difficult finding you, but I did."

His chest presses against her back making her step forward, but he wraps an arm loosely around her waist. "That brown haired boy is your favorite, isn't he? Such a pity that you declined my offer. He will be easy to off. He's so weak physically, especially in close combat. Such a naive young boy who thinks he can win with the kindness in his heart."

She stiffens immediately at the mention of Yoichi. He chuckles as he feels the reaction, and she closes her eyes knowing that she was failing at not giving him power. She tries to control her breathing. She knew getting upset would just give him more power. His thumb brushes over the material at her side. She can't stop herself; she jerks her body away from his and turns to face him. The cold tip of her sword is pressed against her neck once more. She grits her teeth knowing that she lost at the reaction part and bares her fangs at him. "You won't be able to get to him."

"Would you like to place a wager? I could easily get to any of them. That little blonde girl is feisty. I could just imagine her cries as I kill the boys before her eyes. Can you just hear them?" He smiles cruelly. "You made a mistake going to Krul. I will exact my revenge on you. When they ask why I hunted down that group of humans, the answer will be simple."

Her heart sinks as she listens to him. He was beyond twisted and now he was targeting her friends. She panics instantly. He leans forward dropping the tip of the sword to the floor between her feet. He whispers, "Our dear little Atsuko is a spy sent to live among the livestock by the Demon Army. She wiggled her way into the hearts of the vampires and managed to get herself changed, so she had easier access to our secrets. It'll be easy. I'll destroy all records till a few years ago. You'll just magically appear. The vampires won't recognize your face. This is child's play. You'll be drug up to the Vampire Council, and I'll make sure you are found guilty. That group was your only tie to the humans. I have seen you sneak out to meet them. I have all sort of evidence to prove my point. Think that the queen can save you then? Or Crowley? No one will be able to save you. You'll watch your friends die once more, and you will follow this time."

Her mouth and throat felt dry. He sounded so convincing, even though she knew that he was lying through his teeth. She opens her mouth slowly to say something, _anything_ , to him, but she feels someone grab her upper arm and pull her upward. She ends up leaning awkwardly. Her eyes snap to meet Rene's cold, harsh gaze. He bows to Ferid, who is smiling pleasantly at Rene. Rene simply holds out his hand. "Please return the sword to me. Crowley has found an urgent mission that I must go on. I have chosen Atsuko to accompany me and several others."

A cold look enters Ferid's eyes. He turns to smile threateningly at Atsuko, and her heart feels like it was breaking. Ferid was going to go after Yuu's group the minute he was out of sight. She tries to say Rene's name, but he squeezes her arm painfully tight. Ferid hands the sword over to Rene and gives them a small wave before he turns and walks away. She immediately starts to struggle. She had to get to Mika. She wasn't going to leave him out of this this time. Rene's cold eyes snap to hers, and he says in a low threatening voice, "Stop moving, or we won't help you."

She freezes immediately and stares up at him. Desperation fills her chest. "Rene, he's targeting..."

"I know who he is targeting. The queen has sent word that he was planning something. You were the target, so I knew to listen for it. I don't know why you are sneaking out to see humans, but it doesn't surprise me in the slightest. The queen has ordered Lacus and myself to accompany you should Ferid make a direct threat to you. The sword he was pointing at you looked like enough of a threat to me. She also said there is a human that interests you, and we are to assist you in protecting him. I suppose he is going to be your toy."

He had started to half drag her down the hallway. "Wait!"

She feels him basically throw her forward into a solid chest. She pulls back not caring who it is. She turns to look at Rene. He didn't have her sword anymore, but she was panicking now. The vampires finding out about Yuu's group spelled disaster for her friends. She didn't want them captured and used as livestock. She feels an arm around her waist pulling her back. Rene gives her a cold look. "What?"

"I... It..."

"Spit it out, stupid," he snarls. "You are wasting time."

"Why?" It was the only question she could think of. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Rene would help her protect humans. He only did it for missions when they retrieved livestock. The thought of him trying to collect Yuu's group made her sick.

"The queen's orders, and Lord Crowley's as well. You are a favorite, kitten," Lacus whispers in her ear. She tenses as she feels him pull her closer. He carefully sheathes her sword and takes it from her limp grip as Rene turns and leaves without another word. "You look cute."

He spins her out away from himself looking her up and down before he pulls on his cloak. He undoes the clasp holding it to his neck. He holds it out for her. "Put this on. Your a distraction and easily noticeable in that outfit. Two city guard is less likely to draw attention."

She stares at him in shock. He watches her for a moment before leaning down and saying, "Rene is fetching Mika. He knows you'll want your lover with you. Those two will catch up in no time. Just come with me. We'll go first to look for them. The soon we get to them better it will be for the humans you are trying to protect."

She suddenly feels grateful to him. He smiles at her as she takes his cloak and pulls it on. He tilts his head slightly, but he doesn't say what is on his mind. He just slips her sword into his belt and turns. She follows him out into the sun without a second thought. She found it strange that she trusted him so much, but she didn't question it. Rene and Lacus had both been cruel to her, but they had never lied to her as far as she knew. She wanted so badly to trust them. She didn't want this to be one of Ferid's tricks.

The sun was rising along with her panic as they start where she last remembered them being. The brightness was starting to hurt her sensitive eyes. She could feel them water as they searched. She lets out a cry of surprise when someone scoops her up from behind in a breath taking hug. Lacus had immediately spun around to face her drawing his own sword, but he pauses when he sees who it is.

"I can't leave you alone. Trouble follows you," Mika mutters into her back. He pulls back a little glaring coldly over her shoulder. Rene appears at the edge of her vision.

"We don't have time for your jealous rivalry. The more time we waste fighting among ourselves the closer he gets to Atsuko's pets. Do you want to deal with her broken again, Mika? Who cares whose cloak she is wearing."

She feels his chest vibrate softly as she hears the growl in her ear. Lacus lifts his head giving Mika an arrogant look. Lacus says, "She's cute in her dress, but she would have attracted attention, so I had her put my cloak on. She looks like a city guard that way."

"I said to stop, both of you," Rene snarls before he reaches out grabbing a fist full of Lacus' cloak. Mika's cold eyes snap to Rene. Rene bares his fangs at Mika and says, "If you want to fight him, than stay here. I am taking her to find them."

Mika doesn't release her at all. He just glares coldly at Rene. It starts to get awkward. Mika finally slowly sets her on her feet. It seems like an unspoken cue that they are all ready. It feels like forever, and they end up stopping about midday since Atsuko was stumbling barely able to stay on her feet. She collapses against Mika. Everything was too much for her to handle. She was so worried for Yuu's group that she had exhausted herself.

She wakes up to someone nudging her gently. Mika shifts under her head. She finds that she was sleeping using his lap as a pillow, and he was stirring as well. It was now dusk. Her heart leaps to her throat, and she bolts upward. Her foot tangles in the over-sized cloak, and she pitches forward. A hand seizes her upper arm steadying her. She looks up at Rene. He releases her into Mika's arms. Mika helps her untangle herself, and they immediately leave once more. Night was quickly descending. It was making her more and more nervous since they were spread out within hearing range to cover more ground.

It's her that somehow stumbles into the group. She doesn't think twice. She just runs toward their camp. She slides to a stop when Kimizuki holds a sword up to her neck. She immediately lifts her hands, so they are visible. Kimizuki's eyes widen. A look of panic enters his eyes, "Atsuko, why are you here?"

She takes a step back. They didn't seem to be hurt, which was a relief to her. She turns and lets out a call to the others, when Kimizuki lunges at her covering her mouth and almost crushing her beneath his weight.

"What are you doing?!" He whispers harshly. She looks at him out of the corner of her eye not understanding what had him so panicked. He turns to look over his shoulder and then pulls himself away from her. He shoves her harshly. "Get out of here. It's too dangerous for you to be here."

She turns around to look up at him. Something catches her attention off to the side. Ferid was standing among the rubble. He waves a hand mockingly at her. His smile makes every hair on her body stand on end. She didn't think twice. She just shoved past Kimizuki and lunged for Yoichi. She was positive that was who Ferid was aiming for first. She collides with his body hard startling the sleeping boy awake. His cry of surprise awakens everyone. Ferid appears in the center of the group with a cold smile as she tries to use her body to shield Yoichi from his cruel red eyes.

"Ah, it seems you made it before me," Ferid says casually. It didn't make sense to her since she knew that he had likely left before the group. She notices Yuu on his feet in seconds. His sword out at his side. Her breath hitches.

"Yuu, wait!" He doesn't listen to her warning as he charges Ferid, who laughs and turns casually dodging the swing. Kimizuki tries to come from behind. Her panic rises. This was like the battle that took Sora all over again. Ferid would lead them to kill each other. "No! Stop, you guys!"

Ferid disappears from view causing the two team members to almost strike each other. She spins around to find Ferid's face inches from hers. She could feel Yoichi shaking since Ferid's sword was so close to the two of them. He lifts it as if about to strike, but he leaps back laughing with excitement. Lacus is standing between Yoichi, Atsuko, and Ferid. He smiles at Ferid and says, "Sorry, Lord Ferid."

Ferid tilts his head thoughtfully. She feels Yoichi stiffen beneath her before he starts to shake. She looks down at him curiously. He was staring at Lacus with wide, tear filled eyes. She doesn't really stop to think about why he seemed so upset. She just leaps to her feet and reaches toward her sword that Lacus was holding out to the side. Ferid moves quickly to the side just as she grabs the hilt. Lacus immediately releases it and moves to try and stop Ferid, but the noble is still much faster than she ever thought he was. He appears beside Shinoa. Atsuko instantly moves toward him, but he laughs tossing her body into Atsuko. It drives the two of them back. Her head collides with the ground hard as Shinoa's weight drives the air from her lungs. It made her sick that he wasn't actually attacking. He was playing with them. He was showing them that he was so much more powerful than they could ever hope to be. Yuu had lunged at him again. Though, he is knocked aside into Mitsuba, who had also tried to attack.

Shinoa's scythe buries itself inches from Atsuko's face. That's when she sees Yoichi had drawn his bow. Rene and Mika had arrived as Shinoa and Atsuko untangle themselves. Yuu was kneeling beside Mitsuba trying to check on her. That's when she noticed that Yoichi wasn't aiming at Ferid, who was now standing at the edge of the clearing with Rene and Mika standing on either side of him. Both looked ready to fight. Ferid had a furious look on his face. Yoichi had an arrow aimed at Lacus, who was glaring coldly at Yoichi. She feels panic rise once more. She may not agree with Lacus at all, but she didn't want him to die either. She scrambles up and moves to place her body between Lacus and Yoichi. She spreads her arms out to either side facing Yoichi. He gives her a hurt and confused look.

"Wait, Yoichi! Please."

Pain was so obvious in his green colored eyes. He was shaking as he slowly lets the arrow disappear. Tears were starting to fall down his eyes. Her heart feels like it's breaking though she doesn't understand why he was so upset. He'd never reacted that way about any vampires before. She takes a step toward him, but Lacus' hand wraps around her arm preventing her from approaching her friend.

"Don't," Lacus mutters to her. His voice sounded almost like he was _begging_. It froze her to the spot. She could hear Ferid's cold laughter echoing around the clearing. Ferid lifts a hand to playfully wave at them all.

"Out of time, did you know their commanding officer was coming to meet them here? The sound of us fighting likely has spurred him to hurry. Also, there are other groups camped around here as well. Other groups of humans." Her body stiffens as she turns her gaze from Yoichi to Ferid. He winks at her. "Do you wish to continue? Just the four of us? We can move this little struggle to a more secure area."

"Atsuko." Yoichi sounded absolutely miserable. She turns her gaze back to look at him as Lacus tugs on her harshly. She shoves his hand off of her arm. She had to talk to Yoichi. "Why?"

Her heart feels like it stops. He sounded betrayed, but she didn't know why. In fact, all of the humans looked confused and hurt. Ferid had already left while she was distracted. Mika appears before her, blocking Atsuko's view of Yoichi. She looks up at Mika. He gives her a gentle look. He reaches down grabbing her hand and pulls on her. She didn't move though. She could the sound of humans rapidly approaching. It sounded like more than one.

"Kitten, we have to go," Lacus says softly trying to coax her away.

"Atsuko," Mika whispers in her ear. She didn't want to leave Yoichi after the look on his face, but she could hear the humans getting closer. She feels a tug on her hand again. She finally gives in and follows after Mika. Lacus keeps pace beside them as they quickly move away from the group. She had successfully beaten Ferid, but it didn't feel as great as it should have. It didn't feel as great as she imagined it would.

She felt like something was wrong. Yoichi's face kept replaying over and over in her mind. They eventually stop when they meet up with Rene, who looked frustrated. Mika had released her hand in favor of pulling her close to his body. She leans backward into his chest. Rene says, "This whole area is crawling with the demon army. I lost sight of Lord Ferid."

"Mika, we have to go back. We have to find out what is wrong with Yoichi," Atsuko says desperately. Rene looks down at her. Mika's arms tighten around her, and she feels his lips brush the back of her head. He wasn't saying anything. She knew that meant he wasn't going to give into her. "Mika, please."

"There is a small group of the city guard near here. They have taken refuge in a subway. We should head there before the humans scour the area. They likely don't know about every safe place we have. We won't be getting back to Lord Crowley's domain tonight," Rene says. It's silent for a moment. She bites back a desperate plea. She could hear the yells of various humans, but they were far enough away that she couldn't make out what they were saying. She knew that Rene was right, but her heart kept pulling her back toward Yoichi.

Mika leans down to mutter softly to her, "It won't help to go back. We will all just be killed."

She feels her heart break as she nods. Mika slowly releases her so that she can walk. His hand slips into Lacus' cloak and grasps hers gently as he follows after Rene. Lacus brings up the rear. She felt so numb. She was sure this was her first victory against Ferid, but it felt more like a loss. Her body was slowly becoming numb. She barely registered the comforting hand touching her shoulder for a few seconds. She didn't respond at all. Yoichi was the only thing she could think about. She'd have to return to him as soon as she could to find out what was wrong. She couldn't just ignore that look of pain.


	41. Bonus Chapter: Rene

MakogirlY14: Thanks for the review! :D I'm glad that you found it interesting that she didn't know that it was Lacus who killed Yoichi's sister. I figured it was, because I don't think Yoichi actually knows Lacus' name. So, she doesn't understand what he's upset about other than it has to do with Lacus. :p Her and Yoichi are fairly close, so you are likely right that she'll be able to calm him down and explain the situation to him. :D

I hope that you enjoy this chapter smileyface209 and everyone! :D It's from Rene's POV, and how he views Atsuko. It also explains why Rene seems to always appear when he's needed. Thank you for reading! :D

* * *

It was nothing short of humiliating to be chosen to escort _livestock_. He was not pleased to be called upon by Lord Ferid. He didn't mind the extra duties, but it involved leading a human girl from Lord Ferid's mansion to her human home. The thought disgusted him. It was made worse the first time he met her. Lacus had apparently already met her since he immediately latched onto the idea of draining her. Rene could have honestly cared less, but he was assigned to lead her home. He was going to complete the task as soon as possible.

He didn't want to be around humans unless it was absolutely necessary. Mika appeared and saved him from his duty. He easily passed the human over and left. He found that he'd have to lead her home every day. It irritated him, though he did find amusement in the fact that Lacus was pushing so hard to get her attention. It'd been a while since the purple haired vampire took an interest in anything. Still, the few times she touched him made him want to throw her away from himself. He felt dirty and contaminated from the simple actions.

He starts to notice that Lacus was sneaking off leaving him all the work. It doesn't take him long to find that his comrade was watching the girl. That's when Rene discovered that Mika was also watching her. He scoffs to himself at the thought that the two vampires were so interested in livestock of all things. He didn't watch her. He just returned to his duty.

Ferid found it fit to call on him once more. Rene figured it was due to the fact that Lacus and him worked with Mika the most. They were the only two who seemed to get along with the stubborn, greedy, former human. Ferid asked him and Lacus to retrieve the girl. He considers denying the request, but he gives in. He didn't want to anger the noble.

Gathering her turned out to be more trouble than it was worth. She had a boy with her. Rene snatches the boy before he can start trouble as Lacus scoops the human up into a hug. The boy flails igniting Rene's anger. He ends up strangling the boy till the girl agrees to go with them. It doesn't seem to be enough for Lacus as he bites her. Rene simply drops the boy and rips her away from Lacus. He didn't need his target dying when Ferid had specially requested that she arrived alive.

He left her with Ferid without a second thought and went to find Lacus, who wasn't pleased with Rene's interference. He rolls his eyes at the tantrum. He decides it's easier to just leave the moody vampire to dwell on whatever he wanted to dwell on and settles to relax. It doesn't seem to last long as the queen summons him next. He grits his teeth as he goes to her throne room. He kneels before her, and it doesn't escape his notice that Lacus and Mika hadn't been summoned. He could smell the human girl though he couldn't actually see her.

"Rene Simm, I would like you to do something for me," the queen says casually. Her eyes drift to a closed door not far away and back to him. He just waits patiently. "I know you have worked with Mika in the past, and you continue to work with him. You are more level headed than Lacus is as well. You are objective, so I wanted to present this to you. I have made a new vampire today. You are to watch over her should I not be available. She's an interesting little creature. Bathory is currently targeting her for the simple fact that Mika and I have taken an interest in her. You are to keep her from trouble to the best of your ability."

He tenses not liking where this was going. The livestock girl had been changed? That didn't settle in his stomach well. He hated former human vampires the most. She hadn't shown any promise to him. She didn't seem useful. He grits his teeth. The queen was playing favorites with Mika and had likely turned her because Mika wanted her. It was nothing short of frustrating, and he was now the designated babysitter.

He didn't want to accept, but the look on the queen's face told him he didn't have a choice. He reluctantly accepts her request. That's how he finds himself shadowing her every step when she's outside the queen's reach. The girl is unobservant, so it makes it easy for him. Mika had noticed Rene several times, but he didn't ever approach or attempt to talk to Rene about it.

Rene hated to admit, but he found the girl to be interesting after a while. It was solidified when he took her on her first mission after leaving the safety of the city. The way she approached humans intrigued him. Her voice would lower, even for adults, and she'd make soft gestures. It made each of his retrieving missions easier to do. She would coo at the children and stop the infuriating sobbing. In fact, they'd even be more willingly help supply the vampires blood, though this seemed to bother her. She was the most expressive vampire he had ever seen.

He spent most missions leaning against something solid watching her work. Her face seemed to express just what she was feeling. Her openness and happy nature seemed to earn the trust of every human she came into contact with. He found that he was becoming more and more unwilling to do those type of missions without her being there. He didn't want to waste energy fighting the humans he saved from horsemen if they resisted.

It was becoming painstakingly obvious that Lacus was starting to fall for her. He found that bringing it up to the purple haired vampire was a great source of entertainment, especially when it was obvious that Mika had already claimed her. Watching Lacus' failed attempts at earning her attention was even more entertaining to him. He found that it was enjoyable to watch Atsuko and Lacus struggle with each other. It was even better when Mika involved himself.

He kept in contact with the queen sending her updates on the growth that Atsuko was showing. More often than not, he found himself accompanied by Lacus while he was watching over Atsuko. Time slips by quickly after that.

He found that he was able to tolerate her much easier. He still didn't like to converse with her often, but she wasn't as annoying. She still had human qualities that bothered him, but he found that she was much easier to deal with than Mika. He found her on the battlefield after her first battle. It was the scent of her blood that drew him to her. He prodded her up and to the barracks. He left her with Mika. He felt a taste of failure the day that Mika brought her in covered in blood. She looked pale and fragile in the other vampires arms. Rene watched Mika snarl at Lacus when Lacus had approached. Watching the two of them made him realize something, he hadn't fallen for her, but he did feel a sort of companionship to her. He didn't want to classify it as being friends, but he certainly didn't want her to die either.

He was frustrated when she refused to drink blood. He ended up forcing her to drink, much to the displeasure of Mika and Lacus. He found out from Mika that her human family had been killed. He felt a little guilty at how he'd treated her before, but he wasn't going to express that. He found strange trinkets outside her door more often than not. He was confused at first, till he caught Lacus taking some trinket from a ruined store. It gave him ammo to tease Lacus with. He gave her some time then he drug her out of her misery to assist him on his missions once more. He couldn't stand to watch her waste away. He had informed the queen that her family had been killed and got the command to watch her even closer. It wasn't much of a stretch to do that. He drug her out on every mission he had despite what Mika thought. Unfortunately, it sometimes involved her and Lacus being in close quarters.

He couldn't lie to himself. He found their spats amusing for a while before it started to get out of hand. He always stepped in before Lacus could hurt her. Rene knew by now that Lacus had fallen for her, but it didn't mean that he'd reign his temper in every time. Lacus didn't know how to be gentle. He was rough with everything he did. He found her slacking on the training one day and found it frustrated him. Did she not realize that Mika wouldn't always be there to protect her? She was lucky since Lacus and himself were there to pick up the slack. Lacus did it since he loved her; Rene did it on command of the queen and feelings of a budding friendship. He knew the best way to get her motivated was to have her go against someone who wouldn't be as gentle as Mika. It was his own enjoyment to add that Lacus could grope her as part of the training. He still got kicks out of the looks that Mika had every time Lacus got his hands on her.

The queen had arrived and summoned Atsuko to her chambers. After Atsuko left, Rene found himself summoned. He accounted everything he knew about Atsuko. It was odd for the queen to ask how mentally stable he believed Atsuko to be. That's when he got a shock.

"Ferid has targeted her. I believe that she was right in the fact that he had something to do with her family's death. I want you watch her closer. She's being moved to Crowley's care, though I don't know how he will react with her. If he should be violent or shows signs of doing Ferid's bidding, you are to inform me right away."

He simply bowed and left. He continued to watch her from afar. To his surprise, he found himself relieved that she was getting along so well with the noble. The more he watched, the more he came to realize it was like she was forming a family-like bond with them. He couldn't help but smile a little. She had gone through so much lately that he thought she deserved a break. He was shocked when he first saw how Chess and Horn had dressed her. She was actually attractive to him for the first time, but he pushed the thoughts aside the instant he remembered her more annoying qualities.

It was after a fight that she started to sneak out on a regular basis. He didn't bother following her. He felt that she should have some sort of privacy. Whatever she wanted to keep secret she could. He didn't bother telling the queen or Crowley, though Crowley seemed to have noticed and was turning a blind eye. In fact, he found himself revealing less and less relevant information to the queen as time went on.

The sudden appearance of a letter set his nerves on edge. He hadn't seen her for a week, and his attempts to ask Crowley lead in circles. The noble would just joke about where she is, and it changed every time Rene asked. His worry was starting to build. Lacus was being punished for pushing himself on Atsuko. It left Rene with a lot of spare time. Time he didn't know what to do with anymore. He hadn't realized that Atsuko had also become a large part of his life, even if he didn't have any special feelings for her.

He finally spotted her after the week was up and immediately approached her. He had found that he was given a mission by Crowley, and the plan was to make her tag along. Mika had a different sort of mission. The look of irritation on Mika's face was satisfying. He wanted to get the mission over as soon as possible since he had wanted to ask Atsuko where she had been. It frustrates him that Lacus and her had started to argue not long after they had left the barracks.

A quick threat is enough to silence them both. All three knew that he made good on all his threats especially when it had to do with Atsuko, Lacus, and Mika. He wouldn't ever admit it to any of the three, but he was starting to view them as friends. They find the humans easy enough. Atsuko approaches them like she always does. The two males take care of the horsemen that was circling the group of humans. He watches Lacus glare at the fading remains of the monster when the smell of Atsuko's blood grabs his attention. He turns his head to see that a human was leaning into her. He could see blood seeping into the white of her uniform and a look of pain on her face. He tenses as he glances at Lacus. Lacus' face flashes with panic. He tries to get Lacus' attention, but he fails as the vampire moves instantly to her side. This mission wasn't going to go as smooth as he hoped. The other humans had started to scream as Lacus kills the man who had harmed Atsuko. Rene slowly makes his way into the building watching as Lacus drags Atsuko out. He looks down at the dead human with distaste. His rash choice now made Rene's mission that much harder. A look of disgust spreads over his face. He was silently happy that Lacus had punished him. Rene turns to face the other humans. Several had crude weapons, which ranged from wooden sticks to metal pipes, and were rushing at him. He could still smell Atsuko's blood mixed with the smell of the dead human's blood. His anger flairs, and he doesn't hesitate. He kills several of them before the others give in.

He frowns at the total of humans left. They had came out with four of the original ten. He orders them out of the building. They scramble out in front of him. He follows them out and glances around finding Lacus leaning on Atsuko looking like he was asleep. It was a slight shock to see the two of them not arguing. He chuckles softly to himself as he crosses his arms and leans back against the building to watch. It's not long till the two are fighting again. Atsuko clearly wasn't accepting Lacus' feelings, and Lacus didn't seem to understand that she wasn't. It was entertaining.

Finally, he decides that it's time to leave and approaches them. The walk back is entertaining till Atsuko slams into him making falter. He turns and punishes them. To his relief, and disappointment, the walk back falls silent. She breaks off to the shower locker room for women. He follows Lacus into the locker room for men. He finishes long before Lacus does. He steps out wearing baggy clothing. He sees her sneaking down the hallway and raises an eyebrow. He follows her. He rests against the wall just around the corner smiling as he realizes that Chess had drug her off.

He chooses this time to rest. He reads over the letter once more. It was from the queen. She said that she knew Atsuko was breaking the rules. Rene was to assist her no matter what it was. Atsuko had become attached to some humans. Ferid was likely targeting the humans to harm Atsuko mentally. It frustrated Rene that she was once again the target, but he knew he'd do his best.

He wakes up with a cold feeling after falling asleep. He drags himself up and dresses in his uniform before he sets about searching for her. He pauses just behind a corner and listens to the conversation between Ferid and Atsuko. He leans enough to see that Ferid had _her_ sword pointed at her neck. It sounded like he was building a case against Atsuko to present to higher ups. His stomach feels hollow at Ferid's words. There was no way that Atsuko was anything that the noble was saying she was. Rene had been given permission to read over her file when he had first started to trail her. He knew that she'd spent eight years inside the vampire city. She was picked up off the streets as a child. She had hovered over the still bodies of her parents and older sister. Even if he hadn't read the files the vampires had, he still didn't think she was smart enough to trick the vampires for so long. He reacts instantly.

He grabs her and pleasantly asks Ferid for her sword. Once he manages to get the sword away, he leaves her with Lacus and goes to her room. He doesn't bother knocking. He just steps in. Mika's cold eyes land on him, but Mika doesn't say anything. Rene quickly explains the situation. It's only seconds before Mika is ready. They leave to track down Lacus and Atsuko. He finds them both, though he has to reprimand Mika, who had a jealous and furious look on his face. Lacus wasn't helping. It was a simple cloak that she was wearing. It wasn't even something vital. They finally set about searching, but they don't find signs of the humans. Rene didn't have any true hope of finding them before Ferid did. He finally suggests they stop when Atsuko falls for the hundredth time.

Mika rests her head in his lap. Lacus sits not far from her feet. All three fall asleep at random intervals, though Rene stays awake. He'd slept before leaving the barracks. He wakes Mika and Lacus up. Mika drags Atsuko up. Rene was honestly starting to think they weren't going to find these humans of Atsuko's at all. He figured them to be dead. They had fanned out to cover more ground when he heard Lacus call out to him.

He quickly made his way the direction Lacus had called. He could hear a fight going on. His panic started to rise. He hoped that it was Mika or Lacus and not Atsuko who had arrived first. He couldn't smell any blood at all yet. He arrives the same time as Mika, and they both place themselves between the noble and the humans. It disgusted him to have to protect humans from vampires. In fact, it made his skin crawl, but he had orders and Atsuko's feelings to consider.

Ferid doesn't once try to attack them, much to Rene's relief. Rene knew that Mika and himself would be a powerful force working together, but it didn't change the fact that Ferid was still stronger than them. Lacus was being distracted by one of the humans, so he'd be no help, and Atsuko wouldn't be much help since she wasn't a fighter. She'd get in the way more than she'd actually help. He growls softly when he hears the sound of humans yelling in the distance. This was a trap. Ferid seemed like he wanted to kill them all. Ferid's eyes kept flicking over to Atsuko with a leering stare. It was grating on Rene's nerves. Ferid disappears in seconds. Rene doesn't hesitate. He follows the noble. He can hear the mocking laughter all around him. He's able to follow for a while, before he stops. He'd almost ran head first into a group of armed humans alone. He carefully skirts his way around them using the shadows of the buildings and the cover of night to help him hide from them.

The other three join him not long after, to his relief. He can see that Atsuko's upset about something, but he doesn't have time to consider what she might be upset about. They were all in danger of being caught and killed or worse.

They finally get her moving. He could feel his anger building at the noble. He didn't really have an opinion of other vampires often, but he couldn't help the frustrated feeling. Atsuko looked so small and fragile at this point in time. She had already gone through so much. What more could Ferid put her through?

Still, they had managed to protect her humans. It was the first bit of triumph he felt for her. They would make it out of this alive, despite the number of humans floating around the ruined city. He'd let her slip away back to those humans to check on them, since he knew she'd worry. He didn't want to have to fight her all the way back to Crowley. It'd be easier to let her do it now anyway. He figured Crowley would let her go. He was planning what he'd write to the queen as the walk to the subway station.

He didn't know where Ferid was, and Rene could only hope the noble wasn't near by.


	42. Chapter 39

smileyface209: XD Yeah. Rene's like the mother of the group! :p jk jk. Haha, I'm glad you found his perspective interesting! XD It was fun to write how his opinions changed over time, and his darker sense of humor when it came to torturing Mika. Yeah. ): I figured having Lacus right there in front of him would be incredibly hard for him to handle. XD Ferid always seems to slip right out of trouble, but he should get what is comping to him eventually. :p Karma and all XD. Atsuko's relationship with Crowley, Horn, and Chess are so much fun to write! :D Haha, Poor Atsuko will never get to escape the game. XD It's going to be fun to write when she has to explain the game to Mika.

Thank you for reading! :D Enjoy!

* * *

She still felt numb as they descend under ground. It was dark on the first level, but the second was dimly lit. There are humans lining the walls, which surprises her. They were clearly dressed in livestock clothing. They all either was asleep or looked away from the vampires that were walking among them. There was no talking or laughter. It gave her the creeps that they were so unnaturally silent, even the children. She feels her heart sink. The humans in the cities seemed to be treated better than the ones in the outlaying areas. It came as a slight shock to her, since she had always been in a city or under Crowley's direct care. They descend down another layer. It was more cramped down there, but they found one of the guards there. Rene spoke quietly to him. The male vampire turned to look over the other three with a look of disgust on his face. He shakes his head at Rene, who steps forward threateningly.

They are finally given the go ahead to stay, but they are only given a small area. Mika sits against the wall and pulls Atsuko down between his legs. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her back into him. She wants so badly to relax, but she finds that she can't. Rene sits across from her and Mika in the narrow hallway. Lacus sits an arm's length away from Rene. They all fall silent. Atsuko silently stares at the floor pulling Lacus cloak tighter around her. Mika's face is suddenly buried into her neck. It feels like time is taking forever to slip by. The other vampires mutter among themselves and avoid Atsuko's small group. It just makes her heart feel heavier. Did humans do this to each other too? She didn't remember reaching out to the other orphans around her when she was in the city.

Yoichi's crestfallen face fills her mind once more. She looks up at Lacus, who had his sword resting in his lap. His head was leaned back against the wall, and his eyes were closed. Did Lacus do something to Yoichi to make the kind hearted boy to react in such a negative way? He seemed to be the only vampire Yoichi targeted. She wanted to ask Lacus, but she didn't think he'd even be able to answer. He didn't keep track of the humans he tortured. She'd have to ask Yoichi. Mika whispers softly in her ear, "Just relax. We will go back when we can. They won't be there right now. The humans have likely taken them back to their city. Sleep some more. We are going to make a run back to Crowley's."

She leans her head back onto his shoulder to stare up at the ceiling. She can only stare at the darkness as she feels Mika starting to relax behind her. His breath starts to even out against her skin. His grip loosens slightly. She closes her eyes. She could hear either Lacus or Rene shifting, and the other vampires had left at some point. She lifts her head a little trying not to disturb Mika to see that Rene had a knee near his chest. He was resting his elbow on his thigh while he rested his face in his hand. His eyes were closed. His shoulders were rising and falling with a steady rhythm that made her think he was asleep. It startled her to see that his face looked younger than it did when he was awake. Of course, he wasn't scowling which seemed to help his features.

She glances at Lacus to see he was giving her a tired, lazy look. He smiles teasingly at her. She rolls her eyes and shifts a little. Mika wraps his arms around tighter around her once more in his sleep. She lays her head back on his shoulder. She continues to think about Yoichi as she drifts off to sleep.

Pain is what wakes her up. Pain and the sound of Mika groaning in pain. Her head snaps up as she tries to move. The pain is excruciating. Her eyes lock with amused red eyes. Ferid was crouching right in front of her. His sword was shoved through her. It was just below her breast bone in the soft tissue. She could feel it resting against her bone though. She closes an eye in pain as Mika shifts jolting the sword. She didn't want to lose sight of Ferid. Ferid chuckles in response to the flash of pain that covers both her and Mika's faces. Atsuko flinches when his hand lashes out. He catches Lacus' wrist just as he swings his sword downward. Lacus snarls at Ferid with a look of pure fury on his face. Ferid's on his feet in seconds pulling Lacus' body around between himself and Rene, who had swung seconds after Lacus. Her eyes widen as Rene's sword hits Lacus' right shoulder at a steep angle. The sword follows along the collar bone stopping at almost the center of the bone. Ferid shoves Lacus backward forcing Rene to support Lacus, so he didn't do more damage. Mika had grabbed the hilt of Ferid's sword and was trying to pull it from Atsuko and his chest. Ferid's foot slams into the butt end of the hilt shoving it back till the guard touches Atsuko's chest. She lets out a cry of pain forgetting. Her eyes close. She feels blood bubble up her throat. It felt like being stabbed by Yuu's sword all over again. Panic floods her system as Ferid squats before her once more. She slowly forces her eyes open to glare at him. She could hear Mika panting behind her. He was completely tense.

She watches in a mixture of disgust and horror as Ferid reaches out running his finger along her bottom lip. He gives her a cruel smile. "I told you I would punish you. You interfered with the punishment by bringing these people around you."

He lifts the finger to his mouth licking her blood from his finger and lets out a shiver. Pleasure takes over his face for a moment. He glances back to see that Rene was watching him coldly as he tried to help extract the sword from Lacus carefully. Lacus wasn't helping since his eyes were squeezed in pain, and he was clenching his jaw. Ferid turns back around, but he's looking at Mika.

"Want to make a deal with me, dear Mika? I will stop here, since my sword won't kill either of you if you do me a favor."

Mika growls softly in her ear, but she can hear the pain infused with noise. She can feel him shaking his head. Ferid looks surprised then throws his head back to laugh. He looks down at Mika and reaches out patting Atsuko on the top of her head. She flinches from the touch.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I love her expressions, but it's always been your look of despair that is so much fun to watch. Did you know that you can't drain a vampire, but you can help to drive them mad if you drop their levels?"

His hand wraps around her wrist before either can react. Her eyes widen in fear. Mika reaches to shove Ferid's hand from Atsuko's wrist, but Ferid simply uses his free hand to twist the blade that is impaling them both. It feels like it scrapes along her bones. She lets out a noise of pain as Mika ends up holding onto her tightly and burying his face into her shoulder. She closes her eyes tightly. She can hear either Lacus or Rene growling. She was sure that it was Rene, since Lacus had looked so out of it. Her eyes open suddenly as pain races up her arm rivaling the pain of the sword. Her scream dies in her throat as she sees that Ferid had bitten into her fore arm. He was drinking her blood in large, greedy gulps. He continues to twist the sword slowly as if he was attempting to keep Mika distracted. She looks around desperately for help. She can see the vampires that reside in the area floating just out of reach. They were watching, but they didn't plan to help. She could see it in their faces. They feared the noble among them.

Darkness starts to creep into the edges of her vision as her body reacts by causing her thirst to become unbearable since she was being drained of blood. Ferid rips back away from her. She had barely felt Mika move. Her head felt strangely heavy, and her whole body was starting to burn in time with her thirst. She barely feels the sword being extracted from her chest area. Her own blood comes up her throat once more, but it doesn't do anything to sooth the ache of her thirst. She opens her mouth feeling the blood run out and down her chin. It makes the burning in her body that much worse as her head starts to spin. She feels herself being moved, but she can barely support her head.

"Atsuko!" She hears three different, but familiar, voices call, but she can't recall their names. It was terrifying. It felt like she was being swallowed whole. The last thing she sees is wide blue eyes full of panic. Darkness covers the rest of her vision. She didn't ever remember the thirst hurting this bad. She wanted nothing more than to just drink whatever she can get her hands on no matter where it comes from.

"Please."

It sounds like she is underwater. It _feels_ like she is underwater. The voice sounds so familiar, but she can't place it. It feels like something was wrapping around her arms and legs dragging her downward into the water. She starts to thrash. She opens her mouth to scream, but it feels like something is shoved down her throat. She slams her mouth shut finding nothing there, to her relief. She can hear voices all around her. Her body stops fighting to listen. They all sounded so familiar, but she couldn't place them.

"Atsuko!" Was that her name? She had a feeling it was, but she couldn't remember anymore. She couldn't remember what she looked like or what she was. A sweet taste fills her mouth.

"Drink, kitten. Come on swallow."

She didn't need to be told twice. She instantly starts to swallow the amazing liquid. It immediately soothes the burning in her throat. She lets out a whine when the liquid stops. She just lays there limp in the darkness. It was terrifying, and she didn't want to look around anymore, but the liquid had cleared her head some. She could remember who she was and what she looked like. The voices around her swell loudly. She covers her ears and curls up into the fetal position. They were all talking, but she couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. She could hear Chess yelling in excitement. Rene's cold rumble as he commanded her to do something. Crowley playfully teasing her about something. Yuu's soft apologetic voice. Shinoa's teasing. She could hear Lacus calling out to her about something. She could hear Krul laughing. Mitsuba was yelling about something. There were so many other voices including the sounds of her deceased family.

It was all so overwhelming that she couldn't think straight. The only one she didn't truly hear was Mika, and it scared her beyond belief. She feels something wrap around her in the darkness and starts to thrash. She finds herself in a blindingly white area. She blinks trying to adjust to new color, but she finds that she can't. She moves to cover her eyes. She can hear that the voices are quieter as a different taste floods her mouth. It tastes faintly of cinnamon. It slides down her throat easy enough, but it's not like the addicting sweet taste from before. She feels like the burning in her chest, stomach, and throat are getting easier to bear. The liquid stops again, but she doesn't whine this time. She finds she can open her eyes to see the darkness once more.

The voices are silent aside from three; Lacus, Rene, and Mika. She couldn't tell if she was being carried or if she was sitting still. Everything felt like it was rocking. It felt like she was back on that plane with Mika that had gotten shot down during the battle. She could hear pieces of conversations, but she couldn't put voices with names yet. Most of the words didn't make sense to her. Her mind still felt foggy.

"...going to...demon?"

"He...take...enough. She...hopefully..."

"Mika...reacted..."

Her head starts to ache, and she lets herself sink back into the darkness. It muffles the voices once more. When she opens her eyes, she knows that she's dreaming. There is nothing but candles flickering around her. It was eerie, and she didn't want to walk forward, but she didn't know what else to do. She just starts to walking between the rows of candles. She looks around too afraid to call and see if someone was there. Her foot catches something soft, and she pitches forward violently. She hits the ground hard despite trying to bracing herself. She sits up dreading the curiosity to look back to see what she'd tripped over. She slowly gives in and turns to look only to find nothing there. She isn't sure if she should be scared or relieved. She sits up to see the shadows cast by the candles starting to morph and move wrong. They are slowly wiggling off the ground before her eyes. It sends chills down her spine. It looked like they were reaching for her. She lets out a scream of fear as she scrambles to her feet and starts to run between the candles that hadn't started to move on their own. She could feel her heart starting to race as everything goes black. Her body gets so heavy she finds that she can't run anymore. She turns looking in the darkness, though she isn't sure what she is looking for. Her whole body was shaking. She backs up slowly since that was the best she could do. She had been turning so much she didn't remember which way she had came from. Her back presses against something soft. She lets out another scream of fear.

It wraps around her in a suffocating hold. "Shhhhhh."

She starts to thrash around till it releases her. She hits the pavement hard. She lifts her head to look around. Her knees hurt so badly as did her palms. "You are so clumsy!"

Someone lifts her to her feet, and a petite hand starts to brush her off. It's a voice she remembers at the very edge of her memory. She turns to look up to meet warm, deep brown eyes. Her long hair was pulled back into a braid, and it was a soft brown color. Her skin was lightly tanned. She frowns making Atsuko's heart sink. She looked so much prettier with a smile on her face. She squats down to Atsuko's level. A horn blasts nearby making Atsuko jump. Atsuko turns to investigate the noise. The street was full of cars. The smell was suffocating as they rumbled. There was people walking along the streets ignoring each other. Buildings towered high over head. It makes Atsuko's head spin. This was before the collapse of the human world. Everything looked brand new. She could hear dogs barking and the birds chirping. She looks back at the person inspecting her hands.

She was about fifteen. There was a large gap between their ages. It had been so long since she had seen her older sister. The warm eyes look up at her as her sister kisses her palms and hugs her gently. "Are you going to cry again, crybaby?"

She could feel the tears running down her face as she hugs her sister, but the body felt cold and wrong beneath her. She couldn't help but believe that this was just a dream made up of memories. Her sister stands and takes Atsuko's much smaller hand. Her sister is carrying something, but her body blocks it from Atsuko's view. "I was going to stop by the orphanage for father, but I found you playing all alone. I think he'd understand if this package was a little late."

She winks down at Atsuko. "Do you want to get some lunch?"

Atsuko just numbly nods. She follows her sister to a fast food restaurant. The food had no taste at all. It felt like it was turning to ash in her mouth. "Big sister?"

Her voice was squeaky and young sounding. Her sister just hums at her. She takes that as the go ahead to start talking again. "What does dad do?"

Her sister stares at her curiously over the top of her food, then she shrugs. "I don't know. He's a scientist, I think. I just know that he's busy all the time, and he's secretive about his work. Only eats dinner with us like once a month. He's always been that way, but he does donate to the orphanage near our house. It's probably to justify his actions with his family. He leaves clothes, food, toys and other things that I'm not quite sure about. I always am dropping off the packages. I don't know what's inside every time though. Why the interest?"

As she watches, the restaurant freezes around her. Only her sister is moving. She hears someone calling her name. It wasn't her sister either. Her sister gives her a kind, beautiful smile. She slowly fades into darkness. Atsuko reaches out wanting to touch her one more time, but she only comes up with empty air. Atsuko is left feeling like she is floating in water that she isn't able to see. She tries to listen to the voice that is talking to her.

"I love you, Atsuko." She knew that voice, but she couldn't put a face to it. She just knew that those words made her heart flutter rapidly. She lifts a hand to reach out numbly. She feels something wrap around her hand. She can feel something forced into her mouth. It immediately starts to sooth the aches in her body and brightens the darkness around her.

Her eyes slowly open to find red eyes staring down at her shining with concern. The girl looked so familiar. There is a tasteless substance in her mouth. The girl leans down into Atsuko's face. "Swallow."

She does as she is commanded without a second thought. The burning finally disappears completely leaving her numb. She searches the girl's face. A look of relief spreads over the girl's face. She smiles a little at Atsuko and leans down whispering, "Do you know who I am?"

It hurt to move. Breathing was making that horrible, dry, thirsty feeling come back. She slowly nods though. She knew who this girl in front of her was after just a few moments of thought. She was the queen of Japan. She was the person who changed Atsuko into a vampire. She feels the girl sit beside her. Her fingers brush through Atsuko's hair as she says, "I thought I had lost you. Mika was frantic when he brought you in. Luckily, Ferid didn't want you to descend into a demon, or he was interrupted. You were close though. Lacus and Mika fed you blood as often as they could while they brought you here. It's probably what saved you from descending."

Atsuko closes her eyes. She knew this would make sense later on if she remembered the conversation, but it was a jumble of words right then. She chuckles softly and says, "I hate to lose people. I had a brother once, did you know that?"

Atsuko barely moves her head in a negative fashion. Krul looks down at her thoughtfully before she gets comfortable laying beside Atsuko while she wheezed softly. Breathing was so painful right then. Krul seemed to just feel like talking. Atsuko wasn't even sure she'd remember this conversation, but the look in Krul's eyes set her frazzled nerves on end. Krul looked upset. It wasn't something that Atsuko had ever seen. Atsuko wasn't sure if it was cause of the brother she was talking about.

"The humans forced him into a demon-like state. He was sealed into a cursed gear." Atsuko's eyes open just a little thinking of Yoichi's bow or Yuu's sword. Krul says softly, "That's what the cursed weapons are. Demons. Humans make contracts with them to gain the power to kill us easier. They are made from vampires or humans that have become possessed, if the human is strong enough. Interesting, isn't it? Humans are such creative creatures, though they are what is destroying the world. They are just too narrow minded to see that."

She moves a little so her back is facing Atsuko, but Atsuko can't find it in herself to care. She hears Krul picking at something then Krul says, "Have you come to care for Yuu?"

Krul turns to look back at Atsuko. Atsuko scrambles to put a face to the name for a second. She was so tired that her thoughts were slipping. She slowly nods though once she remember how green his eyes was, and how he was just as stubborn as the man she loved. Krul smiles, turns back over and sits up. "What is the name of his sword?"

Atsuko's brow furrows as she tries to remember. She'd asked Yoichi once, since she'd heard Yuu say a strange name one day. Yoichi had told her the name of all their weapons, but she didn't remember him explaining anything other than that. It started with an A, but it kept escaping her thoughts. She finally manages to grasp it. It takes a few tries, but Atsuko gets the word to come out. "Asuramaru."

Krul throws her head back and laughs. It wasn't a sound of amusement. It sounded so heartbroken. It wakens the slipping Atsuko once more. She turns her eyes to look at Krul. Krul pats Atsuko's forehead with a cold hand. "It's ironic, isn't it? My brother's name was Tepes Asura. I'm sure that he is the demon trapped inside Yuu's weapon. My brother is supplying Yuu strength, while I gave you and Mika power."

Atsuko didn't make the connection. She could just feel herself drifting back off. She was starting to get thirsty again. What did Yuu's sword have to do with the queen's dead brother? Her mind just wouldn't pull the details together. She feels movement, and she slowly opens her eyes. Krul's back was blurry as she leaves.

The next time she wakes up, she finds her head is much clearer. She can smell something that has her scents running wild. Her chest is aching horribly with the undeniable thirst. Her tongue felt thick. She feels a shift and slowly rolls onto her back. She turns her head to look into tired blue eyes. Mika's eyes widen as his eyes meet hers, and he sits up immediately. His hand comes out to rub her cheek. She leans into the touch. Mika instantly leans down pressing his lips to hers hard. It was a such a desperate kiss that she was sure she had never gotten from him before. It startled her, but she didn't fight it. He pulls away to allow them both to breath before he leans back in and continues to kiss her over and over. She finally has to pull away. There was so much swimming around in her head. She didn't know what was a dream and what was reality. His arms wrap around her pulling her up into his body. He rocks her slowly. His scent was suffocating her. She didn't even think to ask or warn him. She just leans into his shoulder and sinks her fangs into his neck. He twitches under her. She just lazily drinks the amazing tasting blood. It burned her mouth for the first few seconds, but it immediately calmed her burning thirst. She closes her eyes to enjoy the sensation.

It was so sweet tasting. It was also helping to sooth all the aches in her body. She feels him pull her from his neck. She hadn't been prepared, so some of his blood had leaked out of her mouth and was trailing down her chin. He reaches out running a finger along the trail before he lifts it to her lips. She stares up at him as he smiles at her. It makes her heart flutter, and she carefully licks his finger clean. He leans in once more to kiss her before he rests his forehead to hers. "You scared me. I thought you were lost."

She immediately leans into him. She tries not to focus on his smell, since it made her hunger spike again. She swallows hard and says, "I... I was scared. Is... What happened?"

Mika just pulls her into his lap. He just holds her loosely and says, "We are at Crowley's. Rene summoned Krul. She's left now to talk to the Council about everything that is going on. Ferid is with her. She can't do anything to him without risking something political breaking out. Lacus and Rene are fine."

"Yoichi?"

Mika remains silent. He then lays back with her on top of him. His fingers run through her hair slowly. He finally says, "I haven't been back to see them. I didn't want to leave your side. I thought you were going to become a demon. I didn't want to lose you."

His face buries into her hair. He inhales softly, then he says, "Do you feel like standing?"

She swallows and nods. It takes a few tries, and Mika has to support her, but he does get her up and moving. She walks the hallways slowly till she's able to stand and walk on her own. Rene had appeared carrying several bags of blood, and, despite her feelings on it, she drinks them all without even thinking twice. Rene talks to Mika quietly for a moment. Atsuko could finally feel that she was back to normal. Or as normal as she could be. Rene finally approaches her. He reaches out grabbing her chin and turning her head to both sides slowly.

"She seems normal." That makes her anger spark, and she glares at him. Mika reaches out pulling Atsuko away from Rene. Rene just chuckles softly and says, "How are you feeling, brat?"

She just glowers at Rene and doesn't say a word. She lets out a soft cry when she feels herself being tackled out of Mika's protective hold. She wiggles a little in the tight suffocating grip. It only lasts a second before Chess is pulled off. Atsuko sucks in a deep breath before she feels herself lifted high into the air. She flails slightly, but she stops when she feels someone hugging her tightly. The scent of Crowley feels her nose. Her face is buried in his shoulder, and she can't effectively hug him back since he had her arms pinned to her side. She still finds comfort there though. She hears him mutter softly, "You are never leaving our sight again."

She wiggles a little and says just as softly, "But my friends..."

He shakes his head and slowly puts her down. He gives her a stern look. She shrinks back, looking away. He rarely ever used that look with her. He pulls her in for another hug. She feels someone pressing into her from behind and looks over her shoulder the best she can. She finds that it's Horn that is hugging her as well. She relaxes slightly. The warmth their hugs gave her reminded her of warm brown eyes. She struggles to remember who she is thinking of. It slowly comes into focus, and she tries to keep the details as clear as possible.

She's finally let go. Mika pulls her to his side though he doesn't hug her. She's grateful because she felt like she was on the verge of being mauled. Crowley crosses his arms and gives her a stern look. "You aren't going to sneak off so soon after waking up."

She flinches and gives him a stubborn look. "I care about them too. I want to see them. I want to know if they are ok. Yoichi looked so upset, and I have to find out why!"

She feels Mika's arm wrap around her waist. His thumb rubs into her hip soothingly. It was only then that she found she was wearing the baggy clothes. Crowley gives her stern look and says, "Go to your room, Atsuko. You are not sneaking off."

Anger floods her body, but Mika simply pulls on her till she starts moving. She follows him down the hallway as a sinking feeling settles into her stomach. What if all this was a dream too? What if she wasn't awake?

He opens the door to a room and guides her in. It's huge compared to their barrack room. She hadn't noticed when she first got up. It was easily the largest bedroom she had been in. It had a king sized bed and a dresser. There was a chair sitting against one wall, and there was still more room. Mika guides her to the bed. She sits on the edge without his prompting. She stares up at him silently as he pulls off his baggy top. Her heart starts to race. She swallows and focuses on what she assumed was a dream instead of her hormones.

"Mika, when you were human, before the apocalypse, did you live with your family?" He pauses in dropping his shirt on the floor and stares at her thoughtfully. She blushes slightly wondering if she had already asked him that before. She honestly couldn't remember. His face gains a sad look, and her heart starts to sink.

"Yeah, I did. I lived with Yuu and all the others."

"Is Yuu your... um..." She couldn't think of the word for a moment. He walks over to her drawing her attention from the floor. He drops his shirt near the edge of the bed. He leans down, forcing her to lay back, and puts a hand on either side of her. He hovers over the top of her as he leans close to her face. She feels her mind shift once more to focus only on him. She is speechless for a second.

"I was an orphan before the collapse. I lived in the Hyakuya Orphanage. It was alright though. I found the love and warmth of a big family. If you are curious about any brothers or sisters that share my blood, I don't believe I have any, but it didn't change the fact that the kids of the orphanage was my brothers and sisters. It doesn't make Yuu any less of my brother."

His forehead rests against hers. She closes her eyes enjoying the feel of his skin against hers. She swallows and says, "Do you think that dreams can really be memories?"

He doesn't say anything. She doesn't wait for him to think though. She says softly, "Did Krul come to see me?"

"Yes, she wouldn't let anyone in the room, while she was here. I don't know what she did to you," he says softly. He reaches up cupping her face gently with one hand. So, that part was reality.

"We need to find out about the experiments done on you and Yuu. Maybe it will help Yuu figure how to control what's inside him. Maybe if we know what it is, we can possibly stop any future transformations. Ferid has someone who is feeding him information from the humans. I think he's leaking information too."

Mika hums softly and lays beside her. His arm drapes over her stomach. His face is inches from hers. She reaches down and runs her fingers over the skin of his arm as she thinks over what to do.

"We can't figure out who is feeding Ferid information unless one of us works for him."

Mika tenses instantly. His voice is stern as he says, "No."

She smiles and turns her head a little so that her face is lightly touching his. "I know it's too risky. We'll have to figure something else. I have something I want to ask Yuu."

Mika just lays there silent for a few minutes before he says, "Crowley won't like it, but we should be able to slip out here soon. Just give it a little time."

She nods and relaxes. She had to find Yuu and ask him about Asuramaru. She had to know if what Krul had said was true. She had to talk to Yoichi and find out what had happened the last time she had seen him. She wanted to see if Ferid knew anything about her past before the fall. She found it strange that she had seen that memory, if it was a memory. It might mean something. She feels Mika relaxing and nudges him gently. She wanted to talk to him about seeing her older sister again, but his eyes open up giving her a tired look. She finds that she's unable to actually say what she wants to say. Still, she kept him up, so she decides to say something. She turns and kisses him gently. "How long was I out for?"

"Two weeks," he says before he starts to doze off again. It startles her that she was out so long. What surprises her even more is that she's just as tired as Mika seems to be. She's afraid to fall asleep. What if she didn't wake up again? She was still worried that everything she was seeing was nothing more than a dream. She felt so confused and lost at that point in time. She could barely keep her eyes open. She drifts off slowly thinking about her sister and wondering if what she'd seen was truly a memory or not. She would have to talk to someone about it. She'd have to talk to Mika about it.


	43. Chapter 40

smileyface209: :D I'm happy to hear your thoughts on her dream! More info will come to light, of course. (: I hope you enjoy it as it's revealed! Haha when I first saw Asuramaru, I thought he looked like the queen. To me, they act a lot alike too. Haha I'm glad you liked that! I can't imagine Krul being able to punish him no matter what he does to Atsuko or Mika. :/ So, he has a lot of free reign when it comes to torturing them. Haha, but he does need to get what he deserves. :D

Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

It takes a few days since Crowley always seemed to appear before them when they thought about trying to leave his mansion. She wasn't allowed to go back to the barracks, so Mika stayed with her in Crowley's mansion. Crowley didn't seem to care either way. They had agreed after the first failed attempt that he would be the one to sneak out and look for Yuu's group alone. She spent her days dodging Chess and Horn. She still remembered they had that game going on, and it was now easier to give her their prizes. She wasn't sure if they were actively participating, but she didn't want to take a chance. She still hadn't found time to tell Mika about the game. The last thing she needed was to show up with a random pair of men's boxers.

Her nights were plagued by the same dream of her older sister. It replayed over and over, so she was sure she had everything memorized by now. She had tried to change it; she had tried to ask different questions, but her sister always just remained the same. Everything always remained the same. It was starting to drive her insane. She couldn't figure out what orphanage her sister was talking about; she couldn't figure out what her mother did. There was no new details. Her sister would always laugh at her and ask if she'd bumped her head on her way down.

She was in the middle of trying to ask her sister something new when she's startled awake. Her eyes snap open, and she sits up abruptly. Her head slams hard into something just as hard. She falls back on the bed gripping her head. There is quiet, familiar laughter that has her opening her eyes once more. She can see Mika rubbing his forehead where a red mark was forming. She glares at him.

"You have a hard head," he says playfully before he leans down and pulls her hands away from her own forehead. He lightly kisses it making her blush.

"What are you doing?" she asks, though she already knows what he is doing. He pulls back and gives her an innocent look. It makes her heart start to race. He was so great at getting her emotions in a swirl.

"I was kissing it better." She hated that he could pull of such an innocent look but be so mischievous. She was certain that he was not just _kissing_ it better. She blushes harder.

"Yeah, if you are a kid," she says, though she knows it sounds weak. His smile lets her know that he thought so too. He kisses her forehead again and then points to his own with an innocent smile.

"You act like a kid. Are you going to kiss mine better?" She glares at him. He just innocently blinks at her. She finally lets out a sigh and slowly sits up. She closes her eyes and leans forward to kiss his forehead, only her lips don't touch the skin of his forehead. He had moved at the last minute and was now kissing her. She doesn't pull away though. She was just starting to enjoy it when Mika playfully bites her lip almost drawing blood and tugs on her hair. He pulls away with a chuckle. She grabs a pillow throwing it at his face, but he simply swats it away. She glares at him. The glare is ruined by the need to yawn, which draws a quiet chuckle from Mika as well. She considers throwing something more solid than a pillow at him, but he starts talking, "I know your tired. You haven't been sleeping well the last few days, and it's morning right now. I found Yuu though."

Her heart starts to race as her mind immediately starts to race with questions that she can ask the human. She was trying to scramble out of the bed when he grabs her shoulders stopping her. She looks up at him curiously. He stares down at her with a guarded expression. He was worried about something. She tilts her head a little and says, "Mika?"

He just slowly shakes his head and lets her go slowly. He reaches up with one hand and puts a finger to his lips. "Shhhh, Crowley and the others may be sleeping, but I bet they have someone watching you. Crowley doesn't seem like the type to over look that."

She flinches. She felt like she was grounded or something. Maybe under house arrest was a better term for it. She nods and quietly gets out of bed. It only takes her a few minutes to find some clothes, which luckily turned out to look like the guard uniform instead of something Chess had shoved into the drawers of her dresser. Mika had always managed to hide at least one from the energetic noble. She quickly dresses and follows Mika out. It was dark in the hallways since all the curtains were drawn. The two of them slowly make it down the hallway trying to not make a sound. She had no idea where Crowley slept, since she'd never been to his room. They finally make it to the front door. Mika had it open a crack when someone clears their throat. Atsuko jumps and Mika tenses as both turn to see who had caught them. Mika's face was set into a cold, yet uncaring, look, while Atsuko had a guilty expression on her face.

Her heart sinks when she sees that it's Rene standing there with his arms crossed. He was scowling at them both. She presses closer to Mika out of habit. The look Rene was giving them sent chills down her spine. Mika presses against her as well. It's silent for a few moments before Mika breaks it. His voice is so low it's barely audible. "Are you really going to stop us?"

Rene doesn't say a word, he just bares his fangs a little. Despite the look on his face, his voice is quiet as well. "Orders are orders."

"Please, Rene. I have to talk to them. Please," Atsuko begs softly. She feels Mika's hand on her hip.

"You look pathetic," Rene snaps. Atsuko flinches and looks down. He was going to alert Crowley. She closes her eyes in frustration. She'd never be free to talk to Yuu then. She hears a sigh and opens her eyes slowly to stare at the floor. He says softly, "You won't have much time before Crowley notices that you are gone."

Her heart starts to race. She couldn't believe her ears. She slowly looks up at Rene, who had closed his eyes. Mika pulls on Atsuko's wrist. She still didn't believe that this was real, but she whispered, "Thank you, Rene."

She follows Mika out flinching at the bright sun. He turns and looks down at her. She blinks trying to look up at him, but the sun was hurting her eyes. The sun was shining off his hair in a way she hadn't noticed when she was with Yuu's group the last time. It made him look even more angelic. He places a hand on her cheek for a brief moment, then he uses the same hand to grab her hand. She trusts him to lead her, since it was so hard to see. He gives her quiet instructions when needed. It feels like they are walking forever. Her thoughts immediately turn to her reoccurring dream. She feels a surge of nervousness, and she just jumps into telling Mika about it from the beginning all the way to the end when everything always fades to black.

He doesn't say anything at all for the longest time. She starts to feel uncomfortable. She steps closer to him and says softly, "What do you think it means?"

"It could mean a lot of things," he answers before looking back at her. She wasn't looking at him now though. He stops suddenly and turns to face her. His hands cup her cheeks gently, and he turns her face up to look at him. "It could just be a dream. If it is a memory, you don't know what your father did. Even if it had something to do with the orphanage I grew up in, it isn't like you did anything wrong. Is this why you haven't been sleeping?"

She stares into his blue eyes for a moment then turns her eyes away. She mutters softly, "What if he was part of the reason humanity fell? What if he... experimented on... all those people in that paper that Ferid showed me?"

She turns her gaze back to him. His eyes soften a little. She swallows hard and says, "What if he's the reason that Yuu turns into that monster?"

He flinches and leans forward pressing his forehead to hers. He lets out a quiet sigh and says, "You are just assuming all of this. You can't assume that he was the reason for Yuu's transformation. Remember it's a dream. It might not mean anything at all. If it does, I want you to understand that it wasn't like you had a hand in it. You were a child as well. Children can't pick their parents or dictate their actions. You don't have anything to go on other than the fact that your sister dropped off packages at an orphanage. She said it was a variety of things like clothes and toys. It sounds like he was reaching out to the community around him."

She closes her eyes trying to calm her pounding heart. "But if he did..."

"If he did, I don't hold you responsible," he mutters to her. "You are too important for me to blame you for something that you had no control over, and you didn't even know about. I love you, Atsuko. That is never going to change. You and Yuu are all I have left."

He pulls away from her and presses his lips to her forehead. He says softly, "Don't worry about it. I'll help you look into it if you would like. We can ask Krul about it when we get back. She'll likely call us with the results of the meeting anyway. Now, let's hurry before Yuu thinks that I'm not coming back."

She forces a smile and nods at him. She could feel comfort settling into her stomach as she follows after him. He didn't blame her for anything even if her blood family did have a hand in the misery he has been feeling. She tries to force the thoughts from her head. She had so much to ask Yuu. She had to talk to Yoichi as well. The second she lays eyes on the group, she pulls away from Mika without a second thought. She leaps onto Yoichi tackling him to the ground as he lets out a startled cry. She hugs him tightly. She buries her face in his shoulder feeling tears welling up. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know why you looked so hurt, but I want you to know I never meant to hurt you."

He makes a strange wheezing noise. A fist collides with the back of her head. She lifts her face from Yoichi's shoulder to glare up at Kimizuki. He glares down at her. Mika is next to them all in seconds watching Kimizuki carefully. Kimizuki glances at the male vampire then looks back down at Atsuko. "He can't breath, stupid. You are suffocating him."

She glances down to see that Yoichi was still wheezing, and his face was slowly turning red. Shinoa and Mitsuba both start to laugh as she immediately pulls away from Yoichi. He lets out a soft cough as he draws breath back into his lungs. She immediately leaps to her feet and steps into Mika blushing hard as she realizes that Chess was rubbing off on her. "Ah..."

She honestly couldn't think of anything to say. She feels Mika's arm wrap around her waist pulling her tightly against himself. He presses his face into her hair. She could feel that he was tense, and she was instantly worried about what he was thinking about. She hears an awkward coughing, which makes Shinoa and Mitsuba laugh harder.

"Cherry boy, are you remembering something naughty?" Shinoa teases before she starts to laugh again. Mika's body was shaking against Atsuko. She can feel the deep blush on her face as she realizes that Mika is trying not to _laugh_. He was pressing his face into her hair to hide his smile.

"That has nothing to do with my virginity, Shinoa!" Yuu yells loudly and glares at her. "I was _not_ imagining anything!"

"I didn't say imagine. You just sold yourself out."

Yuu stutters for a moment. His face is also a deep red color as he abruptly turns his back on Shinoa and Mitsuba. He doesn't look at Mika or Atsuko as he hurries over to check on Yoichi. Atsuko felt like she was made of stone. She could hear Mika chuckling softly into her hair. She wanted so bad to elbow him. Did he have no shame?

Finally, the laughter dies down. Yoichi stands up, with the help of Yuu. Her embarrassment falls immediately as she stares at Yoichi and Yuu. Guilt builds up over both of them. She hadn't shown up in such a long time to check on Yoichi after their last encounter. Her father may have destroyed Yuu's life. She could think of a million things to say, but she couldn't get her mouth to move. Finally, Yuu is able to look at her without a deep blush on his face. He opens his mouth to say something, but Mika shifts just a little. His head had risen out of her hair drawing Yuu's green eyes from her face. Yuu's face becomes a deep red color once more, and he turns away immediately walking away. Yoichi watches Yuu silently. Atsuko turns to look up at Mika, who simply gives her an innocent look. She had a suspicion that he had either mouthed something to Yuu, or he had given him some sort of look to embarrass the poor boy again. He leans down to kiss her forehead. When he pulls away from her, she catches a slightly mischievous look on his face as he walks toward Yuu. She knew she was right. He was probably on his way over to tease Yuu some more.

"Atsuko..." Yoichi says softly. She turns her attention back to Yoichi. Her heart feels like it's sinking. He looked hurt again. He looks away from her and shifts a little. She reaches out to touch his shoulder but stops and pulls her hand back to her chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispers miserably.

He looks at her with a desperate look. "That vampire you were with last time. The one that you defended..."

His voice trails off miserably. She doesn't know what to say. She just stands there staring at him feeling so guilty. It did have something to do with Lacus. What did he do to Yoichi? She sees his eyes tearing up. She steps toward him reaching out to touch his shoulder. "Yoichi."

He grits his teeth. She can hear his shuddering breath as his whole body starts to tremble. She feels so incredibly guilty. He asks suddenly, "Why did you protect him?"

She's at a loss for words once more. She stares at him for a few seconds trying to get her thoughts in order as he looks up at her with tear filled eyes. She opens and closes her mouth a couple times, but she finds she doesn't have an answer. She didn't want Lacus to die. He wasn't the best person to be around all the time, but he was there trying to help her. He stood up to a noble vampire despite being just a city guard. Yoichi looks down gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. She pulls her hand away from him and lets out a soft sigh, "Yoichi, you would have upset if you had killed him."

"He killed my sister though," Yoichi says miserably. It makes Atsuko's whole body go numb as she stares at him. She understood now. She'd stood in his way of revenge. It must have hurt so bad to see the person who killed his sister again. She always felt pain upon seeing Ferid. It reminded her over and over that she was still too weak to protect those she loved at the time. She reaches out and hugs him, though she makes sure it's gentle this time. She knew how it felt to want to get revenge, but she couldn't get her mind around Yoichi killing someone like that.

"You wouldn't like the aftertaste of revenge, Yoichi. You are too kind for that. I didn't know he'd done that to you. I'm so sorry. He was there to help me protect your guys. If I had known, I wouldn't have allowed him to come with me," she says softly. She was unconsciously using the voice she always used for calming the young kids in her adopted family. She reaches up and pets the back of his head as he leans into her. It made her chest hurt so much to feel him crying into her shoulder. She silently wished that she had never allowed Lacus to go with them. She closes her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Yoichi."

She isn't sure how long she stands there petting the back of his head as he cries into her shoulder. She does open her eyes to look at Mika, who is sitting near a blushing Yuu. Mika has a thoughtful look on his face as he watches Atsuko and Yoichi. Finally, she feels Yoichi pull away and turns her gaze back to him. She looks at Yoichi still feeling guilt gnaw at her. He wipes at his face and looks up at her miserably. "I still want to avenge her death, though."

Atsuko lets out a sigh and smiles a little. "I know how you feel, but I don't think that your the type that is cut out for revenge. You'd kill him and cry about it."

He flinches and looks at his feet. "Is he your friend?"

That question startles her. She isn't sure how to answer that question. She hated Lacus more often then not, but she found that she could rely on him. He was obnoxious and annoying, but he was also trying to get her attention, or so he said. He helped her in his own twisted way, just as Rene did. She closes her eyes and says softly, "He's an asshole, cruel and so much more, but I suppose he is my friend. I didn't know he had hurt you so badly though."

She opens her eyes to see him staring at her still looking hurt. He looks away. She reaches out to put her hand on his shoulder and says, "Yoichi, I'm not asking you to give up your feelings of revenge. That would be cruel, but I want you to know that I'm sorry for bringing him with me. I know it hurts, but I think that your sister wouldn't want you to live for revenge. I didn't know her, but I know you. You are such a kind person. It'd be like a stain on your heart to kill someone for something so petty. I can't imagine how it would eat at you to know that you took a life. Revenge will never leave you feeling whole, and it won't bring her back either."

He starts to cry again, and she reaches out to hold him once more. He pushes her hands away muttering. "You're right, but I can't help but feel this way."

She tries to smile at him and says in a soft voice, "No one can blame you for your feelings, Yoichi."

He just nods silently as he wipes at his tears. He finally mutters softly, "I don't blame you for bringing him. You didn't know he had done that."

She feels instant relief. He forgave her. She hears her name being called and leans around Yoichi to see Mika beckoning her. To her surprise, everyone was watching her talk to Yoichi. She feels a blush form over her face as she moves to sit beside Mika facing Yuu. Mitsuba had taken her place in trying to comfort Yoichi. She glances back one at Yoichi one more time hoping that he would be ok. She turns her attention back to face Yuu. A new bout of guilt comes up as the thought of his seraph form. He gives her a curious look, but he blushes and looks away when Mika pats her thigh. She can't help a small chuckle, but it doesn't help her mood much. She shifts wondering if she should tell Yuu about her dream. What would he think of her then?

"Are you ok?" Yuu asks suddenly. She blinks a few times and then slowly nods. Yuu lets out a sigh and looks back at her with a serious look. "We didn't see you guys for a while. I know it's not normal for humans and vampires to meet up like we do, but..."

They both glance at Mika. Mika squeezes her thigh lightly and just returns each of their looks with an innocent one. Atsuko blushes lightly. Yuu clears his throat awkwardly and turns his face away as he says, "We didn't know what happened to you guys after Guren and the others showed up. I thought maybe the army had caught or killed you."

Her heart warms slightly. Yuu had been worried about them. She feels a small smile spread over her face and says, "Thank you, Yuu."

"Mika said you were hurt," Yuu says softly as he looks at her. She could see a hint of worry in his eyes. She glances at Mika, who had closed his own blue eyes. She looks back at Yuu and nods a little. He looks down. "Those vampires with you, I heard you tell Yoichi they were friends. It's hard to think of them as being capable of having friends."

She flinches slightly and says, "Mika and I are vampires."

Yuu looks up with a desperate look of anger in his green eyes. "You're both different!"

She shifts slightly. Mika lifts his hand, but he returns it when she stops moving. She isn't sure what to say about to Yuu anymore. Her eyes just search Yuu. He looked so positive about his statement that she didn't have the heart to argue with him. Her eye catches his sword and immediately brings up her questions. She hesitates for a moment then asks, "Can you talk freely to the demon in your sword?"

Yuu stiffens for a moment, but he nods. She stops not sure how to word it then she says, "Can you ask it a question?"

Yuu stares at her making her feel stupid. Who wanted to ask their sword random questions? She looks away for a few seconds. "I just... heard that he was a brother to someone I know. I just wanted to ask if his name used to be Tepes Asura. I was curious if he was once a vampire."

Yuu lets out a sigh and closes his eyes. She glances over at him curiously. He goes completely still for a few seconds before he says softly, "He said that he used to be called by that name, but he isn't anymore. He used to be a vampire, and he mentioned a name. Tepes Krul."

She stiffens. Mika's hand tightens on her thigh for a moment as he opens his eyes slowly. She could feel herself shaking. What Krul had said had to be true. It just had to be. She feels a shiver run down her spine. She barely manages to whisper, "She's the queen of the vampires that reside in Japan."

Yuu stares at her for a moment before he puts together the last names. He stares at her for a moment then looks to Mika. Shinoa sits beside Atsuko suddenly making Atsuko jump. There is curiosity in her voice when Shinoa asks, "Didn't you say before that the queen changed you?"

Atsuko can just nod. Was there such a thing as coincidence? She turns her reddish brown eyes to meet rose colored eyes. What did this mean for them? Shinoa smiles a bitter smile and says softly, "It looks like more than just Mika ties you and Yuu together, don't you think?"

It feels like a weight is pressing down on her shoulders. There were too many similar factors to be a coincidence any more. Her dream felt more real now. Maybe Mika was right. Maybe she was over thinking things. She can just stare at Yuu, who was looking between her and Mika. Mika finally says, "It's ironic, isn't it Yuu? That Atsuko and I were changed by the queen, when you seem to have a relative of hers helping you kill vampires. It must be fate that all three of us were brought together."

No one says anything at all for a few minutes before Yuu looks at Atsuko. He says stubbornly, "It doesn't change anything between us. Who changed you guys doesn't matter. Your still family."

She can't help but smile a little bit. She felt a warming in her chest at Yuu's words. It seemed that he had grown to care about her like she had him, even if she was something that he hated. She shifts a little and looks at Shinoa, who was staring off looking thoughtful. It scared Atsuko to think what Shinoa was possibly planning. She feels something brush her jaw and turns to look at Mika. Yuu's face was a deep red color once again. He snaps, "Do you two have to do that right here?"

Atsuko can only stare at Yuu. She hears Shinoa shift and knows the teasing was about to start up again. Shinoa's voice sounds cruel, but it is still clearly teasing, "Are you jealous, virgin?"

Yuu glares at her saying, "This has nothing to do with me! They don't have to be so lovey dovey in front of everyone all the time!"

"I don't think he was trying to be lovey dovey. It looked more like a gesture of reassurance to me," Shinoa says with a casual wave of her hand.

"You're my teammate! Aren't you supposed to be on my side?!" Yuu asks angrily. Shinoa's arms wrap around Atsuko's arm hugging it tightly. Shinoa sticks a tongue out at Yuu, which seems to irritate him further.

"She's my friend though. There is a difference."

"There is not!" Yuu yells. "You trust me with your life!"

Atsuko can't help the chuckle bubbling up. She couldn't miss this chance to join in the teasing. She says softly, "It sounds like Yuu might have a crush, Mika."

"I do not! Shut up, Atsuko! I don't need your opinion!" Yuu snaps glaring at Atsuko, which just makes her and Shinoa start laughing. The laughter is cut short as is Yuu's look of anger. He looked startled now. Shinoa immediately releases Atsuko, who didn't dare move. Someone was standing directly behind her; she just _knew_ it. Her curiosity get the better of her, and she slowly turns to look up. Her heart feels like it's lept into her throat. She can't form words. Mika is the first to react. He's on his feet in seconds, but a hand catches the front of his cloak lifting him off the ground. The other wraps around the back of Atsuko's cloak lifting her from the ground like she was a puppy.

"Atsuko, what did I say about leaving?" Crowley asks in a calm tone that has Atsuko shaking as he turns her to face him. He is frowning at her instead of looking angry. She still couldn't find words. Shinoa was on her feet with her scythe out. Yuu is on his feet too. Crowley's body is blocking the other three, so Atsuko isn't sure what they are doing. "I told you that you are not allowed to leave. You disobeyed me."

"Let them go!" Yuu yells desperately as he lunges forward. Her heart starts to race. Yuu wouldn't stand a chance against Crowley.

"Yuu, no!"

Crowley drops Mika into a heap on the ground and steps to the side dodging Yuu's swing. He smiles excitedly and says, "Ah, how cute. I don't have time to play though, little livestock, and this doesn't have anything to do with you. These two are in trouble."

Yuu gets a look of surprise as Crowley's hand appears in front of his face. Crowley flicks Yuu's forehead sending him flying backwards. Mika was on his feet in seconds, but he's once again lifted off the ground before he can check on Yuu, who'd hit something hard. Atsuko wiggles a little, but she freezes when Crowley's furious red eyes turn on her. She simply goes limp. Crowley turns to smile at Shinoa, who was standing completely still. "Are you going to try as well, livestock girl? Or any of you others? I'd like to work out some of my frustration. I promise it won't hurt badly."

"Crowley, please don't hurt them," Atsuko says softly. He glances at her with a glare.

"You don't get an opinion right now. You will be dealt with when we get home," he says harshly. She flinches. He'd always been so kind to her. She found she didn't like the feeling of him being mad at her. She just stares down at the ground silently. Yuu was staggering to his feet once more. Crowley simply turns when no one else challenges him and carries both her and Mika away. Mika wiggles a little, but he earns a violent shake. "Stop moving, boy. You are in just as much trouble as she is. You helped her sneak out."

Mika growls at him, but he stops moving. After they are a good distance from Yuu's group, Crowley drops them both. He glares down at them and says, "Stand up and start walking. If you try to bolt, either of you, the punishment will be worse."

They both stand and start to walk in the direction he indicated. Atsuko's head just hangs as she stares at the ground. She was dreading going back to Crowley's mansion. She truly was. She didn't want to know what his punishment for the two of them would be. She spares a glance at Mika to see he was wearing a cold expression and staring straight ahead. He didn't look fazed at all. It made her heart sink even more. Why couldn't she be brave like Mika?

"The queen has summoned you both. You were supposed to have left hours ago, but I had to waste precious sleep time to hunt your asses down. You are both behind schedule considerably. If you have to go before the council, you'll be less creditable. How could you be so stupid?" Crowley's tone was no longer harsh, but it was still clear that he was lecturing them. She felt sick to her stomach. She could possibly have to go before the council? She didn't know anything about them other than they had say over Kurl's actions. It scared her completely. She glances back at Crowley, who notices and looks down at her. His look of anger softens, and he reaches out patting her head. "Don't worry. Whatever it is about, I'm sure that you'll be fine, but you won't escape your punishment from me, even if I have to go to the capital myself."

She flinches and nods. It is silent the rest of the trip. She finds Rene standing outside the doors. He looks away from them as they approach. Her heart sinks as she realizes he's probably going to be punished for letting them escape too. Crowley catches the back of her cloak and stops her from going into the mansion. She turns to look up at him. He gestures off to the side. She slowly turns to look in that direction and flinches hard. A helicopter was sitting there silently. Did Crowley really expect her to get in that thing after the last flying thing she was in went down?

He leans down with a playful smile and says, "You don't get a choice."

She flinches once more as he grabs her shoulders and steers her toward the helicopter. She leans back literally digging her heels in, but it's like she wasn't even resisting. She tries to twist out of his grip, but his hands tighten over her shoulders keeping her in place. She finds herself staring into the door of the machine. Her whole body was shaking horribly, which seems to amuse Crowley. He says, "No one is going to attack it, but you have to make up for lost time. This is the quickest way."

He reaches over her shoulder and opens the door. She refuses to move. She even so far as to put her feet against the helicopter and lean as far back as she can into him. So to remedy this, Crowley lifts her up so she has no leverage. She wraps her arms around his arm and tries to cling to him, which he seems to find even more amusing since he laughs. He climbs into the helicopter, pries her off and buckles her in despite her thrashing. He grabs her chin making her look at him. She stops all movement aside from her breathing. Her breathes were coming out in quick, short pants. He says softly, "If you hyperventilate, you'll pass out. You'll get your punishment when you get back, or the next time I see you."

He leans in and kisses her forehead before he leaves. Mika is inside in seconds sitting next to her. He leans into her side and presses his forehead to the side of her head muttering, "It's ok, relax. Nothing's going to happen."

She can hear two others boarding the helicopter, but her eyes are squeezed shut at that point. She was truly only focused on Mika and his breathing. Her heart beat goes wild when she hears the engine start. The pilots must have already been at the controls. It shifts, and she finds herself gripping Mika's thigh with one hand and his hand with the other. He just gives her a reassuring squeeze. It takes a bit, but she finds herself relaxing when nothing happens. She opens her eyes to see an unamused Rene sitting across from her. He mutters, "Dumbass."

She flips him off, which makes the person next to her laugh. She turns her head to look and finds Lacus grinning at her. She wants to scoot closer to Mika, but she's strapped in and didn't dare take the belts off. None of the others were strapped in, which made her flush with embarrassment.

"Scared?" Lacus asks in a teasing tone.

She just turns her head toward Mika to look away from Lacus. She tenses when she feels Lacus' hand on her upper thigh rubbing it gently. Before she can react, Mika has Lacus' wrist in his hand. Lacus just laughs and says, "What? I was trying to comfort her that's all. She seems to enjoy being touched right there, right?"

Atsuko is violently shaking her head. Mika doesn't say a word. He just bares his fangs at Lacus. Lacus' face twitches in pain as Mika squeezes harder. Rene growls softly, "It is too cramped in here to fight. Mika let him go before you break his wrist."

Mika doesn't let go though. Atsuko flinches when she hears the bones snapping beneath Mika's hand, and Lacus rips the wounded appendage away with a cold look sent Mika's way. Mika places his hand on the thigh that Lacus had touched and pulls on her legs. She ends up sitting slightly awkward straining on the belt, but she didn't mind. The rest of the trip is silent with Lacus and Mika not looking at each other. Mika hadn't taken his hand off her thigh yet either. The tense atmosphere in the small area just made Atsuko's nerves feel that much more frayed.

She once again finds herself holding onto Mika as she feels the helicopter jolt upon landing. The engines stop running, and it feels like her heart stops with it. She suddenly didn't want to get out of the machine. The door opens making her jump. Mika releases her thigh. He pulls her shakey hands from his body, releases her from the belts, and grabs her hand pulling her out of the helicopter. She didn't resist him like she had Crowley though. She feels a sort of numbness take over smothering all other feelings. She follows him to the entrance for the underground city. Rene and Lacus follow behind her on either side. She had no idea why they were there, but she hoped they would be ok.

Would she survive this? What did the council look like? What was going to happen to her? Mika squeezes her hand softly, but he doesn't look back. She turns her numbed gaze to look at the back of Mika's head. She could see a little of his face, but it isn't much. She wonders if he's just as scared as she is. She can't tell right now though. She can't really focus on anything other than the growing feeling of numbness. She felt like she was going to her own execution once more.


	44. Chapter 41

I took forever on this chapter. :/ I read over it several times trying to make sure that it made sense. I hope that you guys enjoy it! Thank you for reading! :D

* * *

She finds herself waiting just outside the throne room. She wasn't sure if she wanted to curl up in a little ball and shake or pace up and down in front of the doors. Mika was sitting at her feet with one leg raised to rest his arm on. The other was stretched out in front of her feet. Lacus was leaning against the wall with his head down and arms crossed just down the hallway. If he wasn't still standing, Atsuko could almost imagine that he was asleep. It seemed like Mika and him were still not on speaking terms at the moment. Rene wasn't anywhere to be found. She didn't even know when he had slipped away. It unnerved her considerably that he just disappeared. She feels a tug on her pants and looks down to see Mika staring at her.

"What?" She flinches, since she knew she sounded harsher than she meant to He didn't even look fazed by her tone though. He tugs again and straightens out his bent leg. He pats the floor between his legs. She stares at him for a moment. He doesn't move either. She finally lets out a sigh and sits down with her back against his chest. He rests his chin on her shoulder. She feels the familiar sense of comfort as he wraps his arms around her. She closes her eyes and just listens to him breath. She opens her eyes when she hears the door start to open. Her heart leaps to her throat as she tries to leap to her feet, but Mika pulls her back down. She glances over her shoulder at him curiously, but he has a cold look in his eyes.

"Ah, are you still mad at me, dear Mika?" A chill runs down her spine at the sound of Ferid's voice. She slowly turns to look up at him. He just smiles down at the two of them. Atsuko feels herself tense as well. She could feel Mika move, and, in seconds, he is on his feet between Atsuko and Ferid. She could see that Lacus was now watching from his place with a frown on his face. Ferid laughs as Atsuko slowly climbs to her feet. "Aw, Mika, don't look at me like that. I can't harm her right here. Krul would have a tantrum. I'm just here to bring her in with Krul and I to the meeting. We've held off on this portion just for her. She's in trouble, you know. Ah, you don't need to worry though. I promise to protect her."

She sees Ferid's hand land on Mika's shoulder, but Mika violently shoves it off. Ferid just laughs at the action. Krul steps out of the door with a sour look on her face. She lifts a hand up. The palm is facing upward, and she says, "Come here, Atsuko."

She didn't want to step around Mika, but she knew that it was better than Krul using her power over Atsuko or Mika to get her way. She steps around Mika with her head down. She didn't want to look at Ferid at all. Mika's hand wraps around her wrist stopping her completely. She lifts her gaze to look at Mika. He gives Krul a slightly desperate look. "I'm going with her."

"No, Mika," Krul says sternly. Atsuko feels her other wrist grabbed. She gets a sinking feeling that this wasn't going to end well for her. Krul tugs hard causing Atsuko to pitch to the side in Krul's direction. Mika pulls immediately to stop her from crashing into Krul. Krul lets out a frustrated sigh. "Release her, Mika. She doesn't want to be fought over."

"Why did you call us then?" Mika asks. Her heart was starting to break at the sound of Mika's voice. It was getting more and more desperate.

"For moral support. Now. Let go, Mika," Krul says in a stern voice. She tugs again, but Mika tugs back. Lacus steps over grabbing Mika's arm. He leans in muttering something softly to the younger vampire, but Mika shoves him away. Ferid reaches out grabbing the arm that is holding Atsuko's wrist tightly. Mika's gaze snaps from Krul to Ferid as he grits his teeth. Panic floods Atsuko's body as she wonders if Ferid was hurting Mika. She wanted to reach out and shoves Ferid's hand away, but she was unable to with both of her arms occupied. He smiles at Mika.

"She's safe with Krul, dear Mika. Not even I would dare lay a hand on her. She'll be back before you know it. Would you like me to stay out here with you?" Ferid coos softly.

Mika just glares in disgust at Ferid, but he still doesn't let Atsuko's arm go. Lacus once again grabs a hold of Mika's arm. He leans in once more, but this time he braces his shoulder into Mika's chest. Atsuko could hear Lacus muttering, but she couldn't pick out individual words.

"Mika," Krul says suddenly. Everyone freezes and turns to look at her. "This is something that Atsuko needs to face on her own. Do you have no faith in her? She's strong enough to face this especially knowing that you are here waiting for her to return to. You can't do everything for her, or you will halt her growth. Now, I ask one more time. Release Atsuko or I will make you."

It's silent for a moment. Atsuko feels Krul's grip loosening. She pulls her arm away from the queen and turns to face Mika. She leans up pressing against Lacus' shoulder and kisses him quickly since it was awkward that Lacus was standing right there. She rocks back onto her heels and smiles at him. She puts her free hand on the one gripping her wrist. He shakes his head slowly. The look on his face almost makes her reconsider her decision, but she still says, "It's ok, Mika. I'll be fine with Krul there. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

His eyes soften as he stares at her. She can see him clenching his jaw. She reaches up with her hand to touch his cheek instead of touching his hand. She could feels his grip loosening. The look on his face was breaking her heart. She mutters softly, "I love you."

She pulls her hand from his loosened grip and turns before he has a chance to grab at her again. She can feel her heart breaking as she steps into the throne room. She hears him call her name, but it's cut off by Krul and Ferid shutting the door. Krul gives Ferid a cold look as he reaches for Atsuko. "Touch her, and I'll cut it off."

Ferid just laughs, but he retracts his hand. Krul takes the lead, and Atsuko follows not really caring where they went. It's a few doors later that she finds herself in a dark room with what looks like monitors. Each one displays a different face. Her heart flutters with nervousness. Krul grabs her wrist and leads her to the center of the room where the light is shining. Atsuko could feel the judgmental eyes over every inch of her body. It made her feel awkwardly exposed. Krul mutters, "Stand tall. They feed on weakness."

She swallows and straightens her back. She could hear one of them say, "This is the girl that has been causing all the problems?"

Ferid wraps his arms around her waist blocking her from seeing who was talking. She hadn't even gotten a chance to get a good look at them. Now, all she could see was the floor as Ferid leans on her forcing her to bend awkwardly under his weight. She felt disgusted that his body was so close to hers. "Yeah! Can you see why I have just fallen for her? Isn't she adorable? Oh, she reacts so well to everything. It's so refreshing to the same old faces."

"Why was she changed?"

Ferid answers before Krul could. "I begged Lady Krul to change her. I couldn't stand the thought of her growing old and dying!"

"Ferid," Krul says with a warning edge in her voice. He just rubs his cheek against Atsuko's making her cringe. She wiggles a little, but stops when she feels Ferid's lips right against her ear. It made her skin crawl to feel his skin touching hers in any way.

"Don't move, butterfly, or they might think you are making a threatening gesture to me. It's best you keep your head down like a good little _doggy._ "

Chills races down her spine, and she considers not listening. A voice from one of the monitors says, "If you care for her so much, why did you attack her?"

Ferid laughs and squeezes the air out of Atsuko's lungs. She makes a grunting noise as he does this. He didn't say anything right away, nor did he let her start breathing again. She begins to panic for a moment and almost starts thrashing, but he seems to notice and slowly releases her enough to breath. "I got jealous is all. She was spending more time doing her work than she gave me. It was an overreaction on my part. I was trying to force her to be at my side. She refused, and I wanted to punish her."

"Krul told us that you attacked three city guards that was with her and tried to force her to demon level," a young voice full of authority states.

Ferid laughs. "I did."

The others mutter softly before another unfamiliar voice says, "Ferid, she is not some toy that you can break at will. If she belongs to Krul, you have no say in her punishment."

She can hear the pout in Ferid's voice, "I know. I just love her so much. I couldn't stand the thought that she wasn't looking at just me."

She felt like she was going to throw up. She knew he didn't care about her at all. If anything, he just got a sick sense of enjoyment out of torturing her. She closes her eyes trying her hardest not to elbow him. She didn't want to show the highest set of vampires such a display of insubordination, even if it was clear that he was harassing her. They apparently didn't seem to care much about that.

"This child, was she part of the experiments?" Her eyes snap open at the sound of that. Experiments like what they did on Yuu and Mika? Her head was starting to spin.

"No," Krul answers calmly. "As I have said before, I killed all the experiments of the Seraphs. The one that appeared was likely formed by what was left of the human resistance in here in Japan."

"You still have yet to stop them? You are slipping," a voice taunts. Atsuko wished that she could see who was deciding her fate, but Ferid just leans on her harder when she tries to look up.

"They have more sophisticated weapons than the pathetic humans in your area," Krul says with a hint of arrogance in her voice. "This girl is nothing more than livestock that Ferid took an unusual liking to. I refused at first, but, I found that if I didn't, he would. I could better regulate her actions as a new vampire if I was directly over her. It was a choice that I made."

There is silence before a voice says, "If you can not control Ferid and this girl, kill her. We do not need civil unrest among the vampires under your control, especially with the war going on over there."

There is a static noise and everything falls silent. Ferid is ripped away from Atsuko. She turns in time to feel blood splash onto her face. She flinches backward in shock. She trips over her own two feet landing hard on her butt. Krul is glaring at Ferid; one hand dripping with blood. Atsuko's wide, terror-filled eyes turn to look at Ferid who was holding his right arm in his left hand. The right one had been completely severed from his body near his shoulder. He smirks at Krul playfully.

"Now, was that necessary?" He practically coos at her.

"What did I say about touching her, Ferid? Be grateful it wasn't your head," Krul says harshly. Ferid just smiles and morbidly waves his severed limb in Krul's face. He jerks it back when she slaps at it. The whole scene was making bile rise up in the back of Atsuko's throat.

"Your expression of anger is just adorable, love. I did help to save her though, did I not?" Ferid says playfully. Krul grits her teeth as she glares at Ferid. He leans in. "I think that you owe me a favor, no? I could always continue to try to kill her. You'll have to follow orders to kill her at that point."

Atsuko feels her heart sink. Krul wouldn't give in, would she? She reaches up trying to wipe Ferid's blood from her face trying not to visibly shake. She knew she was failing though since she could see how badly she was shaking. She looks up when someone crouches in front of her. Krul reaches out rubbing some of the blood from Atsuko's face that she missed. "What do you want, Ferid?"

He laughs softly and walks over. "You look busy right now. We can talk about this later."

Atsuko flinches away when he pats the top of her head with his severed hand. He turns and walks away waving good-bye with it. Her stomach twists, and she finds herself looking at Krul once more. Krul's eyes were shut and a look of pure irritation was on her face. A door shuts, and Krul finally lets out a sigh. She opens her red eyes to focus on Atsuko. It's silent between the two of them before Krul grabs Atsuko's upper arm and pulls her to her feet. Krul proceeds to drag Atsuko out of the now dark room. The only noise is their footsteps against the tile floor as they make their way back to the throne room. Krul releases Atsuko and returns to the throne. Atsuko doesn't hesitate, she just walks toward the door. She wanted to see Mika. She was still shaking from what had just happened. It wasn't what she was expecting at all.

"Atsuko," Krul calls when she's halfway across the room. Atsuko flinches and considers just running to the door, but she knows she can't outrun the queen. She slowly turns to look at Krul. Krul gives her a bored stare, while she supports her head in one hand. She closes her eyes and lifts her other hand making a lazy 'come here' gesture. Atsuko feels her heart sink. She didn't want to be in the presence of the queen anymore. She has to force herself to turn and walk back. Every step away from the door makes her feel heavier and heavier. She stops at the steps leading to the throne. She stares up at Krul, who stares back silently for a few minutes. Finally, Krul says, "My hands are tied when it comes to Ferid for reasons that don't concern you. We had discussed his actions with the council before you arrived. He insisted that you be there the whole time. He has the details all twisted. He admitted to all of his actions, but he made it sound as if he did them out of love. The council knows how erratic he can be, but they are inclined to listen to his opinion. If I had denied his words, they could have chosen to have you killed for the simple fact that Ferid and I are fighting over you instead of focusing on the war at hand."

Atsuko stares numbly at the ground. She didn't know what to say. In fact, she didn't want to talk at all. She hears Krul sigh and say, "He doesn't make sense. He's saving you to some degree, but it's likely only because he'd like to torture you further."

Atsuko looks up at Krul. "Why?"

It's silent for a few moments before Krul shakes her head. "I don't know. I thought it was because he wanted Mika, but I don't think that's the whole reason anymore. He must know something about you that I don't."

Atsuko feels a chill go down her spine as she thinks of her older sister. Could he know something about her past? Could Krul? She takes a step up the stairs and says, "Do you know anything about my family before the apocalypse?"

Krul smiles cruelly. She leans forward just a little and mutters, "Perhaps."

Atsuko's heart starts to race. She takes a few more steps up, which seems to amuse Krul. Krul leans back in her throne smiling playfully. Atsuko whispers, "I don't remember much from before the fall."

"You were only seven, so it's not a surprise that you don't remember much. You only remember faces, right?" Krul asks with a lazy tone. Atsuko nods. She finds herself standing directly in front of Krul before she knows it. Krul sits up straight looking up at Atsuko. She gestures for Atsuko to lean down. Atsuko hesitates, but she finds herself squatting down, so she's a little shorter than the queen. Krul reaches out running her fingers through Atsuko's hair. "I have a report that Crowley seems to favor you. Is this true?"

Atsuko feels unease run through her system. How did the queen know so much about Atsuko even if she wasn't there physically? It felt like the queen was petting her bringing Ferid's dog comment to the front of her mind. She shoves the thought aside. She had more important things to worry about than her pride. Krul had also just avoided Atsuko's question altogether. Slowly, Atsuko nods and says softly, "I care for Crowley, Horn, and Chess too."

"That would have been beneficial to bring up before the council, but I had no evidence. Ferid also prevented you from being able to testify by leaning over you like that. No matter though. It's already done. You aren't sentenced to death. It's not going to change anything at all. Now, how is my little Yuu doing?"

Atsuko feels frustration building in her chest. "But, Krul..."

Krul lightly tugs on Atsuko's hair. She gives Atsuko a warning look. Atsuko grits her teeth trying not to bare her fangs at the queen. She turns to look away from Krul. She can still feel Krul's fingers running through her hair. She wonders if she's nothing more than a pet to Krul. She closes her eyes trying to contain her frustration. She takes a few moments to think of what to say to Krul about Yuu. She trusted Krul to some degree, but she didn't want to tell her everything about Yuu. She finally settles on a simple, "He's doing well."

Krul chuckles softly and removes her fingers from Atsuko's hair. It's silent for so long that Atsuko turns to look at Krul once more. Krul leans forward into Atsuko's face. "Is he safe away from the demon army?"

Atsuko slowly leans back a little and shakes her head. Krul frowns then reaches out grabbing the front of Atsuko's cloak and says, "Atsuko, you have questions. I can see it in your face. Are you worried about something?"

Atsuko turns her head to look away from the red eyes. Krul seemed to always know that something was bothering Atsuko. It made her wonder if she was just that easy to read. The queen never came out and explained anything; she wanted Atsuko to say it out loud. Atsuko hesitates and says, "I've been having a dream ever since Ferid tried to force me to demon level. It's about the past, or I think it is. I just don't know if it's true or not. It's..."

Her voice trails off. How could she tell the queen that she was worried that it was her father who did research on Mika and his family. She feels Krul release her and looks back at the queen feeling guilty for possibly being related to someone who had hurt Yuu and Mika. Krul gives her a kind look and says, "Tell me about this dream of yours."

Atsuko just looks down. She felt stupid, but she starts at the beginning. "I am always falling and scraping my hands and knees. My older sister kisses them better. She's carrying something, but I can't ever see what it is. She talks about an orphanage, and her speculation that our father is trying to make up for losing time with us by donating to this orphanage. She takes me to eat, but I can't taste the food. She just fades away at the end. I ask her different questions, but she never answers."

"What has you worried then?" Krul asks with a teasing tone in her voice.

Atsuko blushes softly as she stares at the ground. Krul was making her feel stupid for worrying, but she _had_ to know. "I don't know if my father was a scientist. I know there was some experiments preformed on Mika and Yuu before the apocalypse. I was wondering if my father had anything to do with it."

"The experiments on Yuu are still continuing. Would it bring you peace to know if your father was or was not involved?" Krul asks. Atsuko flinches. She found that she didn't have an answer to that question. She didn't know if it would bring her peace or not, but she still wanted to know. Krul's voice softens as she says, "You are worried about what your family could have done to your loved one, are you not?"

She just nods miserably. Krul reaches out grabbing Atsuko's chin turning her face up to meet Krul's softened gaze. She says in a quiet voice, "It won't bring you any peace, but I can tell you about your family, or as much as I know. The human records on you that we were able to retrieve were not complete. I'm assuming you don't remember your family name?"

Atsuko shakes her head slowly. Krul smiles just a little and says, "That part of your record was destroyed, is missing or never mentioned. What we have has basic information on your family. You were eight years younger than your sister. There were only two of you as offspring. Your mother was a stay at home mom. Your father was a scientist."

A chill runs down Atsuko's spine. He _was_ a scientist. She opens her mouth to ask more questions, but Krul puts a finger to Atsuko's lips. Surprised, the words die in Atsuko's throat. Krul says playfully, "I'll take questions at the end. Now, your records did speak of something interesting. See, I know that you were informed about the Hyakuya experiments preformed on Yuu and Mika. The Hyakuya was an organization that did a lot of human experiments simply because they wanted a weapon they could use to bring about the end of the world. Or at least threaten that they could. They ran the orphanage that Yuu and Mika had grown up in. The human experiments were preformed on many of the orphans in the area surrounding the orphanage. It was very wide spread, though the only ones that were targeted for the seraph of the end project was Yuu and Mika. I can only assume any other experiment hadn't made it, or they became monsters that the humans couldn't control and were locked away. That part is very vague. There are pieces of other names, but we can't make them out."

Atsuko felt like she couldn't breath as she listens. Krul pauses and watches Atsuko struggle for breath. She leans forward getting a cryptic tone in her voice. "The seraph of the end wasn't the only experiments done though. The seraphs were and still are incredibly hard to control, and the host died more often then not. Humans aren't meant to have that sort of power running through their veins. That's why they chose orphans. No loved ones to come asking questions. They could simply say the child was adopted. Are you curious as to what this has to do with you?"

Atsuko just nods numbly. Krul sits back in her throne looking Atsuko over for a few seconds and says, "Your father was not part of the Hyakuya organization, so you can rest assured. He was employed by them. They funded his research, given he researched what they wanted him to. Your older sister was born for the simple fact that they could use her as an experiment."

Atsuko's eyes widen. Her heart felt like it was stopping. "What?"

Krul laughs softly. She leans forward once more and says, "Your stay at home mother? She was originally your father's partner in the lab. They needed a lab rat they could watch closely. What better way than to have one of their own? Only, your sister wasn't healthy physically. She got sick easy. Her body reacted negatively to anything they tried to give her in the lab. They tried for years to strengthen her immune system before they abandoned her completely. If the apocalypse had not happened, she would have been allowed to live her life without any interference. Now, your father found himself being pressured to experiment with the Seraph project. He was not comfortable doing so, but he was being paid to do what they wanted him too. He assisted with the older versions of the seraph experiments, but he found he didn't have a taste for it. Still, he modeled the experiments for the seraphs that they later used in Mika and Yuu, perhaps that's why those two survived. He tried to come up with an alternate route to using the seraphs. He managed to get funding from the organization to do so, but he wasn't given any test subjects at the time. He discussed it with your mother, and it was decided they'd have another child to progress with his experiments."

Her throat felt dry. She barely manages to get out. "Me?"

Krul's eyes soften, and she nods. Atsuko swallows and stares numbly at Krul wanting so badly to ask what her father was researching, but she couldn't get her voice to work. Krul continues. "You are curious about what he wanted to do with you? Simple. He was researching the demons, only he didn't know that's what he was looking into. He thought it was a different form for the seraphs. He abandoned that research, though someone else picked up where he left off. It was a model that is now being used for the cursed gear the demon army uses against us, though your father didn't know it at the time. He was at a loss and testing random ideas out on you. You were the perfect experiment. You lived with him, so he could observe you closer. He finally settled on a different course of action. You were showing signs of success for a while. This helped your father greatly. While other scientist were experimenting with the seraphs they were placing inside Yuu and Mika, your father had used the success with you to secure a few others. That's where he ran into problems. Every single one of his experiments started to ended in failure, even you. None of you showed any signs of being physically or mentally stronger. You weren't showing the promise that Mika or Yuu were showing. That's when he noticed something off with one of the older experiments that he had secured. Do you know what he found?"

Atsuko just numbly shakes her head. This was all too much to take in. She couldn't think properly. Krul leans forward and says, "The subject died. Violently. Bleeding from the nose, mouth, ears, and even his eyes. Your father feared what it would do to the rest of his experiments and immediately searched each of you. You all had this mysterious gene in you, though you and a one other didn't have the exact same strain as those that died. He had unlocked something new, but it wasn't what he was originally aiming for. Still, you drew the attention of the Hyakuya organization. Your blood was a weapon they could use against those who stood up to them. Your father was excited to have earned approval after so long. They took some of your blood and changed the make up of it. That's when it was released into a small area to test it's effects. It worked just like they hoped it would, only it spread faster than they ever thought was possible."

Atsuko ends up just sitting on her butt staring numbly at the ground in shock and disgust. Krul leans forward patting her head like Crowley always did, but she didn't find comfort in the action like she did with Crowley. Krul says gently. "The experiments your father preformed on you and a few others were the start of the apocalypse virus. The humans caused it, though they like to blame us vampires. It was supposed to be a weapon, but, like all their human experiments, they lost control."

Atsuko can barely see the floor anymore. She didn't want to believe what Krul was saying. She says softly, "You said I wasn't special."

Krul laughs softly and says, "You aren't. You are not a seraph or even a proto type for the demons that the humans use now. You are a failed experiment in some ways. Your father never achieved anything worth while with you. His experiments brought about the destruction of the human race. The only thing that is worth while is the fact that your blood holds the proto type for the apocalypse virus. It's inactive and will never activate now that you are a vampire. That's not even special now. The humans are learning ways to combat the virus and are starting to learn ways of halting it once a human catches it. Your blood has become worthless."

Her tears wet her lap as she stares down. "The others like me?"

"They all died before we were able to collect them. You are the last remaining experiment from your father's research. Does it help to know that your father didn't have anything to do with Mika and Yuu directly? He was likely the reason they survived. Now, this leads me to the problem that Ferid presented a while ago. I wanted you to drink from Mika simply to see what his blood would do to you. Do you understand why?"

"You wanted to see what it'd do the experiment I was?" Atsuko asks. She could tell her voice was watery, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. Krul claps her hands.

"Good, however, you are not showing anything different other than you haven't had to drink human blood as often as a normal vampire would. Mika's blood seems to be able to supply you enough nutrition. It could possibly be due to his unawakened seraph state. He won't allow anyone else to drink his blood, so I can't test my theory out. I don't see a point in forcing him to allow someone else to drink his blood. It'd be more trouble than it's worth to cure a simple curiosity. I also don't see you reaching out to someone else for blood either," Krul says. She leans forward drawing Atsuko's gaze upward. Krul has a teasing tone to her voice as she says, "Like Lacus?"

Atsuko flinches back as disgust fills her body. The thought of drinking Lacus' blood didn't sit well in her stomach, even if she had drank some while she had been close to becoming a demon. She wouldn't do it willingly. She turns her eyes away. She didn't know what to say to that, so she just shakes her head. Krul laughs and pats Atsuko's shoulder. She says, "Don't worry, Atsuko. I won't force you to drink another vampire's blood. I doubt I could force you to do so. You are stubborn in that regard, and you have Mika backing you. Now, Mika seems to have the same effect living off your blood. It may just be because he was able to live off my blood for four years. I'm not sure. I would ask you for some of your blood to experiment with, but I don't see that sitting well with Mika either. The difference is he no longer has the desire to attack humans, because he had your blood before he turned. Remember that was a condition for me to turn you? Ferid had said that your blood still tasted human, though you are a vampire. I was curious about it, but I didn't have the time to look into it since Ferid was out to get you."

It falls silent as Atsuko absorbs all the information. She pulls her knees up to her chest wondering if Krul was going to bite her. She silently hoped that the queen wouldn't and mutters softly, "My father experimented on me. Did my parents love each other? Did they love me? Why did my father donate to that orphanage? What orphanage was it?"

Krul chuckles and puts a hand over Atsuko's mouth till she's sure that Atsuko isn't going to spout more questions. She removes it the moment that Atsuko stops moving. "One at a time. Yes, your father experimented on you. I don't know if they loved each other or if they loved you at all. I do know that in the reports it points out that you were closest to your older sister. It seems as if she did love you. The reasons for your father's donations is unclear, but it wasn't just clothes, toys, and books that he donated. He sent medicine for the seraph hosts to help with any symptoms that they may end up with. My personal thoughts are it was penitence for being a part of the reason they were being experimented on. Now, the orphanage you are referring to is the Hyakuya orphanage. The same one that Mika and Yuu grew up in. You weren't awfully close to the building, but it was close enough that after school your sister could drop packages off. You were gathered with Mika and the others when we collected all the children. You were in shock though, so you likely don't remember."

Atsuko feels like someone is squeezing her heart. She hugs her knees tightly. She feels a shift and looks to see that Krul was now sitting on the ground right in front of her. Krul had a gentle look on her face as she says, "Now, I asked you to taste Yuu's blood to see it's effect on you since the seraph was activated. It seemed to not settle well with your blood, so I won't have you go that route again. The rest of the experiments that were preformed by the Hyakuya organization is still a mystery. We don't know much about them except for pieces of their names, which are not important anymore."

Krul reaches out and grabs a hold of Atsuko. She carefully pulls Atsuko's legs out so that they aren't in the way and pulls her into a hug. She rubs Atsuko's back gently which causes Atsuko's throat to tighten. Before she knows it, she starts to sob into Krul's shoulder. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel. She felt so confused, because she thought that family was supposed to love each other unconditionally, but it didn't seem as if her family never loved her. Aside from her sister according to Krul. She didn't even know if she found relief that her father wasn't directly involved with Mika and Yuu. He still had a hand in it though.

"Do you feel any better?" Krul asks softly. Atsuko found that she can't form words, even though the crying had slowed to a stop. She just shakes her head. She feels Krul sigh and say, "I didn't think you would."

She pulls away from Krul to stare miserably at her lap. This was too much information to absorb, and she didn't want to think about it anymore. She regretted even asking at that point. There is a knock on the door, but Krul doesn't answer. It gets more and more persistent until she angrily says, "Just a minute!"

The door opens anyway. She lets out a sigh and mutters, "If you were just going to barge in, why knock in the first place?"

Krul stands up slowly and smooths out the wrinkles in her outfit. "Atsuko, you better go down to Mika. He looks like he might be having a panic attack."

She smiles playfully when Atsuko looks up. Atsuko could feel her heart racing once more. She turns to look at Mika, who is glaring at Krul. His eyes drop to Atsuko when she moves. Worry fills his eyes as he takes a few more steps toward her. He was halfway up the stairs leading to the throne. She could feel all her emotions surge forward once more. She rises to her feet slowly. Krul's hand suddenly comes out grabbing onto Atsuko's arm. Atsuko turns to look at Krul.

"Humans are cruel, greedy beings. You need to remember that," she says sternly. She releases Atsuko but mutters, "Don't forget that. You may think the humans with Yuu are kind and gentle, but it's a ploy."

"Are you saying that Yuu would be like the other humans?" Atsuko asks feeling unsure.

Krul just smiles. "That's to be seen, isn't it? Now, go. You are free to stay here or return to Crowley's domain. It doesn't matter to me. Just continue your mission on retrieving Yuu. I know that Mika wants to save him. Surely, you feel the same way now, don't you?"

Atsuko doesn't have anything to say to that. She just nods. She turns her attention back to Mika and quickly moves over to him. Once she's within reach, he grabs her and pulls her in for a hug. She returns it tightly. Krul waits for a few minutes then says, "Begone both of you. I need to speak to Lacus and Rene."

Mika slowly releases her. She doesn't want to let go, but he pulls on her arms gently till she does. He takes her hand and pulls her out of the throne room. Lacus calls out to her, but he stops when he sees the look on her face. He gets a confused look, but he isn't able to follow them down the hallway since Krul was calling out to him. She isn't sure where Mika is leading her, but she honestly didn't care at that point. She just looks up at him replaying Krul's words over and over in her head. Their echoing footsteps finally draws her attention. She blinks and looks around. To her surprise, they are wandering the streets of the capital. It makes her shiver. It was right around dinner time, so the artificial light showed that it was still light out. He stops in front of a building and pushes open the door. She follows him in without hesitating. The building is freezing and empty. He just leads her down an aisle to the front of the building. She finds long wooden benches that look dusty. He releases her hand and cleans one of them. He turns to face her. She looks up at him miserably. He reaches out grabbing her shoulders and turns to lightly guide her to the wooden bench. She pulls her knees up the second she is seated. She just hugs them tightly and stares at the back of the bench in front of her. She feels Mika sit beside her. His body is lightly touching hers. It's silent for the longest time. When she lifts her head to look at Mika, she sees that his head is bowed and that his eyes are closed. It startles her to see him looking like that. She didn't want to disturb him.

She turns her attention to the room. It had a raised stage at the front, but it was missing a podium or anything like that. There were thick red curtains that were covered in dust at the back of the stage. Even the widows were covered in dust making the room seem dark even if the vampires outside were simulating daylight. She hears movement and turns to face Mika once more. His eyes are softened as he watches her. He lifts a hand and brushes his fingers along her jaw bone before he places his palm against her cheek. She closes her eyes leaning into the touch. She feels something press against her forehead. She doesn't open her eyes though. She could feel his breath brushing her skin lightly, so she knew that he was pressing his forehead against hers.

"Are you ok?" His voice is barely a whisper, but it still sounds unusually loud in the room. She tries to keep hers low too.

"Ferid lied to the council, and Krul did too. They think that Krul changed me to control me, but they think she did it for Ferid."

She hears Mika make a soft scoffing sound, but he says, "It doesn't matter what they think as long as you are not in immediate danger."

She smiles a little and then starts to pull back, but the hand on her cheek slips around into her hair halting her movements. She opens her eyes to find that his was closed. He pulls his forehead away to kiss her quickly before he leans his forehead against hers once more. She swallows hard and closes her eyes letting her legs down. She leans into him. "Mika, do you remember your life before the orphanage?"

He doesn't say anything. He finally pulls away from her and sits back allowing her to lean into his chest. He finally says, "Yeah, I remember."

"Your parents?"

"Hm." Is all he says. She swallows and opens her eyes to stare at the bench in front of her. She wanted to ask him about his parents, but she didn't think it'd be fair. He didn't seem to want to talk about them. She also wasn't sure she wanted to know. "Is there a reason you are asking about them? Did Krul say something to you?"

She just nods numbly. She didn't have the ability to say that it wasn't about his parents though. She finally works up the courage, swallows hard and mutters, "Do you think they loved you?"

"No." She flinches. He didn't even hesitate. She feels his arm rise, and his fingers run through her hair. "No, I don't think they did. They abused me every day. When they got tired of me, they threw me from a moving car, but I don't care about them either. I found a better family, a bigger one."

"At the orphanage? With Yuu?"

"Yeah."

It falls silent once more. She sits up slowly and turns to look at him. He pauses in running his fingers through her hair and looks at her. His eyes were full of sadness, and she instantly regrets bringing up his dead family. She looks away from him and says, "I don't remember much of my family. Just the dream with my sister. I can remember what my parents looked like a little, but I don't remember much else. Just the day they died, and the vampires took me. Krul told me they..."

She feels a lump form in her throat. His arm settles around her waist instead of her hair, but he doesn't say anything, He just watches her with gentle, sad-filled eyes. She grits her teeth hard and says, "Krul told me that they had me so that my dad could experiment on me. Me and my older sister. How could they do that?"

His arm tightens around her pulling her against his side. She closes her eyes to help fight the tears. She finds herself slowly telling Mika everything that Krul had told her. She keeps pausing to fight her emotions and remember every detail that she could. He doesn't say anything the whole time. It makes her heart sink more and more. She finally finishes everything and just sits against him. His arm was still holding her, but it had loosened. Her heart felt like it was breaking. She swallows hard and whispers, "I'm so sorry."

He moves away from her a little, and it makes her chest ache. She leans forward wondering if he was blaming her for the monster that her father helped to indirectly create. She jumps when she feels his hands on her cheeks. She lets him pull her face up to look at his. His eyes are gentle as he looks over her face. He says suddenly, " Did you forget what I told you before? You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't have a say in the matter. If they didn't love you, they missed out. You found a better family, didn't you? You had Sora, Izumo and all of the others. You have Crowley, Horn, and Chess now. Yuu as well. You have me. Don't forget that I told you I loved you no matter what. So, you don't need to worry about what they may or may not have felt for you."

He lets go of her face and wraps his arms around her. He pulls her into his lap as she starts to fight her tears once more. "They are gone anyway. You still have family here. You have people who love you. What she told you doesn't change anything. You've done nothing wrong. You were a child just like me, just like Yuu, just like any of the other experiments. Would you have changed things if you had control?"

She doesn't know what to say to that. She just presses her face into his shoulder. She finally says softly, "She told me they are still experimenting on Yuu. She said we can stay here in the capital or return to Crowley's domain."

He starts to rub her back, and she finds that she is more comforted by him doing it than she was with Krul. He chuckles softly, "We will have to return to Crowley. It'll give us more freedom to get to Yuu. It's closer to human's capital."

She flinches slightly remembering Crowley's threat. She really didn't want him showing up to exact a punishment on her in the middle of the capital. She didn't think that Krul would intervene. In fact, Atsuko had a suspicion that Krul might enjoy watching it happen. Still, she couldn't get her mind off what Krul said about the experiments. Did human life mean so little? She flinches at that thought. It meant nothing to vampires, so it shouldn't be a surprise that it didn't mean anything to other humans.

She feels Mika tug on her. She leans back to look at him once more. He touches her face with just his fingertips. "Let's go back to Crowley's. It'll make you feel better."

She moves off his lap to allow him to stand. She swallows hard and looks up at Mika. Depsite everything that had happened, she had just remembered the game that Chess and Horn were planning. She knew that she wasn't off the hook yet. Her face flushes slightly, and she reaches out grabbing Mika's wrist. "Ah..."

He glances back at her. His face goes from a gentle look to one of curiosity. He turns to face her with a small frown. "What?"

Atsuko looks away and clears her throat. "About Chess and Horn... They are playing a game."

She glances back at Mika, who looks suspicious now. "What sort of game?"

She releases his wrist suddenly too embarrassed to talk. She tries to find the best way of describing the game. She ends up shifting her weight back and forth till he sternly says her name. She closes her eyes. Her voice is slightly louder than their previous whispered conversation, "They were teasing me about sleeping with you, and, well, Chess wanted to play a game. I should have declined I really should have, but she got this... this... _look_ about her. I just couldn't say no."

"You are stalling."

She flinches. She didn't want to tell him, but she knew he'd find out anyway. She quickly continues, "Well, you see Chess and Horn got to talking about who has the best..."

She blushes hard and looks up at him. He stares at her for a few seconds before it clicks. Her heart flutters as she sees a slight flush of red come to his cheeks. He stares at her in surprise. She immediately keeps talking not wanting him to get the completely wrong idea. "Well, Chess said we should do a game. Spy on four people to compare them. Crowley, Lacus, Rene, and...well, you."

The hint of red on his cheeks gets a little more visible. His look of surprise changes into a look of anger. He opens his mouth to say something, but she quickly says, "Well, I told them I didn't want to play. I didn't want to see any other guy's... Umm... So, Horn suggested that it wouldn't be fair if I was a player anyway. She said I'd be partial to you no matter what the other three looked like. So, it was decided that I would be a... ummm... a judge, I suppose."

"Meaning you'd do what exactly?" Mika's voice sounded slightly strained. He had a mixed look on his face. It was like he didn't know if he should be embarrassed, upset, or jealous. Atsuko clears her throat. This felt almost as hard as explaining the experiments Krul told her about.

"Meaning Horn and Chess will spy on the three of them. They'd vote on who they thought was best, and they'd have to steal something of the guy's."

"How can they effectively vote if there is only two of them?" Mika asks in a quiet voice. "Where do they put the stuff they steal?"

Atsuko clears her throat. She wasn't sure on the voting part. Had they tricked her? Her heart starts to sink as she realizes she didn't get the full details for that part. Maybe that's why the two looked so mischievous. She weakly says, "I suppose, they vote on whether or not they think the guy is impressive? If they agree on one, that guy wins?"

"Where is the stuff going to be stored?" Mika asks quietly. She flinches. She had hoped he would just let that go. She looks down at the benches where they had been sitting.

"Well, they will be stored... Ummm..." She can't get it out. She blushes hard and stares down at her feet. She hears him say her name again. Her voice comes out sounding weak, even to her. "Well, with me."

It's silent for what feels like ever. She slowly lifts her gaze to look up at him. He is staring at her with a look that almost has her laughing. It felt nice to feel laughter bubble up, but she didn't think that it'd help her situation. Mika looked absolutely embarrassed and angry. He says softly, "They are going to be stored in _our_ room?"

She just nods slowly fighting the laughter. She didn't want to upset him even more. He leans down pressing his forehead into her shoulder. "And where are you going to put these things? Do you even know what they are going to be?"

She just lets out a sigh to stop from laughing. "I don't know. I figured I would think about it when the time comes."

"You do know that you got tricked by Chess and Horn, right? You are probably going to get something worse than a vote on whether or not they think one of them is impressive," his voice was becoming quieter and quieter. She was starting to wonder if he was becoming more embarrassed.

"What's the worst that can happen? They write a description of them?" She asks trying to joke about it. He flinches slightly.

"Or take a picture, so you are forced to see it too. Maybe you are the only one that is actually going to vote."

She flinches at the thought. She smiles a little. She could remember him teasing her not long ago with a kiss and pulling her hair. This was her chance to get him back, in a mean sort of way. She says softly, "You'll help me if that happens, right? Help me decide which one deserves to win?"

He rips back away from her with a shocked look on his face. She can't help but start laughing. She has to double over and hold her stomach since she was laughing so hard. He gives her a cold look and says, "It's not funny. I'm not helping you. You are on your own. You can deal with them yourself."

He turns abruptly and starts to leave. She can barely breath at that point. She has to hold onto the wooden benches for support. She feels tears running down her face. She calls out to him. "I love you, Mika!"

He stops halfway across the room and turns to glare at her with a sour look on his face. "Shut up, Atsuko."

He stiffens when it just makes her laugh harder. She finally gets it under control to see that he had almost left the building. She scrambles after him still giggling every so often. "Wait! I was only teasing you."

"Fuck you." Is the reply she receives from him. He didn't actually sound upset anymore. She was closing in on him, but he just picks up the pace. She chuckles and ends up running toward him. They were out in the streets now. The vampires were simulating dusk, so most of the children had returned to their homes. She gets close enough and leaps at him. She warps her arms around his shoulders hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Mika," she repeats softly into his back. She can feel him0 relaxing beneath her. He lets out a soft sigh, and she feels her heart warm slightly. She opens her eyes to stare into a nearby alleyway since her cheek was pressed into his back. It takes a few seconds, but he reaches up to touch her hands with one of his. She squeezes him tighter.

"I love you too," he finally mutters. She giggles, and he stiffens under her again. His voice is stern as he says, "I will not have anything to do with Chess and her idiotic games. Don't attempt to involve me in any of them."

Atsuko buries her face in his back to control the laughter. She just nods against him. She still felt so overwhelmed with what she had been told, but Mika seemed to ease the pain little by little. He knew he was an experiment, but he never seemed to let it bother him. She was determined to show the same strength as him. Her past didn't matter. She had people in the present to worry about. She wasn't any different now than she was when she had woken up. She slowly releases Mika and takes a step back. He turns to face her. She hesitates for a moment still wondering if he was mad at her. He didn't look mad any more. She decides that it was worth the risk, even if it was in the street. She leans up and kisses him quickly. He returns it without any sort of hesitation. He says softly, "I don't think I want to go back to Crowley's anymore."

She laughs softly and says, "He said we can't escape his punishment for sneaking out. He'll come here if he has to."

Mika closes his eyes and wraps an arm around her waist drawing her closer to himself. She just leans into him. His voice is so quiet that she almost doesn't hear him when he says, "I'd much rather have to deal with it at his place where there are less people than here in the capital."

She smiles and says, "I thought the same thing. So, let's return back to him."

Mika leans to press his lips to the side of her head. She just sits there silently for a while letting her thoughts wonder till he says, "Let's go. The sooner the game is over the better."

She started to giggle again. He just scoffs and releases her. He turns his back to her and starts to walk away. She ends up laughing as she chases after him. "I'm sorry! You just sound so cute!"

"I'm not cute," he grumbles.

"That's not what everyone else thinks," she says playfully. He stops instantly. She steps around to look up at him. He has a light blush on his face. He looks away from her the second that he notices her wide smile.

"Shut up," he grumbles once more. She just chuckles and reaches up to brush her fingers over the redness in his cheeks. He turns to look at her once more.

"Everyone knows you are cute, Mika, even more so when you are jealous!" He glares at her as the blush gets a little darker.

"I'm not jealous," he growls at her.

"Oh? And why not?" She asks playfully sticking her tongue out at him. He steps toward her and leans down into her face. She blinks up at him feeling surprised as he reaches out and grabs her hips lightly.

"Because you are already mine," he says in a low tone. She can only stare up at him. She was at a loss for what to say to him. A pleasant chill runs down her spine. He gives her a small smile and releases her. "Now, let's go."

She can only nod at him. He gains a slightly smug look as he starts to walk once more. Her eyes widen as she realizes that he got the last jab at the end of _her_ joke. He'd won once more. She grits her teeth and hurries after him. She'd win one day; she was sure of it.


	45. Bonus Chapter: Saving Atsuko Krul II

MakogirlY14: It is indeed sad that her father had a hand in everything. ): Haha as for her punishment, she is not going to like it. :p Crowley was not happy at all they had left without permission, but it might just be a little easier cause Mika has to share her punishment. :D I hope you enjoy it!

Here's a bonus chapter on Krul's thoughts while Atsuko was in danger. I had someone request this! (: I hope you guys enjoy! I'm going to be putting up a chapter in Yuu's perspective next, since I haven't done a chapter in his POV for a while. :D Thank you for reading!

* * *

The report she had received sent a rare jolt of panic into her heart. Atsuko was in danger of falling to demon level simply because of Ferid. She didn't hesitate, she just made her way to Crowley's mansion as quickly as she could. Crowley was stiff when she arrived. He simply bowed and showed her the way to the room he had Atsuko in. Rene and Lacus was hovering outside the door. She could smell blood and hear the screaming in the other room. Lacus steps aside bowing his head to her as does Rene. Crowley just stiffly watches as she enters the room his usual smirk no where to be seen. Atsuko was thrashing on the bed. Mika was pinning her trying to keep her from hurting herself. He looks up giving Krul one of his vulnerable, panicked looks. A calm settles over Krul as she sees that blood was smeared on the skin surrounding Atsuko's mouth. It didn't smell like Atsuko's. It was a mixture of Lacus and Mika's blood. They had been trying to resupply her. She walks over to the bed side and reaches out to run her fingers though Atsuko's hair. The girl had fallen completely silent now. She just laid there limply. Krul's fingers move down to clean her mouth.

"Krul, please," Mika whispers sounding just as vulnerable as he looked. Krul's heart feels heavy. She didn't know if this was going to work, but she had to try. She didn't want Mika there if it failed, and she had to kill Atsuko. She just gives Mika a stern look.

"Leave, Mika," she says. The look he gives her is absolutely heartbreaking. He looked like he thought Atsuko was done for. His shoulders started to shake as his eyes welled up with tears. She lets out a soft sigh and closes her eyes. "She'll be fine, but it's not going to help you to sit here worrying over her. Your blood won't help pull her back. You've kept her from falling too far, but it's just going to get worse. Leave now. You are upset, and your emotions will cloud your judgment. Go out and wait with Laucs, Rene, and Crowley."

Mika closes his eyes tightly and shakes his head stubbornly. Krul feels like her heart is sinking, though she doesn't outwardly show it. She just says sternly, "Leave now, Mika, or I will call Crowley in here to drag you out."

Atsuko was starting to move again. It draws both vampire's attention. She falls silent once more. She looked pale and fragile. It weighed heavy on Krul's mind. Mika finally seems to give in. He leans in kissing Atsuko's forehead and then her lips. He mutters something softly to her. He leaves without another word. She turns and locks the door before returning to Atsuko's side. She bites her own wrist and pries Atsuko's mouth open. She lets her own blood drip down into the girl's mouth slowly so that it slides down her throat. She didn't want too much to enter Atsuko's mouth, or she'd do more damage than good. Atsuko's whole body stiffens before she thrashes around. Krul moves to sit on top of Atsuko to prevent further injury. As the days pass, the worry in Krul's heart grows. She ignored Mika's persistent knocking. He had tried to ask her how Atsuko was doing through the door. Crowley and even Lacus had tried, but Krul had ignored them all.

Finally, color starts to come back to Atsuko's face. Her screaming and thrashing was becoming less and less. Relief was starting to take over. Krul found herself sitting against the headboard running her fingers through Atsuko's hair more often than not. Her thoughts were running along the lines on how she was going to punish Ferid for doing this. Watching Atsuko struggle to retain herself was not something Krul ever wished to see. It felt like an attack on herself. It felt like an attack on her pride.

Atsuko starts to move a little. Krul is instantly beside her sitting on her knees. Her heart picks up pace as she sees reddish brown eyes peeking out behind the barely open lids. She was coming around, which was a huge relief to Krul. Krul bites her own wrist once more and opens Atsuko's mouth. The girl was clearly not coherent yet. The blood just pools in her mouth till Krul orders her to swallow it. The hazy look of pain in Atsuko's eyes disappears. Her unfocused eyes seem to be searching Krul's face. For a moment, Krul wonders if she was going to regress and become a demon anyway. She didn't seem to recognize the queen. She whispers, "Do you know me?"

It's the longest few seconds of her life, but Atsuko finally starts to nod. Her breathing was harsh and uneven. It sounded like a human was dying in the room, but Krul knew that Atsuko wasn't dying. She wasn't regressing either. It was such a relief to know that one of her favorite subjects was going to pull through, although Atsuko still had a long way to recover. Krul watches Atsuko stare at her. It made the queen realize that she had indeed come to care about Atsuko and Mika more than she realized. She reaches out to run her fingers though Atsuko's dark hair. She finds herself talking without really thinking about what she was saying. She tells Atsuko how lucky she is that she survived, and who she should thank. Atsuko's eyes close, but Krul can tell that she's still awake. A surge of pride bubbles forward. Atsuko may seem weak physically, but she had strong will power. It let Krul know that she was the right choice despite Atsuko's past.

She didn't want to lose Atsuko at all. She was just as important as Mika. She was an adopted daughter to Krul. Krul's heart aches as she watches Atsuko breath raggedly. She starts talking about something she never thought she would discuss with anyone. The day that her brother had disappeared had been one of the most painful days she could remember. She asks Atsuko if she knew that Krul had a brother once. Atsuko's head barely moves, but Krul feels satisfaction settle into her stomach upon finding out that Atsuko is indeed awake and still listening. Krul stretches out beside Atsuko. Atsuko had grown more than Krul had before they were turned, so it made a pseudo effect that Atsuko was the older sibling in their messed up world. It was a funny thought. Krul was still mentally older though. She finds herself explaining the demon weapons to Atsuko. Her reddish brown eyes were open and hazily focused on Krul. It makes it easier to talk about her missing brother. She knew the general location he was in, but he was unreachable now. It hurt to think about it that way.

As she talks to Atsuko, she turns and picks at the blankets. She wonders if she was trying to use Mika and Atsuko to fill the hole that her brother left. The more that thought settles into her mind, the more she realizes that isn't the truth. She enjoyed watching Yuu, Mika and even Atsuko all cling to each other like a family should. She found that it was interesting to watch a human and a vampire trying to keep the family bond. It was something she had never worried about with Asura. They had always been the same species. She closes her eyes. She asks if Atsuko had come to care about Yuu. It was obvious that Mika was the very center of their family, but she wanted to know if Atsuko would do anything for Yuu like her lover would.

Atsuko takes a few minutes. Her face has a slight hint of confusion on it, but she seems to remember Yuu's face and nods. Krul can't stop the smile. She turns onto her back and sits up. She lets her thoughts wander before she settles on one train of though. She asks Atsuko what Yuu's sword was called. She'd been having suspicions for a while now, but she wanted to see if she was right. Atsuko has to try a few times to get the name out. "Asuramaru."

Krul can't help the laughter bubbling up. It was so sad that he was so close to her, but he was out of reach. He was there protecting the one person that Krul hadn't been able to get her hands on yet. The one seraph that had escaped all those years ago. It was just so ironic that it was turning out this way. She protected the other seraph and even kept him from dying. She turns her gaze onto Atsuko. The need to have Atsuko and Mika protect Yuu just went up even greater. Her brother was at his side, and she knew that she'd never be able to talk to him again. He wasn't who he was before. He was nothing more than a demon now, but she still felt the need to protect her loved one. Mika and Atsuko were the only ones who she trusted to do so in her stead. She would protect both the sword and the master that wielded it. She had one seraph attached to her; her brother had the other. It brought up memories of her and Asura playing as children with each others toys. It made her heart ache. She covers up her pain with words, though she didn't think that Atsuko would have picked up on the pain in her condition. Atsuko was slowly sliding back into unconsciousness once more.

She finds herself sitting there staring at the unconscious girl for a while longer. The thoughts of her brother are replaced by the look on Mika's face as he looked down at Atsuko. Krul had a family that she was focusing on now. They would be her soldiers and help her achieve her plans, but it didn't mean that she was willing to lose them so easily. If Ferid wanted to mess with them, he'd have to face Krul's wrath. She'd find a way to punish the erratic man. He would likely be saved by the council, but she would find a way around them. She always did. She leans down to pat Atsuko's head and whisper in her ear. "Take care of my brother while you protect Yuu. He's important to me, even if we are worlds apart now."

Atsuko mutters softly, "Big sister."

Sympathy wells up in Krul's chest as she give Atsuko a gentle look that she'll never see. If she was dreaming about the sister related to her by blood, it wouldn't be long till she came to Krul asking questions. Krul hadn't wanted to ever tell her about her human life before the fall, but she wouldn't have a choice. It would be painful for her, and Krul knew that Atsuko might break. It was something that she could avoid by playing innocent, but Krul wanted Atsuko to trust her. Sharing a little information would go a long way with Atsuko. She smiles and pats Atsuko's forehead. It was such a relief to find both her brother and know that Atsuko was pulling through. She hears the knocking again. A smile spreads over her face.

"Krul?" It was Mika, but it didn't surprise the queen. He was stubbornly persistent when it came to Yuu and Atsuko. Krul decides to finally let him in. She gets off the bed and walks over to the door. His blue eyes are full of worry, and he looks exhausted. Crowley is behind him in seconds leaning over the shorter male to look into the room. Chess and Horn appears from no where pressing on Mika as well trying to look at Atsuko with worry on their faces. Krul gives them both sour looks. It switches to Lacus when he drifts closer. The lower ranked vampire seems to think better of his situation and returns to Rene's side. "Is she ok?"

Krul just nods and steps back into the room. Mika quickly brushes past her to Atsuko's side. She doesn't look back. She knew he'd be checking on or cuddling Atsuko. She smiles at Crowley, who returns it with one of his own. Krul could tell that it was fake, but she didn't expect any less from the playful vampire. She just gestures for them to enter if he'd like and leaves. She was going to brush up on Atsuko's past and decide what to reveal and what to hide from the girl. It'd be a painful talk, but it'd be necessary.


	46. Chapter 42

smileyface209: I think it would hurt to lose a brother, even if they are vampires. I agree with you. The longer she spends around the vampires, the more she's becoming sucked into their world. She has Crowley, Chess, Horn, Lacus, Rene, and Krul to show her that vampires aren't cruel. It offsets Ferid's cruel behavior. She's creating bonds without really thinking about it. Haha, I'm glad you liked her teasing Mika. :p It was fun to do! :D Though she never wins against Mika when it comes to them. XD Haha, I hope that you enjoy both the punishment and the game. XD Cause poor Atsuko's likely to get swamped :p

This is from Yuu's POV. It's to show how he's been feeling towards Atsuko, Mika and their situation. (: I hope that you all enjoy reading it! :D Thank you for reading.

* * *

Yuu had been talking to Shinoa about their next move when his nerves were set on edge. Something was approaching them. Yoichi had jumped to his feet with a smile on his face. "Atsuko!"

Yuu couldn't help the smile as Yoichi lunged at Atsuko knocking her to the ground. Yuu chuckles at the sight. The two of them had become such great friends in a short amount of time. Yoichi seemed to have that effect on people though. Yuu quickly gets to his feet. If Atusko was here before they had scheduled a meeting, it meant that Mika was likely here as well. The two were rarely apart outside the vampire cities. He was proven right when Mika appears beside Atsuko and Yoichi. He pulls Yoichi off Atsuko with a cold look on his face. Yuu wanted to help Yoichi, but he couldn't get himself to move. He was trying not to chuckle at the look on Mika's face. It was even funnier when Mika didn't respond to Shiona's teasing at all.

Yuu moves closer to Atsuko and Mika. He had been wanting to talk to Atsuko about what had happened the other day with his seraph form. He didn't remember it, but Yoichi had told him that he could have hurt her again. He wanted to apologize to her for it. He glances at Mika to see that his cold expression had settled onto his face once more. It made Yuu's chest ache to see it. He missed seeing the bright, happy smile that always seemed to spread over Mika's face when they were kids. It also angered Yuu that the vampires had taken that happiness away from Mika. Movement draws his attention. Atsuko was backing away from Yuu slowly. It confused him for a moment, and he glances back at Mika. The blonde wasn't looking at Yuu though. His face was melting into a look of sadness. Yuu felt like his heart was slowing to a stop. She was afraid of him. He turns to address Atsuko, but he finds her looking away before she just steps away from Yuu and Mika. Yuu watches her. It makes his heart sink. He had started to consider her a friend. She had done quite a bit for them. She always kept him informed about how Mika was doing too.

His green eyes lock onto her. She was hugging her chest looking like she was in pain. It sent a jolt of worry through him. He walked over to her without a second thought. He didn't know what he could do for her. He didn't even know why she was in pain, but he suspected that it had something to do with being around humans. He figured it was likely her thirst acting up. He reaches out to place his hand on her shoulder. She stiffens beneath his touch, but she doesn't jerk away immediately. She just turns her reddish brown eyes to face him. They widen as a she realizes who is touching her. Fear becomes clear in her eyes as she jerks back hitting Mitsuba hard. Mitsuba gives Atsuko a hard jab to the ribs causing Atsuko to flinch. Yuu rips his hand away like he'd been burned. He was positive now that what she had seen him turn into had scared her. The thought made his heart sink as he watches her. He didn't mean to hurt or scare her. It was the last thing he had ever wanted to happen. She was so kind to him even though she was a vampire and he was human. She acted as if it didn't matter.

His body feels heavy as she stands and mutters some words softly. He hadn't paid attention to what she was saying. He just watched her turn and quickly leave. He finds himself sitting on his butt staring after her. What could he do to fix this sudden gap between him and Atsuko? It wasn't as if they were overly close before, since she had always seemed to be drawn to Yoichi. But it didn't change the fact that she was incredibly important to Mika. Yuu hadn't liked her at first, and he was positive she wasn't his biggest fan either, but he'd come to appreciate her help and view her as a friend. She wasn't like any other vampire he'd ever encountered. If he didn't see her fangs, he could almost convince himself she was human dressed like a vampire.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and tenses. He looks back to see that it was Kimizuki. Kimizuki pats Yuu's shoulder and says, "She's just afraid after seeing you change for the first time. If I remember right, she doesn't fight often. Mika does most of the fighting to protect her. I have to admit seeing you like that frightens me as well. It's not a pretty sight. You'll have to give her some time to readjust."

Yuu just nods and looks down. Yoichi had said that she hadn't been overly harmed when facing Yuu. He'd not even shown any interest in her at all. He had been focused on Yoichi. Still, Kimizuki's words made sense to him. He stares at his hands thoughtfully, and he looks up at Kimizuki with a stubborn feeling in his chest. He wanted Atsuko to know that he was sorry, even if he didn't actually have control over his actions. He hadn't intended to hurt or scare her. He wanted to be friends.

"I want to apologize to her," Yuu says carefully. He had made up his mind. He stands up determined to follow after her.

"I wouldn't do it right now," Shinoa says with a smirk on her face. Suspicion settles into Yuu's stomach as he stares at her.

"Why not?"

"Mika isn't here right now," She says as if that would explain everything. Yuu still just stares at her. She makes a point of sighing, but that smirk is still present. "Fine, fine. Maybe it is best you do apologize. It's not like they can be doing anything."

"Mika wouldn't do something like that!" Yuu argues, though he knows it's a losing battle. Atsuko and Mika have both admitted to being with each other. Yuu's face flushes as he says, "I'll prove it! I will go find Atsuko, and I will apologize!"

He turns and stomps away. He hears Kimizuki call, "Wait! Don't walk off on your own, stupid!"

He doesn't increase or decrease his pace as he hears Kimizuki catch up. They are silent as they walk along. Kimizuki shifts slightly and mutters, "What if Shinoa was right?"

"She's not," Yuu says stubbornly. He wasn't about to let Shinoa win. They round a corner and freeze. Kimizuki's face flushes a deep red as he just silently turns and abandons Yuu. Yuu couldn't believe his eyes. His knees felt weak. He _knew_ that they had been together, but, even with the cold looks, Mika still seemed too innocent to participate in such activities. It didn't seem that way now that Yuu could plainly see Mika was kissing her neck. That wasn't the worst part either. He had a smug expression on his face as she wiggled in his arms. His hands were in her shirt and her pants. She was flushed with a look of pleasure on her face. Yuu felt like nothing was real anymore. He wanted to retreat like Kimizuki had, but he couldn't get his body to move. He wanted to call out to Mika to get him to stop what he was doing. There was so much he wanted to do, but he found his body didn't obey his commands. His head was starting to spin. He could only stare for what felt like ever since the two were in their own little world. He could see that Atsuko was getting impatient for something. His mind wouldn't let him think properly. Mika seems to tug on her clothes a little without either of them seeming to notice, Yuu was determined to think they cared, exposing more of her skin. He didn't realize he'd made such a strange noise of distress till he saw two sets of very different colored eyes on him.

All signs of pleasure drain from Atsuko's face. She looks completely embarrassed. Mika was just watching him. To make it worse, Mika looked _amused_ that Yuu had caught them. Yuu backs up a few steps feeling like he was going to be sick. He didn't want them to get the wrong idea. He didn't want them to think that he had been spying on them. He opens his mouth to try to explain, but nothing comes out other than a few stuttering syllables. He felt like his heart had completely stopped. He felt like he was suffocating, which wiped the amused look of Mika's face. A look of panic spreads over Mika's face as he slowly extracts himself from Atsuko. It was just too much for Yuu to think about. He finally had the energy to turn and retreat back to the others. He ignores Mika's call. His head collides with something hard.

He finds himself laying sprawled out on the ground staring at the sky. Since when had Mika ever thought about such... adult things? It was one thing to have Shinoa tease him about them, but he was pretty sure she was a virgin herself. It was another to actually walk in on two people doing something like that. Especially his innocent brother. Yuu could only think about the innocent smile on Mika's face when he got excited about something when they were kids. Or his innocent laughter when playing with some of the kids from their orphanage. He certainly couldn't imagine his brother doing _that_ with someone. He had started to think that Mika and Atsuko were teasing him too. All they had ever done in front of everyone was make some displays of affection for one another. Atsuko blushed easy and just seemed so innocent herself. She couldn't even kill humans!

Blue fills his vision making him almost flinch as the worried look on Mika's face draws his attention. Even now, Mika looked completely innocent. Even his voice sounded innocent when he called out Yuu's name. Yuu could see Atsuko leaning over Mika's shoulder a look of worry on her face as well. Despite looking at her current face, he didn't see the look of worry though, just the look of pleasure she had before. He rolls away from them fighting the images. He had a feeling he'd have dreams about it for nights to come. He could already tell that Asuramaru was amused at his evident embarrassment. He tries so hard to explain that he wasn't there peeping on them. He just wanted to apologize. Mika touches his shoulder and the only thing that Yuu thinks about was where that hand had possibly _been_. He flinches away and turns to look back at Mika. Movement draws his attention, and he finds himself staring into Atsuko's wide embarrassed eyes. He could tell that Mika was trying to comfort him, but it just made him feel worse. He numbly asks if they were doing what he thought they were, though he knew the answer.

It felt so awkward to know exactly what they had been doing. Mika tries to further explain it, and Yuu finds fear running though his every vein. He didn't want to think about them in any other way. Unbidden images start to come to his mind. He cries out that he didn't want to know what more Mika was planning to do to Yuu's new friend. He abruptly stands up, only to collide hard with something once more. He finds himself laying on his stomach this time instead of his back. He felt even more humiliated. He was going to strike this day from his memory forever. He flinches as he hears quiet laughter in the back of his head. It sounded _evil_ , and he knew that neither Atsuko nor Mika would ever be able to hear it. He'd relieve this day over and over if Asuramaru had his way.

He hears Mika call him innocent, and he considers arguing, but he decides that he didn't want to. There was so much worse that Mika could call him. With Mika's help, he gets to his feet, though he kept thinking about what those hands had been doing not to long ago and would shy away. They all eventually arrive back with the group. Shinoa instantly jumps into teasing him. He thought Asuramaru would be bad, but he had completely forgotten about Shinoa. It just made the embarrassment that much worse. He glances at Atsuko to see she was blushing hard. Mika had a little bit of pink to his cheeks as well, but he didn't run away like Atsuko was doing. It struck Yuu as funny that she chose to sit by Kimizuki of all people, though the boy gets a slight blush to his cheeks too and moves away from her.

Kimizuki trying to run just makes him a target. Mika goes to comfort Atsuko as Yuu turns to glare at Shinoa, "Shut up, Shinoa! Nothing happened! We didn't see anything!"

"We?" Mitsuba asks evilly. Yuu takes a step back in shock. He hadn't meant to sell out Kimizuki, though it was obvious he likely saw something since he had followed Yuu.

Shinoa leans toward Yuu whispering loudly, "You aren't a very good friend, considering you just sold out your buddy!"

"Shut up!"

"Cherry boy! Cherry boy!" Shinoa starts to sing. He gives up since he couldn't figure out what else to say. He moves over to sit beside Mika. His cheeks turn a darker red when he meets Atsuko's eyes. He watches Yoichi move over to Atsuko's side seeming nervous. Mika must be glaring at him. Yuu watches as Yoichi falls into an easy conversation with her. The others slowly join in, and Yuu finds himself enjoying listening to their questions and her answers. It was almost like the two groups had accepted each other completely. They even start to tease Atsuko once more, though she seems to not really care now.

He had to apologize to her now before she slipped away once more. He leans around Mika to apologize to her. He has a harder time doing so than he thought he would. He never thought he'd apologize to a vampire about anything. It didn't settle well with him, but she seems to understand and apologizes to him for running away. He feels at a loss for words and looks away. He hears movement and looks back to find that Mika had moved her between his legs so Yuu could talk to her easier. He blushes at the way they are sitting, but he tries not to think about it. He listens as she talks and reveals that before he and the others arrived before, she'd been forced to kill one of her own family members. It makes his heart ache. She looked so hurt by it. He was sure that she was just trying to hide the feelings deep inside and not let the raw wounds show. It hurt to know that she did blame him, but she claimed to not hate him. Still, he found that he couldn't be upset with her. He would have blamed her if the situations had been reversed.

She reaches out and touches his arm. He doesn't think about it till Shinoa says something. Had her hands touched Mika? The thought made him cringe. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to have her touch him again. He rips himself away from her and frantically tries to clean off his sleeve. He loved Mika, but he didn't want the prospect of having _that_ part of Mika touch him, even if it was indirect. He ignores the laughter as he considers stripping the jacket off and going without it.

They end up staying with Yuu's group for a few days. It is actually enjoyable as well. The first night was hilarious. He thought he was going to have to defuse Mika since he looked ready to kill Yoichi for drooling on Atsuko. They rested the same time as the humans, but he was sure they weren't sleeping as well. Yuu found himself sleeping beside Mika just like they did when he was kept as livestock. Mika usually had his back to Yuu, but it didn't bother him. He usually had his back to Mika as well. He could close his eyes and listen as everyone breathed while they slept. It was almost like he was back with his family. He didn't let the thoughts get too far though. This was his new family. He wouldn't trade them for anything. Everything seemed to be going so well till Kimizuki asked Atsuko if she hated humans. Everyone had fallen silent, and Yuu found himself dreading the answer. She finally responds that she didn't hate all humans, but she didn't like them either. As the conversation progresses, Yuu finds himself wondering how she could say what she is saying after being kept as livestock for eight years. A vampire killed her family. How could a vampire be better than humans? He flinches when she says it wasn't just a vampire who killed her family. Guilt rises in his stomach along with anger. He hadn't intended to hurt her family, but that noble had.

He tunes out the rest of the conversation. Did she really think humans were horrible? She used to be a human though. Was the vampires warping her view of them? Is that what they did to Mika? He had to admit that humans weren't the best, but she was wrong. They were better than vampires. Vampires were so cold, cruel and didn't value life in the least.

The atmosphere becomes tense drawing Yuu's attention. Mika had his sword out and was trying to pull Atsuko behind him. Kimizuki was glaring at the two of them his swords half drawn as they glare at each other. Yuu's heartbeat starts to race. He couldn't imagine any of them fighting each other. He didn't want to. He takes a step forward as Yoichi tries to dispel the fight as well. She stubbornly fights Mika's pulling on her cloak to talk to Kimizuki face to face despite the weapons. Yuu's heart feels heavy as he listens to her. It gets worse when she finally gives into Mika and allows him to protect her from Kimizuki. He can only stare at her silently as he listens. He hated to admit it, but she had a point. He looks up at Mika to see that he was still tense. He seemed to be getting angrier the longer Atsuko cried against his back. It startled Yuu to realize that he cared for a vampire, even though Mika was still Mika. He had vowed to kill them all. Two stood before him that he knew he would never be able to raise his sword to willingly. He steps forward. His heart was breaking as he watches her cry. He puts a hand on her back causing her to jump. Mika's cold blue eyes snap around to meet Yuu's green ones. A look of anger was in his blue eyes. It proved just how much Mika cared for her.

It also proved that Mika still didn't trust any of the humans with Yuu. It hurt to realize that the only reason that Mika was cooperating with them was for Yuu and Atsuko's sake. Mika used to be so trusting and kind to everyone. Yuu starts to pull away as Mika moves to hug her. He can see Mika talking in her ear, but he couldn't hear what was being said. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. The whole tense atmosphere disappears when Yoichi lunges forward hugging Atsuko to Mika's obvious displeasure since he was caught up in the hug. Yuu can only stare at the two of them though. He'd always known that Mika and Atsuko were different from him and his friends, but it really hit home to see Mika and Kimizuki at each others throats. It didn't matter how Atsuko acted, she wasn't human. It hurt to think that he had failed so far on ways to turn vampires back to human. His attention is brought back when Atsuko addresses him. He flinches. He knew that Guren was likely experimenting on him, but Guren was still like family to him. Guren had saved his life four years ago. The second she says that she doesn't want to leave him with humans his stomach sinks. Did she give into Mika? Would the two of them try to force him away.

He isn't sure if he should be feeling relief or shock when she suggests her idea. The thought of the group all leaving together sounded much better than Mika's idea, but he couldn't just abandon all the civilians to the vampires and horsemen. He couldn't just leave Guren behind. Still, a grateful feeling bubbles to the surface as he watches her try to convince his friends. She didn't want him to abandon everything. She knew how it'd feel. She mentions a name that he didn't recognize, when she describes the noble it sends a shiver down Yuu's spine. He could remember the vampire. The thought of him hunting Atsuko and Mika down made Yuu queasy. They turn to leave after the discussion and desperation sets in. He didn't want Mika to leave yet! He hadn't even properly apologized to Atsuko yet! He reacts before he honestly thinks about it. He finds himself grabbing Atsuko. He feels frustration build as she attempts to baby him. She was younger than he was! He'd heard her talk to Yoichi about it. He stubbornly apologizes to her. It makes him feel better, that feeling disappears back into frustration when she teases him as well and _runs_ to Mika. He was considering throwing a rock at her, but he figured Mika would just protect her. He'd repay her for her comment later.

The mission had gone well for them, and they were closing in on the main force. Kimizuki offered to take the first watch while the others caught up on their sleep. Yuu was grateful for it. He felt like he had just gotten to sleep when Yoichi let out a cry of surprise. To Yuu's horror, the noble that killed his family is standing among his new one, but the vampire wasn't paying them any mind. He was watching Atsuko, who was leaning over Yoichi protectively. She was glaring defiantly up at the noble. Yuu could see that every muscle in her body was tense. The defiant look coupled with the flickering fire caused her eyes to look eerie. He _knew_ they were reddish brown, and he could still see hints of brown, but they looked much more red to him right now. It made her actually look like a vampire. It was made worse when she bared her fangs at the noble. He turns his focus to the noble who was smiling mockingly at her. His anger spikes. This noble was a threat to his new family. He was standing among them threatening them with just his presence. Yuu was determined to protect his family. He lunges at the noble. The noble tries the same trick as last time, but he and Kimizuki avoid striking each other. He turns and feels his heart stop as Ferid appears right in front of Atsuko and Yoichi. His sword rises to strike at them both. An unknown vampire swings a sword between the noble and Atsuko driving him back. Yuu realizes that his hands were shaking in fear that he had about lost some of his friends. The vampire offers out a sword, which Atsuko takes. Everything happens in a blur for Yuu. Mika appears with another vampire, and then they are all gone. Yuu feels worry start eating at his stomach. Mika and one of the other vampires had forced Atsuko to leave. He could hear the army approaching him. She kept looking at Yoichi.

As the days drag on, he finds himself more and more worried about them. He didn't know the other two vampires, but he didn't spare them much thought. He kept looking for Mika and Atsuko when the group went out on missions to either kill horsemen or kill vampires. There was never any sign of them. He found that he wasn't the only one. The whole group, even Kimizuki, was acting the same way. Yoichi had explained what had upset him that night. The vampire with Atsuko had killed his sister. He said that Atsuko couldn't have known, but he still looked upset about it.

"What if they don't come back?" Yoichi asks softly as they re-enter the city. "What if that noble hurt them?"

No one answered, but they were all tense for the next few days. It's when they go outside the walls for some special weapon training that they run into Mika. He had appeared before them suddenly. Yuu immediately looks for Atsuko, but he doesn't see her. His heart starts to sink. Mika had a cold look on his face. Yuu steps toward him. "Where is Atsuko?"

Sadness and worry flashes over Mika's face, but he clears it away. Yuu felt heavy as he waits for the answer. Something had happened to her, and Mika was upset about it. Would he try to act recklessly and just take Yuu away? Mika just takes a step toward the group. "Wait here, Yuu. I'll be back shortly."

Before Yuu can protest, Mika is gone. They decide to sit and wait for him to return. They don't say anything to each other. The second Atsuko appears, he feels a sense of relief spread over him. She seemed unhurt. She tackled Yoichi and was muttering to him softly. Yuu felt amused at the fact that she was squeezing the life out of him. It meant that she was stronger than she looked. Kimizuki manages to get her off, despite the threat of Mika hovering over her. He takes a few steps toward them when he sees Mika pull Atsuko back into himself. It brought up memories that he didn't want to think about. He feels himself blush. It gets worse under Shinoa's teasing. He just hurries to check on Yoichi. He could hear Mika laughing, and, though it was at Yuu's expense, Yuu felt a sense of relief. He hadn't lost the ability to laugh. A look of guilt settles over Atsuko's face that confuses Yuu for a moment. Was she upset about something? It had to have something to do with Yoichi. He decides it's best to just ask her when Mika moves his face from her hair. It was at an angle that only Yuu could see. Mika had a smug look on his face. The exact same one that he'd had when he'd been touching Atsuko. Yuu feels his body stiffen, which earns a smile out of Mika. Out of everyone, he never expected Mika to tease him like that.

He just turns and walks away from the group feeling embarrassed. Mika didn't seem to care though. Yuu jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to find amused blue eyes in front of him. It surprises him, but Mika seemed to let his guard down. Mika says softly in a teasing tone, "It's only natural."

Yuu just glares at him. Mika chuckles once more. He reaches out and puts a hand on Yuu's shoulder. "Don't worry, Yuu. You are just a late bloomer. When it happens for you, you'll understand everything that Atsuko and I do."

Yuu casually brushes Mika's hand off his shoulder. "I will never understand what goes on in that thick skull of yours, Mika."

Mika gives him a playfully offended look before he looks back at Atsuko. Yuu turns his attention to her, who was talking to Yoichi with a gentle look on her face. Yoichi was leaning into her and appeared to be crying. Yuu turns his attention back to Mika and says, "You guys took so long to meet back up with us. Why?"

"We couldn't. She got hurt. Do you like her now, Yuu?" Mika turns to look at Yuu with a guarded expression. It surprises Yuu. He turns his attention back to Atsuko, and he slowly nods his head. Mika lets out a breath and calls out to her. Yuu feels disappointment set in that he hadn't been able to talk to Mika alone any longer, but he didn't seem keen on answering Yuu's questions about Atsuko. The way she got hurt must have upset Mika. She finally approaches. He tries to ask her, but he finds that he feels awkward asking an apparently healthy person if they were ok. He gets frustrated with their conversation as it progresses till she suddenly asks about his sword. He can only stare at her for a moment before he decides to indulge her. He reaches for the quiet voice in the back of his mind.

"Asuramaru?"

"Hm?" was the bored response he got.

"Do you know..."

"I heard the girl. You already know that I used to be a vampire once." His tone takes on a mocking edge as he says, "My name was in fact Tepes Asura before you filthy humans caught me and forced me to become a demon. I know the Tepes Krul that she is silently referring to."

"Really?! Who is she?"

"You're stupid, aren't you?"

"Hey! It was a question! Spill what you know."

Silence greets him. He calls out Asuramaru's name a few times, but he never does answer. He finally gives up and reveals what he knows to Atsuko. A look of surprise spreads over her face. It takes him by surprise to know that she's the queen of Japan. The same one that had changed Atsuko. His mind immediately sets to work. That meant that she was under the control of the queen of the vampires if he understood everything right, and the person who changed her was related to the demon in Yuu's sword. So, it wasn't just Mika that they had in common. The more he thought about it, the more he realized it didn't matter who changed her or Mika. He'd still kill all the vampires and free Atsuko and Mika from them. His words seem to surprise Atsuko, and a guilty look comes over her face. She was hiding something from Yuu. He narrows his eyes, but her attention is drawn away by Mika. He feels frustration and embarrassment. Did they really have to show how much they cared in front of other people?

Shinoa doesn't miss the chance to tease him. He immediately denies any claim that Shinoa makes against him. That's when Atsuko gets a mischievous look on her face and addresses Mika. "It sounds like Yuu might have a crush, Mika."

Why did he have assholes for friends? He was tempted to reach over and put both Shinoa and Atsuko in a headlock and squeeze till they begged him to release them. He could just picture it now, both the girls begging his forgiveness. It's interrupted when a vampire shows up. A noble one. He easily lifts Mika and Atsuko from the ground. He sounded playful when he turned his attention to Atsuko, but the look of anger on his face caused a shiver to go down Yuu's spine. This man meant to harm the two that he was holding. He leaps to his feet without thinking and lunges at the vampire, who simply dodges. Frustration builds up immediately only to be replaced by a confused look when the noble's hand is right in front of his face. He feels a simple flick to his forehead before his body becomes weightless before crashing into debris hard. He could barely breath at all. His head was spinning, and his forehead felt incredibly painful. When he finally regains his senses, Mika and Atsuko are gone, as is the noble. He feels fear run through him at the guilty looks on his friends faces.

"Where are they?!"

"The noble took them," Mitsuba says softly. She was staring at her feet. Yuu felt like reaching out and shaking her.

"Why didn't you stop him?!" Yuu snaps feeling frustrated.

"With you out for the count, we didn't stand a chance, even if he was holding onto Atsuko and subduing Mika," Shinoa says softly. "He didn't look like he meant them any harm when he left. He just looked upset, but Atsuko didn't seem overly afraid of him. I think they'll be ok."

Yuu stares at the ground once more. They had slipped away, and he didn't know when he'd see them again. He wanted to run after them, but he knew that wasn't an option. His group would be eliminated with such a reckless action. He'd just have to wait for the two vampires to reappear before him.


	47. Bonus Chapter: Ferid

smileyface209: XD I'm glad you enjoyed seeing it from his POV! I meant to do the chapter sooner, but I couldn't find a good place for it :p. XD I could totally see Asuramaru torturing him that way! It'd be hilarious, though poor Yuu is suffering. :p I always think that as far as it goes to the negative things that Guren does/has done to Yuu, doesn't really matter to Yuu. I mean, I think they do, but, at the same time, Yuu seems to truly look up to Guren as a big brother/surrogate parent type relationship. Besides, Yuu seems to believe that he owes Guren his life, and he understands that he needs Guren's help to free Mika.

tohru15: Thank you so much! :D I absolutely loved reading your review! :D I'm so happy that you are enjoying the story so much that you are sharing it with everyone around you! :D I'm sorry if I spoiled anything for you. D: But it still makes me so happy to know that you feel like you are reading a true story for Owari no Seraph! :D I enjoy your excitement so don't worry! :D Switching between POV's is incredibly interesting for me to do, I enjoy doing it. I'm glad that you enjoy reading everyone's thoughts! Haha. I enjoy writing Krul's character and her fits of anger. Yuu's innocence is a great source of entertainment for me! I feel bad about how I have him teased sometimes, but it's still fun to write. XD I'm glad you enjoyed what I did with Krul's brother, though it is a sad part. As far as making the characters come alive/become real, I guess I just try to make them easy to relate to. I try to imagine what it'd be like to be in that situation and how I would react to some of what happens in the story. :D Thank you for the compliment on my story! :D I love to write on this one, so updating is easy for me. (: Thank you so much for taking the time to review! :D It's ok. I understood what you were trying to say so no worries! (:

I meant to upload this earlier, but I got busy! I hope that you guys enjoy this! I had someone request a look through Ferid's eyes. I hope that it's an interesting perspective! I didn't want to reveal too much though :P Thank you for reading!

* * *

He had been watching her for years, regardless of what he told her or anyone else. Three years to be exact. She wasn't the only one that interested him at the time. The oldest boy with her interested Ferid as well. He watched the two of them interact with each other and everyone else. He was leaning toward the boy; Sora was his name. It'd be so much fun to break his fighting nature. Though, the boy didn't smell as good as she did. He wasn't as visually attractive. He was still right around the age that Ferid loved best. It amused him to watch her though. She worked so hard to make extra rations to bring better food for her family. There was an easier way to bring better food to her family though; all she had to do was reach out to him. He'd give her anything she wanted, granted she provided him the entertainment he was looking for.

Just like he'd done for his Mikaela had done for his family.

Only, she refused any offer that he sent to her. She didn't know that it was him, since he sent lower ranked vampires to talk to her. He'd even sent a sample of the food he'd provide her, but it was returned. He tried with the boy, but he got the same results. It amused him greatly that they thought he'd give up. This was the type of entertainment he had been looking for. As the years passed, he'd select other children to drink from, but he never kept them for long periods of time. They were just fillers.

He had been sitting at the dinner table when he decided it was time to make a move. He'd forced Mika to join him, though the blonde vampire hadn't shown interest in anything presented before him. Ferid didn't mind though. It always happened this way. He finally has to dismiss Mika to do his duties. Ferid was tired of the silence anyway. It wasn't interesting. He was interested in what the little livestock girl was doing. He had been looking into her past the last few months, and it only spiked his interest in her. All of her records were sealed away from his reach, or so Krul seemed to think. He simply used his connections with his special human 'friend' to find out what they knew about her.

What he found interested him. It forced any interest in Sora out of his mind. He watches Mika leave and smiles to himself. Mika would provide the best excuse to approach the girl without drawing attention to himself. He would say that he was simply so concerned over his favorite servant's lack of drinking human blood, so he wanted to present her to him. It sent a thrill of pleasure down his spine when he first got to talk to her. She was so responsive to everything he did. Her fear showed through her eyes easily. It made his head spin, and, for a moment, he considered just keeping her for himself. He didn't though. He had plans for her. Big plans that he would make into a reality.

He wanted to see her every day before he presented her to Mika. That way he could smell her delicious scent without it being soiled by anyone elses. The first day she showed up had his irritation spiking. She smelled like the working vampires from the blood lines. He decided she'd shower everyday with scents that he found attractive with her own natural one. He didn't try to keep his hands from her hair or body. Every touch he gave her sent a thrill throughout his entire body. Her expressions just made it that much sweeter. She looked so beautiful when she was cowering in fear or trying to escape his petting. His cooed words seemed to bring about the expressions as well, but he enjoyed touching her the most.

It was only a few visits in, but he had decided to start the next faze of his plan. It was easy to pluck a child off the street and give him food in exchange for his cooperation. He fed the child information, and he pointed out exactly who he wanted the child to target. Sora would fall for his trick; he was sure of it. Now, all he had to do was sit back and wait.

A sense of triumph settled in his stomach the first time that Mika had offered to just take her home himself. Everything was falling into place. He could see the look of fear directed at Mika was slowly changing to one of curiosity. It would become one of affection. She'd likely either fall for the mysterious vampire, or she'd view him as a friend. Now, he just needed to wait for her family to take the bait. He'd been keeping an eye on Sora. The boy didn't seem to be doing anything interesting. That's when he noticed a different, younger male would disappear. It amused him that they divided up duties the way they did. The younger male, Ferid found his name to be Izumo, was following up on the leads the kid had given Sora. It wouldn't be long now.

He informed the guards at the exit that someone might be trying to escape. He couldn't dirty his own hands this time like he had with Mika's family. He wanted to gain Krul's favor so that he'd have sway over turning Atsuko. She was nothing short of interesting to him. He would have her under his control to do his bidding as he pleased.

He had all sorts of smaller plans that he had set aside for her as well. The day her family decided to escape was a day that he would remember for years to come. The look of desperation on Mika's face when Ferid told him that she was planning to leave, to make the same mistake as Mika, was nothing short of pleasurable to Ferid. He knew that Mika was strong and would likely kill the guards to protect her and her small adopted family. Mika was so easy to manipulate when he cared for someone, and Atsuko was even easier. She had so many different leverage points when it came to her family.

Mika saves them just as Ferid intended. He takes his 'concerns' to Krul. Everything seemed to be going so well. He'd have to set the next part of his plan in motion once he got permission to change her. Only, Krul didn't cooperate and was already suspecting something. She denied Ferid the chance to turn the girl by turning Atsuko herself. Ferid had felt nothing but anger that his plans had been set back. He destroyed everything in his room in his anger. Once he's done destroying everything, he settles down to think things through. Mika had obviously shown his interest enough to draw Krul's attention. It was nothing more than a minor set back. He'd have her under his control soon enough, but he'd just have to work harder.

The first step was to get her out of Krul's protection. He could separate and bring together his two most interesting toys whenever he wished once they were out of Krul's protective embrace. It would be easy to do. He approached Krul with the idea that she could help herd livestock on the front lines. Krul was obviously suspicious of his request, but she gave in and sent Atsuko with Ferid. He couldn't stop the smile of triumph. Mika had become distracted during the fighting, so it was easy to take her from his side. He wanted to show her just how vulnerable she was. What better way than to show her someone else of interest? He was going to introduce her to Yuu and show her just how much she'd need him to survive on the front lines. Mika couldn't protect her like Ferid could.

It went exactly as he had planned. She had little to no training at all. She was helpless against Yuu's group. Though Ferid had no intentions on letting her die, he let her think that she was in danger of dying. He stepped back and waited for her to come to him. That's when he realized his original excuse for approaching her was in the way now. Mika comforted her every time Ferid did something negative. He was around her more often then not. It was starting to frustrate the noble. He needed a catalyst that Mika couldn't relate to. He needed something to drive a wedge between her and Mika for long enough that he'd be able to draw her loyalty to his side. He needed her to still want Mika though. It took some careful planning, but he came up with an idea. He needed to keep the two of them close, but he had to find an opening. Mika had become infatuated with her, so Ferid knew Mika wouldn't be the problem. Ferid was sure that Mika would do anything for Atsuko, even if it meant helping Ferid.

He sent some false information through the spy network that the humans thought that they had secretly set up in the capital. It was easy to slip into the city. He manipulated the guards to send the whole group to one of the nobles in the outlaying cities. It was easy enough to do. He made it seem as if they were a gift for a job well done against humans. The guards were easy to dispatch once they were all out of the city. A simple threat convinced a young girl to lure Atsuko out. She passed right by Ferid without even noticing. Her scent had changed just a little. She smelled of sweat and semen. A new thought entered his mind. She had _slept_ with Mika. The boy's delicious scent clung to her as well. It was positively mouthwatering to Ferid. He could just imagine how the two of them looked as they preformed the act. His stomach growls softly, so he kills the girl leading Atsuko. She had lost her future the moment that she came into contact with Ferid. It was easy to taunt the delicious smelling girl to follow him, especially since he was holding her precious little sister hostage.

Ferid already knew none of her family would come out alive. He didn't have plans for them to come out alive, though he was going to miss Sora. He wanted to create a way that Mika couldn't relate to her. He wanted to prove to Atsuko that she was helpless against the noble. She would submit to his will. He would manipulate her and teach her everything he wanted her to know and do. That was the next step in his plan. It sent pleasurable tingles down his spine to see the look of hopelessness on her face as those she loved died around her. It wasn't how Mika's family died. He wouldn't be able to relate. Now, Ferid just have to wait for the right moment to approach her.

It wasn't a surprise that Krul had asked him to meet up with her. She couldn't do anything to him, especially if he denied having anything to do with the death of Atsuko's family. The queen's hands were tied. Irritation builds when Atsuko is taken from his care and given to Crowley, though she's not out of reach. Crowley worked beneath Ferid. He'd just use that connection to continue to wear at her resistance.

However, Crowley proves to be a problem. He just laughs at any orders that Ferid gives concerning Atsuko, and they are never completed. It frustrates Ferid at first, but he decides that Atsuko is worth the fight. He'd rather do things his own way than have Crowley potentially screw them up. Every attempt that he uses against her just fails. He even went so far as to show her the papers he'd requested on Mika and Yuu. Still, she was gaining more and more confidence against him. It was starting to frustrate him. Mika was the source of her strength, as was Crowley, Chess and Horn. Every time Ferid had something cruel planned, Crowley seemed to just appear and foil the plans. Very few of Ferid's plans made it to fruition.

It pissed him off to no end. She wasn't responding the way he needed her too when he did manage to chip at her armor. He was falling further and further behind on his plans. He _had_ to do something. He had to _prove_ that she was nothing but a lowly vampire. He threatened to target her human friends. He'd watched her sneak out to see them numerous times. Crowley had observed the behavior as well, yet he didn't do anything to correct it. Ferid was careful, but he followed her every time she went to see the humans. He over heard their conversations. It would be so easy to manipulate her into thinking that he would target Yuu's group, though he had no true interest in them. He didn't know where they were, but it was simple to follow her and the others right to the human's location.

It was both amusing and irritating to him to see that Lacus and Rene had joined the two. He didn't understand Rene's motives, but it was clear by the way Lacus looked at her that he loved her. It was a never ending source of amusement to Ferid to know that she'd gained Lacus' attention. He would prove to be yet another pawn that Ferid could use later down the road.

Still, her defiant look sent a thrill of pleasure throughout his body as she tried to use her body to protect the one he'd specifically pointed out. The humans resisting him wasn't of any interest. He wanted to physically harm her for the irritation she had been causing. She needed to be punished and shown that he was the one over her. Yet, Lacus interfered. It was amusing to see the city guard try to stand up to him, but Mika and Rene showed up as well. He could hear humans closing in. He didn't have time to handle the four vampires and group of soldiers, but it didn't matter. He had achieved his aim. He had her away from Crowley's protection. He'd punish her and those who stood up to him. It was easy to lose Rene in the confusion when he attempted to follow the noble. Instead, he followed them. They had all descended to the lowest level, and he found them all asleep. They would all be easy to punish.

The scent of Mika and Atsuko's blood mixing in the air was almost enough for his knees to get weak. He found that he loved the smell. It was quickly becoming his favorite. The look of pain as he impaled them both was like the cherry on top. Mika looked desperate and angry. He couldn't move to protect his loved one. Atsuko's face showed fear and pain. Lacus was easy to subdue by using Rene's own sword against him. He decided that he wanted to see the helpless expression on Mika's face once more as he drained Atsuko in front of him. Besides, Ferid wanted to try her blood.

It was amazing. The taste of her blood mixed with the look of horror on Mika's face once he realized that Ferid was drinking from his beloved was nothing short of adorable. He didn't expect the wild kick though. It took him by surprise. Mika clearly hadn't been aiming for anything in general, but his foot had placed itself in a very sensitive area. It was understandable, since Mika's foot reached as high as it could, and Ferid was bent over. Ferid had unintentionally protected his stomach from the blow. It was made even more sensitive by the blood flow to the area. It dropped any sort of arousal that Ferid was getting from torturing the two. He rips his sword from them and leaves to nurse himself. He'd gotten what he wanted anyway. He had taken more than he meant to, but the look on Mika's face and the taste was just too much. It wasn't any surprise that Krul summoned him. He had to avoid her violent show power when she tried to punish him before they ended up talking to the council. He simply twisted a tale where he reacted wrong towards Atsuko out of jealousy.

It didn't come as a surprise to the council at all. He got away with what he wanted once again, and he'd gained a favor from Krul that he planned to cash out within the next month or so. Atsuko would be his; he'd forgo the training in favor of catching up with what he needed to do. He just had to get around the nest of guards she had unknowningly created around herself. It would be a fun challenge. They would all be easy to manipulate once he had his claws sunk deep into Atsuko's heart.


	48. Chapter 43

Thank you for reading! :D This is from Mika's POV on everything that has happened up till the most recent chapter. (: Enjoy!

* * *

He just holds her as she cries. He didn't know what had happened with Ferid to make her so upset, and he wanted to ask, but he didn't want to force it out of her while she was so upset. She finally stops crying. He could feel himself relaxing. He finally asks her what had happened. The more she talks about the papers she had read, the more he feels shock run though his body. The shock doesn't last long since it was rapidly being replaced with anger. His guilt at keeping the secret of Sora's death starts to eat away at the anger. He answers truthfully when she asks. He suddenly wished he had told her from the start. He could only watch her face till he felt a desperate need to kiss her. He hadn't ever intended to be rough with her like he had. The taste of her blood mixed with his draws his attention back to reality. She still smelled of the battle that she was in. He pulls her cloak off and leads her to the bathroom to get her to shower.

He's waiting for her to come out when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He spins around with his fangs bared. He doesn't relax at all upon seeing Lacus' face. Lacus explains how he had found her, and he asks what had happened. He looks irritated when Mika simply shakes his head and doesn't say a word. Their attention is drawn to Atsuko when she comes out of the bathroom in a fresh set of relaxation clothes. Lacus looks her over before turning to mutter to Mika. "She looks good in anything, doesn't she?"

He winks at Atsuko and quickly retreats feeling the glare on his back. Mika returns to Atsuko's side and leads her back to their room. Their talk brings about the thought that she could disappear on him again if she accepts Ferid's terms. He found disgust swelling in his stomach as he begs her not to ever leave with Ferid again. The thought that she might give into the noble made him shake with repressed anger. He wouldn't lose her to Ferid. He never would. In fact, the risk of losing her weighed so heavy on his mind that he decided he'd just take her away from the vampires. He immediately starts to gather everything up. He disappears out of the room to find the last few things he could think of. He'd steal a few bags of blood for her and get uniforms for both of them.

He juggled the uniforms once he was in the blood storage area. He manages to grab a few extra bags and returns to their room. He finds her asleep. He sets the stuff aside using her cloak as a sort of make shift bag. He walks over and leans down to kiss her forehead. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath inhaling her scent. All of his nerves relax instantly. He reaches out to run his finger through her hair. He couldn't bring himself to wake her, so he gently scoops her up in his arms and grabs the make shift bag he'd made. He had her sword hanging beside his on his waist. He slips out and walks toward the exit. He almost makes it when a voice stops him. He slowly turns to glare at the man.

"You are planning to leave?"

Mika didn't respond at all. Crowley just smiles and ruffles Mika's hair. Mika had the urge to slap at Crowley's hand, but his hands are full with the bag and Atsuko. Crowley just chuckles and says, "You aren't taking her, kid."

Mika just glares coldly at the noble. He didn't want to have to wake her, but he would if he needed to. He'd force her to leave if he had to while he held Crowley off. She couldn't stay here anymore. Ferid was too much of a threat to her well being. Crowley leans down to pat Atsuko on the head, but Mika steps back. This seems to amuse Crowley since he smiles at Mika. He says softly, "Do you really think taking her away right now will fix everything? She has protection here under me. I may not be as strong as Ferid, but I have Chess and Horn here. He'd think twice about trying to harm her in my house. You take her out there, and she's only got you. Can you stop a noble?"

Mika feels irritation starting to spread through his body. He knew that he was strong, but he didn't know how he'd be able to protect her effectively from Ferid. He pulls her closer to himself. Crowley says softly, "Mika, I won't let her get hurt as long as she is here in my house. You don't like vampires, but you know that she cares about us. Did you even talk to her about this? What if she doesn't want to leave?"

Mika looks down at Atsuko's sleeping face. It makes his heart sink. She was crying in her sleep. She'd agree with him. He knew that she would, but his thoughts turn to when she argued with him over taking Yuu without his permission. Even if she didn't agree with him, she'd forgive him. She loved him, and he knew it. The problem was waking her and getting her to leave without him while he forced Crowley to stay away. He leans his cheek against the top of her head. His heart starts to race when she mutters his name softly.

He just wanted her safe. He wanted to keep her away from anything that could hurt her, even though he knew it was impossible. He hated her tears. He hated the look of panic or pain on her face. He finally opens his cold, blue eyes to glare at Crowley. A grin spreads over the noble's face. "Just cuddle her or something, kid. She needs you. Don't forget that."

He ruffles Mika's hair once more earning a growl from Mika. He turns and leaves without another word. Mika just stares down at Atsuko feeling his heart ache. He wanted to get her away from the vampires, but he found that the more he tried the more the two of them were tangled up in the web of deceit that the vampires created around each other. He felt a sense of helplessness overtake him as he held her tightly. She shifted drawing his attention. He flinches at the thought that he might wake her and slowly makes his way back to their room with a sense of defeat crushing him. The next morning, he tries to prevent her from going with Crowley, but he fails, much to his irritation. Still, he had jumped at the chance to accompany her. He wanted to refuse laying on the couch, but a bout of tiredness overtakes him. He feels himself dozing on the comfortable couch. He could faintly hear the two of them talking, but their words mesh together in a haze that is unintelligible. A rush of movement sends his mind into alert mode. He listens to the rest of the conversation. He finds himself agreeing with Crowley. She was trying to protect everyone, but she wasn't ever going to be able to. He makes sure to keep his body still. He didn't want Atsuko to know he was awake yet, though he's positive the noble has already noticed that he was no longer dozing.

His emotions were a swirl that was hard to decipher. He could feel nothing but anger at the thought that Krul could possibly be using her as an experiment, but he knew for a fact that Ferid would use her to his advantage. It hurt to think that there was possibly nothing he could do but comfort her. He hears Crowley leave and sits up to watch her. She was staring at the table in front of her. The human blood in front of her remained untouched. He feels his heart flutter as he looks her over. It made him realize all over again that he loved every part of her, even the frustrating bit that wouldn't let him have his way all the time. He finds himself trying to comfort her once more. He feels pain flood his chest at the thought that she was thinking of giving into Ferid. He begs her not to give in, and he can only watch her waiting for an answer. He feels desperation well up the more she doesn't say what he wants her to. He makes a promise to protect her. He promises to protect her and Yuu both. The stern look comes over her face once more. He knows it's about Yuu's friends. He'd do anything to get her to promise not to accept Ferid's offer, even let Yuu's human friends follow him. He tells her so, and she finally agrees not to give into Ferid's demands. He feels weightless at the thought. It was due to a mixture of undeniable relief and excitement.

He agrees with her on seeing Krul. She is distracted the whole way back to Krul. He thought about asking her, but he decided that he'd just use the time to think of a way to include Yuu's friends in his plans. She's shaking before they enter the throne room. He could feel nervousness and worry building up as well. He still reaches out to reassure her. He ends up telling Krul what had happened, because Atsuko had froze up. His anger spikes as she reprimands Atsuko for her choices. He considers saying something, but Atsuko starts to argue with the queen. He just stays silent and listens in frustration as the two continue to argue. Krul claimed that she was just curious about whether Atsuko could survive off Mika's blood. It irritated him that Krul had kept this from them. He gives Atsuko a curious look at the stamina training comment. Was they referring to him training her with the sword? It didn't seem so. He doesn't give it much more thought after that. The queen addresses him as if to reassure him that she wasn't in fact experimenting on Atsuko, though he doesn't answer her at all. He could still feel irritation at what the queen had said. Once more, he feels the web tighten around him and Atsuko. All of the irritation melts away when Atsuko calls Krul a child. He tenses up and has to cough to keep from laughing at the look of fury on the queen's face. He hadn't expected Atsuko to say that. It's made even better when Atsuko accuses the queen of having a crush on Ferid.

He can't stop his laughter at that point. He retreats from Krul's wrath, though the image of her face is enough to make him laugh once they are safe in the hallway. The breaking objects is just the icing. He ends up dragging her out since she was laughing so hard. The streets are full of memories that make his chest ache as he tries to quickly pass through. He makes it a few steps past her when she stops. A look of longing spreads over his face as she watches some human children. He feels like his heart was in pieces as he stops her from returning back to the house she had once shared with her family. It only brought him more pain when he had returned to the house he'd shared with his family. The drawings were gone, and it had a different smell. It wasn't home anymore. He finds himself telling her his darker thoughts. How he wished that he had died on the floor among the cooling bodies of his family. He almost scoffs at her idea that he'll see them again someday. He was tainted. He had lead them to their deaths. They would hate him. He couldn't bring himself to ever face them again. Atsuko tries to comfort him, but she sounds so naive to him. She hadn't lead her family to their deaths and shamelessly survived. She had tried to protect her family while he had stood frozen in fear as Ferid slaughtered them all before him. He could only cry. He couldn't even save Yuu in the end. He decides that it's time they leave before the dark thoughts take further root inside them both.

They find Yuu's group not long after. It does eat a lot of their free time, but he found he doesn't care. He got to be alone with her, so it was worth it. Jealousy bubbles up when he sees one of the human males tackling Atsuko. He hugs her tightly and acts so familiar with her. It instantly grates on Mika's nerves. He pulls the human off and sets a cold glare on him. A sense of satisfaction comes from seeing the nervous smile on the human's face. It was better that the human knew his place when it came to touching Atsuko. He could have hurt her. The purple haired female attempts to tease him, but he just glares coldly at her as well. He regretted agreeing to allow these fools to accompany them when they left. He releases the human boy and watches him retreat. That's when he notices Yuu approaching. He could feel Atsuko tense beside him. He glances at her to see her whole body shaking in fear at seeing Yuu once more. He feels his chest tighten. She was afraid of Yuu because of what she saw. He glances at Yuu and can see that he's confused. She eventually leaves to sit between the humans. Mika watches as her face pales, and her hands wrap around her chest.

His heart starts to race. Her thirst was taking over. He clenches his jaw as he watches Yuu approach her. Worry fills his chest as he watches the fear reappear in her eyes. She immediately retreats from the camp. He doesn't hesitate. He is after her in seconds. He reaches out to stop her. She turns to face him. A look of pain flashes over her face, and she is suddenly burying her face in his chest in seconds. He feels a warm feeling enter his heart despite what was happening. She trusted him just as much as he trusted her. He gently tells her that her fear of Yuu is ok. He didn't blame her, but he wanted her to remember that what she saw was not in fact his brother. It was the product of human experimentation. She mutters softly about the smell of their blood. He smiles into her hair. She was so adorable to him when her focus shifts away from what has her worried. He chuckle as he pulls back to look down at her. The glare just amuses him more. He leans down to kiss her. He'd give her as much as blood as she needed. The second she bites him, he feels his eyes close. It was odd. He hated when he gave blood to Ferid for food, but she always seemed to make it pleasurable. He could feel heat building up in his body and pulls on her to let her know he thought they should stop.

She kisses him and offers her own blood to him. His eyes lock onto her skin, but he just shakes his head. He knew that she wouldn't want to continue anything this close to the humans, and he knew drinking from her so soon after she'd drank from him would result in him wanting to touch her. She frowns at him, but she doesn't press the issue. She never does. She just turns away. A need to hold her settles in his chest, and he hugs her from behind. Her scent was the only thing he could focus. He wanted to get closer to the skin of her neck, but her cloak was in the way. He simply removes it. She tries to turn in his arms, but he didn't want her to look at him. He could feel a selfish need building up in his stomach. He wanted to touch her, taste her, and feel her. He wanted her. He attempts to distract himself by thinking about Yuu. He asks her not to hate him. His thoughts kept turning back to her though. He knew he was failing at not giving into his urges as he leans into her neck once more.

He couldn't fight it anymore. He just starts to lightly kiss her neck. She falls silent and still beneath him. He wanted more skin exposed to him. He quickly undoes the buttons on her uniform. He pulls it to the side. The sight of the skin on her shoulder draws his immediate attention. His throat was starting to burn. He leans down and slowly bites her. The taste of her blood washing over his tongue and down his throat was so refreshing. He pulls her upward into him. He could feel every part of his body reacting to the pleasure of drinking from her. He releases a groan at the feelings. He could feel her tense. A sense of satisfaction spreads over him. She always did that when he was turning her on just by drinking from her. He felt an even greater need to touch her skin with his own. He reaches down into her shirt. He felt the need to tease her, so he never showed much attention to her nipple. He pulls his fangs from her body and licks the excess blood from her skin. The wound was already healing, but he still felt guilty for hurting her.

He feels her legs squirming against his. He starts to kiss up and down her neck. He pauses for a few seconds then he slowly reaches down the front of her pants to stroke at her. He found it almost impossible to hold back the need to take her right there when she whined his name. He was getting so close to just ripping the constricting clothes from her when he hears a mixed cry of surprise and terror. His eyes open and lift from her skin to find startled green ones. For a moment, he feels a hint of embarrassment, but he finds the look on Yuu's face funnier than the humiliation at being caught. It wasn't a secret that he had been with Atsuko before, and he found no shame in being with her now. It was funny till he saw Yuu jerking backward. He wanted to stop him from knocking himself out on the piece of debris behind him, but he didn't move fast enough. He could barely contain his worry as he leaned over the top of Yuu. Yuu kept pulling away from his helping hands after he'd hit his head a second time. He eventually gets his stubborn brother to his feet.

The rest of the group seemed to find Yuu's embarrassment hilarious. They tease Atsuko and Yuu to no end. The stay with Yuu's group was more enjoyable than he thought it would be, despite the fact that Yoichi had drooled on Atsuko and insisted on sleeping beside her. The conversation on the last day had given Mika mixed feelings about the whole situation. He knew that Atsuko didn't like the people who were hurting Yuu, but she still loved humans more than Mika ever could. Still, she wasn't as naive as she seemed to be. Her discussion with Kimizuki turns into a slight argument. Anger and mistrust fills Mika's chest as Kimizuki touches his weapons. He wants to pull her behind him, but he finds that she is stubbornly facing the pink haired boy. The look of irritation on Kimizuki's face makes Mika want to growl at him. She finally gives in. The scent and sound of her tears causes him to tense. He wanted nothing more than to teach Kimizuki a lesson for making her cry, but she was pressing into his back. He didn't want to pull away from her. He knew that she needed the support he could provide her. He finally turns and hugs her the minute Kimizuki releases his weapons. A look of surprise was on the human's face as he processes Atsuko's words. Mika tells her that she's too kind. She's just like Yuu. It made him want to work that much harder to protect her from everything negative in this forsaken world.

But he knew he never could fully protect her from everything. She presents her idea to the group, and he finds some relief when they don't accept. If they continued to deny going with her, he wouldn't have a choice but to take Yuu and leave. He finally decides it's time to just leave and walks away. He stops to look back. He could see that Yuu had stopped her with a desperate look on his face. Mika watches the two of them for a few minutes. Anger spreads over Yuu's face as Atsuko runs toward Mika laughing. He can't help but smile as his heart warms. The two hadn't met under the best of circumstances, but they were becoming friends. It made his chest feel warm. They were getting along so well.

All feelings of warmth disappear when he finds Ferid was waiting for them to return. Ferid taunts him, and Mika knows he is. Still, Mika returns Ferid's taunts with a threat. The protective feeling spreads in his chest as he feels her cowering behind him. Crowley moves to her side. Mika didn't trust Crowley completely, but he was helping to protect her from Ferid. Mika also knew he wouldn't stand a chance against the two of them. He didn't want to reveal her to Ferid, but he finally steps to the side. Pride feels his chest when she denies Ferid's request. It seems to frustrate Ferid. Finally, Ferid leaves. Mika's still felt tense though. Ferid was lurking somewhere nearby; he just knew it. The protective feeling gets worse when Crowley sends her away with Lacus and Rene. He makes sure that she knows that he loves her before she leaves. He sets about doing what Crowley had asked him to. He had to do something to keep his mind off worrying about her being out of his sight.

He searches the room that Ferid was staying in. He searches the whole mansion, but he doesn't find any evidence of Ferid's wrong doing. He decides to shower and wait for her. He almost makes it back to their room when Chess appears before him. He feels anger build at the smile on her face. She was planning something. She leans up into Mika's face. She had no idea of personal boundaries. Or if she did, she didn't care.

"Do you want to see something that Atsuko will look adorable in?"

He takes a step back, but her hand lashes out grabbing the front of his shirt. She pulls him down, so he's level with her height and whispers "When she gets back, don't help her. I'm going to come for her."

"Why would I do that?" He snaps at her.

"Because you love her. You'll want to see what she'll be wearing. Of course, it won't be to your room. She'll have to dress in private. See, I designed this little _dress_ for her. It's only for your eyes though, so I hope it fits her perfectly. It'll only reach her hips. Of course, you'll be able to see through her outfit to all that skin that you have claimed. It'll be completely... see... through," she taunts softly. He stiffens and stares over her shoulder with wide eyes. He swallows the accumulating saliva in his mouth. He feels a blush spread over his face as he looks toward the wall the minute she pulls back, and he's allowed to straighten back up.

"Fine."

She squeals making him flinch. She leaps up to kiss his cheek, to his irritation, and disappears. He stares at the wall for a while trying to get the will power to go into their room. He could only think about the outfit that Chess had put into his mind. He finally manages to force himself into the room. He feels his impatience build as she returns and is pulled away from their door by Chess. She had given him a betrayed look, but he knows he can make it up to her later. The door opens without hesitation. The scent isn't Atsuko's though. He feels anger building up as Rene explains what was happening. Yuu and Atsuko were in danger. He didn't think twice. He followed Rene out. They find Lacus and Atsuko. He hugs her tightly upon finding her feeling an overwhelming sense of relief at seeing her again. Lacus' scent fills his nose. He fights his jealousy at the thought she was wearing another man's clothing, but he knows that now isn't the time. Still, he wanted to force Lacus to take his cloak back and give her his own. Rene halts any fighting though. Rene also forces them to stop despite the desperation in both Atsuko and Mika. Mika pulls her down into his lap.

He wakes easy, but it takes some coaxing to get Atsuko up. They spread out to hunt for Yuu's group. He hears Atsuko's cry getting cut off. His mind instantly thinks the worse. He had wandered further from her than he thought he had. He rushes to the sound of the fighting. He and Rene arrive at the same time to keep Ferid away from Yuu's group. The noble leaves at the sound of humans approaching. Mika didn't want to leave, but he could see that Yoichi was targeting Lacus. Besides, he wanted to catch Ferid and make good on his promise to kill him.

They find shelter in a subway filled with arrogant vampires. He pulls her down in front of himself. He doesn't intend to, but he feels himself dozing off. Atsuko was asleep in his arms. He had tried so hard to stay awake, but he found that he couldn't. He wakes up to an overwhelming sense of danger. His eyes widen at the sight of Ferid. He tries to move, but he feels pain run through his body on par with the cursed weapons from the demon army. He hears Atsuko let out a cry of pain as well. He feels blood coming up the back of his throat. It comes out over the back of the cloak that Atsuko is wearing. Anger overcomes the pain. Ferid had hurt Atsuko. He could smell her blood. She was sitting in front of him. He could tell that the sword had been run through them both. He fights the pain to give Ferid a cold look. Cold, numbing fear builds as he watches Lacus and Rene become useless. He had tried to pull the sword out while Ferid was distracted, but Ferid had just pushed it back in, only it was deeper this time. Every time he panted against Atsuko, he dripped more blood onto her.

Ferid threatens to force her to become a demon. Mika instantly lashes out to shove the vampire's hand away. Pain races through his body as he feels the blade twist. It distracts his attempts at shoving the noble away. He could hear a growl from Rene since Lacus was so unfocused at that point. He can only cling to Atsuko trying to keep from crying out in pain. He feels her stiffen, and her breath hitches. He forces his eyes open to see Ferid's look of ecstasy as he drains her. Horror fills his chest as he reacts without thinking about it. He had intended to kick Ferid away from her, but he ended up kicking him between the legs. The horror grows as he realizes that Ferid was _turned_ on. The noble rips the sword from her body. Mika manages to keep her upright as she coughs out blood at the action. Ferid laughs coldly.

"You are losing your loved ones all over again. Tell me, have you told your beloved Yuu that you are now completely vampire?" He leaves without waiting for an answer.

"Atsuko!" Mika finds his voice is mixed with Rene and Lacus' voices. She doesn't answer though.

"Atsuko?" Mika whispers miserably. She felt limp in his arms. Rene appears before the two of them. He grabs her chin lifting her head. Her eyes snap open, and she starts to thrash. Rene rips his hand back narrowly avoiding being bitten. Mika just pulls her in tightly. She lets out a cry of pain that tears at his heart. He could feel his body shaking. Someone tries to pull her body away, and he kicks at them. He hears a grunt.

"Fucking quit kicking me, brat. We need to get some blood in her. _Now,"_ Rene snarls at Mika. Mika lifts his wrist to her mouth, but Rene catches it. His hand shoves her head back onto Mika's shoulder as he snarls, "She'll drain you completely, stupid. She's not herself. She won't know when to stop. Lacus is going to feed her some of his. It'll hopefully be enough to calm her down."

Mika flinches at the scream again. She thrashes around as Lacus kneels beside Mika. Mika could see the wound in his shoulder hadn't healed yet, but it was getting close. Lacus bites his wrist. Rene holds her head still to make it easier for Lacus. Mika buries his face in her shoulder as he listens to her swallow awkwardly due to the angle her head was at. She goes limp once more.

"Mika, pick her up. We need to get her to Crowley's. He is the closest. He's got noble blood. He might be able to help her," Rene says softly.

Mika felt numb as he slowly lifts her up despite the pain. Rene hovers close to Mika to prevent her from awakening and attacking him. He could smell her blood and tears. It was making him feel hollow. She wasn't showing improvement. The three had tried to hurry, but they had to stop every time she attacked to Mika. Lacus was the one who restrained her while Mika fed her. This happened several times on the way back to Crowley's. Lacus kept taking turns feeding her with Mika. Rene never offered to feed her, but he was always the one to keep her from biting Mika. Mika didn't even think twice about Lacus feeding her. He just wanted her safe. The more they fed her the less she seemed to attack, but she still didn't wake up. It was starting to worry him. Crowley doesn't even attempt to take her from Mika. He also refuses to feed her. He does force blood onto both Mika and Lacus to make up for the blood they were losing to Atsuko. He leads them all to a room. Rene breaks off, but Lacus stays with Mika. They still alternate till Lacus is called away by Rene.

Mika could only watch Atsuko's pale face. He wanted nothing more than to hear her start talking, but she was barely breathing. He kept calling out to her. He kept whispering everything that he loved about her. He kept telling her over and over that he loved her and needed her. It was becoming harder and harder to talk around the lump in his throat. He had dozed off beside her when he feels her jerk. She lets out a scream and starts to thrash. It feels like his heart had stopped. She wasn't trying to attack him. This was different. He could feel hopelessness building up. He tries to keep her from hurting herself when the door opens. He looks up to see who it was. It creates a flicker of hope in his heart. Krul was here.

He begs Krul to save her. He didn't care about his pride at that moment. Atsuko was more important. Upon being ordered to leave, every bad case scenario runs though his mind. He wanted to look down at Atsuko, but he didn't want to find that his love was becoming a demon. Krul's face goes from stern to gentle. His vision was becoming watery as he watches Krul. He could feel Atsuko becoming still beneath him. He was losing her. He was right there; he should be protecting her, but he couldn't do anything. He could feel his tears starting to fall and closes his eyes. He finds his head shaking. He couldn't lose her. She moves beneath him again, and he opens his eyes feeling hopeful. She's still pale and asleep though. He kisses her forehead and lips. He finds himself muttering, "Don't leave me. I need you. Please. I love you, Atsuko."

He leaves the room. He hears the door lock and presses back against it. Lacus was sitting in the hallway. He was staring at the floor without acknowledging Mika. Rene was sitting several feet away from the door. His eyes were closed, but he clearly wasn't asleep. He looked tense. Something slams into Mika's chest. He looks down to find that it's Chess. His heart feels heavy as he feels her crying against his chest. Horn was standing further down the hallway along side Crowley. He feels his legs give out, and he slides down the door to the floor. Chess follows him down not letting go. Her tears cause his own to well back up. He didn't like Chess, but he wanted something to cling to. He found himself returning the hug. His tears are absorbed by the material on his sleeve since he had turned his face into his arm. He isn't sure how long they stay like that before Chess disappears from his arms.

Mika tries several times to ask how Atsuko is doing, but Krul never answers. She doesn't even answer Crowley when he tries. Finally, she opens the door. Mika looks over her shoulder immediately. Atsuko had more color, but she was still sleeping. He feels Chess, Horn, and Crowley press on his back trying to look in. He ignores the glare given to them by Krul, but he does hurry in to check on Atsuko when Krul gives him the go ahead. He finds that she's breathing better than she was before. He refuses to leave her side after that.

When she finally reawakens, he feels instant relief. He can't stop himself from kissing her. He pulls her close and hugs her tightly. He flinches as he feels her sink her fangs into his skin. He doesn't feel any of the warmth that he usually feels since he was still so worried about her. He has to pry her off. He can't stop the smile as he sees the blood dripping from her lips. He cleans her face. He kisses her once more. He felt so relieved that she was ok. She looked healthy and alert. He answers her questions and helps her to her feet. The others surround her out in the hallway, and he finds that he can't tell them to get away. She looked so happy to see them. It makes his heart flutter. He still pulls her in close once more when they step away from her. He couldn't stand the thought of not being beside her. She was awake. She was moving. That's all he could truly ask for at this time. He didn't focus on anyone else. She argues about leaving with Crowley, but she loses. Mika can't help but agree with Crowley. She didn't need to leave after just waking up. He guides her back to their room.

She asks about his family, and it makes his chest ache. He barely hears her words at all. He was just so absorbed in the fact that she was awake and talking to him. He agrees to help her sneak out and talk to Yuu after she's rested. It takes them a few days, but he finds Yuu's group. He attempts to wake Atsuko, but she slams her head with him. He doesn't mind though. It gave him an opportunity to tease her. He eventually leads her out to Yuu's group. He feels irritation at the fact that Rene had stopped them, but he lets them go, much to Mika's surprise. As they walk, she tells him about her dream. He feels a cold feeling settle into his stomach at the thought that her father might have been a scientist. Did that mean that she was experimented on as well? The look of guilt on her face sets his nerves on edge. She was blaming herself for what her father _may_ have done. She thinks her father was involved with Yuu and Mika's experiments. She didn't even know if he had anything to do with the experiments, but she was still upset about them. He leans his forehead against hers. He lets her know that no matter what, he won't blame her. He loved her. He feels her relax against him.

He leads her back to Yuu's group. He finds it ironic that she's the one tackling the brown haired boy instead of him doing it to her. He listens to her apologize to Yoichi. He thought about telling her that she was keeping his lungs from expanding properly, but he found it too entertaining to intervene. The pink haired boy hits her over the back of her head. Mika feels his whole body stiffen, and he finds himself inches away from the boy. To his irritation, the boy completely ignores Mika. He wanted to reach out and do the exact same thing to the back of the boy's head, but he restrains himself since Atsuko didn't look hurt by it. In fact, it caused her to step into him. He instinctively slips his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. He didn't trust the pink haired boy since he had already threatened Atsuko before. That's when he notices the horrified look on Yuu's face. A light blush was spreading over the boy's face. He was likely remembering what he'd walked in on. Mika could barely contain a laugh. In fact, he was smiling, so he presses his face into Atsuko's hair and closes his eyes. He focused on her scent to keep from laughing at how Yuu was reacting. He hears Yuu approach and lifts his head opening his eyes.

He couldn't help it. He just gave Yuu a smug, knowing look. He smiles a little to add effect. Yuu's eyes widen as he reacts the exact way that Mika thought he would. He could feel Atsuko stiffen in his arms. He pulls away when she looks back at him and just gives her an innocent look before he follows Yuu to talk to him. He can't help but tease Yuu further. He missed being able to do so. It made the world seem that much brighter. He listens to Atsuko talk to Yoichi, and he calls her over when she's ready. She had wanted to talk to Yuu as well. He comforts Atsuko when she looks like she needs it. Otherwise, he just sits and watches the two of them. It made his chest warm to see the two of them getting along so well. Atsuko didn't seem so afraid of Yuu anymore, and Yuu didn't have an obvious dislike towards her either. The teasing of Yuu starts up again when he blushes and tries to get Mika to stop his displays of affection.

It all freezes abruptly at the arrival of Crowley. Mika was on his feet in seconds. He knew the noble wouldn't hurt Atsuko or himself, but he wasn't sure that he wouldn't kill the humans around them. Crowley's hand grabs a fist full of cloak lifting Mika off his feet. He grits his teeth, but he doesn't fight. He realized that Crowley was only focused on him and Atsuko. He likely wouldn't kill the humans in front of her anyway. The look of anger that he directs toward Atsuko ignites Mika's protective urges though. Crowley scoops Atsuko up and turns her to face himself. Though the look of anger is now gone, Mika still felt the need to reach out for her. His heart drops when Yuu acts recklessly and charges the noble. Mika feels Crowley release him. He hits the ground and then hears a second thump seconds later. He's on his feet worry for Yuu flooding his body as he turns to check on his brother. He feels Crowley lift him back in the air. Crowley's hurtful words towards Atsuko makes Mika growl softly and start to wiggle. The violent shaking that he gets deters it though. His head was spinning slightly. Crowley hadn't held back when he was shaking Mika. He just hangs there staring as Atsuko, who looks miserable and upset while Crowley carried them away.

He didn't see a point in trying to run from Crowley when he is finally released. He knew that Crowley was just as fast as he was strong. He just follows orders along side Atsuko. His mind was going through several different escape scenarios. Crowley had found them so easy. How would they escape this noble?

Crowley starts to lecture them, though Mika tunes him out for the most part. He had heard what he needed to hear. The queen had called for them. That was all that mattered. The council must have decided to do something about Atsuko. He could feel his nerves starting to fray. How would he get her out of the vampire city if they decided she had to die? He'd fight as hard as he could, but he didn't see them making it far. It worried him to no end.

He did find it amusing that Crowley literally had to force her into the helicopter. His heart flutters uneasily at the look of terror on her face. He leans into her hoping that his presence will reassure her enough that she won't hyperventilate. To his relief, she seems to calm down a little. He doesn't mind when she grabs his thigh and hand in a bruising hold. Mika was determined to ignore the other two city guards with them till Lacus makes a move on Atsuko. Mika could feel nothing but anger and jealousy to see the purple haired vampire touching his Atsuko's thigh. He didn't think about how awkward it would be fore her, he just pulls on her thighs trying to get them as far away Lacus as he could. He didn't even consider taking the belt off her, because he figured it was helping to calm her. Finally, the irritating ride ends, and he manages to get her inside the capital. They end up waiting outside the throne room for Krul to call them.

Atsuko's body was shaking as she stared at the door. He felt his heart sinking with every passing second. He wanted to just hold her and not face the future right then. He had just gotten her back from becoming a demon. What more could fate throw at him? He reaches up and pulls on her. He just wanted to hold her till Krul came. He couldn't focus on anything else at the moment. He wanted to think about escape plans, but the need to hold her was just suffocating any other thought. He was afraid of what would be decided. She finally gives in and sits down in between his legs. Comfort overcomes his worry as he wraps his arms around her. She was there in his arms living and breathing. He'd go with her into the meeting, and they would decide what to do from there. All too sudden, the door opens. His heart fills with anger at the sight of Ferid's smiling face. This man had hurt Atsuko, and he thought he could present himself before the two of them? Mika releases Atsuko and moves to stand between Ferid and her. He wanted to shield her from the unwanted, cold, red gaze. Krul appears and calls out to Atsuko. Mika's whole body stiffens as he feels a jolt of fear run through him. He didn't want her anywhere near Ferid. He stubbornly says he plans to go with her.

Numbness takes over when Krul denies his demand. He wasn't going to leave her side, not with Ferid being there. It didn't matter that Krul was there. Atsuko wouldn't be safe at all. He couldn't protect her if he wasn't with her. She steps around him and starts to leave. Desperation fills him as he reaches out grabbing her. He wasn't going to let her go. She was his, and he had to protect her. He couldn't if she didn't let him. He had to be with her. His stomach felt like it was twisting painfully when Krul pulls on her. He wasn't going to release her to them so easily. She would get hurt again. He was going to go with her. That just kept repeating over and over in his head. Lacus seems to appear from nowhere and mutters, "She's safe with the queen."

Mika just shoves him away. He didn't want to hear what Lacus had to say. He glares at Ferid when he grabs Mika's arm in a painful hold. Disgust overwhelms the anger. This man had caused both Atsuko and himself to bleed more than they ever should. Krul tugs on her again, but Mika wasn't planning on letting her go. Every nerve comes alive with his fear of losing her. Lacus leans in again pressing a shoulder into Mika's chest. Mika's heart starts to race. Lacus says softly, "I know you love her, Mika. I know how much it is hurting, but you can't stop this. You have to let her stand on her own. Let her go in there. The queen is there. She'll be ok. Ferid won't ever try anything in front of the person who changed her."

Everything starts to blur. He feels Atsuko kiss him, but her words become lost in the crushing numbness. She disappears into the room. His panic makes bile rise to his throat. He was losing her. She'd go into that room and never return to his side.

"Atsuko!" He lunges for the doors after shoving Lacus away again, but they slam shut. He puts his hands against the cold door and just stares at it feeling numb. She was cut off from him once more. He slowly sinks to his knees and just stares at the door determined to wait for only a short while.

Time feels like it drags on. The silence isn't helping at all. Ferid finally appears. Mika is on his feet in seconds. He tries to slip around the noble, but Ferid's arm wraps around his waist and pulls him away from the door. Ferid says playfully, "The queen and Atsuko need a few minutes to talk. I got her spared from danger. Now, just be a good boy and give them a little time, ok?"

Mika rips himself away from the noble and growls at him. "Don't touch me."

Still, he felt a sense of relief. Ferid would have gloated if she had been killed. He would have used it as a chance to rub it in Mika's face just to see the look of pain on the young vampire's face. Ferid laughs softly and waves. Lacus approaches to stand beside Mika to watch the noble leave.

Lacus finally focuses on Mika and says, "I told you that she'd be alright."

Mika just casts a frosty look at Lacus. It falls silent once more. Lacus moves to lean against the wall near the door. He watches Mika carefully, much to Mika's irritation. It made Mika feel like he was on display. He was about ready to just walk into the throne room. He had even touched the door handle when he hears Lacus say softly, "I don't think she's had a chance to talk to you about it, but I confessed to her."

Mika stiffens, but he doesn't turn around. Lacus' voice becomes cold. "I told her that I loved her, and I meant it. I do, but she denied me. She said that she loved you. I won't let you have her easily."

Mika slowly turns to glare at Lacus. Anger was building up rapidly. "She's mine, Lacus."

Lacus returns his glare and says, "I'm going to keep trying. You slip up once, and I'll take her."

Mika just stares silently at Lacus, who smiles at him coldly. Mika isn't sure how long he stands there just glaring at the other male. He wouldn't slip up. Atsuko was his, and he would never give her up to someone like Lacus. She deserved so much more. He grits his teeth. He would rather she went with Crowley than Lacus. Finally, he turns back and knocks. He ignores whatever Krul says and walks in. The second he steps in, he freezes. He could smell her tears. She's sitting before Krul leaned into her. Cold, mind numbing fear takes a hold. Ferid must have lied. He'd spent what precious moments he had arguing with Lacus. He crosses the room quickly, but he stops feeling panic rise once more. He wanted to know what had made her cry, but he didn't at the same time. He frantically thinks of ways to get her out and away from vampires, but all of his thoughts disappear when she turns to look at him. She looked so broken. He takes a few steps up the stairs. She stands to go to him, but Krul stops her and mutters something to her. His panic and fear start to settle the second that he's able to pull her down and into his arms. Her scent washes over him, and he finds he can't let go of her at all for a few minutes.

She wasn't gone like he had thought she was. He finally lets her go when he hears Krul command them to leave. He wanted to take her to a place where they could be alone. Truly be alone. He immediately, but gently, takes her and leads her out of the throne room. She looked so broken. She didn't even react when Lacus called to her. It made worry swell up in his chest. He knows exactly where to go though. It's a place he had visited often after the death of his family. It was an abandoned church-like building. No one ever went there. He had used it to silently pray to his family to repent for his crimes.

He stops before the doors and reluctantly release her. He pushes them open. It's empty like he thought it would be. He leads her down to the front picking a bench at random. He makes sure that it is clean before he guides her down onto it. His heart feels like it's breaking as he watches her pull her legs up and hug them. He slowly sits beside her. His thoughts were racing as he stares ahead of him. The silence starts to eat at his nerves, so he closes his eyes and silently thinks of his family. Guilt at his inability to protect them starts to eat away once more. He feels Atsuko finally stir, but he can't bring himself to face her. He could feel nothing but shame at his past actions. He fights against the feeling and finally looks up at her. His heart flutters as he watches her face since her eyes were now closed. She didn't look so broken anymore. He leans forward into her just relishing the fact that she was back beside him once more. All the panic and fear seems to just melt away when her skin touches his.

He makes sure that she is ok. He's surprised to find that he's relieved Ferid had lied. She was safe. He listens and once again answers her questions about his parents. He feels suspicion bubble up. She wasn't talking about the council any more. Krul must have said something to her about his family. It makes him feel sick to his stomach that she was concerned over people who didn't care about him. They weren't his family. His family died years ago. Yuu was his family. Shock runs through his body as she starts to talk about what happened with her family. He could only pull her closer at first as he listens. His disgust with humanity and their foolish ambitions just rise till he finds himself staring angrily at the wooden bench directly before him. Her apology just causes it to spike further. She had nothing to apologize for. He moves away from her just a little. She had nothing to apologize for. He notices her leaning forward and turns to look at her. His heart aches as he watches her.

She thought he hated her for what was done to him and Yuu. Something that she didn't have any sort of control over. His heart sinks as he realizes that he had given her the cold shoulder in his anger. He reaches out to grab her face. He had to make her understand that he loved her no matter what had happened in the past. He didn't blame her for anything. She was nothing more than a child when everything happened. If Krul was to be believed, her father had potentially saved both Yuu and himself from death. It was his template that the scientist had followed when they were using Yuu and himself. She was caught up in the experiments that they did on kids, only hers was more painful since it was so close to home. He pulls her close to cement the idea that he still cared for her no matter what. She leans into him, and a familiar sense of comfort settles into his stomach at touching her once more. The choice to return to Crowley's was easy for him to make. Krul was unbelievably strong, but her hands were tied when it came to Ferid. She was also stricter than Crowley was. Crowley gave Atsuko and him lots of room to roam if they wished.

He finds he doesn't want to move yet, but he knows that it was better they get back to Crowley's. Ferid was here in the capital, and he wanted to be as far away from the noble as he could get at that point. He finally gets the nerve to leave. He starts to leave when she grabs his wrist with a sheepish look on her face. It feels nice to feel something other than anger or fear, but he isn't sure the curiosity he's feeling is any better. She wouldn't look at him. She hesitates, and she babbles, but he finally gets her to tell him what has her looking so embarrassed. He's embarrassed at first as he learns of the game, but he finds his feelings change.

He takes back any previous thoughts. He was furious at her. How could she agree to such a childish game? The thought of her looking at any other guy in such a way sends his whole body burning with irritation and jealousy. She was his, and he didn't want her mind swimming with the images of other men, even if it was second hand. The thought of her touching anything that might be remotely sexual to another guy was enough to make his blood boil, especially since one of the guys was Lacus, who had openly declared his love for her.

Her teasing only angers him further. There was no way he was planning to participate in any form in this game. He'd kill Chess if she tried to make him. She ends up laughing so hard that he feels his anger melt away. It felt like forever since he had heard her laughter, though he knew he had heard it not long ago at Yuu's expense. Still, he puts on a look of anger and turns to leave her. He'd teach her a lesson. He ignores her when she chases him, though he does find it funny that she was trying.

He gives a simple cold response when she says she loves him. He had almost told that he loved her too, but he remembered that he wanted to teach her a lesson. He was much better at the game she was trying to play. He makes it out to the street when he feels her hug him. All the troubles seem to melt away. He closes his eyes as he feels her press herself closer. He reaches up to touch one of her hands. He hated that he couldn't stay mad at her no matter what she seemed to drag him into. He opens his eyes to stare down the street. He makes sure to let her know that he did in fact love her. He turns to face her when she releases him. She had a hesitant look on her face, but she decides to lean up and kiss him anyway. He doesn't hesitate at all to kiss her back. He found he wasn't ready to go back to Crowley's anymore. The thought that she'd be involved in the game made the anger start to burn a little in his chest. Still, he knew she was right when it came to Crowley. He was brash and obnoxious at times. He'd just show up in the middle of the capital, and he'd likely make the punishment more obnoxious. It was better to just return to him.

Besides, the sooner the game was over the better in his opinion. He turns and continues to leave. His heart flutters at her attempt to flatter him. He feels embarrassment well up. It's made worse when she confidently claims that everyone thought he was cute. His chance to win shows up when she mentions him being jealous. He feels a smug sense of male pride settle into his stomach as he steps toward her and leans down into her space. Her surprised look just adds to the smug feeling. He wasn't jealous at all. He knew one fact was certain.

"Because you are mine." He loved being able to say that. Lacus could try all he wants, but he would never take her from Mika without a fight. She was his. Her eyes widen slightly as she looks up at him. He could tell that he had won this game against her. He'd deal with Chess' game when it came around. He wouldn't like it, but it wasn't exactly her fault that Chess was pushy and had drug her into it. It wasn't as if she was searching the men out herself. He turns and starts to head back. He'd take a while to return to Crowley's. He'd enjoy his time alone with her. Besides, Chess owed him that outfit she had mentioned. That alone would be worth dealing with this stupid game. He swallows hard once more.

He couldn't wait to see her in it.


	49. Chapter 44

smileyface209: Haha I'm glad you enjoyed Mika's chapter! Those ones are always so interesting to write. (: She's weak against him, just like he is her. XD I thought it'd be interesting for everyone to see how Mika felt watching her in so much pain. But yes, Ferid is creepy. :p He does deserve more! XD

tohru15: I'm glad you don't mind! :D Haha, it's always so much fun to see everyone's POV when it comes to certain situations! At least, I always think so! (: I'm glad that you all enjoy reading it too! :D Thank you so much for your compliment on my English! I appreciate that so much! :D It's my native language, so it's easier for me to write in. (: I've written a lot actually. It's one of my favorite hobbies, so I've gotten really good at sentence structure, and how things sound together. At least, I like to think so! :p Haha. Ferid's bonus chapter was interesting to write, because I wanted to show his sadistic nature and sick fantasies. I also didn't want to reveal too much about what he actually has planned and ruin it for everyone! XD I wanted to show how Mika would be feeling to see how it much pain Atsuko was in considering he loves her. It's always so much fun to see how possessive vampires are considering their strength. XD I find it kind of an ironic trait. :p Mika is indeed pervy and naughty at the end of the chapter! XD Hormones and all. :P This is the chapter that has both the game and the punishment! :D I hope that you enjoy reading it! I look forward to hearing your thoughts! :D

Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It got longer than I originally thought it would. :p It's finally time for her to face her punishment and Chess' game! :D

* * *

They take their time going back to Crowley's. Neither was in a hurry to really find out what their punishment was. They find abandoned buildings to sleep in when the sun comes up. They didn't do anything other than just chit chat about a variety of things, at least Atsuko was the one doing the most talking. Finally, they arrive back at the mansion. Crowley appears from nowhere before they even make it to the door. He leans down with a playful smile on his face as he says, "Good to see you finally made it back here."

He pats both of their heads, despite Mika's growl. Crowley gestures them to follow him. Chess and Horn were nowhere to be found, which worried Atsuko. The halls seemed eerily empty as they arrive in an office of sorts. Crowley walks over and sits against his desk and turns to face the two of them. He chuckles as Atsuko looks away shifting slightly under his gaze. After a few tense moments of silence, Crowley says, "You are not escaping your punishments for sneaking out. I'll start with you, kid."

He focuses his red eyes on Mika and smiles. Mika's eyes narrow slightly, but he doesn't say anything to the noble. Crowley lifts a hand up. His index finger is within a few inches of his own nose. "Yours is simple. If you want to be outside so much, I'll make it easy for you. Back to back patrols. Once you complete one, you'll be immediately sent on another. As far as sleep goes, you can catch up on it when your group stops for breaks, if they stop for breaks."

Mika tenses beside her. Atsuko feels her heart sink. She says softly "Crowley, that's cruel and brutal. You can't do something like that to him."

Crowley's red eyes turn to focus on Atsuko. She shrinks back from his playful gaze and looks away. Mika moves to step in front of her, but Crowley says, "Mika, if you try to protect her, I will extend your punishment. Now, stop moving. I would like to see her."

Mika freezes and settles for just staring coldly at Crowley, who simply returns it with a cruel smile. Crowley lifts a second finger. His voice is soft, "His punishment, Atsuko, is for two weeks. I will allow one day to sleep here at the mansion or his own room in the barracks. He'll need to be somewhat alert, so he doesn't die."

She clenches her fists. She wanted to protest so bad, but she didn't dare defy Crowley at that moment. She didn't want Mika's punishment extended further. Crowley then turns to Atsuko. He drops a finger, so his index is the only one standing straight up. He gets an amused look on his face. He says, "I'm giving into Chess on this first part. She brought up a good point on why we should do it. It'll be torture to you both, but you are going to wear a maid outfit for the next two weeks."

Atsuko feel her heart sink at the thought. She glances at Mika to see that his hands were clenched as he glares coldly at Crowley. Crowley leans forward drawing her attention back to him. He chuckles and says, "I've seen the outfit. It's not provocative or anything, I promise. It's just a simple maid outfit, but she is going to look adorable. Too bad you won't get to see her, hm, Mika?"

Crowley chuckles at the strained look on Mika's face. Crowley leans back, so his back is straight. He lifts a second finger. "Your punishment will last the same length as Mika's. Two weeks. He'll be outside, and you'll be stuck here in the mansion. You are not allowed outside the walls of the mansion. In fact, you aren't even allowed to go to the barracks. Atsuko, the last part of your punishment is..."

He pauses and focuses solely on Atsuko with a look of pure amusement on his face that has her heart racing. Something horrible was coming next. She just knew it. Crowley didn't say anything for a few minutes. She could feel impatience creeping through her chest. She wanted to ask him, but she didn't want to seem eager for her punishment. He finally straightens up and says, "You are going to preform the duties of a maid, with no help from any of the lower class vampires in the area. You will clean everything in this house, is that understood?"

She doesn't answer. She just stares at him in surprise. She found it hard to wrap her mind around the thought of having to clean the mansion. It was huge. Crowley's hand lands on the top of her head making her flinch slightly. She looks up at him, and he smiles down at her. "Time to be punished."

His large hand wraps around her upper arm, and she finds she can't resist. She felt just felt so overwhelmed with the thought of her punishment. She had never thought Crowley would be this cruel. She notices a hand reach out grabbing Crowley's wrist. She follows the arm up to cold blue eyes. Mika says softly, "Don't do this to her, Crowley. She didn't have anything to do with sneaking out. I asked her to come with me. I wanted her to talk to Yuu."

Crowley chuckles and uses his other hand to simply pry Mika's hand off. "You, kid, are a liar."

Crowley lifts Atsuko's arm and twirls her around as if they were dancing. He puts a hand in the middle of her back and starts to push her toward the front door of the mansion. She leans back into him, but he doesn't even seem to notice. It was like the helicopter episode all over again. Mika steps in front of Atsuko to stop their movement, but Crowley just chuckles. He stops pushing Atsuko and says, "Say good-bye for the next two weeks if you want to, kid. You won't be seeing her."

Crowley's hand disappears from her back. She just numbly looks up at Mika. He stares down at her, and his eyes soften. He steps into her, wraps his arms around her and kisses the side of her head. He presses his lips to her ear and says, "It'll be over before you know it. Just do as he says and finish your punishment. Maybe we can get off sooner for good behavior. I love you."

She swallows hard as he pulls back. She leans forward hugging him tightly. She didn't want to let go of him yet. He stops moving and wraps his arms around her once more. She mutters, "Be careful. I love you too."

He steps back breaking her hold and leans down to kiss her. He then steps to the side. His eyes never leave her as a hint of worry starts to take over his blue eyes. Atsuko actually steps forward on her own when Crowley nudges her. She hears him say, "Your squad is waiting for you outside the barracks, kid. Better hurry before they leave you behind, and you have to use precious energy catching up."

Crowley shuts the door behind him and leads Atsuko down the hall to the last door on the left. He chuckles and gestures to the door. "Your uniform is inside laying on the bottom bunk. You are to put it on and start with that room. Work your way around the different rooms on this floor then move upward. Once you complete all the rooms on this floor, I want you wash the hallways before you move up. As you go up, you are to scrub the stair cases. You'll find all the supplies you'll need in that room. Once you complete the whole mansion, you will start over again. It'll be filthy by then."

He pats her on the top of her head and says playfully, "Better think twice about sneaking out with Mika again, huh?"

He turns and leaves. She just stares at the door for a few minutes. She slowly reaches out and grabs the handle and turns it. The door opens easily under her hand. She steps into the dark room and shuts the door. She flicks the light on and flinches at the sight of the uniform. It was _not_ a simple maid uniform. It had an over extensive amount of lace around any hem that was visible, and the little apron that was on the front looked like it was made entirely of lace. There was even a little frilly hat to go along with it. She simply stares at it. She flinches and strips down pulling it on. It reached just below her knees, to her relief. It also kept most of her breasts covered. Tying on the apron was harder to do than she thought it should be. Still, she felt stupid standing in it. She couldn't imagine what people would think of her walking around in it. She finds a hair tie and simply pulls her hair back into a bun like she used to wear as a human. She pulls the stupid white, frilly hat on over her hair. That's when she notices what the outfit was laying over. Thigh high white socks was laying on the bed folded neatly. The top two or three inches were clearly made of lace as well. She flops down to sit on the bottom bunk. She flinches when she misjudges the distance and slams her head into the bottom of the top bunk. This whole room looked more like a broom closet that was barely big enough to accommodate the bunk beds. She curses silently and pulls the socks on. She ends up having to search, but she finds, to her absolute horror, that high heels were hiding under the bed.

She pulls them on as well and lets out a sigh. She was going to break something, she just knew it. She takes some time to observe the room. It didn't look like it was used often. In fact, it looked dusty and that was all. She felt a hint of relief at that. It meant that it'd be a quick clean. She slowly stands up staggering a few times, but she straightens out the blankets she'd wrinkled upon sitting on the bed. She finds the supplies sitting behind the bunk beds. It was a mop and bucket, chemicals, several sets of rubber gloves, and other cleaning supplies. She sighs and decides she might as well set to work.

The first few days aren't as bad as she thought they would be. She literally spends all day cleaning the mansion from top to bottom. There are rooms that are just dusty, but they all looked well taken care of. That's when things start to get difficult. She was finding it harder and harder to keep up with the amount of muddy footsteps through the hallway, or the careless finger prints that seemed to appear within minutes on every surface of glass. It was like she was cleaning a house full of little kids. She remembered a few days late that she was responsible for every dish used in the household. She ended up having to catch up on several days worth of dishes. She didn't even know what half of them were even used for, since vampires drank blood not human food. She found that she just kept falling further and further behind. It was frustrating her to no end. She had found making it back to her room at the end of an exhausting day was next to impossible. She would just collapse onto whatever couch was closest and sleep till Chess, Horn, or Crowley happened to walk by and wake her up.

It was a week into her punishment when the worst thing that could possibly happen happened to her. She had been in what appeared to be a sitting room for what felt like hours. She was eyeing the couch in the room as she starts to mop the floor. She felt so exhausted that she could barely stand. She'd finish mopping and then crash on the couch for a few hours.

Something heavy lands on her back almost throwing her to the ground, but she manages to use the mop to help stay upright. Something is shoved down the front of her outfit. She lets out a surprised cry and bats at the hands. It felt like clothing. She elbows the person holding her, but it doesn't deter them. Instead, she hears a familiar voice whisper playfully, "I found you! It has begun! You are going to get a visitor soon, so be careful! I'd hide your _treasure_ if I were you!"

Chess laughs and turns bouncing out of the room. Atsuko's heart sinks at the thought of what she meant. She releases the mop, ignoring when it clatters to the floor, and reaches down the front of her outfit. She feels a soft material that leaves her confused till she pulls it out. She lets out a cry of surprise and drops the boxers on the ground. The scent of Rene hits her nose. She frantically wipes at her chest feeling absolutely humiliated and furious at Chess. That's when she notices an envelope laying next to the boxers. Careful not to touch Rene's boxers once more, she scoops the envelope up. It has her name neatly written across the front with little hearts decorating the edges. In the corner, she reads.

 _This is my vote. Very nice, but it wasn't what I was hoping for!_

Atsuko's whole face flushes as she slowly opens the envelope. She reaches inside and pulls out what appears to be a photograph. She looks it over confused at first till she realizes what she is looking at. _Rene_ must have just gotten out of the shower. His body appeared to be still wet, and he was drying his hair. His eyes were closed as well. That wasn't the worst part though.

He was completely naked. Atsuko slams a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming as she stares at the photo. How the hell had Chess gotten this? To her absolute horror, she hears footsteps approaching rapidly. Her heart starts to race as she realizes the predicament she was in. She had a pair of Rene's boxers and a naked picture of him. She frantically looks around and does the first thing she can think of. She scoops the boxers up and shoves them deep into the cushions on the couch she had previously thought about sleeping on. She shoves the envelope and photo in after it. She just manages to straighten up and turn to the door when it opens. Her face is still a deep red color, and she is sure that she looks guilty of something. It gets worse when she sees that it was Crowley who almost caught her with a naughty picture. He looks her over with a thoughtful look and then smiles. It wasn't his usual comforting smile either.

He tilts his head playfully and folds his arms over his chest. "So, Atsuko, I have a question for you."

"Yes, Lord Crowley?" She asks not even thinking about it. He chuckles and gracefully stalks toward her like some sort of giant cat. She starts to back away from him immediately. He looked absolutely terrifying, even though he wasn't showing any outward signs of being violent towards her. It was clear that he was in a predator-like mode. She had never felt so afraid of him as she did now.

"You're saying 'lord' now? When did that happen?" His strides where longer than hers, so he was closing in faster than she thought he would. She picks up her pace backwards till her back meets something solid. It feels as if her stomach literally drops. She had backed herself right into the wall. Could she honestly be anymore cliché? His hand comes down right beside her head making her flinch. She presses herself back against the wall and closes her eyes tightly. "It doesn't matter what you have spontaneously decided to start calling me. You are hiding something. You, Chess, and Horn all are. You, Atsuko, are going to tell me what you are all doing behind my back."

Atsuko felt like dying with embarrassment. Crowley had noticed that something was going on. She slowly opens her eyes and turns her head to look away from him. She shifts uncomfortably and says, "I don't know what you are talking about."

To her relief, he wasn't leaning in on her. He only hand one hand near her head, and it was extended out the full length of his arm. Still, she felt like she was suffocating under his suspicious gaze. He reaches out and playfully tugs on her hair. "Don't lie to me, Atsuko."

She flinches and finally turns to look up at him. He was watching her with an amused look on his face once more. She was not telling _Crowley_ of all people about Chess' stupid game. For one, he was a target. Second, it was embarrassing enough telling Mika about it. She looks away again, but Crowley's free hand grabs her chin in a gentle hold and turns her face to look up at him. He leans down so he's in her face and says, "You know exactly what is going on. I haven't seen Chess or Horn for two days, yet I know they are both here. Where are they?"

She blushes even harder and says, "Have you check some beds?"

She felt like smacking her forehead. Why did she say that? It didn't even truly make sense. She simply stares up at Crowley though. The longer the silence stretches the more she starts to shift uncomfortably. He was just watching her with a hint of curiosity that was melting into a look of amusement.

"Did you seriously just make a sex joke?" His voice was teasing as a smirk spreads over his face. Finally, he starts to laugh as Atsuko closes her eyes tightly. She was just digging her own grave at that point. She felt utterly humiliated. Crowley finally stops laughing, but he hasn't released her yet. "How adorable. Has Mika corrupted you? Still, I haven't thought of that, but I don't think that is what is happening. I know you are involved somehow, and I will get to the bottom of it. Chess and Horn might be able to escape me, but you aren't able to."

He pulls his hand from the wall and uses that one to gently tap the tip her nose. She closes her eyes flinching, though there is no pain involved. He says softly, "Atsuko, I will find out what is going on. No matter what it takes."

He finally releases her and turns to leave. She slowly sinks to the floor making sure she lands on her knees to keep from flashing her panties, even if it was to Crowley's back. He pauses to look back at her. "Better hurry. Some of our soldiers went through about ten minutes ago. The hallway looks like the floor is made of dirt."

He leaves with a chuckle. She felt like crying at that point. She glances at the couch feeling misery build up. She was no longer tried. She now had a much larger problem on her hands. She had to get Rene's boxers out of the room without anyone seeing. It was part of the game, and she didn't think Chess would take it well if she just left the prize in a random sitting room. The picture as well, though Atsuko was planning to do that out of consideration for Rene. She covers her mouth as she remembers what was on the picture. She would _never_ be able to look at Rene the same. She wasn't even sure she'd be able to even look him in the eyes any more. She quickly mops and then grabs the boxers. She flinches once more at having to touch them and shoves them beneath her apron so they aren't touching her skin. She shoves the picture and envelope in with them and curls the apron back on them to attempt to make a makeshift bag. She knows that she looks stupid, but she was just going to run to her room. She'd figure out what to do with them there. She was about halfway there when she felt like dying of embarrassment once again. Rene was walking down the hallway in her direction with a couple of hooded vampires. All she could remember at that point was him standing naked in the picture. They were quietly discussing something. She turns and tries to retreat into the nearest door, but Rene calls her name. She freezes and stares numbly at the door unsure if she even had the courage to turn and face him.

She sucked at being a vampire; she truly did. She had not stealth qualities at all. She didn't care that Mika had told her once that it was a learned art. He approaches her faster than she ever hoped that he would. She turns to face him, but she doesn't look at his face. She stares at her own two feet. He stops a foot or two away and says, "Have you been cleaning the barracks as well?"

She shivers at the sound of his voice and slowly shakes her head. It's silent for a few minutes before, to her shock, his hand grabs her chin roughly and jerks her face up to look into his. She feels a blush spreading over her face. She could just die from embarrassment. She was silently cursing Chess. She was also praying he couldn't smell his own scent on her. She holds the material of her apron tighter trying to make sure there were no holes to see in. Rene had a suspicious look on his face as he searches hers.

The blush deepens as he snarls, "What the fuck is wrong with you, brat?"

She turns her eyes away muttering. "Nothing. I haven't been cleaning the barracks. Just the mansion. Is there a reason you are asking, Rene?"

He finally releases her with a scoff. "Some of my clothing has came up missing. I was just wondering if you had seen it."

She could feel her body shaking as she shakes her head, "I haven't been to the barracks."

He scoffs, but he doesn't move right away. Instead, he seems to be studying her before he finally turns away. "It doesn't matter. I was just curious."

To her utter relief, he leaves. She makes it back to her room without any other incidents. The blankets were messed up, and there are clothes scattered across the ground. She smiles a little realizing Mika had probably been here recently. She missed him so much. In fact, she could really use his comfort at that exact minute, and she didn't think it'd be the last time she wished for him to be there to comfort her. She drops the boxers and carelessly kicks them under the bed after retrieving the envelope and picture. Those she shoves between the mattress and box springs. She quickly makes the bed and collects Mika's clothing. That's when she notices something sitting on the dresser folded neatly. She walks over and finds a note with beautiful writing sitting on top of a black shirt. It was clearly from Horn, since she had gotten one from Chess already. She could also smell Rene coming from the shirt.

 _I know Chess gave you evidence of Rene Simm. This is his shirt for my prize. I found him to be impressive, but I don't think I will say he's going to be the most impressive. I will get back to you on that._

Atsuko feels her cheeks flush as she picks the note up and shoves it in with Chess'. She pushes the neatly folded shirt under the bed as well. She turns to leave when she stops. She had a feeling that there might be more to Horn's note than she thought, especially since Chess' prize was _boxers_. She retrieves and smooths it out. She turns it over, and her stomach instantly feels heavy.

 _I thought I should warn you. Chess is collecting their things from the shower room. They are all likely going to have been freshly worn._

Atsuko's hands shake as she stares at the note. This game would break her mentally. She just knew it. She crumples the note up with shaking hands and shoves it back under the mattress. Hopefully, it'd be another week before they showed back up. She didn't even know that Rene was here until Chess had shoved his dirty boxers down the front of her outfit. Speaking of which, she desperately wanted a shower right then.

Unfortunately, it was only two days later that she was mauled by Chess again. Only this time, it was right next to the room that Crowley was occupying, so she wasn't able to cry out when she felt a pair of boxers shoved down the front of her uniform again. She dreaded pulling them out, but she wasn't going to just leave them there either. She abandoned her cleaning to just run to her room. She locks the door and pulls out the boxers. The scent of Lacus hits her nose making her head spin. Remembering what Horn had warned her about, she drops them immediately and can only stare at the envelope. It has her name and nothing else. She considers not opening it. She was positive that there was a picture inside, and she didn't want to see Lacus naked at all. It felt so much worse than Rene since Lacus claimed to love Atsuko.

Finally, she gets the courage to open the envelope. Inside is just a slip of paper, to her utter relief.

 _He's a lot bigger than I would have thought he was! No wonder he's so smug! Though I still hate his guts, he is actually attractive without all that clothing. Given he isn't talking!_

There was no vote or anything. Atsuko kicks the boxers under her bed with Rene's stuff and shoves the note under the mattress. It was clear that Mika hadn't been back. She turns and searches the dresser only to find nothing. Horn must have not been able to get anything yet. She feels a sense of relief flood over her. Still, she wanted to be sure. She turns and looks around the room. That's when she notices something sitting on her pillow. It was an envelope accompanied with a brush. She slowly walks over. She could see purple strands clinging stubbornly to the brush and flushes. It was Horn's prize, and Atsuko knew that it had to have been Lacus' brush. She reaches out grabbing the envelope. She doesn't even stop to think about it. She just opens it quickly wanting to get this over with. She pulls out something a little thicker than normal paper. It's a photograph that has a note taped to the front in Horn's handwriting.

 _You have to see this! I wouldn't normally condone to giving you something like this, but I knew how much he 'cares' for you. If you don't look, we will add more players to the game. We will know if you didn't either. You are always being watched, and we saw how you reacted to Rene._

Atsuko found herself hating the two female vampires. She slowly takes the note off careful not to look at the picture beneath. She shoves the note into the same place as all the others and takes a deep breath. She finally lifts the photo up and looks at it. Her face becomes a deep blush. Lacus was covered in what appeared to be dirt and blood, but he had turned to talk to someone a smug look on his face. She at least that's what she assumed since his mouth was partially open revealing his sharp teeth. His hair was down, which surprised her since she didn't think she'd ever seen him with his hair down. It was longer than she thought it would be. He truly had no shame though. She could see his manhood easy. Her cheeks burn as she quickly shoves the picture into the same place as the others. She was trying not to mentally compare Rene and Lacus. She wouldn't admit which one she thought was more impressive, not even to herself.

It still struck her as interesting that Lacus' pubic hair was just a few shades darker than the hair on his head. She covers her face with her hands fighting the images in her head. Could she be any more of a pervert? When had she become like this? She seriously felt like stabbing her own eyes out, but she knew that wouldn't get the previous sight out of her mind. It'd just make it so she couldn't see Mika. She stiffens when she hears a chuckling at the door.

"So, you are up to something." A very _familiar_ voice says. She slowly turns to look into amused red eyes. Crowley was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. A smile was spread over his face as he looked her over. "I never pegged you as the type to keep sexual images of co-workers though. I didn't realize I was housing a little perv who liked to spy on other people for fun."

"I'm no-" He lifts his hand which kills the words in her throat. Her eyes widen as she stares at him in horror. What all had he seen? He steps into the room and shuts the door. To her humiliation, he locks the door as well. She knew that he was so much faster than she was. The second it would take to unlock the door meant he'd have a greater chance at catching her before she could escape, not that she had much of a chance escaping the noble. He just chuckles and walks closer to her. His hands fall to his sides once he's near her. He lifts a hand up and twitches his fingers just a little letting her know that he wanted something. She looks away from him with a deep blush on her face. She couldn't believe this was happening. He chuckles.

"You are slacking on your punishment, Atsuko. I can make it longer. Mika's been on his best behavior, do you really want to not see him even longer? Show me what you have hidden under your mattress. I don't care about the clothing under the bed. Don't try to lie either. You have a brush on your pillow that is clearly _not_ yours," Crowley says sounding absolutely playful. She feels her heart sink to her stomach. She had to have the worst luck in the world. What would Chess and Horn say when they found out that Crowley was on to them?

He twitches his fingers again. She flinches and lets out a sigh. She was caught, and she knew it. This had to be one of the most humiliating moments to date. She turns and reaches into the mattress. She grabs all four notes and the two pictures. All were crumbled due to her poor treatment of them. She doesn't look at Crowley as she hands them over to him. He is silent as he tosses the pictures onto her bed after just a glance. She shifts uncomfortably as she waits for him to finish reading the notes. He dumps them one by one onto the bed before he finally focuses on her. She glances up at him. He crosses his arms and just stares at her thoughtfully for a few minutes. Slowly, a smile spreads over his face.

"Whose idea was this?" he asks as he steps past her and sits down on the bed. She couldn't get herself to turn and face him.

"Chess thought of it," she mutters softly feeling miserable.

"Ah, so it's to simply compare men, hm?" She just nods numbly. She knew he could see her. He continues with his questions, "Since you have all these things, I'm assuming that Mika was made aware of the situation which means that he likely isn't a target. Tell me, are there more?"

She feels a lump forming in her throat. How was she going to keep the fact that he himself was the last target from him? She frantically tries to find a way out of this situation, but she comes up blank. She was screwed. He was going to find out. She just slowly nods. Her eyes close as she hears him stand up and walk around in front of her. She can't bring herself to open her eyes to look at him. She feels a finger lightly touch the tip of her nose and opens her eyes. He smiles at her. "Look at me when I am speaking to you. I don't want to have to teach you your manners all over again. Now, how many more?"

She feels instant relief as he pulls his finger away from the tip of her nose. The hat prevented him from being able to pat the top of her head properly so this must be his alternative. She missed that comfort from him. She miserably says, "There is only one more target."

"Is that target going to have their picture taken without their knowledge as well?" She just shrugs numbly as she stares up at him. He leans down into her face. The red bangs that frame his face tickles her cheeks. She takes a step back pressing hard against her own bed. He chuckles in amusement and says, "Who is the last target?"

He looked like he _knew_ who the last target was, but he wanted her to say it. She opens and closes her mouth a few times till she looks away from him. She could feel herself blushing hard once more. She feels his hand close on her chin and turns her to look back at him. He says softly, "If you tell me, I will cut both you and Mika's punishments short. Yours will be done today. Right now even. His will be done in a few days when he gets back. You'll both be given the day after he gets back off to do as you please _inside_ the house. Now, Atsuko, give me a name. Isn't it worth it to save your lover? He looked so tired the last time I saw him. You look tired, too."

His fingers lightly brush under her eye, and he lets go of her chin. She flinches and licks her bottom lip thoughtfully. Chess and Horn may torture her for telling him, but she wanted to free Mika. She truly did, and she didn't want to work anymore. The thought was so tempting. She finally feels herself giving in, no matter how humiliating it was. "It's you."

He laughs and pulls away from her. She feels like she could breath again now that his scent and overwhelming presence wasn't suffocating her. To her surprise, he scoops her up into a hug that has her feet off the ground. He supports her with one arm and rubs her back with the other. He whispers, "See? Was that so hard? Did you have to lie to me at first? I will gladly show you three anything you want to see if you are all curious. What are the prizes supposed to be?"

She felt like she was going to pass out. He wasn't holding her tightly, so she was breathing easily. That wasn't the problem. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting him to say, but it certainly wasn't _that_. She can only stare over his shoulder wide eyed in complete shock. She feels his chest vibrate against hers as laughter bubbles out of him. She feels her face burning even more as he finally sets her down. He playfully taps her nose making her flinch back. He leans down, though he makes sure to stay a respectable distance now that he wasn't trying to intimidate her. He says gently, "Just kidding. I will play like I don't know what is going on so you don't get teased by the two of them. Though, I do require some compensation. You will give me the results of who wins. Deal?"

She flinches and looks at the hand he had held out to her. She only pauses to think for a few moments before she reaches out putting her hand in his to shake. He laughs and says, "Are you going to avoid me like you have been avoiding Rene? He's noticed how you've been ducking away the last few days. I think he's hunting you down right now to demand answers."

She looks up at him feeling the embarrassment building once more. She did _not_ want to see Lacus or Rene at all. She knew that she wouldn't be able to face them with a straight face. Crowley just grins at her. He says playfully, "You are released from duty. Have fun running from Rene!"

He turns and leaves without a backward glance. She could only stare after him till he closes the door. She hurries over and locks it. She instantly lunges for the dresser. She strips off her the entire maid uniform, which included the socks and hat, and pulls on some relaxation clothes. She pulls the hair tie out of her hair. She finds some of her old shoes and pulls them on. She could feel the burning of thirst building up over the last few days. She hadn't drank blood for over a week. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time that she had drank blood. So much had been happening all so fast. She shoves the items back into the mattress and steps out of her room. There was a bustle of movement all around her. To her amazement, low ranked vampires were all quickly catching up on everything that she'd fallen behind on. Her cheeks flush with embarrassment at the thought. She's never even seen these vampires before, so she didn't know how hard they had it till she had to do it herself.

She quickly steps around them, making sure to stay out of their way, and heads toward the barracks. She didn't want to take from Crowley's personal stock, and Mika wasn't going to be back for a few days. Besides, she found it nerve wracking to drink from him when she got incredibly thirsty. She didn't want to make the same thing happen to him that Ferid had done to her. Her walk feels actually peaceful till she gets into the barracks themselves. She feels a hand grab her wrist and spin her around pulling her hips close. She lets out a surprised gasp that turns into a deep blush on her face as she stares up at Lacus. He leans forward inhaling the skin of her neck like he always seems to do. She stiffens at the memories of the picture. She _knew_ how he looked naked. She _knew_ what everything looked like. Her blush just deepens further as he pulls away giving her a smug look that melts away into confusion when she doesn't fight against him, despite him holding her so close.

"Kitten, are you ok?" He asks with a hint of worry in his voice. That's when she feels herself jerked away from Lacus, who growls in irritation. She feels a large hand grabbing one side of her shirt near the collar forcing her to stand on the tips of her toes. She stares wide eyed into irritated, red eyes.

"Why are you avoiding me, bitch?" Rene practically _snarls_ into her face. Her blush just deepens as she stares at him. Her eyes flick downward without actually meaning to. His anger seems to melt away into confusion as she immediately looks away the minute she realizes what she was looking at. "Atsuko, look at me."

She shakes her head stubbornly. She couldn't get the pictures out of her mind. Lacus appears in her line of sight and grabs her chin before she can turn away again. She just tries to move her eyes to the side, but he turns her head so she's looking into his eyes. He has a serious look that she's never seen on his face before. "Did someone hurt you?"

She opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Lacus' face darkens with irritation as he watches her. She finally just attempts to shake her head. Rene knocks Lacus' hand away from her face and shakes her roughly. "Then why the fuck are you avoiding me? Do you have any idea where my stuff went? Lacus had some stuff come up missing too."

She flinches. Rene's free hand comes up to smack the back of her head hard. She flinches again at the feeling. She feels herself lifted up and pulled away from Rene. Unfortunately, he has a tight grip and wasn't letting go. He jerks on her shirt with a snarl at Lacus. It strains the buttons on her shirt. She can only stare in horror when they snap under the strain. It felt like all the air had left her body. All three of them freezes. Lacus had his arms around her waist, so his view of her wasn't as great as Rene's. She focused on Rene that was getting a front, very full view of her entire chest area. Luckily, her bra covered her breasts to some degree, but it was still embarrassing. His eyes were wide as he stares at her breast in complete shock. A hint of red starts to spread over his cheeks. Everything happens quickly after that. Lacus lets her slip out of his arms as Rene rips his hand away from her shirt like she was on fire. She just crouches down pulling the edges of her shirt closed. She was panting softly trying so hard not to hyperventilate. She hears Rene backing away slowly. His voice is soft as he says, "Atsuko, I... I didn't... I'm..."

She swallows and fights the feeling of tears of embarrassment welling up in her eyes. She abruptly stands and turns to retreat when she feels two arms and a weight against her back. She struggles while trying to keep her shirt covering herself. She tenses when she feels lips brush up from the bottom of her neck to her ear in a second. Lacus says softly, "I enjoyed the view."

She lets out a squeak of all things. She grips her shirt in one hand and elbows him as hard as she can in the ribs. She feels his breath rush past her ear, and he releases her. She immediately runs back to her room without stopping once. She felt so exhausted and found that she didn't have an appetite anymore. She collapses onto the bed and just lays there staring at the wall.

She didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but she wakes up to something covering her body. It had felt like forever since she had slept so well. She slowly sits up. The material slides down her body and pools in her lap. She rubs her eyes and yawns when she realizes something. She wasn't in her blankets. The blanket that had been covering her was shorter than normal. She slowly looks down. Pink floods her face. She didn't think it was healthy to blush so much. The deep red cloak that Crowley always wore was laying across her lap. She reaches out touching the material in confusion before she realizes that Horn or Chess had likely brought it to her.

She flinches and pulls the cloak off herself. She quickly folds it. That's when she notices something sitting on her dresser. She didn't know how much more embarrassment she could handle. A pair of boxers was neatly folded on top of her dresser. Two notes were sitting on top. An upside down picture with a smiley face drawn on the back was sitting between the notes. She flinches knowing what was on the other side. She just reaches for the first note and picks it up. It was from Horn.

 _You looked cold, so I decided to cover you up. You already knew what we would pick, so we have decided that you will take our opinions, the photographs, and decide for yourself. Bring the winner's prize with you tomorrow to Chess' room. Though with how you are sleeping, I'd say it's best to say that you might as well come when you wake up. I've dated the note anyway. She has a present for you. Lord Crowley found and told us that your punishment was cut short for good behavior. My opinion on him was that he's by far my favorite. The picture will explain it all. Also, I found out for you that Mika will be back tomorrow, probably close to bedtime. Don't tell Chess I told you about her present._

She rereads the note several times before she sits it aside. The date on the edge of the note was marked for yesterday, or at least she thought it was yesterday. Mika wasn't any where in the room, so she assumed that she hadn't slept through him coming home. Her heart flutters at the thought that Mika was returning sooner than Crowley had said he would. Mika wouldn't have to deal with the game, which relieved her to some degree. She felt a sense of relief as she reaches for the next note after stripping her top off. The bottom buttons were the only thing holding it together. She couldn't believe that she had actually slept comfortably in it. She just dumps it on the floor as she starts to read Chess' note.

 _I got the most amazing picture of Lord Crowley! We are going to have to keep it forever! We will all share of course, unless you don't want to. Horn says that we are letting you choose, but I know that you'll pick Lord Crowley! You'll die when you see him! He's so much better than Mika. Poor boy won't know what hit him!_

She can't help but chuckle at the note. She sets it on top of Horn's and flinches at the sight of the boxers. She could only hope that they were at least clean. Her hand shakes as she slowly reaches out and grabs the picture. She turns it over slowly, closing her eyes tightly. She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes to look at the picture. It was like all the others. Crowley was naked, though he had a small smirk on his face. He _knew_ that his picture had been taken. She looks over his body feeling a deep blush set in. She still thought Mika looked the best out of all three of the pictures she's seen. She turns the picture back over and sets it down on the dresser. She takes a deep breath and flinches. Why did she even get involved with anything Chess did? It was best to get this over with. She pauses and looks at the upside down photograph. She wanted to give everyone a fair chance at winning, no matter her feelings on the matter.

She feels herself blush hard for a few minutes as she steels her nerves and retrieves the other two photographs. She sets them all side by side and turns them face up quickly. Her eyes scan each one trying to tune out who she was looking at by only focusing on one area. She nods to herself upon seeing the difference in them all. She knew that photos could distort the truth, and she was inexperienced considering Mika had been the first guy she had been with. So, she could only hope that she was making the right choice. She gathers up the winners things. She pulls on one of Mika's shirts since it was on top, and she wanted to quickly get this over with. She picks the prizes up once she is decent and hurries to Chess' room. She's silently thankful that no one was in the hallway. She didn't bother knocking. She just hid the stuff behind her back as she steps in. Chess was stretched on on her stomach on the bed. Horn was sitting in a chair nearby reading a book of some sort. Atsuko uses her barefoot to shut the door and smiles nervously at the two of them. Chess leaps up excitedly and claps her hands. "You chose? You chose? Who did you pick?"

Atsuko flushes slightly and looks off to the side. "I wanted to give them all a fair chance, so I double checked..."

"You were just being a perv!" Chess taunts playfully before she appears in front of Atsuko pressing Atsuko back against the door. "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!"

"Chess, please stop yelling so loudly," Horn softly reprimands, but she had closed her book with an eager look on her face. Atsuko looks back at Chess. She's unable to stop her chuckle at Chess' enthusiasm. She finally pulls out the two prizes and presents them before the two nobles. Chess immediately cheers loudly and lunges at Atsuko causing her to drop Crowley's clothing. Her back collides hard with the door driving the air from her lungs.

"I knew it!" She snuggles into Atsuko squeezing tightly. Horn appears beside Atsuko with an amused look on her face, though there is a slight blush across her face.

"Did you really look at the pictures? Or did you simply choose, because we are partial to Lord Crowley?" Horn asks softly, though she's drowned out by Chess seconds later.

"So, are you considering him over Mika? What do you think about sharing the photo? Should we keep his stuff?" Chess was talking faster and faster till Horn hits her across the back of the head. Chess lets out a loud whining noise. Tears fill her eyes as she rubs the back of her head glaring at Horn. Atsuko is finally able to breath once more. She sucks in her breath in giant, greedy gulps till she's able to get her breathing back under control. She sees both Horn and Chess leaning into her face. She feels herself blush for what felt like the millionth time. She swallows hard and frantically thinks about the questions.

"I did look at the pictures, which I hate you both for. I didn't want to see them. I thought I was just going to be tallying up votes," Atsuko says glaring at both nobles, who just grin sheepishly at her. "I decided on my own, Horn. Now, Chess, no. I prefer Mika to Crowley. I don't want to share the photo. You guys can keep it. I don't care what you do with it or his stuff. Now, what are we going to do with the loser's stuff?"

"You'll return it," Chess says mischievously. Atsuko's heart starts to race as she stares at the short noble with absolute horror building up.

"There is no way in _hell_ I am returning anything! You two are the ones who stole it!" Atsuko says louder than she meant to, but she could feel panic setting in. She thought that the game was over. She thought she was finally free. She didn't want anything more to do with it.

"It's not lady-like to swear, dear," Horn says playfully and pats Atsuko's knee. "Don't worry about the stuff. It's already been taken from your room. I had someone waiting nearby for you to arrive here. The stuff would be returned the minute you came in here, and they won't know that it's you."

Relief floods through Atsuko's whole body, and she felt like crying for joy. The punishment was finally over and so was the game. She wanted nothing more than to just return back to her room and curl up forever.

"Chess, didn't you have something for Atsuko?" Horn says playfully. Atsuko feels dread settle into her stomach as she watches the two share a look of excitement. Horn reaches down and helps Atsuko up smiling at her. "Did I tell you that you look adorable in Mika's clothing?"

Atsuko looks away feeling a blush form once more. She wondered if someone could die of blood loss from blushing too much. She knew that was a stupid thought, but she had been blushing so much already. She says softly, "It's just a shirt. It doesn't matter, does it? Besides, I just wanted to hurry over. I didn't look for my clothes that Chess keeps stealing. I didn't feel like wearing a dress either, that she keeps putting in my drawers. She's like a pack rat."

"Hey!" Chess cries out sounding offended. She puffs her cheeks out at Atsuko then stomps her foot saying, "You look pretty in your dresses! You shouldn't be so willing to dress like a boy!"

Atsuko can't help herself. She just sticks her tongue out at Chess saying, "Pack rat! That's my revenge for dragging me into a demented game!"

"Wanna be boy!" Chess snaps back. Horn just starts to laugh and wraps them both up into a hug that has their cheeks being smashing together.

"You two are both adorable!" Horn says softly. Chess lets out a grunt of frustration and pushes on Horns stomach. Atsuko just shoves on Horn. Though, Horn just laughs at their attempts. Finally, she releases the two of them and smiles. "Now, we know who has the best package out of those three. Chess, you should be happy she isn't wanting Lord Crowley's attention. It's less competition for you. Now, go get Atsuko's gift. She's going to want to shower and prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Atsuko asks not quite sure that she wanted to know. Horn just winks at Atsuko playfully, but she doesn't answer. Chess gains a large, mischievous grin on her face.

"I did promise, didn't I?" Chess says cryptically.

"Yes, you did," Horn responds dismissively. Atsuko could only watch the two, feeling a sense of dread settling in her stomach. They were plotting against her. Chess disappears instantly, though Atsuko could hear her digging around for something deeper in the room. Horn reaches out and puts a hand on Atsuko's shoulder and says, "We always knew that you'd still favor Mika over anyone else. Now, don't worry about this gift too much. It's nothing bad, I promise, but you aren't to open it until you make it back to your room. You should shower and then open it. Trust me, you'll thank us."

Chess reappears with small present cradled to her chest. The paper crinkles softly making Atsuko flinch. It was a simple black color. Chess gives her a triumphant grin and holds it out to her. Atsuko didn't want to touch it. She really didn't. She starts to shake her head when she feels it shoved into her chest. Instinctively, Atsuko wraps her arms around it as Chess pulls away with a laugh. Horn grabs Atsuko's shoulders and spins her to face the door before she could even protest. Chess opens the door, and Horn shoves her out. Their laughter haunts her as they shut the door. She just stares numbly at the wall across from her. She finally decides to at least start walking toward her room. She kept telling herself over and over that at least she got to see what it was in private. She wouldn't wear it outside her room no matter how loud Chess whined. She hears a chuckle coming from behind her, and a large hand settles onto the top of her head. Her eyes widen. She knew exactly who was touching her. She slowly turns her head to look up at Crowley, who was grinning down at her.

"I take it that your little game is over with?" He asks playfully. She just nods slowly. She knew her face must be a bright red right then. She had stopped thinking about the amount she'd blushed the last four or five days. He smiles showing her his fangs as he leans down so his ear is near her mouth. "Well? You did promise to tell me who won."

She silently prayed for her heart to stop racing like it was. It was painful at that point. She feels his free hand jab her in the side just above her hip bone playfully. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't comfortable. She steps away from his prodding finger, though it doesn't matter. She won't be able to escape him, and they both knew it. His hand still rested on the top of her head. She finally lets out a sigh. She flinches as she realizes she just breathed on him, though he just waits patiently for her reply. She could tell that he was smirking. She considers lying and telling him that Rene won, but she ends up muttering. "You."

He laughs as he straightens up. His hand ruffles her hair roughly causing her to shove his hand away. She glares at him through the mess he made her hair into. She uses one hand to quickly try to tame it. He leans down and puts a finger under her chin causing her to lift her head awkwardly. He smiles down at her gently. "Well, thank you."

He sounded completely smug. She scoffs and pulls away from his touch only to make him laugh again. He gestures to the present. "What's that?"

She simply shrugs and looks away. "I don't know. Chess told me it was a gift. May I go back to bed? I'm exhausted."

She feels his hand pat the top of her head gently. She turns to look back up at him. He had a gentle look in his red eyes as he stares down at her. "Go for it, Atsuko. Those two can be exhausting and I know that you've been working hard. You'll be busy in a few days. They are wanting us to press down on the livestock and take back the land they have claimed. Get some rest, cause you are going to help us herd the livestock when we win."

Her heart sinks at the thought. After everything that had been happening, she had completely forgotten about the war. She feels his hand move. His lips press against the top of her head. He mutters softly, "Don't worry about it. You won't be doing any fighting if we can help it. You'll just pull the livestock that doesn't die out of the fight and put them on our planes to send to the queen."

He pulls away from her and leaves her standing there. She watches him leave with a hollow feeling in her stomach. She didn't want to go to another battle. She didn't want to watch more people die. She hugs the present tighter hearing the crackle of the paper. She'd take Horn's advice. The written words on Horn's note spring forth. She smiles a little pushing Crowley's words out of her head. Mika was supposed to be back soon!

She hurries and drops the present off on their bed. She grabs a fresh set of clothes and hurries to shower. She comes back after brushing her hair. She pauses and stares at the present feeling uneasy. She slowly walks over and carefully opens it. The more that she reveals, the darker red her face becomes. She finally has it laying out of the bed, but she could only stare at it. It felt like silk in her hands, but it was completely see through with small straps to support it. It was made to clearly accent her breasts. It was a creamy white color. There was two pieces to it. The bottoms were nothing more than a simple pair of see through panties. She slowly kneels down by the bed and stares at the outfit in shock. Everything that Horn said made sense now. They had given her lingerie. She didn't even think this stuff existed anymore. Did they really expect her to wear it?

Her mind instantly thinks of Mika. Would he laugh at her if he came back and found her dressed in such a thing? She presses her forehead to the bed. He likely would, or he would tease her. She feels her blush deepen. How many more times was she going to blush that day? She slowly lifts her head and looks it over one more time. She lets out a sigh. She'd never know if she didn't try, right?

She makes sure that she's alone, and the door is firmly closed. She wanted to try it on before Mika ever showed up. She'd hide it from him if she felt that she looked stupid. He'd never have to know. She strips down and slowly pulls the outfit on. It felt cool and soft against her skin, and it fit her every curve perfectly. She falls back onto the bed and closes her eyes. It was a lot more comfortable than she thought it would be. Her exhaustion starts to take over as she rolls onto her side and pulls her legs onto the bed. She feels her eyes getting heavier. She listens for any sound that Mika has arrived, but everything is silent. It couldn't hurt to get a nap in before he came back.

She finally gives into her exhaustion and dozes off.


	50. Bonus Chapter: Crowley

smileyface209: Haha, that is the whole reason Chess gave her the outfit! That and she did promise Mika that if he didn't help Atsuko than he'd get something special! :p That was probably my favorite chapter to write! XD I thought about having her get caught, but I decided against. I have something much better in store! :D Haha, it is interesting as to how the pictures came to be! :D Something that will likely come out later! XD Haha, I'm glad you liked Chess' opinion on Lacus! XD It was kind of like Karma got her back for seeing them naked!

tohru15: Yup, it is my native language! I'm in America. (: I always find that written is much different than hearing or speaking a second language. (: Thanks! :D I try to make sure that it's as well written as I can! :D Yeah, It's something strange to think about as far as their ages go. But, I don't really think there are many adults over the age of 25 in the anime or manga. Plus, they've gone through a lot of trauma that would make them mature a lot faster than normal teenagers. Haha. I have to admit that the punishment part was fun to write, especially since Atsuko's seemed so much worse cause Chess' game got in the way of it. XD It was like double punishment for her! Haha I'm glad you liked it enough to read it several times! I completely enjoyed writing it! :D Probably my favorite chapter so far! XD As far as the dust goes, she was being punished, so they couldn't have her not have anything to clean! Haha, I enjoyed the comment about Chess finding him hot but arrogant too! Haha, your comment about the french quote is completely spot on! Haha, yeah they needed a picture of Rene blushing, even it was out of character. XD I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

I had someone express interest in Crowley's thought process. I hope that you guys enjoy a look through his eyes! Thank you for reading!

* * *

When he was summoned by the queen, he thought it'd be something interesting, but it turned out that she wanted him to play babysitter to her new favorite pet. He had almost lost interest immediately. He didn't care about some livestock turned vampire, but things got interesting quickly. He was given orders to ignore his faction leader when it came to this new little pet. He couldn't stop the smile from forming over his face as he happily agreed to do as the queen requested. If Ferid had an interest in her, but the queen didn't want him to even look at her, something must be up with her. He loved puzzles, and this whole situation was one giant puzzle. As he was leaving, the queen called out, "Crowley, you'll like her."

He paused just inside the doors and looked back. Amusement fills his body. "I know I will."

He had informed Chess and Horn about what the queen wanted them to do. They had ended up catching a city guard and asked him to retrieve her. Chess wasn't happy about playing a babysitter. In fact, she'd childishly puffed her cheeks out before settling into a pout.

"Why do we need to babysit another vampire? If she can't defend herself, she doesn't deserve to live!" Chess whined. Crowley only smiled at her and looked at the door waiting patiently. He could hear Horn lecturing Chess to be quiet and to play nice with the queen's toy. That's when the city guard returns dragging a girl behind him. She was taller than Chess, but she was shorter than Horn. Her face morphs into a look of horror that he finds amusing. She was a lot cuter than he originally thought she was going to be, but what truly drew his attention was her eyes. They still looked so human. They had a hint of red, but it was so mixed with brown that was intriguing.

Chess' whole attitude changes instantly. Crowley didn't even bother correcting her behavior. It gave him a chance to really look at the girl. She clearly knew the city guard since she tried to use him as a shield between herself and the now over enthusiastic Chess. Still, she didn't look as impressive as the queen or Ferid seemed to think. She was adorable and over expressive, but she looked young and naive. She'd likely lose her expressiveness over the next few months as she fully realized that she was a vampire not a human any more. Her emotions would just be used against her, especially her fear of other vampires. The only thing mildly interesting thing he could see right off the bat was the fact that she was adorable.

He smiles at Chess' enthusiasm. It'd be worth keeping her around just for Chess' sake. Besides, she may prove to be more interesting. After all, the queen had told him Ferid was interested in her. He circles the girl slowly looking her up and down before he decides to approach. She was taking the mauling she got a lot better than he thought she would. She looked fragile and so human. His hand lands on the top of her head. Her scent hits his nose surprising him. She smelt a lot better than he thought she would. In fact, he could almost say that she smelled human, even though he had clearly seen her fangs. He leans down to smile into her look of horror. Maybe she would prove herself to be interesting, if she survived Chess.

It entertained him to no end to watch her interact with Chess and Horn after they dressed her up. She obviously wasn't thrilled with the choice, but he thought she looked good. The initial meeting with her lover was an interesting experience as well. He was cold like all other vampires. The only truly interesting thing about him was the fact that he had blue eyes. Crowley immediately dismissed him as uninteresting. He wasn't supposed to be guarding the boy anyway.

It was incredibly fun to reach out and touch the top of her head. She always gave him that livestock look of terror that she had retained with every touch he gave her. He considered doing the same thing as Chess and get into her personal space, but he decided it was better to let her trust him. It'd be easier to protect her, besides he also found her loving look adorable as well. He makes sure to keep track of her on the battlefields and help out as often as he can. She had a nasty habit of running to livestock's aide instead of helping her fellow vampires. He found that to be highly amusing, but it was frustrating as well. After the first battle, he had pitted her against humans and found the reason she always seemed to freeze when in fights. She couldn't kill humans. He hadn't even seen her express interest in drinking from them after battle. That prompted him to watch her closer around the barracks. He was interested to see if she was just squeamish about drinking from the sort of source. It surprised him that she didn't even get the rations they offered. He was interested to see what kept her fed. It didn't take long to put the pieces together. Her lover downright refused to drink human blood. It was fascinating in a morbid way to think that they were possibly feeding off each other and actually managing to survive.

Still, her defiance towards any offer of drinking human blood from the source was amusing. She'd argue that livestock had a purpose and feelings. She claimed that they had loved ones, but she didn't seem to understand that the concept of love was commonly lost on vampires. It didn't mean they didn't know how to love, but they didn't love the same way as humans. She'd say that it was inhumane to torture them. It set her apart from any vampire he'd ever seen. She didn't see them as food at all, which he found ironic since he had found out that she ate meat as a human. She was full of contradictions just like a human, yet she wasn't an actual human anymore. He found after the first few days that he liked her. She'd be fascinating to figure out.

He made sure to keep a close eye on her. Chess and Horn had grown to care for her in a short amount of time, and he could feel himself starting to move from finding her as something to figure out to someone that he was growing a sense of love for as well. She was so expressive about everything, especially livestock or drinking blood. He had thought she'd lose that human part of her, but she didn't show any signs of doing so. She was gaining confidence under his care that he found just added to the adorable factor that she had. She didn't seem to notice the group she was forming around herself.

Crowley had noticed that the dark haired city guard would watch her movements closer than he should have been. He didn't show any sort of interest in the girl herself, but he seemed willing to help her out when the occasion called for it. He was rough and cruel, but Crowley could tell that the two of them had a shaky formed friendship that had started before Crowley had met her. It didn't take long for Crowley to figure out that Rene was reporting Atsuko's well being to the queen. It didn't bother Crowley though. In fact, he had suspected that the queen would have someone watching her toy. The city guard had yet to prove himself to be a threat to her.

The purple haired city guard was another issue altogether. He made it obvious that he enjoyed her attention whether it was negative or not. He always seemed to show up where he wasn't wanted. It was clear to Crowley that Mika and Lacus seemed to have a strange friendship, even if they were constantly at each other's throats over her. Crowley found that he couldn't find himself to feel bad for the over zealous, purple haired vampire when she rejected his advances. In fact, the moment he found out that Lacus had forced Atsuko to kiss him had irritated Crowley to no end. He punished the city guard for a week over the issue. Still, he found himself keeping a closer eye on the purple haired vampire after that. His attempts at gaining affection always resulted in the same thing, amusement for Crowley. As time went on, Crowley found himself less and less willing to allow her to go to the rough vampire should her and Mika fall out. He didn't hate Lacus, but he wasn't overly fond of him either.

Mika was a source of amusement for Crowley as well. It was clear that the boy cared for her, and he was willing to do a lot for her, but he still hadn't learned to actually watch over her properly. She didn't need to be babied, like Mika seemed to think she did. Crowley had thought they looked adorable together at first, but he found that he was gaining a distaste for the way their relationship progressed. Mika showed signs of wanting to leave. They were subtle and easy to miss, but Crowley was a lot more observant than any ever truly gave him credit for. It wouldn't work though. Crowley would simply retrieve them, or at least he'd retrieve Atsuko. Still, he didn't interfere with the two of them, since it was obvious that Atsuko cared for the boy just as much as he did her.

Chess and Horn had formed a sisterly bond with Atsuko. It was entertaining to watch the three of them interact. They were helping Atsuko to grow from the scared little human-like vampire into a more stubborn outspoken vampire. It warmed his heart slightly to watch the three of them chuckle or even pull pranks. Atsuko was becoming less and less likely to cower from lower class vampires due to Chess' rough, but caring, treatment of her.

The only person she still openly cowered from was Ferid. This just seemed to amuse the noble, though Crowley found it grated on his nerves. She never stood up to Ferid it seemed. In fact, Crowley found himself watching Atsuko from afar and stepping in whenever Ferid seemed to lock onto her. It was amusing the first time that it happened, since Ferid had let his facade slip when Crowley simply shook his head at the order to retrieve Atsuko. The fact that Ferid had shown so much interest in Atsuko had started to worry Crowley. He took it upon himself to lurk the halls of the barracks as often as possible to keep Ferid at bay. It worked for a short time, but Ferid quickly found a way around it. He'd lure Atsuko out of Crowley's protective reach and torture her.

The fact that she could possibly be an experiment was something that was news to him. He found himself irritated at the fact that she might be used in that way. Still, he made sure to let her know that no matter Ferid had said she was loved by several people. Ferid was intelligent and cunning. It's what made following him an easy choice for Crowley. Ferid kept things interesting, but Crowley still had come to care about Atsuko. He wouldn't let even his faction leader touch her at that point if he could help it.

The more she'd come back broken, the more Crowley found himself not wanting to let her out of his sight. He didn't ever truly reach out at her most vulnerable stages. He knew that Mika would be there to support her, and, as her lover, Crowley felt like it was Mika's privilege to hold her while she cried. Still, he didn't miss any chance he had to take her and sit her down to talk through the problems she had. He wanted to let her know that she could rely on him.

It had started to show that she was beginning to care for him when it became obvious that she seemed to take comfort in his patting. He found that it was a way to assure himself that she was still standing in front of him. It helped to make sure that she was alright. In fact, he found that he was more lenient to her than any other vampire directly under his command. He knew exactly when she started to sneak out, but he didn't mind. It was easy to turn a blind eye. She'd come back looking happy or relieved, and she always carried different scents on her, though they were faint. Her fascination with the humans never ceased to amaze him. It didn't honestly come as a surprise when he found himself thinking of her as if she was like Chess or Horn. It seemed so natural to have her there or to accompany him like the other two. It didn't matter that she wasn't a noble vampire. The way that Horn and Chess had started to dress her could almost fool anyone into thinking she was a noble, though it was obvious among the ranks that she wasn't. Upon observing this fact, Crowley made sure to take measures to show that he wouldn't tolerate any hazing to happen to her.

The only time that he ever feared losing her was when Ferid took things too far. Mika, Lacus, and Rene had carried her back. She was pale, and it was obvious that she had been stabbed through the chest with a sword, though the wound had healed on it's own. Lacus was pale as well. He still was the one to ask Crowley to give her blood, which lead the noble to wonder if the three of them had been feeding her blood. He almost agreed till he noticed that Rene had disappeared. It didn't take a genius to realize that Rene had likely gone to call the queen, since she was the one who changed Atsuko. He didn't want to interfere with anything the queen might be able to do for her. He didn't know how his blood might affect her, since he was noble. It might make it harder for the queen if his blood didn't mix with hers.

So, he'd simply shook his head and lead them to a room. He watches as Mika and Lacus disappear into the room. He gets them some blood and forces them to agree to take it. Lacus didn't argue. He drank anything that he was given. Mika was more of an issue. He tried to refuse the blood till Crowley pointed out that if he ran too low, he'd be in the same situation as Atsuko. He'd be of no use at that point. His anger towards Ferid grew more and more as he listened to Atsuko's screams. Horn and Chess had came the first time she screamed. All three nobles had hovered in the hallway. He found it harder and harder to sleep. Finally, the queen appeared, but she locked herself in Atsuko's room after kicking Mika out. No matter how much Mika tried, he never got an answer. Crowley felt a rare hint of pity for the boy. He was looking more and more frantic as time went on. Crowley tried a few times to knock, but he didn't receive any answer either. It frustrated him, but he was grateful that the haunting screams weren't echoing down the hallway anymore. He was able to sleep a little bit, though he chose a room closer to Atsuko's. Relief was instant the second the door opened upon Mika's persistent knocking. He didn't think about it. He just needed to make sure she was still there and alive. He lets out a breath of relief as he feels his body relax. He hadn't realized how tense he had become over the course of waiting for Atsuko to be deemed ok. He wanted to go in and sit with her, but the look on Mika's face caused him to stop. The boy would want some time alone with her, and Crowley wouldn't force himself into the situation.

Chess still whined loudly till Horn muttered that Mika was likely crying and would want some alone time. Chess still pointed out that Mika had cried in front of them not long ago, but Crowley just promised that she'd see Atsuko soon enough and to let the two lovers be. It was an even greater relief to see her up and moving around a short time later. He was able to touch the top of her head and see the look of comfort that the action brought her. He made sure to let her know that she wasn't allowed to leave the mansion. Not so soon after she had woken up. He had caught them once trying to sneak out. His irritation flared at the thought. He had to remind himself that the two were children in comparison to how long he had lived, and it wouldn't be the last time they tried. Still, he was woken up with a message that the queen was calling for Atsuko. He considered killing the messenger and claiming that he had never received it, but he didn't want to make things worse for her. He knew that this had to do with council, and he wasn't sure what would be decided. Besides, the council were all self absorbed and take his actions out on her.

Still, he figured that Ferid wouldn't want his toy to be taken away, so she still had a fighting chance. He makes his way to her room, only to find it empty. He stares into the room silently for a few minutes in disbelief. Did she not realize that Ferid could be lurking anywhere? Even thought Crowley knew he had gone to the capital. He feels and hears the door break under his hand as he stares at the bed. He was furious that she had managed to sneak out, especially when he had gone to sleep. He turns and orders that the door be replaced. He had to do a little searching, but he finally manages to find her. She was laughing with the humans at the expense of another human, who looked flustered. The flustered human seemed familiar. Upon watching him closer, he realized that it was the one that had gone berserk on the battlefield a couple times. He pauses to just watch her and Mika. His eyes narrow slightly. She seemed comfortable among them. Did that give her the sense that she could possibly live among them once more? He found himself hoping not. She belonged with Chess, Horn, and himself. She had Mika, Lacus, and Rene as well.

He shakes the thoughts from his head and retrieves her. Mika reacted first, just like Crowley knew he would. The humans provide some amusement by trying to take them back, but Crowley easily subdues them all. He did find it highly entertaining that he had to physically force her into a helicopter. He gets her all strapped down and takes a look at her face. She looked so terrified. Sympathy swells in his chest. It was like he was meeting her all over again. He lets her know he's still angry about the fact that she disobeyed him, but he makes sure to let her know that he does care for her.

Everything becomes boring as he waits for the two of them to return. He found that Chess and Horn both were expressing boredom as well. She had wiggled her way into all of their hearts. He found he wasn't the only one to admit that he loved her. Chess and Horn both agreed that they held a sisterly love for the younger girl. Now that he wasn't constantly watching her, he was able to sit down and plan out how he was going to punish her. He wouldn't go easy on her either. Chess added ideas in, though Horn was silent the whole time. Atsuko had disobeyed his orders for what felt like the first time. This thought brought another train of thought to his mind. He was considering talking to the queen and seeing if he could permanently move her directly beneath him to act in the same fashion that both Chess and Horn were viewed. He'd even take Mika along with her if that's what it took. He could argue that it'd be safer for her, despite her not being inside the capital. After all, there was three nobles to contend with when it came to protecting her instead of just the queen.

He discussed his idea with Chess and Horn; both supported him enthusiastically. He had been looking out the window to create an argument should the queen resist when movement caught his eye. He could see Mika and Atsuko was returning. He lets a smile spread over his face. It was time to punish her for sneaking out. He enjoyed the look on their faces as he described each of their punishments. It was even more enjoyable to watch them being enacted. She looked absolutely adorable cleaning the whole house. Her look of frustration when things didn't stay clean was enough to sooth his anger at her. Still, he had noticed something was off after the first day. She was the only one of his girls that he could find. Horn and Chess had simply vanished into thin air. He took some time to search for the other two. He'd catch glimpses of them, but they always escaped him. It was starting to annoy him, so he went to the only person that he thought might have the answers.

Her look of terror startled him at first. It had been so long since she had looked at him like that. That's when he noticed that it wasn't just terror that was coloring her face. She also looked like she'd been caught doing something wrong. He found he could use her terror to his advantage. She would crack he'd make sure of it. He found it enjoyable to stalk toward her and trap her. She responded so well to his teasing intimidation. She looked ready to break the longer they talked, but her loyalty to Chess and Horn wouldn't let her. He found it adorable when she tripped over her own sex joke. She looked ready to die of embarrassment. Still, he planned to find out what was going on. He was positive that she was involved whether she wanted to be or not. It took him a few days, but he managed to catch her. She hadn't locked her door, and she was absorbed in something that she was looking at.

He find it cute when she tries to deny that she was up to something. He catches sight of what appears to be a photograph of a naked man. He chuckles and immediately jumps into teasing her. She'd spent so much time with Chess, perhaps the noble was slowly corrupting Atsuko's sweet innocent mind. He finally managed to manipulate her into giving him information. The thought of their game was entertaining. It was made even better by the fact that he was one of the targets. He couldn't help but feel smug. He knew for a fact that he'd win out against the two city guards. The thought that his three girls would see him naked was just the icing. He couldn't wait to face Atsuko once it was done. It looked like he was the last one.

He could think of so many different ways to tease her about this game. He was sure each one would bring a cute blush to her face. He couldn't wait to enact his revenge for allowing her to see him naked. In fact, he'd enact revenge on them all. It'd be a fun game to start. He notices the second his stuff disappears. In fact, he's sure he knows when his picture was taken. He had been changing to go to sleep inside his own room. Chess had an incredible knack for picking locks, and she was the most mischievous out of all three.

He waits outside Chess' room for Atsuko to come out. He follows her silently till they were away from the other two before he called her attention to himself. He could feel his heart race slightly at the blush on her face as she tried to avoid looking at him. Still, he wanted her attention, and he would receive it. A smug sense of male pride settles over his chest as he finds out that he was indeed the winner, though it didn't come as a surprise to him. His attention is brought to the present, but he isn't too worried about it. It could honestly be anything since Chess was the one to give it to her. He warns her about the fighting and leaves. He had plans to put into action.

He had some revenge to think about. He doesn't return to his room right away. Instead, he settles into his office and plans out how he was going to start his own game with the three of them. He was considering offering the other two guards a chance to help, but he dismisseds the idea almost immediately. They likely had no idea about the game, or that it was even taking place. He finally settles on an idea and returns to his room. He finds his missing things sitting on top of his bed with a note sitting on top. Curious, he opens it to see it was from Chess.

 _I know that you had some stuff turn up missing! I'm sorry about that! It was incredibly important that this happened! I have a game for you. See, you had your pictures taken while you were vulnerable, a.k.a you were naked. I will admit that I was the one who took them, and Horn looked at them too. Atsuko was part of the game, though she was unwilling. We've all seen you naked! Now, I know it's not fair that we got to see you three, but you didn't get to see us! Karma and all, you know. So, I've constructed a treasure hunt! We won't be naked like you three were, but we'll be wearing revealing clothes. You don't have to participate if you don't want to! I've included a clue somewhere in your room. It'll lead you to the first check point! You'll be able to decide between three clues. See, it's not fair that you get to see all of us as well. So, you'll be able to get one picture. It'll only show one of us. The first checkpoint has the path that you'll choose to get your picture as a reward! I'm not making it easy though! There will be subtle clues. This first part has a time limit! You have 24 hours to get to the first clue. After the alloted time is up, I will remove any paths remains. We only have one picture of each of us! So if you want to see, say Atsuko, you better hurry! We will also take away the paths as they are chosen! Also, don't let Mika know! He'll have a huge tantrum and ruin our fun. If you get Atsuko's picture, just keep it to yourself._

 _Have fun! You all three got an identical note!_

He reads it over several times before he releases a chuckle. Chess always kept everything interesting. Maybe he wouldn't have to enact revenge?

No, he still would. This would just be an extra, like dessert. He wasn't sure which one he wanted to see the most, but he did want to be able to chose first. This would be an interesting game. He didn't know if Horn had agreed, but it didn't matter. He knew Atsuko hadn't consented at all. This wasn't for them. This was for the guys they had spied on. He couldn't wait. He quickly searches his room to find the clue. He didn't know if the other two had gotten a head start or not.


	51. Chapter 45

smileyface209: Haha, he is an interesting character! XD I couldn't see him being anything but smug. He just doesn't seem like the type to be shy about his body. :p Haha I'm glad I managed to surprise you! XD I don't see Chess just letting such a game slip away. Haha, I'll have to do a short snippet from Rene and Lacus' POV during and after Chess' game. (: That way you can see their reactions. XD Also, I don't see Mika being willing to let someone have a picture of Atsuko. XD Haha, also Crowley is going to use Chess' new game to help enact his revenge on them! (: I'm going to have fun writing that part too. (:

tohru15: This chapter was interesting to write! :D It has pieces of the boy's version of the game, and Crowley is planning to enact revenge on all three of the girls! XD I'm glad that you thought it was cute that they have come to love her! :D Haha, yes your quote fit perfectly to the entire situation! Haha that's so cool that you're enjoying it so much that it has you fangirling! :D I hope that you enjoy both of the games! :3

The first part of this chapter does have a lemon in it. I wanted to warn you before hand in case you wanted to skip over it. (: I hope that you guys enjoy! Thank you for reading! :D

* * *

She slowly wakes up to the feel of fingers tracing up and down her spine. She tenses instantly and turns to see who it is. Her heart feels like it's stopped in her chest as she sees that Mika is hovering over her. He's got one leg extended down off the bed for balance, while he uses the other to support his weight near the edge. His hand is near her face to keep himself propped up since she's still laying on her side in a fetal like position. Excitement starts to bubble up at seeing him again before she notices that his eyes shine with lust. Her heart starts to race as she glances down at herself. She was still wearing the lingerie that Chess had given her. Her face starts to flush as she looks up at him. The minute her eyes meet his, his lips descend on hers. She feels as if her breath had been stolen away by the hard kiss. She closes her eyes and returns it. He finally pulls away and says in a low husky tone, "Did Chess give you this?"

His fingers leave her skin to lightly tug on the material causing her blush once more. She just nods slowly. He pulls back a little to look down at her. He removes his hand from the material and nudges her shoulder lightly. She slowly gathers up the courage to turn over onto her back, though he seems to wait patiently for her to do so. She looks away the second she has turned over. She feels him move away from her. She frantically turns to look at him feeling ridiculous. His hand are busy taking of his cloak and shirt. She swallows hard as she sits up to watch him. His eyes just roam over all over her body not staying in one spot for very long. She feels like she can't breath the longer she watches him. He stops at his pants, much to her disappointment. She turns to look away trying to fight the blush. "I was worried that I looked stupid in it."

"You don't." He sounded almost breathless. She was about to turn back to look at him when she feels herself being pushed onto her back. She flinches as she feels his fangs sink into the side of her neck without any sort of warning at all. Her whole body seems to ignite anyway. He was usually always so careful. She closes her eyes and reaches up to run her fingers through his hair. He releases a muffled growl. He pulls away before she can feel the wonderful tingling sensation that usually comes with him feeding off her. He carefully licks the wound and kisses it a couple of times. "You look amazing."

His breath against the skin of her neck causes her to shiver. He kisses down to her shoulder as he uses his free hand to touch her hip. His fingers trace up her side causing the top to rise. Tingles follow his fingers up. He pulls his face away from her shoulder. He gives her a lust filled gaze before he pulls his fingers away from her skin. She shifts slightly feeling nervous. Had she done something wrong? He just stares at her face for a few moments. "I missed you."

He leans down to kiss her before she even had a chance to respond. She just closes her eyes and returns it. She doesn't hesitate when his tongue prods at her lips. She opens her mouth to him. He's careful not to scrape his tongue along her fangs as he continues to deepen the kiss. That's when she feels him lower himself onto her so he's rest on his forearm instead. The fingers of that hand tangles in her hair. He lifts his other shoulder a little, and she releases a moan as she feels his finger lightly tracing one of her nipples through the top. He pulls away from the kiss leaving her panting. Her face feels flushed as she watches him. He pulls the top portion over. She's surprised how easily it moves to reveal her skin to him and his mouth. His mouth descends onto her newly exposed breast. Her eyes close as she lets out soft moans as his tongue lightly flicks over the hardening nipple. He sucks softly once in a while. She could feel herself becoming more and more aroused as he continues. He switches sides, letting the material settle over her breast once more, but his finger still run over the top of her nipple through the material. It causes her body to arch. He finally pulls away from her chest leaving her feeling breathless as he looks down at her with a hungry look.

She moves to open her legs, so that he could settle between them and get closer to her. He just gives her a smile that has her blushing. He pulls her up to a sitting position and settles beside her. His hands grip her hips and lifts her up to settle her into his lap. Her legs straddle his as her womanhood presses lightly against his manhood. He runs his fingers through her hair. She leans forward and kisses his shoulder as she loosely wraps her arms around him. She hesitates but decides to bite him. Her thirst was starting to distract her. She hears a groan from him, and he pulls her closer. He presses a hand to her lower back. She closes as she feels his erection through their clothes. She slowly starts to grind her hips against him. He groans once more and turns his face into her hair. She had moved one of her hands to his hair and was lightly tugging on the strands. His hands had moved to grip her butt helping to press her harder against himself. She could feel her arousal spike and pulls her fangs from his shoulder to let out a soft moan.

She is suddenly turned back onto her back. His hand slide up her back, then they slowly drift back down as he slides down her body. His fingers slide down into the panties portion of the outfit and slowly starts to draw them down her legs. She shifts feeling embarrassed as she watches him. His eyes never leave her till he completely pulls her panties off. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, so it was easy for him kneel before her and still be able to reach the spot he was aiming for. He closes his eyes as he kisses her inner thigh not far from her aching organ. She feels her breath hitch. He was being cruel and teasing her. He always seemed to do this. She clenches her teeth as he turns to kiss the other thigh. He then proceeds to put his hands on the inside of her knees and runs his hands down slowly toward her womanhood, but he stops just before actually touching it. He slowly draws his hands back up her skin making her eyes roll back for a moment. She finally closes her eyes and gives into his silent demand. He was nearing her womanhood again with his hands. The word is quiet, but she was sure he'd hear her. "Please."

He does. He lets out a low husky chuckle as he leans forward once more. This time, he doesn't kiss her thighs. Instead, his tongue runs up her opening making her release a gasp. She closes her eyes even tighter as he alternates between pressing his tongue against her clit and playfully licking at her opening. She doesn't hesitate to moan her pleasure, though she does make sure that she isn't loud. She didn't want to advertise what they were doing. She tangles a hand in his hair and grips it loosely. She feels him move back to making slow circles around her clit as he presses a finger slowly inside her body. She lets out a loud gasp. She feels every muscle tense in pleasure as he starts to slowly pump it in and out of her. She could feel an orgasm starting to build the longer he does it, only he pulls away just before she has a chance to release. She lets out a low whine and releases his hair. Her body felt so warm, and she just realized that she was panting. She gives him a glare as he reappears over the top of her. That's when she notices he was still wearing his pants. She swallows hard as he leans down to whisper in her ear teasingly, "Isn't it so much sweeter when we release together?"

"We still can," she argues weakly, though he just chuckles huskily in her ear and presses a kiss to the skin below. It sends a pleasant tingle down her spine. She swallows hard as she runs her hand slowly down his chest to the button on his pants. She gives him her best pleading face. It was her turn to tease him. He just gives her a smile and kisses her jaw before he stands once more and quickly strips himself ignoring the irritated look she gave him. She was going to take her time taking the clothing off of him. He stretches out beside her. She quickly sits up pulling her top off and throwing it to the floor. She could feel her release slowly ebbing away. His hand comes up to trace along her lower spine as she kneels beside him. She reaches down to lightly run her fingers up and down his manhood. He twitches, but he stubbornly doesn't say or do anything else. She lightly grabs it and uses her other hand to trace the vein from the head down till she reaches his balls. She gently cups them before she playfully runs her tongue along the very tip of the head before she pulls away.

It gets the desired result. He growls softly. His words are barely audible. "Don't tease, Atsuko."

The sound of her name being spoken so huskily sends a chill down her spine like it always does. She never got tired of hearing that tone of voice from him. She always got nervous about giving him any sort of pleasure with her mouth since she had to be careful about her fangs, but she had gotten better than the first time she tried. She carefully takes his head into her mouth massaging his balls with one hand while she lightly pumped his shaft with the other. She feels him stiffen beneath her as she starts to slowly, and lightly, suck on him. She moves more and more of him into her mouth as she sucks. He was letting out soft groans the longer she did it. She could feel one of his hands gripping her hair in a tight grip, and the other was holding onto her thigh just below her butt. She slowly draws her mouth back till just the very tip is in her mouth before she goes back down to fit as much as she can. Her tongue runs over as much surface area as she can this time as she starts to suck harder. What she doesn't fit in her mouth, she continues to pump with her hand. She repeats this over and over till he's completely tense beneath her. He was panting as well as making soft groans. She slowly pulls away from him and licks her lips as she kneels beside him. His hand had slipped from her hair as she sat up. His eyes were closed, and he didn't move right away. Her heart starts to race as she sees a light hint of red painting his cheeks. She pulls her hands away from his manhood and balls. She playfully says, "Isn't it so much sweeter when we can release together?"

His eyes open slowly as he turns his head to look at her with a heated gaze. He didn't look irritated at all though. His eyes just seemed to be a shade darker with his lust, thought it could have been that he was looking at her through half lidded eyes. He slowly moves off the bed to grab the protection that he always seemed to get his hands on, though she had no idea how he did. He returns fully prepared after only a few seconds. He resumes his position on his back before he places his hands on her hips and tugs. She follows his tugging till she's straddling him. He helps to position himself while she braces herself against his chest. He slowly presses down on her hips till he fully enters her. She releases a soft moan before his hands grip her hips in a tight hold. He starts to move her in a slow rhythm. She closes her eyes tightly, letting out yet another soft moan, and she takes his lead and begins move her hips in time with the rhythm he's set. He slowly picks up the pace to make sure she is able to keep up. She tries to keep her moans quiet, but it was getting harder and harder to do. His hands had moved from her hips to her thighs where he had slipped them to the back side to assist her whenever she faltered. His hands start to grip her hard enough that she was sure that it was bruising. She just leans forward a little more grinding harder on him. She could feel her release building once more. Her breath becomes short pants the closer she gets. She was determined to reach it this time.

Mika doesn't miss a beat as he rolls the two of them so that she is now beneath him. He pulls her hips up to meet his as he continues to thrust into her. She wraps her legs tightly around his waist. She was getting so close. She reaches up wrapping her arms loosely around his shoulders. A few thrusts later, and she feels the knot in her lower stomach come undone. Her head rolls back as she closes her eyes tightly. She breathlessly says, "Mika!"

His thrusts become uneven as he leans into her neck. She could faintly hear his groan as his whole body seems to jerk as he reaches his own. She tightens her hold on him as she blissfully rides her own release out. His whole body relaxes as she comes down. She pants softly against the damp skin of his shoulder. He had an arm stretched out that he was resting most of his weight on to avoid pressing to much on her. She could feel that his free hand was lightly running up and down her side. His face was still buried in her neck. She could feel him planting light, lazy kisses over the skin between his soft pants. She shudders slightly and slowly releases him, so he can pull away if he needs or wants to. He doesn't move right away as her arms fall out to either side.

Her breathing is finally under control when he pulls away. She moves to lay on the bed properly and watch him as he pulls a pair of baggy pants on. He disappears for a few moments. She knew that he was throwing away the used condom. He returns seconds later locking the door behind him. He strips back down in and crawls into the bed beside her. She feels him kiss the side of her head before he settles behind her wrapping an arm around her and pulls her close. He mutters softly, "I love you."

She just hums softly in response. She was too exhausted to reply, but she knew that he was aware that she loved him too. He pulls her tighter and presses his cheek to her bare shoulder.

She wakes up to find that she's alone in the bed. She just stares at the wall for a few minutes trying to get the energy to get up. She hears the door open and pulls the blankets closer to make sure that everything is covered before she carefully sits up and looks to see who it is. Chess smiles at her not at all fazed by the cold glare she was getting from Atsuko. "Better hurry! You have a mission to do while the rest of us fight! Mika is in the shower in case you are wondering."

Chess' smile grows as she winks at Atsuko. She shamelessly asks, "Did you have fun? I didn't hear any screaming, but I don't think you'd be the type to let everyone know."

Atsuko scoops her pillow and throws it at the door, though Chess is faster at shutting the door. She could hear the laughter through the door and falls back on the bed to stare at the ceiling. That's right. They were going to try to crush some of the humans' outlying military posts today. She closes her eyes for a few minutes before she slowly gets up and gathers her clothes. She makes sure to dress in some relaxation clothes that turn out to be Mika's. They were large on her, but she had found that Chess had raided her drawers at some point. She was too tired to care when it had happened, but she suspected it was probably yesterday when she had been asleep, and they had dropped Crowley's things off for the game. She grabs one of the skirts that looks like Horn's with a top more like Chess'. She disappears into one of the other numerous bathrooms in the mansion to get cleaned up. She drops Mika's clothes off back in her room in a dirty clothes basket and gathers her sword from the top of the dresser where Mika must have laid it out for her. She spends a few moments finding a belt to wear so she could slide her sword down into it.

She just leaves her hair down as she pulls on some boots that Chess always insisted was more feminine. Horn was likely to fuss over her hair when she met up with them in a few minutes anyway. She slowly makes her way down the hallway trying to stifle a yawn. She turns a corner stepping into someone. She takes a step back and looks up into Rene's cold face. He immediately turns his gaze away, and she does the same only she has a blush on her face.

"I'm sorry about the other day. If you had just cooperated, I wouldn't have to pull on you like I did," Rene says coldly.

She had been surprised that he had actually apologized, but it felt canceled out by the fact that he was blaming her for breaking the buttons on her shirt. She scoffs softly at the thought. She is shoved forward almost hitting him when a weight lands on her, though the person drags her backward throwing her off balance.

"If you wanted something of mine so bad, you could always just ask! I'll give you anything you want," Lacus mutters in her ear. Her heart starts to feel like it was stopping. She didn't think he could know about her stealing anything unless her scent was faintly on his clothes. He presses his face into her shoulder as a sense of numbness takes over.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she barely manages to whisper. He chuckles and lifts his head to put his chin on her shoulder.

"We got our stuff back along with a note," Rene states softly. He doesn't look at her as he offers it out to her. She reaches for it, but Lacus' hand comes out and grabs her wrist just before her fingers touch the paper.

His voice is playful as he says, "you have to promise to keep this to yourself. See, I don't know who the third player is, but we don't want dear Rene getting in trouble for letting you know about this, do we?"

Rene just glares coldly at Lacus. Atsuko just nods silently. She had to know what was on the piece of paper. She just had to. Lacus lets his arm drop, but he doesn't release her. Rene's gaze finally meets hers, and she's still embarrassed to face him, but she keeps her eyes locked with his as she takes the note from him. Slowly, her eyes drop to the note. Anger builds the further she reads.

She was going to _kill_ Chess. She hadn't even wanted to participate in the first game! Now, she was a part of a second one and had no say in it. She didn't care if it made sense! She flinches as she realizes that it wasn't any different than what they had done to Crowley, Lacus, and Rene. At least, they would have clothes on.

She starts to blush. When had Chess taken a picture? There was plenty of times that she could have taken a picture. She'd forced Atsuko into provocative clothing before. The note disappears from her hands as she looks up at Rene hoping that he wasn't participating. "You aren't serious, are you?"

He stares at her silently for a few moments before he answers. "It's only fair, is it not? We aren't stealing anything of yours."

She flinches as Lacus chuckles against her neck. She knew he would jump at the chance to do something perverted like this if only to rub it in her face. Lacus lets out a whine. "I don't think I'll be getting your picture though. There was only one path by the time I got there."

"Good," Atsuko snaps at him and attempts to elbow him. She could see that vampires were flooding the hallways preparing for the fight. Lacus plants a kiss on her neck before pulling away with a laugh. He keeps out of her reach after that, and she didn't even want to chase him. She felt a sense of relief that Lacus wasn't going to end up being the one who had a picture of her. She turns her attention to Rene feeling a blush take over.

"I arrived first," he states before he turns and walks away. She stares after him feeling her heart sink. Did he know who he was getting? She rushes after him ignoring Lacus' laughter.

"Wait! Do you know who you are going to be receiving?"

"Get away from me, brat," he replies coldly. That only makes her worry worse as she tries to force herself in front of him. He finally stops and glares down at her. She gives him her best stubborn look. He leans down so he is in her face. "Fine, I'll tell you. I do have a good idea of who I'm getting."

Her heart starts to race, but she doesn't back away from him. He was trying to intimidate her, and she knew it. She just sets what she hopes is a glare on her face. He says softly, "In fact, I know exactly who I am getting. It's not hard to figure out. I'll give you a hint. That is if you agree to leave me alone about this. Do we have a deal?"

Her mouth felt dry, and she didn't trust her voice. She didn't want anyone to get her picture, but she didn't think that Rene would flaunt it in her face if he was the one to receive it. It was better that he or Crowley be the ones to get it. She just nods. He stares at her for a moment and then says, "It'll be between three people. You, Lady Horn, or Lady Chess."

She felt herself deflate as he steps around her and disappears among the crowd before she can protest. She didn't think he'd listen to her even if she did. She hears Lacus call out to her and quickly retreats from him. She was going to find Chess and strangle her. It takes what feels like forever to find the short noble among the crowd. She rushes straight over. "You bitch!"

An arm wraps around her waist, lifting her off the ground easily, before she gets to her objective. She lets out a squeak as she latches onto the arm. Crowley laughs from behind her as he holds her loosely against himself. Chess just grins up at her from the safety of the ground. Crowley playfully says, "You can't be killing your comrades, Atsuko. We need as much help as we can get. Besides, you love her, and you know it."

"I do not," Atsuko stubbornly argues glaring at Chess, who isn't even fazed. In fact, she's making faces at Atsuko. This prompts Atsuko to thrash in Crowley's arms in an attempt to free herself, so she could finally strangle Chess. He just laughs at them and starts to squeeze her till she stops moving.

"Chess, stop taunting her. Atusko, stop giving in to her. We have more important things to do right now," Crowley says with a chuckle. Atsuko hangs limply from his now loose grasp, though she was still watching Chess hoping that she could strangle her.

"I know about the game," she says softly. Chess just grins widely at her.

"It's only fair. You got to see us," Crowley says as he slowly puts her down when she doesn't show any signs of trying to hurt Chess. She straightens her clothes out the moment she is free. He puts his hand on the top of her head and leans down to mutter softly into her ear, "Don't worry about it too much. You won't know what is being done with your picture. Just think, you are like a model! Didn't humans used to idolize those?"

She doesn't answer him. She just glares at the ground fighting the blush. He chuckles and pulls his hand away. Horn seems to appear from nowhere, and she does exactly what Atsuko thought she would. Crowley had moved so that Horn had better access to Atsuko's hair. She starts to fix Atsuko's hair. She seemed to have an endless supply of clips, though Atsuko had no idea where she kept them. The thoughts of the twisted game is shoved from her mind as Crowley says, "Atsuko, you are not to engage in any fighting if you can help it. You are to stay on the edge of the battlefield and collect any of the non-combatant livestock. I am sending a small force to help you should any of them resist. Mika will be with you as well. I informed him when he arrived. He's preparing the plane that you will taking with you."

Her heart sinks as she looks up at him. She had to ride in a plane again? He just smiles at her says, "You will get four of our soldiers to help you herd the humans. Any bigger than you six will draw unnecessary attention."

She looks down starting to shake. She feels his hand on the top of her head again. She slowly looks up at him again. He has a gentle smile on his face. She feels two arms wrap around her from behind. Surprisingly, Chess was actually not squeezing for once. She says, "Lord Crowley is showing his faith in you! You should be happy. Besides, you are saving worthless human lives like you always want to do. You're in charge of this part of the mission. Think of the power you have over Mika!"

She laughs at that. She feels Horn hug her from the side as well. She lets out a shaky breath. Chess was right. She'd be able to keep some of the humans from dying, though she wasn't sure living under the vampire's control was a likable option after having a taste of freedom. She just reaches up and puts her hand over the top of Horn's arm and leans back into Chess. She lets her eyes close. Was living worth it after being captured when you had been free? She certainly hoped so, because she knew the soldiers always got the chance to feed off whatever humans were still living after there was a battle. She feels Crowly press against her as he wraps his arms around all three of them. It felt comfortable being with the three of them. It feels like only a few minutes before she feels Crowley pull away. The other two pull away as well. Crowley waves playfully and says, "Let's go, Chess, Horn. It's time to go. Atsuko, stay safe. No reckless behavior to save any humans. If they are going to die, let them die."

She just nods numbly up at him. Her stomach felt hollow as she watched the three of them smile at her. She didn't want them to get hurt at all. Crowley turns and leaves with Horn following. Atsuko swallows hard to fight her fear of losing them. She turns her attention to Chess. Chess smiles and says, "Your picture is the one where you are wearing a that bra that just covered your nipples and the bottom of your breasts and a pair of panties. I took it a couple weeks ago. I don't know who is searching for yours, but I promise to make them work for it."

Atsuko glares at her, but she can't get herself to feel upset at the short noble. Chess bounces slightly and says playfully, "Horn is still completely unaware of the game. I get to find out who gets which picture when they receive them, so I'll let you know when I do."

She hurries away before Atsuko could even say anything. She watches Chess till she disappears into the crowd. Atsuko feels a hand on her lower back making her jump. She turns to meet curious blue eyes. She smiles and shakes her head, "It's nothing. Crowley told me what he wanted me to do."

Mika's hand runs along her back and wraps around her waist pulling her into him. He presses his lips to her forehead before he leans his cheek against her head. She closes her eyes feeling that familiar sense of comfort starting to eat away at her negative emotions. He says softly, "Don't worry. The plane won't get shot down. We are landing away from the others to prevent that from happening. We will likely run into a few soldiers, but there shouldn't be many. After all, most are going to be fighting Crowley's force. I'll be there with you."

She leans into him harder and closes her eyes tightly. She just focuses on his scent to try to relax further. Slowly, she feels her confidence starting to build. He finally pulls away from her and mutters, "We should get going now. The others are leaving. We don't want to be too far behind, or we will draw attention."

She just nods and follows him to one of the last grounded planes. Four hooded vampires are waiting impatiently for them to arrive. She boards first and sits on the closest seat. Mika sits directly beside her. Her fear escalates as the plane takes off. It seems completely silent through the nearly empty compartment. The other vampires had spread out from each other. She feels Mika's hand on her knee, and she focuses on that instead of any jolting the plane does. She finds some comfort in it. It feels like forever till the plane lands. The doors open, and she follows after the other vampires. The smell of blood hits her immediately causing her head to spin. It's followed by the screams of terrified people. It makes her heart feel as if it's breaking. She freezes for a moment before she notices that they can still see the battle, but they aren't very close. The other vampires crowd around her with expectant looks on their faces. She feels nervousness set in. She'd never lead anyone before. It felt strange, and she wasn't sure that she liked the feeling. She swallows before saying as loud as she could hoping that there was authority behind her voice. "Find all non-combatant humans and bring them back here. You are not to drink from them, since they belong to the queen. That is your mission. Keep from fighting as much as possible. We don't need to be drawing the human soldiers' attention to us."

They continue to stand there staring at her. For a moment, she panics. Was she supposed to say something else? She didn't know. She had always arrived at the battles late. She just stares back feeling as if her credibility as a leader was slipping away. Mika says in a cold voice full of authority. "Leave."

The vampires don't question it. They simply scatter. She feels relief flood her body as she mutters softly, "Thank you."

He chuckles and steps around to face her. She looks up at him. His amusement just made her feel even more embarrassed. He leans down to kiss her but he stops just before touching his lips to hers. He says softly, "Next time, remember to dismiss them. They thought you had more orders."

She blushes as he finally kisses her. He pulls away after a quick peck and turns to start walking in the direction of the screams. She lets out a shaky, nervous sigh, but she follows after him anyway. They find the humans in a ruined building. It didn't take the hooded vampires long to bust through the door. They immediately set about herding the humans up. There wasn't as many as she thought there would be from the amounts of screams. They all look terrified and upset. It makes her heart break as she leads the way back to the plane with Mika at her side. As she is walking, she realizes that this place didn't really look like a place that humans could really thrive. Was the cities getting too full to allow extra people in? Were they worried about new people bringing the virus in? But they had found a cure by now, hadn't they? Why leave these people out where there were horsemen and vampires wandering around. She could see in the distance that the vampires were starting to outnumber the soldiers. Why was there so few soldiers to guard this place? It didn't even seem as if there were people like Yuu and his group either. Did these people not matter?

She glances back at the people. They all look as if they were prisoners. They were filthy with ripped clothing. They were thin and looked unhealthy. She steps to the side and watches as they board the plane without a protest. Mika orders two of the hooded vampires to return to the area and sweep it to make sure they had gotten every human. She felt too distracted by the condition of the humans to really think of much else. Mika just stands beside her silently. Yuu and the others had looked so healthy. Is that because they were from the human capital? The two hooded vampires return shaking their heads. Her heart sinks, but she tells them to board the plane. They had completed what they were told to do. It clearly irritated the four with her, but they didn't argue.

Days slipped by with the vampires slowly gaining ground on the humans once more. She was always sent out with the same group of four vampires and Mika to gather humans. Crowley took over taking care of them once he returned. The condition of the people got better the closer they got to some of the human cities that they had established. Still, the looks on the humans faces were anything but cheerful. She wasn't sure what she had thought, but it wasn't this. The humans weren't there for each other like she had been hoping they were. The Demon Army wasn't any different than the vampires, and it hurt to realize that.

Still, she found herself distracted once they were out of battle. Chess had been dropping hints as to who was searching for who, and she was trying to figure out who was after her picture. The day that Horn had found out was both a hilarious and terrifying day. She had been so upset with them _both_ that she had destroyed several pieces of furniture in the changing room they had been occupying. It terrified Atsuko to no end. She had literally ran from the enraged noble without any shame. She had no idea where Chess had disappeared to, and she envied the short girl. She was sure that she could hide literally _anywhere_ and still be comfortable. Atsuko had picked a door at random and disappeared inside.

To her horror, she had found that it was nothing more than a sitting room. It didn't have anywhere to actually hide. She lunges up and over the couch as the door slams open. It embeds the handle into the wall. She silently wished that Mika was there with her. He had left with Rene and Lacus to patrol earlier that morning. Atsuko uselessly stands on the other side of the couch as she watches Horn stalk toward her with a look that could kill on her face.

Atsuko didn't know how she was going to get out of this alive. Horn stops on the opposite side of the couch to glare coldly at Atsuko. Her voice has a deadly calm edge to it. "I am going to kill you, then I will find Chess, and I will kill her as well. What picture did you two use of me?"

Atsuko could feel herself shaking as she weakly says, "I don't know. I didn't know about the game till after it had already started."

"And you saw fit to keep me in the dark for _days_?" She asks coldly. She slowly starts around the edge of the couch. Atsuko quickly moves to mimic her on the opposite side. "Who is going to see me?"

"I don't know, Horn. I don't even know who is looking for my picture! Please believe me!" Atsuko begs. Horn lunges suddenly, and Atsuko automatically bolts for the door as fast as she can. She feels the nobles fingers brush her skin of her arm. She was a lot closer than she should have been. Something solid appears before her. She's running at full speed, so she slams into it hard. She feels two arms support her. Then her whole world spins, and she finds herself landing harshly on her butt. She looks up at Crowley's back. His hands were holding onto Horn's shoulders keeping her at bay. She had a look of frustration on her face as she looks up at Crowley.

"Easy, Horn. You can't kill her," Crowley says sternly.

"But, Lord Crowley!" She starts to protest. Atsuko flinches with Horn when Crowley sternly says Horn's name. He rarely got serious. He finally releases her. He glances back at Atsuko as she starts to stand up. She brushes herself off avoiding the female noble's gaze. He turns his attention back to Horn. "She wasn't the one who started this game. I have information, if the two of you are interested."

Atsuko looks up at Crowley's back feeling a mixture of embarrassment and shock. Was the game over already? It didn't seem like it could be true. Horn slowly nods as a light blush forms over her face. Crowley reaches out and pats her shoulder. He turns and puts his other hand on the top of Atsuko's head. He chuckles and says, "Sit down, both of you. No trying to kill each other either. Remember, you both didn't have a choice in playing this one. In fact, think of it like you aren't even playing. It's a reward for those of us that you tried to take advantage of without our permission."

Horn and Atsuko both flinch and make their way to the couch that had been between them before. Horn stares at her lap looking unsure. Atsuko was feeling the same way. She was staring off at the wall though. Maybe it'd be better that she didn't even know who had her picture. She could feel a deep blush coming over her face at the thought of what might be done with her picture. She hears Crowley sit, and it's silent for a few minutes. Crowley finally clears his throat drawing the gazes of both of the females. He smiles playfully at them and starts to talk. "The game was completed today by all the members playing. It wasn't terribly hard, though it was a nice relief after the fighting to come back and find the next clue. I'll start with Chess. Do you know who got her? You'll find it ironic."

Atsuko closes her eyes barely containing a laugh at the thought. Was he implying Lacus? That would make the game more tolerable considering she didn't really like him. She opens her eyes when Crowley says softly, "Lacus got her. I don't know if he is happy or not. He didn't seem upset or happy. Now, which of you wants to know who has your picture first?"

Atsuko's eyes meet Horn's as they stare silently at each other. Atsuko wanted to know so badly, but she didn't want to know at the same time. All the fighting had pushed any thought of the game from her mind till Chess would drop hints. Horn looks back at Crowley. Atsuko could feel the tension building in her body. She looks at the floor as Horn says, "I would like to go next."

It didn't matter who went next honestly. There was only three of them. The last person would have Atsuko. She felt like she couldn't breath anymore as the silence drags on. Finally, Crowley says softly. "Rene decided on you. It was quite clear that it was you that he was getting. I arrived seconds after he did. He's hard to read, but I got the sense that he may have been satisfied with his choice."

Atsuko felt numb and incredibly embarrassed as she realized who that left. She couldn't look up at him. Instead, she looked at Horn wondering if Horn would be upset that it wasn't Crowley that had gotten her picture. To her surprise, she saw Horn blushing a bright red as she stared at Crowley in shock. Atsuko almost started laughing at the look. It must come as a shock, though she doubted that Rene would have a chance at actually getting the noble's attention past this point. He was a lower class vampire. Atsuko still can't bring herself to look at Crowley. Horn finally says softly, "How long ago did he get the picture?"

"About an hour ago," Crowley says gently. Horn slowly stands up. Atsuko looks up at her face once more. She found it impossible to read the noble's face now. Crowley sounded amused as he asks, "Where are you going, Horn?"

"To see if he will return it to me," she mutters softly. She starts for the door, but she stops when Crowley starts to talk to her again.

"Horn, do not harm him in any way. That is an order. You may ask nicely, but he has a choice to keep it or not. You will not forcibly steal or order it from him. He has earned it. It may not seem fair to you, but is it any different than you knowingly taking ours without our consent? He has his orders that it's his and only for his eyes. It will not be passed around. I have made sure of it."

Horn just nods before she leaves. Atsuko feels a sense of unease settle into her stomach as she realizes that she is now alone with Crowley. She slowly turns her gaze to him. He's slouching slightly in the chair he had chosen to sit in. His legs are extended out. His ankles are crossed, and he's using one hand to prop his head up as he stares at her with an amused look. She finds herself unable to tear her gaze away, and she's not able to form words.

She had never felt so humiliated in her life. He chuckles at her before he says softly, "You already know who has yours."

She just nods. She finally finds her voice, "Have you looked at it?"

"Of course," he playfully says. Her heart feels as if it weighs a million pounds as she stares at him. She didn't know if she felt more humiliated or numb. He was now teasing her. She thought he wouldn't flaunt it over her. Maybe she was wrong.

Still, he hadn't rubbed it in like Lacus would have. She swallows and says hopefully, "Will you give it to me?"

He stays silent, but he had a thoughtful look on his face. The longer the silence drags on; the more uneasy she feels. He finally starts to move. Hopefulness starts to spread through her chest. He was going to give into her. She watches as he uncrosses his ankles and stands up. He starts to approach her. Her heart beat starts to race. The memory would fade over time. She was sure of it. She could feel her body relaxing. She had gotten off easy. Her hopes start to die when he doesn't to produce anything. They fully die when he puts a hand on the back of the couch just over her shoulder. She presses herself back as he leans toward her. He doesn't lean in as close as Chess or Lacus did, still it's closer than he normally does. A look of pure amusement over takes his face as her heart feels like it's stopped then starts to race once more. He wasn't giving her the picture. He was going to tease her.

"Why would I want to give it back?" His tone was pure amusement. She feels herself at a loss for words for a few minutes.

Finally, she says, "Because it's me!"

"Would you have rather Lacus got it?" he asks clearly feigning curiosity. He even goes so far as to tip his head slightly. She shakes her head quickly. He chuckles and says, "Then it shouldn't be a problem."

She frantically tries to find a reason for him to give her the picture. He'd give it to her if she came up with a really good one. She says, "You couldn't have wanted my picture. You arrived second. Didn't you want Horn or Chess? You simply chose mine to save me from Lacus. So, it's not a reason to keep it."

He leans down enough that his bangs are brushing her face. She presses back into the couch as hard as she can as she stares up at him. Her heart had stopped once more. He was enjoying this. She could see it in his face. He says softly like it was a secret between just the two of them. "I got what I was aiming for."

It feels like the room is spinning as she stares at him. He just smiles playfully down at her. He doesn't move any closer, but he doesn't pull away. She slowly pulls her knees up. He raises an eyebrow and says, "Are you afraid of me?"

She knows that she isn't actually afraid of him, so she shakes her head. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. She trusted him. Still, it didn't stop her from being incredibly embarrassed by the situation. She slowly turns her head to look away. It's silent for a moment before he says, "Look at me, Atsuko."

She tenses and stubbornly shakes her head. He doesn't ask a second time. His free hand grabs her chin turning her head. Every time she tries to turn her eyes from his face, he turns her head so she is forced to look at him. She finally gives in and just looks at him. She says miserably, "Give it to me. Please, Crowley. This isn't fair!"

He chuckles and says, "I didn't see you naked."

"I warned you before hand!"

He leans closer causing her to try and pull her head away. He doesn't allow her to thought. He was in the same area that Chess and Lacus always invaded. He says, "It doesn't matter if you warned me. It still happened."

She tries one last thing she could think of. "I didn't keep anything of yours. Please. Memories fade over time. I won't remember what you looked like naked forever."

To her horror, he seems to find this amusing as he says, "Would you like a souvenir then?"

Her eyes widen, and she frantically shakes her head. She couldn't find her voice anymore. He just chuckles and leans down so his cheek brushes hers lightly and whispers directly into her ear, "I'm not giving the picture to you. I worked to get it. It's my reward, so it's entirely fair. You three waged war on me, and I plan to return the favor."

It felt like her heart had stopped beating all over again. She feels like she can't breath either. Even if she did, all she would be able to smell would be Crowley. He pauses for a minute. He mutters once more, "It's all fair in love and war, Atsuko. You should have known that if you started something with me that I'd bite back."

He finally pulls away from he completely. She couldn't even find the words to argue that she hadn't wanted to start anything with him. He's now just standing in front of her without touching her, though she still remains frozen unable to breath. He puts a hand on the top of her head. She swallows and looks up at him. He smiles down at her with a chuckle. She barely manages to get the words out. She dreaded the answer, but she wanted to know. "What do you plan to do with that picture?"

He winks at her says, "That doesn't concern you, does it? It's my property now. Now, go to your room and rest up. Ferid is joining us tomorrow. You'll need to be alert. We are going to take a small human stronghold just outside their second biggest city within the next few days. From there, we will attack their city directly."

She didn't even acknowledge him. She just stares at him. He only waits a few seconds before he leans down and presses his lips to her forehead for a brief moment. He pulls away and turns to walk away. "Use your imagine if you'd like on what I can do with it. There are plenty of things."

Her face immediately turns a bright red color as she watches him. A variety of thoughts were filling her mind. He had stopped at the door and looked back at her with a playful smile. Her humiliation climbs when he decides to start talking again. "Now, now, I didn't say I would do anything dirty, did I? I could always just hide it away. Pictures are rare now days. I'll see you tomorrow, Atsuko."

He leaves without another word. She covers her face with her hands. Now that she was finally alone and able to think, she begins to plot ways to get the picture back. She could sneak into his room. She knew where it was now. He only really went into his room to sleep. It'd be easy to sneak in and look for it.

A feeling of determination spreads over her body. She would find that picture and destroy it. She just had to find the perfect time to sneak into his room to look for it without getting caught.


	52. Bonus Chapter: Rene II

Rene was exhausted and didn't want to have to deal with anyone. He had barely managed to escape Lacus, who had been jabbering about something. He had made it to the shower room in the barracks and was grateful that it was empty. He took as long as he could in the shower room and stepped out. He carelessly grabbed a towel and paused just inside the locker room. He closes his eyes and starts drying his hair before he started on his body. He heard movement and glances toward it. He feels irritation at the fact that there was what appeared to be a city guard leaving. He wouldn't have thought much about it except his locker was now open a few inches.

He makes his way over and jerks it open. His dirty uniform was laying at the bottom of the locker. Only, it was missing two parts of it. He squats down to check. He feels suspicion build up. His shirt and boxers were missing. He glances up at the door. Who was in here with him? Was Lacus pulling a prank of some sort? It was always so hard to tell in the locker room. So many scents intermingled together that individual ones were drowned out.

He pushes it from his mind and decides that it wasn't worth looking into. It's a few days later that he finds himself in Lord Crowley's mansion. He was talking to two others about a training program that they were thinking about implanting for the lesser soldiers when he sees Atsuko. She gains a guilty expression on her face and tries to turn into another room. He calls out her name as he sees her outfit. That's right, she was being punished and forced to clean. It amused him to no end that she was even being dressed up as a maid. He approaches her, but the amusement starts to fade. Suspicion fills his chest as he finds that she won't even look up at him.

Irritation follows. Did she think that she was too good to look into his face now that she seemed to have Lord Crowley, Lady Chess, and Lady Horn's favor? He feels a bit of hurt in his heart at the thought, but he pushes it away as he stares down at her. She merely shakes her head in response to his question about his things. His anger flairs even more as he reaches out and grabs her chin to lift her face up so he can see her properly. All thoughts of snapping at her fades from his mind as he stares at her. A deep blush was spread over her face giving her a shockingly innocent look. He finds that she seems to be embarrassed and miserable. Her hands pull at her oddly shaped apron. He finds his anger melting away slowly. Had he gotten her relationship with the nobles wrong? Was she being hazed by them? He finally decides to just ask her, but she deflects. His anger boils up again. It crushes any sense of worry that he has for her, but he decides it wasn't worth the fight at that point. He found out that she wasn't cleaning the barracks, so she had no idea where his missing clothes were. He hadn't noticed anything else turn up missing.

It's the next day that Lacus bursts into his room without knocking. He had just lain down to go to bed. He growls at the purple-haired vampire, but he's ignored like he usually is when it comes to Lacus. Lacus flops down on the bed causing Rene to move to avoid touching him. A look of excitement spreads over Lacus' face.

"My stuff turned up missing! A pair of boxers and my hair brush to be exact," Lacus says grinning at Rene.

"Why are you so damn happy about that?" Rene asks. He puts his foot into Lacus' side and shoves him off the bed, so he can sit up comfortably. Lacus lets out a whine, but he doesn't even look fazed. In fact, he doesn't even get up.

"It's gotta be Atsuko!"

Rene closes his eyes and releases a sigh. He really didn't want to talk to him about this subject once more. "She doesn't love you, Lacus."

"She cares for me though! Come on, you know that kid isn't good enough!" Lacus states smugly for what feels like the millionth time. "He won't even accept what he is! It's holding her back. If she had a real man, she might not be starving all the time!"

Rene just rubs the bridge of his nose. "She isn't starving, Lacus. She just doesn't enjoy drinking human blood to the extent that you do. I don't think you'd stand a chance even if the two of them were to no longer be together. Listen, Lacus, just go to bed. Your brain isn't working right due to lack of sleep. My stuff disappeared as well, in case that slipped your mind. I know for a fact that she doesn't have any special feelings for me. Someone just misplaced them, or you misplaced them. They'll turn up again before you know it."

Lacus growls at him and says, "Fine, but, if it is Atsuko, I want to do something."

"I am not joining you in a pantie raid, Lacus, especially not hers. I don't have any interest in doing so, and, in case you forgot, Mika sleeps in the same room as her. You'd have to search through his clothes, and he's more likely to notice you sneaking around," Rene says feeling incredibly tired. He just wanted Lacus to leave. Lacus smiles mischievously.

"Have it your way, Rene," Lacus says before leaving. Rene felt a hint of suspicion, but he pushes the thoughts out of his head. He didn't care at that point. He just wanted to sleep and push this whole situation out of his mind.

As the days went on, he noticed that Atsuko was clearly avoiding him. She'd see him and practically run in the other direction. It made his chest sting. He knows he didn't do anything to her to make her act that way. A hint of worry colors the pain. Was she getting hurt during her punishment? Is that why she was hiding from him? He could see her trying to hide her pain from people. He decided to try and catch her, but he always seemed to lose track of her. She knew the mansion better than him. It would take a few days before she finally appeared before him and Lacus. She clearly hadn't seen the two of them. Lacus didn't hesitate. He just latches onto her like he always does. Her whole body freezes beneath the body of the city guard. Rene's eyes narrow. She only acted this nervous around Ferid. Crowley must be doing something to her. Perhaps he should reach out to the queen. He hadn't been giving reports on Atsuko, since the queen hadn't been asking about her.

His irritation at her avoidance spreads throughout his chest once more. They had gone up against a high ranked noble for her. To protect _humans_ , her humans. His hand wraps around her shirt ripping her from Lacus' loosened grip and pulls her close to himself. He was going to get to the bottom of everything right then. She wasn't going to avoid his questions. He'd beat answers out of her if he had to. He watches as she looks down seeming to focus on something. His confusion sets in as he watches her look away; a blush forming on her face. His request to have her look at him doesn't do any good, she just shakes her head at him. He could see the look of worry flash over Lacus' face before he gets into her face and asks her if she was hurt. She lies to him; Rene was sure of it.

His irritation ignites again as he asks her as many questions as he can think of. If she wasn't being hurt, she must have some idea of where the stuff had gone. Maybe Lacus was right. Maybe she did have something to do with his missing things. She gets that miserable look on her face that just makes him more angry. He slaps the back of her head without a second thought. If she thought that she could protect someone, he'd prove that she couldn't. She didn't need to suffer needlessly. Lacus seems to think that Rene was being too rough since he grabbed her and tried to pull her away.

She hadn't answered any of his questions, nor had she addressed his concerns. He wasn't about to let her go. He jerks hard on her clothing trying to silently warn Lacus that he wasn't going to let go. That's when the unimaginable happens. The buttons of her shirt give out exposing her chest to him. He didn't mean to, he truly didn't, but his eyes were naturally drawn downward. He can only stare numbly at her chest. He felt like he couldn't breath. He wasn't attracted to her in anyway, but he wouldn't deny that she was pretty, just not his type.

He could feel himself starting to blush. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually been with someone. He'd been so busy the last little while that it must have been quite some time. Lacus lets her go slowly. The movement causes his brain to start working again. Disgust fills his chest as he rips himself away from her. He could see Lacus' look of jealousy and irritation out of the corner of his eye.

He felt his shock slowly melting away. He just felt humiliated for staring at her as long as he had. She was crouching in front of him. Her whole body was shaking. He just starts to back away, and he also looks away from her. This was his friend that he had just seen the chest of. He attempts to apologize, but his voice fails him. He finds his back against the wall. He didn't have a retreat right then. He couldn't bring himself to even look at her as he hears her running away.

"Did you have to stare at her like that?" Lacus asks drawing Rene's eyes back to his comrade. He could see the jealous look on the purple-haired vampire's face. He doesn't answer though. He couldn't find his voice. He just turns and starts to walk away. She looked nice, but he liked a larger set than what she had. He also didn't like dark hair. "Rene!"

He ignores Lacus as he just numbly makes his way back to his room. How was he ever going to get the image out of his head? He hadn't even managed to look at her face, just her breasts. He didn't think he'd ever be able to forgive himself. He'd have to find a way to get the image out of his head.

It comes the next day when he returns to his room after training and getting food. His stuff was sitting innocently on his bed with a note on top. As he approaches his stuff cautiously, he finds he can faintly smell a familiar smell, but it's so faint that he can't tell who it was. He picks up the note and reads through it. His anger grows even more. He crushes the note in his hand. Atsuko had seen him naked? The note made it sound like she had been unwilling, but he didn't see how someone could be forced to look at a picture. He feels his body shaking as a sense of disgust fills his stomach. Did she see him naked every time she looked at him? Is that why she wouldn't give him the time of day? Did she find him inadequate?

His mind drifts back to the city guard in the locker room that night. The man had been undeniably short for the soldiers stationed there, but it wasn't unusual for them to get cycled around. He straightens out the note once more to read it. All three of them had seen him naked. He couldn't find it in himself to feel embarrassed about Chess or Horn, but he felt uncomfortable with the thought that Atsuko had seen him naked. He just scoffs softly as he decides to search for the clue in his room. He'd play Chess' game. It'd give him something to help wash the thought of Atsuko's chest out of his mind.

His room was decently small, so he found the first clue easily. On his way to the room that contained the paths, he decided that he would chose Horn. She was tall and beautiful. She had more going on than puny little Atsuko. He arrives to find three pieces of paper hung on the wall. Relief settles into his stomach as he steps close and reads each of them. He feels a sense a disbelief settle. The clues practically told him who was who. What sort of game was this?

He reaches out grabbing the one that says the next clue would be in the kitchen followed by a description. It said,

 _This person is the tallest of the three, and she's also the largest in some departments. Enjoy!_

He pulls it down and shoves it into his pocket. He turns and freezes upon seeing Crowley standing there. The noble was known for being somewhat protective over Horn and Chess, but Rene wasn't so sure about Atsuko anymore. He feels a hint of anger, but he brushes it aside. The note had explained Atsuko's behavior the last few days. Crowley smiles at him and says playfully, "Damn, I wasn't the first one here. Did you already pick your path?"

He just nods and steps to the side so Crowley could approach the remaining paths. Crowley gives him a fake look of disappointment and steps over to the wall. He glances through them and reaches up pulling one down before he turns to walk away. Rene feels curiosity getting the better of him. He leans to look at the last remaining one.

 _This person is the shortest and cutest of all three! You'd be lucky to get her picture!_

Confusion fills him as he turns to address the noble, "Lord Crowley, why did you pick Atsuko?"

The noble pauses and looks back with a playful smile. "You didn't pick her, so it doesn't matter to you who gets her. Don't tell me that you are regretting it."

Rene shakes his head. He had gotten who he wanted, but he still felt a hint of unease at the noble picking Atsuko. Was he planning to hurt her in some way? After all, the noble hadn't even attempted to help when they almost lost Atsuko to Ferid's tantrum. He just hovered in the hallway, likely to see if she even pulled through so he could kill a threat.

Crowley turns to face him completely, "You care for her, don't you?"

Rene stiffens, but he doesn't say a word. He just stares at the noble. Crowley looks even more amused by the silence. Crowley takes a step toward the lesser vampire. He says softly, "I care for her as well. Atsuko's a unique individual. She has many people who care for her, despite us all being vampires. Tell me, have you been reporting to the queen?"

Rene fights to keep the shock from his face. This noble saw a lot more than he let on. He shakes his head slowly. He hadn't been able to keep track of her since she had been inside the noble's mansion. Crowley tilts his head with a playful look on his face. His voice is low with a threatening edge to it as he says, "Good. Information is being leaked to Lord Ferid somewhere. I don't know how much the queen or Lord Ferid know about her past, but they don't know the real her. Simm, if you are leaking information, you will pay."

Rene feels anger well up, but he's careful to keep it in check. He didn't stand a chance against the noble. He knew that. Crowley's face brightens once more as he says, "I don't think you would intentionally hurt her though. You don't have special feelings for her like other people have displayed. I think that she is more of a friend to you."

Rene can't help the startled feeling. How could this noble know so much? Did he obsessively watch Atsuko? Rene hadn't seen him lurking around, so he didn't think that was it. Crowley turns and is almost out the door before Rene manages to gather his thoughts together. Rene says softly, "What is she to you, Lord Crowley?"

Crowley stops and puts his hand on the door frame. He looks back with a smile. His response is simple. "I told you that I already that I care for her."

Rene clenches his fists tightly as he stares at the noble. "That doesn't explain anything. You stated that I cared for her as a friend. Are you interested in her?"

Crowley just laughs and says, "Do you worry about Mika's feelings on all this?"

Rene doesn't hesitate with his answer. "No."

Crowley lets the silence fill the room for a few minutes and then says, "My thoughts and feelings on Atsuko are my little secret."

He laughs and disappears out of the room. Rene can't help but feel baffled. The noble didn't make any sense to him at all.

The next few days are interesting. Atsuko's reaction to finding out about the game was an entertaining one. He hadn't ever seen such a look of anger on her face, but he found that, thanks to the game, he could look her in the face. After all, he spent most his time wondering just what Horn was going to look like. The clues sent him all over the mansion, but they were relatively easy to find. They would give the location of rooms, and he'd search the room till he found the stashed clue.

The final clue was what stumped him. It was only six words.

 _Inside Lord Crowley's mansion. Have fun!_

He felt irritated at the clue. The mansion was huge. He started on the bottom floor and slowly worked his way up the floors till he found what appeared to be a bare room. There was absolutely no furniture. There was two envelopes hanging on the wall opposite the door. One said his name; the other had Lacus' name.

"Ah, I beat you this time," Crowley's playful voice says from the hallway. He was holding an envelope of his own. Despite himself, Rene found himself wondering what Atsuko looked like in hers. He retrieves his envelope, but he doesn't look at it right then. He was more concerned about the noble that was now standing in the doorway, blocking the only way out. "You should know. Horn will likely come for that picture. If you don't want it taken away, you better keep it hidden. She'll tear your room and locker apart, so you'll have better luck keeping it on yourself. Now, I have some rules that Chess didn't go over. One, you will not rub it in Horn's face. Two, don't tell Horn what you are going to do with it. I figure you'll use it to help find release, no?"

Rene makes sure to keep his face set in a carefully calm mask. There was no way that he would tell this protective noble what he planned to do with the picture. "Are you planning to do that with Atsuko's picture?"

That makes Crowley laugh. He says playfully, "What I plan to do with mine is of no concern to you. You are not her lover or even related to her in any way. You may feel the need to help her, but you can believe me when I say that I don't plan to actually hurt her in any way. Now, the final rule. That picture is yours. It doesn't matter to me what you do with it, but it is not to be shared with anyone. Not Mika, Atsuko, or even Lacus. Is that understood?"

Rene feels his heart flutter and nods. It didn't matter to him what Crowley did with his picture. Crowley steps to the side and gestures for him to leave. Rene doesn't hesitate to leave. He makes it to his room in record time. He makes sure to lock his door and settles on his bed. He slowly opens the envelope and withdraws the picture. His heart feels like it's stopped as he stares at the picture. Horn didn't have anything in her hair. The large ringlets on either side of her head wasn't there either. She looked like she might have been getting out of the shower. She knew that her picture had been taken since she was glaring at the person. She had white underwear on, but all that was covering her large breasts was one of her arms. Her other hand was extended out as if she was demanding the camera.

His grips the picture tightly and swallows hard. He'd be having dreams for sure. Any man would after seeing such a sight. He was sure that even Mika would have dreams about her. She was much prettier than Atsuko was. He knew for a fact that he wouldn't let this go.

He had taken Crowley's advice and hide it in a pocket on his uniform every day. He was grateful that he had since he came back from patrol to find his room a mess and a calm looking Horn sitting on his bed with her legs crossed at the knee. She gives him a pleasant smile as he stands in the doorway. He'd spent so many nights staring at her picture that it felt a little awkward to look at her. She leans forward and says softly, "Mr. Simm, you have something that I would like to acquire. Would you give it to me?"

He finds that it was hard for him to talk. He didn't have any illusion that he'd ever be with a noble like her, but he didn't want to give up his picture either. He slowly shakes his head. He watches as the smile melts off her face. Anger takes hold of her face instead, and she stands to her full height, though she was still a couple inches shorter than him. She approaches him slowly. He had to force himself not to watch the sway of her hips, but he takes a step back and lets his eyes drift to the wall. He makes sure she can leave if she wanted to.

She doesn't though. She stops inches from his body. Her scent is suffocating. He always found that nobles smelled amazing. Maybe it had to do with the quality of their blood. Her hand is placed on the center of his chest as she mutters in a low voice. "Tell me where it is, Simm."

It felt awkward to talk to her, especially since he wasn't looking at her, but he does manage to say, "Lord Crowley said that it belonged to me. I don't wish to give it up. I'm sorry, Lady Horn."

He flinches when her nails dig through his shirt drawing blood to the surface. He turns to look down at her. She was glaring at him. She finally manages to get her anger under control and pulls her hand away. She says softly, "What do you want in exchange for the picture?"

He only has to think about it for a moment. "I have what I want."

She gives him a baffled look. He steps back and gives her a small bow before he carefully steps around her and into his room. He had wanted to relax, but he now had to reorganize the room. He hears her say, "This isn't over, Simm. I will get that picture away from you."

His back was to her, so he lets a rare smile slip onto his face. He could hear her heels clicking along the floor as she walks away. He closes his eyes and lets out a soft breath. She wouldn't get the picture. He wouldn't fall for anything she tried to do.


	53. Chapter 46

Thank you for reading! (: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

She had an impossible time sleeping at night. It had been a few days after the end of the game with Crowley and Horn. She'd seen Ferid, but Chess always caught her arm and steered her away before the noble ever got a chance to actually talk to her. She was grateful. It had also given her a chance to talk to Chess about her thoughts on who got her picture. It was still hilarious to think back on.

"He better not be doing anything naughty to the picture of me," Chess stated before puffing her cheeks out. It caused Atsuko to laugh as they walked down the hallway. Chess glared at Atsuko.

"It's your own fault. It's karma for dragging everyone into a game they didn't know they were participating in a game," Atsuko replied hear Crowley calling out Ferid's name down the hallway. Atsuko feels a blush coming onto her face at the memory of Crowley's teasing and glances at the short noble. "I bet I know what he's doing with your pictures."

She silently hoped that Chess would take the bait. It'd be sweet revenge since she hadn't gotten an actual chance to raid Crowley's room yet. Ferid had been lurking around the hallways, and she found herself with an 'escort' of some kind more often than not. It was usually Chess dragging her off while Crowley would call out to Ferid to talk about battle plans or something. Mika would always be by her side if he wasn't being sent to do something for Crowley.

"You do?" Chess asks innocently looking up at Atsuko. For once, Atsuko was silently thankful that she was associated with the purple haired vampire. Atsuko nods after trying to appear thoughtful. A smile spreads over her face as she stops and playfully sticks her tongue out at Chess, who glares in response.

"Of course I do. I know Lacus better than you do," Atsuko stops in the middle of the hallway and looks around as if she was planning to tell Chess a secret. She then gestures for Chess to lean closer. Atsuko knew that she would have to run as fast as she could and hide the rest of the day. Curiosity spreads over Chess' face as she leans closer. Atsuko tenses up every muscle as she whispers as many naughty things as she could thing of as fast as she can. She barely dodges the fist that creates a large dent in the wall. She doesn't look back to see how bad it was. She just pushes herself to run as fast as she can laughing so hard that she can barely see straight. She ends up racing past both Ferid and Crowley. She ignores Crowley calling out both her and Chess' name.

She had found multiple places to hide from the enraged noble, but she kept on the move to avoid actually getting caught before Crowley found them both and tied them together back to back till Chess calmed down. He made sure to stay with them to prevent Atsuko from being harmed, though he openly laughed when he found out why Chess was aiming to hurt Atsuko. By that time, the sun was coming up, and Crowley had sent them both to bed, much to Atsuko's humiliation at being treated like a misbehaving child. It wasn't long till Mika had returned back looking tired. He still laughed when she told him what she'd done. He informed her that everything was prepared for battle. It made her heart sink.

She found that it was going to be another sleepless night. She was just laying there staring at the wall listening to Mika breath softly behind her. Her thoughts were racing though everything that could go wrong. She feels Mika twitch violently in his sleep. He pulls her closer, and she feels his body starting shiver. She slowly looks over her shoulder to see his face twisted in pain. Her heart starts to race. Was he having a nightmare? He was muttering softly, but she couldn't make out any words. A few sounded like he was saying stop. He pulls her closer and presses his face into her back. She lets her head fall back to look at the wall again. She wiggles a little trying to turn over in his grip. She could feel a dampness against the skin of her back. Her heart starts to race even faster. It was painful now. He was crying. The shuddering was getting worse. She didn't think she'd ever seen him cry, but, every time she tried to move, he would hold her tighter till she felt like she couldn't breath anymore.

"Mika!" she says feeling breathless.

"No," he mutters into her back. She flinches in pain as she feels his hands digging into her skin. She lets out a strained breath and starts to thrash. He was squeezing too hard. She felt like her ribs were going to break.

"Mikaela! Wake up!" She tries to pry his hands off of her body. All of a sudden air rushes back into her body. She goes limp gasping hard.

"Shit, Atsuko, are you ok?" he asks desperately. His hands barely touch her sides as she rolls onto her stomach to groan into her pillow. She just nods slowly. He pulls his hands away before he touches a tender spot on her side causing her to flinch. "I... I hurt you..."

She turns her head to look up at him. He looked mortified as he stared down at her. She swallows softly and rolls a little to look up at him. His blue eyes meet hers. His face is still damp. She slowly gets to her knees flinching as she feels whatever wounds he gave her starting to heal. She reaches out and puts a hand to his cheek, but he flinches back from her touch. She doesn't let herself be discouraged. Instead, she lunges into him knocking him off the bed. She feels her weight driving the air from his lungs before she sits up straddling his stomach. Her hands brace herself on his chest. She smiles down at him. They'd dragged half the blankets down with them. "There, we're even. I hurt you too."

He was rubbing the back of his head as looks up at her. His face still had a mixed look of pain and mortification as he watches her. She reaches out and gently cups his cheeks in her hands and leans down pressing her lips to his forehead. That seems to help him relax beneath her. "I know you were having a nightmare. I don't know what it was about, but it wasn't your fault. Besides, we heal fast."

A look of irritation spreads over his face as he reaches putting a hand over the top of hers. He says softly, "Just because you heal quickly doesn't mean I should hurt you."

She can only stare at his face for a few moments since she wasn't sure what she was going to say to him. Her heart flutters slightly as she watches him. He just stares back at her looking miserable. She smiles a little and says playfully. "You know that I love you, right?"

He gives her a suspicious look, which she pretends to be offended about, but he just nods a little. She playfully pinches his cheeks before he growls softly and shoves her hands away. She puts her hands on either side of his head to support her weight as she leans over the top of him. She says in a serious tone. "It was an accident, Mika. You could have done so much worse to me if you wanted to. All you did was hug me too hard. I know that you didn't intend to do it. I hurt you when I was first changed into a vampire."

His hand touches her ribs, but she doesn't look down. She was determined to look into his face, so he knew that she was serious. She finally gives in and leans down into him, hugging him. He hesitates, but he finally wraps his arms around her, though he makes sure to keep his touch light. He presses his lips to her shoulder. He mutters against her skin, "That's different though."

She rolls her eyes and lets out a soft sigh. "It is not any different, Mika."

They are silent for a few minutes before she pulls away, and she looks down at him before she gets up and crawls back into the bed. For a moment, she thinks he won't be getting off the floor before he slowly stands up, pulling the blanket with him, and lays beside her, facing away from her. She lets out a soft sigh and turns over pressing herself against his back. She drapes her arm over him like he always did to her. She lets out a sigh and closes her eyes. It's silent for a few minutes before he asks, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine," she says softly. "Are you afraid to go back to sleep?"

He doesn't answer her. She leans up and kisses his shoulder. She settles behind him and closes her eyes. She'd at least try to get some sleep before the big battle. She feels him moving just as she was starting to doze off. She tiredly opens her eyes. He was facing her now. He pulls her closer to his body. She just loosely drapes her arm over him again and uses her other one as a pillow. She feels him press his lips to her forehead. She smiles a little and says tiredly. "You are so stubborn, Hyakuya Mikaela."

She feels a chuckle against her forehead as she finally falls asleep in his arms.

The moment she wakes up is like a haze of movement. She could barely remember anything. Crowley had informed her to do the same thing that she had been doing. Gather up the non-combatant humans while his forces killed any soldiers. She was given the same group as always along with a plane. She couldn't tell if it was the same one or if she even had the same pilots since all she ever saw was the back of it, and they all looked the same. The second they arrive, she feels that something is off. They are a lot closer to the battlefield than they should be. It made every fine hair on her body stand up.

"Same orders as always," she mutters to the four hooded vampires. They nod and disappear. She had found that, with a little coaching from Mika, she was a lot more confident when giving out orders. He was always there to make sure that the other vampires listened. Her eyes move over to the battlefield happening not far away. The scent of human blood felt like it was suffocating her. She didn't know how big the force was supposed to be, but it looked like it was larger than normal. Wasn't she told this was a small outpost just outside the city they were planning to take?

She grits her teeth. She feels Mika's body press closer to her. She glances up at him, then she looks back at the battle. She mutters softly, "There are a lot of soldiers over there. What if more arrive from the city?"

Mika glances down at her then up at the battle. "Crowley will take care of them. Ferid is there as well. That's four nobles in one spot if you count Chess and Horn. The humans won't stand a chance."

She turns to look at him once more. He sounded so sure of the vampire's victory. It was always a slight shock to remember that he didn't like humans at all. Worry was starting to fill her stomach. What if he was wrong though? What if they were being lured here for a reason? She knew that humans weren't as stupid as vampires liked to think. She shakes her head and proceeds after the four hooded vampires. She could hear the sound of Mika's footsteps directly behind her. Still, she had an uneasy feeling starting to creep up the further she went into the outpost. She reaches for her sword slowly pulling it out. She stops and glances around. She couldn't see the hooded vampires at all. She couldn't hear any screams other than what was coming from the battlefield. It all just felt so eerie to her. She swallows and takes a step back into Mika's chest. Mika also had his sword out, though he hadn't activated it yet. She hears footsteps approaching and turns to look that way. She feels her body relax as she sees the vampires approaching with a small group of humans. She wanted to get away from this place as soon as possible.

"Is that all you found?" she asks softly. She felt like she shouldn't be talking much louder than that. The humans all look at her with cold, terror filled looks. One of the hooded vampires nods a couple times. They never seemed keen on talking to her, but she didn't let that bother her. Mika steps away from her, though he keeps his sword out and ready. She turns and starts to lead the way back to the plane. She kept seeing things move at the edge of her vision. She picks up the pace. Whenever she would look directly at the movement, it'd stop. Did that mean that this place was possibly haunted? She felt like every nerve in her body was alive with a mixture of nervousness and terror.

She feels Mika's hand on her shoulder seconds before she is roughly shoved to the side. She stumbles before she hears the sound of metal hitting metal. She turns in time to see that Mika was between her and a human soldier. She flinches as she notices that all four of the others were also engaged with human soldiers. She hears footsteps approaching from her side and turns to look. There are three soldiers heading her way. She flinches as more seem to pour out from various ruins. She hears a cry and glances back toward the vampires to see that one had disintegrated into ash. A second one falls seconds later after being ganged up on. Her panic rises instantly. She didn't know the last two, but she didn't want them to die in front of her. She tried so hard not to sound frantic. "Retreat!"

She makes sure they heard her. They pull away from the humans and leap upward trying to get out of reach as she turns on her heel to run along the streets. The three soldiers were incredibly close, but she knew that she was likely faster than they were on foot. She quickly runs toward the plane glancing back to make sure that Mika was following. To her relief, he was. His face flickers with panic as he opens his mouth.

"Atsuko!" Her head snaps back around to see a group of soldiers blocking her path. The man out front was clearly more muscular than the others. His sword lashes out at her side. It looked like he intended to cut her in half. She grits her teeth and lifts her sword to block his just before he meets skin. It isn't much of a surprise as she feels the weight of his strike bear heavily down on her. It felt like she got hit by a truck. It knocks her off her feet as if she weighed nothing. She hits the ground painfully and rolls to avoid any more strikes that might be aimed at her. She springs to her feet to see that he was rushing toward her. Mika lunges forward to prevent the man from getting any closer to Atsuko. He takes the blow from the large man a lot better than she did. She hears the other two vampires move to either side behind her, though they were facing back the way she had came from. She noticed that the uniforms that the humans were wearing looked different from Yuu's group as well. Were they in a different position? Maybe just normal city guards that kept horsemen at bay? But their swords had killed two of the hooded vampires, so she found herself unsure of herself. Her gaze focuses on the large man once more. The man had pulled back so he wasn't standing within Mika's immediate striking range, though Atsuko knew it wouldn't do any good if Mika had wanted to strike the man down.

Thorns come out of Mika's sword and wraps around his hand and wrist causing blood to drip onto the ground. The blade turns a red color as it absorbs Mika's blood. The human doesn't even flinch at the sight. Instead, he turns his cold eyes on her. It felt like time had stopped as soldiers surround the four of them. She couldn't tell the exact number of people that they were facing. Her heart starts to race as she looks back in the direction of the much larger battle. Would any of the vampire soldiers notice that something was wrong? A gravelly voice comes from in front of Mika, "Remember what Lord Kureto said. The female in the center is a noble according to our reports. We are to attempt to capture it alive. If you have to harm it, try not to make any fatal wounds."

She feels every muscle in her body tense up in complete surprise. What were they talking about? Was they referring to her? Did they seriously think that she was a noble? Who even told them that she was a noble? She didn't even carry a first class weapon! She hears metal hit metal and spins to look at the other two vampires. To her horror, she realized that she'd been so distracted by the human's words that she hadn't noticed that the soldiers were making the circle around the vampires even tighter. One lunges for her raising his sword over her head. She quickly raises her own to block the blow. She quickly falls into the training that Mika had taught her. Despite them being enemies, she couldn't bring herself to kill them, especially since it was painfully obvious that they weren't actually aiming to kill her. She'd lost track of the two hooded vampires in what felt like a sea of vampires, but she could smell human blood and knew that they were likely killing these soldiers. She notices that Mika is fighting with the larger man, though a small group was forming a smaller circle around him. Her attention is drawn back to the soldiers facing her when one lunges at her. She was able to keep out of reach by dodging as many of their attacks as possible and knocking away the few she couldn't dodge. She was careful to keep an eye on the ones that lurked behind her.

She could feel a frantic feeling swelling inside her the longer the fight went on. She felt like she was being pushed away from the other three. She notices movement close to her side and turns in time to see a soldier lunge forward. She tries to side step the thrust, but she flinches as she notices that she won't be able to fully dodge. She flicks her sword up brushing it against the soldier's, so,that, when it hits her, it just slices past her skin. She could already feel that it was healing. This soldier didn't have a cursed weapon of any kind. In fact, they didn't really show much experience in actually fighting vampires. It made her sick to her stomach. Was they just sacrifices?

Her eyes rise to meet the human's eyes, but his eyes was widened in pain. The tip of a sword was sticking out of his chest. Blood was pouring from his mouth as his body is jerked backward instantly. She can only watch in horror as the man drops to the ground. It seems to startle the men around him, since they have stopped moving to watch the sight as well. One of the hooded vampires is standing behind the soldier. She wanted to yell at him and tell him that he shouldn't have killed the human, but she couldn't find the words. He sneers at her slightly, "If you weren't Lord Crowley's bitch, I would have let you die. I just don't want to deal with him having a tantrum if you screw yourself and die."

Anger flairs through her body as she glares at the vampire. He sneers at her once more baring his fangs at her before he takes a few steps toward the next human killing him as well. He manages to kill two more before the humans start to react again. He engages the remaining ones that had been aiming for her leaving a giant hole where she was able to slip away. That's when she noticed that there wasn't as many soldiers, but she noticed that there was only one hooded vampire left. Her heart sinks at the thought for a moment till she notices that several of the human soldiers had focused on killing Mika, since it looked like he'd killed the large man. Her heart starts to race as she watches him.

The scent of his blood hits her nose causing her to panic and rush forward. One of the soldiers had managed to get behind him, and was attempting to ram his sword through Mika's back at the same time two from either side had stabbed at him. She couldn't tell which of the soldiers had enchanted weapons and which didn't. Atsuko moves before she truly thinks about it. She just knew that she couldn't sit there and watch him get hurt without trying to help. She just appears behind the human that was at Mika's back. Warmth runs down her arm as she shoves her sword at an awkward angle in her haste to try and help Mika. She wraps an arm around the soldier's throat and pulls back to throw him off balance so that his sword wouldn't actually reach Mika. It works though the man's cry of pain brings her back to her senses.

Her sword had entered just below the ribs and was aiming upward. His blood was running down her sword and onto her hand and wrist, warming the skin. Still, she had stabbed a human, and she was sure that she had gotten vital organs, if the harsh gasping was anything to go by. He was coughing up blood. It dripped down the arm wrapped around his throat at an alarming rate. She rips herself away from him. Her sword slides from his body with a sickening noise that makes her head spin. It reminded her of the sound of her little brother's body. The scent of Mika's blood hits her nose again, drawing her from her morbid thoughts. She looks up to see that he was now in front of her. The two humans on either side of him was laying on the ground. His uniform was covered in blood, and she wasn't sure how much was his. His hand wraps around hers as he pulls on her roughly. She just numbly follows him. He was heading toward the main battle. She could hear the shouts of the humans behind her. They were giving chase till she hears cries of pain. She stops suddenly. Her body jerks when Mika pulls on her, but she turns to look back. All she got was a flash of white and silver.

Mika grabs her chin and turns her face to look at him. His eyes look over the top of her head then back down to meet her eyes. "You won't like what you see. Don't look back. Keep running with me. We'll find Crowley, Horn, or Chess."

She could feel cold liquid smearing onto her face from his hand. Her whole body starts to shake. He had blood on his hands. He releases her chin and tugs on her harder. She feels herself starting to shake. She wanted to drop the sword, but she finds that she can't. Mika had given it to her, and she'd been able to save him from being hurt badly with it. She could still smell his blood, but it's starting to get drowned by the overwhelming smell of human blood. She notices that despite the overwhelming numbers, the vampires were clearly winning like Mika had said. She shivers as the blood along her arms starts to crack with her movements since it was drying. There was fights going on all around her making her head spin. She feels a hand on her back and looks back to see that it was Mika, but he pulls away when they are noticed by humans and engages them. She just watches feeling numb and lost.

"Is something wrong?" Ferid whispers in her ear. She could hear the soldiers calling out orders but she didn't even pay close enough attention to hear the words. She feels the hand with her sword being lifted up. His nails lightly scrap over the skin causing the blood to flake off. She turns ripping her hand away from him feeling disgust well in her chest at the thought of his touch. He reaches down and runs his fingers along her jaw in a fake loving manner. She turns her head away from his touch feeling her skin crawl. He reaches out to grab her chin when she feels something grabbing the back of her shirt and pulling her away. She turns expecting to see Mika, but she finds herself staring at Crowley's chest. He tugs once more on her clothes, and she finds herself even further away from Ferid. Crowley smiles at her and moves his hand from the back of her shirt to pat her head.

"I don't know why you are here and covered in blood. I just saw Mika not far away fighting some humans. You will tell me what happened after the battle. The humans are retreating. Go find Horn and try to get a few of the human soldiers before they are all killed. We could use some information on the city's defenses," he orders playfully before he puts his hand back on her back. He pushes her and turns to look at Ferid. Atsuko feels gratefulness well up as she rushes away from the two nobles. She carefully puts her sword away since her hands were starting to shake now that her adrenaline was wearing off. She felt as if there was a weight crushing her chest as she fights the tears. She felt guilty about killing a human, even though she didn't regret saving Mika. It doesn't take long to find Horn on the battlefield. She didn't even look like she broke a sweat as she stands among corpses. It made Atsuko flinch hard. She closes her eyes tightly trying not to think about the man she'd killed. She feels two cool, soft hands on her face. She slowly opens her eyes to look up at Horn. Horn smiles down at her.

"Did Lord Crowley send you over?" Her voice was kind and gentle. Atsuko found herself taking comfort in the tone and gentle touch. She just nods a little. Horn doesn't say anything, she just patiently waits for Atsuko to say something.

Finally, Atsuko gets the strength to mutter, "He wants some soldiers to be saved so that he can ask them questions."

Horn nods and grabs Atsuko's shoulders and spins her away. She guides her toward a helicopter. She says in the same gentle voice, "I want you to get on. I'm going to retrieve someone to go back home with you. Shower and get changed. We'll be here for a bit. I'll take care of what Lord Crowley would like done. I'll also let Mika know where you went, so he doesn't worry about you. You are shaking and pale. Whatever happened, I don't think you should worry about it."

Atsuko doesn't even fight Horn. She numbly gets onto the helicopter and pulls her knees up staring out the window. She just sits there for what feels like hours before she hears someone board and sit across from her. She feels the helicopter take off, but she still felt too numb to even think about it. All she could think about was Mika being in danger of getting hurt and killing the man. Had she even helped at all? She hugs her knees tighter.

"You look pathetic," a cold voice states making her jump. She finally turns to lock eyes with Rene. He only watches her for a minute before he turns his gaze toward the window. "You are worried about the livestock dying, right?"

"Shut up, Rene," she says irritably. He turns his attention back to her.

"Grow up. People die in wars. That's what is happening right now," he states coldly. She puts her feet on the ground and leans toward him ready to snap when he says, "Did you ask Lord Crowley to return your picture?"

That baffles Atsuko completely. Her cheeks start to burn as she pulls back. Rene was smart, so it didn't surprise her that he knew who had her picture. Still, she felt like her tongue was frozen, even though she knew it wasn't. She flinches when she realizes that her mouth is hanging open and quickly closes it. He turns to look out the window once more.

"The stupid look on your face tells me that you have. Tell me, did any of you guys keep anything of ours? We didn't get any pictures back," he asks. His voice was becoming strained. That does surprise her. What had happened to the pictures of the three of them?

"I didn't keep anything. Are you thinking of trading your picture of Horn for the one of you?" Atsuko finally manages to ask. It was actually giving her an idea. If they hadn't gotten their pictures back, she might be able to trade Crowley his picture for hers, if she couldn't find her picture. He didn't answer at all. In fact, he didn't look at her. It's silent for a while before she says, "I don't know what happened to the picture of you."

He closes his eyes and leans his head back. It's silent till they land. He follows her into Crowley's mansion. It doesn't take long for her to get to her room. She searches desperately for any clothes of hers that Chess hadn't taken, but she comes up empty. She flinches and finally just grabs some of the clothes left for her. She really needed to find a way to hide clothes from Chess. Rene had disappeared when she comes out. She spends as much time in the shower as she can scrubbing frantically at the skin that was tainted with blood. She found that she was crying as she scrubbed, even after the blood had disappeared.

She decided it was time to return to her room after finishing the shower and dressing. She left the bloody clothes on the bathroom floor. She didn't have the strength to lift them up again. She hadn't even bothered brushing her hair. Rene is leaning against her door when she approaches. He glances up at her. Startled, she realizes that he isn't looking at her coldly like he usually does. She pauses to look him over for a few minutes, and he seems to be returning the favor. She moves to sit on the ground beside him. She's careful to keep her panties from showing. It's silent for a few moments before she feels curiosity starting to grow. "How did Lacus take getting Chess?"

Rene chuckles which surprises her. She leans her head back against the wall and slowly turns to look up at him. He had his eyes closed, and his arms were folded across his chest. He says softly, "He was pissed it wasn't you at first, but he discovered something."

"Oh?" She could feel her curiosity growing, but she wasn't sure that she wanted to know.

"He thinks he can use it to make you feel jealous," he states before shrugging his shoulders. Atsuko finds herself staring at Rene in disbelief. He chuckles as he slowly starts to sit down. "He doesn't give up, you know."

She scoffs and looks at the wall directly in front of her. It's silent again, but she found it easier to not focus on what had happened. In fact, she could almost make it seem like she had just had a nightmare. That's when a thought runs through her mind. She quickly climbs to her feet. She hears Rene sigh, "Whatever you are planning, don't do it, stupid."

She glares down at him and turns walking down the hallway. It's not long after that she finds him following. She stops before a door and takes a deep breath. He stops a few feet behind her. He didn't know the mansion as well as she did, so he probably didn't have any idea who the room belonged to. She quickly opens the door and steps inside, leaving the door open for his sake. Her eyes scan over the bed and dresser. Where would he put it? She deices to try the bed and starts to search through the pillow cases. She wouldn't leave anything unsearched.

"Is this... Lord Crowley's room?" Rene asks. He was standing in the hallway looking through the door. She just nods. He's silent as she carefully puts the pillows back and starts to pull the blanket and sheet back to search for the picture. She could feel herself getting frustrated as she shoves her hands under the mattress as far as they could go and searches there too before she remakes the bed. "Your stupid. Is that picture really worth the trouble of invading his room?"

She stops and turns to glare at Rene. He returns it. It takes her a moment to try and think about what she wants to say, "It was bad enough having you look at my bra. I really don't want to think about someone else seeing something like that."

He visibly flinches and snaps, "I didn't mean to see you. If you had just answered me, I wouldn't have had to pull on you."

"I'm a person, not a thing! You didn't need to play tug of war with me!" She says feeling her anger build even more. Rene gives her a cold look that has her taking a few steps back.

"I am not interested in you or your body. You are nothing more than a child. You aren't even the type I like," he states coldly. She scoffs softly.

"Good. I wouldn't want to be."

"You don't have a mature bone in your body, do you? You are going to get caught, and I won't be a part of it," he states before he walks away. She hurries to the door and shuts it before turning to start searching the nightstands at the side of the bed. She _knew_ it had to be in here. It just had to be.

She is so lost in finding the picture that she almost misses a sound outside the door. She dismisses it at first thinking it was just Rene coming back to lecture her, but a jolt of terror runs through her as she realizes that it might not be. She looks around frantically trying to figure out where to hide just in case. She eventually drops to her stomach and rolls under the bed. It had a skirt around the bottom that she hoped would hide her. She covers her mouth to keep her gasp from being heard when she sees that it was actually Crowley who had returned. She was near the edge of the bed, and she wanted to scoot toward the middle, but she couldn't bring herself to move. She was afraid he'd hear her if she tried to move. She could hear a second set of footsteps, which makes her heart sink even more. The door shuts. Crowley's feet move across the room to the closet area.

"My lord, I did get the causality report from the front lines. We lost more than we expected to," a stern, unfamiliar voice says. He were standing just inside the door. She slowly lifts the edge of the bed skirt to peek out. Crowley was covered in blood, but he was wearing an amused smile. He was looking into the closet. She presses her cheek to the floor and lets go of the skirt to see into the room a little better. She could see the other vampire was a lower ranked vampire, but she didn't recognize him.

"Well?" Crowley asks as he pulls some clothes from the closet and turns to toss them onto the bed.

"The four vampires that you assigned to the girl was killed. Apparently, there was a group of humans in their area, waiting for them. The only two to survive was her and the boy, Hyakuya Mikaela. Sir, are you sure that it was wise to trust her? She hasn't shown herself in battle. If there was perhaps a more experienced commander at the front of that group, they could have survived."

She flinches and covers her mouth to keep from crying. She felt like such a failure. Crowley chuckles and says, "She did just fine. Don't pretend like you care that we lost some soldiers."

It falls silent once more before the vampire says, "Would you like me to retrieve her?"

"That won't be necessary. I can find her later," Crowley says. A chill runs down her spine. Did he know that she was hiding beneath his bed? Her eyes widen when she sees his clothes slowly hitting the floor. She closes her eyes tightly as she feels a blush starting to spread. She was trying so hard not to make a sound at all. How could she be so stupid? Did she really think that she could find the picture in such a short amount of time?

She hears more clothes hitting the floor and has to fight to keep herself from squeaking in embarrassment. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. The lower ranked vampire suddenly starts talking again, "Sir, may I ask a question?"

She finds herself silently grateful to him. It helped to pull her mind off of what was going on in front of her. She felt like killing Chess all over again. Even with her eyes closed, she could remember what the picture looked like. She hears a chuckle and the bed shifts. She presses herself harder on the floor making sure to keep her eyes closed. He must have made some gesture to the other vampire since the man continued. "Why do you keep her around?"

It's silent for a few moments before Crowley says, "That's easy. It was an order at first from the queen, but I find her personality to be interesting. She's a nice little puzzle. See, she's special. Do you know how she's special?"

"I know she was livestock once," the vampire answers sounding unsure of himself. Crowley chuckles and shifts on the bed making it creak above her. She slowly opens her eyes once more figuring that it'd be safe since he was sitting on the bed. She could see a majority of his clothes laying scattered on the floor, but, to her relief, she didn't see any pants.

"Yes, she was, but that isn't the most interesting thing about her. Have you ever watched her?" Crowley asks sounding amused. It sends another chill down her spine. She had to remind herself that he couldn't know that she was there. He just couldn't. She'd made sure that everything was the same before she'd rolled beneath the bed. She was just freaking herself out.

"Well, I can't say I have. I do know that Lady Chess and Lady Horn have both shown affection for her, but I don't see the appeal to be honest. She was once a human, and she still acts as if she is. It's disgusting to be honest," the vampire says still sounding unsure of himself.

"That's fine. You don't have to like her. None of you do. She doesn't belong to any of you. She's mine just like Horn and Chess are. She's also Mikaela's lover," Crowley says casually. That's when Atsuko notices that his legs are right in front of her face. Thankfully, he was still wearing his pants. She closes her eyes again.

"If you don't mind me being so bod, my lord, but what do you mean by her being yours?"

Atsuko feels curiosity bubbling up. She was wondering the same thing. She doesn't have to wonder long since Crowley answers with a playful voice, "I'm going to take her from the queen. I've already sent in the request to make her one of my aides."

"But, sir, she's not a noble!" She found that she was shocked as well. She honestly didn't even know what any of that meant, but it was still embarrassing by the way he had said it. Her eyes were now open as she stares at Crowley's legs. She couldn't form a coherent thought at all. She could hear Crowley laughing.

"If that is the only reason for protesting, don't waste my time. You are dismissed. I have a little mouse to take care of," Crowley says in a _knowing_ tone. Her heart felt like it lept to her throat. He _knew_ she was there! She hears the door open and shut. Crowley stands up with a chuckle. "You suck at hiding. I heard you when I came in."

She releases a gasp and tries to crawl away from him. His hand suddenly seizes her ankle dragging her out from under the bed and lifting her into the air. It aches to be held by one leg, but she was more concerned about the fact that her skirt was trying to come up. She quickly shoves it between her legs and holds it there to make sure everything was covered as she looks at him feeling a blush spread over her face as she watches him. He had a cruel playful smile on his face as he holds her out at arm's length.

"Does Mika know you are here?" She just continues to watch him silently. He chuckles and says, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

She grits her teeth and glares at him the best she can, but she's sure she looks stupid hanging upside down. She knew for a fact that she didn't scare him at all. He lifts her higher. She was now level with his bare chest as he playfully says, "Did I give you permission to come into my room, Atsuko?"

She feels humiliation swell up. She says the first thing she can think of. "You said that you wanted to talk to me after the fight."

"You're lying. If you were here to talk to me, why were you hiding under the bed? You were doing something that you shouldn't have been doing," he says with a chuckle as he seems to easily fling her body onto his bed. She bounces near the edge and falls off the other side making him laugh even more. She barely contains the flinch as she starts to stand and straightens out her clothes. She glances up at him. He just laughs and says, "Your look of anger is canceled out by your blush. Who has corrupted your innocence?"

She scoffs and looks at the wall feeling awkward. She crosses her arms and says, "I'm going to get that picture."

"I doubt you can, even if you found it," he says as he pulls on a shirt. She feels herself relaxing. He'd just given her a hint. Maybe he stuck it in with his boxers? She finds her eyes drifting to the dresser thoughtfully. He might think that she'd be squeamish about touching his boxers, but she was determined. At least, they'd be clean. "I take it you listened to my conversation?"

She just nods a little and finally looks back at him. She had so many questions about it, but she didn't know where to start. He smiles at her and puts his hands on his bed leaning forward. "I did put in a request, but I wasn't the only one. Lord Ferid did as well, though he's likely to get denied. She still has to give him fair consideration though. It'll be interesting, won't it?"

He smiles even wider showing her his fangs. She takes a few steps back. He chuckles and playfully says, "You look like a scared little bunny rabbit."

She didn't care how childish she sounded as she says, "I'm telling Mika about the picture."

She bolts to the door, but she finds herself hanging upside by the same leg. She frantically tries to cover her panties with her skirt again as she glares up at him. "Put me down!"

He chuckles and says softly, "You trespassed. I just wanted to let you know that you will be punished. I still need to talk to you about your fight, so no running back to your lover yet. If you really want to tell him, feel free to. It doesn't matter to me, but remember something. He doesn't stand a chance against me, and I will protect myself should he attack when he has a tantrum. Is it wise to tell him?"

She lifts her hand to flip him off. The gesture just makes him laugh. He says in a low voice, "You are lucky I'm not Lord Ferid. He would have taken you up on your offer."

She stares at him stunned as he carefully sets her down. He moves to stand over her with his hands on his hips. He reaches into a pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. "I found this on a human soldier. It has your name on it, ironically. If you are a good girl, I will give it to you."

She leaps to her feet and reaches for the note, though he lifts it out of reach. He was just as childish as Chess was. He laughs as she attempts to jump and grab it before she finally snarls. Frustration swells in her chest as she finally just steps away from him. He reaches out with his hand and puts it on her head. That just makes her sour look deepen. He was teasing her. She snaps, "Fine, I'll play your game."

He chuckles and ruffles her still tangled hair. "What happened to you out there?"

She flinches as pain rushes through her chest, and she closes her eyes. She didn't want to relive the moment that she killed someone, but she wants the note. She didn't recognize the writing at all and that made her incredibly curious. She slowly works her way through what had happened.

"So, it was a trap. I wonder who is feeding the humans their information, or why they are aiming for nobles. Perhaps we should put the attack on the city off for a few days," Crowley says thoughtfully. His hand was still on the top of her head, but she found that it was a comfort now instead of an irritation. He leans down so he's level with her and pulls his hand away. The note appears inches from her nose. She eagerly takes it from him, but he doesn't release it right away. Instead, he says softly, "You are free to go anywhere you want, but you are still going to be punished for entering my room without getting permission first. Avoid Lord Ferid. He's surely lurking the halls somewhere. I returned first, but Mika should be back by now. Go let him know that your alright."

She looks at him and forces a smile. She dreaded the thought of another punishment, but she was still grateful to him for allowing her some freedom once more. She says, "Thank you, Crowley."

He chuckles and releases the note. She quickly and carefully makes it to her room to find that Mika was already waiting for her. He pulls her into a hug the second she steps in. She feels herself breaking down as she returns it. She cries against his chest while he runs his fingers through her tangled hair. He repeatedly tells her that she did what she had to. She finally remembers that she's clenching the letter and pulls away from Mika. He moves to the middle of the bed, and she settles in front of him so that he can easily read over her shoulder. She feels him put his chin on her shoulder. The writing at the beginning becomes different as the letter progresses. She smiles a little as she reads why.

 _Hey, Atsuko, this is Yuu. I wanted you to meet someone. I have something to-_ it becomes illegible at that point. In fact, there is a mess almost as if he had the paper ripped away. Someone with better handwriting must have taken over. It clearly has the spot where she was to meet them. Then it says, _This is Kimizuki. Yuu's handwriting is terrible. I doubt you can even read it. He is almost illiterate, because he's stupid. He wants you to meet someone to prove a point to them. You can bring Mika if you want, but it won't matter. I don't think this is going to end well. He still stubbornly is going to wait for you outside the protective walls, so please show up as soon as you can. I'm not sure how this note is even supposed to reach you. Our c.o. said he'll send it with a soldier that is going to fight your kind tomorrow. Hopefully, you find it alright. See you soon._

She can't help but chuckle. She could just see the two of them arguing. Mika wraps his arms tighter around her. He says softly, "We should go meet them before any of the fighting picks back up. The humans are likely going to be recovering from their losses soon and may attack us in retaliation."

She smiles and leans back into him. She closes her eyes and just nods. All the stress melts away, and she finds herself relaxing. The sudden need to tell him about the picture rises. Maybe he could help her find it. She decides that maybe it'd be better to tell him when they returned if they were meeting someone knew. She wanted Mika to be calm, since Kimizuki had showed concern. She opens her eyes to stare across the room. She felt so comfortable leaning back against him that she didn't want to ruin it with any talking. He slowly lets her go and says, "We should ask Crowley if we can go out."

She reaches out grabbing his arm when she remembers what Crowley had said. "I already talked to Crowley. He's the one who gave that to me. I told him about what happened on the battlefield. He said that he was giving me freedom to do as I wanted for a little while."

Mika reaches down to brush his fingers along her jaw. "Let's go now then. The sooner the better."

She smiles and nods. She was nervous, but she was eager to see who Yuu wanted her to meet. Yet, she still felt a hint of nervousness swell up. Mika was going to go with her, so she knew she'd be fine. She'd return back and tell him about the picture then see what his ideas were for getting it back. She quickly gets up to actually brush her hair. Mika waits for her to finish before he takes her hand and leads her out.

Her thoughts were racing as her thoughts turn to Yuu's group. It felt like forever since she'd seen them. She felt a thrill of excitement run through her body. It didn't matter who she had to meet if she got to sit and talk to them again.


	54. Chapter 47

tohru15: Haha yeah he will have a hard time dealing with Horn. XD Horn and Atsuko will do anything to get them back! :D So, that's going to be an interesting development! :D Haha. It was a heartbreaking moment between her and Mika. XD Atsuko's still going to attempt to find the picture cause she's convinced it's in his underwear drawer now! XD She hasn't learned the lesson very well yet. :P I hope you enjoy this chapter!

MakogirlY14: I hope that you enjoy this chapter! (:

I'm sorry I took so long to update! I've had this mostly done since yesterday, I just hit a lazy streak. XD Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. (: Thank you for reading!

* * *

The trip toward the meeting point doesn't seem to take any time at all, but it seems to take forever at the same time. She could barely contain her excitement. There was a few patrols full of humans floating around, but Mika helped to avoid them. She missed the group more than she thought she would. She picks up her pace the closer she gets. Mika easily keeps up with her, but he seems to be more aware of what was going on around them. Her heart leaps with joy as she hears Yuu yelling near by.

"Shut up, Kimizuki! You'll see!"

She hurries around a corner and freezes. She was staring down the barrel of a gun. She looks from the gun to the person holding it. She didn't recognize him at all. He was taller than her. His hair was a silver color. It wasn't short, but it wasn't as long as Ferid's It looked like it probably reached around his ears. His eyes were blue like Mika's were, but they didn't hold the same frosty edge that Mika's carried. They seemed warmer, despite the fact that the man was glaring suspiciously at her. She slowly raises her hands to try to show the human that she didn't mean any harm. She slowly slides her foot back. Her heart feels like it stops when Mika's sword appears close to the man's throat.

"Put it down, human," Mika says coldly.

"Wait!" Yuu's voice shouts. She could hear him approaching, but she didn't take her eyes off the man in front of her. To his other side, she sees movement. Her eyes move toward it to feel her heart sink. It was the purple-eyed man from before. His name slips her mind at the moment, due to her nervousness, but she's sure that she's seen him before. She keeps her hands up as Yuu approaches Mika's side. "These are the two I was telling you about, Guren! It's Mika and Atsuko!"

No one moves for a few tense seconds, before she feels two arms wrap around her. She hadn't even see Yoichi move at all, but he was hugging her now with a pleading look at the two older humans. She ignores Yoichi and slowly reaches out to put her hand on Mika's back. She says softly, "Mika, I think you should put your sword away. It doesn't help our case when you are aiming a weapon at their throats."

She feels him twitch, but she just presses her hand on his back a little harder. She mutters his name again, and he slowly pulls his sword away and places himself between Yoichi, her and the gun. Yoichi didn't seem like he was going to let her go any time soon, so they're forced back a couple of steps because of it. It becomes silent once more before the unfamiliar man says, "Well, what do you want to do, Guren? Your minions look like they are going to insert themselves into the line of fire. I don't know about you, but I don't feel comfortable willingly killing a comrade."

Guren casts an annoyed look at the other man, who just returns it with an unusually happy smile. Yuu moves to stand right next to Mika. His shoulder was pressing against his brother's as he immediately jumps back into the discussion. "Please, Guren. Just talk to her! You'll see how different she is from the vampires. Can't you see that Mika cares for her? You promised to let Mika stay! I promise that she won't hurt you. She wont' hurt anyone."

It's silent for a few moments before Guren lets out what sounds like a sigh. "Shinya, put it away. We'll see if Yuu is right about this particular leech."

Despite the insult, she feels herself relax considerably as she peeks around Mika to see that the man named Shinya was no longer holding his gun. Yoichi slowly lets her go, but he doesn't step away. She could feel that he was shaking a little. It made her want to reach out and hug him. Mika presses back against her as he says, "It's too dangerous to remain here. We are leaving."

"No!" Yuu cries as he steps around Mika to grab the front of Mika's clothes tightly. "Please, just talk to him! He's part of the family, too! I didn't agree to the other guy showing up, but Guren said he needed back up if there was possibly two of you. I told him that he was being stupid, and you guys won't hurt anyone."

Atsuko lets her eyes drift back to Guren, though he seemed to be looking Mika over. She felt a sense of relief at the fact that he wasn't paying any attention to her, but she still worried about the look in his eyes as he regarded Mika. Yoichi says to her softly, "Why don't you come sit down?"

She finally turns her attention to Yoichi. He gives her a nervous smile. She feels Mika's hand wrap around hers and glances back at Mika. She leans forward and says softly, "Let's give this a chance. Yuu really wants you to talk to this human. What harm could it possibly do?"

Mika makes a soft noise of irritation, but he doesn't look back at her. Yoichi turns to look up at Mika with a pleading look. Yuu was giving Mika a desperate look. He finally says, "Fine."

She finds herself sitting between Yoichi and Mika, both were pressing on either side of her making it hard for her to move. Shinya and Guren are sitting across the group from them, both were silently observing her and Mika now that she wasn't hiding behind two bodies. She shifts every so often hoping someone would say something. Finally, Shinoa says playfully, "So, Atsuko, do you find Shinya attractive?"

Shinya gives Shinoa a curious look as Atsuko jumps feeling a blush forming over her face as she says, "Why would I think that?"

"So, your saying he's ugly?" Shinoa says, sounding positively evil. Atsuko feels herself panic as she looks toward Shinya. She didn't know him, so she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Who knew how he would react to being insulted, and she didn't want a fight to break out. It helped that she didn't think he was bad looking either. She turns her eyes back to see Shinoa is watching her with a slight tilt of the head, though she looked anything but innocent to Atsuko right then.

"Ah! I didn't mean he's ugly! He's very good looking, but I just don't... I..." She finds herself unsure of what to say. It gets worse when Shinoa, Mitsuba, and Shinya start laughing. She puts her hands over her face to hide the blush the best she can. She could even hear Yoichi chuckling.

"Is it because he has blue eyes?" Mitsuba asks playfully. Atsuko lifts her gaze to glare at the blonde, who just laughs even harder at Atsuko's look. "It is! Kimizuki, I think you lost the bet! She has a weak spot for blue eyes! It doesn't seem to matter who has them!"

She could feel her blush getting darker. She was tempted to find something to throw at Mitsuba when she feels two arms around her shoulders. She tenses and looks to the side to see Shinoa's smiling face.

"I think he's single, but he's quite a bit older than you. You like older, right?" Shinoa says playfully and glances toward Mika, who was giving Shinoa a cold look. Atsuko tries to wiggle out of Shinoa's hold, but she finds that the girl was just putting more weight on her. She laughs in Atsuko's ear making her cringe. She blushes harder and finds it awkward to now look at the human. Her eyes focus on the ground directly in front of her. She decides not to say anything to Shinoa. It'd be better if she didn't give Shinoa more ammo to use against her. Yoichi is pushed aside, though he lets out a whine that is ignored, and Mitsuba sits beside Atsuko with a smile. Dread fills Atsuko's stomach as she moves her eyes up to meet Mitsuba's. She reaches out to playfully poke Atsuko's side making her jump. Atsuko tries to lean into Mika, but Shinoa pushes against her to prevent her from finding any sort of comfort from her lover. She turns to try and give a desperate pleading look to Mika, but she finds herself staring at rose colored eyes. She leans as far away from Shinoa's face as she can.

"I'm happy with who I have now," Atsuko says. "So, I just..."

"Ah, Shinya, she doesn't think you are good enough!" Shinoa says dramatically. Atsuko elbows her lightly which just makes Mitsuba laugh. Atsuko looks up at the older male to see that he was chuckling. She feels a sense of relief that he knows Shinoa is just playing. Shinoa pretends to get a look of disappointment on her face. She says softly, "And here I thought we could be related by marriage."

Shock runs through Atsuko's body as she looks from Shinoa's still overly close face to Shinya, who gives her a playful, but strained, smile. They didn't even look alike! Atsuko was having a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that they might be brother and sister when she feels Shinoa pull away. Atsuko feels Mika's arm being wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to his side. It falls silent once more before Yuu says, "See, Guren? She's not like the other vampires."

"She's still a vampire, Yuu," Guren says. He turns his purple eyes away from her and focuses on Yuu. "How she acts doesn't change what she is."

"She's family, though," Yoichi argues softly. That startles her, and she leans around to look at him. He gives her a nervous smile. She hears a sigh and looks back at Guren. He was once again focused on her. Mika's hand tightens in her clothes for a moment as he watches Guren. When the human doesn't show any signs of moving, she feels Mika's hand relax. She could feel a sense of nervousness settle over her. Guren's face was set into a suspicious look.

"You drink human blood, don't you?" he asks sternly. Atsuko feels herself blush and looks down to pull at the hem of her skirt.

"Ah, I... ummmm... I don't usually."

"You don't?" Shinya asks. She didn't know him very well, and she wasn't looking at him, but she was sure he sounded baffled. She just nods a little. She finally gets the courage to lift her gaze to look at Guren and Shinya. Guren had a suspicious look, while Shinya did actually look baffled. Shinya asks softly, "What do you drink if you don't drink human blood?"

Atsuko immediately looks back down. She found that she didn't have the ability to talk any more. This whole situation was getting to be so awkward. She shifts a little as the silence drags on. How does she even describe the fact that she drinks from Mika? Will they consider that cannibalism? She didn't want to come off as weird, since Yuu clearly held the man in high regard. She felt the need to try and make a good impression. Finally, Yuu speaks up sounding unsure, "I think she drinks from Mika. Right?"

She nods a little. Shinoa chuckles behind her making her stiffen. Was she going to say something perverted? Atsuko hoped that she didn't. The situation was already awkward enough as it was. Thankfully, Shinoa doesn't say anything. Finally, Atsuko manages to look up at Guren and Shinya. Shinya looked surprised, but Guren's face was a little harder to read. The silence drags on for a few minutes before Guren and Shinya start to take turns asking her questions. She answers them truthfully. They ranged from when she was human, which it surprised her to know that Guren knew she was human once. Shinya didn't seem to know since he looked like he was surprised too. It ended with what she does now as a vampire, though she tries to be vague about what she does do. She makes sure to just tell them that she was in charge of making sure that the captive human's needs were met.. She could feel Mika remain tense beside her the entire time. Finally, it falls silent for a few minutes before Yuu repeats his earlier words, "See, Guren! She's not like other vampires, is she?"

Guren lets out a sigh and closes his eyes. He seems to take a moment to gather his thoughts before he says, "How long have you all been secretly meeting with these two?"

Everyone seems to stiffen aside from Yuu. He grits his teeth and clenches a fist saying, "What does it matter how long we have been meeting?! She isn't like the others! She's never once tried to attack humans, nor has she even shown any desire to hurt humans!"

Guren reaches out and punches the top of Yuu's head. "You do realize that this could be seen as treason, don't you?"

"But..." Yoichi says softly. Atsuko could feel every muscle tense in her body at the thought that the group would be punished. She swallows hard as she tries to find something to say to protect them from harm. Her eyes drift to Yuu, who looks horrified and upset.

"What are your true intentions for being around these kids, Atsuko?" Shinya asks suddenly, drawing her eyes back to meet his blue ones. She is silent for a moment as she gathers her thoughts. She finally finds what she wants to say.

"It won't matter what I say, since you won't believe me, but I'll tell you this. I love this dysfunctional group like they were family. I have a question for you now," she makes sure to put as much confidence in her voice as she can when she focuses on Guren. "Do you have any hand in what they have been doing to Yuu?"

He seems to regard her for a moment before he asks, "Why does it matter to you, vampire?"

She clenches her fists and says, "Because I care for Yuu. He's naive and doesn't deserve to be treated badly."

Guren closes his eyes and chuckles. "No, I don't have anything to do with what is happening to him."

She feels suspicion well up in her chest as she watches Guren. She didn't liked him at all, nor did she feel like she could actually trust what he was saying. It's silent for a few minutes before she glances at Yuu. He's watching her with a curious, yet hopeful, look. She smiles at him little before she notices something about him. Her eyes drift back to Guren, who was once again watching her suspiciously. She lifts a hand to point at Guren. His eyes narrow a little, and his body clearly tenses, but she didn't care. She says softly, "You know, you look like you could almost be related to Yuu. Like your his big brother or something."

Shinya starts to laugh. He lightly elbows Guren saying. "She hit the nail on the head. He even acts like you."

Guren lets out a soft scoff and says, "He doesn't act anything like me. He's a childish, uncooperative brat that doesn't know what the word teamwork even means."

"Hey!" Yuu leaps to his feet looking offended as he glares at Guren. "I know what that word means!"

"You forgot to mention that he's a cherry boy, who gets so shy about the simplest displays of affection," Shinoa adds playfully. Yuu turns on her and snarls softly before he raises his hand to point at her. Laughter was starting to bubble up at the sight of his red face.

"He's gullible," Kimizuki adds with a smile before Yuu can verbally attack the now innocent looking Shinoa. Yuu turns on him immediately, but he doesn't get a chance to even say anything since Mitsuba quickly decides to add to it as well.

"He's reckless and stupid. Don't forget to add that!"

Atsuko felt like she couldn't breath since she was laughing so hard at the look of embarrassment and anger on Yuu's face. He drops back down onto his butt and glowers at them all. "Fuck all of you! Why do I consider any of you family? I thought family was supposed to support each other."

That just makes everyone seem to laugh harder. Finally, the laughter fades away. Guren suddenly says, "I don't trust you, vampire."

"Guren!" Yuu says desperately.

"I don't trust you either, human," Atsuko replies without a second thought. His purple eyes seem to brighten a little with amusement. He closes his eyes and smiles. She just watches him for a few minutes till she feels someone tapping her knee. She turns her attention to Yoichi, who gives her a nervous smile.

"How have you been doing? The last time we saw you, you were being carried off by that noble," he says softly. Shinya tilts his head a little as he watches Atsuko. She turns her attention back to him when he asks.

"What noble is he referring to?"

For a moment, she considers not answering. She feels Mika tug on her clothes gently and looks up at him. He glances down at her and gives a small nod of his head. She takes a deep breath before she replies. "His name is Eusford Crowley."

She turns her attention back to the two humans to see they had stiffened. They both had matching looks of suspicion that were clearly directed at her. She feels her body starting to tense once more. They didn't look happy. Guren asks, "What is your relationship with that noble?"

She feels a sense of unease settle into her stomach as she regards Guren for a few moments, before she shakes her head. "I'm not telling you anything about him."

Guren watches her for a moment before he closes his eyes with a brief smile on his face. He says, "You're loyal to that vampire, aren't you? Have you been giving information on Yuu to him?"

It's silent as Atsuko frowns at the accusation. She wasn't going to say anything at all about Crowley. Guren seems to be mildly amused. She finds the silence irritating, so she says softly, "I won't tell you anything about him. If that is what you are hoping for, you are wasting your time."

Guren lets out a soft chuckle, which surprises her. Shinya smiles kindly at her. Her attention is drawn away from the two of them to Yuu, who looked excited. He says, "See? She isn't a danger to us! Please let her stay!"

Shinya gives him a look of sympathy. She feels her heart sink at the look. She knew it wouldn't mean anything good. Guren's eyes close. His voice is stern as he says, "The answer is still no, Yuu. She can't come with us."

"Why not?" Yuu sounded so desperate and upset. He was clenching his fists as he gives Guren a pleading look. Shinya is the one who answers.

"Her connection with the noble. She won't explain it, so we must assume that they are at least close. If that assumption is correct, and we take her with us like you want to do to, he will likely see it as us kidnapping her. What do you think he will do?"

It's silent for few seconds before Shinoa says softly, "He'll likely come for her."

Atsuko looks at the ground feels unease run though her. She feels Mika's hand tighten in her clothes once more and glances up at him. His eyes hadn't left the two humans before her. She knew that he didn't trust them at all. It made the unease even worse. Her thoughts were starting to race. Her eyes drift from Mika to Yuu. She had tuned out what was going on around her. She could see that he was arguing with Guren. She hadn't truly thought about it before, but she found herself wondering how they were all supposed to break free of their bonds. She had Crowley, Chess, Horn, Lacus, and Rene. The thought of leaving them caused a pain to swell in her chest. She could see that Yuu cared for the older human, and she wasn't sure, but she assumed the human cared for him as well. He'd been considerate enough to allow two vampires in his company, despite the fact that he had pointed out that Yuu's group had been committing treason. Her heart starts to sink. She feels a hand on her shoulder, and she turns to meet worried green eyes. Yoichi had managed to move closer to her once more. It made the pain grow even more. She hadn't ever truly considered that these people might have someone they couldn't leave behind in the human world. She reaches up to put her hand over Yoichi's hand. She loved these humans so much, but she knew that she couldn't bring them with her into the vampire world. They would never fit in. They'd be nothing but targets for the others, and she didn't know if she could protect them all the time. She wouldn't allow them to be changed either.

She grips Yoichi's hand a little tighter as she feels like a weight is crushing her chest. She knew that Mika and her would never truly belong among the humans, and she couldn't bring the vampires she'd come to love. She brushes Yoichi's hand from her shoulder and stands abruptly. She felt like she was suffocating. She sees both Shinya and Guren tense up and watch her. Their hands were on their weapons. She hadn't even noticed that Mika had released her clothes as she stood. She had everyone's attention. She swallows hard and says, "He's right, Yuu."

Yuu just stares at her for a moment before his eyes widen as her words seem to settle in. He opens his mouth to say something. She shakes her head quickly and turns to walk away. She feels Yoichi reach out and grab at her, but she catches his hand and gives him a smile. She slowly lets him go when she realizes that Guren had gotten to his feet. She just turns to leave again. She finds herself panting as she leaves the group. All the excitement from before had melted away. She felt confused and lost on what to do. She wanted to be with Yuu's group, but she found that she didn't know if she could even fit in with them anymore. She hears someone behind her and spins to face them. To her surprise, it's Yoichi. He gives her a desperate look. Her chest starts to ache even more. He lunges for her before she even manages to move through her shock at seeing him and wraps his arms around her.

"Please don't leave! We'll convince him to let you stay!" he says desperately. She feels like a lump is forming in her throat as she returns the hug. She could feel herself starting to shake.

"Yoichi, I can't go with you to the human's civilization. You know I can't," she says softly. She feels him shaking his head. She doesn't give him a chance to speak though. "I'm a danger to all humans. I know I am."

"You've never hurt us!" Yoichi says as he pulls away from her to look her in her face. She feels herself smiling a little. She reaches out to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not yet, but I do have to drink human blood from time to time," she turns to look away from him. Why hadn't she actually truly thought of this before?

She pulls her hand away from him. He reaches out grabbing her wrist. She looks at him to find tears in his eyes. Her heart feels like it's sinking more than before. The feeling of hopelessness takes an even stronger hold on her heart. He says softly, "We'll figure something out, then! You are family to us! You and Mika both are. Please don't leave."

She hears others approaching and looks up to find that Mika had approached as well. Yuu and Shinoa were with him. She found herself at a loss for what to say. Shinoa hurries past Mika to stand at Yoichi's side. It feels like her resolve was starting to crumple. She pulls on her wrist, but Yoichi just tightens his grip. Shinoa doesn't reach out to touch Atsuko, but her expression was just a little softer than Atsuko had seen it before. She noticed that Mitsuba and Kimizuki were both hanging back, but they were there. She feels an arm around her waist. She turns her gaze to look at Mika. He had his eyes closed. He leans forward to put his chin on her shoulder, but he remains silent.

She could feel her body shaking even more. She closes her eyes fighting her tears. "But, I killed... I drink... I can't..."

She feels Yoichi reach to hug her again. She hears the noise of irritation from Mika as he moves his chin away from her shoulder. She still wraps her arms around Yoichi. She could feel Shinoa trying to awkwardly join the hug. Atsuko could feel amusement starting to take the place of her hopelessness. She buries her face in Yoichi's shoulder. She feels someone's hand on the shoulder Mika had previously had his chin on, but she doesn't look up to see who it is. Shinoa finally pulls away. Atsuko pulls away from Yoichi as well. She stares at the ground between the two of them. Mika presses against her back. His arm tightens around her waist and says softly. "There is something that needs to be addressed before we go any further."

Atsuko lifts her gaze to look at Yoichi. The hand had disappeared from her shoulder. She was pretty sure it was Yuu that had touched her shoulder. She could see that Yoichi was nodding. He smiles at Atsuko and says, "It doesn't matter what it is. We'll figure something out! That's what family does! Don't give up on us yet, Atsuko."

She feels hope starting to fill her heart once more. She reaches out putting her hands on either side of Yoichi's cheeks, which seems to startle him. She finds that she doesn't have words to say to him, so she pulls her hands away from him. She says softly. "Mika's right. There are things we need to discuss, but I don't think it's wise to do it right now. Those men don't trust us, and I don't trust them."

Yuu looks like he's about to protest, but Atsuko forces a smile in his direction. "There is so much going on right now. The vampires and the humans are all fighting this war. We have to address the fact that you guys seem to care about those two."

"Guren's family. I don't care about the other guy," Yuu states stubbornly. Atsuko finds herself chuckling especially when Yoichi calls out Yuu's name in a reprimanding voice. "He'll like you. I know he will."

"Yuu, the only reason he didn't kill Mika and I back there was because of you. He considered your feelings on the matter. He will never like Mika or me. We are, and will always be, enemies," she says softly. He gets a frustrated look on his face.

"These guys have accepted you guys!" Yuu argues, gesturing to the humans around him. She feels amusement at his stubbornness. She wasn't sure who was worse when it came to be stubborn between him and Mika. She just shakes her head.

"We had something in common, though," she says softly. "We had you as a common ground. I do think he cares about you, or he would have never agreed to meet us, but I don't think we could ever be friends or close. It's was amazing that we've all managed to get as close as we have, Yuu. You can't hope for another miracle. That's like me bringing you home and expecting you to get along with Crowley, Horn, and Chess."

"You don't hate humans though, Atsuko," Yoichi says softly. She turns her attention back to him. She shakes her head slowly and closes her eyes. The thoughts of everything that humans have done to each other seems to drift to the surface. Humans had hurt Mika and Yuu. Her own father turned out to have something to do with it in the end. She'd have to talk to Yuu about that.

"You're right. I don't hate humans, but I have found that they aren't any different than vampires. There is good and bad in both species, but I don't think they will ever co-exist with one another, since both are greedy and selfish. It's a wonderful dream to think about, but that's all it is. Humans are right for revolting and wanting freedom. I don't blame them for that, but vampires are just trying to secure their food. There are humans that seek out vampires for protection." She opens her eyes to look at Yoichi then at Yuu. Yoichi looked upset, but Yuu looked ready to argue. "Vampires and humans live in two different worlds. I guess, I didn't want to think about it before, but we have people on both sides that we would have a hard time living without. You can't force that man back there to accept me. It'll never work, Yuu. Just like I can't force the vampires I care for to not think of you as food."

Yuu's green eyes retain their stubborn look, so she turns her eyes to meet Yoichi's green eyes. She says softly, "That's something to think about. You can't come home with me, and I can't go with you. Our best chance is to each make a sacrifice and abandon every bond we have made with each side."

Yuu steps forward pressing his shoulder to Yoichi's. Atsuko looks at Yuu once more. He looked desperate. "We can't just leave Guren behind!"

"Will he even want to leave, or does he have people he cares for back there? You can't bring half of a city with you when you leave, Yuu," she says softly. His eyes widen a little. She continues to say, "You won't be the only one leaving loved ones behind. I will have to leave the family I've found behind too. It hurts to think about, but that's the only option I can see right now."

She presses back on Mika. He takes a step back pulling himself from Atsuko. She turns to leave, but she feels someone grabbing her wrist. She turns to find herself staring at Yuu. He grits his teeth. He had a look of anger on his face, but he sounded so heartbroken as he says, "That isn't the only way. There has to be another one. We won't leave family behind."

She closes her eyes and releases a sigh. "You might be right. We shouldn't give up on all other options just yet, but that is the most solid one right now."

She pulls on her wrist, and Yuu lets it slip through his grip. She felt a surge of guilt run through her. She would have to talk to him about the experiments sometime soon, but she didn't think now would be a good time. She reaches forward and hugs him. He stiffens against her, and she quickly releases him. She takes a step back and smiles a little. "You guys are important to me. I just wanted you guys to know that. I love all of you, and I want us all to be happy. This world doesn't allow happiness, though. If we want it, we'll have to create it ourselves. We might have to lose some people that we care about to do so. We should think about our next few steps carefully. We've all lost so much, and it won't help to make rash choices anymore."

She shakes her head and says, "I think it's best that Mika and I go now. We all have a lot to think about, and I don't wish to talk about it around him. I'm sorry, Yuu. I know you care for him, but I don't trust him."

He looks away from her finally. She hesitates wondering if she should say anything else. He hadn't returned her first hug, so she didn't feel comfortable giving him another one. She finally decides that she should just go and turns to leave again. Her chest starts to ache once more as she carefully leaves the group behind. She felt as if she'd left on bad terms, but she didn't know what else she could say. The walk was becoming lonely as she thinks over several possibilities. She stops suddenly. Mika does the same a few steps later. He turns to look at her. She looks up at him with a curious look. She says softly, "Do you think Crowley and the others will let me leave?"

He shakes his head a little. She feels her heart sink more as she looks toward the sky. Her thoughts begin to race. "Do you miss spending time with Yuu, Mika?"

He doesn't reply, but she finds herself looking at him once more. She sees the suspicious look on his face. She reaches out and puts a hand on his chest. She wasn't sure how she wanted to approach the subject that she was thinking about. She lets out a sigh and closes her eyes. Worry starts to bubble up. What if they had to chose between families? She wraps her arms around herself and looks toward the sky once more. "Do you think that any of this will ever work out?"

It's silent for a few moments before she feels Mika wrap his arms around her. He presses his face into her hair. He mutters softly, "I don't know."

She closes her eyes and leans into Mika. She finds the silence between the two of them comfortable. She lets her thoughts race for a few minutes as she stares at the ground after settling her head against his chest. Finally, she says, "If you are able to, you should go wi-"

He jerks away from her startling her. She looks up at him in surprise. He was giving her a stern glare. He says softly, "I'm not going to leave you with the vampires, if that's what you were planning on saying."

Her heart flutters as she feels a desperate need fill her chest. She knew that he wanted to save Yuu from the humans. If he was allowed to be near them, he could have more chances to find a way to help Yuu and the others. Chances he wouldn't have if he stayed with the vampires. She says, "But if you are close to them, yo-"

His hands close around her face, and he leans down pressing his lips to hers effectively silencing her. He kisses her for a moment before he pulls away and says, "I am not going to leave you with the vampires. You're coming with me."

She's stunned for a moment before she says softly, "But, what about Crowley and the others?"

He smiles at her a little. She feels like her heart is stopping at the sight. A warmth feels her chest. He always looked so much more attractive when he smiled. He leans in like he's going to kiss her, but his lips don't touch hers again. Instead, he says, "You are just as important to me. I'll find a way that we can all be together. Remember, I promised that those stupid humans that call themselves Yuu's friends could go with us. Crowley and the others do present a problem, but we'll find a way around them."

He presses his forehead to hers and closes his eyes. She feels her closing as well. She says softly, "You sound so sure of yourself, Mika."

He chuckles softly and pulls his head back to look at her. "Of course. Besides, who will be there to watch over you when you wake up at night crying like a baby, because you had a bad dream?"

She can only gap at him before she playfully pushes on his chest. "Shut up! I haven't cried about a dream forever!"

He gets a playful look on his face as he leans in and kisses her once more. She can't stop the roll of her eyes and teasingly says, "You sound just as arrogant as the others."

His hands pull away from her face before one takes her hand, intertwining their fingers. He scoffs playfully at her and mutters, "Anyone would have to be arrogant to put up with you."

She pretends to glare at him, as he turns to lead the way back to the mansion. She could see the smirk from the side of his face as she follows after him holding his hand tightly. There still felt like there was so much weight on her chest, but she felt a little better now. She had Mika and Yuu's group. Her thoughts turn back to Crowley and the others. Maybe she could approach them and see what they thought. She wouldn't be able to come right out and tell them that she planned to leave, but she might be able to figure out how they'd react if she disappeared. It'd help to know what to expect in the future. That way they wouldn't be surprised again. She feels Mika squeeze her hand lightly and focuses on him. He was looking back at her as he walked. She was surprised he didn't trip over anything. A surge of jealousy rises in her chest when she actually almost trips over something. It's made worse when he catches her with his free hand and _laughs_. Her face flushes embarrassment as she looks away. He leans down so that his lips are inches from her ear and mutters. "Do I need to carry you?"

She pulls her hand away from him and steps away pretending to be upset at him. She closes her eyes and crosses her arms before turning her face away with a pout on her face. "If you hadn't distracted me, I wouldn't have tripped. So, it's your fault."

It's silent for a lot longer than she thought it should have been. She feels worry flood her chest as she lets her arms fall to their sides, and she opens her eyes to turn and look at him. He had a guarded look on his face. She opens her mouth to apologize, but she doesn't get the chance to, since he takes a step forward and suddenly sweeps her up into his arms. He starts to walk again. She lets out a surprised squeak, which just adds to her humiliation. She wiggles a little, but he just squeezes her tightly causing her to stop. She finds herself just staring up at him for a moment before she lets out a sigh and gives in. It was less work that she had to do anyway. She leans her head against his shoulder. He starts to walk once more. It's silent for a few minutes before she closes her eyes and says softly, "I think I should talk to them. If I can find out how they'll react when we leave, we can plan for it. It'll make it easier for us to know what to look for. I'll have to make sure to be careful, so they don't expect us to do something."

He doesn't reply to her. She didn't mind though. She found comfort in being carried by him. She could feel herself dozing slightly. She hears him ask softly. "Do you really think of Yuu as family now?"

"Mmm." That's all she says. He pulls her closer. She opens her eyes to try and focus on him once more. She could feel that he was shaking slightly. She feels a wave of confusion crash over her. Had she said something wrong? "Mika?"

"Thank you, Atsuko." That's all he says. The rest of the trip is made in silence. She dozed in and out trying to figure out who she wanted to talk to first. She had to be careful, since she knew that Crowley would pick up that something was off if she wasn't, but she couldn't decide who to talk to. She didn't even know how to start the conversations. She decided that she'd choose whoever was closest at the time. For now, she was just concentrate on taking comfort from being held by Mika.


	55. Bonus Chapter: Lacus II

Here's the other bonus chapter I said I would upload. (: I hope you guys enjoy seeing Lacus' thoughts on the game! (: Thank you for reading! :D

* * *

He hears someone call his name as he was about to get into the shower. He turns to respond to one of the city guards that he knew from the capital. He begins to brag about how well he'd done on his recent patrol. They'd retrieved several human's that had tasted amazing. He'd accidentally killed a couple in his greed to get as much blood as possible. It'd been a while since someone tasted as good as Atsuko. He shares a laugh with a few of the others as they all berate the livestock before he proceeds to take his shower. When he comes out, he finds the room was empty, which struck him as odd. His locker was standing open as well. He feels a rush of excitement. Rene had said that some of his stuff had turned up missing, which was odd since Rene seemed to be well organized. He steps over and smiles to find that the only thing missing was his boxers. He chuckles as he immediately wonders if Atsuko had something to do with this. Rene had told him that she was acting off lately.

He pulls on some clothes and hurries to Rene's room. He doesn't care when he's literally kicked from the bed. He just knew that Atsuko had something to do with his missing clothes, though Rene hadn't been as supportive. Still, he didn't let it get to him. It was _the_ opening that he had been hoping for. He'd have to snatch it up before someone else drew her attention. He had a hard time approaching her though, since it seemed the noble they all worked under was still sore at him over the kiss he'd given her.

He spent the rest of his nights tossing and turning. He could just imagine what she was doing with his clothes and brush. He'd discovered the brush a little while later. There was so many other things that he'd be willing to give her if she only asked for them. He had started to look for her, but she couldn't be found. Instead, he always seemed to find one of the three nobles blocking his path. It was starting to frustrate him. Rene had told him the other day about her punishment, and he wanted to see her in her maid outfit. Still, he could imagine what she looked like, and it made his blood rush to a certain area without fail.

Finally, his chance to talk to her happens. She appears in the barracks after what feels like forever. She wasn't dressed in her maid outfit, which disappointed him. For a moment, he isn't sure what to say, but he finds the irresistible need to touch her like he always did. He acts on it immediately. Her scent washes over him making him feel a thrill of excitement rush down his spine. He runs his nose along her skin just taking pleasure in the smell of it. Images rush to his mind as he holds her tighter. It felt like torture on his senses. That's when he notices that she wasn't struggling like she usually did. Confusion and worry replaces the excitement, and he pulls back to look at her. She was completely stiff in his arms. She had a wide eyed look of embarrassment and terror on her face. His question of whether or not she is ok is interrupted by Rene pulling her away. Irritation fills Lacus' chest as he glares at his comrade who was now glaring down at her. He didn't feel any need to protect her from Rene. He was violent and rude to her, but he hadn't actually openly tried to kill her. She looks down then away from Rene.

Something was wrong. It had been a while since she had acted so frightened of the two vampires. He reaches out to grab her chin and make her look at him. Her cheeks was adorably bright red, but he brushes the thoughts aside. She was being punished before, and he wanted to know if someone had misused her. To his irritation, she looks away from him. He continues to turn her head till she gives up and looks at him. She takes what feels like forever to answer his question on whether or not someone had harmed her. She didn't look visibly harmed, but Lacus knew there were other ways to harm a female. She finally shakes her head, though he couldn't help the suspicion filling his chest. He feels irritation grow even more as he thinks about the situation. She was hiding something; he was positive of that fact. She was either too scared to tell Rene and him, or she was protecting someone.

Had Mika done something cruel to her? The thought made his blood boil. He knew the kid wasn't good enough for her. He hears something hitting her and notices that Rene had smacked her hard across the back of her head. He bites back a growl as he reaches forward and wraps his arms around her waist. If she was hurt, Rene wasn't helping by hitting her. He pulls on her, only to find that Rene was having a stubborn moment and wasn't letting her go. That's when the unthinkable happened. He hears the buttons hit the floor and leans to try to find out what had happened. His heart feels like it's stopped when he sees the exposed skin of her chest. He silently wished she hadn't actually worn a bra. That thought disappears when he realizes that he couldn't see as much of her chest as he wanted from his position. His red eyes lock onto Rene's face, who was standing directly in front of her. He had a full view of her. A hint of red was spreading over Rene's face as his eyes remain locked on her chest. Jealousy bubbles up to the surface, and Lacus felt like ripping her away from the clearly stunned vampire and using his body to block Rene's view of her. He quickly decides that probably isn't the best idea, since their silent tug of war was what had caused this situation in the first place. He slowly sets her down, which starts a chain reaction. Rene rips away from her and attempts to apologize, while she sinks to her knees. She was desperately clinging to the edges of her shirt looking mortified. The whole situation would have struck Lacus as hilarious if it hadn't been for his jealousy at not seeing as much as Rene had gotten to see. She leaps to her feet and runs.

Lacus feels the usual need to chase her hitting. He lunges after her wrapping his arms around her body. She struggles beneath him like she usually does. He feels another rush of excitement as he lightly kisses her neck. That just makes her even more tense. He almost sinks his fangs into her neck, but he thinks better of it. He didn't want to share the delicious scent of her blood with anyone else. He teases her about seeing her breasts, and it earns him a sharp jab to the ribs. It doesn't actually hurt, but he lets her go anyway. It was always so much more fun to chase her. Besides, he had more important things to think about at that moment. He slowly turns to glare at Rene. The other vampire didn't need to leer at her like he had. Lacus finds that his question is just ignored. Worry fills his stomach as he watches Rene walk away slowly. Did seeing a woman's breasts really bother him that much? He didn't think that Rene swung _that_ way, but he might be wrong. Either way, it meant that Rene likely wasn't going to pursue Atsuko, and he was fine with that.

Rene was finally back to normal the next day when they go to train together. Lacus leaves to take a shower, while Rene just disappears into his room. The blood bag didn't taste the best after the shower. His mouth waters at the thought of Atsuko's blood as he finally makes his way back to his room. He feels a hint of disappointment when he finds his stuff sitting on the bed, but the note sparks an entertaining thought. He was sure that he'd get Atsuko. He didn't know who the third person was, but it clearly wasn't Mika. Rene didn't show interest in any of the three mentioned, but Lacus assumed he'd pick the one with the biggest breasts. He seemed like the type to go for that. He finds the clue under his pillow and hurries to the room it indicated. There was only one more path. He feels a hint of excitement till he notices the description. His heart sinks as he reads it. It didn't sound like he'd gotten Atsuko. Who had chosen her path? Was it Rene? Was he finally taking an interest in her after seeing a little bit more skin? He growls softly and almost crumbles up the clue, but a thought occurs to him. Maybe he could trade this picture for one of Atsuko.

He finds himself smiling and decides to play along. It feels like the treasure hunt takes forever. The last clue irritated him beyond belief. He was once again the last one to arrive. He reaches out and rips the envelope off the wall. He wasn't actually interested in the picture inside. It'd be something that he could trade for one of Atsuko's. He turns to leave and freezes. Crowley was standing there leaning against the door frame. He was blocking the only way out. Lacus' hand clenches the envelope tightly. The noble was known for being protective of his aides, so it was a little nerve wracking to think that he may be caught with a provocative picture of what he assumed was Chess. He still stands his ground. It wasn't like he created the game. Crowley gestures to the envelope and says with an edge to his voice, "You know what that carries. You have three rules to follow."

Upon hearing the rules, he feels a spike of irritation. Did that mean that he couldn't exchange his picture? He decides to ask the noble. "What if I'd like to exchange pictures? I haven't looked at mine, so that should be fine, right?"

Crowley's face lights up with amusement. He leans forward and says, "Chess is attractive."

Lacus grits his teeth and doesn't say anything. Crowley produces an envelope from one of his pockets and says, "I suppose switching pictures wouldn't be an issue, but, you see, I don't want to give up the picture I have, and I know it's the one you are looking for."

Shock makes Lacus' limbs feel like they've gone numb as he stares at the noble. He couldn't figure out why Crowley had taken Atsuko's picture. He wanted to ask, but he found that he couldn't think of the what words to say. His heart starts to sink as he realizes that he'll never get Atsuko's picture now.

Crowley's laugh irritates him even more. He finds himself glaring at the noble, who says, "You look like you want to know why I chose her? Well there are several reasons, though you don't really need to know them all. Just know that I plan to use this picture to my advantage."

Lacus growls softly as his eyes lock onto the envelope. Crowley was practically waving it under his nose. He had to fight to keep from snapping out rude words in jealousy. Crowley just laughs at the look on Lacus' face and leaves. Lacus makes his way back to his room and throws the envelope on the bed. He flops down next to it and lets his thoughts race. He had to find out a way to get Atsuko's picture, even if it wasn't the same one that Crowley had.

The days melt together with every attempt to approach the blue haired noble failing. He finally manages to corner her. His request is denied, but she has the courage to ask him for her picture back. She said it wasn't actually meant for him, since she didn't like him. He just gives her a playful smile and says, "Get me either a nude picture of Atsuko, or as close to nude as you can get, and I'll give you your picture back."

She looked stunned, so he quickly leaves before her childish temper gets the better of her. He finally decides it's time to see what she's so embarrassed about. He hurries back to his room and finds the envelope. He wouldn't deny the fact that the noble was incredibly good looking, but he had his heart set on Atsuko.

His heart feels like it stops when he finally pulls out the picture. She had clearly posed for the picture, but she looked older than her short stature implied. He swallows hard. She was barely wearing anything. Just a bra that barely covered anything and a pair of tiny panties. She was giving the camera a coy look, and he wondered who had taken the picture. He shoves it back into envelope. He could only stare at the wall. She looked better than he thought she would. Still, he wanted Atsuko's picture, but he'd have to find a different way to do it now. This picture was just too good to give up. He chuckles softly. What a perfect way to blackmail the short noble, despite Crowley's warning. Maybe he could get more things he wanted by using it. He falls back on his bed and feels all of his muscles relax. This was going to be interesting.


	56. Chapter 48

Thank you for reading! (: Enjoy!

* * *

Mika puts her down gently when a hooded vampire approaches the two of them the second they step foot into the mansion. She had planned to go somewhere private to discuss what she should do about the picture with Mika, but that hope was crushed when the hooded vampire starts to talk. He had a horrible monotone voice that instantly irritated her. "Lady Krul is requesting Hyakuya's presence immediately. She is waiting for you on the top floor sitting room."

Thankfully, the vampire turns without another word and leaves. She finds that neither Mika or herself moves from their spot right away despite the summons. Finally, Mika lets out a low breath and presses his lips to her ear, "Remember to watch out for Ferid. He's lurking around here like the creep he is. I'll be quick, I promise. Maybe you can use this time to find Chess and ask her what she'd do if you disappeared. It'll give you a piece of mind, and you won't be alone."

She nods. He presses a kiss to the side of her head, mutters a soft 'I love you', and leaves. She can't help but watch him till he disappears. She lets out a sigh and glances around feeling like she was being watched. It sends a shiver down her spine, and she quickly makes her way down the hallway. Mika was right. She'd find peace in talking to each of the vampires that she'd be leaving behind, but she still wasn't sure who she wanted to talk to first. She stops before a door and immediately cringes. She was in front of the office like room that Crowley would sometimes use. She raises her hand to knock, but she jumps when she hears a chuckle from down the hallway. She turns to find Crowley standing not far away. He looked like he was about to go into his room, but he had noticed her. She feels a lump form in her throat. Could she really leave Crowley behind? She'd miss his teasing, and the comfort that he provided her. It brought thoughts of Chess and Horn to the front of her mind. She felt pain spread through her chest as she looks from his smiling face to the floor.

She feels a hand on the top of her head. She wasn't surprised by how fast he moved anymore. He taps her head lightly with all of his fingers one by one. She slowly lifts her head up to look at him. He gives her a kind smile, pulls his hand away and gestures to the office. "Need to talk?"

She looks down and nods once more. She reaches out grabbing the door handle and opening the door. She proceeds into the office first and stops before the desk. He follows her in and shuts the door. He walks over to the window, leans against the frame and turns to look at her. He folds his arms over his chest. Her eyes lock onto the desk. She reaches out to nervously run her fingers along the cool, smooth surface of wood. She didn't know where to even start, and Crowley wasn't making a sound. He just seemed to be silently watching her. She finally closes her eyes and lets out a sigh, "I heard that Krul is here."

Crowley doesn't say anything for a moment. When he does start talking, his words sends a shock through her body. He says it casually enough though. "She's here to decide your fate. Ferid's with her right now. I suppose the two of them are discussing something to do with the request I put in."

She opens her eyes and looks up to find him staring at her with an amused smile on his face. He leans back against the window and asks, "How was your little meeting with your secret admirer? I'm assuming that's what the note was."

She flinches and looks back down. She pokes at the wood of the desk once more and mutters. "It was fine. There was a lot of humans out there, but Mika and I were able to avoid them easily enough. It got me thinking about the battle. The soldiers said they were to capture me since they were told false information about me being a noble. What would happen if I were to get captured?"

He chuckles drawing her attention back up to him. His eyes were closed now. She felt a jolt of unease run through her. He asks, "Are you worried about going out to fight again?"

She shakes her head and opens her mouth to protest, but his eyes snap open to meet hers. She's startled by the amount of amusement in his eyes. His voice is lower, almost a whisper. "There are lots of vampires that have disappeared the last few years. I suspect that they are falling victim to the humans for experimentation. It makes me wonder how the humans are able to capture the vampires. I suppose those weapons of theirs help to weaken the vampires. It's strange to see how they've managed progress enough that they can take on vampire soldiers easily in such a short amount of time. Eight years since the fall of humanity, and they are already so strong. After all, other countries aren't having such a problem with their livestock revolting in such a way."

She can only stare at him feeling at a loss for what to say. She didn't even know he had thought everything through so much. She hadn't even noticed that anything was really going on. She looks back at the desk and places her palm against it. She didn't have the experiences that Crowley had, so she tried not to compare herself to him. She lets his words flow through her mind. The more she thought about it; the more she came to realize that he was likely underestimating how smart humans were. Still, she knew he had a point. Someone could easily feed the humans information on vampire weaknesses. She flinches as she realizes that she _knew_ who would be feeding the humans information in exchange for different information, but she didn't have any concrete evidence. It'd be her word against his. Ferid had taken her with him a while ago, then he had offered to allow her to work for him. She lets out a slow breath and stares at the desk. Was Ferid betraying the vampires?

"It doesn't matter though," Crowley playfully says. "Don't think to hard, or your head will explode."

She immediately looks up to glare at him, feeling slightly offended by his words. It just makes him laugh as he pulls himself off the window frame and walks over to put his hands on the desk. She pulls her hand from the desk and takes a step back. This just amuses him like always. She grits her teeth and asks, "Why are you doing this?"

He laughs and sits down using the desk as a make shift chair. He tilts his head as if he was trying to come off as innocent, but he had a playfully, cruel smile on his face. "You saw me a picture of me naked."

"You saw a picture of me!" She argues. This was _not_ how she pictured this conversation going. It was so far off subject. She didn't even know how it had managed to circle back to the picture, and she could feel the humiliation starting to swell forward again. Crowley just continues to smiles at her.

"You weren't naked. It's not fair."

Her heart feels like it literally skipped a beat. She takes a few more steps back, "I am not posing for you naked if that's what you are implying!"

He just starts to laugh. She takes a few more steps back feeling even worse than before. He slowly stands up, and she feels every muscle in her body tense despite the fact that he was behind the desk and hadn't made a move toward her. It becomes silent as the two of them watch each other. She couldn't figure out what was going through his head at all. He was hiding his thoughts behind the amused look that he was giving her. Finally, he breaks the silence. "I wasn't asking to see you naked. How interesting that you seemed to think so. You certainly have a dirty mind, don't you?"

She was sure that her entire face was bright red, since he had started to laugh again. He finally gets his laughter under control, while Atsuko stands there with clenched fists and a red face. She couldn't feel anything other than embarrassment. She couldn't even form words properly. Crowley says playfully, "I told you before that everything is fair in love and war. You're too easy, Atsuko."

She flinches and tries to retain a cold look, while she watches him. He just smiles at her with that infuriatingly playful look on his face. The silence stretches, causing her to shift her weight from foot to foot impatiently, but he seemed to find amusement in even that. She finally grits her teeth and says softly, "I didn't start the game."

"You still played," he replies.

"I didn't have a choice!" Atsuko finds herself arguing. She was so desperate for him to understand that she hadn't intended to see anything. Fear jolts through her as he stalks around the desk, but he doesn't approach her. She feels herself relaxing a little. Instead, he leans back against the desk and folds his arms over his chest. He was giving her a smile that sent chills down her spine. "It was Chess that chose and started the game."

She knew that she sounded pathetic. Crowley just smiles at her without moving. She shudders slightly and looks off to the side. He starts to talk the minute she looks away, "I'm aware of Chess' games, and I am teaching them a lesson just like I am doing to you. I'm doing it to show that I care for all of you."

She grumbles softly and says, "It doesn't feel like it."

He doesn't respond to her, though she's sure that he did actually hear her. She swallows hard and lets out a shuddering breath before turning her back on him. Perhaps she should just go and find Horn or Chess. She would even take talking to Lacus right now. Crowley was frustrating her, and he was making it difficult to have a conversation with him. She makes it to the door without another word between the two of them. She could feel her irritation grow as she reaches out and grabs the door handle. If he wanted a war, she'd fight the war to the best of her ability. She only gets the door open a few inches before a hand slams down right next to her head, which causes her jump. The door slams shut, and she stiffens. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, causing goosebumps to rise along her skin. She stares wide eyed at the door not daring to look back. She feels a chuckle on her skin, and Crowley says in a soft voice, "You want to know what will happen if you were to ever disappear on us?"

She swallows and nods, since she was unable to find her voice. She hears him shift a little behind her. His voice is right next to her ear making her stiffen even more. His voice is gentle as he says, "It depends on a variety of factors, though I know for a fact that we would help you if it was within our ability. We won't abandon you, Atsuko. You know that we love you, don't you?"

She grits her teeth and clenches the door handle, trying not to damage it. Her body felt like it was shaking uncontrollably. His free hand descends on top of her head. She closes her eyes tightly and releases the handle. He says softly, "If you were to disappear, we would hunt for you. Chess doesn't give up, you know that. I don't plan to either."

He ruffles her hair a little, and she feels all of the tension leave her body. She finally finds her voice and says, "I love you guys, too."

He chuckles once more and pulls his hand away from her head. She feels his arms wrap around her in a loose hug. She feels the trembling slowly ease out of her body. She knew that it'd be difficult to leave Crowley and the others behind. They'd search for her if she just left. It would make their escape that much more difficult, since they would have to avoid the three nobles. She feels him pull away from her. His hand catches her upper arm and turns her to face him. He gives her a gentle smile and puts his hand on the top of her head. "You don't need to worry. I know you have Mika, but I'll make sure to station you closer to me next time. You won't get taken by the humans. If they try to take you away, I'll kill them, if Mika doesn't do so first. So, you have nothing to worry about."

She just stares up at him. Guilt starts to gnaw at the edges of her heart as she looks over his face. What would he say if she willingly tried to leave? Her eyes drift downward and to the side as her guilt starts to consume her. She hears him gently say her name and turns her attention back to him, only she doesn't see his face. Instead, she comes face to face with herself. Her face becomes a bright red as she realizes _which_ picture Chess had actually given him. Atsuko was standing there with a pout on her face. There were clothes littered on the floor around her. She had argued against wearing the baby blue bra that barely covered anything, but she had obviously lost like always. It pressed on her chest uncomfortably and made it seem as if her breasts were much bigger than they actually were. The panties hung low on her hips showing off more than they actually covered. Chess had taken the picture, much to Atsuko's annoyance. She thought the picture had been destroyed, but it turns out that she had been wrong. Humiliation flooded her instantly followed closely by mortification. Did it have to be _that_ picture?

Her hand reaches out to grab at the picture as fast as she can. Crowley laughs as he lifts it just out of reach. In fact, her fingers had brush along the edge of it. She feels a sharp sting as it slices through her skin. She flinches back against the door and glares at him as she feels the paper cut healing instantly. He drops the picture back into her reach once more. Her eyes remain locked on the picture as it moves back and forth inches from her nose. She instantly reaches for it again. He once again lifts it out of reach allowing the tips of her fingers to brush it. She once again receives a paper cut for her efforts. He laughs and grabs her wrist with his free hand when it starts to fall back to her side. He pulls upward. She ends up standing on the tips of her toes awkwardly to avoid crashing into him. He inspects her fingers where a few droplets of blood had collected before the cuts had healed. She glares up at him as he tilts the picture, so she can still see it. He kept it out of reach now. Her face flushes as she pulls on her wrist, but he just tightens his grip a little.

"I take back what I said before. I love Chess and Horn, but I hate you, Crowley," she snaps at him pulling on her wrist again. His amused red eyes move from the droplets of blood to meet her eyes. She bares her fangs at him, though she knows that she doesn't actually pose any sort of threat toward him. He tilts his head a little and pulls up even more. She closes her eyes to flinch as a sharp pain runs through her shoulder as her weight pulls at the muscles in her shoulder. She stretches as far as she can to relieve some of the pressure on her aching muscles. When she opens her eyes, she jumps since she finds Crowley's face inches away from hers. Her startled look must be amusing, since he pulled back and started to laugh. She could feel her irritation building up.

"You look so cute when you try to act tough. It's obvious that you are lying. You love me, Atsuko. I know you do. Also, you and I both know that you don't stand any sort of chance against me," Crowley teases. She grits her teeth trying to figure out the best way to get back at him. She needed a distraction while she thought of a good way for revenge.

"Give me the picture, Crowley," she says softly. She was attempting to sound threatening, but she knew that she was failing. She was still blushing. He chuckles and leans down into her face once more. He had finally released her wrist allowing her to relax back against the door. He reaches out to ruffle her hair again. That's when an idea occurred to her. It was honestly a stretch, and she didn't have faith that it would actually work. She can barely stop the smile from spreading over her face. His smile melts off his face as he stares at her. She had the prefect leverage to do this. If everything worked out, she'd be able to escape him for a few moments. There was no way that she'd be getting the picture back today. He was too tall for her to snatch it from him. He was also fast. She silently hoped that her plan would startle him enough that she'd be able to actually escape.

The second his hand halts in the air inches from the top of her head, she seizes it with both hands. She presses her back against the door as her fangs sink into the top portion of his wrist area. Luckily for her, he wasn't wearing the gloves that he usually did. His blood floods into her mouth. It was sweet, though not as sweet as Mika's. It was thicker than she thought it would be. She pulls back and lifts her knee into the corner of his hip bone right where it bends to attempt to knock him off balance. She doesn't pause to see if it worked. She uses her leverage against the door to shove her shoulder up into his diaphragm. She manages to shove him a few steps away from the door when she does so. She spins and grabs the door pulling it open just enough to slip out. She quickly makes her way down the hallway. She glances over her shoulder when she hears laughter coming from the open door. He appears in the hallway looking more amused than she had ever seen him. He says teasingly, "You have guts to bite me, Atsuko. If you want to play it that way, we'll play it that way."

She feels her heart starting to race. He'd already recovered. She knew there was no way she could out run the noble if he truly wanted to catch her. She looks forward once more and focuses on trying to round the corner without getting caught. Maybe she could hide in one of the rooms. She could still taste a lingering sweetness on her tongue from his blood. She rounds the corner and feels her heart stop. She tries to stop her running body, but she finds that she's not able to. Rene had seemed to appears from nowhere right into her path. She collides hard with him sending them both crashing to ground. Her head had slams into his chin on the way down. She closes her eyes. She groans softly into Rene's chest as he lets out a snarl and shoves her off. Neither get up right away. She rolls to back letting her arms spread out. She hears a chuckling noise and opens her eyes to see Lacus was squatting over the top of her. He reaches out and pats her forehead. She groans and shoves the offending hand away, but he just returns it the second she lets her hand fall back to the ground.

"That's why you should watch where you are going, kitten," Lacus says playfully. She just glares at him. He leans down closer to her. She attempts to roll away, but she finds herself pressing on Rene. He growls at her once more and elbows her hard in the stomach. She feels the air leave her lungs. She gasps softly. Rene gets to his feet brushing his clothes off as Crowley casually walks around the corner. Lacus hooks an arm around her body and pulls her to her feet. She feels a bout of dizziness as she attempts to get air back into her lungs. She realizes that she's leaning into Lacus' side, though he had removed his arms from around her. She straightens herself out just in time to feel a hand on the top of her head. She glances up at Crowley to see him smiling down at her. He didn't even seem fazed by the fact that she had just bitten him. He ruffles her hair.

"I just got a message from the queen. She wants you to come up to talk to her. It seems your fate has been decided," he says softly. His eyes lift to inspect the two vampires with her. "That's what the two of you are doing here, isn't it? You're escorting her up?"

Atsuko just glares at Crowley. How was it fair that he got a reaction out of her, but she couldn't get the simplest one of him? He turns his attention back to her. He chuckles and says, "Let's go, then. It won't do any good to just stand here. I'll come with you three."

She feels nervousness set in as he turns and starts to lead the way. Rene steps around her and follows. She feels a hand on her lower back pressing lightly. She slowly follows after Rene feeling numb now. She feels the hand disappear, and she glances back to look at Lacus, who notices and smiles at her. He winks and says softly, "Don't worry. I'm sure wherever you are stationed, Rene and I will be there. No one wants to work with the selfish Mika."

She flinches and glares at him. He just grins at her again and continues walking. She finds herself staring at Rene's back wondering if these two would even bother looking for her and Mika. She wasn't sure, but she wanted to ask them both what they would do if she and Mika were to disappear. She didn't think they'd pick up on it like Crowley would. Still, she found herself unable to talk. They had finally made it just outside the room that Krul was in. It was obvious by the fact that Mika and Ferid were standing outside. Ferid smiles at Atsuko, but he doesn't approach. He just gives her a wink that makes a shiver run down her spine. Mika's eyes lock onto her, and she feels a sense of unease run through her body. He didn't look happy. Was it bad news? She felt like her knees were getting weak as she hears Crowley knock on the door. She turns her attention to the sound of Krul's voice calling them in. Rene notices that she wasn't moving, so he reaches out, wraps a hand around her wrist and jerks her forward. Crowley had opened the door, so she stumbles in almost tripping over her own two feet. She looks back to see a gentle smile on Crowley's face just before he shuts the door. She tenses up as she turns to find Krul sitting on a couch. She gestures for Atsuko to approach. Slowly, Atsuko gets herself to move. Krul pats the cushion next to her and waits till Atsuko stiffly sits down. Atsuko looks down at her lap and starts to pull at the material covering her legs.

"I got a couple interesting requests," Krul says casually. She reaches out grabbing two glasses and lifts one to her own mouth while holding the other out to Atsuko. She takes a sip and then says, "What are your thoughts on Bathory? Has his attentions continued to be harmful to you?"

Atsuko swallows and reaches out, taking the glass. She rests it in her lap and stares down at it. That made it sound like Ferid was winning. She flinches at the thought of being placed directly beneath him once more. She lets out a soft breath and shakes her head. "Since the incident where he tried to drink all of my blood, I haven't had an issue with him. He hasn't approached me."

Her heart felt like it was sinking as Krul closes her eyes and lets out a sigh. "I figured as much. He's on his best behavior now. He even claimed to have helped you in the battle not long ago. Mika confirmed this for him."

She flinches as she remembers the sound of the pursuing human soldiers being slaughtered. Ferid had helped her to get something out of it. She felt sick to her stomach. She says softly, "He still scares me, Krul. I don't want to go with him. He's planning something, but I don't have evidence to prove it. Crowley said that he believes someone is leaking information to the humans. I know that Ferid is meeting with the humans. What if he's the one who has been helping them?"

She looks up at Krul, who was taking another sip from her glass. She says softly, "That's what I was considering as well. If you were to work under him, you'd have more access to all of his little tricks."

Numbness takes of Atsuko's body. She was being given to Ferid. She turns her attention back to the red liquid to see multiple ripples disturbing the surface. She knew that was a sign that she was shaking horribly. It's silent for a few seconds before she manages to whisper, "Please don't do this to me, Krul."

Krul says suddenly, "It is not your choice. You belong to me just as much as Mika belongs to me. If I command you to work for Ferid, you will do so without a second thought."

Atsuko closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to try to settle her nerves. She continues to just focus on her breathing. Finally, a cold hand lands on her arm. She slowly opens her eyes to look at Krul, who gives her a kind smile.

"Ferid is observant and would not let you out of his sight. He won't trust you. It won't do any good if you can't get information," she says leaning back. "Have you had any luck with my little Yuu?"

Atsuko couldn't believe it. Was Krul going to not pass her over to Ferid? She stumbles for words to say about Yuu, and she finally decides to say, "I have had contact with him, but I haven't found a way to get him away from the humans?"

Krul's eyes open and turn to meet Atsuko's. It surprises Atsuko to see that she was giving Atsuko a cold look. Krul softly asks, "Are you being considerate of his feelings? Is that what is taking so long?"

Atsuko feels her throat constricting. She slowly nods, and Krul lets out a soft scoff of clear disapproval. Krul says harshly, "It doesn't matter what his feelings on leaving the humans are. He'll hate you for a while, but you have your orders. You are to retrieve Yuu from the humans. Do you know that he's still in pain? They aren't taking care of him like they should."

Atsuko feels every muscle tense in her body as she wonders what this has to do with her fate. Krul takes another drink of the blood in the glass. Atsuko just stares at the floor in front of her. She was trying to control the shaking as she asks, "What are your plans for Yuu?"

"I simply want to protect him. That is all you need to know for now. You trust me, don't you?" Krul asks with a gentle voice. Atsuko closes her eyes wondering once more if she should trust the vampire queen. Krul had done so much for Atsuko that she felt as if she could trust her. She slowly nods her head. She feels Krul's cold hand patting her on her back. Krul says, "Then I want you to know that I have good intentions for Yuu. I will not harm him. I promise you."

Atsuko opens her eyes and looks at Krul to see a smile on her face. Krul leans forward and says, "On a lighter note, are you and Mika getting along well? I've heard that the two of you are doing great."

Atsuko feels a blush forming over her face. She tries to sound calm when she says, "I love Mika."

Krul laughs and turns back to her glass taking a sip. Atsuko swallows hard and slowly lifts her own up. The liquid was sweet tasting, but she didn't find any satisfaction from taking a sip from it. She pulls the glass from her lips to stare down at the liquid. Krul playfully says, "I think the taste of Mika's blood has spoiled your appetite for any other blood. Such a pity."

Atsuko shifts uncomfortably and looks at away to try to hide the blush. She hears Krul laughing again. Krul says, "Crowley has informed me of your relationship with him and his other two aides."

That draws Atsuko's attention back to Krul. Krul smiles a little and reaches out to pat Atsuko's cheek. Atsuko just stares at the queen. Krul says softly, "You are an interesting little creature. You've made so many friends among the vampires. Does it ease the pain of losing your family?"

Atsuko pulls away from Kruls touch and looks at her knees. Pain floods her chest as she thinks about her family. Krul shifts on the couch. "You still have so much growing to do, but you are still young, even by human standards. You'll grow more as the years pass. I'm proud of the process you've made so far. You used to be so frightened of every vampire that approached you, even Mika. You don't seem to be afraid anymore. You no longer cower around your own kind. Atsuko, I want you to know that I have made up my mind. I'll forever be the one who changed you, but you do need experience with others to grow. Your experiences with both Ferid and Crowley have forced you to grow. You are not mature by any means, but you will find yourself drifting further and further from your human nature. You've made some interesting friends with the city guards as well. Your relationship with Lacus and Rene is entertaining to hear about."

Atsuko can't help but cringe at the mention of the two vampires. Krul chuckles and says, "You would work well beneath Ferid. You could possibly have access to more of his plans than anyone else, but I don't think that it's worth the risk of him corrupting your mind."

Atsuko's eyes lift to focus on Krul feeling a twinge of hopefulness start to twist in her stomach. Krul gives her a calm look and gestures to the glass. "Finish your food, and I'll tell you who you'll be serving for a long time."

Atsuko can't help the pout that causes Krul to laugh. Atsuko looks down at the red liquid in her hands and takes a deep breath. She lifts the glass to her lips once more and drinks it as fast as she can. She was almost done when Krul decided to have a sadistic streak. "I heard that you and Mika have been having regular intercourse. I hope that you two are enjoying exploring each others' bodies. I can give you tips on ways to drive him insane if you'd like."

The thick liquid suddenly feels like it's suffocating her. She pulls the glass from her mouth and starts to cough, since it feels as if she inhaled some of the liquid. In fact, she still had some in her mouth when she had begun to cough. It stains her white clothes as Krul laughs at her. She finally manages to regain her breath and gives Krul a bewildered look. Krul just smiles once more showing Atsuko her fangs. Atsuko frantically tries to gather her thoughts. "But... but you look like you are twelve! Who in their right mind would sleep with you?!"

She hadn't intended to sound so condescending, but she couldn't help it. She didn't care how long Krul had lived for. She still looked like a child. Krul's face twists into a pout as she says with clear anger in her voice, "I'm much more mature than you are if you can't even talk about sex without lighting up like a Christmas tree."

Atsuko flinches away from the queen and says, "I just can't imagine anyone wanting to sleep with someone who looks like they haven't actually hit puberty yet."

"There are plenty of people who would want me! I'm cute!" Krul angrily states. Atsuko's eyes widen as amusement starts to bubble up. She presses a hand to mouth hoping to hold the laughter in, but she ends up laughing anyway. Krul glowers at her, though it doesn't scare Atsuko like she knows it should. Instead, Atsuko laughs harder. She holds her stomach as her sides start to ache.

"I can only think of one person that would want you!" Atsuko says. Krul growls softly.

"Don't say it, Atsuko."

"But-" Atsuko tries to argue. She could barely breath at that point. Krul crushes the glass in her hand.

"If you don't want revenge to be enacted upon you, I suggest you shut your mouth right now," Krul threatens in a low voice. Atsuko just feels her laughter getting harder to control. She covers her mouth and looks away.

"You know who would want a little flat chested girl like you?" Atsuko says playfully.

"Don't say it." Krul practically _snarls_.

Atsuko falls silent for a few seconds. She was fighting the urge to just blurt out the name. She looks up at the ceiling in hopes it'll help control the laughter that was threatening to overflow again. It seemed like Krul was starting to calm down before Atsuko finally can't contain it anymore. She says softly, "Ferid."

Krul lets out a cry of anger and lands heavily on Atsuko, spilling the rest of Atsuko's drink on her clothes, staining it even more. It knocks her glass to the floor shattering it. Krul's body shoves Atsuko's from the couch. Glass digs into Atsuko's skin through her clothes as Krul kneels painfully on her back. Krul grabs a hold of a fist full of Atsuko's hair pulling on it brutally. It brings tears to her eyes. Even though she was in so much pain, Atsuko couldn't stop the laughter.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Krul yells at Atsuko. She tugs on Atsuko's hair with each 'shut up' that she says, though it just makes Atsuko laugh even harder. Finally, the door opens, and Krul's weight is lifted off Atsuko. Atsuko feels someone pulling her to her feet and finds that it's Mika. His hand brushes at the glass trying to carefully get it away from Atsuko. Ferid had lifted Krul up, who didn't look so angry any more. A sense of dread settles into Atsuko's stomach killing the laughter. Crowley had appeared beside Mika, looking amused yet curious to see what was going on.

"So, Atsuko, I have a question for you," Krul says playfully. All the amusement drains away from Atsuko. Atsuko swallows hard as she watches Krul. Krul's smile takes on a sadistic nature as she says, "Have you ever put any part of Mika's body in your mouth? I mean how far have the two of experimented?"

Red instantly covers Atsuko's face as she stares at Krul in embarrassment. Krul chuckles at the sight of Atsuko's face. She says softly, "I'm sure it's interesting for you to do. I mean you do have sharp fangs and all. Have you accidentally bitten him in sensitive places?"

"Krul," Mika says. His voice sounded strained. Atsuko feels him press against her back. His face is suddenly buried in her hair, and she feels jealousy well up. He was hiding from the embarrassing situation, but she didn't have an out. The laughter from the three high ranking vampires just makes her feel even more embarrassed. She covers her face with her hands in an attempt to hide from them. It couldn't get any worse than it already was right then.

"I'm sure that Mika's not exactly that gentle either. He's an older vampire than her, but he's still so young and naive. I'm sure he's accidentally scrapped his fangs along her sensitive body," Ferid adds. That just leaves Atsuko absolutely mortified. She wanted to run away from them all. It was even worse that Ferid was joining in the teasing. The laughter only gets louder. She felt like her legs were going to give out. Mika presses on her harder. She could hear his voice sounding muffled.

"We are doing fine. It's not something you all need to discuss or worry about."

"If you're worried about asking for advice, I'm sure that Crowley would be more than willing to teach you a few things, Mika. I doubt he'd even ask you questions," Ferid says playfully. Atsuko leans back against Mika. He was trembling slightly. She feels two arms wrap around her body, pulling her tight against Mika's chest. It felt like the air was being crushed out of her. The laughter had died down finally. She uncovers her face to see that Ferid and Krul were both still standing before her. Crowley was the one embracing both her and Mika.

"I'd be happy to help the two little lovers make their relationship better," Crowley says playfully. "Does that mean I get to keep them for my own?"

Ferid frowns slightly and says, "The request was only for Atsuko. Mika wasn't included."

Crowley chuckles softly, "They are a package deal though, aren't they, my queen?"

Krul closes her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. She lets out a sigh. "Ferid is right, Crowley. The request you sent me was for Atsuko only. Mika is a city guard. He's out on the front lines right now, because he has such a high combat ability. He's an asset to put among our soldiers while we fight this war, just like Lacus and Rene. Mika is a very different matter altogether."

Ferid gains a triumphant look on his face as his eyes meet Atsuko's. Her heart felt like it was going to break. If she stayed with Crowley, Mika would have to go back to being a guard at the city after the war. If she went with Ferid, she'd have to do anything the sadistic vampire demanded of her. She shivers at the thought of how much power he would finally have over her. She feels Crowley release her and Mika. She almost stumbles forward, but Mika wraps an arm around her waist pulling her back. He immediately buries his face in her hair once more. She felt the almost overwhelming urge to elbow him. Krul closes her eyes and tilts her head a little bit.

"Crowley does bring up a good point. Mika likely wouldn't be as obedient as he has been since he obtained Atsuko. I don't want to have to deal with an unruly child that is allowing his hormones to get the better of him," Krul says softly. She opens her red eyes to look right at Atsuko. It feels as if her heart was sinking as well as breaking. She was going to be given to Ferid. He lived in the city, so it wouldn't interfere with Mika being a city guard. The choice was going to be made out of convenience. She leans back into Mika, allowing him to support a good deal of her weight. It felt like there was a weight in the room as they all wait for Krul's next words. Finally, she smiles at Atsuko and says, "She's exhibited the most growth beneath Crowley and his other aides. I believe that she will continue to grow given the chance. Being on the surface is more beneficial to her than being in the city. I understand that she has a knack for wiggling her way into the humans up here. It'll cut the number of killed livestock down to a more manageable level. Are you willing to accommodate Mika as well, Crowley?"

Crowley laughs. She feels Mika's face press harder into her hair and hears a noise of irritation from him. She can only assume that Crowley is ruffling Mika's hair like he always does. She could practically hear the satisfied smirk in Crowley's voice when he says, "I'm sure I could deal with having the little brat around. Granted I get to punish him as I see fit."

All of the air feels like it's rushing out of Atsuko's lungs as she stares at Krul. Her whole body felt like it was becoming weightless. She couldn't believe it. She'd be allowed to stay with Crowley! It was like a dream come true! Krul laughs and waves her hand dismissively at Crowley. Atsuko spares a glance at Ferid. He smiles kindly at her, but she could see the slightly guarded look in his eyes. She wasn't sure if she was actually seeing it or if she was hoping to see it. Still, she felt a sense of relief flood over her body. She leans back into Mika, who had finally pulled himself away from hiding. She turns a little to look up at him with a smile. Krul clears her throat gaining Atsuko's attention once more. Atsuko's reddish brown eyes meet red just as Krul says, "Now, shoo. Both of you. I have things to discuss with Crowley. Ferid, you are free to leave if you'd like, or you may remain. You are Crowley's faction leader, so you are entitled to some information about your subordinates aide."

Atsuko doesn't hesitate to leave. She just turns in Mika's arms and starts to nudge him toward the door. She didn't want Krul changing her mind. It doesn't take long to get Mika out the door. The second it's shut, he turns her abruptly, and she feels him lift her off the floor into a tight hug. She can't stop the excited chuckle as she returns it. For once, everything seemed to be going in her favor. She couldn't be happier. She hears a chuckle from behind as Mika sets her down. She releases him to turn and find that Lacus was the one who had chuckled. She couldn't help but smile excitedly at him as well. She looks from him to Rene, who looked just as amused as Lacus did. She claps her hands together trying not bounce in her excitement. "I get to stay here!"

Rene just scoffs, but he still had a small smile on his face as he turns away from her. Lacus steps forward in an attempt to hug her, but he stops when Mika wraps his arms around her and pulls her back into his chest. Lacus gives Mika an amused smile, but he doesn't say anything about it. She just leans back into Mika and closes her eyes. She lets out a soft breath. Everything would be so much easier if she wasn't trying to sneak out of a city. She'd be away from Ferid as well. She could barely contain her squeal of excitement. She didn't think anything could destroy her happiness at that moment.


	57. Bonus Chapter: Chess

I hope you guys enjoy reading this from Chess' POV! (: Thank you for reading! :D

* * *

The moment Crowley had told Chess that she was going to help him take care of a new vampire, she felt a hint of jealousy mixed with irritation. It would divide Crowley and Horn's attention if they had to watch out for a newbie. They had plenty of other things to do than watch the queen's favorite pet. Her whines had gone unheard, or more like ignored, though. Crowley finally just smiled at her and told her that he was sure she'd like the girl, though it didn't convince Chess at all. It didn't help her mood either. She waited for the girl to show up feeling impatience settle in. The girl was taking her own sweet time. Chess couldn't stand it anymore. The newbie thought she ruled the place, because she had the queen's favor. The second that she appears, all the negative emotions seem to just evaporate. She was being dragged by a dark haired city guard, and she looked so adorable with a look of fright on her face. There was so much that Chess could do with her. She looked like a little doll. Excitement flooded through Chess at the thought of having her own personal little, living, breathing doll.

Atsuko had looked startled and afraid of the noble when Chess gets in her face. It just makes Chess want to squeal in excitement. Her expressions were just adorable! It made Chess want to just squeeze her forever and not let go. She ignores the fact that Horn teases her about her height and begs Crowley to allow Atsuko to stay with them. He gives Chess the smile that tells her he's going to let her have her way. She couldn't help but bounce up and down at the thought.

Dressing Atsuko up was always the highlight of her day. She looked adorable in just about anything that Chess chose for her to wear. Horn and Atsuko seemed to have differing opinions though. It was even funner when Atsuko would try to escape from Chess. She never managed to escape the noble's hands though. Chess wouldn't allow her doll to escape. Crowley had told her that she could play with Atsuko as long as she played nice, and she planned to play with the pretty little doll till the queen took her back.

Jealousy was her first thought upon seeing the blonde vampire take Atsuko's attention away. It was clear that he meant a lot to her. Atsuko would always give him at least a portion of her attention whenever he showed up. Still, Crowley told Chess to play nice with him. He was her doll's lover, so she didn't act on her jealousy. It was a short time later that she realized she was happy she hadn't. It was fun to sneak into Mika and Atsuko's room to tease them. The first time she managed to, she got to see Mika naked, which was the highlight of her week to see the usually cold vampire look embarrassed. The next time she tried, she found the door locked. It didn't pose much of a problem to her. She would just pick the lock and get into the room. No one but Crowley could actually stop her behavior. She found it was so much fun to tease Mika, even if he didn't usually react to her taunts. She wanted to dress Mika up, but Horn told her that she couldn't use Mika as a second doll. Horn had informed her that Mika wouldn't be as willing, and Crowley would likely have to step in. It was a disappointment, but she let it go. Atsuko was still her favorite doll so far.

The second they started pulling pranks on the other members of their group, Chess realized that she was starting to view Atsuko as more of a person than a living doll. This thought had been cemented when Chess thought she was going to have to watch Atsuko become a demon due to Ferid's tantrum. It made Chess dislike the noble even more. The second that she saw Mika come out of Atsuko's room, she felt herself crumble, and she leaped into Mika. She buried her face in his chest and started to cry. She was so afraid that she'd never get to talk to the girl that she was starting to view as a sister again. It hadn't came as a surprise when Mika leaned on her either. He had looked so distraught, when he had came out of the room. She was surprised by the fact that he had started to cry into her shoulder. It made Chess think over her entire relationship with Atsuko. Chess had been so relieved when Atsuko seemed to be able to pull through.

Atsuko had started out so afraid of the nobles in charge of her, but she was changing slowly. In fact, Atsuko had started to come up with some of the pranks they could pull. They even extended out to the common soldiers. It was so entertaining to watch the lower ranked soldiers try to find the best way to react to the two of them and their pranks. Crowley seemed to find the two of them entertaining, since he didn't bother to even stop their antics. Still, Chess found that she had an instant dislike for the vampire named Lacus. He was always reaching out and touching Atsuko without permission. It didn't matter what Chess did to him. He would still grab Atsuko and hold her close as if he was her lover. It always ignited Chess' anger to see him trying to wiggle his way in. She had everyone she would ever need already around her. She had thrown a fit a couple times and injured him, but Crowley put a stop to that. He told her that she couldn't injure his soldiers out of jealousy. If Atsuko wanted him to leave her alone, she'd have to do it herself.

Chess still would threaten the purple-haired vampire. Atsuko was someone that had become important to the short noble, and she didn't like the touchy feeliness of the purple-haired vampire. She wasn't allowed to hurt him, so she decided to humiliate him. That was the original idea for the game. She spent several days trying to figure out the best way to humiliate him, but she found herself changing the original idea. It'd be interesting to see how Lacus compared to the others in Atsuko's life.

A cruel smile spread over Chess' face when she finally settled on an objective. The objective of the game was to tease Atsuko about her relationship with Mika by showing her what other men had to offer. It took only a few hours to decide on who she would pick on. She wanted to include Horn in this game. Chess knew that Atsuko would likely protest, so it didn't surprise her at all that Atsuko did in fact protest. There was very little that Atsuko didn't protest to. It was always part of the fun to bend Atsuko to her will. The last few times, it was becoming more of a challenge to get her way, but Chess found that fact made it even more fun. Horn never bent to Chess' will, so it was great having Atsuko give in after some pressing. It was never any fun to get her way all the time without someone to struggle against. It came as a surprise when Horn agreed to the game easily enough, but Chess didn't argue. They agreed on three targets. Chess was sure that she'd find a way to punish Lacus by using the game to humiliate him.

The game was so much fun for Chess to start. Horn just followed the short noble. It was easy to obtain a uniform that the soldiers used for guard duty. She made sure that the hood was up to hide her face and slipped into the men's locker room. She could hear the shower running. To her relief, the locker room was empty. It took a few tries, but she found Rene's stuff. Horn had teased her about not reading the names on the locker, though Chess just replied by sticking her tongue out at the taller noble. She couldn't decide what to get for her prize till she spotted his boxers. She felt a thrill of amusement and grabbed those. Horn had simply grabbed the shirt on top and hovered near the door. She easily slipped out of the room when they heard the guard shut the shower off. Rene made it easy to take the picture. He thought he was alone in the locker room, or he didn't care. Chess wasn't sure which. He closed his eyes while he dried his hair. Once she got the picture, Chess slipped out and down the hall. She was actually slightly impressed by Rene's body. He didn't seem like he'd have a great one, but it turns out she was wrong. A quick discussion between Horn and Chess decided that Lacus was next.

Chess found herself in a locker room full of men, so it was easy to slip around them unnoticed to get into his locker. Most vampires didn't care if you stole things from others as long as it wasn't their stuff. She could always use her status as Crowley's aide and a noble to silence their protests. Horn took the picture this time, while Chess stole the boxers. Horn had already slipped into Lacus' room and stolen his brush.

It was fun to drop the boxers off to Atsuko. She was never in her room since she was getting punished by Crowley. It always sent a jolt of worry through Chess to find her sleeping in random rooms, so she would never waste time waking up the girl. The thought that she was touching a guy's boxers never bothered Chess. She could always wash her hands if she felt the need to. It was always great to hear the quiet noise of surprise, whenever Chess shoved them down the front of Atsuko's maid outfit while she hugged the girl. She'd always run away before Atsuko got a chance to retaliate.

Crowley was the most interesting one to try and capture. Chess ended up cracking the door to his room and taking the picture. It wasn't hard to get some of his clothes. She just took them from the lower ranked vampire that collected the dirty laundry. Horn had grabbed her choice as well. They found the door locked to Atsuko's room, but Chess quickly broke into the room by picking the lock. They found Atsuko sleeping on the bed. She was curled up in the fetal position. Her top was open, and she had a vulnerable look on her face. She still smelt of tears which caused Horn and Chess to share a worried look. Horn folded the boxers and put them on the dresser, while Chess took the cloak that Horn had taken and used it to cover Atsuko. Both nobles knew that Crowley wouldn't get upset about them using his cloak as a blanket for Atsuko. Chess reaches out to run her fingers through Atsuko's hair. The girl twitches slightly. Horn appears beside Chess looking down at Atsuko.

"It's weird, but I feel as if she's become just as important as Lord Crowley," Chess mutters softly. Horn nods and reaches out to pat Atsuko gently. They stand there for a short time before they decide to leave. It felt like forever till Atsuko finally shows up to talk about who had won. It didn't surprise Chess that Atsuko had chosen Crowley to win the game. What did surprise her was the fact that Atsuko had somehow found about at the second half of the game. Chess suspected that Lacus had something to do with it, but she didn't have any actual proof. She couldn't move when Atsuko had attempted to attack her. Crowley stepped in pulling Atsuko off her feet, until the younger vampire calmed down. Still, it sent a jolt of shock through Chess at the sight of Atusko's angry face. The shock was followed by pride. Atsuko was growing.

It had been so much fun to start the second round until she found out that Lacus was the one who had gotten her picture. She avoided him as much as she could after that. He finally trapped her and attempted to make a deal. He wanted Atsuko's picture and was offering to give Chess hers back. Chess didn't plan on forcing him to give her picture back, and she had no plans on exchanging a picture of Atsuko for her own picture. She almost reconsidered when Atsuko had teased her about what Lacus could be doing with her picture, but she found that after she calmed down, she couldn't do it.

Atsuko was still so kind, and Chess couldn't find it in her heart to sell her out. The day that Crowley presented the idea that Atsuko remain with them as an aide; she immediately agreed with it. She didn't want Atsuko going back to the capital at all anymore. She begged Crowley to convince the queen to let Atsuko stay with them forever. She found herself pacing her room, while she waited for the results of the queen's decision the day the queen showed up. The door opens to reveal Horn. She could barely contain her excitement when she found out that Horn had been sneaking around and found that Atsuko was going to be able to remain with them. Their family would never be broken up. She finds herself bouncing into Horn's arms to hug the taller noble. She couldn't wait to hug Atsuko, but Horn told her she'd have to wait for a bit. Atsuko was with Mika at the moment, so she needed some alone time. It was a disappointment to the noble, but she still listened to Horn without arguing this time. There was so much that Chess had to do now! She'd figure out a whole new wardrobe for Atsuko now that she'd be staying with them. She'd have to have her own look instead of modified versions of Horn and Chess' outfits.


	58. Bonus Chapter: Horn

I hope that you guys enjoy reading this from Horn's POV! :D I had a request to see Horn and Chess both, so I decided to just do the two of them together (:

* * *

It hadn't really bothered Horn that she would be babysitting a new vampire for the queen. It was something Crowley had asked her to do, and she would preform it to the best of her ability. She didn't plan on doing more than she had to though. She felt surprised at how young Atsuko looked when she was finally presented before them. Chess had immediately seemed taken with the young girl. Horn felt a little suspicious of the girl at first. She was supposedly the queen's newest pet, but Horn didn't see anything impressive about her. She was cowering in the face of her own kind. It wasn't until she approached the girl that she realized what was unique about her.

She smelled almost human, though Horn had seen her fangs whenever she had opened her mouth. It caused Horn to become curious about Atsuko. She didn't find the scent to be alluring or anything like humans were, but it was odd. Horn brushed the curiosity aside when Chess' antics got the better of her, and she squeezed the poor girl. Horn knew the girl was going to go through hell as Chess' doll. Horn would have to make sure to step in to prevent the energetic noble from accidentally mauling the girl. Horn found that Atsuko would sit still and allow Horn to do her hair. It was one of the first things that Horn found that she liked about Atsuko. Horn could never get Chess to sit still long enough to do anything with her hair.

She found that Atsuko had plenty of traits that frustrated her about the girl. The fact that she would refuse to drink any blood presented to her was one of the first ones she noticed. She wouldn't take off her livestock bands either. She was tempted to just rip them off the girl, but she decided that it wouldn't help the girl's fear of the two nobles. Horn would just have to wait for her to take them off herself. Atsuko always seemed to be arguing that livestock had a place in the world other than as food for the vampires. Horn could only assume that it stemmed from her roots as a human. She wouldn't even kill humans when she was fighting. It infuriated Horn to no end.

Atsuko was too kind for her own good, and she always seemed to be giving into Chess. She would attempt and fail at arguing with the pushy, short noble. Horn thought that it'd irritate her, but she found that the more she watched over Atsuko; the more she was growing to care for her. Her opinions on humans had seemed so childish at first, but Horn could now see that it was just a part of her personality. It still frustrated Horn, but she found that she didn't find it as irritating as before. Atsuko had displayed a knack for helping the soldiers with unruly humans. Her love of humans became something that seemed to be more beneficial for the vampires than detrimental to Atsuko's health.

It was always entertaining to see how she reacted around some of the other vampires. Atsuko's blonde lover was the most entertaining to watch around Chess. It was clear that the two of them had a love hate relationship. Chess would find new ways to poke at the blonde. Most of Chess' pranks were directed at Mika, though Atsuko was able to draw Chess' attention to others, such as Lacus, Rene or some other unfortunate soldier in their path. Horn knew that she should interrupt Atsuko and Chess' pranks, but she found that they were more entertaining than just sitting around waiting for something to happen. Crowley had noticed them and didn't say anything either, so Horn didn't think it was a problem.

Horn was the first to really notice the growth in Atsuko. She no longer cowered around any other vampire other than Ferid, and Horn didn't blame her for that. Atsuko was also getting better at telling Chess no, though she never actually followed through. Even though Horn was always kind to Atsuko, she hadn't realized that she was truly coming to care for Atsuko like a sister till the day that they almost lost her to Ferid's tantrum. She could only stand numbly beside Crowley and watch Chess and Mika hold each other while they cried. She couldn't describe her happiness, when she found that Atsuko was going to be pulling through. Horn found herself watching Atsuko closer after that. She noticed plenty of things she had missed before.

Her relationship with Lacus was shaky at best. Atsuko seemed to consider the vampire a friend, but his feelings annoyed her. It was clear the pushy purple-haired vampire wanted her attention, but she didn't plan on giving it to him. It was entertaining to watch the back and forth between the two of them. It usually resulted in Lacus being able to get something he wanted, even if it was just a touch. Her relationship with Rene was interesting. If one looked at the way the two of them acted, it became clear that Atsuko truly respected the tall city guard, though Horn wasn't sure that he even liked Atsuko. He was always cold, rough, and rude to her, but Atsuko didn't seem to be upset by that fact. Horn had noticed that Chess seemed to care for Atsuko as well. She went from calling Atsuko 'doll' to calling her by her actual name. She didn't maul Atsuko as much, though she still hugged Atsuko so hard that she couldn't breath. Crowley also seemed to care for Atsuko. He let her get away with a lot more than Horn ever thought he would. She had noticed that Crowley seemed to step between Atsuko and Ferid quite a bit as well. She found that she herself was allowing Atsuko to get away with a lot of different things as well. Atsuko was considered a lower ranked vampire, but she never referred to Chess or Horn by the title 'lady'. In fact, Horn didn't know when Atsuko had actually dropped the title from their names, but she felt a lot closer to the girl without the formality.

The day that Chess brought up the game, Horn thought about shutting it down till Chess had actually teased Atsuko about Mika. It peeked her interest to find that Chess had chosen Crowley as one of the victims along with the two city guards. Horn couldn't help but threaten Atsuko to get her to play the game as well. Horn had pulled Chess aside and commented that they should just make Atsuko chose the winner in the end. Rene's things had been decently easy to get a hold of. Horn couldn't help but roll her eyes when she saw what Chess had excitedly grabbed. Horn made sure to warn Atsuko about the dirty boxers in her note.

She always dropped the things she collected off in Atsuko's room, since Horn knew Mika wouldn't ever be there. Lacus had been a little more interesting to obtain. There were others in the locker room when Chess and Horn had arrived carefully disguised. Even though she wasn't shy about seeing a naked man, it still caused a soft blush to come to her cheeks. Luckily, it was hidden by the hood she wore over her head. She didn't question the fact that Chess seemed to always get her hands on whatever she needed to preform a prank. Chess got a lot of freedom from Crowley as well. In fact, Horn was sure that Crowley allowed the three of them quite a bit of freedom.

Still, she was impressed by Lacus' body. She was the one who took the picture of Lacus, so that was interesting for her to attempt to do. She was sure that she was almost caught a few times, but she managed to escape notice. Crowley's picture was the one that she had been the most excited about. She was a little disappointed that she didn't get to actually see his body, but the picture was good enough. They hadn't been able to sneak into his room, so they just raided the dirty clothes to get their prizes. Chess broke into Atsuko's room with enough ease that it worried Horn a little. Still, she couldn't help but pause and look at Atsuko, while she slept on the bed alone. Horn hadn't actually spent a lot of time in Atsuko's room, so she hadn't really focused on the smells, but she found that it was an interesting mixture of both her and Mika's scents. It had a hint of salt from Atsuko's tears. Something must have happened that had upset her. It worried Horn a little, so she handed the cloak to Chess and took the boxers. "Go cover her up with that, Chess."

Chess hadn't argued once. She did as she was told and covered the girl up with Crowley's cloak. Horn made sure to neatly arrange the last few things on the dresser and returned to Chess' side to look down at Atsuko. Chess affectionately runs her fingers through Atsuko's hair. It makes Horn's heart feel like it's melting a little. She knew that she cared for the girl. It was hard to find interesting things to do without her. Horn had started to enjoy watching over Chess and Atsuko like they were little sisters. They both had mischievous natures that would get them in trouble if Horn didn't step in at the right time.

The game came to an end, and Horn was sure that Chess had taken the three pictures and hid them somewhere inside her room. It's a few days later that Horn finds out about Chess' other game. It infuriated her. Atsuko had apparently known about it as well. She had tried to grab Chess first, but she easily gave the taller noble the slip. That just made Horn even angrier. She had almost caught Atsuko, when Crowley stepped in to protect her. He offered to let them know who got them. It came as a shock that Rene had chosen her. She could feel her anger starting to spark again. She would take it out on the city guard, though Crowley told her that she wouldn't be able to actually hurt him. Still, she tore apart every inch of his belongings to try and find the picture that she had just found out about. Chess didn't tell her which one it was either. Horn didn't even know if she was dressed or not in it. It made Horn wonder how long the girl had been planning this. She finds herself confronted with the guard, though he denies her request to give her the picture. She almost disobeyed Crowley and attacked him, but she was able to keep her anger in check. She would randomly appear over the next little while to tear his things apart, but he seemed unfazed by her actions. If he caught her, he would simply wait until she was done. He kept his usual cold look on his face whenever they talked, and she found it infuriating that he was behaving that way. She found that she couldn't stand to be around him anymore, though she didn't plan to give up on finding the picture. She would just need a better way of going about it, because he was hiding it from her so well.

She wasn't surprised when Crowley had approached her and Chess about his idea to make Atsuko an aide of his. She agreed immediately just like Chess. She didn't want to lose the interesting times she'd had with Atsuko, even if she felt like shaking some sense into the girl at times. She had hung around outside the room to silently wait for the results. Crowley hadn't banned them from the area, but she didn't want to wait for Crowley to decide to tell them. He'd been acting strange lately, and she figured that it had to do with the game they had played. In fact, Horn had noticed that he'd been ignoring both her and Chess more and more lately, which was starting to drive her insane. She liked being able to approach the higher ranked noble and talk to him about anything. He was becoming harder and harder to find. She felt as if he was punishing them. She listened as Atsuko told Lacus and Rene that they got to stay. She couldn't help but smile and slip away from the three of them. The only one to notice her was Rene, though she gave him a cold look. He just watched her with his cold look. He didn't even alert the others to her presence, which confused her. She pushes the thought from her mind though. She couldn't wait to tell Chess that they'd get to keep their little sister for a while longer.


	59. Chapter 49

tohru15: It's good to hear from you again! :D I'm happy you loved all the teasing that went on. (: Haha, she doesn't like either of them, because she doesn't trust them, but her feelings are returned by them. They are natural enemies after all. Haha. (: Having someone play keep away is bad enough. It's worse when they are taller than you! XD It's so frustrating! :D You can certainly draw the picture if you want to. That'd be amazing to see! :D I suck at drawing, so I can't even make a base model of Atsuko. ): Haha, it is hard to pity her now, because it's so entertaining to watch her struggle. XD You don't sound stupid at all! I don't mind answering questions. (: Her hair is just a few inches longer than the tops of her shoulders. I hope that helps! :D Horn just usually pulls it back in a twist like fashion and clips it, so I generally don't mention how long her hair is. (: I hope that makes sense! :D Haha. Atsuko is gaining confidence from being around Crowley and the others. XD She didn't think her action of biting him through very well. XD She was worried he was going to lick her fingers, too. :p But, he has something much different planned. :D Haha, I enjoy the scene where Atsuko is teasing Krul. Haha Atsuko doesn't think her words through to their consequences when it comes to teasing Krul. That's what makes it so much fun! As for the driving Mika insane piece, I haven't truly decided on that, so I just left it open for now. (: I'm glad you enjoyed the Horn and Chess chapters! They were interesting to write. Haha, Mika won't enjoy a group hug from them all, but it will be hilarious if he gets caught up in one! :D I can't imagine Rene being willing to hug any of them. XD Lacus might still try even if he knows he'll get elbowed. XD

Thank you for reading! :D Enjoy!

* * *

She finally had that moment alone with Mika that she wanted, when they got back to their room. He had let her step into the room first. He looked tired, but she didn't know how the next few days was going to go, so she wanted to take this time to talk to Mika about the second game. She finds herself unable to actually figure out how to start as he steps around her after closing the door. He strips all the way down to just his pants and sits on the edge of the bed. He lifts a hand up and gestures her to approach him. She smiles and slowly makes her way over to him. She steps between his legs. His arms wrap around her waist, and he lightly leans his head into her stomach. She closes her eyes enjoying the feeling of being so close to him for a few minutes. She just focuses on the feeling, instead of what was going on around them. She reaches down to lightly run her fingers through his hair. He says softly, "It feels too good to be true. You might actually finally be safe from Ferid."

She chuckles a little as she continues to run her fingers through his hair. They both fall into silence for a few minutes. She finally finds a way to bring the second game up, though she knows Mika wasn't going to be happy about it. She starts off cautiously, "So, that game of Chess' ended a while ago."

He just makes a soft noise into her stomach that she takes as a sign to continue talking. She swallows hard and closes her eyes. Her hand stops at the ends of his hair. She rubs the strands gently watching the blonde locks slip away from her fingers. She says softly, "Chess decided to continue it on the opposite side. The three targets get a picture of one of us."

He abruptly pulls away to look up at her with a livid look on his face. She flinches slightly as he stands up. He keeps his arms around her tightly, so she doesn't fall back. It arches her back at an uncomfortable angle. He seems to notice, since he lets her take a couple steps back, but he keeps a protective hold on her. He bares his fangs for a moment before he says, "What?"

She looks away from him and begins to tell him about the game Chess had designed as a way to sooth the prides of the men they had targeted. She could feel Mika's hands gripping her waist tighter, as she talked, though he's careful not to actually hurt her. She could see that he was clenching his jaw tightly. She finally finishes telling him what she knows about the game. She looks down at his chest while wondering what he was going to say next. She feels his head hit her shoulder. His whole body begins to shake. His voice is barely above a whisper as he asks, "Who has yours?"

She flinches slightly. He gives her a tight squeeze, before he quickly relaxes his grip on her. It's silent for a few minutes, before she says softly, "Crowley has it. I've been trying to get it back for the last few days, but I haven't been very successful."

She feels his whole body tense up, and the shaking gets worse. She isn't sure if she should reach out to try and comfort him, or if she should just wait until he makes a move. She hears a soft breath against her shoulder. His arms pull her closer to his body. She finds her face buried in his chest.

"Why didn't you come to me at first with this?" He sounded so upset that it made her chest ache. She takes a few seconds to try and collect her thoughts. She swallows hard and knows that she's going to sound lame, but she decides to tell him anyway.

"There was so much going on, and I didn't want to bother you with it. I thought I could fix it myself. I have come to realize that that I can't do it alone though. I was hoping that you could help me, but I..."

He pulls back to give her a frosty look. She flinches and looks down at the ground between her feet. It's silent for a few minutes, before she feels his hand under her chin. He carefully lifts her head to look at him. He still had that frosty look, but he was clearly trying to clear it from his face as he looks at her. He says softly, "We are together, and that means that your troubles are mine as well. If you had told me sooner, I could have helped more. I don't like the thought of some other man looking at you in such a way. Your mine, and it pisses me off that this has happened."

She can only stare at him. It felt like her heart was sinking into her stomach. She says softly, "But you already do so much for me. I just thought that I..."

He lets go of her chin and leans his forehead against hers. He release an annoyed sound. "You can't compete with Crowley. He's lived a lot longer than you have. He's going to beat you at every step. I don't know if I can even help you get the picture back now. I don't know where he would store it. This mansion is huge, and it all belongs to him. It'd be different if it were Lacus or even Rene that had it. I'd be able to find a way to get it back."

He was still shaking with apparent anger, and he had an angry undertone, but it sounded like he was trying to keep his tone gentle for her. She slowly reaches up and wraps her arms around his shoulders. She uses one hand to run her fingers gently through his hair. She mutters softly, "I'm sorry. I know I should have told you sooner, but I thought I could deal with it myself. I thought that Crowley would just give the picture up, but he hasn't. He says he won't, and I don't know what to do about it now."

He growls softly and says, "You are too naive, Atsuko."

She pulls away to frown at him. She feels irritation and confusion building up. She starts to open her mouth to protest, but he moves his hands to her cheeks and gives her a quick kiss to silence her. He gives her a jealous little smile, and she feels her irritation slowly melting away into nothing but confusion at the look. She closes her mouth to just stare at him. He watches her as well. Finally, he says, "I'm sure you will figure it out soon enough on your own."

He releases her and turns to pull the blankets back. He crawls into bed. She can only stare at him in silence trying to figure out what he meant. She keeps coming up blank though. She feels irritation building again as she steps closer to the edge of the bed. "What do you mean by that, Mika?"

He doesn't say a word. She reaches out to shake his shoulder, but his hand wraps around her wrist and tugs. She's not surprised to find that he had pulled her down beside him. He had quickly moved her around so her back was to his chest. He wraps his arms around her and buries his face into her hair. She wiggles a little saying softly, "Mika, answer me!"

"Don't worry about it, Atsuko. Just go to sleep," he mutters into her hair. She feels her irritation increasing even more. She tries to elbow him, but he catches her wrist, before she has a chance and just pulls her tighter. He pins her wrist to her chest. She wiggles for a few minutes, but she finds that she's unable to escape his iron-like grip. She lets out a growl of frustration and finally settles down. Her heart starts to sink as she thinks over his reaction. It's silent while she works up her courage to ask the question that was plaguing her mind.

"Are you mad at me, Mika?" she asks softly. She found that she was terrified of the answer.

"Yes," he mutters softly into her hair. She flinches and just lays there staring at the wall. She feels him move a little behind her. He releases her wrist and moves to loosely drape his arm around her waist. His voice is soft, but she could still hear the clear anger in his voice, "You didn't come to me with your problems, and it has now spiraled out of control. I don't blame you for the fact that Chess has taken a picture of you and given it to Crowley, but I might have been able to interfere and get yours away before anyone saw it."

She feels like a lump is forming in her throat as tears well up. She shifts a little feeling absolutely humiliated. He lifts his arm to allow her to move. He readjusts behind her once more. She closes her eyes to fight the tears. She feels him move again. This time, he was leaning up beside her. He moves the arm around her hip to lift it up to touch her cheek. She covers her face with her hands to prevent him from actually being able to touch her. She hears him release a sigh. He leans down so he can kiss the side of her head. He moves to kiss her shoulder and says softly, "Please don't cry, Atsuko. I know what you were trying to do."

She feels his hand cover hers. She doesn't really want to look at him right then though. She didn't know what to say to him anymore. She feels him kiss her shoulder again and says, "I let my jealousy get the better of me. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

She grits her teeth trying not to actually cry. She feels him lean his lips against the skin of her shoulder and remains silent. She closes her eyes tightly as she feels a few tears escape. Silence settles over the room. The second her body starts to shake; she feels him pull her tightly against himself. He mutters softly into her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Atsuko."

He falls silent once more. She finally manages to calm down a short time later. She just lets her hands fall from her face. He doesn't move, though she's sure he's seen that she's no longer covering her face. He slowly starts to brush his lips along her shoulder. She shivers slightly and says, "I wanted to do something on my own for once."

"I know," he says softly.

"I thought I could do it, but I realize that I can't. I didn't mean for it to get this out of control," she says while staring at the wall. Her humiliation starts to swell forward once more. He releases a soft sigh against her skin.

"I know, and I'm sorry I was so harsh with you. I understand that it wasn't like you meant for this to happen. You are just so naive. You don't see things right in front of your face," he mutters playfully.

She rolls onto her back to look up at him curiously. He didn't look as upset anymore. In fact, he looked like he was about to tease her. She tries to keep the pout off her face as she asks once more, "What do you mean by that? I think I see plenty."

He chuckles and leans down to lightly brush his lips against hers. He pulls back the second they touch. She bites back the urge to growl at him in frustration. He didn't even give her a chance to return his kiss. He just gives her a playful smile in response. She looks away from him determined to not give into his teasing look. He leans down pressing his lips against the skin of her neck. She shivers as he lays a few butterfly kisses along her neck. He pulls back to mutter softly, "Sure, you do see plenty. Just not what is right in front of your face."

She lets out a growl and shoves on his chest. He just chuckles softly and lets her shove him away. She rolls back onto her side and glares at the wall. She was sure that she was pouting, but she didn't care at that moment. She hears him chuckling, and it just irritates her more. The bed shifts as he gets comfortable. He just mutters softly, "You'll find out on your own soon enough. I know you are smart enough to figure it out. Don't worry about it for now. Just focus on how we can get your picture back from Crowley."

She glances over her shoulder to see that he had his eyes closed. She just watches him for a few seconds. He must be able to tell, since he tiredly opens his eyes to look at her. He once again gives her a teasing smile, before he closes his eyes again. She feels the tension leave her body almost instantly. She was still suspicious of what he claimed to see that she didn't, but she couldn't bring herself to ask him. He was already dozing off. She finds herself watching him for a while, before she starts to doze off herself.

The next day was an interesting one. Crowley had called for her early in the day. She hadn't wanted to get out of bed, but Mika had dragged her up. She gave him a look of irritation at the fact that he had just crawled right back into bed and gone back to sleep without another word to her. She makes herself as presentable as she can while she's still half asleep, before she follows after the vampire that had knocked on her door. She didn't get any weird looks on the way there, so she took that as a sign she'd gotten herself dressed properly. She yawns tiredly several times, before she finds herself standing in front of Crowley in his office. The curtains were drawn, so the lighting in the room was dim, though the two vampires didn't have much problem seeing. She tried not to seem drowsy, but she felt like she couldn't stay awake much longer. Her slight swaying motions just seemed to entertain Crowley. She could barely manage a glare at him. He hadn't said a single word since she had arrived, other than to dismiss the vampire that had lead her there. She finally closes her eyes feeling herself sway again.

"Long night?" Crowley asks playfully. She slowly opens her eyes to look at him. He just tilts his head innocently. She can only stare at him in confusion. She was not making any connection between his words and the innocent look he was giving her.

"I didn't sleep well, if that's what your asking," she says cautiously anyway. His smile just seems to widen at that. She felt every muscle in her body tense as she watches him. She must have not gotten his point. He leans back in his chair and falls silent once more. She finds herself suddenly very awake as she watches him. Her mind races trying to put an explanation to his words and his smile. "Ah..."

"Did you at least have fun with him?" Crowley asks. Her knees feel weak as she stares at him in disbelief. Was he seriously asking her about her love life with Mika? Why was everyone so interested? She flinches and looks down. Now, she had to deal with not only Krul, Shinoa, and Chess teasing her about it. She hears movement and looks up to see that he'd sit up more. He rests an elbow on his desk as he watches her. She feels even more tense than before.

"I don't think that's anyone but Mika and I's business," she says, silently hoping that would be the end of it. He blinks a couple times at her, but he doesn't say anything else. She feels her body relaxing, as she lets out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Her eyes slowly close in relief.

"Did you two have a fight, then?" Crowley asks. He somehow sounded _innocent_ , while asking that. Her eyes open to look up at him in disbelief again. He gives her a knowing smile as he says, "Ah, so that's what it was. I thought the two of you would have wanted to celebrate your graduation into becoming my aide, but you denied that. The only other reason you'd be tired is if you argued with him before bed. The only question that remains is what did the two of you fight about?"

She finds herself tense once more as she looks away from him. She clenches her fists and says softly, "We didn't have a fight, Crowley. We're fine."

He chuckles. His tone is playful as he says, "You are a bad liar, Atsuko. Besides, I doubt Mika would have passed up the opportunity to touch you. I certainly wouldn't have passed up an opportunity like that."

It takes her a moment to process what he had said. She felt like she was going fall over from shock. She knew that she had to of misunderstood what he actually said. She slowly turns to look back at him. He just chuckles and leans back. He says softly, "Whatever the two of you are fighting about it can't be that important. I'm sure the two of you will resolve it sooner or later. Now, you are to preform several duties, since you are now my aide. They are all what you've been doing so far. Just follow whatever orders I give you. Try to not sneak out as often. If you could not tease the soldiers as much, that would help to. They are becoming distraught by the amount of pranks that you and Chess pull on them. If we move from this place, you are going to remain close to Chess, Horn, and myself. I have given Mika special permission to come and go from wherever you are staying as well. Now, you are not in direct control of the soldiers, but you are able to relay my orders to them, and they will have to listen to you. I don't see you trying to take control of them on your own, so I am not even worried about it. You'll fight along side Chess, myself and Horn on the battlefield, should you join the next one."

His smile melts off his face. Concern wells up in her chest as she watches him. All his previous teasing comments leave her head as he gives her a rare, but serious, look. "You are to kill while on the battlefield. I will not have you getting harmed simply, because you can't kill humans. You are a vampire now, and you have become an aide to a noble. You are not to cower behind Mika any longer. I know that you can do better than you have shown."

Her eyes fall to the floor as she flinches. She closes her eyes and swallows hard. She didn't want to agree to it, but she didn't see any other way around it. She just nods slowly. She feels his hand come to rest on her head. She slowly opens her eyes to stare at the floor. He pats her head gently like he always does. It causes a lump to form in her throat. He stops patting in favor of just resting his hand on her head. He says in a gentle voice, "I know you hate to kill them, but your life is worth more than theirs."

"Is that because I'm a vampire?" she asks. She flinches at how bitter she sounded. She hears him sigh softly. She feels him ruffling her hair a little.

"You are certainly in a bad mood today. No, it's not because you are a vampire. The fact that you are now higher on the food chain than them has nothing to do with this. Your life is more important than theirs, because you 'll have people there who won't want to see you die."

She lifts her gaze to glare at him. He had a small smile on his face as he looks down at her. He pulls his hand away from her head. She clenches her fists, though she's careful not to draw her own blood. She argues, "They have people they work with that doesn't want to see them die either. It's not any different to kill one of them, than it is to have one of them kill us. I-"

She jumps when his smile gets wider. He lightly presses one of his fingers to her mouth. She feels the words die in her throat. She could only stare at his teasing look. He says softly, "I'm not here to argue with you. You have your orders. Their lives are meaningless to me. Your life isn't. I don't care if they live or die, but I do care if you do. Don't pretend to not notice how many people would miss you. Your friends Lacus and Rene would miss you. They care for you. Chess and Horn love you like a little sister. Mika loves you. I love you. Can you really just leave us all behind so easily? Isn't that a bit cruel?"

She pulls herself from him and looks away. He chuckles softly. She could only focus on the wall, as she finds herself wondering once again if she could even leave this place behind. She would miss them all, even Lacus and his annoying declarations of love towards her. She closes her eyes; she feels her body starting to shake as a mixture of emotions well up to the surface. When had she allowed herself to get another family? She feels an odd sense of amusement bubble up. What would Sora say if he could see her now? She was a vampire, and she considered vampires family. She slowly opens her eyes and turns her eyes to look up at Crowley once more. He had patiently waited for her to calm herself down. She takes a few steps back when she notices a sadistic smirk on his face. She could feel that she had clenched her fists so hard that her nails had punctured the skin of both hands. She opens her hands and hurriedly wipes the blood off on her clothes not caring if it stained the white material. She bows slightly feeling awkward all of a sudden. She could remember the last time she was alone in the office with him. She'd bitten him, and she knew he hadn't forgotten it either. She quickly says, "If that is all, I would like to go back to bed."

"Is that what the two of you fought about?" Crowley asks. She looks up at him in absolute confusion. She knows that he's referring to their earlier conversation, but she didn't fully understand what he meant. She takes a few more steps back. He doesn't attempt to approach her though. That just makes her nervousness increase.

"I don't know what you are referring to," she says softly. He just chuckles. It sends a chill down her spine. She takes a few more steps backward.

"I'm referring to the picture, of course. You said that you were going to tell him a little while ago, but you held off, because you knew that he might come after me in a fit of anger. He doesn't stand a chance against me, and you know it. You found that you couldn't beat me, so you still ran back to him," he says casually as he watches her. His eyes had taken on a predatory look that had her heart racing. She felt like he was going to lunge forward at any moment. She slowly slides back a few more steps. Her instincts were telling her that any quick movements might provoke a reaction out of him. To her surprise, he doesn't react at all. He just says simply, "It must not sit well with him to know that his lover's image may be taken advantage of by another man."

Her face erupts into a deep blush as she tries to keep her thoughts from wandering. He laughs at the look on her face. She backs up a few more steps before she decides to turn and just bolt for the door. She almost steps into him the second she turns around. His hand comes out to grab her wrist, when she stumbles back. She pulls on her hand hard as her panic rises causing her heart to race. He says playfully, "You don't look so sure of yourself anymore. Are you frightened of me, Atsuko? Have I ever attempted to harm you in anyway?"

"Why are you doing this?" She asks feeling desperation mix with her panic in her stomach leaving it feeling cold and numb. Her hand covers the one holding her wrist, and she pushes on it, though she knows it won't do her any good. He just laughs at her attempts at escaping. His other hand comes out to flick her painfully in the forehead. She lets out a soft whine and reaches up to rub the spot. She closes both eyes for a second, before she slowly opens one to stare at him. He just smile down at her like he always does.

"I told you that all is far in love and war, Atsuko. Chess, Horn, and you started the war when you started that silly game of Chess'. You are all paying in your own ways. You always slipped beneath the radar, but I'm not letting you do that now. I'm giving you all my attention. It makes you feel awkward, does it not?" he asks, as he jerks her forward. She almost collides with him, but he stops her, when he pulls her arm painfully high in the air. Every bit of pain he gives her is short lived though, since he lowers her arm just a little. He just laughs softly as she stares at him with a blush spreading over her face. He leans down so his face is inches from hers. "I have been avoiding Horn, so she knows that she's in trouble. She always approaches me and lets me know almost everything that I need to know. It's something she takes pleasure in. She enjoys taking care of all of us as if she's the older sister. It's driving her crazy to know that she can't approach me. Chess hasn't realized that I am also ignoring her. I don't think she'll even notice for a while. I typically don't show you a large amount of attention, but I have decided your punishment will be the funnest out of all three. See, you are so shy. Awkward situations cause you to blush so easily. It's adorable to see. You are so worried about what I'm doing with that picture. Are you thinking dirty thoughts about me?"

She feels her blush deepen as she frantically shakes her head. It just makes him laugh even harder. He leans down so that his face is beside hers. She tenses since she could feel his skin lightly brushing hers. He says softly, "Then would you like to know for sure what I do with it?"

"N...no. I don't... I don't want to know!" She flinches at how squeaky her voice came out sounding. She sounded like a terrified mouse that was facing a giant cat. She closes her eyes tightly as he pulls a little at her arm. It makes her lean dangerously close to him, but he doesn't actually lift it any higher. He just laughs softly as he pulls his face away from her ear. She feels her body relaxing almost instantly. He must be done teasing her. She still didn't want to look at him though. It was just too embarrassing to see that smile right then. She swallows hard as she waits for him to let her wrist go.

"I remember that something happened the last time we had a talk. What was it?" he asks in a teasing tone. Her eyes snap open instantly. She looks up at him feeling a frantic need to calm him down. She knew what he was referring to.

"I didn't mean to, Crowley. Please. I'm sorry!" She begs. She didn't care about any silly pride or how she must appear to him. She just didn't want him to bite her. It scared her to death to have anyone but Mika bite her. Lacus hadn't even been attempting to bite her lately, though she hadn't been able to spend much time with him or Rene. "Please, Crowley."

His smile goes from sadistic to gentle. His voice becomes gentle once more as he says in a barely audible voice. "I remember telling you once that you should know that I bite back, my sweet Atsuko."

Her eyes widen. "No!"

She pulls on her wrist hard trying to rip it out of his grip, and she thinks she succeeds. Her wrist slides through his hand until he catches her hand. Her heart feels like it stops. She flinches when she feels his fangs sink into the underneath side of her wrist. She closes her eyes and goes completely still. She knew it'd cause more pain to struggle. She'd moved while Mika had been feeding a couple of times, and it made the whole process painful. She felt slightly dizzy at the amount of blood he takes so quickly. He finally pulls his fangs out of her skin. She slowly opens her eyes. She didn't get the feelings she always got from Mika, but it wasn't as painful as Ferid drinking from her. She feels like her knees are getting weaker by the second. He slowly eases her to the floor. He reaches out to put his free hand on the top of her head. He slowly release her hand. He says softly. "Sorry, it's been a while since I drank from someone who tasted so good. I took more than I intended to. You just have such delicious tasting blood. I understand now why Ferid had a hard time stopping. I know why Mika willingly drinks from you."

She lifts her eyes to look up at him when he squats in front of her. She felt like she was out of breath and tried to glare at him. He gives her a kind smile as he ruffles her hair. She reaches up with the hand that had been bitten to knock his hand away. He chuckles and lets his hand fall away from her. He remains silent, while she lets her hand fall back to the floor. Silence reigns between the two of them for a few minutes. He finally says, "You look adorable when your flushed and trying to glare menacingly. Do you need help back to your room? I'm sure that if you sleep you'll recover quicker. You can always just drink from Mika to get strength as well."

She scoffs softly. "You drink that much and then just send me off to feed off someone else? How kind of you."

He laughs and straightens up. He reaches down to pull her to her feet. She tiredly shoves his hands away from herself once she's upright and not about to fall over. It wasn't nearly as much as what Ferid had taken, but it was more than Mika usually took. She steps around him and tries to look confident, while she walks toward the door. She almost stumbles a few steps, but she's able to somehow retain her balance. She freezes completely when Crowley teasingly says, "You are in a horrible mood. Would you take it as a compliment if I let you drink a little of mine? I did take too much of yours after all."

She stiffens and then quickly hurries to the door. How could he easily offer to do something so intimate? The surge of adrenaline had helped quite a bit. She didn't even bother replying to him as she opens the door and steps out. She could hear him laughing and calling out that he'd see her later. She just snarls softly under her breath and makes her way down the hallway. She eventually slows to a stop and leans her shoulder against the wall. She could feel the nagging burn of her thirst. She slowly sinks to the floor and closes her eyes. She doesn't realize she had dozed off till she feels someone shaking her shoulder.

"Dear little Atsuko, it is time to get up. Wake up, my dear." Her eyes slowly open. She blinks a few times. She could feel someone nudging her lightly. She closes her eyes once more. There is a chuckle in her ear, and she turns her head to look at the person that was attempting to wake her. A jolt of fear races down her spine as she spins, so it's her back against the wall instead of her side. She presses back as hard as she can, while she stares at Ferid. He was squatting in front of her now. He just smiles and holds up a bag of blood. "Thirsty?"

She can only shake her head a little, as she stares at him. He lowers the bag to his side, chuckles and reaches out to touch her hair. She swats his hand away and manages to say, "Don't touch me."

That seems to amuse him. He gives her a teasing smile. He leans down so his face is inches from hers. She presses her head back into the wall hard. His tone has a biting edge to it as he playfully says, "Tell me, my dear Atsuko. Do you think you are untouchable now that Crowley is your master?"

His hand lightly touches her shoulder. She jerks to the side feeling her skin crawl at the slightest touch. His fingers still lightly trace down her arm. She jerks her arm away, but he catches her forearm and pulls her forward. She stops herself by putting her hand in front of her knees to balance. She growls softly and bares her fangs at him. He just chuckles and drops his eyes to her wrist. There was some dried blood clinging to her skin. His other hand comes up to brush his index finger over her wrist. The bite marks were now completely healed, so it just causes the blood to flake. She jerks hard on her arm, and he cruelly lets go. Her head collides with the wall stunning her for a second. Her vision swims for a moment as she tries to focus soley on him. She didn't want to lose consciousness or focus around him. He leans down so that his mouth is near her ear. "I don't think that bite was from Mika. Did you feed someone else your blood?"

She puts her hands on his chest and shoves hard. He laughs as he rocks back a little before his hand slams next to her head. She flinches and tries to set a glare on Ferid once more. He reaches up to trace his fingers along her jaw. She leans away from the touch, but he just chuckles more. "Are you thirsty?"

Her eyes flick down to the bag of blood sitting beside his feet. She looks back up to see that he's used her lapse in attention to lean in on her once more. His face was almost touching hers. She turns her head a little to put some distance between there faces, but she doesn't succeed. An uneasy feeling settles into her stomach. She says softly, "I don't want anything from you."

He chuckles and finally leans back. The fingers of his free hand suddenly tangle in her hair. She flinches and reaches up to grab his wrist. Despite the pain, she doesn't allow him to pull her head to either side. She didn't want her neck bared to him. He leans his body closer to hers. His knee suddenly appears at the top portion of her pelvic bone and presses on it. She gasps in pain as he rips on her hair once more. She clenches the fist of her free hand and lashes out to try to get him to stop. The hand from the wall catches hers just before her fist connects with his throat. She bares her fangs at him again fighting the pain fuelled panic that was building up. He just laughs. The panic is replaced by pure pain as he leans all of his weight on her pelvic bone. She fights back a whimper. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her in pain. She was sure he was enjoying her face twisted in pain. He tilts his head a little, "What has Crowley done to earn such trust from you?"

"He doesn't torture me like you do," she manages to breath out. Her voice comes out laced with pain, even to her. His smile widens, as he casually shoves her hand away. She lets the hand that was gripping his wrist slip away from his skin. He pulls on her hair again, but she stubbornly just keeps her head still. His free hand returns to the wall, and he leans some weight off her bone. She grits her teeth to bite back a sigh of relief. She just focuses on his red eyes once more. He tilts his head again, getting an innocent look on his face.

"He doesn't? I thought biting you was a privilege reserved for Mika only, yet it seems like you allowed Crowley to bite you," Ferid says teasingly.

"I didn't allow him to bite me," she snaps. He chuckles and leans forward. Panic floods her body as she wonders if he was going to put weight on her pelvic bone again. Thankfully, he doesn't. His fingers hold her head still, as he presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. She feels disgust swell in her chest. She reaches up to shove him away again. He rocks back finally pulling his knee from her pelvic bone, much to her relief. She reaches up to wipe at her forehead, though she was still cringing at touching the place his lips had been with her hands. He just chuckles and slowly releases her hair. The same hand drops to the bag of blood, and he lifts it up.

"I know you are being feisty, but you still need blood. You can drink this willingly, or I will force you to drink it," he says sternly. It was almost as if he was lecturing a child. She once again bares her fangs at him.

"You probably poisoned it," she childishly says. He throws his head back and laughs loudly. It echos down the hallway eerily. She wants nothing more than to just kick him in the balls, but he leans forward again. She flinches as she realizes the most that she'll ever be able to do would be shoving him backward. His fingers brush along her cheeks making her flinch away from the touch once more.

"Lovely little Atsuko, you can't die from poison. You may not feel well for a while, but you won't die. You do need to drink this, though. You don't want to be in danger of becoming a demon again, do you?" he mutters gently to her. She feels a chill run down her spine at his gentle tone. He was pretending like he cared for her, and it was making her sick.

"Like you care," she mutters as well.

"I do care, my dear. I did save your life after all, did I not?" he asks softly. His fingers attempt to trace her jaw once more, but she jerks her head away from him.

"It was your fault to begin with," she snaps. She reaches up to shove his hand away when it approaches her face again. He opens his mouth to say something else, but a hand lands on the top of her head. It draws both of their attention upward.

"There you are, Atsuko. I thought I asked you to retrieve Mika for me," Crowley says playfully. He turns his attention to Ferid. His smile remains playful as he says, "Forgive her, Lord Ferid. I have been asking her to do quite a bit lately. She must just be tired is all. Do you think you could let her up? I need to borrow her for a few minutes."

She turns her gaze to Ferid. A sense of relief was slowly washing over her. Crowley was there to help her now. Ferid gives her a creepy smile and suddenly wraps her up in a hug, instantly killing that sense of relief. She instantly starts to struggle, but he just squeezes tighter. She felt like she couldn't breath at all. She presses as hard as she can on his chest. She hears and feels him chuckle through his chest, since he had pressed her head against himself. His voice sounded slightly distorted. "You get all of her attention. It's not fair. You and Mika both. I must say that I am jealous. I have something I want to show her. Can't I borrow her for just a few short hours?"

She hears Crowley chuckle softly. Dread settles into her stomach as she waits for his answer. Luckily, she doesn't have to wait long. "I'm sorry. I have a lot set out for her. We are at war, you know. So, she needs to be taught what she is going to be required to do. I don't know what I would do with my day without her, so I'm going to have to decline your request. Thank you for expressing concern for her well-being. I'll make sure she eats properly from now on."

She feels Ferid pull away from her. She doesn't get a chance to even react though. She's suddenly pulled off the floor and into Crowley's arms in a bridal style type hold. She tenses up as she sees that Ferid had stood as well. She keeps completely still, since the two of them were looking at each other and not her. Ferid tilts his head playfully. "Be sure that you do make sure she eats. I'm sure that Krul won't be happy to know her pet is starving."

Crowley laughs and turns away. Atsuko feels every muscle relax in her body as she loses sight of Ferid. She considers asking to be put down, but she finds that she's comfortable where she is. Ferid was still lurking around, and she knows she could just hide her face in Crowley's chest and not have to see the silver haired noble. He only gets a few steps before Ferid calls out. Panic rises in her stomach once more. "Ah, I did have something for her though. Something that I found while I was out observing the patrols."

Crowley just glances over his shoulder. She tenses when she hears footsteps approaching. Ferid appears from around Crowley. Ferid smiles kindly at her. He reaches out to gently poke her nose. She resists the urge to turn her face into Crowley's chest so that she didn't have to look at the creepy smile anymore. He produces a thick envelope. Her name is sprawled sloppily across the front. For a second, her heart skips a beat. She might be wrong, but it looked like Yuu's handwriting. How had he gotten another note to her? She reaches out to grab the note from Ferid, but he lifts it out of reach. He frowns at her. "Do you not teach your subordinates manners, Crowley?"

He just chuckles and lifts her slightly. She shivers when she feels him press his face into the side of hers. He says softly into her ear, "Say please and thank you, Atsuko. It'll get him to go away sooner."

She grits her teeth. She didn't want to beg Ferid for anything. He shows her the handwriting once more. She can't help but feel like her heart was stopping all over again. She swallows hard and slowly extends her hand out. "Please give me the envelope, Lord Ferid."

He smiles and sets it in her hand. She attempts to tug it away, but he keeps a tight grip on it. Panic that it might get ripped takes over her wounded pride. She stiffly says, "Thank you for bringing it to me yourself, Lord Ferid. That was very kind of you."

He smiles and tilts his head. He releases the envelope. "You're welcome, my dear. I wanted to be sure that it made it to you directly. I will be seeing you later!"

She cringes at the thought of seeing him any time soon. He waves and disappears around Crowley once more. She pulls the letter close to her chest and stares numbly at the wall. She was terrified to open it up. What if it was bad news? She didn't want to read that one of them had been tried for treason for talking to vampires. Each of their faces float to the front of her mind. She closes her eyes and lets out a sigh. She pushes the images aside. She was slowly working up her courage to open the envelope. She could feel Crowley walking, which startled her. Where was he going? She opens her eyes when she hears a door open. She only sees a rush of movement before her back hits a soft couch. She rolls off it onto her feet to look up at him, but he was already walking toward the door. She feels confusion set in as she watches his back. She finally says quickly, "Thank you for helping me out, Crowley."

He pauses and glances back over his shoulder. He gives her a kind smile. He doesn't say anything though. He just opens the door and steps out. She stares at the door after he shuts it. Her heart starts to race as she slowly sits down and holds the envelope out in front of herself. She looks over the handwriting a little closer. It was sloppy, but she wasn't certain it was Yuu's anymore. She couldn't tell though. She didn't have her other note to compare it to. She slowly turns it over and opens it up. There looks to be several letters stuffed inside. She pulls them all out. A sense of caution settles over her chest. She didn't think Yuu would ever write this many pages. Maybe the others had written to her, too? She scans over the first page. It has completely different handwriting than the sloppy mess on the front.

The writing was very beautiful actually. She didn't recognize it at all, so she was instantly on edge. She only manages to read the first sentence.

 _I know that you were expecting someone else to have written due to the handwriting on the front, but I wanted to show you this._

The papers are ripped from her loose grip. She looks up startled to find a bag of blood literally shoved into her face. She angrily rips it away and glares up at Crowley. He just smiles mischievously at her holding the papers above her head. She reaches out, but she knows he won't let her touch them. She settles back into the couch without taking her eyes off him. He just chuckles and says, "Eat first. You'll get your prize later."

She barely refrains from rolling her eyes. She instead closes them and lets out a slow, deep breath, before she says as calmly as she can, "I'm not a child, Crowley."

"Of course you aren't," he says. She opens her eyes to stare at him suspiciously. She shifts slightly, and it causes him to chuckle. He says playfully, "A child can't have sex."

Her face erupts into a deep blush as she lets out a squeak. She closes her eyes and shakes her head trying not to give him anything else to tease her about. He chuckles and pats the top of her head. She shoves his hand away. The couch shifts as he sits beside her, and she slowly opens her eyes to look at the blood bag. She wrinkles her nose a little and reaches out to set it beside her, but Crowley's words stop her. "If you don't drink it, we'll have problems."

She flinches and turns to look at him. He was slowly shifting the papers looking through them. She leans closer to him, trying to see them, but he drops them face down into his lap. He reaches out to put a finger to her forehead and push her back. He laughs and says, "Eat first. You'll have these back when you are done."

She glowers at him, and she flinches when she realizes she won't win. She leans away from his finger and turns to the bag. She swallows hard and opens the bag up. She takes a deep breath and drinks it as fast as she can. It's sweet tasting, but it doesn't hold the same type of satisfaction that she got from drinking Mika's blood. She finally finishes and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand grimacing. She finally turns to glare at Crowley. He had stood up at some point and was making his way toward the door, still looking at the papers.

"Hey!" She calls as he opens the door. She quickly follows after him reaching for the papers, but he lifts them out of reach. He had a guarded look in his eyes as he lifts them out of reach. She lets out a soft growl and switches sides to try to grab the arm that was holding the papers out of reach. She continues to try and get the papers back till she runs into something solid. She feels two arms wrap around her as a familiar scent washes over her senses. She looks up to find Mika staring up at Crowley with a cold look. Crowley just smiles at him in return.

"She's fine, as you can see. I told you to wait here for a few minutes, and I have her delivered, didn't I? I do have something that will interest you, Mika," Crowley says. He holds the papers out to Mika. She lunges for them, but he just pulls them out of reach. To her utter frustration, the two of them pass the papers over her head. She immediately presses against Mika to try and read what the papers say. She only gets a glance at them, when her face is shoved into Mika's chest. She swats awkwardly at Crowley's offending hand, but he just chuckles. He says softly. "I know you'll let her read those, but I want you to keep an eye out. Something doesn't make sense about those."

He pulls his hand away as Mika's arm loosely wraps around her waist again. She pulls her face from his chest and cranes her head to try to read the papers, but she's distracted by Crowley saying, "Chess, Horn and I will be by later to pick you both up. Chess is buzzing about a gift she has for Atsuko. Also, I finished the shrine I promised to make for Atsuko's human family. I want to show her where it is"

She pulls her eyes from the paper to look up at him. Her stomach felt hollow, but she could feel gratitude starting to lighten the hollow feeling. He smiles down at her kindly. She slowly returns the smile, and he turns to walk away. "You two have an hour."

Atsuko just watches him for a moment, before she turns to look at the papers. She feels Mika's arm tighten around her waist. He presses his face into her hair and mutters a soft, "I'm sorry about earlier. I just worry about you taking on too much."

She chuckles softly and wraps her arms around him. She leans into him. She allows herself to forget about the papers for a few minutes. She could feel her heart swelling at the thought that he was trying to apologize to her again. She says softly, "I think you worry too much. You already take on so much of my burdens already, Mika. You don't need to worry about it so much. I know you had good intentions. I'm not mad at you."

He kisses the top of her head and slowly pulls away. His hand wraps around hers as he lightly tugs her down the hallway. She doesn't resist at all. She felt so much lighter now that she was sure that Mika was no longer angry with her. She can't help but smile at his back. He must have seen it out of the corner of his eye, since he glances back at her with a small smile of his own. Her heart feels like it has skipped a beat at the sight. He carefully opens a door. She finds herself in the same sitting room that her and Crowley had just been in not long ago. She sees the bag of blood that she had unconsciously dropped had already been cleared away. Mika pulls her over to the couch and sits down. He pulls her down into his lap. She feels a sense of comfort settle over her. He leans his face into her shoulder, and he sets the papers face down on the couch beside them. He lifts his head when she turns so she's sitting sideways, and she wraps her arms around his head. He leans into her chest and wraps his arms around her. She starts to run her fingers through his hair slowly. He releases a soft groan at the feeling and hugs her tighter. Finally, her curiosity gets the better of her. She wiggles a little and lets go of his head. "Let's see what those papers have to say."

She feels him burying his face deeper into her chest. She feels a slight shake of his head and can't help a chuckle from spilling out of her mouth. She reaches up to run her fingers through his hair a few more times. Finally, she playfully pulls on the ends. "Come on, Mika. We have less than an hour before we get mauled by Chess. Let's see what is written on them. Crowley's already looked through them, and that warning he gave you is making me uneasy."

He doesn't move for a few minutes, and she wonders if he was just ignoring her. She was about to tug on his hair harder, when he pulls back to look up at her. He has gentle loving look on his face that startles her. She didn't know if she'd ever seen him acting so expressive. He leans up to kiss her. The moment she returns it, he pulls away. He says softly, "I love you more than you could know, Atsuko."

She blinks at him a couple of times, before she smiles and leans in to kiss him. She pulls away after a few seconds and mutters. "I know you do, Mika. I love you just as much. Now, stop stalling. I'm curious about what these papers have to say."

He watches her for a few seconds before his face settles back into the look he usually wears. She finds herself missing the loving look, but she pushes the thoughts from her mind \when he starts to moves carefully. She could hear him grabbing the papers. Apprehension settles over her chest causing her to tense up a little. She was suddenly not sure that she wanted to know what the papers said. She takes a deep breath and turns to look at the beautiful writing once more. She wouldn't know what was written on them until she read it, and she could feel her curiosity eating away at her. She had to know, even if it was bad news.


	60. Chapter 50

tohru15: Haha, it was a heartbreaking, but lovey moment between the two of them. (: It was hard for Atsuko to admit that she was having problems after she made a bigger mess of things! XD Haha, I'm glad you find their feelings toward Atsuko cute no matter what she is. (: Haha, it's kinda a curse that her blood tastes good. :p But it's not something she can help. XD Even Crowley likes it haha. Though, I do think that feelings might have a little to do with how the blood actually tastes when drinking from another vampire. It would be horrible to wake up to Ferid. XD I thought about him forcing her to drink it by feeding her using his own mouth, since he is that twisted, but I decided to go a different route. :P I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Sweet Cerberus: Hello, my dear! It is so good to hear from you! :D I could understand your English just fine so no worries! :D I appreciate you taking the time to review! Haha you are free to post a review on any chapter you would like. (: Haha, I'm enjoying the story so much, so I tend to write on it in my spare time! :D I'm glad that you find this fanfic so amazing! :D That makes me really happy! Haha, I'm not sure how you'll face the manga without her! :p I'm glad that you think she fits so well with the other characters! When I was first considering changing her or not, I was leaning towards not, but I got to thinking about how it would turn out in the long run, and I found that changing her was probably the best idea. I didn't want her to lose her humanity though, since she was originally a human and all. It's such a huge part of her personality that I made sure she has retained even after becoming a vampire, though it sets her aside from all the others. Haha, I'm glad that you are fangirling over her relationship with Mika! :D I wanted them to have a great relationship, but they do have the negative points, such as him being so overprotective and her reliance so that it's easier to relate to it. Can't have the perfect relationship, or that's no fun! :D I'm glad that you enjoy the different POVs! I thought it'd be interesting to read things from different people's views because it adds variety, and it can change how one truly views a scene. (: I try to be careful not to reveal too much though! :D Haha, I personally love the game, and Crowley's punishments for the game. It took me a few days to truly figure out how I wanted to present it. :D I wanted it to be enjoyable! I love to write, so that's the only secret I have. XD I read a lot too, so that might help with my creativity. :D I'm glad that the moments of tension are doing their job by taking your breath away! :D Ferid is indeed twisted, so I always have an interesting time writing his personality out! I can certainly write another POV from Ferid's POV here soon, and it'll hopefully be longer since I'll be able to add more information. :D To answer your question, no. Ferid has not given up. He's merely binding his time till he can strike again! (: Thank you for your kind compliments! :D I'm glad that you are enjoying this fanfic as much as I am while I write it! :D I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much as you've enjoyed the others! Kisses! :D :D

Here's the next chapter, since I was cruel and cut off the letter in the last one! :p I hope that you guys enjoy reading finding out what was contained inside! :D Thank you for reading/commenting/favorites/follows! I appreciate them all! :D

* * *

 _I know that you were expecting someone else to have written due to the handwriting on the front, but I wanted to show you this. The following pages are experiments done on two individuals. I thought that you would find them interesting, since they were filed together. I know that you can't read very much of it. I was forced to black most of it out. I didn't want these to fall into the wrong hands. I have the originals. I would like to meet up with you to talk over what is written. What I read came as a shock to me, so I didn't want you to be surrounded by people that may stick their nose into it. This is for your own personal gain. This is all confidential, and I know that the army was trying to cover this up. I don't know if the vampires know about this, but I don't think you should tell any of them, even Mika. When you meet up with me, I think you should come alone. It'll just be me. I had someone else in my group write this for me. It really is Yuuichiro, I promise. Please look over the papers and meet up with me. I think that this is really important. Don't show anyone else._

There was more written on the note, but she didn't care anymore. She was more interested in what the papers said. Her heart starts to race as she reaches out and pulls the two pages from behind. Mika just moves the note to the side and appears to continue to read it. Her eyes scan the first page. Like the note said, most of the page was covered in thick black ink, making it impossible to tell what was underneath. The only thing not blacked out was a picture of a fifteen year old girl. Atsuko's eyes widen as she recognizes the warm brown eyes. One eye was almost closed. She was holding out two fingers to the camera with her tongue sticking out. There was an arm wrapped around her shoulders, but the other person was cut off. Atsuko could only imagine it was a friend, since her sister was wearing a school uniform. Her hands start to shake as she stares at a picture of her sister. She looked just like the dream that Atsuko had seen so many times. She felt like a lump was forming in her throat. She glances back at the paper in Mika's hands to see the place they would be meeting. It was the same place that Ferid had attempted to attack the group before. She turns her attention back to the papers. She feels his arm wrap around her waist tightly. He pulls her back into him in a protective gesture. She pulls the last page around and finds a picture of herself as a child. She stares at the picture for a moment in pure shock. She looked to only be about five years old. She had a sour look on her face. In fact, it looked like she had been crying recently. There was someone standing behind her with their hands on her shoulders, but the picture was centered on her, so it cut the other person out, though it was clear that it was female.

She couldn't help but wonder if it was her mom that was standing behind her. Like her sister's page, there was nothing on the page other than black ink, her name and birth date. It even blacked out her family name. She jumps when she hears a paper being crumpled and turns to look at the one Mika is holding. Shock numbs again her body as she realizes he was crumpling up the note. She couldn't react for a moment. It feels like everything comes crashing down at once.

"What the hell do you think you are you doing?!" she cries reaching out for the paper. He moves his hand out of the way and turns cold, blue eyes on her. She feels frustration starting to well up, and she leaps to her feet turning to face him. He doesn't even look fazed by her look of anger. "Give that to me!"

"This isn't from Yuu," he says quietly. She clenches her free hand into a fist, though she's careful not actually crumple the papers in her hand. Mika's cold look moves from her face to the papers in her hand. She immediately shoves them behind her back. He slowly stands up. She backs up a few steps.

"You don't know that! It could be from him. Kimizuki wrote the last note, because Yuu has terrible handwriting. This could have been Shinoa or any of the others!" She snarls at him. She couldn't believe that he was acting this way. He takes a few steps toward her.

"Give those to me, Atsuko," he says sternly. He holds out his free hand. "Someone is trying to trick you. You aren't going to meet them. This is all fake."

She bares her fangs at him and retreats a few more steps. "Who could possibly gain anything by tricking me?"

He doesn't hesitate to answer. "Ferid. I'm sure that he is the one pulling the strings Don't play into his hands. You are allowing your emotions to get the better of you. Now, give me those papers, Atsuko. I'm going to throw these all away, and we won't speak of it again. It wasn't Yuu who sent this to you. How could he have even gotten it to you? How would Ferid be able to get his hands on it? Use your head!"

His voice was becoming laced in anger the longer she avoids him. He lunges for her. She turns abruptly and attempts to dodge. She manages a few steps till she feels his arms wrap around her. She pulls the papers close to her chest trying so hard to cover them with her arms. "Fuck off, Mika! You are wrong!"

"You're being stupid," he snarls from behind her. His hands catch her wrists as he attempts to pry her arms off the papers. She could feel him slowly succeeding, so she attempts to drop to the ground and force him to support her weight. His voice is harsh as he snaps, "Give me the damn papers, you stubborn idiot! I'm not going to let you go and get hurt!"

"Screw you!" That's the only thing she can think of to say to him. She slams her feet into the ground. She drives all of her weight backward to try to knock him backwards off balance. "Let go of me!"

Blue enters her vision startling her. Her attempt at knocking Mika off balance had succeeded to some degree, since he was leaning backward awkwardly. The blue blur slams hard into Atsuko's chest sending both her and Mika the rest of the way backwards. She feels the air rush from her lungs as Chess hugs her tightly. She lets out a cry of surprise when there is a loud cracking noise. They must have landed on one of the small end tables that was beside the couch. She hears Mika make a soft noise of pain behind her. He'd softened her fall, but it still hurt since she had taken the brunt of Chess' attack. Chess had her face pressed into Atsuko's shoulder, and she was hugging both Mika and Atsuko tightly. Atsuko groans softly and relaxes against Mika hoping that it'd be over soon. Her arms were trapped against her chest and was being dug uncomfortably into her chest bone. Mika's hands were also cutting the circulation off to her hands, so they were starting to get a numb tingly feeling in them. She couldn't breath at all, and she could hear Mika trying to pant behind her. To her surprise, Crowley appears over them. He smiles and leans down easily picking up the three of them. He gains a playful look that has her heart racing with panic. She didn't think that he was there to help her and Mika. She starts to wiggle when he wraps his arms around the three of them. Their sides press against his chest. He didn't keep a tight grip on them though. She could feel Mika stiffen against her, while Chess lets out a loud laugh. Mika flinches as Atsuko feels another set of arms slipping between her side and Crowley's chest. Horn was hugging them from behind Mika. She feels Mika attempting to wiggle to get free, but it just makes all three nobles hug them both tighter. Atsuko lets out a wheeze as she lets her head fall back onto Mika's shoulder. She wondered if they were ever planning to let her and Mika go. She closes her eyes tightly silently hoping they would give up sometime soon.

It felt like an eternity had passed, but they all released Atsuko and Mika so suddenly, that Atsuko lost her grip on the papers. Mika lands painfully on top of her. He immediately climbs to his hands and knees over her. He leans all his weight onto one hand and reaches out to touch her shoulder. She could hear worry laced in his tone as he quickly asks, "Atsuko, are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

She just groans in response and focuses on breathing. He stiffens against her shoulder, and she opens her eyes to meet the amused red eyes of Chess, who was laying on the floor beside her. Atsuko reaches out, putting her hand on the noble's face and attempts to push her away. Chess just laughs and pulls Atsuko's hand away from her face. She is on her knees beside Mika in seconds. Atsuko looks up at him to see a look of frustration on his face as Chess leans into him wrapping her arms around his stomach. He pulls away, which just makes Chess laugh. She lets him slide out of her embrace though. He climbs to his feet and stands a few steps away looking down at the two women. Chess' face is suddenly inches from Atsuko's making Atsuko flinch. She says excitedly, "You two are absolutely adorable when you are arguing! It made me just want to hug you!"

A blush starts to spread over her face as she realizes that the three nobles had seen her and Mika arguing. Embarrassment starts to spread through her chest a lot quicker than she would have liked. She pushes on the noble again, who backs up enough that Atsuko can sit up. She turns to look frantically for the papers, but, to her horror, she finds they're gone. She leaps to her feet. Chess gives her a curious look, but Atusko ignores it as she turns to look at Mika. Mika just stares at her with a cold look. She grits her teeth, but she didn't see that he was actually holding anything. She looks over every person in the room, but she finds that none of them look like they are holding the papers. Her heart sinks at the thought that she had lost the only picture she had of her older sister. Chess bounces in front of her looking excited. Before Atsuko can react, Chess has a hold of her hand. She pulls Atsuko toward the door.

"Wait, Chess!" Atsuko tries to say, but Chess just laughs.

"No! I've got something you'll love! I want to show you right now! Besides, Mika and Lord Crowley need to talk! Lord Crowley asked us to take you away, so he could talk to Mika! Come on, Horn!" Chess yells excitedly. Curiously, Atsuko glances back to see a reassuring smile on Crowley's face. Her eyes move to Mika's face. He has a small smile on his face as he watches her. She feels her irritation build up, but she wouldn't get a chance to read the rest of the note. She didn't even know where Mika had put the note. She finds herself being dragged all the way to the normal changing room. Atsuko wanted to snap at the two nobles to let her go back. She had more important things to worry about than playing dress up with them. Her anger melts away, as she sees a bunch of new outfits. She had no idea where Chess got them, but she found she didn't want to know. She could only stop and stare at the neatly hung outfits. There was a variety of them that ranged from longer skirts to actual pants. There was tops that didn't have sleeves at all, while others were long sleeved. She feels someone hug her gently from behind. Horn's soft voice whispers to her, "This is our congratulation present for becoming just like us. You aren't a noble, but you are officially a part of the family now. Pick out however many you like. They can go to your room, or they can remain here."

Atsuko finds that she can't breath. She just stares at them. She didn't think she would ever be excited over clothes, but she could barely contain her excitement. Chess literally bounces up and down for a few seconds before she quickly disappears among the outfits. She returns holding one that draws Atsuko's attention immediately. Chess smiles at her as she holds it out to Atsuko. "I know you like to wear pants like a boy. I wanted to get you all skirts and dresses, but Horn insisted that we offer you something you'll be comfortable in, too. This was something she picked out. We decided to see if you wanted to wear it first."

Atsuko reaches out and takes the clothes from Chess. She could feel a lump forming in her throat as she stares at the white material in her hands. Horn pats her on the head and encourages her to take a shower. She numbly follows what is asked of her. She returns back in the new outfit. It fit her body perfectly. It was a pair of pants that was comfortably tight at the waist. It remained tight all the way down to mid calf where it loosed enough to go over most of the boots she found in the dressing room. The simple black boots she chose were flat soled and came up to mid-calf, though her pants hid them. The top was tight as well. It showed a small amount of cleavage at the front. It was held up by tank top like straps running over her shoulders. Her shoulders were exposed before the material came back together for about three inches down the middle of her upper arms. It reopens to allow the rest of the sleeve to loosely drape down her arms stopping mid-forearm. Chess claps excitedly as she circles Atsuko. She lungs forward hugging the girl from the side. Atsuko tilts dangerously to the side. She closes her eyes, since she was sure that she was going to tip over. She hears a chuckle and an arm supports both her and Chess. She opens her eyes to look up at Crowley. Mika was standing beside him, looking less than pleased. Guilt at their argument swells in her chest as she looks over Mika. Chess pulls herself away from Atsuko and bounces in front of Crowley. "See? Isn't she pretty?"

Atsuko manages to right herself, so Crowley's arm slides away from her body. Crowley just smiles at Chess, but he doesn't say anything at all. Chess stops bouncing to frown at him. Her frown becomes a pout, and the atmosphere becomes tense. Suddenly, Crowley says, "Why don't you give Mika a make over, Chess? I have something I want to show Atsuko, and I think she should see it on her own first."

Mika stiffens and gives Crowley a cold, suspicious look, but he doesn't get a chance to argue, before he is literally tackled by Chess. He struggles in the iron like grip of the short noble. Atsuko can't stop her laughter, until she feels a gloved hand wrap around her upper arm. Crowley quickly tugs her from the room before Mika can recover. He releases her the second the door closes and turns to lead the way down the hallway without a word or backwards glance. Atsuko follows after him without a second thought. She was curious as to what he wanted to show her. She finds that she's not far from the room she shares with Mika when he stops before a door. She stares at it curiously trying to remember what it was. She pulls up a blank, and he turns to face her. He has a gentle smile on his face as he puts his hand on the top of her head. She looks up at him. His voice is gentle as he says, "This is a present from me to you. I didn't forget the promise I made you when I took your livestock bands from you."

He keeps his hand on her head, while he steps to the side and shoves the door open. She feels her heart race when she steps forward. He slowly pulls his hand away from her head, while she walks into the room. Shock numbs her body once more as she stares at the room. It had been cleared of everything, but what looked like a short table. The table was covered in pictures of her dead family, though it was pictures the vampires had taken. She slowly steps forward. There were cushions pushed against the walls to sit on if one would like. There were candles between each of the pictures. In fact, she silently counted enough for each of her family members. She slowly approaches the low table noticing that her livestock bands were sitting neatly out in the center. She reaches out grabbing the center picture. It happened to be the one of Izumo. She feels like her heart was breaking all over again. She pulls the picture close to her chest, and she feels tears welling up. She hugs it tighter to her chest and fights the tears. She feels two arms wrap around her from behind, and she jumps unconsciously. She stares down at her bands numbly. She didn't even know what to say. She feels Crowley press a kiss to the back of her head. She was still to numb to even find words to thank him. Tears slowly make their way down her face. She was so grateful that he had kept his word.

"I have to admit that all of this wasn't just my idea. Horn helped me to get the pictures from the queen. She was actually the one who suggested that you have something more concrete to hold onto. This way you'll never forget their faces. Chess helped to set it all up. I wanted you to have quick, easy access to it from your room, so I had this room cleared. It's off-limits to anyone, but you and Mika. I assumed that you'd want to have him here sometimes. All you need to do is ask for anything for this room, and it'll be retrieved for you. Horn and Chess both offered to help manage the room, so you don't have to worry at all. This is your own safe haven, Atsuko."

She feels him press his face lightly into her hair. She swallows and manages to barely get out a, "Thank you, Crowley."

He just chuckles and continues to hold her for a couple more seconds. He finally pulls away from her. She turns to look up at him. He had stepped back a few steps. He reaches out to wipe her tears away. She turns to look back at the pictures of her other family members, still holding Izumo's close to her heart. She could feel her body shaking, and she frantically tries to memorize each of their faces. She found that she still missed them so much. She slowly reaches out to return Izumo's picture back to the place that it was sitting originally. She turns to look up at Crowley again while trying to smile. "I appreciate this more than you know."

Her voice came out watery due to her tears. She reaches up to try and wipe them away again. She mutters a soft sorry, but he just chuckles. His hand reaches out petting the top of her head. "Don't apologize, because you are sad that someone you love is gone. I'm sure it hurts to know that you'll never hear their voices again, but you'll still get to see them. They will be ageless, just like you."

She nods a little. She wanted to find comfort in his words, but she couldn't. She hears a sigh from him and looks up to see him leaning down into her face. He presses a kiss to her forehead and says, "Be sure to bring Mika by later if you wish."

He pulls away just enough to see her face. "If the two of you aren't arguing."

She feels a blush form on her face and turns to look away, but Crowley catches her chin and turns her face back to look at him. Her eyes widen a little at how close he is. Her entire body stiffens, while she looks at him. He remains silent for a few seconds before he says, "The boy just wants to protect you. That note is so suspicious. I don't want you to go either. There is something wrong with the whole situation. I talked to him about the fight he had with you. He wasn't overly talkative, but I figured it out. We did see quite a bit of it. The past is the past, Atsuko. Everyone you had before the fall of humanity is gone, just like the orphans you lived with in the capital are gone. I don't mean to sound so harsh to you, but I want you to think about this. Is it worth walking into a trap to find out information on someone you will never get to know?"

She grits her teeth as she fights her irritation. She was so desperate to know about it. Those papers could tell her about the experiments preformed on her. It'd tell her if her parents loved her. He just pulls himself away from her. He gives her a stern look. "Atsuko, I am not going to argue with you. It doesn't matter what happened in your past. The present is all you need to look at. Don't willingly fall into a trap."

He turns and walks toward the door. All the irritation melts away, and she looks at the floor. He stops suddenly, which draws her eyes up to look at him. He was looking at her with an unfamiliar look on his face. She tilts her head a little. "Crowley?"

He blinks once and smiles at her. The look clears away into a playful one. He says playfully, "You are off the hook for right now, and you can't escape from me into this room. I will follow you in here. Now, why don't you take a few minutes to think about your family. Pray for them or whatever you want to do. Mika will be detained for a while. Think through your thoughts, Atsuko. Find what is truly important."

He hesitates for a moment, before he chuckles and turns away. He looked like he was about to say something else. She feels like her heart has stopped beating. She calls out his name without thinking. He was already halfway out the door, but he pauses and glances back at her. She forces a smile as she says, "Thank you again. You've been so kind to me and to Mika. I will never be able to repay you. I know what is important. It's all of you that have become a part of my life."

He just chuckles and leaves without another word. She turns to look at the table. She slowly sinks to her knees. She finds a small box beneath the table with extra candles and matches to light them. She carefully lights each one, before she lets out a shuddering breath. She closes her eyes and lets memories of her family wash over her few a few moments. It becomes clear to her what she would do. Even if it was a trap, she was going to at least go and see if Yuu shown up. If he was alone, she didn't want him getting attacked by a horseman or a vampire. She'd remain hidden from view and search the area for any threats, before she made any moves. If he did show up, she'd approach him and show Mika that she had been right. She kisses her fingers and opens her eyes. She presses her fingers lightly against every picture. She knew that she was likely making a mistake, but there was so much that she had to know. She slowly blows out each candle and mutters a soft, "I love you, guys. Please watch over me."

She quickly stands and slips out of the room. Thankfully, the hallway is completely empty. She hurries to her room. She doesn't look at anything that she didn't need to, since she was afraid that she'll change her mind. It doesn't take long to locate her sword. She pulls one of her belts on and attaches the sword to her hip. She is careful to keep an eye out for Crowley, while she slips through the mansion. She could feel a sense of relief, when she makes it outside. She quickly starts toward the meeting point she remembered reading before Mika crumpled up the paper. Her heart starts to race the further she gets from the mansion. She stops once it is out of view and puts her hands on her knees. She pants softly, though she knew it wasn't from the small amount of exercise. She was starting to seriously doubt her choice. In fact, she was about to turn around and go back, when she hears someone step behind her. She stiffens as panic runs through her body. She quickly spins around fearing that Crowley had caught her sneaking out, but, to her surprise, she is face to face with frowning Lacus. His voice is stern as he asks, "Where do you think you are going, kitten?"

She takes a step back, while she stares at him. It had been a while since she had seen him without a smile. He wasn't attempting to attack her with declarations of love either, which struck her as odd. In fact, he was standing a respectable distance away. She slowly releases a breath she didn't know that she was holding and turns her back on him. "I'm going for a walk, Lacus. It's not important. I need to clear my head."

She only makes it a few steps, before a hand catches her upper arm, and she's spun around. Lacus' hand buries itself into the back of her hair. He cranes her head back to look at him, and he pulls her close to him, using an arm around her waist. A look of anger was spread over his face. "You are lying to me, kitten. Lord Crowley already informed us that you might be trying to sneak out. We were to keep an eye out for you. Now, tell me. Where are you going?"

She puts her hands on his chest and shoves as hard as she can. "Let go! I'm not sneaking out! I told him where I was going. Mika's busy at the moment, so I thought I'd take some alone time to clear my head."

He pulls harshly on her hair making tears spring to her eyes, though they fade the second he loosens his grip a little. He snarls into her face. "I told you to stop fucking lying, Atsuko."

Her name makes her stiffen in his arms. He rarely said her name, much to Mika's displeasure. She just stares up at him feeling a sense of unease spread through her stomach. How was she going to get away from him? His eyes don't soften at all. He leans closer to her. He looked like he was about to kiss her, but she turns her face away. He growls in frustration and snaps. "Look at me."

"You are going to try to kiss me, Lacus. I don't love you. Now, let me go. I'll go back when I am ready to go back," she says as confidently as she can. It's silent for a few minutes, before she feels him sigh against the skin of her neck. She shivers, since she was unsure when he had leaned so close to her skin. Her whole body stiffens, and she wonders if he was planning to bite her. He finally pulls away, much to her relief. She turns her gaze back to him. She is startled to see the look of anger on his face that was directed toward her.

"I'll go with you then. You can't be alone. That's like asking for someone to attack you. It shouldn't be a problem if it's a simple walk. We'll get a chance to talk. I've told Rene where I was going. He'll alert Lord Crowley if we are gone for more than two hours," he gives her a playful smile. He reaches out to run his fingers along her collarbone, though she slaps his hand away. It doesn't faze him at all.

"I don't want your company," she snaps at him. He just chuckles and dismissively waves his hand in her face, which annoys her even more.

"Then, I'll go tell Lord Crowley that I saw you right now."

She stiffens as she glares at him. She closes her eyes trying not to growl, before she just turns and starts to walk again. She could hear him following behind her. It's silent between the two of them for a few minutes, before Atsuko's curiosity gets the better of her. She glances toward Lacus and asks, "Why two hours?"

He steps up so that he is beside her, while they navigate the ruined city. He gives her a playful smile that has her instantly on guard. He says playfully, "In case you decided you wanted a man, not a boy. I wouldn't want to get interrupted, would you?"

She can only gape at him as disgust wells up in her stomach. She couldn't even form words, so she decides to just pick up her pace. He laughs as he keeps up with her easily. They were getting close to the meeting point. She could hear something thrashing nearby, making her heart beat pick up as worry floods her chest. Lacus seemed to have heard it as well. He was now gripping his sword tightly, while they arrive. Her heart stops upon seeing a human soldier laying in the center of the small area. It was clearly a male the same height as Yuu. He had a cloth bag over the top of his head, hiding his face from view. She could hear muffled cries coming from him. His hands were bound behind his back with a thick cord of rope. There was a rope around his thighs, and other was tied around his ankles. She doesn't think it through, she just lunges forward. She hears Lacus say her name. His fingers brush her wrist, but she was already moving toward what looked like Yuu.

She kneels beside him, reaches out grabbing the cloth bag and rips it off. Numbness takes over her panic as she stares down at the man laying in front of her. To her horror, it wasn't Yuu that was laying there. This man was a few years older. He had light brown, short hair, and his matching light brown eyes were full of terror. She jerks away from him in shock and leaps to her feet. Her eyes remain locked to the human at her feet. She hears a yell and the sounds of many footsteps around her. She feels something pressing against her back. She glances over her shoulder to find that Lacus was pressing his back to hers. She turns to look around the edges of the clearing. Panic continues to rise through her chest, until she feels like she is suffocating, when she sees the amount of human soldiers that were standing at the ready, each one had a weapon out. She hears Lacus snap, "I told you to fucking wait, but you didn't listen. This is obviously a trap."

She could hear the sounds of chains clanking together. It makes her suddenly feel sick to her stomach. What was the humans' plans with those chains? She could hear a familiar chuckle echoing eerily over the noise. Her eyes frantically search the among the human soldiers, but she doesn't find any sign of him before the humans make their move. She feels Lacus get shoved back into her, causing her to pitch forward. Her foot collides with the tied up soldier. She hits the ground hard before she rolls to her feet once more. She's surrounded the second she is on her feet. She reaches for her sword to defend herself. She doesn't get very far, before she feels the cold bite of metal as a chain settles around her throat. She gags when it's yanked backwards harshly, pulling her from her feet. It cuts off her airway. She reaches up pulling on it after she collides hard with the ground once more. She twists and turns wildly trying to pull the chain away. She kicks her legs as well, though she knows it won't do her any good. It felt like it was burning her skin, and she didn't understand why. She pulls out her sword awkwardly when a shadow appears over her. She lashes out wildly due to her panic. Her sword misses completely, and a second chain appears around her arm and hand. It keeps her from releasing her sword, and she finds that she can't even bend her arm anymore. It digs into her skin just like the one around her throat. It felt like her arm was on fire. The lack of oxygen and panic makes her think irrationally, and she lets out a hoarse cry. Adrenaline floods her veins and she pulls harshly on the chain above her head. She hears something hit the ground hard followed by a cry of pain from what sounded like a man.

"Grab that chain! Subdue her!" Another voice cries making her head spin as she gulps in sweet air. She rolls onto her side awkwardly and starts to pull on the chain to try and keep it from their hands. She jerks on her chained arm, but she finds that it was being held a lot tighter than the one around her throat had been. She tries to climb to her feet, but she only gets to her knees, before she's ripped backwards once more. The humans must have caught the end of the chain again. Her head hits the ground painfully; she thrashes even harder as she feels the chain around her throat getting tighter by the second. They were pulling on the chain around her neck one way, and they were pulling the opposite direction with the one around her arm. Pain erupts through her shoulder. She hears a sickening cracking noise from her shoulder, and the pain intensifies. She wasn't sure if it was now dislocated or broken. She felt like the chain around her neck was going to break the spinal cord running along the back of her neck. She wheezes harshly as tears spring to her eyes. She couldn't get air to her lungs, and it was honestly starting to really scare her. Her senses felt as if they had been dulled. Pain rushes through her body when she feels a sword entering the right side of her chest. It sinks into the ground below her effectively halting all movements. It was a familiar red sword that had her heart racing. She numbly looks up to finally find Ferid standing over her. He smiles down at her with a loving look that makes her want to throw up. He'd carefully avoided truly causing any damage with his sword. He turns his attention to the human soldiers and says softly, "As promised, I have given you the names of all the higher ranking nobles and their locations. In return, you've helped me capture her."

She can't see who he was talking to. A body hits the ground beside her drawing her attention. Ferid looks down at the purple haired guard with an uncaring expression. "I'll take the other child as well. If he survives, he'll help me break my dear little butterfly."

Her heart felt like it was going to stop as she stared at Lacus' back. She felt like she was going to pass out. There was something wrong with these chains, she was sure of it. She fights to cling to her consciousness. She could hear someone talking, but their voice was distorted by her pain and the panic she was feeling for Lacus.

"You gave us the proper information this time?"

Ferid's laugh becomes twisted in her mind, like something from a nightmare. She could only stare numbly at Lacus. He wasn't moving. She couldn't even see if he was breathing. She could faintly smell blood, but she couldn't tell if it was his or her own that she was smelling. Her body was becoming numb as she slips further into unconsciousness. Her worry for her friend was slowly ebbing away to a numb feeling. "Of course it is the proper information, my friend. You got me something I've wanted for a while."

She feels a cold hand on her forehead. The chains clank softly, and, finally, she finds herself able to breath again. She gasps harshly trying to get as much air into her lungs as she possibly can. She could hear a low rumble of male voices around her, but all she could see was Ferid's red eyes. He leans over to pet her forehead in what appeared to be a loving manner and leans down to press a kiss to her forehead. She lifts her unchained arm to place it in his chest. She shoves as hard as she can with her numb limb. He just laughs and says softly. "Now, now, my dear. Be good. These chains are cursed, so I imagine that they are burning your skin. Are you feeling weak? How else do you think they have been able to capture vampires? They can't exactly get in close, or they risk becoming food."

He pats her head, though she tries to turn her face away from him. Her eyes lock onto Lacus once more. She didn't feel like she was passing out now that she was able to breath, but the chains still felt like they were burning her skin. She still felt like she had a haze over her senses, but she forces herself to focus on Lacus' back. She couldn't see any blood, but she knew there was something very wrong with him. Ferid titls his head and reaches over grabbing the back of Lacus' cloak tightly. "Do you want this?"

He jerks Lacus' body into hers. She flinches at the feeling of pain that is caused by the sword that was still pinning her down. Ferid smiles down at her. "Enjoy cuddling one of your lovers, my little butterfly. I have to go talk to my friend. I'll be back before you know it. For now, I think it's best that you sleep."

He pulls something out of his pocket. It looked like blood, but she couldn't be sure. She clenches her jaw as tight as she can, but he smiles excitedly. He reaches down and presses on pressure points in her jaw. She flinches at the pain it causes, and he uses the lapse in attention to grab her jaw with his other hand. It seemed like he wasn't even trying, but he manages to pry her mouth open. He manages to shove the bag into her mouth and presses her teeth back together. Her fangs easily rip through the bag. The blood didn't taste normal, but he keeps her mouth shut by pressing up on her chin. She didn't have any choice other than to swallow it. Her head feels like it's about to explode with pain, and she feels like she's swallowed fire. It felt like every nerve in her body was on fire, and she starts to thrash before both chains are pulled on once more. Ferid laughs softly as he stays kneeling beside her. He pets her hair again, and she starts to feel like she was passing out. Her body felt so heavy that she found that she couldn't move anymore. Ferid easily pulls the nearly empty bag from her mouth. She could taste a lingering sweet taste on her tongue, but she couldn't focus on anything. She barely hears Ferid say, "Do you know what is best about this situation? Crowley will assume that the humans took you. No one will ever suspect me for a while. Sleep now, my little butterfly. I promise to tell you everything you want to know when you wake up."

She tries to fight it, but she finds her eyes filling with black dots, until they take over her vision. She feels her body relax against Lacus' body. Unconsciousness sweeps over her followed by a sense of relief. She couldn't feel that horrible numbness anymore, nor could she feel the pain from the chains and Ferid's sword. She feels instant regret that this was happening, especially to Lacus. Her last conscious thought was of Mika. She didn't want him to show up with all these humans around. He'd end up getting hurt, and she'd never be able to forgive herself. She could only hope that he would forgive her someday.


	61. Chapter 51

smileyface209: I hope that summer school stops kicking your butt soon! :D Haha, I'm glad you like that she can be infuriating, too. (: I figured that where she is still young, she'll make aggravating mistakes like this. (: She was being so pigheaded and stubborn! XD So, I agree with you. She does deserve the torture she receives from Ferid.

xenocanaan: :D Yeah, I do have them all covered! XD

Sweet Cerberus: Haha, yes she is indeed stubborn and naive. (: She's still fairly young after all. (: I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Crowley and Mika are both smart, so it won't take them long to figure it out! Haha, I agree that it must be tough for Lacus to care for her so much and get shut down so much! XD Kisses!

tohru15: I imagine that it's rough to know that Crowley had finally made good on his promise, only for her to disappear! She finally gets to chose her own clothes and such, then she willingly walks into a trap that Ferid had set for her. I will explain the blood he forced her to drink soon. (: I hope that you enjoy finding out what is happening to her and Lacus in this chapter!

I didn't feel good yesterday, so I didn't get a chance to update. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading.

* * *

The sounds of chains clanging together is the first thing that Atsuko is aware of. The cold, uneven floor was the next thing that she became fully aware of. She slowly opens her eyes to try to figure out where she was. Her nose picks up the scent of decay and blood. Everything was blurry for the first few minutes, so she found that she couldn't fully focus on anything. Her head felt like it was pounding in time with her heart, and her body felt stiff and sore. After what feels like forever, she finally becomes aware of her surroundings. She didn't want to move right away. She was laying on her side. Every time she moved, she heard the infuriating clanging noise. It hadn't taken her long to figure out why. The clanging metal had came from her. She flinches at the sound, but these chance didn't burn her skin, which was a relief. They just weighed heavily against her body. There was a thick metal collar around her throat. It was loose enough for her to slip a couple of fingers into. She had one on each wrist as well, but these ones were tight enough that she couldn't pull her hands through them. The chains were connected to the wall behind her, and they only allowed her to stand and make a small half circle from the wall where they were connected. There were thick metal bars a few feet out of her reach. The whole area was dimly lit. It reminded her of the last dying light of the sun. It was still enough light for her to see clearly by. It looked like she'd been placed in a medieval cell. The floor, ceiling and walls were made out of rough, uneven stone that would make it impossible to get comfortable, as if the chains weren't bad enough. To her utter humiliation, she found a bucket just within reach. She assumed that it was where she was expected to go to the bathroom.

What truly stopped her heart was the sight of Lacus laying on his side facing away from her. It didn't matter how much she stared at him; she couldn't tell if his sides were moving at all, due to his cloak. He wouldn't move no matter how many times she pleadingly called his name. She stretched out and found that her fingers could brush his clothes, but she couldn't actually get any grip on him. Her voice echoed eerily off the walls. It didn't take very long of it to start to wear on her nerves. She didn't know how long she was in that cell. It felt like an eternity. She found that she couldn't stand the silence any more, than she could stand her voice echoing back to her. She even tried to call out for Ferid, but she was never answered. Her wounds had healed slowly over time, or it felt slow to her. She didn't have much to do other than watch them heal. She finds herself sitting against the wall hugging her knees more often then not. She'd stare at Lacus' back trying to convince herself that she could see him breathing, but she wasn't sure the longer time wore on. She would occasionally mutter his name pleadingly, but she never got a response.

When the echoing got on her nerves more than the silence, she let her mind wonder. She would hug her knees tighter and close her eyes to fight tears. She missed Mika so much. She'd pretend that she could hear him talking to her, or she would pretend that she could feel his arms around her. It didn't seem to matter what she would try to pretend though. Her mind would always go back to the last conversation they had together. She would mutter softly into her knees, "I'm sorry, Mika. I wish that I could tell you that. I love you. I miss you. I'm so sorry."

She would occasionally doze against the rough wall. She'd wake up to find everything was just the same. So, it came as a surprise when she had dozed off but was awoken by the sound of someone chuckling. She thought she was dreaming at first, since she'd been having nightmares every time she slept. She could hear the grinding of metal, and she slowly opened her eyes. She watches a shadow walk toward her, though it only takes a moment to really focus on the person. Her heart starts to race, when she sees that it's Ferid, who is standing over her. He squats before her and reaches out slipping a finger into the loose portion of the collar. She tries to jerk back, but he chuckles and pulls her face closer to his. It felt so uncomfortable, because the collar was now tight against her skin. His bare fingers lightly brush from the side of her eye all the way down to her lips over and over like he was petting her. He doesn't say a word for what feels like an eternity. She tries to jerk away from him, but he just pulls her closer every time she tries. She wasn't sure how much more of his petting she could stand, when he finally stops. He pulls away from her and stands up, turning to look down at Lacus. He nudges Lacus with his foot. She gets to her feet after a few tries. She attempts to sound confident, as she says, "Don't touch him!"

"Why not? It's not like he's awake. He can't feel anything," he says playfully, though he does turn his attention back to Atsuko. She clenches her fists tightly, while she glares at him. He makes a cooing noise and reaches out, putting his hand on the top of her head. She flinches away from the touch, and he allows her to. He steps out of her reach. He starts to pace back and forth in front of the metal bars, though she could see that the door was open. It made her chest ache, since she knew that she couldn't actually escape with the chains weighing her down. She just watches him without another word. Her eyes slowly drop to Lacus and back up. Ferid smiles cruelly at her. He finally stops and leans back against the metal bars. "He will live, my dear. There is no need to worry. He's just taking a lot longer to heal. Those humans used enchanted weapons on him. I checked him. They didn't hit anything vital."

He produces a bag of blood. Her body stiffens, and she stares at it for a few seconds before looking away from him. She focuses on the wall and clenches her fists. She says, "You wrote the letter, didn't you?"

He doesn't actually answer. He just chuckles before she hears the bag being tossed up and down. She leans against the wall and stares at the ground. He finally stops tossing the bag. He says, "You already knew who wrote it before you showed up, but you wanted to naively believe in dear Yuu, didn't you? You wanted to be right for once, and that choice has you here with me. It has your friend unconscious and bleeding beside you. Was it worth it?"

She flinches and slowly sits down. She hugs her knees and focuses on Lacus' back. Ferid chuckles after a few moments of silence. He says softly, "This is all your fault, my dear. A result of your own poor choices, but I don't blame you. I understand that youth is full of mistakes. I'm willing to forgive your poor choices. You will continue to make mistakes. I can guarantee you that. It won't be a problem though. I promise to teach you how to make the proper choices. I have taken into consideration that children around your age has never made sound choices; no matter how smart they are."

He approaches her slowly and squats in front of her. She just pulls her knees tighter against herself as if that would protect her from the noble. He reaches out to brush the back of his knuckles along her jaw. She flinches away again. He just chuckles and remains squatting there. He starts to talk once more. "I have quite a few things that I want to tell you. I bet Krul is keeping these secrets from you."

She turns to look at him and says, "I don't believe anything you say. Krul has never tried to harm me like you have."

He frowns at her before saying, "Does Crowley let you talk to him like that?"

She just grits her teeth and glares at him. His chuckle sends a chill down her spine. It sounded positively evil. He reaches out putting his hand on her cheek. She stiffens under his touch. He rubs his thumb along her cheek, just below her eye. "You've been given too much freedom, my dear. It is making you arrogant. It's time that someone put you in your place. If you interrupt me again, I'm afraid I'll have to punish you."

She flinches when she feels his nails scrape along her skin, though it doesn't draw blood. He pulls his hand back and drops the bag of blood right in front of her feet. "Here, my dear. This is your reward for listening without interrupting."

He ruffles her hair. She stiffens, but she doesn't move. Her eyes drift back to Lacus. If she could only reach him, she could possibly feed him the blood to assist in his healing. Ferid notices and laughs. He reaches out to touch her nose lightly, making her jerk her head back. She looks up at him with a glare. He leans down into her face, "So, those papers in the envelope you saw were real. Do you want to know what they said?"

She slowly shakes her head. All desire to know what they had said was gone. She didn't care anymore. They had caused a fight between her and Mika. It had gotten Lacus hurt. She was chained to a wall. She didn't view the information as important anymore. He frowns at her and pulls back to just stare at her for a few minutes. He finally smiles once more and stands up to tower over her. She feels her heart race with panic, so she buries her face into her knees. He doesn't wait for her to look up at him again. He just says, " I know so much about you, but you aren't the one who interests me. Do you know what I want?"

She doesn't answer; she didn't want to know what he wanted. She didn't want any part of his plans. She just keeps her face buried. He lets out a sigh, though it sounded like he was actually more amused by her behavior than anything else. He starts to talk again, "See, I love our dear queen, but she hates me. All that power she possesses; it sends a chill down my spine at just the thought of having that much. It's too bad that she doesn't handle it the way she should. She allows too many people too much freedom. She allows the humans too much freedom. She plays favorites, though I'm sure you'd disagree, wouldn't you? She even interfered with my faction member, Crowley. See, I think you are truly a weak point of hers. That makes her weak, and I don't think she is fit to rule anymore. You, my dear Atsuko, are going to help me unseat her."

She feels numb with shock, while she stares at her filthy clothes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could he so openly admit he planned to go after Krul's throne? He reaches out to pet her hair, dragging her from her thoughts. She reacts without truly thinking about it. She lifts her head abruptly and slaps his hand away from her hair. She grits her teeth for a few seconds, before she angrily says, "Krul is a great leader. She has her flaws, but she's not a sadistic bastard like you are. Go to hell, Ferid. I will not help you unseat her!"

Pain explodes through her face, and she tastes blood in her mouth. She lets out a cry of pain. He had just struck her cheek. She feels her head spin. She stares at the floor, but she doesn't let her anger melt away with the pain. He just chuckles and reaches out to pat her on the shoulder gently. He says in a gentle tone that makes her stomach twist, "Now, my dear, you don't address your superiors with such an attitude. I am above you, and it is time you realize that I hold all the power."

Her eyes well up with tears, but she just grips her pants even tighter. She didn't want to meet his eyes again. It's silent between the two of them, before he leans in kissing the top of her head. She tenses, but she doesn't react. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing how much it bothered her. He mutters softly into her hair, "Are you going to help me?"

"Go to hell," she says softly. She closes her eyes trying to mentally prepare for the next strike, but it never comes. Instead, he chuckles and pulls away. The scent of blood hits her nose, and she turns abruptly to see that he was standing over Lacus. He'd created a shallow cut in the unconscious vampire's arm, but the smell of blood was so much worse now that it was fresh. She could just stare at it. Ferid laughs loudly. It echos off the walls drawing her from her daze. She turns away abruptly.

"Are you hungry, my dear? Did you know that your blood does taste delicious, though I must admit to you that I don't have any sort of feelings for you. You are nothing more than a pawn to be sacrificed in this wonderful game, but you do have some interesting people around you. That's the only reason you are useful." He steps close to her once more. She just presses herself back into the wall. He doesn't seem to care though. He just reaches out with the hand that he had used to cut Lacus and places it into her hair. Disgust wells up in her chest at the thought of him smearing blood on her. "Your usefulness will run out soon, though. Now, I have the information that you want to know, but I want something done first."

She turns to look up at him with a cold look. She could feel nothing but anger at the man in front of her. She bares her fangs at him, but he just smiles in response. He says softly, "I want you to tell me everything that Krul has ever told you."

She turns her gaze away once more. It's silent for a few moments, before Ferid reaches out and brushes his fingers along her cheek. She has to fight not to react to his touch. He lets out a sigh and stands up straight. He lets out a soft groan as he stretches, but she just narrows her eyes at the wall. He says, "This blood is for you, but I suppose you'll want to share it with your friend. You are going to remain in here until you are ready to tell me what I want to know, understood? Just remember that the longer you are in here; the longer your issue with Mika goes unresolved."

She flinches at the comment. He pats her head, though she swats at him again. He turns to leave, but he pauses. She hears a dragging noise, but she doesn't look away from the wall. She hears his footsteps leave followed by the grinding of metal as he shuts the door. She didn't understand why she was in chains, but Lacus wasn't. She doesn't dwell on the that train of thought though. She slowly turns her eyes back to find that Lacus was now within reach. She scoops up the blood and quickly scrambles over to his side. She pulls on him, until he is on his back. She looks over his body worriedly. She could see a wound to his chest, but it looked like it wasn't actually bleeding anymore. In fact, it looked more like a deep scratch than anything else. She didn't know what was keeping him asleep. She could faintly see the rise and fall of his chest. Worry bubbles up anyway, and she awkwardly pulls him up into a sitting position. The chains kept getting in the way, but she eventually gets him sitting against the rough stone wall. She opens the bag of blood and reaches out to try to slowly pour it into his mouth, but her hand freezes. The scent of the blood had hit her nose. She finds herself shaking, and she stares at the blood. Could she even trust that it was normal blood?

Her mouth felt drier the longer she smelt the blood. She found herself wanting to drink some of it. She closes her eyes tightly and lets out a slow breath. Lacus would need all of it; she was sure of it. It still didn't stop her from wanting the blood. How long had it been since she had drank blood? She could feel her hands shaking, and she slowly opens her eyes to look at Lacus' unconscious face. She feels an internal struggle, but she wanted him to wake up. She wanted to know that he was really ok. He got on her nerves more often than not, but she still felt an overwhelming sense of guilt that he was hurt. She cautiously opens his mouth, which she finds to be startling easy. She pours a little bit of the blood into his mouth, before she pulls it away to watch him. She wanted to make sure that she wasn't giving him too much at once. It takes her a while, but she manages to get the entire bag to go down Lacus' throat. She sits back against the wall next to him. She throws the bag toward the bars and hugs her knees. She knew that she wasn't going to betray Krul. She didn't want Ferid to take Krul's place as King of Japan. She shivers at the thought.

The silence begins to wear on her once more. She doesn't know if she's talking to Lacus or herself, but she finally starts to talk again, "You know, I would have never pictured all this happening to me. It's all Ferid's fault. It really is, but it's hard to be completely mad at him. I got to meet Mika, Krul, Crowley, Horn, and Chess. I have lost a lot to him, like my family. I got to meet Yuu's group too. I don't think I would have ever left the capital otherwise. Unless they were going to transfer me to an outlaying area, because I was older."

She grips her clothes tightly again. "Do you think... do you think Mika will forgive me? I didn't get a chance to tell him that I was sorry. I acted out like a stubborn child. I just wanted to prove them wrong."

Tears well up in her eyes. She presses them into her knees. "I miss him. I want to tell him that I'm sorry for what I said and did. I want to tell him that I love him again. I knew this was a trap, but I went anyway. I'm sorry for you getting hurt, Lacus. I should have just sent you way. I just... I guess I wanted to know about those papers I saw. There has to be a better way of finding out though, right? Or do you think that it's not even worth it? Crowley told me that it wasn't worth it anymore. I would never get to know them."

Her words are only met with silence. She finds herself just crying till she dozes off. She wakes to Ferid smiling at her through the bars. It all feels like a horrible nightmare. He leaves only one bag of blood, which she has to fight to give to Lacus. It was starting to worry her that he wasn't waking up. Maybe the blood was keeping him asleep. The pain in her body was getting worse and worse as time went on. Ferid would ask her the same question every time he showed up. "Are you ready to answer the questions? I would really like to tell you all about yourself."

Her answers fluctuated. Sometimes, she wouldn't say a word to him. Other times, she'd rudely deny him. To her relief, she noticed that Lacus was slowly waking up. He would sometimes open his eyes, but he always seemed to doze back off. Still, she felt a sense of relief that he was finally reacting.

She had dozed off against the wall once again, when she felt someone nudging her shoulder lightly. She just grumbles, "I told you no before. Just let me sleep."

There is a chuckle that causes her eyes to open. She is met with tired, but amused, red eyes. Her heart starts to race with excitement as she lunges forward and wraps her arms around his neck. She can feels him catch her, though they still fall back. She gags when the collar digs into her throat causing her to suspend over him awkwardly. She pushes back against the wall once more. Lacus frowns from where he is laying on the floor. He slowly sits up and reaches out grabbing the thick metal collar. Atsuko looks away from him as he tugs on it lightly. She finds the tugging annoying and reaches up to swat at his hand. "Stop that."

He just chuckles and lets go. She turns her gaze back to him wondering if this was a dream. She'd had plenty of dreams where she saw people she desperately wished to see. It was horrible. She'd dream that Mika was there. He would say that he was there to save her; other times, he'd tell her that he was mad at her, and she got what she deserved. She'd dreamed that Yuu, Crowley, Shinoa, Yoichi and the others had been there. It always ended the same way though. She'd wake up to Ferid's smiling face. Her heart starts to sink as she looks Lacus over. She was probably dreaming again. She couldn't get her hopes up. Her gaze drifts to the floor.

"Where are we?" Lacus asks. She could hear tiredness lacing his tone. She shrugs a little. It's silent for so long that she worries that she might have woken up. Her eyes lift up instantly. Lacus was leaning against the bars trying to look out. She hadn't even heard him walk over there. She just stares at his back hard, trying to decide if he was real or not. He glances back at her and smiles playfully. It makes her chest ache. He couldn't be real. He asks softly, "How long have we been here?"

She shakes her head a little. She figured they'd been there a while. Her throat was burning, and it felt like every nerve was on fire, due to her thirst. She wraps her arms around her knees and buries her face into them again. It had become a form of defense for her. She didn't want to see Lacus disappear before her eyes like she had seen so many others do. She was sure that she was going crazy at this point. It must be what Ferid was hoping for. She didn't know how much longer she could stand it. She feels a hand on her shoulder. She tenses up. This was it. She'd lift her head and see Ferid not Lacus. The voice she hears almost has her in tears. "Hey, kitten. Are you ok?"

She lifts her head to look up at him, when something behind him catches her eye. Her heart stops as the scent of fresh blood washes over her. Lacus turns to look over his shoulder as well. Ferid was standing there. He was holding a girl of about twelve or thirteen. She was unconscious in his arms. Atsuko could see a few drops of blood on her neck. Her mouth starts to water at the thought of being able to drink blood again. She flinches as she realizes what she had been thinking about doing. She presses her face back into her filthy pants. She was sure that she smelled awful, and that is what she focused on instead of the burning of her thirst. She feels Lacus remove his hand. Ferid says playfully, "Ah, it's good to see you are finally awake, child. I was beginning to worry you wouldn't make it."

She hears Lacus greet Ferid respectfully. It grates on her nerves instantly. She digs her hands into the material of her grimy pants, but she doesn't lift her head at all. She didn't want to look at the child that he was holding. Her own thoughts were scaring her. Dread fills her stomach. Ferid wasn't considering throwing a bleeding child in with her and Lacus, was he? That would kill her.

"Now that you are awake, I feel it's important to tell you this. You do know that our dear Atsuko willingly lead you into a trap?" Her eyes snap up to look at Ferid in horror. She sees movement out of the corner of her eye. She reluctantly turns her gaze to Lacus. She sees that he was looking down at her with a guarded expression. Her heart starts to sink the longer she looks at him. Ferid laughs and continues to talk. "She knew that where she was going was a trap, but I have a feeling she didn't tell you that."

"No, she didn't," Lacus says softly. She flinches and buries her face into her knees once more. She didn't want to see the look of betrayal that she was sure was on Lacus' face now. Ferid makes a 'tsk'ing noise. It's silent for a few moments.

"Now, my dear, are you willing to accept my conditions and free your friend?" Ferid asks softly. She could hear the grinding metal once more. She slowly lifts her head to look at him. Lacus made no attempt to leave as the noble steps into the cell. She looks up at the guard then at Ferid, trying to ignore the scent of blood that was getting stronger with every step Ferid made into the cell. It was easily overpowering the scent of decay and waste. She could feel every muscle tense up, and her eyes lock with the girl once more. She could feel the pain getting worse with every step that Ferid was taking towards her. She lifts her gaze up to look at Lacus, though he was also staring at the girl. She grits her teeth and says, "No."

Ferid makes a soft noise of displeasure. "Such a pity. I would have given this girl to you, but you aren't cooperating. I suppose that the two of you will have to remain here, until you decide that it's worth it to give me what I want."

He turns to Lacus. Her heart feels like it's stopping, and she climbs to her feet as fast as she can without getting tangled in the chains. "Lacus, no!"

Ferid just holds the girl out to Lacus. She lunges forward, but the chains stop her. She could feel desperation welling up in her chest. "Please, Lacus! Don't do it!"

Lacus glances at her then looks back at the girl with a hungry look on his face. He reaches out and takes the girl from Ferid's grip. She pulls on the chains as hard as she can. "No! Please, Ferid."

He gives her an innocent look and asks, "Why are you against him eating? I'm sure that he's hungry. It has been a while. After all, he only gets one blood bag every other day. You can't stop a growing boy from eating, now can you? That's just cruel, my dear."

Ferid gives her a cruel smile, and she slowly stops struggling. She felt like she couldn't breath, while she stares at Lacus pleadingly, though he wasn't even looking at her now. He had a look of pleasure on his face, and his eyes were closed. He hadn't started to feed on the girl. He was merely intoxicated by the scent of her blood right under his nose. She feels her knees get weak, when he leans forward into the girl's neck. She slowly sinks to her knees. She frantically looks toward Ferid. Her mind was racing. She knew that she couldn't betray Krul, but she had to do something to try to help the young girl. She swallows and falls forward, using her hands to support herself. Her hair becomes a curtain around her face. She'd accept his offer and figure a way later. She'd tell him small pieces of truth mixed with lies, because she knew that he would know if she outright lied to him. She flinches and quickly says, "Ok, please Ferid. Just don't let him kill her. Please."

There is a thumping noise. She flinches and slowly looks up. The girl was laying between the two vampires. Ferid ignored the girl, though. She couldn't tell if the girl was still alive or not. Ferid was now squatting right into her view of the girl. He was smiling at Atsuko. His hands come out to gently cup her face making her focus on just his creepy smile. He leans forward pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You made the right choice."

She tries so hard not to flinch away, but she ends up doing it anyway. He doesn't seem to mind, though. He just chuckles and produces a key from one of his pockets. She can feel nothing but relief when the weight of the metal collar falls off her neck. She could see faint markings on the inside of it, but she doesn't get a chance to really look at them, since Ferid had shoved it back toward the wall. She feels each of the metal cuffs fall from her wrists. Without the weight, she feels like she's about to tip over. To her horror, Ferid just scoops her up. He playfully says, "Come along, boy. You are free to leave whenever you are ready. I don't have spare uniforms, and I don't want you to continue to reek up the house. I'd prefer if you left now. This girl and I have much to discuss."

He brushes past Lacus. Atsuko feels panic rising at the thought of being alone with the noble, and she reaches out trying to grab Lacus' sleeve, but Ferid had already passed him. She could only stare back at Lacus with a sense of dread in her stomach. He wasn't looking at her though. He was looking down at the girl at his feet. Had she made the right choice? Could she really trick the noble?

She was beginning to fear that she had made a rash choice. She barely even pays attention to the way that Ferid is walking though the clean hallways. She was more focused on what she'd tell him, and what she'd keep silent about. Ferid doesn't say a word until he opens a door. He drops her on the hard, tile floor causing a jolt of pain to race up her spine. She flinches as she looks around to get her bearings. She was in a bathroom, and it smelled so clean that it made her head spin. She turns her head to slowly look up at Ferid. He smiles down at her and gestures to the shower. "Go ahead. You are going to be clean when I discuss what is going to happen to you. You're offensive to my sense of smell."

She grits her teeth to stop herself from saying an angry retort and slowly stands up. She glances at him to see that he was leaning against the counter that contained the sink. His arms were folded, and he had a creepy smile on his face. Her heart feels like it's stopping, while she stares at him. He gestures toward the shower once more. Disgust wells up in her chest at the thought of him being in the same room while she was naked. She feels like she can't breath for a few seconds. She fights to find the words to express her disgust. Finally, she manages to whisper, "I'm not showering with you in here."

He tilts his head a little and chuckles. He reaches out to touch her face, but she flinches back. She was so used to the weight of the chains that she jerks back harder than she intended to. Her foot catches the edge of a rug of some sort. She feels her body pitching backward and finds herself landing painfully in the shower. Ferid's laughter just adds to her humiliation. She had closed her eyes during the fall. A shock runs through her body when she feels icy cold water rushing over her, completely soaking her clothes. She lets out an involuntary cry of surprise, and she opens her eyes and tries to scramble away from the freezing water. She ends up standing at the back of the shower against the wall. Ferid was standing beside the shower laughing at her misfortune. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and strangle him, but she doesn't get a chance to even act on her feelings. His eyes were traveling down her body with a sadistic look on his face. She feels a hint of confusion for a few seconds, before her entire body stiffens.

Her face turns a deep red color. Disgust and humiliation compete with each other in her stomach. She was wearing white, and she was now completely soaked. She glances down slowly, hoping that it wasn't going to be true. Her clothes were a grimy off white color, but she could still see her skin clearly through them. Her bra and underwear were clearly visible as well. She couldn't react for a second, while she stares at herself in shock. It's not until she hears Ferid's mocking voice that she finally attempts to cover herself.

"You do look good, but I still don't think you are quite to my tastes. Now, I want you to strip and shower. You'll drink some blood while you and I talk. We are going to decide what we are going to do with you," he says playfully. "I know that you didn't pay attention, but there is only one way in or out of this bathroom, so you won't be able to escape."

He flicks his wrist dramatically, and he turns to finally leave. She crawls out of the shower and locks the door. She quickly strips and turns the cold down. She quickly warms the shower up and gets in. The second the warm water hits her body; it feels like she is melting. She didn't want to move, though she felt disgust at the color the water was turning from just running down her body. It was a turning a murky grayish color at her feet. She felt sick to her stomach and reached for the bathing supplies. She ends up washing her hair multiple times and scrubs her body several times as well, before she feels as if she is finally clean. The water that is running off her body is clear. She finally turns the water off and reaches out to grab a towel. Even the towel felt amazing against her skin. She hadn't realized how crusted in grime her clothes had been until she felt how soft the towel was. She takes her time drying her skin, before she actually exits the shower with the towel wrapped securely around her body. She freezes upon seeing a neatly folded pile of clothes on the counter. A hair brush was sitting on top of them. She could feel her body starting to shake. Someone had been in the room with her while she was showering, and she didn't make any move toward the clothes for a few minutes. She was sure that she had locked the door. Finally, she flinches and realizes that if she didn't hurry then Ferid might appear in front of her again. She didn't want to be naked when he decided she was taking too long. She moves the brush and quickly grabs the clothes. They were simple, just a pair of white pants and a white button up shirt. She quickly pulls the white underwear on and then the clothes. She doesn't see her, or any, shoes. She flinches when she realizes that she'll likely be barefoot for a while. She grabs the brush and rips it through her hair as quickly as she can.

A sudden knock on the door makes her jump. She spins to face it just as it opens. Ferid is standing there with a smile that makes her skin crawl. He gestures for her to follow him. She hesitates, but she decides it's better than staying in a small bathroom. Her feet doesn't make a sound against the cold tile floor of the hallway. She finally focuses on the area around her, looking for ways out. He opens a door to a large dining room. His hand places itself onto her lower back, and he shoves her inside. She just quickens her step to avoid tripping and turns to look back at him. He steps around her and gestures for her to pick a spot along the table that looked like it could easily seat thirty people. He moves to the head of the table and sits down. She picks the other end of the table and stares at the table top. Ferid snaps his fingers the second that she is seated. Two vampires appear from no where and set two wine glasses full of blood. Ferid chuckles and takes a drink of his. She flinches as she reaches forward to grab the glass. She knew that it was likely human blood, but she wanted to be sure. She lifts the glass to her face and sniffs at it cautiously. It smelled like human blood, which instantly sets her mouth to watering. She downs the whole glass before she realizes it. She flinches at the thought of what she'd drank, but it helped to clear her head a little. Her body didn't ache as bad either. She stares miserably at the empty wine glass in her hand. The serving vampire refills it without another word, but she finds it a little easier to resist this time. She slowly puts the glass back onto the table. Finally, Ferid starts the conversation again. "So, tell me my dear. What has Krul told you about yourself?"

She takes a moment to decide what to say. She inhales deeply to calm her nerves then slowly exhales. She wanted to sound as convincing as possible. She doesn't look up at him as she says softly, "She just told me that she was curious as to whether Mika and I could survive off of each others blood, and she didn't intend to keep it silent either. She just said that we didn't ask, so she thought that we weren't interested."

Ferid chuckles softy. "That is all?"

Atsuko just stares at the table. She nods slowly and remains silent. There was so much more that Krul had said, but she didn't want Ferid to know how much Krul knew. It's silent for a few minutes. She finally looks up at Ferid. He smiles at her around his glass as he takes another drink. It surprised her to see that his glass was half empty now. He doesn't say anything for a few minutes. He finally asks, "So, why did she pick Crowley over myself? Did she tell you her reasons?"

Atsuko slowly shakes her head and returns her gaze to the table. She closes her eyes wondering if Lacus was going to get help. Ferid snaps his fingers drawing her gaze upward. She tenses at the playful look on his face. "Do you want to know what I have to say?"

"Not really," she says before she gives it much thought. She flinches and swallows looking down once more. He just laughs at her response.

"Why not? Is it because you don't trust me?" She just nods. She hears his glass settle on the table, since it had grown silent once more. "Yet, you trust Krul?"

Atsuko tenses up, but she doesn't look up. She says softly, "Krul has never tortured me like you have. I don't think you'd have a problem lying if it got you what you wanted."

He laughs softly, "You're right. I don't have a problem lying. In fact, I have lied to you plenty of times. Do you honestly think that Krul has been completely honest with you?"

Atsuko lifts her gaze to meet his. She wasn't sure what she planned to say to him, but she knew that he was trying to make her doubt Krul. She clenches her fists tightly, and she just stares at him. He gives her one of his creepy smiles and shivers lightly. He playfully says, "That look of defiance is new. Has being around Crowley really affected you that much? It doesn't matter. It sure gets my blood pumping though!"

She flinches back and turns her gaze back to the table to hide her disgust. She didn't want to even think about what he was trying to imply. It's silent once more, before he starts to chuckle. She slowly looks up at him to see that he had leaned forward. "I want to play a game, my dear."

She shakes her head slowly. She didn't trust this vampire, and she didn't want to play any sort of twisted game that he had planned. He flicks his wrist lightly, as if to dismiss her negative response, and says, "You don't get a choice. I know that you miss Mika. I heard you crying is name in your sleep. It was so entertaining. Your broken hearted voice crying out the name of your loved ones, while you slept uneasily."

She glares at him, but she doesn't say a word. He slowly stands up and walks around the table toward her. Her body tenses more and more as he gets closer. She doesn't take her eyes off of him until he steps behind her. She feels his arms wrap around her, pulling her tight against the chair. He says playfully in her ear. "I know that little guard will run back to Crowley. It'll take time for him to get back to Crowley's domain. How about we pass some time while we wait for Crowley to show up? It'll be fun, I promise."

She wanted to rip away from him, but, the second she moves, he tightens his grip to the point that she couldn't breath anymore. He presses his lips to her ear and mutters, "I know that you are lying, and I knew that you wouldn't believe anything I said. I never planned to actually tell you anything. Krul knows more than you are telling me. Have you ever hunted down humans that are defiant? The chase is so much fun. I wonder if it is as fun with vampires?"

Her body feels like it was under the freezing water once more. She stares wide eyed at the table in the front of her. All thoughts of pulling away from him is gone. He couldn't be suggesting what she thought he was, could he? He slowly lets her go and walks around to stand beside her. She slowly lifts her gaze to look up at him. He reaches out putting a cold hand on her cheek. He says playfully, "I'll make you a deal. You have a head start to run out of here. I will then try to find you. It'll be fun, I promise. Think of it just like hide and seek! If I find you, you will have to do as I say. I'll even let you go back to Crowley. You'll just report to me whenever I ask you to. You will honestly tell me anything I ask of you. If you win, I'll let you go no strings attached."

She reaches up to swat his hand away, but his other one catches her face. She flinches as he digs his nails into the fleshy part just behind her jaw bone. He says in a slightly threatening tone, "I am not taking no for an answer, Atsuko. You will play this game, and you will lose to me. I know exactly where you will run to. You are so predictable. You'll never make it back to Crowley. You'll be my little dog forever. I just want to see that adorable look of hopelessness when I find you again."

He releases her. She could see red coating the tips of his fingers, while he pulls away from her. She feels the wounds starting to slowly heal, and she finds that she can just stare at him. He tilts his head and says, "You have twenty minutes, my dear. You'll wear what I have provided you. When I catch you, I'll return your sword to you. You won't say a word to Krul about this either. If it comes up, you will tell them that humans captured you, and I was kind enough to free you."

She finds herself glaring at him in disgust. He just chuckles and lifts his fingers up to lick each one clean. She feels her disgust grow. She didn't even have words to say to him. He finally focuses on her once more. He smiles again and says softly, "If you don't do as I say, I'll deliver dead humans to you. I'll lay them before your door, or maybe I'll put them in your bed."

"Why would I care?" She tried to sound strong, but she knew that her voice had wavered. His smile told her so. He laughs softly and leans down into her face once more.

"Don't try to pretend that you don't care, Atsuko. You may not agree with the human way, since they have tortured your beloved by experimenting on him and his brother, but you aren't heartless like the rest of us vampires. You still care for humans, no matter what they have done." His tone was playful, but Atsuko couldn't help but feel like he was mocking her. His fingers begin to run through her hair. She leans away out of instinct. He chuckles cruelly. His fingers tangle in the ends of her hair. He jerks her head toward him painfully and says into her ear. "You have twenty minutes starting right now."

He pulls away from her and crosses his arms. He stares down at her with a playful look. She sits there for a couple minutes, until he tilts his head looking curious. "Are you not going to run? That's no fun, Atsuko. You better hurry. You only have a seventeen minute head start. You're barefoot, so that will make things harder if you don't go now."

She leaps to her feet feeling panic setting in. She didn't believe that he would actually let her go, but she still had a hint of hope. She bolts to the door and out into the hall. Her panic rises when she can't find the exit right away. She finally manages to find it after a panic filled race through the floor opening every door she came across. She didn't recognize where she was, but she decides to bolt as quickly as she can out into the darkness of night. She flinches when she feels something cut her foot open. It stings every time she puts it on the ground, but she didn't want to stop running. She felt like she could hear her heart beating in her ears. She didn't know where she was going to go. It felt like everything was a blur. She finally stops when she feels out of breath and looks back. To her horror, she realizes that she had left a trail of blood right to where she was, though it was growing fainter with every step. She flops down feeling hopelessness well up in her chest. What was she going to do? She checks her foot to see that it was almost healed. She could feel tears welling up as she looks around. She didn't recognize anything at all. All of the debris looked the same. She slowly gets to her feet. It felt like she couldn't breath, but she knew that she had to get away from the blood trail. Ferid would easily follow it to her. She swallows hard as she carefully makes her way through the ruined city. She pauses when she hears people talking. Her heart feels like it's stopping as she quickly makes her way into an abandoned building nearby. She decides to move up the floors, though she's careful not to cut herself again. She settles near one of the windows and peeks out. Five black clad humans were walking near by. She didn't recognize any of them. For a moment, her heart stops. She must have headed toward a human city or village.

She actually focuses on the area, now that she was high enough that she could see her surroundings easier. She felt a jolt of surprise. She was a good distance from Crowley's. She couldn't pin point where she was exactly, but she knew that she was closer to humans than she was vampires. She presses back against the ruined wall. There were jagged pieces of metal digging into her back uncomfortably, but she wanted to make a plan instead of just blindly running around. She knew that Ferid would easily find her that way. She hugs her knees as she stares around what appeared to be an old office room. She puts her chin on her knees. She could run to back to Crowley's, but Ferid would likely be between her and the safety that Crowley provided. She grits her teeth. She felt cornered. She didn't have a weapon to defend herself with, so she had to be careful of the humans that were patrolling the area. She could still hear them talking among themselves. There was an eerie howling in the distance signaling the arrival of a horseman. She takes a deep breath to try to calm herself down. She waits until she's able to relax to actually focus on her plan. She stares at a decayed desk and carefully thinks out what she knows.

Ferid was hunting her at that moment, but she was one person. She could likely hide from him for a while. She was around the humans, which, the longer she thought about it, the more she realized that she could use the humans to hide. Their patrols would destroy any evidence that she had been there by walking through her tracks, if she was careful. She shouldn't have that much of a problem dodging around the large groups of humans, provided she stayed away from the actual human civilization. She could slowly make her way toward Crowley's then make a break for it once she was close enough. A heaviness washes over her. She forces herself to her feet. She wanted nothing more than to run, but she knew that she'd have to be careful if she wanted to keep out of the twisted noble's hands. She'd have to be observant and look for any signs that he was around. She carefully makes her way out of the building, when she realizes she could no longer hear the humans. She pauses outside and takes a deep breath of fresh air. She decides to pick a random path in the general direction of Crowley's and makes her way in that direction. She is careful to watch out and listen for the human patrols. When she hears one approaching, she'll disappear into one of the surrounding buildings or anything that she can squeeze into. She feels the heaviness getting worse when the sun starts to come up.

She finally decides to find a place to sleep. Tiredness would be her downfall. It'd make her sloppy and unobservant. The place that she decides on is inside an abandoned building that looks like it might have been hotel. She finds a small area behind the decayed front desk and curls into the fetal position beneath it. She could barely keep her eyes open. She feels herself dozing off almost immediately. She could only hope that she wouldn't be found by Ferid or the humans. She silently hopes that she'd been careful about hiding her trail among the humans' tracks. She could hear the eerie cries of horsemen in the distance. It was almost like they were talking to each other. She mutters softly to herself, "I'll only sleep a little. I have to keep moving, or he'll find me."

She finally stops fighting the sleepiness. She could only hope that she wouldn't have any dreams.


	62. Bonus Chapter: Crowley II

Here's the chapter I promised! (: I hope it explains Crowley's feelings! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

It had only taken him a few mere hours to decide how to punish each of his girls. They'd all have their own individual punishments. Finding the first clue wasn't hard for him to do, though he was disappointed to find that he wasn't the first one to arrive at the wall that contained the different paths. He sees Rene shoving a piece of paper into his pocket. He frowns slightly wondering if he had just missed his chance to get Atusko's path. The second that Rene's eyes lock with Crowley's made the noble realize that he didn't truly know a whole lot about the guard, but he didn't think the dark haired guard had any special feelings toward Atsuko. Crowley ignores the carefully hidden nervousness in Rene and just playfully comments on how he wished he'd been first. He approaches the wall. He can barely repress the smile when he sees his chosen path still hanging there. He didn't expect the normally silent guard to call out to him, so he was slightly surprised when it happened.

He finds amusement in the question, though it does stir something deep inside his chest. He turns to just give Rene a vague answer. He didn't think Rene would approve of the fact that Crowley was going to use the picture to help punish Atsuko. A look of unease spreads over Rene's face. It amuses Crowley that Atsuko had made a friend that was so different from herself. He didn't expect the guard to tell him whether or not he cared for Atsuko, but his silence spoke more than his words ever would. Crowley intentionally lets it slip that he does care for Atsuko to assure the guard that he had good intentions, and he wouldn't tolerate anyone to betray her. Rene seems to notice the thinly veiled threat, though the thought clearly angers the guard. Still, he doesn't react negatively. It just pleases Crowley even more. He knew that he could trust this guard, even if he was violent toward Atsuko. The rest of the game goes just as smooth as Crowley thought it would. At the end of the game, he warns the other two about his rules. He wouldn't allow his girls to be slandered at all.

He immediately set about starting his punishment for each of them. Chess had yet to notice, but Horn had. He had simply walked away from her when she approached him in the days following the game. She had attempted to get his attention a few more times, but he had continued to ignore her unless it was vital. He knew that she was aware of why he was doing it. Horn was a lot more perceptive than many noticed. She had to be to keep up with Chess, Atsuko and their multiple pranks. He found it amusing when Atsuko had tried to attack Chess, but he still stepped in to prevent either from being harmed. He did feel a jolt of worry when he had found Horn chasing Atsuko. At first, he wondered if a prank hand gone wrong, but Horn looked ready to kill the younger vampire. He reacted before he had really thought about it. He pushed Atsuko behind himself and pacified Horn. He sat them both down and explained who had what picture. It didn't surprise him that Horn had left to get her picture back. It was one of the reasons he had warned Rene to keep the picture with him, instead of his room.

That left him to enact his revenge on Atsuko. He took a few moments to really look at her. She looked adorable, when she seemed to be so afraid of him. In fact, he thought that she looked humiliated. It amused him to no end. Still, he felt a strange twinge deep in his chest as he watches her. He had noticed it a while ago, but it was getting stronger as time went on. He lies to her when she asks if he'd seen her picture. He hadn't had time to actually look at it, but he planned to look at it after this meeting. His thoughts turn to how he could possibly punish Atsuko. He finally settles on the course he planned to take to torture her. He stands up and slowly makes his way toward her. She gets a hopeful look on her face that amuses him. He enjoyed how expressive she was. It was one of the things that he found truly attractive about her, though he found her pleasing to the eye as well. She always kept him entertained, and that was a bonus.

The hopeful look dies, when he leans over the top of her. Her scent hits his nose making it hard for him to focus for a second. He knew what was happening to himself, but he still wouldn't admit to himself or anyone else. He finally manages to gather his scattered thoughts and proceeds to tease her. He didn't plan on ever giving the picture back to her. It's amusing to watch her attempt to argue with him over it. She would never win against him. Not many people won against Crowley in any sort of struggle. Her comment about him choosing her path was to save her from Lacus bothered him, but he pushes the thought aside. He leans closer to her face than he actually intended to, but it seems to work in his favor. Her eyes widen, showing her reddish brown eyes clearly to him. A blush formed over her cheeks. He was doing exactly what he wanted to do. He knew that she felt awkward and shy easily. It was the best sort of punishment for her. He just leans closer, until he finds himself leaning closer than he ever thought he would. He could feel her faint breath against his face. He decides that it was best he stop while he was ahead and just moves, so he can whisper in her ear. He feels his skin touch hers, and it causes his heart to speed up for a second before returning to normal. He makes sure to warn her that she started a war against him by participating in Chess' game. He pulls away and plans to leave, but she was sitting there looking breathless. It made him feel a surge of smugness that he was able to do that to her. He reaches out and puts his hand on the top of her head. She looks up at him with a dazed look.

He couldn't help but chuckle, while he watches her. He was going to enjoy her punishment the most. There was so much that he could do with it. He'd toe that fine line between too much and being lenient. He's surprised that she still has the will to ask what he plans to do with the picture. He hadn't actually decided what he planned to do with it, so he just uses it as an opportunity to tease her. He's pleased to see a blush spreading over her face once more.

He wasn't able to find time to look at Atsuko's picture until a few days later, due to starting up his work on Atsuko's shrine. He had made sure to keep his in a pocket instead of anywhere else, since he was sure that Atsuko was going to try to find it. The first time he actually looks at the picture, it feels like it's harder to breath. He quickly puts it away to look at it later, when he's in his room. He steps out to find Ferid trying to approach Atsuko. He engages in a conversation with the noble. Suddenly, Atsuko goes running past him. He tries to call out to her, but she's gone, with Chess not far behind. He could hear Chess destroying things as she went. He ends up tying Chess and Atsuko together, which was entertaining to watch the two of them.

The battlefield was something that he hadn't predicted. The humans reacted in a way that he hadn't imagined. It was amusing to him, but he felt a hint of anger that they had targeted Atsuko's group. Still, he made sure to protect her from Ferid, as he always did, and sent her off with Horn. He remained behind to find Mika and inform him that she was safely off the battlefield. The brief look of relief on the blonde's face brings a smile to Crowley's. The two of them loved each other greatly, and he found that it made him happy to think about.

He notices that something is off in his room the second he steps in. He could have sworn that he heard a quiet gasp, but he wasn't sure. So, he lets his eyes wonder around the room. He couldn't place it at first, but it only takes him a few seconds to figure out why it seemed different. He could barely contain the smile. He didn't want the vampire he was with to know that they weren't actually alone. He immediately goes to the closet and pulls out some fresh clothes. He tosses them onto the bed and starts to strip. He was sure that he saw the bed skirt shift a couple of times. He moves over to sit down on the bed just to tease her. The conversation grabs his undivided attention, when the lower ranked vampire makes it clear that he didn't understand Crowley's motives for keeping Atsuko around. It takes him a few minutes to truly think it over. Why did he put up with the infuriating young vampire?

It was complicated. It was just an order from the queen at first, but it had become something different over time. She was an interesting person to have around. Her views on humans were fresh compared to the vampires that surrounded her. He would never agree with them though. He had grown to truly care for her. He closes his eyes. Finally, he responds to the lower ranked vampire, though he's careful to not reveal too much. He knew that Atsuko was under the bed listening. He didn't want her to know how far his feelings were developing for her. He had no plans to pursue what he thought of as nothing more than a crush. She was happy with Mika, and that was all that mattered. The rest of the conversation barely interested him. He finally decided that it was time to truly tease Atsuko. He dismisses the lower ranked vampire. It doesn't take him long to retrieve her from under the bed. He didn't think she'd be wearing a skirt, though it was entertaining to watch her try to hide her underwear from his eyes. He wasn't interested in sneaking a peek. He was more interested in the deep blush that spread across her cheeks. He could barely contain the need to coo at her and make the blush worse. Still, he doesn't restrain himself from teasing her. It's entertaining to think that she was thinking about running to Mika. There wasn't much the young, blonde vampire could do to Crowley. In fact, Crowley was sure that it'd just make it more interesting.

All of her defiant acts just make the situation funnier for Crowley. He didn't want it to end, but he did need her report from the battlefield. So, he asks her after he shows her the note he'd found on a dead human soldier. She'd lost four vampires to the humans. Pain and guilt become obvious on her face after she tells him what had happened. He feels a thrill of excitement at the puzzle presented before him. Someone was pulling the strings, and he couldn't wait to find out who they were. He finally releases the note to her and lets her leave. He planned to investigate this new human stunt further.

He didn't get much of a chance to really look into what had happened, since Krul had shown up not long after. She pulled him aside and asked about Atsuko's progress as a vampire. Crowley carefully answers each question that she asks, before she disappears into a room with Ferid. Crowley frowns at the door, wondering if he was going to lose Atsuko to the twisted noble. He lets out a slow breath and decides to return to his room. There was no point in worrying over it. He makes it right in front of his door, when he notices movement down the hallway. Atsuko looked dazed as she walked toward his office. He watches as she pauses before the door and just stares at it. He feels amusement well up in his chest. The investigation could wait a little while longer. This was yet another chance to punish her. He was enjoying the teasing, so he didn't think that he was going ever stop.

It doesn't take him long to make his way toward her and usher her into his office. She still looked so dazed that he felt a twinge of worry for her. He silently listens to her worries and tries to put them to rest before he decides to start teasing her again. He found that he didn't like the worried or afraid expressions. He enjoyed seeing the angry, defiant, or excited looks the best. It only takes a little prodding to get her mind off her worries. He can't help but enjoy the fact that she was playing into his hands so easily. She wanted her picture back, but he didn't plan to give it to her. It was the only thing that he could truly lay claim to when it came to her. Still, it was fun for him to tease her about it. She had almost left when he realized that he hadn't answered one of her questions. It made him suspicious that she'd ask what he'd do if she disappeared. He didn't want to think about the possibility, but he knew what all three nobles would do. They'd hunt for her as long as there was hope that she was still alive.

His suspicions grow, when he sees the guilty look on her face after his answer. She was planning something, but he didn't want to ask her right then. She had gained a vulnerable look that didn't sit well with him. He wanted to see her happy or even frustrated again. He smiles as he realizes just what to do. He pulls out the picture to show it to her. A blush forms over her face once more. His heart skips a beat for just a moment before he focuses on teasing her. She reaches for it, but he was taller than her, so he easily lifts it out of reach. He smells her blood and has to really focus on her face, so he can effectively tease her. The second time the picture cuts her fingers, he catches her hand. He couldn't have the smell of her blood driving him insane anymore. He looks up at the blood, and, for a second, he considers licking the blood from her fingers. He decides against doing something so intimate with her and focuses back on her face to continue teasing her.

He once again denies her attempts at claiming the picture, and he lets go of her wrist. He reaches out to pat her head and tell her that she could go when she reacts in a surprising way. Her hand catches his and pulls it down to her mouth. It actually stuns him for a few seconds. He barely even registered the pain of her fangs in his wrist, so it's easy for her to shove him back a couple steps. He feels a thrill of pleasure run down his spine when he watches her leave. She hadn't spit his blood out. She'd _swallowed_ it. He reaches up to rub his wrist, before a smile spreads over his face. If she wanted to play the game that way, he'd play it that way. He follows her out into the hall in time to see her bolt around a corner. He was about to follow her when he's informed by one of the serving vampires that Krul was calling for Atsuko. He feels a hint of disappointment when he finds her two guard friends standing there, but he's also relieved. He didn't want to do anything that he'd regret. He leads the small group up to Krul. It feels like an eternity that he's standing outside the room. He wanted to be able to keep her close to himself, but he wouldn't go against the queen's choice.

Mika and Ferid were waiting outside the doors, while the two guards stood down the hallway. The sound of a struggle inside followed by Atsuko's laughter makes Mika, Ferid, and himself react. Crowley could barely contain his laughter when he saw the murderous look on the queen's face. It was even better when they started to tease Mika and Atsuko about their love life. He just sat back and enjoyed it all. He could barely contain his excitement when he finds out that she'd be staying with him even longer. The talk with the queen was boring, since he'd heard it before.

He was to take full responsibility for all of Atsuko's actions. She was to be cared for and not abused in any way. He was to make sure that she had proper clothing. He was happy when he could escape. He made sure to drop by Chess' room to tell her to give Atsuko a little space, but she seemed to already be busy working on something. He chuckles as he waits for his next chance to tease Atsuko. Until then, he finds other things to do.

He called for her the during day to explain her new station to her. She comes in looking half asleep. Her hair was sticking out in different directions, though he was sure that she didn't know how she actually looked. He wanted to just talk to her about what would be the same and what would be different, but he finds that he can't focus on the task at hand. He instead begins to tease her as he always does. It sends that jolt of amusement through his veins the longer he is able to tease her. Finally, he gets around to the subject. The second the scent of her blood hits his nose, he can't help but fight a smile. It was time to enact revenge for her bite.

Still, he felt a bit of guilt over keeping her picture, when he realized that she might be arguing with Mika over it. He pushes the guilt away, and he focuses on teasing her. She got to taste his blood, it was time that he returned the favor. He ignores her pleas and bites her anyway. The taste of her blood surprises him. It tastes better than he thought it would. It had an almost human flavor to it that he wasn't expecting. He pulls away when he discovers that he was starting to enjoy the taste too much for his own good. He notices how pale she looks, and a wave of guilt floods over him. He can't help but lick his lips, while he slowly lowers her to the floor. He could barely think straight at the moment, but he still worried about her getting to her room. He offers her some of his blood without thinking twice about it, but he's not surprised when she denies his offer. She defiantly says that she'll get to her room herself. He remains staring at the door for the longest time after she is gone. He finally turns to look at the desk. He had things that he needed to do, but he could only focus on the lingering taste in his mouth. He decided that he needed to get the taste out of his mouth with actual human blood. The second he steps out into the hallway, he feels his anger spike. He could see Ferid and Atsuko down the hallway. It looked like Ferid was harassing Atsuko.

He quickly steps in to stop the noble, but, to his irritation, Ferid passes along a suspicious envelope. Crowley takes her to a sitting room and retrieves her some blood to drink. He stops by their room to coax Mika out. He quickly informs Mika about what happened with Ferid and asks him to wait for Crowley to talk to her. Mika just gives him a frosty look, but he doesn't make any move to follow Crowley back to the room. He manages to get the papers away from her easily, but the longer he looks over them, the more suspicious he becomes. There was something wrong with the entire thing. He doesn't wait for her to really respond after he makes sure that she drinks the blood. He leads her back to Mika and hands the papers over. He makes sure to warn the blonde that he thought something was up. He was going to find the twisted noble and ask him how he had really retrieved the papers.

To his irritation, he finds that he can't find the twisted noble at all. It didn't matter where he looked. It was like he vanished without a trace. Finally, he decides it's time to let Chess express her excitement. She'd caught up with him and had been following him around for the last ten minutes, blissfully unaware that he was completely ignoring her whines. Horn had shown up at some point as well. He leads them back to the sitting room that was occupied by the younger vampires. He feels a little shock, then irritation, at them both for arguing over something so petty. Chess coos softly, before she rushes in for the attack. It amuses Crowley that she was able to knock the two over so easy. He shares a glance with Horn and steps forward to join the hug. It sends a jolt of amusement to see the irritated look on Mika's face at being crushed by three nobles.

Chess drags Horn and Atsuko off to show Atsuko the present that they had prepared for her. It gave Crowley the moment he wanted to talk to Mika. It's silent between the two of them for a few minutes. Finally, Crowley says softly, "I'm sure that you've noticed."

Mika stiffens beside him. It was just as Crowley suspected. Mika knew what he was talking about without anything else needing to be said. The kid was smart and observant. He growls softly and says, "Atsuko is mine, Crowley. It doesn't matter if we argue or not."

Crowley laughs and turns to look down at the shorter boy. He reaches out to put his hand on Mika's head and ruffles the kid's hair. Mika turns a frosty glare onto Crowley, but he doesn't shove the hand away. Crowley leaves it there while he says, "I know that, kid. I have no interest in pursuing her. I already have her, though it's not in the same way that you have her. She's my aide now, and that means she'll be with me for a while. She is happy with you. Anyone can see that, even if you do smother her. I just wanted to make you aware of the situation, so you didn't take anything I said or did the wrong way. I want you to know that I have no intentions of coming out to her either. She'll never know that I care for her any different than how I care for Horn or Chess, but I felt that you should know."

Mika's frosty look melts away as he looks at the door. Crowley pulls his hand away and says sternly, "Don't do anything that you'll regret later, Mikaela. She's lucky to have you there to protect her, but you are just as lucky to have her. You two balance each other out nicely. Remember that women have a nasty habit of remembering everything you do wrong. It doesn't matter if they are vampires or human."

Mika doesn't say anything at all. Crowley lets the time slip by. He figured that the gift Chess had given her was clothing of some sort. Still, he felt anxious to show her the shrine he had created for her. To his surprise, Mika says softly, "I just want her to be happy and safe."

He turns his red eyes from the door to the shorter male beside him. He didn't know what to say to that. In fact, he wasn't even sure that Mika had realized he had spoken out loud. He slams his hand onto Mika's back shoving him forward a few steps. The blonde sends a look of irritation towards the noble, but he was already heading to the door.

"Maybe we should go check on those three! We wouldn't want them suffocating Atsuko, would we?" The walk to the dressing room is completely silent between the two. He opens the door only to have to support Chess and Atsuko. He decides that he can't wait any longer. He wanted to present the room to Atsuko alone. It was a selfish moment, but he wanted to be the only one to see her first expression. He gives Chess the chance to finally give Mika a make over, while he pulls Atsuko away. Her reaction is something that he expected, but he still found his heart stopping as he watched her cry. He can't stop himself from stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her in a hug. He was happy that he was able to finish the room for her. His attempts at teasing her just makes his heart sink. She had tears in her eyes, so he decides to give her a break for once. Instead, he makes sure to warn her about leaving. The note was a fake. He after the warning. He returns to his room to get his thoughts in order. He didn't think he could classify what he felt for Atsuko the same type of love that Mika had, but he knew that he cared for her in a different way than he did for Chess and Horn. He feels irritation bubble up, when he hears someone knocking on the door a short time later. They were interrupting his thoughts. He decides to just ignore it, but the door violently swings open anyway. He sits up ready to tell the person to leave, when he's knocked back onto his bed. Chess had her face buried in his chest, and he couldn't make out what she was saying. He finds the door opening once more, since it had bounced off the wall and shut again. Horn is standing stiffly in the doorway. He feels his heart stop, when he makes out Atsuko's name in Chess' ramblings. Rene appears behind Horn, though he won't look at Crowley at all. Crowley holds Chess close as he slowly sits up.

"What is wrong with Atsuko?" he asks. He had just seen her. He'd just talked to her. Horn stiffens even more as she takes a few steps into Crowley's room. Her voice is barely audible when she starts to talk.

"Mika says he can't find her. He thought she'd returned to Chess and myself, but she hadn't. He couldn't find her in her room either. I checked the shrine you made for her, but she wasn't there either. Chess has checked the entire mansion, but she can't find any trace of her."

Crowley feels dread curl in his stomach as Chess clings to him tighter. He grits his teeth as anger starts to build a few minutes later. How could she be so stupid? His eyes turn to Rene, and he asks, "How long ago did she leave, Simm?"

Rene stiffens at the sudden attention. "She left about an hour ago, sir. Lacus pursued her, and I wanted to give them time before I reported them missing. She looked determined, so I thought it'd take Lacus a bit to convince her to return, but they haven't returned."

Crowley gently pries Chess off and tilts her tear stained face up to look at him as gently as he can. He says gently, "Listen to me, Chess. I need you to go wait in your room with Horn. No arguments. I think I know where she went, but you don't need to go there with me. I'm not sure what I'll find. I need to go now though."

Chess nods and does as he asks. Crowley tells Rene to follow him, and he leaves. He arrives to find Mika standing in the middle of the clearing with his back towards Crowley, but his heart sinks at the sight of a fight. There were pools of drying blood. There was also the lingering scent of human blood, but there weren't any bodies. Crowley doesn't approach Mika, though. He wanted to give the boy some space. He turns around abruptly and leaves. He notices that Rene doesn't follow, but he didn't care. Mika and Rene had some sort of friendship, so he figured that Rene would remain behind to comfort Mika. He knew that Ferid had something to do with this, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.


	63. Bonus Chapter: Guren

tohru15: Haha, Ferid is twisted, so it is understandable you feel that way! :D Atsuko does need a big hug! D: I'll make sure to explain why Lacus was being the way he was being here soon. (: So, you'll know! :D I'll be making a Ferid chapter a little later, because there are some more things I'd like to add into the story! :D Ferid is likely to be able to track her easily, though she is trying to hide among humans, even if that might not be wise. Haha. (: I enjoyed writing Crowley's chapter. It felt like it was a nice heartwarming chapter among the darker ones. I feel a lot better thank you! :D It was like a 24 hour flu bug or something. (: I hope you enjoy this bonus chapter, even it doesn't really progress anything. The next one will be an actual chapter! :D

I generally try not to add two bonus chapters together, but I really did want to add this one in. (: I hope you guys enjoy it, and I hope that I got Guren's personality right!

* * *

He thought that Yuu was joking the first time he asked to allow some female vampire to join Mika. He refused to consider the possibility until he saw how desperate Yuu was to allow this girl. She had only been a vampire for a little while. Still, he knew that it wouldn't work. He would barely be fit one vampire into their society. There would be no way to hide a second one from the common people. He found Yuu begging him at every turn. The boy would hunt him down and tell him all about this female vampire whenever he had a chance. It surprised him that Yuu wanted to save her simply because Mika cared for the girl. Her name was Atsuko. She used to be a human, and she still acted like one. She was kind and caring. He simply frowned at the younger boy every time. He was so naive that it frustrated Guren sometimes.

This went on for a while. Yuu'd take any chance he could to ask Guren if Atsuko could stay. It didn't matter how many different ways Guren told him no; the boy wouldn't listen at all. He wasn't surprised when Yuu approached him with another erratic idea. Yuu wanted Guren to meet the female vampire. The look of excitement on Yuu's face was the worst. Guren finally lets out a sigh and agrees. He even passes a note along on a soldier with Atsuko's description. He wasn't going to be stupid though. He asked if Mika would be there. Yuu gives him a confused look and confirms that Mika would likely show up as well. The two were usually seen together. Guren lets out a sigh and simply dismisses the young boy. As Guren is leaving, Yuu calls out that he only had a short amount of time. He briefly wonders which of his team members he should bring along with him. He wouldn't go alone, even if he knew that he'd be able to take on two regular vampires. He didn't want the squad to get injured in the process.

Shinya appears from nowhere and wraps an arm around Guren's shoulders. Guren could hear Yuu calling out to him. He had ran out of time. He looks over his long time friend. The silver haired man just smiles in return. He'd have to do. Guren asks him for a favor, but he leaves without getting a response, causing the other man to chase after him. Yuu frowns at Shinya when they meet up and rudely asks Guren what Shinya's doing there. He twitches in irritation when Guren tells him that it's for safety reasons. Yuu opens his mouth to argue when Kimizuki punches the back side of Yuu's head and tells him that they'll be late.

They end up waiting for a while. Yuu and Kimizuki start to argue loudly. It was beginning to get on Guren's nerves. He was starting to wonder when he'd gotten soft enough to actually listen to Yuu's pleas. Finally, the two vampires show up. Shinya had been informed what they were doing on the way, though he promised to keep it a secret. He teased Guren about his soft spot, while they waited. Shinya was the first to react. He aimed his weapon at the dark haired female that suddenly appeared before them. It's almost comical that she raised her hands in surrender. Guren watches as Mika appears with his sword aimed at Shinya. He steps up to observe all of them. The female vampire looked frightened, while Mika simply looked cold like any of the other vampires. Yuu had lunged forward to try to defuse the situation. Guren had already figured out who the two of them were immediately, but Yuu still states their names. Shinya still didn't pull his weapon out of Atsuko's face. Guren takes the moment to look the two of them over.

Atsuko was dressed like a noble, which surprised Guren. He knew that she wasn't a noble. His eyes lock onto what appears to be just a normal weapon. She didn't have a first class weapon like Mika did, so he figured she'd be easier to handle than the blonde should a fight break out. She looked young as well, though that was a given with many of the vampires. She would look young till the day someone killed her. She looked terrified at having a gun pointed in her face. It came as a small surprise to Guren.* In fact, he found it interesting that she expressed anything at all. His eyes drift to Yoichi, who had latched onto the female vampire. His pleading green eyes makes Guren grit his teeth. So, it wasn't just Yuu's whining that he'd have to deal with. It didn't surprise him that the kind hearted Yoichi had seen the good in the female vampire. He always seemed to look for the good in everyone.

Still, he couldn't help but feel an instant distrust toward the female vampire. In fact, he didn't even truly trust Mika. He watches as she reaches out and puts her hand on Mika's back. She mutters something to him. Guren just watches as Mika pushes his way between the female and Shinya. It was odd that another vampire was willingly stepping into the line of fire for someone else. Though, he figured it had to do with what Yuu had said. Mika seemed to care for the girl, and Mika used to be human. Maybe he hadn't completely lost his humanity.

He tells Shinya to put his weapon away when Shinya asks his opinion. The two older men share a brief glance, while Yuu tries to convince the two vampires to remain here. Guren knew that Shinya didn't trust either vampire. Guren closes his eyes and nods. He'll do as Yuu asked of him and talk to the girl. They all manage to finally sit down. Yoichi had placed himself right beside Atsuko, and Mika had sat on her other side pressing on her. He was more focused on looking Mika over at first. He still had blue eyes, which made Guren wonder if he wasn't a true vampire. He found that he'd mistaken Atsuko's eyes for being red as well. They were more of a reddish brown color. Perhaps the two of them weren't what they appeared to be. It made him feel suspicious. It could just be a trick by the vampires. In fact, he'd assume it was a trick until he had been proven wrong.

He watches Shinoa and Mitsuba interact with Atsuko. The vampire was blushing at something they had said about Shinya. Yuu turns his attention on Guren. He once again asks if she could live with them. The boy sounded like a broken record, though it didn't come as a surprise. If Yuu had set his mind to something, he stopped at nothing to get it. Guren closes his eyes and once more tells Yuu that it didn't matter how she acted, she was still a vampire. He opens his eyes to stare at Atsuko again. To prove a point to Yuu, he asks her about drinking blood. Maybe if Yuu realized that she wasn't any different from any other vampire, he'd think it through more.

The second she doesn't answer him makes his suspicions even worse. She was hiding something. She was likely trying to wiggle into Yuu's good graces to find out more information about the humans. An instant dislike for the girl wells up in his chest. It comes as a surprise when Yuu says that she drinks from Mika instead of humans. The girl looked embarrassed by the admission. Still, he felt suspicious that she had told Yuu that she was drinking from the vampire she was sitting beside her. He looks over the two of them carefully. He could see that the two vampires were sitting close. In fact, the male was touching her like he was trying to reassure her. Guren's purple eyes meet frosty blue eyes. These two were indeed different, but he still found he didn't trust either one.

He was surprised to find that she was willing to answer most of Shinya and his own questions without any hesitation. She was a new vampire. Her human life didn't really interest him, though he did ask for Shinya's sake. The only thing she was vague about was what she did as a vampire. It was odd that she worked so close to humans. In fact, it bothered him. She would know how to manipulate them easier. She was likely in charge of collecting them as well as taking care of them. Still, he found it interesting that she had called them people instead of actually using 'human' or 'livestock'. Once more, Yuu starts to chatter at Guren. He closes his eyes to think over the information presented before him. It was odd that she acted so human. In fact, he didn't like that she did. She claimed to not like drinking human blood, but he had yet to meet a vampire that wouldn't drink human blood if the chance was presented before them. He was certain that this was nothing more than a trap set by the vampires. She'd slip into the human society and find a way for the vampires to get in.

Instead of answering, he deflects to a different subject. Yuu had secretly been meeting with the two vampires. He trusted that Yuu wouldn't reveal anything vital to the human's survival, but he knew there was nothing that he could do if Yuu was caught by the higher ups. It doesn't come as a surprise when Yuu starts to argue with him. He just wanted Yuu to be aware of the gravity of the situation for meeting with the enemy. He wouldn't step in and stop Yuu from meeting the two vampires. Shinya seems to see a chance to ask the vampire what her true intentions were. She doesn't answer right away, but the second that she does answer Guren finds a hint of amusement. She had seemed so willing to answer the two men before, but she was clearly defensive over her intentions. She even attempts to turn the conversation around on Guren, though he denies doing anything to Yuu.

It didn't sit well with him that she claimed to care for the group. She went as far as saying they were like family to her. It frustrated him that she would use that word to describe what they had. She could never be family with the humans around her. Vampires didn't have families. The two before him put on a good display about showing affection, but Guren was convinced that it was nothing more than make believe. He didn't have the heart to tell Yuu that he had possibly lost the last of his family, even if Mika was still alive. Mika would never be the same, no matter how much Yuu hoped he would be.

Atsuko's comment on him and Yuu looking alike was entertaining. It was even more entertaining for Yuu to react the way he did. Guren lets them all have a good laugh, even Shinya was laughing with the squad. Laughter was always something that helped to relax the situation; no matter what it was. Guren kept an eye on the two vampires. Mika didn't really react, but the girl laughed with the rest. He decides to make his distrust of the female known. He wanted to see how she would react. To his amusement, she calls him human and responds similarly. Perhaps if she hadn't been a vampire, he might be able to get along with her.

The minute he finds out that she has a connection the noble Eusford Crowley, he knows his suspicions were correct. She was spying for the vampires. It explained her clothes as well. She was a noble's pet. She wouldn't say anything about about Crowley. He glances at Yuu hoping that Yuu would understand his naive thinking could get quite a few people hurt. It doesn't seem to get through Yuu's thick skull, but Guren still finds the girl's loyalty to the noble one of the few positive qualities about her.

Her body tenses, and a look of hopelessness falls over her face. His eyes narrow as he watches several other emotions flutter across her face. It ranged from guilt to pain before settling on hopelessness once more. Yoichi had noticed and moved to try to comfort her. She reaches up touching the boy's hand. Guren just watches silently. He would admit that she was different from most vampires, and it struck him as odd. Her quick movements instantly put him on edge. He grips his sword tightly while he watches her. This was what he was worried about. She was likely going to strike. It comes as a surprise to him that she simply agrees with him. The second that she touches Yoichi, Guren stands up. He wouldn't allow her to hurt the kind hearted boy. She slowly releases the boy and leaves.

It's not long after that the others give chase. Yoichi was the first to leave followed by Yuu and Mika. The two girls follow quickly. Only Kimizuki remains behind for a moment. His eyes meet Guren's with a stubborn look. He says, "She is different from the others. I didn't trust her at first, but I have watched her carefully. She warned us about patrols and kept us updated on the vampires. She does understand loyalty. I have found that the only thing she won't talk about the noble that she is loyal to. I just wanted to let you know. I do understand your position though. You can't allow her near our society. Not with a noble's interest in her."

Guren watches the boy leave and lets out a sigh. Shinya stands and nudges Guren in the ribs with an elbow. Guren turns an irritated look on Shinya. The silver haired male just smiles, "Your kids sure have grown, though they are still naive. I don't think that girl told us everything she knows. I find her interesting, but it isn't worth trusting her."

Guren simply nods. He turns to look in the direction all the kids had gone. They still had so much growing up to do. They would eventually see that vampires were nothing more than cunning, cold beings. They'd see that she was using them for some sort of twisted goal. He just hoped that they realized it before one of them got killed.


	64. Chapter 52

Sweet Cerberus: Haha, I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this update! I hope that you enjoy reading it! :D Haha, I enjoyed writing Crowley's POV. It was interesting to do. (: A lot of people have pointed out that it seems like he's falling for her. XD It wasn't my intention at first, but it really fits! :D He respects both her and Mika's feelings towards each other. He just doesn't seem like the type to shove himself inbetween the two of them. XD Maybe that's cause I really like Crowley so I am being bias. :p Haha I hope that you enjoyed reading Guren's POV! :D Kisses.

Thank you guys for reading! :D I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

She awakens with a jolt. There was noise coming from the other side of the desk. She carefully presses herself back as far as she can, while she listens to the noise get closer and closer. She was hoping it wasn't Ferid, but she didn't have any faith in her luck. She closes her eyes tightly and holds her breath. The crunch of debris beneath a boot makes her heart feel like it is going to beat out of her chest. She wanted so badly to just bolt, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself if she hadn't actually been noticed.

"Are you sure you saw someone come in here?" A man asks. Her heart skips a beat. She had been found. To make it worse, it was humans that were in the room with her, not Ferid. Though, she could see it as a stroke of luck. They couldn't smell her, but they had seen her enter the building. They might search the entire building for signs of her presence. She decided that the humans didn't make it any better, but it still was a relief. It seemed like the noble hadn't found her yet. She feels exhaustion wash over her once more, but she fights it. She lets her breath out slowly and makes sure that it remains as quiet as possible.

"I told you that I saw something. I thought that it was a human girl, since I only got a glimpse of her. Her clothes looked like the clothes the vampires force humans to wear," another man responds. Her head spins with that information. They were going to search the building for a human girl that was dressed in the livestock clothing.

She barely keeps herself from jumping at the sudden laughter. The first voice asks mockingly, "Are you sure you just don't have poor eyesight? Or that you are just imagining things again? How long was the last time you slept?"

She flinches when there is a bang on the wood above her head. The wood gives a creaking noise, and she worries that it'll give out under the pressure. She could only hope that it would hold up, until she could escape. She slowly turns her head to look up at it. She swallows a little as she listens to the humans argue. The person who banged on wood snaps, "I am not hallucinating! That happened once! Once! I swear that this time I really saw something!"

There is a sigh. The first voice says, "I don't see that anything has been disturbed, and there are no reports of vampires in the area, or the Demon Squad would have been summoned. Come on. Let's go back to our post before we get in trouble."

She hears footsteps leaving. She still doesn't dare to move for the longest time. To her horror, she hears a sigh still too close for comfort. The man mutters to himself, "Maybe I am working too much."

She listens to the retreating footsteps, but she remains curled up under the remains of the desk for even longer. Eventually, she slowly pulls herself out from under the desk. It had been completely silent for what felt like hours. She cautiously peeks over the top. It was close to sunset. She wasn't sure how long she'd slept for before getting woken up, but it didn't feel like it was long. She thought that she had been careful, but it turns out that she wasn't able to completely hide. She looks down at her clothes and flinches. She stuck out horribly against the drab landscape and the black uniforms that the soldiers wore. She'd have to be careful not to be spotted again. She didn't think that her luck would hold out much longer. This was too close for comfort. She'd only travel at night. It'd help to hide her movements. Humans didn't see well at night, and she was sure that she could easily slip around the human patrols at night. When the sun started to rise, she'd have to hide again.

She slips out of the building once the sun is completely gone. She wanders through the landscape as silently as she can. To her horror, she finds that she had gotten turned around when she hid from a patrol she had almost ran into and was now going in circles. She almost lets out a noise of frustration, when she hears the crunch of boots approaching. Her heart starts to race as she frantically looks for somewhere to hide. She didn't see anywhere to actually hide. Her heart sinks at the thought of getting caught. She turns and quickly retraces her steps getting even further from Crowley's. By some miracle, she manages to not get caught by the humans, but her feet were starting to ache. This place wasn't meant for walking around barefoot. She tripped and stubbed her toes more often then she thought she would. It made it worse that she couldn't curse out loud. She had to suffer in silence.

She managed to keep out of sight of the humans, though she had a few more close calls. She finally found her way back towards Crowley's. She gave the humans a wider berth to try to avoid them easier. She wasted a whole night finding which way she needed to go. She ended up hiding inside a building once again fighting sleep when the sun rose. She'd doze only to wake up horrified. She was sure that Ferid was about to show up at any minute. The longer that he didn't; the more paranoid she became. Her thirst was starting to nag at her again. She would hug her knees and stare numbly at the wall. She found herself losing track of time. It would suddenly be night. This went on for a few days, before something terrible happened.

She had hidden from a patrol that she had missed. They were talking about a young group of rookies of Guren's being near by. For a moment, her heart starts to race. She was sure that it was Yuu's group, and she could possibly get to them. Excitement rushes through her veins, until a thought occurs to her. What if Ferid knew where she was all along? He could just be toying with her. He'd let her get her hopes up, only to crush them at their height. She hugs her knees feeling confused on what to do. She didn't want to bring the noble right into Yuu's group, but she didn't want to be alone anymore. She doesn't move for the longest time, even after the patrol slips past her. She just stares at her knees. Finally, she decides to make a break for Yuu's group. She hadn't heard or seen any signs that Ferid was actually around. She didn't know what Yuu's group could even do for her, since it wasn't like they could accompany her back to Crowley's.

Still, she didn't want to be alone anymore. She felt like she was going crazy. She slowly gets up to leave, when she realizes that she has no idea where Yuu's group actually was. The soldiers hadn't said anything about that. They had only talked about some rookie group that was passing through. She sinks back down. She knew that she was wasting her time sitting there, but she felt so hopeless that she didn't know what to do anymore. She fights her tears, though they still fall. She finally manages to pull herself together. She had to see Mika again. She had to apologize to him. She had to kiss him again and let him know just how much she loved him. She had to see the others and apologize to them too. Determination fills her once more. She decides to search for Yuu's group, even if it seemed hopeless. She'd spend what was left of this night looking for them, then she would proceed with her original plan and head for Crowley's slowly. It would feel good to talk to friends once more. If Ferid wasn't around here, he was likely waiting for her just outside Crowley's mansion. She didn't want to fall into his hands again.

She feels like she has searched everywhere, but she couldn't find any signs of Yuu. How could Mika find him so easily? She finds herself leaning against a thick slab of metal with a sigh. It had to be close to dawn. She could feel the empty hopelessness swelling up no matter how much she fought it. She wanted nothing more than her comfy bed at Crowley's mansion. She closes her eyes imagining how amazing it will smell. It always had Mika's pleasant scent all over the room. Her eyes open slowly. She missed Mika so much that it made her chest ache. It felt like she could barely breath every time she thought of him. She finally lifts her gaze toward the starry sky. She smiles a little and turns so her back is against the metal, ignoring how uncomfortable it is. She makes sure to keep her voice a whisper as she stares at the stars. "I wish that they could have seen the sky again. I don't think they even remembered what it looked like. Hey, Sora? Do you think that I messed up big time this time? Would you forgive me if you were them?"

She closes her eyes. She could faintly imagine what he would say to her. He'd call her stupid and tell her that there is no way he would ever forgive her for being so stupid and selfish. There was plenty that he'd say, she was sure of it. She slowly opens her eyes again. The feeling that she's being watched hits her hard. Every fine hair on her body stands on end. She tenses up completely as the need to run hits her hard. Every trace of exhaustion leaves with a flood of adrenaline. She turns her gaze to the surrounding area. Nothing moved at all. It would seem as if she was alone, but she knew that someone was watching her. She just couldn't pin point where they were hiding. Her heart starts to race, when she hears a familiar chuckle. A chill of fear runs down her spine. Her thoughts become a frantic mess that doesn't make sense. Ferid had somehow found her, or maybe he had always been there. A chill runs down her spine, when she hears him say, "Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, my dear. No one will want an insane vampire near them."

She bolts the second she hears that. She glances back to see if he was following. Her body collides hard with something. She tumbles to the ground, though she climbs to her feet in seconds. She hears someone behind her. She lashes out without a second thought. The only weapon she had was her hands. Her hand thrusts forward into something soft. She feels warmth run down her wrist. A stomach greets her eyes. Her eyes snap up to the stunned face of a human. Her hand had become embedded in his stomach during her panic filled attack. Disgust twists her stomach uneasily. The scent of fresh blood just made it worse. She could hear his partner letting out a curse as he draws a weapon. He must the one that she had ran into. She flinches as she extracts herself from the human. He didn't look like he was much older than her. It was horrifying to think that she might cause him to die so young. She takes a step back trying to focus her spinning head. Her thoughts were still racing making it that much worse to concentrate. Her eyes lock with the other human, but she finds Ferid standing behind him. She didn't want to abandon the human to his fate, but she still runs. She didn't want to fall into Ferid's hands.

She runs in the direction of Crowley's mansion. She knew that Ferid would be fast, but she could only hope that she got a good enough head start. She stops suddenly when she hears Ferid repeating her name over and over. It felt like he was saying her name from everywhere at once. She grits her teeth tightly and turns in a slow circle. She couldn't find the noble though. She was going insane; she was sure of it. The blood coating her hand and wrist was slowly losing it's warmth. She could hear footsteps approaching rapidly from behind her. Her heart sinks at the thought that she would be faced with him once more. She didn't care if the humans heard her anymore. She just felt like letting out her frustration. She yells as loud as she can. "I'll never work you! I'd rather die! Go to hell!"

She feels a weight hit her from behind throwing her forward. She doesn't even get to let out a cry of pain, when her face hits the cracked pavement at her feet. To her humiliation, her fangs sink into her tongue, causing that much more pain to the already painful experience. Her face felt like tiny pieces of debris was in digging into her skin. There was a weight on her back holding her down. She feels a fist connect with the back of her head. It drives her face even further into the pavement, and it causes more pain to explode through the back of her head. It doesn't stop with just one. Her upper body and head become peppered with painful blows. She thrashes and finally dislodges the weight that was in the middle of her back. She rolls onto her side, though she's too stunned to actually get up. She could taste and smell so much blood coming from her face. She had a horrible headache that kept her from having a coherent thought. Her eyes roam around trying to find something to use as a weapon, but she feels a weight on her side. It drives the air from her lungs. She was sure whoever it was was going to break her ribs. She lashes out with her own hands trying to fight the person off, but her hands are brushed aside. She hears a sickening cracking noise when a fist collides with her eye socket the second she turns to try and see who is attacking her. Pain immediately explodes through her head once more as a hand tangles in her hair pulling her head up at an awkward angle. She closes her eyes tightly, despite the pain in her eye. She was sure that she was ingesting more of her own blood than she should be. A knee connects hard with her ribs causing it to feel like they were about to break under the pressure. There is a muffled laugh, and the assault stops suddenly. Atsuko slowly opens her eyes to see Ferid standing not far away.

Confusion floods her body. Who had been attacking her if it wasn't Ferid? She was afraid to find out. She couldn't bring herself to look away from Ferid. She could feel her vampire blood trying to heal all the damage done to her, but she was still hurting horribly. Ferid just tilts his head and chuckles again. He wasn't looking at Atsuko though. It sounds muffled to Atsuko, which frightens her. Ferid's voice sounded as if he was talking behind his hand when he says, "Why are you abusing our sweet little Atsuko like that? Don't you know that you'll get in trouble?"

"Shut up!" The voice was muffled, but it was startling familiar. In fact, it made Atsuko's head spin. Why was Chess attacking her? Had she just hit her head so hard that she was hallucinating? She feels Chess suddenly let go of her head, causing it to hit the ground painfully once more. She groans softly. There was no way that she'd be able to get out of Ferid's reach now. Chess's weight disappears from her side, and the only thing Atsuko can think of to to do is just curl up into the fetal position and cradle her aching head. "You had something to do with her disappearance!"

The yelling was making Atsuko sick to her stomach. She closes her eyes trying so hard not to vomit. She hears Ferid chuckle softly and say, "Chess, my dear. I'm playing a game with Atsuko. I wanted to work on her survival skills. She's doing a passable job so far. Please step out of my way. I freed her from the humans you see."

"Liar!" Chess yells loudly. Atsuko faintly wonders if it was wise to be so loud when there humans around. Ferid just laughs. Atsuko opens her non-sore eye to watch the two nobles. Chess was stomping her foot. It showered Atsuko's face with dirt, but she couldn't find it in her aching body to care. She decides that she didn't want to just lay there anymore. Her stomach gives a sickening lurch, when she slowly sits up. She found it startlingly easy to tune out the muffled voices, even though they were yelling. She reaches up to run her fingers lightly over her face. She could feel tiny pieces of what felt like glass in her face. Maybe it was rocks. She couldn't be sure. Her mouth tasted horrible. Her blood wasn't appetizing at all. She could faintly hear what sounded like an argument going on, but she just couldn't bring herself to care. She could make out faint words here and there. Slowly, Atsuko climbs to her feet. She spreads her legs further than she normally does to retain her balance. It felt like the earth was trying to buck her off her feet. She found that she could hear clearly again.

"She doesn't belong to you! She is ours!" Chess was arguing loudly. It just made the punches that Atsuko had received pound with every word. Couldn't Chess be a little quieter? Atsuko could faintly hear the calling of humans. They were alerting the others to the three vampires' presence. This couldn't get any worse. The humans would attack here soon, but the two nobles were still at each other's throats. At least, Chess was. Ferid was talking calmly about he had found Atsuko and freed her. The two seemed oblivious to the danger. She reaches out to grab Chess, but she freezes when she hears soldiers approaching.

"Chess," she mutters softly. Chess spins on her with angry red eyes. Her hand comes out and collides hard with Atsuko's face. Atsuko's head snaps to the side as pain explodes through her face once more. She barely retains her balance and puts a hand over the area that Chess had struck. Her eyes well up with tears, and she turns to look back at Chess, who had tears in her eyes as well. Atsuko couldn't even focus. She was so stunned by the hits she had received from Chess. There was a cry and suddenly humans pour out of the ruined streets. Ferid presses closer to the two females. He was clearly irritated, but he looked excited as well. His eyes were locked onto Atsuko, while Chess was inspecting the humans. Atsuko had a sinking feeling that Ferid was going to try something during the fighting. It all feels like a blur when the humans attack. Chess lets out a loud snarl and slashes angrily at the humans that come within reach. Atsuko finds herself surrounded by humans as well. They all looked terrified, and she wondered if these soldiers dealt with vampires often. She could still feel her wounds healing, so she didn't think she'd be as effective. She also didn't want to hack at them with just her hands. She didn't have to do much, since Chess was brutally killing them all in a fit of rage. It sent a shiver of fear down Atsuko's spine, so she just sunk back to keep out of the noble's way. The humans that had targeted her were cut down by Chess.

That's when a hand wraps around Atsuko's upper arm. Her gaze turns to meet Ferid's. He looked amused, and he attempts to pull her away. She leans backward and says, "Let go!"

He growls and turns to look at her. He keeps his voice low and threatening. "I found you, little butterfly. I just thought that you should know that you belong to me now."

She shakes her head violently. She falls backward suddenly, landing hard on her butt. Pain races up her spine making her want to cry. To her horror, Ferid's arm is still attached to her arm. She lets out a cry of disgust and starts to pry it off. She had to be dreaming. This was all some screwed up dream her exhausted mind was coming up with to finish off her sanity. She was asleep somewhere, and she was about to be caught. She finally gets the hand to let go, and it falls to the ground. She scoots away from it. It didn't seem to matter how often she saw it. Reattaching limbs still freaked her out. She feels someone scoop her up and lets out a surprised squeak. She felt so lost as to what was going on anymore. She turns her head to look up. Her heart stops when she sees who it is. She feels like she couldn't breath. She didn't even notice that he was taking her away from the fighting, until he set her down. She couldn't take her eyes off Mika's face. His hands start to pull small pieces of debris out of her face so that she can heal properly.

This was too cruel. She didn't want to see his face if he wasn't real. She reaches out slowly, but she stops. She wanted to touch his cheek, but she knew that she wouldn't actually feel him. His hand catches hers when she lets it drop and pulls it up to his face. Her eyes widen, and her heart starts to race. He felt so real. "Mika?"

She didn't want to believe it. She really didn't, but she still found herself hoping it was him. His blue eyes lock with hers. She just stares at him silently for a few seconds, and she lunges forward wrapping her arms around him. She squeezes him as hard as she can. All she could focus on was his scent. He smelled so amazing. It was so much better than she ever remembered it being. She just presses herself closer to him. She had no idea where she was at the moment, but she felt so relieved to see him again. He pulls back a little. He has a glare set on his face as he stares at her. She feels tears welling up. He looked so mad. Her heart starts to sink. He hadn't forgiven her at all. His voice is surprisingly soft when he asks, "What did you think you were accomplishing?"

She looks down at his lap. She could feel that her face was healing. She still tasted her own blood, but there wasn't as much now. She feels him put his hand on her chin lifting her head. Her eyes meet his after a moment or two of hesitation. She couldn't tell what he was feeling the strongest. He looked so relieved, but he looked angry too. His hands cup her face, and she can feel him wiping at her face. She flinches when his fingers brush over sore spots that hadn't healed yet. She leans forward pressing her lips to his. She could feel herself starting to shake. He pulls her closer to him self. He immediately returns her desperate kiss with one of his own, and, for a moment, nothing else seems to matter. She couldn't believe her luck. She didn't think that she'd actually find them. She pulls away to let out a soft pant until she catches her breath once more. He buries his face into her neck. She could feel him pull her tighter against himself. His voice is muffled against her neck. It sends shivers down her spine to feel his breath on her neck again. "I don't know if I should be mad at you, or if I should be relieved that you are here."

She swallows hard, unable to actually answer. She leans her forehead into his shoulder. His scent washes over her all over again making her mouth water, though she tries not to focus on it. He slowly relaxes his grip. She finally manages to mutter, "how?"

"Lacus showed up a few days ago. He said that Ferid had you. This is all a part of his plan. Crowley and the others came out searching for you," he says into her neck. He slowly pulls his head back to look at her. She lifts her gaze to meet his. She flinches at the look of anger on his face. "What were you thinking? Did you seriously believe that letter?"

She looks down. She swallows hard and says, "I knew it was a trap, but the hope..."

He shakes his head. His hands move to hold her shoulders, keeping her at arm's length. It stung to not have him as close as possible, but she was relieved that most of her injures were becoming a dull throb now. She just stares at him miserably. He clenches her shoulders so tight that it starts to ache. She didn't make a sound though. She didn't want to lose his touch at all. He bares his fangs at her for a moment, before his voice takes on a harsh tone. "You should have listened to me! None of this would have happened if you hadn't been so stupid!"

She flinches and looks away from his angry eyes. She felt an ache deep in her chest. She feels herself being jerked forward. His arms settle around her holding her tightly. He's shaking against her. He presses his face into her hair and closes his eyes. He mutters softly, "I hate you, Atsuko. You just disappeared on me. You just vanished. You were gone. I didn't know what I was going to do when we couldn't find you. I love you so much."

She's suddenly ripped away from him. She lets out a cry of fear, and she scrambles toward Mika. She is lifted off her feet, and she finds the air being crushed out of her lungs. She lets out a wheezing noise and puts her hands on the strong arms that had appeared around her body. She felt a face in her back. Crowley's scent rushes over her nose making her head spin. Her attempts to free herself halts immediately. She feels him ease her to the ground, but he doesn't let her go. Instead, he spins her to face him. He reaches out grabbing her face in his hands. He has a stern look on his face. "You are not leaving my sight again ever."

She can only stare at him in shock. He release her seconds before pain explodes through her head again. Chess had reappeared, and she had hit Atsuko in the back of her head. Atsuko sinks to her knees holding the wounded spot. Mika remained sitting not far away and watches silently. She spares him a glance, but she notices that he was making no move to even attempt to help her. Her eyes well up with tears. Chess hits her again. "Stupid Atsuko! Do you know how worried we were?! We searched for you for months!"

"I'm sorry!" Atsuko finds herself crying out. She covers her head as much as she can, but Chess still seemed to find a way in. She was yelling as loud as she could every time she hit Atsuko. She kept repeating the same thing over and over. Atsuko kept apologizing. This wasn't the homecoming she'd been daydreaming about. This wasn't the way things were supposed to go. Finally, the hitting stops. She still covers her head. She tenses when she feels two arms wrap around her. She feels someone pulling her close. Fingers run through her hair. She lunges into the person and hugs them tightly. It didn't take long to realize it was Horn that was hugging her. She didn't want it to end. Horn was speaking softly into her ear that everything was ok now. They had found her. She was safe. She closes her eyes and silently hopes that this wasn't all a dream. She didn't want to ever wake up if it was.

Her eyes snap open. All she sees is the inside of a drab building around her. She was laying towards what appeared to be the back of the building, but she could still see sunlight pouring in. Her heart sinks at the sight. Everything that had happened had been nothing but a dream. She wasn't free. Nothing had changed. Tears well up in her eyes at the thought. She didn't want to go on any more. It was just to cruel to taunt her like that.

An arm wraps around her waist pulling her closer to a body behind her. She tenses and slowly looks over her shoulder. Her heart almost stops when she sees blonde hair. She could now feel his body against hers. She could hear his quiet breathing. Her body still felt sore, and she was still so tired. Still, she couldn't help but feel relieved. It wasn't a dream. She hears a crunch not far away and tenses up. Crowley seems to appear before her. He squats down. He slowly detaches Mika from Atsuko and grabs her arm. He roughly pulls her to her feet. His face was stern while he moves her away from the sleeping vampire. He roughly shoves her to a sitting position and drops a bag of blood into her lap. She had no idea where it came from, but she didn't want to ask. She just stares down at it numbly. Her eyes widen when she feels a hand on the top of her head. She slowly looks up to see that Crowley was smiling at her. It was one of his usual smiles. It looked more forced than anything else. He sits down in front of her. "Drink. I'll tell you what happened while you were gone, and you can tell me what happened to you."

Her hands shake as she opens the bag. The smell hits her nose, and she finds herself drinking it as fast as she can. The thirst doesn't fully go away, but it was more manageable now. Crowley ruffles her hair and pulls his hand away. "I'm serious about you not leaving my sight again. You will be stuck with Chess, Horn, or myself at all times, even when you are sleeping. It's your punishment. You can't be trusted to stay where you are safe. I don't know what you hoped to accomplish, but you aren't going to be leaving the mansion again. Not even when we go to fight the humans. You'll remain locked in your room, Horn's, Chess', or my room."

She slowly looks up at his face feeling utterly humiliated at his words. She looks back down. He didn't look like he was in the mood for an argument. He reaches out, and she flinches out of instinct. Her eyes close tightly, but she feels a gentle tug on her hair that confuses her. She opens her eyes to see that Crowley was holding the ends of her hair. Her eyes drift up to his face. She found that she couldn't read his expression at all. He seemed so focused on her hair. His eyes suddenly meet hers. She expected a smile, but she didn't get one. His tone is still kind though. "Mika hasn't slept for a while. At least, he hasn't slept good. I think that's why it was so easy to get you away from him I told him I wouldn't be sleeping. You and Lacus disappeared so suddenly. We found the battleground where you were taken away, but you were already gone. Ferid claimed that humans had taken you. Mika disappeared for a couple of weeks. I had Chess and Horn hunt for him. They had to drag him back, though I didn't ask them to. He was shaking, when they got him back. It was a fight to get him to drink blood. I finally got him rational again. I couldn't find any evidence that Ferid had anything to do with your disappearance. The letter just disappeared. I got in trouble with Krul. Boy was she mad."

He chuckles. It sends a shiver down her spine. She wanted to reach out and hug him. She wanted to know that he was still there in front of her, but she couldn't get her body to move. She could just stare at him as his red eyes drifts back to her hair. "I don't know if she is going to pull you back to the capital, when I get you home. You've been gone for two months. Chess exaggerated a little."

That startles her. She can just stare at him wide eyed. How could so much time have passed? It hadn't felt like that long. She looks down at her hands. She didn't know how long she had actually been asleep that first time. She didn't know what happened when she would fall asleep. Had Ferid fed her by hand? The thought disgusted her. She wraps her arms around her body. She leans forward, feeling sick to her stomach at the thoughts going through her head. His fingers let her hair slip away. She just holds her stomach. He says sternly, "You can't drink from anyone the way you are now. You'll drain them without a second thought. You don't want to hurt Mika. So, it doesn't matter if he offers, don't accept."

Her eyes drift over to the vampire. She can see that Mika was still sleeping not far away. She could see that Chess wasn't far from him. She was covered in blood that was likely a mixture of hers and the humans that Chess had mercilessly slaughtered. Chess' foot lands on Mika's shoulder. He twitches and shifts, but he's still asleep so it doesn't bother him. It surprises her that he's able to sleep so deeply. He'd always been an incredibly light sleeper unless the two of them slept together before actually they did any actual sleeping. She just stares at him. Her heart starts to race the longer she watches his peaceful face. She had missed him so much. He was the one that she thought of the most. He was the one that she remembered to give her strength. She still had to apologize to him about their argument, but she hadn't found the time. She finally manages to ask, "What happened? I remember Horn, but I don't remember anything else."

She hears Crowley moving a little. She feels his side brush hers as he moves to sit at her side. He leans back against a solid piece of debris. His long legs stretch out in front of him, but she still can't tear her eyes from Mika's sleeping form. She felt childish, but she thought that if she looked away, he'd disappear. Crowley says softly, "You just passed out. I think that Chess did some serious damage to you. She told me she found you first."

Atsuko flinches at the memory of the beating that Chess had given her. Her body ached at the memory, though she knew the wounds were already healed. She pulls her knees up to rest her chin on them as she continues to watch Mika. Crowley chuckles, "It was likely her fault that you were in such a condition, but I had to pry her off you. Mika looked ready to kill her."

"I'm sorry," she mutters. It becomes deathly silent. She manages to tear her eyes from Mika to look at Crowley. He wasn't looking at her. He was staring at Mika and Chess.

"You are going to have to do much better than that to earn my forgiveness," he mutters. He turns to look at her. She finds that she can only stare at him. He had a guarded look on his face. It wasn't often that she didn't see him without a smile on his face. He leans down into her face. She stiffens the closer he gets to her face. He stops inches from her own. Neither move for a few minutes before he finally smiles. Her body starts to relax. His hand comes up to rest against her cheek. His face lifts to press his lips against her forehead. He doesn't pull away right away. Instead, he just leans into her. She swallows hard. She didn't have the strength to push him away. She felt a sense of comfort just to have him near. He finally pulls away from her. She just stares at his chest. She feels his hand on the top of her head. "I've changed my mind. Don't tell me what happened to you right now. I don't want to hear it. Don't talk about it to anyone right now. We won't be able to keep a level head. Not after just getting you back. Krul will call for you, or she will come to my mansion to see you. Tell her everything first."

She just nods miserably. His hand appears beneath her chin. He slowly lifts her face to look at him. She swallows hard at the gentle look on his face. He just seems to be staring at her face. He finally just smiles at her. He leans back in. Her heart starts to race. He says playfully, "You won't be getting off easily. I'm going to up your punishment."

Her heart feels like it's stopping as she stares at him wide eyed. She had just gotten back, and he was threatening her. He pulls away when the sound of footsteps approaching reaches their ears. Her entire body tenses up at the sound. She didn't know what to expect, but she didn't expect the sight that greeted her the second the person came around the corner.

Rene stops when he sees that she's awake. His arms are full of blood bags. Surprise flutters across his face before he bares his fangs at her. He drops all the bags and makes his way toward her. She feels his hand ball in the front of her shirt. He lifts her to the tips of her toes, and, to her horror, Crowley doesn't move to step in to help her.

"You stupid bitch. How could you?" Rene snaps, and he starts to shake her violently. She starts to worry that her buttons will give out like they did last time, but he didn't seem to notice. He stops shaking her before they do. He pulls her into his face. "You could have killed your comrade. Do you know that? Are you proud of yourself? You are a good for nothing, selfish brat. You don't think about anyone but yourself. It's all about you. What would you have done if Lacus had died? He's your friend, isn't he?"

He never raises his voice the whole rant, but she could still hear the anger disguising the worry in his voice. She could only stare at him wide eyed as he growled at her. That was the most she had ever heard him talk. She feels her tears starting to fall. She reaches out and wraps her arms around his neck. She pulls herself as close as she can. Her face presses into his neck, though she just gets a face full of cloak that smells like Rene. She finds that she finds comfort in the smell. It reminded her of home. She closes her eyes, and she starts to cry into his cloak. He doesn't move to hug her, but his hand does fall from the front of her shirt. It allows her to press herself as close as she possibly can to him. He remains stiff against her, but she didn't care. She finds herself saying 'I'm sorry' over and over. He releases a deep breath and mutters softly, "You are so stupid. You aren't going to survive that long."

She can't bring herself to argue. This all felt too easy. Ferid had let her slip through his fingers on purpose, but she couldn't figure out why. She didn't want to think about it at the moment though. She would worry about it later. Right now, she just wanted to lean on her friends. She feels a tap on her shoulder and manages to pull away from Rene. Her watery gaze could barely make out Crowley's shifting form. He was holding a blood bag out to her. He says quietly, "Drink."

She doesn't question him. She pulls herself away from Rene and takes the bag. She collapses onto her butt. She shivers a little when she finds that the bag is open. She drinks it without a second thought. She still felt so thirsty. She stares at the ground the second she finishes the bag. She hears Rene say, "I'm going back to assist Lady Horn. She got word that Lady Krul plans to visit the mansion to see the dumbass."

She lifts her eyes to look up at him. His eyes drift back down to her. He scoffs and turns without another word. He's gone before she can say anything to him. She feels Crowley's hand on the top of her head. "We are going to be here for a little while longer. I asked Horn to return to the mansion to let the queen know that you had been found. Lacus wasn't in the best of shape when he showed up. He would attack any human that he came in contact with. We've lost a lot of humans to him, so I had him quarantined for now. We are giving him blood to help. He'll be fine by the time you get back. He wanted to come with us to help look for you, but I told him no. Rene offered to stay with him. Horn must have sent Rene with the bags for all of us. For now, why don't you go lay by your lover and try to sleep a little more? I'll be here to watch over you three. We are away from the humans, so you don't have anything to worry about."

He ruffles her hair. She feels annoyance at the gesture and reaches up to push his hand away. He chuckles and says playfully, "There's my Atsuko. Go to sleep."

She wants to argue, but she finds that she could feel exhaustion kicking in. She still felt afraid that she would wake up and find that it had all been a dream. That would be cruel, wouldn't it? Could fate hate her that much? She focuses on Crowley's face. He just smiles at her again. He nudges her lightly. She didn't want to lose him or any of the others. She didn't want to go to sleep, but she could feel her body trying to give into her exhaustion. She isn't sure how she makes it back to Mika without falling on her face, but she manages to. She carefully removes Chess' foot from his shoulder. She then lays as close as she could to Mika. His scent lulls her toward sleep. He had reached out and pulled her close in his sleep. She hears him mutter, "I love you, Atsuko."

Her heart flutters. He was still asleep, or mostly asleep, and he was still thinking about her. She buries her face in his chest and mutters, "I love you too, Mika. I'm sorry."


	65. Chapter 53

tohru15: Haha they are enemies after all. (: Haha I figured that Chess out of all of them was more likely to take her anger out on Atsuko physically. :p I'm glad that you thought it was all a dream. :D That's what I was going for. (: But she does deserve some good luck! :D I'm glad you loved their reunion! :D They are still mad at her, but I imagine that they are relieved to see her again. Haha you're the first to point out that she'd be restricted when it came to 'activities' with Mika! :D You'll find out soon though! :D Haha I laughed when I put that part in. (: I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sweet Cerberus: :D Don't worry about not liking a chapter, especially if you don't like the character himself. :D Haha, yes, Chess did indeed give her a hell of a beating. :p But, she did deserve it. Haha, I'm glad that you thought it was tense. :p That's what I was going for! :D I'll explain why Ferid let her escape here in the next few chapters! So, you won't have to wait long. (: I'll also explain why Lacus was behaving the way he was too. (: I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Kisses!

Thank you for reading! Enjoy! (:

* * *

She's violently shaken awake. She tries to shove the hand away, but they don't give up. She eventually manages to open her eyes. She flinches back when she finds two red eyes inches from her own. Chess pouts at her and pulls away. That's when she notices that Crowley is standing not far away looking amused. Mika was standing beside her. Chess stands up and begins to dust herself off. Mika's hand wraps around Atsuko's arm and gently pulls her to her feet. She had a sinking feeling that they were about to head home. It was night, so it made sense to move now. Crowley just smiles at her. He turns and starts to lead the way. Chess bounces after him. She feels a gentle nudge from Mika. She turns to look at him, feeling afraid to start walking. She didn't want to see Krul. She knew the queen was bound to be mad at her. His eyes meet hers, and the cold look melts away. He was still frowning at her, but she felt a sense of relief at the gentle look in his eyes. She can't help but reach out and run her fingers along his jaw. The feeling of his skin felt amazing against hers. His eyes don't leave hers the entire time. She finally looks down at the ground and mutters, "I know it isn't worth much, but I'm sorry about what happened before I left. I am sorry for not listening."

It's silent for a few seconds, so she just turns and quickly follows Chess and Crowley, who had stopped to wait for them. The trip was awkwardly silent between all four of them. Chess kept glancing at her before she'd look away with a pout. The whole situation made Atsuko's chest hurt badly. They could barely see the mansion, when Crowley finally breaks the silence. "If Lady Krul is there, you'll visit her first. Afterwards, you will go to Lacus and apologize to him as well."

Atsuko feels a lump in her throat. She just nods a little. Her eyes remain locked to the ground as they continue to walk. They all lapse back into silence, until they reach the doors to the mansion. Rene steps forward and says coldly, "The queen is here. She demanded that Atsuko be brought before her for judgment the second she returned."

Crowley chuckles and turns to look at Atsuko. She stops and looks up at each of their faces. Finally, she feels Crowley's hand on the top of her head. She looks down, while he ruffles her hair. She could feel her heart racing. She was so afraid of what Krul would say and do. She hears someone approaching her. She lifts her gaze to meet Rene's cold, red eyes. He says, "I'll take her."

Her heart sinks when no one objects. She glances at Mika to discover that he was watching her with a cold expression. She flinches and turns to follow Rene. She feels a hand grab her forearm, stopping her. She turns to see what Mika wanted, only to feel him press his lips to hers. She feels her heart skip a beat. He pulls away just as quickly. He frowns at her. "I am mad at you, but I still love you."

He slowly releases her. She swallows hard as she stares at him. She feels an arm around her neck before she gets a chance to reply. The arm yanks her backwards. Luckily, Rene supports her. She scrambles backward awkwardly, while Rene drags her into the mansion. She reaches up grabbing his sleeve after the door swings shut, cutting off her view of Crowley, Chess, and Mika. She gasps softly, "Rene! I'll walk on my own. Please stop dragging me!"

"Shut up, brat," he replies coldly, while he drags her down the hallway. He doesn't let go, even when they stop before a door. He knocks twice and opens the door without waiting for a reply. He proceeds to twist, and she finds herself flung awkwardly to the floor. She catches herself on her hands and knees, though it sends a soft jolt of pain through wrists and knees. The door slams shut. There is a sigh from in front of her, which immediately draws her attention. She moves her eyes from the floor between her hands to the booted feet in front of her. She slowly lifts her gaze upward, until she meets Krul's red eyes.

"Honestly, what am I to do with you?" Krul asks. Atsuko lets her head fall so that her hair creates a curtain around her face. She hears movement, and a hand grabs her chin pulling her face up. Krul frowns at her. A look of anger was clear on Krul's face. She says, "You deserve punishment you receive due to their anger. No matter how brutal it may seem to you."

Atsuko just stares at Krul miserably. She didn't want to make excuses. She knew that she had made a huge mistake. Krul just watches her for a moment before sighing. She says in an angry tone, "You, my child, are so selfish. Did you even think through your actions? I have been informed that both Crowley and Mika told you that it was a trap? What did you hope to accomplish?"

Atsuko pulls her face away to turn and look toward the wall. She takes a moment to gather her thoughts. She sits back onto her knees. She finally manages to mutter, "I knew it was a trap, but the note... He made it seem like it was from Yuu. I just... I wanted hope that it was real. I thought maybe he had Yuu. I just.. I knew it was a trap, but I went anyway."

Krul doesn't say anything for a few minutes. Atsuko turns to look at her once more to find that Krul was standing. Her arms were crossed. Her eyes were frighteningly cold. She says, "You thought that you could find out more about your past and your sister. You won't find anything out from Ferid, Atsuko. Only I can tell you about it. You'll have to earn the right to learn more. Now, tell me everything that happened. I learned what was in the letter from Mika."

She looks down and quickly tells Krul what happened. She didn't even attempt to hide anything at all. It's silent for the longest time. Atsuko didn't want to look up at the queen. She was afraid of what she might find there. Krul finally starts to talk. "You are young by human and vampire standards, but it does not excuse the fact that you lead one of my guards into a trap. It doesn't change the fact that you didn't care enough about the people around you to listen to them. They have more experience with this world than you do. Don't forget that you were under the vampire's protection for the longest time. You don't know the human world or the vampire world. You need to listen to those around you in order to learn. You won't survive long if you don't. Mika has a lot more experience than you do, and he's still young."

Atsuko clenches her fists in her lap. She could feel tears springing forth. She felt so humiliated that she couldn't even look at Krul at all. She just stares at her lap. Krul continues after a pause. Her voice is startlingly cold. "On the way here, I had decided to take you back to the capital until you learned to listen to those around you. You'd work every moment that you were awake. You would not have a free moment to yourself. I had decided that Mika would remain here beneath Crowley to do the job I assigned you both."

Atsuko closes her eyes tightly. She was going to lose those around her again. She wouldn't get to see them for a while. In fact, the humans were progressing so fast that she might never see them again. She leans down a little more. It looked like she was curling in on herself. Her chest was in so much pain that she didn't think she'd be able to breath properly for a few minutes. She still focuses on taking deep breaths while she fights her tears, but she was losing the battle. Her tears were falling onto her thighs, causing her pants to become damp.

Krul taps a foot a couple of times. She finally says, "In fact during my first ten minutes here, I ordered Horn to gather all of your things up. She did it without a single protest or question. It wasn't until she came back to tell me that she had done what was asked of her that she offered me some insight into a train of thought I hadn't considered."

Atsuko slowly raises her gaze up to Krul's face. Krul still didn't have any warmth at all in her eyes or face. Her arms were crossed, and she was frowning down at Atsuko. Krul lets out a sigh. Her red eyes drift closed, and she tilts her head a little. "I would be punishing Crowley, Chess, Horn, and Mika for your stupid mistake. She didn't have an argument against my decision, but she wanted me to consider their feelings as well. It got me thinking about the situation. You have been missing for a while. It would not be fair to rip you away from them after you just returned. They are the ones that searched for you. They are the ones who wasted their energy on you."

She takes a threatening step toward Atsuko. Her hand catches Atsuko's chin in a painful grip. She pulls Atsuko's head up awkwardly. Atsuko extends her legs, so that she is kneeling instead of sitting on her calves, but it doesn't seem to help any. Krul just lifts her chin even higher. To her horror, she finds that Krul had tilted her head back so her throat was bared to the queen. Krul says coldly, "I gave you to Crowley. Horn told me that he already has the perfect punishment for you in mind. He's creative, so I trust his judgment."

Her heart sinks at that. She could remember what he'd said. It didn't sound that horrible to her then, but she actually had a chance to think about it now. She looks down at the ground. He had told her that she wasn't leaving his, Horn, or Chess' sight. That included sleeping. She hadn't actually thought about it before. She flushes slightly. Surely Crowley wouldn't enforce the sleeping part. She'd still get her time with Mika. She was sure of that. Just like her shower time. She couldn't imagine Crowley sending Horn or Chess with her into the shower. Krul chuckles and squats down in front of Atsuko. She says in a softer tone, "I believe that he's told you his punishment?"

She looks away trying to hide her blush, but it just makes Krul laugh even more. Krul straightens up and flicks her hand. "Leave now. Your punishment was decided a while ago. I am not going to punish those around you for your mistake, but I want you to remember something. This newest problem with Ferid has not resolved. It seems like you managed to slip away too easily. I wouldn't be surprised if he just got bored with having you in a cell. It'd be more fun for him to mentally torture you while you are around loved ones."

Atsuko nods a little. She finally climbs to her feet and bows a little. She turns to go to the door, but she stops when Krul says, "Atsuko, be careful. I was mad when I showed up, but I am no longer upset at you. Horn helped with that. Be sure to thank her when you see her."

Atsuko looks over her shoulder at Krul. She once again nods a little and turns to the door. She opens it and steps out. To her surprise, Crowley is the only one standing there waiting for her. He watches her for a second with an unreadable face. He doesn't give her his usual smile. She flinches and looks down, while she shuts the door. He finally lets out a rare sigh and says, "Come with me. We are going to see someone that you owe the biggest apology to."

She flinches as she thinks of the purple-haired vampire. Would he even want to see her? Crowley leads the way down the hallway. She follows without another word. She has to work up the courage to ask, "Where is Mika?"

Crowley glances over his shoulder at her. "He's with Chess and Horn. They are discussing a plan for who will watch you during your punishment period, while you and I talk to Lacus."

She didn't know what to say to that, so she just nods and continues to follow him. He leads her to the barracks. They pass numerous soldier vampires, but none say anything to either her or Crowley. They just make a polite gesture to Crowley, which he just returns with a smile. She wasn't sure where they were going since she kept zoning out. She was worried about seeing Lacus again. She was worried about what he would say to her. He stops so suddenly that she almost walks into him, since she was so lost in her own thoughts. He reaches out and opens a door. She almost follows him in until she sees exactly where they were. She was standing in the doorway, when she freezes. Her eyes widen as realization sets in. She takes a step back and presses her back to the wall beside the door. She hadn't been paying attention to where they were going. She had almost followed Crowley into the men's locker room that was right before their shower. She closes her eyes tightly. She had seen several soldiers in various states of undress. She felt embarrassment well up, and she presses harder against the wall. Crowley pokes his head out of the locker room. He smiles cruelly at her. "Did I tell you that you could stop?"

She was at a loss for words. She stutters incoherent syllables before she finally manages to let out an absolutely humiliating _squeak_. Crowley starts to laugh. In fact, she could hear the entire locker room laughing. She slides down the wall and buries her face in her hands. "Please don't make me go in there."

"Does the male body offend you?" Crowley asks playfully. She shakes her head violently. It didn't offend her at all. She'd seen Mika's naked body plenty of times, but this was different. These were strangers.

"It's not that! I just... It's just that... I..." She couldn't form words again, so she quickly gives up. Crowley laughs once more. He leans against the door frame and smiles playfully at her.

"Don't worry. I didn't plan on making you come in here. Just sit right there. I'm dragging Lacus from the shower, so you can apologize properly to him," Crowley says, an his head disappears. She pulls her knees up and hugs them. She presses her face into the back of her knees. She could feel a mixture of relief and humiliation at the whole situation. Several men leave the locker room. They just laugh at her, when they pass her. She flinches every time. She silently hopes that Crowley planned to hurry, but it seemed like they were taking their sweet time coming out of the room. A hand wraps around her upper arm dragging her to her feet. It startles her until she sees that it's Crowley who had grabbed her. Lacus was standing to the side Crowley, though he wasn't looking at her. His looked like he hadn't even bothered to dry it. She didn't get much of a chance to really look him over, since Crowley began to pull her down the hallway by her arm. He takes them outside the barracks for some privacy. He leans against the wall once he lets her go. He says with a smile. "That's your cue to grovel now, Atsuko."

She flinches and looks at her feet. She didn't even know where to start. Lacus was standing a few feet behind her. He wasn't acting normal, and it was nerve wracking. He hadn't said a single word the entire walk. She finally manages to gather a little courage. She swallows hard and turns to face Lacus. She forces herself to meet his eyes. She opens her mouth to apologize, but he cuts her off by asking, "Is what Ferid said true? Did you know that we were walking into a trap?"

She loses all courage with those words. She felt so guilty that she had taken him with her. She should have just told him to go home. She looks down at the ground and nods miserably. She hears him take a few steps toward her, and she tenses up. She didn't know what to expect from him with this new attitude of his. He says harshly, "Look at me, Atsuko."

She slowly draws her gaze off her feet again. She has to force herself to look into his eyes, but she felt like she should at least do as he asked. She whispers, "I'm sorry, Lacus."

He just continues to frown at her. He suddenly leans down until his face is inches from hers. She tries hard not to flinch back. He says softly, "Your apology doesn't mean anything to me. You led me into a trap."

Her heart sinks at those words. She was going to lose him as a friend. She felt at a loss for what to say. She could only stare into his guarded, red eyes. He suddenly reaches out putting a hand on her shoulder. He says softly, "When I woke up, you looked horrible. I didn't find out how long we had been there until I got back here. I don't know what happened to you or me after the fight, but I do know that you walked into a trap on purpose without even informing me of it."

A smile spreads over his face. An uneasy feeling twists through her stomach. She didn't know what to expect from the vampire. He leans back a little, and she feels herself relax. He pulls his hand away from her shoulder and lifts it into the air. He flicks his wrist and says confidently, "You obviously were so confident in my skills that you didn't see a need to warn me about your ambush. You thought that I could protect you, and that makes me happy."

She can only stare at him in disbelief. He lets his hand drop to his side and gives her a smug smile. He says softly, "I'm not mad at you like the rest are. I didn't end up worrying about you for months. I'm not even mad about you keeping the ambush from me. I found that it is an interesting fact that you chose me to be at your side in such a crucial time as opposed to Mika. I take that as a compliment."

She was sure that her mouth was hanging open, while she stares at him. She could hear Crowley laughing softly behind her. She clenches her fists tightly as anger boils forward. She didn't understand this vampire at all. She snaps, "Could you be any more conceited?!"

He just laughs, which irritates her further. She was trying to apologize for him getting hurt, but he was making it into some twisted romance. She didn't know how he'd gotten an the idea like that in his head, but she wanted to set him straight before it turned into something even more twisted. "How can you not be mad at me? I lied to you! Don't you understand that? I didn't tell you that you were possibly going to your death! You were hurt by those humans! You could have died, you moron! Does that mean nothing to you?"

He chuckles at her. "Are you saying that you want me to be mad you?"

She growls and says without thinking, "It'd be better than you trying to find some other twisted meaning to this situation."

He lifts a finger to poke her nose. She recoils back a step the second he touches her. He tilts his head a little. "Everything makes sense now."

She just stares at him feeling dumbfounded now. All traces of anger just melts away as she tries to figure out what he meant. She couldn't follow his train of thought at all. What was he talking about now? He leans forward, snapping her out of her thoughts, and mutters softly, "Neither of you drink from the bags like the rest of us, so there is only one other opinion. You let Mika drink from you often. Don't forget that I can find out anything I want to. Anyone can. You must enjoy being bitten. You know they have a word for that, kitten."

She clenches her fists as she stares at him. She didn't want to hear anymore teasing. She turns to leave, but his hand catches her upper arm. She turns to face him once more and says, "I'm not listening to this, Lacus. I was actually feeling guilty for what I did to you! Why did I ever think that something like this would bother you?! I shouldn't have even worried about you!"

He tilts his head, and she feels her heart stop. She had a feeling that she had just said the wrong thing. He pulls on her arm so suddenly that she stumbles forward, but she puts her free hand on his chest to keep from getting too close to him. He still leans toward her to close most of the gap. His grip on her arm prevents her from leaning too far back, but she still tries. His voice is playful when he asks, "Were you worried about me?"

"No," she replies quickly. He just laughs at her response. It makes her try to pull away, but he grabs both of her upper arms tightly, pulling her hand away from his chest. He pulls her tight against himself.

"Don't take it too far, Lacus," Crowley says sternly. Lacus' eyes look over her shoulder before he focuses on her once more. He doesn't look fazed at all. In fact, he chuckles.

"It doesn't change the fact that I was there with you during such a vulnerable time. No one else but me. You trusted me enough to handle myself against some stupid livestock. You wanted me by your side when you were knowingly going into a trap, or you would have put up one hell of a fight to keep me away from you. I think that you even fed me, while I was passed out. You care about me, my adorable little kitten. It may not be the way that I want you to, but I do know that you care for me in some way. It's an amazing feeling. Just know that I haven't given up on you."

She leans as far away as she can and turns her face away. She just grumbles, "You are delusional."

He chuckles, but he doesn't lean in to smell her like he usually does. She was insanely grateful for Crowley being there. She was sure that he was the reason that Lacus was holding back. Lacus' voice is soft, almost like it was only meant for her to hear. "And you are a masochist. Let me tell you something, Atsuko. I won't be gentle if you don't want me to be. Remember that."

She feels her face flush, and her gaze snaps back to his. She was going to tell him exactly where he could go. She's startled when his lips collide with hers. Her eyes widen, and she was about to push him away before she feels something grabbing the back of her shirt. She's ripped backwards out of Lacus' loosed grip. Her butt collides hard with the ground causing her to close her eyes and grit her teeth in pain. She could hear Crowley coldly saying, "That's enough, Lacus. You over stepped your boundries."

A shiver runs down her spine at the silent threat in Crowley's voice. She could still feel his lips on hers, even if it hadn't lasted more than a few seconds. She reaches up to wipe at her mouth frantically, as if she could possibly wipe away the feeling of his kiss. She opens her eyes to glare at Lacus, but he was already gone. She could still hear his laughter, even if she didn't hear his footsteps retreating. Her eyes travel up to Crowley's back. He looked relaxed. In fact, he is smiling when he turns to look down at her. It makes every muscle in her body tense. He didn't look very reassuring with the smile he was currently wearing. He reaches down and easily pulls her to her feet. She proceeds to clean the dirt off her clothes after he releases her. The whole situation was mortifying. As if it wasn't bad enough that Lacus had forced another kiss, Crowley had been there to witness it. Crowley puts a hand on the top of her head and playfully says, "I didn't mean to knock you down like that. I just knew I had to react quickly."

She was sure she was an even deeper red now. She mutters. "Don't worry about it. Thank you for reacting. I froze. I hate when he gets so close like that."

Crowley just laughs. His hand falls to the back of her head and shoves her forward. He steps out of the way. She takes a few short, quick steps to keep her balance before he nudges her again. She starts back toward his mansion. He follows directly behind her. To her mortification, he starts to tease her. "But you don't hate it when I get close?"

She glances back at him feeling unsure how to respond to that. He just gives her a playful smile in return. She feels a sense of relief that he was back to normal. He was at least teasing her again. She knew that he didn't forgive her yet, but it was a relief to have someone treating her normally. She stubbornly wouldn't accept Lacus' behavior as being normal. That vampire never seemed to be normal in any twisted version of the word. She looks forward again and shakes her head. "You just pat my head or hug me. It's completely different from what he does."

"I've kissed your forehead, or have you forgotten about those times?" He pretended to sound hurt. She glances back at him for a moment before turning her gaze away from him. She had no idea where he was hoping that this would go.

"Those don't count. It just shows that you care for me," she mutters. "It doesn't mean anything more than that."

She could see the doors to the mansion closing in. Her heart starts to race at the thought of being able to talk to Mika again. She had so much that she wanted to say to him. A hand catches her arm, pulling on her. She stops, only to find herself being spun around. An arm wraps around her waist pulling her closer to Crowley's body. Shock numbs her body, while she stares up at him wide eyed. He smiles down at her playfully. Her heart feels like it's stopped the longer she stares at him. She opens and closes her mouth a few times trying to figure out what to say in this situation. Crowley just pulls her tighter against himself. His smile grows as he mutters, "Those don't count or mean anything to you, huh?"

She finds that she can't move. She can just stare at him. She finally manages to slowly shake her head, though her eyes remain locked on his face. His face slowly leans closer to hers. She unconsciously leans back the closer he gets, but he just moves a hand up to the back of her head halting all movement. She's finally able to actually respond. She puts her hands on his chest and pushes, but the arm around her waist kept her from putting any distance between the two of them. His voice is barely audible when he whispers, "Would this count as something?"

His face leans closer, and she closes her eyes. She didn't want to see him getting any closer. Her body still felt incredibly numb. She wanted to shove him away, but he was a stronger vampire than she was. She feels his breath against her lips and tenses up even more. She closes her eyes as tight as she can. How was she going to get out of this situation?

"Just kidding." Her eyes snap open at the sound of his voice. She was pushing on him so hard at that point that, when his arms suddenly disappear from around her, she falls flat on her back. She's so stunned that she can just stare at the dark sky for a few minutes. Crowley's smiling face appears in her line of sight when she doesn't move. She grits her teeth and forces herself up. He laughs loudly as he reaches out putting his hand on her back and lightly nudging her. She sways forward, but she doesn't allow him to move her. "You should have seen your adorable face!"

"I hate you," she replies. Her hands brush the dust off her clothes. Her response just makes him laugh harder.

"I don't care if you want to think that you hate me. I know that's a lie. I love you, and that is all that matters to me," he playfully says. She turns a glare back to him. She glowers at him for a minute before she pulls her gaze back to her clothes and proceeds to angrily wipe at dirt that wasn't there anymore.

"You sound just as conceited as Lacus," she snaps. His laughter finally slows to a stop. He just smiles at her. He leans toward her. The movement lifts to meet his, but she flinches back a little. He just reaches out and puts his hand on the top of her head. She considers shoving it away despite the comfort it gives her.

"I'm better than Lacus is," he says with a smug smile on his face. She has to fight to keep from rolling her eyes. He leans down and says softly into her ear, "Besides, he wouldn't stand a chance if he and I were to compete. You are with Mika, and you are my aide. He won't ever get a chance to be with you. He knows that, so he takes what he can get. Stolen kisses here and there, or he gropes you whenever he can. Don't hold it against him. He cares for you, and that's enough isn't it?"

She can only stare at him feeling dumbfounded. She finally just nods a little. She didn't fully understand why he was saying what he was saying. He pats her head a few times. "I'm still mad at you. I will be for a while, so don't mistake this as me forgiving you."

Her heart sinks at that. She stares up at him. He winks playfully at her and says, "It'll take a lot more to make me forgive you. That's something you'll have to figure out on your own though."

He gestures for her to follow. She stares at his back for a few seconds before she does as he silently asked. She felt lost when it came to Crowley's behavior most of the time. This recent teasing just made her feel even more confused. It's a silent trip through the hallway, but she didn't mind. It gave her a chance to think over what had happened. She was trying to figure out why he had pretended that he was going to kiss her. She finally decides that it was just his way of teasing her for saying that his displays of affection didn't mean anything. She flinches at how cold that must have sounded to him. There were so many other ways that she could have explained the difference between him and Lacus. Guilt wears at her nerves as she stares at his back. She finally manages to ask, "Did it upset you that I said the forehead kisses didn't count or matter? I didn't think it through. That was incredibly rude of me to say it that way. I know that they matter. I know that you mean something by them. I was frustrated over Lacus kissing me again, but it doesn't mean that I should say something so cruel to you."

He gives her a smile over his shoulder. "You worry too much. I didn't take offense to what you said. It's nothing to kiss another on the forehead. If you want to make a big deal out of it, I can always move where I kiss you."

Her eyes widen, while she stares at his back. His laughter echos off the walls as he looks forward once more. He says playfully, "That was a joke, Atsuko. I enjoy kissing your forehead. I don't have any intention to stop."

She looks at her feet, and they fall silent once more. They arrive at the door to the room she shares with Mika. Horn and Mika are both standing outside the door. Mika was actually leaned against the door with his eyes closed. Mika's eyes open, when he hears them approach. He instantly makes his way past Crowley to sweep her up in a hug. She hugs him back just as tightly. He buries his face in her hair and just holds her. She leans into him and listens to Horn and Crowley talk.

"We decided that we would take week long turns keeping an eye on Atsuko. That way the others could still get some work done. Mika said that he'd appreciate being with her at all times too. I told him I didn't see a problem with that. We decided that the order would go you, me then Chess. It'd repeat, until you saw fit to end her punishment," Horn explains softly.

"Sounds fine. You can rest if you'd like, Horn. I know that you've been working hard the last few weeks. I'll take care of the rest," Crowley says softly. Atsuko's eyes close as she inhales Mika's scent. She had missed everything about him. It felt so comfortable to have his arms around her once more. She turns her face into his neck. He adjusts so that his face is pressed into her shoulder. He was wearing relaxation clothes, so she had an easier time pressing the skin of her face against the skin of his neck. She presses a couple of light kisses to his neck. He just tightens his arms around her in response and presses his face even harder against his shoulder.

"Thank you, Lord Crowley. I will do that. I just have one more thing to tell you. The queen wanted to take her back to the capital. I informed her of your plan to punish Atsuko. She thought it over and decided that we would be able to keep her, as it wasn't fair to punish us as well. She thinks that Atsuko will learn more from our anger at her than being cooped up in the capital. I had packed all of her stuff. Mika helped me unpack it. It's all in her room once more," Horn says softly. It's silent for a few moments, then Atsuko can hear Horn's heels clicking along the floor as she leaves. Atsuko remembered the queen's words. She'd have to thank Horn later.

"Alright, love birds. It's Atsuko's bedtime," Crowley says playfully. She stiffens and opens her eyes. She lifts her head to look at Crowley in humiliation.

"What? I have a bedtime now?" She felt stupid even asking that question. Was she five? He smiles cruelly at her. She feels a shiver run down her spine. She didn't like the look on his face. It meant that he was up to something that she wouldn't like at all. She presses herself into Mika even harder. He shifts a little, but he otherwise doesn't react at all.

"You have a bedtime and a curfew. You won't listen, so I'll treat you like a kid," Crowley says with a mockingly stern tone. He turns and opens the door to her room. She flinches at the sight and wiggles against Mika. He sighs against her shoulder and releases her. She bolts into her room after Crowley.

"Hey! Don't invite yourself into our room!" She says trying to keep the mortification out of her voice. She freezes upon seeing that the room didn't look any different. Her knees feel weak at the sight. She'd dreamed of this room for so long. She had missed it so much. It smelled so strongly of Mika that it made her head spin. Crowley was standing in the middle of the room. His arms were crossed as he watched her with an amused look on his face.

"This room smells like Mika. I can barely detect your scent at all," he observes while his eyes start to roam. She could feel Mika step up behind her. She leans back into him. He doesn't wrap his arms around her right away, but he finally pulls her closer. Crowley's eyes fall on Mika, and they brighten. "Oh, Mika, Lacus stole another kiss from Atsuko."

She stares wide eyed at Crowley, but he just winks at her. She could feel Mika stiffening behind her. His arms pull her even closer. Crowley chuckles and says, "It was a peck. Nothing more. I just wanted to see your reaction. I stopped it before it went anywhere. Poor Atsuko was trying to apologize, but he decided to kiss her. Don't worry though. He is doing it to bother you both."

Mika buries his face into the back of her hair. She could feel his body shaking. She glowers at Crowley, though he just smiles at her. She finally manages to say softly, "It's bedtime, isn't it? Don't you think it was time you let me lay down?"

To her mortification, Crowley just turns and walks over to her bed. Without another word, he stretches out onto it. He locks his fingers behind his head. She couldn't find words for her thoughts. She couldn't even think straight. She feels Mika pull away from her a little to stare over her shoulder at the noble that was relaxing on their bed. It's silent for a few minutes before she says in a higher pitched voice then she meant to. "Hell no! Get up right now!"

At the same time, Mika says in a low tone that was just above a growl. "You are not sleeping in here, Crowley."

The noble just laughs and scoots to the middle of the bed. He pats the bed to one side of himself. Atsuko could only stare at him in shock. He tilts his head and says playfully, "What's the problem with me sleeping here?"

"I don't want you here!" Atsuko squeaks. She wanted to be able to spend time alone with Mika. She wanted to be able to cuddle with him in peace. That would be impossible with another person in the bed with them. Mika releases her. He steps around her to walk over to the bed.

"This is our room, Crowley. You can't invade this space. You are not sleeping with us," Mika says in a cold voice. Crowley smiles playfully at Mika. Her heart sinks at the smile. She felt like she was going to collapse. This was not happening. He couldn't be this cruel. She just stares at the two men before her.

"She is being punished. That means that you are going to get caught up in it as well, Mika. I promise I won't do anything creepy. You'll be here after all," Crowley says, though he didn't sound very apologetic. In fact, she was sure that he was enjoying this tremendously.

"You are making the bed stink. Get out of it right now," Mika practically snarls, though the noble doesn't take offense to Mika's disrespectful attitude. He just laughs. He sits up and tilts his head a little trying to look innocent, which he somehow manages to pull off..

"Would you rather the three of us sleep in my bed? It's just down the hall, so it won't take much energy to get there. I promise my bed is comfy," Crowley replies playfully. Atsuko could just imagine that Mika was baring his fangs at Crowley. She couldn't even form words as she watches the two of them interact.

"She's not sleeping beside you," Mika says in a low voice.

Crowley laughs, and finally he stands up. Atsuko feels her body relax. He wasn't going to push the issue. This was just a joke to him. Her body starts to feel heavy after everything that had happened today. Crowley puts his hand on the top of Mika's head, though Mika shoves it away. Crowley's voice sounds almost _innocent_ as he says, "Would you rather sleep between me and her then?"

Atsuko backs up a few steps in complete shock. She hears the growl from Mika, but her mind doesn't register it. She could only stare wide eyed at Crowley. He was that determined to sleep with her and Mika? Her face starts to flush, and she starts to wonders if she'll ever get alone time with Mika again. Crowley surely didn't plan to insert himself into every aspect of her life, did he?

"Like hell I would want to sleep next to you," Mika says coldly. Atsuko couldn't contain herself any longer. She blurts out her question without actually thinking it through.

"What about me and Mika's alone time?"

Crowley turns his attention on her, and she instantly regrets bringing any attention to herself. Crowley's smile was downright evil, while he looks her over. She takes a few more steps back. Mika steps between the two, but Crowley just laughs.

"Are you asking if you can still have sex with Mika? Of course you can," Crowley says playfully. She feels mortification well up in her stomach. He wasn't implying that he'd still be there, was he? She wouldn't put anything past him anymore.

"How do you expect us to do that with you nobles hovering over the top of her?" Mika asks coldly. Atsuko's face flushes a deep red. She was not doing anything with an audience. She slowly sinks to her knees. Crowley's laughter just makes her blush worse. He was going to say that she would never be unattended. That meant no alone time with Mika.

"How about I make you a deal, Mika? You can still continue to sleep with her in private, but, in return, you will allow one of us three to sleep with the two of you at night. It makes sense, doesn't it?" Crowley sounded so serious now.

"No!" Atsuko says, but she's ignored by both of them. Mika doesn't say anything at all. Crowley ruffles Mika's hair playfully. He pulls his hand away before Mika could swat at him.

"Ferid won't be able to get to her as easy if she's between two people. She won't be able to sneak away from us as easily either. She'll be stuck. This won't last forever. Once she can prove that she will listen to us, we will give you two your own room back. You will still get to sleep right next to her. Just think of it as extra insurance that she won't disappear again. Ferid can't take her away from nobles. Our word carries quite a bit of weight with the council, even if we are lower ranked than Ferid. You agree to allow us to sleep in the same bed as her, and you will get your time alone with her whenever the mood strikes the two of you."

She stares at her knees. She felt like her head was going to explode. Mika would deny it. He had to. Crowley adds softly, "It's as friends, Mika. It won't mean anything."

It's silent for a few minutes. She couldn't believe that Mika wasn't fighting this. She looks up at his back. She wished that she could see his face. Finally, she hears his voice. "Fine."

Her head spins, and she stares at Mika in shock. He looked stiff from where he was standing. His tone let her know that he didn't agree with what was happening at all. She has to remind herself to breath. She had lost her sleeping space to the nobles. What else was she going to lose to them?

"Do I get to shower by myself?" She was afraid of the answer. She truly was.

"Is that an offer?" Crowley asks playfully. Mika's growl is terrifying. She could see his fists were clenched tightly. Crowley just pats his head and carefully avoids the retaliation. "I'm sure that you can shower on your own without any mishaps. If you want, I'm sure that Mika wouldn't mind showering with you just to be sure."

She wished she could just die right then. She didn't think she could handle any more humiliation. Crowley laughs and steps toward the door. He stops beside Atsuko. He pats the top of her head. He says gently, "Get ready for bed. I don't know how you sleep, but I will be back in here in five minutes."

He steps out. She scrambles to her feet and rushes to pull on different clothes. She made sure that it was a pair of baggy, yet comfortable, pants and a shirt that was tight enough it wouldn't roll while she slept, but it was still loose enough to be comfortable. Mika was clearly annoyed as he sits on the bed, but he doesn't say a word. Crowley reappears exactly five minutes later, only he doesn't knock. He just steps in. He chuckles. "Bedtime!"

Atsuko flinches hard. She didn't think she'd ever get another good nights rest. She crawls into bed first. Mika's behind her in seconds. He pulls her as tight as he can against himself. Crowley slips into the other side. He doesn't even attempt to touch her. He just lays with his back to her. She stares at his back, while Mika buries his face into her hair. She could feel his shaking slow the more he seems to inhale her scent. To her surprise, she finds herself dozing off. She didn't think she'd be able to sleep, but it turns out she was wrong.


	66. Chapter 54

tohru15: I hope that your headache goes away soon! You're review was very good (: Thank you! :D Haha, yes the joys of being a parent to a naive girl who has crappy luck! Haha, yes Lacus is a little twisted, but he's not nearly as bad as Ferid. XD Haha poor Atsuko only knows how to embarrass herself when she starts to zone out! XD I enjoyed writing the funny scenes from the last chapter! :D I am glad you enjoyed Crowley's "teasing"! Haha, I get the same way when I'm embarrassed. :p Haha. Soon, Ferid's new bout of torture will come to light along with how she was able to escape him so easily. I can't wait to read your next review! :D

Sweet Cerberus: Haha, yes he was! He is still mad at her, so he wants to make sure that she understands that she is being punished. This chapter is from Mika's POV, so I hope it helps to explain why he agreed! (: Haha, I wanted to make Lacus' reaction a surpise! :D So, it's good to know I succeeded! (: I'll make sure show exactly what Lacus is thinking and feeling at this point when I do his POV. :D

Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's from Mika's POV, so it starts further back, because there was a couple places that I wanted to explain from his POV! (:

* * *

Mika kept glancing at her as they walk toward the mansion. Despite the fact that he was excited to see what Chess came up with for the promised outfit, he still didn't want to see her punished for sneaking out. He makes sure that they take their time getting to the mansion. He listened silently to all of her talking. He only made comments when it seemed appropriate. He spent the rest of the time just watching her. She didn't seem to notice, but he didn't care. Unfortunately, they make it back to the mansion a lot sooner then he hoped they would. Crowley appears before them. He pats them both on the head. Mika could feel his irritation building. He wanted to reach out and touch Atsuko, but he decided against doing that. It felt like it would make it that much harder to be separate from her. He just listens to his punishment. His chest starts to ache at the thought that he wouldn't be able to see her anytime soon. When Crowley focuses on Atsuko, Mika attempts to move in front of her. She looked so afraid that he wanted to protect her. He freezes when Crowley threatens to extend his punishment for trying to protect her. Mika barely restrains a growl, but he obeys. Two weeks without seeing her would be hard enough.

It just gets worse as Crowley describes Atsuko's punishment. Jealousy floods his chest. He wanted to see her, but he wouldn't get a chance to. He instantly feels irritation at the thought that he wouldn't be able to see Chess' gift for at least two weeks. He'd make sure he got to see it after that. His anger spikes, when he sees Crowley reach out and grab Atsuko's arm. He grabs Crowley's wrist without thinking. He didn't want Crowley to take her away from him yet. He attempts to convince Crowley to just punish him. Jealousy rises once more at the thought that everyone but Mika would get to see Atsuko in a maid uniform. It doesn't come as a surprise when Crowley rejects Mika's confession. Crowley proceeds to push Atsuko away. Mika's heart gets heavier the further that Atsuko gets from him. He finds himself in her path once more. He just wanted to see her one last time before the two week punishment started.

To his relief, Crowley allows him to at least say goodbye to her. He just watches her until she's gone. He slowly makes his way to the meeting spot Crowley told him about. It was going to be him, Rene, and Lacus. He doesn't say anything the whole patrol mission, though Lacus does try to talk to him. He was with the two city guards every other patrol mission. It was starting to wear on his nerves though. He was getting tired and missed Atsuko. He had tried to catch sight of her when he was given the chance to actually sleep in their room, but Crowley had appeared and lead him to their room. Mika doesn't fight it. He just strips down and collapses onto the bed. He inhales deeply and allows himself to drift off to sleep. The next week of patrols starts up, and he has to drag himself through them. He focused on what he imagined Atsuko looked like dressed as a maid. Crowley had said it wasn't provocative, but the one in Mika's mind was.

It came as a surprise to find that he was freed from his punishment earlier than expected. He was to finish the patrol and return to the mansion. He felt suspicious the entire time that he was finishing his job. When the mansion comes into view, he rushes for it, ignoring Lacus' annoyed voice. His heart was racing at the thought of seeing Atsuko again. She must have done something to get him released from his punishment a few days early. He was sure that the soldiers had reported that he was being grumpy and rude. He didn't care though. He just hurries through the halls. He stops before their door. He reaches out and tries to walk in, only to find it locked. He grits his teeth and searches his pockets for the key to the room. They had started to lock the door after Chess kept barging in, though it didn't seem to help since the noble had a knack for mischief. His fingers finally find the key, and he quickly unlocks the door. He steps in, turns to shut and relock the door before he puts the key away. He turns to look at Atsuko.

His heart feels like it stops. Every muscle grows tense as his blood feels like it's speeding up. He swallows hard, while he looks at her. She was laying curled up on her side. The see through outfit she had on made his mouth water, but he felt like his throat was dry at the same time. He couldn't move at all. He could only use his eyes to take her in. He could already feel his body reacting to the sight. He slowly makes his way over to her. He wanted nothing more than to just touch her. In fact, he planned to do more than touch her, but his mind felt pleasantly blank. He has to force himself to breathe. He cautiously climbs onto the bed to hover over her. His heart was starting to race again. His eyes wouldn't remain in one place for very long. He wanted to memorize this moment forever. He slowly reaches under the top and lightly presses his fingers to her spine. A thrill of pleasure runs down his spine. He wanted nothing more than to just ravish her right there, but he wanted to wait until she woke up.

His fingers trace up her spine lightly. He continues to do so, until she starts to wake up. He could feel his heart racing, when he watched her eyes slowly open. The second that her reddish brown eyes meet his, he could barely contain himself. He immediately leans down to kiss her. His need to ravish her gets even worse when she turns over. He could now clearly see everything. He felt like he couldn't breath anymore. He had to do something about the growing ache in his body. He finds that he doesn't want to hold back anymore, and he doesn't. The next morning he wakes up to someone shaking his shoulder lightly. His eyes open slowly. His cold blue eyes meet calm red ones. Horn says softly, "Lord Crowley would like to talk to you before we battle today."

Mika just moves closer to Atsuko. Horn doesn't press the issue. She just leaves, though Mika catches sight of Chess' smiling face from the hallway. He could feel anger building. If he didn't get up now, Chess was sure to be the next one sent in. He has to forcibly drag himself away from Atsuko, though he does pause to give her forehead a kiss. He quickly finishes his morning routine, avoiding Chess completely. He arrives to find Crowley waiting for him at the edge of chaos. Things were getting prepared for the fight that was going to happen. Mika feels a sense of relief that Atsuko wasn't going to be in the fight at all. It was amusing to watch her try to command. She was clearly nervous and had no confidence in herself as a leader. He still picked up the slack whenever she falters. She slowly gains confidence the more she does the mission. He found himself busy outside the battles as well. It helped to pass the time quicker. He made sure that the humans they captured wasn't killed and helped on patrol missions to keep the ground they were gaining.

He had noticed that she wasn't sleeping, but she didn't seem to want to talk about it. He didn't press the issue at all. He found that he was having a hard time sleeping as well. He was starting to have nightmares again for the first time in months. They weren't horrible, and he couldn't remember many of them, though one stood out just before the next battle. He hadn't been thinking about his dead family members, but he dreamed of them that night. It felt like a flash of memories that were jumbled. It went from the orphanage to living as livestock then back to being at the orphanage. It seemed pleasant at first, since they were all happy memories for him. He suddenly finds himself standing at the exit facing Ferid. He couldn't move as he watches Ferid brutally slaughter his family. He just kept repeating the words 'no' and 'stop'. It didn't make a difference though. It never did when he had these dreams.

He had lead them to their death. It was all his fault that they had died. He starts to cry, since the scene seems to be stuck on a replay. He wraps his arms tightly around himself. He couldn't breath. He didn't want to watch them dying over and over. He hears the common nickname for him being called. He shakes his head. He didn't want to hear his dead family calling out for help when he knew he couldn't do anything to help them at all. His eyes snap open when he hears his full name. His heart was pounding. Atsuko's scent washes over him, confusing him for a second. Her body was thrashing against his. She sounded like she was in pain. He found that he was holding her tightly. He instantly releases her feeling panic race through his chest. He had unknowingly hurt her. His panic gets even worse when he sees bruises starting to form along her sides. The panic melts away into disgust, and he looks at his hands. His blue eyes travel back to her body. She had clear bruises forming where he had squeezed her. He wanted nothing more than to just leave the room right then. What right did he have to be with her when he had hurt her in such a way? She reaches out to touch him, and he moves away. She didn't have to comfort him when she was still hurting. To his surprise, she lunges at him knocking them both backward to the floor. He flinches when his head collides hard with the hard surface. He rubs the back of his head, and he looks up at her. Her smile causes the cold disgust to slowly edge away. He was still angry at himself, but the warmth of his love for her starts to help the longer she talks to him. He watches her get back into bed. He lets out a sigh, and he thinks his reaction over. He still felt guilty, but he knew that she didn't blame him.

He slowly crawls into bed, though he makes sure to face away from her. To his surprise, she presses herself against his back. He relaxes against her. He didn't want to admit that he was afraid to go back to sleep, though he was sure that she was probably aware of his fear. He turns to hold her, while he manages to get back to sleep. The battle the next day starts out just like all the others. He didn't think anything of being so close to the main battle. He notices that she seemed upset though. He presses closer to her body to try to help her relax. He notices that it was completely silent. There was usually frightened cries when the hooded vampires found the citizens, but it was eerily silent aside from battle cries. He finds himself tensing. He found the humans the hooded vampires had strange. They weren't shaking like they normally would. They just seemed so submissive. It unnerved him. He wasn't surprised when they were attacked. He had seen the soldiers following them from the buildings. Anger spikes when the humans targeted Atsuko first. He doesn't question her order to run, though he does want to fight them.

Panic runs through his chest, when he sees that she was running head first into a large human man. He calls out her name in warning. Anger causes his blood to boil when the human strikes at her, though he doesn't manage to hurt her. He places himself between her and the man. He focuses all of his thoughts on killing the man who had tried to hurt his Atsuko. It doesn't take him long to actually kill the man. The soldiers around him start to attack the minute the large human falls. He feels their weapons cut at his skin, though he was trying to find Atsuko through the swarms of bodies. Two soldiers manage to catch him from either side. He grits his teeth against the pain. There was a coughing noise from behind him. He quickly lashes out at the two soldiers and spins to find Atsuko standing there. Blood was coating her sword. She was shaking as she stared at the body laying at her feet. Mika moves in front of her trying to pull her back from her daydream. He had seen the last hooded vampire fall a few seconds ago. They had to get out of there quickly. He snaps her out of her thoughts and draws her toward the main army. He feels frustration building when she stops. He had noticed Ferid move past them. He turns to grab her so that she couldn't see what was happening behind her. He could see Ferid killing the soldiers with a smile on his face. She wouldn't like the scene. He manages to urge her to keep going.

He notices Ferid approach her, though he sees Crowley appear seconds later, so he just continues to fight. The sooner this was over; the sooner he could hold her. He puts his all into fighting the human soldiers. He feels Crowley bump his shoulder and glances back. To his relief, Crowley informs him that she's away from the battlefield with Rene. She was on her way home. He hurries back and quickly washes the blood off before he goes to their room hoping to find her there. His heart sinks when he finds it empty, though it isn't empty for long. He found the note to be entertaining. He could barely read the first part of the note, though he found out why. It didn't surprise him to find that Yuu couldn't write very well. He had grown up a captive of the vampires, so he didn't get many chances to actually write. He agrees with Atsuko to see them. He was curious as to who they would be meeting as well. He just hoped that Yuu wouldn't be stupid about it.

Mika couldn't believe how stupid Yuu was. He felt a hint of anger at his brother for dragging a commanding officer to meet him and Atsuko. Mika's first impression of the two wasn't great. The silver haired one bothered him the most. He had the guts to point a weapon in Atsuko's face. Mika had only agreed to stay due to how desperate Yuu had looked at him. He didn't talk to either human, and his impression of them only gets worse. He didn't think the two humans needed to know every single detail of Atsuko's life. It was clear that neither of them trusted her, though he was relieved to find that she didn't trust them either. He watches the humans, when she stands up. The two had grabbed their weapons. He has his hand on his own sword. He wouldn't allow either of them to hurt her. He just watches them cautiously until Atsuko leaves. He doesn't wait around. He just follows after her. To his surprise, he isn't bothered by Yoichi hugging her, though he is annoyed that Yoichi had almost slammed his face into Mika's. There was a lot to think about when it came to the two groups. He wasn't sure how they were going to get away now. Mika felt like the vampires had drawn Atsuko in so deep that she'd never be free again.

It surprises him that Atsuko tells Yuu that he would have to abandon the human man, and she would have to abandon Crowley and the others. It would be the only way they would be able to work it out. They'd both have to lose important people. On the way home, he agrees that she'll have to figure out how Crowley would react. To his frustration, she tries to tell him to leave with Yuu if Crowley won't let her go. He sternly informs her that he would never leave her behind. He lets his anger melt away into gratitude as he thinks about it more. She was just trying to help him. Still, he wasn't about to leave her behind. To his amusement, she trips. It gives him a perfect reason to carry her. He thinks back to the conversations that had happened. He could feel his heart warming at the thought that she was considering his family hers. He finds himself thanking her.

He wanted nothing more than to just ignore the summons to see Krul when he returns, but he decides that he might as well see what she wanted. He leans into Atsuko and tells her to find Chess. She didn't need to be alone. He reluctantly leaves her side. The annoying vampire leads him to the top floor where he finds Ferid standing outside a door. He winks at Mika. Mika bares his fangs in response, but he felt a sense of relief that Ferid was here. It meant that he wasn't out stalking Atsuko while Mika was gone. Ferid opens the door without knocking and gestures inside. Mika tensely walks past the noble. He flinches when he feels Ferid pat him on the butt and follows him in. He steps away from the noble, though it just seems to amuse him more. Krul glowers at both of them before she focuses on Mika. She ends up smiling at him. His body relaxes, when he sees the smile. She says, "I have some questions for you, Mika. First, what is your opinion of Crowley?"

Mika stares at her for a few seconds before he finally says, "He's strong and a good commander on the battlefield."

Krul smiles, before she leans back into the couch. She asks, "Does Atsuko work well beneath him?"

Mika stiffens. This had to do with where she would end up. "Yes."

Krul nods and closes her eyes. "Who has she grown more beneath, Crowley or Ferid?"

That question was easy. "Crowley."

She nods and falls silent. Her next demand surprises him. "Tell me which one you want her to work for and why."

He looks at the floor to gather his thoughts. It wasn't much of a choice. His eyes lift to stare at her coldly. He explains that Crowley was better for her due to the fact that he actually cared for her. He showed interest in her actual growth. He was also gentle when it came to correcting her mistakes. She also enjoyed being around the lower ranked nobles. Krul listens without another word. She waves her hand at them in silent dismissal. She calls out for a serving vampire to summon Atsuko and Crowley. Mika stands to one side of the door, while Ferid stands on the other. It's silent between the two of them for a few minutes before Ferid leans his head back with a small smile on his face. "Mika, Mika, Mika."

Mika flinches. He doesn't look at the noble. He just stares at the wall across from him. He could hear a chuckle from Ferid. Ferid says softly, "You have me all wrong. She'd grow much more under me. I won't baby her like Crowley is doing, like you are doing. She needs tough love, and I can give her that. Do you understand? All of my hard work will pay off in the end. She will be a great vampire when I am done with her."

Mika turns cold blue eyes onto Ferid. He says coldly. "Don't touch her. Keep your demented claws off of her. She's fine the way she is now. I don't want her to turn into you."

Ferid just laughs, and it falls silent again. Minutes later, Crowley appears with Atsuko, Rene, and Lacus. Atsuko disappears into the room, and that's when Mika noticed something. There was an unreadable expression on Crowley's face as he watched Atsuko leave. It causes Mika to stiffen, and he watches the noble, who had moved across the hallway to stare at the door. The atmosphere felt like it was suffocating Mika. He didn't want Atsuko to go to Ferid. He was now suspicious of Crowley's actual feelings toward Atsuko, but Mika felt like Crowley was the lesser of two evils. He at least cared for Atsuko. There is a banging noise that causes him to tense. He hears Atsuko's laughter mixed with Krul's yelling. He wasn't sure who had bolted into the room first, but he knew that Ferid had pulled Krull off of Atsuko. Mika pulls Atsuko up and begins to dust the pieces of glass away from her. He could hear Crowley step up beside him.

His whole body freezes at the personal question that Krul asks Atsuko. He lifts his startled eyes from Atsuko to Krul, who was smiling sadistically. It doesn't get any better. In fact, he was sure that this was Krul's way of punishing Atsuko. Still, it just as mortifying for him as it was for Atsuko. He decides to hide his light blush in her hair. His body just feels even more tense when Ferid adds that he had likely bitten Atsuko's sensitive areas by accident. To make it worse, they had both made easy mistakes like that while they experimented. It was humiliating to think about it, and it was worse to hear it. He tries to get them to stop, but he can't bring himself to even look at them. He couldn't remember the last time he had blushed. He was thankful that it was hidden in Atsuko's hair. He just wanted to leave the room. When Ferid mentions asking Crowley for advice, Mika decides that he was going to cut Ferid into tiny pieces and bury them separately, though he'd be careful not to actually kill Ferid. He wanted him to suffer. It's even worse when Crowley hugs them both from behind.

He found he hated Crowley, when the noble joins in on the fun. Thankfully, the conversation turns back to who would receive Atsuko. It bothers Mika that the two of them were being spoken about like they were property, but he didn't want to say anything. They had finally stopped teasing the two of them over their sex life, and he didn't want them to start again. His heart sinks when it sounds like Ferid was getting Atsuko. He lifts his face from Atsuko's hair to give Krul a frosty glare. He presses his face back into Atsuko's hair and just focuses on her scent. It helped to calm his nerves. He'd figure something out if she did go to Ferid.

To his relief, it turns out that she gets to remain with Crowley. He can't help the rush of excitement, when they leave the room. He sweeps her up into a tight hug. She was safely out of Ferid's hands. She excitedly tells Lacus and Rene. It felt like a dream come true. Ferid couldn't do anything to her now that she was Crowley's aide.

He decides that it was time to relax, and they make it back to their room without another interruption. He strips down to just his pants. He sits on the bed and looks up at Atsuko. The need to be close to her hits hard, and he gestures for her to come closer. He wraps his arms around her waist and just relaxes against her. He closes his eyes finding comfort in her scent. Her fingers felt amazing against his scalp. He loved when she played with his hair, though he was sure he had never told her that. The comfort is short lived when he finds out that about the second game. He was livid that this had happened. He was even more upset at the fact that Atsuko had taken so long to tell him about the game. He could only stare at her in frustration when she explained the game. He could have helped her, but he didn't know how to do that now that her picture was already in Crowley's hands. Jealousy swells in his chest. The look on the noble's face made sense now. Mika was sure that Crowley was developing a crush on Atsuko. That just made the whole situation with the picture that much worse.

His anger melts away when he smells salt. Atsuko was crying. It made his stomach twist uncomfortably. She was just trying to ease his burdens. She didn't want to worry him. He sighs at the thought. He didn't want to rationalize her actions, but he knew why she did it. It helped him relax. To his relief, the situation becomes less tense. He was still frustrated at her, but he knew her reasons. In fact, he was sure that he would have done the same thing if the situation was reversed. He didn't blame her.

They finally manage to get to sleep, though they didn't get much before Crowley called for Atsuko. It was amusing to see her pull her pillow over her head to block out the annoying knocking. He has to drag her out of bed to get it to stop. He could feel her glare on his back, when he just lays back down. She stumbles around before the room falls silent. He stretches out and lets himself drift back to sleep. He found that he wasn't as worried about her as he usually was. If Crowley did care for her, he'd make sure she was safe. He'd use this time to catch up on his sleep.

He sleeps a lot longer than he intends to. There is a loud knocking on his door that wakes him up. He finally manages to drag himself up when he hears Crowley saying his name through the door. He glowers at the noble through the crack he makes. Crowley doesn't look offended though. He just smiles at Mika, though the smile melts away when he tells Mika that Ferid was harassing Atsuko. Crowley tells him to get ready, but he was to wait until Crowley brings her to him. He quickly gets ready and waits impatiently outside the sitting room that Crowley had told him to wait at. He didn't want to search the whole mansion and miss her completely. To his relief, Crowley brings her back unharmed. He passes some papers off to Mika with a warning that instantly sets Mika on edge. He glances over the first paper. The writing wasn't one that he recognized. His attention is drawn to Atsuko after they are left alone. Guilt at how he acted before they went to sleep starts to gnaw at him. He makes sure that she knows he was sorry for upsetting her. She asks to read the paper, and he gives in. The more he actually reads of it; the less it makes sense. It talked about what was on the other papers over and over, which turned out to be a young Atsuko and another girl that he didn't recognize. He knew there was something wrong. Someone was calling Atsuko out.

He had a feeling it was Ferid. His anger spikes, and he crumples up the paper. His eyes turn on the ones that Atsuko was holding. He had to get rid of the temptation. She wasn't going go. He wouldn't allow her to. He didn't care that he sounded possessive. He could see the look of determination on her face. He feels his frustration spike when she doesn't give him the papers. His heart starts to race. She was going to go if he didn't get them away from her. They'd tempt her too much. She'd want to know what was blacked out, but it wasn't worth her life. He doesn't mean to lash out at her, but he does. He couldn't help but get irritated that she was being so stubborn. He tries to just forcibly take the papers, but it fails. The argument between the two of them just gets worse as their stubborn sides get the better of them.

To his irritation, Chess and the others appear. He felt like he was being crushed between all of the bodies. All of their support disappears so suddenly that he finds himself laying on top of Atsuko. Panic causes his heart to race when he scrambles to get off her. He makes sure that she wasn't actually hurt. He bites back a growl when Chess appears beside him. He pulls away from the situation. He notices that the papers had all disappeared though he didn't care where they had fallen. It happens so quickly. Atsuko is pulled away by Chess, and he finds himself standing alone with Crowley. Jealousy fills his chest when he finds out that Crowley does in fact have feelings for Atsuko, though he's relieved that Crowley didn't plan to pursue them. He's finally allowed to return to Atsuko. He looks over her outfit. It fit her perfectly, though he doesn't get a chance to even talk to her about their argument. Crowley tells Chess to give Mika a make over, to his embarrassment, and Crowley takes Atsuko away.

Mika finds himself literally struggling with Chess. Chess insistently pulled at his clothes, though he kept shoving her hands away. She manages to almost get his shirt off when Horn finally takes pity on him. Horn manages to get Chess off of him. He bares his fangs at the short noble, who was pouting at him. He quickly retreats before Horn has a chance to change her mind. He makes his way to their room only to find it empty. He had said some cruel things to Atsuko during their fight, and he wanted to apologize to her. He reluctantly wanders back toward the dressing room. He almost walks into Horn, who gives him a confused look. He didn't see Chess anywhere, but that didn't mean she wasn't nearby.

"Did Atsuko come back here?" He asks cautiously. Horn simply shakes her head. Dread starts to fill his stomach. She wouldn't have left, would she? Horn seems to notice the change in Mika. She offers to help look for her. When Horn and Chess meet back up with him empty handed, he doesn't even bother talking to them. He could barely think straight, but he knew where she would be going. He pushes himself as fast as he can go. His knees feel weak when he arrives. The smell of blood was still fresh. If he focused hard enough, he could smell Atsuko's blood among the human blood. He slowly makes his way over to one of the areas. He feels numb, and he stares down at the blood on the ground. It had soaked into the dry cracked earth. He found that he couldn't form a thought other than denying that she might be gone. He couldn't feel anything but the crushing weight of numbness.

He doesn't even notice that someone was there until he feels a hand on his shoulder. It shakes him lightly. He slowly draws his gaze from the bloodstain up to red eyes. Rene was frowning at him, though Rene was clearly careful not to look down. His mouth moves, but Mika finds that he can't actually hear anything over the overwhelming numbness. Rene just stares at him for a few minutes then pulls on Mika's arm. Mika violently rips himself away. He turns and leaves. He was going to search for her. It didn't matter what it took; he would find her.

He had lost all track of time, while he searched for any sign of her. His hatred toward humans grew even more when he found they had clumsily destroyed any tracks of her. He kept going back to the place that a fight had apparently broken out at. He kept putting his hand over her blood. Every time he found himself there, he could feel the horrible sense of guilt deep in his stomach. It was better than the numbness, but it paved the way for a variety of other negative emotions. His panic filled mind told him that the humans had attacked her. She wasn't dead. He wouldn't accept that. That meant that she was probably taken by the humans.

With that in mind, he makes his way toward the nearest human city. He didn't actually have a set plan, but he knew that the humans were never gentle with a captured vampire. The thought of her being injured angered him. What if they were experimenting on her? What if they were hurting her? He didn't want them to force her to become a demon, so they could use her. Desperation to find her fills him. He doesn't hear someone calling out to him at all. He didn't really hear very much. Two arms wrap around him from behind halting all movements. His eyes widen for a moment when he smells a familiar scent. He could finally hear the desperate voice of Yuu.

"What are you doing so close to a human city?! They'll kill you on sight! Come on!" Yuu releases him from his hug, but he starts to pull on Mika's clothing. Mika doesn't move for the longest time. He could hear his brother calling and pleading for him to move. He finally gives in as the numb feeling takes over once more. He doesn't care where Yuu takes him. He just follows the boy. He wanted to go to the human city. He wanted to free Atsuko, but he didn't have the strength to fight Yuu. He didn't even know how Yuu had found him.

He watches Yuu's mouth move, but he can't make sense of the words. It's not until he feels a hand on his shoulder that he finally actually focuses. Yuu's group had moved away to give the two of them privacy, but they hadn't moved far enough to lose sight of Yuu. Mika lunges at Yuu without a second thought, knocking him to the ground. He buries his face into Yuu's shoulder, and his body starts to shake. Yuu doesn't move for the longest time. Mika just squeezes Yuu tighter. Yuu wraps his arms around Mika to rub his back. Mika could barely hear Yuu ask in a whisper, "Are you crying?"

Mika doesn't say anything. He just nods. He wasn't ashamed if Yuu knew that he was crying. He couldn't hear the other humans around now that he was able to focus. He still closes his eyes and tries to find comfort in Yuu's scent and hug, but he finds that he still can't relax. Yuu starts to talk again, "You were heading to the human city. You were dangerously close. Your lucky we were deployed when we were. We heard reports of vampire activity near by and were going to investigate when Yoichi spotted you. Why are you going toward the city?"

Mika finds that he can't form words though his tears. He just shakes his head. He hadn't found any evidence of Atsuko at all, and he felt like the air was being crushed out of his body. His chest hurt so bad. Yuu wiggles a little beneath Mika. "It's about Atsuko, isn't it?"

Mika just nods. He stops crying. He finally manages to pull himself back to look down at his brother. He forces himself to pull completely away. He sits back against something solid. He didn't even bother to look around at his surroundings. He didn't honestly care. He feels a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't have to look up to know that it's Yuu. He could feel the tears starting to spring up once again. He felt like there was a hole in chest. He grips his shirt and closes his eyes in pain. Yuu's voice is soft when he asks, "Did the humans take her?"

Mika still can't find his voice. He starts to nod, but he stops when he actually takes a moment to force himself to think. He realizes that it hadn't actually been the humans that had taken her. It would have been Ferid. That made so much more sense. He could easily use the humans as a distraction. It just made the chest pain even worse. He had been so upset that he almost walked into a human city. It would have been the same as abandoning her to Ferid. His eyes lift to meet worried, green ones. He finally finds his voice, though it's so low that Yuu has to lean close to hear it. "No, it wasn't the humans."

He stands abruptly, causing Yuu to fall backward onto his butt. Mika only makes it a few steps, before he feels Yuu's hand grab his clothes. He turns to look at Yuu again. Yuu looks startled for a moment, but he finally manages to ask. "Is she ok? Mika, what happened?"

Mika slowly shakes his head. He couldn't focus on anything other than finding her. She would be in pain if Ferid had her. He didn't have time to waste explaining the situation. He finally just smiles a little and says, "She'll be ok, Yuu. I'll make sure of it."

Yuu just stares at him in confusion, and Mika pries his hand off. He didn't hesitate to leave. He feels like he doesn't get a chance to really look for her when Horn and Chess find him. He numbly fights them, but his throat was burning. It felt so dry, and he could barely focus. In fact, every muscle in his body ached horribly. He finds himself at the mansion without really knowing how he got there. Chess and Horn had left him with Crowley. Mika had attempted to leave, but Crowley kept shoving him back onto the couch and shoving a bag of blood in his face. He kept repeating the words. "Drink this right now, Hyakuya. Do you think Atsuko would want to see you like this? You can't help us if you are a demon."

He finally gives in just to get Crowley to shut up. Crowley sits beside him on the couch. He keeps getting Mika to drink the blood that he produces until the pain disappears from his body. Mika finds that it's much easier to focus again. Crowley just stares across the room silently. He finally says, "She isn't dead, Mika. Don't worry."

Mika doesn't answer him. He just stares at the floor between his feet. He wanted to be out searching for her, but he could feel exhaustion flooding his body. He had rarely stopped to sleep. Crowley leans forward resting his elbows on his knees. He says softly, "Don't blame yourself. I know the two of you fought before she disappeared, but I was the last one with her. I shouldn't have left her alone. I showed her the shrine I had made for her. I thought that I could leave her alone to really think things through there, but I shouldn't have. If anyone is at fault, it's me."

Mika slowly turns his gaze to look at Crowley. Crowley's eyes were closed with a peaceful look on his face. Mika didn't know what to say to the noble. He turns his gaze toward the wall. Crowley's hand lands on the top of his head. Mika doesn't shove it away like he usually does. He found that he didn't have any strength to move at all. Crowley gently ruffles Mika's hair. He says, "Mika, we will find her. For now, you need to at least rest. You aren't any good to me the way you are now. You won't be good for her when we find her."

Crowley stands and leaves without another word. Mika just stares at the wall for a while. He finally stands up and makes his way numbly to their room. It felt so empty the second he opens the door. His throat feels like it's closing. He could pick up Atsuko's scent. He slowly makes his way to the bed after locking the door. He collapses on top of it. He closes his eyes, reaches out to grab her pillow and pulls it into his chest. He buries his face into it. He closes his eyes tightly and just focuses on her scent. He falls into an uneasy sleep.

The days start to feel longer as time goes by,and they blur together. Chess, Horn, and Crowley take turns accompanying Mika out to search for her. He still didn't want to drink blood from the bags, but he made a deal with Crowley. He'd get to search for her, if he drank. His heart stops, when he finds Lacus standing in the hallway. He looked dazed and hungry. He had blood all over him. Mika lunges for him, only to have Rene wrap his arms around Mika from behind to restrain the younger vampire. Lacus informs them that she was with Ferid. He gives the location of the mansion that Ferid was using. It makes Mika's stomach twist in disgust. Crowley orders Rene to let Mika go, and he leaves without another word. He goes right to the location that Lacus had described, only to find it completely empty.

He could feel his panic rising. Lacus had said that she was alive the last time he had seen her. The whole mansion was completely abandoned. Mika makes his way out and starts to search the surrounding areas. Crowley finds him somehow and informs him that Ferid had appeared and claimed that he had freed her from the humans, so they wouldn't be able to do anything to him. Crowley tells him that they are all going to be searching the immediate area. There was meeting place that they would all regroup at in a couple of hours. Suddenly, there is an eerie echo that sounded like Atsuko's voice. Their eyes meet for a brief moment, and they rush toward the sound. Mika could feel his heart racing at the sound of Chess yelling. Anger flairs when he manages to make it to the sound of the fighting. Chess was fighting humans, and Ferid was pulling on Atsuko. His breath catches in his throat, and he instantly orders his sword to drink his blood. He lashes at the noble severing the arm that was touching Atsuko. She falls back with a surprised cry and pulls the arm off of herself. He quickly steps forward and scoops her up into his arms. His heart starts to race, and he notices Crowley had arrived. He spares a glance at the noble, who nods at him. He turns and heads to the meeting place.

Atsuko's body was stiff in his arms, but he forces himself to focus on where he was going. He felt so much relief that he could touch her again, but he could feel his anger at her starting to bubble to the surface. She had been so naive that she could have gotten herself killed. The smell of her blood just makes his chest ache. He finally stops and sets her down. He focuses on pulling debris from her face instead of his anger. Her face and clothes were bloody. His heart feels like it's stopping when he watches her reach out and try to put her hand on his face, but she stops with an unsure look on her face and lets her hand fall. He doesn't think about why she would be stopping. He just reaches out, grabs her hand and lifts it to his face. The feeling of her skin against his made the whole thing feel like a dream. When she is in his arms, he feels all the tension leave his body. It wasn't a dream. He wouldn't let himself believe that it was. He just holds her. Her scent washes over him, reminding him of the stupid choice she had made. He pulls back to glare at her. Now that he wasn't worried for her safety, the only thing he could feel was anger that she had left his side. She had walked into a trap. He didn't mean to be so harsh with her, but all of his fears were still so close to the surface.

She looks down making his chest ache again. He wanted to see her beautiful eyes. He reaches out to touch her face, but he finds himself lifting her head to look at him. He reaches out to just hold her face in his hands. He wipes at the blood coating her face. The kiss doesn't surprise him, but he could taste her blood in the kiss. It angered him that she was hurt, but he didn't want to leave her side to exact revenge at all. He buries his face in her neck the second she pulls back. He just wanted to hold her forever. The rest of the time goes by in a blur. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He didn't even remember what they had talked about. The only thing he remembers is her being yanked out of his arms. He felt panic for a moment until he saw who had taken her away from him. Crowley's face looked so relieved, then he slowly sets her down. There wasn't any traces that he was angry with her at all, but Mike knew that he was. Mika just stares up at the two of them. Anger spikes when Chess strikes her, but he doesn't get a chance to comfort her. Horn shows up to do so. He panics when she passes out, though they all make sure she is ok. Exhaustion washes over him, but he fights to stay awake. He didn't want to let her out of his sight again.

He only gives in when Crowley tells him that he'll be awake. The noble didn't look tired at all. He finally manages to go to sleep. He doesn't have any sort of dreams the whole time that he sleeps, which he is grateful for. He wakes up when he feels like he can't breath. Chess is laying over the top of him and Atsuko sleeping soundly. He shoves her off and gets up. She lets out a whine, but it doesn't take her long to fully wake up. She quickly wakes Atsuko, and they make their way back home. He stays behind to listen to Atsuko apologize. He wasn't sure he wanted to forgive her yet, and he didn't know what to say, so he remained silent. He watches Atsuko the whole time that they walk back. He found his heart was in chaos. He loved her so much that he wanted to forgive her, but he wanted her to think it through if a situation like this were to ever arise again. He wanted to protest when Rene took her away, but he found that the words died in his throat. He could only watch as she left again.

Unease sets in when she is out of sight, but he finds a distraction when Chess and Horn talk about her punishment with him. Crowley had left to wait for her to be done talking to Krul. It was decided that each of the nobles would take a week to spend watching over her. Horn then pulled him aside and asked that he help her unpack Atsuko's things. He felt so numb at that point that he just nods and assists without asking why her stuff was packed in the first place. They end up waiting a little while longer for Atsuko and Crowley to return. Horn doesn't attempt to make conversation, though Mika is grateful for that. Finally, they arrive. When Mika sees her, his breath hitches in his throat, and he finds himself hugging her, before he can even think about it. Her scent helps to calm his anger and nerves. He ignores the two nobles talking behind him. He didn't want to let her go, but she was wiggling in his grip, so he releases her. That's when he notices that the two nobles were gone.

He couldn't believe his ears when Crowley says that they weren't going to let her be by herself at all. He knew that he wouldn't win against the noble, but he still argues. He wasn't about to let Crowley sleep next to Atsuko. The bedroom was their own space, and he wanted to keep it that way. He bares his fangs angrily at Crowley. Crowley promises to give them alone time if he agrees to let one of the nobles sleep in the room with her. He brings up a good point that Ferid won't be able to get away with taking her out from under a noble's nose and get away with it. The noble wasn't going to give up either. It frustrated him, but he didn't see a way around it. The nobles were all pushy and would get what they wanted one way or another. Mika didn't want to sleep in Crowley's bed, and he wasn't going to leave her side. He makes sure that there is space between Atsuko and Crowley before he finally dozes off. He'd lost so much sleep worrying about her that he could barely focus again. It was such a comfort to have her in his arms once more that he was able to momentarily forget about the noble sleeping with them. He knew that he had already forgiven her, but he wouldn't tell her that yet. She'd have to figure it out on her own.


	67. Bonus Chapter: Ferid II

I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! (: I hope it explains things a little better. :D Sorry it took me so long to write this for you, Sweet Cerberus! :D Thank you all for reading!

* * *

It was so easy to see that they were trying to keep her from him. It amused him to no end. He'd see her in the hallways at Crowley's mansion, but she would get pulled away within seconds of him laying eyes on her. Crowley would call out to him to discuss some boring matter. It was adorable that the short, blue-haired Chess always send him a cold glare over her shoulder. They thought they could keep her away from him, and he let them think they were succeeding. After all, he wanted them to believe he had finally given up on her.

Unfortunately, Krul knew that he hadn't given up. She would casually ask what his plans were whenever he was around her. He would just laugh and say that he didn't have any plans for Atsuko. He would simply claim that he loved her like a parent and would just watch her grow from a distance. She seemed so happy with Crowley that he just couldn't interfere. He found out that Crowley was planning to request that Krul give up Atsuko, so that he could have her as his aide. Ferid put in his own request the exact same day, though Krul glowered suspiciously at him when he did. He just smiled at her and put a little wave in. He made sure that Crowley was aware that he planned to take Atsuko as an aide, too.

He didn't take any pleasure in fighting the humans. They were keeping Yuu away from the battles with the vampires. It was ending the same way every time, which made it boring to participate in. The vampires were coming out victorious every time. He decided to shake things up a little and informed his dear human friend of what Atsuko's small group had been doing while the soldiers were fighting. He let it slip that Atsuko was a noble, so she would make an interesting test subject. He knew that would get his human friend's attention, and it would cause the human to attack Atsuko's group. When asked what he wanted in return for this information, he dismissively told the human that he would call on the favor in a few days. It didn't come as any surprise that he could see Mika dragging her toward the main army with human soldiers following them. It was time to show how much he cared for her by killing those that were pursuing her.

The human soldiers hadn't been expecting a noble to appear before them, so it was easy to kill them all within seconds. His eyes lock with Mika's, while he is killing the humans, and he just smiles at the younger vampire. Mika turns away and tries to pull Atsuko further into the larger battle. He was so desperate to keep her out of Ferid's hands. It was so adorable when Mika thought that he was protecting her. Ferid merely stalks around the fighting humans and vampires, until he is able to get close to her from behind. Her entire body tenses when he whispers in her ear. She was covered in dried blood, and she had a lost, yet terrified, look on her face that sent thrills of pleasure down his spine, though it was nothing like when he drank her blood. He just reaches out to grab her. He begins to pick at the dried blood on her hand in a bored fashion. It has the desired effect. She gets that defiant look, and she turns on him, pulling herself away. It was adorable that she thought she could possibly resist, but Ferid knew that she would break eventually. It would be a delicious sight to see her grovelling before him. In fact, he could barely contain his excitement at the thought. He had to focus on something else before he let his body react to the stimulation. However, it does irritate him when she turns her eyes away from him. He doesn't get a chance to force her to look at him though. She is pulled from his reach. The irritation melts into amusement to see that Crowley was standing there with a cold smile on his face. The battle around them was turning in the vampires favor, so they didn't have to worry about humans trying to attack them. Interest springs up when he notices how careful the noble is being with Atsuko. Ferid didn't bother to hide the smile on his face. When Crowley's eyes meet Ferid's, Ferid lifts a hand and flicks it dismissively, "You care for that little girl, don't you?"

Crowley lets out a laugh and reaches up to run his fingers through his bangs. "I do. You have claimed to care for her too, right?"

"Hm," Ferid flicks his hand dismissively. He just returns Crowley's smile. His eyes wander over the vampires that were now drinking from what was left of the human soldiers. It's silent between the two. Finally, Ferid tilts his head to the side and hugs himself. "Poor little Atsuko looked so afraid. I wonder what happened to her? Are you sure that you are fit to take care of her? I can watch her if you need a little breathing room."

Crowley chuckles and closes his eyes. He smiles at Ferid. His eyes open to show a guarded look and says, "Of course I am sure I can watch Atsuko, Lord Ferid. You have no need to worry about her well being. This was nothing more than a little hiccup."

Crowley's blonde aide approaches drawing Crowley's attention away from Ferid, who just turns and leaves. None of the feeding vampires even spare him a glance, though he didn't mind. He'd much rather not be noticed. He had something to do. It's easy for him to slip away from the battlefield. It was time that he meets up with his human friend. The meeting didn't go smoothly as he had hoped it would, though it didn't surprise Ferid. The human wanted at least one noble from the battle, but he hadn't managed to capture any. The humans had lost a lot of soldiers to the vampires. His friend could barely contain his anger. It was entertaining for Ferid to pretend to be sorry for his information being off.

That's when he requests that his friend use his connections inside the army to do what Ferid wanted. The human was suspicious, but it didn't bother Ferid. He just tells the human to meet him at a certain location with a large group of humans to bring down one of the lower ranked vampires. He would need to be able to connect with the human to let him know when though. When the human asks why, Ferid just winks at the human and says, "That's my little secret. Do this for me, and you'll find yourself with the names and faces of the closest nobles. You will also be given their exact locations."

He wasn't surprised to find the human agreeing. Humans were such greedy individuals that it didn't take much to get their attention. Dangle something they want right in front of their nose, and you could get them to do anything for you. The human shows Ferid a band and says to talk to whoever wore it when it was time to capture the lower vampire. Ferid smiles and leaves. Everything was going according to plan. He returns in time to see Atsuko and Mika leave though he wasn't interested in where they were going. He chuckles and slips into the mansion. He found out that Krul was on her way, so he didn't have a lot of time to get everything ready. It was easy to slip into her and Mika's room without being noticed. The other three nobles were busy getting ready for Krul to appear.

He takes a moment to really take in the room. It had a pleasant mixture of smells. He let himself shiver in pleasure as he memorizes the scent of Mika and Atsuko mixed together. There was a note laying out on their bed. He easily slips over without a sound and picks it up. His eyes scan over writing, and he smiles. It was just what he would need to truly grab Atsuko's attention. He carefully folds the note up and slips it into his pocket before exiting the room. He could hear a commotion. It seemed like Krul had finally arrived. He would wait until he was summoned by her.

It didn't take long for her to summon him, though he does take his time arriving. She didn't look pleased by having to wait, but she didn't say anything to him. She just turns and tells the nearest lower ranked vampire to summon Mika for her.

"Ah, you aren't going to ask me why I want to have her as my aide?" Ferid teases. Krul closes her eyes in clear irritation.

"You won't tell me the truth even if I did ask you," she responses in a bored tone. Ferid just tilts his head a little and waves before he steps out to wait for Mika. His mind kept going through his plan over and over, while he waits for Mika to arrive. When he does, Ferid teases him by touching his butt. It gets the desired glare from the blonde vampire. It always made Ferid's body tingle to see the beautiful blue eyes light up with irritation. It made them shine so much brighter in Ferid's opinion. Ferid honestly wasn't interested in the conversation between Mika and Krul. He just paid enough attention that he could tease Mika later. He knew that he wasn't going to get Atsuko this way. It'd be no fun to have her handed over.

He wanted to break her on his own terms, in his own way. He would to do it slowly, so he could watch as she became a sniveling mess at his feet. He teases Mika, but he doesn't push too far. The blonde would always be his favorite out of the two, but the easiest way to bother Mika was to harm Atsuko. It was an added bonus that Atsuko was so expressive. He wouldn't deny the fact that he enjoyed tormenting the young, female vampire. He smiles at her when she arrives. The look of fear that flickers across her face almost makes him coo, but he doesn't since Crowley was watching him. The adoring look that is on Crowley's face for only a second isn't missed.

It is amusing to see Krul attacking Atsuko. He makes sure to pry her off though. He didn't need Atsuko seriously harmed before he had a chance to really do his own damage. Krul's teasing is contagious, so Ferid doesn't hold back. It also allows him to make an unseen jab at Crowley. He knew the tall noble was smart, so it wasn't a surprise that Crowley understood the unspoken meaning when Ferid told Mika he could always get pointers from Crowley.

The look Crowley was giving him was amusing. Crowley didn't look pleased that he had been caught, but he didn't look like he was ashamed either. He proved a silent point by hugging both Mika and Atsuko. It seemed like he didn't plan to step between the two. That would just make things easier for Ferid. If she were to start spending more time with the noble, it would make it harder for him to get to her. Crowley was observant and would keep a closer eye on Atsuko. After all, he had more experience than Mika did.

Ferid leaves the second he can. He set about making sure that everything was prepared for when he could sink his claws into Atsuko. The letter was easy to forge. He used the first part of the letter he stole to mimic Yuu's handwriting. The note inside was written in similar to Kimizuki's handwriting, but Ferid didn't want to mimic it completely. Once he was done, he left the mansion to prepare the area that he would keep her. He was returning when he found her kneeling against the wall. The closer he got; the more he realized that she was asleep. He squats beside her and smiles. Everything would go according to his plan. He reaches out to run his fingers along her jaw. She twitches in her sleep, but she doesn't wake up.

He finally looks at the source of the scent of her blood. He looks over the area. He could faintly detect Crowley's scent on her. It was fresher than Mika's, though Mika's was still stronger. Ferid couldn't help but chuckle. Crowley didn't have the best self control when it came to dealing with Atsuko it seemed. Finally, he decides it was time to wake her up. He needed to give her the note. He would then alert his human friend that it was time to retrieve her.

Unfortunately, Crowley appears before Ferid is fully finished teasing Atsuko. It frustrates the higher ranked noble, but he allows her to slip away. He didn't have much time to get everything perfect, and he didn't want to deal with the protective side of Crowley. He makes sure to pass along the note and leaves the mansion once more. He captures a single human that was wearing the special band. He informs him that it was time.

Capturing Atsuko went just as easy as he planned it would, only he didn't factor in Lacus. The city guard was something that he considered just letting die, but, on a whim, he saved Lacus. Perhaps he would be useful in the next stage. The blood he had given Atsuko had a sedative in it that worked wonderfully for vampires. It was something that Ferid had created over the years by doing his own experimenting.

It turns out Lacus was useful. His injures were severe enough to keep him asleep for a while, though the small traces of sedative in the blood didn't help Lacus wake up. The humans had used enchanted gear on Lacus, though it was entertaining to watch Atsuko feed all of the blood to Lacus. Her hope that he'd wake up soon was adorable. She didn't cuddle up to Lacus like Ferid thought she would. The only part that angered him was the rude way she spoke to him at first. He struck her without thinking about it. He found it amusing later that she was still trying to be defiant towards him, though it was clear that she was wearing out. He lets her know one of his plans. He did plan to use her against Krul, but he didn't actually need her to dethrone Krul. He had plenty of blackmail on the queen that would allow him to obtain her throne. So, he just wanted to rile up the queen using Atsuko. The moment she would pass out from exhaustion, Ferid would slip into the cell to feed her a small enough amount of human blood to keep her from falling too close to becoming a demon. He didn't want her to become a demon, at least not until he was finished using her.

He found thrills of pleasure run down his spine, when he'd watch her thrash against the chains in her sleep. It was amazing to smell her tears, when she would break down and cry, though he found it offensive that her scent was becoming tainted by being so close to Lacus. He found her scent wasn't as mouthwatering without Mika's. She still smelt good, but it wasn't something that he had an interest in. Finally, Ferid stops putting the sedative in the blood and Lacus begins to awaken. An idea crosses Ferid's mind. He brings a girl down for Lacus to feed on in front of Atsuko. It was amusing to see Atsuko finally give into his demands to some degree. He knew that she planned to try to run. She had that look on her face. He dismissed the city guard and lead Atsuko to the shower.

He never did have plans to stay in the room with her while she showered, but it was entertaining to see her get upset about it. He pushed until he got bored and then left. This part of the plan wasn't what was going to be fun. It'd be chasing her, when he released her. It'd be the hope that she had slipped through his fingers. The true pleasure would come after she got comfortable with being free once more.

There was so much that he was going to do to her, but he had to focus on the here and now. It didn't come as a surprise that she was thirsty and drank the blood presented before her, though he was interested to see that she smelled it first. It was amusing to think that she was starting to lean on her vampire senses. That was when he told her about his game of hide and seek. She'd hide, and he would seek her. She didn't move when he told her that she was free to go. He makes sure to sound gentle when he reminds her that she was on a timer.

He didn't wait the twenty minutes. He simply follows her out of the mansion he had taken over. The lower ranked vampires had been informed to leave when he left, so he didn't bother checking on them. It was entertaining to watch her attempt to dodge around the humans. She looked like she thought she was safe, though Ferid made sure to keep a decent distance from her to allow her to feel that way. She looked frantic every time that she would almost get caught. He was slightly interested in the fact that she managed to slip away from the humans and not get caught.

He finally decided that Lacus had likely made it back to Crowley, so he left Atsuko alone to wander among the human's territory. He arrives just as Mika leaves. It was amusing to see the frantic look on the blonde's face, but he wasn't interested in Mika. Crowley's two aides leave a few seconds after Ferid approaches. The city guard was already gone. Crowley didn't smile at Ferid, but Ferid wasn't worried about his opinion at the time. He simply wanted to taunt the tall noble.

"I can't believe you let yourself be taken by a young girl. You and your aides that is," Ferid says inspecting his nails. Crowley laughs, which draws Ferid's gaze up.

"Is there a problem with me caring for her? You seem interested in her, as well, Lord Ferid," Crowley says playfully.

Ferid tilts his head a little and smiles sadistically at the other noble. He keeps his voice soft as he says, "You are much older than her, you know."

Crowley's smile disappears for a moment, before it returns. "Age has nothing to being a vampire other than in terms of power. Her body has matured, unlike those you choose."

Irritation flairs in Ferid's chest, and he watches Crowley closer. He covers it up with a smile though. "You should make your move soon. Maybe Mika will share with you?"

Crowley just chuckles and crosses his arms letting his eyes close. He says confidently, "I don't share, Lord Ferid. Nor am I going to come between the two of them. She is like a little sister to me, nothing more. Now, do you know about her disappearance?"

Ferid knew that Crowley was lying, but he decided not to waste more time on him. He simply states that he had found her and Lacus chained by the humans. She had been starving, so he saved her and took her to a mansion to get clean and receive blood. She was delusional from the things that the humans had done to her, so she was under the impression that Ferid had harmed her and ran. He had kept an eye on her, but he wanted to let Crowley know that he had found her. He excuses himself and leaves without waiting for Crowley to say anything.

The smell of Atsuko's blood leads him to her. He finds the blue-haired noble beating on her. It was amusing, but he steps in. It was entertaining that Chess blamed him for Atsuko's disappearance, though she didn't have any evidence of Ferid's involvement. The yelling alerts the humans, which Ferid uses as a distraction to grab Atsuko. He wanted to laugh at her feeble attempts to free herself from his hold on her, but he makes a show of being irritated by it. He wanted to let her think that he was actually trying to take her away. He knew Mika had arrived the second he does. He was prepared for the pain when Mika severs his arm. He simply reattaches it and turns to face Crowley with a smile, though the other noble didn't look amused at all. He simply says, "Thank goodness you arrived when you did. Chess here was beating Atsuko senseless, and I figured that I better extract her from the situation, but she was being stubborn. It doesn't matter now, though. I will leave the rest to you! Goodbye, my dear Crowley! I'll see you at the mansion!"

He leaves without waiting for Crowley to say anything. It was time to set the more entertaining part into motion. He could feel excitement running down his spine. He wouldn't approach Atsuko again for a while, but he would let her know that he was thinking of her.

She would love the little presents he would prepare carefully for her. He just knew it. After all, mental torture was so much more fun than physical torture. Physical torture got so boring after a while. He couldn't wait for the next part to begin!


	68. Bonus Chapter: Lacus III

Sweet Cerberus: Haha You're welcome! :D Thank you! :D I read all of your review! I'm not sure why the site is only showing half of it. ): I get e-mail alerts when someone posts a review! :D Haha yes, Mika and his lovely hormones are hilarious. XD Part of his punishment was not getting to see her! Haha, I think he'd be much more jealous if Crowley was actually trying to do something about it, like Lacus. (: He doesn't view Crowley as a threat. :p Haha as for Ferid's POV, it was a little different from the previous one. In the previous one, he did more sadistic things than he has recently. I also left the last one in a bunch of mystery. (: Haha, I had totally meant to put in that it was a serving vampire that put the clothes in the bathroom, not Ferid. XD Haha, as for who he prefers, it seems like he prefers those with power and out of the two, Mika is more powerful. (: He's super cunning though, and it makes him so fun to write! :D Kisses!

tohru15: Haha, Mika's hormones are so much fun to write. XD I honestly couldn't resist putting in his dirty thoughts! XD I'm glad you liked the thought of him blushing hard from the teasing! It truly was heartbreaking to write about how upset he was that she was gone. ): Haha, I love your description of Ferid. XD He seems to have great observation skills in both the anime and the manga, so I wanted to display that! :D

I've been busy the last few days, so these chapters have been short! I hope that you guys enjoy Lacus' POV, so you can understand his thought process while everything happened! Thank you for reading!

* * *

It surprised him that Crowley approached him and Rene. Crowley specifically told them to let him know if they caught Atsuko trying to leave without anyone with her. It caused the two guards to share a curious look. Crowley just smiled and told them not to worry about it. Still, Lacus felt a hint of worry curling in his stomach. Rene didn't seem fazed, but Lacus had noticed that he was subtly keeping an eye out for Atsuko.

It was just as surprising, when they actually spot Atsuko. Rene immediately heads toward the mansion to alert Crowley that she was leaving and which direction she was going, but Lacus caught his shoulder. He smiles at the other guard and says playfully. "Give me two hours to talk to her and figure out what is going on. You are curious too, aren't you? We won't get an answer if you go running to Lord Crowley."

"We have our orders, Lacus," Rene says sternly. Lacus just tilts his head a little, giving Rene a playful smirk.

"You won't be disobeying. He didn't say we had to report to him immediately, Rene. Just let me talk to her. Two hours is all I'm asking for," Lacus says. Rene closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. He doesn't say anything. He just turns his back on Lacus and heads for the barracks. Excitement rushes through Lacus' veins at his victory, before he turns and hurries to catch up with Atsuko. He finds her bent over slightly. Her breaths are short, soft pants. It surprises him, and he feels unease starting to crush his excitement at being alone with her. He frowns when she turns to face him with guilty, yet panic-filled, expression on her face. She was doing something that she shouldn't be. The warning that Crowley had given them made a little more sense now that he was looking at her.

He feels nothing but anger when she doesn't even look him in the face as she answers his question. In fact, she was trying to walk away from him. The unease and worry mix with his anger. She was doing something that had concerned a noble vampire. He reaches out and grabs her arm to halt her retreat from him. He grabs her hair to make sure that she can't look away from him this time. He wouldn't allow her to just lie to him so easily. He wasn't about to let her just slip away either, not if she was doing something dangerous. He briefly considers dragging her back to the mansion, but he decides against doing that. It would just make the already large distance between the two of them that much larger. He wanted to close it, so he would at least have a chance to be close to her.

Her struggles are half-hearted, almost like she _wanted_ him to stop her. Her words don't carry any weight behind them either. He grits his teeth in anger that she dare lying to him. He pulls on her hair harshly to get her attention, but he lets his hold relax a little immediately afterwards. It's enough that she is able to turn her face away again. Pain floods his chest at the action. She didn't trust him at all, did she? He hadn't been gentle or kind with her, but he didn't think he'd done anything to truly deserve to be treated the way she was treating him. He shoves the thoughts aside and proceeds to lean in on her. Rene always got his way with her when he intimidated her. Perhaps Lacus could use the same technique on her. He lets out a sigh, when it's clear that he's not as intimidating as Rene. He pulls away. That seems to get a better response out of her.

He alerts her to the fact that he would be accompanying her, and he ignores her protests. It was a chance to be alone with her, and he wasn't about to pass it up. She might not like him at all, but he wasn't about to let that bother him. He would talk to her and figure out the best way to repair their relationship. Despite wanting to talk to her, they end up not talking after he teases her. She seemed to know exactly where she was going, which worried him even more. Something was going on. He felt like they were being watched. He grits his teeth when he sees a tied human in the center of a clearing. It was a trap; he knew it. He reaches out for Atsuko's upper arm, but she was already running toward the human. He calls out for her to wait, but she ignores him.

Panic fills him, and he finds himself rushing after her. How could she be so stupid as to run head first into a trap? He spins to keep his back to her, so that he wouldn't get blindsided from behind. He's surprised by the amount of humans that had appeared from what seemed like nowhere. They were all heavily armed. He grits his teeth, and he holds his sword tighter. He honestly didn't think that either of them would get out of this alive. He unintentionally snaps at her, but he didn't care at the moment. A chilling chuckle just makes the whole situation that much worse. The chains make it sound like some sort of haunted house, then it all starts. The humans all rush directly at the two of them. He's shoved backward into her by a powerful strike from a human, but he kills the man without much effort. He didn't want to leave her side, since he knew that she didn't like to fight, but he's pushed away from her. He easily slips around and kills several humans, before he notices that a human had wrapped a chain around Atsuko's throat and ripped her off her feet.

Anger fills him at the sight, and the momentary lapse in attention is enough for one of the quicker humans to lunge forward with his sword. It sends a jolt of pain through Lacus' body. It was an enchanted weapon of some sort. He could already feel the effects. He kills the human, but his body starts to feel heavy. The humans didn't approach him again, which struck him as odd. He finds himself collapsing to the ground. The whole world spins around him. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with the sword, but it was affecting him in a way that it shouldn't. He felt so tired that he could barely keeps his eyes open.

"The sedative that he gave us worked just like he said it would." The voice was from a human, but Lacus couldn't focus on it anymore. His sight just fades to darkness. His last thought was wonder what they were going to do with him and Atsuko.

He was sure that he had dreamed while he was asleep, but he couldn't remember them. He just remembered the faint taste of blood in his mouth and the sound of Atsuko's voice. She wasn't calling out to him. He could hear her just talking to him. He couldn't ever get words out to reassure her, when he smelled her tears. His body just felt so heavy. He would drift back off to sleep only to wake up again. He could hear the clink of chains whenever he would hear Atsuko starting to move. It made worry fill his stomach. The humans had caught them, and that would only bring the two of them pain. He could feel his thirst burning. When he finally fully awakens, it takes him a moment to realize it. Every other time he had some consciousness, he had heard Atsuko either moving, talking, or crying.

It was deadly silent. He was relieved to find that he didn't have any chains on him. He slowly sits up to observe his surroundings. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. His senses were still dull, and he felt like the could barely move. Still, he turned his attention to Atsuko. She was pale and shaking. There were thick chains that kept her close to the wall. His anger spikes as he stiffly gets to his hands and knees. She was clearly breathing, but she didn't look comfortable at all. She had dark circles under her eyes. He carefully crawls toward her. His muscles seemed to protest the movement, but he ignored them. It was the effects of not drinking the amount of blood he usually drank. He kneels before and reaches out to touch her cheek, but she doesn't respond. He panics for a moment. Maybe she was unconscious? Had she been experimented on already?

There was only one way to know for sure. He starts to shake her lightly. She snaps at him. He had no idea what she was talking about, but it was funny that she sounded like an unwilling teenager. It takes him by surprise that she had lunged at him. He ends up falling backward from the force of her leap. He hits the ground, and she gets caught by the chains. She makes a gagging noise before she retreats from him. He frowns. Those damn chains had interrupted the first hug she had willingly given him, and it irritated him. He reaches out to pull on them. He stops when she swats at him. He wasn't in any sort of condition to actually help her. He still hurt all over. He watches her face morph from excitement to panic. He feels his anger boil up once more. She had been tortured. He was sure of it. He could see that she was terrified to looking at him.

The anger doesn't stay for long. Exhaustion sweeps in cutting off all other feelings in his body. He tries to force himself to stay away by talking to her, but she didn't seem interested in talking to him. Her attention is drawn over his shoulder. He turns to see what had her so captivated. He tenses upon seeing Ferid. It confused him that the noble was there. The last thing that Lacus remembered was humans surrounding them. That's when the scent of blood hits his nose. His mouth instantly starts to water. His eyes lock onto the girl in Ferid's arms. He makes sure to politely greet the noble.

Still, he couldn't take his eyes off the girl in Ferid's arms. Surprise is the first emotion that he feels upon hearing that Atsuko had intentionally lead him into a trap. Disgust runs through his body, before it settles on anger. He knew there was something up with her, but he had been hoping that she had just been visiting a place she knew before the fall. He turns to look at her hoping that Ferid was just toying with him. The guilty look just makes him even angrier. Ferid turns his attention to Atsuko, but Lacus had stopped paying attention to the noble. He had so many thoughts running through his head that he found he didn't care what Ferid had to say to her. He couldn't believe that she would do that to him. He didn't think she hated him that much, but it seemed like she did. It hurt to realize that. Still, she was here with him. Did that mean that she knew she was going into the trap herself? Who would be that stupid? That was like throwing her life away. What would prompt her to do that?

His emotions were becoming confusing at that point. He could barely focus on what he should be feeling. The fresh blood was like torture on his senses. He turns to look at the girl again. There was one thing he was certain of. He wanted that girl's blood. It was nothing short of pure relief when Ferid offers her out to him. He doesn't even hesitate. He immediately sinks his fangs into the girl's neck, ignoring Atsuko's pleas. The girl twitches in her unconscious state, but she doesn't wake up. It sends a thrill of pleasure through Lacus' body. He closes his eyes as he drinks. It was already starting to sooth all of the aches in his body. It felt so wonderful to drink straight from the source. He didn't even care that the girl's blood tasted bland. It's over sooner than he wants it to be. He had felt the girl stop breathing in his arms. He draws back and lets the girl slip to the ground. He reaches up to wipe his mouth. His red eyes just stare down at the lifeless body. He's irritated that it's already over. In fact, he wished that he could have a little more. His thirst was satisfied, and he didn't ache as badly now, but he still felt empty. Atsuko had seemed to betray him, but the only thing that didn't make sense was the fact that she was here herself.

He hears the dismissal from the noble, but he doesn't move right away. He clenches his fists tightly as he stares at the body at his feet. There had to be more as to why Atsuko would willingly lead him into a trap, but it didn't change the fact that she had lead him into one. Crowley must have known that she was going to actively seek out a trap. He lets out a breath as he makes his way out of the mansion and back to Crowley's. He wanted to believe that she hadn't intended him to get hurt. After all, he had heard Ferid say that he was still given blood. She must have fed the blood to him, and she had been happy to see him awake. She was just a stupid, naive, little girl that he had fallen for. She had rushed for the human that had been tied up. She must have mistaken that human for one of her human pets. It was something that was so irritatingly human about her. She about cared their food too much. It could have killed them both.

It takes him a lot longer longer to get to the mansion than he thought it would. He attacks any human he comes across, but it doesn't seem to matter how much blood he drinks. It doesn't cover up the pain in his chest. He finally arrives at the mansion. Mika gave him a cold look, but Lacus didn't let it faze him. Instead, he was focused on the noble standing before him that was asking question. He quickly describes the mansion and where it was located. He might feel betrayed by Atsuko, but it didn't mean that he was going to leave her at the mercy of the twisted noble. Mika left without another word. Lacus found that he wanted to help retrieve her, but Crowley just shook his head. After a few questions about what he knew, Crowley ordered Rene to take him away.

He found he was allowed to clean himself up, but he had ended up being quarantined. Rene told him it was because they were worried about him killing all of the humans on sight, but he found that he didn't even have an appetite anymore. He uses the time to doze in and out of sleep. He finds relief, when he's allowed to leave and shower properly. He quickly cleans himself, before he just enjoys the water. He was angry with Atsuko. In fact, he wasn't sure that he wanted to ever see her again. The feeling got stronger when Crowley drags him from the shower.

His heart starts to race when he finds Atsuko in the hallway. He stares at her back as they walk. He didn't know what he felt toward her anymore. He hated that he still cared for her, but he didn't want to forgive her for leading him into a trap. It was all he could do not to grab her arm and demand answers from her. When they stop, he finds that he wasn't sure that he wanted to hear her answers anymore. It surprises him to see the shame in her eyes, when she turns to face him.

Still, he wanted to know, even if he knew he might not like the answer. When she looks away after his question on whether or not she lead him into a trap, he feels his heart sink. What had she planned to accomplish by trying to kill them both? He feels his fists clench. His anger at her only gets worse, when she apologizes to him. He didn't want an apology from her. She looked mortified and upset. In fact, she looked ready to cry. He reaches out to touch her shoulder without thinking about it. He wanted to comfort her, even though he was still upset at her. He immediately turns to teasing her in an effort to see a smile. He could still feel his anger at her, but it was slowly disappearing. It completely disappears, when she gapes at him comically. Her mouth was even hanging open. He could see amusement on the noble's face too.

That's when she finally snaps at him. It felt like what had happened had been nothing but a nightmare. It surprises him that she wanted him to be mad at her. She was blaming herself. It made him fully realize that she was truly upset about her actions. He knew that he had already forgave her. She had made a mistake, and it was a dire one. He had survived though, and he knew to look for signs of her doing something suspicious in the future. He would never again blindly follow her. She was a young, stupid girl that he had grown feelings for.

He proceeds to tease her all the way up to the point he sees his chance to kiss her. He isn't surprised the noble steps in to rip her away from him. He's not even surprised by the cold, threatening look and tone of voice he hears from the noble. He was known for being protective over his aides, and Atsuko fell into that category now. He just grins and leaves. He had gotten what he wanted. He had found out that she did indeed lead him into a trap, but she didn't intend for him to get hurt. She was truly sorry for her actions. She had made sure he didn't die in the cell with her; she had expressed that she cared for him. He'd made plenty of mistakes in his life, so he didn't have a right to judge her based off hers.

Plus, he'd managed to get another kiss from her for his troubles.


	69. Chapter 55

Wah! I'm so sorry that I have taken so long to update! I got really busy over the weekend, and it extended out into the week. ): I had this written a while ago; I just wanted to proofread it. ): Thank you all for your patience! :D I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

charliepan: Thank you so much for your review! :D I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story so much! I agree, there isn't many Owari no Seraph OC fics out there. ): I'm glad that you like Atsuko! :D I'm trying to keep all of the characters in character. :D And I am enjoying letting the plot unfold, so it makes me so happy to know that you are enjoying it so much! Doing the POV's is probably one of my favorite things to do! :D I'm glad that you are enjoying them so much! I think it gives every situation a new twist! (: I'm glad that you are enjoying Ferid's character! Haha, he's interesting to write for me, because he is cunning and twisted! :D Haha, yeah I have uploaded quite a few chapters, and I try to make sure they are decently long! I appreciate all the appreciation I get! I hope that makes sense. XD I'm so sorry that I took so long to update! T.T Thank you so much for taking the time to read it all and review! :D

Sweet Cerberus: It's ok that you took a while to review! I took a while to update! T.T Father's day was in June. (: Haha, yes Lacus is childish when it comes to his affections for Atsuko. It's kind of like the saying that boys will be mean to the girls they have a crush on. XD It is sad that he doesn't stand a chance, but he keeps pushing! Ferid has been targeting Atsuko, simply because she seems to be easy to manipulate, so she is the current target. She isn't the end goal though. Mika wouldn't be the end either. (: It's all pieces of his much larger plan that he has going on! (: Haha, I thought about having Ferid being the one to do it, but I thought that he would be more likely to go and make sure that everything was prepared for his "game" of her running away. (: I'm sorry I've taken so long to update! ): Thank you for your patience with me as well! :D Kisses!

tohru15: Haha I'm glad you liked the description of Ferid! :D You don't need to apologize! :D I'm glad that you review so much! Haha, I really wanted to express why he was acting the way he was in his chapter, since it seemed like Atsuko got off easy with him, even though she was the reason that he was so hurt! :D I'm glad that you found it so useful! :D Ah, I don't think that you are stupid or anything! It's easy to forget to do things that you mean to! T.T I'm sorry that I took so long to update at all! T.T Thank you for being patient!

* * *

Her eyes slowly open. It had been almost a week since Ferid had taken her. Mika was laying beside her. His back was to her, and hers was pressing against his. Crowley was laying on his back. His arm was resting across his face, so she wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not. She slowly shifts around trying not to wake either vampire, if they were awake. She had thought that Crowley would have been joking and would stop invading their room after the first night, but he continued to show up. He didn't knock either. He just let himself into the room. Mika would coldly look at him every time and pull Atsuko closer to his body, but it seemed to amuse the noble. He'd tease Mika about having a living breathing teddy bear. Anything that she said was simply ignored between the two of them, so she gave up easier than she should have.

She reaches up to rub her eyes with the backs of her hands. She felt like she hadn't slept for weeks. She'd had another nightmare about being chained up in the cell again. She pulls her knees up to hug them and stares at the blankets covering her feet. She was starting to feel trapped in the mansion, and it was starting to drive her insane. She wanted to leave to check on Yuu, but Crowley had told her no every time she asked. She closes her eyes and lets out a low breath. She feels a hand on her lower back, causing her to jump. She looks over her shoulder to see tired blue eyes staring back at her. She reaches out and puts a hand on Mika's thigh to let him know that she was OK. He makes a soft noise and closes his eyes. She could feel his body relaxing once more as he drifts off to sleep. She leaves her hand on his thigh and turns her gaze back to the blanket.

She is so lost in thought that she almost doesn't catch the fact that Crowley had gotten up and was leaving. When she does notice him moving around, she glances at his back curiously, but he doesn't turn around or say a word to her. He just opens the door and steps out before closing the door as quietly as possible She feels two arms wrap around her from behind, and a weight appears on her shoulder. She knows that Mika is holding her, so she doesn't look back at him. Instead, she closes her eyes and leans her head back onto his shoulder. She lifts her head when he starts to readjust, so he is sitting directly behind her. Once he stops moving, she lays her head back again. It's silent between the two of them, and she wonders if Mika had dozed back off while leaning into her. She slowly opens her eyes to stare at the ceiling. She mutters softly, "I wonder how Yoichi and the others are doing."

He doesn't make a noise for a few seconds. She considers softly saying his name to see if he was indeed asleep, when she feels the whole world shift suddenly. She finds herself on her back staring up at Mika. He leans over her, hands on either side of her head. His knees are on either side of her hips. He doesn't say a word at all. In fact, he just seems content to stare down at her. She tilts her head just a little, which causes him to react. He leans down to bury his face into her neck. She closes her eyes when she feels his lips brush lightly across her skin. She reaches up to loosely wrap her arms around his neck. It's silent for a few minutes, before his muffled voice reaches her ears. "I hate that he is here all the time now."

She starts to run her fingers through his hair. She was barely able to repress the shiver, when she felt his breath on her neck. In fact, she could feel every word that he said. She closes her eyes and mutters softly, "I know that you don't like him being here. He'll get bored before you know it."

He finally pulls away from her neck to look down at her with a guarded look. It sends an uneasy feeling to her stomach. She wasn't sure why he looked the way he did. She figured that he might want to say something, but she wasn't sure what it would be. He simply leans down giving her a quick kiss before pulling away from her to sit at the edge of the bed. She doesn't waste any time in crawling over to lean against his back. She places her chin onto his shoulder like he had done to her. He felt stiff beneath her, so she loosely wraps her arms around his stomach. She decides to press her cheek into the back of his shoulder and stares at his neck. Her mouth waters at the thought of drinking his blood, but she pushes the thoughts away. He doesn't respond to her touches right away, but he finally puts a hand on one of her arms. She says softly, "Mika, do you think he'll let us go see Yuu and the others now?"

Mika makes a soft scoffing noise that causes her to lift her head to look over his shoulder at his face. He turns a little, so his eyes can meet hers. He says stiffly, "I doubt it. Besides, is it even wise to leave this place? Ferid hasn't tried anything yet."

Atsuko flinches and starts to pull away, but Mika catches her arm. She stops and looks at his shoulder instead of his face. She finds herself muttering, "That has me worried, too. He has never given up before. I don't think he has now. I don't understand his motives at all."

They both fall silent again. The silence begins to feel oppressive, when he turns to look at something else. Her eyes lock onto his neck once more. She hadn't drank from him since she had returned. She was still terrified to do so. She frantically tries to think of a way to distract herself. She barely represses the smile when she figures out what to do. He shifts a little. The next few things all happen within the span of a few seconds. He says, "I think..."

She leans forward the second he starts to talk and runs her tongue from the bottom of his neck to just below his ear. She pulls away from him the second he stiffens. She could see the look of surprise on his face. A sense of victory runs through her veins at the reaction, and she grins. She leans forward to get a better view of his face. His startled blue eyes turn look at her upon seeing the movement. She can't stop the laughter from springing forth. She almost loses her balance, since she was on the edge of the bed instead of against his back. He shifts a little, reaching up to wipe away her lingering saliva. He asks softly, almost as if he were unsure of himself, "Did you just... lick me?"

The way he asked her just makes the situation that much funnier. She can't stop from clenching her stomach, as she collapses onto the bed laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes. She felt like she couldn't breath at all. She feels the bed shift, and the laughter abruptly stops. Her eyes immediately snap to Mika's face, who was standing beside the bed. His eyes shine with a mischievous light that made her heart sink. She swallows hard and mutters, "Mika, it was a joke."

She lets out a soft squeak and rolls away from him when he leaps at her. She feels his fingers brush her arm. She rolls right over the edge and lands on her feet, to her surprise. She bolts for the door, but she only makes it about half way there when a weight falls on her back, dragging her to the ground. She lets out a cry of surprise and starts to thrash around angrily. "Get off! It was a joke! Take a joke, damn it!"

She feels him roll her body. She tries to bring her knees up as a way to push him away if he leans closer, but she finds him straddling her stomach. He stretches her arms up over her head, using his hands to pin her wrists to the floor. She wiggles, but she finds that she isn't able to dislodge him. She stops moving and glares up at him. He smiles down at her with a mischievous smile that has her stomach rolling uneasily. Her heart sinks, and she stubbornly says, "I won, so give it up. I got a reaction out of you."

He just blinks innocently at her. It makes everything that much worse. The longer the silence drags on; the longer she wonders what he was planning. He leans down, so his face is inches hers. She shivers when his lips brush along her jaw all the way to her ear. He doesn't say anything right away. He just breaths on her skin, making her shiver more and more with each gentle puff of his breath. His voice is soft, when he finally says something, "You think you won? It's not over, Atsuko."

She immediately start to thrash, but she knows it is useless. He shifts her hands so that he can hold them both with one of his larger hands. The other one attaches to her chin holding her head completely still. He turns his face towards hers. She lets out a loud squeaking noise and tries to pull away from him, but he only grips her harder. "No! Don't you dare, Mika! I will never forgive you!"

His tongue runs up from her jaw all the way up to just below her eye. She lets out a cry of frustration bringing her knees up into his body as hard as she can. She does that several times, but he doesn't even seem to notice it. He just continues to lick her face and neck in various places. To make it even worse, he is making sure to coat as much saliva as he can onto her skin. She managed to free a hand, but it doesn't help. She pushes on him, and her reward for doing so is a gentle scraping of his fangs against her neck. She feels her body shiver at the feeling, but she immediately starts to fight back again. He finally chuckles and leans down. Her eyes widen when she feels him sink his fangs into her skin. It didn't hurt at all. Instead, she instantly felt every nerve in her body come alive. She bites back a groan and rolls her eyes upward. She stops resisting him completely. The wonderful feeling disappears, when she hears him chuckling. That's when she realizes that he hadn't actually drank any of her blood. He had simply bitten her and pulled away. She feels frustration building up in her chest, and she reaches up to start to try to wipe the saliva away. She pauses, when she hears him mutter, "I love you, Atsuko."

She glowers at him and snaps, "I love you too, but I find myself hating you sometimes."

He just chuckles softly, clearly not offended by her words. The sound sends a thrill down her spine; she loved the sound of his laughter or even chuckles. She swallows hard, while she stares up at him. She feels him pull her closer to his body, after letting go of her wrist. He says softly, "Don't ever leave me again."

She wanted to tell him that she didn't mean to leave him. She hadn't planned to, but she knew how hollow that would sound to anyone who heard it. She had run off after a false lead, and she had done it knowing something bad would happen. She just reaches up and wraps her arms around his body to pull him closer. He leans down into her. She feels like his weight is crushing her, but she doesn't have the will to complain about it though. She could feel his body shaking. Guilt wells up in her chest making the weight even worse. She wanted to just hold onto him forever. She wanted to apologize, but apologies wouldn't do anything. She's not sure how long they lay on the floor, but he finally pulls away. He looked so tired, and it made her wonder if he was sleeping very much at night, or if he had some need to keep watch over her. He rolls to sit beside her. He says softly, "Crowley isn't going to let you leave at all, you know. I'll walk you to his office, though."

She glowers at him for a few minutes then lets out a soft sigh. It would be worth asking Crowley. The worst he could say was no. She slowly climbs to her feet. Mika doesn't move right away, causing worry to bubble up in her chest. She reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turns to look up at her. She feels her heart flutter at the exhausted look he is giving her. She forces a smile and says, "I'll get you back for licking me. How about you take a break while I convince him to let us go out? You can come back and sleep while I do."

He just stares at her for a moment, before he silently stands up. He makes his way toward the door without another word. Atsuko lets out a soft sigh and follows him. She knew he was still mad at her, but she didn't know what to do to fix it. The walk to Crowley's office is silent, but it's not overwhelming like it was in their room. She just watches the ground as she walks. She stops when she almost bumps into Mika. He turns and reaches out cupping her face gently. He leans in and presses a kiss to her forehead. She closes her eyes, then she slowly opens them to look at him. He smiles a little at her and says, "I'm going to go check on Lacus."

She glowers at him, which makes him chuckle. He presses his forehead against hers and closes his eyes. "I know you are still mad at him, but I know that you are worried about him too. You haven't gotten a chance to check on him or Rene lately. I will do that for you. Just make sure you are always with Crowley or the other two. Don't be alone even in this place."

She just stares at him and pulls her head back away from his. His hands fall from her cheeks, though he wraps his arms around her. She says softly, "Don't treat me like a child."

He just chuckles and leans into her. She almost tips over from his weight, but she manages to stay upright somehow. He mutters softly into her ear, "You are a child."

He's gone, before she can even respond. It causes irritation to spike in her chest. She takes a few deep breaths, then she reaches out and opens the door without knocking. She steps in and immediately says, "Crowley, we need to..."

Fear coats her stomach. Her eyes widen, when she sees who is standing in front of her. She takes a few steps back. Ferid just gives her a kind smile. Goosebumps raise all over her body followed by the fine hairs of her body. She wanted to do nothing more than to run away. His eyes narrow playfully at her, and he flashes her a fanged grin that makes her knees start to shake. She takes a step back retreating into the hallway. He just turns his attention back to the desk. She couldn't hear what was being said due to the pounding of her heart. She just stares at Ferid's back numbly. She's grateful that the numbness was covering the fear. Every muscle tenses in her body, when he turns and walks toward her. She wanted to retreat back to her room, but she couldn't get her body to respond. He steps around her, but he pauses directly behind her. She could feel her muscles shaking from how tense she had become. Fear jolts through her once more when Ferid leans down close to her neck. His breath brushes against her skin making her feel instantly dirty. He mutters kindly, "I hope you enjoy my gifts to you, butterfly."

She jerks when he pats her lower back, dangerously close to her butt. She spins to look at him, but he was already halfway down the hallway. He never once looked back, but he must have known she was going to be looking at him, since he raised his hand in a lazy wave before he disappears from sight. She slowly sinks to her knees staring down the hallway where he had disappeared. She didn't want a gift from him at all. It was bound to be something twisted. She hears movement beside her, but she can't turn to look at them. She just continues to stare numbly. A large hand lands on the top of her head. She finally turns her head to look up at Crowley. He gives her a kind smile, showing her his fangs. His fingers press against her forehead. She lets out a squeak and falls backward, when he shoves hard. Her head hits the floor with a solid thumping sound. She groans feeling anger spike when Crowley laughs. She starts to sit up, but his hand appears on her upper chest, close to her throat, pushing her back against the floor and keeping her there with just a bit of pressure. He tilts his head playfully at her curious look.

"Do you always wander around in your pajamas?" He asks with a teasing tone. She glowers at him and reaches up grabbing his arm tightly. He just laughs and presses harder on her collarbone. She glowers at him, but she stops holding his arm as tightly. He leans closer to her face to playfully say, "I think that might be considered a bad habit."

She scoffs and starts to wiggle again. "Get off! I have something important to talk to you about! Get off!"

His face is suddenly inches from hers. She tenses up, and she glares at him. He says playfully, "So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

She frowns at him and pushes on his arm, but he doesn't move it. She just stares up at him, realizing that he had helped her forget her fear at seeing Ferid. She feels appreciation well up in her chest. She lets out a slow breath and closes her eyes, so she doesn't have to see his face close to hers. She could hear him breathing, but she just focuses on what she wants to say. "Mika and I were wondering if we could go and see..."

"No." She flinches at the harsh tone he uses and opens her eyes the second that she feels him pull away from her. He's standing over her with a frown on his face. She opens her mouth to argue, but the words die in her throat at the rare look of irritation on his face. He leans down to say, "And I told you no, Atsuko. You are not leaving my sight. You are not leaving this mansion."

She slowly sits up, glaring at him. "You can't keep me trapped in here! This isn't a prison!"

He reaches down grabbing her arm and dragging her to her feet. She flinches as he tightens his grip in warning, when she tries to pull away. He pulls her closer to him, and she ends up standing awkwardly against his chest on the tips of her toes. He says in a low voice. "I can do as I please, Atsuko. You are mine. I will not have you harmed again because you want to run around looking for useless livestock. They are not worth your life, understand?"

She opens her mouth to respond, but she finds that she doesn't have any words to say. Her mouth closes, and she grits her teeth while she glares at him. He just leans closer to her face. His voice has a threatening edge to it. "You are not leaving, unless you are willing to pay a certain price."

Her heart starts to flutter with hope. It seemed like he might be giving in finally. He chuckles and pulls away letting her go. She falls back away from him quickly, but she was able to retain her balance. She gives him a hopeful look. "Of course!"

He starts to laugh, which makes her heart sink. He takes a couple steps toward her, and she finds herself backing up into the opposite wall, while she watches him cautiously. He was up to something, and she was sure that he was going to do something to tease her. He reaches into his pocket, but he doesn't pull anything out. Instead, he gets a thoughtful look that has her heart racing with nervousness. He tilts his head and says playfully, "So, you are agreeing to my terms without hearing them?"

She could only shake her head, and she press her back even harder into the wall. He stops a step away from her. He gives her a playful smile, flashing his fangs for a moment, before he reaches out to grab the ends of her tangled hair gently. He tugs on it lightly, and she reaches up to swat his hand away, only to find that he had caught her wrist with his other hand. She tenses up. He leans down to whisper in her ear, "You have three choices,Atsuko, if you insist on leaving to find those stupid humans."

His fingers tug on her hair again. His breath brushes her neck, then he mutters, "Option one: let Chess or Horn go with you. Option two: let me drink your blood."

She tenses at that option. She waits impatiently for option three hoping that it'd be a better one, but he just pulls away. She stares at his back curiously, when he starts to walk toward his office. She swallows hard and quickly follows after him, though she stops at the door. Despite all his teasing, she knew that he wouldn't actually ever hurt her. She glares at him, trying to calm her racing heart. "And what is option three?"

He stops right in front of his desk and doesn't move for a few seconds, before he slowly turns to give her a mischievous grin. "I know you've been looking for your picture in your spare time."

She flinches, but she just glowers at him. She didn't see a point in admitting that she had been searching his entire mansion for it. He already said he knew. She just waits to see what he would say next. He reaches down touching a paper on his desk, but he doesn't say anything in what feels like forever. She finally opens her mouth to ask him what the picture had to do with their current conversation, when he turns suddenly and holds out the picture face down. She frowns at it. She wasn't sure that she wanted to approach him. The smile that he was wearing made her stomach twist nervously. She swallows hard and finally forces herself toward him slowly. He looked so relaxed and didn't even move a muscle the entire time she was approaching. She hesitates before reaching out and touching the picture. It's pulled from her fingers causing a sharp sting, when it slices through her finger. She flinches and pulls her hand back. A few beads of blood starts to well up on her finger, and she considers sticking it in her mouth, but she decides to just wipe the blood on her clothes. Crowley smiles at her playfully, though she's glaring hatefully at him. He chuckles, waves the picture just out of reach, and says, "I'll give you this, but I have a couple conditions. You find my picture; I believe Chess has it, and you give me something of equal value."

She glares at him. He chuckles and reaches out putting his hand on her head. "Then, I will let you go out to see your little human pets, though I will follow at a distance."

She shoves his hand away, which just makes him laugh. He leans back against the desk and lifts the picture, so she can see it. Her face instantly becomes red as he playfully says, "I could figure out some way to use this other than just to tease you."

She flinches a little at what he was implying. She suddenly lunges forward trying to get it away from him. He just laugh and puts his hand on her head, holding her at arm's length. She claws at the air before she jerks back, so his hand falls from her head and lunges again. He scoops her up in one arm and twists around dropping her on to her back on his desk. She stares up at the ceiling completely stunned by the movement. Crowley slowly leans into her view. Anger wells up in her body, when she sees the teasing smile on his face. She lifts a leg to kick at him, but, to her horror, he catches her ankle. She considers lifting her other leg to kick at his hand, but she figured that he would just grab that one as well. She attempts to sit up, but he instantly lifts her leg, causing it to be painful and awkward to sit up. She flops back to glare at him. He just grins at her. He teasingly asks "So, what is your choice?"

She looks away from him and notices that the door to his office is shut. She wonders briefly when that had happened, because she knew that she hadn't closed the door. She feels him jerk on her leg lightly. She lets out squeak and turns to look at him once more. She growls softly and snaps, "I am not giving you any of my blood. I only let Mika drink from me."

He chuckles and tilts his head. "Fine. How about the other two options?"

He cruelly holds the picture over her head just out of reach, so she could see everything on it. Every time she reaches for it, he lifts her leg awkwardly making it hard to sit up. She lets out a cry of frustration and finally just goes limp. She turns her head to the side, so she doesn't have to look at the picture anymore. It's silent for a few minutes before Crowley starts to laugh. She scowls and snaps, "What is so funny? I don't think it's a good idea for Chess to see Yoichi and the others. They won't like each other at all. Chess is too overbearing, and I think she'd crush poor Yoichi, since he's so nice. I don't think they will like Horn going either, though she would be my first choice. That will be a last resort. You do know Mika will be with me, right? I won't be alone."

She feels him shift, but she doesn't want to look at him. She closes her eyes tightly. She shivers when she hears his voice right next to her ear. He says softly, "It doesn't matter if he's with you or not. You need a noble at your side, not a city guard. I haven't used your picture for anything at all other than to tease you. I could start using it the same way any man would. Would you like some details?"

Her eyes snap open as her heart starts to flutter at the thought. She instantly shoves on his chest, but he doesn't move. Her face is a deep red color as she snaps. "I don't want to know what sick thoughts go through your head. What could you possibly want of equal value to a stupid picture? Do you want one of Chess? One of Horn? I don't have anything like that."

He chuckles. The sound of his breath so close to her ear sends shivers down her spine, but he pulls away thankfully. He says so softly that she could barely hear him, "Value is based on a person's opinion, Atsuko. I will let you know what you will have to give me when the time comes. Do you agree?"

She slowly turns to look up at him suspiciously. He just smiles down at her and winks. She cautiously says, "You'll give me the picture right now, and you will let Mika and I see our friends without being overly close?"

He just smiles. There is a slight nod of his head that she barely catches. Her heart sinks for a moment. She wasn't sure that she should agree to unknown terms, but she also wanted to get out of the mansion. It felt like forever since she had fresh air. It startled her to realize how much she enjoyed being outside. She had lived so much of her life underground that the thought of not breathing fresh air anymore made her heart sink. She closes her eyes tightly and lets out a slow breath. She finally says, "Fine, I'll go with option three."

Crowley chuckles and releases her leg. She hears him step away from her and sits up immediately. He holds out the picture, and she wonders for a moment if he plans to rip it away again. She reaches out slowly, grabbing the picture. He releases it instantly and chuckles. "See, is that so bad? Now, you both just need to let me know when you plan to leave. I promise you won't even notice that I am there."

She quickly crawls off the desk and rushes toward the door, shoving the picture into her pocket. She freezes when Crowley calls her name in a gentle tone. He says softly, "One more thing, Ferid left this with me. I read over it already to make sure that it was true before I gave it to you, but I don't see anything wrong with you seeing it."

She slowly turns to look at him, in his hand was a paper. Warm brown eyes stared back at her, only nothing was blacked out on this paper. The entire sheet was covered in writing. Her heart feels like it's stopping. She takes a few steps back toward Crowley. Is this what Ferid had meant by gifts? She wanted to know if there were two pages, but she found her tongue wouldn't move at all. It looked like there was only one, but she didn't want to assume anything. She just takes a few more steps. Crowley holds it out to her and reaches out putting his hand on the top of her head. He says softly, "Stay here and read it. It seems legitimate, but I will have to request the real information all from the queen."

He gently takes her arm the second she has the paper. She feels him steering her toward a couch near the side of the office. She just sits down numbly. She couldn't read the words, since they were blurring together. She wasn't sure if it was because her eyes were watering or if it was because her hands were shaking so badly. Finally, she takes a deep breath to calm her nerves and focuses on the paper. It was the same picture as the last paper she had gotten. It made her chest ache. She swallows hard and focuses on the top of the page. It's about her age, hair color, and eye color. It was everything she could see in the picture. Next, it had her name. Atsuko's breath hitches in her throat. It had her first and last names. It didn't ring a bell, but it was something new. She read the name Kurokawa Ayama over and over at least twenty times. Atsuko felt a flutter of hope; her last name was likely Kurokawa. She forces herself to move on. The next was a detailed history on her sister. She was born premature, which caused her to have multiple health issues. They didn't think she would manage to survive, but she defied all of the odds. The list of health issues she had as a child and continued to have surprised Atsuko. Her vague memories of her sister didn't show any of the illnesses. The next section was halfway down the page. It listed a few experiments done to Ayama when she was around the age of five. They continued till she reached the age of seven. Most seemed like temporary solutions to her health problems, but the result was always the same. Either she showed no improvement, or she got flu-like symptoms. She was eventually deemed a failure, and all of the experiments done ceased.

The next part made her eyes well up with tears once more. It didn't talk about anything medical or experimental. It talked about her personality. She was well liked by everyone she ever met, and she did very well in school, despite being so sick all the time. It stated that she had a rocky relationship with their father, though it left out their mother completely. It stated that she was always there to pick up and drop off Atsuko for anything that Atsuko did outside the home. It had her favorite things to do which ranged from going to the movies with friends to taking Atsuko to the park, and it had how her life progressed after being dropped from the experiments. She lived what seemed like a normal life, aside from getting sick easily. She had a lot friends, but she made taking care of Atsuko her priority. Atsuko feels tears welling up. Her older sister seemed so normal. It made her miss her even more, though she didn't have many memories of her family. She feels a hand on the top of her head and looks up at Crowley. He has a gentle smile on his face as he says, "She wasn't anything to worry about. She lived a perfectly normal human life according to that. Does that disappoint you?"

Atsuko pulls the paper closer to her chest and shakes her head. Her eyes turn to the ground between her feet. He pulls his hand away from her, but the couch shifts beside her. She glances over at him. He leans back and closes his eyes. It takes a moment for her to gather her thoughts, and she finds herself looking at the floor once again. She finally says softly, "I am happy that she was normal. It's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I didn't realize how much I was worrying about it until now."

Crowley lets out a soft breath and then stands up. Her reddish brown eyes lift to look at him curiously. He simply grins down at her. "You wanted to go out, didn't you? Are you planning on going out in your pajamas? Or do you want to actually get dressed? Come on."

She is too stunned to reply. She simply stands up and heads to the door. She pulls the paper away from her chest to look at the paper in her hands while she walks toward her room. She's halfway to her room, before she realizes that Crowley is walking beside her. She looks from the paper to stare at the noble. She feels irritation starting to spread through her chest. "Why do you all insist on treating me like a child? I am capable of walking to my room on my own."

Crowley chuckles and glances at her. "It's because we love you."

She waits for more to be said, but he doesn't say anything else. Instead, he turns his attention back to the direction of her room. A frown appears on his face, and he reaches out for her wrist. His hand wraps around her wrist tightly, halting her movement. Dread wells up in her chest, and she turns to look at what he had seen. Her eyes widen when she sees the scene before her. To her horror, there is an adult human laying face down directly in front of her room. The puddle of blood looks bigger than it should be. She couldn't see any wounds on his body. Words are written down her door in drying blood.

 _I hope that you like your gifts, my little butterfly._

She could feel bile rising in her throat, and she tries to tear her eyes from the message, but she finds that she is unable to. It feels like she couldn't breath. The scent of human blood was suffocating. Her hands drop the paper to the floor. He had used the plural form of gifts. It made her stomach twist to think that there may be more than the body laying in front of her door. She wanted to believe that he was just referring to the paper on her sister and the body, but she had a feeling that there was more than that.

Her hands start to shake, and she steps into the cold blood. It makes her chest heave anxiously. She regretted not wearing shoes now. She is careful not to touch the body at all. Instead, she leans forward awkwardly. She has to try a couple of times to grab the door handle, since she kept slipping in the blood. A hand settles on her shoulder, causing her to jump. She feels a chest press against her back, and she leans into it, allowing it to support her. Crowley says softly, "It might not be a good idea to look in there. You can go to my room. I'll have someone bring you clothes."

She almost gives in, but she wanted to see for herself. She slowly shakes her head. She feels him lean into her, though it's not enough to actually tip her over or even move her. He mutters softly to her, but she can't hear anything but the tone of his voice. It was gentle and encouraging. Slowly, she turns the door handle, and he stops talking. She doesn't push the door in right away. Instead, she takes a deep breath before shoving the door hard.

She wishes that she hadn't seen anything. Her entire room was dyed a bloody red color. The smell of human blood was so strong that she didn't think she could breath at all. There was even blood on the ceiling. Everything was coated in a thin layer, but that wasn't the worst part of it all. Instead, she could clearly see _body_ parts laying all over the room. There was oddly shaped lumps under her blankets that made her sick to her stomach. Her knees buckle, but an arm wraps around her waist to support her. She didn't focus on anything for long. She could see organs laying among the body parts as well. It didn't seem to matter what type of organ it was. She could feel tears welling up, though she didn't start crying yet. It looked as if the bodies had been ripped apart. It had hands by themselves, pieces of arms. There was a whole torso, and there were legs. It made her sick. None of the pieces were even, so she could only assume that they had been ripped from the bodies. She feels herself being pulled backwards.

She couldn't focus on anything at all, but the overwhelming scent of Crowley drags her attention back to the present. She found herself laying in the middle of his bed. Her feet were clean, so she drags her legs up to her chest. She hugs her knees, while she stares numbly at the wall. She could still see the images in her mind. Every time she blinked they were there. She feels the bed shift behind her, and she can hear someone talking to her. A large hand runs up and down her side. That's when the tears come. She didn't know who it was, but they had been brutally murdered. She didn't even know how many of them it had been.

She finally turns her eyes to find that Crowley was sitting beside her. She watches his lips move, but she can't hear what he was saying. Her mind just couldn't make sense of his words. They sounded so jumbled, like he was speaking a different language. He leans down closer to her with a frown. She lets out a soft sobbing noise, before she turns away from Crowley and just hugs her knees even tighter. She didn't know what else to do. They had died simply to please Ferid's morbid mind game with her. She felt an overwhelming sense of guilt flooding over her. She feels the bed shift again, but she didn't care. She felt an arm around her waist pulling her back into a body. There is no sound at all other than her crying, though she wasn't sure when she had started to cry, and that sounded unusually loud, even to her.

How was she going to get away from Ferid? She knew he hadn't given up, but this felt like too much. How could he do something like this? It was just too cruel. She didn't think that she could handle another scene like that ever again. She just closes her eyes and relaxes into the body behind her and just cries. She didn't know what she would do now.


	70. Chapter 56

OMG! I just want to truly apologize to everyone for taking such an ungodly long time to update. ): I was busy for a little while, then I got a new puppy. ): And unfortunately her favorite chew toy has been my laptop charging cord. ): She chewed through two of them. ): So, I had to wait to get a new one, so I have to be careful about leaving my laptop laying around like I have a habit of doing! ): I hope that you guys enjoy this new chapter! Thank you for your patience/favorites/follows/reviews!

MakogirlY14: It was very disturbing what Ferid had done with the humans. :( Though he is a twisted individual. (: We will have to wait and see if she safe with Mika. (: And you are right. Yuu's group with have the largest targets on their back since she cares for them so much!

Neo StellarSiriu: Thank you for your review! Yes, Ferid is one very twisted individual! :( It'd be so hard to wrap one's head around what she'd seen! She's his favorite person to torture at the moment. :(

tohru15: :D Thank you! To answer your questions, I didn't actually have anything written when I first started the fanfiction. (: I just had an idea that I had been developing, and I decided to write it! So most of the chapters that you've seen, I've written that day (or the day before depending on how much time I have each given day). I find that the first part of every story is so much easier to write than what happens directly afterwards. (: If it helps, I always think about how I want to end it first and work my way backward to decide what happens and where. I get a general idea of how I want things constructed and fill in the details as I go. (: I don't want to get overwhelmed with all the small stuff! :D I've written quite a few fanfiction that I've given up on and never bothered posting cause I would get the writer's block with it. (: So you aren't alone! :D You didn't annoy me with any questions. (: I enjoy answering them! :D Haha, the teasing between Mika and Atsuko was very fun to write! It always is fun to write! XD You might be right about Ferid's fetishes! (: Crowley will eventually get around to asking her for the object of 'equal value'! :D Haha, yes Ferid is indeed a twisted sadistic vampire! Haha, I have to admit that I laughed while reading your reviews! Ferid is such an interesting character, and he's so hard to put into words, at least for me he is! His actions with the humans is just his way of torturing her mentally without having to work to get close to her anymore. ): To make it feel as if she is not safe anywhere! ):

* * *

She didn't know how long she had ended up laying there on Crowley's bed staring numbly at the wall. She didn't care who was laying behind her at the time. Her mind just kept playing the bloody scene over and over. It didn't seem to matter how much she tried to forget the images; she found that she was unable to. Finally, the person starts to move once more. The more she thinks about it; the more she realizes that it is probably Crowley that is trying to comfort her. She swallows hard, but she doesn't look back as the bed shifts. The weight behind her is gone, so she just curls up even tighter. Without his arm around her or his body close to hers, she felt oddly vulnerable. She hears his footsteps walking toward the door, but she just closes her eyes. She feels bile rise in her throat when she sees the images again.

She didn't know when it had happened, but she wakes up to a weight draped over her body. For a minute, she feels panic raise through her body, but she realizes what the weight really was. She rolls her eyes and shoves Chess' leg off of her side. She grunts when the leg lands back on her hip hard, digging the bony part of Chess' knee into the top portion of her hip bone. Chess' head was near Atsuko's feet, making it incredibly difficult not to just kick the blue haired girl in the face, and Chess was clearly letting out a soft moaning noise as she readjusts in her sleep. There is a chuckle behind Atsuko. She turns her head to find her face full of Horn's soft, blonde hair. Horn's back was lightly pressed against Atsuko's back. The whole room had the overwhelming scent of Crowley, but she didn't see the noble when she lifted her head to look around the room. She lets her head fall back onto the pillow. The scent of Crowley is even stronger there and stares at the wall.

"Lord Crowley is overseeing your room, which is getting cleaned. He wants to make sure that it's done properly the first time. He's also having you moved closer to us. Mika was here earlier, but Chess managed to chase him out with her non-stop chatter and need for physical comfort. It was entertaining to watch the two of them," Horn says softly. Atsuko opens her mouth to say something when Chess jerks violently in her sleep. Her heel is planted right into Atsuko's ribs making her let out a startled, yet painful, cry. Atsuko tries to scoot away, but Chess rolls and wraps her arms around Atsuko's legs halting any attempt at retreat. Atsuko rolls around the best she can and tries to get free. Chess doesn't loosen her grip at all though. She just holds on even tighter. Atsuko finally just gives up trying to get free. It annoys her that Horn is just laying beside her laughing shamelessly; it was clear that she wasn't planning to offer any sort of help. She finally just settles for staring at the wall. She feels Horn shift and glances back to see that Horn was sitting up now. She stretches lightly before she stands up. "Do you want me to retrieve Mika? Lord Crowley doesn't want you leaving his room for right now. He thinks that you'll be safer here."

Atsuko just flinches at the thought of not being safe and nods. It's silent for a moment before she hears the door close softly. She figured that Horn must not be wearing shoes, since she hadn't made a sound while walking across the floor. Silence settles over the room aside from the random sounds that are coming from Chess. Atsuko tenses when something warm starts to spill over her calf, dampening her clothes. She could feel irritation starting to well up in her chest. She violently jerks on her legs. She even thrashes as hard as she can, trying to kick Chess, but she is unsuccessful. "Chess! That is disgusting! Stop drooling on me! Chess!"

Chess just holds tighter, though her red eyes do become visible. She narrows her eyes at Atsuko angrily before a grin spreads over her face. Atsuko freezes instantly, waiting for Chess to have a tantrum or do something negative. Chess just stares at Atsuko mischievously. Atsuko watches as she leans over Atsuko's calf shoving her pant leg up. Atsuko thrashes when she sees Chess's tongue come out. A large glob of spit was sitting on the tip of Chess' tongue, hanging dangerously close to Atsuko's skin. Atsuko lets out a disgusted cry and yells, "Don't you dare! I swear I will kill you if you do! Get off of me!"

To her horror, she watches the glob of saliva slide off Chess' tongue to land on her bare skin. She lets out another disgusted cry and sits up trying to swing at Chess, but Chess just lifts a leg and plants it right in Atsuko's chest. All of the air in Atsuko's lungs rushes out of her body, and she is flung back onto her back. She stares up at the ceiling, while she regains her breath. There is a noise near the door, but she's still so out of breath that she can't sit up just yet. Suddenly, she's ripped from the bed. Her face is pressed into a chest. Mika's scent rushes through her nose, and she instantly leans into him, all of the tension seems to just melt away with his embrace. She didn't care that he had gotten her away from the noble, but she was disgusted to feel her pants brush the saliva and rub it down her leg. She feels Mika pull her tighter, but she didn't care. Her chest ached horribly both from the kick and the twisted thoughts in her mind. She just closes her eyes and focuses on his scent to try and calm down. She could hear Chess laughing, so she assumed that Chess had simply released her when Mika had shown up. Mika's body was shaking slightly. She pulls her head back to look up at him in concern. Was he hurt? To her surprise, he was glaring coldly over her shoulder. She turns her head to look back at Chess, who winks at her and playfully sticks out her tongue. Atsuko flinches and buries her face into his chest once more. She could hear Crowley chuckling from somewhere behind her. She just leans into Mika harder, wishing she could just disappear.

"I wasn't hurting her, you know," Chess says playfully. "A little spit never killed anybody. Besides, she needed a good laugh."

Atsuko pulls her face away to glower over her shoulder at Chess, who isn't fazed at all. In fact, she just smiles playfully at Atsuko. Atsuko snaps, "I didn't need to be drooled on. That's disgusting, you know."

Chess just laughs and hops off the bed. Atsuko flinches when Chess slams into her back. Mika somehow manages to keep all three of them on their feet. Chess wraps her arms around both Mika and Atsuko tightly. Mika growls softly, baring his fangs at the noble, but he's completely ignored. Atsuko just lays her head on Mika's chest hoping that it'd be over soon, but she knew that Chess would never give up easily. Chess squeezes even harder and doesn't show any signs of letting go. Crowley laughs softly at the scene. He finally says, "So, Mika, I was thinking that she would be safest sharing a room with Chess or Horn. Ferid won't likely mess with the two of them, or she can bounce between several rooms, if you insisted on staying with her. He wouldn't ever predict where she will be sleeping for the night, so it will be harder for him to pin point where her room is exactly. This will slim the chances of another problem like we just had. We won't stick to a pattern either to make it even less predictable."

Mika just pulls her tighter, causing Atsuko to feel like she can't breath between the two of them. She lets out a breathless gasp, and Mika instantly relaxes his grip on her. She pulls back awkwardly to look up at him. He looked exhausted and irritated all at once. She felt guilt well up at the thought that she was putting even more stress on him, but she leans forward to press her cheek against his chest and closes her eyes. She settles for just listening. She could hear Mika's voice through both his chest and normally when he says, "I don't see any problem with that, though I want to stay with her."

Shock runs through her body as she listens to him. Crowley says in a soft voice, "It'll be hard on her, and I know you'll want to stay with her. I'll try to make sure that it's a room you can both have, though I do think that we should continue to keep a close eye on her. Chess, Horn, and I will take turns watching over her at night like we have been."

Irritation wells up in her chest when she isn't even consulted on what she wants. She was still being treated as a child. She pulls away to object to being babied, but she feels Mika's arms wrap tighter around her body, effectively keeping her tight against him. She lifts her gaze to his face. He clearly was irritated by the new turn of events, but it wasn't the amount she thought he would be. Confusion feels her body while she watches him. He doesn't look down at her at all though. He keeps his gaze fixed on what she assumes to be Crowley and says softly, "Fine, we will do that."

The whole room becomes tense, and the three nobles seem to be watching Mika. Atsuko could tell that she wasn't the only one who was confused by Mika's strange behavior. Finally, his blue eyes drift down to look at her, but he has a guarded look in his eyes. She feels unease curl in her stomach the longer she stares at him. He looks back up at Crowley. She swallows hard and forces herself to excitedly say, "Oh, Crowley said that we could go see Yuu."

She didn't want to be in the mansion anymore. She wanted fresh air, and she was hoping that, by visiting friends, she'd be able at least forget about the horrible images for a few hours. She feels Mika's arms relaxing around her. His face becomes buried in her hair. She just stares at his chest waiting for him to say something. Suddenly, Crowley says, "You aren't going, Atsuko. Not right now."

Her entire body stiffens, and she pulls away from Mika to turn to look at Crowley. He was frowning at her. She grits her teeth and clenches her fists tightly. She snaps, "You said that we...!"

He shakes his head and closes his eyes, "I know what I said. I'm not saying that you'll never get to see your pets again, but I don't want you going out right now. It's not going to be safe. Not after what just happened. Do you really think it'd be a good idea to leave the safety of the house?"

She stares at him feeling disbelief well up in her chest. She stares at him for a minute, before her anger spikes again, and she snaps, "It isn't safe here! He still manages to do cruel things! He's above you! How is it any different than me going out there?!"

She throws her arm out in a wild gesture to the wall. Before she can react, her wrist is caught, and she's pulled further away from Mika. Crowley grabs her chin, tilting her head upward at an awkward angle and says softly, "You are not thinking clearly because of what you have witnessed. I am not allowing you to leave after all that. You will remain here. I am not negotiating this with you. Mika is free to do as he wishes, but you are not. I will resort to crueler methods if you push me on this, Atsuko."

Chess appears beside Crowley before Atsuko can argue. She has a look of mischief that sends a shiver down Atsuko's spine. Atsuko feels Mika pressing close to her back, but she doesn't move. She just stares at Crowley, while he frowns down at her. It's silent for a few minutes before she finally mutters, "Fine."

The whole room relaxes, and he releases her chin. She rocks back into Mika, who pulls her even closer to his body. She lets her eyes drift toward the floor. She was even more trapped now, and it would just make it that much easier for Ferid to torture her in various ways. There was no 'out' for her at the current time. She flinches at the thought that she doesn't have a way of escaping. Chess presses herself between Crowley and Atsuko, which causes everyone to turn their attention to Chess. Atsuko feels Mika tense behind her and tenses in response. Chess has a wide grin on her face that practically screams trouble. She says playfully, "I don't know if we can trust her, Lord Crowley. She did sneak out before when we did display trust in her."

Atsuko stiffens at the thought of what had happened last time. Her chest aches at the thought of Ferid's sword piercing her again. She could feel herself starting to shake with fear. She feels Mika press his face into her hair and focuses on that instead of her memories to relax. Unfortunately, she only gets a few seconds to fully relax before Crowley seems to catch onto what Chess is talking about. That's when Atsuko noticed that Chess had her hands hidden behind her back. A sinking feeling settles in Atsuko's stomach. Chess was hiding something, and Atsuko was positive that she would not like it. Chess just grins even wider. Crowley turns a playfully thoughtful look on Atsuko, and she gets the urge to bolt to the door. Mika seems to notice her tense up, since he pulls his head away from her hair to observe the other two vampires. It's silent for a moment before Crowley says, "You know, Chess, I think you are right. She has a nasty little habit of running away, doesn't she? I think we should remedy that, don't you, Horn?"

Atsuko flinches as the urge to run becomes more urgent when she hears a sigh from Horn. Horn was standing somewhere behind Crowley at this point, so Atsuko couldn't see her face to see if it was a good or bad sign. Horn says softly, "I will not be a part of it. This is childish."

Atsuko feels dizzy as Chess pulls out a set of handcuffs from behind her back. Her eyes snap from the handcuffs to the door and back again. She says softly, "And what are your plans for those?"

She was wondering if she could make it to the door before the two nobles could react. Luckily for her, they weren't blocking her path. Mika was there, so she was sure that she could possibly slip away while he distracted them. She didn't dare turn to look at Mika to silently let him know of her plan though. She wanted to be able to react to Chess' every movement. Chess just grins wider. She says playfully, "Why I'm not going to cuff you so you don't have use of your arms. It's simple. You'll wear one, while someone else wears the other."

Atsuko opens her mouth to tell them who she thought the other person should be, but Crowley interrupts with a playful smile on his face. "Mika is not an option."

Crowley looks from Atsuko to Mika. Atsuko spins to look at Mika, since he hadn't said anything against the idea yet. The look on his face sent a jolt of surprise through her chest. He didn't seem angered or even worried. He reaches down cupping her face in his hands gently. He leans close to her ear to whisper. "Play their silly game, Atsuko. I need to know that you'll be safe while I am gone. I have a few things to do. This will be over before you know it. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

He brushes his lips against hers for only a second then pulls away from her before she can fully process his words. She makes a soft startled noise and reaches for him. Cold metal snaps around her wrist startling her. She turns her attention to her wrist then to Chess, who is letting the other cuff dangle from Atsuko's wrist. Atsuko's heart starts to pound in fear, and she blindly reaches for where Mika should be, but she comes up empty handed. She snaps her head to where he was, but she finds that he is now gone. She had no idea what Mika planned to do with his couple of hours, but his odd behavior until now had her worried. She pulls her arm away from Chess, and she is surprised to see the noble doesn't even try to stop her. In fact, the noble doesn't even reach for the cuff. This just worries Atsuko more. Crowley just smiles a playful smile and says softly, "How are we going to chose who gets over her? Who shall be cuffed to her?"

Chess starts to bounce excitedly. "Let's make it a game! I know! A hide and seek one. Horn can keep an eye out for Ferid. She doesn't want to play anyway. You and I will search for her!"

The mention of hide and seek sends a chill down Atsuko's spine. She never wanted to play a vampire's version of hide and seek again. It felt like she was being hunted all over again. She didn't want to listen to them anymore. She bolts for the door. She's surprised that they let her slip out of the room, but it just adds to the mounting terror in her chest. The hallway feels as if it is closing in on her, and her footsteps echo loudly in the hallway. In fact, she is sure that she can hear her own heart beating off the walls as well. She only makes it about halfway down the hallway before an arm wraps around her waist and lifts her off her feet. She lets out a squeak and thrashes around violently. She hears laughter in her ear and tenses when she feels a face press into her neck. She freezes immediately as a familiar scent washes over her. Lacus was holding her from behind a few inches off the ground. Why hadn't she even noticed that he was in the hallway? Was it due to her frantic need to get away from the nobles?

She hears Lacus mutter something under his breath, and she tries to listen to his words the best she can, but she can't make out a single word that he was saying. She swallows hard and forces herself to ask, "What did you say?"

His breath brushes against her skin when he chuckles. He mutters, "I'm thristy."

A jolt of fear runs through her, and she begins to thrash again. She knew that wasn't what he originally said, but she didn't care anymore. She tries to lean as far away from Lacus as possible, but he doesn't allow her too. He reaches up with his other arm and wraps it around her shoulders, pulling her back into him. She closes her eyes and tries her best to shove his head away with her own. He just laughs at her every attempt. She feels his tongue run along her skin and barely represses the urge to slam a heel back into whatever body part she can. She didn't need to provoke him into actually biting her. She lets out a growl and digs her nails into his arm instead, though it doesn't seem to deter him. He pulls his tongue away when it reaches the bottom of her ear and whispers, "We heard about what Ferid did from Mika. He is acting strange, don't you think? Rene thinks that you two have something planned. Mind telling us what that is?"

She hears someone approaching, but she can't see who it is since they are behind her and Lacus. They also don't attempt to talk to either of them. It makes the situation that much more uncomfortable. She feels Lacus shifting a little then his mouth returns to her ear. His voice is so low that she has to strain to hear what he is saying, "If you have some wild plan to run away, you are going to take me with you."

That causes all movement to stop. She hears him chuckle and feels him loosen his grip until she is able to touch the floor once more. A sense of relief floods her chest, but it is short lived when he presses a kiss to the back of her skull before he pulls away. She is too stunned to even reach up and wipe away the saliva that was now cool against the skin of her neck. She slowly turns to look at Lacus. He playfully winks at her. She could see Rene standing not far away a suspicious look on his face as he regards her. She felt like her knees were getting weak. She barely gets her mouth to move. "We aren't planning anything. I have no idea what you are talking about."

There is movement behind Lacus, which draws her attention. She leans around Lacus to find Rene standing there. Rene turns a cold look on her that makes any other words die in her throat. He doesn't say anything for a moment. She didn't know what to say to him, so the silence between the three becomes awkward until he finally says, "You are a liar, bitch."

Without waiting for her response, he turns on his heel and disappears from view behind Lacus. Atsuko can only stare at the spot where he disappeared in complete surprise. He seemed upset about something, but she couldn't tell exactly what it was. Maybe it was the assumption that her and Mika were planning something behind his back? Her eyes slowly turn back to find an amused look on Lacus' face. He leans forward toward her. She doesn't realize her body is moving until she bumps into something behind her. A jolt of fear runs through her body, and she finds she doesn't have the strength to turn and look up at what she had ran into. Lacus looks even more amused at her, and he lifts a hand to give her a small playful wave before he turns to leave. Dread fills her chest as the object she is leaning back against vibrates with a quiet chuckle. Finally, she tears her eyes from Lacus' back to look behind her.

Amused red eyes meet hers, and she lunges forward to try to escape, but his arm wraps around her waist lifting her off the ground. She lets out a cry of surprise and flails uselessly. Crowley just laughs and pulls her tighter against his chest with every thrash, until she goes limp from not being able to breath. She stares numbly at the floor praying that he won't enforce Chess' twisted game with the handcuffs. She flinches slightly when she feels Crowley catching the cuff that's hanging from her wrist. She feels his arm loosening around her waist, lowering her to the floor slowly. Once her feet touch solid ground once again, she spins away from him only to have her arm jerked out awkwardly. To her absolute horror, she sees that he is wearing the other cuff. She hadn't even heard him put it on, and she wasn't sure how he had managed it. Anger wells up in her chest, and she turns her irritated gaze to his grinning face. He reaches out putting his free hand on the top of her head. He ruffles her hair lightly, and she swats at his hand with her own free hand before snapping, "Don't touch me!"

"Your angry face is just so adorable that I can't help but want to touch you," Crowley says playfully. He once again returns his hand to the top of her head. This time she doesn't swat at it. Instead, she just glowers up at him. He doesn't seem fazed at all though. He just leans down close to her face. She stubbornly doesn't lean away, so his face ends up inches away from her own. She tries not to jerk back when he chuckles softly. His breath brushes along her face. His hand slowly slides down the side of her face to rest on her cheek. She forces herself to just stare into his face without revealing anything. She doesn't manage it though. A playful smile spreads over his face as he says, "Does me being this close bother you?"

"No," Atsuko quickly says through clenched teeth. She flinches and jerks back when his thumb rubs over the skin of her cheek bone just below her eye. She stares at him in shock, and he chuckles and straightens up.

"Your flushed face tells me that you are lying, my dear." He pulls on the chain connecting the cuffs. To her relief, she notices that it's slightly longer than normal. She didn't have to stand right beside him. She feels another tug and proceeds to follow after him. She had no idea where they were going, and he didn't look back at her. She feels her mind wondering back to Mika. Now that Rene had said something, she felt like his behavior might be a sign that he was actually planning something. Her eyes settle on Crowley's back, but she isn't actually paying attention to him or her surroundings. It's not until he turns to face her that she realizes that they are no longer inside the mansion, or even on the grounds around it. She tenses up looking around at what appeared to be a ruined park. Nature had started to take over the playground equipment. The pieces that were showing no longer held their original colors. Instead, they were deeply rusted. There were numerous trees surrounding the edges of a giant clearing. It was like a soccer or football field that kids could run up and down if they wished. She slowly takes in the area. The moon was shining brightly in the sky behind her giving her enough light to make everything clear to her. She feels her arm lift on its own, and her gaze snaps back to Crowley. Confusion fills her body when she realizes that he had taken the cuff off of her wrist. She just stares at him unsure of what was happening. He gives her a playful smirk and says, "You wanted to come out here, did you not? I figured you'd be bored sitting around waiting for Mika to return."

He reaches out and puts a hand on the top of her head. He ruffles her hair a little and then says softly, "This will give you a bit of fresh air, and I was thinking that you could use a bit of exercise."

Without warning, his hand disappears from the top of her head to poke at her ribs, causing her to jump in surprise. She glowers at him, though an idea strikes her. She was actually enjoying the fresh air. She makes sure to keep the glower and says, "Are you calling me fat, Crowley?"

He pulls his hand away with an amused look on his face. He shrugs playfully and looks down at the hand he had used to poke her. He says as if it's the most natural thing in the world. "Well, you could stand to lose a couple pounds. It'll make you faster should you actually have to fight without the use of a tool."

Her mouth falls open, and she stares at him in complete shock at what he had said. She couldn't believe he had said that! An urge to prove to him that she wasn't in need of losing weight wells up in her chest. His smile becomes wider when she lunges forward. She doubles her fist and swings it at his jaw. He lifts a hand and easily flicks her attack away. His other one doubles into a fist and taps her diaphragm hard enough with the back of his hand to knock the wind from her lungs. She staggers back in shock, protectively wrapping her arms around her stomach. She lets out a few coughs trying to get air back into her lungs. She stares at the ground until she manages to breath normally again. She looks up to see a look of excitement on Crowley's face. He tilts his head to the side just a little and says, "Come now. That was an easy attack. You didn't even put your all into it. Why don't you try attacking me for real? Try again."

She feels a sense of unease run through her chest as she watches him. He looked so relaxed and far too excited. Her mind races as she wonders what would be the best way to attack him. He shifts his weight back and forth between his feet a couple of times. She suddenly feels as if there is a weight pressing down on her shoulders the longer that she thinks about attacking him. Crowley had so many more years of battle experience on her, so she knew he'd see anything she tried to pull on him. To her surprise, he lunges forward suddenly. He playfully says, "You can't wait forever."

Her eyes widen at his movement, and she ducks out of instinct. She could hear his arm pass over her head. She knew he wasn't using his full strength or speed. She stumbles backward trying to keep her balance, but he lunges forward again. His hand catches the front of her shirt, and he jerks her forward. She feels the center of her gravity shift awkwardly, but she doesn't have time to compensate for it. His leg is roughly shoved between hers before it wraps around one of hers. The next thing she knows, she's out of breath on the ground. Crowley is crouching beside her with a huge smile on his face. She's too stunned to talk or even breath properly. She finally manages to get a wheezing breath in. Crowley's laughter feels slightly mocking, and it seems to echo around the field. That just adds to her humiliation at the situation she's found herself in. His finger touches her chin and traces her jaw all the way down to her ear and back up, but she doesn't have the energy to shove his hand away or even lean away. He leans closer to her face and says, "I'm not going to baby you like others have."

She forces herself to mutter out, "I didn't ask for training."

"But you need it. It'll be no fun to hunt down prey that won't be able to defend themselves from me," he says with a chuckle. Shock numbs her body against the pain in her back as her eyes lock with his. Did he know about her and Mika wanting to leave? He gives her a knowing, yet playful, smile. He winks at her and reaches down grabbing the front of her shirt. He uses it to lift her up onto her feet. She quickly finds herself no longer supported by his hand, and she has to regain her balance quickly or risk looking like an even bigger fool. He backs away a couple steps and gestures for her to try and attack him once more. She grits her teeth and lunges forward. She aims toward his ribs with a fist, though she also plans to try and kick at his knee.

She finds herself staring up at the sky once again. She's unsure of what happened, but she knows that her body is aching already from being unexpectedly thrown to the ground twice in a short amount of time. She sees him crouching near her head once again with that horribly playful smirk on his face. She had a feeling that this time was going to drag on.

She was right. Time seemed to drag on with her getting sweaty and bloody. She had been thrown to the ground so many times that she had lost count. She had felt his claws rake her skin in multiple places, and she had somehow managed to bite through her own lip. She wasn't sure how that had happened. She figured it was a blow to the mouth or something. To her humiliation, Crowley hadn't even broken a sweat. She did manage to clip him a few times, but she had a feeling that he had allowed her to do that to renew her enthusiasm for the fight. She felt like she couldn't catch her breath before he was attacking her again. He appears behind her. She spins around trying to bat away his hand that scratched down her collarbone. She flinches and tries to jerk backward feeling her blood ooze out of the incredibly shallow wound. It's healed in seconds. His hand closes around her throat before she gets more than two steps away. She reaches up with both hands to grab his wrist. He just chuckles and pulls her in closer, though her feet never leave the ground. Her body presses against his lightly, and he leans over her. His face disappears from her view. His grip allows her to try to catch her breath, but it's tight enough to let her know that she won't be getting away.

"You have more than a sword for weapons, you know. Vampires are so much stronger than their prey. We use weapons such as swords, whips, and other tools to give us an extra edge, but we can subdue many of them with our bare hands," he says softly into her ear. She tenses as she listens to him. "You will not always have your sword with you. You will always have your nails, which are as sharp as any sword."

It was like he was trying to emphasis his words, since he lightly digs his nails into the skin of her neck. He stops just short of drawing blood. Her whole body was shaking involuntarily. To her surprise, she feels his hand loosening from around her neck. He chuckles into her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. His voice is lower and sounds much different when he whispers, "And I know you know what the second weapon is. You've used it on me after all."

She stiffens, and her eyes widen. He wouldn't dare, would he? He lets his hand fall away from her throat, and she attempts to jerk back away from him, but his other arm had wrapped around her waist at some point. She feels his breath on her neck, and she feels panic spread through her chest. She tries to lean away from him, but she finds herself unable to. A flicker of pain rushes through her neck when he sinks his fangs into her skin. She stops thrashing immediately. It was just like last time. It wasn't anything like when Mika bit her, but it was much more tolerable to Lacus biting her. To her surprise, he isn't actually attempting to drink from her. Her hands slam into his ribs as hard as she can to shove him back. She flinches when his fangs leave her skin. She involuntarily shivers at the feeling and takes a few steps away from him. Her hand reaches up to cover the bit wound He hadn't stumbled or anything. In fact, she was sure he had let her push him away. He tilts his head a little and runs his tongue slowly along his bottom lip to clean up any excess blood. Anger wells up in her chest the longer she watches him. It spikes even more when he starts to chuckle. She clenches her fists while she stares at him. Her voice is shaking with anger when she finally forces out, "What the hell was that?"

He shrugs a little and crosses his arms with a playful smile. "You are not trying as hard as you could be. You need motivation."

She feels a cry of anger bubbling in her chest as she lunges forward. She doesn't bother doubling her fist this time. She uses her nails like she had seen him do. She slashes at him repeatedly while he laughs excitedly dodging each and every attack with apparent ease. It just makes her release a frustrated growl. She wanted nothing more than to see him bleed at that moment. She wasn't sure how long she had lashed out at him before she realized just how hopeless it was to hack away at him. It didn't help her any to hear his laughter increase with every miss. She finally releases her cry of frustration and drops to the ground in defeat. She glowers at the grass in front of her legs. She hears him approaching, but she doesn't have the strength to look up at him. Her breaths were coming in ragged pants, and she could feel the nasty feeling of her clothes sticking to her damp skin. Her throat was burning with the need to drink blood soon. She tenses when she feels a hand on the top of her head. She slowly looks up at him; he lowers himself to sit directly in front of her. He gives her a kind smile and ruffles her sweat dampened hair. She pulls away from him. It's silent between them for a few minutes. Her breath is coming out a little easier when he starts to talk, "Do you feel any better now that you've released some of your pent up frustration?"

She turns her gaze to the sky. To her surprise, she notices that the moon had moved considerably further across the sky than she thought it had. She realizes they had been out there for hours. She hears him shifting and finds that his shoulder is lightly pressing against hers. She turns to look at him. He's also looking up toward the sky. She just takes a moment to observe his face. It hits her that he had done all this just to cheer her up. The taunts that seemed cruel, the gentle lectures, and the bruises were all his way of letting her work out her frustration through exercise. Despite what he had told her earlier, he had brought her out into the open. Gratitude begins to fill her chest. He was trying to help her the best way he knew how. She found that it had helped considerably. She turns her gaze back up to the sky, unsure of what to say to express the amount of gratitude she was now feeling toward the noble. "Thank you, Crowley."

It sounded so lame to her, but she couldn't think of anything else to say to him. He didn't respond, and she wonders if he wanted something more. Her thoughts turn back to what had happened in her room. It still sent shivers down her spine at the thought of what those people had gone through. She pulls her knees up to her chest and hugs them tightly. How could she possibly protect all the humans in existence? How could she protect anyone from Ferid? He didn't seem to care who was caught in the cross fire as long as he got what he wanted. It's silent for a few moments before Crowley lets out a loud noise that startles Atsuko from her depressing thoughts. He falls back onto his back and puts his hands behind his head. He closes his eyes with a small smile on his lips. She just stares at him for a few seconds. It surprises her how human he looked being reclined back in a park, even if it was in ruins.

"When did you two plan to try to run away?" The question startles her. She is at a loss for what to say. She can just stare wide-eyed at him. He slowly opens an eye to stare at her with a playful smile. "It's not that hard to figure out. Mika doesn't like vampires, nor does he really care for humans. You prefer humans to your own kind. You both have those pets of yours. It is, bound to happen since you won't be able to keep seeing them the way you are without putting them or yourself in danger. Eventually, you'll have to chose between your own kind and your pets."

She opens her mouth, but she finds that the words die in her throat. What was she supposed to say to that? She closes her mouth, then she opens it again to weakly say, "I don't know what you are talking about. We aren't planning anything."

His eyes open slowly, and a rare frown mars his face. His eyes are locked onto the sky above him. He says in a stern voice. "I've watched you a lot more than you realize. It's my job. I haven't effectively protected you from Ferid, but it's difficult to see what that man will do next. He's erratic, doesn't appear to have permanent rules and that makes life so much more interesting."

A sour taste fills her mouth as disgust wells in her stomach. She turns away from him to glower at the decaying playground equipment. It's silent for a few minutes before she feels a hand in the dead center of her back. She jumps and turns only to flinch back to find his face inches from her own. She stares at him in surprise. He tilts his head a little and says softly, "If you try to leave with Mika and your pets, I will hunt you down. I don't know what you are planning, but I do know that the two of you are planning something. Mika has made it clear to me that he intends to leave the vampires before, and I know that you care deeply about that boy. There is no way that you could let him slip away from you like that. You'll leave with him when he does."

She feels his arm wrap around her shoulders, and she finds herself pulled into an awkward hug where the side of her face is pressed against his broad shoulder. He leans a cheek against the side of her head. She just sits there unsure of what she should do. He chuckles softly against her hair. She wants so badly to turn and look up at him, but she doesn't have a lot of wiggling room. She ends up just staring down at the ground. She hears him playfully say, "So, I won't let Mika and the livestock keep you to themselves. It'd be fun to have you try to run away, but I will always find you and bring you back to my side. No matter where you try to hide."

She feels him release her. She leans away and turns to look at him. She can't help but smile at him. She decides to tease him about his choice of words. "You make it sound like a twisted love confession or something."

He chuckles and leans so that his nose is inches from hers once more. Startled by his sudden, close proximity, she leans back to stare at him with wide eyes. He says playfully, "Maybe it is a love confession. Did you ever think of that?"

She is at a loss for what to say. She feels his hand land heavily on the top of her head and can't stop the glower from spreading over her face as she stares at him. She opens her mouth to snap at him about teasing her when he says softly, "Vampires will only have a twisted sense of love. We don't care for each other as humans seem to. We have ageless bodies that are incredibly hard to kill, and we have to drink the blood of our prey to survive. While we can drink from other vampires, it will never sustain us. Vampires are centered around pain."

His fingers move from the top of her head to the spot where he'd bitten her earlier. It was healed at that point, but she knew that he was emphasizing his point. He presses lightly and gives her a playful smile. She glowers at him and pulls away from his touch and says softly, "So are you saying that Ferid is showing that he cares about me by all the pain that he's caused me?"

Crowley chuckles, and she feels anger well up in her chest. She turns her face away from him. It was taking everything she had not to snap at him that it wasn't funny at all. He grabs her chin turning her to face him once more and says playfully, "No. He doesn't. He only cares for himself. I don't honestly know what he plans to do, but that is part of the fun."

She feels her eyes narrowing. "There is nothing fun about that man."

He chuckles and pulls his hand away from her chin. He says playfully, "I understand why you feel that way."

She observes him for a moment before she turns her attention back to the sky once more. She finds herself being pulled backwards. She doesn't fight him. Instead, she lets herself stretch out beside Crowley. A comfortable silence settles between them. Her mind replays their conversation. She finds herself blurting out, "Why did you bite me?"

He doesn't reply for so long that she turns to see if he'd fallen asleep. To her surprise, he was staring thoughtfully at the sky, as if it held the answer that he wanted to give her. Finally, he says with a serious voice, "Your blood tastes unique. Even beyond the feelings I feel for you. You taste almost... human."

She can only stare at him in shock. He slowly turns his red eyes to meet her reddish brown ones. He rolls onto his side and reaches out to poke her forehead with a chuckle. "Don't worry. I won't drink your blood excessively. I don't want to have to deal with a jealous Mika."

"I don't want you to drink it at all!" She finds herself almost screeching at him. She rolls away from him. She quickly scrambles to her feet and starts to dust herself off frantically. Everything was weighing on her mind. It was as if Crowley had just confessed that he loved her like Lacus did, but he hadn't came out and stated it bluntly. She didn't want to believe it at all. She mutters softly, "You are being delusional and saying things that you don't mean to say. I think it's time to head back. We both need rest."

He just chuckles as he stands and leads the way back to the mansion. She follows silently behind him. She watches his back thoughtfully. Between him and Lacus, she didn't know what to do anymore. Lacus wouldn't fight her to stay here; he made it worse by wanting to go with her. Guilt fills her chest at the thought of Yoichi. There was no way that she could allow Lacus to go with her. It'd put too much strain on everything. She also would have to dodge Crowley, but she already knew that he would hunt her down. But why would he try to help her become stronger if he planned to find her and drag her back? She vaguely remembers a comment he'd made earlier. She barely represses a shiver at the thought that he was doing it so she'd prove to be more of a challenge for him to find. She lets out a sigh. How could they ever hope to outrun the noble? He seemed to live for battle. The more she thought about it; the more she came to realize he lived for almost any thrill life had to offer.

It made everything seem so hopeless. The situation was getting messier and messier by the second. Everyone seemed to know that her and Mika didn't want to stay, but they didn't take any precautions to actually make them stay, and that made her even more nervous. She feels a chill run down her spine. Maybe this was a sign that nothing would ever turn out if they ran?


	71. Bonus Chapter: Rene III

Here is a chapter that I promised a month ago! ): I hope that you guys like it! It's Rene's feeling during the time that Atsuko was missing and her return. Thank you for reading! :D

xenocanaan: Haha, thanks! :D I know I replied to your comment on Quotev, but I thought I'd express my gratitude once more on here! :D I'm happy to be back!

Skyblu7: Thank you for your review! It made me smile and laugh! XD I would like to thank you for reading the whole story in a day! That's a lot of work! XD Haha, I love putting in the teasing scenes between Atsuko and Crowley! XD You aren't the only one who ships them! (: I've had quite a few people who have pointed that out. It's made it hard to decide who she would be better with! :/ Haha, and I understand that you can't hate Ferid. XD His personality makes him just such an interesting person, no matter what he does! :p

I had a quick question for everyone. I was just wondering what everyone thinks of Atsuko's relationship with Crowley and her relationship with Mika. Haha, I have some people express an interest in her being with Crowley. :p I was just curious as to what everyone thought. (:

* * *

Irritation was the first feeling coursing through him when Crowley informed him to keep an eye out for Atsuko. He couldn't believe that she would be stupid enough to find herself in trouble once more, but it didn't stop the nagging feeling of worry that felt like it was eating away at his stomach. What had she done this time? It was enough to worry a noble, so it couldn't be a good thing. He was told to report to Crowley immediately should she show up. That just made it even more unusual. He could see that Lacus was looking for her, and he found himself making sure that she wasn't trying to sneak out.

He feels instant anger to see her clearly trying to sneak out. It was followed by disgust at the thought that she could be stupid enough to try something so childish. He turns to immediately inform Crowley of her activities when Lacus' words stop him. It shouldn't have surprised him that Lacus wanted to talk to Atsuko on his own, but it still did. He tried to deny Lacus' request, but the hopeful look on the other vampire's face was enough to make him give in to the demand. He knew that he shouldn't give into Lacus, since it was clear that it would go nowhere with her, and it was only distracting the purple-haired vampire from his work. Still, the hopeful look on Lacus' face was hard to ignore. Rene finally gives in with a sigh and lets Lacus rush away. He simply stares after the two of them fighting the uneasy feeling that is curling through his stomach. For a moment, he considers going back on his word and informing the nobles anyway, but he finally decides that it couldn't hurt to have Lacus turned down once again. He might finally get it through his thick skull that he wouldn't have a chance with Atsuko. She never viewed him more than just a friend. In fact, Rene was positive that Crowley stood a better chance at getting Atsuko's attention than Lacus did. He slowly shakes his head and decides to wander off to let the hour pass.

Time seems to creep by slowly. He finds himself standing in the hallway of Crowley's mansion. He wanted to find the noble and tell him what had happened, but he couldn't get himself to actually start walking. He didn't want to admit, but he was worried that something had happened to Lacus and Atsuko. He hadn't heard them return, and time was running short on the allowed hour that he had agreed to. His worst fears are realized when he finally starts to venture into the mansion. Chess appears from nowhere and shoves past him looking frantic. He turns to look after her before he hears heels connecting with the floor. He turns to face Horn. He makes sure to keep his face neutral while he watches her carefully. She seems to be observing him as well. Finally, she asks softly, "Have you seen Atsuko?"

Worry floods over him even more at the question. He takes a few seconds to observe Horn's face. He was hoping that this was all a prank, but the serious look on her face was making his concern feel that much more potent. It was clear that she was worried, though she was trying to hide it behind a serious look. He had a sinking feeling that something had happened to Lacus and Atsuko. Horn takes a step toward him. Her scent washes over him, and he finds himself quietly explaining what had happened. Horn doesn't say a word throughout his whole explanation; she just silently gestures for him to follow. He finds himself before Crowley. He once again describes what had happened. He ends up accompanying Crowley. The scent of Lacus' and Atsuko's blood is barely traceable among the human blood when they arrive. Rene could feel every nerve in his body come alive when he saw Mika staring at a stain of blood on the ground. He doesn't say anything to Crowley. He just makes his way over to his comrade. The closer he gets, the more he can tell that the stain smells like Atsuko's blood. It makes his stomach twist slightly at the thought that she was here among the humans.

He pushes the thoughts away and reaches out putting a hand on Mika's shoulder. He was careful not to look down at the blood. He finds that even his touch hasn't dragged Mika out of his stupor. He proceeds to shake him lightly to attempt to get his attention. Finally, Mika lifts his gaze to look up at Rene. Rene could see the pain that was usually hidden deep inside Mika. It startled him for a moment, and he found that he couldn't talk for a second. Finally, he manages to mutter, "Her body isn't here, so it means that she is alive. The humans probably have her. We just need to find where they took her. Focus on that. Let's go back and regroup with the others and figure out a plan."

Mika doesn't move, so Rene grabs his arm and pulls lightly, only to have Mika violently rip himself away from Rene. Rene doesn't bother to even try and stop him when he leaves. Rene just watches until he disappears. He feels his heart sink a little as his eyes drift down to the blood. It all felt surreal. He slowly squats down and reaches out putting his hand on the dried blood. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. It definitely was Atsuko's blood. Worry gives way to anger. If the humans did have her, she'd be used as an experiment or as a way to mercilessly train their soldiers. He should have followed his instincts and went straight to Crowley when he saw her sneaking out. If he had, none of this would have happened. He opens his eyes to stare at the blood once more. He digs his nails into the ground and grits his teeth. He finally manages to reign in his anger and slowly gets to his feet and returns to the mansion to inform Crowley of what had happened between him and Mika.

Time drags by so slowly. It just made his concern grow more every day that they went without hearing anything about Atsuko or Lacus, though he tried to continue on with his daily life and not think about it too much. Mika was dragged back to the mansion by the two female nobles. Rene would never admit it, but he was startled by the feral appearance that Mika had. It worried Rene that he had let himself slip so far. The day that Lacus shows up, Rene knew that he would have to keep an eye on Mika It would seem to the blonde as if Lacus had abandoned Atsuko. He was right. He had to keep Mika from attacking Lacus. It irritated him that Mika seemed to be blaming Lacus when it was clearly Atsuko who was at fault. Rene had learned of the letter and knew now that she had walked into a trap willingly. Still, he felt worry bubble up at the sight of Lacus. He didn't look like he was doing so good. He offered to help Lacus recover as opposed to helping look for Atsuko.

It hadn't taken much coaxing to get Lacus to obey. Rene wanted to ask him what exactly had happened, but he found that he didn't want to know at the same time. He found himself watching for the others to return with Atsuko. That's how he caught Horn the moment she arrived back at the mansion. She looked exhausted but relieved. A slightly warm feeling settles in the pit of his stomach. They must have found Atsuko alive. He didn't waste any time approaching the noble to find out that he was right. Atsuko had been found. She was in the same shape as Lacus when he had arrived, so Crowley had decided to let her rest with the others before returning home. Horn had arrived ahead of time to inform the queen of the situation that was happening so that she could decide what would be done with Atsuko. Horn proceeded to inform him that he was to take some bags of blood to a specific location. He quickly does as she asks. It doesn't take him very long to reach the location.

He freezes when he sees Atsuko for the first time in months. He can only stare at her feeling numb at first, then a flood of emotions wash over him. Surprise at seeing her appearance along with the fact that she is awake is followed by worry about her appearance. She looked so fragile and looked hurt. It was clear that she was exhausted and looked ready to cry. The worry is quickly followed by anger. How could she possibly allow Lacus to follow her knowing that it was a trap? Did their lives mean so little to her? He thought they were all friends! He doesn't hesitate at all. He finds himself grabbing the front of her shirt and lifting her off the ground. He didn't think about how Crowley could possibly react. He didn't care. He wanted to shake some sense into the naive girl that had put so much at stake for a stupid reason. He doesn't feel any relief at lecturing her. Instead, it just makes him feel even worse. To his surprise, he feels her arms wrap around his neck. He stiffens when her face is pressed into his neck. All of the anger melts away, and he lets go of her. She presses her body against his. He could feel his concern spike at the sound of her crying. He didn't like being able to smell the saltiness of her tears, but he couldn't bring himself to reach out and hug her back. She was getting what she deserved. He wanted to remain mad at her, but her constant 'I'm sorry's and her shaking body crushes his resolve. He finally releases a deep sigh. He found that he was happy that she was visibly alright.

He finds it easy to escape once Crowley gets her attention. He didn't want to wait around much longer. He didn't want to give in and forgive her for her stupidity, nor did he want to comfort her. He wanted her to think about her mistakes and consider the consequences. He makes sure to stop and tell Lacus that they had found her in one piece. To Rene's slight surprise, Lacus doesn't seem quite as happy as Rene would have thought, but Rene couldn't say that he blamed him. It was still clear that Lacus was relieved that she was alright now though.

Rene finally finds himself in his room with just his thoughts to keep him company. He closes his eyes and considers everything that had happened. He had been so upset and worried when he had found out that Lacus and Atsuko were missing. Finally, he was able to truly relax. He found that he was exhausted. He was still frustrated at Atsuko, and he knew he would be for a long time. He stretches out on his bed and lets his body relax. They were both safe, and that's all he could hope for. He closes his eyes and lets out another sigh. Lacus was just as much to blame as Atsuko. He had thought about it more on the way to his room. Lacus hadn't seemed surprised at all when he was told that he'd walked into a trap with her. It frustrated him that both of them could be so stupid and reckless. What would they have done if they hadn't managed to escape? He finds his body slowly giving away to sleep. Hopefully, he'd get actual sleep now that he knew they were both back where they belonged. He reaches into his pocket out of habit and lets his fingers brush the picture that he had kept hidden on his person. He finally gives into sleep and dozes off feeling comfortable that the noble wouldn't let Atsuko out of his sight any time soon.


	72. Chapter 57

MakogirlY14: (: I'm glad that you liked the bonus chapter from his POV. (: They are both his friends, so I figured it'd be a little hard to not know what had happened to them. :D

Skyblu7: Haha, yes, he's a softie inside! XD I'm glad you liked the bonus chapter! :D I have to say that I really enjoyed your insight on my question! Thank you so much for your input! It brought forth some things that I didn't truly think about, like the nature of Mika and Atsuko's relationship. (: I've taken your input into some serious consideration! :D Haha, as for the teasing. :p we shall have to wait an see, hm? :D I'm glad that you are enjoying the plot! :D Thank you for your compliments! I hope that you truly enjoy this chapter!

Thank you for reading! I had this finished last night but only got halfway through rereading it before I got super tired. XD I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

She was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed Crowley stop in front of her. She ends up walking straight into his back. She quickly stumbles back a couple of steps and looks up at Crowley, who was giving her a playful smirk over his shoulder. She settle for glowering at him for a few moments before looking around. To her surprise, they weren't at the mansion yet. She was sure they had been walking for a while, but she also hadn't been paying much attention, so she couldn't be a hundred percent sure how long they had actually been walking. She turns her suspicious gaze back on Crowley, who had turned to face her with a serious look while she had been inspecting her surroundings. She tenses when he leans closer to her face and says playfully, "Do you truly care about your pets?"

The question filled her with confusion. She simply stares at him for a few seconds trying to decide if he was asking a serious question or if he was preparing to tease her. She couldn't find anything definite, so she manages to jerk her head up and down a few times to indicate that she did care about Yuu's group. He chuckles and drops a hand on the top of her head. She flinches slightly, but she focuses on his face when he starts to talk again. "You are too kind for your own good, Atsuko. Ferid is going to target them next, you know. It's one thing to see strange humans torn apart and littered about your room, but it'll be totally different with your pets. He'll make sure that they are still partially alive when you find them, but you won't be able to save them."

She feels disgust well up in her stomach at the thought of had happened, and what could possibly happen in the near future. So many images run through her head that she feels like she can't breath. She clenches her fists tightly and closes her eyes, trying to fight the images. She finally manages to mutter out, "Why are you telling me this?"

"You need to be prepared for what may happen. He won't be able to find you if you are being bounced around the mansion, so he'll have to find another outlet. He won't give up either. You also need to think of the consequences of your actions should you and Mika try to leave the safety of my mansion," Crowley says. She slowly opens her eyes to look up at him. Once more, he has a rare serious look on his face. He had folded his arms over his chest and seemed to be observing her. She found that she couldn't find words to reply to his explanation. They stand there for what feels like forever just staring at each other. Finally, he chuckles, turns, and continues to lead the way. She finds that her body is shaking as the images come back even stronger now that she didn't have to concentrate on holding Crowley's gaze. She shakes her head violently to try to rid herself of the horrifying images and scrambles to catch up with him. She didn't want to be left behind with such haunting thoughts to keep her company. She could feel worry for Yuu's group rise even more the closer she gets to the mansion. She felt so lost on what to do now that Crowley's warning was running through her head like some sort of broken record.

Could the group hope to stand against Ferid and the other nobles that would hunt them? Ferid seemed to be after her, and that's what worried her the most. Would she put the group in further danger if she left with Mika? She flinches at the thought that she could possibly wake up to find that Ferid had found and harmed them. She feels a shiver run through her body. That's when she noticed that they had finally arrived at the mansion. She only has a few seconds to gather her bearings before a body collides with hers. She feels herself hit the ground hard. A shoulder is driven hard into her ribs, shoving the air out of her lungs. Her head collides hard with the ground behind her. She lets out a painful grunt. Dark spots scatter across her vision, and she doesn't have time to gather air into her lungs before two arms are wrapped around her middle, effectively pinning her arms to her sides. She felt like her bones were going to break due to the pressure of the hug. She didn't even have energy to thrash around. She could only lay there opening and closing her mouth without making a sound. Finally, she hears laughter, which she is sure is Crowley laughing at her. She could feel the person loosening their grip. She's finally able to breath. She takes a few greedy breaths, which help to clear the black spots, and she realizes that it was Chess who was laying on top of her. She starts to wiggle, but Chess lets out a wail that causes Atsuko to freeze instantly.

"Mika is after me! He's being so mean, Atsuko! Tell him he has to be nice!" Chess wails loudly. Atsuko flinches since Chess had yelled right in her ear. She tries to push the noble off of her, but Chess just starts to cling tighter to Atsuko. She can see Crowley leaned against the door frame of the front door looking amused. She sends him a glower, but she flinches and draws her gaze back to Chess, who was once again making a strangled wailing sound.

"What did you do to him?" Atsuko manages to breathlessly get out. This just makes Chess wail even louder. Atsuko flinches and pulls on her arms to try to free them, so she could cover her ears. Chess was being so loud that it was making Atsuko's head spin. Finally, Chess starts to form words again.

"I just wanted him to dress up all nice for you! I told him he had to look good, cause you are important! He was so rude to me. When I called him a spoiled brat, he got mad at me! He began to chase me! I didn't do anything but ask him to do something! How could he be so childish?!"

Atsuko highly doubted that was all Chess had done to Mika. She wiggles a little. Suddenly, she finds herself being drug to her feet. She was supported from behind by two small hands. She has to take a moment to figure out what is going on and gain her own balance. That's when she realized it was Chess who was holding her up. She was facing a very irritated Mika. It takes everything she has not to start laughing at the look on his face. He looked ready to murder the noble hiding behind her. She could see that Mika had tried to get what appeared to be make up off his face, but he had missed large portions of it, or he had smeared it while trying to get it off. His hair was sticking up in various directions as well, and she could faintly smell the scent of hair spray and other chemicals coming from him. Atsuko loses the battle to not laugh and ends up laughing which causes Mika to release a deep growl. Chess tightens her grip on Atsuko's upper arms and practically screeches, "See! He's a rabid animal!"

That just makes the whole situation even worse. Mika releases another savage sounding growl. Atsuko lets out a squeal as her and Chess leap to the side to avoid Mika's wild grab at them. Atsuko couldn't help but laugh so hard that she feels like she is out of breath. Chess lets out a squeal and cries out, "I was just trying to make you look beautiful!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Mika snarls and leaps at them once again. The two of them separate to avoid his attempt at grabbing them again. Chess retreats back into the mansion. The only thing that Atsuko can hear over her own laughter is the sound of Chess calling Mika a rabid animal. Tears form in Atsuko's eyes while she gasps for breaths around her laughter. She finally manages to control herself. She slowly raises her gaze from the ground to meet Mika's cold blue eyes. She wipes at the tears and offers him a shy smile, which he doesn't return. It's silent for a few moments before Crowley finally speaks up, startling Atsuko, "You look positively adorable, Mika."

Atsuko almost collapses into a fit of giggles again. The look of irritation on Mika's face pushes her over the edge, and she tries to stifle the sound of her giggles using her hand. It still looks like it frustrates Mika even further. She finally manages to get the fit under control. It's a few minutes of silence before she feels Mika wrap his arms around her and bury his face in her hair. She has to carefully bite her lip to not erupt into a fit giggles again when she smells the hairspray once more. She just closes her eyes and lets out a soft sigh. When she opens her eyes, she discovers that Crowley had left her and Mika alone. She feels a sinking feeling in her stomach at the thought of what Ferid might do to Yuu's group. She finally manages to mutter, "Mika, we..."

He pulls away and turns her to face him. He now had a serious look on his face, but it's almost canceled by the obnoxious make-up clinging to his face. She can't help but smile at him. She reaches out and puts a hand on his cheek. She leans in to give him a quick kiss. He half heartedly returns it, so she pulls back to observe him. She says playfully, "Let's get you cleaned up. Did they pick out a room for us yet?"

He gives her a jerky nod and leads the way into the mansion. She follows silently. Her thoughts turn back to his odd behavior earlier. She frowns slightly and finds that she wants to ask him what he had been thinking at the time, but she decides to wait until they are safely inside a room so they aren't over heard by someone. It takes a lot longer to get to the room than she thought it would. Finally, they have some alone time. She steps in first and flinches when she remembers that they won't be alone for long. It was likely one of the nobles would show up and stay with them. She turns to face Mika only for her words to die in her throat. She noticed a guard uniform sitting on a dresser near the door. Her sword was sitting on top of it. She slowly makes her way over and reaches out touching the fabric gently. She can only stare at it for a few seconds before she tears her gaze away to look at Mika once more. He is silently watching her. The moment their eyes meet, he says softly, "Hurry and change. I know you'd want to take a shower, but we don't have time."

His hand reaches out and brushes lightly along her cheek. She frowns a little. She could see the irritation in his eyes. He steps around her and walks over to mirror. It's silent while he uses the mirror to clean the remaining bit of make up off his face, and she quickly changes. She was almost done when he asks softly, "Did Crowley hurt you?"

It startles her for a moment, and she stops fighting with the buttons on her shirt to look up at him curiously. He was solely focused on her with a cold look in his eyes. He takes a step toward her. Worry starts to fill his face as opposed to the cold look. He reaches out and wraps his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. She leans into him and closes her eyes taking a deep breath. It took her a moment, but she realized that he must have been referring to the blood on her clothes and scent that was likely sticking to her skin. She shakes her head and reaches up to hug him just as tightly as he was hugging her. She shakes her head a little. "No, he took me outside, since that's what I wanted. He used the time to help me train unarmed."

She could feel that Mika had became tense against her. It makes her worry spike even more. She slowly pulls away to give him a confused look. Rene's words seem to ring through her mind. He was so sure that her and Mika were planning something, but she knew that she didn't have any sort of plans that would happen anytime soon. "Mika, are you planning something?"

He releases her from his hug and lifts his hands to cup her face gently. He leans down to press his lips to hers for a second before pulling away enough to whisper, "We can't stay here any longer. Not with how Ferid is hurting you. I already went to Yuu and the others. They are going to meet us in a couple of hours. We don't have much time before one of the nobles comes to check on us."

Her stomach feels like it's sinking further than physically possible as she stares up at Mika's desperate face. Her mind races with so many thoughts. She thinks about what Crowley had said about making Yuu and the others targets. Lacus' words come to her mind. He planned to go with her and Mika. It all felt like it was weighing down on her shoulders. Her mouth instantly felt dry, and she found that she couldn't form words. She finally manages to choke out, "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

He pulls her closer to him once more by wrapping his arms around her tightly. He mutters softly into her hair. "Yes, it is a good idea. We can't stay here any longer. Ferid will stop at nothing to hurt you. I'm afraid he will simply kill you now that he will have a harder time locating you. It's our only chance to escape. We'll disappear into the wilderness. Yuu and I discussed it. It'll be harder to track us for both the humans and the vampires."

She could feel a sense of numbness and disbelief settling into her chest. She couldn't form a complete thought anymore. This felt like it was happening too fast. Mika seems to be watching her and waiting for her answer. She finally nods her agreement, and he releases her. She quickly finishes doing up her clothes. She finds herself worrying about Chess, Crowley, and Horn. She wouldn't get to say good bye to them with how things were going now. It made an ache settle deep in her chest. She tries to tell herself that she wouldn't have gotten to say good bye anyway, but it doesn't help. She slips out into the hallways after securing her sword and follows Mika down the hallway as quietly as she can. Her thoughts turn to Lacus and Rene. Guilt fills her chest at the thought of the two city guards. She wouldn't get to say good bye to them either after all they had done for and with her. She found that the guilt was starting to eat at her heart. Tears well up in her eyes, and she tries her hardest to fight them. She moves closer to Mika for comfort, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. She could see the determined, cautious look on his face. He was aware of their surroundings. They manage to slip out of the mansion without meeting another vampire. Atsuko feels numbness settle over her chest and stomach, suffocating any other feeling. They start to quickly make their way toward the ruined city without a sound. She tried to force her mind away from the vampires who had became her friends, and more importantly her family, but she found that she couldn't.

Krul's teasing looks pop into her mind first. Her grumpy attitude about being teased about having a crush on Ferid comes to the front of Atsuko's mind next, and she finds herself glancing back at the mansion. A sense of longing tries to take over the overwhelming numbness, but it doesn't last long. Krul's lectures, the way that Krul always seemed to be there to get Atsuko away from Ferid, and the way she has bent the rules the best she could for Atsuko, all flood through Atsuko's memories making it hard for her to breath.

Lacus' annoying advances spring forth just as suddenly as Krul's face had. Rene's passive, yet amused, look at her and Lacus' arguments when they are on a mission together. The times that Rene had slammed her and Lacus' heads together for irritating him. Lacus' obnoxious compliments and Rene's cold words seem to ring in her ears. She finds a lump forming in her throat, and she forces her eyes forward once more.

Memories of all the pranks she'd pulled with Chess overwhelms her memories of the two city guards, causing them to fade, and she finds her tears slipping out of her eyes. She could hear Chess' obnoxious laughter and the teasing comments directed at whoever was the current victim. It gives way to Horn's much softer voice lecturing the two of them for some of the things they had done to the soldiers. The comfort she found just by being in Horn's mature presence. It felt as if she could trust Horn with anything, even if she teased Atsuko about various things from time to time.

Crowley is the last one to drift to the front of her mind. She finds herself slowing to a stop. She could see his playful smirk, and the promise she had made him in order to get her picture back. She hadn't kept up her end of the bargain yet. It made the guilt almost unbearable. She reaches up grabbing the neck part of her cloak. Her chest felt like it was being crushed. In her mind, she could hear his subtle threat to hunt her down and drag her back to his side. She knew he wouldn't give up easily. He would look for her, and she found that she would miss him more than she thought she would. She closes her eyes and fights back the sob threatening to bubble to the surface. She feels a hand on her shoulder and flinches. She looks up into Mika's gentle eyes. He reaches out and wipes the tears away from her face. He leans down to brush his lips against hers and mutters softly, "I know that you'll miss them, but this is for the best. We can't stay there anymore. Ferid will continue to hurt you, and no one will be able to stop him. No one has been able to stop him so far. I know that you don't want to leave them, but I will be with you. Yuu and the others will be with you as well."

He presses a soft kiss to her lips again before he pulls away and starts to wipe at her tears once more. He mutters softly once more, "Our lives will be easier when we are away from both the humans and the vampires."

She bites back a sob and just nods. He pulls her close and hugs her tightly. She isn't sure how long they stand there, but she becomes aware of Mika's body becoming tense against hers. That's when she hears a chuckle from somewhere behind her. She pulls away from Mika as dread fills her chest. Had Crowley seen them sneaking out? She slowly turns to see who had caught them. To her surprise, it isn't Crowley who had caught them. Instead, she finds herself inches from Lacus' body. She flinches back into Mika, who wraps a protective arm around her waist. She hears another shuffle and glances to the side to find Rene standing there with a look of cold anger on his face. She hears a weapon being drawn and finds Mika's sword pressing against Lacus' throat. Lacus lets out a chuckle and lifts his hands to show that he wasn't reaching for his weapon. He simply tilts his head just a little and says playfully, "Why are you drawing your weapon on a comrade, Mika? Are you doing something that you shouldn't be, hm?"

It suddenly becomes tense between the two male vampires. Lacus looked amused, but Atsuko could feel Mika was shaking behind her. Finally, she decides she can't stand the silence anymore and clears her throat. Lacus doesn't tear his gaze from Mika, but he does shift a little. She manages to whisper, "What would we be doing that we shouldn't be doing?"

Finally, Lacus turns his red gaze down to Atsuko. Her body stiffens at the excited look in his eyes. He gives her a playful grin, making sure to flash his fangs at her. He reaches up to push Mika's sword away, but Mika doesn't allowing him to. Slowly, the sword turns red. It makes the hair on Atsuko's body stand on end. She didn't want to believe that Mika might attack their friends. It hits her hard in the chest to realize that Mika likely wasn't thinking of the two city guards as friends. Lacus' voice tears her from her thoughts. He says in a serious voice, "I told you before, kitten. If you try to leave, I will follow you. You are taking me with you if you plan to run away."

He reaches out to touch her cheek, but he stops when Mika's sword presses harder into the skin of his neck. It looked close to drawing blood. Atsuko tenses up even more, and she notices that Rene had moved closer to the three of them. Lacus looks amused and mutters softly, "Are you threatening me, Mika? You won't be able to keep me away. I'm not letting her go. I went through hell with her under Ferid's care. Can you say the same?"

She tenses up at those words. She feels Mika shift, and Lacus reacts instantly. He leaps back as Mika slashes at him. Mika releases a frustrated growl, but he doesn't release Atsuko at all. Lacus frowns a little while he observes the two. Rene's voice is cold and loud among the tension. "Knock it off, both of you. Mika, you are not leaving. Lacus, you are not joining anyone."

Atsuko turns her attention to Rene, but he isn't even looking at her. His cold gaze is focused on Mika. She wanted to turn around and see how Mika was taking this, but she didn't dare move due to the amount of tension between the two male vampires. She didn't want to see a desperate or hurt look in his eyes. She settles for simply staring at Rene. It's silent for what feels like forever. Finally, Mika says, "I am not asking you if we can leave or not. We are leaving. It's better for Atsuko if she's no longer around Ferid."

Rene scoffs as a look of disgust spreads over his face. Atsuko felt like her knees were going to give out, so she ends up sagging back against Mika. He just shifts slightly to support her weight. She can only watch the scene unfold before her. Rene practically snarls, "You are naive, boy. You won't get very far. You'll have four nobles searching for you both the second that Lord Crowley realizes that you are both missing. Can you beat off four nobles with a pack of useless humans? You know she won't raise a hand against any of Lord Crowley and his aides. She cares for them. Could you hurt, possibly try to kill, them right in front of her?"

She could feel Mika pull her closer and hold her so tight that it felt like she couldn't breathe. He says harshly, "You don't know what it's like to have someone you love for being threatened. You don't care for anyone but yourself, Rene. That's all vampires ever care about. You can't lecture me when you have no one you want to protect."

Rene moves so quickly that Atsuko doesn't have time to process what is happening. She just knows that she's violently ripped away from Mika's protective hold. She stumbles, but a hand catches her, and she finds her face pressed against someone's chest. She pulls back and turns to see what was happening. Lacus was the one who had caught her, and he keeps a hold of her upper arm. Her eyes widen when she sees that Rene had grabbed the wrist of Mika's sword arm and was holding it out awkwardly. He also had a fist full of Mika's cloak. Rene had a snarl on his face as he snaps, "You know nothing about me, brat. You've never bothered to learn about your comrades. It has never bothered me before, because you have always done your job, but I will not let you belittle me. I know exactly what you think you are feeling, and I am calling you just as naive as Lacus is. Have you stopped to look at your surroundings? You won't get away. You two will simply be caught, drug back, and punished. Is that what you want? You want to watch her be harmed because she went along with your stupid plan? You are the one who doesn't understand the gravity of the situation."

Atsuko tries to lunge forward, but she feels Lacus' arm wrap around her waist. He pulls her back into his chest. She starts to thrash, but she stops the instant she feels his lips near her ear. He mutters softly, "I wouldn't. Rene's in a bad mood. If a fight breaks out between the two of them, it could turn nasty. It's better if you just stay over here by me. We will have plenty of time to escape if they decide to settle their differences with their swords rather than words."

She couldn't tear her eyes away from the two of them. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Mika's voice had lowered and was holding a threatening edge to it. "I will fight the two of you if I have to."

His blue eyes flick over to Atsuko, and she feels a chill run down her spine. She had caught a flash of desperation run through his eyes. It makes every muscle in her body stiffen. Her mind was starting to race. She struggles against Lacus, who just holds her tighter to his body. She lets out a frustrated snarl and slams an elbow into his ribs. She feels a rush of air brush past her face as he involuntarily loosens his grip on her. She twists away from him and runs toward Rene and Mika. She didn't want the two of them to fight. She reaches out grabbing the arm Rene was using to hold Mika's cloak. She tries to pull it away from Mika's clothing, but all she gets are two sets of eyes focusing on her. Rene is the first to speak, "Get back, bitch. This doesn't concern you."

Her mouth falls open in disbelief at those words. She couldn't find her voice for a second. Suddenly, anger erupts through her chest. She snaps, "This doesn't concern me? How doesn't it concern me? For starters, you are threatening Mika! And you are interfering with my ability to choose what I want to do with my life!"

Rene releases Mika and relief starts to swell in her chest. She flinches when Rene's fist connects hard with the top of her head. She finds herself cradling the ache, and she sinks to her knees. She hears Mika's snarl, but she doesn't have the strength to look up. She just stares at the ground with tears in her eyes. She hears a body collide with the ground. Her eyes snap up to see Mika a short distance away laying on his side. He's on his feet in seconds, but he isn't fast enough. Her view of Mika is blocked by another body. Her eyes lift to meet Rene's cold gaze. He reaches down grabbing the front of her cloak and lifts her off the ground. She finds herself dangling a couple of inches and a jolt of panic runs through her body. She couldn't remember the last time she had been afraid of Rene like she was now. She reaches out grabbing his wrist tightly and closes her eyes. She hears Mika approaching and then hears metal colliding with metal. Her eyes snap open to find that Lacus was standing between Rene and Mika. His sword was blocking Mika's. She couldn't see Lacus' face due to his back being turned toward her. She could see the snarl on Mika's though. She just stares at Mika though. She didn't even have the energy to thrash. Mika wasn't looking at her though. He was focused on Lacus. Her heart starts to race as she watches the two of them. They hadn't moved yet, but she could see Mika's lips moving a little. It seemed as if the two were talking. Her body feels heavy the longer she watches. She didn't want them to fight each other. They would only wind up hurt. Her eyes turn back to Rene, who was giving her a cold glare. Her racing thoughts slow to a halt when she realizes something. Her throat feels like it's closing up, and her vision of Rene is blurred. She forces out in a watery voice, "Would the two of you let Mika go if I stayed?"

Rene seems to be staring at her, but she can't read his expression anymore through the tears. He's just a blur before her. Her heart feels so heavy in her chest that it felt like it was crushing her lungs. She could feel the tears starting to run down her face. She feels Rene lower her to the ground. He doesn't release her cloak though. She didn't mind though. She was still trying to find her courage. She was waiting for his answer to make her final decision. She hears a soft sigh. Her body tenses up, and she feels him shift. Her feet touch the ground, and she finds herself leaning against Rene, which startles her, but she doesn't fight against him. He doesn't attempt to hug her, but she wraps her arms around him to give him a tight hug. He mutters softly, "I will let him go if that is truly what he wants. I can't allow all three of you to leave though. Lacus will remain here if you are, so I will look the other way for Mika."

Relief floods through her body which is quickly followed by determination. She now had to convince Mika to accept her choice. She pulls away from Rene and steps around him. He doesn't lift a hand to stop her, so she rushes toward the two vampires. She quickly steps around them and throws herself against Mika. She was hoping to knock him down, but he manages to keep his balance by stumbling a couple of steps. She feels him trying to awkwardly hug her. She tries to ignore the pain that was threatening to take over her resolve. She quickly says, "Run, Mika. I will keep them from following you. Get to Yuu and get him away from the humans that are harming him."

She feels him stiffen in her arms, and she holds him tighter. His voice is low and stern. "I'm not leaving you behind."

She pulls her head back to give him the best serious look that she can muster. She says as sternly as she can, "You can't abandon Yuu to the humans any longer, and we won't get away from these two without a fight. You know that. A fight will only attract Crowley's attention, and he will crush any other chance we have at escaping. You have to go now."

Her voice sounded weak and watery to her ears. She leans forward to mutter softly in his ear, "I'll follow as soon as I can, but it's impossible for you and I to go together. Please, Mika. Don't let Yuu go back to those humans. I couldn't stand the thought of him being hurt anymore."

She presses her forehead to his shoulder. She could feel him shaking beneath her. He stubbornly says, "I'm not leaving you behind to the mercy theses creatures. You are in just as much danger as Yuu is. I won't be there to protect you if Ferid tries to attack you again."

She can't help the sad smile from spreading over her face. She mutters softly, "I'll be with Horn and Chess all the time. You won't have to worry. He won't do anything to a noble. I promise that I will be ok. Yuu is in more danger than I am. I at least have friends that have powerful positions."

She pulls her head away and finally looks up at Mika. The look on his face almost destroys her resolve. He looked so lost and desperate. She could faintly see tears gathering in his eyes. She lets out a choked sob and mutters softly, "I love you, Mika, but you are wasting precious time. Crowley will look for you. I'll try to stall him for as long as I can. You need to get to them and get them away."

He pulls away from her only to reach out and cup her face gently. He runs his thumbs over her cheeks to wipe away the tears. She tries to force a smile, but she finds it impossible. He shakes his head and says, "I'm not leaving you behind. You are coming with me, even if I have to fight them all."

She feels a horrible pain finally take over her resolve. She wanted nothing more than to just give into him. Instead, she says softly, "Mika, we both won't get away. One of us has to stay and distract Lacus and Rene. I can't let you kill them."

He once again shakes his head. "Then you go. I'll keep them occupied. The meeting place..."

She interrupts him before he can finish by leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. She pulls away after a couple of seconds. He attempts to kiss her again, but she just leans back. She puts her hands on his chest and pushes him away lightly. "Keep an eye on Yoichi for me, please. He's my favorite out of all of them. Promise you won't let anything bad happen to him."

He glowers at her, though she could see the hurt look on his face. She closes her eyes and leans her forehead against his. She says softly. "Mika, I stand a better chance at keeping them away from you and the others than you do. I hold more sway with Crowley. It'll give you time to disappear completely before Krul learns that you're gone."

"How will you join me if I disappear completely?" Mika asks softly. She forces a smile. She didn't dare open her eyes. She knew that she would give in to him if she looked at him now.

"We'll find each other no matter what. I know that you'll keep an eye out for me, and I will keep an eye out for you. This is going to be the easiest way to do things. You can get them hidden easier than I ever could. You are stronger. If I went to them, Crowley would find them, and I fear that they would be enslaved. Please, Mika. Go. I love you. Remember that."

She could feel him shaking against her. She thought he was going to argue further with her, but he surprises her by brushing his lips to hers. He mutters softly, "I will will do as you ask of me. I will come back for you when I am sure that they are safe. I love you. Stay away from Ferid, and stay safe."

She nods miserably. She has to force herself to pull away from him, so he could leave. She slowly opens her eyes to look at him one last time. He looked ready to cry. They simply stare at each other for a moment before he finally moves. He steps into her giving her another kiss before he turns and starts to leave. She wants nothing more than to just run after him, but Lacus stops her by calling out Mika's name. She turns to step in front of Lacus. She had to do what she promised him she would. She reaches out putting a hand on Lacus' chest. His eyes meet hers, and she feels as if everything around her has fallen around her. Her knees get weak, and she feels herself collapsing. She doesn't hit the the ground though. She feels two arms wrapping around her. She buries her face in his shoulder. He sinks to the ground with her, and she starts to cry. She missed Mika so much already. She wanted nothing more than to tear herself away from the person holding her and run after him, but she couldn't. It would ruin everything. She could only hope that Mika would manage to hide Yuu's group away from Ferid quickly.

She feels a hand rubbing her back, and she just presses herself closer to the person holding her to keep from racing after Mika. She grips the material beneath her hands as tight as she can. She feels a second hand on her shoulder, and she finally manages to pull herself back. She finds that it was Lacus who had stopped her from collapsing. He was simply holding her without making any sort of noise. She turns to look over her shoulder to see that Rene had kept his promise. His hand was resting on her shoulder. She feels another sob wrack her body, and she feels a hand on the back of her head. She lets Lacus guide her face back to his already damp shoulder. She presses herself closer to the comfort. It all felt like too much. She felt like she couldn't breath anymore.

She isn't sure how long she sits leaned against Lacus, but eventually the tears slow to a stop. She turns her head a little so that it's her cheek resting against Lacus' soaked shoulder. She could feel him still rubbing her back. It's silent now that she isn't filling it with her sobbing. A numbness takes over her body. It didn't feel real. She was sure that this was just a nightmare, and she would wake up smashed between Mika and Crowley. She could see that the sun was starting to come up, but she found that she didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter. She found that she didn't have the energy to move anymore. It felt like a huge hole had settled into her chest where her heart was supposed to be. She finally feels movement beside her. A hand starts to run through her hair slowly. She can feel Lacus press his lips to her ear. He asks softly, "Can you walk?"

She doesn't respond. She finds that she doesn't have the energy or the voice to say anything back to him. He shifts slightly. She finds herself pulled away from him. Her whole body feels as if it weighs so much more than it should. Lacus releases her, and she feels herself tipping till he catches her face between his hands. He gives her a serious look. "Get a hold of yourself. It's not like he's dead or anything. He's just not around you at the moment. You'll see him again. I guarantee it. Now, look at me, kitten. Can you walk?"

She slowly shakes her head. She didn't have any strength or resolve to stand. Her eyes drift around, and she finds that there are no signs of Mika anymore. It causes tears to well up in her eyes again. She could feel them sliding down her face. She feels the world shift, and, to her surprise, she finds herself looking down at Lacus, who looks just as surprised. She finds herself resting across Rene's back in a piggyback style. She wasn't sure how he had accomplished this, but she didn't care enough to give it much thought. She just leans her cheek against his shoulder and closes her eyes. She keeps telling herself over and over that this was nothing more than a nightmare. She would wake up and this would all be a dream. She could feel Rene starting to move, but she didn't open her eyes at all.

She felt so utterly exhausted that she drifts off in the short distance back to the mansion. She faintly hears voices talking around her, and she feels someone trying to take her from the familiar smell of Rene. She reacts without truly thinking about it. Her fists ball up in his clothes, and she lets out a soft cry of protest. She forces her eyes open. She could see Lacus giving her a worried look. Chess was standing right next to him with a strained look on her face. She couldn't see Horn or Crowley though. She hears Rene snap, "Get off me, btich."

The harsh words startle her enough that her grip loosens, and Rene manages to tear away from her. She reaches out for the familiar vampire, but she stops when he turns to face her. He gives her a cold look and says, "You are in better hands."

She feels confusion fill her until she's pulled back into a familiar body. Crowley's scent washes over her, and she feels the tears welling up in her eyes once more. She goes limp in his arms. She wanted to find comfort in his embrace, but she couldn't feel anything at all. She simply stares numbly at the ground. She could faintly hear voices talking around her, but she didn't dare look up to see who it was. She didn't want to know who they were or what they were discussing. She just closes her eyes as the tears start to fall once again. She could feel the vibration of Crowley's chest when he talks, and she tries to focus on that, but she finds that she can't.

All she can think about is Mika. She could only hope that he had found them ok, and they would all be safe. She closes her eyes thinking about the group. She didn't want to believe that she would never see them again. She wanted to believe that there would be a day that she would see them again.

She finds herself flying through the air. She bounces lightly when her body connects with the bed. She scrambles to figure out where she is. She feels a pillow hit her lightly in the face, disorienting her even more. She finally rips the pillow from her face and finds herself staring up at a frowning Crowley. His arms are folded over his chest as he stares down at her. She has a sinking feeling that he was going to ask her where Mika had disappeared to. To her surprise, his expression softens considerably, and he slowly eases himself onto the edge of the bed. She turns to her side and pulls her legs up to hug her knees, and she starts to fight her tears again. She missed Mika so much. She wanted nothing more than to hear his voice. She feels a hand on the top of her head and lifts her gaze to meet Crowley's. He doesn't say a word. He just watches her. Finally, she breaks down once more and starts to sob. She could feel his hand fall away from the top of her head, and she finds that she misses his touch.

"Do you want to go to the shrine?" She simply nods her head and slowly climbs to her feet. Her legs felt like jelly, and she reaches out to support herself on the bed, but she finds her hand connecting with Crowley's hand. He chuckles and playfully says, "You are like a baby animal. Do I need to carry you?"

She manages a glower through her tears and tries to pull her hand away from his, but he just keeps a tight grip on her. She gives up before truly trying. She didn't pay attention to her surroundings. Instead, she focuses on Crowley's touch. It's not until she finds herself in her sanctuary that she is able to focus on everything else. Crowley had finally let her go. She numbly makes her way over to the shrine and collapses onto her knees before the pictures. She reaches out grabbing the one of Sora. She pulls it close to her chest and hugs it tightly. She is surprised that she didn't feel any tears running down her face, but she figured it was because she had already cried so much that day. She lets herself fall to her side and stares numbly at the wall. It was so quiet in the room that she assumed that Crowley had left. She finds herself numbly talking to the picture of Sora.

"I wish that you were here. You'd know what to say. Did I do the right thing?" She curls her legs closer and presses her face down into the frame of the picture, ignoring how uncomfortable it is. "It hurts so much. I miss him. Why does it have to hurt so much? Will I ever see him again? Can I protect him from the others?"

She closes her eyes and finds herself shaking. She flinches when she hears a noise behind her. She bolts up to a sitting position and turns to look at the source. Crowley was leaning back against the wall with his arms folded. He gives her a playful smile. His tone is just as playful, "Sorry."

She could feel her heart racing, and she hugs the picture closer and turns to look at the others. She once more inspects every face before her. She felt so alone now that Mika was gone. She hears movement again, but she doesn't look at Crowley this time. She hears a soft sigh, and his voice is gentle. "I don't want you left alone right now. Not with how vulnerable you are. That is like asking for problems. You can sleep with anyone that you want to. I'll even ask them to come in here if that will make you more comfortable."

She finally manages to feel something. She feels a hint of gratitude toward Crowley's attempt at cheering her up. She turns her gaze to look at him once more. He gives her a gentle smile, and he slowly approaches. He squats down in front of her. His hand lands on the top of her head, and he says softly, "It's your choice. I can see that you are hurting. I'm not going to ask you what happened right now. I will eventually, but I won't ask you right now. I just want to know who you'd feel more comfortable with. Do you want me to get Horn? I'll even allow Lacus or Rene to stay in the mansion with you if it helps."

She can only stare at him for a few minutes. He doesn't move at all. He just patiently waits for her to say something. Finally, she says softly, "Can you stay?"

He doesn't look surprised. In fact, he just chuckles and nods. He pulls away from her and returns to the wall by the door. She's grateful that he is giving her space, but he isn't leaving her alone. She falls back onto her side once more. She just stares numbly at the wall. She doesn't want to go to sleep. She didn't want to accept this as real, but the longer she stares at the wall; the tireder she becomes. She's almost asleep when her eyes open a little in response to a voice.

"Good night, Atsuko."

She wanted to pretend that it was Mika talking to her, but she couldn't fool herself. She tiredly mutters, "Thank you, Crowley."

Her body slips into sleep with her clenching the picture of Sora tightly to her chest. She could only hope that she'd have happy dreams with Mika.


	73. Chapter 58

charliepan: Yeah ): Poor Atsuko can never catche a break! ^.^ I'm happy to be writing again! :D

Skyblu7: Haha, I'm so glad that you're so excited to see another chapter! :D I'm glad that you like my writing style! :D That sucks that the teacher did that to you. ): I don't think anyone should ever put down someone else's creative side! XD But yes, Lacus and Rene do seem to have a built in "oh they are escaping!" meter. XD Haha, I love the image of Lacus' head turning red! XD That made me laugh so hard! It was sad that Mika resorted to attacking her friends, though he doesn't consider them important people. He seems to be the same way with Yuu's friends in the manga though. He doesn't honestly care if they are hurt or not, though he knows that Yuu cares deeply for them. I've kind of built off of that. (: Atsuko did the best that she could think of at the time. XD Haha, and you are right. Mika won't be there to interfere with Crowley's 'bonding' time with Atsuko! XD I have some funny things planned for the two of them! :D Haha, I'm glad that you love the story so much! I love writing it a lot! :D I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :p

tohru15: :D I'm glad that you were so happy to see an update! I was so excited to finally be able to update again. I hadn't realized how long it had truly been until I updated the chapter! D: I love answering questions, so I don't mind any that you have for me at all! :D So, you are free to keep asking whatever questions that you like! :D I'm glad that you find the teasing in the story so funny! That's my whole goal. (: Haha, I worry sometimes that the jokes I put in are lame. :p it's good to know that they aren't! :D Haha, Crowley's sense of 'equal value' isn't going to be the same as Atsuko's! ;) So, I hope you enjoy it when it comes to finding out! (: I've always pictured Ferid as being intelligent because he's so old and how else would he be able to compete with the queen of Japan and come out unscathed most of the time? XD I loved writing about the handcuffs. XD Chess' games are so much fun to think up and write about! (: I've read somewhere that Crowley was highly perceptive, and I wanted to show that part of him by having him notice the small changes in Atsuko, such as her being frustrated and what not. (: Haha, Atsuko did finally acknowledge Crowley's affections may not be just as a friend, but she hasn't accepted it quite yet! :p As far as vampire love goes, I guess I've always thought that their type would be the one that involves pain no matter what. In almost every vampire story I've read, they bite their lovers and drink their blood. They are incredibly strong, and I imagine that an elevated emotional state could cause them to lose control over the amount of strength they wish to exert, so in the end their love is incredibly painful to endure. :p That's just my thought though! :p Haha, it's hard to decide between Mika and Crowley. :/ I enjoy them both so much! I was curious about other people's thoughts on the matter. (: So, I appreciate your input! :D Rene's POV's are always interesting to write about, due to the fact that he feels like such a complex character due to not showing his emotions! Haha, Crowley's almost like Atsuko's conscious! :p Chess always seems like the type to be like "accept my love! You will not get away from it!" type of person. XD Haha, those are both interesting bonus chapters! I can certainly write those up for you. (: It might be a couple chapters down the road though. :) Ah, I didn't intend to make you cry though. ): The most recent chapter was indeed a sad one. ): She cares a considerable amount for Mika after everything the two of them have been through together. We'll have to wait and see when and if she gets to see everyone again! ;) don't want to spoil anything! :p You have brought an interesting thought to my mind about Mika and his attempt to run away. Hmmm. I'm going to keep that in mind as I continue to write! :D Thank you for pointing that out! Haha, I enjoyed reading your entire review! I was excited to see that you had reviewed again! :D It had to have taken quite a bit of time to leave the review. (: So, I would like to thank you for doing so! :D

Thank you all for reading! I hope that you all enjoy seeing the recent events through Mika's eyes. (:

* * *

The week after her return had felt like the longest week of his life. He hated that Crowley had been the first one to sleep in the same room as them. It frustrated him to no end to see the subtle looks that Crowley would cast toward Atsuko when she wasn't paying attention. Jealousy would flair up in his chest, and he would reach out to grab Atsuko and pull her closer. His eyes would always connect with Crowley's, and the noble would just smirk playfully at him. He wanted to say something, but Crowley had kept good on his word to not try anything with Atsuko, so Mika found that he couldn't figure out what to actually say. It didn't seem to help that Atsuko would sometimes thrash in the middle of the night. It would wake both Crowley and Mika, but Mika would always respond first by running his fingers through her hair and muttering softly into her ear. This night wasn't any different. She was making soft crying noises in her sleep that had woken Mika. He could feel her just beginning to thrash around in her sleep. He tiredly reaches out to touch the side of her head and mutters softly, "It's ok, Atsuko. I'm right here."

He could hear a shuffle on the other side of the bed and irritation flairs, but he focuses on Atsuko. He turns to face her completely, and he pulls her tightly against his chest. He closes his eyes, presses his face into her hair and mutters softly. He doesn't quite remember what he was saying, but he instantly relaxes when he feels her stop thrashing. He presses himself as close as possible and lets himself drift back off. He wakes up not to long afterwards. Atsuko was sitting up looking at the door. He tiredly pulls himself up and settles into a comfortable hold with her. He subtly takes a deep breath, inhaling her scent. He tries to ignore the fact that he can smell Crowley on her as well due to being in such close proximity to each other. The sound of her voice snaps him out of his thoughts. She was thinking about Yuu's group. For a moment, he feels a warmth in the pit of his stomach before he pulls backward and moves hover over her. The scent of Crowley once again hits his nose. He watches her shift and instantly leans down to press his face into her neck. He lets his lips brush along her skin. He focuses on just her scent and lets it calm him. Their conversation concerning Crowley is short. She believes that he'll get bored with tormenting the two of them, but Mika knows better. In fact, Mika was sure that this was nothing but an excuse to get even closer to Atsuko. He feels relief when the conversation turns from Crowley to going to see Yuu, but his irritation spikes once more when the center of the conversation somehow becomes about Ferid.

He notices the hungry look she is giving his neck and shifts a little. He was about to offer her a taste of his blood when she lunges forward. He feels surprise well up in his chest when she licks his neck. He watches as she almost falls off the bed laughing. It warms his heart to hear her sound so happy after so long. He couldn't help but feel amused as well. He slowly gets to his feet. He feels a sense of victory well up in his chest when she gets a nervous look on her face. He lunges for her, though he doesn't actually try to grab her. He chuckles when she bolts for the door. He launches off the bed to tackle her halfway across the room. He quickly pins her to the floor. Her look of irritation just makes it that much more amusing for him. He settles for returning her lick with multiple licks of his own over every inch of visible skin. The more he tastes her skin; the more his thirst for her blood grows. He tries to resist, but he isn't able to. He eventually sinks his fangs into her neck. He feels a shiver of pleasure run down his spine at both the taste of the small amount of blood he'd gotten and the shiver that she gives in response. He could tell she was trying to not make a sound. He chuckles as a sense of victory takes over his chest. He pulls away and lets her know that he loves her, and he finds himself watching her. The thought that she could disappear causes him to request that she not ever leave him. He finally pulls away from her. In an attempt to get his mind away from darker thoughts, he starts a conversation. To his relief, it seems to ease some of the tension between them.

He agrees to allow her to ask Crowley if they can leave the mansion to see Yuu and the others. Instead of going back to their room to try to sleep a little, he teases her and leaves to check up on Lacus. The walk to the barracks seems to take a lot less time than he would have hoped. It does take what feels like forever to find the two city guards. He finds them training in the training room, and Mika decides to sit and wait for them to finish. It takes a while, but they finally move to his side. Lacus just grins playfully at Mika when he flops down beside him, and he leans back saying, "So, the pet has come out of the mansion, has he? To what do we owe the honor?"

Mika feels irritation swell in his chest, but he bites back an angry retort. He just closes his eyes and lets out a soft breath. He mutters softly, "I just came to see how you were doing. Atsuko's been worried."

"Oh? Did kitten send you? Is she still mad at me?" Lacus ask with a mocking tone to his voice. Mika settles an icy look on the other vampire, but Lacus doesn't seem to be upset by it. He decides not to even answer the purple-haired vampire. It was clear that he had recovered from his experience with Ferid. Mika simply stands and turns to leave, but he stops when he hears Lacus ask, "Is she alright? I haven't gotten a chance to see or talk to her."

Mika considers not answering, but he finally manages to turn and look at Lacus. He lets out a soft sigh and closes his eyes. "Crowley will not let her out of his sight. He even sleeps in the same room as us. She won't be leaving the mansion any time soon either."

Lacus leans back against the wall behind him and chuckles. "And this frustrates you?"

Mika just glowers at Lacus. It just makes the purple-haired vampire laugh at the look of jealousy on Mika's face. Mika doesn't say a word to either vampire. He just turns and walks back toward the mansion. He ignores the teasing that he can hear coming from Lacus. He just quickens his pace. It was likely that Atsuko had wasted some time trying to get Crowley to let her out, but Mika didn't believe that Crowley would give into her. He stops when he notices Crowley waiting for him just outside the front door. He frowns at the look on the nobles face. Crowley wasn't smiling like he normally did. In fact, he looked worried. The second that Mika stops a few feet away, Crowley describes what happened. Anger fills Mika's chest at the thought of what Ferid had done. He wanted nothing more than to check on Atsuko. He follows Crowley's instructions to his room. He doesn't knock on the door at all. He walks in. To his relief, he finds her laying on the bed asleep. He only makes it a few steps into the room when he feels a weight land on his back. He stumbles forward a couple steps and reaches up grabbing Chess' arm. He feels irritation spreading through his chest, and he tries to pry the noble off of himself.

"Where were you?! She's been asleep for five minutes! Why weren't you there to stop Ferid from putting those in your room?!" Chess asks loudly in his ear. He flinches at the pitch of her voice and pulls on her arm once again. She doesn't loosen her grip though. Instead, she presses her face into his neck and says loudly, "How could he be so cruel to someone like Atsuko? She's just so gentle! Not a true vampire at all! Poor, poor Atsuko! I want to take away all of her pain! Don't you?"

He stops pulling at the noble's arms. Instead, he settles for staring at Atsuko's sleeping body. He wants nothing more than to reach out and touch her, but he didn't want to risk waking her up. She looked so peaceful that it almost felt like this was nothing more than a prank. He feels Chess slip off of his back. Without another word, he turns on his heel and leaves the room. He wanted to find Ferid, but he doesn't even know where to begin to look.

He finds himself outside the room that he shares with Atsuko. He could hear movement inside, and he could still smell the strong scent of human blood. Anger wells up in his chest, and he finds himself clenching his fists. He reaches out to grab the door, but he stops when he hears a chuckle. He turns his attention in the direction that it came from. Crowley is standing a short distance down the hallway with an amused look on his face. Mika turns his eyes back to the door. He decides that it might not be a good idea to see what was on the other side, and he pulls his hand away. Time slips silently by between them. It's not until they hear the sound of footsteps approaching that they both actually move once more. Horn appears before them. She doesn't even look at Mika. Instead, she says softly to in Crowley's direction, "Atsuko's awake."

Mika doesn't hesitate. He turns and rushes back toward Crowley's room. He wanted nothing more than to see her and make sure that she was truly ok. His footsteps go from a brisk walk to a run when he hears her yelling. He bursts into the room, ready to protect her. It surprises him for a moment to see that she wasn't actually in any danger. In fact, it was amusing to see her pinned down by the short noble. It was even more amusing to see that Atsuko was yelling simply due to the fact that she was being drooled on. Still, he moves over to the bed and pulls her away. Chess' earlier words ringing through his mind. He pulls Atsuko close to himself and glowers at Chess, who simply scoffs at his protectiveness. He could feel anger coursing through his veins at being ignored, and he has to fight to not lash out at the obnoxious blue haired vampire. The situation just feels even worse when Crowley shows up. He was smirking at Mika, and it frustrated the blonde to no end. He felt so helpless when it came to protecting Atsuko from Ferid. He hadn't managed to do anything to stop anything from hurting her. He settles for glaring coldly at Crowley. This was his mansion, but he had yet to even attempt to protect Atsuko from the higher ranked noble.

It made his chest ache to think about how much Atsuko had suffered. He had spent the time staring at the door to their room thinking about it. He was slowly deciding that it'd be better if she was away from all the vampires. He had wanted to give her time to adjust to the idea and find a way to say good bye to the ones she cared about, but it was just causing more pain for her. It didn't matter how Crowley and the others acted toward her. His eyes drift over the vampires that are standing before him. It irritated him that they had managed to worm their way into her heart. They were playing her just like Yuu's friends were playing him. They were both just too kind to realize it.

His attention is drawn away from his thoughts by Crowley. The more he listens to what the noble thought was best, the more he certain he is of his choice to get them both out. He wouldn't get another chance like this. He agrees without much argument at all. It didn't matter what Crowley wanted to happen. Tonight was the night that he would escape with Atsuko. Now, all he had to do was find Yuu's group and inform him that he would need to enact a plan that much sooner. It doesn't take much to convince Atsuko to play whatever stupid game they had came up with. He didn't want to leave her behind in the hands of the nobles, but he knew that it'd be easier to sneak out later if he displayed trust in them now.

He was almost out when he heard his name being called. He tenses when he spots Lacus approaching, who was walking toward him. It was clear that he was about to go on a job. Mika settles an icy look on the purple-haired vampire, who isn't fazed by it at all. He stops right in front of Mika and asks, "Want to come with Rene and me? We are going to go on a short patrol mission. I know you haven't been out much, and I thought that you'd want to see some action."

Mika simply shakes his head and steps to the side to go around the guard, but he stops when Lacus reaches out grabbing his upper arm. Mika turns his icy gaze back on the vampire, who smiles in response. Lacus says, "What? Don't think you can handle it anymore? You're a city guard you know, not a noble's pet. You still have a job to do. You've gotten out of it lately simply because you are using Atsuko's sway with Lord Crowley."

Mika tenses as anger surges through him at the accusation. Lacus was wasting his time. He bares his fangs at the city guard and rips his arm away. He doesn't get a chance to say anything though, since Rene had appeared and was now talking. "What happened earlier? I came to report on Lacus' progress, but the household seemed to be slightly chaotic, and I was told that I'd have to meet with Lord Crowley in a couple of hours."

Mika turns his icy gaze to meet an equally cold one. It's silent for a few minutes before Lacus asks softly, "Did something happen to Atsuko?"

Mika tenses, and both the guards notice it. They share a glance before Rene turns his attention back on Mika. He asks coldly, "Is she hurt? Is that why Lord Crowley wouldn't see me?"

Mika glances away from the two. He takes a few seconds to consider his options. He was wasting time, and he didn't think the two would leave him alone if he didn't give them something. He didn't want to tell them anything about Atsuko, but he was sure they would hear about it eventually since vampires had little to do in their immortal lives. He releases an almost inaudible sigh and closes his eyes. The sooner he appeased the two vampires, the sooner he could find Yuu and inform him of the plan. He opens his eyes once more and turns to look at Rene. He quickly informs the two of them what happened. Both express surprise, Lacus more than Rene. A look of suspicion settles onto Rene's face as he looks Mika over. He asks harshly, "And why aren't you there to baby her? Where are you headed?"

"Out." That's all he is willing to offer them. He pulls himself away from the two and turns to continue on his way. He'd wasted enough time talking. It surprises him that neither vampire tries to stop him. It takes him much longer than he'd like to find Yuu's group. In fact, he was almost afraid that they were within the walls of a human city, but his luck holds out. He catches them just before they enter the danger zone. The seemed to be returning from a regular patrol mission, which had clearly upset Yuu. It was his loud complaining that had lead Mika to the group. Usually Mika would be amused by the complaints that Yuu is having, but he didn't have time to really think about it. He gets their attention and leads them to a safer area away from the city wall.

Yoichi is the first to talk. He asks with a hint of disappointment in his voice, "Is Atsuko ok? It's been a while since we have seen her. Is she not here with you now?"

Mika simply shakes his head and faces them all with a serious look on his face. He quickly informs them of everything that Ferid had done to Atsuko. He focuses solely on Yuu while he talks though. It doesn't surprise him to see a wide range of emotions running through his brother's face. It's silent for a few minutes after his explanation. He closes his eyes and says softly, "After this recent attack, I think it is time that we all left. We'll escape away from the city where there are less humans and vampires. We'll figure out what to do from there. She can't stay there any longer. No one can stop Ferid from hurting her, and Crowley's most recent solution will just make her a target. He won't be able to get to her emotionally, so he will likely just get bored with her and kill her. I believe it's for the best to leave today."

Yoichi, Yuu, and Mitsuba all erupt into chatter at once. It was impossible to tell what each person was saying since they were all over lapping their voices. Mika just waits patiently for them to stop talking. They don't stop till Kimizuki raises his voice and tells them to shut up. Shinoa is the first to talk after several seconds of silence. She asks softly, "Have you spoken to Atsuko about this?"

Mika tenses slightly and gives a slight shake of his head. Yuu's eyes widen for a moment before he takes a step toward Mika. His mouth is hanging open in apparent disbelief. He makes it two steps before he bluntly asks, "Didn't she say that she thought of that noble as family?"

Yoichi quickly follows that by saying, "You can't tear her away from family! It's not fair to Atsuko!"

Mika closes his eyes as irritation floods his chest. He says softly, "They are not her family. She only needs us. They are simply using her, and they don't care enough to properly protect her. If she is distanced from Ferid, she will be able to finally relax and be happy."

Yoichi once again speaks up. "But she still thinks of them as family. She won't want to just abandon them without much warning."

Mika's eyes snap open and focus solely on Yoichi. Yoichi flinches back slightly at the cold look that Mika is giving him. Mika's eyes turn back to Yuu. He reaches out putting a hand on Yuu's shoulder. He finds himself pleading softly, "Please, Yuu. She's not safe. I don't think she'll live much longer there. Please I want to get her out."

Yuu's eyes soften, and he turns to look at the others. They all share a look, and each of them nod. Relief floods through Mika's body. He pulls his hand away from Yuu's shoulder. He gives Yuu a small smile. It doesn't take them long to decide on a place to meet. Shinoa was the one who had come up with the meeting place. Mika nods and turns to leave when he feels a hand on his arm. He stops and turns to find that it's Yoichi. His eyes are full of worry. He flinches back the second that he has Mika's complete attention. He stumbles over his words, but he finally manages to say, "Please keep her safe. She's so kind and gentle."

Mika just stares at him for a moment before he turns and leaves without another word. It doesn't take him long to reach the mansion. A vampire stops him at the door and leads him to the room that he and Atsuko will be sharing for the night. He takes a few moments to prepare her stuff for the escape. He leaves not long after and begins to look for her, but his search is interrupted by Chess, who had a teasing smile on her face. A sinking feeling settles into Mika's stomach, especially since she had her hands hidden behind her back. Chess' smile only grows more mischievous as time slips by. She casually says, "Lord Crowley took Atsuko out on a moonlit walk a couple of hours ago. Isn't that romantic?"

Mika's fists curl into fists. He stares coldly at the noble fighting the jealousy that was threatening to over flow. It was clear that she was teasing him, but it still struck a nerve since he knew that Crowley had feelings for Atsuko. He barely represses a snarl. Chess just laughs and bounces up and down a couple of times before she says playfully, "Lord Crowley is so strong and handsome. He could have whoever he wants! Are you worried? I could help you feel better about yourself if you want. I know that Atsuko cares for you a lot, so I don't think you actually have anything to worry about."

Mika scoffs and turns leave when he hears Chess calling out his name. He considers just walking away, but he finds himself turning to look at her out of curiosity. He instantly wishes he hadn't when she says playfully, "I can make you even more handsome than you already are! It'll have Atsuko falling head over heels in love with you again. You'd never have to worry about another thing!"

He doesn't have time to react before she moves. The heavy scent of hair spray fills his nose, causing both his eyes and nose to burn. He shuts them tightly and starts to cough. He could feel her touching his face, but he was busy trying to get the burn of hair spray out of his lungs. The second he opens his watering eyes, he realizes what is going on. Anger fills his body, and he draws his sword. In seconds, he swings it at her in one fluid motion. She lets out a cry and leaps back before he even gets close to cutting her. She begins to laugh and say unintelligible words. Her tone was clearly thick with mockery though. He lunges for her, and she lets out a blood curdling scream. She literally seems to vanish into thin air. Mika takes a few minutes to wipe angrily at his face before he proceeds to hunt for the noble. He was intent on causing her as much bodily harm as he could. She had crossed a line when she put make up on him.

It doesn't take him long to track her down, since she was still screaming loudly. He finds himself face to face with a surprised Atsuko. His anger spikes at the sight of her. She was still wearing her pajamas, which was covered in dirt. The scent of her blood hits his nose hard, though he couldn't see any wounds on her. His eyes meet Crowley's, and he has to bite back a snarl. It just cements the idea that it was time to take Atsuko away. It seemed as if Crowley had done something to hurt her. It made even more anger flood through Mika's chest. The sound of Atsuko's laughter reaches his ears, drawing his attention away from the thought that she could possibly be hurt. Humiliation starts to eat away at the anger when he realizes he probably didn't get all of the make up off his face, and he was sure that he smelled strongly of hair spray. He hadn't intended to growl, but he ends up letting out a deep snarl. It doesn't help his mood at all. In fact, it makes him feel worse. Chess' false explanation just seem to dig deeper into his already wounded pride. He moves before he realizes what he is doing. His hand comes up empty, which frustrates him even more. He spins around to face the two laughing girls once more.

He's not successful with his second lunge either, though he does manage to separate them. To his relief, Chess retreats down the hallway. He considers chasing after her, but he decides against it when Crowley mocks him. Once again, Atsuko erupts into laughter, but Mika finds that it doesn't sting as bad this time. He settles for reaching out to her. He buries his face in her hair and closes his eyes, letting the familiar scent of her wash over his senses. He feels his tension melting away, and he feels a sense of calmness settle over him. The sound of her voice brings him out of his thoughts, and, to his relief, he finds that they are alone. He quickly turns her to face him. He was about to inform her of his plan when she smiles at him. His stomach twists painfully as he watches her reach out and put a hand on his cheek. He has to force himself to think of what he had planned. He couldn't afford to let her distract him, or it could ruin any chance he had to get her to safety. He quickly ushers her to the room he'd been shown previously.

He notices the change in her personality the second that she sees the uniform sitting out on the dresser. A look of uncertainty followed by pain settles on her face when she turns to face him. He could see that she had questions, but he was worried that they were running low on time. He quickly encourages her to hurry before he steps around her to inspect himself in the mirror. To his utter disgust, there is still quite a bit of obnoxious make up sticking to his face. He quickly cleans his face and turns to look at Atsuko. His heart sinks to see that she was shaking and looked ready to cry. He decides to try to get her talking in hopes that it'll make her feel better by asking about her non-existent wounds. She gives him a startled look, and he notices that her whole body begins to shake. He steps toward her and pulls her into a hug. She finally manages to answer him, and he almost reconsiders leaving. Her voice sounded hollow and hurt. It was clear that she was on the verge of tears, though he was sure that she'd deny feeling that way. Her question feels heavier than it should. She had to have already figured out what he was planning, but he didn't think she wanted to accept it. He releases her so that he can observe her reaction when he tells her about his plan.

His heart sinks as the look on her face becomes coated in absolute pain. It was clear to him that she didn't want to leave, but he reminded himself of what had happened earlier. She was in danger in Crowley's mansion, and this was the only way to save her. He keeps repeating that to himself, and he once again assures her that this was the best course of action. Finally, the two of them manage to get moving. He knew the second she started crying, and he wanted to turn and wrap his arms around her to comfort her. He kept reminding himself that it was for the best so that he wouldn't stop and allow the two of them to return. He tries to actively focus on his surroundings to avoid having to think of the pain that leaving is causing her, but it doesn't work at all. He's so distracted by not giving in that he doesn't sense the fact that they have been watched since the moment they had stepped out of the mansion. He finds that he can't ignore the sound of her crying anymore. He turns to comfort her, though he barely manages to stop himself from telling her that they could go back. It didn't seem to matter what he said to her though. The look of pain on her face was eating away at his resolve. He tenses at the sound of Lacus' laughter. Anger at himself runs through his chest as he focuses an icy look on the two city guards. He had thought the two of them were going to be out on the patrol Lacus had mentioned earlier, but it seemed as if they had decided against doing their jobs in favor of stalking Atsuko and himself.

Lacus' words just fuel his anger. Mika's eyes shift from Lacus to Rene, who had appeared silently. It was likely Rene that had caught onto Mika's odd behavior. Lacus had never been very good at reading Mika. A shift in Lacus has Mika pressing his sword to the other vampire's neck. He bares his fangs silently at the purple-haired vampire when he mockingly raises his hands. Atsuko's words bring his thoughts back to the present. It also draws Lacus' attention to her. Mika warns him against touching her by pressing his sword even closer to Lacus' neck. After hearing Lacus' remark on following Atsuko, Mika decides it'd be better to fight the two to prevent them from following or possibly informing Crowley sooner than he wanted.

Mika presses his sword harder against Lacus' skin to get the other vampire's attention. To his satisfaction, it works; however, Mika hadn't been expecting Lacus to mention the time he'd spent with Atsuko while being imprisoned by Ferid. Anger surges through Mika's veins, and he grips his sword tightly. He doesn't get a chance to respond or attack the other vampire. Rene takes the chance to speak up. Mika's harsh words are out before he truly thinks about them. Rene's quick movements take Mika by surprise, due to Mika's anger clouding his thoughts. He finds himself in Rene's grip. Cold anger burns through Rene's red eyes. Mika just bares his fangs at Rene when he calls him naive for trying to leave. Rene's words had sent a surge of doubt through Mika. What would happen to them should they be captured by the vampires? Would they both be harmed? His eyes shift over Rene's shoulder to Atsuko and back to Rene. He takes a few seconds to consider what could possibly happen before he shoves the thoughts away from his mind. He had to get her out of Ferid's reach. That's all that mattered. He'd hide her away so the vampires would never find her. Crowley and the others wouldn't be able to use her either.

He informs Rene that he'll fight them if he has to. To his surprise, Atsuko appears beside Rene and reaches out to grab his arm. Mika's even more surprised to find himself released, but his anger spikes when he sees Rene strike the top of Atsuko's head. He starts to swing his sword at Rene, but Rene had already caught his sword arm once more. Rene's other hand drives itself into Mika's sternum knocking the wind from him and throwing him a short distance. It takes Mika a moment to regain his breath. Rene was standing over the top of Atsuko, and an urge to protect her surges through Mika's veins. He didn't think that Rene would truly hurt Atsuko, but he knew the cold vampire wasn't above beating her into submission. Mika's on his feet in seconds and running toward Rene. He raises his sword to swing, but his attack is blocked by Lacus. Anger surges through him, and he leans into his sword pressing as much weight as he can against Lacus. Lacus doesn't seem to notice the extra weight. In fact, he looked excited at the prospect of a fight. Lacus finally mutters softly, "You know he won't hurt her. Your words about him not caring about anyone isn't true. He may not seem like it, but I think he does have some sort of friendly feelings for her. After all, it was his idea to keep an eye out for the two of you, so we could stop you if you tried to leave."

Mika bares his fangs at Lacus and shoves hard, but he doesn't manage to move the other guard. Lacus just chuckles and returns the shove with one of his own. It doesn't surprise Mika that Lacus has so much strength, but he doesn't pull his sword away, nor does he back down. Mika finally says softly, "I have to get her out of here."

"Away from us, you mean," Lacus practically sneers at Mika. His shift in mood catches Mika by surprise. Lacus had been smiling a few seconds ago; he even sounded like he was teasing Mika. Lacus presses his weight behind his sword and says in a soft threatening voice. "I am not letting her slip away from me, Mika. I've told both you and her before. I love her, and I don't trust you to protect her. You haven't been able to do anything to stop her pain so far, have you? No, you haven't. Yet, you promise every time to make sure her pain doesn't happen again. You're pathetic, and you think you have the right to call yourself her lover? You haven't been there for her when she needed you most! I am not letting you take her away from people who care for her. How can you be so selfish? You are only thinking about yourself and not about her feelings. I saw her crying, and you just kept walking like nothing was happening."

Mika bares his fangs at Lacus once again and says as softly as he can, "I love her more than you ever could. You won't be able to protect her from Ferid. The best course of action is to take her away from his reach. I won't let her be hurt by anyone anymore. Adding numbers to our group will only add to the confusion, and I don't trust you."

Lacus scoffs, but he doesn't get a chance to say anything. A weight hits Mika from the side, and he has to stumble to stay upright. Atsuko's scent washes over him. He feels instant relief to find that he can't smell any fresh blood. He tries to hug her, but he finds it almost impossible to since she was standing against his side. He opens his mouth to tell her that they had wasted enough time. He was going to send her first so that she wouldn't have to see him fighting the two city guards, but his words die the second she tells him to run. His eyes widen slightly. Numbness takes over his body. Memories of him telling Yuu something similar years ago runs through his mind. Atsuko was sacrificing herself to let him be free of the vampires. He stubbornly shakes his head. He couldn't let her go. He was doing this for her after all. He had stayed longer than he ever wanted to for her, and he realized that was his biggest mistake. She'd gotten close to the vampires around her. He glances toward the two city guards to see they had stepped back to give the two of them room. He could feel desperation filling his chest the more she argued with him. He continues to shake his head. He won't let her sacrifice herself for him. Pain overtakes the numb feeling. This wasn't happening. He couldn't possibly lose her again. He'd already lost her so many times before. He searches her face for any doubt the second she looks at him, but he can't see any. He tries to tell her where to meet the group so he could distract Lacus and Rene, but she stops him. Her request to watch over Yoichi weighs heavily on his mind. Her promise to find him someday doesn't ease the pain at all. He has to fight back tears when he finally agrees to do as she asks. He could see the relief in her eyes upon hearing his agreement, but he could see pain there as well. He leans in for one more kiss. Once he pulls away, he takes a second to memorize her face.

His chest feels like it's constricting the second he turns away from her and starts to walk away. He wants nothing more than to return to her, but he tells himself that this is what she wanted. He couldn't let her actions go to waste. She had made a good argument. He had known all along that the chances of them both escaping had been slim to none, but he hadn't wanted to accept it. He stiffens when he hears Lacus calling his name. He pauses and looks back. He instantly wishes he hadn't. He watches Atsuko reach out and touch the guard, gaining his attention. His face morphs from a look of irritation to one of concern when she collapses. Mika spins instantly and takes a couple of steps toward her, but Rene steps between the two. Mika's gaze is drawn up to Rene's cold look. The look halts Mika in his tracks. Rene closes his eyes and shakes his head a little before he turns slightly. It hits Mika hard to realize that Rene was trying to silently tell him that he was going to let Mika go. The scent of Atsuko's tears and the sound of her sobs keep Mika rooted for a couple of minutes, before he has to force himself to turn and rush away. He didn't stop the whole way to Yuu's group. He was worried that if he did he would lose his resolve and return to Atsuko. His chest felt incredibly heavy, and he felt like he wasn't breathing. All he could think about was Atsuko. Would they hurt her because he had left? Would she be safe without him there to protect her? Would the nobles hurt her even more?

He arrives much sooner than he thought he would. He was standing in the door to a ruined convince store. He pants softly. It didn't feel real. None of it did. He feels like his knees are weak when he sees Yoichi approaching excitedly. He remembers Atsuko's request to protect him, and he almost lashes out at the human, but he manages to stop himself from hurting him. Mika knew that Atsuko would be upset if he hurt the fragile human. Yoichi peeks around him. The smile slowly melts away as the others join him. Mika leans against the ruined door and looks over each of them, though he doesn't actually take them in. Yoichi's voice breaks him out of his thoughts. "Where is Atsuko?"

He feels like his throat is closing up. He finds himself staring at Yuu. Yuu's face goes from confusion to a startled one. Mika grits his teeth tightly, and he forces out, "She's not coming."

Yoichi flinches away from Mika. A look of worry enters his green eyes as he stares wide eyed up at Mika. Mika finally turns to meet the human's gaze. Yoichi asks softly, "Is she..."

It was clear what he was trying to ask. Mika just shakes his head a little and sags against the door. He closes his eyes so that he doesn't have to see the desperate, worried look on Yoichi's face. It's silent for a few minutes before he hears Shinoa ask softly, "Mika, where is Atsuko?"

Mika could feel his body starting to shake. He grits his teeth and fights his tears as he thinks about the look that had been on her face when he had turned to leave. She had looked like she was in so much pain, but he had also seen a sense of relief. She truly thought that she was doing the best thing for him. It made the ache deep in his chest that much worse. He could faintly hear Shinoa repeat her question. He finally mutters softly, "She stayed behind."

Mika's eyes open when he hears someone approaching. Yuu stops directly in front of Mika. He has a look of confusion on his face. "Why would she do that?"

"She's not a traitor!" Yocihi says quickly, though his voice was breaking. Yuu turns on him with a look of frustration.

"I didn't say she was!" Yuu argues back. Mitsuba didn't look convinced. Shinoa and Kimizuki both seemed to be neutral. Anger surges through Mika's chest at the thought that Mitsuba believed that Atsuko had betrayed them. Yuu turns back to look at Mika. His gaze softens, and he reaches out putting a hand on Mika's shoulder. His voice is gentle when he asks, "Why did she stay behind?"

Mika doesn't answer for a moment. He finally manages to mutter out softly, "She stayed to give us time to escape."

It was like he had yelled. The whole room becomes deathly silent. No one seems to be breathing. Mika closes his eyes to fight the tears once more. He could still feel Yuu's hand gripping his shoulder tightly, but he didn't take any comfort in the feeling. He just closes his eyes even tighter. He could feel his body shaking. Finally, Yoichi says softly, "We have to go get her."

Everyone erupts into talking. There are so many opinions that Mika isn't able to keep track of who said what. Slowly, the group falls silent. Kimizuki speaks after a couple of minutes of silence. "We can't just go get her, moron."

"Why not?" Yuu asks, pulling his hand away from Mika's shoulder. He turns to face Kimizuki. Mika slowly opens his eyes to watch them all. "We can't just abandon her! Think of all the information she's told us before! And she's a part of our family! We don't just leave our family behind!"

"I'm not saying that we abandon her, idiot!" Kimizuki snaps. He takes a threatening step toward Yuu. He says harshly. "But use that puny brain of yours for once! She's likely with that insanely strong noble from before, and she's in an enemy strong hold! There are only six of us! Are you trying to get us all killed? We can't storm in and take her back by force!"

Yuu takes a step back, but he retains his stubborn look. Yoichi looked close to tears. Yoichi is the next to talk in a watery voice. "What if they hurt her?"

It's silent as the humans turn their attention back to Mika. He turns his gaze to the floor. He didn't want to think about them hurting her. He kept telling himself the same words that she had said. She had friends in favorable positions. She would be safe for now. Crowley claimed to care for her for the time being. She was smart, so she could always use that affection to protect herself. Mika closes his eyes and says softly, "She will likely be asked where I went, but I know she won't tell them where I've gone. She's made friends with the nobles we lived with, so she will be safe for now. I'm not planning to leave her there for very long. I want to return to her as soon as possible, but I will fulfill her wishes first. We'll find a safe place outside the city and settle in. I will then return to her and free her."

His words are met with silence. He didn't dare open his eyes to see if they agreed or not. He straightens himself out and says, "It's time to go. She is sacrificing herself to give us this time. We can't waste it."

He doesn't wait for them to say anything. He simply turns and leaves the convince store. His eyes open the second he doesn't have to see their faces. He starts to lead the way without looking back to see if they were following. He'd find the safe place as quickly as possible then he would return for her. He wouldn't allow her to remain with the vampires longer than he had to.

He kept repeating to himself that she'd be ok, but he still felt worry gnawing at his stomach. His tears finally spill over, and he angrily wipes at his face. He hadn't lost her forever. He just had to remember that.


	74. Chapter 59

It has been forever! I got so busy for the last little while, but I want to thank everyone that has stuck with me! :D Also, thank you for the new favorites and follows! :D I haven't abandoned anything, just been very very busy! Plus I hit a lazy streak and have spent the last week or so watching various anime instead of writing. :/ Thank you guys so much for reading! :D I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter!

tohru15: (: I'm glad that you enjoy the jokes that I have put in the story! (: You are right, not everyone has the same sense of humor, but it does make me happy that there are others that have the same sense of humor that I do! (: Haha, Crowley's sense of "equal trade" is not like Atsuko's at all! XD that's what makes it so much fun! I hope that you enjoy what he decided for his favor. (: Your opinion on Ferid's intelligence and his age is an interesting thought. The more I have thought about it the more I think that you are more correct than I am. Some people don't gain intelligence as they age. :/ I have to say that I agree with you. The idea of explaining the intelligence of someone else is indeed hard to explain, because what you might see as intelligent might seem stupid to another person. I suppose it's all based off of perspective! Haha, Chess' games are so much fun! Haha, and I don't think anyone comes out truly unscathed! I'm glad that you noticed the same thing about Crowley that I was thinking! He has his crueler side, but I think that he does seem kind towards those below him. At least, he's a lot kinder than Ferid! XD I'm glad you like my opinion on a vampire's love! :D I do know of Black Butler! :D It's a good anime/manga! XD I've watched quite a bit of it! I'm still really far behind on the manga though. :/ I don't mind hearing about your classes! :D I hope that they've been going well. The two hours of history in English must be rough! I know that history courses can drone on even in your native tongue. It must be hard when it's a different one! Haha, you are braver than me! XD The way that Mika acts with his possessiveness and anxiety is how I've seen him act toward Yuu. He doesn't seem to care that Yuu's friends clearly care for him. I figured that he'd feel the same way toward Atsuko. Plus those that care for her are vampires, and he doesn't seem to like vampires. I think that he wouldn't want to believe that someone could care about them the way that he does and fears that they are being used, especially since he found out that the humans are using Yuu.

Skyblu7: It is indeed sad what Mika has been through. ): And he doesn't seem to ever catch a break. ): I completely agree that it's likely the reason that he is so fragile and fiercely protective over those he cares for. I'm sure that it would break him if something were to happen to take Yuu or Atsuko away forever. You brought up an interesting thought on what type of break he would have. I'm not sure. I'll have to think more on it! I suppose it'd depend on exactly what happened and who did it. Haha I'm glad that I haven't made them OOC. I've tried my hardest to keep them as true to their character as I possibly can since that's how I fell in love with most of the characters! (: Haha, I love the jokes I can write with Shinoa, since she doesn't have a filter! XD Haha I laughed about your comment concerning her jealousy! XD I hope that you got rest after your ten hour drive! (: Thank you so much for your kind words! :D

* * *

She didn't even attempt to keep track of time as it flowed past. It surprised her that the first night that she woke up; she had a strong scent of Horn and Chess surrounding her. Her heart had sunk upon finding herself in the sanctuary, effectively distracting her from the scents. Her eyes wander over the pictures of her family before they land on the sword Mika had given her. She pulls the blanket closer to her face, takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. It crosses her mind that the blanket was probably Chess'. It smelled strongly of her. The pillow below her head was likely Horn's. She hears movement, but she doesn't have the urge to even look up to see who it is. She just curls in on herself and bites back the tears that threaten to spill over. She feels a large hand on the top of her head. He runs fingers through her hair. Despite herself, she finds herself relaxing. To her relief, it lulls her back to sleep.

She's not sure how long she spent curled up on the floor. The nagging burn of her thirst starts to become unbearable, but she can't bring herself to move. She was feeling groggy when she woke up this time. She just stares numbly at the keepsakes of her family and lover through a crack in the blanket. She hears a shift behind her. Crowley's scent washes over her despite being cocooned inside Chess' blanket. She feels the blanket shift a little. A jolt of panic races through her chest at the thought of her safety net being taken away. She was not ready to face the world again. In fact, she never wanted to face the world ever again. She grips the blanket tightly and tries to shuffle away from him. To her relief, he seems to stop tugging gently on the blanket. She holds her breath, and she listens for movement. It's completely silent. Her muscles start to relax, since she was sure that he had given up and slipped out silently. A shock runs through her body when the blanket is suddenly ripped from her body. Since she had been wrapped up in it, she was lifted slightly and ended up hitting the floor with a painful jolt. She immediately sits up with a mixed cry of anger and pain. She reaches for the blanket, and her fingers brush the soft material for a brief second. Crowley simply tosses it across the room completely out of reach. It ended up landing close to the door. Anger surges through her body at his actions, and she turns her reddish brown eyes to glower at Crowley's face.

His face is a lot closer than she thought it would be. In fact, her nose had almost brushed against his. She lets out an embarrassing squeak and leans back. His breath brushes over her face as he chuckles. He reaches out and gently places his hand on the top of her head, halting her retreat. She is still too startled by his closeness to really react to his touch. He gives her a gentle smile, though his eyes were clearly guarded. Her muscles start to tense up. He still hadn't asked her about where Mika had gone. With a sinking feeling, she wondered if he had decided it was time to ask her where he went. She found that all she could do was stare helplessly at Crowley. His smile did little to reassure her. In fact, her mind raced with all the possibilities of what her punishment could be when she refused to answer his questions concerning Mika. His hand draws her attention back to his face when he ruffles her hair. He chuckles softly once more.

"It's time to get up. You can't continue to lay around in this room. You haven't eaten in a long time," he says. His voice is so low that she can barely hear him. Still, the thought of drinking blood made her stomach twist painfully. She tried so desperately to ignore the intense burning in her throat and stomach. She turns her gaze away from his face. Her eyes lock onto the pillow she had been using. She feels him pull his hand away from the top of her head.

"I'm not hungry," she mutters just as soft as him. Her voice cracks painfully, and she flinches. She hadn't spoken a word in what felt like ages. She closes her eyes tightly. A large hand catches her chin, and she finds herself facing Crowley once more. Out of instinct, her eyes open. They widen at the rare look of irritation on his face. She wanted nothing more than to just pull away from him, but his hand remained firm on her chin. It was on the verge of being painful.

"Do not think you can lie to me, Atsuko. Do you even realize how you look right now? You haven't eaten, so I know that you are hungry. I can _hear_ your stomach growling. Now, I will tell you once more; you need something to eat. I brought you something. You will drink it, or there will be consequences," Crowley states. His voice was stern and sounded slightly cold. She flinches slightly. Her eyes flicker to the bag in his other hand. She starts to pull away, but she stops when he tightens his grip to the point that it's a little painful now. "Don't try to pull away. You aren't going to run from me."

"Crowley, I..." She doesn't know how to finish what she was saying. He knew that she would be lying if she told him that she wasn't hungry again. Her body still required nutrition, even if she didn't have any sort of appetite. To her surprise, he releases her. Unexpectedly, her heart sinks to her stomach at the absence of Crowley's touch. She lifts her eyes from the bag to his face once more. He seems to be observing her reactions. Her heart starts to race as a playful smile spreads over his face. Relief floods through her body at the familiar expression, and she releases a breath that she hadn't even realized that she had been holding. He leans closer to her face once more. Her eyes widen, and it feels as if her heart is about to stop.

"I get it." His voice holds all his usual playfulness. Confusion makes her head spin. The constant burning in her mouth and throat makes it hard to focus enough to understand what he could possibly mean.

"What?" She flinches at how much her voice cracks over just that one word. He laughs softly and tilts his head. Dread fills her chest as she watches him. It's silent for what feels like hours, and neither vampire moves. His face was inches from hers. She was holding her breath, and her muscles were starting to ache from how tense she was.

"You want me to feed you, don't you?"

Her mouth drops open in complete disbelief. He pulls away to laugh at the stunned look on her face. Her thoughts race as she tries to catch up with what he had said. Surely, he didn't think that she would really want him to feed her! She feels something brush her jawline and jerks back out of instinct. Her eyes widen when she sees that it was his fingers that he had gently run along her skin. He gives her a playful smile and wink. She stutters incoherent syllables for a few seconds. She can't form words to deny his question, which seems to amuse him even further. He leans toward her once again. She lets out a soft gasp and scrambles backward.

"I take your silence as a go ahead?" He teasingly asks her. "Are you trying to ask you to feed you using just my mouth? Ah, what a naughty girl you are, Atsuko."

"No!" She finally manages to state. He gives her a playfully sadistic grin and lunges at her. She twists her body to roll out of his path. It was clear that he was toying with her, since she knew that he could catch her if he truly wanted to. He was frighteningly strong and just as fast. She scrambles to her feet and bolts to the door. Her hand extends to grab the door handle, but she feels herself swept upward and away from the door before she could even touch it. She immediately places her hands on the arms around her waist and pushes at them as hard as she can. She twists her body wildly trying to wiggle free of Crowley's grip. He just laughs at her attempts and tightens his grip on her. She lets out a cry of irritation as her anger spikes. In retaliation, she sinks her nails into his arm.

She ceases all of her efforts when she feels something pressing against the back of her head. Her nails are still almost breaking his skin, but he doesn't seem to honestly care. Her whole body becomes tense as she waits to see what he'll do next. She feels her hair shift as he releases a sigh. His words are slightly muffled by her hair as he says gently, "He's gone, Atsuko. I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to let him go. He will only bring you pain now."

She grits her teeth feeling her body starting to shake, though she didn't know if it was due to the overwhelming sadness or the thought that he wanted her to forget about Mika. She hears a soft hiss from him, and the scent of his blood washes over her. Her eyes drop from the door to his arm. She could see blood welling up around her fingers. Her breath hitches, and she finds herself hungrily watching the liquid get absorbed by the sleeves covering his arms. The scent was truly overpowering. She could feel her mouth watering at the sight. She closes her eyes tightly and lets out a shuddering breath, desperately clinging to what little control she had. She feels Crowley slowly set her back on the ground, and she instantly pulls her nails from his arm. The tears slowly escape no matter how tightly she closes her eyes. Crowley doesn't release her completely. Instead of restraining her, it was almost as if he was hugging her. His grip had loosened to the point that she could pull away if she wanted to, but she found that she couldn't bring herself to leave the comfort she had found. Her body starts to shake.

"I...I don't... I won't let him go!" She states angrily. He would come back for her. She knew that he would. She wasn't going to just give up on him. The smell of Crowley's blood was starting to make it even harder to focus.

"He is not here, Atsuko. He won't ever be able to stand by your side again. You know that. You can't just wallow in misery for the rest of time," Crowley says with a stern edge in his voice. She feels her anger spike. She rips herself away from him and spins to glare at him.

"You don't know anything! I am not letting go of him! I love him!" She finds herself yelling. Her voice cracks as she does, and she finds that her throat is incredibly painful. Still, it didn't deter her or cool her anger. To her surprise, anger flickers across Crowley's face. What happens next happens so quickly that she doesn't have time to really realize what was going on until it had already happened.

Her back collides painfully with the wall. She can hear a sickening cracking noise from the wall itself. Her head spins slightly, but everything comes into sharp focus when she feels him pressing his hands against her shoulders, effectively pinning her to the wall. Her eyes meet angry red ones. He leans down so his face is inches from her own. His voice is low as he says, "I do know that I would have never left you behind if I had decided to leave."

"I told him t-" She tries to argue breathlessly.

"I don't care if you told him to leave with those livestock, Atsuko. If I was leaving, I would have forced you to go with me, or I would have aborted the choice to leave," he says sternly. Her heart starts to race as she stares at him. He couldn't understand what the two of them had gone through. Still, she couldn't find words to argue with him. It's silent for a few moments before his eyes close, and he releases a sigh. He pulls himself away from her. She slowly sinks to the floor without his support. She stares up at him numbly. She didn't know if she should be surprised, angry or comforted by his words. He had taken a step back. His eyes open to lock onto hers once more. She found a rare serious look in them. He says in a slightly louder voice. "You won't be leaving to find him. He is gone, Atsuko. It is time that you understood that. I won't let you go. You'll stay here where I can protect you."

She narrows her eyes at him angrily. He doesn't seem to be affected by her look of anger though. The look of anger slowly melts away. He suddenly asks softly, "Do you remember what I told you about a vampire's love?"

She stares at him in confusion. Her body was starting to shake as her hunger hits hard, making it hard to truly focus. The lingering scent of his blood was continuing to taunt her. He seems to be waiting patiently for her to say something. She vaguely remembers him saying something about how vampire's love is brutal, but she couldn't remember his exact words. Finally, she shakes her head. Her eyes drop to the floor. It's silent for a few seconds before a slight weight settles on the top of her head. She slowly looks up, and she finds him giving her a playful smile.

"Vampire's are naturally rough with everything they do. We are the top of the food chain for a reason. If vampires can even feel love, they will only display it roughly." He squats in front of her, but his hand remains on the top of her head. He leans toward her once more until he is only a couple of inches from her, but she doesn't try to lean away this time. Instead, she just stares at him stubbornly. A playful smile spreads over his face. He continues softly, "I know that you still care for the brat, but he left without you."

Anger surges again, and she reaches out to push him away. It was as if he was trying to tell her that Mika didn't care about her. She speaks without thinking about it. "You are wrong. He still cares for me."

Crowley lets out an amused laugh that halts her attempts to push him away. His voice is full of amusement when he says, "I'm aware that he still loves you, but it doesn't change the fact that you two are now separated. Tell me something, what would he say if he could see you now? Would he be pleased that you are wallowing in self-pity? I don't think so. Now, snap out of it and move on. You have people here who still want to see you. They are worried about you, and they would like to interact with you once again."

She flinches as guilt spreads through her chest. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew that Crowley was right. Mika wouldn't want her to sit there and wallow in self-pity. In fact, she could almost hear the lectured he'd give her about letting herself slip so far. She wasn't sure how long she'd spent in the room. Movement draws her attention back up, and she finds herself staring at the bag of blood. For a moment, she is confused, but she slowly realizes that he is silently requesting that she drink from the bag. Her hand shakes as she reaches for the bag. It's jerked out of her reach before she can even touch it. She stares at the empty space where the bag used to be in confusion. His deep laughter fills her ears. Irritation surges forth, and she finds herself glaring at him. He just gives her a teasing smile.

"Remember when I told you that you owe me for giving you that picture back? I have discovered the best favor to get from you," he says softly. His eyes are shining mischievously. Her heart starts to sink, and she lets her hand drop to her side. Her mind races with all the possibilities that he could come up with. He tilts his head and ruffles her hair before pulling his hand away from her head. He chuckles softly and leans toward her slowly. Her body stiffens as a moment of panic settles in her chest.

He wasn't seriously going to kiss her, was he? She closes her eyes nervously. She feels something soft brushing along her cheek. Her eyes snap open when she feels his breath on the skin her ear. A shiver runs down her back, and her body tenses. She could practically feel his lips brushing her skin when he whispers softly. "My favor is this. You must remain by my side no matter what happens. You won't try to leave to find Mika. You won't try to run."

Her body feels as if an immeasurable amount of weight just fell on her shoulders. She feels herself sagging against the wall. His hand slides from the top of her head to gently cradle the side of her head. She feels him move until his head is leaning against the side of hers, but she found impossible to react to it. He mutters softly against her skin. "You know you promised, and I don't see you being the type that will break a promise. Am I wrong?"

She felt like the world around her was strangling her. She couldn't find the strength to breath. She feels him move away from her, and she slowly turns her eyes to face his when he stops moving. Silence stretches between them, and she realizes that he was wanting her to say something. What was she supposed to say?

Crowley gives her a cold, yet amused smile. He moves his hand to the top of her head once more. His next words send a chill through her body. "I will never hurt Mika; I actually like the kid, but I will harm your pet livestock should I have to go after you. We both know that they will stand in my way to protect you. I won't hurt them out of amusement, like Ferid has done to you, but I will not hold back should they stand against me. Also, one of Ferid's obsessions has just ran off to who knows where. Do you really want to lead him to those you care about? You know he will be watching and waiting for you to lead him right to Mika, who no longer has the queen's protection."

The more he talks; the sicker Atsuko starts to feel. Her eyes slowly drift to the floor. She hears him moves once more. She feels a slight pressure on the top of her head as he lays his cheek against the place he had previously had his hand. It's silent once again. Finally, after what feels like forever, Crowley says softly. "No one explained this to you before you were turned. It was cruel of them to do that, but I'm not going to say that I am unhappy they changed you. You are here to stay with me, Horn and Chess for the rest of time."

She flinches at the thought of living out an eternity without Mika. She would still have the others, but he had left what felt like a huge hole in her chest. Finally, she decides that it would be best to just give into Crowley. She mutters so softly that she didn't know if he would hear her. "Alright. I promise."

"That's my Atsuko," he says gently. She feels him press a kiss to the top of her head. When he pulls away, she looks up at him. He gives her a sad smile. "Hurry up and get showered, fed, and dressed in fresh clothing. The queen is here to speak to you, and I don't think that she is very happy."

Before she can ask what it is about, Crowley is gone. It takes her a while, but she eventually finds herself showered, dressed in fresh clothes that she had found in the bathroom, and fed. The clothes had a lingering scent of Chess, so Atsuko assumed it was her who chose the clothing. To Atsuko's relief, the clothes was a simple shirt and pair of pants with flat soled shoes. The blood she had gotten from Crowley sat heavy in her stomach, making her feel sick. She stares at her reflection in the mirror and flinches. Even showered, she still looked rough. Her hair had lost a lot of its' natural shine. It looked dull and almost lifeless. Her skin was paler than it should be, and she had dark circles under her eyes, despite how much she had actually slept. She was about to turn away from the haunting view when something caught her eye. She spins back around and leans closer to mirror. Horror runs through her body as she realizes what had caught her attention.

Her eyes were more red than brown. They still weren't the bloody color of the other vampires, but it was becoming painstakingly obvious that she was no longer human. She flinches harshly and reaches up to put her fingers below her eyes. She vaguely remembered Krul telling her that eventually her eyes would go red, but she hadn't actually believed Krul. It had been so long since she had been changed. Briefly, she wondered if it was because she had rarely drank human blood, since she and Mika had drank from each other. She pulls herself away from the mirror and turns to leave the bathroom. She didn't want to see the last bits of her family slipping away from her image. She felt almost like she didn't recognize the person in the mirror.

She had only made it a couple of steps out of the bathroom when she was slammed into. Her side collides hard with the floor, driving the air from her lungs. She didn't get a chance to suck air back into her needy body since two arms had wrapped around her body tightly. It felt like she was being crushed beneath a building. She starts to flail as her mouth opens and closes helplessly.

"I missed you so much! Lord Crowley wouldn't let us into that room that you were staying in! He said that you needed your time to heal! Oh, I'm so glad that you came out! I love you! I love you! I'm so glad that you didn't run away! Why would you try to run from us?! Why did you let Mika go?! Is there a reason?!"

Atsuko's head was starting to spin with all the yelling that was being done directly into one of her ears. She was pretty sure she was going to have permanent hearing loss if Chess continued. She falls limp in Chess' grasp, hoping that Chess' excitement runs out soon. Finally, a calm voice states coldly. "Chess, you are suffocating her. She will die if you keep holding her like that. Why don't you release her now? She has to go see the queen and receive her punishment."

Due to the lack of oxygen, it doesn't quite register in Atsuko's mind that she was going to be punished until Chess is finally forced to release her. She didn't dare ask any questions though. Chess still continues to bombard her with questions as the three walk along the hallway. Atsuko can't bring

herself to look up at either of them, nor can she bring herself to answer any of Chess' questions. It doesn't deter the short noble though, who continues to ask her question after question without seeming to pause for a breath. Finally, they arrive at set of doors. Atsuko doesn't bother trying to figure out where in the mansion they are. She just reaches for the door handle. A feminine hand catches her wrist just before she touches the cool metal. Startled, she looks up to find that it is Horn that is holding her wrist. Chess had finally fallen silent.

"Men do not understand a woman's heart. It doesn't matter if that man is human or vampire. Don't take any harsh words that Lord Crowley has said to you to heart. He's been concerned about your well being. He's been sleeping in the same room as you every night since you have gotten back. He asked us to prepare clothes for you so that when you were ready to rejoin us, you'd have something to wear without having to put forth the effort to get them yourself. He held off on telling the queen until he was sure that he had given you some time to yourself. He has kept everyone out of your sanctuary. Not even we were allowed to enter to see you. I don't know if you had realized that he had done that. Chess and I wanted to be there for you, so we sent some stuff that we thought you'd need. Still, our kindness doesn't change the fact that I can see that you are still hurting, and I want you know that Chess and I are here for you to lean on. I understand that it might be embarrassing to go to Lord Crowley, Welt, or Simm for this type of problem."

Instant gratitude swelles in Atsuko's chest as she stared at Horn. Horn gives her a kind smile and reaches out to give her a gentle hug. Atsuko quickly returns it. The pain in her chest starts to sting a little less. She forces herself to pull away and turns to give Chess a hug. To her surprise, Chess hugs her just as gently as Horn had. Finally, Atsuko finds the courage to turn and face the door. She swallows hard, reaches out grabbing the door handle and lets herself in. The room was practically empty of furniture save for a chair in the exact center of the room. The chair was a simple wooden chair that had a thick black cushion on it. Krul was perched on top of it. She had a frown on when Atsuko enters the room. Dread fills Atsuko's chest once again when she sees the room has other occupants. Ferid was leaning against the wall to the far left side. He gives her a wicked smile. Lacus and Welt were standing directly in front of Krul. Both were looking at her with guarded looks that made her heart sink even further. Crowley was standing beside Krul. He gives her a playful wink and smile. She forces herself to swallow hard as she focuses on Krul. She hesitates by the door after she closes it.

Silence reigns through the room for what feels like hours. It was starting to grate on Atsuko's nerves. In fact, she was sure that all five vampires could see that she was shaking by the door. Finally, Krul makes a move. She lifts a hand and gestures at Atsuko to approach her. Atsuko finds that she didn't want to, but she didn't dare defy the young looking queen. She slowly makes her way forward until she is standing directly between Lacus and Rene. Krul lifts a hand to silently let Atsuko know to stop. She immediately follows the instruction. Krul lifts herself off the chair and moves closer to the three of them. Atsuko wanted so badly to look at the two standing on either side of her, but she didn't dare take her eyes off the queen. Finally, Krul's eyes lock onto Rene.

"Simm, explain to me what happened. You are likely to be the most honest with me," Krul says softly. Atusko feels a sting in her chest at the implication that Krul wouldn't believe her, but she pushes the feeling aside.

"We caught Hyakuya Mikaela and Atsuko attempting to escape a couple weeks ago. We confronted them, and Hyakuya prepared to fight us. However, Atsuko convinced him to flee, while she dealt with us," Rene answers. Krul stops directly in front of him. It would have been comical how short she was compared to the vampire before her, but Atsuko didn't dare laugh.

"And you let Mika escape despite there being two of you? How did she convince you not to detain your deserting comrade?" Krul asks with a harsh tone. Rene doesn't even flinch though. He just focuses solely on Krul.

"She struck a bargain with us. Lacus wanted to stay by her side regardless as to whether she left or stayed, and she wanted Mika to get away. She promised to stay with us if we let Mika slip away. We decided that it would be better to bring one back rather than run the risk of killing them both," Rene answers honestly. Atsuko felt respect swell in her chest. He didn't even sound frightened despite the fact that he had just admitted to letting Mika escape without a fight. Lacus had endlessly teased Mika about being Krul's pet, so Atsuko figured that they thought Krul would be furious at losing him. Rene didn't even seem to be afraid of Krul's wrath.

Atsuko flinches when Krul's angry eyes snap to her. She immediately looks at her feet to escape the look of anger. Her body was starting to shake even worse. She was sure that she looked pathetic. Her mouth suddenly feels dry, though she was sure that it wasn't since she had just drank a bag of blood. She feels Krul reach out and grab her upper arm. She lifts her eyes to give Krul a startled look. Pain erupts up Atsuko's arm, and she opens her mouth in a silent cry. In seconds, Atsuko finds herself on her knees before Krul. After a few seconds, the pain is gone. Krul asks soflty, "Where is he?"

She feels Krul lean closer to her right ear. Her voice is so low that Atsuko has a hard time hearing her. "Did he do as I asked of the two of you?"

Surprise runs through Atsuko's body as she remembers the orders to find and get Yuu away from the humans. She slowly nods. She didn't trust her voice to even answer. She feels Krul let out a chuckle and straightens. Krul turns to look at Lacus, who visibly flinches at the attention. Krul gives him a cruel smile. She moves to stand directly before Lacus, who is staring over the top of her head stiffly. Krul tilts her head a little. "You love Atsuko enough to defy me? You do know that I can put you to death for letting Mika go, right?"

Panic fills Atsuko's chest as Krul reaches up and wraps a hand around Lacus' throat. Atsuko expected him to fight, but he didn't move an inch. She wanted to reach out and touch the purple-haired vampire to reassure him that she was right there, but she didn't dare do that while Krul was holding his throat. She could only watch helplessly as Krul playfully says in a cruel way. "I asked you a question. Do you love Atsuko enough to defy me?"

Lacus slowly nods his head. Atsuko flinches and starts to stand up, but she feels hands on her shoulders. She looks up to find her eyes meeting Rene's. He gives a soft shake of his head. Atsuko's attention turns back to Krul and Lacus when she smells Lacus' blood. He was clearly trying not to make a sound as Krul dug her nails even further into his skin. Pain was clearly written on his face. Atsuko once again tries to stand up, but Rene keeps her from doing so. Krul lets out a chuckle at the answer she had received. She rips her hand from Lacus' throat and takes a step back. Her tongue comes out to lick one of her fingers while she observes him. It was clear that he was trying to repress his shaking. Krul says playfully. "Does she love you at all?"

Atsuko flinches at the question. She finds that every set of eyes was now focused solely on her. She was at a loss as to how to answer the question. Krul moves back in front of Atsuko. Krul gives her a playful smile. The playfulness is evident in Krul's tone as well. "Your answer will either kill or keep him alive."

Dread fills Atsuko's chest. Her eyes meet Lacus' eyes. His eyes were guarded, though she was sure that she had seen a hint of hopelessness and fear before he could stop himself. A hand touches Atsuko's face, and she finds her face being turned to look at Krul's unpleasant smile. She feels a shiver run down her spine. Krul says softly, "Answer the question, Atsuko."

"I..." she starts, but she finds that she can't finish the sentence. How did she feel about Lacus? She didn't want him to die, but she knew that she didn't love him the way that he loved her. Her mind scrambles for a way to save him. Finally, a thought springs forth. Determination settles in her chest, and she finds herself easily holding eye contact with the queen. "I don't love him the way that I love Mika, or my family, but I do have a sense of love for him. I love him as a dear friend of mine. I know of his feelings, but I know that he is also aware that nothing more will come of his advances. I don't want him to die, so please tell me what I have to do to save his life."

A smile spread across Krul's face. The room is silent for a few minutes. As what Atsuko said settles in, she feels a blush creeping up her face. Before she can open her mouth to try to say something else, she feels two arms wrap around her from behind. Her body is jerked back into a solid one. Ferid's nauseating scent washes over her. She feels him put his chin on her shoulder. She almost elbows him when she catches the look that Crowley is giving her. He has a playful smile on his face, but he slowly shakes his head. She frowns not understanding why he didn't want her to elbow the noble, but she didn't have to wait long to understand why.

"Isn't she just adorable? She has a true heart of gold! It's too bad that your Mika has run off, right, my lady?" Ferid states in a mock sad voice. The air immediately becomes tense as Krul focuses her attention to Ferid. Atsuko's skin crawls at his touch, and she tries to step away from him. His grip around her waist becomes painful at her movement, and she flinches. She immediately stops moving. He leans his head just a little, to her utter disgust. His head is touching the side of hers. It felt like he was being far too intimate with her.

Krul takes a step toward them and says in a low threatening tone, "Ferid, you will release her at once. It is not your place to harm her."

Ferid lets out what sounds like a whine. He playfully says, "I was not aiming to harm her. I was concerned for her mental health. You can tell that she has been having a rough time since Mika disappeared. How long has it been? A couple of weeks? Yet you were not informed until a week ago. I believe there is more to what is going on than meets the eye. Don't you, my lady?"

Atsuko stiffens even more. Every sense was on high alert, and she could feel the fine hairs on her body standing on end. Krul gets a thoughtful look on her face, though she doesn't say anything. It's silent for a few moments before Ferid decides to start talking again. "Crowley is keeping things from you, my lady. Is it so wise to leave her in his care much longer? Perhaps it would be better to bring her back to the city with you. If that is not possible, I can always take her under my wing and teach her everything there is for her to know."

Anger and fear mix painfully in her stomach, and she starts to resume trying to get away from the noble. Crowley's playful voice stops her instantly. "I did keep it from leaking out. I have a simple reason for not informing anyone right away. She needed a little time to recuperate before she was bombarded with your questions, Lord Ferid."

Atsuko feels Ferid shift. Chills runs down her spine at the feel of his words against her cheek. Ferid's tone was playful, but she could tell there was an underlying threat. "Are you saying that I would have harmed her, Crowley?"

Crowley chuckles. Atsuko focuses solely on the tall noble. She didn't want to give Ferid more satisfaction than she already had. Red eyes meet her own. Crowley gives her a playful smile, but his eyes once more shift to where Ferid's face would be. Crowley tilts his head just a little and chuckles. "Now, I didn't mean to imply that, Lord Ferid. I know how much you care for our little Atsuko, but she needed alone time. That's what I wanted to give her, and it is what she received. I believe that she'll be able to handle whatever punishment she receives much easier now."

It's silent for a few seconds before Krul finally speaks up. "Rene Simm, Lacus Welt, Atsuko, you three will be punished for aiding a deserter."

Atsuko flinches and closes her eyes as dread mixes in with the fear and anger before it completely takes over. She didn't want to know what kind of punishment they would have, but she was sure that it'd be harsh. Her mind races with the various types of punishments she would likely be receiving. Finally, Krul continues. "Atsuko, you will continue your duty under Crowley; however, you are to take Mika's place as a city guard as well. You will be taking his work load on top of your own. You will accompany Lacus and Rene on their patrol missions just as Mika had done. Lacus, Rene, your punishment is to put up with Atsuko's lack of field experience as well as the upkeep of the barracks in this area. That includes sharpening any weapons, keeping the areas cleaning, and shifts transporting the food for the soldiers as well as whatever else they should need. That should eliminate any free time the three of you have for assisting any others that are thinking of deserting. The next escapee you assist, you three will be executed."

Atsuko flinches at the overwhelming thought of the workload that the three of them would be taking on. She silently wondered if they'd be allowed to sleep at all. She slowly opens her eyes to stare at the floor. She feels Ferid shift slightly. She flinches without meaning to. She had forgotten that he had been holding her. She didn't want Ferid to touch her any longer, but she didn't get a chance to start fighting again. Krul started talking once more in a harsh tone. "Now, I want all of you to leave aside from Atsuko."

It takes a few minutes, but they eventually leave. Ferid was the last to go, since he hadn't let go of Atsuko until Krul flashed him an irritated gaze. He patted her on the top of the head as he leaves, which makes Atsuko feel sick to her stomach. She didn't want Ferid touching her in the same manner that Crowley did. She glances back to see that Crowley had given her a short playful wave as the door closes. A hand on her chin draws her attention back to Krul. Her eyes widen at the excited grin on Krul's face. Confusion floods her chest, and Krul pulls her hand back and claps her hands together.

"You accomplished your mission. I am proud of you!" Krul steps forward. She wraps her arms around Atsuko in a gentle hug. Atsuko's eyes widen in confusion, and she slowly lifts her arms to hug the queen back out of instinct. Krul pulls back, though she continues to hold onto Atsuko's upper arms. "Where did he take Yuu?"

"I... I don't know," Atsuko mutters still feeling lost. Her mind scrambles for a suitable response to Krul's excitement. She thought that she was being punished, but Krul seemed to be pleased with Atsuko. It was starting to make her head spin. Krul gives her a playful smile.

"I didn't expect you to remain here. I didn't think he'd allow you to stay, but this works out for the best. I had to look like I was punishing you in front of the others to avoid suspicion. Now, I can still give you missions. I know that Yuu will be safe until I need him and Mika."

"Krul?" Atsuko says softly. Krul raises an eyebrow at her. Atsuko feels her face heat up as she realizes she had asked for Krul's attention, but she didn't know what she wanted to ask. She felt so lost now. She knew that Krul had wanted her and Mika to retrieve Yuu, but she didn't think that Krul would be so happy with Yuu and Mika disappearing. "I... I don't understand."

It sounded so lame to Atsuko that she flinched hard. Krul smiles at her and reaches out patting Atsuko's cheek gently. Krul's voice sounds almost caring when she says, "It's ok to be confused, my child. You just need to know that I am proud of the choice you made. It's better that Mika go with Yuu. Mika is much stronger than you physically. He also will always hold more sway over Yuu than you will. Your put to better use here. You have a different kind of strength."

"I do?"

Krul chuckles and nods before she winks at Atsuko. "Yes, Atsuko. Now, I have a mission for you to do while here. Are you ready for it?"

Atsuko's heart starts to race at the thought. "But, Mika..."

Krul lets out another chuckle and says softly, "Don't worry about him. You will see him again. I still need him and Yuu, but I need you to do something for me first. If you agree to this mission, I will help you rejoin with Mika."

Atsuko's heart starts to sink. She was tangling herself even further into the vampire's hands, but the thought that she might get help with finding Mika was tempting. Finally, she gives in and closes her eyes. She felt like she was signing away what little she had of her freedom. She slowly nods her head in agreement. She feels Krul's hands gently cradle her face, and she opens her eyes feeling absolutely miserable.

"You have Lacus' loyalty, and you both are important enough to Rene for him to disobey orders. I want to make use of those two. You also have three nobles at your disposal. Ferid is becoming somewhat of a problem for me. He knows something that he shouldn't. I can't exactly kill him, or it will cause me problems. Now, this is where you come in. I want you to put forth any effort to find out what exactly it is that he knows, and I want evidence of his wrong doings. Physical evidence that I can produce before the council so that I may strip him of his power and kill him. You will also destroy any evidence he has that could be used to strip me of my power. If you accomplish this, I will not only help you get back to Mika, but I will give you a position of power, and you will receive any information on your past that you desire."

Atsuko feels hope fill her chest despite the fact that the task seemed impossible. It was everything that she ever wanted. Excitement runs through her veins. Krul seems to notice and smiles wider. She lets go of Atsuko's face. Atsuko quietly asks, "How do I achieve that?"

Krul chuckles softly. "It'll take time, since we are in the middle of a war with the humans. He'll be extra careful, but you will eventually get a chance. For now, build your relationships with Lacus and Rene into something solid while you take over Mika's duties. Ensure that you have their absolute loyalty. Then you will use Crowley's connection to Ferid to wiggle your way into Ferid's estate and investigate his coming and goings. Take it as slow as you need to. We don't want to alert Ferid to our movement. Now, go. If they ask, tell them that I lectured you on the importance of keeping comrades where they belong."

Atsuko simply nods and turns to leave. She's almost to the door when Krul says almost as if it's an afterthought. "Don't actively search for Mika. If you come across his tracks, erase them before anyone notices them. It'll be hard to not chase after the signs the first few times, but you will be watched. You don't want to lead the others right to Mika, do you? Also, should you run into him, tell Mika of this new plan, but do not allow him to convince you to leave with him. If you leave, I will give Crowley, Horn, and Chess free reign to hunt you down and drag you back regardless to whom gets hurt. It's likely that Chess or Crowley will cage you up at that point, and you'll never see Mika again."

Atsuko freezes as a chill runs down her spine at those words. She glances back to look at Krul, who simply gives her a playful smile. She winks at Atsuko and waves at her to leave. Atsuko forces herself to swallow and turns to leave. She had a lot to do in order to meet with Mika once more. She wanted nothing more than to just rush though it, but she knew that Krul was right. She needed to take her time, or she would make a mistake and fall into Ferid's trap. She also had to think about a way around her promise to Crowley.

She could only hope that her new mission wouldn't take too long.


	75. Chapter 60

xenocanaan: Thank you! :D I'm glad to be back again! XD

Skyblu7: :D Thank you! Haha. I'm glad that my writing style flows so good! I try to add as much detail as possible without over doing it. (: Haha you sound like me when it comes to fanfictions! When a favorite of mine updates, I tend to read it right before having to do something important! XD Indeed Atsuko is luckier than she thinks she is! (: I hope your sunburn is feeling a little better! XD Those suck so bad! (: I love writing interactions between Atsuko and Crowley because they are slightly challenging for me to do. (: I'm going to have to go over and check out your story! :D I can't believe that the story has that many words! (: Thank you. I'm trying to take my time with the story, since I don't want the quality to suffer. I couldn't resist putting in that awkward situation with poor Lacus. ): He has bad luck when it comes to these things... ): Get to feeling better! XD Always remember your sunscreen! XD

MakogirlY14: Thank you for reviewing! :D Yes, things have taken a serious turn now. (: I hope that you enjoy how things start to go down from here on out!

So! I took my time with this chapter, because I wanted it to make sense and not seem like it was bouncing around too much. :/ So, hopefully you guys don't think so. I hope that you guys enjoy it! (: Thank you for reading!

* * *

Her back collides painfully with the ground, and she rolls head over heels for a few more feet before coming to a stop face down. The jagged earth adds more cuts to her already healing body. She slowly gets up to her knees. She angrily pushes her damp hair out of her eyes, and, to her utter disgust, it sticks to the sides of her face. Her clothes were sticking to her skin as well due to how much she was sweating. She pants softly as she watches Crowley carefully for any sort of movement. It was one of his brutal training sessions, and she absolutely _hated_ Crowley at that point in time. She found that even Lacus and Rene had been gentle with her. She had never received broken bones from the two of them, though she'd rather the bones break than dislocate. The process of resetting her body parts was that much more painful, since, if she didn't do it quickly, her body tried to heal over it.

She feels a sharp sting in her throat, and her head snaps up to glare angrily at Crowley, who simply gives her a taunting smile. He presses even harder on his sword, drawing more of her blood. She goes completely still. He chuckles and finally pulls his sword away. "Again."

The demand draws a groan from her throat, and she tiredly climbs to her feet and grips her sword tightly. She wasn't sure how much longer she could last against the relentless noble, who had an endless amount of energy. She was not looking forward to having to gain more injuries. She doesn't have time to really brood over her current situation, since he lunged once more. He swings his sword diagonally at her shoulder. She quickly leaps back and side steps, trying to slash at his newly exposed side. He shifts the arc of his sword easily, so it collides with hers, effectively halting her attack. She aims a desperate kick between his legs. She didn't care anymore if it was a dirty move; she just wanted him to give up. A hand closes around her throat lifting her off the ground. Her foot connects with the top of his pelvic bone, and Crowley flinches before he bares his fangs at her in what appeared to be a warning. She reaches up with her free hand to grasp his wrist, while she lifts her sword to slash at his exposed armpit. He lifts his sword to knock her sword aside, but she wildly kicks at his ribs. Panic was starting to set in due to not being able to breath. She gasps soundlessly, and her attacks seem to be ineffective. She kicks again since he had used his own sword to move her sword into awkward angle that made it impossible for her to use it, but she was unwilling to release it.

He shifts slightly, and dread fills her chest at the sight of a wicked grin on his face. Before she can react, her back collides once more with the ground, driving what little air she has left from her lungs. Thankfully, Crowley had released his hold on her neck, but she found herself so winded that she couldn't suck air back in right away. Instead, she made a strange wheezing sound. She simply stares up at the sky until Crowley leans over the top of her. He's close enough that his loose bangs tickle her face. She blinks silently at him, and she finds herself making small gasping noises. Her lungs were finally accepting air again. Her body had become so numb that she didn't feel it healing anymore, nor could she feel anger at Crowley for his rough treatment. This was how every single one of their training sessions had ended.

It had been months since her punishment had started. She continued sleeping inside the sanctuary room when she found time to sleep. She was certain that Crowley had continued to keep a constant eye over her, but she didn't have evidence. He had insisted on focusing on her training whenever she had free time. His training felt more like him using her as a living practice dummy. She couldn't escape any of his strikes, and she had yet to even put a scratch on him. It made her miss training with Mika and the others.

The thought of Mika still caused an ache in her chest, but she found that she was so busy with their duties that she had little time to actually sit and worry about him. Despite what Krul had told her, she still looked for signs of him returning for her when she was out on patrol with Lacus and Rene.

She found that her words hadn't deterred Lacus. In fact, it seemed like he was trying even harder. While they were out on patrol, he would constantly engage her in whatever conversation he could. He even attempted to 'cuddle' her one day when they had stopped to rest. She had shoved him away, but he continued to 'cuddle' her until the two ended up in a strange wrestling like match. Atsuko had attempted to punch him when one of his hands touched her inner thigh, and Lacus had caught it before attempting to pin Atsuko down, vowing to drink her blood. She had let out a cry of anger and started flailing wildly in an attempt to hurt him in any way she could, while he attempted to hold her down so he could bite her. Rene wouldn't have bothered to break it up if Atsuko hadn't kicked him in the side. It turned out to be the most uncomfortable day she had ever had. Rene had tied her and Lacus back to back and left them there to 'settle their differences'.

As time had passed, she found that she enjoyed the two vampire's company. Lacus was still his grabby, obnoxious self, but she found a strange sense of comfort in his behavior. Rene still didn't talk to her much, but she didn't mind. She could easily sit in a comfortable silence with him. At first, she would sometimes pretend that everything was back to normal, and she'd return home to find Mika there. She quickly found out that this was just making it hard for her to focus on her duties.

The hardest adjustment for her was the fact that she had to start drinking human blood instead of living off Mika's. To her horror, she found that she had quickly adjusted to drinking human blood. It only added to her growing horror to discover that the more human blood she drank; the redder her eyes became. She was too afraid to ask anyone why it was happening now of all times instead of much earlier like she had thought it would.

"Atsuko," Crowley mutters softly. Her eyes refocus as her thoughts return to the present. He's a lot closer then she remembered him being and flinches. He hadn't let up on any of his teasing. He would still put her in awkward situations and laugh at her when she got flustered. She flinches when he leans closer, and she turns her head away. Her mind races as she tries to figure out what to say to him. To her absolute horror, she feels something wet and soft run from her eye to her jaw. A thick trail of saliva remains behind. She lets out a strangled cry of surprise and rolls away from him. Her face was burning, and she frantically wipes away at her cheek.

"What the hell?!" She practically screeches, though it just makes Crowley chuckle. He scoots closer to her, and her heart starts to race. She finally drops her sword and scrambles to her feet. "No!"

He lunges before she can do more than get to her feet. His arms wrap around her waist. Her back collides with the ground once more, and she attempts to twist around. To her surprise, Crowley lets her turn onto her stomach. She frantically tries to crawl away, but he presses weight down on her, effectively pinning her to the ground. His chest is against her back. She feels her face flush, when she realizes that he's laying on top of her. He chuckles much too close to her ear. It just makes her embarrassment grow to an unbearable level. His leg brushes up hers, and she squirms. She tries to use her arms to pull herself out from under him.

"Are we thinking naughty thoughts?" Crowley playfully whispers. Panic floods her chest, and she lets out a childish squeak.

"No!" She snaps at him. She adds new strength to her attempts to get away. Her face was starting to hurt with how hard she was blushing.

"Liar!" Crowley playfully taunts. He makes a playful 'tsk'ing noise and continues, "I was just playing with you. No need to make everything so sexual, little Atsuko."

"I'm not the one that made anything dirty! You are imagining things! Let me go!" She snaps desperately. She can _feel_ and hear him chuckle. The vibration of his chest sends a pleasant chill down her spine, not that she'd ever admit it to Crowley. Her mind races for a topic she could possibly use to distract him. Nothing comes to mind right away, but, to her surprise, she finds herself blurting out, "Why are my eyes turning red now when they didn't show any signs before?"

Everything freezes. Horror fills her, and she ceases all attempts to escape when she realizes what she had asked. She feels his weight disappear, but she doesn't move right away. Finally, she gains the courage to look over her shoulder at him. He had his back to her. She slowly turns to sit and watch him. He leans down to pick up her sword. When he turns, he gives her a playful smile. He holds out the hilt of her sword. His voice are playful, and he says, "That's not an easy question."

She swallows hard and accepts the sword. She quickly stands up and brushes herself off. Crowley's hand lands on the top of her head, drawing her gaze up to his face. He leans down to her level, though he's a reasonable distance away from her face. He says softly, "I believe it is due to the fact that you rarely drank human blood before. You had a substitute that was likely halting the process. It was odd that you could survive off of him, but it didn't change the fact that his blood was not human. You're changes are not surprising, but it is still happening at a slower rate than normal. Don't worry about it."

Pain settles in her chest at the thought of Mika, though she finds that it was already dulling. It was no longer as debilitating as it would have been before. She was grateful that Crowley had made an effort not to actually say his name. A frown flickers across Crowley's face for a second before he smiles and ruffles her hair. He pulls away from her and says, "That is it for today. Let's head home."

She nods and returns the sword to its' sheath and follows him back to the mansion. Her mind wanders when silence settles over them. Battles between the humans and the vampires had almost stopped completely. It made every fine hair on Atsuko's body stand on end. She had a feeling that the humans were planning something dangerous. There hadn't been any sort of battle for close to three months. In fact, the humans seemed to of disappeared behind their walls.

The mansion looms over her. She slows to a stop, though Crowley doesn't. He just takes a moment to glance back at her before he disappears inside. Atsuko flinches as she remembers why. She was supposed to go on a short patrol today with Lacus and Rene. The mission was simple; they were to look for any signs the humans making a move. She quickly glances around before hurrying into the mansion when she discovers herself alone. She knew exactly where to go for a short break before Rene found and hauled her out for her mission. Every muscle felt incredibly sore, and she felt exhausted.

It doesn't take her long to locate Horn's room and slip inside without so much as a sound. Horn was resting in an arm chair near a large window. She appeared to be reading a book, though Atsuko didn't take the time to see what the title was. Instead, she wandered over to the bed and collapsed face first. It felt so amazing to lay on a bed again, since she had to sleep on the floor in her sanctuary. It's silent for a few seconds before a weight lands on her back, causing a muffled noise of irritation to leave her mouth. Atsuko doesn't fight it back though. Instead, she just lets out a loud groaning noise again, though she's sure that Chess can't hear the groan through her own laughter.

Finally, the weight is lifted from her body, and she rolls to her side to suck in air. She casts an annoyed look at the short noble, who responses with a playful grin. Chess leans closer to Atsuko and says, "Aren't you supposed to be out with Lacus and Rene?"

Atsuko flinches and pushes herself up to a sitting position. She opens her mouth to respond, but Horn's voice cuts her off. "Leave her be, Chess. She just got back from training with Lord Crowley."

Atsuko turns a grateful look toward Horn, but the feeling of gratitude immediately disappears when she finds a rare mischievous look on Horn's face. Atsuko tenses up when Horn and Chess share a playful look. Atsuko pushes herself off the bed feeling her heart sink. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to hide in Horn's room. She turns to retreat, but she feels two arms wrap around her chest, pinning her arms to her side. The sudden weight knocks her off balance, since Chess had lunged at her from behind. Her face collides painfully with the floor, and she immediately starts to flail until she feels Chess' mouth near her ear. Atsuko feels her whole body tense up and go incredibly still.

"Did you have _fun_ with him?" Chess asks playfully.

"It was training, Chess," Atsuko says carefully. Her face was starting to heat up at what Chess was apparently implying. She shifts a little and flinches when Chess squeezes in response. To her absolute horror, Horn appears before her and crouches down.

"I think she's lying to us, Chess. You know that the two of them are alone every chance they get," Horn playfully says. Atsuko's eyes widen.

"It's not by choice!" Atsuko states louder than she means to. She starts to try to roll over. She hears the two of them laughing, and her face heats up with humiliation.

"Look at how cute she is! She's blushing!" Chess practically screams in her ear, causing Atsuko to flinch hard.

"I am not!" Atsuko argues desperately.

"You know they sleep together," Horn says calmly. Horror fills Atsuko's chest.

"We do not!"

"It's only a matter of time until it's not just sleeping next to each other," Chess says thoughtfully. Atsuko could feel the humiliation mounting along with the horror.

"We do _not_ sleep together!" She yells. Finally, she manages to roll over on top of Chess, who was laughing at the attempt and just lets Atsuko go. Atsuko leaps to her feet and turns to glare at the two nobles. Both are giving her mischievous grins.

"He sleeps in that room as you," Horn says calmly. She lifts a hand and inspects her nails. "So therefore it is sleeping with you."

Atsuko opens and closes her mouth a couple of times. She had no idea what to say to that. She had been aware that he was in there from time to time, but she hadn't really thought that he was sleeping in there. She feels her face starting to hurt from her blush. "That's... It... I..."

Chess lets out a laugh and leaps to her feet. She takes a few steps toward Atsuko, who takes a few steps back. Chess gains an innocent look on her face. "What did you think we meant?"

Atsuko's eyes widen, and she realizes in horror that they were turning it on her. They hadn't actually said anything dirty. She tries to cover her embarrassment up with a glare, though she was sure that she was failing miserably. She opens her mouth to say something, but she flinches when she realizes that she had no idea what to say. She promptly closes her mouth. She flinches when her teeth clank together and retreats back a couple more steps. Her back collides with something solid, and she jerks away from it. She spins and finds Horn's face inches from her own. Atsuko stumbles back a few steps and finds herself pressing against Chess. Both have a sinister grin on their faces. Atsuko feels her heart sinking. She glances toward the door, but she finds Chess in her way.

"Don't worry," Chess coos at Atsuko. That just makes a shiver run down Atsuko's spine. Atsuko focuses her eyes on Chess.

"We just want to talk," Horn says softly. Atsuko glances her way feeling horror settle into the depths of her stomach. Atsuko takes a deep breath.

"So, Atsuko, I have a question for you," Chess says in her normal tone, and she takes a step back, to Atsuko's relief. The relief is short lived. A question from Chess never means anything good. A pout spreads over Chess' face at the look on Atsuko's face before she shoves a piece of paper in Atsuko's face. Atsuko jerks back before her eyes focus on the picture. Her face heats up in embarrassment, and she quickly looks away. To her absolute horror, she had found that it was the picture of a naked Crowley on it. It's silent for a few seconds, and she finds herself peeking back. To her relief, the picture is now missing, but Chess has a mischievous look on her face. Atsuko forces herself to swallow.

"No." Atsuko attempts to sound stern, but her voice comes out shaky. She had a bad feeling that Chess was about to start another one of her games. Chess lets out a loud whimpering noise and lunges at Atsuko. Luckily, Atsuko is able to brace herself for it, so she isn't knocked off her feet. She attempts to shove the short noble away, but it doesn't work since the noble just clings tighter. "I'm not playing your game!"

"Oh?" Both Atsuko and Chess freeze at that single word. Both look at Horn. Chess looked absolutely pleased, while Atsuko looked horrified. Horn tilts her head a little. "But you will play this game Atsuko. It'll be fun."

Atsuko feels as if the strength is leaving her body, but she stubbornly shakes her head. She didn't want to get involved in any sort of game. She already had enough on her plate. A smile slowly spreads over Horn's face, which causes Atsuko to tense up. Chess bounces lightly beside Atsuko. It's silent for a few minutes before Atsuko whispers softly, "What is the game?"

"Truth or dare!" Chess cries out so suddenly that Atsuko jumps. She casts an annoyed look at Chess, who gives her a playful smile. Before Atsuko can deny the game once more, Chess grabs Atsuko's wrist and drags her to the bed. Atsuko flinches as her body hits the bed. It bounces under Chess' weight when she joins Atsuko. Chess doesn't hesitate. She immediately asks, "Truth or dare, Atsuko?"

A strange mixture of dread and excitement fills Atsuko, and she readjusts herself to a sitting position. She could see that Horn was now blocking the door. For a moment, she considers running for the window, but she knows that both nobles are still faster than her. She releases a sigh and closes her eyes. She didn't want to even consider what type of dare Chess would ask her to do. It would likely be something either absolutely disgusting, or it would be utterly humiliating. She takes a deep breath and slowly releases it to calm her nerves. She slowly opens her eyes and attempts to gather her courage. "Truth?"

She flinches at how pathetic her voice sounded. It didn't help that she sounded like she was asking for permission rather than stating her own choice. Chess' grin widens, but she doesn't say anything for a few nerve wracking seconds. Finally, Chess leans forward with wide innocent looking eyes. Despite herself, Atsuko slowly leans toward her. Chess whispers softly, "Do you love staying here with us?"

Atsuko feels disappointment swell in her chest. She tries to keep the disappointment from showing on her face. She was sure that Chess would ask her something incredibly embarrassing or private. She lets out a breath, trying to force herself to feel relieved.

"Yes, I love staying here with you guys. I love you all."

Chess chuckles mischievously. The game seems to drag on slowly. Atsuko made sure to ask for truth every single time. The questions were starting to bore her, and she was on the verge of asking for a dare to spice things up. The questions ranged from her favorite color to simple yes or no questions as to what food she had tried as a human. Atsuko flinches when Horn calls out to her once more. Her mind races for a few seconds before she decides to change her response. "Dare."

Both noble's faces light up, making Atsuko dread her answer. She opens her mouth to change her answer, but she doesn't get a chance. Chess' hand covers Atsuko's mouth. Atsuko tenses as Horn leans down into Atsuko's face. The smile on Horn's face causes Atsuko's heart to race, and dread settles in her chest. Horn gives her a gentle smile. She says in a reassuring voice. "Atsuko, don't worry. It won't be anything horrible. I promise."

Chess lets out a soft whine, but she falls silent when Horn casts her a dark look. Atsuko just nods her head gently. Horn smiles once more at Atsuko and pulls away. She tilts her head a little. Her voice is gentle. "I have some questions for you to answer first before I tell you what your dare is. Chess let go of her, so she can talk to me."

Chess immediately releases Atsuko, to Atsuko's relief. It's silent for a few seconds. Atsuko notices that they seem to be waiting for her to say something. She swallows hard and nods a little. Horn gives her another reassuring smile. Horn only hesitates for a few seconds before she clearly decides on a question. "What do you think of Rene Simm?"

The question stumps Atsuko. She didn't quite understand why Horn would ask something like. Atsuko lets out a soft sigh and allows her mind to wonder to the guard. What did she truly think of Rene? She starts to talk without realizing it. "Well, he's rude and rough around the edges, but I think he's got a good heart. He's done some mean things to humans, but I've come to realize that many vampires have done worse. He's very devoted to his duties, but he's not above helping those that he seems to have some sort of twisted attachment to. He's strong and not very talkative."

"So, you think of him as a friend?"

Atsuko finds herself nodding without having to think about it. She doesn't get a chance to dwell on it though. Horn immediately asks, "My next question is about Lacus. We are all aware that he has feelings for you, and he has never stopped projecting them onto you. Since Mika is gone, have you started to development feelings for him?"

Atsuko wrinkles her nose at the thought without meaning to. She quickly shakes her head and opens her mouth to deny it. She cared for Lacus as a friend, but she doubted that she would ever see him as anything more than a friend. She doesn't get a chance to say anything though. Horn immediately starts her next question. "Are you aware that Lord Crowley has romantic feelings for you?"

The room falls deathly silent as Atsuko stares at Horn completely stunned. She was sure that even her mouth was agape. Her mind races while she tries to make sense of what Horn had told her. Atsuko slowly starts to shake her head before she closes her eyes and releases the breath she had been holding. "I'm aware of his friendly feelings toward me, but I think you are wrong about any sort of romantic feelings."

Chess lets out a strange snorting noise that draws both Atsuko and Horn's gazes. Both give her an appalled look, though Chess doesn't seem to care. She just leans into Atsuko's face. A pout spreads over Chess' face before she reaches out and grabs Atsuko's cheeks in a painful pinch. Atsuko reaches up trying to pull the hands away from her face, but she ends up unsuccessful and closes her eyes in pain. "Hey!"

"You are not as naive as you are trying to come off as, idiot," Chess practically snarls at Atsuko. Atsuko freezes. Her eyes snap open to focus on angry red ones. Atsuko didn't dare move a muscle. She feared Chess' temper more than she cared to admit. Chess jerks on one of her cheeks making her flinch. "You know that he doesn't treat Horn and I like he treats you. You've turned a blind eye to anything he does for you, because you are so attached to Mika. Well, guess what? Mika is gone, and you are wasting a perfect opportunity to taste new waters."

Atsuko flinches slightly at the thought of Mika and the vulgar thought, but she doesn't get a chance to dwell on what was said. Horn had thankfully detached Chess. Her relief is short lived though, due to the fact that Horn had started talking again. "I knew you wouldn't believe us. So, here is your dare."

She pauses. Everything falls silent as Atsuko focuses solely on Horn. She jumps when there is a loud knock on the door. All three female vampires look at the door. To Atsuko's relief, she can hear Rene's voice drift through. "Atsuko, are you hiding in there?"

"Yes!" Atsuko says loudly. She hops off of the bed, making a mental note to thank Rene later for unintentionally saving her. She is almost to the door when a hand wraps around her upper arm. She feels dread fill her chest. She glances back to find Horn standing there with a serious look on her face.

"I dare you kiss him. You'll know who is right based on how he reacts. You can tell us if you'd like, but I won't force you to. We'd like to know."

Atsuko's mouth falls open, and her entire body begins to tense. Horn just gives her a reassuring smile, reaches over Atsuko's shoulder, and opens the door. Atsuko doesn't move fast enough. A hand wraps around her upper arm in a painful grip, and she finds herself jerked into the hallway. Horn gives her a little wave. A blush creeps over Atsuko's face, and she can't bring herself to wave back. She turns her gaze to Rene's back. He still had a hold of her, but she couldn't find her voice to protest. Various type of emotions were running through her body. She didn't know what to think anymore. Could Horn be right? She had felt as if there was something different between Crowley and her, but she had always firmly believed that it was her imagination. She had focused solely on Mika. She could feel a blush taking over her face, when they come to a halt. She flinches when two arms wrap around her from behind pulling her away from Rene and into a solid body.

"Ah, are you so happy to see me that you are blushing?" Lacus teases softly in her ear. She instinctively leans away from him. Thoughts of her dare quickly disappear, and she focuses on freeing herself from Lacus' hug. She bares her fangs at him, and she pushes on his arms. The more she struggles; the tighter his grip becomes. She lets out a frustrated cry that becomes a cry of disgust when she feels Lacus' tongue race up her neck. He immediately releases her and bolts. She immediately chases after him determined to attack him for licking her once again.

She faintly hears Rene letting out a sigh and muttering something about children. She does manage to catch up to Lacus due to the training Crowley had been giving her. She had attempted to tackle him, but he had turned around at the last second. He still allowed her to drive him into the ground. She attempts to leap off him, but she finds that he had a steady grip on her hips, preventing her from lifting herself off of his body. He gives her a playful smile. She stiffens, but she still manages to glare down at him. He tilts his head casting an innocent look at her. His tone is gentle. "You know, kitten, all you had to do was tell me that you wanted me. No need to violently attack and attempt to have your way with me right in front of Rene. He might get jealous you know."

Embarrassment floods her body, and she stares down at him in disbelief. Her thoughts race as she tries to find the best retort. Slowly, her face becomes a deep red when she can't come up with a response. A hand seizes the back of her clothes and easily lifts her off of Lacus, who is laughing. The sound of his laughter just deepens her humiliation. She reaches up to use her hands to cover her face. She wanted to deny it, but she was starting to feel overwhelmed with growing horror. The thought of there being an audience during such an act, let alone doing said act with Lacus, was absolutely mortifying.

"Lacus, shut up. Atsuko, suck it up. I'll tie the two of you together again if you can't cooperate," Rene says in a slightly monotone voice. Atsuko knew that he wasn't making an idle threat though. "There should be at least one mission that we go on that doesn't involve the two of you trying to tear each other apart in one way or the other."

Atsuko doesn't respond to his words. She hears a snarl from Lacus, followed by movement. Lacus' voice is the next one she hears. "Keep your nose out of it, Rene. We always get the job done."

"How are we supposed to do a mission that requires us searching for humans if you guys are making so much noise?" Rene snaps back, dropping Atsuko. She lands on her feet easily. She hears them both walking away and scrambles to follow them.

"You make them sound like deer or some other skittish creature," she mutters softly without meaning to. Lacus lets out a chuckle at her words, and Rene scoffs.

"They are," Rene states coldly. "Nothing but filthy, scared livestock."

Atsuko's eyes flick up to Rene's back, and she couldn't help but feel anger burning dimly in the pit of her stomach at how he was talking about humans. She didn't say anything though. It would be a pointless argument, since she knew that Rene would never see value in humans. In fact, she was sure that he barely saw any value in vampires.

The mission starts to quickly pass by. It was clear that the humans were walled up in their cities, so there wasn't much evidence of human activity. Thankfully, the mission passes by with minimum arguments between Atsuko and Lacus. In fact, it had been almost an hour since one of them had spoken. Atsuko's mind had drifted back to the dare that Horn had given her. She felt nervousness starting to build in the pit of her stomach. How could she ever hope to accomplish the dare? She knew that she couldn't skip on it. Chess would find some way to torture her. How would Crowley react? She decided that the next time that she sees Crowley, she'll give him a quick peck on the cheek since Horn hadn't specified where she was supposed to kiss him. She felt a small measure of relief at the thought. She'd kiss his cheek and tell him about the game. She was sure that he'd understand that it had been a stupid childish dare.

"Did something happen with the nobles?" Rene's voice cuts through her thoughts. She lifts her eyes from the ground to look at his back. She finds that both male vampires were looking over their shoulder at her. Lacus' had a slightly concerned look on his face that melted into a smile when he saw her looking. Rene looked uninterested, which made her wonder if he cared about her answer at all. Still, she decides that he took the time to ask, so she might as well answer.

"No."

Lacus chuckles and slows his pace until he is walking beside her. An arm drapes over her shoulders, and she feels an overwhelming sense of exhaustion spread over her body. She gives Lacus an annoyed glare before she pushes his arm away from her body. It doesn't seem to deter him. He says in a playful voice. "You suck at lying, kitten."

That's when she notices that all three of them had stopped. Rene hadn't turned around, but he was still looking in their direction. Atsuko glances at both of them before a blush floods her cheeks. There was no way in hell she would ever tell them about the dare. She just shakes her head and closes her eyes. "They were just teasing me. That's all. Can we hurry? We are almost home. I'd like to relax."

She steps away from Lacus and continues to head in the direction they had been walking. Once she passes Rene, she feels her face turn an even brighter red. She was starting to dread facing Crowley. She would just have to make sure that he understood what was going on before she kissed him. There was no way she could spring it on him. She releases a sigh and picks up her pace. With any luck, she wouldn't run into him anytime soon.

She was starting to regret her choice in friends. Still, she couldn't bring herself to ever hate or think poorly of Horn and Chess. She releases a sigh of relief when the mansion comes into view. Suddenly, she found herself dreading returning home. She knew she couldn't run from the dare. Chess would make her life hell if she tried. She increases her pace, calling over her shoulder. "I'm going to shower and relax. One of you two can report."

She bolts before they can reply. She was determined to hide in her sanctuary. Maybe fate would take pity on her for once. She had a sinking feeling that fate wouldn't play nice though.

What scared her the most was the small thrill at the thought of kissing him. It made her begin to question exactly how she saw the tall noble. She shakes her head violently. She just thought of him as a friend. She had another that she loved.

Still, she couldn't deny the fact that she was feeling somewhat lost on her feelings toward Crowley, and it was starting to scare her.


	76. Chapter 61

Skyblu7: Haha, I'll keep that in mind! (: Yeah, I've had a lot of free time the last few days! :D Haha, the last few chapters have had him in them quite a bit. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! ;D Haha, Horn and Chess are like sisters. :p Haha, and I believe that Lacus will always be Lacus! XD It may seem cruel but it's fun to write his antics! I'm glad you didn't get any blisters! XD I will probably always remember sunblock now! XD

I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! :D Thank for reading!

* * *

She was positive she was getting strange looks from any of the almost invisible staff due to her equally strange behavior. She was bolting from object to object, trying to remain hidden, while glancing around suspiciously. She feels instant relief upon making it to her sanctuary without meeting any of the three nobles that roamed the mansion's halls. The room was empty like usual, and she releases a breath of pure relief. She silently closes the door behind herself. She leans back against it, and she closes her eyes. Every muscle in her body was tense. She wasn't sure how long she stood there before she manages to focus her racing thoughts. She slowly opens her eyes and reaches down to brush her fingers along the hilt of her sword. There's a dull ache in her chest. She pushes herself off of the door and slowly takes the sword off of her hip. She makes her way over to the table and lays the sword down. Her hand lingers over it for a couple of seconds before she releases a sigh and pulls her hand away. "I miss you, Mika. I hope that you are doing well."

She slowly kneels before the table and closes her eyes. Her thoughts drift from Mika to Yuu and the others. She briefly wonder if they are eating well enough now that they aren't around other humans. She can't stop the smile as she leans forward. Her arms rest on the short table, and her cheek rests ontop of her forearms. She couldn't imagine either Mitsuba or Shinoa being domestic enough to cook. A tired smile spreads over her face. She could just imagine Yuu trying to cook. He'd likely burn down whatever shelter they had found. She releases a chuckle. She was sure that it was either Yoichi or Kimizuki who would be doing the cooking. She didn't think Mika would cook either. He wouldn't be able to taste the food while seasoning it, due to him being a vampire. Her body starts to feel heavier as sleep takes over.

She feels something ruffling her hair. Her eyes open groggily. She could feel fingers running through her hair. A feeling of comfort swells through her chest, and she lets her eyes slide closed once more. She releases a content moaning noise in the back of her throat. She faintly hears a chuckle before the hand disappears. She feels someone shifting her body around until she is lifted up gently. She just lays there limply in their arms. She was too tired to protest the fact that she had been woken up. Her head leans against a shoulder. Her eyes open slightly as a familiar scent fills her senses. Crowley says softly, "Why were you sleeping against the table? That has to be highly uncomfortable, and I don't need you to be sore for your training tomorrow."

She just makes a small noise in the back of her throat that didn't signal if she agreed or disagreed. She just wanted to go back to sleep. Her eyes suddenly snap open as a thought crosses her mind. She jerks without really realizing what she was doing. Crowley tightens his grip on her body to prevent her from falling out of his arms. She starts to wiggle, trying to get away as a deep red color settles over her face. Crowley holds her for a few more seconds before he releases her legs and assists her in gathering her balance. The second he's completely let go of her, she lunges back for the table. She keeps her back to him as she frantically tries to think of an excuse not to go through with the dare. Perhaps it would be better to just deal with Chess' torture for chickening out. She reaches out to steady herself on the table, since she had sunk to her knees at some point. She jumps and lets out a startled yelping sound when she feels his hand on her shoulder.

Her head snaps around without her consciously doing it. Her eyes widen when she finds herself looking at his amused face. She forces herself to swallow hard. He squats down in front of her, and she finds herself unable to move. What was she supposed to think? What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to feel? She had always been so certain of her feelings toward Mika. Why couldn't it be like that with Crowley? Why did she have to feel so lost? She flinches at the thought of her first kiss with Mika. It hadn't been at all what she had been hoping for, but everything afterwards was so much better.

A hand lands on the top of her head, drawing her from her thoughts. Her eyes refocus on Crowley's face. He is giving her an amused look. "Are you alright in there?"

She stares at him in confusion. He ruffles her hair, and she lets out a small growl before reaching up to shove his hand away. He chuckles and allows her to do it. She turns her head away to stare at the wall since her back was now pressed against the edge of the table. "I'm fine."

"You're a liar, too. Tell me what happened to make you blush so hard," Crowley says. She glances at him, but she doesn't see any sort of concern on his face. It didn't surprise her though. She was positive that he would have known if she'd gotten physically hurt. His sense of smell was much stronger than hers, so he would have been able to pick up the scent of her blood. She turns her attention back to the wall.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm just tired, Crowley. Can I please get some sleep?" Atsuko flinches at how cold she sounded. She wasn't going to do the stupid dare. Chess could do whatever she wanted to Atsuko. She couldn't wrap her head around the thought at Crowley could have any sort of feelings for her, so she tried to convince herself that it would be nothing but a waste of time. It might make their relationship awkward as well. The silence continues on until she glances back to find that he hadn't moved, but his look had softened. She flinches as she feels her resolve crumbling. She quickly looks away once more. Finally, she releases a sigh and closes her eyes tightly. "I... It's just something Chess had told me earlier before the mission."

She expected Crowley to say something, but all she received was silence. She slowly opens her eyes and glances toward Crowley. To her surprise, she found him sitting cross legged in front of her. He gives her a playful smile and finally says something, "It's considered polite to look at the person you are speaking to, Atsuko."

She flinches and looks away again, but his hand gently grasps her chin and turns her to face him. Her face starts to hurt with how hard she was blushing. She was losing the nerve to tell him about the dare. He releases her chin and gives her another amused smile. He says softly, "Now, what did Chess tell you earlier?"

Atsuko's eyes flicker down to her lap before they roam over everything around them but his face. Her thoughts were racing, and she found that she didn't even know how to approach the conversation. It was utterly embarrassing to straight out ask him if he had feelings for her. What would she do if he denied them? What would she do if he told her he did? Would it ruin their relationship? She didn't think she'd be able to ask him to allow her to kiss him either. Finally, she focuses on his throat, since she was too embarrassed to look at his face. Her voice comes out shaky. "It was just a stupid dare. She wanted me to..."

It felt like her throat had closed on her, and she visibly flinches. Atsuko feels a hand on the top of her head once again. Her eyes flick up to meet his. He gives her a playful smile, but he doesn't do anything otherwise. She stares at him thoughtfully, trying to sort through her feelings toward the noble. She finally mutters softly. "She wants me to kiss you. She said that you have feelings for me."

"And what do you think, little Atsuko?" Crowley asks softly. Atsuko feels her muscles relaxing, and she watches him thoughtfully. Finally, she manages to mutter.

"I told her that you think of me only as a friend. Horn is the one who gave me the actual dare. She dared me to kiss you and see your reaction."

It's silent for so long that Atsuko wonders if she had said something wrong. Crowley's face had taken on a thoughtful look. She feels humiliation welling up in her chest, and she turns her attention back to the wall. He was going to deny that he had feelings for her. She clears her throat and says, "Of course, I would just give you a quick peck on the cheek. She didn't specify where or anything. Or we could just tell them that I kissed you. They won't have proof either way. That would be the easiest. I'll do that."

"Why?"

That simple word stuns her. She turns her attention back to Crowley. He gives her a playful smile and leans toward her. Out of reflex, she tries to lean back further. The table digs painfully in her back, halting her movements. She turns her face away when Crowley's face stops inches from her own. She feels him rest his hands on either side of her, using the table to support himself. His breath brushes along the exposed skin of her neck and cheek. She can _feel_ him chuckle. It causes gentle puffs of air against her. She frantically tries to find a response to his question. She ends up lamely saying, "Because you... I... It's just that it's a stupid dare. That's not a reason to kiss someone!"

He remains silent for a few seconds. His voice is full of amusement when he finally says. "So, you would kiss me if it wasn't a dare, and I asked for one?"

Her eyes flicker to his face again, and she feels ready to snap at him. She freezes though when her nose lightly brushes along his. Her mind goes blank, and she just stares at him wide eyed. She wasn't sure what either of them were going to say. She knew that he was close, but she didn't think he was that close. He gives her an amused smile and mutters softly, "Answer me, Atsuko."

She opens and closes her mouth a few times. She couldn't get her thoughts in order, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his. He seemed to be observing her before he releases another chuckle and pulls his face away from hers, though he continues to support himself on the table. She feels herself relaxing the further he gets away from her. She is able to actually think once more. "It's not something I find very funny, Crowley. She was certain of your feelings. I think this is a waste of time."

She turns her eyes away from his face and glares softly at the wall. She hears him chuckling once more. She closes her eyes and says. "I am just going to tell them I gave you a kiss, and you denied feeling anything for me."

"Now, now, don't make yourself a liar." Her eyes snap back to him, and she feels embarrassment swelling in her chest again. He gives her a playful smile and turns his head, though he keeps his gaze locked on her. He reaches up to tap his cheek with a finger and says playfully. "You wanted to kiss me on the cheek, right? Here. I'll hold still I promise."

She stares at him in disbelief. This had to be some sort of sick joke the three of them were playing on her. She closes her eyes and releases frustrated sigh. If it was a joke, it would be better to just get it over with. She opens her eyes and looks at him. She shuffles a little closer to him. She reaches out, hesitates, then places her hands on his knees to balance, since she had to lean up slightly to kiss his cheek. His arm drops away from his face. She feels her heart starting to race. She pauses halfway up. She swallows hard and mutters. "Just your cheek. No playing a prank on me and turning at the last second, so I am forced to kiss your lips."

He playfully scoffs. He gives her a fake hurt look. "A gentleman doesn't steal a kiss. If I wanted one, I would just ask for one."

She stares at him thoughtfully for a moment, contemplating whether he was telling the truth or not. Finally, she decides to just get it over with. She focuses her eyes on a spot on his cheek, takes a deep breath, and leans forward to lightly press her lips against his cheek. Her heart was racing as she quickly pulls away from him. "There I gave you a kiss. She can't complain."

A hand seizes her chin, halting her retreat. Her heart starts to race as her eyes lock onto his. He had a rare serious look on his face. His eyes flick back and forth over her face. She reaches up with one of her hands to grab his wrist. The movement seems to awaken him. He gives her a playful smile that makes her heart pick up the pace, becoming almost painful.

"All's fair in love and war. Don't you remember me telling you that before?" he asks in a barely audible voice. Atsuko's entire body tenses. He turns her face toward the wall. "You get to kiss me, and I get to kiss you."

She swallows nervously. She isn't able to nod due to the grip he had on her chin. She licks her lips for a moment, but she doesn't move otherwise. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Crowley leaning toward her. She wanted to pull away, but she isn't able to. He pauses a couple inches away from her face. Neither move for what feels like hours. Just as Atsuko was going to ask if he had been playing with her like he always did, he mutters softly. "What would you do if Chess was right?"

Atsuko can only blink at him. Her mind was blank, and she felt as if she was jumping to conclusions. He didn't mean anything by what he said, did he? To her surprise, he leans closer. His lips brush her ear. A shiver runs down her spine when he talks directly into her ear. "Well? It's only fair that I get to kiss you now, right? Oh, and Atsuko? I lied before."

Before she can even figure out what he meant by that, she finds that he had pulled away enough to turn her head. Her eyes widen when she feels his lips pressing against hers. She was too stunned to even react to him. She feels a tug on her hair and realizes that his other hand was lightly gripping the underneath layer of hair on the very back of her head. Her heart beats uncontrollably, and her mind remains completely blank. He pulls back a little to give her a playful grin. Her mouth hangs open as she stares at him wide eyed. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he had just kissed her. Slowly, she lifts a hand to touch her bottom lip. "You... Wh- Why? What...? I..."

She had no idea what she was trying to say, but her mind snaps back into focus when he once again leans forward. Her heart felt like I had gone from racing to stopping completely in a matter of seconds. He stops just before kissing her again and mutters. "Wow, I must be a better kisserS than I thought I was to take away any coherent thoughts of yours."

Atsuko feels a deep blush spread over her face while she gapes at him in disbelief. Finally, her brain catches up with everything that was happening. She reaches up and puts her hands on his chest and starts to push on him, but she stops when he gives a playful tug on her hair. She realizes that his hand was a lot lower than she thought it was. Her head lifts a little at the tugging. Panic sets in followed by embarrassment at her frazzled state now that her neck was bared to him. "You...you! Why did you...?! How could you...?!"

He lets out a chuckle, and he slowly pulls himself back, though he leaves his hand in her hair. He is now no longer gripping her hair. Instead, she can feel his fingers tracing her scalp lightly. She didn't want to admit it, but she found it to be much more relaxing than she thought it should be. She settles a glare onto her face. She manages to finally get her train of thought back on track. "You said gentlemen don't steal kisses."

He laughs softly before giving her a playful look. "Are you saying that you think that I'm a gentleman? I certainly never claimed to be one. Besides, I asked in a round about way. You never said no."

She glowers at him. "You didn't give me a chance!"

He just gives her a playful grin before carefully extracting his hand from her hair. She flinches once she realizes that she missed the touch and turns to glower at the wall. She was carefully avoiding thinking about anything he said concerning his feelings. He releases her chin as well. It's silent between the two of them until she feels something brushing her shoulder. Her eyes flicker to see what it was. Her heart stops when she sees her sword. She reaches out to stop it from moving, but Crowley was already on his feet. He had taken it out of its' sheath and was looking over it with a thoughtful look. She just stares up at him wondering what was going through his head.

"I'm sure that Mika knows you are safe here," Crowley states with a strange tone. His eyes meet hers, and he gives her a playful smile. "It's likely why he hasn't attempted to reach you. I have a question though. Do you still refuse to move on? You know that he will never be able to stay by your side again."

Crowley slowly squats in front of her again. She reaches out to grab her sword, but he moves it out of her reach. She gives him a frustrated look, but he catches her chin and lifts her head a little to expose her neck. Panic settles in her stomach as she watches Crowley carefully. He leans toward her face and mutters softly. "Even if he were to come back to the vampires and be pardoned, the queen will horde him to herself. We both know that. You are mine; he is hers. You two were never meant to last. Just remember the good times you had with him. I'm not saying you have to stop loving him, but you can't continue on the way you are."

He reaches out putting his hand on the top of her head. She opens her mouth to argue, but he doesn't give her a chance. He quickly continues on with what he has planned. "I told him before he left that I had fallen for you. Your so thick headed, I knew you wouldn't realize it. I didn't plan to approach you about it, because you were with Mika. You aren't with him anymore, no matter what you believe. I'm not going to ask for you to fall for me, but I did want you to know that I have fallen for you."

Her face becomes a deep red, and she can't help but stare at him in surprise. She wasn't sure how to respond to his confession. It felt as if he was gently petting the top of her head, which made her blush deepen. She finally manages to mutter, "Crowley..."

He leans forward and presses a kiss to her forehead, effectively silencing her. He pulls back and gives her a playful smile like always. For a moment, she almost believes that she imagined everything that he had said. He slowly sits her sword down, and his hand comes up to rest on her cheek. His thumb rubs across her cheek bone, while the other cradles her chin. He says playfully, "Why don't you sleep in an actual bed? No one will disturb this room, I promise. If you are nervous about sleeping in a strange room, I'm sure Horn or Chess will let you stay with them. If you don't want company, you can use my room."

She opens her mouth to immediately protest to sleeping in his bed. Her thoughts were racing with what he could be implying. He scoffs playfully at the look on her face and pulls his hands away from her head. He straights up after returning her sword to it's proper place. She silently watches his every move. He gives her a slightly cocky grin and winks at her. "Don't worry. I promise not to touch you. I'm going to be busy anyway, so I won't be using it. I'll relax better if I know that you are getting a good night's rest. Why don't you take me up on my offer or ask the others?"

Her gaze drifts to the floor, and she reaches up touching her lips once more. Her heart aches at the thought of what Crowley had said to her. She couldn't help the slight thrill running through her veins at the thought of his kiss. She wouldn't deny that she had enjoyed it, but she didn't know what she felt for him. A hand lands on the top of her head once more. She slowly lifts her gaze to meet his. He gives her a reassuring smile. He reaches pulls his hand away from her head after a few seconds, and he helps her to her feet. He tilts his head a little and says softly. "How about this, my little Atsuko. You can use me as a substitute for him. You can project whatever feelings you'd like onto me. It'll help ease your pain, and I get more of your attention. It's a win win situation. I have made you aware of my feelings; however, I want you to know that I do not expect the feelings to be returned. Would that help make things easier?"

Atsuko feels her heart starting to race once more. Her eyes drop to the floor between them. She feels like she can't breath. She didn't know if she wanted to accept his proposal due to her feelings for Mika, but she was starting to feel isolated and alone. Her eyes slowly lift to look at him. A bed sounded so nice to her right then. She glances over her shoulder at the pictures and her sword. She inspects each one carefully, wondering what they would say about her right then. She closes her eyes and releases a sigh. She turns her eyes back to Crowley, and she feels determination swelling in her chest. "Fine, I'll accept the offer to sleep in your bed, and I will think about the rest of you proposal over the course of tonight. You will have an answer tomorrow."

Panic rises in her chest once she finishes telling him, and she finds herself nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot. She briefly wonders is she had made the right choice. He chuckles and ruffles her hair. She feels slightly jealous that he didn't seem to be affected by anything that had been happening. In fact, he was giving her his usual smile. He simply nods in agreement and turns leading her to his room. She pauses outside the door, wondering if she should give him a hug or show him some other sign of gratitude. She glares at the door handle as if it held all the answers, but was refusing to give them to her. She feels him step up behind her. His body is lightly pressing against her body, causing her to flush. She didn't dare look back at him. His voice is barely audible when he mutters in a slightly deeper voice, "Sleep tight, Atsuko."

A thrill runs down her spine, and she turns to tell him good night, only to find herself standing alone in the hallway. Her heart starts to race as she looks up and down the hallway, though she knows she won't find any trace of the vampire. She releases a shaky breath and turns to his room. She reaches out with a shaky hand and opens the door. Crowley's scent washes over her. She finds that the familiar scent is comforting. She steps into the room and closes the door. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She leans back against the door letting her nerves calm slightly before she makes her way toward his bed only to freeze. She had fallen asleep in the clothes she had went on a mission in. She was sure that her clothes smelled like sweat and was filthy. She flinches at the thought of dirtying his bed. She considers returning to her room to change her clothes, but a bout of exhaustion makes her sway slightly. She slowly makes her way over to the bed and collapses face first on it. Her muscles begin to relax at the softness of the bed and Crowley's familiar scent. Her thoughts drift slowly into incoherent thoughts.

* * *

Her eyes slowly open. She finds that she was laying in the bed properly now, and she was beneath the blankets. She felt so warm and comfortable that she lets her eyes drift closed again. She allows herself a few minutes of just laying there. She knew that eventually she'd have to get out of bed, or Crowley would show up and drag her out for one of his insane training sessions, though she was positive that it was less of a training session and more of him wanting to beat on something.

The thought of training with Crowley brought back what had happened between them. Her face lights up with a deep blush once more. She opens her eyes to stare at the wall and begins considering everything that he had said to her. She felt refreshed and able to actually think. She still couldn't believe that he had confessed something like that, and she didn't want to believe that he had kissed her. She pushes herself up to a sitting position and settles for glaring at the wall. She didn't think that she could accept his offer. It didn't seem right to use him after everything that he'd done for her. She knew that he was wrong about not being able to be with Mika once more. She pulls her knees up and hugs them lightly. She rests her chin on her covered knees and closes her eyes. Krul had told her that she would see Mika again. She had promised. All Atsuko had to do was play her part. The thought made her heart sink.

Could she really use Crowley simply to ease the pain of not having Mika around? She flinches and hugs her knees even tighter. She lets her mind wander. She was sure that he'd expect an answer soon, but she didn't know what to tell him. Nervousness sets in, and she forces herself to get up. She takes a few moments to quickly remake his bed before she slips out to get ready for the day. The entire time that she's getting ready, her thoughts keep turning to Crowley. A feeling she didn't want to describe had settled into the pit of her stomach every time her thoughts turned to the kiss he had given her.

She was walking toward their private training ground before she realized it. She was dressed in her guard uniform, since it was on top of the pile of laundry in her sanctuary. The training area was simply a ruined park quite a ways outside the mansion, but she was grateful for it. She didn't want the added humiliation of every vampire near Crowley's mansion seeing her lack of skills. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't realized someone was walking up behind her until a weight falls on her back. She would have stumbled if two arms hadn't wrapped around her waist to support her. She lets out a soft growl and immediately tries to get away from him.

"Let go of me, Lacus," she states as coldly as she can. She feels him pressing his face into her neck area. In retaliation, she tries to lift her shoulder in an attempt to dig it into his face. He just chuckles at her attempt, but he does move his face back. The suffocating scent of bleach assaults her nose, causing her to wrinkle it in disgust. To her relief, Lacus releases her. "You reek."

He scoffs and steps to stand beside her. She doesn't move though. She didn't want to lead him to the training ground. She tried to convince herself that it was because she wanted one place that he didn't know about. "That's not nice, kitten. At least you know I'm clean!"

She gives him an annoyed look and releases a sigh. "How did you know I was coming out of the mansion?"

"I didn't," he says with a chuckle. She gives him a suspicious look and opens her mouth to ask another question, but he leans into her face, causing her to take a step back and close her mouth. "I know what your next question is going to be. You are going to ask what I'm doing here right? It's simple. I'm stalking you."

She can only stare at him with a stunned expression. She finds herself talking before she realizes it. "You know... most people don't openly admit something like that to the person they are stalking."

He chuckles and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a bag of blood, causing Atsuko to flinch. He holds it out to her with a mischievous smile. "You already know that I stalk you, so why waste the effort to deny it? I figured you were hungry, so I picked this up and brought it to you. You don't have Mika around to drink from."

For a moment, she is surprised by his caring gesture. She hesitates for a moment, but she finally reaches out to take the bag from him with a soft 'thank you'. He doesn't release the bag right away, which causes her suspicions to rise again. He takes a step toward her instead, causing her to step back to try to maintain the distance between them. His smile widens a little, and he mutters in a soft voice. "Though, you are always free to drink from me if you'd prefer that."

She can't stop the glare from settling on her face at the ruined moment. He lets out a laugh and finally releases the bag. He disappears before she gets a chance to say anything else to him. For a moment, she's surprised that he disappeared without trying to grope her or something, though it doesn't take long to figure out why he had disappeared. Rene had appeared looking livid. He towers over Atsuko, causing her to flinch away from the cold look he was giving her. She wasn't sure why, but she hid the bag of blood behind her back. She was certain that Rene had seen it though. Rene's voice matches his cold facial expression. "Did you see where Lacus went?"

She quickly shakes her head. Rene takes a threatening step toward her, but she doesn't move. In fact, she was pretty sure that if she had tried to retreat, he would have pounced on her like a giant cat. She clears her throat to ask him softly, "What happened?"

Rene's eyes had drifted away from her, clearly searching for any sign of Lacus, but they snapped back to her once she had finished her question. He bares his fangs at her for a moment before he snaps. "He bailed on his portion of cleaning after he poured bleach into the laundry as a prank."

Atsuko flinches at the thought. It falls silent between the two of them that quickly becomes unpleasant. She shifts her weight slightly and finally mutters. "He was here, but I don't know where he went. I was on my way to train."

Rene's eyes return to meet hers. She tries to give him a weak smile, but he doesn't return it. Instead, he turns and starts to leave. Atsuko's eyes widen, and she reaches forward to grab his sleeve before she can stop herself. She feels a blush rising to her cheeks when he turns to give her an annoyed look. His voice is full of anger as he snaps. "What the hell do you want? Can't you see that I am busy?"

She flinches at his harsh tone, but she doesn't release him. Panic wells up in her chest when she realizes she didn't know why she had reached out to Rene. It's silent for a few moments before she decides why she had reached out to him. She respected the cold vampire, and she knew that he used his head. She could feel embarrassment welling up in her chest as she looks down and grips his sleeve tighter. "I...feel confused."

He scoffs and pulls on his sleeve, though he obviously wasn't trying hard to free himself. "I don't care about your feelings."

She glances up at his cold words to find him staring at her with his usual cold expression. She swallows hard and says softly, "Rene, can I ask you something? Something important?"

He closes his eyes and annoyed look spreads over his face. "Why would you want to ask me anything?"

She stares at him unsure of what to say. Her thoughts race along with her heart as she watches him getting more and more impatient. She pulls her hand away and blurts out. "Do you think it's cruel to use someone?"

He stares at her silently for a few moments as if she was the stupidest person in the world. She swallows hard and looks away, regretting the fact that she had reached out to him. He scoffs softly. "Everyone uses everyone else through out their entire life for various reasons, whether they are good or bad reasons. Why be concerned about it?"

She stares at the ground hard while she considers what he was saying. It wasn't the answer she was looking for. It's silent for a few minutes before she hears a sigh. She looks up to find Rene looking livid. He closes his eyes and says in a low threatening tone. "You are wasting my time, idiot. You didn't ask the question that you were wanting an answer to. Why don't you tell me what is going on, so I can get you out of my hair? I need to hunt down Lacus and force him to work, unless you'd like to take his place?"

She quickly shakes her head and immediately launches into what was going through her head. She leaves out the mission she's on, but she explains the fact that she misses Mika terribly. She tells him that Crowley had been easing the pain by doing small things for her here and there. She was so absorbed in telling him about everything that she proceeds to tell him about the kiss and her own mixed feelings. He just stares blankly at her when she covers her mouth looking horrified. Her eyes widen as she stares at him. A faintly amused smile spreads over his face, but it's gone just as quickly. He releases a sigh. "Do you love Lord Crowley?"

She stares at him feeling lost. He must have noticed since he chuckled softly. It startled her, because she hadn't really heard him chuckling often. He crosses his arms and closes his eyes. "You don't even know your own feelings. You are pathetic."

She feels irritation swell up in her chest. "I do know my feelings! I just... don't want to hurt him."

He opens his eyes to give her an irritated look. He turns his back on her, and, for a moment, she feels disappointment swell in her chest. She stares at Rene's back, but he doesn't leave right away. He finally glances over his shoulder. "You are looking for my advice? You don't know your own feelings, but you must feel something for Lord Crowley to even consider his offer. He's a noble, so don't fool yourself into thinking that someone pathetic like you could ever break anything on him. I don't see why you should even hesitate. He will understand should you start something and decide it is too much and back out. Everyone knows how pathetic you are."

She finds herself glaring at his back while he walks away. He was always so harsh while talking to her. She feels a sense of relief though. She finally realized that she was torturing herself over nothing. She would talk to Crowley about what he expected to happen between them. She holds the blood in front of her with a thoughtful look. She wouldn't use him, but she didn't see the problem with seeking his company. She didn't plan to allow any more kisses or anything, but she decided that it was finally time not to be so alone.

Still, she clenches the bag tighter, though she was careful not to pop it. She feels a blush rise to her cheeks. She didn't want to admit to feeling anything for Crowley, but she knew that she did in fact feel something for him. Her hands start to shake, so she opens the bag to drink and turns to meet up with him. The more she thought about it; the more her heart tore in two. She felt a weight come crashing down on her. She begins to drink the blood from the bag. She didn't know when it had happened, but she had become quite attached to Crowley. She didn't want to classify it as love, but she knew that he was different from Rene, Lacus, Yoichi, or any of the others.

She flinches as she realizes just how deep her affection for him was running. Maybe it was too dangerous to change their relationship at all.

She stubbornly shakes her head. She _needed_ some sort of companionship. She knew that she could seek out Horn and Chess for someone to talk to, but she knew that it wouldn't be the same as what she could have with Crowley. She feels a blush starting to form on her face the closer she got to the training grounds. She slows her steps, and her mind wonders to Mika. She didn't think he would be happy about her choice, but she didn't think he would want her to be alone. He had Yuu, while she didn't have anyone like that here. Her hands start to shake so badly that she almost drops the nearly empty bag of blood, so she stops walking completely. She finally makes up her mind. She would accept his offer with conditions of her own. She knew that she didn't love him. She picks up her pace. It was time to face him before she lost her nerve again.

She still had a sinking feeling that she was lying to herself. She knew that her feelings toward him ran deeper than simple friendship.


	77. Chapter 62

Skyblu7: Omg thank you so much for your review! :D I've been having a rough month and this really brightened everything up! Haha I absolutely loved reading it! :D I'm glad that you were so excited to read the part where they kissed! I hope you enjoy this chapter! XD Hope you didn't remain unconscious due to blood loss for long! Haha jk jk (: It was warm for a bit, but now it's really cold. It even snowed a little! Didn't stick though. (: I'm sorry for taking so long! I hope that you are still doing well!

Red of Dawn: :D Thank you! I'm glad that you love this fanfic so much! Haha. I'm sorry I took so long to update! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :D

I got the idea for a majority of this chapter from a reviewer! I'm sorry that it's taken so long. Had a rough month this month! ): Ugh when it rains it pours! Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy the chapter! Thank you for reading! :D

* * *

Her steps slow to a stop when she reaches their usual park. Her eyes scan the empty area, and she feels confusion bubble up. Was she late? Did he decide not to train today? She takes a few more cautious steps out. Her eyes flick from one area to another as every fine hair on her body stands on end. She felt like she was being watched, and it unnerved her. Yet, she didn't see anyone around. Slowly, she turns to look over her shoulder. To her relief, there isn't anyone there either. She continues to back further into the training area. For a moment, she considers calling out Crowley's name. She even opens her mouth, but she immediately thinks better of it and shuts her mouth. She didn't need to alert anyone near by to her presence, even if they could possibly already be watching her. She stops walking backwards and just focuses on looking back the way she had came. She was sure that whoever was watching her was in that general direction. Her thoughts start to race, and she begins to wonder if she was doing the right thing by accepting Crowley's offer. Quickly, she shakes her head. She didn't need the distraction of second guessing herself when she was possibly in danger. She was going to lean on Crowley to help her deal with Mika's disappearance until she could see him again. There was no going back on it now.

She didn't hear the person appear behind her, but she did feel when her sword was pulled out of its' sheath at her waist. Out of reflex, her hand snaps out to catch it. Unfortunately, pain races up her arm when she ends up grabbing the blade of her sword. Due to her blood making it slick, the sword slides out of her grip easily. She lets out a hiss of pain and lunges forward to get out of the person's grip. She twists her body around to face her opponent. Relief floods through her when she finds that it is just Crowley who is standing there inspecting her blade with an amused look. Irritation replaces the relief in a matter of moments. She wipes her bleeding hand on her pants and steps forward. She reaches for her sword once more only to feel irritation grow in her chest when he easily lifts it up out of her reach. Her eyes flick from the sword to Crowley's face. He's giving her a playful smile. It doesn't surprise her when he leans down until his face is only a few inches from hers. She doesn't pull away though; instead, she decides to just glower at him. He chuckles softly and asks softly, "What is your answer?"

Heat rushes to Atsuko's face, and she discovers that she's unable to actually look him in the face. Her eyes drift from her face off to the side. She stares at the decaying playground equipment. She could feel her stomach doing what felt like nervous flips. She slowly closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She silently reminds herself that now was not the time to second guess herself. She had already decided. On the walk there, she decided she wasn't going to try to sort out her feelings for Crowley. She was going to accept his offer with conditions of her own. She slowly lets out her breath, feeling confidence starting to rise. She opens her eyes to give Crowley as stern of a look as she can muster through her nervousness. "I have conditions."

He raises an eyebrow at her. For a moment, panic sets in that he'll say no. What will she do then? Her thoughts race, and she tries to think about what to say if he doesn't agree to even hear her conditions. She feels a hand land on the top of her head, and everything goes blank. She finds that she was looking at the ground between them. Slowly, she lifts her gaze to meet his. He gives her a reassuring smile. She could feel her body shaking, but that shaking was slowly disappearing due to the contact. She forces herself to swallow. She tries to sound confident, but she flinches when her voice comes out watery. "I don't want a relationship. I just don't want to be alone. That means that we are just going to... Um..."

She quickly looks away from him. He chuckles and ruffles her hair. His voice is low and reassuring when he says, "I know what you are trying to say. Don't worry, Atsuko. You are not looking for a replacement for Mika, but you need someone to lean on. I can be that friend."

She turns her gaze back and finds herself just staring at him. She forces herself to swallow and take a shallow breath before she manages to mutter softly, "I don't want an intimate relationship with you. I don't want your kisses or anything intimate like that. I love Mika, even if he is not here."

Her eyes flick away from his face. She didn't want to see the negative response she was sure was on his face. She quickly says, "I do want to be close to you. Your presence eases the pain of him not being here. I don't understand why, and I don't plan to attempt to figure it out. I just..."

He roughly ruffles her hair, effectively halting her speech. She glances back to give him an annoyed look. To her relief, he had leaned away from her once more, though he wore a confident smile that had an unidentifiable feeling swelling up in her stomach. Her eyes flicker to her sword, which was still being held just outside her reach. It was especially out of reach with his hand still resting on her head. Her eyes drift back to his face when he starts to talk to her.

"I understand. You just want someone to lean on. That's what I'm here for. You don't have to sort through any feelings you don't want to. I'm not going to force you, Atsuko." She feels an immense rush of relief flooding her body, making her knees feel slightly weak. She opens her mouth to thank him, but she instantly slams her jaw shut upon seeing the mischievous look spread over his face. Dread starts to overtake her relief as an uneasy silence settles between them. She _knew_ he had something else he wanted to say. Finally, he resumes speaking. "You are always welcome in my bed at any time. You don't even need to ask."

Her eyes widen as a blush takes over her face. She opens her mouth and sputters a few unintelligible syllables. He gives her a playfully mischievous smile at her sputtering, which makes her face grow an even darker red color. Finally, she manages to gasp out. "I'm not sleeping with you!"

In a matter of seconds, he's leaning down on her. His cheek is lightly brushing hers. Her eyes widen even further. His scent washes over her, drowning out anything else. She could feel part of his stooped form lightly brushing her own body. Her mind slowly goes blank, and she feels her heart starting to race. She found that she was holding her breath, but she couldn't release it no matter how hard she tried. A shock races down her spine when she feels his breath brushing the skin just below her ear. It causes her hair to shift slightly in response, making her feel even more sensitive to his body, breath, and scent. She shivers softly when he chuckles against her skin. His voice is low, and it sounds almost husky to her. Goosebumps spread over her body at the sound of his voice.

"You say that now, my little Atsuko. You shouldn't make promises you won't be keeping. Now, I will not promise that I won't kiss you. I want a reward for my hard work. Remember? I don't do anything for free. You have two options. I get to kiss you, or I get to drink your blood. If you choose the blood, I'll let you drink mine as well." She flinches letting out a soft, startled yelping noise when she feels his nose brush along the skin just below her ear. She wasn't completely sure, but she thought she felt his lips brushing along her skin as well. His voice and breath returns to her ear. "Now, I will not pressure you into anything more than simple kisses or blood. I had simply meant that if you need someone to sleep next to, you are welcome in my bed."

Her face erupts into a deep, slightly painful, blush. She wants nothing more than to jerk away from him to hide her face in embarrassment for overreacting to him, but she finds that he had wrapped his arms around her, and he was now pulling her close to him. Her face presses into his chest, and, for a moment, she wonders where her sword is. The thought is wiped away at the sound of his next words.

"I've fallen for you though, Atsuko. In case you are dense, I'm saying that I love you." She doesn't get a chance to respond or even think through his words. His comforting arms disappear from around her body, and her back collides roughly with the ground. She can't contain the soft groan, and the breath she had been holding rushes out of her lungs. She stares wide eyed up at the starry sky, unsure as to what exactly had just happened. Crowley's amused face appears above her. His hands are on his hips. A quick glance around the area reveals that she can't see her sword anywhere near her. Panic rises in her chest at the thought of losing such a precious item. Crowley's voice drags her back to reality. "Today, it's hand to hand. No weapons of any sort."

She can only blink numbly up at him until it processes exactly what it was that he was meaning. She quickly throws her weight to the side that he isn't standing on and rolls to her feet. Her eyes scan the area for her sword in vain. She knew that she wouldn't find it. Pain races across her ribs, and her face painfully meets the ground. She's too stunned to move for a moment as the taste of her own blood begins filling her mouth. She can hear Crowley's slightly mocking voice. "Don't get distracted, my dear. I'm being nice to you. Filthy livestock won't be as nice. They'll kill you on the spot. Now, get up and try again."

She slowly pushes herself to her feet. She grits her teeth and forces all her thoughts to the back of her mind. It was time for her to focus on her training. If she didn't, she'd have a lot of pain to deal with. She doesn't hesitate any longer. The moment she is on her feet, she lunges for him. Her fist doubles up, and she puts as much anger behind her punch as she can. She was aiming for his side, and she isn't surprised when he easily sweeps aside her attack as if it's nothing. She is surprised when he steps to the side. Her momentum has her stumbling right into his outstretched arm. Without any visible effort, he flings her body backward roughly. She ends up hitting her back, bouncing and rolling until she collides with something solid. Her head spins painfully, and she feels sick to her stomach. The world around her was spinning, making the nauseous feeling that much worse. She should have known that Crowley wouldn't take it easy on her. He loved to fight too much.

Panic instantly sets in when she hears him approaching. Her gaze snaps up to look up at him. He gives her an evilly mischievous smile. She tries to press herself back into the solid piece behind her, but, despite her desperate hopes and wishes, she doesn't manage to merge with it. Crowley's hand lands roughly beside her head, causing her to flinch. She closes her eyes tightly upon hearing his chuckle. Anger flairs when she feels what he does next.

A small trail of blood had trickled from her mouth and dribbled down her chin. Crowley had proceeded to stick his tongue on the bottom of her jaw and follow the trail up to her lips. Her eyes snap open to see the playful look he is giving her when he pulls away. He chuckles as her anger spikes, and she lunges for him. He was already gone the moment that she swings, but she didn't let that stop her. She was going to land a hit on him this time.

No matter what.

Weeks seem to melt away. She finds herself sleeping in Horn, Chess, and even Crowley's room more often than sleeping on her own. She didn't want to admit that it had to with the fact that she was frightened that Ferid would show up at some point. Crowley had continued to press his luck by kissing her any chance he got. She was thankful he hadn't pressed the issue about drinking her blood and sharing his. He also continued to train her in hand to hand, though she had a suspicion that he was doing it simply so that he had an excuse to reach out and kiss her.

She was positively and utterly frustrated with herself today. She had indeed landed a few bruising blows on Crowley, though she was sure that he was still holding back his true strength. She also believed he had allowed her to hit him so she didn't get discouraged. Still, she had noticed an improvement in herself. He had instructed her while they were fighting. She was punished for her mistakes in her stances or her swings. He still slipped through her guard easily, but she was learning. She was confident that his training was changing her physically and mentally.

It still didn't help her current situation. She hadn't managed to move fast enough, and Crowley had clipped her ribs once again. It had knocked her off balance, and he had finished pushing her to the ground by putting his hand on the upper portion of her chest and shoved hard. The difference this time was that he followed her down. She could feel his knee in between both of her lower thighs, though she was thankful it wasn't touching anything sensitive. She wouldn't put it past him to tease her for her multiple mistakes in this particular training session by seeming to touch her in a sexually. She settles a stern look on her face, hoping it would ward him away from teasing her. He braces himself over her body, a hand on either side of her head. He gives her a playful smile. Anger swells in her chest at his teasing behavior. He had stolen several kisses throughout this training session. They were quick brushes of his lips against hers. Barely any skin contact, but they left her even more flustered and conscious of him.

Silence settles between them for what feels like an eternity. The longer it drags on, the more Atsuko glowers up at Crowley. His smile seems to just widen the more she glowers. Finally, she reaches up putting her hands on his chest and pushes. She was exhausted, and, even though she was fully healed, she felt sore. She just wanted to go home and relax. She had so much to do. She needed to start the mission that Krul had given her. She had a perfect opportunity to do so now that the humans weren't a distraction at the moment. Who knew when they would decide to start moving again and make everything so much more difficult. To her surprise, Crowley doesn't pull away with a playful comment like he normally does. Instead, he leans closer to her body. Panic settles in, and it's made worse by her heart racing. She grits her teeth and just presses harder on him. Crowley chuckles and mutters, "Do you want up?"

She growls softly, revealing a small amount of her fangs to him. She quickly nods, since she didn't dare trust her voice. A lump was forming in her throat. She didn't want to admit that she was feeling self conscious and nervous beneath him. She was highly aware of every part of his body and where it was either touching, or close to touching, her body. He tilts his head a little giving her an innocent look that instantly has her on edge. He finally mutters softly. "I'm charging a fee to get what you want."

She gives him yet another irritated look. She turns her face away, but she finds that he had lifted one of his hands and caught her chin in a gentle grasp. Her heart feels like it's slowing to a stop when he turns her face to look up at him once more. To her utter humiliation, she feels her mouth sliding open just a little, though no sound was coming out. She didn't plan to say anything either. Crowley leans down quickly and presses his lips gently against her lips. It only lasts a few moments. By the time that her brain registers what was happening, he was pulling back. He lifts himself off of her with a playful smile. She grits her teeth and fights an emotion that tries to surface. She stubbornly tells herself that it was embarrassment. She pushes herself up and dusts herself off. She focuses on her torn, filthy clothes. They would have to be thrown away. She flinches at the thought.

Chess was surely going to jump at the chance to drag her off to try more clothes on. She releases a shuddering breath. To her surprise, her sword reappears in front of her. She slowly lifts her gaze from the sword to look up at Crowley's reassuring smile. She slowly reaches out and takes the sword. He doesn't release it right away, and she almost expects him to say something, but he doesn't. Instead, he releases the sword after a couple of gentle tugs from Atsuko and turns away. She quickly returns her sword to its' sheath. She immediately follows after him. He glances back at her over his shoulder and says in a suddenly serious voice, "Welt and Simm have a short mission outside the mansion. It's a scouting one. We received a report that the humans may be becoming active once more. I asked that they take you with them."

Confusion sets in, and she quickens her pace until she is walking beside him. She looks up at him curiously and opens her mouth to ask why, but she doesn't get a chance to. He just turns his gaze forward with a stern look on his face. Worry starts to gnaw at her stomach, and she closes her mouth. If he looked so serious, she was sure that it meant something bad was happening. She swallows hard and looks at the ground, letting her thoughts jump to a variety of bad scenarios. She can only bring herself to nod a little. It's silent for a majority of the trip afterwards. Finally, Crowley stops moving. His hand finds the top of her head, halting her as well. She turns her gaze up to him. To her relief, he had his normally playful look on his face. "Besides, Chess wants you out of the house."

Atsuko feels her heart sink to her stomach at the thought of why Chess would want something like that. "She's planning something, isn't she?"

Crowley chuckles and shrugs before pulling his hand away. He simply continues without saying anything to her. She wanted to feel irritated about it, but she found that she was actually relieved. She was curious to know what Chess had planned, but this was Chess. It could honestly be anything. Atsuko flinches and quickly follows after him hoping that whatever the surprise was, it was something that she could handle.

Lacus and Rene end up meeting Atsuko and Crowley just within sight of the mansion. Atsuko doesn't say a word to Crowley, nor does he seem to say anything to her. She just falls into step beside Lacus. They both get a good distance away before they realize that Rene had stopped. Atsuko was the one who noticed. Lacus looked too exhausted to care when he finally stopped a few steps past Atsuko. Both were watching Rene and Crowley having a discussion. Both vampires turn to look in Atsuko and Lacus' direction. A shiver runs down her spine as she gets the distinct feeling that it's _her_ they are looking at. She was sure that she was being discussed too.

"You look rough. Did you know that I can see quite a bit of your body?"

Her eyes widen, and she wraps her arms around her body and twists to glower at Lacus. She had forgotten about the state of her clothes. She hadn't even asked to return home. She could feel a blush forming over her face. Lacus leans closer to her, causing her to take a few steps back. She stubbornly looks away from him. Her gaze snaps back when she hears him approaching. He holds out a white piece of material. Her gaze slowly drops from his face to his extended arm. To her surprise, it looks like a cloak. Her eyes drift back to Lacus' face. He gives her a fanged smile.

"Rene couldn't find you to brief you on what we were going to do. It was all last minute that you would be joining us. I guess Lady Chess has something in store for you, so Lord Crowley is bending to her will. Anyway, we figured you were with Lord Crowley, so you would likely be getting the shit kicked out of you. So, I dropped by my room and grabbed a spare cloak. I would have tried to get you a different set of clothes, but Rene didn't give me time to get you a guard uniform or even look for your clothes," Lacus said, waving the cloak a couple of inches in front of her face. She feels gratitude swell in her chest at Lacus' thoughtfulness. She cautiously reaches out and grabs the soft material. She quickly pulls it on. Lacus' scent washes over her nose, though she finds it doesn't bother her the way it used to. She doesn't get a chance to thank him though, since Rene had caught up.

Lacus gives her a wink and immediately follows Rene. "Hey! What was that about?"

"It doesn't concern you, Lacus," Rene says coldly. Atsuko follows a few steps behind them. They all fall silent and immediately search for signs of humans. The hours drag on, and Atsuko begins to literally drag her feet. She was bored and tired. The sun was starting to come up, and she wanted nothing more than to just return home and go to sleep. She closes her eyes and covers her mouth when she yawns. Unfortunately, she doesn't see that Lacus had stepped into her path until she collides with him. Her eyes snap open, and she quickly retreats a couple of steps. She blinks the tears from her eyes rapidly to clear her vision. She flinches upon seeing the smirk adorning Lacus' face. Suspicion floods her chest, and she unconsciously narrows her eyes and retreats a few more steps. Rene was a few feet ahead of them. He was looking over his shoulder with an annoyed look on his face. She could see him just past Lacus' shoulder. She tenses up when Lacus takes a step toward her. His smile grows even wider.

"What?" She snaps at him. Her answer is an amused chuckle. Lacus starts to circle her like some sort of animal that's finally cornered its' prey. Instantly, she turns with him to keep him in her sights. She didn't want him getting behind her, since she had no idea what he'd do. She continues to slowly retreat, hoping to put her back against something solid. The last thing she wanted was him using his speed to try and get behind her. She'd be finished if he did. He doesn't seem to be making a move toward her, though he does continue to circle around her like a predator, even his smile has become predatory. Finally, he stops suddenly just out of arms reach in front of her. Silence reigns between all three of them until Lacus begins to laugh, setting Atsuko's nerves on edge.

He appears directly in front of her. His face is inches from hers. She flinches back and instinctively swings a fist at his cheek. To her surprise, she connects with his cheek. Her hand stings for a moment, but it immediately stops. Lacus, however, looks surprised. He takes a step back and gives her a wounded puppy look while he rubs the spot she had hit. "What was that for?"

Rene scoffs loudly. The noise draws Atsuko's gaze, and she finds that he has crossed his arms, though Atsuko could tell that he was clearly amused. Atsuko turns her attention back to Lacus, who was now pouting childishly at her. She sends a glowering look back at him. They stare at each other silently for a few minutes before a smile returns to Lacus' face, and his hand drops to his side. To her disappointment, his body had already healed his cheek, leaving no mark whatsoever. Before she can react, she feels his arms wrap around her body, and her feet leave the ground. Lacus spins her around. Her face is pressed against his chest causing her to be able to feel his chuckle and hear his voice through his chest. "Happy Birthday, Atsuko!"

Confusion floods her chest, making her heart race. She starts to thrash around, which just causes the purple haired vampire to laugh. Finally, he sets her back on the ground and releases her. She immediately retreats a few steps from him. She glares at him trying to figure out what he was talking about. Dread settles over her chest, and a blush rises to the surface as she realizes what day it was. She had completely forgotten about her own birthday. Dread settles into her stomach as she realizes that she had been a vampire for almost a year. She quickly says, "It's not my birthday. Can we just complete the mission and go home?"

"How old are you now?" Lacus asks playfully. Rene scoffs once more.

"Age doesn't matter anymore. She'll live forever, so why bother keeping track of it?" Rene's voice is clearly mocking Lacus, who just smiles in response before he answers Rene.

"It matters to humans, and she was human once. Don't rain on our parade, Rene." Lacus turns his smile back to Atsuko and pats his pockets before he finds what he is looking for. He pulls out a simple, small linked, silver chain. It feels as if Atsuko's heart has skipped a beat at the sight. Her thoughts race quickly while she stares at it. She slowly starts to shake her head and steps back. Lacus frowns at her, though he looked more amused than upset. "You know it's rude to refuse a gift, Atsuko."

"It's not my birthday," she mutters softly.

"You are not a good liar," Rene states coldly. Her eyes snap to meet his. His arms are still crossed, and he's watching her with an amused look. Panic sets in at the thought that he would try to give her a gift also. He scoffs and coldly says, "I don't have anything for you."

Lacus lets out an annoyed noise drawing her attention back. He gives her a smile, though she doesn't take any comfort in it. He holds the simple chain out. He looks proud of himself as he says, "It's not the entire thing. I'll give you piece by piece as the years go by."

She stubbornly shakes her head. Her voice comes out much weaker than she wanted it to. "How did you even find out?"

It's silent for a few minutes. Her eyes start to water, and her eyes lock with the silver chain. The last birthday she had had the kids were alive. She had been human. So much had changed. It had been so long ago. She swallows hard trying to clear the tears from her eyes. She was so focused on her memories that she hadn't noticed Lacus approaching her slowly. He stops just short of touching her. His voice sounded so far away. She couldn't make out the words he was trying to say to her. Concern flickers over his face when she finally looks up at his face. Pain races through her chest when memories seem to flash before her eyes. She thinks about everything she had lost. She'd lost her humanity to save her family, then she had lost them as well. She had Mika, but she had stayed to keep the vampire in front of her from harming Mika or mentally torturing Yoichi just with his presence. She had let him escape to the only family he had left in this world. She knew that she had lost Mika as well.

It was becoming hard for her to breath. It felt like there was an unbearable weight crushing her. Rene appears beside Lacus, but her panting drowns out his voice. Without a single thought, she turns, she runs.

She feels something catch the cloak, but they don't have a good grip. She easily breaks free and races deeper into the decaying city. Her throat stings due to her rapid breathing and the fact that she's holding back tears, though she fails at holding back her tears. They begin to stream down her face, and she does nothing to wipe them away. All she can think about is what she's lost. Her mother, father, and sister. The orphans. Yoichi, Yuu, Kimizuki, Shinoa, and Mitsuba. Finally, Mika. It was all too much for her. She pushes herself to run as hard as she can. She didn't care where she was going. She didn't want to stay with Lacus and Rene. She didn't want to be reminded what this day had meant. It was supposed to be celebrated with family or friends. It was supposed to be happy. It wasn't supposed to bring up painful memories of those that were forever gone.

She trips over something unidentifiable and sprawls out face first. She just lays there panting before she curls herself up. She closes her eyes tightly and angrily wipes at her face. She focuses on her breathing, but it doesn't help. She was a vampire, yet she had tripped like some sort of clumsy human. She slowly forces her eyes to open. The scent of Lacus sends a guilty jolt through her body. He had tried to do something nice for her, and she had paid him back by running away from him. She hadn't even taken his gift, let alone thanked him. She closes her eyes tightly and takes a deep breath. She could feel her body shaking, and she was feeling incredibly lightheaded. She finally manages to calm her breathing down. Her tears had finally stopped. She slowly pushes herself up to a sitting position and lets her eyes wander around the area. With a jolt, she recognizes where she is. It's the place that she would always meet up with Yuu's group. It was the place Lacus and Atsuko had been taken captive by Ferid. She lets her eyes wander along the area trying to focus on only the good memories. That's when she notices something painted on the ground. She slowly pushes herself to her feet and moves to inspect it. Her heart starts to race as she realizes it's her name that's painted on the ground, in neat but small handwriting she didn't recognize. She briefly wonders if she had ever seen Mika write, but she decides that isn't important right now. She can only stare at in surprise. Her eyes snap up, and she immediately looks around for any other clues, since she was positive that it was Mika's doing.

"Mika?" Her voice comes out as a hoarse whisper. She didn't expect to be answered, and she wasn't answered. Her feet start to move in a random direction. She would circle the small area looking for other signs. She didn't know what the signs would be, but she was positive that Mika was reaching out for her after all this time. She picks up her pace, feeling excitement flooding her system. She was going to see him again!

Crowley's face flashes through her mind. She slows to a stop, and her heart sinks. In fact, it feels like it's being torn in two. She wanted to see Mika so bad, but she didn't want to leave Crowley. She would never get to see him again. She flinches as she remembers the promise she had given him. She wouldn't leave his side. Could she really break her word? Could she really not ever see him again? She forces herself to swallow and closes her eyes. Two arms gently wrap around her from behind. Her heart races since she just knew that it was Mika.

"M-"

"Don't run off like that, kitten." Her heart feels like it is sinking to the pit of her stomach as disappointment floods her chest. Her body feels like it weighs much more than it should. Her knees give out, though she doesn't hit the ground. Lacus makes an annoyed noise, and he shifts his weight to accommodate hers. "Hey! Don't just collapse like that!"

She just continues to sag in his arms. Her eyes flick around the surrounding area, still searching though she wasn't sure what she wanted to do now. That's when her eyes catch something. Her heart starts to race. It was the sign she had been looking for when Lacus had caught up. Without a second thought, she starts to thrash around in his arms. He lets out an irritated noise and begins to squeeze her. Her eyes stay glued to the small arrow painted on the building not far from her, not caring that she was having a hard time breathing though his death grip. She lets out a cry of frustration when she can't get away from him. Lacus just tightens his grip on her. She lifts her leg to stomp her foot down into his, but she freezes upon losing sight of the sign. Her angry eyes snap up to meet cold, red ones. Her foot falls back to the ground without ever harming Lacus, and she bares her fangs at Rene. "Let me go!"

His hand lashes out, catching her throat tightly. Panic rises instantly when her ability to breath is completely restricted by Rene. She feels Lacus' arms loosen enough that she can wrestle an arm free. She reaches up grabbing Rene's wrist as she makes a wheezing noise. Rene tightens his grip till she just silently opens and closes her mouth. She closes her eyes tightly, and her head begins to spin savagely, making her feel sick to her stomach. To her instant relief, he releases her. Lacus lets her slip right through his grip to the ground. She sucks breath in as fast as she can, which helps to steady her dizziness. Once she is sure that her breath is back, her eyes snap open and up to settle a glare on Rene. He lifts his head slightly giving her a cold look. She feels her anger spark immediately. Behind him, she knew the arrow mark was on the decaying building. It was her life line to see Mika again. Forget her promise to Crowley. Forget the mission. Forget Krul's promise to help her. She leaps to her feet. Her hand lands on her sword, but she doesn't attempt to draw it. She didn't want to pick a fight with Rene. She still needed to get around him. She says softly. "Move, Rene."

"You are not leaving. I am not getting punished because of you again," he practically snarls. Atsuko feels every muscle tense in her body. Her anger is momentarily taken over by guilt, and she actually takes a moment to think over everything. Her eyes drop to the ground between her feet, and she tries to justify leaving.

"Now, now, Rene, don't be cruel to her. It's her birthday," Lacus says in a teasing voice. Atsuko flinches. She didn't want to be reminded. A hand catches her chin, forcibly turning her face. She frowns at Lacus, but she pulls herself away before she can really get a good look at his face. She turns her gaze back toward the building, though Rene's body was still blocking her view. "You should let us go, Rene."

Shock runs through her body. Her gaze snaps back to Lacus, who gives her a playful smile. Suspicion immediately floods her chest at the fact that he was willing to let Atsuko get away. That's when something occurs to her. She barely manages to choke out the word. "Us?"

Lacus chuckles and nods excitedly. Still, he had a guarded look on his face that didn't sit well with her. She could feel every fine hair standing on end. He reaches out to brush his knuckles along her jawline. Out of habit, she flinches back. She tries to set a glare on her face, but she knows she is failing miserably. She grits her when she realizes what he means. He reaches out for her once again, but she bats his hand away saying sternly, "You are not coming with me, Lacus."

The smile melts from his face, and he gives her a frown. Anger slowly starts to take over his face. He takes a step toward her. She doesn't back away this time. Instead, she just continues to glare at him. His voice is full of anger when he finally speaks. "I told you before that you are not going alone."

"You are not coming with me!" Atsuko snaps.

"You are not going alone!" Lacus practically snarls. His face was inches from Atsuko's once again, and, for a moment, her heart beat starts to race. She knew that Lacus was strong, and she wasn't sure that she could actually stand a chance against him if he seriously fought against her. Still, the thought of him going with her made her stomach sink. She cared about Lacus, but she knew that it would just cause problems with Yoichi. It wouldn't be fair to have Yoichi tormented by his sister's killer. She feels a hand sink itself into the back of her hair. For a moment, confusion builds up in her stomach. Lacus seemed to be wearing a similar look of confusion. Her eyes widen when she realizes who was touching her. She tries to jerk away, but she doesn't get very far. Her forehead crashes into Lacus' face. The second Rene lets her go, she jerks away rubbing her now sore forehead. The scent of Lacus' blood fills her nose, and she glances over to see that he's covering his nose as blood oozes slowly through his fingers. A look of pure anger is being directed at the taller vampire. She lets her arm fall to her side and turns her attention back to Rene.

"Shut the hell up, both of you," Rene states coldly. His red eyes move from Lacus to Atsuko. She settles a cold glare on her face, but he doesn't seem to care. Instead, he crosses his arms over his chest. His voice has become incredibly stern. "Lacus, you are not going to let her go. Atsuko, stop being a whiny little bitch. You made your choice. Deal with it."

She opens her mouth to argue, but she finds the words die in her throat. Her eyes drift from Rene to the ground. She closes her eyes and lets out an almost inaudible breath. She could feel her body shaking as she thinks over her options. Her thoughts drift to Krul. She'd always made good on her promises, and she had promised that Atsuko could see Mika again. Atsuko slowly opens her eyes as she remembers her full orders. She's to erase any sign of Mika reaching out to her. She's almost failed since it seemed like Lacus and Rene had guessed what was going on in her mind. Pain swells in her chest, but she finally manages to calm her nerves. She slowly looks up at Rene, then she glances at Lacus. Both are watching her carefully with very different emotions. Rene has a cold indifference, while Lacus looks excited and amused despite the blood on his face.

She turns her gaze back to Rene. She takes a moment to consider her words carefully and make sure that her tone won't shake. Finally, she manages to say softly, "I wasn't trying to escape to Mika. I have no idea where he is. I was just... I don't want to celebrate my birthday."

The look she receives from Rene clearly tells her that he doesn't believe her, but she didn't care. She just wanted to head back to the mansion before she lost the will to walk away. She forces the thought of reuniting with Mika out of her head. Instead, she focuses on Crowley. She wonders if he has some sort of torture in store for her for her birthday. It caused her to briefly wonder if he knew it was her birthday. Her cheeks start to burn as her thoughts turn from torture to something much different when she remembers his words from earlier. The thought makes her flinch, and she tries to get the picture she had seen months ago out of her head. She feels a hand on her shoulder and glances to see who it is. Lacus is leaning close to her face. The scent of his blood is over powering, causing Atsuko to lean back while wrinkling her nose. It just causes him to chuckle in amusement. He gestures to the blood on his face and asks. "Hungry?"

Disgust wells in her stomach as she stares at him. Did he seriously just off her nose blood? Without thinking, she reaches up and puts a hand on his upper chest, just below his throat. She shoves as hard as she can. He doesn't move at all, since he just leans more weight toward her. Without realizing it, she smiles at him. She can feel his heartbeat pick up a little. Amusement fills her stomach, and she quickly twists her body to the side, away from him. It leaves him still awkwardly leaning, but, now, he doesn't have her support. He crashes face first into the ground with a loud curse. Before she realizes it, she's doubled over laughing at his misfortune. He had underestimated her. It looked like Crowley's training was paying off. She hears a deep laughter from Rene, which momentarily distracts her. She doesn't stop laughing though. Lacus is on his feet looking irritated. His furious red eyes flicker from Atsuko to Rene. Atsuko feels a gentle nudge in her side. Her laughter doesn't stop, but she bolts in the direction of the mansion to escape Lacus' fury. She hears a loud snarl behind her. She glances over her shoulder to see Lacus giving chase. That's when she realizes she could still hear Rene chuckling. She spares a glance to her side to see that he was easily keeping pace beside her. It felt so good to laugh. It felt good to just let go and not worry about anyone. Now, all she had to do was keep out of Lacus' furious hands until she could get back to the mansion. A smile spreads over her face. She could likely find one of the nobles and hide behind them and get away with her prank.

It's rough keeping away from Lacus, and she ended up separated from Rene, though she didn't mind that. It did give her a moment to back track and leave a note in her own blood beside her name, though she scratched her name out along with the arrow. Her note was a simple one. It just read that she would catch up when she could, and that she missed him terribly. She quickly returned back to the mansion. She was almost caught by Lacus half way to her destination. She had no idea where he had came from. In fact, it seemed like he had materialized out of thin air. She had to all out run with everything she had to avoid being captured. It seemed luck was finally smiling on her. Lacus almost had her when she spotted Crowley coming out of the mansion. Pushing what little energy she has left into her sprint, she manages to barely make it to him in time. When she's close enough, she slows a little before leaping straight into him, wrapping her arms around his body, and pressing her face into his chest. She calls out childishly. "Crowley is base! You can't get me! I'm safe!"

"Like hell you are!" Lacus snaps, but he had slowed his pace to a stop just out of arm's reach. She pulls her face away from Crowley to look over her shoulder. She playfully sticks out her tongue at him to provoke him further. His face contorts into one of pure anger, and he takes a step toward her. She presses herself tighter against Crowely.

"What is going on?" Crowley asks. His voice is full of amusement. Atsuko lifts her head to look up at him. She chuckles and quickly explains what happened, leaving out that it was her birthday. She simply says that they had a slight disagreement about the day. She tells him that she had ran away from Lacus. She leaves out that she had found clues to Mika. To her surprise, Lacus doesn't disagree about anything she says. Crowley looks more amused the more she tells him. Finally, he looks up at Lacus and says softly, "Don't worry, Welt. She will be punished. Why don't you go clean yourself up?"

Atsuko's body stiffens and all of the amusement drains from her body. Worry builds up in her chest, and she tries to step away only to find that he had wrapped his arm around her waist, effectively pinning her against him. She puts her hands on his chest and tries to push as hard as she can, but she doesn't even seem to faze him. She can hear a grumble behind her, and the shuffling of feet alerts her to the fact that Lacus was leaving. Panic rises in her chest, and her eyes move to watch Lacus' back. She opens her mouth to call out to him when she feels lips brushing her ear. Crowley's breath brushes her skin causing her to stiffen. He mutters in a playful tone. "Call out to him, and I will punish you right here and now in front of everyone."

She can feel her eyes widening at the threat. She wanted to turn and look at him, but he was still so close to her ear. She feels him chuckle as well as hears him. She squirms a little, and her heart starts to race. She was overly aware to the fact that his scent was washing over her. It was affecting her more than she'd ever admit. She leans her head down to try to focus on Lacus' scent. She feels a tug on the cloak and flinches. Crowley finally releases her, and she hurriedly takes a few steps back turning wide eyes to focus on Crowley. He chuckles and winks at her. It might just be her imagination, but it was almost as if his voice was lowering a little bit at a time. "You look so cute when you blush. I don't like the scent of Welt on you though."

She opens and closes her mouth a few times. She makes an odd groaning noise that has her flinching and looking away in utter embarrassment. He just chuckles. The familiar weight of his hand lands on the top of her head. She turns to look up at him. He smiles down at her in a reassuring way. His voice is back to normal, making her think that she had imagined it before. "You are wanted by Chess in the dining room. She's been bouncing around the barracks and mansion looking for you. Go amuse her for a couple of hours before Horn strangles her or I have to deal with a coup. I don't want the house being torn down between the two of them."

Atsuko feels her muscles relaxing. It seemed like he was letting everything slide. She only manages a couple of steps toward the mansion when she hears him start speaking again. "You'll get your punishment later. Look forward to it."

Her body stiffens immediately, and she spins around to face him only to find that he's already gone. Her body begins to shake as her mind immediately brings up the embarrassing thoughts from earlier. She's not sure how long she stands there staring at the emptiness around her before her attention is brought back to the present by a loud booming noise followed by a screech. She flinches and turns to hurry into the mansion to find out the source of the commotion. To her utter horror, she finds herself standing in the doorway to the dining room. It's decorated with elaborate lace and a variety of birthday decorations. There is even a white colored cake that sloppily says 'Happy Birthday Atsuko!' written in red on it. She physically cringes, abruptly turns, and tries to leave.

She doesn't get far before a weight lands on her back. She lets out a surprised cry and finds herself being driven to the ground. She immediately begins to thrash in the crushing grip. She closes her eyes tightly when she hears Chess obnoxiously singing 'happy birthday' in her ear. Eventually, she just gives up and lays there limp on the floor. Why could she never get away from Chess? The noble was much shorter than her, and Atsuko imaged that Chess was probably lighter too. Yet, she had such ungodly strength that it was hard to believe, especially when she was excited. Horn was standing a few feet away looking amused and singing with Chess. To Atsuko's misfortune, they begin to sing it in an endless loop. She lets out a loud groaning noise, silently praying for it to end soon.

She had a feeling that the 'party' hadn't even started yet.


	78. Chapter 63

LadyDeadmau5: :D Thank you so much for your reviews! Haha no worries my mind is often in the gutter as well :p Haha there isn't a lot of Lacus fanfiction. I was considering writing a one shot or something for him. He's such an interesting character! (: It's so hard to choose who she should end up with, cause I love both Mika and Crowley! I'm glad that this has warmed you up to Chess and Horn. I don't necessarily hate Ferid. In fact, I find him to be an interesting character! He's surprisingly fun to write as well. (: It's ok that you've skimmed over it. :p I'm glad you finally gave it a chance! :D I've done that before though, much to my embarrassment. I always think that I'll go back to read those fanfics, but I always forget. :/ Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :D

Allhailthesith: Thank you for your reviews! :D Haha I enjoyed seeing your comments, and I'm happy that you love the story so much! :D You never know what may happen in the future! ;) I hope that you continue to enjoy the story as it progresses!

Red of Dawn: Sorry it's taken so long! I hope this chapter makes up for it. (: Enjoy!

Swordalfgun: Thank you for your reviews! I hope that you are still enjoying the story! :D

It's been a while! I hope this chapter makes up for it! (: Enjoy!

* * *

Miserable. That's how she wanted to feel, but she found that she was enjoying herself. She didn't want to admit that she was, but she was. Watching Chess trying to just let everything go was worth it. In fact, Atsuko was sure that she had seen parts of Chess that she never wanted to see again. Atsuko wasn't sure the last time that Horn had looked so flustered and irritated as she tried to reign Chess' absurd behavior in. Atsuko's first sight of the room had made her want to turn and run. In fact, she had tried to, though she hadn't made it far. Now she was sitting in the room at a small circular table with the two nobles. They had played a variety of games, and, to Horn's irritation, Chess had lost one of the silly games and had a tantrum. Chess had proceeded to destroy the furniture around her. Most of the decorations were torn down and shredded at this point. What had defused the situation was Chess grabbing a handful of cake and throwing it right in Horn's face. The three had proceeded to have a food fight afterwards, though it was more of Atsuko and Chess targeting Horn. They were now just lying around in a misshapen circle. Atsuko's eyes drift closed, enjoying the silence around her. It felt so peaceful and felt like it was going to last forever. Unfortunately, good things don't seem last.

"Atsuko?"

She doesn't want to open her eyes, let alone talk. She knew that she better answer though. Chess wouldn't ever give up. She releases a soft breath and proceeds to make a grunt in the back of her throat. She hears movement and slowly opens her eyes to see why. Chess had rolled onto her stomach. She was resting her chin on her forearms; red eyes locked onto Atsuko. It comes as a surprise to see such a serious look on Chess' face. Worry starts to swell in her chest, and Atsuko rolls to her side to get a better look at the short noble. Chess doesn't say anything for the longest time. She seemed to be contemplating something, which causes Atsuko to feel her worry growing and growing.

"You have cake in your hair."

Atsuko just stares at Chess completely stunned. Chess had said it in such serious tone that Atsuko wasn't sure if she was joking or not. Suddenly, Chess rolls back onto her back and laughter fills the room once more. Atsuko feels her cheeks burn with embarrassment, but she finds that she wasn't upset at all. In fact, she joins in with Horn and Chess. It takes a while, but they once more fall silent. Horn is the next one to break the silence. "Did Lord Crowley get you anything?"

Atsuko's heart feels like it's stopping. Her eyes widen when she remembers what he had said. She pulls her knees up. She just shakes her head, but she's not surprised when they notice her negative action. Horn says softly. "It was Lord Crowley who asked about your birthday. He didn't think you'd want to celebrate the day that you became a vampire, so he asked us to do this for you. He found out the day and everything."

She feels a hand on her shoulder and flinches, but she didn't look back. Horn releases a breath, letting Atsuko know that it was Horn touching her. A sudden need to just get up overwhelms Atsuko, and she's on her feet before she really thinks about it. Two arms wrap around her waist holding her tightly. She freezes instantly. She didn't want to, but she finds herself slowly turning to look back at who was holding her. Chess gives her a mischievous smile that causes worry to bubble up once more. Chess lets out a evil sounding chuckle. "He must have gotten you something, but you are too embarrassed to tell us! What if we guess? Will you tell us if we guess right?"

Atsuko's thoughts start to race. Chess starts to rattle off everything she can think of. It was starting to become more and more perverted, to Atsuko's utter embarrassment. She opens and closes her mouth a couple of times. She was frantically trying to figure out what to say to get Chess to shut up. She catches a hint of Lacus' scent drifting up from the cloak she's wearing. Instantly, her thoughts find a grounding. She quickly blurts out. "Who told Rene and Lacus?"

Chess simply blinks owlishly at Atsuko, so Atsuko turns her gaze to Horn. Horn tilts her head slightly as a soft smile spreads over her face. Horn says softly. "It is no secret that you are close to those two. They are your friends, regardless to how they behave."

Atusko opens her mouth to argue, but Horn lifts her hand to stop her. "There is no use in denying it either. We thought they would like to know. You needed a distraction from your current mood."

Chess starts to giggle. She squeezes Atsuko to the point of pain, which causes Atsuko to start to thrash around. "We could have told the whole compound! We _still_ can if you don't behave!"

Atsuko immediately stops thrashing and turns to bare her fangs slightly. The second she awkwardly turns, Chess releases her. The loss of weight causes Atsuko to lose her balance and land heavily on her side. Before she has time to recover, a neatly wrapped gift is literally shoved into her face. Atsuko quickly pulls it away with a huff and glares at Chess. Chess just grins at her and gives her a wink before she steps to the side. Horn is holding a neatly wrapped gift as well. Both appear to be the same size, though Atsuko could tell they were in boxes. She had long ago given up on trying to figure out where these two got the things they did. Atsuko sets Chess still wrapped gift to the side and reaches out for Horn's. It was likely to be the less dangerous of the two. Atsuko takes a deep breath and quickly unwraps Horn's gift. To her relief, it was just some clothes that fit Atsuko's taste. Atsuko's hands are shaking when she reaches out grabbing Chess' gift. She takes a deep breath and quickly unwraps it. To her surprise, it appears to just be a black, plain blanket. Atsuko stares at it feeling relief flood her chest. She sets the lid to the box down and runs her hand over the material. It was soft, almost like velvet. She feels a smile spreading over her face. She looks up to thank Chess only to find herself alone in the messy dinning hall. She simply stares at the empty spaces in confusion. She looks back down at the blanket feeling suspicion welling up in her chest.

She slowly pulls it out of the box. Her heart drops when she sees several things fall out of the folded blanket. She sets the blanket down carefully on top of her clothes and reaches for what appears to be a note first. Horn's neat writing is easy to recognize. Atsuko swallows hard as she proceeds to read the note.

 _Atsuko, the sanctuary room you have been using is currently locked. You will also find that Chess and I are locking our rooms tonight as well. You are welcome to sleep in a guest room, since Lord Ferid isn't likely to show up for a while longer. I promise that you'll be safe. We included a set of pajamas in Chess' gift along with the blanket. I hope that you enjoy them. We also gave you something that I know you will enjoy even if you will not admit it. Before you go to sleep, go and see Lacus and Rene. I know you were with them earlier, but they may have something for you that they would be embarrassed to give to you in front of the other. Happy Birthday, Atsuko. We love you._

Atsuko's eyes fall to the items that had fallen out. She didn't want to reach down and get the pajamas, but her curiosity got the better of her. She reaches down slowly and grabs the material. She lifts it to look at it. A blush forms over her face as she looks it over. It's not like what Chess had given her for Mika, but it was still embarrassing for Atsuko. It was a speghetti strap night gown that was black in color. It felt like it was made of velvet as well. Atsuko carelessly balls it up and shoves it into the box and shoves the blanket over it. That's why they had given her the blanket. Atsuko knew what they were implying, but she wouldn't have any part of it. She'd find a guest room and go to sleep. She was exhausted anyway. Her foot bumps something, causing her to look down. Her heart skips a beat, and she finds herself staring at the upside down picture. She slowly wets her lips before she reaches down picking it up. She can't help but get a feeling that she knows what it is. She flips it over to simply stare. Her face slowly heats up, and she tears her gaze away and shoves the picture inside the blanket.

She quickly gathers the other gift and rushes to find a room for the night. Her cheeks are burning though. She couldn't get the image of Crowley out of her mind. It had been a while since she had seen the picture and so much had happened that she had almost forgotten about it. She lets out a shuddering breath before she sets her mind to finding a room. She was not going to Crowley's room at all.

She finally finds one as far away from Chess, Horn, and Crowley's room as she possibly can get. She throws her gifts on the bed, then guilt floods her chest. She quickly scoops them back up and rearranges them carefully. She once more runs her hand over the velvety black blanket. Her eyes scan over the note again, and she feels a sense of guilt rise once more. She releases a sigh and sets the note down. She'll go find Lacus and return his cloak to him. She would also accept his gift. He had tried to do something nice for her, and she had behaved rudely. She quickly, and quietly, leaves the mansion. She's silently thankful she hadn't run into Crowley again on her way to the barracks. It takes her a few minutes, but she finds Lacus. Much to her embarrassment, it seems as if he is coming from the shower. His purple hair is wet and sticking to the sides of his face. To her relief, he was fully dressed though. He just gives her a playful grin. She glowers at him and pulls off the cloak, and holds it out to him. He takes it without a word, though he does chuckle at her.

She clears her throat and says softly, "I'm sorry that I behaved so rudely during our mission."

She feels a finger on her cheek and flinches back. Irritation spreads through her chest until she sees Lacus' finger. To her utter embarrassment, she sees frosting on his finger. He chuckles once more, and it suddenly makes sense as to why he hasn't said a word yet. His smirk also makes sense now. She lets out a soft squeaking noise before she spins around to retreat. Lacus' hand lashes out grabbing her upper arm, halting her retreat. She turns back to snap at him, but she freezes when she feels his tongue run from her jaw to just below her eye. She rips away from him as hard as she can. She stares at him dumbfounded for a moment before she reaches up and frantically wipes at the saliva on her cheek. "You asshole!"

He lets out a loud laugh, which just fuels her irritation even more. He jerks her closer to him, and she drops the cloak in favor of placing a hand on his chest to prevent him from pulling her too close. She bares her fangs at him, but he just laughs in response. She practically snarls, "I thought vampires couldn't eat human food."

Lacus laughs and leans down until his nose is only a few inches from hers. He says softly, "I didn't ingest it. Simply tasted it, and let me tell you, it tastes awful. It's so ungodly sweet. Did you make it with only sugar? How about you let me drink some of your blood to get that horrific taste out of my mouth."

Her response is immediate. Her hand comes up to slam over his mouth, hitting his nose as well. She presses on his face as hard as she can. He makes an irritated noise, and the look of irritation he gives her from between her fingers almost makes her laugh. Still, she fixes him with a cold glare. They stop all movement and end up just glaring at each other. In seconds, Lacus is moving. Atsuko's muscles tense in response, and she jerks backward only to feel his fingers intertwined with her hair, preventing any form of retreating movement. Her free hand balls into a fist ready to punch him should he try anything. A soft weight falls around her neck. Surprise fills her chest, and her gaze falls down to see the unhooked ends of the silver chain he had tried to give her earlier. She feels her cheeks heat in embarrassment, and he pulls away from her. Her hands fall limply to her sides. She slowly looks up at him. Her embarrassment melts away at the sight of his cocky smirk. He leans close once more. "Happy birthday, kitten. I'll give you another piece of it next year! Look forward to it."

She glowers at him as he turns away from her and leaves. She remains rooted to the spot, though she does reach up and clasp the ends together. Her fingers continue to fiddle with the cold metal while she stares down the hallway. She was curious as to what other pieces could go along with the silver chain. Her imagination comes up with a variety of things that it could be, since it was Lacus giving it to her. She feels a hand land on her shoulder and shove her almost all the way off her feet. She stumbles forward to retain her balance before she turns to glare at the offender. The glare melts away upon seeing the stern face of Rene. His arms are crossed over his chest, and he stares down at her. She shifts her gaze to the wall after only a few seconds. She was trying to find something to say to him to end the awkward silence when she gets yet another surprise.

"Happy birthday."

Her eyes turn back to him. He glowers at her surprised look before he closes his eyes with a sigh. She was too stunned to say anything. He says in a soft voice that she had never heard him use before. "It's best you forget about these type of human celebrations. Lacus won't stop, but it'd be best if you didn't continue to chase your human heritage. You are a vampire now."

She flinches at the harsh words. The gentle tone didn't soften the cold reality those words brought her. She turns her gaze toward the floor this time. Her voice is a lot more watery than she intended when she says. "I know."

There was so much more that she wanted to say. She wanted to tell Rene that she didn't want to celebrate it in the first place. She didn't want anyone to know about it. She feels a hand on her shoulder as he passes her. He pulls his hand away from her when he's completely past her, but he stops a step behind her. An awkward silence starts once more. She finally lifts her gaze to look over her shoulder at him. He doesn't move for a few minutes and all she can see is the back of his head, so she can't tell what he is thinking. Though, she is sure that she wouldn't know what he was thinking even if he was facing her.

"Rene?" Her voice echos around the halls, making her flinch. He doesn't turn to look at her though, and it starts to make her nervous.

"Forget about those humans you babied." The statement takes her by surprise, and she turns to fully face him. He finally turns to look over his shoulder at her. "Your life will be easier if you don't think about them anymore. You know as well as I do that Lord Crowley, Lady Horn, and Lady Chess will not let you go. You are with us for the rest of eternity. Accept your fate."

A cold feeling settles into the bottom of her stomach. She finds herself at a loss for words. He turns just enough that he doesn't have to crane his head as much to see her. His voice is quiet, but the underlying tone is harsh. "I didn't plan on getting you a present, but I ended up giving you one anyway."

Confusion fills her, and she watches him turn and start to walk down the hallway. She wasn't sure what he meant by what he had said. She pushes the thought of his gift from her thoughts and focuses solely on the thoughts of what he had said about her giving up on Yoichi and the others. Did he include Mika in those thoughts? He was gone before she could work up the courage to ask him.

Her feet start to move without her really thinking about it. When she's conscious of her moving, she's stopped in front of a door. It's plain like all the others in the hallway, so it doesn't give her a clue as to where she actually was. She only hesitates for a moment before she reaches out and grabs the handle of the door. It swings open without much effort. For a terrifying moment, she thinks she may have wandered to Crowley's room, but, to her relief, she finds herself standing in the room she had chosen earlier. She steps into the room and closes the door with a sigh. She slips her shoes off and pauses on her way to the bed to wonder if she should really just collapse on the bed covered in frosting. A wave of tiredness washes over her body, and she decides that she'll deal with the consequences of sleeping with frosting all over her tomorrow. She quickly moves her new blanket to avoid any damage done to it. She falls face first onto the fluffy bed. She releases a groan as she feels all of her muscles finally relaxing after about fifteen minutes of just laying face down motionlessly. She could feel that her hair was sticky and was now regretting not washing the sticky substance off of herself. She releases an even louder groan when she decides that she is going to go clean herself off. After all, she wanted to sleep with her new blanket. She starts to move when she feels the bed around her shift. Panic sets in, and she reacts without thinking about it.

Her fists double, and she twists her body, wildly swinging her fist out. A large hand catches her wrist and pins it to the bed. She finds her other hand similarly pinned to the bed, and a weight settles over her stomach, hips and chest. She feels two legs along side her own. Her anger filled eyes lock with amused red ones. A pleasant chill runs down her spine as she stares up at Crowley, who gives her a fanged grin. She takes a deep breath to try to relax her muscles. Just as she starts to relax his head dips down near her neck which causes her body to tense up once more. Atsuko sucks in her breath and holds it as she hears him inhale. He jerks back suddenly, startling her. Her eyes widen more, though she's not sure when they had widened in the first place. An unidentifiable emotion flickers across his face for a few seconds before it disappears behind a smile. He leans down till his face in inches from hers. She could feel her body shaking, though she doesn't want to admit to why it's shaking. She becomes very aware of every part of her body that was in contact with his. She shifts uncomfortably, but it seems like any part of her body that she moves he applies pressure to until she stops moving. It goes on for a few minutes until she just lays motionless underneath him. The entire time, he seems to be getting more and more amused.

"Crowley," Atsuko says softly trying to put as much warning into her tone as she can. He shifts once more applying weight to her. She puts her hands on his shoulders trying to ignore the fact that he was only wearing pants as far as she could tell. She tries her best not to breath, since she knew for a fact that she'd be inhaling his scent. She didn't want to risk making it harder to focus. "You are crushing me. Get off."

His face was still hovering above just outside the uncomfortable range. She settles for glaring at him. He just chuckles and mutters in a quiet voice. "You didn't try to get the frosting out of your hair?"

She manages to repress a shiver when she feels his fingers gently enter her hair. They start to gently rub at her scalp. Involuntarily, she closes her eyes enjoying the sensation such a simple gesture gives her. She swallows hard as she tries to open her eyes, but she finds it next to impossible. She settles for just enjoying the sensation. She hears him chuckle and move once more though she doesn't care anymore.

She does jerk when she feels his nose brush her jawline. Her eyes snap open. Panic settles into her chest, and she quickly turns her head that way trying to hide her neck from him. She didn't realize her mistake until she feels a slight sting on the opposite side of her neck. Her eyes widen, and she puts her hands on his shoulders. She finds that she doesn't have the will to push him away though as a warm feeling spreads from her neck to cover her entire body. Her eyes drift closed as she tries to think about anything but the warm feeling, but her thoughts are slowly going blank. She slowly opens her eyes when she feels him pull away. She wasn't sure how long he had been drinking her blood, but she found that she didn't care. His face re-enters her vision, and she feels her face flush slightly at the smirk he is giving her. The pleasantly warm feeling was already fading away, allowing her to think clearly once more. Her face heats when she fully realizes that he had been drinking her blood. She feels his nose once again brush along her jaw. She jerks once more, resists the urge to turn her head, and expose her neck once more. She feels him chuckle against the skin of her jaw. His lips ghost over her skin a few times. She feels goosebumps rise all over her skin and closes her eyes tightly. His scent washes over her when she sucks a breath in surprise. His hand had placed itself on her hip and was tracing slow circles over the bone with his thumb while the other supported most of his weight off of her. She tries to ignore his scent as she shifts uncomfortably.

"Crowley, stop." Her voice is barely audible, and she forces her eyes to open. She stares up at his face, trying to seem stern. She's a little surprised to see a look of irritation spread over his face, but the look disappears as quickly as it had appeared. He remains inches from the side of her face, and she wants it to bother her as much as it bothered her when Lacus did it, but she can't bring herself to feel any irritation. In fact, her heart starts to race when she feels his hand leave her hip. The fingers of that hand run slowly up and down her jaw. She finally tears her eyes away from him to stare at the wall. She can feel his chuckle as much as she can hear it, due to his chest pressing against hers. She turns her gaze back to him. To her relief, he had leaned back a little, giving her some space. In fact, he wasn't pressing on her body anymore. His fingers continue to gently stroke her cheek. She feels her face flush once more, and she opens her mouth to say something, but she quickly shuts her mouth upon realizing that she's at a loss for words. She turns her face away again.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Atsuko closes her eyes and forces her head to move in an affirmative gesture. She hears him chuckle and glances at him out of the corner of her eye. His finger traces down her jaw to her neck. It continues down to her collarbone, causing her to shift a little and turn her complete gaze on him. His smirk melts away for a moment as his fingers brush over the silver chain she is still wearing. His gaze lifts to meet hers. He gives her a playful smile and leans down till his lips are inches from her ear. "You'll give in one day. Just you wait."

She grits her teeth, and she tries to ignore the way his voice sounded. She didn't want to think about what he was implying. She forces herself to swallow. She feels him lean his cheek against hers. Her entire body relaxes when he wraps his arms around her body in a tight hug. Before she knows it, he rolls the two of them. She finds herself resting on his chest. Her legs are between his. His grip on her body loosens until his arms fall to the side. She puts her hands on his chest, and she lifts her body a little to look down at him. His eyes raise from her throat to look at her face. Once again an unidentifiable emotion flickers over his face, but it is gone before she can identify it. Curiosity swells in her chest, but it doesn't last long since Crowley had started talking again. "I'll only stop if you do something for me."

Dread fills her chest, and she tries to jerk away from him. He catches her around the waist though, pulling her body close to his. She bares her fangs at him for a moment, though the silent threat just makes him laugh. She presses on his chest once more, trying to escape his vice like grip. He lets her thrash around for a few minutes before he finally says. "Is that a no?"

She stops thrashing and settles a glare on him. "I don't want to know what you have planned for me to do."

He gives her a playful grin. She lets out a startled cry when she feels his hand suddenly grip her butt harshly. Her face flushes, and she raises a hand to slap him, but his free hand catches her wrist. A simple jerk has the two of them chest to chest once again. Her nose is inches from his. He chuckles playfully and releases her butt. She feels a sense of relief set in till his hand returns in the form a smack. His hand falls loosely around her waist. She jerks, and her face turns a bright red color.

"Crowley!" She had so much more she wanted to say, but her throat felt as if it had been sealed off and all she could make was strange incoherent noises, much to her embarrassment. Her entire mind goes blank when she feels his nose brushing her neck once more. She finds herself unable to move. It surprised her that she didn't want to move. The thought of feeling that warm feeling again was keeping her still. She swallows hard, and she lets her eyes drift closed.

"It's a simple request." She slowly open her eyes when she feels his hands settle on her hips, though she finds that she doesn't care at the moment. She lets her eyes drift closed upon feeling his thumbs slip beneath her shirt and rub the skin just above the hem of her pants. His voice is slowly becoming husky. "Though I wouldn't mind if you denied my request. All's fair in love and war. I'll get a reward one way or another."

She just makes a soft noise in the back of her throat. He chuckles and buries his face into the junction between her shoulder and neck. She thought it'd bother her, but she finds that it doesn't. Finally, after a few minutes, he mutters softly. "I got to drink from you, but you have yet to drink from me."

Her eyes snap open in surprise, and she pulls her body away from him. He allows her to sit up on her knees. She stares down at him feeling completely dumbfounded. His hands had fallen away from her once more. One rests across his bare stomach while the other is being used to rest his head on. He gives her a gentle smile. The sight makes her heart feel like it's skipping a beat more than what should be considered healthy. She looks away as quickly as possible. The thought of drinking from him makes her stomach flutter for a few seconds. She swallows hard and stubbornly shakes her head. "I can't."

The bed shifting draws her attention back to him. He was now sitting up. That's when she realizes that she's still sitting between his legs. She starts to lean back, but his hand catches the back of her head, halting all movement. She knew that she should fight, but she can't bring herself to. Crowley gives her a serious look. His voice is low and no longer husky. In fact, it sounds slightly cold now. "Is it because of Mika?"

Her heart sinks, and she looks away. He releases a sigh. An awkward silence settles between them. Finally, he leans forward to mutter in her ear. "You do know he's likely drank from someone else, right?"

Her eyes widen, and her body stiffens. She grits her teeth and closes her eyes. She wanted to deny it, but she knew it was true. He didn't have the bags of blood like she did. Guilt settles into her stomach, and she flinches and clenches her eyes closed. She feels two large hands cupping her face. Her eyes slowly open to look into Crowley's serious face. He says softly. "You can't get everything you need from a bag, Atsuko. I can see it on your face when you drink from them. He'll understand, just like I know you understand that he has to drink from the source. Think of it as an indulgence. You've been good for so long."

Her mouth feels dry as she stares at him. Her eyes drift away from him then back. She swallows and nods. She had missed the intimate feeling of drinking from someone else. Her mouth starts to water at the thought, and she glances at his throat. He chuckles once more and lifts his chin a little. Her stomach flutters once more, and she looks up at his face. Her heart starts to race when her eyes meets his. He gives her an encouraging smile. Her eyes drift back down to his neck. Her thoughts race before she leans forward, but she stops halfway to his neck. Her face starts to burn with a blush, and she lets out a shuddering breath before deciding that she'd indeed drink from him. Instead of biting his neck like he did her, she sinks her fangs into the fleshy portion of his shoulder. He lets out a soft noise that is a mixture of a moan and a growl. A thrill runs down her spine, and she lets her eyes close.

The taste of his blood makes her head spin. She leans into him harder than she intended as she drinks greedily. His blood was a lot sweeter than she remembered it being. Her mouth and throat no longer feel dry. That warm feeling settles into her body once more, though her hands start to tingle. She is faintly aware of his hands resting on her hips, pulling her body closer to him. She wraps her arms loosely around his neck. She feels him chuckling, and his face presses into her shoulder. She's faintly aware of the face that he's saying something to her, but she can't make sense of his muffled words. His body shakes slightly. Her eyes snap open suddenly. She jerks her face back. The warm feeling quickly fades away, and she feels embarrassment settling in. She was now straddling his legs. His arms were loosely wrapped around her waist. Her face starts to heat up even more when she feels how excited he is. She jerks backward to escape his grip and addicting scent. Her back hits the bed, and she lets out a squeak as she rolls to her stomach. However, she's a lot closer to the edge than she realized, so she rolls right off the bed. Her face connects with the floor first followed by her chest and then the rest of her body. Pain and humiliation runs through her body. She lets out a groan of pain as she hears a chuckle above her. She turns her face enough to glare up at Crowley, who is peeking at her over the edge of her bed. He reaches down and ruffles her hair. "That's all for now. Why don't you go take a shower to cool down?"

She wanted to say something sarcastic back to him, but her mind goes blank at the sight of her mark on his shoulder. Instead, she lets out a huff and stands up. "I hate you."

His chuckle reaches her ears as she starts for the door. His voice is mockingly cocky as he states. "Well, you know you enjoyed it."

She stops at the door and spins around to glare at him. "I did not."

He gives her grin. "Yes, you did."

"Did not!"

He stretches out on her bed. Without meaning to, her eyes roam his body. The second they meet his, she flinches. He is giving her a playfully knowing smile. Once more, she says, "I hate you."

"Well, I love you. We are even."

She flinches and turns escaping from the room. She rushes down the hallway as quickly as possible. The second she escapes into the bathroom, she realizes that she had forgotten her clothes. She lets out a groan and reaches up touching her lips. She could still taste his blood in her mouth. She was too embarrassed to return to her room right then. She didn't want to admit that she had enjoyed drinking from Crowley. In fact, she was sure that she drank more from Crowley than she had when she was with Mika. For a brief moment, she wonders why he hadn't told her to stop.

A sudden knock on the door causes her to jump, stopping her thoughts from going any further. She wasn't sure that she wanted to open the door and see who it was. A meek voice says through the door. " Lady Atsuko? Lord Crowley asked me to give you some clothes."

Relief settles into her chest. In fact, she's so relived that she almost misses the fact that she was referred to with that much respect. She quickly opens the door and reaches out grabbing the clothes. She doesn't get a chance to ask about being referred to in such a way though. The second the clothes are out of her hands, the female vampire simply disappears. She pushes her curiosity away and settles for getting clean. It's not long before she feels refreshed and ready to face Crowley, if he was still in her room. She shuffles down the hallway quickly feeling self-conscious of how much leg was exposed, though she did have to admit she liked the way that Chess' pajamas felt against her skin. It doesn't come as a surprise to open the door and find him still stretched across her bed. What does surprise her is the fact that he seems to be sleeping. She quietly shuts the door and quietly crosses the room to stand beside her bed. She takes a moment to appreciate the sight of him sleeping, since she rarely saw it. She releases a sigh as she realizes that she didn't have the will to kick him out of the bed. She reaches out and lets her fingers gently run through his bangs before she steps around the other side of the bed. Luckily, he wasn't laying on her new blanket it. She spreads it over him. She's careful not to shift the bed too much as she crawls in next to him. She rolls so her back is to the noble vampire.

She was happy that she seemed to get off easy. In fact, she could almost say that she had fun, but she was glad that the day was over. She could only hope that she'd have an easy day tomorrow.

She had a nagging feeling in her stomach that she wouldn't. Her thoughts turn to what Rene had said. She had yet to see what he had gotten her, so his words didn't make sense. Without really meaning to, she starts to drift off.

Crowley's scent washes over her, causing her body to relax even further. She feels something drape over her waist, pulling her body back. She feels Crowley bury his face in her hair, but she found she didn't care. She hears his muffled voice, but she can't make out the words. She didn't care though. She just lets herself drift off to sleep. She'll deal with him tomorrow.


	79. Chapter 64 - Mika's POV

This chapter was actually supposed to come next, but I decided to upload the previous chapter first. (: I hope that you guys enjoy this. It's from Mika's POV during the skip! Enjoy!

* * *

Time had started off dragging by. Day by day, night by night was almost impossible. He had to focus on the boy walking beside him to avoid going back to her. He found it harder and harder to look Yuu in the face. Yuu had a look of concern on his face every time he so much as glanced Mika's way, and that was starting to get on Mika's nerves. It was night now. His blue eyes drift around the camp of sleeping humans. His throat was burning uncontrollably. He pulls his knees up and hugs them. He puts his forehead on his knees and lets out a shuddering breath. They had reached the outreaches of the city two nights ago. The surrounding vegetation had made it almost impossible to tell that they had left behind. He couldn't complain though. It helped to mask their tracks.

He grips his knees in a painful grip and closes his eyes as tight as he can. He had it all figured out before. He'd find and save Yuu from the humans. They'd run away together and live a happy life. He realizes now how foolish that dream had been. Maybe it was the madness from his thirst talking at the time. Still, nothing had gone according to plan. He had messed up their escape, resulting in him inadvertently killing all of his family. He had then spent so long a cloud of the darkness and self loathing guilt that he was sure he was a lost cause. That's when Ferid meddled with his life like he always loved to. Mika wasn't sure if meeting Atsuko had been the best thing, at least not for her. His chest starts to ache at the thought of her. He missed her terribly, and he wouldn't change meeting her, no matter how selfish he seemed. His eyes slowly lift to look at his brother. He would never admit to Atsuko or Yuu, but he understood now why Yuu was so attached to the humans around him. His eyes slip from Yuu to the others. They are all sleeping next to each other. Mika was sure it was for warmth and safety. A deep set burning in his throat was getting harder to ignore as the days go on. It hadn't been that long, but he was so used to drinking from Atsuko whenever he wanted that the hunger in the pit of his stomach refused to be ignored. He hated that he had become so weak.

He shifts uncomfortably as his eyes lock with Yoichi's sleeping form. The cold, blue eyes shift to Shinoa. He wrinkles his nose slightly. He didn't like either of them. In fact, he found that they got on his nerves more often than not, even if they weren't trying to. Kimizuki and Mitsuba both still watched him with mistrustful looks that didn't get any better as the days went on. He didn't care though, since he didn't trust them either. To his utter annoyance, Yoichi attempted to be friendly with Mika. Mika didn't want to be friends with Yoichi. The only reason he hadn't left the others behind was because of Atsuko and Yuu. Atsuko favored the kind hearted human, but Mika saw him as weak. It frustrated him how much Yoichi reminded Mika of Atsuko. He didn't want to constantly be reminded of his lost loved one.

His nails dig into his legs so hard that he's sure that he'll bleed through his pants. His eyes drift to Shinoa. Her teasing got on his nerves. Her favorite target was Yuu. Yuu gave her too much attention for Mika's liking as well. If Mika didn't know better, he'd almost say that Yuu had a crush on Shinoa. Mika felt jealousy swell at the thought of his two most important people caring for others. He knew that group wouldn't be good for Atsuko and Yuu. They'd only drag the three of them down. A shift draws Mika's attention back to the present once more. His eyes lock onto the brown haired boy's newly exposed throat. Mika swallows softly and shifts. He unconsciously releases his grip on his legs. The hunger burning in his throat and stomach causes him shuffle forward just a little. There is the sound of a throat clearing that makes him flinch back. His blue eyes turn abruptly to meet concerned green ones. Mika feels disgust swell in his chest at what he was about to do. He abruptly stands and steps away from the group. He doesn't make it far before Yuu catches up to him. Yuu just seems to fall into step beside him. It's silent until Mika's sure that they are out of ear shot of the others. He abruptly stops, though Yuu takes a few more steps before turning to stare curiously at Mika. Mika's blue eyes flicker across Yuu's face, though he's not sure what he's looking for, he feels disappoint fill his chest, leaving him cold and empty.

"You shouldn't be here with me alone," Mika says softly. Yuu gives him a cocky smile and jabs a thumb at his chest.

"Don't worry about me, Mika. I can handle myself." The smile melts from his face as a serious look spreads over his face that has traces of concern mixed in. "Are you hurting? I haven't seen you drink anything since we left."

A scoff leaves Mika's mouth before he can even stop himself. His eyes drift away from Yuu to look out at the landscape. He wondered how hard it was for Yuu to see things around them. His voice is a lot softer than he wanted it to be when he says. "I could over power you, you know. Your team is out of reach. They won't be able to hear you scream for help."

Yuu starts to laugh, drawing Mika's eyes once more. Mika watches as Yuu laughs off his words. Yuu finally puts his hands on his hips and grins at Mika. "You aren't a monster."

Mika opens his mouth to argue, but Yuu stubbornly holds up a hand. "Would Atsuko be with a monster?"

Mika immediately closes his mouth with a sharp snapping sound and just stares at Yuu for a few moments. His eyes drift away from Yuu to stare back out to the surrounding area. "I'm a vampire. That fact alone makes me a monster."

The statement hangs heavy between the two of them. Mika feels his chest starting to hurt once more. That's when he hears a sigh. He turns his attention back to Yuu, who is frowning at him. "Are you saying that Atsuko is a monster?"

Anger fills Mika's chest. He bares his fangs at Yuu just a little, though his brother doesn't back down. In fact, Yuu doesn't even look fazed by the animal like gesture. Mika's voice is finally harsh. In fact, it's a lot harsher than he intended it to be. "She's not a monster."

"She's a vampire," Yuu simply states. Mika's fists clench as he glares at Yuu. "Didn't you just say that vampires are monsters? Then you are saying that she is as well?"

"Yuuichiro," Mika says softly, a silent warning coloring his tone. He wanted to argue with Yuu, but he found that he had suddenly lost strength. His hands unclench, and he turns his gaze away feeling ashamed. "I..."

"She's not, and neither are you. You two aren't like the others. You two are... are family, Mika." Yuu's voice sounds soft and reassuring. Mika flinches when a hand lands on his shoulder. He feels an overwhelming sadness taking over his body. It even drowns out his thirst. His eyes close tightly as he tries to repress the need to cry. He'd already cried so much. There is a sigh, and Yuu's hand pulls away from Mika's shoulder. "You are worried about her."

"No, she's fine. She'll be fine," Mika says. His voice is weak though. It was almost like he was convincing himself. He turns his back on Yuu to hide the fact that he's about to cry. "She's..."

He feels something leaning against his back. Mika stiffens a little and glances over his shoulder to find Yuu leaning his back against Mika's. Yuu is looking up at what they could see of the sky. Mika's not sure, but he thinks that Yuu is smiling. It's silent between the two with Yuu watching the sky, and Mika watching Yuu. Finally, Yuu starts talking. "You know, I wasn't so sure about her when I first met her. She looked so much like a normal bloodsucker. I guess after that, I got jealous. I thought I was losing that overly kind little Mika that I used to know. I didn't want to think that my brother had grown up, but that's what we are both doing. I lost the old Mika, but that's ok. I like the new Mika."

"I won't ever grow, Yuu," Mika says softly. His voice sounded miserable. Yuu pulls his back away from Mika's back, and he turns to face Mika. He smiles just a little.

"We're both changing, you know. Getting more mature." Mika can't stop from rolling his eyes as a smile creeps onto his face. Yuu's eyes widen, and his cheeks puff out. "Hey! What's that look for?!"

Mika finally manages a soft chuckle as he watches Yuu's over exaggerated expressions. A smile creeps onto Yuu's face. Suddenly, a curious look spreads over Yuu's face. "Mika, did you have a plan on what to do with your... need for... ummm?"

Mika flinches back and turns his gaze away, though the reminder made his thoughts turn back to the burning sensation. He closes his eyes and lets his thoughts drift to Atsuko. He hadn't thought about it before. She was the one that helped him, but she wasn't here. His eyes snap open when he feels a hand on his shoulder. His eyes meet concerned green ones. Yuu says softly. "Don't worry about it, Mika. We'll figure something out. You do have someone you can drink from."

Mika's eyes drift down to the ground. He didn't want to think about what Yuu was silently saying. He swallows hard and closes his eyes. He didn't know when it had happened, but he realized just how much he needed Atsuko. He wondered if she needed him as much. He could feel worry bubble in his chest. Would she be alright all alone with the vampires?

"Mika?" His eyes open, but he doesn't look up. "Did you hear me?"

He doesn't respond right away. He just thinks over what was being said. There couldn't have been that long of a pause could there have been? His mind wonders over what was recently said. Suddenly, he hears Yuu resume talking. "You can tell me if you are worried about her, you know."

A knot forms in his throat, and his eyes lift without his permission. Yuu tilts his head and smiles encouragingly. Mika finds it impossible to talk. He wasn't sure how to feel anymore. He missed Atsuko so much, but he finally had gotten Yuu away from the humans. He feels his head nodding without really thinking about it. "I do miss her."

He is surprised to feel Yuu's arms wrap around him. He leans into Yuu, though he doesn't attempt to hug him back. Yuu's hand reaches up, and Mika feels him petting the back of his head. He closes his eyes. Even if he wanted to pretend it was Atsuko holding him, he knew he couldn't. Yuu's scent was overwhelming him.

He finally pulls himself away from Yuu and turns his back on him again. He opens his eyes to stare out at their surroundings. "But I know that I won't be able to go back for her. Not for a while. She would be upset if I did. In fact, I don't think that she'd even come with me."

He lets out a sigh and forces a smile on his face, just like he used to when they were kids. He turns to look at Yuu, who clearly doesn't look convinced. With a shake of Yuu's head, they return to the others.

Time drifts by a lot quicker now. Mika quickly loses track of the amount of time that had passed. To his utter disgust, he found himself living off of Yuu's blood. They had found an uninhabited village. It takes quite a bit of work, but the six of them are able to save a couple of the houses that weren't severely damaged by salvaging parts from the hopeless buildings. Mika claims one as his own. The girls get another, and the boys share one. The amount of fighting between the five humans gives him a headache, but they eventually fall into a routine.

It was a relatively quiet night when he receives an unexpected visit. The green eyed, brown haired timid boy shifts uncomfortably under Mika's cold gaze. Mika had been feeling less and less resentment toward the boy, though he found he still didn't like the human.

"I think it's safe to go get her now."

Mika's gaze darkens in anger, though the effort is wasted on Yoichi. He just continues to stare at his own two feet. Mika finally closes his eyes, but he doesn't make a sound. He can hear Yoichi shuffling around, which starts to get on his nerves. "Fine."

Mika opens his eyes. Yoichi flinches upon meeting the now red colored eyes. Mika's eyes had slowly been changing color the more he drank from Yuu. Mika was sure that it was Atsuko's blood that had kept his eyes their blue color. Yoichi's gaze drops once more. Mika scoffs softly and steps out of the small hut. He starts toward the city without another word. It doesn't surprise him to hear a timid squeak followed by loud running steps. He lets out a sigh, but he doesn't say anything to the human following him.

It takes half the time to get back to the city. Yoichi had attempted to make a conversation several times, but it had failed miserably when Mika didn't uphold his half of it. The city hadn't changed at all in their absence. Mika stops so suddenly that Yoichi steps right into the back of him. He glances over his shoulder to glare at Yoichi, who just gives him a timidly apologetic smile. Mika turns his attention back to the city. With a sinking feeling, he realizes that he had no idea where to start looking without going to Crowley's residence. He glances back at Yoichi to see the boy had drawn his bow and was using its' special power to enhance his vision. Mika knew that he couldn't take a human to a den of vampires. That was just asking to get Yoichi killed or enslaved. He turns to look over the city once more. He'd have to search every place individually.

"Why don't we make a note for her and wait? She's bound to stumble upon it sometime."

The voice is soft, but Mika still tenses at the sound. He turns his attention back to Yoichi, who's bow was now resting at his side. It takes Mika a moment, but he finally nods. He knew exactly where to write it. He doesn't say a word to the human. He just turns and starts a quick pace toward the meeting place. Yoichi squeaks and scrambles after the vampire. It takes them a bit, but they manage to locate something to write with and settle back to wait. Mika finds that he's a lot more patient than he thought he would be. Yoichi settles beside Mika in the building they are hiding in. Time starts to drag by in an awkward silence.

"She's pretty."

Mika turns his gaze away from her name to Yoichi's face. Yoichi gives him a timid smile. Mika finds himself glowering at Yoichi. Yoichi flinches but he continues to talk quietly. "She's kind and everything. I can see why you fell in love with her. She's an amazing friend. But have you ever thought that she might not want to come with us?"

A cold feeling settles into Mika's chest. He grits his teeth and turns his gaze back to the clearing. He had been careful not to consider that option. He shakes his head and says, "She won't ever do that."

Yoichi pulls his knees up and hugs them tightly. Silence settles over them once more. Finally, they both hear a noise. Yoichi leans up to look. Mika's body tenses upon smelling the salty scent of her tears. His heart starts to race when he finally sees her. She's wearing a city guard cloak, though he can smell the old scent of her blood. He's on his feet the second she trips, but a weight falls on his back. He growls and glances over his shoulder to see a serious look on Yoichi's face.

"Someone else is coming! Hide!" Yoichi says in a frantic whisper. That's when Mika hears someone approaching quickly. He grits his teeth. He wanted to rush down and protect her from whoever was coming, but he had a feeling he knew who it was. He sinks to his knees once more. His anger rises upon seeing that it is indeed Lacus who is with her. His fists clench tightly as he watches Lacus holding her. There is a brief conversation, but his attention is drawn elsewhere. Yoichi has his back pressed against the crumbling wall and is shaking uncontrollably. It looks like he is close to hyperventilating, and his eyes are full of unshed tears. Mika wants to ignore the timid boy, but the sound of Atsuko's voice causes him to sigh. He turns so his back is to the wall as well, and he collapses beside Yoichi. He doesn't say anything to the boy, but he does allow his shoulder to touch Yoichi's in a silent show of companionship. The sound of the vampires not far from them slowly fade away. Mika's eyes drift closed as relief settles into his stomach. He's happy that he got to see Atsuko once more, even if he didn't get a chance to talk to her. She was doing well, even if she was crying when he saw her.

He feels Yoichi lean into his shoulder and releases an inaudible sigh of annoyance. Atsuko would want him to focus more on the human beside him than her. His eyes open a little as he turns his gaze to Yoichi. He hesitates, but he finally reaches up and puts a hand on the top of Yoichi's head. Yoichi jerks, but he doesn't attempt to actually pull away. He just closes his eyes. Finally, his shaking stops. That's when they both hear footsteps approaching. Mika twists to his knees and lifts his body. His heart skips a beat when he sees Atsuko returning. The scent of her blood causes his stomach to twist uncomfortably. A hand lands on his shoulder, and he sees out of the corner of his eye that Yoichi's bow was out, and an arrow is pointed directly at who is touching Mika.

"You shouldn't be here," A familiar cold voice says quietly. Mika's eyes flicker back to Atsuko, but he sees a flash of movement. His eyes lock with amused red ones that are barely visible not far from Atsuko. Mika glares coldly at Lacus. Rene's hand tightens on Mika's shoulder in an attempt to gain the younger vampire's attention. Mika's eyes tear away from Lacus' to focus on Rene's face. Rene towers over him with a cold look on his face.

"I just came for Atsuko," Mika says calmly. Rene's eyes flicker to Yoichi then back to Mika when Mika moves to face Rene. Rene's hand drops from Mika's shoulder. Mika's hand falls to his sword as he glares at the tall vampire. Rene releases a sigh and removes his hand.

"You are not going to take her. She doesn't belong with you anymore," Rene says.

"She doesn't belong to you either! She's free to choose!" Yoichi says in a much braver tone than Mika had thought possible. Rene's cold gaze flickers to Yoichi, though Mika shifts a little drawing the vampire's gaze back to him.

"I was going to kill you both, but..." His eyes shift from Mika's eyes. "It's her birthday. I believe that I owe her this much. Leave and don't return, or I will kill you both."

He turns around and takes a few steps, but he stops. He looks over his shoulder at Mika. "I'll consider it my gift to her. Your gift should be to leave and never return to her life again."

Mika's fists clench, and he considers ignoring Rene's warning and just going to Atsuko. She'd leave with him; he was sure of it. If she didn't, he just scoop her up and take her with him. His attention is brought back to the present by Yoichi saying softly. "I didn't know it was her birthday."

Guilt forms in his stomach as he realizes he didn't know it was either. That's when he notices that Rene was gone. Panic settles into his stomach as he leaps up and spins to find Atsuko gone as well. He feels a tug on his clothes when he leaps out the window that he just ignores. Maybe if he hurried he could catch her before she returned to the vampires. He faintly hears Yoichi calling out to him, but he ignores the human and rushes to where he last saw her. The scent of her blood hangs heavy in the air. He stops short of her name where he had written her name. His heart sinks when he sees that it's been scratched out. That's when he notices that she had written a note in her own blood. It takes a few tries of reading it to make sense of what she had written.

 _I can't go with you right now, and I'm sorry for that. I miss seeing you, and I hope that you are well. I have something to do before I can leave with you, but you don't need to worry about me. Please forgive me for taking so long. I hope to see you again soon, Mika._

 _Love, Atsuko._

He clenches his teeth as hard as he can. His nails dig into the flesh of his hand, even though the gloves he is wearing. He stares down at the note feeling several emotions run through his body. He wasn't sure what he should be feeling, but he knew that he was feeling anger. Anger that she seemed to be choosing the vampires over him. He could feel jealousy coloring his anger. A sudden empty feeling fills his chest, and he sinks to his knees. He reaches out and touches the still wet blood.

He hears Yoichi approaching, but he didn't care at the moment. He just stares at her note blankly. It's silent for a few minutes. "She must have something really important to do. Otherwise, she'd come with us."

He didn't want to admit that he found comfort in those words, but he did. A sense of calm settles over his chest, and he pulls his hand away from the blood. He just sits on his knees staring at it. She was alright. She looked like she was eating good, and she seemed healthy. She might not be happy, but he knew that he'd be able to fix that soon.

He begins to wonder if Krul had anything to do with her not leaving with him. He quickly brushes the thought aside. It could honestly be anything when it came to Atsuko. He lifts his gaze to Yoichi, who gives him a timid smile. He didn't feel his usual irritation at the human. In fact, all he felt was a sense of accomplishment. He pushes himself to his feet and lets out a quiet sigh. "I'm sure she does have something important to do."

Yoichi nods and gets a determined look on his face. "How about we hang around here and keep an eye on her? We can all take turns doing so! The others will be happy to know that she's doing well. I'm sure they'll want to see her, even if it's from afar for a while. Maybe we can help her in some way."

The thought of being able to see her on a constant basis causes Mika to relax. He could still help her, even if it wasn't directly. He finds himself slowly nodding in agreement. He'd make sure to help her in anyway that he could. He draws his sword and quickly destroys the note she had left. A dull ache settles in his chest at doing so, but he didn't want to risk someone finding out about it.

"Let's go back and tell the others." His voice is a lot quieter than he meant it to be, but Yoichi still heard him. With a smile, Yoichi quickly leads the way back.

"We can get a place ready for her!"

"She'll stay with me."

Yoichi glances at him curiously. The two fall silent as they hurry back toward the others. Mika pauses on the edge of the city and glances back. "I'll return to you, Atsuko. Don't do anything crazy while I'm gone."

Yoichi pauses and looks back at the vampire. "Hm? Did you say something?"

Mika just stares back at the now silent city. He lets out a soft sigh and shakes his head before he turns and resumes his path. He tells Yoichi that he'd wait for her to give him a sign that she was ready, but he didn't plan to do that. He knew she'd protest to leaving her vampire friends. He'd have to carry her away from them. He might have to leave the humans for a while as well. He couldn't risk the enraged nobles finding the five of them. They wouldn't stand a chance.

He glances at Yoichi's face. There was no way he'd tell Yoichi. He was sure that the human would interfere. He'd have to let Yuu know so that the humans didn't try to find the two of them. He feels determination swell in his chest. A faint smile spreads over his face as he thinks about all the protests that he's sure Atusko will likely yell at him when he finally manages to take her away. The thought was a lot more entertaining than he thought it should be. He lets out a quiet chuckle and picks up his pace. The sooner he got back the sooner he could return and steal her away.


	80. Chapter 65

xenocanaan: It's good to hear from you again! :D Their reunion will show up before you know it! (:

Guest: Thank you! :D Haha I need to start updating like I was. :/ I really enjoy writing on this story! I've just been so busy and can't seem to catch a break! :p Haha. Both CrowleyAtsuko and MikaAtsuko are fun to write. It's so hard to choose! Bah! Haha. Yes, it was a hint of Yuunoa. (: I think the two of them are cute! Haha, I'll definately think about other pairings. (: Thank you for the ideas! :D

LadyDeadmau5: Thank you! :D Haha, I'm glad it made your morning! I hope that your finals went well! (: I know I hate finals. :/ Haha. I'm glad that this story has gotten you to like Crowley. I think he's an amazing character! Haha, which makes the choice hard since Atsuko does well with both of them! :D That makes me so happy to know that you enjoy the story so much that you are talking about it so much! :D That totally made my day to read! I'm very honored to know that you look up to me as a writer. That means a lot to me! :D I hope that I continue to impress you! :D Thank you so much!

Mariahpapya: Thank you so much for your review! I hope that you've continued to enjoy the story up until this point. (: I hope that the anime gets popular as well. It's such a good one! :D I'm glad that you get so many feelings from reading this fanfict. Let's me know that I'm doing a good job haha. (: Thank you!

Skyblu7: I'm glad to hear from you again! :D Haha, I'm glad that you've caught up and loved the adorableness! :D Haha, I loved your comment about Atsuko falling into Crowley's fingers. It made me laugh and just imagine her literally falling into him. XD Yes, I know which episode you are referring to. Haha, I have to chuckle almost everytime I see Crowley. Though, it's entertaining to see Chess too, cause of her game. XD Thank you for your suggestion! I like it better than what I had put, so I'm going to have to go change it. (: Thank you! Haha, you aren't going crazy with your old age. XD Though I have to agree with you. The thought of the food fight makes seeing cake funny. :p Glad I'm not the only one! :D

Thank you guys for ready! :D I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

There's an unusual weight on her legs. Her nose is suddenly assaulted by the scent of blood, death, and waste. Unfortunately, it's a terrifyingly familiar smell. Panic swells in her chest, and her eyes snap open to find the bars of her cage right across from her, just out of reach. She could faintly hear water dripping somewhere near by. She leaps to her feet, knocking the weight off her lap. Her eyes snap down to see Lacus' unconscious body laying at her feet. Her heart is pounding so loud that it's all she can hear. It completely silences her rapid breathing. Her entire body begins to shake. Had it all been a dream? Had Mika finally escaping been a dream? Had her time with Crowley been a dream?

There is a heavy weight around her neck that makes her entire body go cold. She reaches up touching the cold metal collar around her neck. She's shaking too much to do anything more than just touch it with her fingers. Tears well up in her eyes. "No!"

Her voice eerily echos around her, easily bouncing off the walls. Her voice becomes overlapped and distorted. She lets out a loud sob and falls to her knees beside Lacus' body. Her knees narrowly miss Lacus' shoulder. "No, no, no, no."

She leans down to press her face into Lacus' chest. To some degree, she finds comfort in his scent, and the steady raise and fall of his chest. Her throat starts to ache and burn. The burn that she remembers having, because she hadn't been drinking any blood. She had been giving it all to Lacus. She balls her hands up in Lacus' dirty shirt. She lets out another loud sob that echos off the walls. "Mika. I'm scared."

Her voice becomes soft, and she turns her head to listen to Lacus' heart. She stares at what she can see of his peaceful face. "Crowley, help me."

Her eyes close tightly. The silence was so overwhelming and suffocating. "Wake up, Lacus. I need someone. Someone to talk to. Please. I'll even take Rene. He doesn't have to answer me if he doesn't want to. I promise."

Her voice gets weaker. "Please. Someone... Help me."

Her head snaps up at the sound of familiar laughter. Her eyes lock onto a blurred, but familiar form. She can hear words coming from him, but she can't make sense of what he is saying. She covers her ears with her hands and screams at the top of her lungs. "Go away!"

Suddenly, she can hear his voice clearly, despite yelling and covering her ears. "Atsuko."

He just repeats her name over and over. She lets out another scream, and she slams her eyes closed. Her whole body jerks when she feels something touching her. Her eyes snap open just as she swings wildly. Her hand is caught and pinned to something soft. Her eyes meet slightly concerned and sleepy red eyes. Her whole body is shaking, but she slowly comes to realize that Crowley is resting on all fours over the top of her. She was surrounded by his scent, not the nasty smells from her cage. He gently presses her other hand into the bed as well. He leans down to peer into her face. Her body was soaked in sweat, and she realized that she was crying. She lets out an awkward choking noise. Crowley's hands leave her wrists, and, before she realizes it, he scoops her up into his lap. The top of her head fits just below his chin. Her ear is pressed against his chest. She doesn't want to close her eyes. She didn't want to risk this being a dream. She just stares blankly at the wall, taking comfort in the sound of his heartbeat. Her eyes finally start to drift closed when she feels his fingers gently enter her hair. The tips start to gently massage her scalp. She shudders slightly. She opens her eyes when a pleasant chill runs down her spine at the feeling of his lips press against the top of her head.

"It's alright." His voice is laced with tiredness that she usually didn't hear. It startles her just how much he's let his guard down at the moment. She pulls away enough that she can look up at him. He gives her an encouraging smile. He lifts a hand to clear the tears off her face. "You must have been having a nightmare."

A lump forms in her throat, preventing her from using her own voice. She nods slowly. Her eyes drift down to her lap. She raises her hand to touch the cold metal chain around her neck. She jumps when she feels Crowley press his face into the side of her head. He releases a groan and falls back. She lets out a startled cry as she ends up sprawled over the top of him. He rolls to the side, keeping her close. She wiggles a little, but it's half halfheartedly. She didn't want to really escape his embrace. She ends up just laying there for a few minutes staring at nothing in particular as Crowley's steady breath moves her hair. She could tell that he'd dozed back off. Her body starts to relax once more. She was starting to feel safe again. This wasn't the first time she had had nightmares about that cage. She was sure that it wouldn't be the last either. She closes her eyes trying to ignore the images that her mind keeps replying over and over again. She takes a deep breath and focuses on what she can smell. Crowley's scent helps to calm her overactive mind.

She was safe. She wasn't in a cage. She wasn't nursing an unconscious Lacus. Mika was safely away from the vampires with Yoichi and the others. She jerks slightly when she feels movement. Her face flushes for a moment when she realizes she was almost asleep, and Crowley had moved. Her back was now to his chest. He was loosely holding her. She yawns and closes her eyes once more.

Her eyes slowly open again. She groans. Her consciousness was slowly becoming aware of what was around her. She was laying on her back. One arm was thrown over her face. The other was stretched straight out the side of her. One leg was draped over the top of Crowley. The other was stretched out, much like her arm. It takes her a moment to realize why she was awake. She was cold.

She carefully moves her arm up over her head. She could feel Crowley's body pressing lightly into her side. She gives the ceiling a confused look, as if it would answer her questions. She feels Crowley shift and turns her head to look at him. He had an eye open and was lazily looking at her. That's when something occurs to her. She was wearing a nightgown.

And they were great for riding up the wearer's body. She could feel the skin of Crowley's back pressing against her now bare thigh. Her calf was resting over his butt, while her foot feel between his legs. To her utter humiliation, her gown was now balled up around her stomach, completely exposing her legs and underwear.

How much more cliché could it get? Crowley's eye flicks down her body. She lets out a squeal of pure panic and rolls away from him, intent on getting to her feet and fixing the stupid gown. She hadn't taken the time to truly think about the consequences of her actions. But her face burns even more as she realizes that she probably just showed him her butt. Fate must hate her though. In her attempt to flee, she had somehow managed to get the blanket tangled around her feet.

She lands on her face with a hard thudding noise. Her legs remain on the bed due to the fact that Crowley's weight was holding the blanket. She scrambles to lift her upper body off the floor. She had never been so humiliated in her life. Her butt was now clearly visible, and the more she kicked the more tangled her legs became. She lets out a startled cry when she hears Crowley's laughter. Two large hands grab her hips pulling her back onto the bed. Thankfully, Crowley sets her beside him instead of on his lap. She quickly attempts to fix the disheveled nightgown. To her somewhat relief, she manages to straighten out the bottom so it is now covering her underwear. Her gaze snaps up to him when she feels the bed shift. He was leaning toward her, which makes her heart skip a beat.

Her eyes widen when she feels his face being buried into her neck. She stiffens slightly as he mutters something, but it's so muffled by her neck that she can't understand what he had said. His fingers brush down her collarbone once more and that's when she realizes that his fingers are brushing over the chain. For a moment, she wonders if he had touched the chain every time he had touched her collarbone. A smile spreads over her face, and she takes a moment to collect herself. She finally asks playfully. "Is there something wrong, Crowley?"

She has to move her head a little to look at him. He's gazing up at her with a playful look on his face. His cheek is resting on her shoulder. "No."

She falters for a moment. She had expected him to admit that there was something wrong, or at least give some indication that he was jealous. Once more, his fingers brush over the silver chain, only his fingers sink lower this time. They almost reach the top of her breasts. She quickly reaches up and swats his hand away. She scoffs softly and says in a playful tone. "Than stop playing with the necklace that my friend gave me."

"Oh? He's your friend now?"

She stutters a few times, stunned by his own playful response. She puffs out her cheeks and puts a hand on his chest. She shoves as hard as she can. He leans back, but he doesn't fall over like she wanted him to. She huffs slightly and closes her eyes. She says in a serious tone. "Of course, he is my friend. He's done a lot for me."

"He certainly wants to do more for you." Atsuko's eyes snap open in shock, and her jaw drops as she stares at Crowley. He chuckles and sits up. He reaches out and ruffles her hair. Her jaw slams shut with a sharp snap, and she gives him a moody look before closing her eyes and turning her head away. He leans forward again. His lips ghost over her shoulder, causing her to flinch away from him. She casts yet another moody look his way before she realizes just what he had actually done. He had used his lips to push on the thin strap of her nightgown. The strap on that side was now easily sliding down her arm, exposing more of herself than she wanted. Her arms quickly wrap around her chest, and she fumbles to pull the strap up. She proceeds to level him with a glare. He just gives her a playful smile before he stretches and proceeds to get up. She keeps a careful eye on him in case he decides to try anything else to undress her. Irritation at the fact that he wasn't as easy to tease as Mika fills her chest, and she releases a soft huff of annoyance. She quickly turns her face away from him closing her eyes when she sees the amused smile on his face. She could feel her cheeks turning red. She jumps when she feels him press his lips to the back of her head. He pulls away only to once again kiss her shoulder, though he kisses the back of her shoulder. He's gone by the time she turns around. She sighs softly and quickly dresses in her new clothes. It only takes her a few minutes to straighten up her room.

She takes a few seconds to look over the room. It struck her just how nice it felt to have her own room again. She releases a sigh and turns to once again find Crowley or Rene. One of them was bound to know what she was supposed to be doing today.

Her footsteps echo loudly in the silent hallway. She feels dread set in suddenly. She quickens her pace. She could feel eyes watching her, and it was beginning to make her nervous. She freezes when she hears a noise behind her. She spins around to face the noise. Every muscle in her body was tense, though she didn't see anything. She continues to scan the hallway carefully, but it turns up nothing. Just as she is about to turn around, two cold hands fall over her eyes, effectively cutting off her vision. Her hand lashes up grabbing a clothed wrist as tightly as she can. She unconsciously bares her fangs. A sickeningly familiar scent washes over her. It's quickly followed by a playful voice asking. "Guess who?"

Her heart feels like it has stopped and sunk to the pit of her stomach. A cold feeling spreads over her, causing a chill to run down her spine. It's all she can do not to turn into a shivering mess in his hands. She feels his chest brush the back of her shoulders as he leans in close to her ear. He whispers softly. "Come now, butterfly. You know who it is. I can tell by just how tense your body has become. Tell me. Where is your guardian angel now?"

She reacts instantly. She rips herself away from him and turns abruptly. As she turns, she draws her sword pointing it at him. He gives her an amused look. "Did your little angel teach you that? He's done that exact same thing to me. Only he's a lot more confident."

That's when she realizes why he looked ready to laugh. The tip of her sword was waving wildly. Horror builds in her chest mixing uneasily with the fear that she feels just from being in his presence. To her utter humiliation, his fingers catches the tip of her sword, and he casually presses the weapon off to the side where it's completely harmless. He leaves one finger against the blade to keep her sword pointing away from him. He shows her his fangs as he grins at her. She finally visibly shivers. He lets out a chuckle and reaches out for her. She instinctively flinches back and shifts the sword so it's point is once again leveled at Ferid. He pauses and lets his red eyes inspect the sword for a moment. He looks up at her. Before he can say anything, a voice rings out directly behind her. "What do we owe the honor of your visit, Lord Ferid?"

Atsuko jumps, and it feels like her heart went from completely still to racing in a matter of moments. A hand wraps around hers steadying the sword so it doesn't accidentally touch Ferid's skin. She stares at the gloved hand holding her own. She doesn't resist Crowley pulling her sword away from Ferid. The tip is now pointed at the floor at her side. She finds herself just staring at it numbly, listening to the two nobles.

"Ah, Crowley. It is good to see you again. I'm actually here on business," Ferid says in a sickeningly cheerful voice. Atsuko feels her stomach twist uncomfortably. She found herself silently praying Crowley would just send Ferid away, but she knew that would never happen. Ferid outranked Crowley, and Ferid had said that he was here on business. There was no way they could turn him away. She unconsciously leans back a little until she is lightly touching Crowley's chest. The movement doesn't go unnoticed by Ferid. The noble doesn't react though. In stead, he just focuses his attention on Crowley.

Crowley's chest vibrates with his chuckle. "Is that so? Well, welcome to my home."

Ferid closes his eyes for a moment to smile at Crowley before he lifts up what appears to be a letter. Crowley's hand finally releases hers, and he reaches over her shoulder to grab the letter. Crowley pulls away from her, and everything falls silent. Atsuko still can't bring herself to look up at Ferid. A sigh draws her attention. She turns enough to look up at Crowley. Despite the sigh, he has a playfully cold smile on his face. She feels her dread growing more and more.

"I authorized this, Crowley."

Her head snaps back around at the sound of such a familiar voice. Her eyes meet the amused red ones of the queen of Japan. Shock fills her chest followed by excitement. She realizes too late that her body had moved on its' own. Her body collides hard with Krul's, throwing them both to the floor. Atsuko lets out a strange excited noise that was a mixture between a squeal and a cry of pure joy. She ignores the sound of laughter as she proceeds to squeeze Krul as hard as she can. "Krul!"

She feels someone lift them both. She lets out a cry of surprise and clings harder to Krul, only to have the queen ripped away from her. Atsuko hangs limply for a few seconds until her back is pressed tightly into Crowley's chest. He's got an arm around her waist, and his other is wrapped around her shoulders. Her feet dangle uselessly, but she didn't care at the moment. Her eyes remain locked on Krul. The queen quickly detaches herself from Ferid. Krul casually dusts herself off. Her eyes finally lift focus over Atsuko's shoulder. Krul gives Crowley a reassuring smile. It makes Atsuko wonder what kind of expression require such an action. She attempts to crane her head to see, but she quickly turns her gaze back to Krul. "Now, down to business. I don't have time to waste around here."

"My lady, I do not wish to allow Atsuko to go with Lord Ferid. They have had... problems in the past." It shocked Atsuko to hear Crowley sounding so serious. It also surprised her to see anyone but Ferid directly defying the queen. Atsuko attempts to glance back at him again, but she's not able to completely see his face. What she does see of his face is cold though. It sent a jolt through her body that she couldn't identify.

"Silence, Eusford. This is not up for negotiation. She will be going with Ferid," Krul says sternly. Her eyes close.

Panic sets into Atsuko's chest turning her body cold. Her hands find Crowley's arm around her waist, and she grips it hard. She felt like she couldn't breath. She was slowly starting to pant softly. She was sure that if her feet were touching the ground than she would have collapsed. She didn't want to go with Ferid. Crowley's arm gives her a gentle squeeze. Before either of them have a chance to protest, Ferid speaks up. "Now, now. Don't give me that look, you two. I wouldn't dare touch or harm what is yours, Crowley. After all, I don't want to be the third one in line."

Atsuko's mouth falls open in shock. She's not even sure what to say to that. She stutters softly, but she can't even get her thoughts coherent enough to deny his claim. She finds herself barely able to silently pray that Crowley sets this right. Her fingers dig into his arm, trying to silently tell him to deny it on her behalf.

"Ah, that's good to hear. Though I regret to tell you, you won't ever get a chance to be in line. I plan to keep her."

Atsuko was pretty sure she was going to pass out at that point. Her voice comes out a lot shriller than she intended. "What?!"

To her utter humiliation, she's completely ignored by the two nobles. Ferid just gives Crowley a smile and casually waves his hand. "I like the untouched. Fresh. Not sloppy seconds, but to each their own."

Atsuko's hands fly up to cover her face, and she barely contains an angry growl. She says loudly through her fingers. "Crowley and I ha-... We didn't d-..."

She can't even form a sentence. She peeks through her fingers to see Ferid smiling kindly at her. The sight sends a chill down her spine, and she quickly closes her eyes again. She feels a cold hand over the top of her hands. She jerks and shoves the hand away. It doesn't surprise her to see Ferid suddenly so close. He leans forward a little and says in a loud whisper. "It's cute how you think you can deny being with smell so strongly of Crowley, and he of you, that there is no way to believably denying it. You no longer have that wonderful scent of yours mixed with dear Mika's."

She wanted to slap him, but she found that her arms were jelly. There was no way that she could smell like Crowley that much. Wouldn't she have noticed it? Krul lets out a loud sigh, grabbing everyone's attention. She says coldly. "Regardless, I have a few chores that I need Atsuko to do. Ferid is going to accompany her. Now, I'm also sending Rene and Lacus. Will that make you feel better, Crowley?"

She feels him squeeze her so tightly that she feels like she can't breath. Suddenly, he loosens his grip. He slowly sets her on her feet, but she feels slightly weak. She unconsciously leans back into Crowley for support. Her eyes finally drop back to her feet. Krul had kept a steady gaze on Atsuko, which was making Atsuko feel self conscious. Without really thinking about it, she turns her head toward her shoulder and attempts to quietly sniff her clothes.

Atsuko flinches when she notices Krul rolling her eyes out of the corner of her own. A large hand falls on the top of Atsuko's head. In seconds, her hair is a mess. She jerks away from Crowley and spins to glare at him. She quickly tries to pat her hair back into place. Crowley just chuckles at her before he turns his attention to Krul and Ferid. Atsuko's hands fall limply to her side as she watches Crowley. Everything starts to slow down around her. She could feel her eyes widening. For a brief moment, she feels a hint of guilt over morphing her face into a pleading, almost puppy dog, look. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to have any effect on the noble vampire. "Fine. They are not to leave her side."

Everything around her gets taller when she slowly sinks to her knees. She felt betrayed. Anger swells in her chest. Why was Crowley not stopping this from happening? Two arms wrap around her upper shoulders. A body presses into the back of her skull forcing her angered gaze from Crowley's frowning face to the floor between his feet. She could feel someone leaning over her, and, for a panic filled second, she thinks it's Ferid embracing her. Relief fills her when Krul's voice is the one filling her ears.

"Now is your time to act, Atsuko. He asked for you specifically. It's time to snoop around his mansion without suspicion. Don't fight against me on this. You'll have two bodies to use should Ferid turn on you. They'll distract him enough that you can escape. You'll be in the city, so you won't have to go far to be safe. Find out what he is up to."

Dread fills Atsuko's chest at Krul's calm words. She moves just enough to see that Krul's face was hidden behind her own arm. It didn't take much to know that Krul was trying to hide her mouth's movements from Crowley and Ferid. Krul's red eyes shift to meet Atsuko's. Krul gives her a playful smile. "Remember our deal, Atsuko."

Her body stiffens for a moment. Her thoughts race before she lowers her gaze in defeat. She mutters softly. "I understand."

It didn't make her feel any better to return to Ferid's mansion, but she now knew where she was headed. She feels Krul starting to pull away. It felt better to no longer have extra weight craning her neck uncomfortably. Just as Krul's almost all the way away, she stops. Atsuko feels her heart starting to race at the thought that there might be something else that Krul wanted her to do. That's when she hears a chuckle. It sounded evil to her ears. Her eyes lift to turn and look at Krul. Krul was giving her an evilly playful smile. Atsuko's eyes widen as she waits to see what Krul was going to do.

"You do smell a lot like Crowley."

Atsuko jerks away from Krul, effectively falling over. She hears laughter filling the hallway. Her face begins to heat up as she scrambles to her feet with a huff. She frantically tries to figure out what to say. Finally, she manages to get something out. "I'm going to find Rene and Lacus!"

She quickly retreats down the hallway to escape the laughter. She focuses on finding Lacus and Rene instead of what was going to happen, and what had already happened. She ignores the other solider vampires in her search for her two friends. In fact, she's so intent on ignoring them, she almost skips over the top of Lacus. Luckily, he doesn't miss her, or his chance to latch onto her. She ends up flailing wildly enough that it draws Rene's attention to the two of them. Rene, once more, slams their heads together to get them to stop fighting in the middle of the hallway. It doesn't take long for her to let them know they had been chosen to accompany her and Ferid back to his mansion. She was expecting Lacus to be excited to spend time with her without the risk of one of the nobles interfering.

She was surprised to hear him say. "I'll pass."

He abruptly turns on his heel and starts to leave. He doesn't get very far before Rene's hand catches the back of his shirt, balling up and effectively halting his movements. Rene's eyes are closed, but his voice sounds amused. "Are you afraid, Lacus?"

Atsuko jumps when she hears the threatening growl Lacus makes at Rene. Her eyes widen slightly when she watches Rene violently shake Lacus, much like he'd done to her countless times. She finds amusement bubbling up in her chest. It looked so cruel that it was ironically funny. She covers her mouth, trying to bite back laughter. A few giggles escape, though the laughter immediately dies in her throat at the sight of cold, slightly murderous looks she draws from the two male vampires. Rene turns his attention back to Lacus. His voice is harsh as he states. "It was not a request. Did you not hear what the brat said? The queen herself gave us this mission. Now stop being a little bitch. Man up and get ready to go."

"Rene, shut the f-"

Lacus ends up sprawled on his back. He stares up at Atsuko, who looks just as startled as he does. Rene steps over Lacus and starts down the hall. His cold voice drifts back. "You must be ready to go then. You have so much time to whine. Now, hurry before I have to find Lady Chess to motivate you. I'm sure that she'd like some revenge for you seeing that lovely picture."

Atsuko flinches slightly and spares an apologetic glance at Lacus, who looks livid. She quickly bolts after Rene. She didn't want to be the one facing Lacus' anger. She could hear him reluctantly following after her. Everything happens so quickly. Before she knows it, she is standing beside Ferid in front of a helicopter. Rene and Lacus had already boarded. Atsuko could feel every tense muscle in her body at the thought of flying in the helicopter. She was sure that she'd snap if Ferid reached out and touched her. To her absolute displeasure, he does. His hand settles on her lower back. She starts to flinch away, but she finds a tight grip on her upper arm. Her body is violently jerked to the side. Her shoulder collides with a soft cushion. An arm wraps around her shoulders, gently pinning her to the body she had collided with. She is too stunned to look up right away.

"Do you mind if I talk to her, Lord Ferid? Before she goes." Anger builds at the sound of Crowley's voice. The betrayed feeling swells again. Her gaze lifts to look at him. She hears a chuckle, but she doesn't tear her gaze away from glowering at Crowley's face. His red eyes drop down to meet hers. She immediately attempts to pull herself away from him. He tightens his grip, effectively halting her movements.

"I have things to do, Crowley." She was surprised by how cold her voice sounded. Her heart starts to race as she watches his expression become emotionless for a brief second. Her movements stop, and she briefly wonders if he is having second thoughts.

"You need to be careful. There is something else going on." His voice is low. It sends a pleasant thrill down her spine. She hardens her gaze at him the best she can. She attempts to pull away again, but she freezes when he leans down. Her body tenses as she feels a flutter in her stomach. She was sure that he was going to kiss her. His lips bypass her lips and stop near her ear. "I know that the queen muttered something to you. It caused you to stop fighting. I know that you are in on whatever she is doing as well."

She leans as far as he lets her. She turns her gaze back at him. She takes a soft breath and slowly exhales. What was she supposed to say? She didn't get a chance to get her thoughts in order before she feels something pressing against her mouth. Her eyes widen when she realizes that it's Crowley's mouth. He pulls away from his kiss after only a few seconds. She's too stunned to move. He leans forward once more. For a moment, she thinks that he's going to kiss her again, but he doesn't. It sends a cold jolt through her that she chooses to ignore. He says softly in her ear. "I'm not casting you out, nor am I happy about this arrangement. So don't give me those disappointed eyes. I'm not going to keep you cooped up out here though. Recently, the humans have made their move. You'll be safe inside the city for now."

She swallows hard and says the first thing that she can think of. "Do you not trust my ability to protect myself?"

He pulls away with a playful smile. She tries to set her face into a moody look, but she finds it impossible to now. Anger at herself starts to well up. Crowley's hand lands on the top of her head. "You know the answer to that. You've improved quite a bit, but you can't kill humans. We need to assess their abilities. They may have gained new ones."

Atsuko grits her teeth. She opens her mouth to argue, but she feels something pressing against her mouth again. Her words immediately die in her throat. It surprised her that it wasn't his lips this time though. Crowley chuckles, and he slowly releases her so that she doesn't fall backward, though he leave his finger against her mouth. He leans down so his face is inches from hers. "Don't argue with me. Just do as the queen wants you to do. If you can't tell me, that's fine. Just be careful around Ferid and the queen. They are in a constant feud. One you do not want to find yourself in the middle of. Otherwise, I have faith in your skills. I trained you after all."

She can't help but roll her eyes. She pulls away from him and turns to leave, but his hand stops her when he grabs her chin. He quickly turns her face back toward him, and, before she can stop him, he presses his lips to hers. He pulls away just as quickly. She's positive she hears him muttering that he loves her, but she isn't so sure. She is too stunned to move, or answer, before she feels embarrassment, and several other emotions, swell. She takes a step back. "Stop kissing me!"

He chuckles and reaches out to ruffle her hair. She quickly ducks under his hand and turns to hurry to the helicopter. She's almost on when she hears him say loudly. "I'll get you to kiss me back one day, little Atsuko."

She almost falls off the helicopter in embarrassment. She manages to hold on, though she does cast a glare back at him. He chuckles and says confidently. "You are now running to a helicopter. So, I guess my distraction worked."

She feels a hand on her upper arm, followed by a sharp tug. The door to the helicopter shuts. She finds herself sitting directly beside Ferid. Lacus is glaring out the window, while Rene has his head leaned back. His eyes are closed, and it looks almost like he's sleeping. Dread builds in her chest as she spares a glance at Ferid. The movement seems to draw his attention, since he turns to look at her. His arm raises and falls around her shoulders. She shies as far away from the touch as possible. The sound of the helicopter feels as if it's unnecessarily loud, but she still hears the chilling words. "Don't worry, butterfly. I'll take very good care of you."

He chuckles and starts to straighten up. She barely hears his next words. "After all, I have so much to teach you about everyone around you."

A chill runs down her spine, though she does feel a hint of curiosity at his words. He glances at her one more time with a smile. She quickly turns her gaze out the window. Her eyes catch sight of Crowley, and she feels a sense of longing in her chest. She hadn't even gotten a chance to give any of the nobles an actual goodbye. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. There was no point in feeling regret now. The ride wouldn't be long, but she felt like it was going to take an eternity. She lets out a slow breath and decides to focus on something else to make the trip go faster.

She had so many things to choose from. It was now just a matter of picking one she wanted to think about.


	81. Chapter 66

LadyDeadmau5: :D I'm glad that you love it so much! I absolutely love reading about how much people enjoy reading it! (: This fic has been so much fun to write. XD I know the feeling of staying up late reading fanfiction. I do it more than I'd like to admit . Haha, I love writing her relationship with Krul. :D It is indeed a mother/big sister type relationship. D: I'm torn between her and Mika and Crowley too. Haha both have such good qualities that seem to fit so well with her. :D I'm glad that your finals were good! :D Merry late Christmas and late Happy New Year. I hope that you had great holidays.

MakogirlY14: (: I don't want to spoil! :D It'll all be made clear here soon. (: Atsuko loves Yuu's group. She views them as her own family as well, and she will do anything to keep them safe. As far as it goes with Lcuas, I'm sure it'll have to be explained at some point to Lacus as to why he can't go with her.

Fullmetal Vampire Lover: :D thank you so much! Haha that's quite a feat to read it in six days! Haha since there are so many chapters. (: I am so glad that you love this! :D I hope that you continue to enjoy each chapter more and more!

I took my time on this chapter. This chapter and the next one is going to have a lot of information packed into it, so I'm planning to take my time with both. I hope you all don't mind! :D And I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter! :D Thank you!

* * *

Her mind drifts to what was awaiting her when they finally land. Something brushes her shoulder, causing her to flinch. She refuses to look at Ferid though. She fixes her gaze out the window. Her heart was beating wildly, but she decided it was better to stare at her fear than the vampire sitting beside her. She lets out a slow breath. She barely represses a surprised cry when something nudges her foot. Her eyes immediately drop to the floor. She follows the leg up to find Lacus grinning at her. Irritation fills her chest, and she ends up glowering at him. He chuckles softly. His foot once again nudges hers. She simply moves her foot a few inches away from his. She grits her teeth when he, once again, nudges her foot with his. This time she makes a show out of pressing her foot against her other one as far away from his offending foot as possible. He chuckles again. Thankfully, he doesn't attempt to touch her for a few minutes. Just as her glower turns back to the window, she feels a nudge, though this time it was near her knee. Without thinking of the consequences, she leaps to her feet. Her head collides hard with the top of the helicopter. She collapses back into her seat with a cry of pain. Her hands immediately grip the spot that she had hit. She closes her eyes tightly and lets out a shuddering breath. She flinches when she hears all three of the male vampires laughing. Her face begins to burn in embarrassment. She wasn't sure what hurt worse: her head or her pride. She leans forward to let her head hang near her legs, and she continues to rub the sore spot. Once again, a foot nudges her. Before she has a chance to look up and snap at Lacus, an arm wraps around her middle, lifting her out of her seat.

She finds herself sprawled out in Lacus' lap. She almost rolls off, but she feels Lacus wrap his arms around her. She immediately starts to squirm. She's not quite sure how it happened, but she finds herself setting beside Lacus. Her eyes flick to Rene, who's arms are crossed over his chest. His head is leaned back, and his eyes are closed tightly. She opens her mouth for a moment to ask why he had moved her, but she flinches when his eyes snap open. He lifts his head to focus on her. "Knock it off, brat. This is an enclosed space. Keep it up, and I'll throw you both out."

A shiver of fear runs down her spine. She ignores the playful whine that Lacus gives Rene as a response. She turns her attention back to her knees. She finds herself gripping her clothing as tightly as she can. She was trying to control the shaking, but she was failing at it. Her entire body was shaking at that point. She grits her teeth. She didn't want to admit it, but she was terrified of Rene's threat. She just knew he'd make it worse by somehow making it possible for her to survive the fall while maximizing the amount of pain she would feel. She flinches at the thought. That'd be a nightmare.

She feels a hand on the top of her head. For a moment, she forgets where she is. She looks up immediately seeking Crowley's comfort. Her heart stops in her chest and sinks to her stomach when her eyes meet Ferid's smiling face. She reaches up to bat his hand away. To her surprise, he allows her to do so. She finds herself pressing into Lacus' side. She didn't dare look at him though. She was sure that he was wearing a smug look. "Don't touch me, Ferid."

Her voice sounded so breathless and strained that it made her flinch. She turns her face away from Lacus, though she doesn't attempt to pull away from him. The rest of the trip goes without an issue. Ferid is the first off the helicopter. He doesn't wait for them though. He simply walks over to what appears to be guards near the gate. Rene is off next, followed by Atsuko then Lacus. She expected Rene to start walking, but he doesn't move. She looks up at the back of his head curiously. An arm wraps around her shoulders startling her. She jumps, but she doesn't fight since Lacus had immediately started to talk in her ear.

"Just be careful, kitten. Something seems off about this. If you need the help, we are here. I know that we have our differences, but we do care for you."

She just numbly nods her head. He chuckles. His breath brushes the skin of her cheek. She turns her head just enough to look at him out of the corner of her eye. His eyes meet hers for a moment, then he lets his head fall to her shoulder. His forehead presses against the top of her shoulder. She hears movement in front of her. Her attention returns to Rene, who is glaring down at her. She swallows slightly. He looked like he was expecting her to say something. Suddenly, her mouth felt dry, and she couldn't think straight.

"No matter what happens, I want you guys to know something," she says softly. She feels movement near her shoulder. She flinches and closes one eye baring her teeth when Lacus pulls her closer. She was having a hard time breathing at that point. Her voice is breathless and almost inaudible. "I love you guys. You are my friends."

It's silent for a few moments it. Finally, Rene makes a strange grunting noise in the back of his throat. She feels her face settle into a glare, sine the noise had ruined the mood. She starts to wiggle in Lacus' grip, but he just continues to pressing his face into her shoulder. Her voice is hushed as she snaps. "Way to ruin the moment, Rene. Do you have to be a raging dick?"

His hand lands on her free shoulder heavily. She had so much more that she wanted to say to him, but the words die in her throat. She finds herself staring at him in surprise. He usually only really touched her punish her. His hand gently squeezes her for a moment. She feels relief flood through her body followed by happiness.

"Aw, what a heartfelt moment. So touching!"

All three flinch as Ferid appears out of thin air. One of his arms wraps around Rene while the other one wraps around Lacus. Without much effort, he slams the two male vampires together, effectively crushing Atsuko between the two. She attempts to struggle, but the air is shoved completely out of her body. She makes a gasping noise. She could feel both moving, but they didn't seem to be fighting as hard as she thought they should be. Finally, Ferid lets them go. All three quickly distance themselves from each other and Ferid. Ferid just chuckles. He reaches up to tap a finger to his chin as his eyes fixate on Atsuko. She feels a shiver go down her spine at the unwanted attention. She unconsciously takes a step back. Ferid disappears before her eyes. Her whole body tenses, and her eyes flicker around the area. She was hoping to find him, but, to her utter horror, she couldn't see him. Her back presses against his chest when she takes a step back.

She whirls around to face him. She quickly takes a few steps away from him. He just smiles kindly at her and presses a hand to his chest. He makes a mock bow and sweeps his hand to gesture toward the door. Atsuko starts to shake her head, but a hand seizes her chin. Ferid cranes her head back, effectively exposing her throat to him. She flinches. She hadn't even seen him move. He leans down to mutter in her ear. "Please don't fight me, butterfly. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time, do we? After all, you guardian angel isn't here to take the brunt of the blow."

She feels anger swell up. She attempts to rip her chin away from his grip, but he just tightens his grip to the point that she was sure that her bones were on the verge of breaking. She closes her eyes tightly. She was barely repressing the whimper that was trying to bubble out. She feels him jerk her closer by her chin. Her chest lightly bumps into his. He chuckles softly in her ear. His voice is only audible to her and holds a creepily silky tone to it. "Oh, I forgot. The butterfly has forsaken the angel in place of the warrior."

Her eyes snap open, and she slams her hands into his chest. He allows her to shove him away, even going so far as to let his hand fall away from her chin. A playful chuckle reaches her ears. She clenches her hands into fists. The overwhelming urge to punch him causes her to take a step toward him. Just as she prepares to raise her fist, something is shoved into her face. Taken by surprise, she flinches back. Her eyes lock with a piece of paper. The sight makes her heart stop. A familiar smiling face greets her gaze. In fact, the whole paper looks familiar.

The only thing she can focus on is the picture of her sister that is resting in Ferid's hands. Her hands relax at her sides. The paper disappears before she can even attempt to reach for it. She grits her teeth in frustration and finds her face inches from Ferid's. She flinches back. His eyes narrow a little, and a smile spreads over his face. She flinches again as he runs a finger down her jaw. She turns her head away from him and settles for glaring off to the side. She tenses when he leans closer to her ear. She fights every instinct to step away as his breath brushes the skin near her ear. His voice is low with a playful undertone to it. "I have something that you will want to know. It's not just about your sister. It's about you and Mika. It even has to do with dear little Yuu."

She grits her teeth and turns enough to see his face out of the corner of her eye. She didn't want to admit that she was interested. Finally, she slowly nods. He chuckles and pulls himself away from her. He raises his hand in a 'follow me' gesture and begins to lead the way. Atsuko hesitates for a moment. She glances at Rene and Lacus. Rene's eye were narrowed slightly giving him a look of suspicion. He was staring at the noble's back. Lacus was looking at her. He shrugs when their eyes meet. Atsuko lets out a shuddering breath and tries to quickly collect her courage. She quickly follows after the noble.

It felt strange to be back at Ferid's mansion. She hesitates at the door for a few moments. She lets memories run through her mind. Memories of running through the streets of the vampire city as a child. The memory of working the lines for the vampires for extra food. She shudders at the memory of Ferid approaching her that fateful night. A rough push from behind causes her to stumble forward. She sends a glare over her shoulder at Rene, who returns it with an icy one of his own. She shoves the memories out of her mind and quickly catches up to Ferid. Their footsteps echo throughout the hallway as they make their way deeper into the seemingly cold mansion.

Ferid stops so suddenly that Atsuko almost walks into him. She manages to stop just short of colliding with him though. He turns and gestures to a door. Her eyes flicker over to the door. It seemed somehow familiar, but she couldn't place it. After all, it looked like every other door in the hallway. Ferid chuckles softly. Her attention is drawn back to him. She opens her mouth, but she doesn't get a chance to question him about why the door is so familiar. His finger presses lightly against her lips. She instantly jerks away from him. Her back collides with Rene's chest, causing him to grunt in displeasure, though he doesn't push her away. Ferid lets out a soft chuckle. His whole face is lit up in amusement. "Why don't you three stay here for about an hour?"

"Why?" Out of all the things she could ask, that seemed to be the only question willing to come out. Her eyes flicker back to the door. She still couldn't place why it looked so familiar.

"Because, my dear. I need to prepare the information I want to give you."

"Shouldn't you have already done that, my lord?" Rene asks. Atsuko glances over her shoulder at him. He sounded respectful, but it was clear he was suspicious.

"Now, now. I didn't think I would be granted my wish right away," Ferid playfully says. Atsuko turns her attention back to him. His red eyes drop from Rene to meet Atsuko's eyes. A shiver runs down her spine. He was planning something. She was sure that it was going to be something nasty. "It won't take me long. You will enjoy the room. I promise."

Atsuko's heart stops. Her eyes move back to the door. She suddenly knows why it looks so familiar. A sick feeling settles in her stomach. She turns to say something to Ferid, only to find him gone. She lets out a slow breath and turns to the door. She slowly reaches out and grabs the cold door handle. She had to see for herself if her suspicions were correct. She slowly opens the door. Her heart starts to race. It was faint, but she could smell a familiar scent.

She reluctantly steps into the room. Her eyes run over the interior of it. It still looked the same. She slowly makes her way over to the bed. She hesitates, but she slowly sits down on the very edge of the bed. She hears footsteps and the soft click of the door. Her eyes lift to find Lacus had moved to the window to look out at the city below, however Rene was leaning against the door. Her heart feels like it skips a beat. She silently looks over Rene. She almost feels like laughing at how absurd her thoughts were becoming. A little over a year ago, she was huddled against that very door afraid of the vampire locked in the room with her. Who would have known that she would become the very same thing? Her eyes drift to Lacus, who seemed to be interested in the something in the streets below the mansion. It was like she was watching the end of her human life, only with different actors. A lump forms in her throat at the thought. Her eyes flick back to Rene, who was now watching her with cold red eyes. The thought of Rene huddling down in terror causes laughter to bubble up. Her shaking hand reaches up and presses against her mouth to try to stifle the laughter, but she can't stops it. She ends up bursting out laughing despite her racing heart. It's silent other than her laughter. She tries to collect herself, but she's unable to stop the laughter. Just as it starts to die out, her eyes catch sight of Rene, and it starts all over again.

"Do you think she's broken?" Lacus asks softly. Atsuko could barely hear him through her laughter.

"Does it matter?" Rene counters.

"Well, it does. I've never seen her like this. Do you think it's because we are in Mika's old room?" Lacus sounded closer. She tries to open her eyes, but she can barely see past the tears. She tries to quietly gasp for breath, but it comes out sounding obnoxious and loud. She gives up and lets herself fall onto her side. She continues to laugh though she presses her face into the bed. She wanted to find comfort in his scent, but she found that everything was just so overwhelming right now that she couldn't even do that.

"She's a woman. All women are broken. Don't try to figure out why she's behaving the way she is. You'll only end up going insane." That immediately killed the laughter. She abruptly sits up with a soft growl. The sight of Rene causes all of the anger to quickly disappear. She covers her mouth, but she manages to stop from laughing. She feels something brush her side. She keeps her hand pressed to mouth, but she turns her head to see that Lacus was sitting beside her now. He was inspecting Rene thoughtfully. Rene's voice draws her attention back to him. "Knock it off, both of you."

Atsuko takes a deep breath and slowly releases it. Rene sounded cold, but she let herself think that she detected some hurt. She opens her eyes slowly and smiles at him. She says softly. "I'm sorry. It's just that the last time I was in here it was when... I..."

A lump forms in her throat that she finds impossible to talk around. She simply lets her gaze drop to the floor. It's silent for a few seconds before a hand lands lightly on her back. Her eyes widen. She hadn't expected either one of them to attempt to comfort her. She lifts her gaze to meet Lacus' eyes. He was the only one close enough. Her heart stops when she sees the mischievous smirk on his face. She attempts to pull away, but it's too late. With a shove to the center of her back, her body is flung from the bed. She manages to catch herself on all fours, but that doesn't last long. A weight falls on her back, causing her to face plant into the floor. She lets out a loud cry of anger and attempts to elbow Lacus. He quickly puts an end to that by capturing her hands and holding both of her wrists pinned to the floor straight out to each side. She continues to struggle until a foot finds it's place in her ribs. Pain explodes throughout her entire side. While she's grateful that she didn't hear any snapping sounds, she's sure that she's bruised. She hears a grunt and is suddenly relieved of Lacus' weight. He lays beside her, awkwardly on her arm. She knows that the loss of circulation will make it fall asleep, but she is too busy wheezing to care at the moment.

"I didn't mean to kick you, Atsuko." She attempts to lift her gaze to Rene's face so she can glare at him, but she only manages to glare at his knees. She lets her face hit the floor again.

"You don't sound sorry," she says breathlessly. She rolls her eyes when she hears him grunt at her. "Of course that would be your response."

It takes about ten minutes for her pain to subside. She finds herself leaning back against the bed. Lacus had stretched out on it. Rene had returned to leaning against the door. She was staring at his feet thoughtfully. She starts to talk before she realizes what she is doing. "The last time I was here I was human. It was where I met Mika. I was so scared. I leaned against the door every single time. I was terrified to come, but I was getting rewarded for just being here. Mika never made any move to even try to bite me. I didn't think it'd be a bad deal."

She lets her head fall back against the bed. She stares numbly up at Rene's face. He had his arms crossed and was giving her a disinterested look. It's silent for a few minutes before Rene scoffs. "Your relationship with him sounds fake."

She stares at him silently for a few moments before she finds herself on her feet. Anger fills her chest. She opens her mouth to argue, but Rene starts talking once more. "You built a relationship based off need. He was nice to you, which vampires typically aren't nice to their prey. You mistook his kindness as affection."

She tries to find something to say to that, but Rene just continues talking. "Yes, you care for him now, but did you truly care for him then? Did you ever stop to think that perhaps your relationship started out as a simple need for each other? You were using him to get food for your family. Yes, I remember. Lacus and I had to take extra food to them. He was likely using you to get Ferid off his back. You two were forced to interact. Would you have interacted otherwise?"

She clenches her fists tightly. She settles for just glaring at him. "I love him. It doesn't matter how the relationship started."

"Do you think that it will last through hardships if it didn't have a strong beginning? There is no foundation, brat." Rene states calmly. That causes her to falter for a moment. She finally lets out a huff and says.

"Our friendship had a rocky beginning. Do you think it'll last the hardships?" She hadn't intended to sound as cold as she did, but she didn't have a chance to remedy the statement.

"We would have never been friends if Ferid hadn't interfered with your life. Besides, I'm talking about your definition of love, not friendship. Would it truly matter if our friendship fell apart?"

Pain swells in her chest. He sounded so cold, and she found that she didn't have an answer. She wanted to argue, but she didn't know what to say. A cooing noise finally breaks the tense atmosphere.

"Ah, you finally admitted that you were friends with her!" Lacus playfully says. To Atsuko's surprise, she realizes that Lacus is right. Rene had always been so cold and unfriendly toward her. There were small shows of kindness toward her, but she had always found herself wondering if their friendship was one sided. To her even greater surprise, red starts to tint Rene's cheeks.

"Shut up, Lacus." The words sounded forced. She feels the bed shift. A way to pay him back for his harsh words suddenly becomes apparent. She feels a smile spread over her face. She's on her feet in seconds. Rene's eyes snap back forth between her and Lacus. They finally settle on Atsuko. His eyes grow cold with a hint of a warning to them. "Bitch, I swear if you do what you are thinking about, I will gut you slowly."

She chuckles at the threat that she knew he was fully capable of carrying out. She doesn't give him a chance to move. She quickly closes the distance between the two of them and leaps. She expected him to shove her away mid-air, but, to her surprise, her arms successfully wrap around his neck. That's when she realizes why. Lacus had moved at the same time as her. He had Rene in a side bear hug that pinned his arms to his sides. Rene starts to struggle against the two of them. Atsuko rubs her cheek against his making a humming noise. She starts to laugh as she does it, since she could hear Rene practically growling like an animal. She'd have to thank Chess for doing the exact same thing to her and giving her the idea.

Rene leans forward and attempts to slam his back into the door to make them let go, but it doesn't go according to plan. Just as his back is about to hit the door, it opens. He staggers backward. The extra weight causes him to lose his balance. Lacus didn't even try to help the three of them retain their balance. They end up in a pile in the middle of the hallway. Lacus' laughter joins Atsuko's. They laugh for a couple of seconds before they realize that they are being watched. The laughter dies immediately. Atsuko lifts her gaze to see an amused look on Ferid's face. He tilts his head a little. "Having fun, are we? I knew you'd love the room. It holds so many great memories, doesn't it?"

She feels Rene tense up beneath her. She lets her gaze drift down till she is pressing her face into her arm. It's silent for a few moments before Ferid starts to talk again. "Well, are you ready?"

She feels her body getting shoved roughly and quickly lets go. It takes a few seconds to detangle herself from Rene. She's barely done detangling herself from him when he gives her another rough shove. She loses her balance and ends up landing hard on her side. She quickly climbs to her feet to prevent Ferid from trying to help her. She pretends to dust herself off. Ferid just casts her a creepy smile and turns to lead the way.

It felt like they had been walking for hours. They had walked down into his basement and through a cliche secret passageway. There were so many twists and turns that it doesn't take long for Atsuko to feel completely lost. It made a sick feeling settle in her stomach to realize that she was now completely reliant on Ferid to lead them back out. The more they walked, the more nervous Atsuko became. For a brief moment, the thought that he had lead them to their death crosses her mind.

Finally, they arrive before a large, seemingly thick, metal door. Ferid stops and turns to face the small group. She huddles closer to Lacus. She feels him pressing against her and realizes that he's huddling closer to her as well. Ferid chuckles at the sight and spreads his arms out to his sides an elaborate gesture. His voice raises slightly in what can only be described as an announcer type voice.

"Are you three ready to find out the truth?" Everything falls silent. He was patiently waiting for a reaction, and the three of them were just staring at Ferid. His smile slowly falls off. He releases a soft sigh. He spins without another word and reaches out to the door. Seemingly without effort, he pushes it open. A variety of scents wash over Atsuko. The strongest scent was that of disinfectant. The scent of other bodily fluids such as waste, vomit, and even the salty scent of tears reaches her nose next. Atsuko's stomach twists painfully, and she barely suppresses the urge to gag. She reaches up to cover her nose. She could faintly hear what sounded like sobbing. It was soft, almost muffled, and completely heartbreaking. Ferid doesn't seem bothered by the smell or the sound. He simply steps into the room.

Atsuko shares a nervous glance with Lacus. She could feel him stiffly pressed against her side. Rene clears his throat. The sound is enough to break Atsuko out of her staring contest with Lacus. She turns her attention back to the door and lets her hand fall away from her face. She tries to ignore the disgusting smell, but it's hard to ignore. She takes as shallow of breaths as possible and steps through the door. The surrounding room is full of large medical equipment, though over half of them are not even turned on as far as she can tell. There doesn't seem to any order to the machines. They are just spread throughout the room. She glances around the small area that she can see, but she can't find Ferid at all. There is a soft hum in the back of the room. Her heart starts to race as she slowly makes her way toward humming noise. She figured that was where Ferid was. She steps around a rather large machine only to stop in her tracks. Horror fills her chest, and she can feel bile rising into her throat.

Laying on an operating table was what appeared to be a teenage boy, though she wasn't sure how old he actually was. His body was hooked to a variety of machines that seemed to be keeping him alive. He was quietly sobbing, though it was indeed muffled by an oxygen mask. He was missing his left leg from the knee down. His other leg was strapped to the table at the ankle. His arms were spread out, though she wasn't sure that she could call them that. His right arm had what appeared to be feathers growing out of the skin, though each feather seemed to be leaking blood around it's base. His hand is tensed and looks like a talon. It was strapped to the table at his wrist. His left arm was shredded, though most of the wounds were already scabbed over making it look almost inhuman. Atsuko couldn't tell how deep they were from where she was standing, but he was alive, so she didn't think they were dangerously deep. The boy's eyes slowly open, and his head turns toward her. His pained, light brown eyes lock onto hers, and she recoils backward. He lets out a strangled sob. His voice is so weak that she almost can't understand him.

"Please."

Her heart continues to race while she stares at him. He mutters that same word over and over, making Atsuko's heart break. She simply shakes her head she knew what he was pleading for, but she couldn't bring herself to grant him his wish. She takes another few steps backward. Her back presses against a body. She doesn't get a chance to turn around though. Two arms wrap tightly around her shoulders. A chin is suddenly resting on her shoulder. She tenses up, but, before she gets a chance to pull away or even turn to see who it is, she hears a voice in her ear.

"Sad, isn't it?" She flinches at the sound of Ferid's voice so close. She swallows hard. Unable to find her voice, she simply nods. He chuckles softly. "Do you know who did this to this poor boy?"

She turns her gaze to the floor, unable to stare at him anymore. He lets out a wheezing rasp that makes her heart race even faster. She didn't know if her heart could take much more. Ferid tilts his head lightly, so it is pressing against the side of hers. "The humans did that to him. They torture, maim, and slaughter their own kind, yet they have the audacity to call us monsters. This isn't anything new either. Did you know that humans have done this to each other for centuries?"

He chuckles and pulls away from her. She turns her gaze to look up at Ferid. Her voice is weak and barely audible over the hum of the machines. "Why did you show me this?"

He looks down at her thoughtfully. Finally, a smile spreads over his face. His hand finds her cheek, and she doesn't have the willpower to shove him away. He leans down so his face is inches away from hers. "You love humans so much, but you have been so blind. Don't you think they are worse than we are? We use them for food, but we do feed them and treat them humanely. They even have shelter from the horsemen."

His thumb brushes along her cheekbone, just below her eye. He smiles kindly at her, though it sends a chill down her spine. His voice is playful when he asks. "Do you know what he is begging for?"

She feels dread fill her chest. She turns her gaze away from Ferid's face. She pulls her face away from him. He chuckles as he allows her to do so, though he does lean closer once more to whisper. "He's begging for death. He's in unmeasurable amount of pain. Tell me, butterfly, will you grant him his wish?"

She could feel her knees growing weak. She could feel her body shaking uncontrollably. She immediately looks around for Lacus and Rene. She finds them standing a short distance away. A stoic look on both of their faces as they stare at the boy. After a few minutes of silence pass, Ferid lets out a soft sigh and spins away from her. He walks toward the boy. The pained brown eyes simply watch him. She could hear him begging once more. Ferid's voice quickly drowns out the boy's voice. "This is a failed experiment, Atsuko. The humans are trying to call down the so called angels. This is the result. This human simply couldn't stand the power forced upon his body."

Ferid's hand touches the boy's forehead gently. In fact, it looked almost loving. "This experiment was supposed to be wiped out when we took over, however we both know that did not happen."

Atsuko's gaze moves from Ferid's hand to his face. He's not looking at her. He's staring at the boy with a gentle smile. He continues to talk. "It is an interesting subject though. So many varieties. So many unknowns, but it doesn't change the fact that it is taboo. Dear Mika and Yuu both were used like this boy was, however they were able to withstand the experiments."

Ferid's fingers trail down to the boy's cheek. That's when Atsuko notices strangely shaped bruising on his cheek and most of his neck. She wanted to get closer to see what it was, but she felt rooted to the spot. He moves his hand down to the boy's neck. Ferid's movement draws her gaze back up to his face. He had turned to smile at her. He raises a hand, and her heart stops. She could see that he intended to kill the boy, and she wanted to protest, but she found that she didn't have the strength to do so. Her eyes drop to the boy's. His eyes briefly meet hers before white blocks their vision. A wet crunching noise causes Atsuko to flinch and look away, though she knew that she would always remember the sound and the image. Ferid had plunged his hand into the boy's chest without any true effort. She wanted the bone to protest and save the boy's life, but it didn't even pose a challenge to the noble. She swallows hard around the lump in her throat. The sound of the boy coughing draws her attention back to him. She sees Ferid withdrawing his hand from the boy's chest. The oxygen mask is now coated in a thin layer of his own blood. The boy's body shudders for a moment before he falls silent. His eyes drift closed. Atsuko turns on her heel and leans over to vomit. She feels a hand on her back, though she doesn't take any comfort from the rubbing gesture. She feels the person press closer to her side, and she knows by the strong scent of blood that it's Ferid. He presses his lips close to her ear and mutters softly. "Did you know that Krul is allowing these experiments to continue? In fact, she's supplying them with suitable bodies to experiment on. She has been for years. She actively searched out the Hyakuya's experiments during our take over of the human race. Now, she didn't get all of them, but she did get quite a few. There still are some within our lovely capital city."

Atsuko feels disbelief fill her chest at the thought that Krul might have something to do with it. She shudders softly and mutters. "Why are you telling me this?"

He chuckles and presses a kiss to her temple and pulls away. "It's taboo not only for humans. It is illegal for us to even allow one of them to live. Now, I allowed Yuu to live and even to escape, but I attempted to kill Mika. I did my part in trying to uphold the law. I was simply following our dear queen's orders to not chase after Yuu."

Anger fills her chest at the mention of him trying to kill Mika, but it quickly dies out. She closes her eyes tightly. She feels him walk around behind her. His voice back at a normal level. "Now, you weren't a part of the seraph project, but you did have something to do with the plague that spread among the humans. Do you remember that you were told that you hold the apocalypse virus? I looked further into your past. If you'd like, I could answer every question that you've ever had about yourself."

She turns so she can return her gaze back to Ferid. He was inspecting the blood on his hand with mild amusement. Her stomach twists painfully at the sight. She takes a moment to fight the need to be sick again. "What do you want in return for the information?"

He turns his gaze back to her. His eyes are full of mischief, and he gives her a sickeningly sweet smile. He tilts his head letting his eyes drift to the ceiling in a thoughtful manner. He finally glances back down at her. He chuckles. "I want to see your reaction. That's all."

She narrows her eyes as suspicion fills her chest. She glances at the floor. He was hiding something, but she felt the need to know about what was happening swell in her chest. Finally, she nods slowly. She felt almost like she was selling herself to him, but she quickly shoves that feeling away. She lets out a slow breath, and she feels her resolve strengthen. She would listen to what he had to say. She wouldn't believe a word of it. Instead, she would take the new information to Krul and see what she had to say about it.

Ferid's bloody hand lands on her head. She flinches and almost steps back, but she freezes when she remembers that she had thrown up in that direction. Her nose wrinkles in disgust. She wasn't sure which was worse. Wearing the blood of a poor human boy, or accidentally slipping in her own vomit and ending up landing in it somehow. She closes her eyes and grits her teeth as she decides she would rather deal with smelling like blood.

"Are you ready for the truth?" Ferid's voice is soft. She feels all of her muscles tense up. She slowly nods. It's silent for a few minutes. She opens her eyes to look up at him. He is giving her an expectant look. She lets out a soft breath and says.

"Yes. I'm ready to listen to you."

"Good. Follow me. I have other things to show you as well." Without waiting for her answer, he turns and starts to weave his way between the machines. Atsuko glances at Rene and Lacus. Without a word between the three of them, they quickly follow after Ferid. A mixture of emotions fill Atsuko's chest. She didn't want to believe anything Ferid said. In fact, she was sure that she wouldn't believe anything that he said, but there was still a twisted sort of excitement in her chest at finally understanding more about herself.

She pauses outside a beautiful wooden door that Ferid had disappeared into. She could see multiple books scattered around a cold looking office. There was a desk pushed carelessly against a wall, at least she assumed it was a desk. It was buried beneath a mountain of papers and books. Her eyes sweep over the books and papers that even littered the floor, though she doesn't actually attempt to read them though. She finally steps into the room to find Ferid standing near what appeared to be a buried loveseat that she hadn't seen before. He gives her a smile and gestures to the room. "Welcome to my well of knowledge, butterfly. I've spent many years collecting all of this data. Now, shall we start at the beginning?"


	82. Chapter 67

Hey, guys! It's been a while! ): I'm sorry. I got so busy, and I rewrote this chapter so many times... :/ I just couldn't get happy with it! Anyway, let me know what you guys think! Thank you guys for your patience! Enjoy the chapter!

crimson katana: Thank you for your review! :D I'm sorry I have taken so long to update. ):

Katiekate: Thanks! Haha, I'm glad that it's your favorite! :D Haha, it's a difficult choice between Crowley and Mika. Both are great. :p Haha, it's gotta be a roller coaster for feelings! ;) Sorry, I've taken a while to update! I hope that you continue to enjoy the story! :D

Melody Violet: I'm glad that you are enjoying all the humor in the story. (: I hope that you are still enjoying it! :D

* * *

Ferid had seated himself in a hidden chair near the desk. He had managed to move some of the overwhelming clutter aside. It had been silent for almost thirty minutes now. Rene had shut the door behind himself, since he was the last one into the room. His eyes were still scanning over the room, though he made no move to leave the doors. Atsuko wasn't sure that he was really that interested in the books and papers around him. Lacus was aimlessly wandering around the clutter. Every so often, his curiosity seemed to get the best of him, and he would reach out to pick up either a paper or a book. His eyes would flick over whatever it was for a few minutes. Once he lost interest, he'd simply drop it without much care. Ferid didn't seem to mind the mistreatment of his items though. His eyes were locked onto Atsuko. His legs were crossed, and his fingers were interlocked and settled lightly on his knee. He had a cruel smile on his face. Atsuko shifts uncomfortably underneath Ferid's intense gaze. She wanted to ask him what he knew, but she found herself unable to speak every time she opened her mouth.

"You are indirectly the reason that the human race fell. Well, you, Mika, Yuu, and the others like you are the reason. I'd try not to feel too bad about that little fact though."

Atsuko jumps slightly. Her gaze had been locked onto Lacus for the moment. Her heart was racing. She felt slightly better that she had seen Lacus jump at the sudden sound as well. Atsuko's eyes snap back to Ferid, who gives her a playful smile. He releases his fingers, and one of his hands rests on a pile of books beside him. His fingers start to tap the hard cover. It seemed like an unusually thick book, but she didn't let it distract her. It's a few moments of tapping before Ferid stops. He must not have gotten the reaction that he was looking for. Ferid chuckles and continues on with what he is saying.

"I'm assuming you don't know much about human history. What is the reason for educating your kind? You are all food anyway. Food doesn't have to be smart. After all, it's better if the food didn't think for itself." She opens her mouth to try to defend the human race, but he holds up his hand. Her mouth closes instantly. She felt irritation swell in her chest. She knew plenty about human history. He didn't seem to care though. He simply continues. "You just need to know that humans are pathetic, horrible creatures. They slaughter, enslave, and torture each other. They do have some good qualities, but their bad far outweighs their good. They need someone impartial to lead them. That's where we come in. Vampires have no desire to truly care about their race, religion, gender, or even age. Now, I won't say that vampires are much better than humans. They are arrogant, cruel and all around boring. They get stuck in their ways. Don't you agree?"

He stifles a yawn. Irritation continues to build in Atsuko's chest. She was getting close to boiling point. She wanted him to get to the point, but he seemed to be completely ignoring his previous promise to reveal the truth to her. She curls her hands into fists to prevent herself from blurting out something rude. She didn't want to make him change his fickle mind. He flicks his hand lazily and says, "Humans are always looking for some sort of power. That's where these experiments come in. Tell me. How much do you know about them?"

Her hands slowly release the fists she had unknowingly made. She slowly shakes her head to indicate she didn't know much. Ferid gets an excited look on his face. He is on his feet in seconds. He slowly makes his way toward her like a predator circling prey. He begins to actually circle her. She keeps her gaze on him the best that she can. His voice lowers slightly causing a shiver of fear to go down her spine. His voice sounded so cold. "They are supposed to be able to call upon an all powerful creature called an angel. If you can control them, you will rule the world. Who wouldn't want to do that? Even the vampires would be helpless."

He stops behind her. He leans in to whisper in her ear. "Now, why would Krul help the humans?"

Atsuko feels every muscle in her body tense at how close he is to her. She lightly licks her lips. Her throat and mouth felt completely dry. In fact, it was almost painful. She knew it wasn't the thirst for blood though. This was something entirely different. It was pure fear causing the problem. Ferid's soft chuckle causes her hair to move slightly. Every fine hair on her body is instantly on end. His voice is barely audible. "She's not satisfied with just Japan. She wants the whole world. Now, tell me. Do you think she'll want some miserable human turned vampire when she has the world? You've already distracted her favorite little pet, took his attention away from her. She doesn't like to share, and you've committed the worst insult possible. You helped him escape."

Atsuko's gaze drops to the floor. Her mind drifts back to the excited look on Krul's face when she found that Atsuko and Mika had succeeded in separating Yuu from the humans and the vampires. Atsuko jumps when a hand brushes across her shoulders. Her gaze snaps up, and she flinches backwards, but she's stopped by an arm around her shoulders. Ferid's face is inches from hers. An amused, yet calculating, look adorns his face. He tilts his head slightly and says softly. "Unless that's exactly what she wanted. Did she want Mika to leave with dear little Yuu? Are you to make him completely out of reach of everyone but our dear queen?"

Atsuko grits her teeth. She barely manages to say. "I don't know what you mean by that. I wanted Mika to be with his family. That's why I helped him escape."

Ferid stares at her for a moment. He suddenly pulls away before he begins to laugh. "Poor, naive, little Atsuko!"

Her heart starts to race, though hot anger starts to settle in the pit of her stomach and starts to swell upward. She opens her mouth to say something, but she's cut off by Ferid.

"Everyone is using you, and you are too stupid, or blind, to see it!"

The room suddenly grows cold. The very air in the room feels like it's suffocating her. She quickly forces herself to remember that this is Ferid she was talking to. She reminds herself that he's not to be trusted and that she is just figuring out what he's planning. That's what Krul had asked her to do. She'll get to see Mika again if she follows through. She forces herself to remain silent, despite her humiliation at the laughter coming from Ferid. It only lasts for a few seconds, to her utter relief. Ferid's gaze locks on her face once more with a thoughtful look. He raises a hand to brush his fingers along her face. She flinches back, but she doesn't have much room to escape his touch. "Actually, I may be wrong there."

His gaze flicks away from her face and back. He has what appears to be a kind gentle smile on his face. The sight makes bile rise in her throat. His cheek brushes hers so suddenly that she flinches, and she finds herself pinned against him. She didn't try to escape though. She'd deal with what he had to say. She wasn't about to let him intimate her into not finishing the mission she was given.

"Lacus seems to genuinely care about you. Well, he desires your blood, so I don't think that it could even truly be called love. Your sister was another that loved you without any conditions. Horn and Chess seem to love you like a little sister without much prompting."

Her face was pressed lightly into Ferid's shoulder. All she could smell was him, and all she could hear was his voice. She kept repeating to herself that he was never truthful. There were plenty of people that cared for her. Plenty of people that she knew that loved her. His voice gains as teasing edge to it.

"Crowley seems to love you, as well. That one, I must say, surprised me quite a bit. I didn't think he'd ever fall for someone like you. That's all though. The rest have stimulations to love you or need you for something, so they show you love."

Her fist almost collides with his ribs, though he's quicker than her. He lets out a loud chuckle and stays just out of her reach. Her hands are so tightly curled into fists that she can feel warm blood leaking between her fingers. "You don't know what you are talking about! There are others!"

Her voice sounded horribly loud, even in the crowded room. She felt like she was suffocating. Her angry reddish-brown eyes stayed locked onto Ferid's amused face. She opens her mouth to say something more, but she is once again interrupted. "Let's start with Mika. He's the one who started all of this. Stay silent, little butterfly, or I will not finish my speech."

She jumps when she feels something brush her arm. Her angry gaze flicks from Ferid's face to meet Lacus' slightly concerned look. His hand latches onto her wrist and squeezes painfully. She barely manages to bite back a gasp of pain. She grits her teeth, but she slowly releases her fists. She could already feel the wounds beginning to close. Lacus' hand eases some, but he doesn't fully let her go. Ferid clears his throat, gaining Atsuko's gaze once again. He has a satisfied look on his face. Dread fills her chest that he was about to say something about Lacus being so close to her. "Did you ever stop think about why Mika was so nice to you?"

Atsuko's heart starts to race. She doesn't open her mouth to talk though. A look of annoyance begins to take over Ferid's face after about ten minutes of silence. He returns to sit in his chair. A smile spreads over his face once he is settled. He interlocks his fingers again and leans back in the chair. It was like he was settling down to tell a really long story. Finally, he starts to talk. "Mika doesn't care about humans, despite being a former human himself. Did you ever stop to think about why he was so nice to you?"

He doesn't give her a chance to say anything, though her thoughts are racing. "He needed a human to get be able to get remotely close to Yuu. What better human than one who reminded Mika of Yuu himself? Or perhaps you reminded Mika a little of himself. A young human girl who could easily slip past the adults that lived outside the vampire compounds. No one would ever suspect a child, especially one with such an innocent face."

A cold feeling cools any lingering anger in her stomach. Numbness immediately follows afterwards. She finds herself staring at Ferid, who seems to be enjoying the look on her face. Her thoughts race, and it feels like her heart might have stopped, but she wasn't sure since she was feeling so numb. A light squeeze of her wrist causes her thoughts to halt. Her eyes turn to Lacus, who was staring stoically at Ferid. She still feels numb, but she realizes that she's breathing. It only takes a few seconds to remind herself that Ferid is amazing at manipulating the people around him. She turns her gaze back to Ferid, who still looked amused. He leans forward just a little and mutters softly. "His plan was simple to figure out. Ferry you out the same way that Yuu slipped out after gaining your allegiance. What better way than to convince you to do that then to get you to believe that he actually cared about you?"

Anger fills her chest. She could barely contain an angry response to his words, though he seems even more amused by her silence. He doesn't miss a beat. Instead, he begins to inspect his nails. It seemed almost like he was bored. "The only reason you even know Yuu is because of Mika. You only know Yuu's lackey's because of Mika."

His red eyes flick up to meet Atsuko's furious red ones. "Do you even have a relationship you built on your own?"

A cold, cruel smile spreads over his face. Dread fills Atsuko's chest at the sight. He was planning to say something cold. "You did have relationships of your own, didn't you? You got them killed being stupid though."

She's moving before she realizes exactly what she is doing. In fact, she didn't have a plan other than just hurting him. An arm wraps around her waist easily lifting her from the ground. She lets out a frustrated cry, and she thrashes in the iron-like grip. It tightens to the point that she can't breath. Laughter just fuels her anger. She barely hears Rene's voice in her ear. She didn't even know what he was saying, and she certainly didn't care what he had to say. She just wanted to hurt Ferid, and it didn't matter how she did it. She wasn't able to escape Rene's tight grip. Ferid just continues on, ignoring her angry outburst. "Not even Rene loves you. Sure he likes you. Maybe he even thinks of you as a friend, but in the end, you know he would abandon you should he be ordered to. He would do it without a second thought, too. He knows just how easy missions are with you around."

Ferid appears before her. She hadn't even seen him move. Her whole body goes rigid. Her arms were pinned to her sides due to Rene's bear hug. She could feel him stiffening behind her in response to Ferid's movement. She wasn't sure when Lacus had released her, but she could see him looking tense out of the corner of her eye. Ferid's cold palm touches her cheek. She finds herself unable to even breath once his skin touches hers. Ferid says softly. "You are able to easily manipulate the stupid humans into giving themselves over to us completely. Don't worry, butterfly. I thought you were completely unloveable, but we both know I was wrong. That doesn't happen often. So, you need to value this moment."

He chuckles and pulls away from her. Without waiting for a reaction out of the three vampires, he starts back toward the desk and seems to be digging through the clutter. "Your sister loved you unconditionally. What a fascinating little creature. I just wish I had gotten my hands on her first. She would have been fun to turn. Of course, it's not too late."

Atsuko's heart once again stops. She ends up hanging limply in Rene's grip. She feels herself slipping down the front of him, but she does nothing to stop herself. The second Rene releases her, she sinks to the floor. This was the moment she was waiting for. Ferid seemed to be done torturing her. However, she wasn't sure she believed him. He glances at her with a soft chuckle. He scoops up some papers, though she finds her vision blurring slightly. Her sister was still alive? A thought races across her mind. She couldn't help but feel a wide array of emotions running through her body. Is it a good thing that her sister's alive? Would her sister still consider Atsuko blood if she was a different species now?

"She hasn't been able to look for you though. I'll start at the beginning that way you have some idea of what has happened around you. It's simple. You were young, so you won't remember much. Repressed memories and all. You thought you saw her die, which was partially true. She was laying with your parents, but it wasn't the virus that was killing her. It was nothing more than a simple cold. Your parents were once again taking her to the hospital. She had such a weak immune system. You can thank your father for that. See, he actually worked with other brilliant minds on creating the perfect weapon, or so he was told. He found the danger in working with the project after seeing what it did to his oldest daughter. It weakened her body considerably, so he decided to take and use her for a different experiment, but he realized that wouldn't happen. She was always so sick, poor thing. She was such a beautiful child."

Disgust fills her chest. He simply continues. "That's when they decided to have you. They used you and several others to create a virus, though you already knew all this, didn't you? Here's what you don't know."

He once again resumes his seat. He picks up a bundle of papers. His eyes flicker over it without much expression. He didn't seem overly interested in what he was talking about. In fact, his voice sounded almost bored. "You were supposed to die when the virus was released, regardless of age, but you didn't. It came as a shock to the rest of us. Dear Lady Krul asked a few vampires to specifically search you out. You were such an interesting little creature. You were left in the city where Krul could have you watched as you developed. You seemed normal, which was highly disappointing to us. We were hoping for something…" He pauses as if looking for an appropriate word. "Well, more I guess."

He chuckles as if he found something highly amusing about his statement, but it only made Atsuko feel sick. She didn't want to believe it. He flicks his wrist, and she finds the papers he had been holding had landed before her. To her utter horror, she recognized Krul's writing under a picture of Atsuko. She didn't even want to read it. She found herself staring numbly at it. Ferid releases a sigh, though he looks far from upset. In fact, he is smiling. He says playfully. "Those are papers I received from her. It tells me not to tell a soul about you. You were a carefully guarded secret. She had assumed that you might have some actual tie to the seraph project, but it turns out that you are nothing more than a human that brought about the near extinction of your own species. It wasn't your fault, but it was still you who caused such a horrific event. Did you ever wonder why Krul and I don't get along?"

He allows the silence to stretch for a couple of minutes. He didn't seem bothered by her lack of answering him. He simply continues as if he had been answered. "You're right. I found out too much. Knowledge is power my dear. Now, I know that I have claimed to care about you, but I don't. I used you just like everyone else. You were a possible access into Mika's heart. You were able to worm your way in like I planned, but you didn't allow me any extra access. I now see your worth. You are a lot stronger than I thought you were."

He chuckles and closes his eyes letting out a soft humming noise. "Krul discovered the project before the virus outbreak. In fact, I have good intel that she made a deal with one of the Hiragis. I'm not quite sure which one, but it doesn't really matter. Krul was misinformed that you could possibly control a seraph, but we both know that isn't the case. After all, you were terrified of Yuu's transformation, and he didn't seem to recognize you as anything more than a common vampire."

His amused red eyes open to settle on Atsuko once more. He tilts his head slightly. "So, she's likely trying to squeeze out the last remaining usefulness she can from you. Once done, you'll be thrown among the common vampires. No longer useful. At least, that was the plan. It's not possible now that you've earned the affection of a noble. You've secured quite a lovely spot for yourself. I admire that. Maybe there is hope for you after all."

She felt as if she was about to throw up. She couldn't even think of his words as compliments. In fact, she thought of them as if he was being sarcastic. She closes her eyes and lets her head fall into her hands. This was what she wanted. She couldn't chicken out now. She didn't dare say a word. She didn't trust her own voice to not shake or to not say something that would cause Ferid to stop laughing. Her thoughts kept revolving around what he had said earlier. He had made it sound like her sister was alive. She didn't care about anything else now. She just wanted to know if what he said was true. She hears a shuffle, and a hand appears on her shoulder, but she didn't think anything of it. She just silently waits for Ferid to continue talking. It doesn't take long.

"I thought it was time you were told the most guarded secrets. Krul plans to take over the world using the human's experiments. Yuu for example. Tell me, did she want you to save Yuu?" Atsuko remains silent. She still didn't trust Ferid, and she wasn't about to tell him anything about Yuu. Her eyes slowly open, and she lifts her gaze to stare coldly at Ferid. He simply smiles and shrugs his shoulders. She returns her gaze to the papers. The only thought she could think about was her sister. Her mind kept swirling around and around that simple fact. It felt like it made everything so much easier to absorb.

"I will assume she did. After all, Yuu is still her pet, whether he knows it or not. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. She made a deal with the humans. She would allow them to work on the foolish experiment without any interference from the vampires. Those selfish humans. They disfigure the experiments by shoving so much power down their throats. Imagine how painful it is. I assume that it's like being torn apart from the inside out. It's no wonder they beg for death."

"Where is she?"

Atsuko hadn't meant for that to slip out, and it came out incredibly shaky. She was surprised that it was even intelligible. It's silent for a moment before Ferid says playfully. "What do I get in return for that information?"

Atsuko's eyes snap up to meet his red ones. Disbelief fills her chest. She could faintly hear Lacus muttering something, though what surprised her the most was Rene releasing a soft growl. That truly surprised her. She just stares blankly at Ferid for a few seconds. Her mind was trying to grasp the concept that he would want payment. "But you said…"

He tilts his head back slightly to release a laugh that instantly grated on Atsuko's nerves. His amused eyes meet hers. He tilts his head. "I know what I said. I told you I would tell you everything. I would tell you why I thought Krul was using you. I would tell you about your past. You were born simply to be an experiment, though your sister did everything she could to protect you."

"I don't care about that!"

He clicks his tongue as if he was reprimanding her. He says playfully. "Now, now. You can't simply demand that I impart all of my knowledge to you. That would leave me with nothing. Then Krul would have the upper hand. I know you have placed some misguided trust in her."

* * *

She clenches her fists tightly as she glares at him. Her eyes flicker down to the pages laying before her. It was true. She trusted Krul more than she trusted Ferid. She finds herself reaching out and grabbing the top page. It takes her a moment, but she finally manages to settle herself into reading.

To her disbelief, everything that Ferid had said was true. She hadn't even made a dent in the material around her, and she was unsure how much time had passed. Lacus had settled into reading silently in the corner. Rene was leaning against the door, eyes closed. Atsuko's eyes lock with a bored looking Ferid. His red eyes flick up to meet hers as if he had sensed her looking at him. She feels utter disgust filling her stomach as she makes her decision. "What is it that you want?"

A smile spreads over his face. She feels two sets of eyes on her, but she chooses to ignore them. She focuses solely on Ferid. Ferid slowly stands to his feet. He stalks toward her position on the floor. She doesn't move to stand or anything. She just keeps her gaze locked onto Ferid's face. He slowly kneels down on one knee. His hand reaches out to touch her face. "Will you tell me where dear Mika has gone?"

She doesn't move a muscle. She barely contains the disgust at his touch. Her anger is bubbling at the fact that he wanted her to betray Mika. She inhales softly. Her voice is barely audible. "No."

He chuckles. "I didn't think so. No matter. He could do almost anything to you, and you would remain loyal to him. I admire that. How about this then?"

He leans down so his face is inches from hers. "Tell me what Krul wants you to do."

Atsuko feels her voice catch in her throat, and she settles for just staring at him. She didn't want to betray Krul either. Her eyes drift away. She hears a rare sound of annoyance from Ferid, and it's silent for a moment. Suddenly, he snaps the fingers of his free hand. She jumps and returns her gaze to his face. He chuckles and says, "Why didn't I think of this sooner? How about you do exactly what I tell you to do?"

She unintentionally wrinkles her nose. She didn't want to truly think about what that could possibly mean for her. He gives her a playful smile. "When the time comes, I need you to have Crowley assist me in capturing Krul. You won't have to do anything yourself. Just convince him to do as I say without hesitation."

Confusion fills her. She starts to shake her head, but Ferid grabs her chin, halting the movement. His voice takes on a slightly deeper, threatening tone. "I won't take no for an answer. I will not only tell you where your sister is being kept. I will also assist you in freeing her. She'll live a life of luxury. I will also allow you and Crowley to remain together after I take over Japan."

His fingers run slowly through her hair. He mutters softly. "Do we have a deal? You know I am good to my word."

She fills disgust well up, and she thinks over the options. It felt like a lose lose situation. She would lose someone in the mix. Her eyes remain locked onto Ferid's. He wasn't going to give her time to think it over like Krul would. It felt like she had a choice between Mika and her sister. She closes her eyes trying to think it over. Ferid's fingers start to dig into her skin, distracting her. She answers without much more thought. "Fine!"

The physical relief is instant. He releases her face. His hand moves to pat her head, and he says softly. "Good choice. If you hadn't agreed, I would have started with Rene."

Her eyes flick to Rene, who is staring coldly at Ferid. Atsuko feels a hand on her shoulder. Ferid shoves her backwards without much effort. Her back collides painfully with the floor. Her vision flashes brightly for a moment as her head collides painfully with the floor. Ferid says softly. "Your sister is very much alive, though I wouldn't call what she is living a life. She's been asleep for years. She is being used to try to figure out how to control the seraphs, since she was originally a choice for the project. She is in the basement of what the foolish humans call a school. Now, I'll talk to about what I need your help with once I have Crowley's agreement. Go now. All three of you."

Atsuko doesn't hesitate. She's on her feet in seconds and rushing toward the door. Rene barely has it open before she pushes her way past him. She doesn't stop for anything. She goes from a quick walk to a flat out run. She leaves the mansion behind in a blur. What had she just agreed to? She stops in the middle of the street. Her breath comes in rapid gasps though it's not from exertion. She stares at the ground thoughtfully. There were so many emotions rushing through her that she didn't even know where to begin. Should she tell Krul what was discussed today? What if Ferid found out? Why did she caring if Ferid found out? She needed to tell Krul what was going to happen. She takes a few steps down the street when she stops. She had openly agreed to helping Ferid. She couldn't just leave that part out. If she tried to, Krul would wonder how she gained Ferid's confidence. Her stomach twists painfully. Her eyes lift to look around the streets. She could hear children, but she couldn't see them. She finds herself walking down the street till she comes across a familiar one. She simply stares down the street. She could faintly remember Mika telling her that returning home caused nothing but pain. In fact, it wasn't her home anymore. Her family didn't live there anymore. She starts walking before she can think much more on the subject. Her feet stop her before a familiar door. She doesn't attempt to reach out and touch it. She simply stares at it listening to the life going on inside. She could hear some of the children rough housing and calling out to each other. If she closed her eyes, she could almost see her orphans running in and out of the door. She could almost hear Sora talking to her or the hugs of the younger ones. Pain spreads through her chest. She slowly opens her eyes to stare at the door. She could hear a child approaching the door.

The home had already been taken over. She thought she would find that thought painful, but she found she was at peace with it. It surprised her. Every nerve in her body began to calm. She turns down the street and quickly leaves before the child could open the door. She wouldn't go straight to Krul. She needed someone she could trust to talk over the problem before her. She wouldn't trust Ferid at all, but she felt as if she couldn't trust Krul either. Her chest hurt at the thought that people had been using her, but she quickly pushed the thought away. She was not going to let Ferid's twisted words get to her.

It's not long before she finds the helicopter that would take her back to Crowley. She hesitates for a moment. She wasn't sure that she wanted to board it, but she knew that it would be faster and easier to use it than to even run. She swallows softly and forces herself onto it. She finds it empty, to her surprise. She hears the pilot saying something about Lacus and Rene leaving in a different one ahead of her. She simply nods and settles back in the chopper to wait. She closes her eyes tightly. She was trying to figure out what to say to Crowley. It's just before the helicopter lands that she decides that she'll just tell him everything. She wasn't sure what she was expecting when she got off the helicopter, but she certainly wasn't expecting all of her emotions to hit her as hard as they do the second she sees Crowley.

Her breath catches in her throat when she feels pain and helplessness wash over. She rushes at him before she realizes what she is doing. She doesn't hesitate to slam into him. He doesn't even move an inch. He just catches her with a chuckle. The deep sound just makes her bury her face deeper into his chest, and she lets out a sob. "It's nice to see you to, Atsuko."

The sound of his voice is like an instant comfort to her. It doesn't take long for her crying to stop. She pulls her face away to look up at him. He's giving her a playful smile. He raises an eyebrow at her. He leans closer to her and mutters playfully. "You look like you are about to kiss me. Should I be thanking Ferid for driving you straight into my arms?"

His playful comments cause her to roll her eyes, but she finds her eyes locking onto Crowley's mouth. Her heart starts to race. How long had it been since she had seen any action? Her face flushes at the thought, and her gaze drops. She feel guilt rise. It as almost like she was betraying Mika. Still, it was so much easier to focus on the comfort of being held right then. She feels him shift slightly. His lips graze her ear, causing a shiver to go down her spine. "Did you just give me bedroom eyes?"

Her entire body tenses, and she starts to shake her head. She still finds herself staring at the ground. He chuckles, and two of his fingers find the top of her spine and starts to very lightly trace down her spine. She finds herself breathless for a moment. They stop a few inches from her butt. She clears her throat as they work their way back up. She forces her thoughts back to the present. She barely manages to say. "I have something to discuss with you."

He makes a clicking noise with his tongue. He buries his face in her neck and says. "Ok, but you have to play a game with me first."

Confusion fills her chest before his words click in her mind. Her entire face flushes deeply. She puts her hands on his chest and pushes herself away. He lets her step away from him easier than she thought he would. The second her eyes meet his, she feels breathless once again. She feels lost in the playful look in his eyes. She finds herself scrambling for words, but she's only able to open and close her mouth.

Why had she thought it would be a good idea to discuss this with him first? Especially when she was being emotional.

Why was she being affected more than usual?

She knew the answer to that; she just didn't want to admit it. Ferid's words had truly bothered her. She knew that Mika cared for her, but it had been months since she had seen him. She didn't want to even think about how many months it had been. She wanted someone to prove that they did care for her. She closes her mouth. She still felt so helpless, and his arms felt so nice while they were wrapped around her. This was something she knew that she had full control over. Her eyes flick down to his lips once again. It wouldn't take much to provoke the activity that her body was now craving. She swallows hard.

Now the question begins. Should she give into her body's desire?


	83. Chapter 68

(: So, this has been done for a couple of days. :/ I just got side tracked on editing it due to the fact I was writing on an original story of mine. So, I'm sorry! Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy this. Not much really happens in this chapter story wise, but I know some people are going to be really excited about it! :D So, I hope you guys enjoy it!

LadyDeadmau5: Haha, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :D I'm glad that you were so excited to see that I finally updated. :p I need to get back into updating more often. (:

randomguest: Haha, thanks for the review! I'm glad that you think Atsuko and Crowley make such a good couple. (: I appreciate your input on who she should end up with. (: It's a hard choice for me haha.

Katiekatexoxo: :D Thanks! I've been doing some serious slacking on updating this story. I like her and Mika, but I like her and Crowley too. XD I can't decide. They both seem to be doing so well with each other. (: Anyway, sometime, possibly soon :p, she'll be seeing Mika again! :D He's been absent for so long! I kinda miss writing his character. Lol.

Fullmetal Vampire Lover: Haha, I know how you feel on being too lazy to sign in. :p Totally something I'd do! XD Haha, I'm glad that I've converted you! :D Haha, I like Lacus and Crowley both, though I do like Mika too. XD I hope that you really enjoy this chapter!

* * *

She closes her eyes tightly. The need to feel safe washes over her. She leans into Crowley without another thought. She leans up to press a kiss to his lips. It doesn't surprise her that he meets her halfway. His arms wrap around her waist, drawing her in as close as possible. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, much to Atsuko's displeasure. Panic fills her chest that something had gone wrong. Her eyes open once Crowley pulls away from her, though his hand catches hers. He gives her a playful tug followed by a wink. Relief floods her chest at the sight. Nothing was wrong. He doesn't say a word. He simply releases her hand and turns away. Her heart starts to race once more, and she watches him walk toward the front door of his mansion. She follows only seconds later. She was sure that she looked like a little lost puppy, but she didn't care at that moment. In fact, she didn't even give much thought to her surroundings. Her mind was only focused on Crowley's retreating back. She simply followed him through the hallways.

The second they reach his room, everything happens quicker than she imagined it would. He spins to face her. His much larger hand wraps around her upper arm. He pulls her forward. The door opens and closes in a matter of seconds. She finds her body pressed back against the door. Her gaze lifts to meet Crowley's. A heated shiver races down her spine at the look of undisguised lust in his eyes. His body begins to lightly press against hers. For a brief moment, she considers backing out, but her doubts disappear the second he starts to move again. He uses one hand to steady himself on the door. It rests just above her shoulder. The other rests on her hip. She leans up to meet him halfway when he leans down to kiss her once more. Her mind goes blank, and she reaches her arms up to loosely wrap around his neck. She presses a little harder against him. In response, he seems to press her closer to the door. The kiss deepens until Atsuko has to pull away in order to regain her breath. Crowley doesn't seem to miss a beat though. Instead of trying to recapture his breath, he moves along her jaw, leaving faint kisses until he reaches her throat.

Everything seems to stop for a moment. Atsuko's eyes widen slightly. She briefly wonders what he is planning to do. It doesn't take long for her find out what his plan is. His fangs sink into the flesh of her throat. Her eyes roll back, which is followed by her head. She is faintly aware that her head would have hit the door if Crowley hadn't moved the hand he was leaning on to cushion the blow. Her eyes slowly drift closed. He releases a deep, almost animal-like, sound. She feels the sound through his chest. Both sound and sensation sends a pleasant thrill down her spine. She lets out a groan at the feeling of him drinking her blood. Her entire body warms, and a pleasant tingle starts at the bite location. It spreads throughout her body slowly. She feels herself turning into jelly.

She's unsure of when he had stopped biting her, but she is slowly becoming aware of the fact that he's once again lightly kissing along her jaw. She could feel the wounds already closing, and she finds herself craving that feeling once more. A cooling sensation on her neck lets her know he hadn't licked away the blood that had leaked out. She slowly opens her eyes to look at him. Her face flushes the second she sees a smug smirk on his face. He looked like he was about to say something, but, instead, he reaches up with the hand on her waists to brush his fingers underneath the side of her jaw. In a matter of seconds, he scoops her up by her waist. She lets out a startled gasp, but it's drowned out by the sound of her body colliding with the bed. She bounces a few times. Everything seems to slow down while she stares up at Crowley, who is giving her an arrogant smile. She feels even more heat flood her lower abdomen, though she didn't think that was even possible. Her gaze wanders down his body and back up to his face the second he leans toward her. The sight of his neck draws her attention. She opens her mouth a little and leans toward him. To her surprise, he pulls away. His hand lands over her mouth and lower face. Her eyes flick to meet his. Confusion fills her chest. He just chuckles at the look on her face. He leans down so he is close to her ear. He uses his free hand to brush the hair out of his way, so she could hear him better. She shutters the second his fangs lightly graze the sensitive skin of her ear.

"I'm in charge here. I'll let you know when you can bite me." His voice was shockingly deep and low. She could barely repress the shiver that wanted to run down her spine. She swallows hard. Her heart was starting to race again when he pulls away from her. He gives her a clear look of warning. She slowly nods her head to indicate that she understood what he meant. He slowly lets the hand that is covering her mouth slide down her throat. Her gaze remains locked onto his face. Every spot that he touches begins to tingle. His hand moves so that only his fingertips are touching her skin. The light touch feels almost like torture. He brushes her collarbone a few times. He leans down and kisses the top of her head. The sweet gesture makes her heart stop. She could feel herself flushing. He leans down to press a kiss to her lips once more. His hand finds its' way up her shirt so suddenly that she jumps. His fingers lightly trace the skin above her belly button, causing goosebumps to form over her skin. She sucks in a breath, which catches the second he pushes her shirt higher. He pulls away from the kiss. He leans down to presses a circle of kisses around her belly button. He begins to move up her body slowly. Her eyes roll backward, and she closes her eyes. The burning sensation between her legs was getting harder and harder to ignore. She presses her legs tightly together to try to ease the feeling, but it does nothing to help at all.

Her eyes snap open when she hears him chuckling. She stares at the ceiling in a daze. Her whole body jerks the moment index finger slips into her pants. Much to her disappointment, he simply runs his finger back and forth just inside the band of her pants. She releases a soft noise of annoyance. He chuckles softly against the skin of her stomach again. With one quick movement of his hand, there is a loud tearing sound. Her heart starts to race when she realizes he had just _tore_ her shirt off. In fact, she was sure it was shreds now. She didn't have time to collect her thoughts though. Her bra disappears just as quickly as her shirt. She only has a moment to be thankful her bra didn't suffer the same fate as her shirt.

Her face becomes an instant, deep red the moment she realizes that she's naked from the waist up. Her arms move to cover up her breasts, but his hands catches her arms. He lightly presses them back to the bed just above her head. Her gaze locks with his. He gives her another heated, yet warning, look. Atsuko finds herself swallowing hard. She simply nods her understanding. To her embarrassment, he leans back until he is standing at his full height. He stares down at her with a small, smug smile on his face. Once again, she feels doubt beginning to swell up.

It disappears again once he reaches out. He lightly brushes his fingers just above her pants. They travel upward in an agonizingly slow pace. She keeps her eyes locked onto his face, though he is watching his fingers. His head tilts slightly, causing her to flush at the sight. She couldn't help but think about how adorable he looked when he did that. Her eyes shut just as she feels him reach her lower breast. His fingers don't slow down though. They continue till they reach her nipple. A moan catches in her throat, and her mind goes blank. His fingers weren't touching it yet. Instead, he was making large lazy circles. The moment the pad of his finger brushes it, her back arches, and she releases a soft gasp. Just as she reaches the peak of her arc, his mouth closes over her opposite breast. His tongue teases her nipple till it's standing on end. His other hand was lightly pulling and flicking her opposite nipple. He switches sides after a few minutes. Her back continues to remain arched, despite it feeling slightly painful. She moans softly. All she could think about was the enjoyable sensations that she was getting from his teasing.

Still, the needy feeling much lower was getting stronger and stronger. She starts to rub her legs together, even if it doesn't help. It does gain his attention. He straightens up once more. He smiles playfully at her. His voice is lust filled, causing more goosebumps to rise. "Is something wrong?"

She wanted so badly to tell him that she wanted some attention somewhere much lower than he was currently at. She does manage to open her mouth, but all that comes out is an embarrassing, barely audible squeak. Her mouth abruptly slams closed. Red colors her face. She felt so humiliated. What a way to kill the mood that the two of them were currently sharing. It suddenly overwhelms her that she had no idea how old Crowley truly was. Self consciousness begins to settle in. She was positive that her own age didn't even make a dent in his age. His experience must greatly dwarf her own, both on the battlefield and in bed. There was no way that she could ever hope to please, let alone match, someone such as him. His hands land on her knees. He makes a chuckling noise in the back of his throat, which only makes her self-consciousness worse. For a brief moment, she believes that he laughing at her.

He only hesitates for a moment though. He spreads her legs, and he places his leg in between her knees to prevent her from closing them once more. His hands slowly slide up her thighs. Her breath hitches. All of her previous worries were now forgotten. She tenses once his hands reach the top of her thighs. Her eyes remain locked on his face, since she was too afraid to look down at what he was doing. Once more, he tilts his head while he watches his hands move along her clothed thighs. To her disappointment, he drags his hands back down to her knees.

"Crowley," she barely manages to choke out. She wasn't sure how much more teasing she could take at this point. She felt like she was going to go insane. That's when she realized something very important. She was exposed from the waist up, and he had yet to take off much more than just his gloves, which she wasn't sure when they had came off. In fact, she didn't know if he was wearing them to begin with. It didn't matter now.

He leans down and brushes his lips along the spot he had bitten earlier. She releases a soft noise that was a mixture of a disappointed groan and a moan. He chuckles. His body jerks a couple of times, and she finds herself completely exposed. It shouldn't have, but it startled her how easy it seemed for him to be able to rip her clothing. She lets out a surprised, yet irritated, sound. "Crowley! Stop ripping up my clothes!"

He begins to laugh. He pulls his face away from her throat and says in playful voice. "Come now. They are only clothes."

She didn't intend to pout, but she found herself pouting. She quickly tries to look away, though the laughter that she hears is an indication that he had seen it. She feels the bed dip when he finally crawls onto it, and her body is moved to the middle of the bed. Crowley is hovering over the top of her the second she lands. His nose brushes along her jaw bone. His voice is barely audible. "If you like them so much, I can get some more."

"That's not the point. They were gifts from Chess and Horn."

He scoffs. His lips brush along her jaw. Before she can say anything else, his fingers brush her exposed womanhood. Her entire body jerks from the simple touch. He does it again, only applying enough pressure to let her know his fingers were there. She starts to let out small whimpers. She even tries to move her hips up into his fingers, but he simply pulls his fingers away when she does that. Disappointment floods her chest, causing every muscle to feel like it's aching. He begins to kiss down her body. Once he reaches the top of her pelvic bone, she was sure that she was going to insane with anticipation. His hands had begun rubbing up and down her bare thighs, but they wouldn't touch anything more than just her thighs. She just knew that his lips were about to touch her, and give her that much needed attention. She just didn't know when.

He pulls his face away from her pelvic bone, causing her to release yet another loud groan of pure disappointment. She wanted so badly to tell him to quit teasing her, but she didn't trust her voice anymore. His lips finally do touch her, but not where she needed him to. His lips kiss the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. He pulls away, and she assumes that he was going to kiss the other thigh as well. She rolls her eyes up, feeling impatience filling her body. She'd wait till he kissed the other one, then she'd ask him to get a move on. She had wanted to have her turn torturing him, but at this rate, she wouldn't be able to. She felt like she was just about to snap with impatience.

Pain erupts from her opposite thigh. She lets out a pained cry. Her eyes snap down to find that he had sunk his fangs into her inner thigh. It was still stinging badly. He didn't seem to be actually drinking the blood though. Time seems to come to a stand still while she waits for him to do something. The moment that he starts to drink the blood, her entire body feels incredibly light. She lets out a loud moan of pleasure. Her back arches slightly. It only lasts a few seconds, to her disappointment. Her body goes limp. Though that pleasurable feeling is quickly replaced, he had moved to finally touching her womanhood.

She lets out a whimper of pure pleasure. He starts with simple long, deep licks to her opening. Her hands reach down to grasp at his hair. It takes her moment to interlace her fingers with the locks that were still in his trademark braid. She tries to lift her hips to help him, but he puts a stop to that by grabbing her hips in a firm grip. She can't do anything more than settle back and enjoy what he is doing. He continues the slow, deep licks until she feels herself getting closer to the wonderful edge of an orgasm. Her breathing picks up until she is panting. Her grip on his hair gets tighter and tighter. In fact, she's surprised that she hasn't accidentally pulled out any hair yet. Just before she reaches pure bliss, Crowley pulls away. He releases a chuckle at the heated glare Atsuko casts his way. He pulls his entire body away until he is standing before the bed once more. Atsuko sees her chance to return the teasing that he had given her, but she finds her body heavy and unable to even move. Instead, she settle for laying there, panting, while she watches Crowley slowly undress. His eyes remain locked on her face, and his movements are slow, almost teasing, as he strips himself down.

Her breath hitches the moment he is completely undressed. Her eyes roam over his body without hesitation. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch his skin as it was exposed. She had seen his muscular body in the picture, but she had never imagined it would look so perfect. It was different seeing it in person. He's on top of her the moment that he's completely free of clothing. His lips lock with hers. A heated kiss takes place as he adjusts himself between her legs. Once he is completely lined up, he thrusts forward, completely burying himself inside her. She flinches slightly,, since it had been a while. He releases begins to a groan. His hands run down her sides to grasp the back of her thighs the back of her thighs. He begins to pull her lower bodylower body up to meet his thrusts, creating a whole new bout of pleasure to wrack her body. She finally breakss away from his kiss to throw her head ba, so she could voice her lips move along her jaw, until he reaches her ear. He continues to thrust while His thrusts keep in time with the dirty whispers he mutters into her ear. The whole experience just feels so surreal to her.

Due to the teasing just minutes before, she could feel herself approaching sweet bliss a lot faster than she normally does. Her hands move from his hair to latch onto his shoulders. She didn't mean to, but her nails were digging into his skin. The scent of his blood bubbling up around her fingers causes her mouth to water. It smelled amazingly sweet. In seconds, she lunges forward. Her teeth sink into his shoulder right beside her hand. Her mouth fills with a sweet, smooth taste. Her eyes close once more. Everything that was happening to her body was becoming too much. She felt as if she were about to explode. She feels his chest vibrate, so she assumed he was making some noise of pleasure. She was too lost in her own world to really care about what sound he was making. His thrusts pick up speed. Instead of pulling her hips to meet his, he leaves them lifted off the bed. The deeper access causes Atsuko's eyes to roll backward in pure bliss.

Just after she swallows her first few mouthfuls of blood, she reaches her peak. She bites harder to repress the cry of pure pleasure that was trying to erupt forth. It felt like it lasted an eternity, but she wasn't complaining. She hears a soft noise from Crowley, but she's unable to really comprehend the noise. She swallows the blood in her mouth, pulls away from his shoulder, and softly licks the blood that was still leaking from the wound. Once she is done, she lets her body fall limp. Despite feeling spent, her body tingles, almost like it's vibrating. Her mind feels fuzzy. She's barely aware of Crowley saying something to her. She could feel the power of his blood flooding through her veins. She bounces a little when Crowley rolls to land beside her. His hand rests lazily on her stomach. She could feel herself trying to drift off to sleep. Odd, she was sure that she wasn't tired, but she could barely focus on anything more the lingering pleasure. She could still taste the sweetness of his blood on her tongue. If she had to be honest, she would say that she felt almost intoxicated. She couldn't be sure though, since she had never had the chance to consume anything that would give her that feeling.

* * *

She's not sure when she had dozed off, but she knew that she was having a nightmare. She was standing in the middle of what appeared to be a battle. The air hung so heavy that it felt like she was choking. All around her lay bodies, yet they didn't have faces. Some wore white, while others wore black and green. Atsuko's body was shaking, and she has to force herself to step over the first body. The air smelled like blood, but she couldn't see any surrounding the bodies. It was almost as if they had simply lay down to sleep. The vampires hadn't turned to ash, nor could she smell the ash scent in the air. There was a flash of light behind her. She spins to see what had caused it.

Her eyes snap open. Her mind scrambles to process what she was seeing. The wall in front of her was distinctly familiar. She swallows softly and sits up. She feels distinctly sore. She flinches at the fact that she is alone in the bedroom. Her eyes roam over the room in slight confusion. She had been dreaming of something, but she couldn't quite grasp what it was that had her heart racing. Did it have to do with what had happened between Crowley and herself? Her cheeks begin to burn as the reality of what she had done sets in. She covers her face with her hands. She had used Crowley's comfort to make herself feel better. She felt like she had taken advantage of him. Guilt swells in her chest. She felt so torn. She pulls her knees up and hugs them tightly. Crowley had covered her up sometime in the middle of the day. She found that she wasn't as regretful of her actions as she thought she would be. Still, her thoughts turn to Mika. She flinches hard. She wondered if he'd feel betrayed at what she had done.

Something catches her eye. She turns her head to find a set of clothes, blood bag, and note sitting on Crowley's dresser. Her heart starts to race, and she quickly crawls out bed. Her legs shake and wobble, but she manages to get it under control enough to walk the short distance to the dresser. She scoops up the note and the bag. She settles back on the bed to read the note.

 _I know I'm not going to be there when you wake up, but Horn came to get me. Lady Krul sent word that the humans have decided to lay siege on us once more. We are going to head out to the front lines today. Meet me in my office, and I will give you your assignment._

 _Also, I remembered what you had said about your clothes last night. I had them replaced. Theses ones I promise I won't shred. I had Horn look them over before I gave them to you. I am positive you will like them, and they'll fit you. Don't regret what happened between us. The reasons don't matter. You followed through, so you must have wanted it just as much as I did just as much as I did. It doesn't matter if you deny it or not. It's the most fun I've had outside of of battle in a while._

 _Crowley._

Her heart starts to race at the thought. She reads the last few lines several times. Her heart slows to a stop as she finally admits something that she had been denying for a long time.

She had fallen in love with Crowley. She wasn't sure when she had, or why. She just knew that she loved him. Her eyes close tightly, and she takes a deep breath. She loved them both. Her heart felt like it was being torn in two. It takes her a while, but she finishes the blood, which tasted awful after drinking Crowley's blood. She uses his shower and gets dressed in a simple outfit that resembled the city guard uniform. She quickly makes her way out of the bedroom and down the hall. The hallway is alive with vampires, more than she realized actually was in the mansion. She simply ducks her head and rushes toward her destination.

She was so focused on hurrying that she didn't realize someone had fallen into step behind her. It's not until she hears the squeal that she realizes what was about to happen. By that time, it was too late to do anything to protect herself. Her body pitches forward. Her arms are pinned to her sides, so she's unable to actually brace herself for impact. The air is driven from her lungs, and her face collides with the hard floor. To her utter horror, she hears a cracking sound, followed by blinding pain that makes her eyes water. Her mouth fills with her own blood, making her choke.

The weight disappears, and she's rolled onto her back. She lets out a growl, and her now free hand reaches up to cover her nose, though she jerks her hand away. Even the simplest touch causes pain to radiate outward. It still throbbed without being touched. Mischievous, red eyes are suddenly inches from her own. There wasn't a shred of remorse in her grinning face.

"You dirty, dirty dog!"

That simple statement throws Atsuko for a loop. She goes from glaring murderously at Chess to staring blankly at her. The grin on Chess' face just seems to grow even more. Atsuko narrows her eyes slightly, but she flinches when pain flares again. She closing her eyes. That only seems to intensify the pain. With her eyes still closed, she uses a hand to double her fist and swing out at where Chess had been. Unfortunately, she misses. She's not surprised though. Chess was quick and smart, and Atsuko didn't think it'd be hard to dodge the fist of someone who's eyes were closed. It was likely that she knew Atsuko would react in such a way. Breath tickles only one side of her face. She flinches and opens the eye on that side. Chess was uncomfortably close and had a serious look on her face. Her eyes flicker over Atsuko's own face. Slowly, Chess' head tilts to one side just a little. Atsuko flinches and reaches up to touch her nose. She could feel the bones shifting back into place as they try to heal. The simple touch once again forces tears to well up. This time, they leak out. Atsuko flinches and spits out some blood. Chess' voice is serious as she says. "Your nose looks broken."

Atsuko felt the overwhelming urge to punch her once more. Suddenly, the serious look melts off her face. She leans in and takes a deep breath before releasing a loud squeal. She rocks back onto her heels and claps excitedly. "Was he big? How did it feel?"

Atsuko's face flushes, and she stutters for a minute. Finally, she manages to get out. "I have no idea what you are blabbering about, moron."

Chess lets out a loud frustrated groan. Without any warning, her hand lashes out to poke Atsuko right in the nose. Once again, Atsuko's eyes water. She bats at Chess' hand and snaps in a watery voice. "What the hell, Chess?!"

Atsuko doesn't get a response. Instead, an arm wraps around Chess' upper stomach and lifts her to her feet. Seconds later, Horn appears and pulls Atsuko to her feet as well.. She is released the moment that she is stable. Atsuko sets about dusting herself off. Horn steps back a couple of steps, crosses her arms, and a serious look settles on her face. Atsuko's cheeks flush once more. Chess bounces and rocks back on her heels. A look of pure excitement on her face. Without warning, Chess' hand lashes out grabbing Atsuko's wrist. She pulls so abruptly that Atsuko loses her balance and ends up stumbling after Chess.

To her horror, she finds herself in a bright room. Blankets are covering everything, making it impossible to tell what type of room it is. Atsuko doesn't get a chance to really observe the room. Instead, her back is pinned to the door that she had just been pulled through. Two sets of red eyes fill her vision. Both sets were filled to the brim with curiosity. Atsuko feels her heart racing. Her eyes flick between the two of them. Horn and Chess immediately start to ask questions at the same time. Atsuko can't catch more than a few words here or there. Suddenly, everything falls silent. Both vampires are staring at Atsuko expectantly. Atsuko ends up just staring back at them, unsure of what to say. The seconds drag on like hours.

"I…. I don't…. What…." Atsuko's face begins to burn, and she frantically searches for something to say to fill the silence. She didn't understand a single word the two had been saying, since they had been talking over each other. Horn pulls back, but Chess doesn't. She keeps Atsuko pinned to the door. "Ummm…."

Silence settles over the three vampires once more. Horn and Chess share a look after only a few minutes. Chess nods and pulls away from Atsuko. Chess looks almost like she is vibrating with excitement. Horn is the one who talks though, so Atsuko tries to only focus on her. It's hard to with the barely contained squeals coming from Chess' direction.

"Did you and Lord Crowley finally give into each other?"

Atsuko finds that she can only blink curiously at Horn. Her face was burning, and she was trying not to jump to conclusions. In fact, she didn't want to think about what had happened between Crowley and herself, at least not around others. Her eyes drop to the ground, and she mutters. "I don't know what you are talking about."

There is a scoff, which draws her gaze upward. Horn is giving her an amused look. Atsuko's heart starts to race. She opens her mouth to say something else, but she doesn't even get a chance to defend herself.

"I knew it!" Chess cries out excitedly. She lunges forward. Atsuko actually manages to spin out of Chess' way. There is a loud crashing sound, which cause Atsuko to have to stifle her laughter behind a carefully placed hand. Chess had slammed head first into the door. The force of Chess' attempted hug caused a spider web of cracks to take over the door. Atsuko steps deeper into the room, though she makes sure to keep an eye on the dazed Chess.

Unfortunately, the daze doesn't last as long as Atsuko was hoping for. Chess is back up, bouncing up and down in place in a matter of a few seconds. She was just missing clapping her hands excitedly at this point. Nervousness over takes Atsuko, and she's quick to put a plastic covered object between her and the excited noble. Horn doesn't even seem fazed by the two shorter vampires' behavior. "You had…."

Atsuko flinches as a thoughtful look overtakes Horn's face. For a brief moment, Atsuko panics. She just knew that Horn was going to bluntly say what she had done. Atsuko's heart stops, and she blurts out. "Yes! Ok! Yes. I.. I'm…."

It's silent for what feels like a lifetime. She slowly sinks to her butt. She swallows hard to try to contain the tears welling up in her eyes. She hears movement, but she suddenly has a keen interest in her boots. She feels both females leaning lightly on her. Atsuko lifts her hands up to grip her head. She lets out a frustrated groan, and before she knows it, she tells them everything that had happened with Ferid. She didn't leave anything out, and the two female nobles remained silent.

Finally, Atsuko says softly. "I just….. I was planning to only talk to him about what went on. I just… trusted his opinion on matters like this. I wanted to see what he thought. I don't trust Ferid at all, so I guess I had already made up my mind to tell Krul. I just wanted his approval, and I didn't know why I wanted something like that, but I did. I know now why."

She lets out a shaky breath. Everything felt so surreal now. She didn't dare look up though. Instead, she pulls her legs up to her chest. She swallows hard and closes her eyes tightly. She had already told them so much, so why should she stop now? Her voice is barely audible. "We… I slept with him. And I want to feel guilty, but I just… I can't. I have been denying it for so long, but I can't deny it any longer. I…. I don't know when it happened, but I think…. No. I know that I have fallen for him. I just… it hurts. I love them both, but I can't have them both."

She lets out a shaky, watery laugh. She covers her face with her hands. She was thankful that her nose had healed enough that it felt more like a bruise now. She could feel so many emotions welling up to the surface. She feels two arms wrap around her from one side. A hand settles on her back and begins to rub large, soothing circles into her back. Horn is the first to talk. Her voice is soft and gentle. "It's hard to fall in love. In fact, Chess and I both have feelings for him, but we have decided to step back. It's clear that he has fallen for you."

"But…."

Chess cuts her off with a rarely used serious tone. "Choose Lord Crowley. We won't take no for an answer. If you choose Mika, you'll want to leave with him. I won't allow that."

Her hand reaches out, grabs Atsuko's hand and squeezes to the point that pain trickles up Atsuko's arm. Finally, Atsuko lets her hands fall and turns her eyes to look at Chess. A cold feeling of dread wells up in the pit of her stomach. She swallows hard when she sees Chess leaning toward her. Chess stops inches from Atsuko's face. Her voice is quiet and full of danger. "Atsuko, we care for you. You are our sister. If you run away for some sort of puppy love, you will be hunted and killed. We won't allow that. You have us here, and we will be here forever. Those humans that are with him will age and die. Do you think Mika can mentally handle something like that? I don't think so. He'll break down, and it'll get you both killed."

Atsuko doesn't do anything other than stare at Chess. Chess didn't smile or give her any sort of indication that she was joking. Atsuko jerks her hand away, but Chess doesn't let it go far. She just tightens her grip. That's when Atsuko hears Horn say gently. "Atsuko, we are not threatening you. Well, Chess is threatening you, but that is because she doesn't know how to resolve any issues without having a tantrum of some sort."

That remark earns her a pouting look from Chess, which seems to be ignored by Horn. Atsuko glances toward Horn. Horn simply continues. "You've learned so much startling news today. I think you made the right choice to talk to Crowley before you spoke to Lady Krul. We are loyal to her, but Crowley comes first. It seems as if you think the same way. I believe that, deep in your heart, you know that you belong with us. You were human once, and your compassion for them is confusing, but you are no longer human. Mika is caught up on the humans under his protection. I know you both care for each other, but as long as he remains obsessed with his human, you'll come second."

Atsuko lets her gaze drop for a second and releases a shuttering breath. "I don't believe that is true. He wasn't going to leave, but I made him. He reached out to me, but I didn't go to him. It's… I just….."

Horn lets out a soft chuckle and begins to run her finger through Atsuko's hair, causing comfort to settle in. Atsuko's eyes slowly drift closed. Horn mutters softly. "You know that Crowley won't let go. You don't think Mika will either. I know you don't care about strength, but you need to realize that despite there being more of them, we are stronger. You know that. We will take you back no matter who, or what, stands in our way. Though I don't think that will be a problem, do you know why?"

Horn waits patiently for a few minutes. She chuckles softly and withdraws from Atsuko. She stands up and dusts herself off. Her voice has a slight hint of amusement coloring it. "I know that you'll make the right choice when the time comes. For now, you don't need to worry about anything."

Atsuko lifts her head to look up at Horn, who looked amused. The look confused Atsuko for a moment. She was about to ask what was so amusing when Horn answers the unasked question. "Apparently, he is amazing in bed. You didn't have any regrets, and it's clear that you enjoyed yourself. You seemed particularly bouncy when we saw you walking down the hallway. I must say that I am incredibly jealous."

Red covers Atsuko's face. She stares in disbelief at Horn, who had simply swept aside her concern. Atsuko didn't think embarrassment was a good substitute, but it was better than sitting there worrying about what she was going to do in the future.

Chess starts to chuckle. Atsuko's head snaps to look at the shorter noble. Atsuko's heart starts to race once she sees the mischievous look on Chess' face. In seconds, Atsuko throws herself away from Chess, though she doesn't get far. Chess still had a hold of Atsuko's hand, and it was clear that she was not planning on ever letting go. Chess lunges forward and practically tackles Atsuko to the floor once more. Luckily, Atsuko's face didn't hit this time.

"Tell me all of the details! Don't leave anything out!"

"That's disgusting! I'm not telling you anything! Now, get off of me, Chess! You're crushing me!" Atsuko snaps.

"Did you just call me fat?!" Chess made it sound like she was truly offended. Atsuko bares her fangs at Chess.

"Yes! Yes, I am!"

Horn shakes her head laughing as Chess lets out a loud a screech and proceeds to force Atsuko into a headlock. Atsuko begins to thrash about trying to free herself by any means possible.

"I'll show you fat!" Chess practically screams. Atsuko's face was turning red. Horn lets her suffer just a little more before she decides to intervene. She was sure that Crowley was wondering where the three had snuck off too. After all, they had things to do. The time had finally come to make a difference in Japan. The humans were about to learn the true meaning of fear.


	84. Chapter 69

Oh my gosh, it has been a while. I took my time uploading this, and for that I am very sorry. It's been so hot here, and that has gotten me to be pretty lazy. I've found other things to do that didn't involve writing. ): I'm very, very sorry! I tried to make this one extra long to make up for it, but it ended up being the same length as some of the others. ): Either way, I hope that you guys enjoy it!

CColondam: I'm so sorry I didn't see your review earlier! ): Thank you for leaving one! I'm sorry that I made you cry! Your view on the love between Mika, Atsuko, and Crowley is very interesting! I had honestly never thought of it that way. ): I hope that you continue to enjoy the story despite all that has happened! I've been very torn between Mika and Crowley since I like the characters so much! I'm going to take your opinion into consideration.

Fullmetal Vampire Lover: Haha, I'm glad I had updated faster than you had expected before. :/ Then took forever! Thank you for the feed back! I went back and read over the first part of it. :/ There are a lot of repeated words and typos! . I'm horrible for that. I will definitely go back to correct my mistakes! :D Thank you!

Randomguest: Haha I'm glad that you like AtsukoXCrowley! Haha, they certainly make a very interesting pair! :D So sorry about the repeated words and such. ): I'll make sure to go back and fix those! (:

LadyDeadmau5: Haha, thank you! You certainly made me laugh with your review. I'm glad that you are happy it finally happened! :D

xenocanaan: I know it's taken so long for Mika to return. ): I'm sorry about that! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Katiekatexoxo: Thank you! :D I'll look into slipping a Crowley chapter in here. (: I wasn't sure if I was going to do the lemon or not, but I decided to go for it. (: Thank you for reading! :D

Melody Violet: Haha, I'm glad that you liked Chess' anger towards Atsuko. That part was so much fun to write. I love writing Chess and Atsuko's many arguments!

xXShadowDragonSlayerXx: Sorry I didn't see your review earlier! For some reason I missed a few. ): Thank you so much for your review! (: I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update!

Kayori Aechaa: Thank you! (: It's hard for me to pick between Mika or Crowley. I really enjoy both! There are plenty of people who support both, which makes it even harder to decide. ):

What I Really Love Is War: Thanks for reviewing! It's great to know that you love the story! :D I'm glad that you like Crowley and Atsuko together! I like the two of them together too, but I also like her with Mika. It's hard to pick! :p Haha, Crowley does seem to balance Atsuko out a little more than Mika does, though she's cared for Mika for such a long time! Haha makes it hard to choose. (: Thank you for your input! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Thank everyone for all the support you've given this story! (: It means so much to me! Sorry that I missed a few reviews when I posted earlier!

* * *

She finds herself standing in between Horn and Chess. Chess was still shaking with anger at Atsuko's earlier comment, but Atsuko had managed to somehow slip away. She hadn't gotten far though; in fact, she had only managed to make it to the door to the room. Horn had captured her and proceeded to drag her off to get dressed in the vampire's typical soldier uniform. The need to talk to Crowley about what Ferid had told her bubbles up once the three are on their way to Crowley's office, but Crowley immediately begins telling them about what was going to happen. It looked like she was just going to have to wait for a chance to talk to him.

Unfortunately, Atsuko's brain wasn't keeping track of what he had actually said. The second that Crowley's eyes had locked with hers, she felts hers widen. All thoughts about what she wanted to talk to him about melts away. Memories from the night before seem to replay behind her eyes on repeat, making it impossible to focus. Her eyes drop to the floor, and her heart starts to pound so loudly that it feels like the sound drowning out his voice. Her cheeks begin to burn. She tries to push the memories out of her mind and focus on what she wants to talk to him about, but she finds it impossible with the sound of his voice so close. He wasn't actually any closer to her than he was to anyone else, but she felt as if it was only the two of them in the room. She closes her eyes tightly. The memory of how his hands felt on her body makes her almost squirm. She could recall how his breath felt on her. She clenches her eyes tighter. It just made her think about the taste of his blood.

Her mouth begins to water, and she finds herself swallowing harder than she meant to.

A hand falls on the top of her head, startling her out of her memories. Her eyes snap open, and she lifts her gaze upward. Crowley was inches from her face, causing her to flinch backward. His hand falls back to his side, and he gives her a playful smirk. That simple action sends her heart racing. She grits her teeth, and she feels determination swell in her stomach. She opens her mouth to tell him what had happened with Ferid before she lost that small amount of determination, when he swoops down. He lips brush the side of her mouth. Her face feels like it's on fire, and she jerks away from him. Her hand reaches up to touch the spot he had kissed. He gives her yet another playful smirk. Her eyes flick toward Horn for help, only to find that she was alone in the room with Crowley. Her heart feels like it stops when Crowley seems to step closer. Her eyes flick back to watch his every move, but she ends up just staring into his face. She finds herself unable to move at all. He leans close enough that his body is brushing lightly against hers. His hand once more lands on the top of her head. The familiar gestures sends a sense of relief through her body. She can feel her tense muscles starting to relax. He lets out a chuckle and says, "You have something you want to talk about concerning Ferid, right?"

Her eyes lock onto his. A rare frown flashes over his face for just a moment before his playful smirk returns. He leans down closer to her face. For a heart stopping second, she thinks that he's going to kiss her. Disappointment fills her chest when he stops inches from her face. He tilts his head to one side just a little, and he settles for just watching her. She finds her mouth feeling dry, and she scrambles to remember what it was that she wanted to tell him. She hesitantly begins to tell Crowley about the information that Ferid had told her about herself. She ends it with Ferid telling her to convince Crowley to assist in Krul's capture. Crowley's silent throughout the explanation. He closes his eyes after Atsuko is silent for a few minutes. A thoughtful look spreads over his face. Her heart begins to ache as her curiosity grows with each passing second. Crowley wouldn't actually agree to help Ferid, would he? Finally, Crowley's eyes open, and a mischievous look overtakes the thoughtful one. Without warning, he leans down to press his lips lightly against hers. Shock fills her chest, causing her to not react to him. It doesn't seem to bother Crowley, though. He pulls away and places a hand on the top of her head; he quickly ruffles her hair. Her hands bat away his, and she quickly starts to settle her hair back into place. She wouldn't admit it, but it helped her to relax again. He chuckles and mutters softly. "Don't worry about anything. I'll take care of it. Just make sure that you are safe on the battlefield."

He reaches out and ruffles her hair again, causing an annoyed sound to leave her throat. He gives her a playful smirk. She forces a glare on her face. Thankfully, he pulls his hand away this time so she can fix her hair once more. He makes a shooing gesture. Fear grips her chest when she realizes that she had no idea what she was supposed to be doing. She opens her mouth to ask, but she slams it shut when he releases a deep chuckle. The sound sends a pleasant thrill down her spine. She barely manages to repress a shiver. He once more makes a shooing gesture. "Lacus and Rene will be there with you. Just follow them. After all, you must have been daydreaming about us during my explantation. You had such a dreamy look on your face that I think Chess was jealous."

Her face burns for the third time in a short time period. She opens her mouth to argue, but she finds it almost impossible. Her mouth just opens and closes without making a sound. Crowley's face is once more inches from her own. His breath brushes her ear when he whispers, "Keep safe, and there will be much more _fun_ to come."

Her heart starts to race. Her eyes widen, and she tries to prevent herself from imagining what more could possibly happen. She was sure that he had plenty of things to show her. Her face starts to ache from her blush, and she finds herself backing away. Crowley, once again, releases an amused chuckle. His voice is deep and full of lust. "You seem so innocent. I'll make sure to rid you of that innocence."

She finds herself at a loss for words, so she simply turns and rushes to the door. Just as she is about to slip out, she hears Crowley's muttered voice. "I love you, Atsuko."

Her body freezes. Had she heard him right? She was positive that he had told her that he loved her. Her heart feels like it slows to a stop. She glances back at him. He gives her a small wave before shooing her once more. She doesn't move to leave right away. Her thoughts were racing. She swallows, and she considers her feelings for a moment. Did she feel the same? Her face flushes, and she mutters. "I…. I…..love you too."

She bolts without looking at him again. She felt embarrassment swelling her body. She hurries down the hallway in search of Lacus and Rene. She was sure that she had said the right thing. She closes her eyes for a moment. She found that she did in fact love Crowley.

* * *

How had this happened? She feels a jolt through her chest when the plane shakes violently once more. Her hands are balled so tightly in her pants that her hands were slowly turning white and going numb. She wasn't sure when the last time she had breathed was either. Another jolt causes a soft whimper to leave her throat. She could feel the glares of several vampires around her. An arm wraps around her shoulders pulling her awkwardly into a side hug. She finally lets out a breath and lifts her gaze from her hands to glare into amused red ones. Lacus' face was inches from her own, but she wasn't in a position to move away from him.

"You are making everyone around you nervous, kitten." Lacus states, sounding far more amused than Atsuko thought he had a right to. His finger lifts to lightly poke her nose. For a brief moment, she considers childishly biting his finger, but she decides against it. The last thing she wanted was to taste his blood and have to listen to his sexual remarks for the rest of an already nerve wracking plane ride. She puts a hand to the side of his chest and shoves away from him. He simply tightens his arm around her shoulders, preventing her from moving away from him. She ends up struggling to find a good position to put more strength in her attempts to free herself. A chuckle and a mischievous smile is the only warning she receives, before he suddenly releases her.

Her body pitches backward due to a particularly violent shove. She finds herself half sprawled over Rene's lap. She doesn't even get a chance to look a Rene or wonder when her seatbelt had been removed, before she finds herself in a painful heap on the floor at Rene's feet. Laughter fills the plane's hold. It's not overly loud laughter like she expected. In fact, it is barely audible over the roar of the plane they are in. Still, she could hear the other vampires chuckling quietly. Anger fills Atsuko's chest. She awkwardly scrambles to her feet just as another jolt causes the aircraft to rock. She reaches out grabbing the back of her seat to steady herself. She bares her fangs at Lacus and snaps. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He lets out a loud laugh. Atsuko cautiously scoots closer to him, wanting to try to seem threatening by towering over his seated position. It fails miserably when he simply reaches out to poke her stomach. She recoils backwards, letting go of her seat. She ends up falling onto her butt. Pain races up her spine for a moment, but it's overwhelmed seconds later by the irritation she feels at Lacus' actions. She glares hatefully at Lacus, who is still laughing. He leans forward a little and asks. "Have you been walking long there, kitten?"

The urge to punch him becomes so overwhelming that she can't resist the urge. She starts to cautiously stand up onto her feet when a demanding voice rings out. "Sit your ass down!"

She flinches and glances to see if she could see where the voice came from. There were several higher ranking soldier vampires, so it was likely that it was one of the commanders. She grits her teeth and scrambles back up into her seat and buckles herself in. Thankfully, it's silent for a while.

"Stay next to me, kitten. I'll make sure to protect you." Atsuko closes her eyes as irritation swells up in her chest once more at the sound of his voice.

"Go die."

"Hey, that's not very nice. I was just expressing my concern for your safety." It irritated her further that Lacus didn't even seem that upset by her words. In fact, he seemed more amused than upset.

"Go die, freak."

"Now, now. Name calling isn't nice, kitten!" Her eyes snap open, and she turns a furious gaze onto the vampire beside her. Her anger bubbles to the surface.

"Name calling?! Are you serious?! You call me names all the time!" Atsuko was louder than she meant to be, but she didn't really care at that moment.

Lacus tilts his head with a mischievous, yet curious look on his face. "Oh? What names do I call you?"

She opens and closes her mouth a few times completely stunned by his innocent act. He lets out a chuckle and says. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Atsuko releases a growl and snaps. "You call me 'kitten'!"

"Oh, now, now. That's a nickname! It's not name calling." Lacus says playfully.

"Oh my god, how old are you? Two? It's still a name!" Her blood feels like it's reached its' boiling point. She wanted nothing more than to punch him in his smug face. She didn't think anyone could be more infuriating than the vampire sitting beside her.

"It's a form of affection," Lacus states, sounding much too sure of himself. Atsuko finds herself rolling her eyes.

"I don't want or need your affection."

"Quit, both of you." Rene finally snaps. "You sound like a couple of children. Focus on the battle that is coming up. Don't waste your energy squabbling on something so stupid."

Atsuko tenses and then turns her attention back to her lap. It's silent for the next few minutes. She flinches at every jolt, but she manages to focus her mind on things other than her fear.

Thankfully, the ride finally ends. She's the first one off the plane, like always, but she desperately wishes she hadn't been. Battle rages around her. The thick smell of ash and blood hangs so heavy in the air that it makes her almost gag. The plane hadn't landed in the center of the fight, but it was close enough to see that the battle wasn't going well for the vampires. Flashes rush past her, but she finds herself rooted at the end of the ramp. Could she kill humans? Could she actually participate in this battle?

Her body starts to shake. She jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She reluctantly turns her gaze behind her to find Rene standing there. His eyes move from the battlefield to her. His voice sounds oddly loud, but she knows that he's not yelling. "You are a vampire now. You are no longer human, nor will you ever be human. There should be no hesitation."

She swallows and closes her eyes. Thoughts of Crowley, Horn, and Chess well up in her mind. She would never admit openly, but she thought about Lacus and Rene as well. She tried not to, but her thoughts turn to Yuu and his group. They were human, but they had been hurt by people they trusted. Those people had been human. Yuu had been turned into a monster just for human's need for power. She feels irritation swelling in the pit of her stomach, and she desperately grabs at it. She hoped it would help her be able to fight against the humans.

"They aren't worth a second thought, kitten." Lacus says softly. She feels a nudge from behind. Without much thought, she starts walking toward the battlefield. "You'll be doing them a favor. If you kill them here, they won't become livestock for us. Does that help your resolve? I'm sure that they wouldn't want to live their life under us."

Atsuko's eyes snap open, and she pauses to glare at Lacus, who just gives her a cheeky grin. She lets out a slow breath and turns her attention back to the battlefield. She didn't want to do this, but she wasn't sure that she had much of a choice. With a deep breath, she tries to steel her nerves and convince herself that she didn't have a choice.

* * *

She greedily sucks in breath. Her hands were shaking with barely repressed emotions. She wanted to feel numb, but she found that impossible. She had tried not to count how many times she had killed a human that had charged at her. Blood pooled around her feet. Most of it wasn't inflicted by her, but the humans were suffering large amounts of loss due to the reinforcements. She was also positive that Horn and the others were wreaking havoc. She thought she had spotted Ferid, but it had been a flash, so she wasn't sure. There were numerous cuts in her clothing, but she had managed to keep her skin from being cut. Lacus was standing not far from her; a look of excitement on his face as he easily dispatched human after human. It made her feel slightly sick to her stomach to watch him. She had lost track of Rene some time ago, though she found she wasn't actually worried about him.

Movement catches her eye, and she turns to face it. Every muscle in her body was ready to fend off yet another attack, but she found that the human wasn't going for her. A jolt of recognition sends her heart into overdrive when she finds herself staring at Yoichi. He had tears in his eyes, but there was a rare fierce look on his face. Her eyes flick toward Lacus and back to Yoichi. She had no idea why he was there, but she remembered him telling her about his sister. She knew that he had met up Lacus before, but this was his best chance at enacting revenge on the vampire that had killed her. To her utter horror, she watches him slowly draw back.

Her body reacted without much thought. She finds herself between Lacus and Yoichi. Her eyes lock with surprised, dark green ones. Her mouth feels oddly dry, and she slowly releases her bloodstained sword. It makes a soft noise as it falls to the blood-soaked ground. Yoichi's eyes widen even further, but he doesn't lower his weapon. She could see that he was shaking though. Pain is clearly written over his face. Atsuko slowly makes her way toward him; silently thankful that everyone around her was busy killing each other. Her hands raise to shoulder level in a sign of surrender. She didn't know why Yoichi was there, but she knew that she had to stop him from killing Lacus. As much as she hated Lacus, she found that she didn't want him to die.

Upon reaching him, she hears him mutter. "Why are you protecting him?"

Atsuko's heart feels like it skips a beat. "I'm not, but I know this won't make you feel any better. You'll agonize over this too. You don't like to kill, Yoichi. You are too kind for this, even if it's a vampire. You don't have it in you."

Yoichi's tears start to stream down his face. Atsuko still doesn't move out of the arrow's path, though she was sure that Lacus had moved on to a different target. Atsuko simply stares at Yoichi. She flinches when there is a loud, screeching behind her. Her body twists without a second thought. She could faintly see a large rail car with what looked like thin, lazy, black veins sticking out of it across the battlefield. She feels something brush against her side. She glances toward Yoichi, who still had his bow lifted, but he didn't have an arrow nocked anymore. A green circle was surrounding his eye. Her attention turns back toward the noise. "What is that?"

Yoichi shakes his head. A call behind Yoichi drags both of their attention away. Atsuko's heart skips a beat when she sees Yuu approaching them. Her eyes immediately search for Mika, but she didn't see him by the time Yuu reached them. Her attention turns back to Yuu. Neither say anything for a moment. In fact, it's Atsuko who moves first. She throws herself at Yuu and wraps him up in a tight hug, to which he starts to thrash and curse at her. She just squeezes him harder. He lets out a painful, wheezing noise. A hand lands on her shoulder. Yoichi says softly. "Atsuko, this isn't the time to squeeze Yuu to death."

The second that Atsuko releases Yuu is when a vampire rushes them from the side, only he doesn't make it far. A familiar scent washes over Atsuko as the vampire disappears into ash. Her eyes widen when she sees Mika standing there with a frown on his face. Her heart skips a beat, but pain wells up, and she finds herself unable to even approach him.

It doesn't seem to be a problem, though. She feels herself being scooped up and hugged tightly. She lets out a soft laugh and wiggles a little in an attempt to hug Mika back. The sounds of battle seems to drift away as Mika's scent overwhelms her. His face becomes buried in her neck. She hears him inhale deeply. She flinches, when he pulls away. Her face flushes, but their moment is over just as fast as it began. Humans rush toward her and Mika while vampires rush toward Yuu and Yoichi. Mika presses a chaste kiss to the corner of Atsuko's mouth before he releases her and turns to face the enemy. It causes guilt to well up in Atsuko's chest, but she moves away from the group to scoop up her sword back up in order to fight. Somehow, the four seem to stay together and make their way toward the very edge of the fight as far away from the strange screeching box as possible. They manage to, somehow, slip away from the fight altogether. The horrible screeching was getting louder, though Atsuko hadn't been able to find out what it actually was.

They manage to make their way through the deserted streets without meeting any stranglers. They find refuge inside an abandoned toy store. To her utter surprise, the rest of the group was there waiting for them. They had various nicks, which was filling the small area with the scent of blood. Atsuko clears her throat trying to ignore the scent. She feels arms wrap around her from behind, and a face presses into her shoulder. She turns her head to find a mess of blond hair filling her vision. Mika's scent washes over her. She closes her eyes and releases a soft breath. It felt like it had been forever since she had been able to smell him. He smelled so much sweeter than she remembered him smelling. A body collides with her from the front, driving the air from her lungs. Startled, Atsuko loses her balance. Mika manages to keep them upright, but he releases a loud growl at Yoichi, who was clinging to Atsuko.

"What are you guys doing here?" Atsuko asks softly as she wraps her arms around Yoichi, who simply clings to her tighter when Mika tries to dislodge him. She could feel that Yoichi was shaking. Guilt coats her stomach, making it twist painfully. She had stopped him from getting revenge on her friend.

"We heard that the vampires were planning an attack in this area. We thought it'd be the best time to try to get you." Shinoa says with a soft smile. Anger fills Atsuko's chest at the thought of their foolishness.

"You are all wanted by both humans and vampires, but you thought it would be a good idea to come to get me? Are you insane?"

"You don't sound very grateful to us," Yuu says. A look of irritation his face. Atsuko turns a cold glare on him.

"Shut up, Yuu! Do you know how dangerous this was? Do you know what I did to keep you guys from being found out? How painful it was for me not to chase after you all? Then you waltz right in front of the enemy like a moron! You've undone all the hard work I put into keeping you guys safe!" Atsuko snarls at them. Her eyes flick from each one during her rant, except for Mika, who was still currently behind her. Yoichi had released her and retreated back a few steps. Atsuko turns her eyes back onto Yoichi when he starts to talk.

"We were worried about you," Yoichi mutters softly. Atsuko releases a soft sigh and shakes her head.

"You could be more grateful," Yuu mutters. Atsuko sends a cold look his way, but she doesn't comment. Instead, she releases another sigh and closes her eyes.

"Look, you guys. It's still not safe for you to be out wandering around."

"You are not going back," Mika stubbornly says. He pulls her tighter against him. Atsuko feels guilt well up, and she finds it hard to look at anyone for a moment. Her eyes open, but they settle on her feet. How was she going to tell him about Crowley?

"Your eyes are redder than the last time we saw you. I think they are more red than they are brown now," Kimizuki states suddenly. Atsuko flinches. In seconds, Yoichi leans closer to her, as if to get a better look. Mika once more lets out a sound of annoyance, but, like usual, he is ignored. Atsuko closes her eyes to hide how vampire like they had gotten and lets out a sigh once more.

"Look, you guys. It was a bad idea to come here. I'm pretty sure that Ferid is floating around somewhere out there. I thought I saw him, but I'm not a hundred percent sure. Crowley, Horn and Chess are here for sure. They aren't about to let me go either. It's dangerous for you guys to stay here. You will get killed, or, worse yet, captured. Ferid isn't so nice to his captives. I should know how he treats prisoners."

She flinches, and she's sure that she felt Mika flinch as well. Mika mutters softly. "You aren't going back."

Atsuko opens her eyes to glance over her shoulder. She frowns a little and looks back at the ground. "Listen, Mika."

She tried to keep her voice quiet, but she flinches when it feels like it echos around the room. She knew that it hadn't, but she was sure that the others had heard her. Mika presses his face to her shoulder, but he doesn't say a word. Atsuko's chest starts to ache. She flinches slightly and shakes her head trying so hard to keep her resolve. They needed to leave as soon as possible. "You guys need to get out of here. I'll cover your tracks like before. Don't look back."

An eruption of voices suddenly rings out, making Atsuko flinch. Mika finally releases her. She glance at him. She could see a look of suspicion on his face. It makes her chest ache even worse. She turns her attention toward Yuu. She figured she'd have better luck getting them all to leave if she could convinced him. "Look, Yuu. Ferid and the queen are both after you. Everything that has to do with the vampires is falling apart here. Ferid is pitting against the queen, and it seems like she is trying to get rid of him. I think they will both aim for you for their own selfish reasons. I don't know their exact reasons, but it's not safe for me to be around you. I'll be dragging Crowley, Horn and Chess along if I leave with you. Those three are nobles. They can't disappear without a trace like maybe me and Mika could. People will notice, and they will put on a much larger hunt. I'll just be more of a headache for you. I'll be a hinderance."

Silence settles heavily in the air, and they seem to be considering it. Finally, Yuu starts to shake his head. Atsuko's heart sinks at that simple action. He settles a determined look on his face. "Mika truly….. Cares for you. There is no way he will leave you behind again. You are family anyway. You said that you did what you could to keep the vampires from following us. Mika told me that you went back to stall them. There is no way we are leaving you behind. That's not what family does."

Atsuko's heart flutters a little, but she turns her gaze away from him. Her heart sinks a little. It felt so great to be considered family, but it meant that the group was in even greater danger. Finally, she releases a sigh and says. "You are all so stupidly pigheaded!"

They all tense when they hear a chuckle just outside the broken glass that was once the door. Everyone's hands all grip their weapons. As one, Yuu's group settles into a formation that looked like it had been rehearsed many times. Atsuko didn't take the time to inspect them. Her body was tense and ready to fight. Her heart feels like it's stopped the longer it takes for the person to appear.

A grinning face appears from around the corner of the door. The air trapped in her lungs rushes out in a gush of air. She could feel irritation spreading through her chest. Lacus gives them all a small wave, before he steps inside the store. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself anymore."

Atsuko rolls her eyes. She casts a cautious glance at Yoichi. He was shaking once more, but he was carefully looking at his feet. Atsuko turns her attention back toward Lacus. She starts toward him, intent on shoving him back out the door. Lacus just grins at her while she approaches. He says playfully. "You all are so easy to follow. I mean how many black clad humans run alongside white clad vampires?"

Atsuko reaches out and begins to shove on him. He lets out a another chuckle furthering Atsuko's irritation. He doesn't seem to care about the discomfort that was swelling in the room. He allows Atsuko to push him a few steps. Finally, he leans down to mutter loudly. "I didn't hear you tell them your biggest secret."

Atsuko feels every muscle in her body tense up. Lacus leans into her, forcing her back the few steps she had managed to push him. She hears a soft noise of irritation from Mika's direction. She feels panic build up in her chest. She glances back to see suspicion fill Kimizuki and Mitsuba's faces. Shinoa had a guarded look, as did Mika. Yuu and Yoichi simple stared at her with obvious curiosity. Her heart starts to pound loudly in her ears. She starts to shove on Lacus once more with renewed vigor. He lets out a cruel, sounding chuckle.

"I'll take that as a 'no', then."

"Shut up, Lacus. It is not you or anyone else's business!" Atsuko says desperately.

"Oh, I think it's someone's business. After all, that person is present, are they not?" Lacus states with a teasing tone. She glances up to see a mischievous look spread over his face. She had a feeling he was talking about her and Crowley. She didn't actually any intention of hiding it from Mika. A pang runs through her chest, and panic soon follows that pang. She didn't want to tell Mika where everyone could hear. This wasn't how she wanted to talk to him about it. "Don't you dare!"

Her voice was barely a whisper. She could only hope that it was only audible to Lacus.

"What is he talking about, Atsuko?" Kimizuki asks. His hands are tightly gripping the hilts of his weapons. Atsuko gives up shoving Lacus out for the moment. Instead, she spins to face the human. She lifts her hands up, as if in surrender.

"It's not what you think it is!" Her voice sounded so desperate to her own ears. The sound of a weapon being drawn causes her to flinch. Kimizuki had his weapons out. He wasn't leveling them at her. The tips were instead pointed at the floor.

"Is it about why your eyes have changed?" Kimizuki practically snarls. Atsuko desperately shakes her head. Pain fills her chest at his suspicion. She wasn't overly close to him, but she was sure that Kimizuki might trust her a little. It didn't look like he did though. The thought stung.

"Kimizuki!" Yuu says loudly. "Let's at least hear her out."

All eyes turn to Atsuko. She feels every muscle in her body tense up almost instantly. Her face flushes, and she suddenly feels sick to her stomach. She turns her attention to Mika. Pain and embarrassment becomes even stronger. She didn't want to tell everyone, but Mika, what had happened between Crowley and herself. She knew it'd hurt Mika, and she didn't want it to be awkward. It was already going to be hard to talk about. She swallows hard, while she desperately tries to figure out what to say to ease the tension in the room. She finds her mouth getting drier and drier the longer the silence drags on.

"Mmmm, I'm so hungry." Lacus states playfully. Without warning, Atsuko turns. The sound of skin hitting skin fills the room. Her hand stings, but it does nothing to ease the pain in her chest. Lacus blinks at her for a few moments in apparent shock. A red mark forming on his cheek, though it was already starting to heal. Atsuko's eyes fill with tears for a moment, but she manages to fight them back.

"Get out of here now, Lacus." Irritation spreads over his face. He doesn't move for a moment. Finally, he leans down to whisper dangerously in her ear.

"You got five minutes. I know where Lord Crowley is. There is no way that your stupid livestock could outrun a noble. I'll tell him that they are stealing you. What do you think he'll do? You know that humans mean nothing to vampires. In time, you'll forget about them, too. They don't live forever. They'll grow old and die before your eyes. Do you really want to watch that, you stupid girl?"

He spins on his heel to leave. He casually steps out of the toy store, but seconds before he disappears. He glances back. A cold smile appears on his face. Atsuko's eyes widen. He tilts his head a little and says softly. "Crowley and the others aren't the only ones who don't want to let you go. I'll do anything it takes."

"Lacus, please don't." Atsuko barely mutters. She felt numb, and she watches him focus on Mika.

"Hey, queen's pet. Maybe you should ask her what she was doing last night. She might have a very interesting tale. I know that you'd like to know."

And like that Lacus is gone. Atsuko can only stare at the spot he was standing in disbelief. The tense silence is almost tangible due to the amount of tension still residing in the room. She found it almost impossible to will her body to turn around and face her friends. She could feel her chest aching. She was afraid of what they might say. Her mind begins to race. Her thoughts turn back to what Crowley had told her. He had said to not be ashamed, but she found herself feeling embarrassed anyway. She was lost on her feelings. She was so happy to see Mika, but she wasn't sure if it was as happy as she thought she should be. Perhaps it was just her actions that was causing her to feel this way. They hadn't been able to meet under happy circumstances. They were close to a battlefield. In fact, she could still smell the spilled human blood.

Finally, she musters up the courage to look back at her friends. They all had varying degrees of suspicious curiosity. Atsuko finds a lump forming in her throat, preventing her from speaking. She turns her gaze back toward Mika. Her mouth feels even drier, and she finds that she doesn't have the courage to say anything right away.

"What was he talking about?" Kimizuki suddenly demands harshly. He still hadn't returned his weapons to their rightful place at his hip. Atsuko turns her gaze toward the floor.

"Can I… talk to Mika?"

"No!" Kimizuki states loudly.

"Kimizuki." She wasn't sure who that was. She reaches up to cover her face. She releases a soft breath. She was trying her best to repressing her shaking,and she could hear them arguing, but she didn't bother to focus on what was being said.

She feels something brush her elbow. She lifts her gaze to look at Mika, who had a gentle, reassuring look on his face. It causes Atsuko's heart to start racing. He nods his head toward the door, as if he was agreeing to go with her.

"This isn't a good idea. She is a weakness to Mika. What if she is working for the enemy? She could be here to take out Mika."

Atsuko flinches hard at that. She turns a heated gaze on Kimizuki, though he just returns it with a cold glare of his own. Anger swells in her chest. Without a second thought, she bares her fangs at Kimizuki.

"What do you take me for?" She practically snarls.

"A vampire. Vampires are monsters. Who knows what they could have done to twist your mind while you've been living alone with them these last few months."

Atsuko clenches her fists. She's talking before she really thinks over what she wants to say. "You're right. Vampires are monsters, but at least everyone knows that we are monsters. The same can not be said of stupid, filthy humans!"

Silence settles once more. Atsuko's eyes widen as her words start to sink in. Everyone was wearing looks of shock and disbelief, except for Kimizuki. He was still glaring her, hiding his emotions behind a mask of fury. She lifts a shaking hand to her mouth, and she tries to think what she can possibly say to remedy the situation. Nothing comes to mind at all. The words she had so carelessly said continues to replay over and over in her mind. It was taunting her, as if to prove Kimizuki's words right. She desperately casts a look at Mika, who gives her a gentle encouraging look. Her heart sinks once more. She reaches up to completely cover her face with her hands. She feels her knees getting weaker by the second. Slowly, she sinks into an awkward squat. She closes her eyes tightly. When had she started to think like that? She didn't know, but it shocked her just as much as it seemed to shock everyone else.

"I…. I… ummmm… I'm sorry. That didn't come out the way I wanted it to." She flinches at how lame that sounded. A hand gently touches her shoulder. Without a second thought, she brushes Mika's hand away. She licks her lips, though it does little to help the dry feeling. "I'm not here to hurt anyone. I can promise you that. I… I just….. I care about all of you. In fact, I can go so far as to say that love all of you. You guys are like family to me. I'm not here to kill Mika. I would never kill him. I'm not here to hurt any of you. I would never do that! The thing that Lacus was talking about. It's not what you guys think it is. I… I slept with Crowley. That's what Lacus was talking about."

She flinches once the words are out and allows herself to rock back onto her butt. She was too afraid to look up at Mika. She didn't want to see the hurt look on his face. Instead, she buries her face in her knees and lets out a shuddering breath.

Now, it was time to wait for the reaction. She had no idea how they were going to react. She was worried the most about Mika's reaction.

Would he be disgusted with her? What would he say? Would it ruin her relationship with all of them?


	85. Chapter 70

Alright, so this chapter was interesting for me to write. (: I hope you all enjoy it! :D

xXShadowDragonSlayerXx: It happened a lot sooner than Atsuko thought it would, too. Gotta love those cliffhangers! ;p I hope you enjoy reading the reactions in this chapter. (: I'll definitely be writing a Crowley chapter for you! (:

Fullmetal Vampire Lover: I'm sorry to hear about your surgery! Hope that you are doing much better! (: I'm glad that I got it out at a good time then. (: I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much! I hope you have a quick recovery as well! :D

LadyDeadmau5: I'm glad that I got such feeling from you! It is incredibly hard to pick between. I hope you enjoy the reactions after her big, reluctant reveal. That's funny that you were just thinking about my story not long before I updated! Haha, I have to say I was pretty excited to finally update again! (: It has been too long. (: I'm torn too. ): I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last one.

* * *

The air felt icy and incredibly heavy. It had been silent aside from the distant battle sounds. Atsuko could feel her body tensing more and more the longer the silence dragged on. She unconsciously reaches up to dig her fingers in her hair. She silently cursed Lacus for the way he forced her to tell Mika. It felt like he had cursed her. This was not the way that she planned to tell Mika. She didn't dare look up at anyone in the room. It had been silent for so long that she was afraid that, if she moved much more than digging her nails into her scalp, it would cause the tightly wound tension to snap. She could feel small amounts of her blood bubbling up past her nails. The scent of her blood starts to swell up, mingling with the scent of drying human blood. That's when everything seems to break loose. There is several overlapping voices. They are all scrambling to be heard, causing her to flinch. Her heart feels like it leaps up into her throat. Her head finally snaps up. She could see a look of pain on Mika's face, but he wasn't one who was talking. Kimizuki looked dumbfounded, but his grip had relaxed on his weapons. They hung limply at his sides.

Yuu looked positively livid. Shame washes over Atsuko at the sight. Yuu takes a step toward Atsuko, and it's like a kick in the stomach. She didn't hear a single word he said, though she could tell he was yelling. Shinoa looked like she was trying to calm Yuu down. Atsuko closes her eyes tightly. She didn't want to look for Mitsuba or Yoichi. She was afraid of seeing disappointment in their faces. Instead, she quickly climbs to her feet without a second thought. She felt like she was suffocating. Pain starts to fill her chest. She spins on her heel and bolts for the door. She had to get out of there. The tension was becoming too much to stand. She doesn't bother to look back.

It felt like all she did was run away. Why did she have to be so weak? She uses her emotions to fuel her muscles. She had to get away. She had to run from her mistakes. She releases a strangled breath. She didn't know what to do anymore. She had missed Mika so much, but she didn't honestly think she was ever going to see him again. Sure Krul had promised that she would bring the two together, but that seemed like a dream. She had only seen Crowley. He'd been there to help her through losing Mika and her what felt like her second family. He had done what he could to protect her from Ferid. Now, she had gone and made such a mess.

She didn't know how she had managed to make her way to the roofs, but the decaying tops didn't slow her down. Eventually, her foot slips down into a slight hole in the roof of a building. She finds herself unable to stop herself in time. Moementum carries her forward, causing her to let out a loud strange noise. Pain races up her leg, and she hears a grouestic snapping sound coming from her leg. She could feel the bone just above her ankle had been the one to break. She attempts to stop her face from slamming into the decaying roof by raising her arms to shield it. She manages to protect her face, but, in doing so, she does rip open the flesh of her arms. Instead of moving, she just lays there. A cold unsettling numbness begins to fill her body, aside from the constant pain of the broken bone. She was out of breath, though she knew that she hadn't gone far very far. Finally, the throbbing in her leg was hurting so badly that it helped to clear her mind some. Since she was finding it harder and harder to stand the pain, she carefully and awkwardly moves to free her leg. The itching was starting to become unbearable, considering her body was trying to heal the injury. It takes a large amount of cursing and some tears, but she does manage to free her leg. She's careful to lay back and allow her body to heal.

Her arms stretch out to the side, and her uninjured leg is bent at the knee. She stares at the dark sky. She narrows her eyes a little at the stars. "Sora…. I've made a mess, haven't I? Maybe it would have been better if I had just listened to you and stayed away from Mika. All of you might be alive, and he wouldn't be feeling this pain."

She slowly rolls onto her side and closes her eyes. She felt so drained. "Maybe it's better if I just…. Stay away from everyone. I can't follow Mika and the others. I'll put them all in danger. I know I will. I don't want to be the reason why they are miserably stuck in some dark hole; never seeing the sun again. I feel like I am falling deeper and deeper into the cracks the vampires have made."

She finds herself drifting through happier memories in order to ignore the terrible itching in her leg. The thought of her human and vampire life brings forth a question. Mika wanted so bad to be with Yuu forever, but that wasn't possible. What would happen to Mika when Yuu died? Would Mika lose his mind? Would he give up on life? What would be the point in saving Mika? Why would he have had to lose his family and his humanity?

A sudden realization washes over her. She sits up abruptly. Ferid had been a common factor in everyone's pain. Had everything that had happened been a part of Ferid's game? He had driven her and Mika together, but he, in turn, had driven her into Crowley's care. What could he possibly get from hurting those around him? Was it nothing more than entertainment? She pulls her knees up and stares hard at the building across from her. She didn't think it was just entertainment. Something was wrong, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. It felt like they had all been played. She closes her eyes.

A dreadful feeling settles into her stomach. Maybe what happened with Atsuko would be the small crack in Mika's armor that Ferid needed to finally worm his way inside. What better way to tear at a person's defenses than to drive a wedge right into their heart? And it seemed Atsuko had proved to be that wedge.

A sick feeling overwhelms the dread. Could Ferid even predict something like Crowley and her falling for each other? She didn't want to believe that something so spontaneous would be that predictable, but it was starting to seem more and more like this had all gone according to some plan.

She picks up a faintly sweet scent. Her muscles tense, and she considers running away once more. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face him. She manages to ignore the flight reaction, and she, instead, scoots her way to the edge of the building to peek over. Had he brought the others? She couldn't smell them, but that didn't mean that they weren't around Mika.

She flinches at the thought of facing Yuu. There was no way she would ever be able to face Yuu again. She had just betrayed his best friend, his brother, in the worst way ever, and it was after he finally seemed to truly accept her as his family. Her eyes lock with red ones. Her heart gives a jolt. She didn't remember if she had noticed it before, but Mika's eyes had changed to red.

When had that happened? She jerks her head back out of view. Even from that distance, she could still see the look of pain on his face. She resists the urge to curl up in a ball. Mika had followed her. She was going to have to buck up and actually talk to him. He deserved answers, after all. She shuffles over to a jetted out piece metal that would serve to lean against. Her leg gave a sharp pain when she uses it to get comfortable. It was taking its' time healing. She stares at the blood soaking her clothes, very little was hers. In fact, she was positive that her blood was only on the sleeves where her arm had been cut. She didn't realize it before, but the blood was drying, causing her clothes to become stiff. Her mind starts to race as her eyes flick from one blood stain to the next.

She had changed so much since she had been separated from Mika. She would have never killed humans under Mika's care. He always took care of that. Since he had disappeared, Crowley had trained her how to fight, and she spent more time with Lacus and Rene. She had decided right then wouldn't beg him to return to her side. She didn't have that right; not after what she had done. It wouldn't be fair to Mika to drag on his pain. She lets her eyes drift closed. Her head leans back to rest against the cool metal behind her. Her mind starts to go over what she will say to Mika once he arrives. She can hear his footsteps long before he arrives at the roof. They sounded so loud in her ears. The sound stops a good distance away. Slowly, she opens her eyes.

Pain and anger is clearly written on his face. The closer she looked the more she realized that he actually looked incredibly livid, frustrated, and a few other emotions that Atsuko was afraid to give more thought to. Her throat and mouth felt dry, but she forces herself to start talking.

"I'm not going to apologize." Her voice comes out slightly hoarse. He makes a soft sound of annoyance, but it resonated with a hurt undertone. She looks at her feet, since she found it hard to look him in the face anymore. "It wouldn't mean anything even if I did. What is done is done. I can give you a reason, but I can't apologize either."

It's silent. Pain ripples through her chest. It was becoming apparent that he wasn't going to say anything. She takes a deep breath and slowly releases it. "Listen, Mika. I… I don't even know where to start. It was… so lonely, and I know that isn't a valid reason. I ended up getting closer to the nobles than I thought I would."

She tried to sound objective, but it hurt her chest not to use Horn, Chess, and Crowley's names. They meant a lot to her, too. She forces her gaze up to meet his. The least she could do was look him in the face when she explained to him what had happened. "I didn't think I'd ever get to see you again. I stupidly tangled with Ferid. He promised to tell me about my history. I'm not sure I believe him, but I made the mistake of listening to him. I got upset at what was told to me, so I ran to Crowley."

MIka's gaze becomes colder. It reminded her of when she first met him. She wanted to look away, but she forced herself to face him. Her voice was getting softer and softer, almost like she was losing strength. "I can't return to your side. I will drag all of you down, and you have to have realized that too Mika. The last thing I can ever do to you is get Yuu captured and turned into livestock. I can't do that; not to you and not to him."

"That doesn't explain what you did."

His voice was sharp and full of cold fury. She lightly licks her bottom lip, frantically searching for what to say. Finally, she settles for telling him what Ferid had revealed about her past. She told him about how Ferid was planning to use her to get Crowley to help take down Krul. Her voice was barely audible at the end of the explanation. "I can't saying I made a mistake by going to Crowley. I love you both, and I don't even know when that happened. I know that I can't have you both. I am not asking for that either. That would be incredibly stupid and selfish."

Her gaze had drifted back down to look at her dirty pants. She begins to lightly pick at the drying blood. "I've changed so much, Mika. I don't think you'll like who I have become. I… I didn't hesitate as much as I thought I would on that battlefield. In fact, it seemed frighteningly easy to fight back and kill those humans. I mean it's only been a year, but it feels like an eternity has passed. I also said that awful thing to Kimizuki. That's not something a human would, or should, ever say."

She releases a loud sigh. She hears movement, but she found she didn't have the willpower to even look up at Mika anymore. She hears him sit just inside her reach, but she didn't reach for him, and he didn't reach for her. She didn't think he'd be the one to break the silence, so she decided to, even if it hadn't been going on for that long.

"I want to say that it was a moment of weakness, but I don't really think it was. I know you wouldn't believe that either. I never planned to hide it from you. I just didn't want to tell you something like that with an audience. I was trying to be considerate of your feelings."

"If you wanted to be considerate, you wouldn't have done what you did," Mika states coldly. The words cause Atusko to flinch hard. He was right, and she knew it. She lets out a large sigh. She starts to nod a little, but she stops herself. Silence settles between them, making Atsuko feel like it's strangling her. "Do you even regret what you've done?"

Atsuko doesn't answer right away. She leans her head back to rest against the solid, metal piece behind her . She was going to get her thoughts in order before she answered his question. She wanted to give him an honest answer. Did she regret what she did with Crowley? The more she thought about it the more found that she didn't; the only thing she regretted was the pain it caused Mika. Slowly, she starts to shake her head. "I'm sorry, Mika. I can't say that I regret it at all. I've started to develop feelings for him. I don't think you want to hear that, but I have."

"Do you not trust me?" The question startles Atsuko. It sounded almost desperate to her, and it prompted her to turn her full attention back on Mika. He wasn't looking at her. Instead, his now red gaze was staring out over the decaying city. A pang rings through her chest. It would seem like neither of them were the same anymore. She was sure that Mika had seen plenty of things while running from the vampires. She didn't know what to think. She wanted nothing more than to just reach out and touch him, but she didn't think that she had a right. Finally, his cold red eyes turn on her. She feels herself jerk. She found herself missing the blue eyed Mika.

"You've been drinking human blood." She didn't mean to dodge his question. She suddenly realizes that she hadn't answered his question. He looked like he was ready to say something to her, but she quickly cuts him off. "I do trust you, Mika. I know that you tried to come back for me, multiple times. I was given a mission from Krul to erase any evidence of you that I could. I didn't want to, but I kept telling myself it was keeping Ferid from you. It hurt at first, but it made me realize just how different we've become. I managed to help you get back with Yuu. He's your family. If that is the best I can do for you now, then I'll have to be happy with that."

Sadness washes over Atsuko as the weight of her words finally settles. Yuu's words drift to the front of her mind. She feels a sad smile spread over her face. "Maybe that's what's best for you. It feels like Ferid has stuck to me like glue, even after you left. I don't know his aim, but I know it won't bode well for you. He seems to have some sort of obsession with you, and it's creepy. If you think about it, the more people you have around you, the easier it will be for him to hurt you."

He scoffs. She glances at him to see the anger once more alight in his eyes. Her heart races for a moment. Did he disagree with her? "You don't know what is good for me, Atsuko."

She wants to feel anger at his cold tone, but she finds that she can't even do that. She simply stares at him. His hands curl into fists, and it makes her realize just how much he had held back his anger. Her heart feels like it's stopping. She refuses to turn her gaze away from him. His eyes remain locked with hers. She couldn't see the pain in his face anymore. All she could see was anger. His voice is low, almost threatening. "I waited for you. I watched for you. I watched as you had plenty of opportunities to leave and return to me, but you stayed with Rene and Lacus. You returned to Crowley's mansion. Now, it all makes sense. You didn't ever plan to return to me. I was out of the way, so you were free to do what you liked. You could have just told me, and I wouldn't have bothered putting Yuu in danger to come save you."

Hurt and anger fills her chest. She's sure that it shows on her face as well. She can only stare at him in shock, though. She didn't expect him to lash out the way he did. She tries to quell the anger she didn't think she had a right feeling, but it wouldn't go away. "I didn't plan this from the start, Mika."

"It didn't take you long to run to Crowley," Mika mutters. That was the last straw for her. She scrambles to her feet, while he gracefully stands up. She was silently thankful her leg had fully healed. She steps closer to him, seething with anger. Her body was almost touching his.

"I admitted to what I had done! I was never planning to hide it from you! I didn't mean for it to happen! I really didn't, but I don't regret it! I didn't think I'd ever see you again! You have every right to be angry with me! I don't expect to _**ever**_ be forgiven. What I did was unforgivable, but it doesn't mean that I was planning to do this from the start! I was trying so hard to help you! I wanted to keep you with Yuu as long as possible! The only way I knew how as to keep the vampires off your trail! I couldn't return to you, cause I wouldn't be able to erase the path I'd taken! I would have lead them straight to you! I know you care for Yuu! I know you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him!" Her voice sounded so loud to her, but she was sure that was because she was yelling as loud as she could. It was getting harder and harder to breath around the lump in her chest and throat. Mika's face hadn't let go of the anger, but she could see his eyes shift a little. She takes a step back. He was starting to blur. She angry wipes at the tears that were trying to fall. "I waited for what felt like ever! Do you know how it felt to be suck there with someone like Ferid hanging over your head?! I didn't plan anything to do with anyone! I did what Krul asked me to, because I know that's what you would have done! That's what you would have wanted me to do, and, now Krul's in trouble, I can't help her either! I wasn't even able to warn her about what Ferid was planning to do! And now I am here in the middle of nowhere arguing with your stupid ass instead of trying to save her!"

She gasps for breath. Her voice was so watery that she wasn't sure she was making sense anymore. She takes another step back away from Mika. "I don't care that Yuu hates me! I don't care that Kimizuki doesn't trust me! I just thought about helping you! I didn't know what to do anymore. I wanted comfort! Crowley is an amazing person, and I ran to him. It felt like he was the only one that could help me! I couldn't leave to find you! I can't outsmart Ferid. I would have lead him right to his goal. Which is you, Mika, but I may as well have. He'll find out where we are the longer I stay with you. You and the others will be in danger. And… and…. I don't even know anymore!"

Atsuko spins away from him. She had to gather herself together and stop her tears. She didn't know what she was saying anymore. She didn't want to hurt Mika anymore than she already had. She shakes her head and says softly. "It's better if you just leave. I'm not going to apologize for what I have done. I don't regret it. Besides, I have things that I have to do."

Just as she is about to leave, she feels a weight against her back. It's not crushing, but it stops her from moving. His familiar scent washes over her, making her feel even worse. She starts to struggle, but it's half hearted.

"I don't hate you, but I hate that you were with him. I am so mad at you both. I can't ever understand why you did it, and I won't be able to forgive you. You should have just left the first chance you got. We could have dealt with the vampires just fine. We could have just ran, like we always planned to do."

Atsuko grips his arm tightly. She didn't want to talk about what she should have done anymore. It was just going to prolong the heavy feeling in her heart. "I miss your blue eyes. I hate the red on you. It makes you feel…. So much colder. It doesn't remind me of the blue sky. It doesn't remind me of my family. It feels like so long ago that I talked to them. Looking at your eyes always reminded me that they were once alive; that they weren't just a dream. It was so much more than the pictures could ever provide, but that is gone now."

Mika squeezes her so hard that she couldn't breath. She wheezes and pulls at his arm to try to get him to let her go. He lets out a soft sound of annoyance and doesn't even lessen his hold. "Quit."

"Can't… breathe!" Atsuko wheezes out. Mika holds her even tighter; completely cutting off her oxygen for a moment. Finally, she is completely released. Startled by not having the support, she tips over like a fool. She ends up in a wheezing heap, though she can't find the time to feel embarrassed.

"I don't forgive you." He sounded so cold. Atsuko's eyes close tightly, and she continues to breath in deeply.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness. It was my choice, and I own up to it." Atsuko wheezes out. Once more, silence settles over them. Atsuko rolls to a sitting position near the edge of the building. She lets one leg dangle over the edge of the building. Her eyes don't really see the decaying city. Instead, her gaze is on the stars. Unfortunately, the silence is broken by yelling below. Atsuko glances down to find Yuu standing there. A look of pure anger on his face while he gazes up at her. He disappears inside the building, likely heading up to give her a piece of his mind. She lets out a soft sigh. Atsuko takes a moment to consider running, but she can see the others approaching from different alleyways. It wouldn't be easy to get away from them, and she found that she didn't want to run away from them anymore.

It was better to just get this over with anyway. Atsuko quickly gets to her feet upon hearing a banging behind her. She turns just in time for Yuu to appear from a hole where the door used to be, completely out of breath. His green eyes are shining with anger, and he storms toward her. His fists are clenched tightly, and his face tinted slightly red with anger. It didn't startled Atsuko to see him behaving that way, but she was determined to not move. Yuu stops inches from her. His hand wraps up in her collar of her uniform, and, with a rough tug, her body is lightly pressed against his. His face is inches from her own with a heated glare on his face. He had lifted her slightly, causing her to have to lean up on her toes to keep her balance.

"How dare you do that Mika! After all that he has done for you! You ungrateful bitch!" Yuu yells loudly in her face. Atsuko grits her teeth, intent on not saying anything. "He has given you so many signs to return to us, but you threw them away like they are nothing! In fact, you destroyed them! You stomped on his feelings like they were nothing! Did he ever mean anything to you? Does anything mean anything to you? You are more like a filthy bloodsucker than I thought! I wish that you had never crossed paths with Mika! He loves you, but you don't give a shit!"

Atsuko had so much she wanted to say in defense of herself, but she didn't. Instead, she fights the tears. A pair of hands wraps around Yuu's upper arm. Atsuko feels her body shift slightly when Yuu jolts. Both of their gazes flick toward the person to find that it's Shinoa. Yuu gives Atsuko a violent shake to regain her attention. She obliges him by turning her gaze back to him. Her foot slides back just a little. She can faintly feel the edge of the building pressing against the sole of her boot, reminding her just how close to the edge she truly was.

"Yuu, we should at least listen to her side of the story," Shinoa tries to softly reason with Yuu. He shakes his head violently, before his furious green eyes land on Atsuko once more.

"He did everything he could to protect you," Yuu snarls softly. It was almost as terrifying as his yelling. Atsuko focuses on his green eyes. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

She didn't mean to. It just struck her as odd that he was behaving much more violent than Mika had. "You are more upset than Mika seems to be."

Her face stings when Yuu's fist collides with her cheek. She feels her head to snap to the side from the force, and she doesn't bother to look back. Instead, she stares at the building near her feet. She tunes out Yuu's rants. Slowly, her eyes lift to meet Mika's. He only looks at her for a moment before he turns his gaze away. Her heart feels like it sinks to the pit of her stomach.

"Yuu…"

"Don't call me that. Only my friends are allowed to call me that," Yuu practically growls at her. She flinches and closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath and immediately releases it. She tries again.

"Hyakuya, let me go. It's time for me to leave."

"Don't, Yuu. She'll probably bring some bloodsuckers back. They'll follow our trail. She obviously can't be trusted."

Irritation fills Atsuko's chest. She releases a growl and turns a cold look on Kimizuki. "I slept with someone. I didn't betray you. The only one I hurt was Mika."

Kimizuki gives her a cold look. "You slept with the enemy."

Atsuko bares her fangs at him in frustration. "He's not my enemy!"

That earns her a slight shake. She turns her gaze back to Yuu. She glares at him, and he returns the gesture glaring back at her. Finally, Yuu says softly. "You are nothing more than a vampire now. You betrayed Mika's trust in you. How do we know that it wasn't your goal to begin with? How do we know that Kimizuki isn't right, and you'll bring vampires down on us the second we let you go?"

Atsuko rolls her eyes. She didn't mean to sound sarcastic, but it ends up coming off that way. She'd have to thank Chess for that later. "You caught me, Y- Hyakuya. I spent a good deal of my childhood plotting to go after some blond haired boy once he became a vampire. I plotted the deaths of my loved ones just to get close to Mika and drag him down into the pits of utter despair. You caught me. Congratulations."

She considers clapping her hands, but she barely refrains from doing so. Silence fills the air around them. Atsuko felt like smacking herself in the head after just a few moments of silences. Could she possibly make it any worse for herself? It seemed like they thought of her as the enemy now. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she probably could make it even worse for herself. Yuu suddenly states. "I hate you, bloodsucker."

It hurt to hear him say that, but she quickly tries to ignore the pain. Instead, she leans closer to his face. He stubbornly doesn't move. She manages to say softly. "If you hate me so bad, why don't you do something about it? I already feel bad enough without you stating what is quickly becoming obvious."

Yuu's eyes darken. "Maybe I will."

His hand falls to Asuramaru. Atsuko's heart starts to race, and her eyes move down to look at his hand. She jumps when Mika appears off to the side. To her surprise, he reaches out to stop Yuu from drawing his sword. Both turn their gazes on Mika. His eyes was locked with Atsuko though. He says softly, "Don't hurt her, Yuu."

Atsuko's heart skips a beat, and she tries to crush the hopeful feeling in her heart. Yuu stares at Mika for a moment before Atsuko feels her body being jerked to the side. She narrowly avoids colliding with Shinoa. Stunned, she glances back. Yuu is glaring hatefully at her. Her heart feels like it's breaking all over again. She looks up at Mika to find he wasn't looking at her again. She still cared so much for them all; no matter what they said. She turns without another word and starts to leave.

She doesn't get far though. A pair of arms wrap around her body from behind, pinning her arms to her sides. She feels a face burying into her back. Her gaze turns back to see who it is. To her surprise, she finds that it is Yoichi who is holding her.

"Yuu still cares for you! Please don't think he doesn't! He's just upset, even Kimizuki cares for you. He's just too stuck up to really show it. We all care for you, Atsuko. Please don't leave us."

Atsuko finds herself leaning back into him. Her heart starts to feel a little lighter. She mutters softly, "I don't think I am welcome here anymore, Yoichi."

"You're not." Kimizuki states.

"No way." Yuu agrees.

She casts a glare toward Kimizuki and Yuu. Yoichi pulls away from her just enough to send a glare at his teammates, as well. Atsuko starts to wiggle away from Yoichi, though he continues to try to cling to her. It takes a bit of work, but she manages to get away from him. He just gives her a sad look. She turns and leans forward to press her forehead to his for just a moment. "I will miss you."

She spins on her heel to leave when the worst possible thing happens to her. She couldn't believe her eyes. Standing on the opposite side of the roof was Ferid with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. Her heart drops, and she moves unconsciously to try to put herself between Ferid and the humans behind her. The movement draws his full attention to her, and he gives her a small wave. Before she even has a chance to think about what she should do, she is scooped up and held tightly against Ferid's body. Her face is buried in his chest, causing her to smell nothing but his scent. It's so strong that she feels almost like she can taste it, which makes her sick to her stomach. She thrashes immediately, but it's futile. Ferid simply crushes her against him, stopping any further movement from her.

"Oh, you played your part perfectly, my dear! Everything has fallen into place!" Ferid starts to squeeze her so tight that she was afraid that her bones would start to break. Her body seems to groan in protest. "Thank you for being so much more valuable than I thought you would!"

He drops her almost as fast as he had picked her up. No one has a chance to even react before he scoops up Yuu. Yuu's arms were pinned to his sides, and his feet were dangling a few inches off the ground. Ferid lets out an almost gitty sounding laugh. Everyone tenses and draws their weapons, but they freeze when they see Ferid's next actions. His lips lean close to Yuu's ear. His teeth were much to close to Yuu's neck. Atsuko tried to hear what he was saying, but she found it hard to hear much over her wheezing. She simply stares at them. No one dared to make a move on Ferid in case he decided to sink his fangs into Yuu's neck and sever the artery running just below the surface.

Atsuko's body is lifted up so suddenly that it causes her to tense as much as she can. A familiar scent washes over her, and she feels her body relaxing. The air grows even more tense after a few moments. Atsuko flinches upon realizing why. Crowley had lifted her back onto her feet and pulled her back into his chest. An awkward feeling settles over the group at the sight.

Ferid doesn't seem to care about the tense atmosphere. He easily breaks the silence, sounding positively cheerful. "Now, look at us all here together like one big, happy family."

It might have been comical to see Yuu still dangling from the vampire's grip if it was anyone but Ferid. Instead, it caused an uneasy feeling to settle in Atsuko's chest. Yuu had proceeded to struggle against the seemingly deathly tight bear hug. Ferid gives her a playful wink and says, "It went according to plan. Thank you so much! We managed to capture sweet, little Lady Krul. Now, we just need to gather the rest of the players, and we will be set."

Silence settles over the group, and an awkward tension begins to rise. Atsuko lifts her hands to cover her face. She was positive that fate hated her. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't think it could get any worse than it already was being held prisoner, and no one dared to try to help him in case Ferid decided to kill him as a punishment. She feels Crowley's hand land on the top of her head. It just reminded her of the fact that he was there near Mika, who probably was feeling hurt all over again. She wanted so badly to take comfort in that simple action, but she found herself unable to. The tension was setting her nerves on edge. Ferid didn't seem to care though. Instead, he says in a slightly sing song voice. "Come along, my dears. It's time to play your parts."

Without missing a beat, he steps over the edge, completely disappearing from view. Atsuko feels her heart stop. Her body doesn't respond right away. She can only stare at where they had been. Finally, her body decides to respond, and she pulls away from Crowley. She quickly rushes to the edge without another thought. She knew it wouldn't hurt Ferid to fall from this distance, but she was worried about what he'd do to Yuu. She doesn't cast another glance back to the group. Instead, she leaps off the edge of the building the moment she reaches the edge.

She knew that she had moved quickly and was able to climb higher than a human, but it was still a surreal experience to jump off the top of a building. She was positive that even if she did it a hundred times, the nervous sense of excitement wouldn't go away. It started as a weightless sensation while she fell that seemed to grow the larger the ground quickly approached. The feeling of wind around her caused her to feel a type of freedom that she figured he wouldn't fee otherwise. She felt as if her heart was going to climb all the way into her mouth seconds before she touches the ground. The thought of it hurting, possibly killing her, flashes before her mind, but she knows those are groundless fears.

She bends her knees the second she touches ground to help absorb some of the shock and retrain her balance. Her heart immediately starts to race, and a rush of excitement floods through her veins. She didn't know why jumping didn't bother her the same way a plane did, but she didn't argue. Her gaze lifts to see Ferid already quite a distance away. He gives her a playful smirk. To her utter disgust, he lifts his fingers up to his mouth to casually blow her a kiss. Her gaze shifts to a limp Yuu. She wasn't sure why he was that way, but she knew it couldn't be a good sign. Perhaps Ferid had drugged him. That seemed like a likely reason. After all, Ferid had a wide variety of sick hobbies. It probably seemed like child's play to him.

She doesn't give herself time to feel any sorts of doubt. Ferid was playing one of his many twisted games. She knew he was leading them on, but she didn't want anything bad to happen to Yuu. Besides, it got her away from the messy situation behind her, and she was willing to even run head first into any trap to get away from that. She didn't want to sort out the feelings raging in her heart.

Another thing bothered her. From the sound of it, Crowley had helped Ferid capture Krul, and Atsuko wanted to make sure that she was at least safe. It felt as if everything was about to come to an end, or as close to an end as they could possibly hope for.

She bolts toward Ferid without a second thought. She doesn't look back to see if anyone was following her either. Her gaze was set firmly on Ferid's now retreating back. She was determined to make this the last time anything bad happened around her. She knew she didn't stand a chance against Ferid in terms of strength and wit, but that thought didn't seem to bother her as much as she thought it would. At that moment, it didn't matter to Atsuko what the ultimate cost was. She wanted to do something about the constant torment, in the form of pain and humiliation, that Ferid had caused her over the last year.

Now, it was time to repay him for everything, and she didn't plan to stop until her goal was finally met.


	86. Bonus Chapter: Crowley III

LadyDeadmau5: Haha, it always makes my day to know that people are excited to read this story! :D I hope that you enjoy this chapter. (: I'll be getting to what happens to Ferid in the next chapter! :D

FMVampire Lover: Lol, yup! It's very hot where I live, so I'd rather stay inside. (: So, I have a lot of free time on my hands! :D Haha, I'm glad that the chapter had you so excited! It was very interesting to write. I tried to make the reactions as believable as possible. (: Haha, I'm glad I was able to sway you to the bad guys side! :D They are the best. Jk, jk lol. (:

xXShadowDragonSlayerXx: I got the Crowley chapter done. (: I hope that you enjoy seeing it through his eyes. It's fairly short, sorry about that. ): I'm glad that you liked the reactions! I tried to make them as believable to their characters as possible. (: Thanks for your input on who she should end up with. It's still so hard for me to pick cause I like them both! ):

This was requested by xXShadowDragonSlayerXx. (: So, I hope you guys enjoy seeing it through Crowley's eyes! It goes all the way up to the present!

* * *

He was so tired, but she was having another nightmare. He could feel her jerking beside him. His red eyes slowly open. It takes a bit of coaxing, but he manages to get her to come out of her dream. He feels himself dozing off to the sweet scent of Atsuko once she has calmed down. Her body was lightly touching his, which made him relax even more. He quite enjoyed sleeping beside her. He would have a long day tomorrow, but he was still glad that he had managed to convince her to let him start sleeping with her, even if it ended up with him being incredibly frustrated in the mornings.

He woke up once she had started moving. He didn't want be awake, so he decided to just lay there for a moment. Finally, he can't fight the urge to look at her anymore. He shifts enough to see her. Her nightgown had ridden up her body. He easily represses the groan, but he can feel his frustration building. He only meant to tease her, but it made his morning to watch her face flush a deep crimson. It becomes even better when she scrambles back and ends up falling over the edge of the bed. He has to stop laughing before he helps her back onto the bed. The necklace around her neck catches his attention. A burning jealousy builds in his chest, and he resists the urge to tear it off of her. Instead, he proceeds to simply tease her. He decides to quickly leave before he gives into his lustful urges and does anything more than just kiss her shoulder.

It didn't surprise him to find Ferid wandering the hallways, while he was on his way to his office. He gives Ferid a fanged grin, which is returned, but neither call out a greeting to each other. Crowley was feeling frustrated, and he wasn't really in the mood for Ferid's antics. It seemed that Ferid respected his space for once. Unfortunately for Crowley, he didn't manage to stay in his office for long before Horn appears to inform him that Ferid was once again harassing Atsuko. Thankfully, Crowley had enough time to cool his frustrations off before he faced her again. Mornings were always the roughest on him.

Crowley lets out a sigh and waves Horn away. He knew that he should have dragged Ferid off the minute he saw him in the hallway. Crowley glances at the paperwork that was sent to him. He lets out a soft chuckle. It'd be more fun to go play with Atsuko and Ferid than it would be to do the paperwork assigned to him. He found that he didn't have any complaints about skipping out on work. He quickly disappears to find them.

It never takes him long to find Atsuko. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he enjoyed her scent, so he was incredibly familiar with it. He felt confident that it wouldn't take much for him to find her. He pauses to watch Atsuko's interaction with Ferid. She had drawn her blade on Ferid. It made his heart flutter with pride. It didn't matter that Ferid was easily batting the tip away from himself. She was changing already; there was no way she would have so openly challenged Ferid before. Still, he figured he should intervene before Atsuko took it too far and got hurt, besides he needed to know why Ferid was there. He approaches the two, effortlessly grabbing the two's attention. It was time to figure out Ferid's mind games.

He wouldn't admit, but he was frustrated upon reading the letter that Ferid had tried to pass to Atsuko. It was a request for her to accompany him to his mansion. Crowley didn't let it show though. The last thing he needed was Ferid trying to use it against him later, but he was highly suspicious that the higher ranked vampire was planning to do cruel something to Atsuko. Irritation bubbles under his skin, and he's sure that Ferid can see it. It becomes apparent when the higher ranked noble gives him a playful, yet knowing, smirk.

What surprises Crowley the most is when Krul appears. He's even more surprised by Atsuko tackling the queen without a second thought. He quickly removes Atsuko from the queen before she is punished using her larger body to pin the queen down. He watches Ferid use this chance to slip in and pick up the queen. He can't help but chuckle at the look of pure annoyance on Krul's face when she realizes that it's Ferid who is touching her. His smile fades when he sees the happy look on Ferid's face. Crowley was now one hundred percent positive that Ferid was up to something. It seemed like Ferid had gone behind his back and talked to the queen on his own, and it was starting to look like Crowley wasn't going to get a say in the matter. Krul had told Atsuko that she had to go with Ferid. He could feel irritation coating his stomach. He glances at Ferid, who had a look of triumph on his face. Crowley wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug look off the noble's face, but Crowley crushes the feeling. Ferid didn't get to see Atsuko every day. He didn't get see her sleeping or her variety of emotions.

Still, Crowley tries to protest. Regardless, it seems like every single one falls on deaf ears, which makes him even more frustrated. It wasn't like Ferid was even going to tell her the truth, so there wasn't really a point in going with him. Crowley was sure that Ferid would spin some elaborate tale to upset Atsuko, and it'd end up in her getting hurt. The queen seems like she has already made up her mind, so Crowley decides to just let it go.

The second he sees his chance to stake a claim on Atsuko, he takes it. He informs Ferid with a slight threat in his tone that he was sure the two higher ranked vampires would be able to pick up on. Atsuko was _**his**_ now, and he wasn't about to let Ferid have his way anymore. Crowley held more sway than Mika ever did, and he had more raw strength than Mika. Ferid casts him a knowing smile, then he casually insults Atsuko. Crowley feels satisfaction swell in his chest despite the insult. He knew that it was Ferid's way of acknowledging the silent conversation between the two of them. Crowley gives a cold smile to Krul, who seemed to understand the unspoken words as well. She was wearing a frown of irritation though. Crowley could feel amusement build up in his chest. It was exciting to steal the queen's pet out right from under her. Crowley carefully watches Ferid while he is close to Atsuko, though he knew that Ferid wouldn't openly harm Atsuko in front of Krul. Every vampire knew that if you did, you'd bring the wrath of not only the queen of Japan but three nobles as well.

Finally, he reluctantly agrees to allow her to go when he finds out that Rene and Lacus would be accompanying her. He knew that at least Lacus would stay close to her side. It was still obvious that the purple haired vampire had some lingering obsession with her.

He had wanted to see her off, but he was surprised by the betrayed look on her face when he had approached her. He manages to pull her away without much difficulty. Her cold attitude toward him causes his anger to ignite. He was rarely ever angry with her, and he wanted to let her know that he didn't really want her to go. He didn't have a choice in the matter though. Their conversation is brief, and he has to keep himself from kissing her. He loses that struggle when she turns to leave. He quickly pulls her back to him and gives her a brief kiss. He can't help but grin at her when she yells at him. She always looked so cute when she was mad. It wasn't like she could do anything to hurt him, even if she wanted to. He made a promise that he'd get her to kiss him back, and he planned to do everything possible to get her do that. Once she is gone, he decides to busy himself with things he needed to do. The last thing he wanted to do was stare at the wall and wait impatiently.

Still, he had a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach that he hadn't felt in years. He found it hard to focus on anything in front of him. Horn had tried several times to get his attention, but she had given up once she realized how futile it was. Before he knew it, he was sitting alone in his office staring at the papers before him. His disgust with humans swells up. Why couldn't they just be good little livestock and live their lives protected by vampires? All it costed was a few pints of blood. They were fed, clothed, and sheltered. What more could they ask for in a world that wanted to kill them? It would make life easier for them all. He could then spend his time leisurely teasing Atsuko into puddy in the palm of his hand. He feels a shiver go down his spine at the thought. He really liked that idea. He gives the papers below him a cold smile. First, he had to take care of business, then he could set up a plan of attack. He settles back into going through the reports, so he could figure out the best course of action. The sooner this was done, the sooner he could greet her.

He finishes a good hour before she actually returns. He finds he's much more patient when he has a goal in mind. He'd sexually frustrate her so bad that he'd have her begging for him; however, he wasn't ready for the array of emotions that appears on her face the second her eyes meet his. She moves faster than he had ever seen her move. Her body collides with his, and he has to hide his concern behind a chuckle. He had been right. Ferid had done something to hurt her. He barely keeps from squeezing her tightly against himself. He couldn't hurt her just because he was angry at Ferid.

It comes as a pleasant surprise to see a lustful longing look in her eyes. He tries to distract himself with teasing her, but he can feel it failing miserably. He wanted nothing more than to torment her like he planned, but he could feel his control slipping away. He knew that this was spur of a moment thing for her, and she would probably regret it later. She was just seeking comfort, but that didn't bother him. He would be all the comfort she would ever need. His heart starts to pick up with anticipation. He was going to be damned if she told him no tonight. He'd finally get his way. It didn't matter if she regretted it this time. He'd do it enough times that she'd forget about something as trivial as guilt.

His resolve crumples completely the second that she doesn't push him away. It doesn't take him long to take the lead. He was going to coax her to forget about anyone but him for the time being. She was _**his**_ , and she was going to know it tonight. It infuriated him that there was the slight scent of Lacus, Rene and Ferid clinging to her clothes. He remedies that by destroying them. He was going to make sure that it was only his scent that clung to her. He couldn't wait to get started.

He woke to the taste of her blood and body still lingering on his tongue. It felt like pure bliss to him. His eyes take in her sleeping form. He reaches out to put his hand on the top of her head like he had done so many times before. His eyes narrow a little. He couldn't believe how much he cared for her. He leans down to take a deep breath of her scent and give her a kiss on the top of her head. He had things to do today. It was time to put the humans in their place. He needed to send out the vampires that were under his care here.

He quickly dresses and makes sure she has everything she needs before he leaves. To his irritation, he find Ferid in his office, sitting at his desk. He hides it behind a grin and a playful yawn. Ferid clearly pretends to not notice Crowley at all. Crowley's mind shifts from his wonderful day to what they had to approaches Ferid to see what he was doing. Ferid had made some changes to Crowley's plans, which Crowley agrees to. It wasn't long before he called for Horn to retrieve Atsuko. He quickly leaves to inform the commanders of what was going to happen on the battlefield. It didn't come as a surprise to come back to an empty room. Ferid had disappeared somewhere, and Crowley didn't really care.

He quickly informed Atsuko, Horn, and Chess of their roles in the upcoming battle when they finally arrive. Horn and Chess leave. It doesn't take much coaxing to get Atsuko to tell him about what Ferid had told her. The information felt suspicious to him, but he didn't give it much thought. He simply pushes it aside. Now wasn't the time to be worrying about what game Ferid was playing with her. Instead, he focuses on what was asked of him. Ferid wanted to take down Krul, though it wasn't surprising. Crowley had been suspecting Ferid of wanting to do something like that for a while. The thought of taking down the queen struck Crowley as interesting. He didn't have any sort of hatred for the small queen, but the thrill of an upcoming fight ignites every nerve in his body. Krul wouldn't go down without a spectacular struggle. He silently decides to assist Ferid. He would never tell Atsuko, since she was so close to the queen. She'd protest and likely rush to warn the queen. He changes the subject by reminding Atsuko not to regret what they did, though he knew she did. She still cared for Mika, and he understood that. Still, he viewed her as his. There was nothing that Mika could do about it now. He shoos her away before he sets off to find Ferid and ask what the plan was for taking down Krul.

He was frustrated by the battle raging around him. The humans were falling too quickly to his sword. He'd already killed so many that he had lost count, but he wasn't feeling his usual satisfaction. His eyes remained on the lookout for Ferid's sign. His heart races when he finally sees the gesture. He mentally apologizes to Atsuko, but he appears beside Ferid. He seeks out the queen at the back of the ranks. He calls out her name, gaining her attention.

"We are winning, but it seems that they have tampered with more seraph of the end projects. They brought one in. It's killing their soldiers just as fast as it is killing ours," Crowley says once he stops by her side. He had approached her alone. It was his job to keep her attention on the battle before them while Ferid came up behind her. Crowley wasn't sure how Ferid planned to subdue her. He hadn't told Crowley that part, but that's what made this so interesting.

The moment finally arrives. Ferid appears behind the young looking vampire. The queen lashes out, but it seems like something was already wrong with her. Her swing was way off, and Ferid ends up not moving an inch. An unpleasantly sweet smile spreads over Ferid's face. He leans forward to scoop her up.

Disappointment fills Crowley's chest at the sight. He was hoping for more of a battle between the two. He releases a sigh. This was shaping up to be one disappointing day for him. Just after he had managed to finally sleep with Atsuko, too. He returns to the battle, hoping to just end it quickly. He kills without much regard to who fell to his sword. He was frustrated that everything around him was becoming boring. There was clearly no point in being there anymore. Even with the Seraph, the humans were going to lose. It was their fate. He'd find Atsuko and head back early. This time, he'd take his time with her. He'd really make her beg. His eyes flick across the battlefield expecting to see her near Lacus and Rene. A rare frown spreads over his face once he finds himself unable to see her or Lacus. He starts to move back and forth across the battlefield in search of her. He saw Horn and Chess easily dispatching humans, but they didn't seem to know where she was either. Concern was clear on their faces. Crowley waves off their offers to help. He moves away with a low growl of, "Damn it, Atsuko." Once he gets close to Rene, he is informed that Rene had been separated from her quite some time ago.

He's furious with Ferid when he interrupts his search, but it melts away when Ferid tells him that he knows where Atsuko is. He didn't see the queen anywhere, but he didn't really care about that at the moment. He wanted to find Atsuko and make sure that she was ok. His best course of action was to follow Ferid.

He can't describe the relief he feels when he finally sees her. He doesn't pay much mind to those around her. He just scoops her up into a hug. Once he's satisfied that she is fine, his eyes take in those around him. Jealousy builds in his stomach; leaving a cold, hard knot in the pit of his stomach. Mika was here. For the first time in a while, Crowley considers the possibility that she will leave and go with Mika. He carefully returns her to the ground, but he doesn't let go of her. He makes sure to maintain a loose grip around her waist.

His eyes meet matching red ones that are full of cold fury. Satisfaction fills his body. It would seem that Atsuko had told Mika what had happened between the two of them. He leans closer to her just to see the fury grow in Mika. It gave him a twisted sense of joy, but it also made that knot in his stomach harder. It meant that Mika hadn't given up on her. That would be a problem for Crowley. He knew Atsuko had lingering feelings for Mika. He wasn't going to give her back once he had a taste of her.

Crowley was so distracted by silently tormenting Mika that he hadn't noticed Ferid's movements. It wasn't until Atsuko had pulled that he realized what was going on. It seemed like Mika was just as surprised when Atsuko brushes past him. Crowley gives a smile of pride when he watches her jump over the edge. She was becoming more vampire-like than human. The livestock had already headed for a safer alternative down. Mika bares his fangs at Crowley before he too disappears over the edge. Crowley scoffs at the silent threat.

"As if a child could out do me."

He follows after the other vampires, though he reminds at the back to keep an eye on Mika. He wouldn't directly involve himself unless MIka tried to get Atsuko back. For now, he'd simply watch these new developments.


	87. Chapter 71

LadyDeadmau5: I'm glad you liked it! (: I find it refreshing to write in another character's POV from time to time. (: It allows me to fully express things that might otherwise be overlooked! :D I'm glad you enjoy reading them!

xXShadowDragonSlayerXx: Yay! I'm glad that you enjoyed it! Haha, I had fun with Mika and Crowley at the end. (: I couldn't see it going any other way, to be honest. :p

Thanks for reading! I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter as well. (: I'd like to say that the story is coming to it's end soon!

* * *

It felt she had been running forever. Ferid stayed just in her sights, but he never allowed her to get close to him at all. Suddenly, a hand closes around her sleeve and pulls back in an effort to halt her. She attempts to jerk her sleeve away, but the person refuses to let go. His scent instantly gives him away. Atsuko finally gives in and spins to glare at Mika. He had kept pace with her. He was panting lightly, and it looked like he was starting to sweat some. Atsuko's eyes turn back to see Ferid had also stopped in the distance. Her anger spikes again at the sight. He was tormenting them! She attempts to move after him again, but Mika's hand had closed around her wrist. She turns her attention back to him and bares her fangs. "What? Aren't you worried about Yuu? Ferid has him!"

Mika gives her a cold look, but she doesn't let it bother her. She turns her attention in Ferid's direction. Mika's voice is soft, almost gentle, when he says, "This isn't like you. Are you just going to just leave the others behind? I know you'll regret it later if they get hurt. They are trying to keep up, but they don't have the same type of speed as us. Ferid will keep just out of your reach, so it'll be best to just let them catch up and slow down for them."

Atsuko rounds a glare on Mika. Frustration builds in her chest, but she knows he's right. Ferid had always been particular about Mika, and, while he had hurt Atsuko, she hadn't really seen him do much more than mentally torture Yuu. All physical damage inflicted on Mika seemed to be a result of Atsuko's actions. The thought causes Atsuko to flinch. She turns her gaze to look back at Ferid to hide her embarrassment and shame. Once more, her anger is ignited when he gives them a cocky wave. Yuu was limply resting over one shoulder. Atsuko feels her hands curl into fists, and she has to take a deep breath to keep from blindly rushing after him. She closes her eyes tightly. "We need to figure out a plan to get Yuu back."

She is suddenly conscious that Mika hadn't let go of her arm. She feels like her heart is breaking. Luckily, her attention is pulled away from Mika's hand when she hears footsteps running closer. Kimizuki is the first to arrive. He gives her a cold, mistrusting look. Guilt washes over her. She closes her eyes and tries not listen to Kimizuki's heart racing, but it sounded so loud in the near silence. He was trying not to gasp for breath, but Atsuko could hear him breathing heavily. The other three arrive a few minutes later at around the same time. Yoichi had to lean over to brace himself on his knees. He was clearly gasping desperately for breath, and his brown hair was sticking to his forehead due to the amount of sweat he was producing.

Mitsuba and Shinoa weren't much better. Atsuko reaches down with her free had to shove Mika's hand away. He squeezes her wrist, but he lets go without much of fuss. The atmosphere suddenly becomes tense once more. Atsuko hears a chuckle beside her, and she turns her attention to find Crowley standing so close to her that his body was almost touching hers. She feels her heart skip a beat. She opens her mouth to ask Crowley what he is doing, but someone wraps their arms around her from behind and pulls on her.

Startled, she just goes along with it. Her body is twisted away from him. Yoichi's scent, mixed with sweat, fills her nose. She ends up facing Kimizuki, who gives her a cold look again. She can feel Yoichi's chest quickly raising and falling against her back. His breath puffed against the back of her neck, and she could feel and hear his heartbeat racing. She barely manages to repress a sigh when she hears Yoichi snap. "Don't touch Atsuko!"

She wishes that she could see Crowley's face, so she could gauge his intentions. Unfortunately, she's stuck staring at Kimizuki, who was rolling his eyes. Atsuko wiggles a little, but Yoichi clings to her with surprising strength. She says softly. "Yoichi, let go. This isn't the time to get side tracked."

Yoichi buries his face in her back and stubbornly shakes his head. Atsuko tries to look over her shoulder at him, but she ends up just staring at the top of his head. He says in a muffled voice. "You belong with us, Atsuko. Not with him."

She releases a sigh and reaches up to pat his hand. He just shakes his head again. Movement out of the corner of her eye causes her to turn and look up at Crowley. He had an amused look on his face, but he wasn't looking at her. Instead, he was looking at Kimizuki, who had one of his weapons leveled at Crowley. It came directly between Crowley and Atsuko, while the other weapon was tightly gripped in his opposite hand. Atsuko's heart skips a beat. This wasn't going well, and they still needed to get to Yuu and help him. "Guys, this isn't the time to be doing this."

Crowley sounded amused when he says. "You might want to rethink pointing that weapon in my direction. It won't end well for you. Besides, we are on the same side, aren't we?

Kimizuki's face falls into a snarl. "You aren't going to hurt Yoichi, bloodsucker."

"Guys, we need to help Yuu!" Atsuko says desperately, but she's ignored once more.

Crowley tilts his head thoughtfully. He doesn't get a chance to say anything. Yoichi pulls Atsuko further away from Crowley, though the noble doesn't seem to mind. It looked like he was having fun talking to Kimizuki. In fact, his attention was solely focused on the dual wielding human. Atsuko glances around for Shinoa or Mistsuba to help, only to find they aren't anywhere that she can see them. Crowley's chuckle drags her attention back to him. He was leaning closer to Kimizuki. His hand was resting casually on his own sword's hilt. His voice is full of amusement. "She is a vampire, you know. She doesn't belong with you guys. She needs to be with her own kind."

His red eyes turn to lock onto Atsuko's. He gives her a reassuring smile, but she doesn't get a chance to even try to talk to him. Instead, Mika's body fills her vision. His anger was almost tangible. Everyone seems to tense and stare at the blonde. Atsuko starts to wiggle; she had a terrible feeling about this. It wasn't going to end well, and she didn't want to have to deal with this right now. Her eyes move from the two vampires to look where she had last seen Ferid. He was still standing there, though he seemed to be inspecting the nails on his free hand while he waited. Why did they have to get into it now?

"And you know what she wants?" Mika's voice sounded low and full of anger. "Or did you just decide for yourself?"

"Mika! Crowley! Now isn't the time!" Atsuko desperately says. She feels herself shaking with anger when neither of them listen to her. Crowley just gives a smug smile to Mika. He leans toward the younger vampire and says in a playful voice.

"She wanted it. See, she doesn't want some child who is so hung up on livestock that he can't see anything else. We both know that I can give her what she wants. You fall a little short."

Atsuko couldn't believe her ears. Her face starts to burn, and she stares at Crowley in disbelief. Her attention is on Mika when she sees movement coming from him. His hand was on the hilt of his sword. His whole body was shaking with anger. Atsuko's mind races. She doesn't want to do it, but she elbows Yoichi in the ribs. His breath leaves in a rush of air, but he loosens his grip. She uses this chance to break free. She moves between the two vampires before anything more can be said or done. She sends a glare in both of their directions. Once she is sure that she has their undivided attention, she turns her gaze on Kimizuki, though he just shifts his weapon a little. He doesn't lower it at all. Atsuko closes her eyes tightly and says loudly.

"Shut up! All of you! I am not some dog that you need to fight over! I have my own thoughts and feelings! I told you this wasn't the time to do this, and, if you are all going to be so immature, than fine! I don't need your help! You can all just sit here and fight amongst yourselves while I go save Yuu!"

She opens her eyes to cast a glare at Crowley first then at Mika. She didn't bother trying to figure out what emotions they were feeling. She was too angry to care. "I was hoping that the two of you would be mature enough to be able to deal with each other's presences for a few moments, but I see that I was wrong. As far as I am concerned, I don't want anything to do with either you."

Her gaze turns to Kimizuki. "And you. You don't have to resort to violence every chance you get. I would have never let Crowley hurt Yoichi. I don't care if you believe it or not, but Yoichi is like a brother to me. I care for him more than you seem to realize. Your behavior is just egging everything on."

She turns her attention back to Ferid and starts after him once more. A hand grabs her from behind, but her anger gets the better of her. She twists, drawing her sword and slashes at the person. She sees Mika's startled face. He had narrowly dodged getting cut by her sword by letting go of her. She levels the tip of her sword in his face and snarls. "Don't touch me. I am going after your brother, since you seem intent on picking fights with someone who is on our side. Once you have calmed down, you can figure out what the rest of you are going to do. I am going to chase Ferid and try to get Yuu back as unharmed as I can."

She casts a glare at Crowley, who simply gives her a sheepish smile. She turns her back on the group and sheaths her sword. Without another glance back, she returns to chasing after Ferid. He gives her an excited look and continues to lead her on.

* * *

She was panting, and her clothes were sticking to her body. Ferid had ran her in literal circles before he finally seemed to arrive at his destination. She had seen him disappear into this seemingly untouched building. She draws her sword before she creeps toward the building. She stops when she hears movement behind her. Every muscle in her body tenses up. She spins around, ready to fight. Her muscles relax upon finding Shinoa and Mitsuba. Neither girl gives her a smile, but Atsuko doesn't let it bother her. They were panting and sweaty, but they were at least there.

"I saw him go in there. He's leading us along, but I don't know why. I don't think it's a wise idea to just charge in there blindly." She half expected a sarcastic answer, but, to her surprise, Shinoa's voice is gentle.

"It's not. Yuu is in danger, but he'd be upset if we ran head first into a trap. It'll get us all killed. There's also the chance that he will kill Yuu if we aren't careful. The three of us don't really stand a chance against someone of his caliber. What we need is either more strength."

Pain runs through Atsuko's chest when she sees sadness spread over Shinoa's face. Atsuko turns her attention to the door in an attempt to hide her own guilty expression. "Or a distraction. Maybe I can lead him away, or distract him enough that you two can rescue Yuu."

Mitsuba lets out a snorting sound. "You'd have to distract him for quite a while. That place looks huge, and we have no idea where Yuu is. I doubt we can walk through the front door and not be noticed. Actually, I doubt we can enter it at all without being noticed."

Atsuko flinches. Mitsuba had a point. There had to be some way. She was still determined to get back at Ferid. This was going to be the end. Her eyes move over to Shinoa. It startles her to see the desperate look on the human's face as she observes the building. Atsuko instantly feels bad for her. She figured that Shinoa was incredibly worried about Yuu. It didn't come as a surprise, since Atsuko had been suspecting it for a while.

"You love Yuu, don't you Shinoa?" Atsuko asks softly. Shinoa's eyes widen and turns to look at Atsuko. She starts to shake her head, but Atsuko quickly shakes her head. "Don't bother denying it. It's written all over your face. Look, we will get him back. No matter what it takes. Ferid has to pay for everything that he's done."

Shinoa's eyes drop to the ground. Atsuko hesitates, but she finally decides to reach out and rub Shinoa's upper back. The human girl casts an unsure, small smile in Atsuko's direction. Nothing else is able to be said since Kimizuki and Yoichi arrive. Atsuko's heart stops when she doesn't see either Mika or Crowley. Worry fills her chest, and she considers looking for them. What if they were in a fight? She desperately resists the urge. She forcibly reminds herself that there was no way she was going to go running to them. If they wanted to fight, than they could fight. Thankfully, she is distracted when Yoichi hugs and apologizes to her. She simply returns his hug telling him that she wasn't upset at him. She truly appreciated that he cared about her so much.

She was just turning her attention back to the building when Kimizuki approaches. He didn't touch her or anything, but he did mutter her name just loud enough to grab her attention. She turns her gaze on him. His gaze was locked with the ground between his feet, light pink was dusting his cheeks. Atsuko couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him. She wanted to ask him what he wanted, but she didn't want to listen to him snap at her for rushing him. It'd be better to just wait for Kimizuki to make the first move. He finally lets out a sharp sigh and says in a strained voice. "I'm sorry for how I behaved earlier. I still don't trust you, but I shouldn't have acted the way I have been. I could have at least listened to you, since you've never once tried to hurt us. You've actually helped us on more than one occasion. That was brought to my attention."

The last statement causes confusion to well up in her chest. He sounded frustrated, and it made her wonder if one of the girls in his squad had lectured him. She glances at Mitsuba and Shinoa, but neither seemed to give her any sort of attention. Atsuko turns her gaze back to Kimizuki and shakes her head. "It's fine. I can understand your reasons. I'm a vampire, and you are human. We aren't exactly meant to be friends."

"Atsuko?" Yoichi timidly says. She turns her attention to him. A smile spreads over her face. "I just wondering if you were hungry. I mean.. I just… As a way of apologizing!"

She simply waves him off then turns her attention back on the building. "With four of you, we can cover a lot more ground, but it's not a guarantee that he will come after me. I'd have to grab his attention right off the bat, and you guys would have to hurry in as fast as you could. I don't know if I can even give you ten minutes."

She feels a tug on her sleeve and glances over at Yoichi. He had a concerned look on his face. "Why do you sound like you aren't going to see us again?"

Atsuko doesn't reply. She just turns her attention back to the building. "I'll try to hit the ten minute mark."

"Atsuko?"

She ignores Yoichi's concerned voice. She turns to look at Shinoa. "Is there anyway that you can keep track of time?"

Shinoa nods her head, but she looked unsure of herself. Yoichi grabs onto Atsuko's clothes and tugs insistently. She finally turns her attention to him with a smile. She reaches out to wrap her arms around him. He didn't return the affection though. Silence settles over the group. Kimizuki clears his throat, gaining Atsuko's attention. She looks up to find Mika standing beside her. Atsuko's heart skips a beat at the sight, and she unconsciously releases Yoichi. Mika gave her an almost sheepish look. He quickly turns to look at the building behind them, but she could see his eyes turning to look at her once more. She finally releases Yoichi and moves over to stand in front of Mika. She stares at the ground for a moment before she leans forward and wraps her arms around him. He doesn't seem to hesitate; he just returns the hug with one of his own tight ones.

For a brief moment, it seems like nothing else matters. His face presses into the top of her head. She doesn't want to let go of him, but she knows that she has to. She reluctantly pulls away. He resists for a moment, but a simple call of his name gets him to let her go. She takes a deep breath and turns her attention back to the group. They were all awkwardly looking away, which causes Atsuko to flush. Atsuko takes a deep breath and says. "We need to find Yuu. That is the priority. I'll serve as a distraction, and you guys can look. I'll head in first and create a commotion that is sure to grab his attention."

She can see Mika shaking his head. She quickly says, "Mika, don't disagree. Yuu will trust you over me. He likely wouldn't want to go with me, even if I was there to help him. I'm better fit to distract Ferid. I'm sure he'll see this coming a mile away anyway, but you and I both know that he likes to torment me. I don't think he'll pass up the chance to do so if I openly offer myself up to be his toy."

Mika still stubbornly shakes his head. Atsuko turns her attention back to Shinoa. "Ten minutes. I'll make sure to hold on that long."

"No, Atsuko!" Yoichi protests. Mika looked like he was about to protest, too. He doesn't get a chance, since Atsuko feels herself lifted up. She wiggles violently, but she stops when she hears a familiar laugh much too close to her ear. She doesn't even try to hide the fact that she rolls her eyes. She lets her body fall limp in his arms.

"I'm glad to see you are safe, kitten! I was so worried about you!" Lacus cheerfully says. The atmosphere begins getting tense once more. She could see Yoichi shaking at the sight of Lacus. His green eyes wide and full of pain. This was turning into a huge mess once more.

"Get out of here! How the hell did you even find me, Lacus?" Atsuko snaps. Her body suddenly pitches forward, and Lacus' weight drives the air from her lungs when the collide with the ground. Unfortunately, Kimizuki had been standing too close, so he gets dragged down as well.

"You're safe!" Chess practically yells. Lacus was already trying to wiggle away, and Atsuko gets a boot to her ribs hard enough that it knocks the wind out of her and causes her eyes to water. She wasn't sure if it was Kimizuki or Lacus who had kicked her, but it was throbbing now. This whole thing was now just one huge mess. How did it always turn out like this? After a few minutes, the three unwilling group hug participates manage to get free. Unfortunately, Chess had finally noticed the humans. She scoops Yoichi up. He lets out a terrified squeak, but he's unable to even fight back, since she was pinning his arms to his sides. "Ahhhhh, you are so cute! You're Atsuko's favorite, so you're my favorite little human too!"

Atsuko moves over to try to pry Chess off of Yoichi. His face was turning red, and Atsuko was worried that Chess might accidentally break him. She lets go without much struggle and turns to Atsuko. Yoichi ends up in a gasping heap at the feet of two female vampires. Chess gives Atsuko a playful smile. "Well? Lord Ferid is in there? Let's go have fun!"

She turns and bolts for the building. Panic rushes over Atsuko. They didn't even have a solid plan. "Chess!"

Horn is seconds behind Chess. Atsuko lets out a groan and starts after them. There was no way that she was going to let Chess and Horn go in alone. It looked like they were just going to have to figure it out as they go.

* * *

She growls softly. The building was just a large maze. She had lost sight of everyone but Lacus. He seemed to stick to her like glue. She found that, for the first time, she didn't mind him being there. Their footsteps echo off the walls as they wander down a hallway. They stop to check every room. It had been quiet for so long that she jumps when he finally says. "You aren't going with them, are you? When this is all done?"

Atsuko shoves a door open. The smell of cleaning chemicals assaults her nose. Her nose wrinkles. They were a freakish amounts of janitor closets. She releases a sigh and pulls the door closed. She turns to face Lacus. "I don't know yet. How did you guys even find us?"

Lacus shrugs and mutters, "Crowley told us. He even lead us to where you guys were. He said to go on ahead. He was going to circle around the back and meet up with us later to figure out a plan. Lady Chess apparently didn't hear that part."

Atsuko rolls her eyes and continues down the hallway. He pauses to push open a door. It turns out to be an unmarked bathroom. This was starting to feel anti-climatic. They continue on. Lacus' voice is strangely serious. "You'll watch them grow old and die. You'll never change. You'll have the body of a fifteen year old for the rest of eternity. Do you really want to watch them get sick and die?"

Atsuko gives him a strange look. She hadn't thought of it that way. She checks yet another room, but it's completely empty. "I told you, I don't know."

Lacus steps into her path and faces her. He leans down close to her face. "It'd be so much better to remember them they way they are now. Their lifetimes will flash by before you know it. Remember that. Years don't mean anything to us. After all, didn't your first year as a vampire fly by for you?"

Atsuko's eyes fall to the floor. She didn't want to admit, but he was right. Would the rest of their lives fly by like that? She flinches at the thought, steps around him, and starts down the hallway once more. She hears him sigh behind her. His footsteps echo along with hers. Silence settles between the two of them. Atsuko's mind was racing the further they moved into the building. She slows to a stop, which prompts Lacus to stop. Atsuko's voice is so quiet that she can barely hear herself. "Would I be allowed to go with them?"

She was sure that Lacus hadn't heard her, so she just starts to walk again. Lacus finally says, "It is your choice after all."

She doesn't get a chance to answer. There was a loud cry of pain from further down the hallway. They glance at each other and rush that way. Fear was rushing through Atsuko's veins. Had one of them been hurt? They hear another one, and it leads them to a set of double doors. It opens with just the slightest of touches. Atsuko and Lacus share a worried look before they push it open all the way open.

A bright white light blinds them. Atsuko unconsciously moves closer to Lacus, who in turn takes a step forward. Finally, the bright light disappears, and Atsuko is able to see again. Strapped to a table in the very center of the large room is Yuu. Atsuko rushes forward. His eyes were barely open, but he seemed to be staring at the ceiling blankly. Her appearance seems to wake him from his stupor. His green eyes lock with Atsuko. He starts to struggle against the restraints. He had a gag in his mouth, so all of his words were garbled. Atsuko starts to immediately undo the straps around his body. He was thrashing and shaking his head violently, but she thought he was protesting to her presence.

If only she had removed the gag first. She feels a hand curl in her hair and shove her head forward. She sees the table approaching fast, but she found herself unable to do anything. The last thing she feels is pain exploding through her head.

Just as her vision goes black, she hears Yuu making noise through the gag.

* * *

Her eyes slowly open. She could feel herself leaning against something solid. The smell of Lacus and a few others assaults her nose. She blinks rapidly a few times trying to get the blurry feeling to go away. There was something on the top of her head and her legs felt heavy. The second she starts to move, she realizes what it was that she was leaning against. Her head was resting on Lacus' shoulder. Chess was laying across her lap. There are groans all around her, causing her to glance around. It looked like everyone but Crowley was there.

Her heart skips a beat. It looked like her movement had woken up a few of the others. Her forehead was sore, and she could feel dried blood when she reaches up to touch it. It doesn't take as long as she thought it would to get free of the pile. It struck her as strange that none of them were tied up, though most had some sort of injury. Another oddity was the fact that they all had their weapons, even Yuu.

Her sense of relief is short lived. Ferid seems to appear from thin air before them. He spreads his hands out the to the side, and he bows in a mockingly deep way. Atsuko feels her body tense when she sees him. A sense of panic rushes through her body. Ferid's red eyes lock with her for a brief moment before they leave her to survey the rest. He lifts his hands up and says, "Welcome to the game, my dears."

None of the group even bother to answer him with anything more than just glares. Ferid just smiles at them and spins on his heel. He paces to the table in the center of the room that Yuu had been strapped on. He lifts himself up to sit on it and crosses his legs. He was facing them once more.

"I would like to play a game. I am so deathly bored, and you will serve as my entertainment. If you do, I'll not only free you, but I'll return two very important people to you. Now, I'll tell you, they weren't easy to capture. It's hard to get the queen to drink tainted blood before the fight, but I managed to do it. Crowley was easier. After all, I had leverage against him."

Ferid's eyes lock with Atsuko. Chess was loudly protesting, but Horn quickly silences her by putting her hand over the shorter noble's mouth. No one else says a word. Ferid gets a disappointed look on his face the longer the silence stretches on. Finally, he lets out a dejected sigh. He leans back onto one hand. "The game is simple. You'll have to get the keys to the door and their cage from me."

Atsuko flinches. There was no way that she wanted to get anywhere near the crazy noble. Ferid suddenly leans forward. "There's a twist though. I swallowed them."

That just made this so much worse. They would have to team up and attack him to get the key to the cage back. Atsuko's eyes drift to Yuu's group. There was no way they would want to team up. Atsuko feels her eyes drift closed as concern for Crowley swells in the pit of her stomach. Had she been used to subdue Crowley?

Ferid flicks his wrist and says cheerfully. "I'll leave you all to discuss it! Don't take too long! I'll be back in ten minutes!"

He's gone before anyone can protest. It's completely silent for a few minutes before Chess breaks it.

"He has Lord Crowley!" she snarls. She was on her feet. "That's enough for me. He wants us to take the keys back, so be it!"

"Chess, you alone won't stand a chance against him," Horn says softly. She hadn't bothered to stand up. Rene was sitting near her as well. Shinoa was the only other one sitting. Lacus had wandered off to inspect the room. It was larger than Atsuko had first thought it was. She could hear a variety of conversation, but she was tuning it out. The only thing she could think about was Krul and Crowley. Had Ferid hurt them? Why was Ferid doing this? What was his ultimate goal?

Her eyes sweep over the people around her. Rene's eyes were closed, and he looked like he was relaxing against the wall without a care in the world. Horn was watching Yuu's group with a cautious eye. Yuu and the others were huddled in a tight group muttering amongst themselves. Shinoa had finally gotten up and joined them. Mika was standing near by, but his eyes were locked with Atsuko's. She could see a hint of worry in his gaze. She knew he cared about the queen, despite the fact that she had forcibly turned him. She finds it hard to turn her gaze away from Mika. It's not until something touches her side that she is able to pull her eyes away. She looks at Lacus, who gives her a playful smirk. She hadn't even heard him approaching her. It brings her mind back to the problem at hand. They couldn't be divided. They'd never win against Ferid that way.

Her mind races, and she finds herself staring at the floor. Resolve floods her body. She looks up at Yuu's group. They were the only ones that she would have to convince. She was sure that the vampires wouldn't care one way or the other as long as they got out of it alive. Without pausing to second guess herself, she says loudly.

"We should team up."

The group of humans turn their attention to her. She quickly finishes her explanation. "Don't think about it as helping vampires. We are all trapped in here together, so it doesn't really matter. Ferid is just playing a game, but I think we have enough strength gathered here to take him down for good. There is no way he will just let you guys leave, so we can lessen our chances of survival by being a split group or we can band together. What do you guys think?"

They glance at each other. Finally, one by one, they nod. The last to do so is Yoichi. His eyes lock onto Lacus, which causes Atsuko's heart to feel like it's breaking. She moves over to stand before him and block his view of the purple haired vampire. She reaches out and puts her hands on his shoulders. Once she has his undivided attention, she mutters. "I'm so sorry that this is happening to you, but I think it's fair to punish Ferid for doing such a cruel thing, don't you?"

Yoichi looks down, but he slowly nods his head. Atsuko pulls him into a hug. Her heart was racing. This felt completely surreal, even though nothing had even happened yet. She glances around at the group. The vampires, aside from Rene, had moved closer to the humans. It was clear that the humans weren't overly excited about this fact, but it felt like a step forward. She feels something brush her side, and she lifts her gaze to look up at Mika. He leans down and mutters. "Let's pay him back for everything."

She can't stop herself from smiling at him. His hand brushes hers, and she turns her attention back to the group. She had more important things to think about than her feelings toward him. Her eyes flick over each of them. She could see determination setting into each of their faces. There was no way they were coming out unscathed, but this chance was still more than she could ever hope for.

With a deep breath, she says. "So, does anyone have a plan? I don't think we have much time before he returns, and I'd like to have some sort of idea of what to do."

Voices start to overlap as each person adds their opinion. Excitement surges through Atsuko. This was really happening! It was real. It was finally coming to an end. She would make sure there was no other choice. Once they settle on a course of action, they sit back to wait for Ferid.


	88. Chapter 72

Alright, so I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! (: It's the best way that I could think of to start the end of things. The story has diverged from both the anime and the manga, so I hope you guys don't mind this outcome! I believe it helps to bring some closure to some of the characters. (:

What I Really Love Is War: Thank you so much! It's always great to hear that people love this story! I've loved writing it! (: Haha, I take a long time to update sometimes, so I'm really sorry about that. (: I'm glad that you loved the Crowley chapter! Haha I love him too. He's such an interesting character and a lot of fun to write!

FMVampire Lover: You certainly can request those! :D Just a quick question are you wanting like a side one-shot type thing for the LacusxAtsuko? I'll set aside the CrowleyxAtsuko one so it's easier to find. :D Haha Lacus is a fun character, so it'll be fun to do something with him! :D

xXShadowDragonSlayerXx: Haha Mika and Crowley moments are so much fun to write! The tension is great, I think. (: Thank you! I hope that you enjoy the ending that I have in mind! :D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it. (:

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading. (:

* * *

Her chest heaved with each breathe she was sucking in. She had hunkered down beside Kimizuki behind the table in the center of the room. The scent of blood was completely suffocating. The room had seemed so large before, but it was now terribly small. Ferid was laughing from somewhere across the room. His laugh was mixing eerily with the sound of metal striking metal. It felt completely hopeless. An elbow digs into her side, forcing her to scoot over. Rene joins the two of them behind the cover of the table. Kimizuki didn't move much. Worry fills Atsuko's chest at the dazed sight. It wasn't intentional, but she was practically sitting on top of Kimizuki due to Rene taking so much room. She leans her head back against the table. A cracking noise kicks her instincts into overdrive once more. She throws her body over Kimizuki's to shield him in case another piece of the room came crashing down on their heads. He lets out a frustrated noise, but it is quickly drowned out when a loud thundering noise echos around the room. Atsuko pulls away enough to sit in between the two males again once the noise settles back into metal on metal.

"How are things going?" Atsuko asks Rene softly. She had been hiding for the last few minutes, trying to catch her breath. This was the first time she had seen Rene so out of breath. He had various cuts all over his body, which was staining his white uniform. She wasn't fairing much better. Her entire body stung horribly, even though most of her wounds were superficial. If things kept going the way they were, the group would end up losing to the noble. She feels overwhelming helplessness start to overwhelm her. A shove from Rene gets her attention. She turns to look at him. He gives her a sneer. "Don't start feeling sorry for yourself, bitch. You aren't the only one whose neck is on the line."

He gracefully lifts himself to his feet. She flinches at the cold look he gives her, but he disappears before she can say anything. She can hear Chess yelling loudly about something. She turns her attention to Kimizuki. Her eyes scan over his body. His side was bloody halfway between his ribs and hip, making his already dark uniform seem darker. His blood was leaking out between his fingers. She feels guilt rise in her chest. Ferid's sword would harm even vampires, so it wasn't like they could use their bodies to shield the humans from harm. She says softly. "Are you ok, Kimizuki?"

He finally turns his eyes to her. He nods once then flinches in pain. Atsuko reaches out to give him a quick hug. He stiffens under her, but she pulls away before he can protest. She decided that she had rested enough. It was time to return. Maybe if all of them attacked at once, they would stand a chance. Her eyes flick over to Kimizuki, whose eyes had drifted closed. She was starting to worry that wouldn't happen. She takes a deep breath and holds it for a moment before releasing it. She grips her sword tighter and vaults herself over the table. Ferid was playfully hacking away at Yuu. Atsuko rushes toward Ferid to try to get him away from Yuu. Ferid lets out yet another chuckle. His hand lashes out to grab the front of Yuu's uniform. Before either can react, Yuu's body is slamming into Atsuko's. She barely had time to drop the tip of her sword to keep from impaling him. The scent of Yuu's blood still becomes fresh as the back of his thigh brushes along the blade near the hilt. Yuu's body is thrown with enough force to knock her off her feet. The air rushes from her lungs, and pain races up her back when it collides with a barely standing wall. It shakes violently. Her head hits next with a sickening crack. White fills her vision followed by a sick feeling. Both slump to the ground. Yuu feels incredibly heavy on her legs, but she didn't have the strength to push him off.

Everything was starting to feel so numb and heavy. She feels darkness starting to block out her thoughts. She is vaguely aware of the fact that someone is shaking her lightly. Her eyes open to meet worried green ones. Yuu is kneeling by her body. Vomit rushes up her throat, and she scrambles to her hands and knees to expel it. She dry heaves a few times as Yuu rubs her back. She finally manages to regain her senses. She quickly moves away from the area a little.

Atsuko's eyes glance around the room to survey the damage. The room was close to coming down on their heads. Horn was kneeling beside Lacus, who also looked sick to his stomach. Both were bloody, but their cuts looked shallow. Atsuko couldn't be sure though. Chess had several large trails of blood running down her body. Her left arm had a deep cut, and it just hung limply at her side. Another deep cut was over her right hip. Atsuko thought should could see a bit of bone sticking out every time she moved. She was viciously attacking Ferid, though he seemed to bat her every attack away. Yoichi had a nasty bleeding wound above his right eye that was still leaking blood. His hands were shaking. He had a shallow cut on his stomach and his thigh. A mark was starting to take over his neck and left cheek. Worry fills her chest. She knew that meant he was relying on his demon.

Kimizuki had reappeared and was trying to distract Ferid from Chess. The moment Ferid turns to look at Kimizuki, Rene appears to scoop the shorter noble up and move her toward one of the last standing walls. Mitsuba was sitting limply against something that appeared to have came from the ceiling. For a moment, Atsuko worries she's been killed, but she moves a little. Red colored part of her blonde hair, and it was matted to the side of her face. Her arms and legs both had shallow cuts along them. Atsuko could only figure that there was a cut in her hairline that was bleeding. Shinoa was carefully guarding Mitsuba, but she was clearly exhausted. She had what looked like a bite mark on her neck along with cuts along one shoulder and her collarbone. A bruise was forming around her throat as well.

Atsuko doesn't even try to stop herself from leaning over onto Yuu. He gives her an irritated grunt. She gasps softly, "It's hopeless. We are gonna die."

She feels Yuu shift under her, but she finds that she doesn't worry if he pushes her aside. He doesn't though. His arm wraps around her body pulling her closer. She opens her eyes, though she doesn't know when they had closed. He had dragged her behind some debris that had fallen during the fight. There was another cracking sound.

"Come now! You can do better! There are eleven of you and only one of me!" Ferid calls out in a singsong type voice. The sounds of battle had disappeared. She felt so tired, but she forces herself to move away from Yuu. Yuu peeks around the debris. She reaches back to feel the back of her head. Tears spring up in her eyes. She pulls her fingers back to stare at the blood on her hands. She lets out a soft sobbing noise. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. They thought that if they attacked in pairs it would wear him out faster, but it wasn't working.

"I don't see Mika." Yuu sounded so concerned. Atsuko twists to lean against his back so she could try to look for Mika. Panic fills her chest when she doesn't see him either. In fact, she couldn't see anyone.

"I don't see anyone but Ferid, Yuu." Atsuko whispers. She knew that Ferid was just playing with them. She pulls back into the hiding spot. It looked like everyone was taking a breather. Thankfully, Ferid was allowing them to do so. She closes her eyes as bile feels like it's racing up her throat again. The last thing she wanted to do was throw up in their hiding place. She manages to get out. "He's too strong, Yuu."

"No, he's not. That blue haired bloodsucker has gotten him a few times. He's fast and strong, but he's not invincible. He's bleeding, too."

Atsuko stares at Yuu's back. Pain races through her chest. She felt like this was all her fault. She closes her eyes. Her body hurt everywhere, and she felt like she was about to drift off to sleep. In an effort to stay awake, she asks. "Do you regret meeting me?"

She forces her eyes open to look at Yuu. He gives her a cold look before he peeks out again. "Now isn't the time to be asking about that."

"But it's not like we are go-"

She flinches when Yuu's hand slaps her. It takes a few seconds for it to start stinging. She stares at him in shock. He grabs her shoulders and shakes her violently. "Stop! Just stop!"

She swallows hard and nods. She feels something brush her from behind. A weight suddenly leans against her, and a familiar scent washes over her. Yuu's face twists with concern, and he crawls around Atsuko. She turns the best she can to see. Her heart leaps into her throat at the sight of blonde hair. Warm blood was soaking into the back of her uniform. She carefully turns to face Mika. He looked like he was sleep, so she pulls him closer. His body rests between her legs, and his head is against her shoulder. She takes a moment to observe him.

He had several cuts along his body, including his face. The most concerning was the sword wound through his shoulder. Atsuko wraps him up in a tight hug without thinking about how it would aggravate his injuries. She closes her eyes tightly, trying not to cry. She feels two arms wrap around her. She opens her eyes a little to see black clad arms holding both her and Mika. She lifts her head from his blonde hair to look at Yuu. He gives her a concerned look.

Mika stirs and mutters. "You two are crushing me."

Atsuko instantly releases him. Relief rushes through her. Mika doesn't pull away from her though, which causes her heart skips a beat. An eerie silence settles over the whole area. Yuu turns to sit against what appeared to be a ceiling beam. Finally, Mika says. "We all need to attack at the same time."

Yuu nods, though he doesn't seem to really be listening. Mika finally pulls away from her. She lifts her body to peek around some debris. Ferid was sitting there inspecting his nails with a look of pure boredom. Fury builds in her stomach. It looked like he was just waiting for a friend. Atsuko flops back down and looks around for her sword. Once she finds it, she reaches for it. She feels Mika press his chest against her back. He mutters something into her ear.

Atsuko's mind was reeling. She could barely focus on what he was saying. The only thought that she kept thinking was that he was so close, and she had missed him so much. She shifts a little. That's when she realizes he's leaning against her with his arm around her waist. Both jolt when something shoves Mika from behind. He pulls away to send a glower at Yuu, who just glares back at him. Atsuko's face had flushed, and she was sitting with her back against the beam.

"Not the time to get lovey dovey." Yuu states, though his face was burning just as much as Atsuko thought hers might be. Mika turns his attention to Atsuko once more and presses his forehead against hers.

"You need to be careful. He's hurt me and Yuu in so many ways, but he's tormented you so much this last year. You have just as much right to kill him as either of us, but your sword won't do it. He'll just heal. That sword isn't like a demon weapon. It's just a normal human sword. I want you to remember that. We can end this if we do it together. Yuu and I will rush out to confront him first. I hope the others will follow our lead. Stay behind Yuu. Don't attack him until you have a clear shot. Aim for his heart. It won't kill him, but it'll distract him enough for one of the others to get him with a cursed weapon."

Atsuko starts to shake her head, but Mika gives her a stern look. She swallows and nods. Mika leans forward before Atsuko can react and kisses her. His mouth had blood on it, so it reminded her of their very first kiss. He glances at Yuu. "You two go from the left, I'll take the right."

Yuu gives him a concerned look, but he nods. Atsuko grips her sword as tight as she can. She scrambles to her feet. "Mika, I…"

He glances at her and says. "I still love you, Atsuko."

Her heart races wildly. He moves around to take Ferid's left side. She wanted to call him back and keep him from going to confront the seemingly invincible noble. It was like he was saying goodbye, and it scared her. She feels Yuu grab a hold of a fist full of her clothes and proceed to drag her along. She keeps her eye on Mika until he disappears behind some debris. She turns her focus on Yuu. Her heart was racing. She sticks close to Yuu's body, just like Mika had asked her. Chess appears off to her side. She casts a tired smile toward Atsuko, but Atsuko can't find it in herself to even try to smile. She just focuses on Yuu's back. It seemed like everyone was gathering around. Ferid casts a smile down at his nails.

"Have you come to play again? I'm going to stop holding back, you know."

Atsuko promptly ignores the taunt. Instead, she focuses on the gathering group. She wasn't sure when the others had joined. Mitsuba and Shinoa were with them, along with Rene. That made up the group on this side. Atsuko felt a sense of dread fill her chest. They had only been able to nick him. Yuu mutters softly. "This is our final attack. Put everything you can into it."

His green eyes flicker to Atsuko, and she falls to the back of the group. She grips her sword tightly. It felt so heavy in her hand. Would she even be able to do anything to him? Her friends suddenly lunge forward. A large bird like creature lights the room, making Atsuko feel sick. She knew that it was Yoichi striking first, and his attack was a little different than she's seen. She hoped he wasn't pushing it too far with his demon. Ferid easily batts the bird like arrow away. Mika had made it to his left side, while Yuu was on his other. He block's Yuu's blade, but he twists his body a little to avoid Mika's blade. That's when there is a flurry of movement. He was quickly knocking weapons away, but it was becoming apparent that the group was closing in. That's when Atsuko makes her move. She rushes forward just as Yuu's blade swings for Ferid's exposed stomach. She thrusts her blade forward, toward his heart. She notices Ferid looking at her with a cold smile. He lifts his other hand to swipe her blade away. Blood flies up, causing a look of slight surprise to take over Ferid's face. Mika had managed to severe his arm. Atsuko feels Ferid's skin give way under her sword. She flinches at the sound it makes, and she feels panic set in. Fury appears on Ferid's face. He slams his fist into Yuu's stomach. A foot lands in Mika's.

A hand closes around Atsuko's throat. She lets out a wheezing noise and reaches up to grab his wrist. Her feet leave the ground. She could feel his nails digging painfully into her skin. She was still dazed hitting her head earlier, so her vision was fading in and out rather quickly. She hears Chess calling her name, but it sounded almost like she was miles away. Atsuko's mind starts to race. She can feel the hilt of her sword bumping her side, so she does the first thing that comes to mind. She grabs and twists the blade. Pain flickers across Ferid's face. His hand tightens around her throat. She was sure that he was seconds from crushing it. She releases her sword and claws desperately at the hand, but she finds black filling her vision.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go! They were supposed to be strong enough to take him down! There were so many of them. Why did it feel so hopeless?

For a moment, she thinks she hears her family calling her name. Her eyes widen for a moment, though it was hard to see anything around her. If it did end here, she hopes to see them again. But would she be able to face them? She had done so much to humans, that she wasn't sure if she could.

She felt like she should regret so much, but she found that she didn't have a single regret in her body. She still wanted to fight, and she was going to go down fighting. She tries to move her body, but she finds it so heavy. It felt like an eternity was passing her by.

The pressure around her throat releases, and she faintly hears a sound. It was a familiar voice, and she could just make out the words. "Ah. Finally, sweet release. I've been so bored. On to the next adventure."

She chokes on the air around her. She could have sworn that she tasted ash, but she wasn't sure. She feels arms underneath her body, lifting her up. Atsuko hadn't even known that she had hit the ground. She wanted to be able to tell who it was, but the scents were all mixed together so strongly that she couldn't. She just felt like she was moving.

It takes a bit before she realizes that she is on Kimizuki's back. He is carrying her out of the building. She wanted to protest, but she couldn't find the strength. She could feel his body shaking underneath her. There was a warm, sticky sensation against her leg where he was still bleeding from his cut. It made her wonder just how far he was pushing himself to help carry her out. Her vision was slowly clearing, but her head still was foggy.

Cool air fills her lungs. She finally starts to move around, which causes Kimizuki to stop. She thought he was going to kindly let her down. Instead, he promptly drops her. She hits the ground hard. She lets out a hissing noise before she sets a glare on him. He just returns it, but he doesn't seem to be putting as much fire into as he usually does. His face was paler than normal. Atsuko lets her body lay back. The ground felt cool against her body. She closes her eyes again.

She doesn't open her eyes again until she feels something brushing her body. Lacus had flopped down beside her. Chess was curled on her other side. She lifts her head to see Horn approaching. She settles near Atsuko's head. Worry bubbles in her chest when she doesn't see the rest of Yuu's group, Mika or Rene. Kimizuki was sitting quite a distance away. She tries to sit up, but Lacus moves faster than she thought he would. He flops his upper body over the middle of hers, driving her back into the ground. She lets out a growl and shoves him. He just chuckles and presses harder.

She didn't have the strength to fight him. Instead, she just lays back. She starts to doze in and out. She's awoken some time later by the arrival of Yuu's group and the two vampires. Atsuko was feeling a little better, but her whole body was in so much pain that it was still hard to move. Lacus had moved at some point, so Atsuko was able to crawl to her feet. She glances around to see that Rene had wandered to the edge of the group. She could tell that he was on alert for any potential dangers.

Atsuko considers going to check on him, but she decides against it. She slowly makes her way over to the group of humans and Mika. She hesitates when she reaches them. All of them turn to look up at her. Her throat was burning with thirst, and the scent of the fresh blood made her realize just how bad of an idea approaching them was. She turns to leave without a word when she feels her clothes being grabbed from behind. She glances over her shoulder to see it's Yoichi. He gives her a nervous smile. "Are you in pain?"

Atsuko considers the wounded human. He looked better off than some, but she was still worried about him. Slowly, she finds herself nodding. He steps closer, which just makes Atsuko tense. He peeks around her at the dozing vampires and looks back. A look of concern spreads over his face. The tips of his fingers brush along the front of her neck, causing her to flinch away from him. Ferid had done something that was halting her healing completely. She could feel it.

Her voice is hoarse when she asks. "Ferid?"

It surprised her that it hurt to talk. Concern flashes over Yoichi's face at the sound of her voice. He glances back at the group, then looks back at Atsuko. Her eyes narrow a little as he lifts a hand toward the collar of his uniform. She frantically shakes her head. "No, Yoichi."

She flinches and turns her back toward him. She feels his hand reach out and grab her clothes once more. She turns back to look at him with a serious look on her face. There was no way that she was going to do what he was silently suggesting. She gently pushes his hand away with a stern look. He quickly says. "Wait! I wasn't meaning like, drink from our necks. But we were talking. We have wounds that are bleeding. While we wait for them to stop, we can maybe drain it into a bottle or something for you guys. Would that work?"

Gratitude fills Atsuko's chest. She wanted nothing more than to hug him, but she found it hard to approach him. The scent of their blood was making her lose focus. Her mouth and throat felt so dry that it was almost painful. She slowly nods. She glances toward the slumbering vampires and looks back. She keeps her voice low and says. "You should move further away from us, even Mika."

Yuu's face twists for a moment, but he seems to realize the gravity of the situation. It surprised Atsuko to see him agreeing without much fuss. They leave without another word. Atsuko and Mika watch them until they are gone. Atsuko promptly lets herself collapse. It jars some wounds, making her flinch. She didn't care though. She looks up at the sky. It looked like the sun would be coming up soon. She considers talking the vampires into finding an abandoned building away from the sun. She didn't want to deal with the sun's rays beating down on her. She glances at Mika. Hesitantly, she mutters her idea to him. He nods in agreement. It takes some prodding but eventually, they find a building nearby. It was an abandoned warehouse, so there were small windows near the roof. It was partially collapsed, but it would serve what they needed it too.

Chess had muttered about Crowley, but she didn't stay conscious long enough to really do much else than repeat his name a few times. Atsuko feels guilty at the thought of them being stuck in a cage for longer than necessary, but she pushes the thought away. She trusted them both. She knew they would be ok.

Mika stays close to her side, but he doesn't say a word. She settles against a wall. Horn mutters something to Rene, and he moves away to settle himself away from the group. While she leans toward the door like structure they had entered through. Lacus was sitting near Atsuko. She doesn't spare him much of a glance though. Instead, she fights her sleep, but she was already losing the battle. She faintly remembers an arm prompting her to lean over. She opens her eyes when her head touches a shoulder, but she closes them again and lets herself doze off.

* * *

She feels a hand shaking her shoulder. She tries to bat away the hand and moves closer to the comforting scent. She buries her face into an uncomfortable pillow. She feels the hand shake her a little bit harder. She opens her eyes slowly. White and red fill her vision. She closes her eyes trying to remember what had happened. Abruptly, she sits up when she remembers they had been fighting Ferid.

Her head collides painfully with someone else's head with a gut wrenching crack. She lets a soft noise of pain and reaches up to touch the sore spot. She looks up to find Yoichi had reeled back. His hands were covering his mouth, and his eyes were wide. She could faintly smell the scent of fresh blood. His eyes were watering. Panic fills her chest as she scrambles up to check on him. She casts a cold look at Yuu, who was laughing from the other side of Mika.

"I'm so sorry, Yoichi." She reaches out to touch him. He flinches and shakes his head. His voice is muffled by his hands.

"It's ok. It was an accident."

"You know, for a vampire, you are kind of a klutz." Atsuko spins on her heel to snap at Yuu when a bottle appears inches from her nose. She glances up to see Mika offering it to her. She had been trying to ignore her thirst, but the bottle of blood causes her to lose a bit of her control.

She snatches it without a second thought. She feels someone suddenly pressing on her from behind. Chess was leaning up on her tip toes to look over Atsuko's shoulders to stare intently at the blood. She wrinkles her nose. "It stinks."

Irritation fills Yuu's face. That's when Atsuko notices that their various cuts are bandaged. He practically snarls. "Well, you don't have to drink any. It's only for Mika and Atsuko, anyway."

Atsuko glances back to see Chess observing Yuu with a slightly hungry look. Atsuko glances at Yuu and spins to face Chess with a smile. She holds the bottle under Chess' nose. "Here, why don't you try it first? You look hungry. Don't want to lose the rolls, do we?"

She has to quickly duck the swing. She laughs tiredly and quickly moves away from the angered noble. Chess snatches the bottle from Atsuko and snaps. "Fine! I'll drink it all. Screw the rest of you!"

She lifts it and takes a big drink. Rene appears from out of nowhere beside her. Chess' face twists disgust. She promptly drops the bottle, but, thankfully, Rene catches it. Chess swallows hard and gags. Yoichi had moved to stand beside Yuu. Chess gags a couple more times, which causes Atsuko to eye the bottle warily. Rene glances at Atsuko and takes a drink.

Her heart stops when she sees him visibly flinch. Yuu seems to be getting more and more frustrated by the looks of disgust. Rene holds the bottle out to Atsuko. He still looked like he had eaten something sour. She quickly shakes her head. "I think I'm good."

Yuu finally snarls gaining everyone's attention. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? We went out of our way to get that for you!"

Chess spins to face him. She looked like she was gonna be sick. "You didn't mix all of your blood together, did you?"

Yoichi nods, but he doesn't say anything. Yuu's the one who snaps. "So?"

Chess lets out a groan. Atsuko flinches when Rene shoves the bottle in her face. He says in a low voice. "It'll help to speed up your healing process."

Horn suddenly says from across the room. "Everyone has their own taste, so it's like mixing several _**very**_ different flavors together. Take the two of you for example. Your blood wouldn't mix well. The quiet boy will probably taste incredibly sweet. Like…. Cotton candy if you will. You're a lot more violent. You'd probably be incredibly spicy. Tell me, would you eat spicy cotton candy?"

Silence settles over everyone. Atsuko flinches and lifts the bottle to her lips. Yoichi says softly. "We're sorry. We didn't know."

Rene lets out a scoff. Horn says in a slightly condescending tone. "How could you know? Blood to humans all has a metallic taste."

Atsuko tilts it back. A mouthful of blood rushes down her sore throat. Her eyes squeeze shut. She jerks the bottle away and holds it out to the side. She couldn't describe the taste, but she's sure that it's the worst thing she's ever had. The worst part was that it was lingering in her mouth. She feels the bottle being taken from her. She gags a couple of times. Tears well up in her eyes, and she desperately fights against them. It helped to ease the thirst a little, but she found that she almost preferred the thirst to the horrible taste on her tongue.

She wanted to reach up and wipe her tongue off, but she resists the urge. She was sure that she had already hurt Yuu and Yoichi's feelings enough. The bottle is shoved back into her hands. There is very little left. She flinches and looks up. Every one of the vampires looked like they were going to be sick, even Mika. She stares down at the blood. She found that she didn't have the willpower to try to drink another gulp. Rene says in a stern voice. "The rest is yours."

"You're just pushing it off on me."

"We've all suffered a second mouthful. It's your turn the more you have the better." Horn says. Her voice sounds oddly strained. Atsuko flinches hard. She lifts the bottle up. She takes a deep breath, releases it, and finishes the rest of the blood. She drops the bottle and presses a hand to her mouth. She could feel bile coming up her throat. She fights the urge to throw up. She could already feel her wounds starting to itch. The healing was taking longer than normal, but it was still faster than Yuu's group would heal.

She feels something hard pressing against her free hand. She looks up to find Mika standing before her. She grips the hard object and glances down to see what it was. Her heart skips a beat when she finds a key. She looks up at Mika. He gives her a short nod.

"He's gone, Atsuko."

It suddenly felt surreal. She can only stare at Mika in disbelief. He reaches out to give her a hug. She just leans into him holding the key tightly. She finally asks softly. "Really?"

He nods. "Really. Now, we have two others to free. Should we go look for them?"

She doesn't answer right away. She just leans against Mika and closes her eyes. It felt like a dream. She silently hopes her family can rest in peace now. She finally pulls away and looks up at Mika. She gives him a smile and nods. "Let's go help them. I'm sure they are sick of being stuck in a cage."

She pulls away and glances around to find that they are alone. Her heart skips a beat. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard them leave. She turns her attention back to Mika. He was already headed toward the exit. He glances back with an expectant look. She quickly rushes after him. She still didn't want to believe it was finally over. She still had a few things to do, but she felt like she could relax for the first time in years. A sense of peace settles over her as she walks beside Mika to find and free Krul and Crowley.


	89. Chapter 73

FMVampire Lover: Haha I'm glad I did I think it brings closure to the characters! I find him to be an interesting character though. Yeah I've read the recent chapters :O It's... Haha idk how to describe it! I was shocked to see what had happened! Haha I'll set it both the CrowleyXAtsuko and the LacusXAtsuko as separate PWPs :D I will try to get them done sometime this week, but I can't make any promises! :p I've already started on the Lacus one though! :D Thank you so much for staying with me to the end! :D

xenocanaan: It was great writing their interactions again! Thank you so much for sticking with me for this long! :D I greatly appreciate it! I hope that you like the ending.

xXShadowDragonSlayerXx: Haha I loved your pun! :D I thought I had put in the last chapter that this one was the final chapter. I might have missed doing that though! Sorry! I'm glad that you are rereading the fic! :D Haha, I can understand how you hate him here but like him in the manga. I actually find him to be a very interesting character, especially during the light novels. I can't wait for the next Light Novel to come out, because I'd like to see more of Ferid's past and see more of being a vampire through Mika's eyes! :D

Well, this is the final chapter. I hope that the ending makes sense! It came out a little different than I imagined it, so let me know if something doesn't make sense! Thank you all for reading till the end! :D It's been fun writing this! :D Enjoy!

* * *

aThe sound of their boots echo down the hallway. Mika and Atsuko were finally alone. It had been decided that only the vampires would look for Crowley and Krul. Yuu's group would simply rest and wait for word back. The vampires had split up to make the search go quicker. A silence had settled between the two of them. Atsuko kept stealing glances at the side of Mika's face, but she hadn't seen him look her way once. Finally, she drops her gaze to the ground and leaves it there. It felt so awkward, and she didn't know what to say. A hand wraps around her upper arm, and her back collides with the wall. Startled, she looks up into Mika's frustrated face. She opens her mouth to say something, but he leans in.

For a heart stopping moment, she believes that he's going to kiss her, but, to her disappointment, he just leans his forehead against hers. His breath brushes along her face. She slowly closes her eyes. The silence didn't feel so awkward now. The minutes seem to fly by without a single word between the two. Finally, he says. "What are you going to do?"

Atsuko swallows hard. She feels him pull away, and she proceeds to open her eyes to look at him. With a frown, she forces herself to think about it. She wasn't sure if she could give an answer to him right then. He steps away from her and turns toward the hallway once more. She takes his silent cue and falls into step beside him. He doesn't seem to mind that she is taking a while to gather her thoughts. Finally, she says. "I don't know."

He doesn't answer, which makes nervousness bubble up in her stomach. She glances at him to see a strained look on his face and then back at her feet. It was starting to feel awkward once more. Finally, she gathers her courage to say, "I miss being with the group."

He scoffs. "You aren't missing much."

Atsuko can't help but smile. She glances at him to see that he's finally fighting a smile. It made her heart race to think that he was actually starting to warm up to Yuu's friends. She turns her attention back to the hallway just as they round the corner. They were on the bottom level, and they could faintly hear the building groaning. Atsuko was sure that it would give out sooner rather than later due to the amount of damage their fight with Ferid had caused the building's structure. It made her pick up her pace. If Krul had a building fall down on her head, she wouldn't be very happy when she did manage to get out. The thought made Atsuko flinch. They had better hurry and find her.

That's when her ears pick up a faint banging sound. She glances at Mika, then she rushes in that direction. She could hear Mika easily keeping up behind her. It doesn't take her long to find a door. Behind it, the banging was getting louder. Atsuko's heart feels like it's stopping when she reaches out and opens the door. It opens way to easy. It's dark inside the room, but it doesn't pose a problem for Atsuko and Mika. Mika's pressed lightly to her side. His hand is on his sword. Krul is laying on her side in a cage at the back of the room. Her body is bound by so many thick chains that it was almost impossible to see much more than her head. A gag was wrapped around her mouth so many times that it forced her mouth to what looked like an uncomfortably wide angle. Anger was causing her red eyes to seem like they are glowing with an almost evil light. Atsuko feels a chill go down her spine. Krul jerks her body, and her feet hit the cage, producing the banging they had heard earlier. It was like she was demanding that they get in there and free her right that second.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Atsuko mutters. "She looks really mad."

Mika makes a soft scoffing sound, but he doesn't make any sort of movement in approaching her. They share a glance then cautiously step in together. Atsuko halts just inside the door. Mika slowly moves deeper into the room. His eyes were flicking around looking for traps that Ferid might have left behind. Atsuko hears a soft tapping sound to the right. Her heart skips a beat when she sees Crowley. He's tied to a chair with thick chains and a gag as well. He's sitting in the center of his cage. She resists the urge to rush over to him. He didn't seem as upset as Krul does. In fact, she could see faint traces of relief in his face. He tilts his head in Krul's direction. Atsuko nods and quickly follows after Mika. They make it to Krul's cage without running into any sort of trap. It was setting Atsuko's nerves on edge. This wasn't like Ferid. Mika cautiously steps to the side and allows Atsuko to slip between him and the cage. It rattles when Krul kicks it again.

Atsuko cautiously unlocks and opens the cage. She could feel Mika stiffen against her back. She was just as stiff. They both assumed that something was going to happen now that the cage was open. They wait a few minutes but nothing ever does happen. Krul's eyes just seem to grow angrier the longer they take. Atsuko presses back harder into Mika. She mutters softly. "Maybe you should free her."

"Why?" Mika mutters back. Atsuko casts a frustrated look at him.

"Because you can dodge faster than me," Atsuko states as forcibly as she can. There was no way she wanted to get close to the angry queen right then.

"She's less likely to hit you."

Atsuko stares at Mika in disbelief. Mika gives her a small smile that sets her heart racing. He glances over his shoulder before he looks back at her. He leans down pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes widen at the sudden gesture. Suspicion fills her chest at the kiss. Mika was likely doing it to get a rise out of Crowley. A tapping and a loud bang causes her to jump. She pulls away from Mika and quickly rushes to Krul's side. Furious, red eyes follow her every move. She kneels down offering a timid smile to Krul.

With shaking hands, she tries to find the lock that is linking all of the chains together. "It's good to see that he didn't actually hurt you, Krul."

A growl makes her flinch. She considered taking the gag out, but she figured it'd be less stressful to undo the chains without Krul's voice. Finally, she manages to find and release the lock. Just as the lock releases, a hand grabs her from behind, and she finds herself being pulled away. The door to the cage shuts just as Krul frees herself from the chains. Her hand quickly reaches up to rip the gag from her mouth. Mika quickly drags Atsuko back as Krul proceeds to take her anger out on the cage. Atsuko's heart is racing while she watches the terrifying power of the third progenitor. Atsuko presses her back harder into Mika's chest. He wraps his arms tighter around her. Krul finally levels a look at them.

"Where is he?" She seethes. She stomps her way toward the two. Despite her young appearance, she was highly intimidating. Atsuko could feel every muscle in her body becoming so tense that she was sure that her muscles would snap.

Her voice comes out weak and full of fear when she says, "he's…. He's… We….. He's gone."

Krul's red eyes flick from Atsuko to Mika. She raises an eyebrow. A smile slowly spreads over her face, melting the anger that was there before. Before either could react, Krul has them wrapped in a hug. Atsuko is being crushed between Mika and Krul. She releases a terrible wheezing sound. She was positive that her ribs were breaking. Mika's forehead falls against her shoulder. She can faintly hear him groaning just under her wheezing.

A tapping sound gains their attention. Thankfully, Krul releases her bone crushing hug. Neither try to keep themselves standing. They both sink to the ground. Atsuko leans back into Mika, while he leans into her too help keep them sitting upright. Both are panting softly. She's vaguely aware that Krul takes the keys from her and proceeds over to free Crowley.

Mika's forehead remains resting on Atsuko's shoulder. She wasn't sure when her eyes had shut, but they open when she hears movement in front of her. She still felt so numb from Krul's hug that she couldn't tell if her heart skipped a beat when she sees Crowley. He reaches out to touch her cheek, but a hand comes up to bat his away. He doesn't seem fazed by it. Instead, he chuckles. His eyes move from her face to Mika.

"Enough," Krul says. She sounded happier than Atsuko thought she would be. After some rather rough nudging from Krul, they finally make it outside. The walk had been awkward. Mika had kept his body touching Atsuko's, and Crowley had made thinly veiled comments about it. It didn't seem to upset Krul's mood. Once outside, she throws her arms out to the side and spins around before she pauses to grab Atsuko's wrists. She drags Atsuko away from Mika to spin with her. She seemed so giddy that Atsuko couldn't help but laugh. Everything had finally ended! Her tormenter was gone, and she didn't care who dealt the final blow. She felt like she didn't have a care in the world.

Slowly, the other vampires appear. Horn and Chess both hug Crowley tightly, and he returns the favor. Lacus and Rene had moved over and was quietly talking to Mika. Krul finally settles down and turns to face Mika. Everyone goes quiet. In fact, it feels like everyone has taken a collective breath and are holding it. Krul slowly makes her way over to Mika. She doesn't try to keep her voice down.

"You aren't planning to return, are you?"

Mika simply shakes his head. His now red eyes shift to look at Atsuko. Crowley had taken this chance to step close to her. Mika's hands ball up into fists, but he doesn't say anything. Instead, he focuses on Krul once more. "Atsuko is coming with me."

"No," Krul simply says. She lifts her hand to stare at her nails. Anger settles over Mika's face, and he opens his mouth to argue. Krul looks up at Mika and smiles. "With Ferid gone, I'll need all the help I can get. It'll just be up to me to keep the vampires in Japan from running amuck and killing every human in sight. Crowley would be the next highest ranked progenitor at thirteen. With a little polishing, the two of you could easily out rank him. After all, a third changed you."

Atsuko flinches at that thought. Krul's eyes flick toward Atsuko then back at Mika. "I'm willing to let you or her go and watch over Yuu, but I will not let both."

Mika's eyes move to meet Atsuko's. Her heart skips a beat. He looks back down at Krul and says softly, "Let her go. I will stay and help you govern the vampires."

Atsuko takes a few steps toward the two. She quickly shakes her head. She had made her choice after hearing Krul's words. She says as confidently as she can. "Mika, I'll stay. You care so much for Yuu, and it would hurt you to have to be away from him again. Besides, I know I'm not strong enough to watch them grow old and die."

Atsuko wrings her hands together and stares at the ground. "I'd rather….. I'd rather preserve them in my memory as they are now. You and I both know that unless we are killed we won't age. It'll… It'll be too hard to watch them go through things that I'll never get to experience, and, well, I know that you are stronger than me. You can easily protect them. I need more… well…."

She looks up to see Mika watching her carefully. She fully expected him to deny her. He seems to materialize before her. He wraps his arms around her tightly. She closes her eyes and leans into him, trying to commit his scent to memory. He presses a kiss to the top of her head. His lips move down to mutter into her ear. "Fine. I'll do it, but it's because you asked me to. I'll stay with them for as long as they need me to, but I'll be coming back."

A sad smile overtakes her face, though it's hidden in his chest. She fights back the tears and nods slowly. "I know. Mika, I….."

She feels a lump form in her throat. He presses a kiss just below her ear. A shiver runs down her spine. She closes her eyes tightly against the tears. He mutters softly. "I'll be gone for a while, so I don't want you to worry."

She feels him shifting, but he doesn't release her. He says softly, "I want to say that I don't care what you do while I'm gone, but I will. I'm not going to restrict you, but I want you to know that I will come back. When I do, you are mine, regardless."

She simply nods. She mutters softly that she loves him, but she's not sure that he hears it. She feels him slowly release her. She reaches out to grab his forearm just as he turns to leave. She has to swallow hard. "Can….can I go say goodbye to them?"

She glances at Krul, who simply nods. Mika's fingers intertwine with hers. Mika glances at Krul and says, "I'll be coming back to stay."

She lets out a laugh and nods. "I didn't have any doubts you would."

* * *

Mika doesn't release her hand the whole time they walk to the area that Yuu's group is staying. It felt like bittersweet deja vu. She couldn't remember how many times they had done this exact thing. Mika glances back. "Are you sure that you want to stay?"

She hesitantly nods. "I will end up with the vampires one way or another. Chess, Horn, and Krul are all like sisters to me. I have learned quite a bit from Rene and Crowley."

Mika makes a soft noise of irritation at the sound of Crowley's name. Atsuko gives him a sad smile, but she decides not to comment on it.

"The worst is Lacus. He said that if I leave, he'll follow me. I have a feeling that he will," Atsuko says in what she hoped was a joking manner. They had arrived where Yuu and the others were. They were sitting out in what appeared to be an abandon school yard. It feels like her heart has stopped. It brought tears to her eyes that she would never see them again. She feels a tug on her hand and proceeds to walk toward them.

Yoichi notices them first and rushes toward them. He leaps at Atsuko, and she ends up going down with him. Atsuko can't help but laugh and hug him. She tries to commit his scent, face, sound of his voice to memory. She knew for a fact that she was going to miss him the most out of the entire group. Finally, Mika pulls Yoichi off with a frustrated look on his face.

Atsuko stands and dusts herself off before taking a deep breath. She proceeds to tell them what was happening. It's silent for a moment before Yoichi and Yuu both start trying to talk over each other. She just shakes her head and lets them talk until everything is finally silent. Atsuko takes a deep breath and says. "I can't watch you guys grow older and then lose you. I don't think I'm strong enough mentally. I'd like to remember you as you are now, full of life and happy."

She glances around the group. They all had bandages on various cuts, but it was clear that they were happy. She clears her throat, but it does nothing to help the tears forming in her eyes. "We finally won. The vampires aren't going to look for you, but it doesn't mean you won't get attacked if you run into a group. You just have to worry about humans, but you guys are strong. I know you'll live great lives. Maybe you guys can help collect survivors and build something of yourselves."

She flinches at her rambling and looks down. Yoichi says softly. "Don't leave. Please."

She stubbornly shakes her head. "I have to help Krul. I can't leave her alone, not with the problems the army is causing. Besides, I don't have the strength to help you guys, and it isn't good to have two vampires, well three if Lacus has his way, hanging around you the whole time. You can't be human then."

He reaches out and grabs the sleeve of her uniform. She has to keep from hugging him. Her eyes move to Yuu when he takes a step forward. His face is full of anger. "How are they keeping you there? Mika, did you..?"

"Yes. It's her choice."

Everything goes silent. Yoichi reaches forward and wraps his arms around her. She returns it. He mutters that he will miss her. She tells him the same thing. One by one the group comes to give her a hug, even Yuu. Each time gets harder and harder to let go. She desperately commits everything about them to memory. The last one left is Kimizuki. He stands a short distance away not looking at her. She clears her throat and tries to wipe the tears away. "I wanted to thank you for carrying me out, Kimizuki."

Yoichi says, "He's the one who actually finished Ferid off. He rushed forward to help you the minute he saw you in trouble, despite his wounds."

Shock fills her chest, and she finds herself looking at him once more. She fights to keep the smile off her face. "Well, I consider you a friend, too."

"I'm not your friend," he states coldly. Atsuko shakes her head. She could see a blush forming over his face. She decides not to press him further.

"Goodbye, everyone. Thank you so much for being friends with me, despite the fact that I am a vampire. I had a lot of fun. Take care, and be sure to live a long, long time!" She forces a smile and turns to leave quickly before she cries any more in front of them. She barely makes it out before she feels someone grab her hand. She turns around to give a sad smile to Mika. He seems to hesitate.

"I'll return. I promise. Be ready for me," he says, clearly trying to sound stern. She gives him a smile and a nod. His hands cup her cheeks, and he presses his forehead to hers. She feels like it's impossible to breath through the lump in her throat. Finally, he leans down to give her a kiss before he hugs her. He's gone much too soon for Atsuko's liking, but she knows it's better that way. She turns to leave when she hears footsteps. She wondered if Mika was going to return, but, to her surprise, Kimizuki is the one to appear.

He gives her a slightly startled look. He was panting, and she could smell the faint scent of fresh blood. She takes a step toward him. Worry that he had reopened his wound was starting to swell in her chest. He holds up a hand, effectively halting her. He starts to say, "I hated you at first. I hated you for a long time, but you aren't like the others. I didn't know if I could ever trust you, but…. But I found I could. You've somehow managed to become a friend to us all. You've helped us out quite a few times. I just… I wanted to say that I do think of you… as a friend."

He slowly approaches and reaches out to put a hand on her shoulder. She was so stunned by what he had said. She lunges forward and wraps her arms around him without thinking. She's careful not to bump his wound, and she can feel that he was really stiff in her arms. He doesn't once try to return it. She mutters a soft, "Thank you. Take care of them, especially Yuu and Mika. I don't think those two can do it without some help. They are so pig headed."

She feels Kimizuki scoff, and she finally lets him go. She forces a smile. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Goodbye, Kimizuki. Thank you for everything."

He reaches out and pats her shoulder. "Bye, bloodsucker."

She chokes on a laugh but quickly turns her back. If she didn't leave now, she was afraid that she might never leave. She makes her way back toward the vampires alone. She would show Mika how much she's improved when he gets back. It doesn't take her long to return. Chess is the first to see her. Atsuko doesn't get a chance to brace herself before she is once more tackled to the ground. She starts to laugh. Horn appears off to the side, followed by Lacus. Crowley appears from out of thin air and scoops both Chess and Atsuko up. He squeezes them just as hard as Krul had done to Mika and Atsuko. He mutters in her ear that he was going to change her mind about ever wanting to be with Mika again. She rolls her eyes, but she doesn't get a chance to reply. Chess was happily telling Atsuko about all the things that they could do once they returned to the vampire city.

She couldn't stop herself from laughing. She took comfort from the vampires around her. She knew that she would be ok. It might be awhile, but she'd be with Mika again. Until then, she would just focus on the here and now with the people she loved. The rest of her loved ones would live on in her memories and dreams.


End file.
